Reclaiming
by arabellaesque
Summary: BG2: The companions are reunited in Amn after their partial captor by a mysterious mage, who seeks something locked deep inside Maiyn and Imoen. As they race to rescue Imoen from his clutches, Coran has recovered in the North, and heads south to help.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: ** This is the follow-up to 'Discovery', the journey of Maiyn and her party through BG1. This will be based upon the happenings of BG2:SoA, up to the concluding fight in Suldanessellar. Reviews and comments welcome:)

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Prologue**

-----------------------

The screams echoed around her as she lay prone on the ground of her cage. How long had she been there? She had no idea; the time had seemed to crawl past incredibly slowly, each encounter with her captor producing the shouts of terror from the other less fortunate prisoners. When would it be her turn to be killed by the madman? His babbling at her had been incoherent, but that was more down to her own state of mind.

She was tired; so very tired. And she hurt; a constant pain that seemed to absorb every inch of her body. It had been like that since she was taken, since she'd awoken inside this barred cell. She knew at times she was delirious. She was sure that sometimes she could hear Imoen's voice, Minsc's mighty roars. She was sure she'd seen Dynaheir... bloody and bruised, her eyes closed. But they were nightmares, her subconscious longing for her friends and twisting the images into mirroring the horrors that surrounded her.

She could only just remember the night she was caught; she'd ridden hard to reach Cloakwood, putting her fears aside as she guided her mount into the dark shadows made by the trees. Over to the bank of the river, finding the exact spot... the place she'd sat down for a few peaceful moments with her own thoughts so many weeks before. Her daydreams back then had been interrupted when she realised someone had joined her. That was when they'd spoken for the first time, allowed their paths to entwine to perform a simple enough task at his request. He'd stayed with her group beyond it - long beyond it. He'd stayed with _her_ as she discovered her true heritage; her true father. He'd died at the hands of her 'brother' and been saved by the prayers of the clerics who had arrived to find her party decimated.

But they couldn't save him completely. His life force slowly ebbed into him, but his consciousness evaded their calls and so he remained comatose, beyond any healing or calls for him to come back to her. He was gone from her life, and she was too dangerous for him to be near to as he lay infirm.

She didn't know how long she'd stayed sitting at the river, watching it flow past on its never-ending journey. A whole day must have passed; she could remember daylight, but it had become dark again when they'd leapt from the shadows. It had only taken one of them to overpower her, so caught up in her own personal grief as she was. The other two had more problems calming her skittish mount. A swift blow to her head ensured she passed out, her feeble attempts at self defence coming far too late. Then she'd awoken to her current surroundings.

The man... he'd said his name, but she'd not heard it. She didn't hear anything he'd said as she sat huddled in the prison, uncrying, unfeeling. She stared at the bare stone ground, noticed the man approach closer from the corner of her eye, but did not really register it in her mind. She could sense his anger regarding her lack of attention every time. Then the pain would begin.

Physical harm, leaving her bruised and bloodied. Mental pain; a pain which caused her much more hurt. Her memories were blocked as he attempted to get her attention, but she just drifted off into an oblivious trance. No matter what happened, she was unable to lift the feeling, even if she'd wanted to. Every time he left, the mental blocks were removed, and she'd revert to trying to relive the past.

He was standing before her now; she could see him speaking. Her vacant eyes stared at the ground but then she felt herself standing as he used his incantations to manipulate her into the position. The others had been standing, and now they lay dead. Perhaps it was her turn. Perhaps it was time. She wakened herself from her melancholy with some effort, raising her eyes to him for the first time.

The spell seared through her at that moment, causing Maiyn to feel as though her limbs were being ripped from her body. For the first time she screamed; she screamed with agony and terror. For the first time, she reacted to his abuse and opened up her soul.

-----------------------

A ripple of thunder sounded in the distance as the woman rinsed out the cloth she was holding. The storm had passed, and was now drifting out to sea after lingering over the city for almost an hour. Not even the loudest rumbles had managed to stir the patient she was tending to, but she didn't expect it. She hadn't lost the hope that one day he'd waken up, but she knew it would take something special to trigger it. Nothing that she'd tried had had any effect though.

She dipped the cloth back into the cold water and used it to wipe the elf's brow; the night was warm and clammy despite the downpour outside. Her eyes fell to his face; he looked so peaceful despite his condition. Clerics from the palace attended him every day to make sure he managed to stay alive. They were working under a promise granted by the Grand Dukes; a promise they'd made to his lover before she left the city. It had been several months since Brielbara had watched Maiyn ride off towards the city gates, and she'd heard nothing about the ranger since then. The coin she'd left had helped to pay for a nanny for Namara though, freeing up Brielbara to tend to him and hold down her new position at Sorcerous Sundries. Sometimes she wondered what had happened to Maiyn, where she had gone, what she was doing. Sometimes she wondered what would happen when Coran awoke and discovered she was no longer by his side...

Brielbara shook the thoughts from her head. There was no point in wondering about the future when it looked so unclear. Fate had a mischievous streak, and the mage knew that his survival was for a reason; not just so he could peacefully die in her home. Something was sure to waken him sometime...

She straightened out the bedcovers, and blew out the candles sitting on the table by his bed. One was left alight, as it was every night, just in case he was to waken up and wonder at his surroundings. She knew he had elven infravision, but her human nature insisted on leaving the light for him. '_Goodnight Coran' _she whispered softly, closing the door as she left his room. It was late, and she needed to sleep.

She'd barely reached the door of her own room when she heard his cries. She ran back to his room, paling in shock as she realised that he'd awoken. He was thrashing around on the bed, knocking the bowl of water to the ground as he struggled with an invisible foe, shouting something incomprehensible. Brielbara quickly composed herself, uttering the words to a remove fear cantrip which enveloped him in its glow, but had no effect on his distress.

The mage ran to his side, gently reaching out to calm him, soothing him with her words until he lay down, shaking and sweating. His eyes met hers, and slowly they showed signs of recognition amongst the pain.

"Coran..." she whispered. "You've awoken!" He broke his gaze with her as his eyes closed firmly, his teeth clenched. Another cry or torturous pain came from him, and his body shuddered as though he was being subjected to hurt of the most severe form. Brielbara called out to him again, but he didn't seem to hear her and the fit lasted for several minutes before the tension left his body. He eventually relaxed; his eyes closing as he drifted off into a fitful slumber.

"He's awake ma'am?" Brielbara turned to see Alice standing at the door, a worried look on her face. Namara was in her arms, the young half-elf's eyes wide with fear. "She came running to my room when she heard the noise," explained the maid hastily. "I said we'd come and see what was wrong."

Brielbara looked quickly down to Coran; his breathing was steady and regular. She stood and quickly approached Alice, taking Namara into her arms as she nodded to young girl. "Send a message to the palace," she said quietly. "Tell them to let the clerics know he has awoken; get one to come here as soon as possible."

Alice nodded and offered a quick curtsey before she dashed off down the hall to find one of the errand boys. Brielbara hugged her daughter close to her, hearing her fearful whimpers. "It's all right," the mage said soothingly. "Everything will be all right now."


	2. Beginnings

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Beginnings**

-----------------------

Maiyn opened her eyes slowly, almost instantly reeling from the sunlight. Her mind was in turmoil and she had to fight to control it, to gather her thoughts and think through what had just happened. She could see Jaheira and Minsc standing off to one side. Minsc was roaring in fury about something; about Dynaheir having been killed, and Imoen... they'd taken Imoen! And Jaheira... she was staring into the distance; she looked sad.

Maiyn closed her eyes again, sitting amongst the rubble of the fallen walls. There was still a crowd gathered around watching them, but she ignored it. _Think!_ She told herself sternly. She remembered the pain, the magic; she was in her cage; then it went black. She'd awoken to find herself in Minsc's arms. He was with Imoen and Jaheira, they were swiftly moving through an underground tunnel. When they noticed she'd come around Minsc had put her down, Jaheira promising to have words with her when they escaped.

Then it was all confused... they met a man who was also imprisoned. He'd said his name was... Yoshami? Yashomi? She couldn't remember. She opened her eyes fleetingly and caught a glimpse of him; he was still in their company. Then there had been the dryads... she'd promised to return their acorns to their home, to free them from the binding they had to their prison. In return they'd given her a flask. She'd managed to return this flask to a genie, and he'd gifted her a sword. He'd said it was hers rightfully.

It was the Sword of Chaos. Sarevok's sword - the sword that cut down Yeslick, the sword that brought down Coran... _Coran..._ The ranger fiercely clenched her eyes closed, preventing the tears from coming. They'd managed to scavenge some weapons and armour; they'd battled dark dwarves and goblins and mephits. The mephits... that was where they'd found Khalid's body, torn and mutilated. Imoen had gone strange then, insisting she witnessed the death, babbling about how their captor had made her watch Khalid die. Maiyn had been in a daze, she couldn't recall the details.

Then they'd found the way out, racing down a crumbling passage as strange hooded figures fought behind them, as aggressive to the prisoners as they were to the prison's inhabitants. They'd managed to get outside, finding themselves standing amongst the debris of a collapsed wall, brought down by the force of the battles around them. Their mage captor was there; he finished fighting the assorted thieves easily, then he'd conversed with Imoen as Maiyn had swayed erratically, eventually sinking to a sitting position. Spells were cast, voices were raised - then the cowled figures appeared, taking him away. Taking Imoen away.

_They've taken Imoen..._ Maiyn opened her eyes fully, rising to her feet, feeling her legs shaking beneath her. The others were watching her carefully; Minsc looked worried, Jaheira looked... almost suspicious. The new man's gaze was keen, and it made her uncomfortable. Maiyn turned to the few people left from the crowd, who had lingered a bit longer to see if the strangers were going to move.

"You! Where are we?"

The man gave her a funny look. "We're in the Promenade District, miss," he said slowly.

"Promenade?" Maiyn looked at him helplessly.

The man nodded, and pointed around him. She noticed the walls encircling them, giving the impression of an amphitheatre, or an arena. "S'the best shopping district in all of Athkatla," said the man proudly.

"Athkatla?" Maiyn recognised none of these words.

"Athkatla, the City of Coin," repeated the man noticing her bewildered look. "In Amn?"

"Amn..." Maiyn slumped back down to her seat, and the stranger took his chance to escape from the inquisition. They were in a city in Amn, miles away from... well anything familiar to the ranger. A shadow fell over her, distinctly Jaheira-shaped.

"Up!" Maiyn was heaved to her feet, and the druid led her down from the ruined platforms as she spoke.

"We need to sort ourselves out before we can do any more. We are all a mess; we will do little to help Imoen unless we work together. You need to find your strength, child."

"I'm... I'm sorry about Khalid," managed Maiyn faintly.

"Enough!" said Jaheira sharply. "This is not the time. Yoshimo - you know this city?" The dark-skinned man nodded, his eyes still on Maiyn. "Then you can lead us to an inn," continued the druid. "Somewhere where we can sell what little valuables we still have to afford a room."

"Certainly," replied Yoshimo, moving to the front of the group and leading them past a large colourful tent, surrounded with cages filled with animals. Maiyn heard Minsc's outraged proclamations about such captivity but she was feeling faint, leaning heavily on Jaheira. The druid was giving minimal help, obviously displeased with her weak state and Maiyn forced herself to pull away from Jaheira's arm, stumbling at first; her footing becoming surer as she progressed. She nodded to herself in approval at her strength coming back, and set her jaw determinedly. Jaheira was right - she had to be strong.

-----------------------

Xan sighed as he waited in line to see one of the government officials. He could see Kivan at the entrance of the building, being accosted by some lowly officer; the ranger's impassive expression slowly changing to one of frustration and annoyance. Eventually the ranger materialised at the enchanter's side. Xan raised an eyebrow at him and Kivan snorted.

"He accused me of looking like an elf who owed a large tariff on some goods," muttered Kivan darkly. Xan merely rolled his eyes. "I asked on what basis I 'looked like' him, and he said that my clothing was similar, and my ears were the same shape. He left me alone when I pointed out that your ears were also the same, and that it would be simple enough to change ones clothing, especially after three years."

Xan sighed again. There were still two people ahead of them before they would get the chance to talk to anyone, and they'd already been waiting for the better part of an hour. At least the building was quite grand; the ornately decorated walls had statues of men carved into them, large windows allowing light to flood in from the leafy exterior. The floor was a mixture of grand tiles running down the centre where several cowled figures were posted, and plain, gleaming marble around it, occasionally covered with a fine rug.

They'd travelled for weeks to get here; Kivan had arrived at Evereska seeking out Xan with the news that Maiyn had vanished, and the others following her had also disappeared. The enchanter's Greycloak Elders saw fit to assign him a mission here in Athkatla, to seek out a coven of vampires and ascertain the danger they posed. Kivan had agreed to travel along with him as they tried to find out what they could about their missing friends on the way. Rumour and supposition pointed to Amn, and so Kivan had accompanied Xan all the way to the city. Now they intended to ask the city leaders about the rumours regarding the location of their friends, but they were in a queue held up by bureaucracy.

Xan fidgeted impatiently, a contrast to Kivan's stillness. Neither of them spoke any more, resigned to waiting out the petty matters of cheating spouses, material theft and apparent slander. It was only when the central section burst into activity that they both drew themselves up straight, watching the spectacle before them with amazed eyes.

Several figures had appeared in the vicinity through dimension doors. More cowled figures, some looking injured; but also two humans plainly not affiliated with them. They were surrounded in shimmering blue globes, magical cages to prevent them from using any spellcasting.

"These are the prisoners from the disturbance at Waukeen's Promenade," proclaimed one of the newly arrived mages.

"What is known?" The man who spoke had been sitting at his desk when Xan and Kivan arrived. Now he was standing tall, glaring at the two captives, his robe a slightly different colour to the enforcers.

"Naught but their names," replied one of the enforcers. "The mage is Jon Irenicus. The girl is Imoen."

"I didn't do anything! He did it all, I had-" Imoen began.

"Silence, child," interrupted the imprisoned man referred to as Irenicus. "Allow the fool to make his judgement."

Xan and Kivan gasped in unison and immediately began making their way over to the scene. Xan tried to call out to Imoen, but his voice was hoarse and he could only watch helplessly as the enforcers quickly proceeded with their information.

"Why was this man not gagged?" demanded the head mage. "Did he not slay four of you?"

"We dared not approach," said one enforcer quietly.

"Regardless, in the end he came willingly," stated another. "What should be done with them sir?"

"They are deviants," sneered the cowled leader as he regarded them. "Let them rot in Spellhold."

The assembled mages nodded, and a flurry of spellcasting signalled the disappearance of all of them, including the sentencing mage. Kivan swore loudly as he looked around for any other of the robed men, spying one sitting to the side, paying little attention to the events around him. Kivan and Xan marched up to him, glaring down at him until he looked up to meet their gaze.

"Can I help you?" he asked coldly.

"Those two prisoners - where were they taken?" asked Xan quickly.

"The deviants?" The man arched an eyebrow. "Spellhold."

"Where is this place?" asked Kivan, his tone threatening.

"It is nowhere of your concern, I am sure. Now either leave me be, or I shall call the guard over."

Xan pulled Kivan away from the mage, dragging him out of the building and into the sunny, gardened area of the Government District. "We'll get no information from them," said the enchanter logically. "They said the disturbance was at the Promenade - if Imoen was there..."

"Then there is a good chance the others were too," concluded Kivan grimly. "I can look for signs and tracks if we head there now."

Xan nodded, following the ranger's swift stride as he rushed across the city. _Oh Seldarine, what has happened…?_

-----------------------

Coran nodded slowly. "I... I see," he said quietly, his face creased in a frown as the words sank into his mind. Brielbara sighed with relief, relaxing from the stress of recounting Maiyn's departure over and over again. Coran sat down on the small bench by the window; it was a sunny day outside, and the light streamed into the large room. You could see the flowers outside, growing in the neat garden; sheltered from the busy routes through the city by the tall, stone wall. He was silent for several minutes, and Brielbara watched him intently for any sign of reaction.

"You have taken care of me since she left?" he asked eventually.

"I have," she replied softly. "I promised her I would."

Coran looked around to her, meeting her gaze. "Why did she leave?" His voice was small, almost child-like.

"She had to," replied the mage simply. "Or rather, she believed she had to."

"No!" exclaimed Coran, a slight rise in his voice. "She's lauded as a hero here, she didn't _have_ to leave at all!"

"She didn't leave for herself," explained Brielbara. "She left to protect you; to protect her friends."

Coran sighed. "She was stupid," he said bluntly, returning to silence. Brielbara kept watching him with worried eyes. The healers had examined him, finding no obvious cause for the pain and distress he felt the night he awoke. Since then he'd been in perfectly good health, only troubled by the discovery of Maiyn's departure. Suddenly he stood up, and began pacing the room.

"She left because of what she was," he said softly, to himself. "She left because she thinks Branwen and Alora and Yeslick died because of her. She left in the hope no one else would die."

"Exactly," said Brielbara, causing him to halt in his stride and regard her.

"You think I should find her." It wasn't a question.

"I know better than to hope you would stay here to play at happy families," remarked Brielbara dryly. "She is... special. I don't know what there is between you, but her last thoughts as she left this city were about you." Coran arched a brow as he listened. "She stopped here to drop off coin and ask if I would nurse you, just before she rode to the gates," explained the mage. "She was troubled; almost haunted. She didn't stay long, but her voice struggled with the words as she spoke of you. It was the hardest decision she's ever made, I'd wager."

Coran sat down heavily on a chair. He looked tired; his strength was returning, but slowly, and he was only a shade of the former fighter he had once been. He was aware of this, as was Brielbara - but she knew what he was about to say.

"I need to find her Briel. If only to say goodbye properly."

Brielbara nodded. "I... I expected you would. I have asked around trying to find information about her. Only the faintest rumour seems to be available." The mage chose her words carefully.

Coran watched her. "What is it Briel? You sound almost hesitant to tell me."

"There is word that she disappeared - some people believe she was captured for what... for what she is. No one seems to know where she was caught, or where she would be; but two other of your companions have been spotted travelling south towards Amn, also seeking information on her location."

"Which companions?"

"Two elves; Xan and Kivan I think were their names."

Coran paled. "Is there no news of her sister, Imoen? Or her guardians, Jaheira and Khalid?"

Brielbara nodded. "They are missing also, along with two Rashemi." Coran swallowed hard as he thought. "I have sent for two horses," continued the mage. "They will be arriving within the next few days, giving you a chance to recover a bit more. I will ride with you as far as the Friendly Arms - Alice and Iana will look after Namara in my absence. Perhaps there will be more news with the travellers there, and perhaps you will find companions willing to travel further with you. I will have to return for our daughter."

Coran gave Brielbara an incredulous look. "You would ride _with_ me?"

Brielbara gave a small laugh. "Coran, if it wasn't for Maiyn, you'd have ignored your daughter, and we wouldn't even be on speaking terms - let alone me tending you when you were ill. Just promise me that when you find her, you will come back to see your daughter."

Coran stood up and approached the human. He knelt before her, taking her hands in his as he looked into her eyes. "I promise I will," he said sincerely. "And thank you - for everything."

-----------------------

"Coo! You'd be the one I be lookin' for, if I not be mistaken. Maiyn be yer name, aye?"

Maiyn stopped, startled from her meandering wander, trying to follow Yoshimo as he slunk between the people crowding the streets. She turned to see a man of average height looking at her with a pleasant smile. His clothes were plain; a simple leather tunic over brown trousers, a dirty hood covering his hair. Her keen eyes spotted the dagger nestling in his belt, and she immediately tensed. "I am afraid you are mistaken," she said quietly, pushing her way past a few peasants who'd noticed her pausing, and taken the opportunity to try and beg some coin from her.

"That so?" called the man after her. "I was thinkin' me sources of infallible! Well I suppose ye won't be wantin' any information on the young woman arrested by the Cowled Wizards when ye first came to Athkatla, huh?"

Maiyn stopped, and was next to the man within a few seconds. "What do you know of Imoen?" she hissed, her hand hovering around the sword Minsc had given her from the dungeon. The man noticed her suspicion and simply widened his smile.

"Aha! So I does have ye correctly! Coo! An' here I was, thinkin' I was talkin' to a complete stranger! Wipin' me brow I am, heh." The man leant closer to the ranger, lowering his voice. "Imoen... aye, that be her name. Young lass made the misfortune o' castin' a spell or two in a city that frowns upon such business. Bad timin' it was. Ye be thinkin' ye wants to find her then?"

"Of course I want to find her," muttered Maiyn, her frustration growing. "What do you know?"

"Coo! Well let me introduce mesel' first. I be Gaelan Bayle; it's only fair since I know yer own name. Of Imoen, I knows very little mesel', my lady." Maiyn's scowl deepened, and she muttered darkly as she turned to wander off, away from this man who was intent on wasting her time. "I can, however, be linkin' ye up with a group that knows. Or can be findin' out."

Maiyn turned around, desperately wishing to wipe the man's smug grin from his face. She grit her teeth as she nodded to him, clenching her fists slightly as he rambled on. _So tired_... she thought to herself - but that was unimportant compared to finding her sister.

"This not be the best place to hold such a discussion," said Gaelan, suddenly seeming serious. "I be havin' a place that would suit much better. It be just a short walk from here an' I could take ye there right now."

Maiyn cocked her head, with an arched eyebrow. "How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hah! I have no interest in settin' a trap . 'Tis more profitable to serve. I will speak no more - come with me an' ye can decide whether to enter me house." Gaelan turned, swiftly disappearing into the crowd and slipping past the waiting Yoshimo. Minsc and Jaheira had also stopped, watching Maiyn intently.

"We follow him," she said confidently, striding off in the direction Gaelan had left, desperately trying to keep an eye on him. Yoshimo and Minsc obeyed without a word, but Jaheira made her way to the ranger's side, her face full of concern.

"This place is not a friendly one," Jaheira said quietly. "Be wary of who you deal with."

Maiyn shrugged. "He says he can get us in contact with people who can help us find Imoen. I can deal with simple cutthroats and hooligans; there is no danger here."

"Not just them," continued Jaheira warningly. "Others may try to take advantage. Few know of the children of Bhaal, but that could just make you all the more valuable."

Maiyn looked to the druid, and nodded. "I have no intention of revealing what I am to anyone here. You can trust in that."

Jaheira nodded in response. "I do not wish to alarm, but always remember what you are and the danger it may bring."

"I can hardly forget it," muttered Maiyn, her eyes fixed back on Gaelan as he wove through the streets.

"Perhaps," said Jaheira simply, "but I feel it is my duty to remind you."

Maiyn groaned as Gaelan disappeared from sight, but sighed with relief as Yoshimo signalled them over, pointing to a fairly large house sitting amongst several ill-repaired buildings. They'd obviously entered a poorer area of the city; the citizens passing them generally wore torn and fading clothing, the faces of the children playing around were smudged with dirt as they ran freely along the street. The road underfoot had turned from stone into mud, baked dry in the heat of the warm day, but threatening to become sludgy and muddy should it rain.

Maiyn stared at the house for some time as she weighed up her options. On one hand she could be walking straight into another trap, ensuring her captivity once again. On the other, it may be the only chance she had to find out any information about Imoen's whereabouts. And Imoen's safety outweighed her own at that point.

"I'm going in," she proclaimed. "Wait here."

"I don't think so," said Jaheira calmly as she followed the ranger up to the door.

"Boo says that little Maiyn needs Boo and Minsc to go with her," said Minsc with a small frown, also following. Maiyn just sighed. Yoshimo was also following, but he didn't say anything; Maiyn caught him studying her again as she pushed open the wooden door, but she had no time to ask him what was wrong.

The inside of the home was neat and tidy. A table sat in the centre of the large room, a small bowl of fresh fruit adorning it. A simple wooden staircase led to an upper floor, and under it was a simple iron oven, built into one of several chimneys stretching up to the roof. Several polished cabinets appeared to be securely locked, situated behind a few chairs that made up a comely sitting area around a wide, stone fireplace.

"Coo!" exclaimed Gaelan, turning from one of the cabinets to look at them. "I see that ye were able to keep up with me all right? I was afraid I'd lost ye there, heh."

"We kept up just fine," muttered Maiyn. "Now just tell me what this is about."

"Aye, I'll be doin' that as quick as ye blink," said Gaelan merrily, signalling to the seats, and settling himself on one of the more cushioned chairs. The others sat around him, and Maiyn's glare fixed itself onto him. "I'll tell yer straight," he said seriously, "that I know a powerful group that can be helpin' ye. They can be findin' the wizard and the young woman both, they can, should ye want it."

"Of course I would," snapped Maiyn impatiently.

"Ah good," he replied simply. "But ye should know that it requires my friends to cross the Cowled Wizards. Not somethin' ye would be able to do on yer own."

Maiyn's eyes narrowed. "Who is this group, exactly?"

"This I cannot tell ye. Rest ye fine that they be willin' to help... an' havin' enough power to challenge the Cowled Wizards. That's all ye be needin' to know."

Maiyn nodded, her face thoughtful. "I am assuming this help will have a price?"

"Well, it may seem costly," coughed Gaelan, "but think o' the dangers o' crossin' such an organisation. A fair price, if ye think about it."

"Yes, yes," interrupted Maiyn agitatedly. "But what _is_ it?"

"Ah, aye. It be 20,000 gold pieces for their help."

Maiyn's jaw dropped open slightly. "I... I don't have that. How am I expected to raise such a fee?"

"Ach, I am sure ye can earn it," said Gaelan easily. "Me nephew, Brus - he'll take ye to the Copper Coronet. Surely there be work there or thereabouts for ye."

Maiyn sighed and stood up. "Very well. We shall return when we have managed to collect the money." The ranger didn't miss Jaheira's piercing gaze, but she simply shrugged in response. They needed the help to get Imoen, and it was a small price to pay to get her sister back to safety.

"Fare ye well then," said Gaelan, his smile returning as he stood. "An'... give my greetings to Lehtinan if ye happens by him... heh."

-----------------------

Maiyn wandered into the inn, having glared at Brus when he demanded a gold coin for showing them the way. The ranger pointed out that he'd merely led them round the corner, but the young boy had been unswayed and pointed out in return that no matter how close the inn was; the ranger wouldn't have found it so quickly without him. In the end she'd pointed out that she didn't have much money, so was unable to give him a coin that she might end up needing, and he'd hopefully suggested that they could leave one for him later on, when they next saw his uncle. He'd run away before Maiyn's clip managed to connect to his ear.

The tavern was full of commoners, sitting around at tables - most of them worse for wear. _Imoen would be in her element_, thought Maiyn to herself, feeling a pang of emptiness at her sister's absence. Though she now concentrated more on her magical arts, Maiyn knew she still had a roguish heart, and sometimes she was unable to stop her light fingers from pilfering where it wouldn't be noticed.

A quick look showed Jaheira's contempt for the establishment. Minsc and Yoshimo looked indifferent, and Maiyn took a deep breath as she plunged into the crowd, noting that the bar was right at the other end of the lengthy room. No one paid much heed to her unkempt appearance, and for once she was thankful of her ability to blend into the surroundings without getting a second glance. A voice from her right soon ended that.

"Ah, my lady - what brings you to a cesspool of corruption such as this?"

Maiyn saw a tall human man approaching her. His armour was old and worn, but well kept and polished to a marvellous shine. A plain mace hung from his belt, a large shield adorning one of his arms and embossed with what Maiyn assumed to be a family or organisation crest. Her eyes rose to his face, framed with his neatly cropped dark hair, and tidily trimmed beard. Warm brown eyes offered a slight smile as he politely awaited her reply.

"Oh, uhm," she managed, slightly thrown by the eloquence of his words. "I have recently arrived in... Athkatla?" Maiyn threw a quick look to Yoshimo, who nodded slightly in confirmation. "Ah, yes, Athkatla, and it was suggested that I may find some employment here in this tavern."

"I see," the man replied, his gaze becoming curious. "I wonder, my lady; do you seek to partake in the debauchery and depravity of such an establishment, or is your path filled with honour and righteousness?"

Maiyn looked quite horrified at the suggestion she would be using any seedy services on offer, and she was quick to correct him. "I seek to take the righteous path," she said firmly. "I wish to raise enough coin to enlist the help I require to save my childhood friend."

"Ah, a worthy cause," he replied kindly. "My name is Anomen Delryn. Perhaps you would allow me to aid you on this mission, my lady? I am seeking to prove my honour and worth in the eyes of the Order of the Radiant Heart so that I might pass my test to become a knight within their ranks. I am a skilled fighter, and a dedicated Priest of Helm."

Maiyn noticed Yoshimo rolling his eyes slightly in the background, but ignored the mysterious thief. "I would be infinitely pleased to have you join us," she smiled. "And it is a pleasure to meet you Anomen. I am Maiyn, and these are my companions; Jaheira, Minsc and Yoshimo."

Anomen nodded politely to the others, and Maiyn excused herself to continue on her way to the bar. It only took seconds for Jaheira to catch up with her, the familiar presence of the druid at her side causing Maiyn to prepare herself.

"Is it wise to trust someone so quickly?"

"You trusted Yoshimo enough to allow him to come with us when I was... indisposed."

Jaheira snorted. "That is true," she relented. "Regardless, this Anomen is preparing to be a knight-"

"And surely I should be able to trust someone so holy?" interrupted Maiyn. Jaheira seemed shocked by her naivety.

"Need I remind you what you are?" asked the druid. "Do you think an order of paladin and cleric knights will look favourably on someone with your taint?"

Maiyn sighed. "You are right, of course," she admitted. "But he seems friendly enough, and we cannot turn away help until we are more comfortable with our surroundings. We shall just have to ensure he does not discover what and who I am."

Jaheira nodded, drifting away as they approached the counter. "Sell what we can and raise as much coin as possible. We shall need it."


	3. Reunions

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Reunions**

-----------------------

Maiyn had managed to offload the gems and spare items they'd ransacked from the dungeon while making their hasty escape. A tidy profit was made, part of which was immediately re-invested into securing two rooms for the evening. The companions trudged up to the sparse chambers, the women taking one, the men the other, and dropped off what little possessions they had. As they regrouped in the common room around one of the sticky tables, Jaheira quickly counted the spare money and assessed what equipment they could likely afford.

Maiyn protested about spending any more than was necessary, but Jaheira sharply reminded her that they would need good equipment to take on proper mercenary work to earn enough to pay for the help. Maiyn stubbornly insisted that they could make do with what they had, causing Jaheira to sigh with exasperation.

"Child," she said, trying desperately to be patient, remembering how Khalid spoke to the two young girls whenever they were being difficult.

"I am _not_ a child," pointed out Maiyn tersely. She could see the three men watching the exchange; Anomen looked uncomfortable, Yoshimo curious. Minsc wore an expression of confusion at the ill tempers.

"You are acting as one would," said Jaheira, "and shall be treated as one until your behaviour reflects a more mature personality." Maiyn gawped at her. "As I was saying," the druid continued, "if we wish to raise funds to rescue Imoen, then-"

"Why are you so determined to argue with me?" asked Maiyn suddenly, causing Jaheira to stop and regard her.

"I am not looking to argue with you, I am just trying to point-"

"You blame me, don't you?" An uncomfortable silence fell around the table. Anomen looked slightly bewildered.

"I don't know-"

"You do know what I mean," said Maiyn quietly. "You know _exactly_ what I refer to. You blame me and my leaving for Khalid's death."

"This is not the time to discuss this," replied Jaheira, her gaze falling briefly on the two strangers in their midst.

"That's not an answer," pushed Maiyn, "and only our companions are nearby. We have nothing to hide from them regarding this."

Jaheira shifted slightly, trying to blink away the stinging in her eyes as she fought back the emotion she'd kept inside since seeing her husband's dead body.

"You blame me, even though you followed me when I asked you not to," repeated Maiyn.

"You were foolish to leave like that!" hissed Jaheira, her eyes flashing as she looked straight at the ranger. "You were a fool to think you would be safe on your own considering the condition you were in, and had you not left as such, we may never have been captured."

Maiyn swallowed hard. "If you had not followed me; if you had done as I asked-"

"Enough! What is done is done."

"No, it is not enough!" Maiyn's voice was getting louder. "I have the guilt of the others hanging over my head, don't you see? If you had not followed me, I wouldn't have more to add to it! By following me, you _imposed_ their deaths onto me, and you went against my wishes!"

"Because we cared! What might have happened to you if we had not been there to help you when the chance came to escape?"

"Glorious Dynaheir died also," said Minsc suddenly, his voice low. Both the women stopped their glaring, turning their gaze to the large Rasheman warrior. His face was sad as he looked blankly at the table. "Boo says she died valiantly, is that right Boo? She followed little Maiyn with Minsc and Boo and Jaheira and Khalid and Imoen because we all cared and missed the little ranger. Dynaheir didn't want little Maiyn to be alone."

"I..." Maiyn's voice faltered and Jaheira seemed to calm herself down, her tone becoming softer.

"The blame lies with neither you, nor us," said Jaheira calmly. "They... fell to a madman. They shall be avenged with our deeds, and we shall find this man who imprisoned us and ensure he pays for their deaths."

Maiyn nodded, allowing the druid to take her hand, squeezing back to express her return of support. "You are right about supplies," she relented, bowing her head graciously. "You are more experienced than I with equipment, and I will trust your judgement on the matter."

"We will make the money as soon as we can," said Jaheira in an assuring manner. "But first we need to make sure we can look after ourselves." Maiyn nodded, and smiled politely as Anomen made some small talk to break the final shreds of friction that lingered over their table. When Minsc leapt from his seat, the rest of the companions jumped too, looking at the berserker with puzzlement.

"Look Boo!" roared Minsc, drawing strange looks from the nearby patrons. "It is our old friends, Kivan and Xan!"

-----------------------

Xan and Kivan listened to the tale Maiyn and Jaheira shared between them regarding their capture; the ranger and druid had quickly agreed that the tale could be shared in the company of both Yoshimo and Anomen, although Maiyn's heritage would be guarded until they had been in the party for a while longer. Both elves passed on their heartfelt condolences to the druid and berserker at their loss, and hugged Maiyn as comfort over her own loss of Imoen. Maiyn looked relieved to see them both, holding the hands of each constantly since they sat down at the table, leaning slightly against Xan in her weariness.

In turn, Xan quickly recounted his journey to Evereska, the arrival of Kivan and the travels south until they reached Athkatla. He mentioned the scene they'd witnessed in the Council of Six building, causing Maiyn to perk up with interest and enquire about the place known as Spellhold.

"No one would share any information about it with us," sighed Xan.

"I have heard of it," interjected Anomen. "Many call it an asylum because only the twisted of mind should end up there, but anyone breaking the laws of the Cowled Wizards risks the fate of being sentenced to it. Its location is guarded well however."

Maiyn sighed, but thanked the cleric for his help. "We shall continue with our task of making enough money to purchase the offered help," she said, "and hope that we can find out more as we go. Will you both be able to help?" She looked at Kivan and Xan in turn, and both elves could see the tiredness and sorrow in her eyes.

Kivan squeezed the hand he held, nodding encouragingly to her. "Cuamin linduva yassen megrille, mellonamin." _My bow shall sing with your sword, my friend._ Maiyn could offer only the weakest of smiles, and she turned to look at Xan, quickly adopting the tongue of her kin to address him.

"I understand if you cannot," she said softly. "I remember what you said when you found out what I was, and I know you are here on your own mission. If you wish aid with it, you only have to ask - I will not expect anything in return, as it is the least I could do to repay you for standing with me against Sarevok."

Xan's dark eyes rose from the table to meet hers, and she forced herself to smile. He offered a half-hearted sheepish smile back as he spoke. "It is true that I am here as part of my duties," he said in the same tongue. "But I am also here because it seemed the likeliest place to find out what had happened to you. Despite what you are, I felt something from you that I have not felt often before in my life; friendship. I... I would be happy to aid you however I can to find Imoen, and I would welcome any assistance you can give me in my own matter."

Maiyn's smile expanded widely, and she threw her arms around the enchanter's neck, mumbling her thanks into his shoulder as he awkwardly patted her on the back, flustered at the sudden display of emotion. Maiyn drew back quickly, and excused herself from the table.

"I will go and get a room for you both," she said quietly. "Kivan can come with me to take the key."

The male ranger nodded, and followed Maiyn to the bar, knowing why she had drawn him away from the others. As the bartender went to fetch the key, Maiyn turned to her friend. He could see the sadness on her face.

"Did you..."

Kivan nodded. "I made sure he was comfortable at the human's home before I left."

"He was still asleep then?" Maiyn's eyes shone with tears as Kivan nodded. She swallowed hard, trying to compose herself, and thanked him for fulfilling his promise to her. "The letter?" she asked, almost as an afterthought.

"It was in his belongings," replied Kivan. "He will find it when he wakes."

Maiyn nodded, and let Kivan pull her into a tight hug as the tears rolled down her cheeks. _This is the last time I cry over him_, she told herself fiercely. _Imoen needs me to be strong now._

At the table, Minsc and Jaheira were chatting animatedly to Xan, all three carefully avoiding the exchange taking place at the bar. They knew what it was about, and even the Rashemen berserker knew to let Maiyn have her peaceful conversation to settle her mind. Yoshimo and Anomen, however, were occasionally glancing over, curious as to the display. When Maiyn returned with Kivan in tow, she appeared normal, smiling politely when needed, but retiring early to try and sleep off the weariness that filled her.

Her heart was lighter than it had been for some time as she climbed the stairs to the room she was to share with Jaheira. Her friends had returned; they'd made the effort to find her, and would help her to get Imoen back.

-----------------------

Coran tentatively mounted the dappled horse that was impatiently pawing at the ground. Brielbara regarded him with amusement, noting his worried expression as he gingerly held onto the reins.

"The wonderful and talented Coran has never ridden before?"

"Not a horse, no," remarked the elf with a mischievous grin. He was slowly returning to his normal self, much to Brielbara's relief. "I am sure it cannot be that hard," he continued, as Patch pranced sideways eagerly. "I am sure you can offer me any tips I shall need."

Brielbara laughed softly, and passed on her final instructions to Iana and Alice. She had hugged and kissed her daughter goodbye, and watched Coran do likewise; noting the adoration shining in his eyes as he'd played with her in the days since his recovery. It saddened her to know he was leaving, but she knew that it was for the best. He was never fated to be with her forever, no matter how badly she had once wished it; and by allowing their friendship to survive, they were cultivating a warm relationship that could only benefit their daughter.

Brielbara nudged her own mount, Snowy, into a gentle trot down the road, her lips curling with amusement as she heard Coran's lilting calls of encouragement to his own horse. Despite his lack of horsemanship, the elf managed to stay on his steed, learning quickly as they left the tall gates of the city, cantering over the empty bridge as the sun hung high in the afternoon sky.

Before long Coran was happy enough to allow Patch to gallop across the plains just south of the city, the hair of the two riders streaming out behind them as they travelled, smiles adorning their faces as they chatted loudly to each other, sharing memories and exchanging tales.

They reached the Friendly Arms at dusk, stabling their horses and venturing into the inn to enquire about rooms. The tavern was bustling with travellers and merchants, locals and adventurers and there was only a single room left. Coran took it, shrugging slightly at the bemused human as they climbed the stairs to drop off their belongings.

"I would not have thought you would have wished to share a room with a woman," said Brielbara teasingly.

Coran mock-scowled at her. "We are adults, and we can share as friends," he retorted, causing her to grin at his frown. "Anyway, before we sleep, we should eat," he noted, offering her his arm. "Shall you give me the pleasure of your company for this meal?" he asked, his eyes twinkling to her.

"Of course," she said, taking his arm gently, and following him downstairs. She watched him go to the bar as she sat at a vacant table, feeling a mixture of regret and happiness for him. _Perhaps I am not as over him as I convinced myself_, she thought ruefully. A quick shake of her head managed to eliminate the melancholy thoughts, and allowed her to spend an enjoyable evening in his company, laughing at his jokes, and feeling hopeful that he would find what he was looking for.

-----------------------

The next morning, Coran came out of his reverie with his mind full of Maiyn. Slowly he rolled over in the bed, feeling the warm body of the person lying next to him, and subconsciously his arm wrapped around her as he whispered the endearments he never tired of using. It took him several minutes to realise that it was Brielbara beside him, and the human sat up looking flushed at his behaviour as he apologised repeatedly.

"Don't apologise," she said for the third time, loud enough so he would pay heed. She saw his abashed look, and gently stroked his cheek before she stood up in her gown to look for her clothes. "You will find her," she said quietly. "I would never have imagined a single woman would ever have had this effect on you; but she has."

Coran nodded. "She has," he agreed. "I don't know how, or why, but the memory of her is sweet to me, her absence from my waking moments is a hollowness I seek to fill. I don't know how she managed to touch me the way she did, but from the moment she entered my life it was like I was bewitched, and even the separation from her isn't strong enough to break the enchantment."

Brielbara smiled softly to the elf. "There was a paladin downstairs last night," she said. "He wore the colours of an Amnish order; I forget their name. We could see if he is travelling south, and if so, you could arrange to accompany him to prevent you riding alone."

Coran smiled warmly to the human, and she blushed slightly at his gaze. "Brielbara, you are an amazing woman," he said sincerely. "Had I been a different man, I would have been exceptionally lucky to have found you."

Briel hushed him, suddenly shy from the compliment; it had been a long time since the elf had complimented her so truly, and she hastily dressed, dragging him down to the inn's common room, seeking out the knight. His name was Ajantis, and he was indeed travelling back to Amn, to the headquarters of his order in Athkatla.

"I would be pleased to have company," he said, smiling warmly at Coran. The elf bowed graciously, and excused himself to see Brielbara off, ensuring she would be safe riding back to the city alone.

"There are plenty of merchants and travellers using the roads," she pointed out. "I will be fine."

Coran nodded, lingering as she walked over to Snowy and mounted. She bid him goodbye, but paused at the entrance of the stables. "There... there is something I should tell you," she said, almost hesitantly. "When the elf dropped off your belongings, he mentioned some correspondence that was wrapped up securely within your clothing. Since you awoke, you have paid little attention to your possessions, so I ensured it was packed when you left. I... I think you should read it before you leave; he said it was from Maiyn, and that she wanted you to have it." The human offered a small wave, and turned her horse, riding swiftly away from the inn, disappearing across the drawbridge.

Coran stood quietly for some moments, thoughts clashing in his head over whether he should read the letter or not. He feared finding a rejection, but his head told him it would not be. With a heavy heart he returned to his room and rummaged through the pack, finding the envelope Briel had mentioned. His hands shook as he opened it, and it took him several moments to find the courage to open the enclosed letter.

-----------------------

The halfling couldn't believe they were stuck in the back-of-beyond inn again. He was especially unhappy to still be sharing the company of the mad necromancer; a pairing he had thought would be ended as soon as they'd finished their mission regarding the iron crisis.

Alas, Xzar's attempts to become the Master of the Zhentarim of the Sword Coast a few months back had led to more high ranking Zhentarim being sent to investigate the suspicious death of the previous holder of the title. They had taken it upon themselves to fill in the role, almost immediately issuing another pointless task to the duo, binding Montaron to the mage's side for another indeterminable amount of time. His hopes of returning to Zhentarim were dashed, his already short temper frayed down even further as the pair lingered in the city trying to figure out just what exactly they were meant to be doing.

The actual undertaking was vague and obtuse; almost as if they were being handed something to keep them busy and out of trouble. They had simpy been told to '_keep an eye on any rising powers_', and Montaron had little patience for cryptic messages. Having eventually decided that the Grand Dukes were not the powers being referred to, Montaron had decided to travel south towards Amn where he'd heard rumours of a new organisation taking root in the city of Athkatla, becoming powerful enough to threaten the grip on the city currently held by the Shadow Thieves.

They'd spent several nights now at the Friendly Arms Inn, Xzar point-blank refusing to leave without having more companions to talk to. Montaron had tried coaxing, threatening, punching and kicking, all to no avail, and so now he was resigned to sitting it out. Either they'd stumble across someone naive enough to travel with them, or Xzar's mood would pass, and they'd be able to continue on their journey.

Montaron glared over to the necromancer darkly. He wondered, as he usually did once every few weeks, if it would be worth just murdering the insufferable human, and dumping his body in a ditch. Before he could reach a decision, Xzar had leapt to his feet, and was pointing across the common room.

"Look Monty!" he shouted. "A friend!"

The halfling sighed, but turned to see what the mage was pointing at. He almost fell off his seat as he recognised the elf standing at the bar, but it took him a few minutes to place him. Eventually his mind wandered back to the ranger, Maiyn, that they'd met, and his presence in her party. Montaron grinned wickedly, and sauntered over to the fighter, prodding him in the back to get his attention.

Coran turned to him, and cocked his head, a slight frown on his face. "Your face is familiar," he murmured thoughtfully, before sighing as Xzar appeared at his side. "Ah, I remember now. The mad necromancer and his halfling companion."

"Aye, tis us," admitted Montaron gruffly, trying to appear friendly to secure companionship on the road for the mage. "Ye be headin' south?"

"I am, yes," said Coran hesitantly.

"Ah, ye'd nae mind our company then, would ye?" asked Montaron bluntly. "Where're th' others?"

"I, ah, am travelling alone just now," explained Coran. "Well, I am sharing the journey with a paladin called Ajantis, on my way to meet the rest of my companions."

"Oh," said Montaron simply. He quickly wondered if he could bear to be stuck on the road with a prancing, prissy nancy-boy, but decided that it was the lesser of the two evils; he needed to get away from this inn. "Well, we're ready t' go whenev'r."

"Ah, that's fantastic," said Coran, sounding unconvinced. "We will be on horseback though, so unless you can secure mounts..."

Montaron swore loudly.


	4. Slavery

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Slavery**

-----------------------

"There must be _something_," sighed Maiyn as her group gathered around. The party had spent the best part of two days trying to find work but had only succeeded in finding several messenger jobs that paid poorly. Maiyn folded her hands on the table, and let her head fall to them, trying to combat the grief that was still trying to surface in her spirit. Since her talk with Jaheira, the companions had avoided talking about the deaths of their old friends, but occasionally Xan would shoot a concerned look to both Maiyn and Jaheira, worried about their pent-up sorrow.

"We will keep looking," said Jaheira firmly. "Situations arise in the most unexpected circumstances."

Maiyn nodded weakly as she looked up. She noticed some noblemen entering the dingy tavern, looking out of place in their surroundings. They strode past the party without a second glance to the squalor around them, chatting animatedly amongst themselves.

"I wonder if it'll be Hendak today! I do so love it when he is featured!"

"Mayhaps there are new creatures for him to fight? That would be exciting indeed!"

Maiyn sat up as she watched the men talk briefly to one of the guards standing by a door at the back of the common room. He nodded courteously to them, stepping aside to allow them past. Maiyn frowned slightly.

"What is it?" Jaheira had noticed Maiyn's sudden alertness, and the ranger quickly explained what she'd seen and heard.

"Hmm, pit-fighting is not something that would be out of place in such an establishment," noted Jaheira, pointing to the pit that served as the focal point for the inn's entertainment on the occasion two drunken brawlers could be found.

"Why would it be hidden away at the back though?" wondered Maiyn thoughtfully. "Why so secretive?"

"Slaves?" ventured Kivan.

"It would not be surprising in here," remarked Anomen. He had voiced his displeasure at having to stay at the inn for any longer than necessary whenever the chance had arisen.

"I think we should go and see," said Maiyn abruptly. She strode over to the guard and smiled cheerfully at him. "Can we get past please?"

The guard looked at her suspiciously. "The backrooms are off limits except those invited by the owner, Lehtinan," he muttered, turning away from her. Maiyn frowned slightly and returned to her companions. She stared at Yoshimo, watching the thief squirm under her unrelenting gaze.

"You... wish something of me?" Maiyn was pretty sure it was the first time he'd spoken directly to her since they escaped together. He'd conversed merrily with Minsc, and even managed to hold a civil exchange with Jaheira, but the ranger realised that she herself had yet to talk to him to any degree.

"I do," she smiled, sitting down next to him. He smiled back to her, suddenly seeming far more relaxed than he had to that point. "I want you to go over to Lehtinan - I think he's probably that rakish man, over at the bar - do you see him? Yes, approach him and be pleasant. Say you are looking to dispose of some coin or some such - the guard at the door won't let us past without his say so, and I want to know what is going on back there."

Yoshimo nodded, and sauntered over to the inn's owner as the others tried to sit around looking relaxed and uninterested in the exchange. Maiyn felt Xan's gaze upon her, and she turned to look at him.

"You are coping well," he said simply.

Maiyn shrugged helplessly. _It's not like I have much choice._

"A lesser person may have walked away from this situation, while they were still alive."

"I'm not a lesser person," she reminded the enchanter. "And Imoen is my sister."

"Your devotion to her is admirable," he sighed. "It will be a hard blow if we arrive at Spellhold and find her dead."

"Xan!" Jaheira's voice was both shocked and stern.

"Well, it is a possibility," shrugged Xan, ignoring Maiyn's cold glare. "It may happen, and you must be ready for such."

Maiyn's gaze softened, and she nodded softly. "You're right, of course. It would not be the first death-"

"No more." Jaheira's voice was sharp enough to end Maiyn's sentence, and the ranger apologised.

"I will... we will all do what we can to stay safe, and to get Imoen back to our safety," said Maiyn after a few moments.

"You are a talented leader," acknowledged Xan as he watched Yoshimo return to them. "For what it's worth, I believe in you."

Maiyn smiled warmly to him, and listened to Yoshimo's recounting of the conversation. The thief had managed to gain the privilege for them to venture to the back rooms to partake in the entertainments, and so Maiyn set back off towards the guard, smiling to him once again as Yoshimo introduced himself. Lehtinan nodded over as the guard looked for confirmation, and the large oak door was swung open, the guard ushering them through quickly.

"Have a look around," he said with a grin before he closed the door again. "There's all sorts back there. I personally would recommend Madame Nin..."

The chamber was plainly decorated, homing several boxes and chests. A stairway led up to their left, a short passage was to their right, and a door was set against the opposite wall. Maiyn decided to head up the stairs first, passing through another door at the top, and finding herself in a dimly lit corridor. A plump woman bustled over to her, eyeing the companions with a smirk.

"Well, hello," she said softly. "Are you all here to find companionship, or will I just be finding someone for your fine, young leader?" She smiled at Maiyn, her gaze seeming to take in every single detail. Maiyn recoiled visibly, causing Madam Nin to laugh softly. "Oh come now, there's no need to be shy. I have a fine young man, fresh off the boat from Calimshan he is... you'd be the one to break him into his new role..."

"I, er..." said Maiyn, backing away. Her outrage and anger over the potential slaves being used in the service of Madam Nin was completely enveloped by her sudden desire to get as far away as possible.

"Our friend would perhaps prefer the gambling," said Yoshimo hastily, bundling Maiyn back down the stairs. He regarded her curiously, and she just shrugged, scowling at Jaheira's amused look.

"Maiyn gets somewhat skittish in houses of ill repute," said the druid mischievously, remembering the ranger's reaction at their brief visit to the whorehouse in Baldur's Gate. Maiyn mumbled something unintelligible and wandered off in the opposite direction, towards the faint sound of voices. She turned the corner in the passage to find a large wooden platform; several Amnish noblemen were standing on it, leaning on the banister as they peered down into the area beyond. Maiyn moved forward slowly, trying to hide her look of distaste as she saw the pits, recent blood spilt across one of the three.

A further glance around showed a door on the far wall. It was slightly ajar, and she narrowed her eyes as she tried to make out what lay beyond. She was quite sure she could see bars, but the door was slammed shut quickly to her annoyance. All else she could see was an entrance to a corridor leading off to the other side, but it bent away from her prying eyes, leaving her clueless as to what lay down it.

"Back," she whispered to the others as she pushed past them, returning to the back room. "I think I saw cells, and this door might lead to them."

-----------------------

"Please, release us!"

Maiyn peered through the bars on the door and gasped at the sight; several people, women, men and children, were sitting on the dirty floor of their cell, many looking weak from hunger and fatigue. The man addressing her was muscled and tall, a proud expression on his pale face. He introduced himself as Hendak, and Jaheira quickly checked with him that no one in the cell was in need of healing. When he shook his head, the druid went off to check the two other cells, hoping the victim of the fresh blood they'd seen in the arena was still alive.

Maiyn signalled for Yoshimo to work at the lock, reassuring the man that they'd do all they could to free them. The companions had followed a bare corridor that led far back into the building, and when they'd gone through the door at the end they'd been accosted by three guards. They hadn't lasted long, being even less prepared for a fight than Maiyn's party. Kivan had skirted over to the only other door leading out of the cell block, and he nodded grimly to Maiyn.

"This is the way to the pits." He noticed Maiyn smile slightly; her eyes seemed to take on a faraway gaze, and Kivan felt unsettled by it. But as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.

Yoshimo sighed as he gave up on the lock; it was intricately designed, and his tools and tricks were no use on it. Maiyn frowned slightly.

"The beast master - he has the key to take us to fight," offered Hendak. "He stays with the animals at the other side of the pit."

"Then we go to him," said Maiyn simply. She raised an eyebrow at Jaheira as the druid returned to the group. The half-elf shook her head wearily; whoever had bled in the arena had died fighting.

Maiyn strode over to the door, swinging it open and marching through with a confidence that surprised her companions. Jaheira and Minsc ran after her, Anomen and Yoshimo following. Kivan glanced at Xan, who returned the look with his own concerned expression, and the elves hurried to join their companions, watching their leader march across the ground between the three pits without a second thought to the heckles from the noblemen watching from above.

A loud snarl drew the group's attention to a large winter wolf, braced in the pit closest to Maiyn. The ranger paused, her eyes meeting the eyes of the creature. Its muscles were tense, ready to leap for her, but she kept her eye contact, remembering the lessons Kivan had once offered her as they journeyed.

"It is past saving," came Kivan's voice. "It had a thirst for blood, the corruption of this place putting it beyond our reach."

Maiyn shook her head slightly, her eyes still fixed to the beasts. Its teeth were bared, but it hadn't moved; hadn't made any sign to attack her. The stand off was tense, only broken when the creature became spooked; jumping at Xan's cry when he tripped over the hem of his robe. It was enough to make it switch its attention to the enchanter, its willingness to fight fully returning. Kivan's arrow brought it down swiftly, and he moved to Maiyn's side.

"It is enough that you tried," he said quietly. "But not all creatures can be saved, and sometimes it is better to fully release them from the bonds they've developed." Maiyn nodded, but her gaze was forlorn as she started at the corpse of the wolf. _So much death..._

-----------------------

"We are free! Thank you! We all thank you!" Hendak clasped Maiyn's hands in his own, the gratitude for the companion's actions shining in his face. The beast master had proved little challenge for the three irate rangers; Kivan had harsh words about a fellow ranger becoming so corrupted, and Minsc had been aghast to discover the variety of creatures being held. All had been held so long in captivity that they had no mind for anything but fighting, and it was with heavy hearts that they put each one out of its misery.

"Not quite yet," said Maiyn quietly, instantly causing the slaves to pull away from her in suspicion. "No, don't worry - I have no intention of seeing you all stay here. I refer to Lehtinan, the owner of this establishment. He will not allow you all to leave, you know."

"He is a dog!" spat Hendak. "I will kill him to avenge every comrade I have seen fall over the years!"

Maiyn stared at the northerner for several long moments, deliberating the place her companions would take in the matter. Finally she spoke. "We stand with you, and will aid you to end the reign of slavery within these walls."

The slaves cheered, the strongest following Hendak as he charged down the corridor towards the main room of the inn, the shouts of both the guards and the fleeing nobles drifting up to Maiyn's companions as they waited for her to follow. With a nod she followed the former prisoners, and the group easily took down the surviving guards left in the slavers wake as they made their way to the common room. The patrons had stopped their drinking, shying away into the corners of the inn at the spectacle; too used to tavern brawls to completely flee in terror. Maiyn and her friends emerged to see Hendak walking to Lehtinan, the expression of the inn's owner one of confusion and outrage.

"What! Hendak? You ignorant, barbaric slave! How did you..." His voice faded as he looked over to see the group following the northerner, and understanding crossed his face.

"Enough fiend!" roared Hendak. "You no longer own me, and I'll ensure you never claim ownership over any other as well! I have survived your hellish fighting pit for years - you are no match for me."

"We shall see," snarled Lehtinan, whipping out a knife from under his tunic, and lunging quickly at the slave. His blow drove through the northerner's weak armour, causing Minsc to shout in fury. Within seconds, Lehtinan lay dead to the berserker's cleave, and Anomen's prayers were healing Hendak's wound.

"No," said Jaheira firmly as the former slave expressed his shame at requiring assistance. "You were kept imprisoned, kept weakened, for months. Now you are free - this is not a matter of pride, but a matter of your future."

"You are right," admitted Hendak wearily. "Now many of my companions can return home to our towns; I will take this place as my payment, to prevent it from ever being used as such again. But there are others that need taken care of."

"Others?" asked Maiyn.

Hendak nodded. "There are more slavers - their main compound is in a dry-docked ship near here. They have many children there."

"Children?" Maiyn's adrenaline was rising again, and Jaheira reached out to place a calming hand on the ranger's shoulder. She didn't even seem to notice it.

"Child slaves for Calimshan," explained Hendak. "They were no longer wanted by the time the slavers had gathered enough, and so they lost their worth. Now they are used only as playthings for the men."

Maiyn's disgust was apparent as she furiously whirled around to face her group. "We are going to this boat."

-----------------------

The ship was impossible to miss; situated on an elevated level near to Gaelan's home, access permitted via a steep, narrow staircase. The group filed up, gaining the suspicious look of the armoured man standing by a tall door situated on the vessel's hull.

The guard had no chance of stopping the group from entering. Maiyn's sword was driven through him the second he refused to grant them entry, and the ranger instructed Yoshimo to get the door open; the thief moving to the task quickly, his surprise at the elf's lack of compassion apparent.

"This is no way to behave," warned Jaheira as they waited, her gaze fixed on Maiyn. "I know you are averse to slavery; we were shown that quite amply by your displays at Cloakwood, but this is not a remote forest. We are within city boundaries, and we need to respect the laws that govern it; even your recent stresses are no excuse for wanton action."

Maiyn stood still and quiet, not even acknowledging her hearing of the druid's words. It was so easy to forget about everything else when she had something to concentrate on, something to fix... _something to kill._ No! She shook her head slightly, startled by her own thought. Jaheira's gaze was still on her, but it had lessened to a look of concern. She nodded to the druid before she could speak - she had no wish to try and explain her confused feelings to anyone.

She was saved by a faint click, signalling the unlocking of the door. The group cautiously entered, Kivan and Maiyn scouting ahead around the corner of the large hull. They managed to progress to a large living area before they met any resistance; two slaver wizards angrily shouting at them for trespassing as Yoshimo disarmed the snare at the top of the few steps leading up to the room. The fighters charged, Minsc and Jaheira being caught with a hold person spell as a guard moved in on them. Anomen's prayer countered the effects, allowing them movement just in time to defend themselves, Minsc's ferocious swing bringing down the hapless guard. The wizards followed in quick succession, Anomen seeming to relish the task as he fought hard against their magical defences.

The party ploughed on into the compound, taking down the weak resistance they encountered from the limited guards fairly easily. Yoshimo and Anomen had found their own ways to fit into the already melded fighting group of old companions, but Maiyn's swordsmanship was patchy as she waved her two swords around, masterfully with her right hand, somewhat erratically as she tried to train herself to use her offhand.

Occasionally Minsc would step in to parry a blow at her that she hadn't noticed, and she'd feel a pang of loss; missing Coran's presence by her side, missing his fighting in tandem with her. She looked quickly over to Jaheira; the Harper would be experiencing the same, having stood by her husband's side for almost every fight the group had battled before Sarevok. A sting of emotion snapped her from her thoughts, driving her back into the concentration over her new fighting style.

Eventually they managed to approach the back of the ship, a separate room with a narrow entrance. A tortured cry rang out, making Xan jump; it had been a young girl, terrified by something. Maiyn darted forward, but Kivan's arm stopped her at Jaheira's signal.

"Wait - we must be prepared," stated the druid.

Maiyn nodded, but looked agitated by the slow progress towards the doorway. Yoshimo peered around, signalling the way clear for the others to follow him. He darted down some stairs, ducking behind a pile of boxes and crates, the others following him one by one. Just ahead of them were several humans and two trolls; their attention was taken by two sobbing figures lying crumpled on the floor. Past them was a huge cell, holding several children of varying ages huddled together in fear. Maiyn was trembling with rage, and it was only Kivan's hand on her arm that was preventing her making her presence known.

"The trolls will need fire or acid," whispered Anomen worriedly. "Without it, they will just regenerate from our blows."

"I have some spells," muttered Xan, hastily checking through his spell components. "I should be able to deal with them when they are incapacitated."

Jaheira nodded approvingly. "Kivan and Yoshimo - use your ranged weapons on the guards; target whichever seem the most dangerous at any point. Minsc, Anomen - you focus on the trolls while Maiyn and I take on the guards and their leader. Xan - just ready your spells to take down the trolls as soon as you can. Are we all ready?" The druid's take of command was swift and firm and everyone nodded their agreement, including Maiyn whose eyes were firmly fixed on the tallest of the humans.

"Then we go," said Jaheira, moving forward swiftly towards her target. The footsteps of Minsc and Anomen clamoured heavily as they followed, drawing the attention of the men.

"Who are you?" demanded the tall man. "What gives you the right to be in here?"

"We are here to cease your dealing in slaves," announced Jaheira. Maiyn could almost see her, striding in somewhere on Harper duty, using the very same tone and volume in her confident speech. The ranger was skirting along the edge of the wall, staying into the shadows as much as she could, her light footfall not drawing attention from any of their targets.

"How dare you! Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"Reasons don't matter to the dead," hissed Maiyn as she stepped out from her concealment, driving her sword through the throat of the nearest guard. With a cry, she leapt towards their leader, letting her instinct take over as she fought to parry his huge sword. Anomen and Minsc faced a troll each, ducking and weaving from their clumsy blows as best as they could while Jaheira kept the attention of the remaining guards. Kivan and Yoshimo's arrows flew in from the rear, helping the druid to wipe them out quickly, and she turned to help Maiyn while the archers began weakening the trolls with well placed shots.

Maiyn noticed a green streak fly into one collapsed trolls as she ducked the slaver's ferocious swing. The troll immediately crumpled into a lifeless heap, freeing Anomen up to aid Minsc. Maiyn's concentration was fully on her offhand; her swing was becoming stronger, her aim truer. A quick flick of her wrist drew her sword across the man's face, distracting him enough for Jaheira to land a heavy blow. He fell to the ground dazed and Maiyn immediately moved in, driving both of her blades into him, ensuring he would not stand again.

As she stood she noticed Jaheira's look, and it made her uncomfortable. Xan and Kivan were also regarding her curiously, but both looked away to avoid her gaze, moving forward to regroup with their companions in silence. The second troll had fallen just seconds before, Xan's flame arrow sealing its fate, and Anomen was tending to a minor wound on Minsc's arm. Maiyn turned to the two children, cowering into each other as they watched the fight, having managed to scramble away from the immediate battle.

She crouched down before them, noting the fear in their eyes as they trembled violently, and reached out to stroke the elder girl's hair. It was long and brown, dirty and unkempt, hanging around her tear-stained face messily. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of blue; a blue she was unused to seeing so brightly in humans. Maiyn smiled to them gently.

"Stand up," she said softly, helping them to their feet. "We won't harm you - we're here to set you free."

The girls began crying, and the brown-haired one sobbed as she spoke. "Oh, thank you... thank you! We've been so frightened..."

"Yoshi - can you open the door of the cell?" The thief nodded to the ranger, and set to work. It only took seconds for him to work it open, and Kivan helped Anomen herd the scared children out, rounding them up into a group before the women in the group. There were a dozen of them; bedraggled, terrified things. Maiyn could hardly bear to look at them for fear of tears welling up.

"We need to get them to safety," she said to Jaheira, and the druid nodded.

"We have nowhere to go, miss," said one of the elder children. "We're so far from Scornubel..."

"You are all from there?" asked Maiyn. The children nodded in unison. The ranger rummaged through a bag in her belt, eventually pulling out some coins. She accepted the pouch Anomen held out to her and filled it with the coin before handing it to the tallest of the boys. "Take this - it's not much, but it will help towards the cost of your journey home," she said softly.

The boy gasped, and he threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly with gratitude. Maiyn hugged him back, then gently pushed him away, checking the others for any injuries.

"There's another passage here," came Yoshimo's voice. The thief had gone on to scour the area, discovering a loose panel in the wall. Maiyn looked at her companions. "It leads to some stairs going down."

"We'll go down," said the ranger, noting Jaheira's nod of agreement. She turned back to the boy and gave him directions on the location of the Copper Coronet. "When you get there, ask for Hendak - tell him you are the children from the boat, and that Maiyn shall return as soon as she can with her companions. He will take care of you until then."

The boy nodded, his serious face proud of the responsibility he now carried. He expertly gathered the other children around him, leading them off through the compound towards the entrance. Maiyn watched them go, then turned to the stairway.

"Are we all ready?"


	5. Wildflowers

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Wildflowers**

-----------------------

Coran watched with amusement as the small brown pony tried to keep up with the two larger horses. Montaron was holding onto the reins with a dark scowl; likely due to Xzar in turn clinging onto the halfling's waist for dear life. The necromancer didn't seem to be enjoying the trip at all, but for once he was quiet. He'd not uttered a word since they mounted, except to scream in distress when they first began moving.

Ajantis had explained he would be travelling via Beregost to perform some service to one of the townspeople. Coran had listened to the details and agreed to help; a spider infestation had taken up residence in the cellar of a home, and the paladin was certain it'd be a quick and easy task. Coran fondly remembered the first time Maiyn had encountered the giant spiders in Cloakwood, how he'd followed her and comforted her when she was ill despite their meeting being recent. The memory helped to quell some doubts that were crossing his mind about travelling to Amn to find her; it was a ridiculously large area to search for a prison or captors and he had began to wonder if she'd want to see him.

He'd decided to not read the letter, instead storing it in his pack for the future. He didn't know what it contained, but either way - good or bad - he couldn't face reading the hand of the woman he'd loved. The woman he still loved. He understood the reasons she had for leaving, but it wasn't enough to remove the hurt he felt over it. He'd made a vow to her, thinking it would be enough to see them through the toughest of times. Instead, she'd gone; granted, she'd arranged for him to be comfortable, but she had not stayed to be with him, to wait for him.

She'd given up hope on him, and the realisation of that cut into him like a knife. Their relationship had been fraught with suspicion and worry on her part, and the part of her guardians, over his colourful past, and his promises to her had only slowly managed to capture her full trust. But then she'd gone when he was infirm, taking her trust with her. She'd told him that she hoped their future would be entwined for a long time. Now he was hoping it could be salvaged.

They arrived at Beregost while the sun was still high, and Ajantis took no time to locate the house he was seeking. An elderly woman introduced herself as Landrin, her frail form bent over the stick she used to support herself. Ajantis invited Montaron and Xzar to join in with the task, but soon changed his mind when Montaron asked how much they would receive as payment. Ajantis gave Coran a questioning look regarding his chosen companions, and the elf just shrugged.

"They were friends of someone I know," he said truthfully as the men entered the house alone.

"You have strange acquaintances then," remarked the paladin with a crooked grin, leading the way down the stairs to the cellar. It took no time at all to wipe out the arachnids, Ajantis having several antidotes to clear the poison from their systems.

They left with the woman's heartfelt thanks, Montaron's muttering drifting in the air as they rode on south, aiming to arrive at Nashkel before night fell. Coran followed Ajantis as he strolled into the inn, dreamily remembering the tales Maiyn had shared with him about her travels before they met. She'd stayed at this very inn only days after seeing her father fall to the then unknown assassins. He paid for his room quietly, and had a sombre expression as he sat down at the table with the paladin, watching the Zhents loiter at the bar.

"You look thoughtful, my friend," stated Ajantis, his keen eyes regarding Coran. "What ails you?"

"Ah, nothing really," sighed the elf. "Just memories."

Ajantis nodded thoughtfully. "Tell me, why are you heading to Amn? I do wonder, though manners prevented me from asking until now."

"Your manners have now given up?" asked Coran with a mischievous grin.

"My curiosity has won out," admitted Ajantis smiling. "You waved off your fair maiden and set out to the south alone. Had you said you were travelling to Tethyr I would have assumed you were returning to see kin. I cannot imagine what Amn has to offer you, let alone a city such as Athkatla."

"Ah, Brielbara is not my fair woman," said Coran carefully. "We are friends, very good friends indeed." The elf decided it was best to leave out the mention of children for the righteous knight's own benefit. "I am looking for friends, old adventuring companions I had until a few months ago."

"Oh?" Ajantis' eyebrow had risen with interest. "You chose to stay behind in the Gate when they moved on?"

"Well, something like that," said Coran hesitantly. "I was too injured to accompany them at the time, and I received word that they disappeared - possibly captured by someone or something unknown."

Ajantis frowned. "That is bad news indeed. Are there no clues to what happened?"

"Alas, I have only heard rumours. It is by travelling to Athkatla that I hope to find out more fact, since I know that two other companions have been travelling towards the city in their own search. I hope to find them, and join in with the hunt."

Ajantis nodded. "That would seem a wise move. My Order, the Order of the Most Radiant Heart, would be happy to provide what limited help we could. Our knights and squires tend to know the land well, and may be able to suggest places to visit if you manage to find any further news."

"That would be welcome indeed," smiled Coran sincerely. "Some... one of those missing is dear to me. Very dear to me, in fact."

The paladin leaned over and patted Coran's shoulder. "Then I will pray to Helm for you, and ask for His guidance to reunite you with your friends. May I ask their names? I have not been in Amn for some weeks, but I occasionally hear tales on my travels."

"You may know the name of one of them," said Coran, finding it hard to get the words out. "She is called Maiyn."

Ajantis' eyes widened slightly. "Maiyn? The one who foiled the plot of the madman Sarevok Anchev?" Coran nodded. "Well..." continued the paladin thoughtfully. "And you were one of her companions? I have heard bard's tales about your exploits, but I was also graced with the story from the Grand Dukes themselves. I had an audience with them as an envoy from Amn in the aftermath. I am honoured to meet you, and now I feel a fool for not recognising the familiarity of your name beforehand."

Coran laughed. "It is forgivable," he chuckled. "I am hardly the warrior I was then, though I am recovering now."

"The Dukes told me of your sleep," said Ajantis solemnly. "The healers of the city were at a loss at how to help you as no amount of praying seemed to help. May I ask how you awoke?"

"I am not sure," admitted Coran. "I had no idea how long I had been unconscious, and when I awoke I could only remember the end of what seemed to be a bad dream; light was flashing around me, and I appeared to be in a dark dungeon, possibly a cell. There was a searing pain, it racked my whole body. It stayed with me as I awoke, and I believe I fainted from the hurt. It was... so vivid, it felt real."

Ajantis was listening, his face creased with thought. "It sounds distressing," he said eventually. "Rarely are nightmares bad enough to cause real, physical pain, and not to the level you describe."

Coran swallowed hard. "I have recently feared it was more than a nightmare," he said, noting Ajantis' confused look. "I am concerned it was mirroring the pain one of my friends was receiving."

The paladin's eyes widened in horror. "I... is it possible?"

Coran shrugged. "I don't know, I won't know until I find them," he said with a sigh.

"Stay strong, my friend," replied the paladin firmly. "I will make enquiries when we arrive at Athkatla, and we shall see if we can find your friends."

Coran smiled his thanks, then groaned slightly as he spotted Montaron and Xzar approach. The two Zhents sat down, the halfling only offering the slightest nod of acknowledgement, and several minutes of silence passed before Xzar spoke.

"Did it hurt?"

Coran looked up to see the necromancer's attention was fixed on him. He shifted uncomfortably. "Did what hurt?"

"I saw the wound you know," murmured Xzar. "His sword was big, wasn't it? It looked as though it would have hurt. Mummy looked sad..."

"Fer th' las' time," muttered Montaron angrily, "she's not yer 'mummy'!"

"Mummy was hurt too," continued the necromancer, his eyes glazed over.

"You were there?" Coran's question was sharp, and Montaron looked at him warily but didn't answer.

"She was hit by the large man," Xzar went on, "and she fell over. We could see the blood coming from her, couldn't we Monty?"

"Shut up!" hissed the halfling.

"So much death, you could smell it in the air..." Xzar's lips curled up into a little smile as he daydreamed. "In the end none were left standing except Monty and I."

"When did you get there?" Coran was glaring at Montaron now, the halfling mirroring the look back at the elf.

"I think we be best jus'-"

Coran's hand grabbed Montaron's arm as he tried to stand up, a deceptively strong grip for the recovering elf. "Sit down," he said threateningly, "and tell me everything."

-----------------------

Montaron muttered darkly to himself as he bounced about on the pony. Xzar had stopped thrashing about when his spell had misfired due to his indisposed state, casting a sleep enchantment by mistake which had thankfully missed the thief. He had tied and gagged the necromancer up when he'd dozed off in their room, then dragged him through the empty tavern to the stables. It had taken him a while to figure out which bits went where on the pony, and then he had to find a bucket to stand on just to be able to reach; but eventually he was sure he'd figured it all out. A brief temptation to steal the other horses was quickly dismissed when a stablehand appeared, asking him why he'd put his saddle on backwards.

Now they were trotting through the hilly forest, the moon occasionally managing to break through both the clouds and the leaves to provide a little light. Montaron had no qualms about travelling in the dark - if anyone was stupid enough to attack, he'd gladly fight them; and the way his luck had been going, he wasn't even sure if he cared about dying.

He scowled as he remembered the elf manhandling him in the inn. It was one thing to be verbally threatened, but quite another when Coran had whipped out a knife from somewhere in his tunic and pressed it against the halfling's throat. No one else would have noticed either; the elf had moved so close to him, one arm around his shoulder as if they were the best of friends. He could still see the manic glint gleaming as he listened to the tale; Montaron had kept it vague, but kept it truthful too. By concentrating on what he saw of the girl ranger to appease the elf, he was able to skip over most details.

The paladin had been holding his own weapon, a shining longsword, dangerously close to Xzar. Montaron had almost wished he'd used it, as it would likely have only saved him the trouble of having to murder the necromancer at a later date. As it was, the paladin was all he expected - all bluster, and no action. Coran had let his grip go when Montaron had described the blow to her head, and the halfling had darted off, dragging Xzar with him. He'd waited until he was sure they were both in bed before setting out, determined that he'd not run into either of them again.

Now he had to keep heading south until they reached Athkatla. The Cloudpeaks were said by some to be one of the most beautiful areas in Faerun, but Montaron had no time for such frivolity. The Zhents had to get to Amn and find out about this new group so they could end this mission, and Montaron was convinced that this time, surely, he would get to go home.

_Without th' flamin' mage_, he hoped.

-----------------------

Coran wasn't surprised to find that the Zhents had left before he arose the next morning. He was pleasantly surprised, however, to discover both his and Ajantis' horses were still safe and sound. _Wonders may never cease_, he mumbled to himself as he mounted, then followed the paladin's steed as he cantered south, onto the main route through the Cloudpeaks.

Coran sighed as he saw waterfalls in the distance, tranquil forests and stretches of wildflowers. They two men had ascended to the top of a fairly high peak when Coran called out to the human, asking to pause for a moment. The paladin nodded, taking the time to sort through some items in his pack while Coran's attention was taken by a sight to the west.

He remembered a dream Maiyn had told him; the night she'd realised she was one of Fenmarel's clerics. She'd vividly described her surroundings..._"I was standing on a tall hill that was almost entirely covered with a sparkling blue lake."_ she'd said. _"A small stream ran from it, bubbling past, cascading down into a beautiful waterfall; the spray was creating a faint rainbow in the sunny sky. There were trees dotted around, making it feel secluded and safe. Then there were the flowers... a lot of wildflowers."_

His gaze was fixed on a smaller incline. From his vantage point he could make out the shimmering of water between the fairly close growing trees. A waterfall poured down a cliff on its side, a rocky ledge disappearing behind the flow - the path that led up to the top. Small flecks of colour suggested the wildflowers Maiyn had described, and Coran's mouth was dry as he vividly remembered the dreamy expression on her face as she'd spoke of it.

"_It was so beautiful, it has to exist somewhere," Maiyn said moonily, ignoring Coran's bemused stare._

_"Perhaps it does," he agreed. "When we have finished our task, we should seek it out."_

_Maiyn laughed. "Faerun... nay, Toril is a large place!"_

_"And we will have plenty of time to make a good effort!"_

He sighed and reluctantly broke his gaze. He'd find her; he'd find her safe and sound, and he'd take her back to the Cloudpeaks. He'd take her to that hill, ask her if it was the one in her dream. It was still possible - it had to be possible.

Coran nudged his mount on, riding up to Ajantis. The paladin asked if he was ready to go on, and the elf nodded grimly. With one last, quick glimpse at the sight Coran mumbled under his breath before he rode away. _ Amin tulien, Maiyn._ I am coming.


	6. Larry

**Author's Note:** The sewers are a little bit back-to-front from the way they are in the game, I know, but I needed them to be this way :)

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Larry**

-----------------------

Maiyn tried, and failed, to be surprised that they'd ended up in some sewers. The sludge was shallow though, and she was fairly certain they weren't in the main city system. She found it hard to believe there'd be further slavers hiding out in such conditions, but they decided it'd be better to make sure, and so the group were cautiously making their way through the system, killing various slimes and eventually bettering a hungry otyugh.

The ranger had already tripped over a grate, falling to the ground unceremoniously in an untidy heap. It was there that she'd discovered the old, rotting hand that she was still carrying. Anomen had looked at it quizzically as he helped her to her feet, but she just shrugged at him, and wandered on.

She paused, loitering behind the others as she noticed something hanging on the wall across the sewage channel. With a sigh, she plunged into it, being rewarded with excrement and filth reaching up to her thighs as she waded across and pulled herself out at the other side. She ignored the mess she was in as she discovered what it was she'd caught a glimpse of. Two skeletons hung from the wall, bony hands still entwined as if to signify their togetherness in death. They looked so fragile that Maiyn was scared to breathe on them, but she noticed a gleam from one of the fingers on the grasped hand. She reached out, and lightly touched the object - the ring fell instantly from its place and into her hand, and a wash of remorse swept over her.

She looked around guiltily, relieved to note that her companions had continued ahead. There was nowhere to put the ring, and so she put it in her pocket; there was nowhere safe to leave it behind, and she had a compelling need to take it with her. With one last glimpse at the skeletal pair she dashed off to catch up with the others, finding them just through a doorway, standing at what appeared to be a crossroads.

Yoshimo was examining a rickety bridge over the channel - except it was less a bridge, and more of a broken door. Within minutes he'd detected several snares on its length, and set about removing them. Maiyn signalled for Jaheira, Minsc and Kivan to check down one way of the new corridor, and she took Xan and Anomen with her, heading the other way, telling Yoshimo to shout and run if anything appeared.

Anomen led the way, a small magical torch following him as he strode along the dry ledge running above the sewage canal. A flurry of arrows were the first sign of enemies, the familiar yapping noise quickly following suit. Xan groaned loudly - ever since his capture and imprisonment in the mines at Nashkel he'd detested kobolds, associating them with all his bad memories. Regardless of his displeasure, he rattled off a sleep enchantment which rendered them unconscious, making it easy for Maiyn and Anomen to finish them off.

"Look at this," said Maiyn, examining a staff she'd picked up from one of the corpses. It was intricately carved, polished so that it gleamed. Small bumps were clustered around the centre, leaves extending from them to each tip of the weapon. Xan studied it carefully, casting a quick lore spell over it.

"A Staff of Goodberries," he concluded. "Nothing else magical about it, but will grant the gift of berries infrequently."

Maiyn wrinkled her nose. "Looks more impressive than it is then," she said, but held onto it regardless. Anomen had moved on while they conversed, and Maiyn looked up at his return.

"The passage reaches a dead end, my lady" he said, his voice still strained from the indignity of wallowing in the filth of the tunnels. "Perhaps the others will have had more success."

-----------------------

Jaheira's group had also reached a dead end, only encountering a solitary carrion crawler on their travels. Yoshimo was just finishing his work on the door when the groups reconvened, and together they crossed the wide channel, heading on down the passage as it passed through another archway.

The sewage canal ceased to exist here, and instead there was only a bare brick ground. This led to much less sewage and water, and a lot of relief from the assembled party. Their progress was still cautious; Yoshimo blending into the shadows as he slunk ahead, keeping an eye out for traps. Soon they reached a junction, and Maiyn quietly signalled for him to head to the left. He nodded and disappeared around the corner, the others following slowly. A roar echoed around the tunnel and Yoshimo was hit by a hold spell as he hastily retreated to the safety of the group.

The tendrils of the spell reached out to envelop Jaheira and Kivan too, much to Maiyn's dismay. She leapt forward with Minsc and Anomen, trying to protect her defenceless companions as hobgoblins appeared, attempting to force their way through to the victims of the paralysis. Xan's enchantment of chaos managed to distract most of them, allowing Anomen to concentrate on the couple who had managed to keep their senses while Maiyn and Minsc chased the others around. They all lay dead by the time the others could move again, and Maiyn had discovered that the tunnel drifted off to the right just ahead of them, past a door in the wall.

She opened the door cautiously, slightly relieved to note that it appeared to only be a sewage outlet. Four large pipes hung from the ceiling, each pointing towards her as they deposited their murky deposits into the sludgy pool. Satisfied there was nothing hiding in the room, the ranger turned to leave but became still when she noticed the pool take on a faint glow.

_At last! Find the keys, wielder! I've found a man lacking in worth, so he shall be my voice until I am free. Prove your worth and I shall submit to your mastery!_

Maiyn looked back to the pipes. There was no one there, and she realised the excited voice was entering her head, communing with her directly. It seemed to be amused by her reaction.

_Listen to the words of my jailor, who cast me off so that he might pass from this world..._ The voice changed, becoming deeper, more solemn. _Four locks are cast and made; four wards will hold the blade. In what order shall thou place the keys? Four deaths are awaiting thee._

Maiyn opened her mouth to speak, but the voice changed back to the original excited tone. _When all was silent I crept from the slime and scratched rhymes for you! Vallah forbade it, and hid me, but he is dead, so I've ignored him._

"What is going on here? Who are you?" Maiyn looked back to her companions, huddled in the doorway. They nodded to her; they could hear it too. The voice laughed.

_I can't reveal all - prove your worth! Quallo is the vessel through which we will speak._

Then it left them, their minds seemed to clear as the silence was restored, and Maiyn wandered over to the edge of the pool, balancing precariously on the edge to read the child-like handwriting that had been scratched onto each of the pipes. She read the messages out aloud for her companions.

"On the first... 'They wailed and sighed, then they died. From the grave I've had my kiss, bring me now the lover's gift'," she said softly, suddenly thinking of the skeletal remains she'd found, and the ring that had fallen from their fingers. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it - it seemed to glow faintly.

"What is that?" Jaheira was peering over, trying to see what Maiyn was holding.

"A ring," mumbled the ranger, quickly looking to the second pipe. "'No sacrifice will do, but the blood of a friend true, but guilt will leave its stain if you wish to have the blade'." Maiyn frowned slightly, and looked at her companions with an arched eyebrow. "We have to donate our blood?"

Jaheira looked thoughtful. "It does not say whose friend it should be. We should investigate further." Xan hastily agreed with this.

"'Vallah is no more, but he has left a thing behind. Give me a hand, and I shall help you in return'." Maiyn looked down to the hand she was absent-mindedly carrying with her, and her companions glances followed.

"It would appear you've found that clue already then," remarked Kivan.

Maiyn agreed, and read out the final inscription. "'Smell of dog, skin of lizard, to find the staff, kill the wizard'." Maiyn turned to look at Xan, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well, you see what it says," she said teasingly, advancing towards the enchanter.

Xan merely frowned at her playful attitude, and pointed to the staff she'd stuck into her pack. "I think you'll find it likely refers to that," he observed.

"Probably," agreed Maiyn, nodding. "That means we have three items perhaps..."

"Three?" Jaheira raised her brow.

"Oh, well..." Maiyn quickly recounted her discovery of the skeletons, and the fact the ring fell off into her hand. She could see Kivan's annoyed glance, and she sighed as he turned, stalking off into the dark tunnel with a stony expression. She handed the ring to the druid and ran after him, pulling on his arm to turn him to face her.

"You disapprove," she said calmly.

"You are the leader," was all he replied with, turning away and heading down the passage. Maiyn called for the others to follow, retrieving the ring from Jaheira, and soon they'd wandered in almost a complete circle, ending up just outside a small circular room.

They all noticed the carrion crawler sitting in the corner, but Maiyn signalled for them to lower their weapons as a man came into view, sitting beside it as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Maiyn cautiously wandered into the room, and he looked up to her, smiling vacantly at her presence.

"You have come for the blade, I suppose," he said simply, turning back to regard the crawler. "It is as we always expected, my friend. Too long in this pit. Too long."

"Who are you?" asked Maiyn gently, still advancing slowly towards him. He was painfully thin, with only a sliver of material around his waist serving as a loincloth. His head was bald, his eyes a sparkling shade of green.

"I have been called Quallo in this place," he remarked, "but that name is truly another's. My name is sung both near and far; on the tongues of bards and the lips of fools."

"I have never heard of you," she admitted. Her companions were beginning to follow her into the chamber.

"I cut a swath across the world above, ere I was cast into the pool to be hidden. When you have found the One, you may understand."

"Who is the One?" Maiyn stopped, close to the table where he was seated. The crawler was shuffling around in the corner, and she found its presence disgusting.

"You have met him already child," smiled Quallo. "Perhaps soon you shall know him well. Find the clues the One has left. There is danger in what you must undertake."

"Clues?" she asked. "Are these the same as what is described by the writing on the pipes?"

The man stood suddenly, causing Maiyn to step back in surprise. "The gleam in your eye!" he exclaimed, pointing at her. "It belies your greed, your passion! I've found this blade, you know. It is hidden most insidiously. A cruel jest has been played on us all - my friend here knows this."

"Who is your friend?" Maiyn looked fearfully at the crawler as Quallo pointed to it.

"He is my friend and my loyal companion. Would you like to kiss him?"

Maiyn heard Xan's gasp, and she tried not to shudder as she answered him calmly. "No, thank you."

"A shame," said Quallo sorrowfully. "He does like attention. You must seek out the clues where the topside filth drains. There the clues lie."

"I have found some things," began Maiyn, holding out the staff, ring and hand. She anxiously awaited his response.

"Ah. The staff shall seal the bargain, and prove your worth. The hand was Vallah's, that cast the One into the depths. His suffering is of prime importance. The ring is pretty... it is neither third, nor first."

"There is another item," said Maiyn. "The blood of a true friend."

Quallo just smiled at her. "The One has told you it requires four things. The lock is more complicated than that - heed my words, as the keys must be used in the correct order."

"Can you tell me nothing of the blood?"

"I can help you no more," he replied ruefully, sitting back down, ignoring the crawler as it shambled past his bare legs. "Only the worthy will receive."

"Is this really worth the effort?" asked Anomen quietly, his face wrinkled in disgust at the man's state.

"I think so," said Maiyn softly. "The voice said it would use Quallo to talk to us until it was free. If we free it, we may be able to free him too."

"Maiyn is right," said Jaheira. "But we need to find the meaning of the last riddle, and determine from what friend the blood must come."

"Boo says that he is a loyal and righteous friend," said Minsc sternly, "but it is not the blood of a hamster Maiyn seeks. He suggests we try the blood of Quallo's pet, since it is a loyal companion, although a poor choice for one."

Maiyn looked at Minsc with wonder in her eyes. "Sometimes Minsc," she said, "you can be completely amazing."

The berserker beamed at Maiyn, and she wandered forward, striking out at the creature as her companions closed in behind her. Its tentacles flew out, covering Maiyn in a sticky secretion that dried rapidly, causing her to become held fast. Minsc, Jaheira and Anomen slashed fiercely at it, hacking it to pieces as Kivan gathered some of its blood and fluids in an empty potion bottle from his pack. Xan quickly cast a series of minor fire enchantments to incinerate the remains, ensuring its death, and eventually the substance faded from Maiyn's body, allowing her to move once again.

She shuddered as she accepted the offer of the potion from Kivan. He did not turn away from her when she thanked him, and she knew there was a truce regarding the ring from the skeletons; even the stoic ranger couldn't deny the chance to free a potentially imprisoned soul.

The companions quickly returned to the sewage outlet, trying to ignore Quallo's look of sorrow as he looked down at what little remained of his friend. Xan quickly recounted what Quallo had said, and referred to the inscriptions, working out an order to place the objects in the pipes. Maiyn took a deep breath, wading into the sludgy pool as she followed his direction; the hand clenching into a fist, the ring glowing briefly, the blood from the crawler turning the water crimson, and the staff disappearing in a flash of light. The water around her knees took on a greenish glow, and something rose out of the water, hovering in the air as it floated to the other companions. Minsc reached out, grabbing the sword by the hilt; the instant he made contact with the blade a torturous scream echoed around the sewers.

"Quallo!" shouted Maiyn, clambering up from the pool.

-----------------------

The companions found him lying on the ground, collapsed and disorientated. "Who... who are you?" he asked, peering at Maiyn, ignoring her filthy state. "What has happened to me?"

"Do you not know? We have spoken before." Maiyn's tone was low and soothing, and the man relaxed as Jaheira tended to some of his minor cuts and bruises.

"I remember you faintly," said the man at length. "It was not me that you spoke with. It was the thing... the person... I don't know! That which compelled me was the thing that spoke to you."

Maiyn nodded. "You were under some charm or domination?"

"I don't think it was human," murmured the man faintly. "Its conscience was too foreign. I can't remember... Gods! How long have I been here? What has happened to my family?"

"We will escort you safely from here," Maiyn assured him, standing as Yoshimo and Kivan returned. They had found another set of stairs leading up. It led to the back rooms of the Copper Coronet, a hidden door having hidden its presence from the untrained eye.

"Anomen, Minsc... Er, Minsc?" Maiyn regarded the berserker curiously.

"Little Maiyn requires something?"

"I was wondering... what you were doing?"

"Eh, Minsc was just replying to Larry."

"'Larry'? Who is 'Larry'?"

Minsc waved around the sword that he'd picked up in the outlet. Maiyn was slightly relieved to see that he'd put the Sword of Chaos away into his pack - every time she caught a sight of it she felt a burst of anger within her, but now she was slightly concerned over its replacement. "This is Larry," said Minsc happily. "Larry, meet little Maiyn."

"Oooh, nice blades!" came a disembodied voice from the sword. Maiyn backed away slightly.

"Ah, Larry approves of your choice of weapons," said Minsc proudly. "Minsc still thinks little Maiyn could wield a nice, big sword-"

"You're a talking sword?" asked Maiyn, looking at the shiny blade.

"Uh. Maybe."

"I... see." Maiyn looked to her companions - most of them were looking amused. "Well, sentient sword... do you have any advice for us?"

"Advice, eh? Hmmm. Well, besides working on your swordsmanship. Ya know, besides that, er... I'd have to think. Maybe... hmmm. Oh, I know! Start swinging! Well, eventually you'll lop off the head of someone important, and then the good fights will REALLY start!"

"Right..." said Maiyn carefully, seriously wondering about the sanity of allowing such a blade to stay within Minsc's grasp. The Rasheman was looking at it lovingly, almost as if he'd just been given his firstborn child to hold for the first time. Maiyn couldn't bear to make them part. _Plus_,_ she thought bitterly to herself, it keeps the Sword of Chaos away_.

"Minsc, help Anomen to help Quallo down the stairs please," she said, watching the berserker easily hold the man's weight on his own. "Yoshi - lead the way out. We're leaving these sewers."


	7. Verya

**Author's Note:** The beautiful Xan mod by Kulyok for BG2 was the mod that made me fall in love with him as a mage, despite his lack of fireball :)

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Verya**

-----------------------

They were welcomed as local heroes when they returned to the common room of the Copper Coronet. Those who had formerly been imprisoned as slaves were eager to meet their rescuers to pass on their heartfelt thanks, and the children from the ship cheered excitedly to see them again. Minsc helped Quallo to a chair while Jaheira approached the bar.

"Bernard," she said calmly to the new face behind the counter.

"Why, Miss Jaheira," smiled the portly man. "It's been a while!"

"It has indeed, my friend," she smiled. "You have decided to take up a position here?"

"Well, Hendak's got his principles, but he's not got the experience to tend to a thriving pub," replied Bernard, looking over to the northerner as he conversed with Maiyn about the organisation of getting the children back to their homes. "Figured he could do with a reliable sort helping him out."

"And the offer of free ale for an employee was not amiss?" asked Jaheira with twinkle in her eye.

"Well, that helped," admitted the man. "Now tell me... what have you been up to? Where's that fine husband of yours?"

Jaheira's face turned solemn. "He is dead," she said quietly.

"Oh Jaheira... I'm so sorry." Bernard reached out, squeezing the druid's hand for comfort. She smiled her thanks to him and looked to the others. Maiyn was hugging some of the younger children before they were escorted upstairs to rest in preparation for the journey home; they seemed completely undaunted by her grubbiness, but that was in part due to their own grime. Hendak had arranged rooms for them for the evening, and some of the women were following them to make sure they were cleaned before they went to sleep. He'd also provided some gold from the inn's profits to add to the little Maiyn could spare, and Bernard had managed to use his contacts to find some merchants willing to take them along as they travelled to the Scornubel in their caravans.

The others were sitting next to Quallo as he tried to remember his name, and the details of his previous life. He couldn't even remember how he'd ended up in the sewer area, but Yoshimo had circulated amongst the regulars and brought forward someone who claimed to know him; Quallo slowly took on an expression of recognition, and the two men were left to reacquaint themselves.

Jaheira sighed to herself softly. Maiyn had changed slightly; there had been no mistaking it when she'd faced her fights; her brutal strikes bringing down opponents when, before, she would have listened, hoping to change someone with words. But despite this, she was still the same deep inside; helping people when she could, compassionate and kind. The taint that had been so deeply buried when she was ignorant of her heritage had begun to surface, though, and the druid wondered if the ranger was strong enough to fight it.

-----------------------

"You there!" Maiyn looked around to see a tall man striding up to her. He grasped her arm firmly, shaking her hand with vigour as his piercing eyes stared intently at her. His mouth smiled, but his face seemed to be left behind - impassive, almost cold. "I would have a word with you," he continued. "My name is Lord Jierdan Firkraag, and I bid you hear what I offer."

"Certainly," said Maiyn, gesturing to a nearby table. They took up chairs, and Maiyn smiled politely to him. "How can I help you?"

"I have witnessed your work here in this part of the city," he said, looking around at the women and men who now roamed freely about the inn, mingling with the tavern's local customers. There were no signs of the noblemen who had once frequented the establishment for its other entertainments. "I see you as a capable and headstrong, with the ability to handle whatever is thrown at you. Just the type of creature I am looking for."

"Your flattery is not needed," noted Maiyn. "I will listen to what you have to say without such compliments."

Firkraag laughed slightly. "Certainly, you can understand these are dangerous times, and that extreme measures are often called for. That is why I have a need of you. I am Lord of a community outside Athkatla and while I provide for my people as best as I can, there are some things I cannot do; battle is not my strong point. There are marauders, horrid ogres and trolls that encroach my land. I need a firm hand to push them back - I need you."

Maiyn nodded, and spoke hesitantly. "I should warn you that my companions and I are seeking to raise funds for our own reasons. I do not wish to seem blunt-"

"I offer a grand sum, worry not," interrupted Firkraag. "An amount worthy of a woman of your stature. I will pay 10,000 gold if you can free my land of this scourge. It is a fortune, you will agree."

Maiyn's mouth was slightly open as she gawped. She berated herself inwardly for her reaction; it seemed to be a habit of hers to clearly show her surprise at large amounts of money. The man was regarding her with a faint hint of amusement, and so she cleared her throat and sat up straight, hoping to look slightly more professional; despite the sewage splashed across her body and clinging to her legs. "That... that is an astounding sum for simple monster hunting," she managed eventually.

"It is a small price to pay for safety," replied the man sincerely. "It is not as though I am without funds. I merely believe in paying for quality. You will be wealthy in my service, rest assured."

"Why our group?" Maiyn's question was simple, but something about the man made her uncomfortable. He shrugged in return.

"You have displayed how effective you can be, and you have acted to help others without being requested to do so," he said. "I now hope you will act to help my people at my request. The offer stands, whether you go now or not. There is no other decision that makes sense, and I have no doubt your service will be exemplary."

Maiyn looked quickly over to her companions. They had all gathered by the bar; Jaheira seemed to be deep in conversation with the plump man serving the drinks while the others sat quietly, mainly just taking in their surroundings. None were looking in her direction. "We will accept your offer," the ranger said quietly.

"Excellent," smiled the man. Again, his smile didn't extend to his eyes, which remained piercing and calculating. He explained his lands were at the Windspear Hills before he took his leave, nodding briefly to Maiyn's companions as he passed them.

They looked to Maiyn enquiringly, Jaheira also breaking off her discussion to listen to the developments. Maiyn quickly outlined her conversation with him, causing some of the group to gasp at the fee offered. Only Kivan scowled at the end.

"Ogres and trolls roam his lands freely, and he comes here looking for assistance?" wondered the ranger. "Why not approach the paladin Order of the city?"

"The Order would usually offer assistance for such a cause," mused Anomen thoughtfully. "But there are many battles in these lands to be fought, and the Order cannot be everywhere, despite its efforts."

"Regardless," said Maiyn with a shrug. "He has offered payment, and we have accepted. The task itself is simple enough, and we will make our way to his lands in the morning."

"The acorns," said Jaheira softly as Maiyn sat down. The ranger nodded in response; the dryads in Irenicus' dungeon had come from the Windspear Hills. Now she could go to free them.

-----------------------

The group were ready to go early, Yoshimo leading them out of the city, through the massive gates that provided access to the Amnish countryside. Maiyn drank in her surroundings as they walked, noting the subtle differences between these Amnish lands and those in the Western Heartlands. Mountains rose nearby to the north; she recognised them as the Cloudpeaks, remembering seeing them from a distance when they'd visited Nashkel.

Their own path wound its way across fertile plains near the foot of the smaller hills. Forests grew thickly on the sides of the slopes, large, leafy green trees providing some shade from the intense heat of the sun. It was much warmer than Maiyn ever remembered Baldur's Gate being, but she'd expected it from being so much further south.

She noticed a movement in the trees as they walked, and paused briefly to look. A large cat looked back at her, holding her gaze until she looked away, running to catch up with her group. They continued for several more minutes, then Xan spoke.

"We've got a new companion it seems."

Maiyn saw the cat strolling along behind them nonchalantly, and she glanced to Kivan. The ranger was looking at it, but its own eyes were fixed firmly on Maiyn.

"It does not seem dangerous," concluded Kivan, putting out his arm to stop Yoshimo from taking aim. He looked to their leader. "Go to it. It is following you."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow, but Kivan was being serious. He nudged her gently, and she slowly walked towards the feline. It had stopped to sit down a little away, but still its gaze was the same. Maiyn held her own stare and paused when she was an arms length from it. Its large green eyes blinked at her once.

Maiyn bit her lip, wondering what to do now. "Hello," she said helplessly. The cat kept watching her; its brown fur glistened with a healthy sheen, large black spots decorating its body and paws. Two large tussocks of hair sprouted from the tips of its ears, and two white tufts hung down either side of its chin. Maiyn recognised it as a lynx, a young one at that; probably curious as to the travellers it had discovered, being unusually confident in its following of them.

"_Friend_."

Maiyn started, looking curiously at the feline. Silence surrounded elf and cat as they watched each other for several long moments. "Friend," whispered Maiyn instinctively.

The cat rose to its feet, padding over to her. It raised its face to nuzzle gently at her hand and she smiled softly. "Why?" she wondered aloud, but the lynx just moved past her, slowly trotting over to her bemused companions.

"_We go now._"

Maiyn followed it, watching as it slunk past the others with a slight hint of mistrust. She looked to Kivan, but he only smiled to her; the first smile she'd ever seen properly grace his face. Even Jaheira was grinning, while Xan looked only slightly less puzzled than Anomen and Yoshimo.

"Look Boo!" boomed Minsc, waving his hamster around. "Little Maiyn has found an animal companion at last!" The rodent squeaked furiously, causing the cat's ears to prick up slightly. It regarded Minsc with interest and the berserker frowned slightly.

"Minsc hopes little Maiyn will watch her kitty carefully," he said sternly. "Minsc will not tolerate it regarding Boo in such a hungry manner."

Maiyn grinned, assuring Minsc that she would do what she could, assuming it didn't get bored and leave their company. She led on, following Kivan's general advice on heading as they went further from the city, the cat padding along at her side as if it had been with her for years.

"You shall need a name if you are to stay with me," murmured Maiyn quietly as she watched it. She thought for a few moments as she walked, then nodded with satisfaction. "_Verya_." It meant 'bold'.

The lynx seemed to look at her approvingly before bounding off to the side, playfully chasing one of the butterflies flitting around the meadow they'd crossed into. Maiyn smiled, wondering how long it would go with them. _As long as needed_, were the words that came into her head and she regarded the cat curiously. It paused to look back to her before streaking off ahead of them, rolling in the grasses as it waited for them to catch up. Jaheira approached the ranger, still smiling softly.

"You seem surprised," she noted.

"I am," admitted Maiyn. "I... I did not expect rangers to find their companions like this."

"They can find a bond with an animal in the strangest of circumstances," remarked the druid, looking at Minsc. "You understand it?"

"I can understand her, yes," replied the ranger softly. "She... she can understand me too."

Jaheira squeezed Maiyn's hand, and fell back to walk with Anomen. Kivan swiftly took her place, making small talk about the skills a ranger has with animals, and Maiyn appreciated hearing his knowledge and advice. She listened to his words as they walked, and the companions watched Verya as she ran around with seemingly unlimited energy. She became less skittish around the others as time passed, but preferred not to be too close to them. She would pad along beside Minsc, her large, green eyes looking up at the tall berserker's face, and he would beam down before hearing Boo squeaking. His smile would turn to a forced scowl, and he would berate the lynx for intimidating his rodent.

Maiyn giggled each time it happened, and they set up camp as night fell, Verya helping Maiyn hunt and bring down some game for their meal. It was much later when Minsc discovered that Boo had gone missing, the warrior calling and shouting for his hamster to no avail. His accusing glare fell to Maiyn, and the elf scowled back - her new bond having grown in strength in the short time she'd had her companion.

They discovered the cat sitting by the burned down fire, curled into a tight ball. Nestled into her side was Boo, fast asleep and looking content. Maiyn and Minsc both beamed with pride as they looked down on them, agreeing to leave them as they were until the morning; for once, it seemed as if two members of the party would be able to get along despite their differences.

-----------------------

It took them several days to get close to the hills. The companions spoke easily together as they travelled, though Maiyn was cautious when mentioning her past to Anomen and Yoshimo. Both seemed to fit happily into her band, but Jaheira had encouraged caution in her, and she was still unwilling to reveal her true background to them.

Anomen especially had been attentive to her. As they marched along the hayfields that sloped down to the Windspear lands, the cleric hurried to walk by her side, starting a conversation by politely asking how she was finding her new animal companion. Verya never wandered far from Maiyn, and the ranger had become confident with the cat, patting her, and wrestling with her playfully at rest whenever the lynx bounded on her. The squire then turned the conversation around to the Order, describing its purpose and intent. Maiyn listened with interest, asking questions occasionally to glean more information and the human was only too happy to answer.

"It fills me with no small wonder, my lady, that you have not asked me of my own journeys ere we met," he said suddenly. "We have travelled a short while now, and yet we know next to nothing of each other."

"My apologies, Squire Anomen," replied Maiyn. "I suppose I became so used to being with people who knew me, that I have forgotten the common courtesies associated with travelling with new companions. Please, do tell me of your journeys."

"There is precious little to tell," said Anomen, his tone suggesting otherwise. "Although, a few of my adventures have been glorious indeed. The path to knighthood is a long one however, hence the need for my travels. A few of my deeds have reached the ears of bards; battle is commonplace enough throughout Amn, and the Order has fielded its army many times in recent years."

"I'd like to hear about the battles you have been involved in," said Maiyn gently, smiling at the cleric. He returned her smile, and thought for a few moments.

"Let me see," he murmured. "I was with our men when the orcs came down into the Ommlur Hills once again. In great numbers they are a force to fear, but individually they are no match for a warrior. I, myself, was able to fight through many of them alone, and take the head of one of their foul chieftains."

"That sounds very impressive," said Maiyn.

"Aye," sighed Anomen. "It has been a struggle to prove my worth to the Order. I wish nothing more than to ride into battle with the crest of the Most Radiant Heart flying over my head." His voice had become thoughtful, almost as if he was talking to himself. He looked quickly to the ranger, and flushed slightly. "But I speak too much of my own deeds, my lady," he said apologetically. "One would think me preoccupied with pride! I would not blame you if you were not interested in hearing my tales of prowess, truly."

Maiyn heard Xan snorting behind them, and the young cleric turned to glare at the enchanter stonily. Maiyn tried to suppress a grin and she shot Xan a reproachful look. The mage merely shrugged innocently in return.

"I am interested in hearing your own tales, my lady," continued Anomen, returning his gaze to the ranger. "I have been told a little of your deeds in the Sword Coast, albeit they do sound quite fanciful and exaggerated."

"Well, most stories do grow with telling," admitted Maiyn with a mischievous grin. "Ours is no more exceptional than most really."

"Aye," nodded the priest. "That has a ring of truth. I did not think that you truly stopped a war in the north on your own - skilled as you might be."

Maiyn arched one of her eyebrows. "Well, we _did_ stop a war between Amn and Baldur's Gate," she said happily. "But I had my companions - I didn't do it on my own."

Anomen hastily cleared his throat. "Well, of course, you had your fellow companions who aided you then, as you do now, and together you performed deeds as great as I hope to accomplish in your service. Perhaps you would tell me more of your former companions?"

Maiyn's pace slowed slightly, and her face became sorrowful. Anomen noticed, and quickly apologised if he had caused her any distress, but she shook her head and continued to walk with him. "My companions were my friends," she said quietly. "Jaheira, Minsc, Xan and Kivan are still with me, as you can see. Imoen has been... taken, and the others have fallen."

"I am sorry, my lady" said Anomen sincerely, his eyes watching her with concern. She managed a weak smile in return.

"Alora was a young halfling - so very young. Yeslick was an old dwarf, and both were prepared to follow me to their deaths - and to their deaths they went. Coran was an elf in the prime of his life, but he never woke up after the battle." Maiyn's voice changed; it became bitter, and Anomen noticed the tone. "Jaheira's husband, Khalid - he died, but not in battle. He died to the man who captured us, as did Dynaheir, Minsc's witch. The rest of us escaped his prison, but Imoen was taken by the enforcers of your city, taken alongside the man who caused us all so much pain and anguish."

"I am sorry," repeated Anomen uncomfortably. Maiyn shook her head, and excused herself, moving forward to walk alone with only Verya for company. The cat slunk along by her side, occasionally brushing past her hand comfortingly.

"_I am here._"

-----------------------

Their camp was set up just outside the Lord's lands; their intention was to sleep and be refreshed before they went on to fight. Maiyn took the first watch, Xan declaring his intent to join her, and the two elves sat in silence by the extinguished fire. The enchanter was trying to study his spellbook, but his mind was preoccupied and eventually he gave in.

"I feared Irenicus' treatment of you would stretch as far as to mark your face," he said gloomily, looking over to the ranger. She looked back to him as he continued. "It was fortunate that I was mistaken; there are scars, and there are _scars_. Your captor was so powerful a mage, he made the city shatter. Not all ailments can be cured, and he seemed intent on hurting you."

"My cuts and bruises healed," said Maiyn softly.

"They did, but what about your mental injuries?" asked Xan. Maiyn shrugged. "It is monstrous to taint beauty," continued Xan softly. "I have rarely wanted to kill someone, but now I feel the desire; even if I know it is an impossible one. Given his power, I'd be dead within seconds."

Maiyn quietly watched him for a few moments, and then started giggling. Xan raised an eyebrow, but the ranger was in fits of laughter, tears running down her face. "We're all doomed!" she spluttered in between giggling fits, and Xan rolled his eyes in mock despair. Eventually she managed to compose herself, and she thanked him for his concern.

"You are very welcome," he replied. "Who knows, you may be the last of my people that I will see."

"You will return to Evereska," said Maiyn gently. "I told you that you would before, and I was right then."

"I will not," he snorted, then shifted uncomfortably. "Not until my mission is fulfilled in any case. You and Kivan are the only links to my people I have."

Maiyn moved over to sit beside him, pushing Verya out of the way. The lynx growled gently in her sleep, but failed to waken up and the ranger took the enchanter's hand, squeezing it as they sat together. "We'll get through this," she said confidently.

"Perhaps," said Xan, sounding almost hopeful.


	8. A Trip to the Circus

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**A Trip to the Circus**

-----------------------

Ajantis and Coran rode into the city, dismounting side by side amongst the crowds of travellers both arriving in and departing from Athkatla. Coran looked around with interest; despite his frequent travels to the south from the Baldur's Gate area, he had never detoured to pay the place a visit. Ajantis pointed him to a small inn nestled against the outer wall.

"The Crooked Crane," said the paladin. He spoke loudly so he could be heard over the chatter around them. "Not much in the way of accommodation for travellers, but they'll stable your horse for you for as long as you need. Much easier than trying to navigate the city with it, trust me."

Coran grinned and thanked the human. Ajantis took his leave, explaining that he had to go and report to the Order. He asked if the elf wished to accompany him there, but Coran politely declined - the paladin had already suggested they meet at the headquarters in a few days time, when he'd had a chance to see what information he could find regarding Coran's old companions. They men shook hands pleasantly, and Coran watched as Ajantis carefully led his steed through the milling hordes of people.

"So this is Athkatla," he said to himself, walking to the tavern the human suggested. He paid for Patch's stabling for a few days, rubbing the horse's nose affectionately as he left. He wandered along the streets, letting his instinct take him around the sights, walking for hours as he explored. He passed through the docks, watching the sailors unload their ships. He wandered past the Council of Six building, his thief's eye sparkling as he looked at the large houses of the nobles. He made his way through the intricate archways of the inner walls that made the city into sections, passing through the Promenade, marvelling at the sight.

Eventually he found himself in a poorer part of town, noticing a grubby sign hanging on a wall proclaiming the presence of a tavern.

"Perfect," he murmured to himself, pushing the door open and entering the establishment. The inn was almost spilling over with people; the tables were crowded, the bar was mobbed. Coran smiled in delight at the scene, deftly moving through the crowd to the counter and purchasing a drink and a room for himself. The portly barkeep was an amiable man, and Coran quickly found out some basic information about the town; the general layout, the usefulness of the Council of Six building, where he was advised to go to enquire about missing people.

The fighter thanked the man and turned to find somewhere to sit. No single table was free, but a chair was empty at one which already seated a dwarf. Coran made his way over, signalling to the empty place. The dwarf looked up at him and grunted indifferently, so Coran sat himself down and regarded him. Several golden rings adorned his ears, matching the cords that wound their way around the sections of his grey beard, keeping it neatly in place. A large horned helmet adorned his head, his hair flowing freely from it. His narrow eyes seemed to be keeping tabs on several of the inn's customers, a scowl being his preferred method of expression.

"What be ye wantin?" he asked gruffly, noticing Coran's stare.

"Nothing my small friend," said Coran genially. "I'm just taking in my surroundings!"

"New in town be ye?"

"That I am, my friend," replied Coran, taking a drink. The dwarf seemed to think this over.

"Drink hail!" he exclaimed suddenly, raising his own tankard and draining it of its contents. "I be Korgan Bloodaxe, lad."

"Well met," said Coran with a smile. "I am Coran Sullussaer."

"Aye, a pointy-eared dolt." The dwarf watched Coran keenly, waiting for his reaction. He seemed pleasantly surprised when Coran just laughed and agreed. "What are ye in town fer?"

"I'm actually looking for someone," said Coran, suddenly serious. "Until then though I need to find a way to make coin... my usual methods are no longer practical, so I believe I will have to hunt down some mercenary work."

"Hm, ye look like a desperate man," noted Korgan. "Be ye needin' a strong arm to fight wi' ye? The only condition is a split o' the profits."

Coran noted the large, shiny axe hanging by Korgan's side, and nodded. "I'd welcome you to join me," he said. "In fact, I'd even raise my glass to it, but yours appears to be dangerously empty."

Korgan chuckled. "That it is, and yer appreciation fer me company can extend tae ye fillin' it back up." Coran grinned but happily went to fetch more drinks for them both. They'd just toasted their alliance when the doors of the inn burst open, and a young woman ran in, pausing at the doorway, shouting to the customers in general.

"Is anyone willing to hear my plea?" The young lady appeared distraught, pushing her way into the inn as she shouted at the people around her.

"Anyone? You all know me - I've helped some of you! Is this the thanks I get?" The girl's tone was becoming more pleading and desperate as people turned away from her uncomfortably.

"Oh this be a fine one," said Korgan to Coran as the elf watched her. "A sprout with nay sense in her head."

"Perhaps she has work to offer," said Coran thoughtfully, leaping up before Korgan could stop him. He ignored the dwarf's muttering as he approached the young woman, but before he could say anything she launched into another speech.

"You! Are you available for hire? As a mercenary I mean? You look capable and hearty, like you've had formal training. I need help, they've come to the keep and I can't stop them on my own, I need people to go with me-"

Coran calmed her down, and gently led her to their table, dragging another chair along with him for her to sit on. He hastily made his way to the bar, purchasing a goblet of wine which he put down before her, encouraging her to take a drink to settle her nerves. She looked ready to protest, but something in his manner seemed to stop her, and she obediently sipped a bit of the drink, relaxing slightly.

"Now," said Coran kindly. "Tell us first what your name is."

"I... I am Nalia," she said, almost hesitantly. Coran smiled to her, introducing himself and Korgan. The dwarf just grunted.

"Now Nalia - tell us what is wrong."

Nalia sighed heavily before she spoke. "I need a strong hand to help me," she explained. "My land is under siege and none of this rabble will aid me! After all I've done for their kind too!" Nalia noticed Coran's curious expression, and took a deep breath as she tried to calm back down, hastily gulping down some more wine. "Please can you assist me?" she asked quietly.

"Who is attacking your land? And why?" enquired Coran.

"There is no time!" exclaimed the woman in frustration. I only hope that the attackers have not made it inside..."

Coran patted her arm gently, causing her to quieten down significantly. "How long has your land been under siege?"

"A few days now," she said miserably. "It took me a while to get out without Aunty seeing me. I had to pick three locks just to get out of the keep."

Coran grinned mischievously at her, and she smiled slightly in return. "We will help you," he said suddenly. "But we will need to rest here tonight first, and set off tomorrow. How far are your lands from here?"

"A few hours walk," Nalia replied, seeming to be slightly distressed by the thought of waiting. Coran nodded, and asked if she required a room for the evening.

"I... I suppose I will," she said in a small voice, her eyes drifting down to the ground.

"Don't worry," said Coran gently, raising her chin to look up to him. "We will sleep tonight to be prepared for the journey tomorrow, and we will get to your lands and provide what assistance we can."

Nalia smiled weakly. "Thank you... both. I... I appreciate this."

-----------------------

Korgan was in a bad mood as they walked through the twisting roads leading towards the Promenade the next morning. He'd laughed when Coran had discovered there were no more rooms available for rent, and Nalia had looked slightly worried when he insisted they'd have to double up. Coran had handed the girl his key and told Korgan that he'd be sharing the dwarf's room with him, much to Korgan's outrage. It had taken several ales before he'd even consider the idea, insisting that he should share with the girl; a lewd glint in his eyes as he looked at her. Coran had frowned at this, and Nalia had retired abruptly, her distaste for the dwarf apparent.

They arrived at the Promenade, and noticed large crowds standing outside the circus tent. Coran pushed his way past them, making his way into the Adventurer's Mart where he browsed the offerings; purchasing a few bits he'd need, checking with the others to see if they needed anything. He slung his new sword across his shoulders as they left the shop and a little boy ran up to him, sobbing.

"Please sir, you hafta help!" he cried. Korgan muttered something incomprehensible, but Coran knelt down and looked straight into the boy's eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"It's my momma! She went into the circus this morning to get tickets for us, and she never came back out! Now no one is allowed to go in, and we don't know what's happened!"

Coran frowned slightly, and looked over to the crowd. Sure enough, Amnish guards were standing at the tent entrance, refusing access to anyone. "Let us see what we can find out for you, boy," he said with a smile.

"Thank you!" called the boy with a sniffle. The three companions made their way to the tent, listening to the chatter as they went. It didn't take them long to work out the problem; people had entered the circus and not come back out; only one person had managed to escape, and his delirious talking had described a vast palace, a domain now ruled by one of the circus gnomes.

Coran looked over to Nalia quickly. She was looking at the tent with concern, but he knew she'd be worried about her home. "Are you all right if we investigate this quickly?" he said. "I imagine that it's just the work of illusions."

She hesitated, and he could see pain in her eyes as she made her choice. "I… I guess so," she said quietly. "The boy... he needs his mother."

Coran nodded, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "We will be as quick as we can manage," he said, "and when we are done, we will head to your lands with no further hold-ups." She smiled weakly at him, and he strode over to the guard at the entrance of the tent.

"We'd like to investigate what has been happening," he said strongly.

"No citizens may enter the tent," replied the guard, peering at him. "The Cowled Wizards shall send some officials when they can spare them."

"And how long might that be?" asked Coran. "There are children here whose parents are missing in there. We are more than capable of looking after ourselves."

The guard seemed to notice their weapons, and he shrugged at the elf. "You can go in then," he relented. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Coran thanked him, and pushed open the flap of the tent. It was pitch black beyond, and even his infravision could make out nothing. "Ready?" he asked the others. "In we go then."

-----------------------

"I say we kills it tae be on the safe side," muttered Korgan as the group stood facing the creature across the fountain. Coran had to admit that it certainly looked like an ogre, but its voice was young and sweet - and definitely female. It had said its name was Aerie and it was really an avariel without her wings, caught in an illusion, bound to stop her from escaping. It said that the peasants at the back of the tent had the key to unlock its chains, but the key was in the form of a sword.

Coran sighed. "We will get the sword," he said finally, going with his instinct. Korgan glared stonily at him, and Nalia looked at him as if he was mad, but he made his way along the walkway past the extravagant water features, heading in the direction the ogre had pointed.

The tent had been warped into something much larger than it appeared outside. The group had entered into a vast cavern, crossing a elaborate marble and gold bridge that led up to a huge domed building; grey rocked with flecks of silver in the stone, the roof blue and purple as it reached up into a large gilded peak.

It had led into here, a room divided into quarters by four large pools, large statues standing tall in the middle of each. The figures were all different; one was a proud looking gnome dressed in an elaborate robe, the next was a human figure cowering submissively. A large lion was crouched in the next, and the final one was a large werewolf-like creature, snarling viciously. The fountain in the middle of the room seemed to be made entirely of gold; the cool blue, jets cascading down its side and making the surface water ripple. Coran didn't think much of it, despite its grandness and style.

The elf stopped as he saw the arachnid trying to crouch behind the feline statue. Korgan immediately drew forward his axe, yelling wildly as he leapt towards the spider.

"No! Don't hurt me!"

It was only Coran's swiftness that managed to prevent Korgan from swinging his axe into the side of the beast. Coran pushed him back, and looked at the spider, noticing it drawing back slightly.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"I'm not really a spider!" came the voice of a crying woman. "It's some illusion... I don't know what happened, but I feel awful and I just want to go back to being me, and to find my son!"

"Don't worry," said Coran soothingly. "We'll do what we can - just stay here."

The spider nodded - a sight Coran was sure he'd never forget, and the group turned to see the two peasants approaching them. They readied their weapons - Nalia began murmuring, and Coran regarded her with surprise. She shrugged as mirrors popped up around her. "You never asked," was all she said, and Coran grinned, throwing himself into battle as the peasants ran at Korgan. They changed shape before the group's eyes, breaking into hideous bipeds, slavering and clawing. It didn't take long for the party to overwhelm them, and Coran returned the sword to the ogre, watching as she rippled and morphed into a slight elven creature with long blonde hair, and big, scared, blue eyes.

"Th-thank you!" she cried, rubbing her arms where the chains had abraded her skin. "W-we have to find Quayle - he's the man in charge!"

"We will do what we can to find him," Coran assured her, leading his companions on as they strode past her.

"W-wait!" she shouted, causing the elf to look back. "Can I c-come with you? I know what to expect in here."

Coran looked dubious; the girl was obviously terrified, her words were stammered and she jumped at the slightest noise. But something in her eyes was pleading to him, and he hesitantly nodded. "Be careful though," he warned. "We don't want you getting hurt."

-----------------------

Coran felt slightly nauseous as he climbed the stairs and passed through the elaborate doorway, as if he was passing through some sort of magical rift. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the bright lights, but he noticed a tall man standing ahead of him; a majestic figure, who bore more than a passing resemblance to a gnome in all but stature. Several of the illusion werewolves they'd encountered stood at guard around the edge of the room, the more real shadow fiends drifting around in the centre. A large purple ooze was the only other creature present, and Coran tried to work out what was what.

"Ah, my beast," said the tall figure, speaking directly to Aerie. "You've brought them here nicely..."

"What?" asked the girl in surprise. "I'm not-"

"You're not what?" replied the man with a slight cackle. "You're not my beast? Oh but you are, you all are. Don't you see?"

"Wh-what have you done to my Uncle Quayle, Kalah?" demanded Aerie fiercely. Coran was slightly surprised by the courageous outburst.

"Little Aerie! Is that you?" The voice came from the slime. "I have no eyes, no eyes!"

"Yes, it's a regular three ring circus," mused Kalah evilly. "Now go ahead... tear each other apart!"

Coran immediately leapt into action, holding up the shadows to protect Nalia and Aerie. The two girls were mumbling spells frantically as Korgan charged at Kalah, ignoring the clawing werewolves that tried to stop him. Several globes of purple shot through the air, hitting Kalah with force and knocking him to the ground where a solid strike from Korgan was enough to render him into a daze. As his grasp on life faded, their surroundings changed and mutated, slowly changing back to the simple circus tent. The monsters disappeared, replaced with the surviving workers and the woman who had been made to resemble a spider. Coran walked over to the gnome slowly, watching him splutter his last few breaths as Aerie helped her Uncle Quayle to his feet.

"No!" coughed Kalah angrily. "This wasn't what was supposed to happen! This isn't what was promised to me! I have planned this for too long... only to have it shattered by some in-bred adventurer! I... I just wanted to be respected..."

"What has passed here, gnome?" asked Coran sternly. "You replaced the circus with your personal playground?"

"You fool," spat the gnome. "You truly know nothing! I am Kalah, an illusionist! I was made a clown-mage for the pleasure of the tall folk, but I bided my time... I was promised a world I could rule! In Amn, a mage is a criminal, a gnome is a spectacle. In this tent... in my world, Kalah was the master, where none would dare to laugh."

"What of the circus workers?" asked Coran. "What have you done with all those who disappeared inside this tent?"

"Indifference killed those fools," gasped Kalah. "I treat them in death as they were to me in life..." The gnome let out one last rasping breath then fell silent.

"What a pitiful sight," said Aerie quietly. "Everyone did laugh at him, but they... they didn't deserve to die. I just can't hate him, despite all he's done."

"That is because you have a good and kind soul, my girl," said Quayle. Coran nodded to the gnome, and was thanked heartily for the rescue. "You've brought out a side to my Aerie I didn't know existed. It seems I've taught her all I can; there's a big world out there for you, child. I think it's time you went to see some of it, if these good folks would permit you to travel with them."

Coran had signalled for Nalia to identify some of the items on the gnome's corpse, and he nodded to Quayle. There was more to Aerie than appeared, it seemed; the frightened girl driven by loyalty and love was a fierce creature. Aerie gasped at the elf, and turned back to Quayle.

"Oh Uncle Quayle, I will miss you!"

"Then you shall have to visit from time to time," smiled the gnome. "Tell me all you've learned! Go... go now, with my blessing."

Aerie threw her arms around the gnome's neck, embracing him tightly as she cried. Eventually she pulled herself away, missing the look of disgust on Korgan's face. Coran had wandered over to the dazed woman, and helped her to her feet.

"Legs and hands!" she exclaimed. "I have hands again! I am free of this horrible place! Oh, thank you so much! I have... Giran! My son!"

"I believe he is outside waiting for you," Coran assured her.

"Oh, thank you again!" she exclaimed, grasping his hand tightly and pecking him on the cheek before she ran from the tent, seeking her child. The elf rounded up his companions, and welcomed Aerie to the group. He let the avariel know that they were to head to Nalia's home to help defend it from some attacking forces, and she nodded seriously, her face set in determination.

"Before we go though," he said quickly. "Are there any other surprises in store? Can you, Korgan, sing a song in battle as good as any bard? Or you, Aerie, cure our ailments whenever we are hurt? I'd prefer to know a little about what our combined skills are before we leave the city!"

"I'm no prissy bard!" growled Korgan. "Ye've seen what I kin dae - jus' be careful ye dinnae enrage me."

"I told you I can pick a lock or two," said Nalia quietly. "I've also had some magic tutelage."

"Actually, I c-can heal you," said Aerie nervously. "I w-worship Baervan..."

"The gnome god?" Coran looked at Aerie curiously.

"Y-yes," she replied, looking down at her feet. "Uncle Quayle told me about him when I... when I lost my wings."

Coran nodded. "You know magic also?" She nodded in reply, and he smiled encouragingly to her. "Then a valuable addition you'll be!" he said, flashing a wide smile. She smiled shyly back and seemed to blush. Coran looked at the ring Nalia had identified for him; he'd put it on just before he spoke to the boy's mother, and judging by both her and Aerie's responses to him, it was living up to his name. It was apparently a Ring of Human Influence. Coran grinned.


	9. Lord of the Lands

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Lord of the Lands**

-----------------------

"It's a fine looking building," remarked Coran, looking down the slope at the silhouette. "Well, what I can see of it anyway."

Nalia groaned, somewhere off to his right. "I can see torches outside -the guards must have fallen back. Look - there's a palisade."

Coran looked to where her eyes were fixed, and he nodded; he could make out a small wooden fortification, men swarming around it in the De'Arnise uniform Nalia had described. There was no sign of any enemy, meaning they'd fully breached the Keep's defences. His keen eye scoured the area, trying to make the most of the failing light, and he noticed the pikes outside the raised drawbridge; each carrying the corpse of a man - and in some cases a woman. Aerie had also noticed them, and a small gasp escaped the avariel's lips.

Coran looked over to Nalia - she was still gazing at the palisade with worry. "We can't go any further without knowing what we face," he said gently. "I will not go blindly into this, and we need to be prepared to give ourselves the best chance."

Nalia bit her lip as she faced him. "I should have told you previously, but... well, others abandoned me when they found out. We are beset by trolls. Worse still, they seem to have some sort of... snake creature, with them. I've never seen anything like it before." The human sighed sadly. "I guess I haven't seen a lot of things."

Coran patted her shoulder encouragingly. "Where did the trolls come from?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe they were driven here by something, or the new settlements to the south disturbed them... I..." her voice trailed off; the discovery of the fallen defences had knocked the girl's confidence and Coran could see it was taking her a great deal of effort to withhold her tears.

"We need to know how many we face," he continued, his voice remaining soft.

"I don't know about numbers," replied Nalia helplessly. "There are... a lot. We must rescue my family! My father... my father refused to leave..."

Coran held her as she sobbed for a few minutes, ignoring Korgan's unpleasant muttering. "Come, we will rescue your home," he said to the mage as she wiped her face with her sleeve. "I would assume there is another way in, other than the front door..."

"Oh, there is a hidden door, it exits near the palisade. I can show you where to find it."

"Good. One thing though - you may see unpleasant things as we pass the main gates..." Coran explained what he'd seen and Nalia looked horrified for a second. With effort, she took on a determined expression, following the elf's lead with her head held high as he strode on.

Coran left her to quickly converse with the head of the De'Arnise guard when they reached the fortification; it was agreed that the companions would make an effort to lower the drawbridge, allowing the guards access to help the clearing of the enemy. Night had fallen completely as Nalia opened the side entrance to the building, leading them through storerooms and servants quarters until they reached the weaponry.

"Daleson!" exclaimed Nalia with relief.

The man she addressed started, whirling around in surprise. He relaxed visibly when he saw Nalia, but then almost immediately straightened himself up when he noticed she was in company. "Miss Nalia," he said formally. "What are you doing here? You never came down to the servants quarters... at least, not in my memory."

"Thank you Daleson," said Nalia hurriedly, "but now is not the time for secrecy. These people are not my family, they're my own hirelings. Keep no secrets here."

"As you would have it Miss Nalia," replied Daleson with a bow. Coran shot Nalia a curious look, and the mage flushed slightly.

"Aunty prefers no contact with the people we govern," she explained to the bemused elf. "She is unreceptive to ideas of associating, and believes lesser classes are best reminded of their position at all times. I disagree."

"She's one stuffed, old biddy," agreed Daleson, also speaking to Coran. "We got a saying for her kind, we do; south end of a north-bound ogre…"

"That will do Daleson!" snapped Nalia, though not unkindly. "You will not talk of her thus."

"M-my apologies Miss Nalia," replied the servant abashedly. "I... I meant nothing by it..."

"I'm certain you didn't," said Nalia with the hint of a smile, "but regardless of her attitude, she is still a noble of this house." The girl sighed. "I must find my family," she said quietly.

"I have some news of them, Miss Nalia," offered Daleson. "Your father was taken inside the keep this morning by a great big troll. I think they were probably taking him down to the-"

"Cellars!" interrupted Nalia quickly. "The 'cellars' is what they are."

"As you say, Miss Nalia," muttered the man.

"Then we will work on a way to reach the ramparts to open the drawbridge, then head to these... 'cellars'," said Coran thoughtfully.

"The way to them is... well, there's a secret passage from my Aunty's bedroom upstairs," explained Nalia.

"The way to your cellar is from the upper level?" asked Coran. "What a curious... human... design."

"Yes, well. It means we can find my Aunt on the way." The plan appeased Nalia, and so Coran escorted Daleson back to the hidden door, watching the servant run to the safety of the palisade. The elf was no fool, and he knew that there was something he wasn't being told about the lower levels of the keep; it didn't overly bother him, however. It seemed that nothing was ever simple in the life of a mercenary.

-----------------------

They'd managed to take out the trolls scattered around the lower floor of the keep, Nalia and Aerie's fire and acid spells sealing the fate of the creatures. Nalia led them along corridors and passageways; the floors covered with thick, luxurious carpets, the walls adorned with oil paintings and rich tapestries. Korgan's eyes gleamed every time they went past the ornate decorations; large statues of elephants and lions, smaller, marble statues of eagles and dogs. Porcelain busts situated in alcoves draped with silk curtains, plenty of brass sconces hanging on the walls providing light. The keep certainly showed its affluence, and the dwarf made sure to mention this repeatedly.

They encountered the first yuan-ti on the second floor; a mage whose confusion spell had caused Nalia to fire her bow at Korgan rather than her enemy. The dwarf had yelped in pain as one arrow tore into his hand, causing him to race off towards the bewildered mage with his axe raised high. Coran had managed to step in the way, preventing him from getting close; the elf was unsure if Korgan was also affected by the spell or not. He maintained later that he had been, but Coran was pretty sure that it was a lie. The dwarf didn't hide his dislike of the females well at all, regularly calling them 'bags of tricks' as his most positive endearment. Coran was sure that he would not be averse striking out at them given any opportunity - and blaming the influence of a spell would be one such occasion.

The shadows of the cloudy night made it easy for Coran to slip out of the door that Nalia had led them to; bringing them out at the highest part of the ramparts. Quietly, he led the way towards the drawbridge, bringing down a small troll with one swift blow; Aerie's acid arrow hitting home to finish it off. The wheel to control the bridge was strangely unguarded, so Coran and Korgan ran to it, quickly turning the wheel and wincing as the creaks and rumbles echoed around the otherwise still night air. A growing noise of voices heralded the arrival of the guardsmen below, and the companions followed Nalia as she darted to the stairs leading down into the courtyard.

Coran leapt down the steps, coming face to face with a large otyugh; its disease-ridden tentacles snaking towards him as he deftly ducked to the side. Korgan engaged a nearby troll, the two girls using their ranged weapons to take out the yuan-ti who were closing in on some of the guards. The battle was frantic and lengthy as the noises alerted more enemies to the skirmish. Eventually the yard was cleared, and Nalia instructed the men to go and ensure the ground floor was clear before moving to the upper level.

Coran led the four companions back upstairs, and they easily defeated the few trolls that were outside the bedroom of Nalia's aunt. A roar from further down the corridor drew the companions away before they could get into the chamber, and Korgan charged into the snake-like figure, his axe slashing wildly as the spellcasters peppered it with missiles. Coran returned to the door, opening it cautiously as he peered in. A man appeared almost instantly, his weapon drawn as he frowned at the elf.

"Hold!" he exclaimed sternly. "How did you get in here? Who are you?"

"I am Coran," he replied genially, inclining his head respectfully. "I have been hired by the Lady Nalia to clear out the keep of its intruders."

The guard relaxed, letting out a huge sigh. "Oh, thank the Gods! You... you cannot believe how _relieved_ I am to see you then! Not only have I been barricaded in here, fighting against trolls..." The man shot a furtive look over his shoulder before continuing in a whisper, "... but you cannot _believe_ the audacity of this woman! The Lady Delcia is the Lord's sister and she is... trying to say the least! I have been tempted to strangle her myself more than a dozen times!" He cleared his throat as footsteps signalled the arrival of Coran's companions. "So, er," the guard continued, "you should talk to the Lady Delcia further. She will decide what to do I suppose... and it'll be the first break I've had from her in days!" The last part was said in a whisper to a grinning Coran, and the guard opened the door fully, allowing his Lady to get a good view of her rescuer. With a loud tut she advanced towards Coran, a disapproving stare on her face.

"Oh, tis like a nightmare," she proclaimed loudly. "Yet more hooligans tracking their filth through the halls! We shall have to vacation for a tenday while the whole building is deloused!" She paused to regard Coran more closely in the light of the lanterns. The elf smiled charmingly to her, and she raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I'll tell you the same as your leader," she said haughtily. "You'll get no more from me than a condemnation! Marching into a home as though you belong... what is the world coming to?"

"Aunty!" shouted an aghast Nalia from somewhere behind Coran. The human pushed her way past him to stand before her kin. "Please! We have come to rescue you."

The noblewoman's face took on a softer expression as she regarded her niece, but Coran could also see condescension. "Oh dear... Nalia? What _have_ you brought home with you this time? I have told you about consorting with such creatures... you will only end up like your mother."

Nalia flushed angrily at this, and it was only with quite obvious self-control that she managed to respond calmly. "Yes, yes, yes, you've told me a hundred times or more about my mother's death. I will thank you kindly not to do so again."

"Well," sniffed Lady Delcia, quite obviously offended by her niece's response. "What dregs are these?"

"Aunty! Treat them with respect! Would you rather die here than accept help from the commoners?" Coran heard Korgan's annoyed grunt, and he made sure he blocked the dwarf's way forward.

"My dear Nalia," said the woman, "I wouldn't turn down the chance to live another day, but living another day as... one of them... You soil yourself dealing with your lessers."

"The measure of a person is the quality of their life, my good Lady, and how they live it - not how they are judged," remarked Coran with a smile.

"Of course you measure worth that way," sneered Lady Delcia. "You have no choice. Realise however, that some are born to rule, others to follow."

"I certainly shall, my Lady" said Coran with a flourishing bow. "And I shall be sure to share your sentiment with my parents, the Lord and Lady Sullussaer of Tethyr, when I next return home. For now though," he continued, amused at the woman's sudden surprised look, "I think it would be best if your loyal guardsman accompanied you from these walls, and to the safety of the palisade outside. Wouldn't you agree Lady Nalia?"

Nalia was staring at Coran with her mouth open. His words shook her from her thoughts. "Oh, er, yes. We should... we should really get moving. You will be safe to go back the way we came in," she said to the guard, who nodded in response. "Our men are downstairs ensuring the clearance of the encroachers. I cannot... cannot go with you yet."

"As you wish," said the Lady, still frowning slightly at Coran. He merely smiled contentedly in return. "This... young man is... noble I am sure, but one must wonder about his 'friends' and their intentions." Her look fell quite clearly on Korgan as she swept past him, following her guard. "Please do try not to get killed, my dear," shouted the noblewoman as she was led away down the corridor. "I shall wait where it is safe."

Coran wandered into the bedroom, studying the walls as he searched for the passage Nalia had earlier described. Eventually he turned to ask her about its location, and caught her staring at him again. He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh, er, you need something?" she asked, shifting slightly.

"I was wondering why I was so interesting to observe," he replied. Nalia flushed, causing Korgan to laugh heartily and Aerie to give the dwarf a reproachful glance.

"Ye poor lad if yer goin' tae be burdened with her doe-eyed glances all day long," snorted the dwarf.

"Th-that's not really a nice thing to say!" exclaimed the avariel suddenly, causing Korgan's attention to turn to the cleric.

"Aerie! Aerie!" he exclaimed. "Cease yer whinin! I'd swear on my father's coalcart that ye were one o' them fey elves wi' all the blasted complainin' comin' from ye!"

Aerie looked taken aback, and Coran held up his hand to cease any further exchanges. "That's enough," he said sternly. "Aerie, don't listen to him, he's just missing his ale a bit much." Aerie nodded, now exchanging glares with the dwarf. "Nalia," continued Coran, "could you show us where the passage is to the... ahem, 'cellars'?"

-----------------------

Coran slammed the door shut, and then leaned on it, smiling brightly at his companions' concerned faces.

"What is it?" asked Nalia.

"We have a slight problem," explained the elf. "There are some creatures in the next room that may be quite dangerous to face unless we are prepared."

"Prepared?" snorted Korgan. "I've got me axe ready, what else could I possibly need?"

"Can you fight an opponent without looking at it in the eye?" asked Coran as an almighty crash came from the other side of the door.

"If I haftae," replied Korgan with a shrug. "There be no better way tae kill though, than tae watch the fear in their eyes as yer axe slices intae their gullet!"

"Be that as it may," said Coran quickly. "There will be four eyes on each beast for you to not look into, and that is very important." Another thud against the door, causing it to shake slightly, and Coran braced himself slightly more. "So we all understand, yes? Don't look at the eyes?"

The elf leapt away from the door as the next ram broke through it, and a large bipedal creature tried to clamber through the hole. Coran stabbed at it with his sword as Aerie and Nalia backed away hastily, their hands shaking as they readied their bow and sling, trying to take aim without actually looking at their target.

The first umber hulk died in the doorway, but the others behind it were determined to get past, and it was quickly pushed out of the way as the companions retreated back, taking cover behind some boxes and crates. Coran and Korgan leapt out to tackle the first hulk when it got near, both keeping their eyes fixed to a point just past their foe and trusting their fighting instincts to land their hits. The two young girls began muttering the words to their spells; magic missiles flying through the air, managing to burn through the tough, scaly hides of their foes.

Only one remained when Nalia let out a piercing shriek. Coran turned to see the young human nursing her arm; the flesh was badly burned, her robes incinerated by something. A quick glance to Aerie showed the avariel's eyes were glazed over; she'd been caught in the umber hulk's confusing gaze and had cast burning hands at Nalia while the human was preoccupied with her own spell. Korgan's roar signalled the death of his opponent, and so Coran ran over to the cleric, deftly dodging the bullets she slung in his direction. He managed to wrap his arms around her when he got close, holding her still as she struggled against him for several long minutes until the effect finally wore off.

Aerie was distressed when she realised what had happened, and apologised repeatedly; she looked so abashed that Coran gently reminded her that the journey they were undertaking was far flung from her experiences in the circus.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," he said sincerely to her. "You are performing exceptionally well for someone who has only been an adventurer a day."

Aerie smiled shyly at his kind words, and Nalia took her hand as they moved on, the two girls finding comfort and strength in each other as they drew closer to the conclusion of the invasion.

Coran noted that the room beyond the door certainly didn't appear to be an ordinary cellar; an old iron maiden was leaning against one of the walls, and a large rack was the focal point of the chamber. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Nalia, and the human sighed.

"It used to be a dungeon," she admitted. "But not for a long time - father insisted it was all cleared away and not used like that any more."

Coran nodded, and moved over to the door on the far wall. "Through here?" he asked.

"An old chapel," replied Nalia. "We... we don't use it any more. There is nothing beyond it though, so I guess... they must be there."

"You are ready? You must be prepared for the worst." Coran's voice was level and calm, and Nalia nodded determinedly. "Then let's go."

-----------------------

TorGal was strong; much stronger than the other trolls they'd faced, and stronger even than the two huge trolls who had served as his bodyguards until their death. His scaly hand was squeezing Korgan's throat, causing the dwarf's face to turn purple as he asphyxiated. Something flashed through the air, a swishing noise preceding the dull thump of the troll's hand hitting the ground. Korgan took his change, ducking away from the creature before another regenerated, leaving Coran to battle the fearsome beast alone.

Nalia and Aerie were hitting it with their remaining spells, slowly weakening it as the elf danced around, evading the powerful blows aimed at him while trying to find a gap in the troll's defences to push through into a debilitating attack of his own. Korgan was soon back in the fight, having caught his breath and readied his axe; the concentration of both the skilled fighters was eventually too much, Coran's sword being driven through its torso, Nalia's flame arrow finishing it off.

Her father was lying dead at the base of the large statue that looked over the room. Coran recognised it as a likeness of Amaunator, a dead human god who many believed was reborn as Lathander. Nalia slowly walked towards the body, shaking visibly as she got closer. Coran followed her, putting his arm around her for support as she looked down, tears flowing down her cheeks. The trolls had given little clue as to why they'd attacked, referring to someone known only as the 'Stronger' and implying it had sorcerous powers. He had little hope that they'd discover anything further about it unless it decided to attack again in the future.

"My father," said Nalia in a small voice, drawing the hood of her cloak up around her face. Coran left her alone for several minutes, allowing her to pay her respects and gather her thoughts. Aerie stood, her face bowed as she silently offered her prayers for the fallen man to her own God; even Korgan managed to stay quiet.

"Let's get out of here," said Nalia as she turned back to them, her tear-stained face expressionless. "I... I need to think." The others followed her as she returned to the upper levels of the keep, and they aided the guardsmen as they sought out the remaining trolls, hunting them in the bedrooms and chambers, then outside on the ramparts and battlements.

When it was all done, Coran escorted Nalia to the palisade, where she passed on her father's demise to her aunt. The noblewoman retreated away from the group, suddenly caught up in her own thoughts and Nalia looked over to Coran.

"My home... my father," she whispered hoarsely. "What is left? Someone has done this... but who...?"

Coran took her hand gently. "I feel as if we have failed you," he said quietly. "We did not save your father, and I am sorry."

Nalia shook her head. "I am thankful for all you did. Here... it is all I can afford." She pushed a small pouch into the elf's hand and looked back to the dark outline of the keep. "I don't know what... with father gone, there... oh. I need to... No, no matter. Forget it."

The fighter raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Is there something else we can do?"

"It's... well, it's what happens next," she said ruefully. "I am betrothed to a man I do not wish to marry. My father was stalling it as long as I wished him to, but now he is gone."

Coran nodded sympathetically. "What do you propose to avoid it? I am afraid I am not the marrying kind, not even for a fair lady's convenience." She laughed slightly at his mischievous grin and shook her head.

"No, nothing like that - though no offence intended. I... I thought you could perhaps assume the title to this place. Be a figurehead of the keep, and I would be a ward, of sorts. A secret partnership, if you must, as I am within my rights as heir to choose who leads here. There is no way I could stand against the family of my betrothed on my own... Isaea Roenall is a brat of a man, and he will try to take over however he can. Your... talents, however, would be a daunting opposition to him."

"They would accept this?"

"They could not do much against it," she replied simply. "It is not uncommon for a fighting man to take possession of a keep once the lord of the manor is... is dead." She raised her eyes to look into the fighter's, and they were full of pleading and sorrow. "Please - the Roenall's are oppressive rulers. They would not direct the place in a way that would honour my father."

Coran nodded slightly and looked up at the building, its crests and flags fluttering in the dark skies, only visibly as rippling masses. "I cannot promise to be able to spend much time within the lands," he admitted. "I have come to Amn for my own reasons, and they may take me back to Athkatla, or indeed, to other cities in the region on a whim."

"You do not need to live here to take the role," said Nalia quickly. "The Head of the Guard is more than capable of the day to day running, and I promise I will help you with your own tasks as part of my gratitude for all you've done already, regardless of what you choose to do here now."

Coran smiled at the mage. "I will do what I can," he said slowly. "With your guidance and advice, we shall see your lands prosper and flourish."

Nalia threw her arms around him with delight, hugging him as she thanked him. "They can't force me out now," she said as she let him go. "And Isaea can forget the blasted betrothal! You are now master, within reason - I am still blood heir, and I can remove that from you if I chose to."

Coran nodded respectfully, watching as she darted off to inform her rather horrified Aunt what she'd decided. The elf wandered away from the palisade slightly, sitting down on the grass as he gazed out across the land. _Oh Maiyn_, he thought to himself, _I could really do with you being here now_.


	10. Gold

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Gold**

-----------------------

Maiyn looked at the bodies lying scattered around them. The looks of horror her companions wore matched her own expression. Gnolls, ogres and orcs had attacked them; knights of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart were what fell.

"Boo says we have been deceived," roared Minsc, looking around wildly for signs of the trickster. Maiyn put her hand on his arm, calming him as she stared at the dead.

_More death..._ Anomen had slumped onto a rock, stupefied with the events. Maiyn looked over to him and he raised gaze to look at her; he was expressionless, and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.

"We will find out what has happened," said Jaheira firmly, the first to come back to her senses.

_Good old reliable Jaheira. _

"The Order will have to be informed," said Anomen quietly.

Maiyn nodded. "We will tell them when we return to the city," she said. "Although I will understand if you feel that you need to go back immediately to let them know. I... I do not know what we will do with the bodies."

"What goes on here? I've seen many a strange thing in my time, but the events of the past few moments top them all." The companions watched a simply dressed man approach them, his brown hair and beard long but tidy, a plain hunting knife in his belt. Verya slunk to Maiyn's side, eyeing the stranger suspiciously and the elf placed her hand gently on the cat's back.

"Who are you that can change shape so easily? And why have you slain these beasts that became men?" he asked, looking cautiously at them.

"It would appear we have been tricked into killing them," said Maiyn simply. "We saw them as monsters; it is likely they saw us as the same. Not until the last body fell did their true nature become apparent."

The man nodded as he looked around. "The senior members of the Order will not believe what has happened. They will seek justice, and only your heads will suffice."

Xan groaned loudly.

"That is dire news," replied Maiyn with a sigh.

"If I could be so bold," continued the man, seeming to make up his mind about something. "You could take sanctuary with me until you discover how this has come to pass. I am not without contacts, and perhaps I can help you find out what happened here."

Maiyn looked quickly around at her companions. Kivan nodded slightly, and Jaheira did not seem to have any suspicion for the man beyond her normal scope. Yoshimo was standing slightly to the side, looking uncomfortable and Minsc was still surveying his surroundings, as if he could locate the root of the problem there and then. Anomen and Xan were both silent, their faces expressionless. Both looked hopeless.

"We shall be honoured to accept your hospitality," said Maiyn quietly as she turned back to the man.

He nodded genially and instructed them to follow him to his cabin. "It's only a short way," he said.

-----------------------

The cabin was a simple affair; a large living area with a table, several chairs and a range taking up most of the room, but appearing both homely and comfortable. Two doors led off to bedrooms, and several windows let the sunlight shine in from the glade outside. The companions sat down wearily at the man's invitation, and he himself sat down opposite Maiyn, looking at the elf with troubled eyes.

"Your kindness is welcome," she said with a weak smile. "How did you happen to pass when you did?"

"I was out hunting," replied the man. "I heard the sounds of battle, and I crept over to see what was happening. You've been cruelly tricked." Maiyn raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "You are not the first to suffer because of falsehoods and trickery. I have undergone the same, though my trial was less bloody."

"What do you mean?" asked Maiyn curiously.

"I am Garren Windspear," he began, "once lord of these lands. I had many holds across Amn at one point; but taken from me, it was, almost overnight. I still bear the scars in my dreams. I am content now however, having found solace in the quiet of the woods. But I will forevermore curse the name of Lord Jierdan Firkraag."

Maiyn's eyes widened. "I know that name," she said sharply. "It was he who bid me to rid his land of its ogre menace."

Garren laughed humourlessly. "It is true to his style; organising an elaborate plot to discredit a rival." He paused, looking at the group in silence. "I do not know why he would target you," he continued seriously. "My case was obvious. He sought my lands, so he discredited me. There were missing people only he could locate, banditry only he could stop. Solutions to problems I am sure he caused. In the end my properties were razed in a single night; the people lost faith in me and my influence crumbled. Now it seems, he has targeted you."

Maiyn looked over to Jaheira; the women shared a worried glance, and both knew what the other was concerned about. _What if he knows I'm a Bhaalspawn_.

"Perhaps you slighted him in some way without even noticing it," added the man, noticing her troubled look. "He is very single-minded in his purpose."

"Maybe," said Maiyn with a sigh. She could not remember any time when it was likely to have happened; she was pretty sure she'd never even met the man before.

"Regardless, he is not the worst of your worries." Garren stood up, striding over to the fireplace where he leaned on the mantel to talk to them all. "The Order of the Most Radiant Heart will seek your death if something is not done quickly."

"Is there anything you can do to aid us, sir?" asked Anomen. The squire was still looking shocked over the events, but he had been listening to the conversation and Maiyn could tell he was trying to think of something more useful to say.

"I have friends in the Order," said Garren quietly. "There are some knights in one of the villages not far from here, resting before they travel back to the city. I'll head over to see if I can speak with them; ask them to take word back to their superiors. Perhaps I can persuade them to look on you with mercy - I can but try."

Maiyn stood up and smiled to Garren. "I thank you for this - you are most kind."

"It is not a problem," he replied, returning the smile. "I have found peace where I am. But any enemy of Lord Jierdan is a friend of mine. I will leave now to see them; I should return by tomorrow evening. Make my home yours."

Maiyn nodded, thanking him once again. As he was leaving, she remembered the acorns in her pack, and asked him if he knew anywhere that was likely to be the home of the dryads. "They said they were from Windspear," she explained, leaving out the details of where they had been trapped.

Garren nodded, and described a small hill not far from the cabin. "There's a pool covering the top," he said, "and trees covering the sides. Many travellers insisted seeing beautiful women living there, but whenever anyone went in to search they only found trees and wildlife. It might be the place you're looking for."

-----------------------

They walked mainly in silence to the hill before it became dark. It was almost exactly as Garren had described it and the group followed Verya as she padded up a small trail that weaved its way into the forest. It wasn't long before they could see the water glinting ahead, and Maiyn drew out the acorns from her pocket, hoping to draw some sort of inspiration from them.

It was as they wandered around the edge of the lake that they first noticed the water beginning to bubble. Maiyn stopped, signalling for the others to do likewise and they observed as a fluid shape formed, drifting from the pool to the path. Eventually it finished taking its shape, and Maiyn gasped in awe as a beautiful woman looked back at her.

Her hair was as blue as the sky, and it trailed down her back, curling around her feet. Her eyes were green, like the spring leaves on the trees, shining from her pale, thin face. A single robe adorned her, shimmering and rippling; it was nothing more than water from the pool, shaped to fit her physical form perfectly.

Anomen and Yoshimo were seemingly enraptured by her presence, and neither could seem to take their eyes from her. Even Xan and Kivan had slight smiles on their face as she looked at each of the companions in turn, her eyes finally settling on Maiyn. She smiled warmly and bowed her head slightly in welcome.

"A pretty one!" she called, her eyes shining with apparent delight. "Have you come to join the merriment for all eternity?"

"I... no, I have... I wished to return something..." Maiyn struggled with the words; her emotions were flying high in her conscious thought, and it was all she could do to hold out the acorns in offering.

The woman clapped her hands together in glee. "I've been waiting for you!" she exclaimed. "Ulene, Cania and Elyme must have their trees replanted so that they might be free. Give the acorns to me, sister." Maiyn gladly handed them over, and they began to glow almost instantly, the figures of the three captive dryads appearing by Maiyn's side. "Sisters! We've longed to see you again, loves!"

"My Queen Vaelasa!" cried Ulene, her face breaking into a wonderful smile. "Maiyn has saved us! Can our trees be saved? Has Irenicus doomed us?"

"Nay, little sister," replied the Queen. "You are not doomed. Come Llyna! Plant our sister's seeds that they may again taste the wind." A smaller girl appeared from the trees, moving more gracefully than anything Maiyn had ever seen. She gently took the acorns, smiling briefly at the companions as she turned and vanished back into the forest. "Sisters," continued Vaelasa, "follow Llyna and she shall bring you back to the safety of the forest. Go well, and know that I shall protect you ever more."

"Thank you, my Queen," said Ulene softly, before turning to Maiyn. "Thank you, beautiful Maiyn. Wait..." The dryad leant forward, gently taking Maiyn's dagger from her belt and used it to delicately cut a lock of her hair. She handed both back to the ranger with a smile. "Have something to remember us by." With a wave, the three dryads left, heading off to follow their sister.

"Thank you, Maiyn," said Vaelasa happily. "The forest welcomes you! There is evil near here, and we will pray for your safety as you travel! Good day!" The Queen then stepped back into the pool, melding into the surface as she returned to her home. The companions stood in silence for several minutes, even Jaheira appearing to have been touched by the beauty.

"I cannot believe it," said Xan eventually. "They were doomed, they had no hopes; but here they are. Alive, well and laughing. It is incredible."

"It is, mellonamin," agreed Kivan sombrely. "We have done a good thing today."

"It... it is good to know such beautiful creatures have been freed," admitted Anomen; the young squire had been unconvinced of the worth of trying to find the location of the nymph's home with all their other worries, but now he wore a serene expression as he gazed dreamily into the trees.

"There is hope for all of us," said Jaheira quietly, her eyes falling onto Maiyn. The ranger nodded slightly, then wordlessly turned to leave, leading the way back to the cabin.

-----------------------

_Maiyn opened her eyes and started. She was in Candlekeep, but something was wrong - something was _terribly_ wrong._

_She saw the library looming ahead of her, looking much more ominous than it had ever appeared before. The ground that lay around it was riddled with large, gaping holes; beyond them lay only darkness, as if they led the way into immense voids. The paths running between these areas were dusty - there were none of the gardens she'd loved so much, none of the trees. It all looked so barren and haunting._

_"A dream," came a voice behind her. She turned to see Imoen, and she smiled with relief, moving towards the girl for an embrace, wanting to tell her how much she'd missed her sister. The thief just shook her head, causing Maiyn to falter; Imoen looked tired, and drawn. "A dream of many things," she continued quietly. "Of friends and family. These dreams always mean something... don't they?"_

_The girl moved past Maiyn, walking between the pits as she approached the library's entrance. "Do you remember these doors? I remember... I think... Yes. This was my home for so long, but it is too late to go back. They wouldn't have you now. They wouldn't have me." Imoen's impassive look changed, and suddenly she seemed confused and torn. "Had no use..." she whispered, "someone else. He wants something... I... I don't know why. Those in the cowls don't even know... Why don't I know?"_

_"I don't know," cried Maiyn in distress, moving again towards Imoen. The thief moved away before she the ranger could reach her, walking swiftly until she stood at the gates to what had once been the inner garden. Her face had returned to its expressionless state, but Maiyn was scared; scared of what her sister was saying._

_"Do you remember Gorion?" Imoen waved her hand and immediately the figure of their father appeared; completely still, as if he was a statue. Then Maiyn realised he was - he was made completely of stone. "Or the others?" asked Imoen, bringing up figures of Elminster and Khalid. "I think I do. They were... no... wait. They were the guidance, and there was much more to learn. But it's too late now. They are so far away... You are far away... too far away to help."_

_"No Imoen, I'm coming," shouted Maiyn helplessly. _

_"Why?" asked the thief, her eyes impassive. "Memories should stay, shouldn't they? But he digs deeper, pushes everything aside. I don't remember any of you." Imoen brought her hand down swiftly, and the three statues cracked into pieces, falling into piles of rubble. Maiyn called out in sorrow, but Imoen had walked away, only stopping when she reached the far walls._

_"Do you remember Sarevok?" Again, a movement of Imoen's hand brought a statue of Maiyn's half-brother to stand there. "They sought your death, and mine. It all seemed so important at the time, but... but I don't remember them at all." Sarevok's form shattered, and Imoen looked clearly at Maiyn. "Something else is... something else is more dangerous... closer. I can feel it..."_

_"Imoen!" shouted Maiyn as her sister fell to the ground._

_"Do you remember me?" whispered Imoen. "I... I can almost see... I want to, but... I... too late. You will come too late..."_

_"No," said Maiyn hoarsely, watching as Imoen turned into stone, kneeling by her sister as she wept._

_"She resists," came a familiar voice. Maiyn whirled around to see Irenicus standing over them both, swathed in his black robe as she remembered, his face covered with the mask he'd always worn. "She clings to her old life as if it actually matters. She will learn."_

_"What is this place?" asked Maiyn angrily as she stood up. "What is this all about?"_

_"It is a portrait of what has happened, and what may yet happen," he replied simply. "Do you cling to the past, or can you see through the pain? You feel the potential within, don't you? Will you cringe from what you know you want? What you can take as your own? You know what you want. It is you, after all, who has brought us to the dream."_

_"I don't understand..." began Maiyn._

_"Nothing is real..." stated Irenicus, a wave of his hands causing Imoen's form to shatter into a thousand pieces. "... Yet."_

"It's all right, you are safe."

Maiyn's scream faded as she realised she was awake, her heart beating at an extraordinary rate. Her companions were regarding her with a mixture of curiosity and worry, and Jaheira was sitting by her side. The cabin's size meant they all had to share a room for the evening, and so the ranger's bad dream had disturbed everyone else from their slumber. She apologised quickly.

"It was just a nightmare," she explained. "I... I worry about Imoen." The others nodded, and went back to their bedrolls as Maiyn lay awake for a long time, the visions of the dream filtering through her mind. _I'm coming Imoen, I promise - I'll get there as soon as I can._

She could see daylight beginning to filter through the shuttered cabin windows when she arose, quietly creeping from the room and out of the building. There was a river flowing past the rear of the home, and Maiyn settled herself by it, washing her face as she tried to clean away the tiredness as well as the dirt. She bent over the running water to rinse her face one last time when she caught a glimpse of her reflection, and she gasped in horror, recoiling from the image.

Her eyes, once a blue colour that would sparkle with humour and zest, were now flecked with large golden spots. They shone with a yellow hue that was reminiscent of Sarevok's gaze, but less intense. It frightened her more than anything else that had happened recently; it scared her to think she was turning into what she'd fought and destroyed. _Why? Why is this happening? I am fighting it... I'm not like them!_

"You haven't slept." Maiyn jumped as Kivan spoke, and he was instantly by her side, looking at her with worry as she quickly averted her gaze. "What is it? What is wrong?"

She shook her head, standing up and quickly walking away. Verya appeared from the trees, having been out hunting all night and she stopped to pat the cat's head affectionately. Kivan took the chance to move in front of her and lifted her chin gently with his hand. He nodded grimly as she took on a pained look.

"Your eyes," he said. "That is why you are upset?"

"I am becoming him."

"No, mellonamin. You are not him, and you are not becoming him. It means nothing unless you let it."

"What if I can't stop it?"

Kivan smiled at her; such a rare occurrence that her worries faded slightly just with the one action. "You can do anything you want, Maiyn. You've shown that over and over again. And your friends love you for who you are; I don't think you will change."

He sounded so confident that Maiyn returned his smile faintly, her hand caressing Verya between the ears as the feline purred loudly. "I hope I don't," she admitted. "But I am worried... my dream last night was of Imoen. It had people in it... Gorion, Khalid... others. They were all stone, all shattered easily. Imoen was destroyed too at the end, by Irenicus. She told me..." Maiyn swallowed hard. "She told me I would get to her too late."

"It was a dream," replied Kivan gently. "You are worried about her, and have been constantly since she was taken. You are grieving for all those you have lost; not just those who have died. There is just one thing you need to remember." Maiyn raised an eyebrow. "You are not alone. We will help you through this; we are bonded to you out of friendship and loyalty, and we share your losses just as deeply as you do."

Maiyn looked at Kivan properly, and for the first time she saw the grief etched into his face - not just for Deheriana, but for the others he'd witnessed falling. Although he'd had differences with him, he'd had a quiet mutual respect for Yeslick, and was as fond of Alora as the others despite her occasional loudness and naivety. He had thought well of Dynaheir, admiring her calm, logical head. But most of all, he missed Khalid. The two men would occasionally talk as they travelled, or when the party were settled for the evening, and there was a genuine friendship that was hidden amongst the necessity of the mission to all but those who paid close attention to the companion's behaviour. Maiyn had not realised it until he spoke the words. "Oh Kivan..."

He shook his head. "We have all lost," he said softly.

"You, Minsc and Jaheira have lost more than I can understand." Maiyn's gaze fell.

"That is not true. You are experiencing what we feel, but you have hope-"

"No." Maiyn's voice was terse. "There is no hope. I will not discuss him further with anyone."

Kivan watched as she strode away into the trees and sighed. Quietly, he turned and returned to the cabin.

-----------------------

Maiyn wandered around the forest for hours, until morning had broken fully. She knew she had to return to the cabin at some point, but she didn't want to. She briefly thought again about leaving; this time not leaving a note. But they would only follow... and last time it had caused Khalid and Dynaheir to die.

She paused as she stood under a large oak tree, looking down the gentle slope to the roof of the cabin in the distance. Her companions - her friends - would be sitting within it, waiting for her to get back. Kivan would have explained that she'd gone for a walk, but he wouldn't betray the rest of the conversation. They'd see her eyes, and feel the shock and repulsion she herself had - Anomen and Yoshimo would not know what was happening to her. For how much longer could she keep what she was secret from them? Reluctantly she began her walk back, preparing herself for their reactions.

-----------------------

Jaheira said nothing, but her face spoke volumes. It showed copious amounts of worry and concern, as warranted her guardian side. But Maiyn was sure she could see some fear in there too; mingled with a hint of repulsion. The druid turned away, sitting by the window and staring outside without a word. Maiyn swallowed, and turned to say good morning to everyone else.

Kivan just nodded to her, squeezing her hand briefly as he passed her on his way out to scout around the cabin. Despite their waiting for Garren, and their relative safety in the cabin, the stoic ranger kept up his scouting habits. Maiyn smiled gratefully to him and forced her smile to stay on her face as she attempted to look cheerful to the others.

Anomen wished her a good morning in return, then gave her a curious look. She held his gaze, and raised her eyebrow enquiringly as his eyes narrowed. There was a brief pause, but to Maiyn it felt like hours; then he shook his head slightly, and asked how her walk had been.

"It was refreshing," she replied with honesty, passing him by as she wandered towards the room they'd all slept in. Minsc just beamed a fond smile to her, and she grinned back to him. Even if the Rasheman had noticed the tint to her eyes, he wouldn't say anything. Peoples physical appearance rarely meant anything to the large berserker.

Yoshimo nodded amiably to her, only making the briefest of eye contact which included a genuine enough smile. He soon returned to his bow, adjusting the tautness of the string in preparation for the journeys ahead. Nothing in his behaviour even hinted at any discomfort or curiosity - or even that he'd noticed anything different.

Maiyn continued on her way, bracing herself for the encounter with Xan. He alone was still in the bedroom, and she quietly closed the door behind her as she entered, and remained facing it until he spoke.

"Maiyn? Are you all right?"

"I... I am fine," she lied, still not turning to him. Her confidence had ebbed away slowly by the time she got there, and she could already imagine the reaction he'd have.

"What is wrong? Why are you standing there like that? Is it something about the nightmare you had?"

Maiyn smiled ruefully. She knew the enchanter would be worried about her bad dreams; she had shared the details with a few of them when they'd travelled the Sword Coast together, and he'd allowed her to share his reverie on more than one occasion so she could escape them. But then she'd met Coran, and Xan had withdrawn from her for weeks, jealous of the fighter's intimacy with her; unbeknown to her until later.

Slowly she turned towards him, but she kept her gaze fixed to the floor. "My dreams were bad, but no more than they have been previously," she said quietly. "I..." Words failed her, and she simply lifted her gaze, fixing her eyes onto his. A look of extreme horror crossed his face momentarily, but then he seemed to make every effort to compose himself. She could see him trembling.

"They're turning golden," he whispered. She nodded. "Why? Do you have any idea what is triggering it?"

"No," she admitted. "I... I am worried. And scared. I do not want to become like Sarevok. But... but already I am resembling him. I am... killing more easily - with less hesitation."

To her surprise, Xan sprang from his seat, and was before her before she realised what had happened. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms squeezing around her protectively. "You will not become like him," he said fiercely. "You... you are nothing like him."

Maiyn returned the embrace, allowing him to hold her for several long minutes. Eventually they broke apart and she sat down beside him. He looked sheepish, as if he'd acted out with his control and he immediately apologised for his reaction.

"I am not sure what came over me," he said quietly. "I should have expected something like this to come about. You are doomed Maiyn, we have known this for some time; and yet without fail, I only need to see you to become infected with the disease of false hope."

"I will fight it, whatever it is," replied Maiyn. "Of the entire group, I was most worried about how you would react."

"Me? But why?"

"You have your own mission, which is not here with me," she said simply. "You'd have left me for less before."

Xan sighed. "No, no I would not. I'd have threatened to, wanted to. I'd have been better to, but I don't know if I would ever have _managed_ to drag myself from your presence. And even now, I am compelled to stay with you, resistant to any thoughts of abandoning you until..."

"Until?"

"Never have I truly experienced hate," said Xan. "Not until you described your capture and subsequent imprisonment. I felt anger like I'd never believed existed. I wanted nothing more than to hurt that mage as he hurt you - I still feel that way. I shall die in the process, of course; but at least I will die in a suitably foolish and romantic way, all in the name of beauty and hope. It is doomed, but now I at least know how I will meet my grisly end. Assuming I even get that far."

Maiyn watched him for a moment, then started laughing quietly. Xan regarded her with curiosity, but she couldn't help herself. She giggled at his moroseness, wiping the tears from her face; tears of laughter and hilarity which were soon replaced with tears of sorrow, and he held her as she wept in his arms. She wept for the fallen; for Gorion, Branwen, Alora, Yeslick, Khalid and Dynaheir. She wept for Jaheira's loss, for Minsc's perceived failure. She cried for Imoen being taken from her, for the changes to herself that she recognised, but felt unable to control. But mostly, and above all else; she wept for the loss of her soulmate; she wanted Coran.


	11. The Temple Ruins

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Temple Ruins**

-----------------------

Kivan burst into the cabin, causing Maiyn to break free from Xan's arms where she'd drifted off into a light slumber. She ran through to the main room, and noted his grim expression.

"Bandits are heading this way," he said grimly. "Ogres and humans alike."

The companions quickly snatched up their weapons and ran outside. Garren's son, Taar, was sitting at the river. He was no more than sixteen years old, and had said very little to the companions; regarding them almost with suspicion after his father had left. Maiyn quickly told him to go inside, and warned him of the approaching marauders. He nodded affirmatively to her, heading quickly to the door when a shimmer in the air signalled the teleportation of mage enemies.

Maiyn screamed for her companions to attack, Yoshimo and Kivan's shots taking down the one closest to the boy. He ran for the cabin, but another of the bandits effortlessly strode over to him, grabbing his arm tightly and pulling him through a portal where they both disappeared. Minsc roared in fury, battling several of the ogre fighters at once, his sheer strength and prowess carrying him through. Maiyn and Jaheira targeted another of the mages, Verya darting around the battle, nipping at the spellcaster and disrupting his spell to their relief. Anomen had taken down one of the human warriors, and turned his attention to the last mage, receiving backup from the archers; the battle was over swiftly, but the loss of Garren's child was a blow Maiyn was reluctant to accept.

Yoshimo furtively worked his way through the belongings of the men and ogres, eventually finding a rolled up parchment amongst some coin. He passed it to Maiyn, and she unfurled it angrily; her temper reaching seething point as she read the words on it. She thrust it out to Jaheira as she stomped off into the cabin, and the druid read it out aloud for the others.

_Maiyn,_

_I give you the opportunity to earn back your honour, and more. This game is interesting, but it drags on and on. Come, let us meet and decide who is the better 'person'. In the northeast is our battleground. You will know it to see it. Yes, I think you will know._

Jaheira looked at the note after she'd read it, but her mind was elsewhere. Sometimes she wasn't even sure why she was still travelling with Maiyn; she didn't really blame her for all that had happened, but the extreme hurt and loss she felt regarding Khalid's death was seeking an outlet and the ranger was a convenient target. It was true that he may not have died if she hadn't left, if they hadn't had to travel hard to have any hope of catching up with her. They hadn't rested in almost two days when they were finally overwhelmed, fatigue and weariness contributing largely to the ease in which their foes had captured them.

Fatigue generated by their pursuit of the errant Maiyn.

Jaheira berated herself; the young ranger had the burdens of her heritage on her shoulders, and she had thought it was best to leave her friends behind for their own safety. Even if she hadn't, the mage would still have made an attempt on them; there was no guarantee that there'd have been any other outcome than the deaths of her husband and the Rashemeni witch. But still, if they hadn't followed her...

The druid knew Maiyn was hurting just as badly. She'd left behind the man she insisted she loved; the man she'd stuck with despite the disapproving remarks from both the Harpers as they'd travelled amidst the iron crisis. She'd willingly handed over some coin to his former lover - the mother of his child - asking her to look after him, setting off into the sunset on her own without a thought to his recovery.

But then, she didn't believe he _would_ recover, did she? She'd resigned herself to his 'death', believing that he would never awaken, that he would drift into Arvanaith from the slumber that possessed him. The druid had to agree that the chances of his survival certainly seemed slim when nothing had any effect on him, but to walk away from your partner... Maiyn had consciously abandoned him, but she had always stood with Khalid, and he had been taken from her; he had been forced out of her life, and it wasn't fair... it would never be fair.

She blinked back the tears filling her eyes with ferocity, and scowled around the clearing. "Get these bodies away from here," she snapped to Minsc and Anomen. "We will have to tell Garren what has happened when he returns, then seek out his child."

-----------------------

Garren was understandably devastated to find out what had transpired in his absence. "My son! My son is gone! I left this place in your care! I... no, no. I know it was not you. I know my enemies. Damn Jierdan Firkraag, what is his grief with me? This must end! I cannot live under his shadow... under his heel!"

"I would see it end as well," interjected Maiyn determinedly. "We will rescue your child, no matter the risk."

Garren nodded, but his attention was elsewhere. "I thank you," he said. "I don't know where you will find him though."

"I have an idea," replied Maiyn grimly. "I will find your kin, rest assured."

"You… you will travel unchallenged," said Garren quietly. "My pleas of your virtue were heard by the squires. They will take the message back to their building and send out some knights to look into the matters. They would appreciate if you would stay in the area until they get here, in good faith of your innocence."

"Of course," Maiyn assured him. "If they should arrive while we are gone, you can recommend they look to the northeast - we believe it is there we need to head."

"The northeast?" asked Garren. "There are... well, ruins there. I suppose... it would possibly be where Taar was taken. I don't know."

"We will check regardless," insisted Maiyn. "Thank you for your words to the Order - we will not fail you on this."

Garren just nodded, and watched as they set off towards the dilapidated remains of the temple. When they had disappeared from view, he turned and returned to his cabin with a heavy heart.

-----------------------

The moon hung in the air; only small slivers of cloud drifted across it, casting only the slightest of shadows on the ground. Verya followed Maiyn silently as she led the way, letting her instinct guide her on their course as they navigated their way through the rocky trail leading away from the forest and into the mountainous terrain. No one spoke as they went, all consumed by their own thoughts and musings. The atmosphere wasn't tense, but it wasn't overly friendly either. They swiftly worked together, however, to eliminate the foes they came across; swarms of goblins and hobgoblins, and occasionally an ankheg bursting from the ground. They were lucky enough to not incur any serious acid damage from the insectoid creatures.

After almost an hour of travelling they heard shouts and the ringing of steel upon steel. Maiyn tensed, and signalled for the others to follow quietly. She followed Verya as the cat padded gently around a rocky outcrop, and saw several human men battling some large and fierce looking gnolls. Minsc was about to rush in to the men's defence, but Maiyn noticed Verya's tensing, and she reached out to her feline companion.

_They don't smell like men._

Maiyn put out her arm to the berserker, and shook her head. He looked at her with puzzlement but accepted her decision, and the group watched from the shadows as the men easily overcame their opponents. The three turned to look in the direction of the party, as if they sensed their presence, and they began conversing.

"I did not think we deserved an audience. Despatching these creatures was well and truly easy." The tallest of the three spoke first, a proud looking man with hair the colour of ripe corn.

"Perhaps so, but are we not amazing in combat?" The brown haired man smiled as he looked at himself approvingly. "Even in these frail and hairless skins."

"Hairless perhaps," replied the blonde man. "But frail? Perhaps you should speak for yourself!"

"Now now," interjected the remaining man - his hair was vividly ginger. "Do not fight amongst yourselves. We have plenty to struggle against without turning upon each other."

"Indeed," agreed the brown haired man.

"You would agree," sneered the blonde one. "Anything he says is perfectly acceptable to you. We all know where your loyalties lie."

"Oh, just because you are bitter about being too weak to lead, you question everyone that follows as they should." The brown haired man gave the blonde man a look of contempt.

"I said to stop bickering," said the ginger haired man, raising his voice. "Have I not made myself clear?"

"Indeed," said the blonde man, almost sarcastically. "Bad form for a pack to appear as such."

"A pack?" muttered Xan quietly. "Oh Seldarine..."

"Are you more worried about our appearance when it is no more permanent than the shifting of the day or night?" wondered the brown haired man.

"Maiyn, these are-" began Xan.

"Here we go again," groaned the blonde man. "More philosophical questions. Can you not just be happy with the hunt? Must you analyse us all?"

"Werewolves!" shrieked Xan, slightly neurotically. The men were immediately reminded of their audience, and began moving towards them.

"Well, how rude," remarked the brown haired man. "I'm not sure these will be to my taste at all..."

"Regardless," roared the ginger man. "We hunt!"

With a cacophony of howls, the men rippled and twitched as they shifted into their werewolf form and charged at the group. The fighters took up a strong front line, protecting Yoshimo and Kivan as they rained down their arrows on the largest of the three, while Xan composed himself enough to cast a holding spell, rooting the smaller two to the spot. From then, the companions made short work of their enemies, moving on swiftly before they attracted too much undue attention.

"If he is also in the habit of employing werewolves we shall need to be even more cautious," warned Jaheira. Maiyn nodded, allowing Verya to scout ahead diligently. Before long they turned into a small valley between two of the steeper slopes, and discovered the remains of a ruined temple. Elaborate paintings of serpents and wyrms adorned the fallen pillars, and rubble littered the still grand entrance, a staircase that led deep underground into the heart of the building.

Maiyn took a deep breath and checked the others were good to go. She patted Verya on the head as her companions began descending. "You don't need to come in here," she whispered.

_I will follow_.

Maiyn nodded and followed Kivan as he began descending the stairs.

-----------------------

"Tell me," said Yoshimo quietly as they wandered down the dark passage. "How did you get into adventuring? It is a dangerous business, as well you know. Any one of us could die without even a moment's notice."

Maiyn glanced at the thief briefly. The passage was long, and they'd been walking for several minutes without any sign of it ending. It seemed like an odd occasion to start a conversation, but she replied regardless. "I did not so much get into it, as it was forced upon me."

"Forced upon you?" he queried. "What do you mean?"

"My father was killed by a man who was looking to kill me," replied Maiyn simply. "I was alone with no place to call home when I started on this road. I had no choice."

"I see," he said thoughtfully. "Tell me more about this man who killed your father."

Maiyn looked at him properly with an arched eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

Yoshimo shrugged, smiling pleasantly enough. "I always like to know about the people I travel with."

"There isn't much to say," Maiyn retorted. "I hunted him down and killed him. End of story."

"Is not the story a bit more involved than that?" asked Yoshimo quietly.

Maiyn stopped and frowned at him. He also paused, looking back at her with a completely innocent expression. "I have no further details that I wish to depart," she said abruptly, moving on and signalling the end of the conversation.

"As you wish it," he muttered. "I was merely curious."

Maiyn's frown stayed with her as they kept marching and she could see Jaheira giving her a curious look. The ranger glanced quickly to Yoshimo, and the druid's eyebrow arched. Maiyn manoeuvred herself over to walk by her side and recounted the conversation in whispers.

"He is perhaps just curious," said Jaheira in a hushed tone. "But I would advise caution regardless, unless you are willing to trust both him and the priest with what you really are."

"I will, eventually," said Maiyn quietly. "I will have to if they stay with us for long enough, but not yet."

Jaheira nodded. "The paladins that are arriving from the Order may recognise you, but it is unlikely. They will want to know your name; are you willing to have your presence in these lands so freely known?"

Maiyn shook her head. "Not yet. I told Garren my name was Verya before he left," she replied. "I will keep with that name for now."

"You do not think Anomen and Yoshimo shall wonder at your use of a false name?"

"Yoshimo will not suspect anything, I don't think," mused Maiyn. "He is in the correct trade to expect people to be guarded and suspicious after all. I will think of something to tell Anomen when we are done here."

Jaheira nodded. "I am glad that your caution has stayed with you, despite all these changes in your character. Come, we should keep up with the others."

Maiyn watched Jaheira stalk ahead to the front of the group and she let out a quiet sigh. She didn't doubt that the druid wanted to be there for her, but it was obvious that she was finding it difficult - and from the parting comment, it was painfully obvious that Jaheira was concerned about Maiyn's actions since they escaped from Irenicus' dungeon.

-----------------------

Eventually the passage ended, and they made their way through caverns and tunnels inhabited by hobgoblins, ogrillons, orcs and other assorted foes. One of the hobgoblins had managed to teleport away from them, shouting that he had to report their arrival to his master. At one point after that, they'd encountered a rakshasa, standing before an immense obsidian door; the creature had delighted in sending his pet kobolds after them, much to Xan's despair. The party had been caught completely by surprise as they rushed the beasts only to have the kobolds explode, causing severe burns to Minsc and Anomen.

Now they were standing outside a rotten-looking wooden door, and Maiyn was listening to the bustling noises coming from beyond. She regarded the others, and shrugged, pushing the door open cautiously, and stepping lightly through into the room.

A troll looked up from his place at a large table and nodded amiably. "Hello there foodthing," it said in a gravelly voice. "You just in time. Please just jump onto the grill over there."

Maiyn ignored Yoshimo's snigger behind her, and looked blankly at the chef. "Pardon me?"

"The grill. That big metal thing," replied the troll, pointing to the massive range at the far end of the room. "Jump on. Be careful - it's hot!"

"You speak well for a troll," stated Maiyn, ignoring its request.

"My mother tried hard to give me good learning. She sent me to live with these hobgoblins here. They smart. Trained me how to cook real good." The troll sounded proud.

"What about the orcs?" asked Maiyn, wondering about her making small-talk with the beast.

"They smell bad," replied the troll dourly. "But they okay I guess. They can be mean sometimes. Chief Digdag sometimes cuts my fingers off, and throws them onto the grill. Says they taste like sausages."

Maiyn just knew Xan was wincing in the passage as he listened to the conversation. "Doesn't that hurt?" she wondered aloud.

"Yep, but I'm a troll. Fingers cut off, fingers grow back. Now, quit talking and start broiling! Chief Digdag doesn't like me talking to the food."

"I'm not letting you cook me, you crazy troll!" exclaimed Maiyn.

The troll paused its chopping, and looked thoughtful. "Uncle Cajum, he was crazy. Me, I'm not crazy. I'm a cook." It smiled. "Now get onto the grill!"

"I really don't want to get on the grill," protested Maiyn.

The troll sighed. "If you don't get on the grill, how am I going to cook you?"

"But I don't want to be cooked!"

"If you didn't want to be cooked, why did you come here?"

"I am lost," said Maiyn quickly.

"Oh. Well, off you go. If you see the foodthing, send it here."

"Right," said Maiyn, quickly retreating, and pulling the door closed. She looked at her bemused companions and couldn't help but grin herself. "Well, that was interesting," she said lightly. "Let's see what else this place has in store for us."

-----------------------

"I think I preferred the talking troll!" screamed Xan as he led the way down the corridor.

"Less talking, more running!" shouted Maiyn, glancing quickly behind her. Their foes were getting closer.

"Boo does not understand why we run," roared Minsc. "We should be kicking the butts of the evil-"

"We run to get a proper defensive position," yelled Maiyn quickly, pushing Xan firmly through the door. "Away," she said to Verya firmly, watching the cat retreat into the shadows. She had no wish to see her companion torn apart in front of her.

Eventually they were all in the room; the fighters took up positions at the doorway, Xan and the archers behind them, preparing for the vampires to catch up. Anomen offered a quick prayer to Helm, an aura of white light surrounding him as he was protected from any negative energy. Maiyn's heart was thumping in her chest, and she made a mental note to ask for such a blessing from Fenmarel when next she prayed to him. Then they arrived.

They were fast and they were skilled. They had a thirst for blood, and they were determined to get it from the party. Kivan and Yoshimo's arrows seemed to do very little damage on the rare occasion they made their targets, and Maiyn was having a hard job avoiding the fangs of the taller one, who had decided she'd make the perfect prey.

Larry was shrieking with delight as Minsc swung him around. "Kill it! Kill it quick before they're all gone!"

Minsc too was roaring in delight. "Fear not!" he shouted, heading into his familiar berserker rage. "I will inspire you all by charging blindly on!" With that he chased one of the offending vampires back through the doorway, and yelled his appreciation at the assembled undead who had been shambling slowly after their vampiric masters. Jaheira groaned and followed him, leaving Anomen to deal with the smallest of the three vampires.

The cleric drew out his symbol of Helm, brandishing it at the undead creature and causing it to recoil slightly in terror. Anomen quickly grasped the advantage this gave to him, closing in with the magical mace they'd picked up from the Copper Coronet. It didn't take long for the experienced warrior to better the creature, and it faded into a gaseous form, drifting out of sight.

Anomen leapt over to help Maiyn with her struggle, narrowly missing the green arrow that streaked past, hitting the vampire squarely on the shoulder. It flinched slightly in pain, turning its gaze to look directly at Xan. Maiyn heard the enchanter whimper slightly and Kivan suddenly ran past, throwing himself onto the mage and knocking him to the ground. She didn't get a chance to question the odd actions of her companions, as the vampire had turned its attention back to her, and was easily avoiding her blows as it lunged in attack.

Maiyn stumbled as she tried to dodge, and the vampire's clawed hands viciously tore into her unprotected arms. She cried out in pain and desperately tried to get up, but the creature was on her. She saw its evil face as it grinned down at her, then a searing pain shot through her body as a piercing sensation rippled across her neck.

Anomen's mace caught it firmly, knocking it away from the elf. He used his symbol to repel it, finishing it off with Minsc's assistance; the berserker had returned when he'd heard Maiyn's scream. Jaheira was immediately by her side, examining the wound, and murmuring her healing spells over it while Yoshimo searched around for any valuables. Kivan was helping Xan to stand - the mage had been charmed by the creature, and was looking quite sheepish, ignoring the thief's jokes about the irony of the party enchanter himself being enchanted.

Jaheira called Anomen over. "She has been bitten," she said calmly. "Are you feeling weak, child?"

Maiyn scowled inwardly at being called a child, but said nothing. She did feel strange - it wasn't exactly weak, but it was... odd. "I'm not sure," she said. "I feel almost like I'm... missing something."

Jaheira nodded. "You have been energy drained," said the druid. "Anomen can help you, I believe."

The squire nodded, holding onto his symbol of Helm as he uttered the prayer to his God. As he finished, he reached out and touched Maiyn lightly and a warm glow spread over her body. Slowly she began to feel better; more whole. She smiled her thanks to him and he regarded her warmly in return, but the action had left him drained, and he seemed weary and fatigued.

"Let us find somewhere safe to stop," she said to her companions. "We will camp as it must be late by now, and we want to be alert when we get closer to whoever is behind all this."

-----------------------

"I understand Gorion was very much like a father to you," said Anomen quietly as he sat by Maiyn on the last guard duty. They had managed to find a small room that seemed to be safe enough to use for a brief respite. Maiyn had been telling him about her childhood in Candlekeep, talking fondly about both her father and Imoen. "The relationship you had with him sounds admirable."

"He was a kind and patient man," replied Maiyn. "He was a great mentor to both myself and Imoen."

"I see," said Anomen thoughtfully. "I must admit, my lady, that I am rather jealous of you."

Maiyn looked at him in surprise. "Jealous? Why? He is dead; your own father is alive, is he not?"

"Lord Cor is alive, yes," said Anomen, a trace of bitterness in his voice. "He is nothing like your Gorion though; we do not have a good relationship. If he is not deep in his cups, he is demanding I uphold the family honour... or telling me what a worthless son I have become."

"You are not worthless," said Maiyn gently. "You are on your way to becoming a Knight of the Order. He should be proud of you."

Anomen snorted. "He was derisive of my choice to join the Order. He wanted me to take over the family mercantile business... something I truly do not have the stomach for. I would have given much for my father to be my mentor, but instead I endured his abuse until I was able to squire for the Order. I fled as quickly as I was able to."

"You must be glad to get away from him."

Anomen sat silently for a few minutes. "I suppose I am telling you this because... you remind me a little of my sister, Moira. She is young and determined and... I miss her. Perhaps the only thing of my family I do miss. I regret abandoning her to her fate with Lord Cor... But there was... there was... little I could do. She... I am sure she... No. Never mind."

Maiyn gently took the squire's hand, and he put up no resistance as she squeezed it gently in support. "When we return to Athkatla we should visit," she said softly. "I would like to meet her."

"I do not think my father would welcome visitors, my lady," said Anomen doubtfully.

"Then you can fetch her, and we can meet her somewhere in the city," said Maiyn brightly. "We could go to the circus together, or something." Anomen seemed to cheer up with this thought, and he nodded; slowly at first, but then more quickly as he thought over the possibilities, and he smiled to the elf.

"You are kind to listen to me, my lady," he said. "I think of her alone sometimes, alone in the manor with our father. Her last letter suggested she was bearing up well, but I think she was merely trying to ease my guilt. It cannot be easy for her and I wish that I could take her away and send her somewhere she could be happy."

"Why don't you?" asked Maiyn.

Anomen laughed slightly. "The Order does not pay well, my lady," he sighed. "And even if I had the wealth, Moira would refuse to go anywhere. She stays to take care of him, even at his drunken worst. Since our mother died I think she can hardly imagine doing anything else. I hope the old bastard does not treat her too harshly."

Maiyn just nodded, not knowing what to say for the best. Anomen looked back to her, and smiled slightly.

"Tell me about Imoen. I gather from your childhood tales that you are close to her?"

"Yes," said Maiyn softly. "I miss her terribly. I had always imagined we would be together; a stupid, childish notion perhaps, but one I was reluctant to give up. To have her taken from me as she was is almost unbearable, but I will do everything I can to get her back."

It was Anomen's turn to squeeze her hand. "What happened is a terrible thing, my lady," he said gently. "As long as I am free to, I will do everything I can to help you locate her and free her from her imprisonment. Of that, you have my word."

Maiyn beamed to him, and he smiled in return. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "That means a lot to me."


	12. Larger Than Life

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed - I think I managed to get replies out to you all, and I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying it:) Because I went over'Discovery' so often I can't help but feel that a lot of it feels a lot more... polished than this one perhaps, but it's fun updating as I write, rather than when I'm done with the whole thing!

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Larger Than Life**

-----------------------

"Hold!" Maiyn stopped, and stared at the armoured woman. Her attention was not fully on them; she had been examining a part of the wall, and was still focussing on it as she spoke. "I warn you, I have killed many of your brethren to get this... oh!" The woman paused as she looked up, and a look of relief crossed her pale face. "Forgive my manner. I feared you were another group of orcs, come to harass me."

Maiyn smiled politely. "I have been called many things, but never 'orc'," she remarked dryly. "May I enquire as to who you are?"

"My apologies," said the woman, with a small bobbing curtsey. She had a slender figure, not hidden in the slightest by the leathers she wore for armour. Her golden hair was tied into intricate bundles that stuck out from under her helmet. "I am Samia, and it would appear we are in the same situation. Have you come searching for the tomb as well? I was not aware of another expedition."

Maiyn frowned slightly. "Expedition? No, I know nothing of anything like that. I am here seeking a villain known as Firkraag."

"Hmm," replied Samia thoughtfully. "I was approached by a Lord Jierdan Firkraag. He seemed to suggest that I would need his approval if I were to make it through here. I haven't had much trouble though; there were a few orcs, but they seem to be afraid of this area."

"They may be in league with him," suggested Maiyn. "He is somewhere here with a kidnap victim, and I intend to seek them out."

"Then it is good I refused his sponsorship," stated Samia with a slight nod. "It has, however, left me lacking support. Perhaps a temporary partnership between us? We could benefit each other quite nicely."

"I am unsure as to why you are here or what assistance we could offer you," Maiyn said hesitantly.

"I seek the Tomb of King Strohm III of Tethyr," said Samia sincerely. "He lost his life to treachery, a sad end for such a noble man. I hope to find texts in his tomb that will detail his life, but I cannot pass beyond one of the doorways. Something prevents my entry; perhaps the magic is attuned to stop those of a certain heritage." Maiyn flinched at the suggestion.

"Forgive my intrusion," spoke up Xan, "but that is not a valid excuse. If you cannot pass through a certain door, neither can we."

"Oh, I am sure there is a device or some such that you will find," responded Samia dismissively. "I have failed to locate anything, and I will not risk it again. It is probably a hold-over from the time of war; they will not have wanted enemies defiling the resting place."

"I am afraid I cannot help you," said Maiyn apologetically. "We have other things to do, as we mentioned before. But we wish you every success at achieving your goal." The ranger went to march on, but the woman caught her arm and the elf paused, regarding her with suspicion.

"Why can't you help?" demanded Samia with a scowl. "I should think that an adventuring sort like you would jump at the chance to help someone in need."

Maiyn's jaw dropped open slightly, but she composed herself quickly and took on a steely expression. "I would," she said coldly. "Which is why I must decline your offer, and go on with my _rescue _attempt, to free the _prisoner_ being held here. I apologise, but I really cannot spare the time. Now excuse me..."

"Blast," exclaimed the woman as Maiyn walked past her, the companions following. "I hoped to get you to do the grunt work... I'll do it, but not with you at my back. You'd leave me dead and take whatever I found... that's what I was planning with you!" She turned quickly, fiddling with the wall she'd been examining, allowing part of it to swing open and reveal several other people. "Akae! The plan did not work! Strike now!"

A blinding flash exploded around Maiyn's group as a dispel cantrip stripped magical effects from them. Maiyn smiled to herself, thankful that they'd so far neglected to intone their protections, and she noticed Jaheira's skin turning a dull grey colour - almost matching Xan's stoneskin - as the druid tried out her ironskins spell. It was the latest addition to the blessings she received from Silvanus, and she had been quite eager to try it out.

Several others rushed from the hidden door; a large half-orc leading the way, brandishing his huge axe, followed by two robed figures, looking suspiciously like mages, and a lithe figure with a holy symbol that Maiyn didn't recognise. Last, but not least, was a slender boy, trying his best to blend into the shadows and skirt around the party, eyeing up Kivan as he concentrated on his shots at Samia.

The roguish foe didn't count on Verya however, and the cat leapt at him as he crept along, biting him ferociously on the arm, and drawing her claws across his face. It was enough to get Jaheira's attention, and the druid leapt over to help the feline, leaving Minsc and Anomen to deal with Samia and the half-orc.

Maiyn managed to take out one of the mage's quickly, a quick and forceful thrust of her sword stabbing deep into his torso. The other immediately stoneskinned and mirrored, and the ranger sighed as she began her stabs, penetrating the magical defences and working against the mage's hushed murmuring.

Xan's haste spell shimmered around the party, speeding up their fighting and giving Jaheira the edge she needed to finish off her target. She swiftly moved on to the cleric, clubbing him across the head as he prayed to his god, distracting him enough for his call to be disturbed. Minsc and Anomen managed to bring down the half-orc, arrows from Yoshimo helping greatly. Their attention turned to Samia, and their own thief slipped into the shadows, drawing his sword from his belt quietly as he moved around behind Jaheira and her foe.

Xan rattled off another cantrip, and a purple hued globe shot towards Maiyn's opponent, engulfing him in a breach which stripped his stoneskin as his last mirror winked out of existence. Maiyn roared as she drove both her swords into the vulnerable mage's body; Xan watched from a distance, noting how much her eyes glowed as she took another's life. It terrified him to see the taint taking its hold on the young ranger, and he felt helpless as he watched her killing; kills she had to do to survive, generally in defence of her own well being. The taint didn't seem to mind how they came about, though - each gave it a bit more power, a bit more grip on her. And as it got stronger, her tendency to kill, rather than talk, grew stronger.

Minsc and Anomen brought Samia down as Yoshimo stepped from the shadows behind Jaheira's clerical adversary. He calmly whipped his sword around to slit the priest's throat, letting him drop to the floor as the druid stepped back to avoid the spraying of blood from the wound.

Maiyn looked around as Yoshimo rummaged for valuables, passing magical looking items over to Xan. The enchanter was giving her a curious look; he looked concerned about something, but when she raised an inquisitive eyebrow, he looked away quickly. She shrugged to herself slightly, and waited for the identifying to be done, and the goods to be shared.

"That could have been worse," she remarked airily accepting a key that Yoshimo offered her. She also took the magical studded leather armour that Xan identified, and the enchanter looked relieved as he watched her putting it on. Anomen was told to wear the enchanted platemail, and Jaheira gladly took Samia's shield, also imbued with a protection incantation. Healing potions were stored in packs, and Maiyn lingered in the area, peering through the secret door into a dark chamber, idly toying with the key in her hands.

"Whatever they were after was obviously important," she mused. "I don't believe it was just a book they sought to gain."

"We need to get to Garren's child," Jaheira reminded her.

"I know..." she replied, biting her lip. "We could spare a few minutes to go through and have a quick look though, couldn't we?"

-----------------------

Almost three hours later Maiyn held up a crude mask with pride. Jaheira's frown remained in place, but Anomen looked suitably impressed with her handiwork.

"You've used all the pieces?" asked Kivan.

Maiyn nodded. It had taken them longer than she'd anticipated to explore the trap-littered area, much to Jaheira's obvious disgust. They'd encountered several genie guardians; each speaking in cryptic riddles as they referred to the wards placed over King Strohm's Tomb, each dropping small items that appeared to be broken and useless. The companions had slowly figured out that they could be put together; that the finished item must be important, perhaps related to the guardians' clues. Xan had sighed heavily as he explained that the genies were trying to tell them they needed it just to be able to _see_ the final guardian.

Maiyn had then spent many minutes trying to find the correct way to assemble them, and now had an ugly headdress that she put on, having removed her Helm of Balduran.

"It's certainly your colour," remarked Yoshimo, causing her to grin underneath the cover of the ensemble.

She turned back to the remaining door. "Everyone ready?" she asked. She assumed they were nodding because she couldn't see very well from the holes that had been cut for the eyes, so she threw the door open and charged into the room. She only stopped when she realised how empty it was, as she pushed the mask slightly to the side in order to have a better view. Her companions followed her closely, all looking around with caution.

_It is here_.

"Verya can feel it," whsipered Maiyn, causing the group to tense. Then, suddenly it appeared - a large flaming entity, resembling a fire elemental in many ways, but much larger and much more ferocious. It knocked Maiyn aside with a lazy swing of its arm, and she clambered back to her feet as the others tried to battle it - only Minsc and his blade seemed capable of making contact with it and causing damage.

The guardian let out an ear-splitting roar as Minsc managed to slice through its being with Lilarcor; the sword's cries of '_Oooh that'll leave a mark!_' echoing around the chamber. Yoshimo quickly moved to the door on the far wall, cautiously wandering through and locating a crudely covered pit. Maiyn watched as he pulled out an intricate longsword and a bright red shield, and Xan rummaged in his pack to find some identify scrolls before proclaiming them as the Dragon-Slayer Longsword and Dragon-Scale Shield.

"Both are heavily enchanted," he explained, a hint of awe in his voice. He held out the sword to Maiyn - she was the only member of the group who used the weapon type regularly, and she placed her non-magical blade in her pack. She carefully accepted the new sword, weighing it in her right hand as she cut through the air with it.

"It's beautiful," she murmured dreamily, causing Minsc to beam with pride at her weapon appreciation.

"Larry would like to meet your new sword!" the berserker said, causing a stream of innuendo to flow from the sentient weapon. Maiyn ignored it, and looked over to Jaheira with a bemused expression. The druid had tied her newly acquired enchanted shield to her pack, disregarding it in favour of the sturdy and scaled one they'd just found.

"I still think it was a waste of precious time," she muttered as she stalked past the laughing Maiyn.

-----------------------

Maiyn couldn't quite believe her eyes.

After discovering the dragon-related items, they had battled their way through werewolves, golems, hobgoblins and orogs. They'd even taken on a rather annoyed air elemental that had appeared when Minsc spotted an object nestled into a bucket, hanging down the stupidly large well that they found themselves in. Maiyn had only stopped yelling at him when Xan noted that it provided resistance to some elements as well as being a sturdy item of equipment. Now Minsc was wearing it proudly. He'd worn it to kill Chief Digdag and his comrades, and he'd worn it when they found Taar lying unconscious in the cell beyond the orcs. They had been unable to open the door to his prison, but had spied stairs over at the other side of the room.

Yoshimo had been looting the corpses quickly - the room was also used as a guard post it seemed, as a table took up most of it, and a locked cabinet had rewarded the lockpicking thief with a pile of gems. It was then that he'd appeared, striding up the stairs towards them, his ominous cackle echoing off the walls.

"Tazok?" asked Maiyn, stunned. Kivan had gone deathly pale, his grip on his bow so firm that he was threatening to snap it in half.

"Aah, so you did come!" exclaimed the ogre. "He said you would, but I thought you too much a coward. I will have your flesh after all!" Maiyn just stood, as if frozen to the spot. He'd stopped moving towards him, and she couldn't quite take her eyes from his figure. He was as tall and as fierce as she remembered him, but he looked much stronger, despite his ghoulish appearance.

"Aren't you... dead?" she finally managed. "You died, with Sarevok..."

Tazok snorted disdainfully. "Sarevok took too much for his plate, left us in a bad position. You'll find my new master much smarter, and me much harder to kill! It seems Firkraag has a special treat in store - even brought me here especially for you. Got a special bug in his craw about seeing you perform."

"We should be thankful he did not want to make a full impression," muttered Xan darkly, "also resurrecting Sarevok, Davaeorn, Tranzig..."

"I am all for that!" laughed the ogre. "Revenge Firkraag wants, and revenge I will have! Who am I to disagree if it means I get to put my foot into you once more? Fight! And know that behind Tazok is a power greater than you have ever seen!"

"If I have to kill you a hundred times I would do it!" snarled Kivan.

"Ha! Kill an elfwoman and spare her man - that way you have entertainment for life," snarled Tazok as he pulled a huge sword from his belt. "I should remember that for the next time I capture a couple..."

"No! Minsc and Boo shall not let the evil ogre capture any more!" roared Minsc as he charged at his foe, Anomen following him quickly. Maiyn and Jaheira were close behind, taking a few seconds longer to get over their shock, and Xan's murmuring in the background could only just be heard over the sounds of steel upon steel.

Tazok somehow managed to parry all four of them, his sheer size and strength making him a formidable enemy. Minsc slipped into his berserker rage, causing Anomen to back off slightly, away from his errant swordsmanship. Arrows flew towards Tazok, bouncing harmlessly from his heavy armour, causing Kivan to grab his spear and advance into the melee. Xan's acid arrow struck home, causing Tazok to flinch only slightly, his sword coming down heavily on Anomen as the cleric tried to manoeuvre himself around to the rear of their foe.

Minsc stepped in the way before Tazok could cause further injury to their fallen comrade, Lilarcor slicing across the ogre's face while he parried Maiyn's stabbing attempts. Kivan's spear found the join in his armour, stabbing through and into the ogre's torso while Jaheira used her club to firmly strike him across the head, dazing him slightly despite his large horned helmet.

Minsc took his blade back for a follow up cleave and neatly separated Tazok's head from his shoulders, Maiyn and Jaheira instantly rushing to the berserkers side to try and calm him down from his rage before he turned on any of the companions in his frenzy. When he was calm, Jaheira turned to help Anomen tend his injury and Maiyn walked quietly over to stand beside Kivan.

The stoic ranger was staring at Tazok's corpse, his face impassive. When he spoke his voice was hoarse.

"I do not expect you to understand what I am about to do, but I must do it."

"I will not understand?" she asked. "Try me."

"Maiyn, mellonamin, comrade-at-arms - forgive me for being curt. I do not want to explain myself just now," he said, his voice choking on his words as he looked to her. She held his gaze until he reluctantly continued. "I am going to cut his heart out of his chest and keep it with me." Maiyn shook her head slowly, but he looked away as he continued. "Anyone who wishes to resurrect him again will have to wrest it from me first."

"No," said Maiyn calmly, putting her hand on his arm as he reached out. He instinctively stopped. "I forbid it," she continued strongly. "It is not the way of a ranger."

"Arwen en amin... my lady... your compassion touches me," Kivan said quietly. "But I must end this murderous thing."

"Do not let Tazok destroy you so completely," Maiyn urged. "Do not turn into him with your actions."

Kivan tensed, and he withdrew his arm sharply. "I... yes," he said almost inaudibly. "Simple words, but true."

Maiyn quickly signalled for Xan to come over, and whispered something to him. He looked surprised, but helped her to remove the armour from the ogre and then began a quiet incantation. Within seconds he'd directed a series of small flaming arrows at the fallen ogre's corpse, burning through well into the chest. Kivan nodded with satisfaction and thanked them both before turning away and taking a moment to himself.

"Is it damaged enough?" asked Maiyn quietly. Xan shrugged as he peered at the blackened wound.

"I would imagine so," he mused. "One can never be certain though."

"I could-"

"No." Xan's voice was firm. "You stopped him from falling to the depths. Don't let yourself fall there in his wake."

Maiyn nodded, but her eyes remained fixed to the corpse. Verya appeared by her side having remained hidden during the fiercer battles.

_I can do it._

Maiyn watched as the cat's claws raked into the already torn flesh of Tazok. Within minutes his corpse was mutilated, and Verya slunk away to clean herself. She shared her distaste of the ogre with Maiyn as she melded into the shadows, communing that she would wait there for them to return.

Maiyn handed the newly acquired armour to Minsc - it emanated the same enchantment as the set Anomen had received from Samia's group, but this set was larger and provided more covering. The damage done by the part was minimal and would easily be repaired; it was slightly too large for the Rashemeni, but he was able to move fluidly enough in it, and so Maiyn nodded satisfactorily, and looked back to the stairs.

"Down we go," she said softly, taking a deep breath as she moved forward. Her companions followed, as quietly as they could be as she descended down the gradual flight. The steps were carved from a white rock which contrasted with the dull grey walls around them. Eventually they came to an end, leading to a large, vast cavern that opened up before them. The party gathered at the base of the steps, gazing around; then slowly, one by one, their gaze settled on Firkraag.

Kivan managed to catch Xan as he fainted, and held him upright with Minsc's help while Jaheira quickly administered a small spell on him to waken him up. Anomen's mouth was slightly open as he gawped at the sight; Yoshimo was looking a strange combination of confused, amused and horrified. Maiyn just stared, then moved forward much to the surprise of her group.

"Welcome," said Firkraag. At least, Maiyn assumed it was Firkraag; it certainly seemed pleased to see her, and it certainly seemed to recognise her. It bore absolutely no resemblance to the man she had conversed with in the Copper Coronet, however, except for a vague similarity in the voice. His voice now, however, was booming and strong, and coming from a large red dragon. "You have come as I wanted," it continued. "It has been an interesting game, but to tell the truth, I tire of it."

"As do I," said Maiyn as loudly as she could manage without actually shouting. Her voice still managed to sound pitifully small. "I do not even know the reason for it."

"For my amusement," replied Firkraag casually, "for my curiosity, and for my memory of transgressions long since past. All of this spurred me on, but now I grow bored with you."

Maiyn frowned with confusions. "Transgressions? What are you speaking of? Explain!"

The dragon appeared to be amused by her demand. "Very well, an in-depth response. Your fathers are my interest."

Maiyn winced, and almost wished she hadn't asked.

"Your lineage crosses the mortal and spiritual," it continued, "and both concern me somewhat. Gorion raised you; I know this from my own spies and followers. They are subtle when I wish it. Gorion was as much your father as anyone. He was also an adventurer in his day, and crossed my path long ago. He and his Harper friends." Firkraag looked over to Jaheira as she spoke, and the druid scowled back until his attention returned to Maiyn. "I bear the scars of that meeting. He is beyond my revenge, dead as he is. So, I settled for the next best thing... I can torment his spirit by destroying you. Wherever he is, he is seething." The dragon rumbled a chuckle.

"All of this over an old grudge with a dead man?" shouted Maiyn furiously. "Are you mad?"

"I had toyed with forgetting it all," admitted Firkraag. "It has not been that long in dragon terms though. It was your other father who made me curious however."

Maiyn stepped back slightly, as if her retreat would halt his words. To her despair, the dragon kept talking.

"You are a Child of Bhaal; what an interesting subject to study, or so I thought. Really, you are not so different, despite your little personal struggles. What will be interesting will be your conflict with Irenicus. That is something I would very much like to see - so I leave you your life. Do with it what you will."

Maiyn's concerns for how some of her companions were treating the news were quickly put aside at the mention of the mage's name. "What do you know of Irenicus?" she growled.

"I will have no dealings with that creature," replied Firkraag dismissively. "I am merely interested in _your_ confrontation with him. Yes, that will be something to see. But for now, you bore me. I will taunt you no more. This has been such sport that I bear you no ill will. You may go."

Maiyn's eyes flashed with anger as she gawped at the dragon's nerve. She took a deep breath. "I cannot go without Garren's child; you know this."

"Do I know this?" asked Firkraag with amusement. "Do I really? Oh, very well." He sighed. "The brat was but a by-product of my scrutiny of you anyway. The child has proven no more intelligent than its father. I had finished taunting him some years ago; it was only your arrival that brought him into this."

Maiyn recoiled visibly. More blame; she was guilty of yet another person's misery, just by her mere presence. "His suffering never ended," she hissed. "You took his lands!"

"I think he is actually happier now that the burden of leadership has been lifted," remarked Firkraag thoughtfully. "Such resilience took all the fun out of his downfall. All that is left for me to do is kill him and take the deed to the land."

Maiyn's frown deepened, and she moved to say more but the dragon waved her down with the idle wave of a claw.

"Here," it said, sounding bored, "rescue the child from my servant." Another wave brought forward a man who had been lurking in the shadows; Maiyn hadn't even noticed him, preoccupied as she was by the discovery of the true form of Firkraag. "Feel fulfilled if you succeed. Do not think that it will be easy - I test my servants thusly all the time and they know that failure is death. Conster! Go to the child - if Maiyn fails to take it from you, kill it."

The robed man nodded and bowed, disappearing in a flash of teleportation.

"I will rescue the child and return for you in the future," said Maiyn strongly. "I swear it."

"Do as you must," replied Firkraag dismissively. "It does not interest me until the 'future' becomes 'now'. If you wish to make a confrontation inevitable, you know where I shall be lying in wait. Now walk away and see to your little rescue efforts. Take your time, enjoy your life. You have much to face."

It was with a great effort that Maiyn made herself walk away from the dragon's last few patronising words, and she realised that both Yoshimo and Anomen were watching her carefully. She groaned, and turned to them.

"We do not have time to discuss this right now," she said quietly, "but I promise I will explain to you both when we get outside." They nodded, neither replying to her words, and the party quickly readied themselves for the battle awaiting them upstairs. When all preparations were done, Maiyn led the way quietly to the top of the steps. The mage stood ahead of them, several magical defences already in place.

"Come then fool," he sneered. "Let me prove my worth to the beast I serve!"

"You will not survive this meeting," shouted Maiyn as she started walking towards the mage.

"You speak too soon!" he laughed, his hands moving in place to begin the hyptnotizing weave of a spell. "I make my fortune here, or gladly take death. See my devotion, Lord Firkraag!"

Maiyn let out an almighty cry, signalling the charge of the fighters, and the battle began.


	13. Blindness

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Blindness**

-----------------------

It had taken Coran a couple of days to settle into the keep. There had been a lot of work to do; repairs from the troll invasion being the priority, as well as clearing out the remains of the creatures. Nalia left with Aerie on the second day, escorted to Athkatla by several of the keep's guards to make arrangements for her father's funeral and subsequent interment in the family tomb in the city's Graveyard District. In the meantime, Captain Arat had explained Coran's new role to him, explaining that most of the day to day running of the castle would be looked after by the Major Domo and himself. Coran had found the elderly chief steward a stern man, but he'd managed to find an affinity with the Captain.

"Lady Nalia explained that we would be away quite often?" asked Coran as he walked with the man around the courtyard. He'd grown to respect Captain Arat quickly; a tall and muscular man in the prime of his life, and completely loyal to the De Arnise family. Coran understood how important a strong allegiance from such a man was worth, and he had quickly insisted they talk to each other as equals. Arat had been slightly perturbed by this at first, but had slowly accepted it as he saw Coran's willingness to get involved during the keep's cleaning.

"She did," replied Arat as they strolled along the path. "If anything important crops up, the Major Domo will send a runner to find you with a message. It will be sealed with the De Arnise crest, so you will be able to tell when it is a genuine summons."

Coran nodded. "It is a fine building," he remarked quietly as he paused and looked around. He'd become very familiar with the layout over the days they'd been there, and a part of him had surfaced that he'd never experienced before; a part that was content to think there was somewhere he could call home. Nalia had been continuously grateful for all his help in freeing the keep, and he was made to feel welcome by both servants and guards alike. Nalia's aunt, the Lady Delcia, had been a little less impressed. Although she did not actually accuse him of lying, she cast several aspersions on his vague claims to have noble parentage, and finally decided to go and stay with family friends until she decided what to do. Nalia had explained that this meant she would be gone indefinitely, but had not appeared too upset by it.

They left the keep on the day of the funeral. Coran escorted Nalia as her companion and friend, allowing her to lean on him as she wept openly for the loss of her father. The Major Domo and Captain Arat both attended the ceremony, their faces grim as they paid their final respects, and they both hugged Nalia goodbye when the tomb was sealed.

It was then that she noticed the Roenalls were present amongst the merchants and other nobles her father had been associated with. Lord Roenall made his way to the girl, expressing his deep condolences on her loss with a sincerity that surprised Coran. Nalia accepted them, thanking him for his kind words. It was as he left that Isaea appeared, cornering the girl and sneering at Coran.

"This is the barbarian you will allow to run your home?" he asked with disgust and contempt. Coran just smiled pleasantly.

"This is the new Lord of my lands, Isaea," replied Nalia sharply.

"I can assure you, my dear, he will not be needed after our wedding."

"There will be no wedding," said Nalia simply. "My father is dead, and I have no wish to enter a marriage that I dread with a man I despise. Now, if you will excuse me."

Nalia turned to leave, but Isaea grabbed her arm tightly, causing her to cry out in pain. In a flash, Coran's hands had grabbed him in return, twisting his arm in an awkward manner, causing him to let her go free. She stumbled away thankfully as Coran whispered his carefully worded warning to the nobleman.

"If you ever threaten my Lady Nalia again, I will make sure you live to regret it, as both her friend and her Lord. I care not what you think of me or her decision - just as I care not for you or your pathetic words. Take my heed, and get on with your life without causing her any further distress, and I will promise that I will not be requiring to hunt you down in months to come."

"You dare address me like this!" exclaimed Isaea angrily.

"I dare do a lot of things," continued Coran in his hushed tone. "Do you want me to demonstrate?"

In the end, Isaea left muttering darkly about how he would get his revenge, and Nalia cast a worried look at his departing figure. Coran shook his head, telling her not to worry about it. "Even if he does try something," said Coran gently, "I will do whatever I can to right any wrongs caused by that pompous nobleman."

Nalia's worry seemed to settle, and the group made their way to the Copper Coronet, retiring for the evening so they could prepare to visit the Order of the Radiant Heart the next day. Coran was anxious to find Ajantis and see if the paladin had any news regarding the whereabouts of Maiyn and her party, and he felt a bit of hope welling in him. Soon he could be with her again.

-----------------------

"I'm sorry, Sir Ajantis left not an hour ago, my Lord."

Coran sighed. "Have you any idea when he will be back?"

"Can't say with any certainty," said the stablehand apologetically. He'd been the first person they'd bumped into as they wandered around the headquarters of the paladin building; the knights that milled past seemed busy and preoccupied, and Coran had felt more comfortable asking the cheerful young lad that was tending to a large bay mare. Coran had passed the Crooked Crane when they'd arrived at the city to check on Patch, and had been pleased to see his money was being well spent - the horse looked comfortable, but eager to have some time away from the stables. Coran had promised the steed that he would take him for a ride soon, and enquired about acquiring extra mounts for the other party members. Korgan had looked horrified by the prospect.

"Thank you anyway," said Coran dejectedly, moving away towards the large door leading back to the Temple District.

"Wait!" called the boy, running after him. "I heard that he's gone to the Windspear Hills - they set off on horseback, so it shouldn't take them too long to get there and back," said the boy quickly. "I don't know how long they'll be there though - they're dealing with the suspicious deaths of some knights so I'd recommend you coming back in a few days - maybe even a week. Sir Ajantis isn't scheduled to go elsewhere after this for a while."

Coran smiled his thanks, and led the others back out to the grand entrance of the Order. They stood in the sun for several minutes before he moved off, slowly making his way along the narrow paths that wound their way between the canals that seperated the various magnificent structures. Impressive temples for a whole range of deities could be seen from almost every angle, intermingled with a handful of affluent looking homes. Coran felt a pang from the familiar longing of his roguish nature; wanting to sneak into the properties, to see what valuables they had that were worth taking. He briefly wondered about the young daughters of such households, and then berated himself almost instantly, thinking guiltily of Maiyn.

"What are you doing to me?" he wondered aloud as he stopped to lean over the stone parapet that ran along the edge of the channel. He closed his eyes, and remembered Wyrm's Crossing, the bridge leading across to Baldur's Gate. He remembered how he'd run across with Maiyn, laughing and carefree. She'd stopped halfway across, leaning on the wall as he was now, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. What was she to have caused him to turn into the man he now was? He shook his head and opened his eyes, noticing the Temple of Talos almost straight ahead of him, orbs flickering with lightning as they rotated at each side of its grand entrance. It was enough to clear his mind of any stupid romantic memories.

The sound of shouting came to his ears, and he looked to his right, spotting the gathering of people almost instantly. He approached them with curiosity, Korgan following him as Nalia and Aerie hung back nervously.

"Such words are an affront to the gods! Surely you will pay for this!" shouted a tall man; he proudly wore the symbol of Lathander, showing him as a Dawnmaster of his church. His cold glare was fixed upon a man with a scarred face; Coran realised suddenly that his disfigurement seemed in part due to violent blindness being placed upon him - his eyes seemed to be missing completely from his head.

"Quiet!" screeched a woman dressed only in rags. "Listen t'what he has t'say!"

"I call on you to abandon your false gods!" called the disfigured man. "They have done nothing for you! Cast them aside and join me on the true path; join me in the calling of the true sight!"

"What... what does that mean?" asked one of the crowd. "Shall we tear our own eyes out then? Don't be foolish!"

"What shall we do then?" asked another. "Who shall we turn to if there are no gods?"

"But there is a god!" shouted the blind man. "There is the true god! The Unseeing Eye is here amongst us! He offers the faithful a clarity of vision, the true path to the divine! He offers you his protection and succour!"

"Do not listen to him!" interrupted the Dawnmaster sternly. "He seeks to poison your minds!"

"Bah!" exclaimed the ragged woman. "What has your god ever done for me, eh? Eh? I'm poorer and no better off than I ever was!"

"Don't speak to the priest in that tone!" yelled an outraged man. "The gods will be offended!"

"Don't you see what he's saying?" replied a woman next to him. "He's saying there are _no_ gods to be offended! I say we see what this Unseeing Eye has to offer!"

"Aye! I wish to see!" agreed the ragged woman.

"No, my friends," said the unsighted man. "You do not with to _see_! Forget what the years of lies have told your eyes! You wish to _know_; you wish to _learn_! These are the truths that the Unseeing Eye can offer you. A truer gift than you will find amongst any of these other so-called deities. Come, witness the miracle of truth! Come and behold the Unseeing Eye for yourself and see the true god that is amongst us!"

"No," shouted the Dawnmaster as the man walked away. "Do not go with him!"

"I'll do as I wish!" retorted the peasant woman, running after the pilgrim. "I want the truth! Show me the Unseeing Eye!"

"Yes, show me!" shouted the other woman, also moving off.

"What are you doing?" yelled the man who had stood by her side. "Are you mad?"

"I want to see," she said as she looked back. "Come with me!"

"I'm not going with that man! You're my wife - you cannot go!"

"If you do not wish to see the truth, that is your business!" she screamed, turning away from him and running after the small group of people, who were heading into the sewers by this point.

"Arianne! Come back!" The Dawnmaster moved over to the man's side, gently leading him away towards the Temple of Lathander as his wife disappeared from view. They passed another tall figure, dressed in shining ceremonial mail and robes. The priest of Lathander nodded respectfully to him, and he bowed his head in return sombrely.

"This must not come to pass; the everseeing eye of Helm must be made aware of what they plan," he proclaimed loudly, his gaze surveying the dispersing crowd until his eyes locked with Coran. "You. I would speak with you," he announced, striding over to stand before the elf. "I would hire you as mercenaries in the service of Helm - I would prefer a man of faith, but you will be adequate. Follow me to the temple and I will discuss what is required of you. Helm requires you now."

He turned and strode off; Coran gave a cursory glance to his companions before following him. Down the narrow walkways they went, past the magnificent structure dedicated to Lathander. As they passed the grand entrance, Coran looked inside and could see the man from the crowd weeping softly as he sat in shock over his wife's abandonment. Coran grit his teeth slightly as he marched on, through the equally impressive doorway to the Temple of Helm, and followed the priest to his desk.

"I am High Watcher Oisig," he said when they had all arrived. "First, I must say that your reputations are known and irrelevant. You will be judged according to how you serve in this task." Coran nodded, noticing Korgan's steely glare and Nalia and Aerie's rather fearful expressions.

"The task I ask will be treacherous," continued the High Watcher, "but you seem capable. Serve well and you will be rewarded; display any treachery and it will be seen."

Korgan grunted, and Coran nudged him sharply. It was meant to be in the ribs, but due to the difference in height, the elf only succeeded in knocking his elbow into the dwarf's helmet.

"And so to the task," sighed the priest, sitting heavily on a chair. "You heard the fool in the street. If what he says is true, it threatens to upset a delicate balance. A new power would only disrupt the way of things. If he is lying, then whatever cult he is proposing can only serve to hurt those it bilks into following him."

"We will do what we can to help," nodded Coran. "What is it you require?"

"He of the Unsleeping Eyes must know of this cult. The blindness they promote is abhorrent to Helm. We ask you to investigate and identify what is happening. The Vigilant One tells us that the cult is underground and close, but we cannot see past the sewers. You must infiltrate it, as a friend or conqueror; you must suffer the filth of the sewers to find the filth of the cult."

"It is as good as done," said the elf quietly. "I will return with answers."

High Watcher Oisig regarded him for a moment. "You are a religious man?" he asked after a pause.

"I am faithful to my goddess, Hanali Celanil," replied Coran simply. "She is a goddess that revels in love and beauty - to encourage such needless disfigurement is abhorrent to my eyes, as one of her flock."

Oisig smiled slightly, then stood up. "Then may the Great Guard give light to all wrongs against you," he said formally. "You may seek healing and tools to aid you here, as you need. Ask an acolyte, and you will receive. Our resources are thin at the moment, but an ally of Helm and servant of Torm shall be awaiting you in the sewers. Seek Keldorn to serve with you."

"We will welcome his assistance," bowed Coran.

Oisig smiled properly this time. "Faith guide you both."

-----------------------

Coran held the squirming Aerie in his arms as Nalia helped Korgan to rummage through the belongings on the fallen men. The party had snorted in disdain when the strangers had demanded payment to merely let them pass, and so a battle had been fought and won - but the cleric was still feeling the effects of the Symbol of Fear that had been cast directly at her.

Nalia's face was still wrinkled; it had become her permanent expression since they'd climbed down through the manhole and into the sludge. Coran tried to cheer her up by describing the sewers of Baldur's Gate but she'd only managed to look a little more disgusted. Korgan complained even louder than she did - the dwarf felt the effects of the deeper sewage channels more than the others, and excrement and slime had slopped all the way up to his shoulders in some parts as he waded through the filth with difficulty.

Thankfully most of the passages had become dry, or at least shallower. The bandits they'd slain had found themselves a rather clean spot, free of rubbish and even fairly free from the unending reek of waste. Coran was wondering how much they made from passing visitors; the sewers were hardly somewhere he expected to be heavy in traffic, especially in this part of the city. _Perhaps they charge the blind priests_, he mused, freeing Aerie as he noticed her calming down. The avariel gave him an embarrassed look as she moved away, and he just smiled encouragingly, causing her to flush slightly.

Korgan and Nalia were done, so Aerie helped Nalia to identify the magical pieces they'd discovered. Korgan was pleased to find that some of the magical armour was in his size, and he claimed it as his own, gladly discarding his stained armour in favour of it. Aerie was told to wear the Helmet of Charm Protection that she recognised with the gift of lore - she nodded and obeyed, smiling shyly at Coran as he nodded approvingly in return. She also took one of the shields, enchanted as it was with a spell of protection. Korgan roared in pleasure as Nalia handed him a glowing throwing axe, telling him that it would return to him magically after each use. Coran quietly made use of the remaining set of enchanted armour, and the group were fitting the spare items into their packs when a voice rang out from the darkness.

"Halt and go no further laymen - there be a grave evil here, the source of which I have yet to find."

Coran stood as he saw a tall, proud looking man approach them. He was a human, an older one at that; his grey hair matched his silver beard, and despite his stern glance, his eyes were kind. A set of armour adorned him, shining, despite the filth that had splattered across parts of it. It had an orange hue to it, and a family crest adorned the breastplate.

Coran bowed his head respectfully.

"Lord Keldorn!" exclaimed Nalia.

"Lady De Arnise?" asked the man with puzzlement. His eyes shifted to the others.

"I am Coran Sullussaer," said Coran. "These are my companions."

The man nodded. "I recognise the Lady in your midst," he said quietly. He didn't seem overly surprised by Nalia's presence, but his eyes had a slight suspicion as he regarded her companions. "Forgive the harshness of my tone, but state your business in this place."

"We have been sent by the church to seek out a cult," replied Coran. "Am I to assume you are the Lord Keldorn we were instructed to meet?"

"Aye," stated the knight. "Then we are well met." He extended his hand, and shook Coran's arm warmly in greeting, smiling at the others. "I am a humble servant of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. The evil of which we seek is quite strong, and unsurprisingly, it emanates from somewhere deep below us. Come - let us seal our fates together and seek it out. It is my duty to serve the greater good."

Korgan muttered something distasteful, which only Coran managed to pick up. The elf shot him a bemused look before nodding to the paladin. "Your presence in our group would be most welcome," he smiled sincerely. "Let us find the way further into this warren."

-----------------------

Coran admired Nalia's work as she concentrated on the snare before them. Although fairly new to the life of an adventurer, she listened intently to his tips and advice on such matters, and now she was confident enough to tackle the trap on her own as he watched.

They had found a stairway leading down below the sewers, and wandered along old rock tunnels inhabited by shadows and creatures of the depths. They'd wandered cautiously into a purple-hued cavern, only to have the door slam behind them and lock; a poisonous gas filling the air as they were attacked by vampiric mists. Nalia's quick thinking had allowed them to escape as she picked the lock swiftly, and they'd waited for the noxious fumes to disperse before they went back to finish off the wraiths. Coran had praised her wits, and the young human had flushed with pride causing Korgan to laugh.

_"She cannae be gougin' out her eyes fer any cult," said the dwarf. "She'll hae stuck 'em on you long before then."_

Coran had calmed down the irritated girl and quietened Aerie as she stuck up for her friend. The noise of the argument had led to them being discovered by three armed men, who they rapidly discovered were servants of the Unseeing Eye - the central man being the blind preacher they'd already witnessed above ground.

Coran quickly explained they were looking to join their ranks, but explained they were reluctant to forsake their eyes at that time. The man, who had introduced himself as Gaal, had seemed sceptical over their worth, but then seemed to soften slightly, giving them another way to prove themselves. He asked for them to go to the levels below and retrieve part of a rod from atop a holy altar - Keldorn visibly balked at the notion, but Coran accepted the challenge and quickly ushered the group back through the corridors, to a door they had previously passed. Gaal had provided them with a key to unlock it, and Nalia had quickly determined the location of the snares.

Before long she had finished clearing them, and the party moved on slowly towards a large chamber ahead of them. An eerie glow seemed to emanate from it, and Keldorn whispered that he could detect a great, dormant evil within. A large sarcophagus dominated the centre of the room, raised high on a stone plinth. The party were looking at it with some awe when they noticed the man shuffling towards them from a tiny room that led off from the cavern.

"Hmm, be wary friends!" he called to some others standing behind him; they were not brave enough to go past the door however. "Someone has come before us - I can sense it!"

"More of you with no eyes?" asked Coran. "Are you followers of the Unseeing Eye then?"

"No, my Lord, we are not," replied the man as he reached out to locate them. Coran held out his hand, allowing the man to grasp it tightly, and he smiled. "Perhaps it is more correct to say we are worshippers no more. My name is Sassar - what brings you to this place?"

"The Church of Helm has bid me to investigate the cult," said Coran, his honesty surprising even himself. "I am now seeking a rod from below."

"No!" shrieked Sassar in horror. "You must not do this! You cannot give the rod to the beholder, my Lord! It is an artifact of great power!"

Coran shot Keldorn a concerned glance. The party had been unaware on the Unseeing Eye's actual race, and discovering its true identity was now little comfort to them. "What do you know of this rod?" asked Coran quietly, guiding the man to the steps leading up to the old coffin. They sat down, side by side as Sassar explained.

"I was High Priest of the One God once. When I discovered the true depth of his evil I escaped, and met up with others who had left the cult. We have tried to stop him, but we have lost the senses he gifted us with for taking our eyes. We are truly blind, stumbling in our efforts to halt this evil.

"His purpose of coming here was to gain the powerful artifact from below. It is an item of such destructive power that the gods themselves determined it should not be used again. It was split in two, and this half was secreted here, protected by powerful beasts and magic."

"Then it is safe where it is, away from him?" enquired Coran.

"Many of the Unseeing Eye's followers have perished trying to retrieve it," replied Sassar sadly. "I know, my Lord, that the beholder has one half of the rod - were he to acquire the second half he would be capable of wreaking terrible destruction!"

Keldorn sighed. "If this is true, then we shall not retrieve the rod. We shall have to find another way to infiltrate their conclave."

"No, my Lord - the exact opposite is true," said Sassar, suddenly excitedly. "If you can, you must retrieve it."

Coran was puzzled. "Why? I thought you said the beholder must not get hold of it?"

"He must not," agreed the man. "But we tried to get the half of the rod ourselves to use its destructive power against him - it's the only way to destroy the creature! The beholder has failed to get the rod because the gods have cursed the item. This lets you determine the artifact's true worth... or threat."

"I see," said Coran thoughtfully, when in truth he didn't.

"Would you... would you be willing to go down and retrieve the artifact, my Lord?"

"Can we use it on its own?" he enquired.

"No," admitted Sassar. "You shall need both halves - but I know of a way to do this. Retrieve the first half and I shall tell you of it."

"Very well," said Coran, standing. "We will return as soon as we are able."

"We are most grateful," said Sassar sincerely. "We have tried, but our blindness limits us. Be careful as you go, my Lord!"

Coran signalled for Nalia to lead on down the passage at the far end of the chamber, and the young girl immediately started searching for traps, expertly disarming the snares. A sudden howl made Coran dart in front of her, his sword raised to fight the shadow that had materialised before them, protecting her vulnerability as she was caught with no magical defences raised. As it fell, she smiled her thanks to him, and he inclined his head chivalrously.

It wasn't long before they located the spiralling steps leading down to their destination, several giant spiders forming the first welcoming committee they came across as they approached a giant marble hand. Aerie wandered around the sculpture, her eyes wide with wonder at it while Nalia examined the wall behind it, searching around the patterns. Her first few attempts to locate anything hidden only succeeded in calling forth more arachnids, but eventually she pulled out some gems from a small nook, a look of triumph on her face.

"My Lady Nalia," said Keldorn with amusement. "You never fail to amaze me with your... abilities."

Nalia just smiled, knowing full well that the paladin was not wholly supportive of her roguish skills, but too proud of her discovery to pay much heed. She passed the jewels to Coran and he graciously secured them in his pack, praising her once again for her improving skill. She beamed happily in return, walking along by his side as they followed the dark corridor, searching for some words to make light conversation. Despite all the time that had passed with their company being shared, she was painfully aware that actual conversation between them had been limited. She glanced around quickly - the others were slightly behind them, Aerie and Keldorn chatting quietly with Korgan interrupting every few minutes with a jibe.

"I wanted to thank you," she said, her voice hushed to not draw attention for the others.

"Whatever for?" asked Coran, turning his head to smile at her. She could see his eyes twinkling as they normally did and she felt herself flushing slightly.

"Well, you rescued my home..."

"And you have already thanked me for that," he reminded her.

"...and for accompanying me to my father's funeral." Nalia's voice broke slightly at mention of her father, and she looked away quickly, swallowing hard as she composed herself. Coran didn't say anything for a few moments. When he spoke, his voice was gentle and kind.

"Losing someone is a hard thing. I am only glad I could be there to provide a little support."

"Have you... lost someone?" she asked. He rarely spoke about his past; but no one had really asked him much about it. She realised how curious she was about him, and she waited patiently as he considered her question.

"I have seen companions fall. I have also lost people without them having died; my previous companions are in these lands somewhere, but until I find them, they are lost to me."

Nalia nodded. "I... I imagine seeing someone die must be hard."

"It can be," he replied gently. "Some of our friends died in the heat of battle, and so there was no time to notice what happened. Some died while I, myself, was dead."

Nalia gasped. "You... you have died?"

Coran laughed lightly. "Apparently so, my dear Nalia," he smiled. "They tell me that I was dead, that it was the healing and praying of the clerics in Baldur's Gate who brought me back to life. All I know, is that for a time my life was black indeed, and I awoke to a sensation of pain that wasn't truly my own. Then I knew my former companions were in trouble."

Nalia's face was a mixture of curiosity and mild horror. "I would like to help you find your friends," she said eventually. "If, that is, you would allow me to accompany you for that long."

"I can hardly deny the will of my ward, can I?" asked Coran teasingly, causing her to smile slightly. "I appreciate your offer, but I shall not hold you to it; I would be happy if you decided to see it through, however."

Nalia smiled happily, and paused as Coran stopped in his tracks. He pointed ahead, and the group followed his gaze. A large structure loomed ahead; a raised platform of a pastel blue rock with several obsidian pillars reaching up to support the gilded roof lay before them. Something, however, had once rent it asunder, and the group noticed a deep chasm, leading down into an immeasurable void that separated the ground. A solitary bridge provided a crossing, and it looked sturdy enough to support them. Coran nodded grimly, and led the way onto it cautiously, the others following behind him in silence.

The party reached the midsection when the bridge shimmered slightly, separating itself from the edges and leaving them trapped as it levitated above the breach. Aerie screamed in fright.

"Shut yer gob, ye prissy, grounded harpy!" growled Korgan. "Yer skull-splittin' screechin' is o' nae help tae anyone!"

"Enough, dwarf!" proclaimed Keldorn sternly. "There is no reason to take such a tone with a lady!"

"If there were any ladies travellin' wi' us, I'd agree," muttered Korgan quietly, causing Nalia to glare stonily at him.

"_The bridge has fallen, and ends in death,_" came a voice that signalled the end of the bickering. The companions looked around, but nothing was visible. "_I am the guardian of the bridge. Call forth the name to summon the path. What is the bridge?_"

"Eh?" said Korgan.

Coran shrugged helplessly, trying to think quickly. "I don't understand," he said. "What do you wish to know?"

"_The bridge will repair for those who belong. Speak of the bridge to show you belong. Show you belong, or suffer the end. What is the bridge?_"

"It's a riddle of a sort," whispered Aerie suddenly. "A cryptic message. It wants us to tell it what it means by the 'bridge'."

Keldorn frowned slightly. "If it ends in death, one would think to assume that it refers to life?"

Aerie nodded, wearing a matching frown as the considered. "I would agree with that."

Coran took a deep breath. "Life is the bridge," he said loudly. A pause followed his words, and the companions held onto each other - even Korgan allowed Coran's hand to grip his shoulders.

"_Life is the bridge that must end in death,_" came the words eventually, causing them to sigh in relief, "_though duty may hold it at bay. You have spake of the bridge, but this alone is not enough. You are not alone on the bridge. Call forth the name to summon the path. It travels with you and through it you travel, and yet it does not leave you behind. Who is with you?_"

Coran watched Aerie and Keldorn as they stood thinking. Korgan was fidgeting impatiently, causing Nalia to throw him a disapproving look.

"Lands? Roads?" suggested Nalia, tearing her scowl from the dwarf.

Aerie shook her head. "No... you can leave them behind by leaving the road, or crossing a sea," she said quietly. "This means something less physical I think."

"Experiences?" ventured Coran.

"Hmm," mused Keldorn. "It doesn't fit quite right..."

"Time," said Aerie softly.

"Ah, yes," agreed Keldorn. "Time... that would fit."

Coran nodded. "Time is the path." Silence lingered after his words had finished their faint echoing.

"_Time is with you and you travel through it, and all the while it moves away from you. Time goes on, with or without you, though duty may make it wait. The bridge is not stable, and the end changes place. Call forth the name to summon the path. Choose the most difficult step on the bridge._"

"The final one?" suggested Nalia. "Because, it would imply the final step would lead to your death in this context."

"Possibly..." contemplated Aerie.

"The first step could also be what it means," said Keldorn quietly. "It is a movement into the unknown, the beginning of all things."

"Ach, who cares about the flamin' steps!" yelled Korgan, his patience with the game running out. "Yer current step'll always be the hardest, fer it's the only one that matters at any point!"

"Lower your voice!" hissed Nalia angrily. "You don't want-"

"_The current step may be your first, and it may also be your last. The others are abstract; this is yours to choose and shape, though duty may force the choosing. You have summoned the path and may join the guarding. Duty awaits you._"

A shimmering signalled the returning of the bridge to its original place, and the companions hurriedly finished their crossing. Aerie and Keldorn stared at Korgan while Coran gave him a bemused glance. He was sneering smugly at Nalia, and the young girl was gritting her teeth as she ignored his mocking words.

"Har har! Imagine that, eh? Ol' Korgan gettin' the answer afore you godbotherin' daisy-munchers, an' afore the bag o' tricks could get her head out o' the nancy-elfboy's loins!"

"Th-there's no need to be like that!" shouted Aerie with a little stamp of her foot. Korgan laughed in amusement.

"If I wanted tae listen tae yer yip, ye prissy elf, I'd pull ye over my knee and smack yer bottom. At least then I'd have meself somethin' interesting' tae do while ye blathered on."

Aerie gasped in horror, turning a bright shade of crimson as Nalia gawped at the dwarf's crudeness. Even Keldorn had taken offence, and his tall frame loomed over the dwarf.

"That is _enough_!" boomed the paladin righteously. "You will not address the fair women in this group as such in my presence any longer, or by Torm, I swear it shall be your last act!"

"Ye'd best go off an' bother someone else, or ye'll find me axe in yer skull!" snarled Korgan, trying to square up to the much taller human.

"Enough!" shouted Coran, glaring sternly at them both. "This can wait until we've settled our business down here."

Keldorn backed away slightly, but his furious gaze remained on the dwarf, and Korgan just muttered unpleasantly as he followed Coran's lead up the shallow stairs that led away from the cavern. Coran sighed as he strode on. He wasn't cut out for leading.


	14. Cleansing

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Cleansing**

-----------------------

Coran steadied himself on the wall, the surge of adrenaline washing over him without any warning, and for no apparent reason. The thought of battle played in his mind, and he could almost hear the sound of combat. He wiped the perspiration from his forehead as he shakily moved away from the support, and noted his companions worried looks.

"I am fine," he said with a quick smile. "I just had an odd sensation - it is being so far underground I think." They seemed appeased by this - well, most of them. Korgan was eyeing him keenly but he was in no mood for the dwarf's interrogations. He didn't even know what it was himself, though he could hazard a guess.

Since he'd awoken from his comatose slumber he'd had brief incidents with feelings and senses that didn't have any bearing on his situation at the time. The initial pain he'd felt that night had been the most obvious one, this sudden rush being a close second. The others had been so slight that he would normally have ignored them; sometimes there was a faint hint of frustration or annoyance, occasionally there was a lust for blood. Very rarely was there anything happy or joyous, and that was what concerned him.

He was convinced now that they were being projected by Maiyn. He could sense her, as elves could feel each others emotions through their bond. But they'd never bonded. He'd never even considered it, the sudden falling for the ranger surprising him so much that he gave little thought upon how to make a commitment to her - it had taken him long enough to work out the way to phrase his crudely worded vow. Was she so receptive to him that she was allowing him into her consciousness from even this distance, even without the bond? There was no denying the intimacy they had shared. He wondered if she could she sense him in return.

He sighed. It was unlikely. He knew he was not open enough to allow her in, and she was unlikely to even try since she would still believe him to be asleep. He tried to draw heart from the thoughts though - if it was as he expected, she was alive and well. She was also apparently doing something dangerous, but he had faith in her abilities. This encouraged him slightly, and his smile widened.

"Let us see what lies across this lake," he remarked brightly, leading the way down the narrow walkway. They could see a building in the distance, and as they got closer it became apparent that it was a temple in a serious state of disrepair. Clumps of mould grew over the walls in the moist environment and the roof showed several gaping holes. Three cowled figures stood outside, watching them as they approached. More were further back, towards the rear of the temple, but they ignored the group as they stared silently out at the pool.

"Hello," said the central figure as they got close. He was an old looking man, swathed in a black robe that covered him from head to toe. His face was riddles with pocks and boils, his eyes heavy, as if he hadn't slept for days. Coran waited to see if he was going to elaborate at all, but he just stared dourly at them. The two other figures were children, dressed in black, covered in the same marks as the adult. Neither looked as if they were about to say much either.

"'Hello'?" asked Coran. "That's it? I am a stranger in your time-lost buried city, and all you say, is... 'hello'?"

"What would you have me say?" replied the man. "Shall I proclaim the wonder of your arrival? Shall I bemoan the length of the ages? Should my knees buckle at the very sight of you?" He sighed loudly. "I am sure it would make you feel important, but I've simply no interest in you. I think you'll find we care about very little at all."

"I see," said Coran, trying not to smile. The manner of the figure was causing him to have some very comforting memories of days gone by. "Then tell me who you are? What is this place?"

"Ah. You wish the exposition. Typical. I should really write this down so I don't have to keep repeating it. Not that we have a lot of visitors."

"...And?" encouraged Coran as the man lapsed back into silence.

"And? Oh, yes. Us. We are the guardians. We guard the temple. This is very important, because every few hundred years someone almost wanders this way."

"What is within the temple that warrants such loyal guarding?" queried Nalia.

The figure shrugged. "We have forgotten what it is we guard. We have forgotten how many generations we have been here, and we have forgotten what it is to have a purpose."

"You sound thrilled with your calling," remarked Coran amiably. "Why do you stay?"

The man regarded him with an expressionless face for several long moments. "We cannot leave," he said gloomily. "We cannot even die. We are born again in an endless recycling of our souls. We learn over and over again that we are condemned to a fate that we no longer want."

"Is... is that why you appear so diseased?" asked Aerie quietly.

"It is the decay of our mind and souls," sighed the man. "We grow to hate the power that sustains us, so we rot from the inside. There is no cure. There is no escape. There is no end."

"What power is it that binds you here?" asked Keldorn.

"The one that the temple was built for. It has been so long since we have uttered the god's name, it has been forgotten by most. What loyalty do we owe a creature that would condemn us to this?"

"We will try and release you somehow," said Coran firmly.

"Do what you will," sighed the figure. "There is no escape for us; we have accepted this. We teach it to the newly young who then teach it to the old that die and are reborn. The deal which placed us here has been followed to the letter, and we are never to be released from service, no matter how pointless the task. You will fail - you cannot help but fail. We know this. We expect no other."

"You are all doomed?" asked Coran, before he could help himself. "Ah, sorry," he said quickly, realising his words. "It's just that you remind me of a mage I know..."

"He has the right way of thinking," noted the robed man.

"Have you petitioned your lord?" asked Keldorn, his eyes running over the temple as his face wore a slight frown. "Can he do nothing to aid your predicament?"

"We cannot petition the unknown. We have not seen a sign in an age, and his name is lost now. No, nothing is directed at the temple except loathing. Take what you will. We are guardians in name only. We might as well be simple, mindless skeletons." The figure drifted away from them, signalling the end of the discussion.

Coran sighed, and looked to Keldorn. The paladin was still studying the temple, but before he could speak, they were interrupted by one of the children.

"You want to see what we made?" she asked in a small voice. There was no excitement or happiness on her face however, and her tone was level and dull. "You go inside the temple and see what we made. We can't, because it's ours. We forget. You can see it, but not fight it."

"You speak beyond your years," said Keldorn quietly. "How old are you, child?"

"I am nine in this life," she replied. "They say my soul is the oldest of us. I am tired. Go and see what we made. It's pretty... I wish I could see it." Her voice became almost wistful at the end. "Can't fight it," she reminded Coran, noticing his gaze.

"What do you mean, can't fight it?" he asked gently.

"Send our thoughts to the temple, we do. Thoughts of our wounded faith. Can you fight a wound in faith? Go away... my fun is done years ago." She turned and walked away slowly.

"But why can't you see it?" called Coran after her.

"The fanatic is always right," said the other child - a small boy. "Cannot see his hatred. It is his, but he cannot see it." He also drifted away from the group, leaving them alone as they stood at the entrance to the building. Coran moved forward, opening the door slightly and clambering inside. The others followed and found him defending himself from the attacks of a large red-scaled demon, its leathery rust-coloured wings beating down heavily as it moved around the temple with ease.

"**Hate is here! Here is hate! Attack with anger and feed the hate! The hate!**"

"Do not strike it!" shouted Keldorn to Coran.

"I'm finding it hard to do anything except defend myself!" pointed out Coran as he deftly dodged the swipe of one of the demon's sharp talons.

"Aerie, my dear," said the paladin quickly. "Go to it while it is distracted - apply your healing to it."

The avariel's eyes widened in fright as she looked at the creature, and she began trembling.

"Go, child, do as I say," said Keldorn kindly. "I will be by your side to protect you."

Aerie swallowed and nodded, moving over to stand behind the beast as she murmured the rite of healing upon its form. As the white glow engulfed it, it let out an almighty scream, collapsing to the ground in apparent agony. The group gathered together again quickly, preparing for any further assaults, but instead a figure shimmered and appeared at the altar at the far side of the room. Coran slowly led the others over to stand before it, and it looked at him in confusion.

"Who walks in the temple of I?" it asked faintly. "Speak of yourself... you are almost beyond the sight of I."

"I could say the same of you," remarked Coran, referring to the ghostly form the avatar had taken. "I am Coran; are you the chief resident of this temple?"

"I am I. The temple is I, though it is not safe for even I. The beast does kill my form repeatedly. You have slain it but for a small time; it comes again and again."

"Wh-what is it?" asked Aerie nervously.

"It is a fell deity, for it has more power than I can muster. My legion of followers feed it, and I am weak and fading. Such power the beast has."

"You are not worshipped here," spoke Keldorn strongly. "Those outside feel nothing but loathing."

"But they must serve," replied the avatar. "It is the letter of the agreement. They were to guard, and I would provide for their lives. This was to be for all time."

"They dinnae even remember yer name!" snorted Korgan derisively.

"There must be an end," agreed Coran. "They die and are reborn to guard against nothing - no one ever comes."

"Then it is little wonder I cannot defeat the beast. It is their hatred and pathos, and it has become an object of their worship whether they know it or not. The time has passed. I have naught here, and will not again. Even the great device has waned in power and is not so epic a danger as I once thought. I weep for my children - their hatred sustains this place, although they would intend otherwise. Had they not thought of me at all, I would have perished, and soon after so would they."

"Is that the end you envision?" asked Coran. "Death to all those who follow you?"

"Death would be welcome to them. Not the death as they have now, wherein the spirit is still bound to the earth, but true death, where they would join me in the Keep of the Eternal Sun."

"Amaunator..." whispered Nalia.

"The letter of the bargain was that I protect the great device until the end of time," continued the avatar sadly. "The creator races were very specific; I will reinterpret the words, for it is surely the end of _my_ time. The intent of the bargain was that the device was not used again. If it is indeed the 'end of time', then my last action should be to destroy it. I have not the power to do so."

"What would give you the power?" asked Nalia.

"Faith," replied the avatar simply. "The belief and conviction of my followers is the lifeblood of a power. There must be a way to spur their faith. Open your mind - perhaps you have knowledge of use."

The avatar faded as it plunged into the thoughts of the party. Coran felt a strange sensation, as if his deepest memories and thoughts were being viewed, but it was fleeting. Within seconds the figure was back to its ghostly form.

"Yes," is said. "I see in your mind the way to release this place. You seek the great device for another, but you owe them no allegiance, and they intend to kill you."

"Well, tha's useful tae know," muttered Korgan.

"The cause is simple. Take the device and combine this part with the piece the creature already has. The assembled rod will surely destroy the beast. Use it only once, or you will perish under its power, then return it to me. Tell my people that you carry the piece I give to you so that you might deplete it. Tell them that you go to restore the components so it may be disposed of as a whole, not in part."

Coran nodded. "We will do as such."

"My people must know that I intend to destroy it when you return," the avatar continued. "They must know I intend to end their service. The simple act of brining together the two pieces will instil a small amount of faith for an instant. If they are in my presence, such an instant will allow me to destroy the artifact."

"Have you not the power to do any of this yourself?" asked Nalia.

"The energies of my followers are directed at this place, not at me. Should I try to leave, I would likely lose my form, only to reappear here years later. You must do this - their loathing sustains the cycle. They must have a moment of hope, such that I will be powered to free them.

"We will help," assured Coran.

"Take it, and plant the seed of hope," urged the avatar as he faded from existence. "They will not believe you now, but when you return they will perhaps have a spark."

Coran held out his hands to catch the shining object that dropped before him slowly. He held it firmly, and strode from the building quickly, noticing that the diseased figure had returned to the temple entrance, and was gazing at them forlornly.

"Have you enjoyed your visit? Of course, you found nothing and of course you will leave empty handed. There is..." The figure's voice faltered as Coran waved the piece of rod around as he smiled widely.

"You... you have the great device!" exclaimed the man, floating along at Coran's side as the elf made his way away from the temple. "What are you doing with that? It cannot be moved! It has not been moved in a millennium!"

"It is the will of your god that it is taken from this place and weakened," said Coran firmly.

"I do not believe you," sighed the man, slowing down and lingering behind. "Nothing has changed for us here in an age. If you have the great device, it is only because our god is weaker than we imagined."

"You will see," replied Coran, turning to look at the robed figure. "It is to be destroyed when I return."

"You will be free of your duty," added Keldorn.

"Nothing changes here," said the man dourly. "You will not return. We will not be freed. There is nothing to lend our faith to but the hate and loathing."

"You are wrong!" called out Aerie as the figure began drifting back towards the temple.

"Go," it shouted, without turning back. "It is the last we will see of you."

-----------------------

The companions furtively made their way past the guards standing entrance to the cult compound. Sassar had been overjoyed when they informed him they had the first half of the rod, and had advised them to seek out a man named Tad, who they would find by the Pit of the Faithless. Coran led the way as they stalked around the walkway that encircled the darkness leading down to the depths below, quickly discovering the location of the pit and spying a solitary figure standing guard by it.

Coran wandered over to the blind man silently. "The eye is blind," he said in a quiet voice, causing the man to jump.

"You... Sassar sent you?"

Coran nodded, then realised the folly of that action. "Yes," he whispered.

"Oh, thank the gods! I am so relieved he is still alive," exclaimed Tad. "What is it you need of me?"

"He said you would know of a secret way to reach the small cave at the back of the beholders lair," explained Coran quickly. "Can you help us to find it?"

Tad nodded enthusiastically, and pointed behind him. Coran dubiously glanced over to the pit and sighed inwardly.

"There is a small pathway from the Pit of the Faithless," whispered Tad. "I don't know exactly where it is, and you will have to beware of the creatures who feast on the bodies down there."

"You want me to... go down there?" asked Coran, ensuring he had the correct idea. To his dismay, he did. "Very well - thank you for your assistance, Tad."

"Good luck, my Lord!" exclaimed the man quietly, moving away slowly as the others gathered around the elf.

Nalia was looking as horrified as Aerie was terrified. Keldorn's expression was grim, and Korgan had an expression of sheer disbelief. Coran peered down into the pit - the fall was not far at all, and they would easily manage the landing without risking serious injury, much to his relief.

"Right, we can jump in one at a time," he said quietly. "It's not deep, just be careful as you land-" He paused as Korgan disappeared from view, the dwarf's yell echoing back up from beneath them as he cursed loudly.

"He must have slipped," said Aerie, far too quickly. Coran gave her a strange look, and she looked away, avoiding eye contact completely.

"I... see," remarked Coran. "Well, we'd better all get down quickly, before the cultists come to investigate the shouting coming from their pit; I think they'd remember sacrificing an angry dwarf who wanted to... what is it he's saying? Ah yes, 'insert his axe into the nether regions of certain wingless elves', shall we say?"

Aerie flushed slightly, causing Coran to grin at her mischievously.

"BLASTED BLOODY WONDERFUL!" came Korgan's voice impatiently. "Are ye comin' down here after me, or no?"

-----------------------

They managed to make their way through the hungry ghouls who had been alerted to presence of potentially fresh meat, firstly by Korgan's shouts, then by Aerie's screams as the dwarf fixed his hands around her throat while she was trying to get back to her feet on the bone-strewed ground. The passage hadn't been far from their landing place, and they soon found themselves in a maze of tunnels, desperately trying to avoid the gauths and beholders that were floating around aimlessly.

"Any idea which way we should go?" asked Coran when they reached a junction with several paths leading from it.

Keldorn closed his eyes, and prayed quickly to Torm. A few sparks briefly flew from him as he divined the presence of evil around their location, and he guided them along the routes uninhabited by the denizens of the lair.

Occasionally they'd stumble across a nesting room, usually inhabited by a solitary creature. Nalia and Aerie kept their magical protections around them while the fighters tried their best to avoid the debilitating spells being thrown around by the malevolent creatures. Aerie's healing was called upon several times to close the more serious wounds inflicted by the harming spells, but before long they'd discovered the second part of the artifact, hidden deep in one of the nests.

Coran quickly held the parts together, allowing them to meld into one. Greed, lust, hate and violence flowed through him from the assembled rod and he looked at it curiously. Apart from a few intricate symbols, it was a plain looking thing, hiding well the power it held inside.

_Despair, sighted ones, for death is thy familiar!_

Coran looked up to see a huge beholder floating towards them, its telepathy betraying its identity as the Unseeing Eye. Keldorn and Korgan launched into an attack as it as Coran desperately tried to work out what to do with the rod. Nalia and Aerie were murmuring quickly, having launched into spells as soon as they spotted the creature, but their magic seemed to have little effect on it.

One of the beholder's eyes fixed on Nalia, and an orange beam struck the young thief. She instantly slowed down in her actions, her chanting and hand movements becoming painfully slow. Another eye had turned to Keldorn, a purple beam from it causing the paladin to back away from the beast, running in fear to the other side of the nest in a desperate attempt to find a way away from his foe.

Korgan snarled and leapt up in the air, slashing his axe across the top of the beholder and severing one of the many eyes. The Unseeing Eye immediately latched another eye onto the dwarf, and Korgan's axe was pulled up into the air, the dwarf desperately clinging onto it as he refused to relinquish his possession.

"Aaargh!" called the dwarf as he flew across the room in the wake of his sword, colliding heavily with the wall which rendered him stunned.

Aerie had managed to get off a remove fear prayer on Keldorn, and the paladin was charging back at the beholder when Coran suddenly became enlightened. He waved the rod in the direction of the Unseeing Eye, and was knocked back as a powerful bolt shot from the tip, striking the creature with a savage force.

The beast was visibly weakened, and it dropped to the floor as it tried to gather itself. Keldorn's blow rained down upon it with a ferocious might and was followed up by the blade of his Hallowed Redeemer plunging deep into the creature's prone body.

Coran picked himself up and went over to check on Korgan as Nalia fell over, her world speeding up to normal and causing her to feel slightly disorientated. The dwarf was coming round, grunting loudly as he accepted Coran's hand to heave him up. Nalia had discovered a necklace on the beast, and Aerie's identification spell revealed it to provide magic protection to the wearer. Coran insisted the human girl wear it, and the young thief put it around her neck, allowing the elf to fasten it securely as she smiled shyly. Korgan just rolled his eyes, and followed Coran as he led the way along the passage, the group wondering how they were going to escape from the maze.

It wasn't long before the elf noticed something amiss with one of the walls, and a quick examination revealed a hidden panel which moved aside to produce access to a flight of stairs leading up. The companions thankfully fled up them, managing to manipulate the secret door at the top, and emerging into the passageway outside the tomb where Sassar and his friends had been living.

"Time to go and see our friends in the temple," remarked Coran, a mischievous glint in his eye.

-----------------------

Coran marched along the walkway, smiling broadly to the robed figure who drifted over to see them. He was wearing an expression of distress; Coran concluded that he was distressed because things were happening against how he envisaged it, and so he wasn't sure how to react at all. _Just like Xan..._ he thought.

"You return? Why? Why have you come back here? You have brought back the great device?"

"I have said it is the will of your lord," said Coran strongly as he showed off the assembled rod. "It is depleted, and is to be destroyed."

"You lie!" cried the figure, causing the others to look around from their long stares across the pool. Slowly they began to move over as the man continued. "You must lie! There is no hope for any of us here! It has been an age since any sign of change!"

"This age is over," insisted Coran. "Is it so hard to fathom? It is simply time for the end."

"This cannot be," whispered the man. "You cannot be the herald of the change. It is not possible. I... I must see for myself. I must hear the word. We all must." He turned and swiftly entered the temple, the others flocking after him with curiosity. Coran waited until they were all inside, then entered too, striding to the front of them, his companions close behind.

"There is nothing here," sighed the cowled figure. "There is never anything here but the stench of our hate."

"Why should he come to you?" asked Keldorn sternly. "Do you bother to offer his name in tribute?"

"The name has not been spoken outside of a curse for a generation," replied the man simply. "There has been no sign, and there has been no point."

"W-we have given you the sign," said Aerie. "What will you do with it?"

"I will..." The man's voice faltered, and he looked at the figures around him. They wore expressions of hope, and he nodded to them. "Amaunator! Your people call to you! I, Agru Tindal, Sunlord of the Third House, pursuant to your Conduct of Worship, do hereby give my voice to your name. We ask... please... we call to you..." A heavy silence hung around the temple.

"Please," pleaded the man. "We have need of you."

"I hear." The avatar shimmered into existence, clearer than he had managed before, drawing on the belief from his flock. "You who have suffered, who still suffer. The time is at an end. Letter of the law states that we guard until the end of time. Our time has ended."

"Then... what is left to do?" asked the robed man.

"Nothing," replied the avatar simply. "Your task is done. You will all sit by the side of Amaunator in the Keep of the Eternal Sun. The old enemies are gone; the duty is well enough fulfilled."

The man gasped. "Praise be to the keeper of time, that he should end it for the just."

"This is the end of things," said the Avatar strongly as he began to glow with a powerful white light. Slowly the figures began to fade.

"Rest your minds in my heart. Rest."

Coran watched as they faded from existence, and the rod melted into nothingness with them. A warm glow formed inside him, and he felt content to have released the souls to their rightful destiny. He knew now how Maiyn had felt when she'd worn the deliriously happy smile under the Firewine Bridge when she'd freed the ghostly knights from their period of waiting.

He sighed slightly to himself, and nodded to the others. "Time to finish off the last few pieces," he said calmly, leading the way out.

-----------------------

They passed Sassar on their way back to the cult compound, and Coran advised him and his fellow outcasts to collect any belongings they had, promising to return for them after they had found Gaal. Swiftly, the companions marched back to the lair, easily fighting their way past the guards who recognised them as the cause of the Unseeing Eye's death. Gaal himself came to face them, but died swiftly to Keldorn's righteous fury. Nalia quickly stripped his girdle from him, mentioning a minor enchantment on it that she recognised, and Coran put it on before they left.

They were true to their word, helping Sassar and his friends to escape from the sewers, along with some of the repentant survivors Aerie had herded along from the cult - one of them was the woman they'd watched join earlier, her eyes already having been plucked from her. It was night as they led them to the Temple of Helm where Coran reported what they'd found and managed to persuade the priests to offer guidance to the ones they'd managed to save. He informed them on the name of the woman, and a priest was sent to the Temple of Lathander to seek out her husband, to inform him of her safe, though disabled, return. Gold was given in reward, to Korgan's appreciation, and the party bid High Watcher Oisig a goodnight as they left to find an inn.

Keldorn said his farewells to them as they passed the building of the Order, preparing to report to his seniors on his mission. He agreed to meet them the following morning at the Government District, where he wished to introduce them to his family. Coran gladly accepted his invitation, and he gave them directions to the closest inn before he disappeared into the knight's headquarters.

Coran smiled amiably at his tired companions and led the way to the tavern. He'd just had the slightest feeling of relief pass over him, which he was sure was related to the other odd feelings he'd been experiencing. It meant, in his heart, that Maiyn had survived her bout of excitement earlier and she was safe and well. It made him happy to have even the smallest insight into how she was, and his hope was strong that they'd find each other soon.


	15. City Arrivals

**A/N:** Just a small chapter here to deal with the duo I have unlimited reserves of fondness for :D There are... larger story lines involving them later, but for now they're still tying to find out about this 'great power' they've been told to keep an eye on :) Or they would be if they'd stop being distracted... :)

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**City Arrivals**

-----------------------

Montaron wondered for the umpteenth time why he was stuck with the mage. He'd been following the necromancer as he wove his way through the streets of Athkatla for hours - Xzar insistent that he knew where he was going, and determined to seek out the inn he had stayed at before.

It had taken them longer than the halfling had thought to get to the city in the first place. It was all the fault of the pony. Montaron had been happily guiding it in a generally south direction until it decided that it wanted to return to the road, and no matter how hard he pulled on the reins, it wouldn't be swayed.

In the end, they'd dismounted - well Montaron had. He'd dragged Xzar off before the pony bolted, the necromancer sending a bolt of lightning after the equine. Montaron had no idea where they were and Xzar had decided to be difficult again, wanting to head back to the hills, so he could climb the highest peak. Montaron eventually resorted to keeping a sword at Xzar's back as he marched him in the direction he thought they should be going.

Several days it had taken, until they saw Athkatla looming in the distance. The last few miles had been like a living nightmare to Montaron, as Xzar proclaimed he'd turned into a frog and would only hop his way along the dusty paths. As soon as they passed through the gate, the affliction seemed to pass, and Xzar had marched off on his mission to find the inn he remembered so fondly.

Now they were passing through a distinctly shady part of town, where figures were watching them carefully as they passed. Xzar was in his trance-like state, prancing around in his robes as if he didn't have a care in the world, and drawing far too much attention to them for Montaron to be fully comfortable. At last, the necromancer shrieked with delight, and pointed to a rough looking building just ahead of them.

"There it is, Monty!" he gushed. "Super!" He clasped his hands together as he regarded the tavern fondly, then rushed inside. Montaron muttered several curses about his companion in general as he headed after him, slipping into the tavern and looking around warily.

Several children were frog-marched past him as he scowled, a handful of women accompanying them as they left the inn. Montaron looked outside to see a few wagons pulling up, each accommodating some of the youngsters and females. The halfling looked back to the bar to see a few wealthy looking merchants shaking hands warmly with a muscular man, before they too left, heading out to take their own places in the caravans that were now heading away. Xzar was swaying slightly as he stood slightly away from the bar and Montaron made his way cautiously over to him, the rest of the locals failing to take his interest.

"It is not the man it once was!" hissed the necromancer, nodding knowingly at the fighter. Montaron sighed and followed as the mage approached the bar.

"What can I get for you?" asked the stout man serving behind the counter. Montaron immediately didn't like him, but he wasn't sure why. It was something about his demeanour, something about the glint in his eye. The halfling felt judged, and it made him angry. But then, anything was likely to make him angry after the past few days.

Xzar leaned over towards the man as far as he could, and dramatically whispered into his ear. "I'd like to see your special entertainments!"

The bartender just raised an eyebrow at the mage as he pulled away, then nodded slowly. "I see," he said. "I'll go an' get Hendak to see to you." Montaron watched as he walked over to the burly man who had been finalising the deal with the merchants as they arrived, and spoke to him in hushed tones. The man looked over to the Zhents, his piercing blue eyes fixing on the necromancer as a slight scowl crossed his face. Eventually he nodded, and Montaron felt his hand drifting to the hilt of his sword as the man made his way over.

"I am Hendak," he said strongly as he regarded them both. "I hear you are looking for... entertainment here?"

"Yes!" squealed Xzar deliriously. "I want the room of smoke!"

"I am afraid that the Copper Coronet no longer provides such dubious activities," frowned Hendak. "We can offer you a room however, and we have plenty of ales-"

"_What_?" screamed Xzar, his hands immediately shooting up. Montaron tried to jump up and stop him, but the necromancer managed to get off a weak flame arrow spell which shot at the proprietor, setting light to his tunic. Hendak roared with fury, and waved over some other men, just as hefty in their build as he was. Before they knew what was happening, Montaron and Xzar had been picked up despite their squirming and fighting, and were being carried out of the inn.

"You are not welcome here!" shouted Hendak as they were bundled outside. "You will not come back in here if you value your legs."

Montaron yelled a few choice words back at the northerner, then snarled angrily at Xzar as he tried to go back through the doorway. He grabbed the mage's robe, and forcibly dragged him along behind him, only stopping once to ask a passing man where the nearest tavern was. The man stammered madly as he answered; partly because he was so unused to seeing a halfling manhandling a human, and partly because Montaron's sword was pressed firmly against his neck.

The halfling marched off in the direction he was advised, after warning the man that he'd find the spleens of his family decorating his home if he'd dared to give out any misinformation. Luckily for the local, the halfling found the Five Flagons Inn, and he marched inside, only pausing as he regarded the customers.

There were humans, as he'd expected; but the place was teeming with halflings of all shapes and sizes. And more importantly - of both genders. Montaron's eyes gleamed with unparalleled joy as he quickly paid for a couple of rooms for the next few days and dragged Xzar upstairs, bundling him into bed, and tying him down before he was even asleep. He locked the door as he returned back downstairs, patting the key to the other room as he sauntered into the common room, smiling at a halfling girl as she passed by.

_Aye_, _this be much better_, he thought to himself with a wicked grin.

-----------------------

It was well into the afternoon when Montaron managed to stir himself. The pretty little thing that had accompanied him up to his room the previous evening had already departed, and she hadn't even attempted to rob him. He was quite thankful about that; if she'd laid a finger on his gold he'd have been forced to kill her, and he was more hoping she'd be a regular fixture to the evening entertainments.

He yawned and stretched, throwing on his clothes as he decided he'd better see to the mage. It took him a few minutes to find the key for Xzar's room, but he eventually located it down the side of the bed. He lazily wandered across the hall, inserting the key into the lock and trying to unlock it. It refused to turn, and the halfling smirked slightly, imagining the door to be stuck and the mage to be trapped in the room for a few more hours. He removed the key and turned the door handle, more from a subconscious movement than any real attempt to get in. The door swung open.

Montaron frowned; he was sure he'd locked it, he could remember checking at least twice, and he hadn't drunk _that_ much ale that he couldn't remember his own head. He moved into the room, noting the finished platter lying on the desk with the empty goblet by its side. His face turned slowly to see Xzar tying his feet back down onto the bed, smiling over to the halfling merrily.

"Monty!" he exclaimed happily.

"How did ye flamin' get out o' yer room?"

"Knock knock!" exclaimed Xzar, making a knocking motion with his hand. Montaron crumpled into a nearby chair and swore loudly. _Blast these flamin' mages! _ He thought to himself. He was lucky Xzar had only gone far enough to get food - the warrior had no wish at all to scour the city in search of the errant necromancer, and there was no way he could be left on his own again.

No, Montaron had to face up to it - they'd have to go back to sharing a room so he could keep an eye on the other Zhent. He sighed as he went downstairs, explaining to the bartender that they'd only need the one room, and collecting his refund for the other. The halfling girl he'd spent the night with waved shyly to him as he went back towards the stairs, but he just scowled in return, causing her to run off into the kitchens looking distressed. By the time he got back to Xzar's room, he was in a foul mood.


	16. Secrets and Lies

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Secrets and Lies**

-----------------------

"Are you hurt?"

Taar stirred slightly under her touch, and Maiyn moved slightly back, not wishing to startle the boy as he returned to consciousness. Slowly he looked up, recognition crossing his face as his eyes managed to focus on her. She helped him to sit up and repeated her question.

"No... I'm fine," he said feebly. "I just feel a bit weak."

Maiyn nodded, and moved slightly so Minsc could get into the cell. With considerable ease, the berserker lifted Taar up into his arms and followed Maiyn back to the others. The fight had not been easy; Jaheira was still tending to Xan's wounds and Anomen had depleted his healing fully, only managing to cure the worst of the wounds both he and Kivan had incurred. Maiyn's efforts had been used on herself and Minsc, the berserker falling heavily at the end as his rage wore off and the full effect of the pain of the gashes and tears in his flesh took hold. She'd had difficulty just stopping the blood, putting her own broken arm aside as she murmured gently over the warrior's body.

But they had all survived, and the scars and wounds would heal. Conster had been a powerful mage, his magic giving him almost complete immunity to their attacks for several minutes while Xan desperately threw breaching and piercing spells. Just as he became vulnerable, Conster had managed to project another image of himself, then in turn made his true form invisible. The move caused confusion amongst the group, and allowed him to cast his most debilitating spells freely as they desperately tried to work out which figure was their true opponent -- even his reflection had magical capabilities, casting offensive spells at them which only served to add to their injuries.

At last, however, his repertoire was spent, and the party focussed on penetrating his stoneskin and clearing his mirror images before the pain of their wounds became too much. When his final defence was breached, he was killed easily -- Verya appeared from the shadows, sensing the troubles the party were having with their health, and aided with a ferocious attack that brought the mage down. The companions had collapsed with relief and pain, the healers trying to focus on their prayers to help both themselves and their comrades.

Jaheira helped Xan to his feet, and he limped over to Maiyn, a worried expression on his face as he looked at her arm, still hanging limply at her side. Jaheira tore some material from Conster's robe to make a crude sling, tying it around Maiyn's neck after ensuring her limb was supported. Maiyn just smiled weakly.

"I heard the bone breaking," said Xan quietly as their gaze met. He had been standing just behind the ranger when Conster's ice storm began -- she pushed Xan safely out of the range just before one of the huge hail stones dropped heavily onto her shoulder, causing her to fall awkwardly. As she tried to scramble to her feet her arm was hit again, neatly snapping the bone as her weight was pushing down on it.

"It will mend," she smiled. "We can rest at the cabin and heal ourselves properly. Then we can come back."

Xan's eyes widened. "You... are not joking, are you?"

"No," she admitted. "I will return and I will kill Firkraag. I won't make anyone come who doesn't want to -- my reasoning for coming back is purely personal, I admit that. I won't pretend, however, than I wouldn't find the backup extremely useful..."

"And there is no shame in coming back with bigger swords!" came Minsc's booming voice.

"Who needs a bigger sword when you've got ME!" replied Larry indignantly.

Xan groaned, and she lightly patted his shoulder with her unbroken arm. "You have time to think it over," she pointed out lightly, leading the group back up the stairs, and through the complex. They encountered only a handful of hobgoblins that were easily dispatched by Jaheira and Anomen and it was with relief that they exited the ruins, feeling the cool mountain air on their faces.

-----------------------

Maiyn spoke quietly to Jaheira as they returned to Garren's home, travelling slowly and reaching it just after night fell. Several horses were tethered outside, and Maiyn paused hesitantly. The Order had arrived.

"You know what to say?" she asked Jaheira quietly. The druid nodded. "Then I shall take a few moments with Anomen and Yoshimo."

Maiyn turned to the pair. "I need to talk to you both before we go in," she said. They nodded as Jaheira led the others inside, Garren's cry of joy over the return of his son escaping from one of the open windows. The ranger led the two men slightly further away from the cabin, and turned to face them as she tried to work out where to begin.

"Firstly," she said after a few moments of silence. "What the dragon said... it is true."

Yoshimo stood impassively, only nodding slightly, almost as if in politeness. Anomen looked slightly horrified.

"I am a Child of Bhaal. Bhaal is my father by blood, but that is all. I was brought up by Gorion, and to every extent and purpose, _he_ is my father."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Anomen. He added a 'my lady' after a pause, almost as if it was an afterthought.

"I'd only just met you both," she said simply. "I can tell by your face," she said specifically to Anomen, "that you are judging me as we speak. If you had not had the chance to get to know me as you have, what impression would it have made? People already have decided how a Bhaalspawn should be and act. They will not give me the chance to be me and I cannot hope to break their perceived opinions because they have convinced themselves so well."

Anomen nodded slightly. "I would still rather have known," he admitted.

"You are a priest of Helm and will one day be a knight of the Order," said Maiyn gently; her confidence in his future caused him to flush slightly. "Of all the people I have met, you were probably the most likely to have a preconceived perception of me. And it would not be a favourable one -- I am still unsure if you have learned enough of me to accept me as me, rather than the figure of myth that seems to be believed in."

"I... I don't know, my lady," he admitted.

Maiyn turned to Yoshimo. "And you? You are being very quiet."

Yoshimo shrugged slightly. "We all have secrets," he said. "Your heritage is... interesting, but not overly concerning to me. Others trust you enough to follow you, and that is good enough for me."

Maiyn nodded, having expected the mercenary attitude. Her eyes went back to Anomen. "There is something else," she said, preparing for his outraged response. "When we go into see the knights, I will not be giving them my name." To her surprise, Anomen nodded.

"Given what... you are," he said carefully, "I would expect no less. I do not approve of such, but I can understand your reasoning. This may make things difficult, however."

Maiyn was slightly surprised by his reaction. "I have enjoyed travelling with you," she said sincerely to him. "The knights will hopefully look leniently on us when I face the dragon tomorrow, and I am sure they will provide you with a way to get back to the city." She turned to Yoshimo. "I am assuming you'll still continue to travel with us -- I would like it if you would, but of course, I will not be offended if you decide to leave as well."

"I am looking forward to a future in your company," said Yoshimo quietly. Maiyn nodded, and turned to go, but Anomen caught her arm.

"My lady," he began, sounding pained. "Are you asking me to leave your band?"

"Not asking, no," she said, puzzled by his question. "I thought-"

"Then," he interrupted, "can I ask you, as my leader, that you do not presume to think what I intend to do? This news... this news has certainly been a revelation, but I have seen nothing but good and kindness from you in the main. And if what you say is true, and you do intend to face Lord Firkraag in his present... state, then I believe you will need all the allies you can gather. Is that not so?"

"Well, yes," said Maiyn quietly. "You'll... really stay with us?"

"For now," replied Anomen honestly. "I have much to think over, but a rash decision would serve me no good. I need to prove myself to the Order, and it seems that I may have the best chance of doing that in your company for the meantime. I am prepared to put your heritage to one side as long as your intentions remain honourable, my lady. If you can accept me serving alongside you until Helm provides guidance on my predicament, I would be grateful."

"I would be pleased to have you stay with us," smiled Maiyn. "I truly would."

The priest smiled back to her, but his expression remained troubled, and together they returned to the cabin, entering quietly as a rejuvenated Taar told his father and the knights about Firkraag's true form. Garren gasped in horror, and the assembled knights wore grim expressions. When the boy had finished they turned to the newcomers.

"Squire Anomen," said their leader amiably, nodding to the cleric; he was a tall man in shining armour and a horned helmet, a pleasant smile adorning his face. Yoshimo slipped away to sit beside Minsc as Anomen uttered his own mumbled greeting back, following the thief as he looked for somewhere quiet to sit and gather his thoughts.

"You must be the party leader," continued the paladin, looking at Maiyn. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Verya. Your friend, Jaheira, informed us that you were someway behind the others."

Maiyn nodded, and returned his smile warily. Her eyes briefly flitted over to Minsc's confused expression, but Jaheira placed her hand on the berserker's arm and shook her head gently. "We did not wish to be followed by any minions of the dragon," she said innocently. "Thankfully we seem to have been ignored as we left."

The paladin nodded. "I am Sir Ajantis Ilvastarr, Knight of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart," he said formally. "These are my companions; Sir Lucas, Sir Aldus, Sir Niven and Sir Dorgin. You are aware why we have come here?"

Maiyn nodded. "You are investigating the deaths of your fellow members," she said quietly. "They fell by our hands. We have no wish to deny it."

Ajantis nodded sternly. "The squires who arrived at our headquarters to inform us mentioned something about them appearing as gnolls and orcs to you."

"They had those forms as we fought," explained Maiyn. "They were also aggressive towards us, unwilling to talk, and referred to us as 'creatures'. We believe they saw us as we saw them -- in the guise of hostile beasts who threatened them."

"I heard the fighting, and I can confirm this," said Garren. "At first it just looked like some savages fighting amongst themselves -- it was only as the last man fell that these folk changed back to how they are now, and the bodies on the ground turned back into knights."

Ajantis frowned. "Then there is indeed trickery going on," he said. "This Firkraag -- he was the one holding Garren's son?"

Maiyn nodded. "He allowed us to take Taar home if we defeated his pet mage. We did so, and as you can see, the battle took its toil."

"The Lady Jaheira informed us of the conflict," replied Ajantis. Jaheira frowned slightly at being called a lady, much to Maiyn's amusement -- the knight didn't notice however, seeming to be deep in thought.

"If I may," said Maiyn suddenly. "I intend to return to the ruins tomorrow and face Firkraag himself."

Garren's eyes opened wide at her words, but her companions sat calmly -- they'd all learned of her intention by now, and though Xan looked morose, he had resigned himself to the fact that Maiyn was not generally one to change her mind. Taar let out a gasp, the only noise to break the silence after her words.

"Your companions make little protest -- I assume you will be travelling together?" asked Ajantis.

Maiyn looked quickly to them, noting slight nods from each. "We shall," she said, smiling slightly in appreciation of their loyalty.

"You understand the difficulty you will face?" Ajantis was being deadly serious, and his eyes betrayed an underlying concern. "I mean no offence, my lady, but a dragon is a formidable foe. You have acquired some impressive items of equipment I see, but are you sure this is a battle you can gain a victory from?"

"I am sure," said Maiyn determinedly.

Ajantis nodded slowly. "Then I request that you allow us to travel with you and fight alongside you," he said. "You are only guilty of the murder of our members due to treachery, and so the Order will seek no ramification from you, except to insist that we aid in the delivering of justice to the creature that is truly responsible."

Maiyn hesitated slightly. She knew the help would be invaluable, but extra time spent amongst people she was trying to hide her identity from would be a gamble. A quick look to Xan's hopeful expression sealed her decision however. "We would be both honoured and thankful for your assistance," she said, suddenly feeling weary.

Ajantis beamed happily to her. "Then let us see to your remaining wounds so we can rest ready for tomorrow!" he exclaimed, his associates immediately tending to the wounds of her companions as Ajantis, himself, murmured some soothing words over her broken arm. She shot a worried look to Kivan, and he gave her a reassuring nod.

"Uuma dela," he muttered to her as he past, his hand squeezing her shoulder gently before he went outside. _Don't worry_.

-----------------------

That night, Maiyn dreamt. She was back in Candlekeep once more, within the hall of the great library. It was a place where she'd been taught the History of Faerun -- except she'd generally been distracted during her classes, and so very little of it had ever sunk in. Now it was the home to dozens of lifelike stone statues, and the mage known as Irenicus.

"Life is... strength," he said slowly, walking behind one of the desks that Maiyn had seen Parda sitting at so often. He spoke as if she was in one of her old lessons, as if she was there to learn. "This is not to be contested, it seems logical enough. You live; you affect your world. But is it what you need? You are different inside."

A casual wave of his hand brought to life the woman standing nearest him. She blinked in confusion, taking in her surroundings as he spoke. "This woman lives, and has strength, of a sort. She lost her parents to plague, her husband to war, but she persevered. Her farm has prospered, her name is respected and her children are fed and safe. She lived as she thought she should." Irenicus walked calmly behind the dazed woman as he spoke, and just as easily as he'd brought her to life, he caused her final breath; a dazzling light emanating from his fingertips as he casually disintegrated her. Maiyn saw the look of horrified surprise on her face before she disappeared into dust.

"Now, she is dead," he remarked coldly.

Maiyn just gasped, looking around at the other figures. Would he do the same to them?

"Her land will be divided," he continued, returning to the table. "Her children will move on and she will be forgotten. She lived a 'good' life, but she had no power. She was a slave to death. I wonder if you are destined to be forgotten. Will your life fade in the shadows of greater beings? You are born of murder, the very essence of which takes life. You have power, if you wish it."

His eyes seemed to light up as she met his gaze, expectantly waiting for her reaction. She felt repulsed to the core, sick to her being; but a tiny part of her pushed against the strong feelings. It felt alive, it was curious. It was tainted.

"I have no interest in the horrors you offer," she said forcefully. "None of this is to be believed!"

Irenicus arched his eyebrow. "Really? But the consequences are so very real." Another wave of his hand, and Imoen appeared in a flash. Her eyes looked pleadingly at Maiyn, but she remained silent. Maiyn returned her gaze helplessly.

"Your actions affect so many others than yourself," he continued. "You will come to realise how little choice you have. You will do what you must, or others will pay for your cowardice." His hand began moving again, and Maiyn tried to launch herself forward, but she was completely unable to move.

"You _will_ accept the gifts offered to you," he stated coldly, impassive to Imoen's falling form as her screams of pain echoed around the high-ceilinged room.

It was then that Maiyn awoke, tears streaming down her face, her breathing rapid and shallow. She had opted to sleep outdoors, in the cool evening air, to leave more room inside for the knights and the members of her party who preferred a roof over their heads. A quick glance around showed that she hadn't managed to disturb Kivan, Jaheira or Minsc, and she closed her eyes with relief, taking deep breaths to try and control her emotions.

Before long she slipped back into a restless slumber.

-----------------------

Most of the companions travelled behind knights the next morning, as they were led up to the hills by Jaheira well before dawn broke. Maiyn trailed at the back, having sent Verya away in the early morning until the members of the Order had disappeared. Minsc was now aware that they were not to find out her real name in case her location became common knowledge, and anyone working with her previous captor heard of her whereabouts. He had nodded, but to be on the safe side, Maiyn had exiled her cat so that there would be no name confusion from anyone.

Xan drifted back, walking alongside her in silence for a few minutes. She offered him a weak smile in return, but his gloomy expression stayed with him.

"Are you sure this is wise?" he eventually asked.

"No," admitted Maiyn, causing him to blink in surprise.

"But you still intend to do it?"

"Yes."

The enchanter sighed and drifted away, returning to his place beside Kivan. Within moments, his place was taken by Anomen, who was looking at her curiously.

"My lady, I have to say that I am not comfortable with knowingly misleading the Order regarding your name," he said quietly.

Maiyn sighed. "I was surprised when you didn't seem bothered," she said. "I assumed it was down to the shock of the news."

"I think it likely was," admitted the squire. "I... I find myself in a difficult situation. I do not wish to betray your confidence, however."

"If it helps, then perhaps you can pretend you only know me as Verya?" she suggested. "If they ever do find out my true identity and recall you adventuring with me, would it be so hard for them to accept I misled you as I am misleading them?"

"I... I imagine not," Anomen replied hesitantly. "But, my lady, the Order is a righteous organisation, and they would not strike out at you merely for your heritage."

Maiyn laughed lightly. "Perhaps not, dear Anomen, but the very fact they _are_ righteous does not bid well for me to proclaim to them that I am a child of the God of Murder, does it?"

Anomen looked sceptical. "Most would probably not even know your name," he muttered.

"I agree," said Maiyn. "But what happens when bards and minstrels from the north arrive in Amn? What of the paladins who were sent for by Baldur's Gate to act as emissaries in the aftermath of Sarevok's attempted war? It is merely a matter of time until my name is heard of, and already the hatred for people of my heritage grows. Then they would remember meeting me, they would remember me travelling with you; they may well then imagine you would have known about my background since you knew of my real identity. They would know how to find me if I still shared your company. I... I would just prefer to keep myself to myself. Can you understand that?"

Anomen sighed. "I can understand, my lady."

"I only want to rescue my sister, to leave here, to go somewhere where we can be safe," said Maiyn quietly. "I do not share the sentiments that Sarevok had regarding the taint. I just want to live as normal a life as I can."

Anomen nodded, but was quiet as he marched forward, catching up with the other members of the Order. His mood seemed to lighten, though, as engaged Sir Aldus in conversation, and Maiyn became aware of yet another figure walking alongside her. Jaheira had dropped back from the fore of the group, leaving Kivan to lead for the final leg.

"Are you so naive you believe you can lead a normal life after this?" The question was blunt but not unkind.

"No," said the ranger honestly, avoiding the druid's keen gaze. "I know it's unlikely I will _ever_ have anything even _remotely_ resembling normality, but I can dream about it, and wish for it, can't I?"

Jaheira said nothing, and they walked together in a comfortable silence for several minutes, the birdsong ringing out around them as they marched through the forest trail towards the gradual incline of the hills where the ruins lay.

"Even if there is a conclusion to this," said Jaheira suddenly, softly, "and even if you manage to get through it... people will not forget where you came from."

"Candlekeep?" asked Maiyn with a small grin. The druid tried to look stern, but a smile spread across her face.

"You know what I refer to," Jaheira said dryly. "Some things will never leave you. No matter what the outcome may be in the end."

Maiyn nodded, and they fell into a silence which lasted all the way to the temple entrance. They entered slowly, making their way through the warren of passages that led to the stairs down into the heart of the lair. Resistance was minimal; the orcs were no match for the disciplined knights and Maiyn's group found themselves with little to do as Sir Ajantis directed his men with an enthusiasm that was tiring just to watch. Anomen fought alongside them, fitting into their style perfectly and as they walked along the last of the corridors Maiyn drew him to the side.

"I think it would be best if you fell under Ajantis' command for the battle," she said quietly.

He looked at her questioningly. "My lady?"

"I mean no slight by it," she explained, quickly. "Having watched you fight with the paladins though... so much order and organisation! I'm nowhere near as skilled as a leader, and I think you would be best working with the Order to make the most of your ability." She spoke completely honestly, and he was able to sense the sincerity in her words.

"If you think it is for the best, my lady" he nodded. "If at any point you feel you need me, however-"

"Then I will shout, and hope you can hear me over the roaring of an irate dragon," grinned Maiyn. He smiled back, and the two followed their companions as they entered the prison, pausing at the top of the final flight of steps that led to their battlefield.

Maiyn quickly checked that her group were ready, allowing Xan time to peruse his spells and cast the preparations he deemed necessary. He was still refusing to talk much, his expression speaking volumes to compensate. Yet still he followed them, and walked into a fight he believed they were doomed to lose. She knew better than to doubt his loyalty.

Eventually everyone was ready. Maiyn took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, her companions behind her. Ajantis was by her side, and his men followed him in a solitary line, Anomen somewhere in the middle; a proud figure as he strode alongside Minsc. Firkraag raised his head as he saw them coming, and a loud chuckle rumbled around them.

"So you have returned," he said.

"I told you I would," said Maiyn quickly, deciding that conversation was a bad idea considering her current companions. "We shall avenge those who died due to your petty games!"

"We shall see!" roared the dragon, drawing itself up to its full height as Ajantis barked his orders to his men. Maiyn did likewise; signalling for Xan to stay by the stairs, approaching only when he needed the range for casting, directing Kivan and Yoshimo to opposite sides of the beast in the hopes that some of the limited magical arrows they'd shared would be able to cause some harm. Then with a cry, she called for Jaheira and Minsc to follow her, and she charged at the beast that stood before its hoard, her heart racing wildly.

-----------------------

Many leagues away, an elf lay atop his bed in reverie, oblivious to the sun that was beginning to pour in the uncovered window of his inn room. His memories were sweet, of times past that would have made him smile fondly had they been from conscious thought. Suddenly, he was torn from them aggressively, as a feeling ripped through his being, causing a sensation of excitement that bordered on blind panic.

He sat up sharply, his breath laboured as he struggled to control the inexplicable rush. It took a few minutes for the effect to fully leave him, and he was left feeling empty and desolate. Desperately, he reached out to try and find any continuation of the emotion; but his efforts were futile, and he collapsed back onto the mattress, suddenly exhausted and distressed.

"Oh Hanali, please watch over her," Coran whispered hoarsely.


	17. Riches and Rewards

**A/N: **Slight delay in getting this part online; partly because I've just started working in a new laboratory, and so have had absolutely no free time for the past few days, but mostly because I struggled with the first part of this chapter. I'm not a huge fan of writing combat scenes -- the battle with Sarevok is the only fight I've got any pride in so far -- the others are I guess, mostly okay, but I'm still not sure this one is right, so I may yet end up editing it and replacing it with slight changes in the future when I have some more time :)

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Riches and Rewards**

-----------------------

Xan got to his feet and watched as Maiyn picked herself up from the stone floor. A glint of steel flashed in the corner of his eye, and he looked over to see the foolhardy knights charging back towards their target with the kind of courage that drew men to their deaths.

The first attempt to engage the beast had been less than perfect; Firkraag flapped its immense wings, creating a gust of wind so strong that everyone was flung away from its vicinity with ease. The dragon had taken the time to cast a stoneskin around itself, and the enchanter opened his components pouch, rummaging for the ingredients he'd need for a breaching spell with a growing feeling of despair and futility. He glanced up as his fingers searched through the contents, his keen elven sight spotting Yoshimo as the thief skirted around the shadows at the edge of the cave. _At least he has some sense to stay hidden_, he sighed, pulling the reagents out and beginning the murmuring of his incantation. His words were calm and controlled as he watched Minsc go tearing past, Lilarcor raised high above his head.

"The bigger they are, the harder I hit!" the berserker roared.

"Yeah! Hit it! Then hit it again!" agreed his sword as they raced off to the melee.

He rolled his eyes slightly, but still he kept murmuring, his voice pausing now and then when his eyes caught sight of the beast they battled; it was only with concentration that he overcame his fears and stammered out the words. Yoshimo had managed to take up a position at the far side of the chamber, he noted, foolishly peppering Firkraag with arrows instead of taking advantage of the fine secluded position he'd found. Kivan was doing likewise, standing just slightly ahead of Xan, being almost as reckless as the humans and their harebrained assaults. Both archers were aiming for its head, causing more of an annoyance than any harm.

Xan's eyes searched for Maiyn as he chanted; she was running after Minsc, waving her weapons about madly. He sighed as he intoned; she was going to get herself killed; it was only a matter of time. Jaheira and Anomen had summoned allies for the fight - an invisible stalker and a fire elemental suddenly appeared at her side and she appeared delighted by their presence -- he felt relieved. The dragon, however, seemed completely unfazed by the activity, casually swatting at anyone who got too close, and ensuring that everyone spent plenty of time darting about, avoiding the swipes of claws and tail, evading the scope of the fiery breath.

He began the last part of his chant; the haste spell he'd imbued upon the companions were causing them to all speed around magnificently fast, but he felt as if he was being left behind. His words were clear and calm; through sheer effort and will, despite the situation. He could see the paladins and Anomen now working as a regimented unit; moving in to hit the creature when possible, pulling back swiftly to avoid the countering blows. Four went in at a time, the swipes of claws and battering from the tail causing occasional injuries. As one got wounded, he would pull back to be healed by another, and the remaining knight would advance to take his place on the front line. Xan found their movements almost rhythmical, like a dance that he could only espy from a distance, the haze and trance of his own conjuration causing him some slight daze.

And then he was finished; a white globe flew through the air from his fingertips; the dispel conjuration engulfed the dragon, causing it to roar in fury. Its immense red head pulled back as it turned to look at Xan, as if preparing to spew fiery breath in his direction. Xan watched, entranced for a split second before his senses kicked in. Then he turned, and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

-----------------------

Anomen watched the dragon laugh, the mighty rumbling turning into a loud roar all too quickly. He caught a glimpse of Xan darting up the stairs, and hoped it was only caution -- and not fear -- that was causing his flight; the enchanter's spell had been long awaited. But just when the tides seemed to be turning in the battle, the roar seemed to be triggering a wave of panic that was sweeping across the ranks. His own courage slipped slightly, but the doubts emerging in his mind were quickly put to the side as he thought about the honour and glory of defeating such a vile and evil creature.

He noticed Maiyn and Jaheira becoming gripped with fear, the two women suddenly stilling with widened eyes despite their proximity to the beast. Next to him, Lucas and Dorgin were moving away nervously from their unit, causing a disruption amongst their stance. Anomen cursed under his breath, a quick wave of frustration at the disciplined men's valour being affected. Ajantis shouted a rousing cry, but he couldn't penetrate the terror that had engulfed them and Anomen backed away as far as he could from the fight, reaching out to Helm with his silent prayers, beseeching for a blessing to remove the fear from his comrades. His brown eyes found Minsc in the melee, the warrior's berserker rage seeming to protect him from the spreading anxiety, and Anomen discovered some respect for warrior that he'd previously overlooked. A powerful cleave with Lilarcor managed to slice through some of Firkraag's scales and the creature swiped furiously at the ranger in retaliation, knocking him away from the battle and causing Minsc to fall to the ground, dazed.

Arrows continued to rain down on Firkraag, Kivan and Yoshimo managing to keep control of their senses and stay true to their role. Although they were causing no damage, Firkraag was visibly becoming annoyed with the constant pelt, and Ajantis and Niven moved to intercept the dragon as it lurched towards Kivan. Anomen reached out his hand, preparing to channel the gift he'd asked for, and watched as the beast's jaw snapped down on Niven, tearing him apart easily and leaving his mutilated remains strewn on the ground beside the horrified Ajantis.

Anomen swallowed hard, not allowing his own shock to take away from his own task, and a blue hue spread out from his hand; the glow rushed across the room, and washing over the worried members of the group as his blessing removed the fear that existed, and helped to prevent against any further panic. He sought out Maiyn, and watched as she quickly looked around to take stock of the situation as she recovered from her dread. Something caught her attention, and she shrugged helplessly as she turned back to Firkraag, moving hesitantly towards its immense frame again. Anomen readied his mace in his hand once more, and followed her path.

-----------------------

Xan cautiously inched his way down the stairs, his eyes keeping a careful eye out for any magic heading towards him, or any sign that Firkraag's attention was focussed even remotely in his direction. He noted with relief that the dragon was preoccupied with some of the knights, but had enough compassion amongst his fear to feel dismayed when he saw what little there was remaining of one of the followers of the Order. He resignedly murmured some quick words that brought a faint green glow around him, protecting him from fire. It would do little to save him from the attentions of the creature, but he held a little hope that it might cause him to survive any fiery breath hurled at him, even if it was just long enough to finish casting his spells.

Aldus' battle cry rose above the sound of the combat as he led the next charge into Firkraag's side, and Xan watched as the young knight saved Ajantis from the dragon's unrelenting swipes. He noticed Jaheira throw herself to the ground, avoiding the giant tail of the dragon as it swept past. Maiyn seemed to have a different approach, lashing out with her new sword; its red hue glowed eerily when it struck the dragon's tail, resulting in a roar of pain from the beast. A huge gash was torn in the scales as contact was made, and the injured tail slammed into the invisible stalker, crushing it out of existence.

Firkraag turned himself to face Maiyn angrily and Xan's heart felt like it had stopped beating. He felt a chill run down his spine as the beast moved towards her, and he could sense it inhaling -- he knew what was coming, but the ranger seemed oblivious to the signs, dodging to the side as she looked for another opening. His mouth opened, but no sound came out as he formed the words, and he stood helplessly as he watched the sea of flames erupting from the beast's maw. His world slowed to a crawl as he witnessed Jaheira clambering to her feet. A split second later, she leapt at Maiyn, landing ungracefully atop the ranger and covering them both as well as could be managed with her large shield. Its scaly covering managed to absorb the fire, protecting them from the heat, and a flicker of movement against the tide took Xan's attention from them. Slowly, he let his eyes drift into the blinding light of the fires, watching the druid's elemental sprinting through the inferno as the flames revitalised it, reaching the beast, and tearing at Firkraag with a renewed energy.

A strangled cry from Jaheira came faintly to Xan's ears, and he looked back to the women, cautiously emerging from underneath their protective shield. His eyes followed the druid's stare, and he felt a surge of bile in his stomach as he regarded the charred remains of Dorgin's crumpled body. He looked away as the fighting went on; there was no time for grief or remorse and certainly no time for his constitution to betray him. When he managed to look back, Firkraag was surrounded by Anomen and the surviving paladins. The enchanter quickly began murmuring the words to another spell, his hand tightly gripping the last few items of his spell components. Mirrors sprang up around him, and as he drew his moonblade slowly from its scabbard, he sighed heavily.

-----------------------

Aldus managed to land a solid blow on the dragon's wing as the creature turned to face Kivan - the ranger had been relentlessly bombarding Firkraag with arrows, and now he'd garnered its full attention. Yoshimo had seemingly run out of his own missiles; Kivan could see the thief slinking around in the shadows, looking for an opportunity to exploit. Kivan's hand moved around to his quiver to grab a few of his own to toss towards the human, when a single flap of the creature's uninjured wing threw him backwards.

He felt himself flying through the air gracelessly, colliding with the wall with a force vicious enough to stun him. In his daze, he saw the knights being thrown around in a similar fashion; Maiyn and Jaheira had darted away to avoid being caught up in the gusts and were crouched low together by the far wall, both looking around fearfully. He tested his strength, trying to prop himself up, but his limbs failed to respond, and his world dimmed until it went black.

-----------------------

Ajantis clambered to his feet, raising his shield above his head as the dragon's sharp talons swept towards him with ferocity, crashing into the resistance and knocking the knight to his knees. A solid whack from Firkraag's tail sent the paladin flying sideways into the hoard, his sword and shield falling from his grasp as he landed dazed on the bed of gold. He tried to stand, scrabbling around as he fought to stay conscious. His eyes desperately searched for his weapon, but were unable to spot where it had fallen. He groaned inwardly, and collapsed into a pile of coin, trying to find the will and strength to prevail.

-----------------------

Anomen watched as Firkraag quickly turned to Aldus, crushing the paladin to death beneath its trample before the knight could rise. The cleric felt a mixture of revulsion and anger at the beast as it moved towards him, and he managed to dart to the side, lashing out with his mace in passing. His swing didn't even manage to scratch the tough scales to his dismay, and he felt his hope fading fast against the opponent they seemed incapable of injuring to any degree.

A roar to his left signalled Minsc's arrival back into the fray, recovered from the daze of the earlier knock, but still holding the injuries. Anomen watched as the berserker swung his sword at the dragon over and over again, the hits as effective as his own had been against the hard skin; before long, Minsc was swatted away once again by the annoyed creature, but this time the ranger fell heavily, a sickening crunch coming from his leg as it bent at an awkward angle, and he seemed to pass out.

Jaheira appeared from nowhere, passing Anomen as she ran to tend to the berserker's wounds. The priest looked around to locate Maiyn, and he could hardly hold back a wry smile when he saw her cautiously advancing towards Firkraag once more, a determined look on her face. She'd only managed a few steps before the dragon turned to face her; her retreat was much faster than her advance had been, and the creature followed her with an evil cackle. He, in turn, pursued the beast, trying to distract it from her with futile blows to its back.

As he smashed his mace against the beast's back, he noticed Yoshimo slinking over to Kivan's unconscious form, quickly pulling the arrows free from the elf's quiver. Maiyn seemed to have noticed too; the thief winked at her before he darted back into the shadows, readying his bow and taking aim for Firkraag's head. A volley of missiles was launched, causing the dragon to stop his advance and roar in anger, giving Maiyn the seconds she needed to get herself clear from the dragon's focus. Anomen glanced around quickly, realising that only he and Sir Lucas were in a position to tackle the creature and he grimly nodded to the knight as they both rushed in with their weapons held high.

"For Helm!"

-----------------------

Ajantis slowly cleared his head, and found the strength within that had helped him to achieve his dream of becoming a paladin of the Order. He pushed himself up on his arms, determined to relocate his weapon as he scrambled across the hoard -- when suddenly his hand gripped an ornate hilt, and a feeling of holy power surged through his body causing his hold to tighten. With all his strength, he pulled the immense blade free, gasping as the weapon shone with a faint blue hue. He recognised it immediately.

"Carsomyr..." he murmured in awe.

-----------------------

Across the chamber, Xan surveyed the death that littered the room with a feeling of unwelcome smugness. He watched Jaheira's fire elemental crumble into nothing as the talons of Firkraag raked across its form, and he cast a stoneskin cantrip upon himself, then another quick incantation that sent an acid arrow at the dragon's body. It depleted his spell components considerably, but at least caused the beast to wince in pain. Then, with a heavy sigh, he descended the last of the steps, wandering towards the skirmish with a leaden heart.

"We are doomed," he muttered gloomily, as he passed Jaheira, who was helping Minsc to his feet, his leg mended from her spells. "I would rather not die last, however."

Jaheira glared as she shot past him, ignoring his pessimism while she offered her healing services to Lucas, who had fallen after Firkraag's tail had swept into the knight's defensive stance. Xan fought the fear welling up inside him again as he regarded the immense form of the creature before him -- the only thing even slightly in his favour, was that the dragon's attention was taken up by the others. He closed his eyes briefly, offering a quick prayer to the Seldarine, and moved into the fight.

-----------------------

Anomen charged at Firkraag at the same time as Minsc, the two warriors striking their weapons solidly into the creature's body with little effect, much to the cleric's chagrin. Firkraag waved its claws at them in retaliation, but they both managed to weave out of its reach, retaining its attention completely.

In turn, the creature didn't see Ajantis racing at it, blade in hands; the sword had plunged into Firkraag's side before it knew what had happened, causing a foul substance to leak from the wound. A roar boomed out louder than it ever had before; an anguished and tortured cry, revealing the pain the beast felt. Anomen watched in slight awe as Ajantis quickly pulled the weapon free, dancing away from the wings, claws and tail that were all lashing at him. With amazing speed, the paladin had followed up his strike with a hefty stab to the dragon's neck, his confidence growing as the sword easily penetrated the dragon's skin.

Anomen stumbled backwards slightly, avoiding the writhing body of their foe as it tried to find Ajantis, desperately trying to bring an end to the one who could harm it. But the paladin had managed to evade the worried blows, displaying an unusual dexterity from within the confines of his hefty platemail. Anomen started slightly as Yoshimo streaked past him, the rogue offering a slightly stunned Maiyn a polite bow, before snatching her Dragon-Slayer sword from her hand, and leaping at the dragon's back. The cleric could scarcely believe his eyes as the thief plunged the blade in repeatedly between the ridges, hanging on tightly as Firkraag twitched more violently, trying to throw the rogue off as Ajantis plunged Carsomyr back in.

Eventually, the beast gave up fighting back; it turned to Maiyn, its eyes glowing red and its tail whirling around, crashing into her heavily before she could react. It started moving slowly towards her body, ignoring its own injuries and attackers as it used its final reserves of energy to concentrate on the object of its hatred. Anomen began running towards his leader, calling to Helm as he went, grasping the spiritual hammer that appeared in his hands, and feeling the gift of Helm's holy might coursing through his veins. Adrenaline rushed through him as he launched himself at the injured beast, smashing its maw away from the injured ranger before it could harm her. Its energy was almost done, and Firkraag seemed unable to gather enough reserves to lunge for Maiyn again; Anomen dragged her to safety in caution, regardless, as Xan joined Ajantis in administering justice.

-----------------------

Yoshimo leapt gracefully from Firkraag's back, congratulating himself on his nimble landing, and ran over to Anomen, helping the cleric to drag Maiyn away from the immediate area of battle. He watched a morose Xan stab at the creature's legs as its head tried to snap at Ajantis, missing the rejuvenated paladin only narrowly as the knight launched attack after attack at the now vulnerable beast. Jaheira materialised by their sides, her final healing spells being used to mend Maiyn's injuries from the knock, and as their leader groggily sat up, Ajantis' sword drove into Firkraag's chest for the last time.

The creature's head drew back, as if it was preparing for a final breath attack, but instead it fell back limply, his huge body crashing down to the side, causing Xan to jump away to avoid being crushed underneath. Most of the companions slumped to the ground, a sense of relief and sorrow for the fallen settling in the atmosphere. Yoshimo helped Maiyn shakily get to her feet, and watched as she stumbled over to Kivan's side, a white glow coming from her hands as she channelled her healing into his wounds. The thief saw a smile form on her lips that signalled Kivan's return to consciousness.

A long silence followed the battle before Ajantis spoke, tired and subdued.

"Several good men fell to the evil here today. Their bodies are beyond resurrection, but their deeds will be known to the whole Order. We thank you, Verya and companions, for being willing to aid in the destruction of this beast."

Maiyn just nodded. "We did what we had to," she said simply. "Those who fell because of Firkraag have been avenged, and their souls may find the peace they deserve."

Ajantis agreed, and Maiyn quietly bowed her head, offering her prayers to Fenmarel for those that had fallen. The two remaining paladins were doing likewise, and Anomen was deep in his communion with Helm. Jaheira just sat quietly; her prayers to Silvanus were best served outside, but a silence was maintained in respect for those who felt the need to reach out to their gods.

-----------------------

Eventually they gathered themselves, Maiyn and Jaheira looking at the hoard in awe. Ajantis explained the sword he'd found: Carsomyr, the Holy Avenger -- a weapon of legend, known to the paladins as one of the most powerful blades ever to be forged on Faerun. The knight stated his intention to bring the weapon back to the Order, and Maiyn nodded encouragingly.

"It would be a fitting place for such an item," she said softly, her eyes looking at the sword with a mixture of awe and fear. She wondered if it would detect the taint in her, were it ever used against her. She shuddered slightly, and shifted her eyes back to the remainder of the treasure. There was a _lot_ of it.

"We should inform Garren of this," said Jaheira.

Maiyn nodded hesitantly. "I agree," she said. "But... we came here to earn the money we require."

Jaheira frowned slightly, waving Xan over. She pointed the enchanter at several weapons and items still lying atop the stash, and asked him to check them for any magical properties. He sighed, and went about the task, trying to ignore Minsc's announcement of freeing up enough of the dragon's scale to make a nice set of armour with.

A few minutes later, the packs of the companions were filled with as much of the treasure as they could carry. Yoshimo looked stunned when Maiyn explained that all of it was to be taken to Garren's, and with his permission, they would take enough to cover the fee they needed to pay. Ajantis was curious as to what they needed the coin for, but Maiyn was guarded with her answer, only explaining they were seeking to travel to find a friend, and the arrangements were proving costly.

Ajantis surprised her by nodding gently. "I met a man looking for some friends of his, not a week ago," he said thoughtfully. "It's dangerous times we live in. Being separated from your comrades is hard, I'd wager."

Maiyn nodded her agreement at his words, ignoring the familiar stirring of old memories that were struggling to get free within her. They slowly made their way back to the cabin, some injuries still prevalent, exhaustion setting in quickly after the battle and with the weight of the treasure they carried. Garren welcomed them back warmly, offering his sympathies for the three dead knights, then gasped in astonishment at the wealth produced from their packs and pockets.

Jaheira quickly explained their dilemma to him, and he quickly insisted that they take whatever they needed to comfortably afford their way.

"It is the least I can offer," he said hoarsely. "Anyone else would have just taken it for themselves."

Maiyn smiled weakly, letting the druid select enough items to cover the expenses they had to face. She sat down on one of the benches just outside the cabin as the sun fell that evening, leaning on Xan as he studied his spellbook in silence. Neither said a word to the other as darkness fell, but Maiyn's gentle snore informed him of her slumber. He smiled softly to himself, placing his arm around her as he pulled her close, drawing her cloak around her shoulders to stop the chill of the evening air making her cold.

"You are a foolish little girl," he murmured softly in elvish to her sleeping form. "We could have died today... you could have died today. I would never have forgiven myself for letting that happen."

-----------------------

The companions spent the next day helping Sir Ajantis and Sir Lucas to clear out the remaining evil in the ruins. Garren Windspear accompanied them, his son, Taar, also in the party as the group brought down the final few orcs and hobgoblins that had moved back into the temple, seeking out the treasure they knew lay deep inside. They managed to gather virtually everything that was left, taking it back to Garren's cabin as they had with the previous spoils of battle.

Maiyn spent that night under the stars, awake for a long time as she thought about Coran. As hard as she'd tried, the memories of him were pushing their way into her conscious thought; she'd almost given up reverie to avoid the reminders of his company. _It's weak to continue to think of him when he is gone_, her mind kept telling her. She sighed, closing her eyes and welcoming sleep as it took her quickly.

It took her to Candlekeep again, however. Another classroom, Irenicus once again behind the lectern. He didn't acknowledge her presence at all, speaking as if there were a room full of students to address; but she was the only other figure there.

"You rest each night uneasy," he said factually. "Yes, you are weary and you struggle daily. It will not end, you know; not until you acknowledge what you are."

Maiyn darted towards the open door, seeking to flee into the halls of the library; but it slammed shut as he continued, his tone level.

"You walk as a mortal taking no advantage from your heritage, from your talents within. So many things of flesh are greater than you. Walk among them, these beasts that are less than you are. See their strengths; see how easily you can fall to their muscle and skill."

He waved his hand lazily, and her likeness appeared; a scared, small figure, dwarfed by the pit fiend that shimmered into existence by her side. It destroyed her easily with one blast of magic; its evil cackle echoing around as it vanished, making the real Maiyn jump.

"Why do you stand for this?" asked Irenicus, his gaze fixed to where the demonstration had been. "Why do you submit to the flesh, when death is bred in your bones? Do you realise the power you might hold? When the world of flesh is beneath you, even creatures mysterious and magical will fall."

Another wave of his hand, and her twin reappeared. This time she stood proud, an arrogant smile lying beneath her evilly twinkling eyes. A vampire, a mindflayer and a lich were conjured to stand behind her, and she slowly turned to face them. Bolts of energy and magic shot from her, destroying each one, her manic laughter still ringing in the air as her form disappeared.

"Follow and receive the gift you are owed by the blood in your veins," continued Irenicus. Imoen faded into existence. Maiyn tried to look away, but her sister was joined by another figure.

"Coran!" Maiyn screamed.

"Follow, if only to protect the weak that fell because of you."

Maiyn's screams joined those of Imoen and Coran; theirs of pain and torture, hers of helplessness and sorrow. Her screams carried her from sleep and into the arms of Kivan who held her tightly, murmuring soothing words into her hair as he stroked her back, rocking her gently as she wept. Jaheira quickly ushered the others away - the elven ranger's agonised screams had ripped through the night air, disturbing those inside the cabin as easily as those who lay alongside her outside. She returned to sleep in his arms, the stoic ranger holding her until the morning light graced the lands.

-----------------------

Maiyn walked quietly alongside the rest of her group. Ajantis and Lucas had offered to walk with the party for a while, leading their mounts as they went; Kivan, Minsc and Jaheira led the horses of the three knights who had fallen, the paladins talking amiably with Anomen about the current missions members of the Order were participating in. Kivan and Xan were side by side, as was becoming normal for them. Occasionally they'd converse in hushed elvish, but most of the time they walked in a comfortable silence, a slow but steady understanding having formed between them over the time they'd spent under Maiyn's leadership.

Jaheira walked beside Maiyn, but neither of them spoke. Yoshimo was just behind them, occasionally remarking on the scenery around them, and they would nod and smile politely, but left Minsc to converse with the thief. Hours passed like this as they marched, when suddenly the sound of sobbing came to Maiyn's ears, and she called for the others to stop.

"Can you hear that?" she asked Jaheira. The druid nodded, and Maiyn looked around. They were passing through a wild valley, the grasses growing tall and unkempt around the bases of the trees that grew up the slopes of the hills. Bushes of gorse and hawthorn were scattered around the thick undergrowth, the narrow trail that weaved along the flat ground being the only real traversable land.

Maiyn was undeterred by this, and immediately ploughed off through the ferns on the northern side of the path, gaining bemused looks from the knights and squire. Thorns and nettles caught at her bare knees as she waded through a sea of scrub, eventually finding her target sitting huddled beneath the drooping branches of an old willow tree. The small boy looked up to her fearfully, making a move to dart off. She caught his arm, calming him down with a few gentle words as he looked suspiciously at Jaheira and Minsc, who had followed her to the location, leaving the horses in the capable hands of Kivan, and less capable hands of Xan.

"Are... are you some kind of warriors?" asked the little boy suddenly. "C-c-could you help me?" Maiyn looked at him as he trembled under their combined gaze. She thought he was no more than ten years old, his tattered clothes filthy from nights spent sleeping roughly in the wilderness, and his skinny form showing his lack of recent meals.

"Minsc and Boo are the greatest of warriors, small one!" exclaimed Minsc happily. "I will crush your foes into little foe-shaped chunky bits! Who dares pick on you? Just point the way!"

The little boy looked slightly overawed by the berserker's flourishing hand movements, and booming voice. "I... I don't have any foes, sir," he stuttered quietly.

"No foes?" asked Minsc. "I am relieved. I trust those who prey on children no farther than they can be thrown, even if I manage to throw them pretty far, and throw them I shall! Er... Boo wonders what you need a warrior for when you have no foes?"

The boy sniffled slightly. "I'm lost, sir. I was sent to f-f-find somebody who could help my village, but I've had all my things stolen, and n-n-nobody can help me!"

"What?" roared Minsc. "Boo is outraged! See his fury? It is small, so look close. Trust me, it's there. What is wrong with your village, small one? How can we heroes help?"

"My name is Delon," explained the boy with some effort. "I'm from Imnesvale, here in the Umar Hills -- it's not far away, but I c-c-can't remember how to get back. People h-have been disappearing. Some of them have t-turned up but th-they're all inside out, and mad."

"Minsc has been inside-out and angry before," said the berserker. "It is never a good thing. Sometimes it frightens even Boo."

"N-no... not mad as in angry, sir. Mad as in c-c-crazy."

"Oh!" exclaimed Minsc. "Minsc has never been crazy, no sir." Maiyn suppressed a smile, noting Jaheira purposefully looking away at this point to hide her own grin. "Being all inside out was bad enough," continued the human thoughtfully.

"What is causing this to happen, Delon?" asked Maiyn gently.

"Everyone says they see strange b-beasts out on the hills," whimpered the boy. "They're all so frightened! There's even talk that Umar herself has returned!" Jaheira snorted as Minsc frowned.

"Then heroes are certainly needed," stated Minsc. "Heroes like Minsc and Boo and little Maiyn and Jaheira. Together we shall save the day! Nothing removes fear better than a good sword and a swift kick in the evil!"

"Yeah!" agreed Larry, causing the boy to blink in surprise.

"Y-you'll help us?" asked the boy, seeming to believe he was better off pretending he hadn't heard the disembodied voice.

Maiyn looked to Minsc -- the berserker was nodding encouragingly, and she sighed. She wanted to get back to the city to get to her sister as soon as possible, but the boys pleas were wrenching at her soul. She knew she couldn't say no to him. A look to Jaheira confirmed her thoughts.

"It would be good to stay in the country some more," said Jaheira softly. "I know you feel the need to find Imoen, but this should not delay us overly long."

Maiyn knelt before the boy and looked at his tear stained face. His eyes were full of hope as he looked at her, and she used as gentle and kind a voice as she had. "We will take you back to your village and help it as much as we can," she said, causing him to smile in delight. "But -- I will be having harsh words with whoever sent out a boy as young as yourself to seek help. The wilderness is no place for a child to roam on his own, especially not if the surrounding area is plagued with ferocious wolves."

"They k-k-killed my parents," said the boy sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. "M-minister Lloyd said that I could go and f-find some help--"

"Your village's leader sent a recently orphaned boy out on his own to find help?" cut in Jaheira. Her tone was almost as sharp as Maiyn's would have been had she managed to interject first.

"Y-y-y-yes," trembled the boy, cowering under her stern gaze.

"We will have to have words with this man," muttered Maiyn darkly, telling Minsc to carry the boy back to the others. When they returned, Maiyn quickly explained to Ajantis and Lucas that they would be leaving them to take a small detour and provide assistance to a nearby village. Ajantis ensured they would be fine to get their on their own, and bid them farewell -- Anomen electing to remain with the group, much to Maiyn's surprise.

They watched the knights ride off with their spare mounts behind them and Xan groaned as Maiyn informed them of the trek across country that they needed to undertake. The ranger just beamed brightly to him, which gained a slight smile in return, and without any further words the group set off in the direction Delon had pointed out, the small boy perched on Minsc's shoulder as the berserker strode easily through the undergrowth.


	18. To Honour and Obey

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**To Honour and Obey**

-----------------------

Coran forced himself from his room, and sombrely went to the common room of the inn as the sun hung high in the sky. He knew they still had plenty of time before they needed to meet Keldorn, and he had been reluctant to leave his room after the strange feeling that had coursed through him. The feeling that told him Maiyn was in danger -- most likely self-inflicted, he noted with only the barest trace of amusement. Since then he'd felt only the faintest of sensations, so feeble that he couldn't even be certain they came from her. He just wanted to believe they did so he would think she was safe.

He sighed, and waved weakly to Nalia and Aerie as they looked up from their seats. Their concerned expressions melted away into warm smiles as he slowly walked over, and he prepared himself for the questions. Only a few minutes earlier, he'd heard the voices of the girls outside his room; it had been the call back to the present that he had needed, away from his melancholy thoughts.

_"Sh-shall you knock?"_

_"No, you knock, Aerie -- it'll look less suspicious coming from you."_

_"W-why?"_

_"You're the healer!"_

_"Oh."_

They hadn't knocked. In the end they'd turned and left reluctantly, agreeing to give him just a little while longer before disturbing him. He sat down and poured a glass of water from the jug that sat in the centre of the table, and looked around.

"Where's Korgan this fine day?" he asked.

"He _said_ he was going to a store to pick up some more throwing axes," said Nalia carefully, in a tone that suggested she didn't believe it.

"And where do you think he's actually gone?" asked Coran, unable to resist the urge of his mischievous grin as it spread across his face. Nalia flushed slightly.

"I don't know," she replied quickly. "And considering it's Korgan, I'm not sure I'd _want_ to know!"

Aerie giggled as Coran smiled widely at the young thief. She shrugged helplessly, and turned her gaze back down to her drink. Coran, however, noticed her nudging the avariel, despite the obvious attempts to keep it discrete. Aerie cleared her throat.

"Are... are you feeling okay?" she asked quietly. Coran turned to look at her, his eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Me?"

"Y-yes," stammered Aerie, somewhat nervously. She flinched slightly; Coran guessed that Nalia had kicked her under the table. "It's just that w-we... erm, I was a bit worried when you took so long to come down..."

"Ah, I was just enjoying the laziness of a late morning," he lied, somewhat entertained by the scene. "I apologise if I caused any concern."

"Oh, n-no--" began Aerie.

"We just thought you'd be awake earlier, as you seemed to be in such good spirits last evening," said Nalia quickly. "Perhaps we were just being impatient."

"I would never dream of accusing such, of either of you," smiled Coran charmingly, rising from his chair. "But I think we should go and find our Master Dwarf, and take a stroll through the city to meet Lord Firecam. Since he lives by the Council buildings, I may take the opportunity to briefly visit within, if we have time."

"You're not having breakfast?" asked Aerie, with surprise.

"Ah, no," replied Coran, feeling queasy at the thought of food. "I will eat later, when I feel more awake."

"You have business with the Council?" asked Nalia curiously, as she followed him to the inn's entrance.

"I have a question or two I hope they can help with," smiled Coran. "It is nothing important for now, as I doubt they will be able to provide any assistance; regardless, I think I would be best enquiring within."

"Oh," replied Nalia simply, before silence resumed again. He knew she was waiting to see if he would volunteer more information or not, and so eventually he spoke.

"I told you of my companions when we were underground -- what I neglected to say, was that I heard rumours of their capture. That is what brought me to Amn, and I was hoping the officials of this city could perhaps shed some light on matters for me."

They had stepped out from Delosar's Inn, and followed Aerie as she confidently led them down the bustling street, full of shoppers and merchants bartering for goods and wares. They passed a tannery, the scent of the leather and bark mingled with the spices, and scents conjured up by some of the more exotic traders' fragrances for women. There was no sign of Korgan; Coran left Aerie and Nalia to search around the stalls and booths while he ventured into a nearby tavern. The Five Flagons had a large, colourful sign up, proudly proclaiming that they could serve any drink found anywhere in Faerun. The elf smiled to himself, and was standing over Korgan only seconds later.

"We have a prior engagement," he reminded the dwarf, disentangling Korgan's hand from the mug, and manoeuvring him outside as he complained noisily about being disturbed. Aerie and Nalia approached, looking at the small fighter with barely concealed contempt, but Coran just smiled brightly, insisting that their friend would be on his best behaviour. He asked Aerie if she would mind leading the way once more and the young cleric nodded, giving Korgan one last poisonous glance before she moved back into the crowd. She led them through an elaborate stone archway and past several large merchant homes, each one proudly displaying their owners affluence and status amongst the working people of the city.

Coran followed her, one hand on Korgan's arm, dragging him along as he strode. The dwarf had given up protesting, falling into silence when he realised his complaints were falling on deaf ears. The elf was more than slightly concerned about the fact that their dwarven companion was already fairly inebriated, despite the early hour, and Nalia -- following close behind them -- wore an expression that suggested she felt entirely likewise regarding it all.

-----------------------

The Government District was just as majestic in appearances as Coran remembered from his walk around the city upon his initial arrival. He'd spent most of recent years in human lands, finding an affinity with the city of Baldur's Gate which had kept him in the area longer than he'd originally intended. He had planned to visit Waterdeep, as so many other young adventurers aimed, but the rough city had awoken a passion in him that had long lain dormant; a passion for companionship.

Though he'd never went for long without a woman by his side, or, more often than not, in his bed, he'd never felt the urge to spend prolonged periods in their company. Women came and went, and he drifted freely until he arrived at the Gate. There, he found a variety of women to suit his every need: there were the rich noblewomen, who enjoyed their time with the charming rogue; the female adventurers who passed through the taverns, allowing him to love them before they set off on the roads with their own groups once more; the daughters of merchants, and occasionally their wives too. Coran saw beauty everywhere, and he was happy to experience as much of it as possible. Parties of travellers frequently invited him to journey with them, but every time he declined; preferring his own company, and unwilling to be part of a collective.

Then he'd met Brielbara. For the first time, he'd been willingly entranced by a smile, happy to visit her chamber night after night, without feeling the familiar sensation of boredom or restriction. It was only when she'd displayed to him her true unhappiness, shown the full extent of her misery, that he'd withdrawn from her. Looking back, he wondered how much of it was down to fear of the unknown, rather than an unwillingness to be with her. He'd panicked when she welcomed his suggestion of leaving Yago, assuming he would accompany her and be with her forever. Had it happened differently, he may have finally settled by her side, taken her from the life she hated. What happened was somewhat different; he backed away, offering her coin when he could, and allowing her to retreat back into her abusive marriage, while he tried to take his mind away from her with other women and other ventures.

He'd fled the city when it was discovered that he'd dared proposition one of the daughters of one of the Duke's brothers. Their family guard had searched for him for weeks, and he'd ended up in Beregost, unimpressed with the quiet setting, and only too eager to accept the bounty on the wyverns offered by the temple. And it was on that particular hunt that he had met Maiyn and her friends. His return to womanising, however, had left him relying on tried and tested charms to get the ranger's attention; actions and flirtations that she completely missed, occasionally looking at him as if he had a speech impediment, or if he was talking to someone she couldn't see. It was the times he was genuine and true to himself that she'd reward him with a smile, or a shy shuffle, and to his surprise, his heart would lift and he'd feel serenely happy. So in time, he'd learned how to drop the false words, the meaningless gestures, and instead he let his heart guide him on the way to properly show her he truly cared -- and, not only had it had worked, but he'd welcomed it, and allowed it to feel right.

It was how things could have been with Brielbara, but this time he was ready. And this time, it was with one of his own; for no matter how much he loved being in human lands, none would be able to spend a lifetime with him until he was already at an old age. He let out a sigh involuntarily, and Nalia gave him a curious look. He just smiled, somewhat wistfully, and followed Aerie as she meandered over to the front of a large building that was set back from a large gardened area. Brief memories of the gardens of Baldur's Gate seared through his memory; thoughts of how he'd watched Maiyn play with Namara, the small smile curling at her lips as the little girl babbled and stood on shaky legs with the ranger's support. He shook his head clear, and took in his surroundings with less emotion.

The Council of Six building was the first thing that he'd noticed -- a large, dominating presence; _as befits the home of the government in a city_, he thought dryly. It was a tall building, easily the tallest in the vicinity, with seven large golden domes sitting atop the red-tiled roof that gently sloped down to the grey stone walls. The central dome was more than twice the size of the others, gleaming magnificently in the sunlight. Tall, thin carvings of men covered the height of the walls at either side of the large entrance, small slits of windows situated between each; a contrast to the large windows placed at the end of the building.

The gardens lay before the structure, neatly cut into four quarters by paths that crossed at the middle, encircling the tall statue that stood there; a cloaked, stern-looking man, holding a large book -- but his face was unfamiliar to Coran. The elf assumed he was one of the founders of the Council, in all likelihood, or a political figure from the past of some significance. It mattered not to him, nor did the identity of the tall statue of the warrior with the winged helmet that stood directly across from the Council's entrance, at the opposite side of the lawn.

Each section of the gardens homed a small fountain made from a pale blue marble, the noise of the water constantly floating through the air. A solitary tree graced each corner of the grass, each stretching up to the sky and reaching across the area with branches that had seen more years than any of the humans who walked underneath their shade.

Other buildings enclosed the district, lining the path as it wound its way to the archways in the tall stone wall that provided an enclosure for the area. Guards stood alert outside a large pair of iron doors, which Nalia identified as the prison. Coran nodded, noticing the barred windows and the rather understated appearance of the structure compared to its neighbours. Homes of orange hued rock and grey shale rose from well tended gardens, all adorned with large, airy windows; some of which were stained glass. Grey stone walls were topped with ornate iron railings encircling each property in a gesture of wealth and ownership of land; some estates placed ornate statues at the corners of their borders, and others grew thick shrubs that grew up to the height of the balustrade, providing a degree of privacy.

The area generally was less crowded than the other parts of the city. A few of the wealthier citizens were lazily wandering around in groups of two or three, chatting amongst themselves as they pondered on how to occupy themselves for the day. A few merchants made their way to and from the Council building, as guards came and went from the prison. Coran glanced at the sky; they were still early for meeting Keldorn, and he quickly told Nalia that he'd quickly visit the city officials if she would keep an eye out for Keldorn with the others. She looked horrified as she glanced to Korgan, and Coran sighed, saying he'd take the dwarf with him, much to her obvious relief. She dragged Aerie to the nearest patch of grass, where they sat down together and spoke in hushed tones as several men walked past, bowing to the young girls as they shyly smiled, and giggled to each other coyly.

Korgan followed Coran into the Council's building quite happily, muttering under his breath to himself about the woolen-brained women. He was instantly recognised by one of the cowled figures standing near to the door, and he went over at the man's beckoning with a suspicious expression on his face. Coran left him to his business, instead taking him off to several figures who were standing in a circle. They looked quite official, and regarded him curiously as he approached.

"Ah, good day to you, sirs," Coran said politely. "I am here seeking information on some friends of mine who were rumoured to have gone missing--"

One of the men wordlessly pointed behind him, to a fair woman who was leaning heavily on a table as she studied some parchments that had been laid out for her perusal. Coran nodded his thanks, and made his way over, coughing slightly to gain her attention. She looked up, pushing her blonde hair away from her face. Her green eyes studied him intently, but her smile was warm and genuine enough.

"Good day to you, citizen," she said, offering her hand, and inclining her head slightly as Coran shook it briefly. "I am Bylanna Lanulin, Magistrate of Athkatla. How can I help you?"

"Well met," replied Coran amiably. "I must admit, I am unsure if you can help me with the questions I have, but I was advised to take them to you."

"Then ask, and I shall endeavour to help as best as I can."

Coran hesitated slightly. He looked over to Korgan, noting the dwarf nodding; a rather evil smile was adorning his features as he conversed deeply with several of the cowled figures. Something about it chilled him to the core, but he swept it from his mind, and turned his gaze back to the enquiring visage of the human woman. He smiled slightly, and concentrated on his own inquiries.

"I came to Amn seeking some old friends of mine -- adventuring companions. I was... held up in Baldur's Gate when they left, and the last I heard was regarding their possible capture, and a sighting of some of our other companions heading to this city on their own hunt for them."

"There are many missing people in these lands," said Bylanna gently. "If you give me some descriptions, however, I can see if anything comes to mind. I warn you now -- it's unlikely you will find out anything here unless they have been in trouble with the law or the Cowled Wizards. We have enough on our hands dealing with the criminal elements of the city."

Coran nodded. "I doubt they would have been involved in anything deceitful or illegal," he said. "They had two who Harp travelling with them, no doubt keeping them in line." Coran grinned weakly, and the woman smiled in return as he continued. "Perhaps I could give you some names? Maiyn was their leader, Khalid and Jaheira would have been with her, as would Imoen-"

"Wait!" exclaimed the woman, frowning slightly. "The name Imoen is familiar to me... she was the one involved in the disturbance at the Promenade, I recall. The Cowled Wizards arrested her, and another, and have confined them to Spellhold I believe."

"Disturbance?" asked Coran, confused. "What disturbance? Who else was arrested?"

"We still only have sketchy details of what happened," mused Bylanna thoughtfully. "We are unaware as to how the man, Irenicus, managed to destroy the corner of the Promenade as he did, but in his final stand there, he killed several of the Wizards who set out to apprehend him for illegally using magical energies. The girl, Imoen, was also seen to be using spells without a license, and so she was taken in too, and sentenced along with him."

Coran's mind swirled. Who was this Irenicus? What had happened to cause the rubble and destruction he'd only briefly glanced at in passing? "What of the others? The others that travelled with her?" he asked urgently.

"They were free to go," replied Bylanna simply. "They had not breached the laws of magic and so did not incur the attention of the Cowled Enforcers. Where they went from there is unknown to us -- they have certainly not visited here."

Coran sighed and thanked her as she was called away by another official. She apologised for being unable to offer any more assistance before she left him, and he wandered to the entrance in a daze, jumping slightly when Korgan bellowed by his side.

"Aye, I've got us a good 'un when we're done visitin' the floosie and brats o' the god-botherin' ass," chuckled the dwarf, causing Coran to groan slightly.

"I hope you'll kindly refrain from referring to them as such when we step across their threshold," said the elf firmly, causing Korgan to roll his eyes.

"Ye know well an' good what my feelin's are tae this cavortin' wi' prissy arse-lickers!"

"And I'm asking you, politely, to keep your mouth rigidly closed while we're there, and to let no sound slip from it," insisted Coran. "We won't be there long."

"Aye, well, best we're nae," remarked Korgan slyly. "I've got us a good bit o' bounty-huntin' tae get on wi', and we'll be best tae act quick afore the trail goes cold."

Coran sighed but nodded. They had little else to occupy themselves with, and until he was able to speak to Ajantis, he had no leads on how to find Maiyn's location. The news regarding Imoen had given him a firmer hope of finding his old friends; he knew they were definitely in the area now, or at least had been. But the news itself was ominous -- to think of the bright and cheerful young thief being imprisoned bore a bad feeling for Coran. Freeing her would no doubt be high on Maiyn's priorities; was that why he'd felt the rush of adrenaline that morning? And who was this Irenicus?

He was distracted from his thoughts by the familiar voice of Nalia, and he looked over to see her beaming up to the large armoured man standing next to her. The figure looked over to him, his warm and kind smile extending to the elf, and Coran responded in kind as he walked over.

"It is good to see you again, Lord Firecam," he said, shaking the human's hand.

"Ah, call me Keldorn as you did yesterday," insisted the knight, his eyes twinkling with delight as he embraced Nalia fondly, and courteously kissed Aerie's hand. He offered a stiff bow to Korgan, his distaste flashing across his face, but Coran was relieved to note that the dwarf merely nodded and grunted in return. He held out hope of a peaceful afternoon as Keldorn led them through the gardens, chatting merrily with the girls as he led them to his estate.

-----------------------

The Firecam estate was not the largest in the district, but it was also far from the smallest. It was a grand building, made from sturdy grey stone that had the slightest hint of blue due to tiny flecks that dotted the surface. The lawn was closely cut, a huge fountain standing pride of place in the middle; the centrepiece being a beautifully carved girl, holding a tilted urn where the water poured from. Rows of flowers lined the edge of the garden, with not a weed in sight, and Keldorn paused briefly on the path to take in his surroundings, as if he had not seen them in an age.

"Oh, to taste the airs of home," he said, almost wistfully. "It has been a long time since I passed this way. Come -- I can hardly wait to introduce you to my wife and daughters!"

Coran followed Keldorn as he strode along the final few steps to the large oaken door that opened up into a large hallway. Doorways led off in all directions, the dark wooden floor underfoot being covered with rugs and mats in various places. A large kitchen was off to their right, and a spacious living area with a pool as its main feature was ahead. A stairway led upstairs, a polished white banister gleaming in the light that shone in from the large windows that had drapes hanging down their sides.

A woman rushed out of the kitchen, stopping only when she saw Keldorn, and offering a quick curtsey. "Milord!"

"Ah, Peony," said Keldorn genially. "You have done a fine job with the flowers out front."

"Thank you, milord!"

Keldorn beamed. "Tell me -- where is your mistress?"

"Why, Lord Keldorn," said the serving woman, relaxing slightly under the gaze of the paladin. "It has been well over a month since I last saw your face!" Coran could detect a slight rebuke in her expression and tone, and Keldorn had the grace to look somewhat abashed. The elf watched the exchange in amusement.

"It has been as long since I have last seen my Lady," Keldorn reminded her with a smile. "Come, girl -- is Maria about?"

Peony looked slightly flustered, but nodded as she bustled off towards the stairs, climbing to the top and calling out. "My Lady! The Lord Keldorn has returned!"

Two girls emerged from the living area to investigate the voices, and they paused when they saw Keldorn. He turned to regard them, his face still wearing a proud smile.

"Ah, my sweet Vesper. How is your schoolwork coming? The priests are still kind to you for my sake?"

The younger girl nodded, and beamed happily. "Yes, father. Watcher Marre has praised my scribing again."

"Good, good," declared Keldorn proudly, turning his head to the elder of the two. "And you Leona -- the boys are letting you play with them now? They're not teasing you any more?"

The girl shook her head, causing her dark blonde hair to fall around her face wildly. It did nothing to conceal her slightly mischievous grin as she spoke. "Not when the priests are there to hear it..." she said innocently.

"Or when they're not," interrupted Vesper, earning a nudge from her sister.

"The boys are polite and well-mannered to me now, father," said Leona sincerely, seeing her father's bemused glance. "They are often quite eager to have me join in with their discussion."

Coran grinned to himself as he noticed the impish look on the girl's face. She was of an age, he imagined, where the boys were as interesting to her as she would be to them, but this fact seemed to evade Keldorn, who only nodded, almost absent-mindedly.

"Good, good," he said faintly, distracted by the footsteps he heard. Coran looked to the stairway to see a proud-looking woman slowly descend, her head held high, the way the nobles in the city usually did. Her face was much softer than the usual haughty demeanour they usualy carried, however, and despite her age she was a handsome woman.

"Mother, can we go now?" Leona's face had suddenly turned serious, and her eyes looked worried. Coran initially thought it was due to Korgan's rather obvious leering, but the young girl hadn't even appeared to notice the dwarf, let alone spy the evil glint that was sparkling in his eye as he eyed the her lithe body.

The woman nodded to her. "Of course, dears," she said lightly, arriving at the bottom of the flight, and smiling to her children. "Go back to the sitting room while your father and I talk."

Leona nodded, and took Vesper's hand firmly as she dragged her younger sister away from the hall despite her protests. Maria gave the group a cursory glance, her eyes settling on Nalia in a moment of brief recognition and a small nod was shared between them.

"So, other than Lady Nalia," began Maria coldly, "who are these? Heathens you converted in Calimport? Travelling pilgrims you stumbled across in Saradush?"

Keldorn seemed oblivious to her frosty demeanour. "Maria, this is Coran--" he began, almost with excitement.

"I don't care Keldorn!" Maria snapped suddenly, causing him to stop and regard her with surprise. "It has been two months since you were here last! And even then, it was barely for a day -- not even long enough to leave your scent about the place!"

"The work of the Order must be done, Maria," replied Keldorn quietly, watching as she paced before him. "You know if I had a choice, I would be here."

"Wi' this kind o' naggin'? Yer a fool!" chortled Korgan, ignoring Coran's glare.

"Would you?" she asked, stopping in her tracks, and looking Keldorn straight in the eye. It was as if the others weren't there, and Coran felt uncomfortable; he could see Nalia and Aerie sharing his feeling. Korgan seemed to be enjoying the show, however, grinning widely as Lady Maria continued. "Would you really? The guildhouse is right here in the city, but even then I never see you. It's always, Radiant Heart this, Radiant Heart that! What about me... what about _my_ heart, Keldorn? What if I don't love you any more?"

Aerie let out an almost silent gasp, and Coran shifted slightly. Nalia's face was frozen in stunned silence, but a faint chuckling could be heard from Korgan, and Coran subtly moved between the dwarf and the paladin in the hope it would further mute the noise.

"Maria?" managed Keldorn eventually, his voice sounding choked.

"What if the girls can't live without a father any more?" she replied, her voice quieter then it had been, but still as thick with emotion. "What if I can't live without a husband?"

"You do not love me any more?" asked Keldorn in disbelief. "I... I have always loved you, and I always shall. However well I hide it, every day I spend without you is a day lost forever. I love you like I love the Church, but the Church is the harder taskmaster... we knew that when we married."

"I know," said Maria, tears shining in her eyes. "I know, and I love you in the same fashion, with all my heart..." Her words trailed off, and her gaze fell to her feet as her fingers nervously fidgeted together.

No one paid any attention to Korgan's vocal display of disgust, but Coran subtly kicked him hard to cease his heckling.

"Then if we have love, Maria, what could ever come between us?" asked the knight gently, making a move towards her.

"I... I've been seeing another man." Keldorn froze mid stride at her words, and slowly his countenance changed from adoration to controlled fury. His gaze never left her, and an uncomfortable silence hung in the air as he waited for her to look at him.

"The children and the servants already know," Maria whispered, her pleading eyes meeting Keldorn's. "He... he took the girls out to the circus, twice. Oh, Keldorn..."

"You..." faltered Keldorn. "You what? What is his name?"

"William. Sir William of Thorpe. I beg of you, don't hurt him, Keldorn! If I can't have you, at least let me have something!"

Keldorn whirled away from her, striding off to the far end of the room where he leaned on the windowsill, glaring out across the rear gardens of his estate. Maria watched him, ignoring the visitors in her home, and Nalia and Aerie quietly moved closer to Coran, looking fearfully at the scene.

"Oh dear," whispered the avariel quietly, out of earshot of either of spouses. "Perhaps this wasn't the best time to join Keldorn here. I feel like we're intruding on... on something that should really be private."

Coran nodded his agreement, and then winced as the dwarf's bellow echoed out from behind them.

"Nay! This be the best entertainment I've seen fer weeks! Har har!"

Keldorn slowly looked over to Korgan, an anger flashing across his face that he quickly reigned in. Maria also looked over, surprise and astonishment clearly evident in her expression.

"Go," said Keldorn strongly. Coran almost thought the paladin wasreferring to the companions until he saw the knight turn back to his wife coldly. "Go to your daughters. To look at you right now, Maria... to look at you is to go mad."

The woman fled to the sitting room, closing the door behind her, but her sobs could clearly be heard. Keldorn pushed his way past Korgan as he strode out of the house, back to the garden he had walked through so happily only minutes before. Coran followed him, the others close behind.

"Curse the dictates of honour!" exclaimed the paladin when he was clear of his home. "The very gods demand that I bring this case before the courts. Sir William shall be hung, and the love of my entire life imprisoned." He sighed, suddenly looking old and tired. "There is no other outcome."

"Ye should jus' kill the wretch that thought tae spoil yer wife," muttered Korgan darkly.

"Enough Korgan," warned Coran.

"It be true!" snorted the dwarf contemptuously. "She might be tae blame fer marryin' a prissy daisy-muncher in the first place, but he would hae known her tae be wed. Yet he still took her tae yer bed, an' touched the parts only you should hae seen. An' what if he be doin' the same tae yer fine young fillies as well?"

"You will not talk of it as such," roared Keldorn threateningly.

"Will I nae?" asked Korgan brashly. "Well, if he's nae been at yer lasses, I'd be more than happy tae offer me services tae break 'em in!" He let out a loud guffaw, which was rudely interrupted by Keldorn's sword being pressed firmly against his throat.

"You _dare_ talk of my family like so, dwarf?"

"Enough!" shouted Coran, not giving Korgan a chance to respond. "Keldorn, remove your sword -- this is doing nothing to help."

The paladin took several moments to back off, but his sword stayed firmly in his hands, his eyes fixed to the dwarf's sneering face.

"Korgan, apologise for your words," said Coran with a frown.

"I'll do nae such thing!" snorted the dwarf, gripping the handle of his axe.

Coran sighed as he saw Aerie appear by Keldorn's side, her staff being brandished threateningly. The diminutive avariel was glaring fiercely at the dwarf, and her lips were moving silently in preperation of some incantation or prayer. "Then perhaps it's best we part company," the elf stated calmly, looking to Korgan. "It is obvious we have different outlooks on life, and while you've been invaluable in combat, your... your personality differences with the women, and now Keldorn, are doing none of us any favours."

Korgan gawped at the elf before his trademark scowl returned. "If yer stupid enough tae pick those dolts over me, then I'm better off without ye," he barked, snatching the bag of coin that Coran held out to him, and stomping away off down the path. "Ye'll be the one who regrets it, mark my words!"

Coran watched him storm off with mixed feelings, but he could feel the sense of relief emanating from both Aerie and Nalia. He turned back to Keldorn; the paladin's eyes were fixed on the fountain as he struggled within his own thoughts. The elf touched his arm gently, stirring him to the present.

"Before you decide what to do, perhaps we should speak to Sir William," remarked Coran.

"Sir William is a foreign noble," mused Keldorn, as if he was in a dream. "He... he is establishing trade, here, in Athkatla. I... I always thought he was a good man, at least, until now. Oh Coran, nothing is clear to me any more."

"Then let us see if we can make sense of it," replied the elf kindly. "Where is he likely to be staying?"

"He lodges at the Mithrest Inn," interrupted Nalia. "My father did business with him once, and he said he'd stay nowhere else whenever he visited the city."

Coran nodded. "Let us make our way there, and see what he has to say."

Keldorn nodded his agreement, following Aerie as she led the way through the public gardens to the archway that led in the direction of the Promenade. Coran strode alongside Keldorn, Nalia at his other side, all walking in silence. He couldn't help but feel Korgan's parting words were slightly ominous, and a part of him regretted having to part company with the colourful dwarf -- if nothing else, it had been entertaining.


	19. Bounty Hunting

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Bounty Hunting**

-----------------------

The man was shorter than Coran expected, and more portly. He was almost the polar opposite of the tall, muscled paladin that was scowling at him, although most likely of a similar age.

"Milord Keldorn," he'd said genially, not rising from his chair. "I was hoping you would come."

Aerie and Nalia withdrew from the meeting, quietly making their way to the bar. Coran could see them throwing anxious glances over to the men, and he wanted to go and join them with their drinks. Keldorn had asked him to stay, though.

"May I presume, then, that you know why I am here?" asked Keldorn. His voice was level and calm, defying the anger that flashed in his eyes. The elf was impressed by the knight's self control, and stood quietly on the fringe of the conversation, letting the men speak freely to each other.

"I was a husband to your wife and a father to your children, if that is what you mean." The man spoke bluntly enough for Coran's eyes to widen slightly, and he pensively glanced to Keldorn. The paladin stood impassively.

"Milady Maria has but one husband, and it is I," Keldorn replied quietly. "As for Vesper and Leona... how dare you defile them with your presence!" The control went, and the human's voice became a venomous hiss. Coran shifted slightly, reminding Keldorn of his presence.

"They yearn for a father," muttered Sir William, staring at his drink. "Any father. Even an impostor off the street in your stead! Be to them in your compassion, what you are to them in blood, Keldorn."

"So says the viper who will sleep in my bed, running his fingers through the spun gold that is her hair? What is it you wish, Sir William? To have a child that is not even yours?"

William snorted. "Unlikely! I have been a spent wick for many years." Slowly he raised his gaze to look at the paladin, but his face was expressionless. "We sought some beauty in the mist of her pain. I wish I could say you would have done the same."

Keldorn sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "What am I to do with you? You show no remorse, yet at the same time you are so devoid of malice. What am I to do at all?"

The man stood, holding Keldorn's gaze. "Lady Maria loves you deeply, but without expression, her love withers and dies. I was but a single drop of moisture -- you are the oasis she for which she searches. Love her, and I will be but wind-borne dust."

"Are you asking for my forgiveness?" said Keldorn as the man rose and began to walk away from the table.

"I am not foolish enough to ask for that, Milord. I'd much rather think that one day you will thank me."

Coran watched as he walked to the steps at the far side of the tavern, slowly climbing up to the rooms upstairs. Keldorn sat heavily in one of the seats, holding his head in his hands.

"I once believed with age would come wisdom," he sighed. "But every day I seem to doubt it more. Much as it pains me to admit it, Sir William is right."

Coran signalled to Aerie to bring over two drinks, and he sat beside the paladin in silence until the avariel brought two mugs of ale. Silently, she went back to Nalia, and Keldorn idly held his tankard as Coran sipped from his own.

"Do not judge either of them too harshly," Coran said eventually. "Your faith may suggest you should bring it to the judges, but your heart need not travel the same path."

Keldorn nodded. "I do not know if I can forgive her," he admitted quietly. "She has flaunted this man before my whole household, and..."

"And it is your pride that hurts from that, not your love," said Coran gently.

"And had I not been absent from Lady Maria so often, she would not have..."

"I do not think she would have, no. Her behaviour today displayed nothing but guilt and remorse over her actions, but also the pain of loving someone who couldn't, or wouldn't, be what she wanted."

"She knew when we married!" exclaimed Keldorn.

"And she married you because she loved you. Your time away from her has been harder to bear than she had imagined, or prepared for. Her only crime is to not have told you this before."

Keldorn nodded slowly. "And Sir William?"

"He already knew he would lose in this. Lady Maria was never his; he wished to make her happy, but ultimately, only Lady Maria can make herself happy -- and to do that she needs you. He knows this. He will leave the city, and never return."

Keldorn arched an eyebrow. "You sound so certain of that," he remarked dryly. "One would almost think you spoke from experience."

Coran cleared his throat slightly. "I... I have been in his position, before, yes."

Keldorn's eyebrow rose even further, and his countenance become suspicious. "You have involved yourself with the wives of other men?"

"In the past, yes. It is not something I am proud of now, but each time was different."

"There was more than one?" Keldorn's voice was tingled with fascination and horror. Coran hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Sometimes the Lady would be lonely; her husband would be away a lot. Sometimes she would be mistreated by her spouse, and I would be a small pocket of happiness in her life for a short time. Occasionally I was just excitement, or a break from a mundane existence. When I was young, it didn't matter to me. I didn't believe in 'forever' -- I didn't even believe in 'next week'. Because of that, I could not relate to the husbands at all, so I gave no thought to how they would feel if they found out."

"But now?"

"But now it is different," Coran admitted. "I met two women, two very different women. Both had a large part to play in my growing up. The first was married, but I could not take the responsibility of her leaving her husband. The second was young and carefree. Our coming together was difficult, but we persevered, and I realised I'd made the effort because it was what I wanted."

Keldorn sat silently, and Coran thought for a moment before continuing.

"The first woman was married to a man who had no time for her, and regularly beat her. Had he not mistreated her, she would not have given me a second glance."

"That does not excuse your actions," remarked Keldorn dryly.

"No, no it doesn't," admitted Coran. "At the time I justified it to myself as bringing the joy to these maids who would be miserable otherwise, but I was fooling myself. Their joy could only be found by themselves, and in every occasion I had no part to play in it. Even when they themselves believed I did, I knew I was not what they sought. All I did was compound their worries and fears when they realised I had left, or when their husbands discovered their affairs and learnt I had left in the night."

"You have learnt from your youth." It was a statement, not a question.

"I have. And I trust you have now learnt from yours."

Keldorn's look was cold as their eyes met, but slowly it faded and he gave a mirthless smile. "I believe I am still learning."

"The love of a woman, especially one as devoted as the Lady Maria is to you, is not something to throw away lightly. Especially if you love her with the same passion as she gives to you."

"I would not throw it away," Keldorn sighed. "I should speak with her. I must ask leave of your group until I have discussed this with my wife, and we have settled matters between us; will you permit my absence?"

Coran was startled by the request. "I was not aware you owed us any allegiance in the first place," he said, surprised.

"Perhaps not," smiled Keldorn, "but after your handling of the Cult, and your dismissal of the dwarf, I thought you could do with another strong arm in your endeavours."

Coran grinned. "That would have been most appreciated under other circumstances. You need not my permission to return to your wife, because your presence is not tied to us. Spend some time together, and remind each other how to love."

Keldorn rose from his seat and drained his ale before he spoke. "Thank you for your honesty, understanding and your friendship, Milord. Your heart is kind, and your soul is true. I shall not forget it."

Coran smiled, and stood to shake the paladin's hand. "One thing before you go," he said quickly. "You have spent many years in the Order; perhaps it is time to seek a reduction in duties if possible. Lady Maria, Lady Vesper and Lady Leona have supported you as you have played your part for the good of the land; perhaps some show of your devotion to them would not go amiss."

Keldorn nodded. "I had thought about just taking some leave to spend with them, but you are right. I am older now, and there are younger paladins who are as able and as focussed as I once was. The Order will not deny me the chance to spend more time with my family."

Coran nodded, and watched as the knight left the tavern, sitting back down as Aerie and Nalia came over, asking what had happened. He recounted the discussion with them, leaving out the details of his previous dalliances, and the girls expressed their happiness over the happy ending.

"I'm so glad they'll try to work things out!" exclaimed Aerie.

"I'm sure it will work out fine," mused Nalia. "The Firecams have always appeared such a solid family, and I can't see this managing to break up their marriage when the love they have for each other is so strong." Nalia's glance fell to Coran as she spoke, and she reddened suddenly, averting her gaze. Coran pondered her actions, only vaguely noticing Aerie nodding her agreement with the thief's words.

"I need some air," continued Nalia, suddenly, darting from her seat and making a bee-line for the door. Aerie watched her go with surprise, then shrugged helplessly to the elf and followed her friend, leaving Coran to sit alone and wonder at Nalia's behaviour. The frequent blushing whenever he spoke to her was becoming alarmingly familiar to him, and her sudden departure after her passionate words gave him a slightly uneasy feeling. He wondered if he'd just been oblivious to it before, or if he was merely reading her wrongly after all the stress of the morning. Either way, he'd have to work out the answer, and if it was what he hoped it wasn't, he'd have to find a way to sort it out.

Flattered as he was, letting Nalia have a crush on him would only lead to unnecessary complications. Unknowingly encouraging it would be even worse.

-----------------------

Aerie looked unconvinced by the move to return to the Government District to find out news about the bounty Korgan had supposedly heard about. Coran pointed out that if someone was wanted by the Council, they'd maybe done something to deserve it, and surely it would be better if they got to them before the mad dwarf. The avariel relented, and Coran sighed with relief; he didn't want to sit idly, and he wasn't sure what else to do to occupy himself while he waited for Ajantis. Although the De Arnise Keep was comfortable and welcoming, it would give him too much time to think if he spent his days lazing around in its grounds.

He was just glad that Aerie didn't realise there was as chance Council just wanted someone dead because they'd looked at an official the wrong way.

They entered the building and Coran confidently approached the robed man who he'd seen talking to Korgan. He smiled amiably at the man's frown, and bluntly asked if he could be told of the bounty they were seeking to be fulfilled. The man raised a wary eyebrow, and carefully asked what Coran was referring to.

"I came here earlier with Korgan Bloodaxe," smiled Coran. "He said you offered him a bounty, and since we have since... parted ways with him, we thought we would seek you out to find the details for ourselves, and take on the task."

"I see," mused the man, eyeing Coran slowly as if he was determining the elf's true intent. "Well, if you were companions of Korgan, I trust you would be the right kind of... employee that we'd normally do business with. I would not normally give out the nature of the task, but I see our dwarven friend has been kind enough to give you a clue. Before I expand any further upon it, I must know of your commitment to the deed."

Coran heard Aerie's slight gasp, and he could see Nalia's slight frown. He thought over the options quickly; he didn't trust the man at all, and it was an unusual request. However, Coran was quite aware that this man was a Cowled Wizard, and the rumours he'd heard from Nalia alone had been enough to give him a vague impression of the secretive and slightly corrupt organisation.

"We agree," he said eventually, having a feeling he'd regret it later. The man smiled.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Tolgerias, and we seek a man named Valygar Corthala. The reasons why are unimportant to you, you need only know that we require him delivered here, to the Council of Six building. It is not necessarily bounty hunting -- though he is likely to put up resistance to being taken here, so killing him may be your only option."

"I see," said Coran, nodding slowly. "Where would we find this Valygar?"

"Ah," replied Tolgerias, turning away slightly to idly push some papers around his desk. "He has a home down by the docks from what I understand, and a property out by the Umar Hills. He could be at either, or none. I am sure you will be able to pick up his track from one or the other, however." The mage smiled, but it was a cold smile that chilled Coran to the bone.

"We will do what we can," said the elf, turning to leave.

"You will do the task, unless Korgan beats you to it," said the man confidently. "After all, you have given your word, and who would not want to have the advantage of serving the Cowled Wizards? The benefits are plain for anyone to see."

Coran just nodded, and ushered his female companions back to the warmth of the sunny day outside. Aerie looked stricken by the news, and Nalia looked annoyed by their treatment, but Coran issued a few calming words to soothe their worries, and encouraged Nalia to lead onwards to the docks, in the hope of finding their target's home before Korgan had a chance to herd up a new group of mercenaries.

-----------------------

It was raining heavily on the morning they set out to the Umar Hills. They'd had little in the way of success when they'd found Valygar's home the previous day, and his manservant had refused them entry politely, closing the door upon them before Coran could even try to talk him round. In the end, the elf had sneaked around to the rear of the house and found a way in though an open window on the first floor, after scaling the wall that encircled the property, and performing a rather daring jump from it to the sill that had caused Nalia to gasp somewhat.

Inside he'd found the deeds to the property, lending the name of a village called Imnesvale to their investigations. A cabin was detailed, and so it became their destination that gloomy day. Patch was eager for exercise, skittish under Coran's rein as Nalia and Aerie got used to their more placid mounts. They double checked their belongings to ensure they had enough in the way of provisions and set off out on the long journey to the hills to the east. Coran had asked the stablehand at the Crooked Crane how long he thought their travels would take and the boy had assured them that if they knew where they were heading and had steady steeds, they'd get there just after nightfall.

Coran had nodded to them, and told Aerie and Nalia it'd likely require them to stop overnight and find the place the next day. Although Valygar had been courteous enough to leave notes of his holdings lying around, he'd not thought to leave them a detailed map with its exact location; Coran was woefully unfamiliar with the Amnish lands, Nalia had no real knowledge of anywhere that lay out of the scope of Athkatla and her keep, and Aerie had kept herself within the circus so stringently that her sense of direction was almost non-existent.

Still, Coran smiled brightly at them as they trotted out the gates, desperately trying to keep Patch reigned in while the horse fought to gallop off down the muddy road into the distance. It was raining heavily, and there was a low rumbling of thunder in the distance. It reminded him of Jaheira, for some reason, and he mused for several minutes, wondering what the overbearing half-elf was up to. _Probably nagging Maiyn_, he concluded, grinning slightly to himself. Knowing that she was free, and seemingly still with some of her companions, made his heart slightly lighter, but he still was worried about the lack of feelings he seemed to be receiving since the rush. When they returned to Athkatla and turned over the outlaw they were seeking, he could seek out Ajantis again and find out if the paladin had any information from his peers for him. It was a large organisation, Coran had noted when he visited their headquarters, and someone would surely know something. He nodded to himself; soon, he thought silently, soon he would be reunited with his former companions.

-----------------------

Hervo sat by the hearth of the fire nervously. He'd woken up to find the rain lashing down outside, and he found it hard to get back to sleep. In the end he'd come down to the kitchen, kindled the fire and was now lost in thought as he stared at the dancing flames.

He thought of the strangers who had tried to gain entry to the home the day before. They'd not appeared to be any more of the wizards, but one could never be sure these days. He was sure he'd never seen them before, regardless, which meant the chances of them being old friends of his master were thin. Still, it'd been a while since anyone had come calling, looking for him.

He sighed as he stretched slightly. He didn't want to return to the daily visits of wizards and bounty hunters both, knocking on the door, demanding entrance to see if Master Corthala was at home or not. He still hoped to see Valygar return one day, though the longer it went on, the less likely it seemed. Things had been quiet and content in Hervo's life until that abomination appeared in the slums, causing his master to flee for fear of the wizard's questioning. It didn't seem to be willing to go, either, and so Valygar stayed well away from his home, having sent no word back for several weeks.

A knock on the door caused his melancholy to deepen. It was far too early for visitors, and even the delivery boys didn't appear before sunrise. He pulled his robe around him and padded to the door, shivering slightly in the chill that crept in under the wooden frame.

"Who is it?" he asked, without opening the door. Silence answered him, and he shrugged slightly, turning to return to the warmth of the kitchen when the knocking continued; this time more insistent, and much louder.

Hervo grumbled to himself and carefully unlatched the door, opening it just a crack. He looked out into the drizzle and didn't see anything at first, until he lowered his gaze and saw the form of a small creature. His first instinct was to assume it was a child, and his guard slipped down slightly, allowing the stranger to shoulder the door violently, knocking it back, Hervo along with it.

"You cannot come barging in here!" cried the servant in horror. "I'll get the guards! GUARDS!"

The door swung shut quickly, and Hervo dashed back into the kitchen, rummaging for a knife to protect himself with. The intruder followed him, and the flames from the fire revealed a sullen looking dwarf. His eyes scoured the kitchen quickly, and then fixed on Hervo.

"Where be yer master?"

Hervo frowned and grasped his weapon tighter. "He is not here, and I do not know where he is."

"Aye," muttered the dwarf. "That be so, eh?" He slowly walked around the room, his eyes staying warily on the man. "So, ye no be knowin' where he is at all?"

"No," frowned Hervo.

"That be a shame, because if that be the case, I've no need of ye."

The man felt a small shiver run up his spine, but he kept his face emotionless. "I suggest you leave now, before I have any real reason to call the guards here and get you arrested for breaking in."

"Oh, I don't think ye be doin' that," replied the dwarf calmly, pulling an axe free from his belt. Hervo gulped slightly, and backed away as the intruder advanced towards him.

"I won't tell you where he is," insisted Hervo. "Your threats won't change that."

"Who said anythin' about threats?" asked the dwarf. "Ye've no use tae me, so ye'll excuse me if I feel ye surplus to requirement."

Hervo felt the wall behind him, and darted desperately towards the door. He managed to avoid the dwarf's axe and escape to the hallway, where he set off towards the entrance, relieved that he'd likely make it outside before the dwarf could catch up with him. He didn't see the foot that was extended from the shadows, and he fell over it, sprawling onto the ground.

The last thing Hervo saw was a shadowed face as a blade swiftly came down and plunged into his chest.


	20. Shadows

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Shadows**

-----------------------

"You are Minister Lloyd, are you not?"

He looked at the two women who had knocked on his door with such ferocity that it threatened to swing inwards despite its lock. The taller one was speaking, her voice hinting at an accent he was unfamiliar with. Both of them were glaring at him as if he'd recently murdered their grandmothers.

"I-I am," he managed to stammer.

"So you sent this boy out to seek help for your village?" This time the other woman spoke. She was barely shorter than her companion, and had an unsettling golden glow in her eyes that just caused him to feel even more nervous. He swallowed as he looked past them, seeing the rest of the group. He recognised the boy, Delon, sitting on the shoulder of the largest man the minister had ever seen. His relief at the boy's successful location of adventurers was rapidly being overwhelmed by his worry at their demeanour.

"Ah, Delon," he managed to call. "It is such a relief-"

"Spare us your hollow displays of happiness," snapped the woman.

"Maiyn," cautioned the other, frowning slightly at her friend. Minister Lloyd backed away from the door, and invited them in, failing to think of any alternative. Only the women followed inside; their companions grouped around the door, some watching with interest, others waiting impatiently for the exchange to finish.

"What possessed you to send a child on a hunt for help, when your problem involves a force that could have caught him helpless and alone? Did you not consider this?"

He tried to stop staring at the woman's large red shield; it was an amazing display of workmanship, and he was sure that it was a display of their ability and capability. The other woman -- the one who had been called Maiyn -- took his silence as guilt.

"We can understand your desperation," she said calmly, but her gaze was still cool. "But it is unforgivable to do such a thing. Delon was lucky he encountered us first, and not some of the foes he met while travelling back here in our company."

Lloyd looked out to the young boy, and he nodded quietly, his face sombre. The man carrying him was frowning to the minister, and he bellowed disapprovingly.

"Minsc and Boo think the little minister man should treat children better than he has, otherwise my hamster may be forced to righteously bring down the heel of justice on the cowardly ways!"

Minister Lloyd noticed one of the others rolling his eyes; his ears gave him away as an elf, and his robes marked him out as a mage. He was looking dour and miserable, and several twigs and parts of plants seemed to be caught in his dark, flowing hair. Normally it would have been a slightly humorous sight, but the minister was aware that the ire of the women was still firmly fixed on him.

"None of the villagers will leave-" he began.

"You do not send a child instead!" It was almost a shriek, and it was Maiyn's turn to look astonished at her companion.

"Jaheira!" she exclaimed. Her surprise was fleeting, however, and soon her disgruntled look was back, and fixed firmly to him.

"He-"

"He had recently lost his parents," interrupted Maiyn.

"I know-"

"So why did you send him out into the wilderness _alone_?" snapped Jaheira.

He opened his mouth to speak, then sagged and crumpled into a chair. "I didn't know what else to do," he said meekly.

The women stared at him with amazement, then regarded each other for several long minutes. He watched them as they conversed in hushed tones, then returned his gaze to the others. Delon was smiling and laughing outside as the large man swirled him around. The elf with the long hair was leaning against the entrance, almost as if he was trying to huddle into the wall. Another figure was beside him, hood drawn up over his face. What little features Lloyd could make out suggested the build of an elf, but he was unable to see the ears to formalise his decision. The man was wearing an amused smile as he watched the women, however. Two other men stood outside, one dressed in armour that shone despite the overcast day, and one wearing simple leathers, his hand grasping a slender bow tightly as he scrutinised his surroundings.

Eventually the women finished their counsel, and turned back to face him as one. They were still glaring, he noticed with a sinking feeling.

"We will investigate the source of disappearances to your village," said Jaheira calmly.

He smiled with relief. "Oh, th-"

"But we are not doing this for you," cut in Maiyn, with a frown.

"No, we will do this for Delon," agreed Jaheira. "Now he has nowhere to stay, I trust you will ensure the innkeeper gives him a room and that the charge for it is settled between him and you?"

"Oh, er," he stuttered, "of course."

"Good," said Maiyn. "We shall take him there now, and begin our investigations once we have eaten."

And then they turned, and he wandered to the door to watch them go. He felt very flustered. He wasn't used to complete strangers knocking on his door with the aplomb those women had; nor was he used to being talked over repeatedly by anyone -- except for possibly his wife.

As they crossed the distance between his home and the tavern, a large feral cat stalked over to the one called Maiyn, and she affectionately patted its head. He saw her speak to it, and it turned and bounded back into the trees as the companions filed into the inn. He rushed forward, calling out to her before she followed them.

"Wait! One more thing, if you please, my lady!"

She turned to look at him, her gaze as cold as previously. She waited courteously for him to approach, her eyes fixed to him as he tried to speak over his nerves.

"Our ranger, Merella, was concerned by the situation," he said meekly, avoiding eye contact with her steely glare. "She has not been seen for several days, and I fear she may have taken it upon herself to investigate the disappearances herself. We also had some adventurers under our employ, led by the halfling known as Mazzy Fentan... but they too have not returned, and I can only assume that the same fate has befallen them."

The woman nodded. "The ranger had a cabin? Where is it?"

"To the west of the village, my lady. No one ever dares to go far enough from safety to see if she is there, but it is unlike her to not visit us."

"We shall make our way there when we can," Maiyn replied tersely, turning away.

"There is another thing! Recently we had some... creatures, I suppose, settle down here. They have made themselves a camp to the north, and many of the locals believe this is all their doing."

"And do you?"

"I... I do not know," he admitted, making eye contact with effort. "Please, if you can help us..."

"We have already given our word that we would," she said, her tone slightly more gentle than previously. "In exchange for our aid, you will ensure Delon finds a home where he will be loved and cherished; and above all, cared for, befitting a boy as brave as he is."

"Yes, yes I shall," he promised, relief washing through him. He watched her enter the inn before he returned to his home, finding his wife standing at the doorway, regarding him with suspicion. He smiled to her as he took her arm, leading her inside.

"My dear, I have some news for you..."

-----------------------

Maiyn led the way as the group trekked away from Imnesvale and set off across the green meadow that lay to the east of the town. She quickly found a fording point on the river, and ignored Xan's mumblings as he gathered up his robes and carefully tiptoed across. Her mind was on the gossip they'd heard from the villagers as they'd eaten in the inn. All had been quick to put forward their own views and suspicions; some insisting it was an old witch, Umar, who plagued them for their apathy. Most believed it was the creatures camping to the north, but some were adamant it was wolves from the hills.

_Not wolves. There are no normal wolves near here._

Maiyn frowned as she walked. _Normal wolves?_

_The wolves I sense are darker in nature._

Verya was not far from the group, scouting ahead diligently as they traipsed through the grass, heading towards the building that Maiyn could make out in the distance. Clouds covered the sky, threatening rain, and making the afternoon much darker than it should have been. The group walked in silence, the only noise coming from Minsc and Anomen's armour as they strode purposefully behind their leader.

_Enemy!_

Maiyn had pulled forward her bow and attached an arrow before her companions even registered her actions. Verya bounded back to them, her fur on end and her ears flat as she retreated away from the shadowy form that followed her. Maiyn's arrows caused it to howl in pain, and Minsc ran forward with Larry drawn, slashing at the creature as several others appeared, closing in on the group.

Anomen drew out his holy symbol, and held it out at the shadows as he repelled them with the power of Helm. They seemed to shrink away instantly, allowing Minsc and Jaheira to finish them off easily as the others gathered into a tight formation. Maiyn stroked Verya's head soothingly as Jaheira turned to her, and the elf raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Shades," said the druid, answering the unasked question. "It is unusual that we meet them in these surroundings."

"Verya has said that the wolves around here are not normal wolves," said Maiyn. "She said they are darker in nature."

Jaheira considered this, and looked up as Kivan spoke.

"Dire wolves?" he suggested. Jaheira nodded her agreement, and Maiyn frowned.

"We'd better get to the cabin," she said firmly, striking out towards the building once more.

"Be careful in case there are more near here," cautioned Jaheira as they walked. "If they get close they can drain your energy and leave you weak."

Maiyn shuddered, but nodded her acknowledgement. "Anomen can turn them though."

"With pleasure, my lady," replied the priest, throwing her a charming smile. Maiyn returned it, and noticed Xan's look of distaste as she turned her eyes back to her destination.

"Can you not turn?"

Maiyn winced slightly. "I... I don't know," she admitted to the druid. Jaheira looked slightly surprised by this.

"I suppose you would need a holy symbol first," the half-elf mused.

Maiyn stopped, and slowly lowered her pack to the ground as the others paused to watch her. Her hands trembled as she pulled out a cloak that was rolled up and stored at the base of her belongings; Imoen had given it to her when she'd first been freed from her cage in Irenicus' dungeon, and she'd stored it away, away from sight since then. She trembled visibly as she unfolded it to reveal a small metal brooch and necklace. All except Anomen and Yoshimo gasped slightly as they realised what they were.

"Why have you not been wearing them?" Jaheira asked quietly as she knelt by the ranger.

"I... they reminded me of Imoen," said Maiyn weakly. "I meant to... and then I..."

Jaheira silently took the necklace; the symbol of Fenmarel was an onyx stone that Gorion had possessed, preparing to gift it to his ward on her birthday. He had died before he was able to, however, and Imoen had rescued it from his corpse slyly, gifting it to Maiyn weeks later when she'd crafted it into a pretty necklace on a plain silk string, polished rocks and pretty beads setting off the look. The talisman itself had a silver trim that shone along with the green eyes set against the black background. It felt warm to Maiyn's skin as the druid fastened it around the elf's neck.

Maiyn picked up the brooch and carefully fixed it over the plain silver clasp that currently adorned her weatherworn cloak. It had been Imoen's gift for her birthday, obtained from a trader that passed through Candlekeep before they left. It was a cat, crouched low as if preparing to spring at any moment. It looked awfully like Verya. She swallowed hard as she fixed her pack back up, setting it back onto her shoulders as she wordlessly moved on, hoping the others didn't see the emotion in her face. When Imoen was captured she'd avoided taking her two precious items from her storage, for fear of reminding herself of her sister. How Imoen had found them in the dungeon, she'd never know, but the thief had presented them to her with a beaming smile, and in one of the few conscious memories Maiyn had of their capture, she'd felt overwhelmed with gratitude, weeping as she'd hugged the human in thanks.

_I'm coming Imoen_, she thought to herself fiercely. _We'll help this village, then we'll be arranging a passage to find you as soon as we return to the city. We won't be long._

-----------------------

A search of the ranger's cabin revealed a smell of decay, lots of flies, and something dead. Xan ran outside, his hand clasped across his mouth as Maiyn swung open the door to the bedroom, revealing the rotting body; the smell spilling out towards the companions.

"Kivan, go with him and make sure he is all right," said Maiyn quietly. He nodded and disappeared after the enchanter quietly as Maiyn inched her way into the room. She couldn't make anything out from the body, and found little in the way of clues to suggest what had happened. Yoshimo's shout beckoned her back to the main room, and the thief waved a book he'd found in one of the drawers of a large oak desk.

"It is the ranger's diary," he said, flicking through the pages. "The recent entries have mentioned the disappearances, and a visit from a halfling called Mazzy. The halfling told them they were heading to some temple ruins, and she has written here how she gave them directions."

"Can you find anything that will give us the directions also?" asked Maiyn.

"I will keep looking," affirmed the thief, turning back to his work. Maiyn nodded, and wandered outside to check on Xan. He was looking pale, but had seemingly managed to refrain from being sick. Kivan moved off to scout around the cabin for tracks or any sign of recent activity when Maiyn informed him of Yoshimo's discovery, and Maiyn sat down on the short wooden wall beside the mage.

"Why do we lead this life?" he asked, dismally.

Maiyn suppressed a smile. "You know why," she said quietly, her tone remaining serious.

He sighed. "I suppose I do," he relented. "We have no choice; we must accept our doom and head towards it as well as we can."

"We are not doomed."

"You are foolish if you think that. With every day that passes it becomes more and more clear. Did you see that body? That is a sign for us. That is how we will meet our end. There will be no grave, no ceremony. Our bodies will lie and rot in some far-flung place where no one else dares tread."

Maiyn tried to cover her giggle by coughing, and only succeeded in making herself choke. Xan absent-mindedly clapped her on the back as he continued.

"Or if I am really unlucky, it will just happen to you, and I will be forced to flee from your corpse to preserve my own life, mourning your passing with no body to put at rest, and no way of honouring your life as you pass to the afterlife."

Maiyn recovered enough to speak. "But I won't, will I?" Xan raised his eyebrow as he looked at her and she held his gaze. "I am a Bhaalspawn. If I die, I will..." Her voice trailed off, and Xan's hand found hers.

"You will crumble to dust, and nothing will remain of you," he finished for her.

Maiyn nodded. "Without the essence, I no longer exist. Is that what it means?"

"I don't know," admitted the enchanter helplessly. "It would appear so."

"So there is no end."

"You are doomed."

"I am doomed."

Xan sighed, and Maiyn smiled, causing him to eye her warily. "You find this amusing?" he asked.

"I find your doomsaying amusing," she corrected. "I cannot change what I am or who I am, and to languish in the unfairness of it all will just hasten my demise."

"How true," remarked Xan dryly.

"You hate what I am," she continued, her eyes narrowing as she watched him. He shifted uncomfortably. "You hate the very idea of Bhaalspawn, yet you stay with me, you are a true and loyal friend. You see past _what_ I am, and see _who_ I am. I wanted you to know that I appreciate it."

Before he could speak, she leant forward and kissed his cheek softly, lingering there longer than was necessary. Her contact was broken only by the sound of the others exiting the cabin, and she stood swiftly, heading over to see what they had discovered. Xan watched her go, his eyes a mixture of fear and sorrow, his mind swirling with conflicting thoughts and feelings.

-----------------------

Madulf was an ogre. Kivan was not very happy with this, but Maiyn's hand on his arm was helping him to keep control as he listened to their conversation.

"You'se a human. Sort of," noted Madulf proudly. "But you'se not of human village. Why you come here? What you wanting?"

Maiyn looked past the tall creature to the 'camp' that lay beyond. Hobgoblins and orcs were standing, watching them almost fearfully. One or two other ogres lumbered slightly closer, but it was a slow movement and not a threatening advance. A few gibberlings scurried past, hiding behind the tall minotaurs that stood as still as statues. Everyone was listening to Maiyn's words.

She cleared her throat. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

A wave of relief seemed to wash over the band as postures relaxed slightly. Madulf pointed to himself as he spoke. "Me Madulf. Me lead fellows from great army of Sythsill in the south. No want to kill no more. Leave fellows in desertion. We just want to be left alone."

A flurry of nods from the camp echoed his sentiments.

"You're deserters from the Sythillisian Empire?" asked Jaheira incredulously, her hand resting near the hilt of her club. "How do you expect to live up here?"

"Is very hard," admitted Madulf sadly. "Humans hates us and we just wants to be left alone. Some humans call knights, they chase us... It not bad here, but Madulf thinks that the village will call knights soon. Humans very mad."

"Why should they let you stay?" hissed Kivan.

"Madulf and fellows like here," replied the ogre simply, with a naivety Maiyn had thought impossible of such a creature. "But something bad killing fellows," he continued, frowning slightly. "Lose one, two maybe, at a time. Disappear, bodies too. Very bad. Madulf very worried. Madulf want no death. Madulf want no fight. Just want peace."

Maiyn nodded. "You have lost people too," she said softly. "Then you are no better off than the villagers."

Madulf seemed to brighten up. "You tell villagers, maybe, that Madulf and fellows will protect village... protect from orcs in mountains, yes? Humans let us stay then, and no call knights. Maybe let us come, once in a moon, to trade for food and goods. Madulf make deal with village, if you'se tell them... we want no trouble."

Maiyn smiled to him. "All right, I will tell them," she said, ignoring Kivan's mumbles. "I will tell the mayor what you have said, but I cannot promise anything."

Madulf beamed a smile back to the ranger, and his fellows cheered loudly in the background. "Madulf happy. Maybe fellows can live alone and eat good and be happy here. You do good thing... maybe humans agree. Madulf keep deal, you tell them."

"I shall," promised Maiyn, following the rest of her companions as they left the dell and trekked back towards Imnesvale. Kivan's face was dark, and Maiyn nudged him pointedly.

"He is not the one who hurt you and Deheriana," she chided softly.

"They are all of a kind," replied Kivan stoically.

Maiyn rolled her eyes. "Can you tell me, and swear on your own soul that you believe it to be true, that those creatures mean any harm to any of the humans in the village?"

They walked alongside each other in silence for several moments. "No," admitted Kivan eventually, sighing heavily. "I... I am glad you were prepared to listen to them. I hope they manage to achieve a peaceful life, if they can truly stick to it."

Maiyn smiled at him, and moved over to work her efforts on Anomen; the squire was voicing his doubts over the wisdom of not running through the creatures before they had the opportunity to cause undue harm. Jaheira looked over to Kivan, and grinned wryly at his expression.

"She has grown, has she not?" the druid asked.

"She has," replied Kivan. "It is good to see."

"Do you..." began Jaheira, her voice trailing off.

Kivan raised an eyebrow. "You worry about the taint?"

The druid laughed mirthlessly. "Am I so transparent?"

"No. It is in your nature to care about that aspect of her."

"I care about _all_ of her," replied Jaheira tersely. "I just do not show it as well as some, perhaps."

"I did not mean to suggest otherwise," noted the elf. "I am not worried about the taint in her, as such. I am worried about the stress she feels from it."

"You think she will succumb?" The half-elf's voice was strained.

"I hope she will not be. The young girl I have known this past year will fight it as well as she can, but for her own sake, it is best dealt with quickly."

Jaheira nodded. "Perhaps with her friends around her she will cope."

"She needs more than us," Kivan said softly, his eyes meeting Jaheira's. "She needs her sister. And she needs-"

"Coran. But that is a futile hope."

"We don't know that," insisted Kivan. "Perhaps it is time we sent a message to ask for news on his condition."

Jaheira pondered for a moment. "Perhaps... perhaps you are right," she mused thoughtfully.

They reached the door of the inn and made their way inside as Anomen reluctantly agreed to give Madulf and his companions a chance to prove themselves loyal to their words. Yoshimo slipped off to pass on the ogre's message to the minister -- neither Maiyn nor Jaheira were in the mood to face the man again, and Minsc had rushed off to speak with Delon after spying the little boy sitting alone in the corner. The others made their way over to join him as Jaheira arranged rooms for the evening, and the little boy beamed with delight to see them once more. During their journey to the village he had been entertained by the men and cooed over by the women, and that evening he was honoured to have Boo scurrying up his arm, onto his shoulder for a while.

Yoshimo returned shortly after, informing Maiyn that Minister Lloyd had promised to go and see Madulf in the morning. "He also had this," he said quietly, passing a handwritten note over to the ranger. She looked at it curiously. "I told him what we found in the Merella's cabin, and he seemed to recognise the ruins she was talking of. He said this map may help us to find them -- it was the only thing he had to aid us, but I think it might be useful."

Maiyn nodded, and studied the parchment further. Yoshimo pointed out the village to her, and she quickly noted the general way to the ancient temple that was circled.

"We will try there in the morning," she said eventually, passing the paper to Kivan and Jaheira as she stood up. She hugged Delon good night and bid her companions and good evening, insisting she wished to retire early due to fatigue and tiredness. Their voices were still merry as she left them, heading down the corridor to the room she would share with Jaheira.

She closed the door behind her, and collapsed onto the hard mattress on the bed, not even bothering to undress. Several deep breaths later, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift off. Moments later, she entered her first real reverie for months.


	21. Reverie

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Reverie**

-----------------------

Maiyn moped around the chilly corridors of Candlekeep, sulking miserably. She'd failed to persuade Winthrop to let Imoen away from her duties that afternoon, and so the young elf assumed she was destined to celebrate her 11th birthday on her own. There were no signs of the monks she loved, and Gorion's office was locked and quiet. It was as if the whole keep was avoiding her. She felt woeful.

Voices coming from a crack in one of the doors caught her attention. It was the classroom that Parda used for her teachings on geography; Maiyn was reminded of the jokes that used to come from Imoen's frequent lateness to the class, and the implications that if she paid attention when she was there, she'd know how better to get around, and instead wouldn't get so lost. She peeked in quickly and saw three robed men -- well, really, two men and one who appeared much younger. It came as no surprise; the walls of the library were full of people in robes, and three strangers didn't exactly seem out of place. Something about them did make her feel quite uneasy, however, but she couldn't work out what.

For want of anything better to do, she huddled into the shadows of the alcove next to the doorway, and used her elven hearing to eavesdrop. She expected nothing but boring talk of books and tomes, or political matters regarding lands far away, but her interest quickly perked up when she realised there was an argument taking place.

"Every suggestion I have made regarding our... situation, has been correct; each prediction of our enemies moves has been foreseen by myself. I have reported faithfully and quickly on matters, and been nothing but loyal to our cause." The voice was strong but sounded youthful. Maiyn knew it was the younger one and quickly recalled his appearance; blonde hair, neatly drawn back into a tail and kept under control by a circlet of silver which adorned his forehead. His robes were of the deepest green, and had swirled around him as he was pacing the room.

"And we are aware of this, and assure you that your reward will come in time." An older voice, slightly gravelly. Maiyn imagined it to be the one in the plum coloured robes. He was a confident looking man, not as old as the figure in the black robes, but markedly older than the adolescent.

"You say that time and time again, Nieman," replied the first voice, almost bitterly. A pause followed.

"That is _Master_ Nieman. Xzar, you are still a child." Nieman's tone was frosty now. "The role you seek will not be open to any of your age, no matter their skill. This is not open to debate, and it is not something you can demand."

"You know I could do it! I have been in these pathetic lands under your 'guidance' for months now, and everything we have achieved has been down to me, not you."

"Xzar! Be very careful how you proceed from here!"

"Or what? You will kill me before this Lord of the Zhentarim? I apologise, _Master_ Nieman, for standing against you as you seek to covet the title which has been vacated due to your own treachery and underhand dealings. But whether you like it or not, I am the one who will become Master of the Zhentarim of the Sword Coast. Apprentices often outlive their masters -- in both life, and usefulness."

Maiyn shrank back against the alcove wall as the voice approached, and she heard the door swing open as the younger human strode out, stomping down the corridor in his temper. The other men remained in silence for some time before they resumed their conversation.

"He is powerful indeed," noted the third man. His black robe had covered most of him; the hood drawn up even in the confines of the classroom, his back had been turned to the door as he looked out the window. Maiyn could not imagine what he looked like.

"His ambition is dangerous, my Lord," added Nieman cautiously. "He has grown steadily in his capability and he knows what he seeks."

"Were his words true?

"About the fate of Remien? You know they were, my Lord -- the orders came from your own hand."

The black-clad man chuckled. "I was ensuring you had obeyed me, Nieman. Since you have proven faithful in this task, I will ensure you become the holder of poor Remien's title. I hope you enjoy the food in Baldur's Gate."

"My thanks, my Lord," replied Nieman, almost purring in his delight. "I trust Xzar shall be taken back to Zhentil to further his... training?"

"I see no need for that," dismissed the Lord. Maiyn was sure she could feel Nieman's horror. "He has learnt much from you, and will continue to do so."

"He is... a threat to our organisation," muttered Nieman. "My Lord," he added, hastily.

"He is one of the most skilled agents we have had. His skills in magic are beginning to hone, his intelligence and cunning make him the perfect operative. He is loyal, if overly ambitious. But... you are correct. He shall be watched."

"And if he steps from line, my Lord?"

"We have a geas prepared for him. It will ensure he is controlled by tying him to a guard companion. Together they will have the capability to be efficient for lesser tasks, but he become much less of a threat... although perhaps more... obvious. I leave now -- business here is concluded, and you will report to the city tomorrow."

"As you will, my Lord," replied Nieman, barely able to conceal the delight from his tone. The two men left the room, disappearing down the corridor leading away from Maiyn's alcove, to her relief. She hadn't understood a single thing that had been said, but she was sure she'd heard of the Zhentarim before. Her first instinct was to find Imoen and share the news, even if it didn't make much sense, and so she bolted down the corridors, deciding to check in at the hall to see if the thief had managed to slip away from her chores to get something to eat.

It was as she opened the doors that the several magical incantations lit the candles scattered around the tables, and in the sconces on the walls, several kitchen hands dragging back the heavy curtains that lay across the windows.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled the crowded room, and Maiyn gasped as she saw Parda and Karan waving to her, Winthrop and Hull standing with several of the guardsmen and keep inhabitants grouped around one of the long tables. Dreppin called out her name, grinning impishly at her as he waved a wrapped gift, and Gorion and Imoen swiftly approached, her father sweeping her up into an embrace as he beamed at her look of surprise.

"Where _were _you!" asked Imoen impatiently. "We've been waiting here ages! Mr G. was just about to try and scry you!"

Maiyn reddened, and mumbled something about having been for an aimless walk which was readily accepted. Imoen's method of referring to her father was not so easily taken, and she was rebuked by the sage as the three made their way to the small celebration, Maiyn's friends gathering round to wish her their happy returns. The rest of her day seemed to fade into insignificance as she revelled in the attention given to her that evening.

-----------------------

Maiyn sat up with a start, her throat dry and a scowl on her face. Jaheira threw her a bemused glance as she brushed her hair, preparing to re-braid it before they left.

"You rested well?"

Maiyn blinked twice, and looked at her slowly. "I had some... strange memories. But I do feel rested, yes."

The druid nodded, and told Maiyn that if she hurried there would be the opportunity of a bath in one of the back rooms. The elf took the hint, and wandered off, confused by the choice of memory she'd relived.

-----------------------

"When we reverie, it is definitely things we've experienced?"

Xan stared at Maiyn, but nodded slowly. They were following Jaheira and Kivan as they led the way in the direction they believed the temple ruins to be in. It was raining and spirits were low, chat was at a minimum. "You reveried last night?"

"Yes," she replied thoughtfully.

"It was... pleasant memories?" Xan's voice sounded odd, but she was too distracted by the memories to wonder why.

"They weren't unpleasant. A lot of it was in Candlekeep. The last part was of something I cannot recall."

"Elves seldom forget things," noted Xan. "But we live so long that sometimes they fade in the passing of time. That is why we reverie. We keep our memories as alive as we can."

Maiyn nodded distractedly. Xan watched her as they marched, but she made no more effort to talk. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling it difficult to breathe as he remembered the tenderness with which she'd embraced him only the day before. She looked over to him curiously, causing his skin to colour. She noticed it immediately.

"Are you all right?" She sounded concerned.

"I am fine," he mumbled. He knew he should excuse himself, and walk away from her, perhaps loiter behind and allow her to take pace with one of the others. He slowed down, but noted with dismay that she did likewise, ignoring the others as they passed them, keeping up with the leaders.

"I wish I knew what made us recall the memories we live when we reverie."

Xan sighed. "Some say they _are_ called, by longing."

He saw her frown slightly. "I'm sure this one wasn't longed for."

He fought the urge to ask what it was. He already suspected it would be something to do with Coran, and he had no wish to hear the intimate details of her previous relationship. Instead he morosely trudged after the others, trying his best to be quiet enough to persuade her to seek company elsewhere. She didn't.

"I was too scared to reverie before," she continued after a while. "I... I think I was worried about what I'd relive."

Xan carefully remained silent.

"I was quiet glad I did though," she went on, a small smile adorning her lips. She didn't appear to notice Xan's wince. "It was pleasant really, just... strange at the end; something I can't even remember experiencing."

Xan made an odd gargling noise, almost as if he was being strangled, and she raised an eyebrow at him then widened her eyes in a mixture of amusement and horror.

"Xan! No! Not _those _sorts of memories! It was my time at Candlekeep as a child!"

The enchanter could barely contain the relief that flooded across his face, and the sigh that escaped his lips could have washed away the party easily if it had been a more physical wave. "I... I am glad," he ventured.

Maiyn had flushed, and was avoiding his glance as she diligently looked at the trees at the other side of the road. Verya was capering about, the only creature present to be unaffected the downpour to any degree due to her careful navigation beneath the cover of the forest. Xan prepared to say something, but voices from ahead called him forward and he sighed, obeying the request for a wizard eye spell to help decide which path from the fork they should take. Maiyn lingered behind, seemingly caught in her own world, but the mage noticed Anomen was only too eager to appear by her side, making small talk with her as he darkly stalked off to prepare his conjuration.

"Tell me, Anomen," she said softly. "How did you become a squire?"

The priest flinched slightly at her innocent question, but he spoke over his obvious pain. "I would speak of memories best put aside, Maiyn, lest they fester at my heart," he admitted with a sigh. "I find, however, that I cannot."

"I did not mean to cause distress," said Maiyn, concerned.

Anomen smiled to her. "I know, my lady. And I will tell you, though the tale is not as exciting as you may hope. I remember when I first achieved the rank of squire. It had been a difficult task... my father had refused to be my patron, so I was no better off than a commoner would be. Most knights would not take me in since I had no coin to pay for my equipment, so I had to prove myself. A knight by the name of Sir Blethyn took pity on me, and had me squired."

"So, the Order makes it easier for those born into nobility?" mused Maiyn thoughtfully. "Are commoners seen as such a weak force that there can be no goodness and righteousness in their hearts?"

"It is not like that, my lady," said Anomen quickly. "You have to understand that the equipment needed to serve in the order is expensive, and all too often the poorer citizens cannot manage to pay for such items."

"I see," noted Maiyn. Anomen regarded her curiously, but continued his tale.

"I was proud during the ceremony, and happy... but it was not to last. My father stumbled into the Order's headquarters, filthy drunk and full of rage. He began shouting at the knights... at Sir Ryan Trawl, no less... that I had been stolen from him. That I was a worthless and weak son who should not be in the Order. Sir Ryan told him that I had proven myself, but the old bastard would hear none of it. They were finally forced to drag him from the building, kicking and screaming. Leave it to Lord Cor to stain the one moment of true pleasure I was able to steal during my time in the Order, the thing I had achieved despite his opposition. Bah!" The priest glowered at his surroundings, a scowl lining his face.

"I am sorry it happened like that." Maiyn wasn't sure what else to say, but the change in his disposition was immediate. His anger seemed to melt away into sorrow, and his eyes were drawn to the ground.

"As am I. Since my mother's death my father has been the force against which I have always struggled to prove myself... an invisible plague which I cannot vanquish. Ah, but listen to me. What a pathetic knight I must seem, blubbering to you like a boy over such a thing as my father's disapproval. You must think me a fool, my lady."

"Not at all," remarked Maiyn solemnly. "You have overcome many obstacles and you should be proud of your accomplishments."

"You are kind to say so, my lady," he smiled. "Thank you. But what of you -- would you consider joining a force as honourable as the Order?"

Maiyn gave him an amused look, but his question was serious. "I do not think the Order would welcome one such as I," she noted carefully. Anomen nodded his agreement, looking abashed at his clumsy question. "Even if I were untainted, I do not think the Order would be for me."

The priest looked slightly aghast by her words. "Why ever not, my lady? Can you deny the good they serve?"

"Oh no, not at all," she replied casually. "Though their definition of good, I suspect, may not always be in complete agreement with mine." She noted his outraged look. "Think back to our meeting with Madulf, yesterday," she continued. "As a knight, would I not have been expected to bring their existences to an end?"

"I..." Anomen's voice drifted off.

"I'm happiest away from the throngs of people you find in cities," Maiyn sighed. "I'm happiest away from organisations. I do my own thing; I live by my own rules. I believe I must be a true and kind person, or Minsc, Jaheira and Kivan would certainly not still be by my side."

"I cannot deny your compassion, my lady," admitted Anomen. "But you are a holy woman as well as a servant of the great outdoors."

"I am," she nodded. "But to worship Fenmarel is to worship the forests, the rural areas, to protect those who dwell in them. He is the god of outcasts of my kin, and my dedication to him causes my longing for isolation."

"I know little of your gods, my lady," said Anomen with slight abashment. Maiyn just smiled.

"Fenmarel is venerated by outcasts from elven society, and by those who have been isolated from the main body of their race," she explained briefly. "By growing up in a human settlement, I developed an affinity with him that grew as I did, and it has never left me."

"You have close companions now, however?"

"I do," she nodded, looking fondly over to the others. "I do not need to be a complete loner to dedicate myself to him. Being detached from my kin in general is sufficient."

Anomen nodded, but Maiyn was unsure if he understood or not. "I… I think I agree with you," he eventually managed. "There are differing sorts of good in this world, and not all of them would work well in an organisation like the Order."

Maiyn nodded her agreement, and smiled at him. "Just as not all of us are born to Harp."

Anomen watched as she wandered back to the other elves and the druid, conferring briefly with them about the travels of Xan's magical eye. He found it hard to understand how she could have such close bonds with her companions, yet so happily proclaim her need for seclusion -- but he realised there was a lot about the young ranger he didn't comprehend. He sighed as he walked over and stood beside Yoshimo, and the rogue nodded politely to him.

"She is an interesting girl."

"The lady is our leader," replied Anomen tersely, fidgeting slightly. It only served to cause Yoshimo to grin more.

"That only serves to increase her enticement, surely?" The rogue's smirk caused Anomen's temper to rise, and he fought to keep control, speaking through gritted teeth.

"She deserves our respect, not our gossiping behind her back."

"Gossiping?" asked Yoshimo, surprised. "I am not gossiping, my friend. I am merely _observing_." With a wink, the bounty hunter wandered off to converse with Minsc, leaving Anomen to stand alone, slightly away from the group. He could hear Maiyn's lilting voice as she conversed in elvish with her kin, the druid joining in with their native tongue as they debated something. He saw Xan's dark eyes resting on the young elven girl, and he ground his teeth in frustration, idly playing with the handle of his mace. It came as a huge relief to him when finally Jaheira called out that they had found the way, and the group set off once more towards their destination.

-----------------------

It was becoming dark when as they fought their way through the twisted trees that surrounded the temple remains. Even the forest seemed to have warped in the presence of some maligned evil. They encountered a woman who only called herself Anath, but revealed she was a werewolf. Maiyn prevented Anomen from attacking her immediately, listening to her tale as she revealed how her pack had been taken from her, and subverted by a Shade Lord who had taken up residence in the abandoned building they sought.

Maiyn allowed her to leave; promising to meet her there to aid her fight against the lord, and the woman changed into her lycanthrope shape and swiftly ran ahead. Maiyn sent the priest a telling glance that reminded him sharply of their previous conversation, and he went back to channelling Helm's powers to turn the shades and shadows that littered their way, assaulting them as they approached the overgrown ruins.

Many of the creatures were there to face them, Anath falling quickly to their numbers before Anomen could get close enough to repel them with his holy power. Jaheira caught sight of an old monument, adorned by a single mirror -- she managed to manipulate it to catch the fading sun, creating a small capsule of light around the stairs leading down underground. The group fled to it, huddling into its sanctuary as the power of the shadows melted into nothing as they fought against the brightness. Only when the shades had finished their assault did the group venture downstairs -- Anomen and Maiyn brought up the gift of sanctuary from their respective gods, and both held their symbols tightly as they turned away the creatures, leaving Minsc and Jaheira to swiftly bring about an end to their existences while they were distracted.

Slowly the group made their way into a large room, fighting off the skeletal warriors that came at them, fending off the dire wolves with much more ease. Verya had followed them down into the depths, and was slinking about the shadows with her ears flat, hating every single moment of it. Maiyn wished she'd had the foresight to tell her to stay behind before the wood had turned so corrupted.

Statues lay, smashed on the ground, and Yoshimo rummaged amongst some of the debris, pulling something out carefully. Jaheira frowned slightly at the sight of the bones; they were too small to be from an adult, but they were almost certainly human.

"A child," whispered Maiyn. The druid nodded. The bones appeared old, and Kivan carefully picked them up, wrapping them in one of his spare tunics to prevent them from being damaged further. Maiyn followed Verya through an archway and into a smaller room, her cat darting back past her almost immediately.

"You will not defy our Lord!" hissed a shade, rushing to attack her. She held out her symbol, channelling Fenmarel's wrath down her arm and watching as the shadow recoiled. Minsc's blow brought it down quickly, and a key fell to the ground as its form disappeared. Maiyn picked it up, eyeing the two doors that were nestled into the northern wall. She looked quickly to Jaheira, then unlocked the first, revealing an empty cell. She moved to the second, and placed the key in the lock.

_Someone is within._

Maiyn nodded her acknowledgement to Verya's warning, and opened the door cautiously. At the back was a huddled figure, lying on the ground, bound and gagged. Maiyn was followed into the cell by Kivan, and together the rangers untied the halfling girl and helped her to sit up.

"Ho, noble friends! I beg your assistance in this evil place," said the prisoner as she regarded her rescuers.

"Well met," smiled Maiyn politely. "Who do I address?"

"My name is Mazzy Fentan, your grace," replied the halfling, bowing her head politely. "I am a valiant servant of justice and righteousness, and as you can see, I could do with your help."

"And you shall receive it," affirmed Maiyn, holding out her hand and helping Mazzy to her feet. She followed the rangers to the rest of the group where introductions were quickly made, and Anomen nodded approvingly at her stance.

"How did you come to be here?" asked Jaheira when all had spoken.

"I am an adventurer," replied Mazzy simply. "I led my party here to discover the source of the evil that had befallen the area, which became abundantly clear when it slaughtered my companions at the Shadow Altar. You have fought my jailors, the shadows; those unfortunate souls are the remnants of live victims who have been perverted by the power of the dark fiend, the Shade Lord."

Maiyn frowned at Jaheira in concern. "Why is it here, and what does it want?" she wondered aloud.

"To dominate and conquer," guessed Mazzy. "This Shade Lord seems to feed on the corruption of souls. If it is not stopped, I am sure it will build its army of shadows."

"Then we must stop it," said Jaheira firmly.

"What can you tell us of your attempt, my lady?" asked Anomen, his eyes betraying his curiosity at the small warrior.

"My companions and I were hired by Minister Lloyd of Imnesvale, to look into the rash of killings in the area. With the ranger, Merella, we discovered that there was an unholy darkening of this land. She told us how to reach here after we said we would investigate the source; not long after we left, she caught up with us and accompanied my band until we reached the boundary of this forest."

"So she is here too?" asked Maiyn.

"She is," replied Mazzy hesitantly. "She went off to scout ahead, and did not return. We made our way here, to this temple of Amaunator. Legends tell how the Shade Lord was struck down here by Amaunator ages ago, and we found it infested with shadow-magic. The shadow wolves roaming here are from the wolf packs that used to roam these hills mere weeks ago."

"This 'lord' has moved quickly then," noted Kivan dryly.

"There is a perverted altar to Amaunator that is reached through the bowels of this place. We found tomes describing the need for sun gems to allow passage, and how one had to pass a test to prove themselves worthy. The final door needs three parts of a symbol to open it, but we did not find any before we were captured and taken past a Shadow Dragon to the Shade Lord himself. He... he took the life force of my friends, and turned them to members of his army." The halfling paused, trying to compose herself. Maiyn was sure she saw a tear in her eye. "My beloved Patrick became a hideous shadow! I would gladly have sold my life with my friends, but I was to be kept to become his 'consort'. He was inhabiting Merella at the time, possessing her body, feeding from its life."

Maiyn noticed how pale Xan looked at the mention of another dragon, and she shuddered at the thought of becoming the Shade Lord's consort. "The way to him lies past this wyrm?"

Mazzy nodded. "It guards the altar; it is the secret of this place. The Shade Lord and the altar, both, must be destroyed to stop the evil from growing here."

Maiyn nodded, and looked grimly to her companions. "We search for the keys we need to go further down."

Mazzy's eyes widened slightly. "You are to face the dragon? Shall you not return to the village to rouse more help first?"

"There is no time," replied the ranger, shaking her head. "We will go on and investigate what lies ahead with caution. You are uninjured?" The warrior nodded, and Maiyn smiled happily. "Then you are welcome to join with us. Your armour and weapons seem to have been left here."

Mazzy snatched up her equipment, and donned it quickly, lovingly sheathing her sword and grasping her bow. With a determined nod she looked at the group. "You have my sword arm while I seek my revenge on the evil that dwells ahead. With Arvoreen's blessing, our partnership shall be a fruitful one."


	22. Companions, Old and New

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Companions, Old and New**

-----------------------

Montaron followed the lead of the dwarf as they made their way through the forest. Athkatla lay far behind them, almost invisible in the dark night. Xzar was being oddly obedient, agreeing to travel out to the back of beyond without a single protest -- the halfling found this more than a little suspicious. Ever since they'd joined up with this Korgan, the necromancer had been as docile as a mouse, speaking only when necessary, not playing up at all.

It was unlike him.

The fighter sighed slightly. He wasn't keen on leaving the city they'd had such a task even getting to in the first place; he was sure the real reason behind their mission was somewhere in its boundary, but they needed to make some coin, and the dwarf promised them a percentage of his bounty hunting fee if they aided his endeavour. All they had to do was find a man, and deliver him back to the council building. It was simple enough -- it would have been much better, not to mention easier, if the man had been at home, but apparently he had some cabin out in some hills not too far away. If all went well, Korgan had said, they'd be back in the city within a couple of days.

So now they made to walk through the night to get to the backwater village and locate the man's home. Xzar looked tired, but still he made no protest, wandering after Korgan as he strode from the city purposefully. Montaron was also feeling the effects of a lack of sleep, but he was used to spending weeks, if not months, on minimal rest since he'd began babysitting the mage.

They moved through the forest, crossing plains and climbing over hills as they steadily made their way towards their target. No one spoke; the only time there had been conversation was when Montaron hammered out the terms for them to accompany the dwarf, and after the halfling had calmly plunged his blade deep into the heart of the servant in the home by the docks.

_"Ye don't hang around then?"_

_"There be no point."_

He knew that killing the man hadn't been necessary, but it had been easier than trying to prevent him from an attempted escape; easier than trying to stop him from screaming for the guards, or making their task more difficult. He was just another nameless victim; in the wrong place at the wrong time -- well, wrong for him. For Montaron, it was just some more blood split by his hands, nowhere near the first, and not likely to be anywhere near the last. Killing people just provoked complete indifference to him. He didn't care about anyone enough to think any more of it. Well, some people did manage to rouse some feelings deep inside him, but the emotions were guarded and wouldn't stop his sword from eviscerating them. The only thing that saved Xzar, after all, were the orders they received from their superiors.

He may be an adept killer, but he wasn't stupid. The relief of being free from the necromancer wouldn't be enough to balance out the pain and misery he'd receive from the powers that be when they found out, and captured him. And they would catch him.

-----------------------

Coran was happy with the progress they'd made considering they slow pace they kept, and even happier when he realised that Nalia was right -- they were not far from the De Arnise keep when night began to fall, and so their course was altered slightly. They arrived late, but the stable-hands were happy to receive their mounts, taking them away to see to them while the companions headed into the keep to find hot food. Maids scurried upstairs to air rooms and ensure fresh linen was on the beds of the rooms they'd use, while they dined in the hall with the Major Domo and Captain Arat. Both the men were unfamiliar with dining with the Lady of the household, but Coran had insisted it would be the easiest way for them to all catch up on what had been happening.

As it was, life was passing peacefully in the lands with the locals content under Coran's stewardship. There was, however, one issue that the Major Domo felt necessary to bring up with Coran, but he said it would wait until the morning. Coran nodded, happy to wait until then, and he bid the ladies good night as he retired early. His room was ready for him, and he threw open the shutters of his window, looking out to the north. He leaned on the sill, taking deep breaths from the cool night air before he lay on his bed, closing his eyes to enter an easy reverie.

-----------------------

The salty air drifted past as his arms wrapped around the figure standing in front of him. Her hair was tied in untidy braids that fell from her head in an unruly manner, but despite that, he thought she looked perfect. She was leaning back against his front as he held her cloak tightly around her, sheltering her from the chilly morning breeze. He knew she was watching the ships, content to stand in silence in his company; a welcome break from the company of the others.

The sun had just ventured above the horizon, the light from it slowly spilling across the land. Dockhands were wandering around as if it was the height of the afternoon, ignoring the lovers as they stood together. Gulls flew around overhead, their calls mingling with the faint chatter of some sailors who spilt out of the tavern at the other side of the quay. His arms squeezed her waist fondly, the wisps of her hair tickling his face as they swirled around in a zephyr.

"We should go back," she said quietly. The sigh that followed told of her unwillingness to obey her own words.

"We have plenty of time, a'maelamin," he said assuredly, nuzzling gently at her neck. He knew she smiled. "The others won't be awake yet, and we're not due to leave for at least another hour. Our belongings are already packed, and all that needs to be done is to collect them and our friends."

She nodded and her hands wriggled out from the confines of her cloak, covering his and stroking them gently, almost absent-mindedly. "I wish it could always be this peaceful," she murmured.

"So do I," he found himself saying. Instantly she sprung free from his arms, spinning around to look at him. Her eyes flashed with humour as her mischievous smile grew larger at his bashful expression.

"What I mean is," he said hastily, "that, of course, a break in adventuring-"

"That's not what you said _or_ meant!" she exclaimed teasingly. He smiled at her playful expression, reaching out to draw her close for a lingering kiss.

"What can I say?" he said when they eventually broke free. "You do odd things to me."

"Of course," she said dryly. "Mr 'Life is Adventure, or Nothing'!"

Coran frowned at her in mock exasperation, but she just grabbed his hand and walked along past the wharf with him, back in the general direction of the inn.

"I'm not sure I want to return," she admitted after a while.

"To Candlekeep?"

"Mmm."

"You'd like to see your friends again?"

"I suppose so," she sighed. "But what if they blame me for my father's death?"

"I am sure they won't."

"I hope not."

"Melamin, do not torture yourself on what may happen," he said gently. "You have the chance to see friends you thought you would never see again. Cherish the time we have when there, and take what enjoyment you can from it. Because when we leave, we will need to return to the task we have here, and you may not get the chance to return to your home for some time."

"I don't have a home," she reminded him, her voice level and calm. She stopped and looked into his eyes. "My only home is the road, alongside my friends and companions."

"Maiyn..." She willingly nestled into his arms, letting his hands stroke her hair as he mumbled softly in the tongue of their kin; words of assurance and optimism. Then suddenly he felt like he was being pulled, and the vision began to fade from his view. As it blurred the girl in his arms pulled away, and he got one last look at her face.

"Nalia!" he cried out as he started from his reverie. The figure beside him jumped, and drew back quickly. It took him only seconds to realise that the thief was sharing his companionship.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded," she said, standing quickly and retreating to the door. "It's just that, well, I knocked and knocked, but I thought you were asleep, and I tried the handle and found the door was open, so I came in..."

Coran looked closely at the young noblewoman. Her face was tear-stained, and she looked upset. He sat up as he spoke.

"Lady Nalia -- what's wrong?"

Nalia burst into tears, and Coran found himself moving awkwardly to her, allowing her to sob on his shoulder as his arms loosely went around her to pat at her back. "There there," he managed to say eventually.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, wiping her nose on her sleeve as she pulled away. "It's just that returning here after all that happened with my father, it's been more emotional than I thought, and I didn't realise it would make me so upset, and Aerie had already gone to bed and I could hear her snoring, but I thought because there was no noise coming from in here that you might still be awake, and I just needed some company, but I'm fine now, really I am." She'd moved to the door as she spoke her speech in one long breath, and was about to pull it open and flee into the darkness of the corridor when Coran grabbed her arm gently, and pulled her back. He led her to the bed, and sat her down on it, pouring her a glass of water from the carafe on the table at the side. She thanked him, her trembling hands lifting the glass to her lips as she sipped delicately.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, but Coran just shook his head, sitting beside her. He didn't speak, leaving her to talk in her own time if she felt the need. Several minutes passed before she did.

"I... I miss him," she said in a small voice. "After my mother died, he was all I had. I never expected to lose him so quickly, and I feel partly responsible. If I'd managed to get help earlier, or if I'd managed to somehow persuade him to leave... but he wouldn't. We used to sit at night, whenever I couldn't sleep, and we'd talk about my mother. He loved her so much, despite her ways. She would go to the city and help the poor, offering her aid to those who had nothing. She would use herbs and what little healing skills she possessed. She was devoted to Lathander. She was no priestess or cleric, but she worshipped in his name just as her own mother had. The statue down... down where my father died, of Amaunator. They believed Lathander was his rebirth."

Coran just nodded as she spoke, unwilling to break her train of thought. Slowly her voice became steadier.

"One day she was in the city, helping a mother who was birthing. She had been called to the house by the woman's son, and she tried her best to aid the delivery, but the child was dead when it came out. The woman was heartbroken, but thanked my mother profusely for her aid. It was only after that she noticed the pock marks on the woman's skin, the lesions on her torso and back. She came home almost immediately, refusing to see my father or I until she had washed and tended herself with herbs. She told him of the woman, and that she suspected she'd been diseased. She had, and my mother came down with the same conditions only a day later, but we never suffered from the symptoms. Within a few weeks she was dead. We found it hard to believe. It was such a shock."

"I can imagine," said Coran soothingly. Nalia began leaning on him and he hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder for comfort. She spoke more of her mother and father, but in general terms, mentioning their relationship, her happy upbringing despite her distaste for the attitude of most of the Amnian nobles. In the end her voice became tired and Coran encouraged her to lie down on the bed, watching as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Wordlessly he went and closed the window, then sat in the large chair at the side of the room as he listened to her regular breathing.

He sighed quietly to himself, and slowly closed his eyes to try and return to his reverie.

-----------------------

They managed to reach the valley beside Imnesvale just before midday. Slowly they trotted into the village, noting the abundance of people who just seemed to be huddled around the inn. Coran noticed that several appeared to be farmers and other country folk -- more than one carried herding sticks, and he frowned with puzzlement as they passed. Nalia, too, was looking at them curiously, and he just shrugged at her when she looked over, and kept following the path as it wound its way north out of the settlement.

Nalia had been gone by the time he had drifted from his reverie. His memories had been duller than the previous promise had been; remembering a life at home with his parents and his sister. It was enough to remind him how much he missed them though, a feeling that didn't come often to the wayward elf. He made a promise to himself that he would visit them, soon, and he hoped Maiyn would be able to accompany him.

Breakfast had been a happy affair -- Aerie was well rested and chatty, and Nalia's initial bashfulness wore off quickly when he gave no sign of bringing up what had transpired the previous evening. Major Domo drew them aside to talk to discuss one of the guards with them, a man named Lastin. He explained that Captain Arat had caught him in the act of pilfering some smaller valuables from the keep. Coran asked for the guard to be brought to them, and he asked the young man what had driven him to act as such.

The man wept as he spoke of his mother's illness, and the vast fortune he needed to pay for a cure for her condition. Nalia's face paled, as if she remembered her own mother's plight, and Coran squeezed her hand gently, asking Lastin how much he needed. Coran counted out the coin, and passed it to him, but expelled him from the guard at the Major Domo's advice. The young man thanked them profusely, his tears turning to those of joy as he left the keep, accompanied by the several of the Captain's men. Coran ordered a job to be found for him, and Captain Arat remarked upon his skill with his hands, and his care when it came to looking after the guard weapons. Major Domo suggested that he apprenticed as a weapon smith, and Coran nodded his agreement, trusting the Captain to put the idea in place.

Aerie was overjoyed that the man would be given another chance, and Nalia seemed content with the course of action. The Captain and Major Domo were hesitant about Lastin's re-admittance to the keep, but Coran merely urged caution until they felt they could trust him once more.

Their high spirits had stayed with them until they drew close to their target, then Aerie and Nalia's expressions turned fearful, and Coran's face became grim. The cabin was perched high up on the ledge of the hill, nestled into the surrounding forest as it if was trying to hide from passers by. They dismounted, tethering their horses to the trees and quietly approaching the door.

"Do we knock?" whispered Nalia.

Coran thought for a moment, then shook his head. He tried the handle, and the door opened, much to his surprise. He pushed it open carefully, revealing an empty sitting room, and he led the women in, glancing around cautiously for any sign of an ambush. Only one door led off from the room, and Coran opened it to reveal a bedroom. A lone man stood within, his swords drawn as he looked at his hunters.

"More cowled ones, or their servants, no doubt," he observed, his voice low and dangerous. "By the gods, I swear you'll not live to take that damnable sphere!"

Coran's eyebrow shot up quizzically. "Sphere? What sphere?"

The man looked at the elf with disbelief until he saw Coran was being completely serious. "A planar sphere appeared in the slums of Athkatla weeks ago. You have not seen it?"

"I have," said Nalia quietly. "There have been all sorts of rumours about it."

"It was built by my ancestor, the necromancer Lavok," said the man bitterly. "It is some sort of planar travelling device, and it disappeared with him five centuries ago. It had not been seen again until now."

"I see," said Coran, puzzled.

"I have no desire to meet my ancestor, but I have even less desire to help the Cowled Wizards who seem to believe I am the key to entry... dead or alive."

Aerie gasped. "Oh... so this is why they want your body? We can't support this, Coran!" she exclaimed.

"They have already tried to force my co-operation," remarked the man. "I was forced to defend myself and flee. I had hidden myself here; successfully, I thought, until now."

"I admit, we were hired to apprehend you," said Coran. "But I agree with Aerie; we will not be carrying through with our task."

The man relaxed slightly, but his defences were still raised. "Very well then," he said coolly. "I have a proposal for you, however. Accompany me back to the city, and let us enter the sphere. That way I shall know if Lavok lives, and if he does, I can finish his ghoulish existence for once and for all. Anything we find is yours as payment -- I have no interest in any of it."

"You really think he is alive after all this time?" asked Nalia sceptically.

"He has extended his life before," noted the man. "He stole the bodies of blood relations; I am the end of the Corthala line, so you can imagine my concern at his appearance here. It is also likely that it is my blood that will permit entry to the sphere."

"Th-the Cowled W-wizards will oppose us," stammered Aerie nervously.

"They will not rest until they get inside," replied the man, looking at the avariel. "One cannot hope to stand up to them long, at least not without steady hands at ones back."

Coran looked to the women, silently asking their opinions. Nalia nodded to him resolutely. Aerie's own nod was slight, but it was there, and he could see the cleric's jaw sticking out determinedly as she pushed her fears aside.

"Then let us go and see what lies inside," said Coran to the man. "I am Coran; these are my companions, Nalia and Aerie."

"You already know my name," replied Valygar. "You have my heartfelt thanks for aiding me with this task; my family swore an oath, long ago, to kill Lavok if he ever reappeared. Perhaps I shall be able to fulfil it."

"We will do what we can to assist," promised Coran, shaking hands with the ranger. Valygar was only slightly taller than he; golden earrings hung from his ears, and long back hair was braided back from his face, hanging around his shoulders. His face was serious as he collected what he needed from his home, and with a slight nod, he signalled his readiness to leave.

Coran led the way outside, and they headed towards their horses. Coran suggested that Valygar ride with Aerie since the avariel was the smallest of the companions, and hence, weighed the least.

Just as they got close to their mounts, a voice rung out from the trees, causing Valygar to spin around. Coran followed his gaze, and groaned loudly, his sentiments being echoed by Aerie and Nalia. Korgan was swaggering towards them, axe in hands as he eyed his quarry. He gave his former companions a glare, and spat in Aerie's direction, much to her disgust.

"I'll be takin' over now, I think," he said sinisterly, drawing to a halt only a few yards away from them.

"We don't want to fight with you, Korgan," said Coran strongly. "This man travels with us now, and you would be well advised to turn around and leave."

"Are ye threatenin' me, boy?" snapped the dwarf. "This be my prey long before ye stole intae the chase."

"H-he is no one's prey now!" shouted Aerie angrily. Korgan merely sneered at her.

"Don't be thinkin' ye'll win," he warned. "I came fer him, and I'll no be leavin' without him."

"You'll either leave without him, or you'll not leave at all." Coran looked at Nalia in amazement, but the girl's eyes were fixed on the dwarf, and glowing with repulsion.

"Then ye'd better prepare tae defend yerselves! At 'em, lads!" Korgan gave a mighty cry and launched himself at Coran and Valygar, his axe swinging wildly towards them. Coran deftly dodged the blade, immediately pulling his own sword free and parrying the next slash. Valygar had avoided the swing also, and he pulled out a pair of katanas, moving in to help in the fight.

Coran noticed movement, and two figures emerged from the trees, the men Korgan had called for. The smaller man paused as his eyes met Coran's, and his hand instinctively went out, pulling at his companions arm and distracting him from his spell. They stood there, motionless, making no effort to follow their comrade into the fight, and instead watched as the dwarf went berserk, holding off the combined attacks of the human and the elf.

Somewhere behind him, Coran could hear the chanting of the woman, and Korgan was assaulted by spells to both debilitate and impede him. They seemed to have little effect, his rage carrying him through any injury they inflicted, and slowly he managed to back Valygar up against the wall of the cabin. Sensing that he had nowhere to go, Korgan brought his axe back, preparing for an almighty swing at the ranger's neck; but it never came.

Coran drew his sword out from the dwarf's back, the blade having neatly found its way through the join in the armour, pushing straight through Korgan's torso. Blood seeped from his mouth as he fell to the ground, his eyes glazed in death as his axe fell by his body. Valygar's shoulders slumped slightly, relief spreading through him until he noticed the other men. Immediately he pulled himself up again, and Coran turned to face them.

"Montaron, Xzar," he said amiably.

The halfling nodded pleasantly to him, an innocent expression on his face. Xzar seemed to be a million miles away, as usual. "It be a nice day fer a walk, aye?" remarked Montaron, gripping the human's arm tightly as he manoeuvred him around, heading for the path that led back to the village.

"It is indeed. Good day to you." Coran watched as they walked away slowly, and turned to face the inquisitive glances from the women.

"You're going to let them flee like that?" asked Aerie indignantly. "They travelled with that... that dwarf! They would have killed us if they thought they had the chance! They are no better than it was!"

Coran looked back to the men, noticing that Montaron had paused and seemed to have tensed. He threw a quick glance back at the avariel, a poisonous look that made her whimper slightly; but then they went on silently, not looking back again.

"Let's just say that I know someone who knows them," remarked Coran gently. "And for all their faults, they've saved her life more than once."


	23. The Sphere

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Sphere**

-----------------------

Coran was slightly surprised to discover that he'd managed to fail to notice the Planar Sphere before. Valygar had agreed to lead the way, throwing the elf a curious look which had suggested that the ranger would have expected him to know exactly of its location, and be precisely aware of what it was. Coran was blissfully ignorant of both until they arrived at it, and Valygar had explained a bit more about his ancestor's necromatic tendencies. The human was, however, unsure of what would lie within, which at least gave them some common ground.

The entrance to the sphere opened smoothly as Valygar placed his hand on it. Coran looked at the rubble surrounding the structure; it was all that was left of several homes that had been suddenly uprooted to make way for the appearance of the planar device. The commoners skirted around it, unwilling to get too close, and a few were watching the group as they lingered at the doorway, a few 'ooh's and 'aah's being heard as they craned their necks, trying to see past the adventurers and at what lay beyond.

"Shall we?" Coran asked, trying to remain bright. The ride back to town had been uneventful, with Valygar mainly conversing with the ladies as Coran listened. It was all small talk, pleasant and light, the topic of magic being avoided completely as they travelled. They'd stabled their mounts at the Crooked Crane once more, and then spent the night at the Copper Coronet, resting before embarking on their task. Coran had debated a quick detour to the Order, but opted against it. It was unlikely Ajantis would have returned yet, and he didn't want Valygar to think he was avoiding the trip they'd agreed to.

The ranger nodded grimly, and led the way into the narrow passage that lead up to an ornately decorated door. Nalia and Aerie followed him silently, both looking fearful at what lay before them, leaving Coran to take up the rear. He checked the door as he passed, but could find no way of closing it, much to his dismay. He didn't want to risk the chance of the Cowled Wizards following them inside, but it appeared as though there was no way to close the sphere off once again. He took one last look at the sun before he fully entered the sphere, feeling the sensation of slight panic at leaving the open sky behind for something so unnatural.

Valygar opened the next door easily, and the group found themselves in a circular chamber, with a tiled floor and tiled walls. Three further doors led off from the room, and Valygar nodded at the one straight ahead.

"That one will lead further in," he said quietly. "Don't ask me how, but I just know it."

Coran nodded, and quickly checked the other two doors. Both were locked, but picking them proved easy enough. "Shall we check these first, then?" he asked. The ranger nodded, and the elf opened the door to the right, cautiously venturing down the short passage that led to the room ahead.

A loud squawk erupted, and a sheen of steam flew towards the elf, who raised his arm instinctively to protect himself. Valygar leapt past him as he recovered from the vapour effects, and the ranger quickly took down the offending mephit as Coran nodded his thanks. Aerie's gasp then caught his attention, and he looked to the centre of the room.

A large, scaled-down version of Athkatla lay before him. It appeared perfect in detail, and he could make out several of the more prominent landmarks; the headquarters of the Order, the Council of Six building -- but seeming to loom above all else was the sphere itself. Coran frowned slightly, and was almost certain it wasn't that large in the outside world as it was portrayed here. But then he had been distracted recently, and his mind tended to be on things other than his surroundings, he noted ruefully. _How I have changed_, he mused thoughtfully as he wandered around the model, seemingly deep in examination. _How would I have survived on my own had I been as preoccupied as I am these days?_

"Will we try the next door?" came Nalia's voice, shaking him back to the present. He looked to Valygar, who nodded, and Coran smiled at the young human girl.

"I think we shall!"

Nalia smiled almost shyly in return, and led the way back to the first chamber as the others followed. _Of course, I am not alone now_, he noted. He had become used to having travelling companions, and he realised he had no urge to be alone again. _ A strange sensation, but pleasant nonetheless_, he reflected, before shaking his thoughts from his head once again and turning back to the task at hand. It would require his deepest concentration, and since no one knew what lay ahead, he would have to be vigilant.

"Let us see what lies beyond this one," he grinned, throwing the large door open and peering beyond. This would certainly be an adventure to tell his old companions about.

-----------------------

Lavok lay at the top of the steps leading up to the control panel, which was glowing with a faint greenish tinge. The necromancer coughed, obviously worse for the wear, and his breathing was laboured. Valygar stood hesitantly before him, his sword readied in his hands, but seemingly unwilling to land a final strike. It was a vast difference to the man they'd spoken to not minutes before.

_"You!" shrieked the man, gazing down at the interlopers. His robe swirled around him, a dark shade of grey that appeared to almost be black in tone. His skin also carried a greyish hue that gave him an unnatural appearance, and his eyes flashed darkly with anger. "You are the fools who caused the sphere to travel once again! You fools! I was close to escaping!"_

_"Lavok!" exclaimed Valygar, in what appeared to be an attempt at a commanding tone. Instead, the ranger sounded almost confused, clearly disturbed by the man he saw before him._

_"You will die, mortals!" screamed the necromancer, ignoring any attempts at discussion. "You, and the rest of my kind, have stood in my way for far too long!" His hands rose as he prepared to cast a spell, but Valygar's voice sounded again as the ranger found his composure._

_"You will not pass!" the human proclaimed sternly. "I shall fulfil my family's vow, and end your hideous life for once and for all!"_

_Lavok finally looked at Valygar, but his expression remained full of contempt and hate. "You understand nothing, mortal," he hissed. "I am not who you seek... this is merely the body. And your intrusion here caused the sphere to leap back to my own dimension. I have been denied the material plane! I will have my revenge!"_

The necromancer had then rained down a vicious array of spells at them, to which Nalia and Aerie had reciprocated in kind. Valygar tried not to frown at their magic, having already been rather vocal about his distaste for magic earlier in the sphere. Instead, he joined Coran and the knights in the attack, and their combined forces managed to rid the mage of the presence in his body, leaving Valygar's ancestor barely alive.

Aerie was now kneeling beside him, waiting for the command to administer healing as Valygar just stared. Reyna, Onvo and Ancan had retreated further back, looking awkwardly at the development. Nalia was by Coran's side; the young girl had held herself well enough in the battle, but at its end she'd faltered visibly. Now she held his hand tightly as they watched the scene, and she drew strength from his support. As the silence hung in the air, the elf went over their journey through the sphere in his head, waiting for the ranger to speak.

After the incident with the map room, they'd discovered a small golem chamber, and quickly defeated its inhabitant. A rummage through the boxes and chests scattered around had revealed a wealth of objects, mostly useless, but some they'd stored in their packs in case of a future need. Valygar had been correct when he guessed that the remaining door led further into the sphere, and when they pressed the control panel set within it, a voice rang around the sphere: '_Planar travel has been initiated_.' A rumble echoed in the distance, and the floor trembled beneath them slightly for a few moments before all died out again. Coran had thrown an anxious glance at the others, then dashed back to the map room. With a sinking heart, he noticed the map had changed; no longer was Athkatla present, but a vision of a warped dimension surrounded the obvious sphere.

They'd moved further on, having had little choice but to progress, and met some human warriors not too far ahead who had made a slight attempt at a home within a spacious chamber. They introduced themselves as Knights of Solamnia; from a place they called Ansalon. Coran retrieved what information he could from them, forming a brief idea of what lay ahead, although the information was limited. The knights had lost several of their companions to some fierce creatures, and were reluctant to leave their post any more. Coran offered them the chance to travel with his party, and they looked at each other hesitantly before accepting.

Together they fought their way past savage halflings, spiders, ettercaps and golems. They ignited the fires in the furnace room, re-assembled the guardian golem, and aided it to defeat an elder orb that it detected. They encountered ancient runes that the knights managed to read, and they then activated them safely, opening up a doorway that led to some lower levels. But Valygar led them down a different route, down another passage that wound its way through the immense, dark void and through a shrouded doorway. That had taken them here, to the control room, where they'd met the necromancer behind it all.

Another rasping cough startled Coran from his reverie, and he fixed his attention back to the ranger and his ancestor with curiosity. He could hear the knights stirring uneasily behind him, but they were ordered and obedient enough to not strike out without a word of command, for which he was thankful.

"Where am I?" managed the necromancer eventually. "The force that possessed me... it is gone?"

"What is this?" asked Valygar suspiciously. "Some manner of trick?"

The necromancer raised his gaze with some effort, to look to the ranger. "Who are you? I can barely see you."

"I am your descendent, Lavok. I am Valygar Corthala, and I will not allow you to take my body to extend your life. Since you yet live, I will end it now." He raised his katana slowly, but his movements were still irresolute.

"Corthala..." mumbled the mage, almost soundlessly. "Ah! Yes, I remember this now. My family." His gaze returned to the ranger, who had paused his actions upon the necromancer's speech. "Oh, I am dying, Valygar Corthala, of that you can be certain. Nothing will bring me greater relief."

"Eh?" blinked the ranger. "I warn you, I will not be tricked!"

"Nor do I intend to fool you," replied the man soothingly. "I neither have the strength, nor the resolve to. I have been imprisoned by that force for too long to possess either any more."

"Are you trying to tell me you are not evil?" asked Valygar, with some confusion. "That you are not the sorcerer who preyed upon his own family as a ghoul would? Whose legacy has harried his family, always?"

"No, no, I am he," admitted Lavok. "I am all those things that you mention, and more. I have spent half an eternity preventing that force from prying the secrets of the sphere from my mind, however. I could not unleash it upon my... home. I thank you for ending its existence."

"And this should redeem you for all you have done?" asked the ranger coldly. "I say it is a fitting punishment!"

"Valygar!" exclaimed Aerie in astonishment. He ignored her completely.

"Indeed it is," said the mage sincerely. "I have had years of pain and anguish to consider my sins. I can offer you nothing but sorrow, Valygar, if I have brought you pain."

"I..." The human's voice trailed off as he lowered his weapon.

"If I could call it all back," continued the necromancer, "ah, if I could go back and convince the man I once was that the sphere was a mission of pride, doomed to failure... but I cannot. Death shall release me soon enough from my overly long life. But... I would ask a thing of you, Valygar Corthala, although I know you have no reason to grant it to me."

Valygar was clearly taken aback, and took several moments to respond. "I... I don't... What is it you would ask of me?"

"I would like to see the sky of my home world once again," replied the mage simply. "To be at peace, knowing that I have died in the place I was born so long ago. I can tell you how to get the sphere back there -- it jumped when you entered as a means of defence that I imbued it with many years ago. It was to enable me to have time to deal with intruders, but alas, the last jump will have drained the source of power."

"How do we get more power for it?" asked Coran.

"You will have to venture outside to retrieve the heart of a demon," replied the mage. "I know not how, but... that is what is needed. I shall work the controls here to ensure we return to the correct plane, and I will await your return. If you agree to take me outside with you, I would... I would appreciate it."

Valygar looked down at the mage, his face softening slightly. "This is not a trick?"

"No, this is no trick, my descendant. I merely humbly beg it of you."

"You... you are not the man I expected, Lavok. We will do as you ask."

Coran nodded to the ranger, and arrangements were made to leave Aerie behind to care for the mage while they ventured out to the foreign plane. The knights grimly stated their intention to accompany Coran and Valygar, and Nalia also determinedly added her presence to the group. Coran nodded to her, then smiled encouragingly to Aerie as they headed back to the sphere's entrance.

The avariel watched them go with a mixture of relief and regret.

-----------------------

The land outside the sphere was as horrifying to Coran's eye as the model had hinted at. Reyna boldly led the way along the narrow path that led behind the structure, and she was joined by her male companions in casting limited protection spells across the group. Coran watched them curiously, and she smiled softly in return to him.

"Although we have been trapped in that infernal place for some time, we still have the blessings of our gods," she said serenely. Coran nodded, and allowed them to complete their prayers and casting before leading them along a rocky trail that sloped gently upwards, and before long they were battling salamanders, mephits and quasits as their presence became noticed.

Only slightly further on, they encountered their prey. A large Tanar'ri stood before them, slowly turning to face the group as the approached. Reyna directed a spell of silence at it, and a vivid white glow enveloped it as her god blessed her wish.

"Don't make eye contact," Coran warned, keeping his own gaze fixed firmly to the demon's clawed feet. Most of his companions heeded his advice, but a muffled shriek from Ancan signalled his failure to adhere to the words; Onvo and Valygar swiftly leapt before the knight who had become frozen in fear, defending him from the approaching mephits.

Coran went on; walking side by side with Reyna as Nalia lurked behind, murmuring the words to her spells. The demon roared, calling forth yet more quasits to guard it as the two warriors leapt into combat, slicing ferociously at the beast. It fought them off strongly, its leathery skin protecting it from the initial onslaught. A lazy swipe from it ripped across Reyna's arm, causing a deep gash; but it failed to deter her from her offensive attacks, and she rained down blow after blow on the shrieking creature.

Coran's own blade managed to strike it solidly, and a strong swing rent a tear in its wing that caused it to reel in pain. At that point, Nalia called out in warning, and Coran grabbed Reyna, dragging her away from the demon as a cone of cold poured from Nalia's fingertips, enveloping the beast, causing it to slaver in a mixture of pain and fury. As the ice melted from existence, the warriors leapt back to the battle; Nalia joined them, surrounded with a shimmering shield of blue. She stabbed at the Tanar'ri with her shortsword, her mirrors and stoneskin protecting her from its counter measures, and her magical shield inflicting further damage upon it. Coran and Reyna joined in with her melee, and before long the beast fell.

Coran scooped out its heart, slightly amused by Nalia's disgusted look, and they were joined by the recovered Ancan and his protectors. Valygar led the way back to the sphere as the knight thanked them for their protection while he was under the effect of the incantation, and he could barely hide the shame from his voice.

"There is nothing to feel disgrace for," pointed out Coran. "It was a dangerous foe, and any one of us could have fallen foul to its hypnotic gaze."

"You had warned us of the peril," stated Ancan resolutely. "It was a moment of weakness on my part that could have cost me my life in other circumstances; or even worse, the lives of my companions, also."

Coran regarded the serious young man for a few moments as they re-entered the sphere and trudged through the dark corridors towards the chamber of runes. He noticed how the knight carried himself proudly, as his companions did; but he seemed to also carry the weight of their responsibility on his shoulders, despite the fact that the girl, Reyna, was their official leader. He instantly reminded Coran of Ajantis.

"Well, nothing bad happened," mused Coran, clapping the knight on the back, and making him jump in surprise. "And when we get back to Athkatla, I think I know somewhere for you to go to seek help."

"Leave the sphere?" asked Onvo in horror. "We... we surely cannot do that, until we get home!"

"I do not know if we will be able to get you home," said Valygar quietly. "If my ancestor is so close to death, he may only be able to get us to our plane before he..."

Coran noticed a trace of sadness cross the face of the ranger, but he made no effort to finish his sentence. The knights looked gloomy, and Coran sighed slightly as he thought how he would feel if he faced the prospect of never returning to his own land.

"When we reach there, at least follow me to the Order of the Most Radiant Heart," he offered them. "They are knights based in the city, and though it is not your home, they should be able to provide you with shelter and assistance until a way to return you safely to Ansalon is found. They have ways and means; although they do not have much to do with mages, perhaps something can be arranged."

Reyna looked at Coran incredulously. "You... you will aid us in finding these knights?"

The elf nodded sincerely, and smiled at her surprise.

"I..." she paused, looking for the words.

"Our leader means to thank you," Ancan offered on her behalf. "It... it would be pleasant to leave this damnable sphere."

"We couldn't leave you in it," noted Nalia, smiling to the knight as he looked to her. "I... I am a mage, but I don't know enough of art to understand the sphere. Not yet, anyway. I promise though; if I ever become powerful enough to attempt to understand the workings, I will return here to it, and attempt to manipulate it into taking you home."

Ancan took Nalia's hand, and raised it to his lips as he bowed formally to her. "I think you, my lady," he said chivalrously. "Your kind words mean much to us."

-----------------------

They took the corridor that led to the stairs to the lower level when they reached the room of runes, and wandered into a large circular room with high hopes of soon ending their planar trips. What they didn't expect, was to find two Cowled Wizards standing at the centre; Coran recognised the closest one as Tolgerias immediately, and he groaned slightly.

"So," spoke the mage, sneering at Coran. "You betrayed your word, and instead decided to help the cur, Corthala. We had followed you through the doors you opened, and we did wonder at the movement of the sphere. Still, you have the object we need to return, and now all involved can be eliminated. Face the wrath of the Cowled Wizards!"

A flurry of casting began as the knights charged, en masse, at the furthest away mage, leaving Coran and Valygar to face off Tolgerias. Nalia's breaching spells wiped the magical defences each mage had conjured up around themselves, but the battle was long and hard as the wizards replenished their shields faster than Nalia could eliminate them. They also summoned followers to aid their battles, and a large wyvern managed to inflict poison on almost all of the warriors. Determination prevailed, however, and the mages lay dead before the battered and bruised figures of the party.

Coran grinned weakly to his companions as the knights used their limited healing capabilities to provide relief to some of the wounds. "Well, _surely_ it should all be easy from now."

-----------------------

Nalia mocked Coran all the way back to the control chamber as they left the engine room; Valygar was limping, Reyna's broken arm hung limply at her side, and Ancan had to provide assistance to Onvo for walking, despite his own gashes and tears. Coran was not unscathed either -- his nose was broken by a vicious punch from the adamantine golem that had tried to prevent them from getting close enough to the engine to toss the heart in. His hair was singed, after their travels through a room full of fire, where djinnis and mephits had cast fireballs and scorching spells. Nalia had one slight cut to her cheek, and was out of spells; apart from that, she only suffered from an unending supply of smugness after her warnings of further guardians had been dismissed by the elf.

Aerie was horrified to see how injured they all were, and immediately berated herself for not accompanying them. Coran soothed and calmed her until she was in a capable state to give a little bit of healing for the worse injuries. She mended Reyna's arm, gave some strength back to Onvo and removed the pain from Valygar's leg before her healing was diminished. The ranger was then aided by Coran as they half-carried Lavok to the entrance, stepping out to the Athkatlan streets once more, where the sun was slowly setting over the rooftops, providing a beautiful red sky.

"Ah, the sky," murmured the fading necromancer. "I had forgotten how it looked after so long. I thank you. I... I wish..."

Then silence reigned as he faded away, Aerie sitting at his side as she had in the sphere when the others left seeking a way out. Valygar stood close by, his eyes fixed to the sunset.

"He is dead," he said quietly. "Lavok the necromancer is finally dead. I can scarce believe it; my family's vow has been fulfilled, and I am now safe. Yet I feel little satisfaction. I had no idea it would be like this. Could he have actually been redeemed after all that time? Did he really fight that demon to prevent it from escaping the sphere? If you had asked me that question even a day ago, I would have not thought it possible. Now... now I am not so sure."

"He seemed sincere in his words," said Coran softly. "We have no reason to believe them as tricks, and he did nothing to try and trap us after the force was removed from him. You did all you could by providing him his last wish."

"Perhaps," nodded Valygar before smiling wryly. "I think, perhaps, I do not know all that I think I do. I have not seen as much of the world as I thought I had. A disturbing realisation." His eyes moved to Coran as he continued. "I would continue to travel with you, if you would allow it. Will you have me?"

Coran smiled, and took the rangers arm and hand firmly. "We would be honoured to have your presence with us," he replied sincerely.

Then Valygar smiled properly, for the first time in their company. "My thanks. I will not fail you."


	24. The Pain of Loss

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Pain of Loss**

-----------------------

A-M-A-U-N-A-T-O-R. Maiyn carefully crossed the grid of letters that adorned the floor, spelling out the name of the god that was long forgotten by most, but whose presence in the temple still hung heavily in the air, and in the protective wards.

The others had travelled over ahead of her, leaving her as she lingered behind in the chamber they'd passed through. The spirit of a girl named Amuana had appeared after they'd placed the bones they'd found within a small coffin that had been guarded by two spirits. They'd spoken of their failure in protecting the child prophetess, and beseeched her to find compassion for their plight as Jaheira carefully covered the skeleton with the cloth that had existed in the temple for years, but never deteriorated in quality.

Then she'd arrived, an avatar of her form shimmering in the darkness of the chamber. She had taken her guardians with her, to sit alongside her in the Keep of the Eternal Sun, passing her heartfelt gratitude to the party for putting her spirit finally to rest. Before she left, she conjured a stone for them, which Maiyn gratefully accepted. It would protect them from the shadow dragon, and make them invisible to its senses as long as they made no move to provoke it.

The elf quietly wandered through an elaborate archway to find her companions battling fiercely with a bone golem. Minsc, Anomen, Jaheira and Mazzy were somehow avoiding its large, pointed claw-like hands, and only Anomen's sturdy mace was making much impact on it. Maiyn stood back with the others, watching them fight, and she smiled when it eventually fell to the ground.

"I am glad to see you taking an active role in our battles," remarked Jaheira dryly, as Maiyn drifted past, making her way forward to examine the small statue at the end of the room. Maiyn just flashed a charming smile, which caused the druid to roll her eyes, and head off with Minsc to check the only other room. The elf fished out some parchments and scrolls from the small bowl the statue was holding, studying them intently before passing them to Xan's eager hands. Then with a triumphant cry, she also held up a part of the symbol that they had been hunting for. Within minutes, Jaheira had returned with the third part, and they watched as the symbol magically melded itself together.

"It was worth all the pain, wasn't it?" asked Maiyn, her voice only just louder than a murmur. Her eyes were drifting over the circular symbol of Amaunator, taking in the fine details. Anomen winced slightly at the reminder of the flame strikes he'd endured while trying to work out the correct ritual that the Guardian Statue had expected of him to obtain the initial part of the disc. Only a few scribbled and torn pages had been located to provide any clues for him, but he'd taken the challenge to prevent his pride being dented, and puffed up gallantly at his eventual success. Maiyn grinned mischievously at him as she passed, and led the way back across the board to the main corridor leading around the various rooms and antechambers of the temple.

She placed the symbol into a niche on the final door, and it fit perfectly, causing it to shimmer and fade from existence, revealing steps leading further down into the darkness. The party huddled around them, waiting for someone to speak. Maiyn eventually shrugged and made her way down cautiously, the others following one by one. A short corridor led into a huge chapel, shining marble walls glinting in what little light was provided by their magical spells. The floor was tiled in a mosaic pattern underfoot, a mixture of greens and blues giving colour to the white and cream tones. Curled up in the centre was a large, fearsome creature; the shadow dragon was slightly smaller than Firkraag had been, but seemed much more imposing in its surroundings. It made no move at all when Maiyn walked slowly towards it, and she only stopped when Xan rushed to her side, and took her arm.

"The avatar was did not mention exactly what 'provoking' meant," he pointed out as he guided her in the direction of the other staircase. "Let us not risk an unnecessary battle because you happened to walk too close to it."

Maiyn rolled her eyes slightly, but gave the creature one last reluctant look before following Jaheira as she started on her way up to the ancient altar. Shadows clung to the walls, rushing to attack them as they made their way up the long flight; before long, Maiyn and Anomen were pushed to the front, encouraged to use their clerical blessings to stave off the undead.

Maiyn managed to get separated from Anomen as they ascended, turning the beasts as they went, and the creatures surrounded her, baying for her life force. She hastily swung out her hand, clenching the talisman of Fenmarel and trying to focus on its power at repelling them; but in her rush, she failed to notice how close the foe actually was.

Her hand swung into what would have been its face, landing a hefty punch, and the symbol glowed fiercely upon contact, burning at its existence. With a piercing shriek, the creature melted into nothing, and Maiyn's surprise caused her defences to be lowered long enough for the raking claws of another to rip down her leg. Within seconds, Anomen was back by her side, using his own symbol of Helm to eliminate the shadows. Maiyn weakly slumped down to a sitting position on the steps, her strength having been seriously sapped by the attack.

The others crowded around, waiting for her to recover. It took a short while, but eventually she felt her force returning and once again, she led the way with Anomen; the party found themselves emerging out into the darkness that surrounded the once holy altar of Amaunator. It was defiled beyond recognition, the once glorious statue of the god covered by a dark mass as it had been rendered to serve as a portal for shades to pass in from their own plane. Beside it stood a ghostly form, and as Mazzy's eyes met it, she cried out in horror.

"Well well," boomed another figure. Maiyn assumed it was the Shade Lord; it was larger than the others, and somehow it appeared to be darker. It also seemed to have the body of a woman -- the ranger, Merella, she assumed as it spoke on. "My miniature knight has escaped, and returned with more souls for us to feed upon. I welcome you all."

"Mazzy..." hissed the other form, drawing their attention once more. "You left us here... but it is no matter... come, join the delightful darkness..."

"Patrick..." whispered the halfling, looking forlornly at the shadow for a brief moment, before a steely glint appeared in her eye. She pulled herself back up to her full height and stuck out her jaw determinedly. "No, not Patrick," she corrected, "only his twisted spirit. My poor friend, what has he done to you?"

"He has... given us back... our existence," sibilated the wraith-like figure as several other shadows appeared by its side. "We're all here Mazzy... Join us! Embrace the master..."

A cackle erupted from the Shade Lord. "Excellent, my servant!" it exclaimed with glee. "Our lady knight shall join us in our darkness, and give the gift of flesh so that I may keep my hold on this mortal plane."

Mazzy spun around to glare at it, a fire shining in her eyes that caused Maiyn to draw back slightly in surprise when she noticed it. "Twisted fiend! Only death will stop me from avenging those noble souls that you have stolen!"

"Gently, lady knight," murmured the Lord. "You were to be my consort."

"I would never join with you," snapped Mazzy fiercely. "Every fibre in my being would resist!"

"So noble!" The figure laughed. "A night on this altar would have made you a worthy consort. Don't look so harshly upon me... You would be a most evil shade. The laws of chaos are subverted -- the noblest souls in life make for deliciously evil undead..."

"You will be fully dead when I finish with you," noted Mazzy coldly.

"You will be driven back to where you came from," agreed Anomen sternly. "This evil will not be allowed to continue its corruption!"

Maiyn watched the squire stand beside the knight; excepting the obvious height difference, they suddenly seemed so similar. She hadn't learnt much about Mazzy in their travels around the temple; save that the halfling was everything but an official paladin, and that was only prevented from achieving that status by her inability to be a human. She served her goddess, Arvoreen, with a ferocious loyalty that rivalled any Knight of the Order's faith, and there could be no doubting the righteous streak that she wore as proudly as most noblewomen would wear riches.

"You have defiled nature with your very presence in this forest." Now Jaheira was joining in, voicing her complaints against the treatment of the forest. "You will be removed to allow the healing of the woods!"

"Your taint here shall end." Kivan was short, but to the point. Maiyn briefly considered adding her own words to the crescendo of opinions, but couldn't think of anything to say that hadn't already been covered. Instead, she readied her bow, waiting for the inevitable battle.

"Is this how you will have it?" asked the Lord, sounding almost disappointed. "Regrettable... we could have ruled these weak fools together. Come my shades -- make short work of them and they shall join our army, if not our family!"

Then the shadows swarmed forward towards the group. Anomen's symbol appeared instantly, driving most back, and destroying a few outright as Helm's power flowed from the priest's channelling. Mazzy and Minsc leapt at the altar, battling the presence that enveloped it, hacking at its being to destroy the link it provided to the negative material plane. Jaheira had swiftly moved to fight the Shade Lord, her backup being provided by sure shots from Kivan and Maiyn.

Yoshimo drew his katana from its sheathe, much to the surprise of the others, and he ran to meet Patrick, preventing the figure from reaching Mazzy as the halfling concentrated on their enemy's source of power. Xan busily directed an assortment of spells at the wraith, and as a result, it was the first to fall; a confident slash from the bounty hunter providing the final blow to end its existence.

Minsc and Mazzy eventually destroyed the altar, removing all trace of the shadowy structure that had surrounded the statue of Amaunator. The Shade Lord cried out in anger at their victory, fighting back viciously as they turned to aid Jaheira in bringing it down. As it fell, the shadows being repelled by Anomen faded away into nothing. The sky seemed to lighten; the trees lost their warped appearance and were seen to be merely old and gnarled.

At Jaheira's feet lay the body of a young woman, drawing her last few breaths.

"Freedom... from his domination... thank..." Her voice faded as Anomen knelt by her side. Maiyn raised an eyebrow, but the priest shook his head. There could be no resurrection for her body or soul. The ranger sighed, and looked over to Mazzy. The halfling was kneeling by the body of her beloved Patrick, a few tears silently falling down her cheeks. The others stood in a respectful silence as she mourned her loss, giving her the time she needed to compose herself before she stood back up and turned to face them.

"It is done," she said simply. "Though vengeance is empty. Patrick and my servants had to serve in death as slaves to the Shade Lord."

"They died with honour," replied Maiyn quietly. "What it did to them afterwards won't change that."

"Perhaps," nodded Mazzy slightly, sighing. "They were good people, who always fought for justice alongside me. I would that I could honour their restless souls... perhaps it would bring them some measure of peace."

"If I may," interjected Anomen suddenly, looking to Mazzy. "The god for that altar has long been dead, my lady. We could make it into a memorial for your fallen comrades, rather than leaving it as solely as a reminder of a faith from the past. Perhaps we could make an inscription to add to it, as a way of remembrance for their deeds."

Mazzy smiled to the squire and nodded. "That would be fitting," she agreed, looking at the sculpture. It had once been a beautiful work of art, but time and neglect had taken the sheen from it, and it looked forlorn and alone. "This altar was once a place of light," continued the halfling thoughtfully. "So it shall be again. Let us make this a memorial for my fine and noble friends."

The others nodded their agreement, and together they worked to clean the statue and work an inscription into the base. Maiyn scouted around the surrounding wood, finding a few flowers that she was able to uproot and replant at the base of the altar as a sign of new life. Mazzy looked at the final product with satisfaction, and cleared her throat as she searched for the right words to say.

"My lost companions -- may your souls rest in peace. I shall always carry your courage and honour with me. I shall strike down evil in your name! Know, noble heroes, my trusted friends, that you are not forgotten. May this altar always stand as a monument to your unselfish courage."

Maiyn joined Mazzy and Anomen as they knelt before it, offering their simple prayers to their gods in the memory of the fallen. She reached out to Fenmarel, feeling the familiar warm feeling as he heard the prayers of his cleric. She finished her communion, satisfied that Mazzy's friends would be welcomed into His forests if they should ever choose that path, and she turned to see both Jaheira and Kivan sitting on their own, each silently petitioning their own gods. The sight of the druid caused Maiyn little surprise, for she venerated nature and found it easy to reach out to Silvanus in rural settings. But Kivan rarely prayed to Shevarash in the presence of the group.

The sun was beginning to set as they finished their blessings on the sight, and so they moved a short distance away to set up camp, happy in the feeling that the scourge of shadows were cleared from area. Watches were organised, however, to prevent against any disturbance in the night, and as they sat around the campfire, the group listened to Mazzy's recollections of her adventurers with her group, and of her fond memories of Patrick, the man she'd been betrothed to marry.

-----------------------

They returned to the village the following day, reporting to the minister on their discovery, and Mazzy filled him in on her own group's journey. He expressed his remorse over her losses, and thanked all of them heartily for their efforts. None saw fit to mention the dragon that lay deep within the bowels of the temple, and so it remained unsaid as the minister happily shared the news that he had spoken to Madulf. He had found him to be an amiable fellow, for an ogre and a tentative agreement had been reached regarding the creatures protection of the village, in exchange for their acceptance within its boundaries to trade for goods and supplies. Maiyn nodded at the news, glad that another positive had come from the episode, but Mazzy's distress over her loss was showing clearly in her countenance. It came as no surprise when she declined the offer to travel onwards with the group.

"I appreciate your kind offer," she said quietly to Maiyn as the group made their final preparations to travel back to Athkatla. They had dismissed the thought of spending another night in Imnesvale, Maiyn deciding instead that they would be best just to begin their journey, stopping to camp whenever they felt the need. "I have much to think about," continued Mazzy softly, "and I feel I should return home to do such. A life on the road would, just now, would not benefit either me, or those travelling by my side."

Maiyn nodded. "Your help in defeating the Shade Lord was invaluable," she said sincerely. "You are capable, and brave. I feel for your loss."

Mazzy's gaze met the ranger's, and for a second there was an understanding between them. "It is hard," Mazzy said simply, looking away as her eyes filled with tears that would be unshed. "I did not expect this day to come so soon, nor for it to be in this manner."

"Some say it gets easier," offered Maiyn. "I cannot say if they are right or wrong. Cherish the memories. Sometimes it cannot be undone, and we have no choice but to go on. Their memory can be honoured by future deeds. Sometimes… sometimes I think that is all that there is left."

"We have not travelled for long, but I will remember you," smiled Mazzy. "With fortune, our paths will cross again on a brighter day."

Maiyn offered a small smile in return. "It would be a welcome reunion," she said before rummaging in her pocket. She withdrew the wardstone that Amuana had gifted them, and handed it to Mazzy. "We may not ever pass through these lands again," she explained quietly. "There is still an evil within there that may need dealt with, one day. It would be a loss for everyone of goodness if you were to give up on your adventures; with that in mind, I believe you should guard this stone, and perhaps be the one to find a use for it some day."

Mazzy stared at the stone for a while before nodding, and placing it into the pocket in her own tunic. "You are right, Maiyn" she said firmly. "I shall look after it well until it needs to be used. Fare thee well, both you and your companions. I wish you all the best for your journeys."

"And we wish the same upon thee," replied Maiyn quietly.

And then they left, waving to the halfling as they marched from the town. Minsc had said goodbye to Delon, and was pleased to discover that he was to live with one of the farmers and his wife, and be brought up as their own son. The boy was sad to hear of their departure, but Minsc promised that they would visit again if they had the time, had to literally be dragged away by Yoshimo and Kivan before he agreed to leave. Maiyn soothed him as they travelled, reminding the berserker that Delon now had a family to get used to, and a home to call his own. This cheered up the human immensely, and it was a happy, though subdued group that made their way along the valleys that wound their way through Umar Hills, journeying slowly back towards the city, and closer to rescuing Imoen.


	25. Only the Lonely

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Only the Lonely**

-----------------------

"Kneel and repent!"

Maiyn stopped, and looked hesitantly at the man who was fast approaching her. A dark robe flowed around him, and a large staff was gripped firmly in his hands as he glared at the companions. The ranger was in no mood for this; the journey back had been long, with little in the way of rest. Darkness was beginning to fall over the city, and Yoshimo had been leading them to the Copper Coronet for a night of rest, before attending the selling of their newly acquired treasure the following day. The alley they stood in was not the darkest she'd ever been in, but nor was it particularly bustling with activity. With a sigh, Maiyn resigned herself to hearing the stranger out.

"You!" shrieked the man, pointing a bony finger at the elf. She scowled as she looked back at him, then felt herself gripping the hilt of her sword as she noticed the holy symbol hanging from his waist. "Bow, worm, and pray that Cyric allows you to become one of His holy worshippers! Cast aside whatever false god you pray to and embrace the Prince of Lies in all his majes-"

The man's words were stopped abruptly by Maiyn's sword stabbing through his chest. Wordlessly, she removed her blade and casually wiped it with his robe before returning it to its sheath. She glanced at her companions, who were all watching her intently with various expressions, and raised an eyebrow.

"Child!" hissed Jaheira, looking around furtively. "I have warned you of killing in the city before! Do you pay no heed to my words?"

"He is a priest of Cyric!" exclaimed Maiyn indignantly, expecting that to be enough justification. Jaheira had witnessed her slaying another of Cyric's clerics back in the mines of Cloakwood, and although she had looked a little flustered at the manner in which it was done, she'd not had too many objections to make.

"He _was_ a priest..." noted Xan dourly.

"And what if the guard came along? What if someone witnessed it and fetched them, seeing you strike down a man in cold blood?"

Maiyn shrugged indifferently. She knew that Jaheira was just thinking she was being difficult, but she was too tired to care. She waved Yoshimo to walk on and started following him, ignoring the druid's exasperated sigh.

Jaheira followed after her, trying to remain calm, and wondering how Khalid would have approached the subject. He was always better at confrontations than she was -- both Maiyn and Imoen used to _listen_ to him. Her main concern was, indeed, the fact that Maiyn seemed unwilling or unable to control her rash actions within the city walls -- the elf was far more feral than someone brought up in Candlekeep should have been, and her wild streak and ignorance of laws seemed to grow with time. But what also worried the druid was the fact that this was not the first of Cyric's servants that Maiyn had killed in cold blood.

The priest in Cloakwood had thought his hold spell had caught the whole party, and so he'd began to taunt Yeslick, unaware of the fact that Maiyn was stealthily approaching behind him, readying herself to plunge her sword right through his back. The priest that now lay dead behind them was not even allowed to finish his speech before Jaheira had noticed the ranger's eyes glow faintly with a golden light. Maiyn insisted she hated Cyric and his followers after she saw the conditions of the slaves in the mines; but Jaheira was not convinced by this. The taint was clearly visible in Maiyn now, and there was every reason that Bhaal would bear a bitter resentment to the one who killed his mortal form and ascended to his place...

-----------------------

Maiyn sulkily sat alone with Jaheira, having heard out the druid's objections to her actions again, and having agreed to at least try and think before drawing her blade upon anyone else while within civilisation. They were sitting in the common room of the Copper Coronet, having finally reached it; Anomen and Kivan had disappeared when the druid began her speech, mumbling something about taking the packs up to their rooms. Yoshimo was off conversing with a few locals, insisting he was trying to find out what had been happening in their absence, but in reality, just wanting to avoid the uncomfortable atmosphere. Minsc and Xan were by the bar, ordering food from the pretty barmaid. Maiyn wasn't sure, but it almost looked as though Xan was attempting to flirt with her.

"I do not wish there to be ill feeling between us over this," said Jaheira after a few minutes of silence.

Maiyn sighed. "There won't be," she said, trying to smile weakly. "I'm just tired and grumpy, and hungry, and excited about finding Imoen, but also scared..."

Jaheira nodded, and reached over to squeeze the ranger's hand. "We will be with her soon."

Maiyn's smile grew in appreciation of the druid's support, but their moment was soon broken by a rowdy bunch of men sitting at a nearby table.

"Oy! Look at th' dolly girl, all sacked up like an 'adventurer'!" jeered the closest one. "Are ye supposed to be tough, or somethin', aye?"

Maiyn glanced at Jaheira, and flashed her most charming smile at the druid, causing a frown of worry to replace the frosty scowl that had previously been adorning the half-elf's face. She sat herself up straight as she turned to look at the man -- a young human with filthy hair, and wearing simple leathers. His two friends were dressed similarly, and likewise as dirty.

"Back off," replied Maiyn, her pleasant tone disguising the bluntness of her words. "I've no interest in causing a disturbance."

This caused howls of laughter. "Oh, o' course not!" continued the man, enjoying himself immensely. "Yer a goody-goody, ain't ye? An adventurer, prancin' through the forests!"

Maiyn grit her teeth slightly; she wasn't sure if he'd recognised them as a ranger and druid, or if he was just coming up with a generalised jibe. She fought the urge to smack him deftly in the mouth, and composed herself before she replied. "Enough of this," she said simply. "I've no wish to cause trouble, sir." She turned back to her table, and noticed that her knuckles were white as she clenched her fists as tightly as she could manage.

"Oh, 'sir', is it?" laughed the man. "I was right, yer a bleedin' coward! Admit it!"

"Please, leave me alone," Maiyn stated frostily, without looking back over.

"'Please leave me alone!'" he mimicked, in a falsely high pitched voice. "What's the matter, aye? Am I scarin' ye down to yer little booties, aye?"

Maiyn slowly turned around to look at them, and something in her eyes caused them to recoil slightly. She assumed it was the unnatural golden glow. "Your barbs have no effect on me," she lied. "I asked you to leave me alone, and I meant it."

As she turned away once more, the men regained their confidence. "A blasted coward!" snorted the leader. "Come and see us when ye're ready for a real man!"

"You knows it Amalas, you knows it!" his friend heckled.

"Aye, come back when ye can have a real man, nancy girl!" agreed his accomplice, laughing loudly.

"What is this?" came a familiar roar. Maiyn turned back to the men when she saw Jaheira's amused expression, and she couldn't stop a smile from creeping across her face. The three men had leapt from their chairs in surprise when Minsc had appeared behind them, having overheard their taunts. "You insult Maiyn and you insult Minsc!" proclaimed the berserker loudly. "There will be liberal butt-kicking now!"

In one swift move, Minsc had grabbed Amalas and his nearest friend and banged their heads together with such force that both crumpled to the ground in a daze. Minsc glared at the third man, who had developed a wet patch around the top of his trousers, and the young human scampered off before the berserker could grab him too.

Minsc nodded his approval at the handling of the situation as he assessed the outcome, and sat down by the two women. Maiyn looked pointedly at Jaheira until the druid raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not going to tell Minsc off?"

"No," replied the half-elf. "He has not killed anyone, unlike certain elves."

Maiyn snorted, but then giggled at Minsc's bemused look.

"Why would the nice Jaheira wish to shout at Minsc and Boo?" he asked, confused. "Minsc and Boo could not stand idly by while the evil men cast such foul words at our friends!"

"Of course not," agreed Maiyn, smiling to the human. "And we appreciate it. Thank you Minsc, and thank you Boo."

The berserker beamed happily, and accepted the mug of ale that Xan handed him. The enchanter wore no expression to reveal he'd overheard any of the events, but he did give the two unconscious men a casual glance before turning away, as if he expected to find stunned men lying around all the time. By the time Anomen and Kivan returned to the group, spirits were high and tales were shared and exchanged.

Amalas and his friend eventually came around, and were escorted out firmly by Hendak before they could cause any further trouble. One by one the companions retired to bed, until only Maiyn was left alone in the common room. She sat with her knees drawn up in front of her, her arms wrapped around her legs, staring into the fire as she drank. She suddenly felt alone, and a pang of regret and melancholy crossed her. With a sigh she rose and approached the bar, checking her pocket for coin. She had plenty to see her through the night.

-----------------------

Anomen tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before he got up and put his clothes back on. He didn't bother with the armour, preferring instead to just wear a simple tunic, shirt and trousers, planning to only remain downstairs for a short while until he became tired. He quietly locked his room as he left, wandering down the corridor to the stairs, and descended into the common room.

It had become very late; there were only a handful of people left in the establishment and the lights were dimmed. Despite this, he instantly recognised the lone figure of Maiyn sitting at the bar, and he approached her.

"My lady, you are awake late," he said quietly. "May I join you?"

The ranger offered him a beaming smile and nodded, flourishing wildly to a seat beside her. The squire hesitated as he noticed her slightly glazed eyes, and the array of empty glasses sitting on the counter around her, reminding him of his father. Eventually he sat down.

"Is something troubling you, my lady?" he asked.

"Oh, y'know," slurred Maiyn slightly. "Sh'just life. Why ish life sho hard?"

"I do not know," admitted Anomen, suddenly rethinking the wisdom of trying to converse with her. "Perhaps we must face the tests that lie before us so we can better understand who we are."

Maiyn snorted. "I know exshactly who I am!" she said, almost shrieking. Anomen glanced around worriedly; thankfully no one else was close, and what little patronage was left in the inn seemed to be in as bad a state as the elf, at least. "D'you know what it feelsh like t'be me?"

"Well, no-"

"Exshactly!" Maiyn swayed dangerously as she nodded her triumph. "Will I tell you? Will I tell y'aaaaaall about my won'erful life?"

"Well, if you think it would help," offered Anomen.

"Y'know I wash brought up in Canelkeep. I lived there f'r agesh and agesh, me and Imwen and G'rion and Dreppin and Parda and Karan and Teftoril and Winfrop and-"

"Ah, yes, I think I understand," interrupted Anomen. Maiyn nodded sagely at him.

"Lotsh of peoplesh," she said knowingly. "But they might all be dead now, becaushe we met shome doppelgangersh and I'm not shure if they atesh the people they were pretendin' to be or not."

"I see," replied Anomen, not really seeing at all.

"But it doeshn't matter, becaushe they won't let ush go back, anyway. But that wash okay, becaushe we was heroesh in Baldur'sh Gate. Me and Jayheeria and Deenaheer and Minshc and Imwen and Keevon-"

"A fine set of people," said Anomen hastily.

"Yesh!" Maiyn made a move to thump the counter in jubilation, but she missed and almost fell from her stool. Anomen caught her, and sat her back up straight. "Yeshlick died, y'know. Jusht like Aloora did too. Aloora wash a fief."

"I beg your pardon, my lady?"

"A fief. You know, she shtole shtuff."

"Ah."

Maiyn nodded, taking on a dreamy expression. "Coran wash a fief too. I ushed to shpend the nightsh wif him." The ranger didn't notice Anomen shifting uncomfortably, and she turned to look at him with a happy expression. "He wash an elf and a fief and a womanisher!"

Anomen's eyes widened. "My lady, I'm sure you don't mean-"

"I met hish child!" proclaimed Maiyn happily. "She wash sho cute. Her mother wash a human, sho she wash a little half-elf, just like Jayheeria, but lesh grumpy. We had to kill her mother'sh hushband though."

Anomen gaped.

"But it wash okay, becaushe she didn't want him anywaysh, she wanted Coran." Maiyn's voice quietened, and the squire was aghast to see tears forming in her eyes. "Sho when Sharevok killed Coran, Duke... er, whashishface, Girdle?"

"Duke Belt?"

"That'sh the one," nodded Maiyn sincerely. "His clericsh reshur... reshur... raished Coran, but he wouldn't waken up. Sho Keevon made shure he wash taken to Brie... Briel... the li'l baby'sh mother'sh houshe. Becaushe it wash jusht like he wash shtill dead. Yeshlick died!" Maiyn randomly burst into tears, and Anomen awkwardly patted her on the back as she continued her drunken rambling.

"We flooded hish mine, you know. It wash fun. And we killed a lot of koboldsh and orcsh and hobgoblinsh and goblinsh and banditsh-"

"You were well known for your combat abilities," agreed Anomen.

"Yesh," sighed Maiyn. "Did I tell you about Coran? He wash known for hish adulte-"

"Ah, yes," interrupted Anomen quickly. "I believe you mentioned him already."

"Oh. Khalid ish dead too. And Aloora. And Yeshlick. And Deenaheer. And G'rion. And your shiny friendsh. And they're jusht the onesh I know the namesh of. All becaushe of me. And Parda might be dead. And Karan. And Imwen."

"I think, perhaps, you need to go to bed now," said Anomen firmly, standing up and trying to hoist Maiyn into a likewise position.

"I mish him."

Anomen stopped, and looked at the ranger. Her eyes were sad, almost pleading, and there was no sign of the golden tint that he was sure he'd caught a glimpse of before. She looked like a young, frightened girl, and immediately he felt nothing but sorrow and pity for her. "I wish I knew what to say, my lady," he offered, knowing it was of no use. A voice behind him came as a welcome relief, and he turned to see the Xan approaching. He let Maiyn drift back into her seat as he quickly explained to the enchanter how he'd found her already drunk when he came down.

"I will see to her," sighed the elf.

Anomen nodded, somewhat gratefully. "If you need me, I will be in my room. I doubt I can sleep yet, but I have had enough... excitement for one day."

Xan nodded and took up the seat the squire had previously vacated, and Anomen walked slowly to the stairs. He paused at the base, looking back to see Maiyn sobbing into Xan's arms, and he sighed heavily. With a heavy heart, he turned and climbed the stairs, heading to his room.

-----------------------

This wasn't the first time Maiyn had been completely drunk, Xan knew. He hadn't witnessed the time in the Friendly Arms when Imoen had joined the ranger in a night of alcohol-fuelled revelry, however, so he didn't know what to expect. The priest left them alone as Xan perched precariously on the barstool, his eyes watching Maiyn intently. Eventually she turned to look at him.

"You'sh not Anoimern," she stated decisively. "Ish he dead now too?" Then she started sobbing, and Xan drew her into his arms, stroking her hair as she cried. This lasted for several minutes before she pulled away, and looked around herself with a frown.

"Ish thish The Copper Coroner?" she slurred.

Xan smiled wryly. "Yes, mellonamin. We need to take you to your room now."

Maiyn's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head as she tried in vain to stand up. "I can't go t'bed! He'sh not there, and it'sh sho lonely. I'm tired of being alone. Yeshlick'sh dead, y'know."

"I know," soothed Xan, standing up himself, and firmly putting his arm around the ranger's waist, guiding her between the tables and towards the stairs as she rambled.

"Aloora'sh dead too. And G'rion. Jayheeria hatesh me, doeshn't she? Do you know how m'ny people I've killed?"

"A lot," murmured Xan.

"Ish Imwen dead? Maybe she'sh with G'rion now. Do you think Sharevok will be there too?"

"I wouldn't think so, no." Xan helped Maiyn climb the stairs, letting her talk as much as she wanted so that she wouldn't have time to realise where she was going.

"He'sh my brother, you know," mused Maiyn. "An' you'sh my kin, sho are we like brother and shishter? Would he be your brother ash well? Imwen would be your shishter. Hey, remember that chicken we shpoke to? Maybe Sharevok wash poly… poly... changed shape. Like thoshe doppelgangersh. They might have killed all my friendsh at home. Aloora ish dead! And sho ish Yeshlick!"

"Here," said Xan, removing the key from her hand as she waved it around animatedly. He swiftly unlocked the door of her room, and helped her stagger in until she sat down on the bed. A wave of melancholy seemed to settle on her as she looked around.

"It looksh like the Blushing Mermaid," noted Maiyn in a depressed tone.

"It's a room in an inn," replied Xan simply, kneeling down and pulling the ranger's boots off. "They tend to look similar."

"It'sh sho empty."

Xan put the boots safely under the bed so Maiyn wouldn't fall over them if she got up for anything, and looked up into her eyes.

"I'm sho lonely."

Xan nodded slightly to her words, and reached up to carress her cheek gently. A single tear rolled down, the warmth of it soaking into his skin. Slowly he moved closer to her, until his face was mere inches away from hers. Her gaze stayed fixed upon him as his fingers continued their strokes, but then she closed her eyes and he realised what he was doing.

Abruptly he pulled back, standing up quickly and hoisting her to her feet. Her eyes stayed closed, and he realised with relief that she'd shut them due to tiredness, rather than the expectation of a kiss. He somehow managed to support her weight as she grumbled groggily, and pulled back the blanket on her bed. Then he let her lay down, ignoring the fact she was still in her leather armour, and waited beside her until her breathing was regular and peaceful.

He managed to curl up on the chair, feeling as awake as he had when he first went down to the tavern to get a drink to soothe his dry throat. He'd debated returning to his own room now she was settled, but her words of loneliness echoed around his head. Instead he remained where he was, and in time he drifted off into his own reverie.

-----------------------

Maiyn woke abruptly to find herself in her bed, with her armour sticking into her in uncomfortable places. She sat up slowly, feeling dizzy and sick and trying to remember what had happened. Then she noticed Xan.

Suddenly she had a vague recollection of her inebriated state, and she groaned inwardly, removing her armour as quietly as she could. In the end she left only a simple robe on, and she padded gently across the chamber to where Xan was sitting, curled up on an oversize chair. Gently she perched next to him, being careful to not interrupt his reverie, and slowly she nestled further and further into his side, welcoming his arms as they came around her in a hazy embrace. He mumbled something, but she didn't hear the words, and he drifted back to his memories. Maiyn smiled slightly, closing her eyes as her head lay on his shoulder, and drifting back into her sleep.

-----------------------

The next day she woke as Xan's movements stirred her from her slumber. He was looking at her with surprise, and she managed to offer him a weak smile as she lazily nestled further into his hold. His arms settled back around her, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a long time before either spoke.

"Why did you come over?" Xan's voice was low, almost a murmur.

"I woke up and saw you. You looked so alone. Why did you stay here?"

"You were upset at being alone."

Another silence fell, and slowly they looked to each other. Maiyn swallowed hard before she spoke. "We are both lonely," she observed.

Xan nodded. "The doomed are always lonely."

"At least we can be here for each other," she continued. "If... if you'd like us to be."

Xan arched an eyebrow at her, but before he could speak she'd raised her lips to his, and kissed him gently in a lingering embrace. He made no effort to pull away, but as they parted she could see a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

"I'm not him," he said quietly.

Maiyn's brow wrinkled in sadness. "I know. I wouldn't use you as a replacement."

"What would you use me as?"

"You're my friend. A good friend. I..."

Xan shook his head, and gently removed his arms from her. "This isn't right," he said gloomily. "It's pity, or misplaced sympathy. You're not yourself right now, and you're a Bhaal-" He stopped abruptly, but Maiyn stood up and moved away.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, you're right," she said. "One man was foolish enough to let himself care for me, and look what happened to him. It'd be folly to repeat the process."

Xan sighed, and opened his mouth to speak again, but she shook her head and watched as he quietly walked to the door and left the room. Slowly she dressed, all emotion having drained from her as the enchanter left the room. A cursory glance in the room's mirror told her that she was presentable, and she made her way downstairs. _The only good thing about today_, she mused bitterly, _is that I don't appear to have a hangover this time._


	26. Rest in Peace

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Rest in Peace**

-----------------------

"Are you in need of anything herbal this morning?" asked Jaheira quietly as Maiyn moodily approached the table. The ranger glared and shook her head, darkly taking in her surroundings as she snatched a piece of bread from the centre plate. She could see Anomen making every effort to look somewhere else; Xan wasn't even present with the group.

"I'm going for a walk," she muttered, stalking off to the door and wandering out into the gloomy morning. It was raining outside, the drizzle falling constantly and making the ground underfoot muddy and slippery. Maiyn pulled her hood up over her head as she wandered, picking off tiny bits of the bread to eat as she went. No one paid much attention to her as she walked, and she took the time to sort out her head and think over the array of emotions that had crowded her system, pushing her to almost breaking point.

She needed the time alone, and was thankful to get it. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to kiss Xan like that, but at the moment it had felt right, and a strange stirring of emotion had swirled around inside. She knew he wasn't Coran -- no one could possibly rival the depth of feelings she'd developed for the elven rogue, but he was all but dead. There was no point in mooning over what was lost to her, was there?

But was it fair to move to Xan as she did? The enchanter already knew it was only _because_ Coran was no longer on the scene. It would always be, to him, as if he were second best; she'd chosen Coran, then defaulted to him when her first choice became unavailable. But that wasn't how it was... was it? She had true, genuine feelings for Xan -- they'd taken a while to surface into more than friendship, but they were there, and slowly they were growing. Were they feelings for _him_, though, or a need for anyone to fill the vacant role?

What about Anomen? The priest had seemed to be avoiding her in the brief exchange she'd had with her companions. How did he feel for her after her drunken performance? She'd seen Xan looking glumly at him on several occasions, almost as if he considered the Helmite to be in competition for affections he didn't think she was available to give out. Why was he so jealous of the human if he himself couldn't bear to be involved with her?

Maiyn sighed with exasperation. They had the audacity to say women were complicated, but men were just as hard to understand. She hated the feeling that there would be uncomfortable undercurrents in her group, so she decided to return to the inn and face up to both of the men, individually. She'd make sure Anomen knew she had just had a bad evening, and possibly ask him exactly what she'd spoken about to him. Then she'd find Xan, and apologise for her obviously unwelcome advances, and insist it was put behind them so they could go on as they had before.

She nodded resolutely to herself as she marched back to the Copper Coronet. She wouldn't let the incident cause any more tension.

-----------------------

Anomen had been relieved when Maiyn decided not to join them for breakfast. Everyone else was present, except for the enchanter, who no one had seen since the previous evening. Yoshimo filled Jaheira in on the news he'd managed to pick up the night before; apparently some other adventurers had stopped a cult form growing in the sewers beneath the Temple District, and had earned Helm's favour from the deed.

Anomen was curious as to the identity of this group; although he had grown fond of Maiyn, and had no quarrel with the companions in general, travelling with a Bhaalspawn would possibly do him more harm than good as he looked forward to his test. This other party, however, had performed an exemplary service for his God, and may possibly be still within the city walls. The priest pondered his options as the others went on to discuss the other issues of note that the rogue had overheard, including something about activity around the planar sphere that lay not far from their inn.

He rose, deciding to excuse himself from their company until that afternoon, when they had decided to go to the Promenade to sell their treasures. He could visit the Order, and possibly pop into the Temple of Helm to see if there was still any sign of their favoured. It would be unfortunate to abandon Maiyn at a time when she obviously needed her friends, but he wasn't sure if he was the right person to offer his assistance to her plight any more. What she _was_, combined with her rather... colourful sounding past, had cast a large doubt in the squire's mind as to the real person behind the seemingly placid facade. He would feel guilty about leaving their company if the chance arose, but he promised himself he wouldn't abandon them unless an alternative option sounded too good a chance to miss.

Jaheira had noticed him standing, and was regarding him curiously. He had opened his mouth to speak when a cry attracted his attention, and a young man rushed to their table.

"Squire Anomen Delryn?" asked the man; although it was obvious he was quite sure he had the right person. Anomen didn't recognise him, but he did acknowledge the small insignia of the Delryn Family guard inscribed on the man's shoddy looking armour. Anomen could hardly help but wonder how little money was left when his father allowed their already limited guardsmen turn themselves out so poorly. He nodded his acknowledgement at his name and waited for the messenger to continue.

"Anomen Delryn, son of Cor, I come as the bearer of dire news. Your father requests your presence at his estate."

The priest looked at the man with puzzlement. "Dire news, you say?" he asked. "What reason would I have to return to my father?

"Your sister Moira is dead."

Anomen just stood and looked at the man. He felt himself becoming angry, felt a rage burning up somewhere within him. At last, he could no longer contain it. "Why would you say such a thing?" he roared, glaring at the messenger furiously.

"I-it is true, sir!" exclaimed the terrified guardsman. "Most foully murdered, by all accounts."

And then Anomen's anger seemed to fade from him as quickly as it had come; he sank back down into his seat, looking bewildered at his surroundings. "Murdered? How? How can this be?"

"I am truly sorry Milord," said the messenger quickly and sincerely. "Perhaps you should return home as your father has requested."

"Aye... aye, I shall. You may tell my father that I shall arrive there shortly."

The man nodded, and saluted briefly before turning and disappearing. Anomen sat, pale and silent as the companions regarded him sympathetically.

"I am sorry for your loss," said Jaheira quietly. "Would you like us to accompany you to your estate, or shall you be requiring to return home alone?"

Anomen was startled by her voice, but he heard her question and frowned slightly. He had no wish to return home at all, no desire to see his father. But now he had to, and he didn't want the experience to be undertaken on his own. He sighed, and raised his eyes to meet the druid's keen gaze. "I would be thankful for the company and support, my lady," he said quietly.

Jaheira nodded, and immediately took control of the situation. She sent Kivan upstairs to fetch Xan, and ordered Yoshimo out to the streets to locate Maiyn. Both men obeyed without question as Anomen sat in a daze, feeling his world crumble around him.

-----------------------

"Ah, there you are," came the soft and lilting voice of the rogue who had been travelling with them. Maiyn was caught by surprise, but she didn't show it -- she hadn't seen or heard him approaching her, so caught up in her thoughts as she was.

"Hello Yoshi," she said absent-mindedly, wandering on.

"Your friend, the druid, sent me to fetch you," he replied hesitantly. "You... you are required back at the inn."

Maiyn paused, and looked at him with a fearful expression. His face was sombre, and she desperately fought the urge to run back immediately. "Is... who..."

"A messenger arrived for the priest," he explained quickly. "There has been a death in his family, and he has been called home to attend. He wishes our company for this endeavour."

Maiyn felt a slight wave of relief pass over her. She had been convinced that one of her friends had been somehow hurt, but instead it was one of Anomen's family. She nodded grimly, and followed the thief as he darted through the crowd, selecting the quickest route back to the inn.

-----------------------

They arrived to find everyone else waiting -- Anomen was in a daze, and only acknowledged her appearance with the faintest of nods. Xan offered her a slight, apologetic smile, and she returned it gladly. The thought of having lost someone close to her had made her reconsider her childish antics of the previous few days, and if the enchanter was willing to remain her friend she would hold onto it with every fibre of her being.

"Anomen," she said softly, turning to the priest. His gaze lifted to her, troubled and burning with a buried rage that was looking for a way to surface past the numbness. "I feel for your bereavement. We shall go to your home immediately, and know that every single one of us will do what we can to support you through this troubled time."

The squire nodded, and smiled slightly -- a smile of thanks that was his way of expressing his gratitude. With no more words, the group departed from the inn, Yoshimo leading the way towards the Government District as the others followed, grim and subdued.

-----------------------

"Lord Anomen! Welcome home. Your father waits within -- he is in the kitchen... deep in his drink."

Anomen sighed, but nodded his thanks to the guard at the door to the Delryn home. "He is angry with me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Milord," replied the guard sympathetically. "Nothing has changed; when your sister... died, things became worse."

"I'd expected as much," admitted the priest as he walked through the large oaken doors and into the home. "Let him vent his bile on me if he so wills it. I am not the child that I used to be."

Maiyn followed him, looking around curiously at the house in which Anomen had grown up in. He was of a noble background, and the house was undeniably large; but it was also in an obvious state of disrepair. Plaster lay on the cracked tiled floor, showing holes in the walls that had been long neglected. A layer of dust covered many of the surfaces as they past, and the pool that graced the sitting area was stagnant and dirty, badly in need of a change of water. It was a sad sight indeed; even someone as attuned to the outdoors, as Maiyn was, could recognise the potential the home had to be comfortable and welcoming.

Anomen led the way to the kitchen, and they found his father sat at the table, bottles strewn around him. He looked up as his son entered, loathing shining from his eyes as their gaze met.

"The prodigal child returns," he sneered. "Heir to his mother's foolishness, as always. How far have you roamed, son, running away from me?"

Anomen's anger resurfaced at his father's words. "Speak not of my mother, drunkard! You were never worthy of being her husband!"

"Yet I was, and your father as well," shouted Lord Cor. "Never forget that, boy! Your mother would still be alive if you children weren't such a handful."

"Shut your mouth, father." Anomen's words were almost snarled, and Maiyn moved forward slightly, hoping her visible presence would bring him some calming influence. It seemed to work in placating him slightly. "We've had this conversation before, and I've not the patience to listen to it again."

"You will listen to whatever I choose to tell you, boy," roared his father, standing from his seat, but leaning heavily on the table. "You will respect your father, knightling -- I am still the man of this family, and you will obey me!"

Anomen was clearly fighting his temper as he looked upon his father's dishevelled form. "Yes, father. I lost my temper, and I... apologise."

Lord Cor shifted his gaze to Maiyn, his beady eyes taking in her complete form. She in turn examined him; his greasy, greyish-black hair was scraped back away from his haggard face and bound by a strip of leather. The tunic he wore was stained from the meals of several days, and spillages from the drinks he was so fond of. His lips curled into a mocking smile as her eyes met his, and he turned back to his son.

"Who is this whom travels with you? It is not one of your precious knights, that much is clear. Have you fallen in with brigands and villains like so many others in this city?"

"Certainly not!" exclaimed Anomen indignantly. Maiyn's eyes narrowed as she glared stonily to the older man, and he looked amused by her disdain.

"Whatever she is, I'd have expected you to at least have picked up something more pleasing to the eye."

"Father!"

"Ah, it matters not, boy. It took you long enough to get here. It wouldn't hurt you to come and see your father, now and again."

Maiyn saw Anomen swallowing hard. "Father, where is Moira, your daughter? What has happened to her?" She knew he was hoping to find out it was all a mistake, that his sister was still alive and well. She knew in her heart that he would be disappointed.

"Idiot boy!" yelled Lord Cor angrily, sweeping a row of bottles off the table, allowing them to crash onto the already filthy floor. "She is dead! Murdered a week hence by the Calishite fiends!"

"How did this happen?" asked Anomen, fighting to keep his tone level and free from excessive emotion. "Why was I not informed of it before now?"

"How do you think it happened?" snapped his father. "It was Saerk the Calishite. It was not enough for him to take my business; he had to take my Moira, too. As for you not being informed, you were too busy away, playing at being a paladin to be concerned over your sister."

"Why would this man kill her?" asked Maiyn calmly.

"What is it to do with you?" shrieked Cor, throwing another of the bottles towards the ranger. She avoided it easily, but her contempt for the man rose.

"Maiyn's question holds true; Moira had nothing to do with your enmity, father," stated Anomen simply.

"Do you understand nothing? He killed her because he could! For years I embarrassed him amongst the merchants, undercutting his prices and stealing his customers. When my business failed, he gained a monopoly on the Calishite shipping routes. He would not be happy until I had nothing -- Moira was all I had left, and now he's taken her too."

"Where were the guards?" asked Anomen with a trace of disbelief in his voice. "Why was she not protected?"

"Most of the guards left months ago," spat Cor venomously. "I had no money to pay them with. Soon I will lose my house as well. Saerk has taken all of it -- all of your mother's and sister's things..."

"He didn't take it, father," retorted Anomen. "_You_ lost it... you lost it..."

"I lost it because you abandoned your family," shrieked Cor. "If you hadn't run away, your sister would still be alive! You should have been here to protect her, to save her from the brigands!"

Anomen faltered under the onslaught. "I am sorry... I..."

"You should have been here Anomen," his father replied. "Never forget that! It is too late to save her, but your work in this matter is not yet finished."

Anomen looked at his father with a puzzled expression. "What can be done?" he asked simply. "Moira is dead."

"She can be avenged," replied Cor, his eyes glinting dangerously. "You must kill Saerk and his son -- it is the only way Moira's spirit can be at rest." Anomen's father looked to Maiyn, and noted her displeased look. "Your friends would do well to help you," he continued with a smirk. "Saerk is a very wealthy man, and his gold shall be their reward."

Maiyn opened her mouth to protest, but Anomen spoke before she had a chance to utter the words building up inside her.

"I must see Moira's remains first, father," said Anomen weakly. "It will take but a moment."

"Go then," replied Cor impassively. "She was cleansed on the pyre, and her ashes are kept in an urn by the pool. It was the place that Moira loved most of all."

Anomen nodded, and silently returned to the sitting area, Maiyn close behind. She branched off to stand with the others as the priest walked over to a pale blue urn that sat forlornly in the corner, a single wilting rose lying before it.

"I am worried by what has gone on in this place," said Anomen softly as he stared down at the vase. "Though the choice seems clear and right, I am hesitant to take it. Surely if Saerk killed my sister, I must avenge her... but killing for the purpose of revenge is murder, by the Tenets of the Order."

"Do not let thoughts of vengeance cloud your judgement," replied Maiyn gently. "Saerk will be brought to justice, if he was indeed involved, and you can bid the courts to investigate into the matter for you. That is what the Order would expect, is it not?"

Anomen turned slowly to her, and nodded. "When your father, Gorion, was killed, you sought out the man, Sarevok, and killed him," he said simply.

Maiyn shrugged slightly in return. "I am no knight," she said. "I also would have allowed the authorities to deal with him, had there been a chance to. As it was, we were thrown together to have a battle to the death, whether I willed for it or not. You _have_ a choice in this matter. Do not make the wrong one in the heat of the moment."

"What you say holds truth," he admitted with a sigh. "But, as my father says, I am honour-bound to find my sister's killer, and to take his life."

Maiyn shook her head at him. "You are not honour-bound to do that at all. What if he was later proven innocent? How do you expect to act to lay your sister's memory at peace, when you cannot know for certain under what circumstance the death took place? You made a vow to the Order; to consider killing a man in cold blood out of speculation and suspicion is evil, Anomen. Do not take that path."

Anomen turned back to the urn, and knelt before it as he prayed to Helm for his sister. Maiyn bowed her head, and silently offered up a tribute to Fenmarel, but her efforts were concentrated on the hope that Anomen would find the correct path to take of his own accord. She held little hope that her words could be answered, but she felt better for sharing her worry with her God, and when Anomen was finished with his own communion, he turned to face the group with a grim expression.

"I've lived under the bitterness of my father's spirit my entire life. It has tainted me to the point where I am almost willing to partake in it -- but I know it is not the right option. I can feel it in my bones. He can keep his hatred, and drown his sorrows as he has always done. I will take no part in it."

Maiyn smiled with relief at him, but his face remained dark.

"The question of my sister's murder still remains."

"I am not sure I trust your father's version of events," spoke Jaheira quietly. The group had heard the entire conversation, even though they had lingered just outside the kitchen. "All that he spoke of were events which seemed to be coloured by his hatred of this man, Saerk."

"They have always been mortal enemies," explained Anomen.

"Perhaps you need to visit the Council?" suggested Maiyn. Anomen nodded in acknowledgement.

"If Moira was indeed murdered, the magistrate would have investigated. We should seek her counsel and find out what has befallen here in my absence." Anomen sighed. "My father be damned, I have sword to uphold the law, and unlike him, I shall do so." The priest then turned on his heel and walked back to his father. Maiyn followed him, but stayed well enough back as to not intrude.

"You have seen the lifeless ashes of your sister, Anomen," said Cor. "Let not this terrible act go unpunished! Gird thy heart with a righteous anger, and slay thy sister's murderer!"

"Nay father," replied Anomen quietly but firmly. "It is time for this foolishness to end."

An uncomfortable silence descended as Lord Cor regarded his son with a poisonous glare. "What do you mean to say, Anomen?" He spat his son's name with distaste, as if the very sound of it caused him to feel ill.

"Killing Saerk in vengeance would be murder, as surely as my sister's death was."

"The destruction of evil is never considered to be murder," retorted the elder man. "Do not these knights that you seek to join take such missions themselves?"

"Not in the manner that you suggest," insisted Anomen. "We must take the charges to the magistrate. This is the only way to end this circle of violence that you have trapped us within."

"You fool boy!" shouted his father, causing yet more destruction as he threw the remnants of a clay bowl at the wall. "The magistrate will do nothing! She is a pawn of Saerk!"

"Bylanna Lanulin is a good and noble woman," said Anomen, his voice rising slightly. "You had said this yourself, before you slipped into the foul clutch of the drink."

"You dishonour Moira's memory!" screamed his father. "You would allow the killer of your sister to go free? You are despicable, you are an insect!"

"I will not allow him to go free," argued the priest. "He shall be taken before the courts, if he is indeed the one who murdered my sister."

"How can you doubt such a thing, boy?" gasped Lord Cor. "Saerk _is_ the killer!"

"Do you have proof, father?"

The elder man paused in his rage to regard his son. He looked older and more haggard than he had appeared before. "The proof lies in the fact he has taken everything from me. Killing Moira would complete my defeat."

"Now I see," said Anomen calmly. "Such has always been the case in this household -- this is about you, and only you. Your daughter's death means nothing beyond how it affects your pride and your comfort."

"Boy, you've fallen in with evil," warned his father, eying Maiyn suspiciously as she lingered in the doorway. "Step back from the line and honour your family before it's too late."

The pain Anomen was undergoing was tremendous, and obvious to see. Maiyn felt herself wanting to reach out to him, but was painfully aware that this very private moment between him and his father was important to the priest.

"I will not, father. I suggest no evil; I suggest the lawful path."

"Again, I say -- obey me, Anomen!"

"I have obeyed you all my life, and received naught but bitterness in return," said Anomen quietly. "My friends and I shall take this matter to the magistrate, as the law requires." The priest turned and nodded to Maiyn. Slowly the party filtered towards the entrance of the home, filing outside one by one. As Maiyn walked beneath the frame of the door, with only Anomen behind her, she heard Lord Cor's voice from behind.

"If you step out of that door, then you must never come within again!"

Maiyn turned back to look inside and watched as Anomen slowly looked to his father. "Don't do this father."

"Shut your mouth! If you leave now, you are forever banished from this place! You will be cast from this family and become a nameless dog, fit to cower at my feet!"

"I've been cowering at your feet for all my life. Goodbye father. Perhaps I shall see you again before you drink yourself to death." The priest turned back to his companions quickly, and strode from the house without a backwards glance. His father's words rang in the air behind him as he left.

"You are nothing boy! Nothing!"

"Come," said Maiyn gently, taking Anomen's hand gently. He did not resist, simply allowing her to lead him up the steps that led back to the main path through the district. "Let us visit the Council Building, for it is near. We shall see what light the magistrate can shed upon this matter."

Anomen nodded wearily to her, and she felt his hand squeeze her own slightly in a show of gratitude. Silently the companions walked the short distance to the building, and made their way inside, seeking out Bylanna.

-----------------------

An hour later, they emerged, Anomen shaking with barely contained rage. Maiyn drew him away from the others, beckoning him to sit by her on a bench that overlooked one of the many fountains that adorned the area. He grudgingly accompanied her, and the others filtered away to pass the time doing other things, waiting patiently for the issue to be resolved. The magistrate, though sympathetic to his plight, had been unable to offer any assistance without proof; and there was no proof at all of Saerk's involvement in Moira's death.

"I have been cast from my family by my father... that rude, drunken bastard! He encourages me to take the path of vengeance, knowing I cannot! He knows there is no proof, yet… yet he wishes me to go against all I strive to be, and my heart cries out for justice. My sister lies dead while the murderer remains untouched and laughing, and I feel so full of hate. Please... my lady -- am I doing the right thing? Should the dictates of honour truly overcome duty and justice?"

"As you said, there is no proof Saerk is involved," said Maiyn firmly. "I ask you once more; how would you feel if you killed him and then his innocence was proven?"

Anomen was silent for some time as he thought over her words. Slowly his anger seemed to dissipate, and he leaned back against the bench, looking up to the sky.

"It would be a stain to my honour that I could not bear," he said finally. "But still... I feel so helpless."

"If Saerk is truly responsible, he will pay in the end," said Maiyn firmly. "Even if he escapes justice in these mortal lands, the Gods will remember when his time comes."

Anomen nodded. "Nothing will take away this burning pain in my heart, however."

"I wouldn't expect it to," replied Maiyn gently. "We all need to grieve; we all feel loss when someone close to us dies. We honour their memory in the best way we can; and for you, I believe that is to pass your test, become a knight, and to shine as an example to the people of these lands, and beyond. You have a righteous heart, Anomen, and a determination to succeed. Do it for your sister; do it in her memory, and she will be in peace. Of that, I am certain."

Anomen stared at Maiyn, and guiltily remembered the willingness he'd felt to leave her company only earlier that day. Never would he have thought she would dispense advise that he knew to make so much sense after all he had witnessed of her; after all he now knew of her. Again, she was surprising him with her complex personality, but she did nothing other than smile simply to him; a supportive and friendly smile, that told him she would stand by him with whatever decision he made.

He'd made his decision.

"My lady," he said, rising from the seat and offering her a hand to help her up. When she stood, he proffered his arm to her, and they walked, arm-in-arm back to the others. There, he bowed graciously to her, and spoke to the group as a whole.

"I must thank you for your support at this troubled time. Having spoken to my father, the magistrate, and Maiyn, I have decided that I need not follow the path of vengeance. My energies are best spent in fulfilling my ambition, and serving my sister's memory through that."

Maiyn smiled broadly at him at his words, and Jaheira voiced her approval at the outcome, then suggested they return to the inn to pick up their belongings and head to the promenade before it got too late. A check with Anomen revealed he was content to resume their mission, and Yoshimo led the way back through the winding streets of Athkatla as they prepared to take the next step in collecting the money for Gaelan's fee.


	27. Following the Trail

**A/N: **A quick thank you to evereyone who is reading, and especially to those reviewing. I think I've replied to each review that has been left, and I will keep doing so! I'm moving into almost unchartered territory though; I don't use either Valygar or Mazzy all that often, so please excuse any obvious deviations from their character and let me know about them so I can fix them up. Not every NPC will be encountered in this tale, for those of you who have wondered -- generally it'll only be the ones I think they're most likely to stumble across, and to try and keep it an enjoyable read, I'll be trying to stick to the characters I know and love, so that when I write about them I can have a bit of confidence I'm doing it alright :D

But again - thanks for reading, and if you haven't said hi yet, don't be shy :) I'm not bothered about the amount of reviews I have, so feel free to pm, but I am curious as to who's reading :)**  
**

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Following the Trail**

-----------------------

The Headquarters of the Order towered above Coran's group as they stood in its shade. The elf was hesitating at the entrance, unsure if he should proceed in straight in, or whether he should allow Ajantis a few days to conclude his business. They'd encountered the same stablehand as before, who had remembered their visit, and was happy to inform them that the paladin had returned not long before. Coran expressed his misgivings about disturbing him so soon, but the boy assured him that he would be finished his reporting by now, and he'd be happy to see them; they could just proceed into the main hall from the front entrance.

Eventually Nalia pulled Coran's arm, and all but dragged him into the building. She smiled shyly as they stood in the foyer, and nudged him towards the smaller door. Coran proceeded through cautiously; he didn't dislike knights as such, but the overwhelming presence of so many righteous figures did nothing to make him feel comfortable. He'd only managed to take a few steps inside when a large man in extremely shiny armour strode up to him, a friendly smile on his face.

"Greetings," he said warmly. "I, Sir Ryan Trawl, welcome you to the Order of the Most Radiant Heart!"

"My thanks," replied Coran slowly. "I am, er..."

"We are seeking an audience with one of your paladins, Sir Ryan," said Nalia, the human taking a surprisingly firm command of the situation.

"Of course," nodded Sir Ryan. "If you tell me whom you seek, I shall be more than happy to send a message to fetch them for you."

"It is Sir Ajantis," said Coran quietly as the stares of the group fixed on him. Sir Ryan merely beamed happily.

"Ah, you are the fellow he travelled south with, after his visit to Baldur's Gate?" enquired the man. Coran nodded. "I shall let him know you are here -- if you wish to wait for him, there is a small room just over there." Sir Ryan pointed to a wooden door just to their right. "I will see he meets you within."

Coran offered his thanks, and gratefully made his way to the chamber. It contained enough chairs to seat the party, and a small table held a receptacle filled with grapes and nuts. Valygar helped himself to a few pieces of the fruit, and settled himself down easily; Aerie and Nalia sat at either side of him, declining his offering of the bowl politely. Coran paced around nervously for several minutes, causing the women to frown at him disapprovingly.

Soon enough, the door swung open, and Ajantis strode in holding a bundle of papers. He grasped Coran's hand firmly as he greeted the elf warmly then turned to Coran's companions, and the elf introduced them one by one; Valygar nodded amiably, Aerie smiled widely and Nalia bobbed her head respectfully. Ajantis took a seat, and Coran sat across from him, his face betraying his restiveness.

"Firstly, I must apologise," began Ajantis sincerely, "for being absent for so long."

"Not at all," replied Coran. "You are man of duty, and the duty can call at any time."

Ajantis smiled. "Indeed, that is true. However, although I have only had a small amount of time to devote to your task, I have attempted to find out what I can." The paladin's voice became quite serious, and his gaze fell to the papers he carried. "I have some rather embarrassing news to share with you, though I am hoping that the mention of it at least will provide a degree of comfort."

Coran's eyebrow rose quite visibly, and he cocked his head slightly. "Please, do tell."

"Well," said Ajantis, pausing a moment as he arranged his thoughts. "I would like to first tell you about my most recent mission, if you would permit me?"

Coran sighed inwardly, but nodded. It was perhaps some custom he wasn't familiar with, but he didn't want to offend Ajantis when he had proven to be a decent man, and true to his word. _How long could his tale take, anyway?_

"I think you know we were sent to investigate the deaths of some knights? It happened a quite far from here, a place called Windspear Hills. It's remote there, but some of our Order were investigating a claim of unnatural beasts in the area. They fell foul to an adventuring group, but the group pleaded innocent to the charge of murder, insisting they had been tricked into fighting our men. Naturally, we wanted to find out if this was the truth, so I was despatched with four men to uncover what really happened. We arrived at the home of the former landowner, a Garren Windspear. He was the one who witnessed the attack, but the people charged with the crime were no longer present in his company."

"They'd fled justice?" asked Nalia, caught up in the story.

"Well, we initially suspected it was so, until Garren explained," continued Ajantis. "His son had been kidnapped, allegedly by the new landowner. There was a history of a feud between the two gentlemen, and his child was taken while he was absent; on his way back from reporting to the Order the fate of our knights, no less. The leader of the adventurers expressed deep sympathy for what had occurred, having been left at his home in his absence to protect his child. She led her band off to find the son. We had not been there long when they returned, with the boy safe from harm."

"'_She_'?" asked Coran quickly.

Ajantis nodded, and a slight smile quirked at the corners of his mouth. "She introduced herself as a woman named Verya, and we caught the names of those she travelled with, but I must accept that I paid little attention. Names have never been my strong point; though I do try to remember them, I often find myself drawn away by other details! Regardless, they gave us the same story as Garren had; the creatures had the form of orcs and hobgoblins, and it was only when all knights lay dead that their true identity was exposed. I could not believe both would lie to me -- especially not when these travellers had a squire of the Order amongst their ranks -- a man named Anomen Delryn, who is known to me and an honest man."

"What was it that managed to fool them?" asked Aerie incredulously.

"It was not only they who were fooled," noted Ajantis seriously. "Garren remarked that both groups appeared as beasts, so our fallen knights would also have suspected the adventurers of being what they sought to bring down. It was unsurprising that it ended as it did; however I was amazed that they had successfully fended off the knights, and survived the attack with minimal injuries.

"The nature of the deception became clear; it was a dragon, a foul wyrm, who had abducted Garren's son, and they had killed the mage who had been left to guard him, planning to return to eliminate the dragon's presence when they had ensured the boy's safety. No doubt, the feud between the dragon and Garren was at the root of it all, and the both groups were helpless pawns caught up in a game not of their making."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Aerie with horror.

Ajantis nodded solemnly. "My fellow knights and I agreed to travel with the group to face the creature, and we left the next day. They were an... interesting group. I have mentioned that one of our own squires served in their ranks; alongside him was a Kara-Tuan, a thief unless I am mistaken. He was quiet and well-mannered, named..." Ajantis rummaged through the papers he was carrying. "Ah yes, his name was Yoshimo."

Coran nodded politely. The name wasn't familiar, and he was growing restless with the tale -- although the thought of battling dragons would normally have caught his full attention, he was now feeling that it was just delaying the news he sought.

"There were another five in the group," mused Ajantis casually as he studied his notes. "All, bar one, was of elven descent, either in full, or partly. One was trained in magical arts, and the leader and a male companion seemed to be rangers of some sort; the leader also wore a holy symbol I am unfamiliar with, but I took as being one of the elven pantheon."

Coran's mouth went dry. _But it can't be... he has said her name already._

"They were all quite quiet," remarked Ajantis conversationally. "The wizard was quite depressed, not really the adventuring sort I wouldn't think. There was also a druid, the only other female in the group. She seemed a skilled fighter from the smaller skirmishes we had, but in the battle with the dragon she was mainly confined to distributing her healing powers. Their final companion was a very tall human man, well built, a mighty warrior, as he himself would say, I believe. There was the oddest thing about him..."

Coran cleared his throat; he had to ask, he had to get the hope away from him that was slowly growing in his being, despite the fact that their leader should be unknown to him. "Did he have... a hamster?"

Ajantis nodded with a smile. "Yes. Yes, he did. You know its name?"

"Boo." Coran's voice was but a whisper, and he leaned back in his chair.

"So. It _is_ them." Ajantis looked thoughtful. "When I issued my report upon my return, my superiors asked very carefully if I was sure of their leader's name. Sir Lucas was as certain as I."

"But Maiyn..." Coran's words faded. _Where is Maiyn? Who is this Verya? Or... could it be..._

"Maiyn is a Bhaalspawn, is she not?" asked Ajantis softly. Coran nodded, and his companions seemed to tense. "By Helm! My seniors know of her name. I should have realised who she was, or rather, what she was, when you first mentioned her. But a story such as hers tends to be more the focus of higher-ranking knights."

"The focus?" asked Coran. "Why are they interested in her?"

"Because of what she is," explained Ajantis patiently. "You cannot expect us to ignore the offspring of the God of Murder."

"She is a good and kind person," replied Coran hotly.

Ajantis held up his hand to stop the onslaught before it could begin in earnest. "I am aware of this," he said calmly. "I am unsure why she used a false name, but it may be that she wished to remain as anonymous as possible in this land for as long as she could. Despite that, we are quite certain that 'Verya' is indeed Maiyn." The paladin referred to his notes once more. "Her companions were named as Jaheira, Minsc, Kivan, Xan, Anomen and Yoshimo -- four of whom are known companions of hers."

"What of Khalid?" asked Coran insistently, almost desperately? "And Dynaheir? Were they not present?"

Ajantis shook his head. "They were not there when we encountered the group, although they may have been waiting somewhere else?"

"No," said Coran firmly. "They had... close ties to members in that party. They would have... they must have..."

Ajantis watched the elf sympathetically. "Their fates remain unknown, but I shall carry on with my tale. We did, indeed, face the wrath of the dragon together. We... did not survive without casualties."

Coran paled instantly. "Maiyn..." he said softly.

Ajantis reached out and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. "She survived -- her injuries were less than many others. Three of my men fell, leaving only Sir Lucas and I to survive. Maiyn's companions showed a great skill and ability, and their wounds were dealt with before they left Garren's home in our company."

"You killed the dragon?" asked Coran in amazement. "She survived? You left together... she is in the city?"

Ajantis chuckled slightly at the eagerness of the elf. "We killed it, yes, and freed a man bound by its torment for many years. I got the killing blow as well -- using the sword, Carsomyr, which Helm allowed me to find in the midst of battle! Your companions insisted we also turn the bulk of the hoard over to Garren, taking as little as possible for themselves. It was at Garren's insistence that they took enough to pay for what they would only describe as a 'passage' to somewhere."

"To find Imoen," mumbled Coran, suddenly realising. Ajantis looked at him curiously, and he explained. "Maiyn's sister, Imoen, was arrested by the Cowled Wizards for being involved in an illegal use of magic."

Ajantis frowned slightly. "She will be hard to recover then; the mages confine any found guilty of spellcasting in their own prison. Few know its exact location, and none are ever truly freed."

"But some do get out?" asked Coran hopefully.

"Of sorts," replied Ajantis awkwardly.

"He means when they die," said Nalia quietly. "There are no sentences for Spellhold, their prison, except for one lasting for life."

Coran sighed. Maiyn no doubt intended to ignore this fact; he would have to find her first.

"Because we were not aware of her true identity when travelling with her, we were unable to let her know of your presence here in Amn," said Ajantis apologetically. "Though it is my fault, for I should have at least recognised her companions names."

"No, it cannot be helped," said Coran sincerely. "I know she is alive, most of her companions are well and travelling with her -- though some absences worry me. Tell me; where did you part company with her? We shall scour that part of the city until we find her."

"Ah," said Ajantis with a sigh. "She did not return to Athkatla."

"She did not?" asked Coran, confused.

Ajantis quickly explained the little boy she'd found, and of her intentions to take him home. "He lived in Umar Hills somewhere; I think he was most likely to be from Imnesvale as we could not have been overly far from the village."

"Imnesvale?" asked Valygar cautiously. "My cabin lies not far from its location."

Slowly Aerie looked at Nalia, and the girls almost spoke in unison; "We passed through it."

Coran suddenly sat bolt upright, and his eyes met the paladin's, glowing with determination. "When did she leave your company?" he asked urgently.

-----------------------

The elf strode down the walkways of the Temple District with his companions following him quickly. He'd learnt that there was a very real chance that Maiyn was still in the vicinity of Imnesvale, having taken up the task of providing some assistance to the villagers. Valygar had frowned, speaking of disappearances that had been discussed on the rare occasion he'd ventured near to the town, and Ajantis nodded, confirming that Maiyn had spoken of such before she took her leave.

Coran thanked the paladin heartily for the information, gathering what little else he had to share before they departed. The knight promised to keep an eye out when he could, for the Order would be keen to know Maiyn's location and interests in any event, and the elf was appreciative to a degree; the thought of the paladins holding an obvious interest in his former lover was not very comforting, considering her unique heritage.

And so it was decided that they would leave immediately, gathering their horses, and travel once more to Umar Hills, seeking out information on Maiyn's presence. Coran could only hope she was still in the area; finding her there would be much easier than scouring the sprawling mass of Athkatla, but time was short and there was every chance she'd not stayed there long enough to settle -- after all, if she'd received enough reward to be able to fund whatever journey she was planning, the urgency to finalise the plans would likely feature high on her list of priorities, especially if it involved Imoen at all.

But Coran didn't have much choice other than to follow the trail to Imnesvale, and hope for the best.

-----------------------

"That was the name of one of them," recalled the Minister uncomfortably, remembering the vicious glares Maiyn and Jaheira had graced him with. "They helped us here, killed off a Shade Lord, they called it, up in the temple ruins."

"And are they still here?" asked Coran desperately.

"Oh, no, they left soon after," replied Lloyd. He became remarkably well mannered, despite it being well past nightfall, as soon as Coran mentioned Maiyn's name.

Coran sighed wearily. They'd rode to the village without stopping, and they were all tired from the journey. Aerie was stifling a yawn, Nalia looked as if she would drop asleep at any minute. Only Valygar could carry his fatigue without looking much worse for wear. "Do you have any idea where they were heading?" His voice was pleading, but to his dismay the Minister shook his head.

"They left at about the same time as Mazzy, though," he noted.

"Mazzy?"

"Mazzy Fentan, an adventurer from Trademeet. She was investigating the disappearances we were having before the others came along."

"Has she returned to her town?" inquired Valygar quietly.

"I believe so," nodded the Minister. "Perhaps your friends accompanied her? I am afraid I can not say for sure one way or another."

"Well, thank you for your help anyway," said Coran, wandering back towards their exhausted horses.

"We cannot travel on tonight," noted Valygar. "Our mounts would not make the distance, and we desperately need rest of our own. Let us go to my cabin and rest until the morning. Then we can travel to Trademeet, and continue our search."

Coran nodded despondently, and the group followed Valygar as he led the way to his rural home. He quickly tended a fire once they were inside, and prepared some food from the limited rations they'd brought with them. Before long, Aerie and Nalia had fallen asleep in their seats, and the men gently carried them through to the beds that Valygar had quickly made up fresh. He and Coran were content to use their bedrolls in the living area, and the ranger was asleep himself, soon afterwards, leaving Coran alone to his thoughts until he fell into a restless reverie.

-----------------------

They heard the sounds of battle before they emerged from the forested path. It was late afternoon, and the sun was fast approaching the horizon; the group had travelled at a steady pace to cover the ground to reach the town as soon as they could, but their mounts were beginning to show signs of strain. Patch had lost his usual skittishness, and instead was wearily trotting along, following Valygar's dappled horse.

Cautiously the ranger led them out to see the Northern Gate of the merchant town. Coran looked on in disbelief as he witnessed the settlement's militia battling a force of wild beasts of various shapes and sizes, ranging from slavering wolves, to giant spindly spiders. He looked quickly to Valygar; the ranger's face was creased in a frown.

"This is unnatural behaviour," he noted, surveying the battlefield. "These creatures are not acting as they should. We must assist the townsfolk." His tone was decisive.

Coran nodded his agreement, and the group rode into the battle, the mages charging through the open gates and into the safety of the town, before dismounting and launching themselves into their spellcasting at the side of the guard mages. Coran and Valygar followed them, also leaving their horses in safety before they drew their weapons and charged fiercely into the battle.

The ranger noticed one of the townspeople battling an extremely large bear; it towered over the short stature of the guard, causing the fighter to fail to spot the arachnid that was closing in fast. Valygar gripped his spear tightly, and threw it with as much force as he could muster towards the spider, striking it solidly in the torso. It let out a shrieking, chittering noise, and the guard turned to regard it with some surprise, gaining enough time to dodge the attack from its maw, and parry the bear in passing. Valygar made his way over, joining the combat, and assisting to bring down both of the creatures as the other guards and Coran cleared up the last of the animals at the other side of the gate, with the help of Nalia and Aerie's spells.

To Valygar's surprise, the small fighter whipped off her helmet and curtsied gracefully to him despite her plate armour. He could hardly keep the look of surprise from his face; he wasn't the kind who would _expect_ it to be a man in the middle of a fight, but the strength that he'd just witnessed had given him a strong reason to believe that his comrade was of the male persuasion.

"Well met!" said the halfling pleasantly, quickly taking a look around to ensure that her assistance was no longer needed on the battlefield. "I am Mazzy Fentan, local to this town. You are travellers?"

Valygar started at the name, but nodded. "I am Valygar Corthala, in the companionship of Coran Sullussaer and his group."

The halfling nodded and smiled. "Your fighting is admirable, but you do not appear to be a fighting man as such." She was looking at his leather armour with a raised eyebrow, and the ranger shifted uncomfortably.

"I prefer to spend my time protecting the forests," he admitted carefully. "I'm happy enough with the protection I get, and it allows me to remain flexible."

"And stealthy," she smiled. "So, my ranger friend, you came to the assistance of the townspeople against the creatures who have been plaguing us for days -- you must think their behaviour unnatural, to be willing to stand against them so."

"It does not strike me as the normal actions of such animals," admitted Valygar, waving the others over. "This is Coran, our leader. We have travelled here to find you, actually."

Mazzy looked at them curiously. "You are seeking me? May I enquire as to why?"

Coran smiled as charmingly as he could manage while having the ichor of several different beasts splattered across his face and hair. "You are Mazzy? I am delighted to meet your acquaintance! We actually were hoping you would have some information about some former companions of mine... they were led by a girl called Maiyn, and we heard you had recently fought alongside them up in the Umar Hills."

"Yes, I did," nodded Mazzy seriously. "But we parted company when we had finished; they invited me to travel on in their group, and I would normally have accepted. But I had recently lost my own companions to the Shade Lord we brought down together, and I believed I should return home to grieve. It was only when I arrived here and discovered the attacks on my town that I realised I may have made a mistake -- I miss having trusted companions, but I cannot express how relieved I am to be able to help defend my town. Had I followed them back to Athkatla, I may have been unaware of the dangers my family are in."

"They returned to Athkatla?" Coran's face was unmistakably disappointed as the halfling nodded. The elf 's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You would not happen to know what their plans were?" he asked hopefully.

"They spoke little of their plans," replied Mazzy thoughtfully. "They were to rescue someone dear to them -- I think it was a close friend, perhaps, or she might have said it was a sibling. I believe their return to town was to trade in the treasure they'd accumulated in their travels, to raise the fund they needed to journey to their final destination. I know not where that is, however."

Coran nodded, and sighed as several of the town's guardsmen approached. They coughed politely before approaching fully, and introduced themselves quickly to the group, bowing respectfully to Mazzy.

"If you'd be so kind, sir," their leader spoke to Coran, "our High Merchant, Lord Logan Coprith, would request your presence in his office at your earliest convenience. He says that tomorrow would be early enough, if you are willing to stay in the town and listen to the proposal he has to make to you. We... we would appreciate your help, sir, with our problem."

Coran looked at his companions. Valygar was expressionless, but it was obviously his tense stance that he wished to at least hear out the story. Nalia and Aerie wore similar masks of indifference; the avariel was looking around at the town fearfully, while Nalia's eyes were fixed to Coran, filled with worry and pity for his plight.

"If you decide to help the town, I will willingly offer my services to your cause," interjected Mazzy suddenly.

Coran looked to the sky, and silently asked Hanali why he was being tested as such. With another large sigh he nodded to the guard, who smiled with relief. "We will go to see Lord Coprith in the morning; you can assure him of our presence." He turned back to Mazzy and smiled weakly. "We would appreciate your company and assistance in this matter, and we hope we can serve your town well. While we remain here, our abilities are at the disposal of your leader."


	28. Genies and Druids

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Genies and Druids**

-----------------------

Coran, Valygar, Aerie and Nalia met Mazzy outside the office of the town's High Merchant early the following morning. Coran had declined the invitation to stay with Mazzy's family, feeling slightly awkward about descending upon the home of the family of a halfling he'd only just met. Instead, they'd walked slowly to the local tavern, finding the welcome to be rather cold. They'd huddled together in a corner table, trying to ignore the suspicious stares thrown at them by the other patrons before retiring to bed fairly early.

Mazzy led them into the affluent appearing building, rich tapestries adorning the walls, vases and flowers decorating the brightly painted rooms. Coran briefly thought back to the Iron Throne Citadel in Baldur's Gate; there seemed to be a pattern developing, buildings associated with merchants and trade displaying wealth prominently, and having the finest decor possible. He shook the thought away quickly, however, before his Maiyn related melancholy could return.

Lord Coprith was a tall, muscled man. He wore a pleasant smile, but his face was creased with lines of worry that mingled with old battle-scars, and his rich-looking clothing was crumpled and dishevelled after too many sleepless nights. Coran could see armour lurking beneath the brightly coloured ceremonial dress, and an overly jewelled belt couldn't hide the well-worn handle of the hilt that remained sheathed in its scabbard. He was warmer than the other townsfolk the group had met, but Mazzy's presence had at least caused the unfriendly stares to lessen as the locals recognised their very own hero travelling with the strangers.

"Hail, good people," said Lord Coprith tiredly. "I welcome you to Trademeet, and I thank you for agreeing to come and see me."

"You are most welcome," said Coran genially. "I was concerned about the reception we would receive from yourself, considering the reaction of your people to our presence."

"Ah, mind not the worried stares of our citizens while you are here; strangers are not easily trusted these days," explained the High Merchant as he sat back down in an ornate chair behind a large mahogany desk. "Yours are decent faces, however, and I trust you can offer us assistance at a grave time. My name, as you will know, is Lord Logan Coprith, and I am the High Merchant of this place.

"May I ask why you are High Merchant?" asked Coran bluntly. "You look more used to battle than finances."

The human smiled ruefully. "I spent much of my career in the military, but other duties called me here. My family was influential and it fell to them to provide a mayor for Trademeet. Perhaps finances are not my best skill, but the guard has benefited from my discipline and I have improved security; there is only so much that can be done, however."

"What is the problem here?" asked Valygar quietly. "We have witnessed for ourselves the animal problems you suffer from, but we cannot understand what has caused this to be."

"I will explain it all," nodded Logan. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Trademeet has been here for generations, but now we are harassed from the strangest of sources. It has been a very difficult time for the local merchants, as the very land seems to be against us. Creatures attack, and even the foliage strangles! It began subtle, but now we suspect a dark mind behind it, although we still remain uncertain as to where the cause lies."

"But you suspect something or someone?" asked Nalia.

"Until recently we did not know where to place blame," he replied hesitantly. "But now the people have found a target; the last group that were attacked as they left the town saw several figures directing the chaos. They insist they were druids, belonging to a group that has long been peaceful. The people apparently captured one, and had I not locked him up they would have quartered him in the street."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Aerie. "Has he confessed to any of this?"

"No." The merchant sighed. "This is my dilemma; he claims he is here to investigate the druids, and I believe him. Unfortunately, many of our citizens already believe him guilty. Nothing less than a public burning will satisfy an angry mob. This druid remains behind bars as much for his own protection as anything else."

Coran nodded. "What is it you wish of us in this regard?"

"I would have you escort him to his task," said Logan quietly. "I would seem to be collaborating if my men or I were to help him, and alone he may not make it out of town. He, however, may be the only chance we have of uncovering what has been happening, and his knowledge of the ways of the druids may prove invaluable to an investigation. Will you help?"

Coran nodded. "We will speak with him and see if we can provide assistance. If there is anything we can do, we will do it."

Lord Coprith smiled with relief. "I thank you for this. I will ensure the guard allows you to pass so that you may speak with him, and escort him from the cells. He may leave, under the promise of your care; keep me apprised of the situation if you can."

The High Merchant led them back out through the entrance hall, and down a set of steep stairs that led to the dark prison below. He muttered a few words to the guard before smiling to them, and bidding them a good day, and the guard nodded briefly as he let them past his post. Finding the druid wasn't difficult; there were no other prisoners within the jail, and the door to his cell was open. He stood to greet the strangers.

"Hello to you," he said, his eyes drifting over each of the people present. They seemed to light up slightly as he regarded Valygar, almost as if he could recognise the kin of a forest dweller. "I am Cernd, though my identity is surely no secret after the fuss I have caused here. You look pleasant enough; are you friends of that charming Lord Coprith? I've made very few friends among the merchants, so I doubt you would count yourselves amongst their number."

Coran grinned. "Lord Coprith sent us to work with you, if you would agree to it," he explained. "He has told us of the rumours regarding the druid involvement in the town's current troubles, but before we go anywhere I would like to know something."

"What is that?" asked Cernd amiably.

"Why are you here, and what are you doing in the town?"

The druid smiled. "Coprith chose well: caution will win the day! I was here to gather information -- I will endeavour to share with you what I know, but I did not have long to gather. I was sent from the north to investigate why the druid order of this region has severed its ties with the traditional hierarchy. I found out about the attacks; and although it is not unheard of for a grove to lose links to the hierophants, to do so when there is a suggestion of unnatural behaviour is worrying to say the least."

"Do you have any idea what has happened to the druids?" asked Mazzy.

"I know many druids in this region, and they would not support such actions without due cause," replied Cernd thoughtfully. "I suspect that there has been a change in their leadership. Now, it is the duty of any druid to find this new leader and ascertain if this is for the best of nature. The attacks on the merchants, alone, only serve to alarm me, and imply there is a beginning of evil here."

Coran nodded. "Then I believe it is the grove that shall require investigation."

"I might succeed alone," said Cernd quietly. "But I would much rather have the backing of a group, one that will also benefit from my service. Are you up for the task?"

"We will do whatever we can to help," smiled Coran warmly. "But I would advise that we leave town immediately when we step outside this building; the locals are distrustful enough, and it would probably be wise for us to not linger overly long in their presence."

"I agree," said Cernd uncomfortably. "Perhaps if we can solve their problem, we can bring back the warmth and welcoming grace that once was held in such high regard in this settlement."

"The people should return as they once were when the threat to their living has been removed," nodded Mazzy as they climbed the stairs, heading back through the high-ceilinged hall towards the main entrance. "It is unlike my friends and neighbours to show such wanton mistrust in those who have arrive seeking to help them from this situation."

Coran paused for a moment as the others strode down the hall, adjusting a few of the items in his pack. When he was happier with the distribution of weight, he slung it back over his shoulders and moved on. A brief moment where his concentration was more on his balance than his bearings meant that he collided heavily with a lithe woman who appeared from one of the side rooms, and the force of his movements seemed sure to knock her to the ground. It was only his reflexes and nimbleness that allowed him to reach out and grab her, aiding her fight to stay on her feet. When he was sure she would be fine, he removed his hands and took a small step back away from her as she glared at him.

"Who are you?" she snapped, irritably. Coran resisted the urge to flash a smile, sensing immediately that it would have little effect.

"I am Coran," he said instead. "We were-"

"You were not looking where you were going," she interrupted bluntly. The elf couldn't help but smile at her outraged expression, and slowly her scowl softened. Her hair hung past her shoulders in two long braids, a golden colour that contrasted pleasantly with the deep blue material that made her tunic and skirt. A clutch of papers were in her hand and as her gaze drifted down to them she drew herself up, and regained her busy air.

"It was… _pleasant_ meeting you; though I am surprised strangers managed to even get into the town. You must excuse me -- I have things to do."

"Wait!" called Coran as she started walking off. She paused hesitantly, then turned back to look at him, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name?" She looked surprised. "You stopped me to ask that? Very well... I am Guildmistress Busya, leader of the merchant's guild of this town. I assume you know this is the merchant's guild?"

"I didn't, no," admitted the elf with a grin. "We were here to see Lord Coprith regarding the problems you have been having with the creatures."

"Ah," she said, nodding slightly. "Well I am glad you're not just here seeking to take advantage of our excellent markets, because you would be sorely disappointed to learn that there is nothing here to purchase. Between those druids and... well, our other problems, we have little trade happening within our walls."

Coran frowned slightly. "What other problems?" he asked quietly as he walked closer to her. Her scowl had completely faded, and she quickly looked away from his gaze as he approached, preferring instead to study one of the walls intently. "I am sure it is nothing to concern yourself with. As it is, the cessation of trade in the town has led to my position and place here becoming rather pointless. If it is not resolved soon I shall require to leave here, and seek employment elsewhere." A small sigh escaped from her, and the final remnants of her bluster and fire faded.

"We have already agreed to look into the druid problem," said Coran gently. "Tell me, what other ill affects the town so much that no trade can take place? I cannot promise to achieve anything, but I can give you my word that I will attempt it."

She looked back to him, holding his gaze for several moments. Finally she nodded, and spoke. "Most trade caravans shall not come to Trademeet while we suffer from the attacks. The few that do, are finding that their goods will be bought by a Dao djinn that has set up a tent outside the town. He will purchase their stock for more than it is worth, and charge exorbitant prices in return when we seek to buy the items from him. Everything there is to sell, he now owns."

"Is there nothing you can do about this djinn?" asked Coran.

The guildmistress snorted. "Until these animal attacks cease, there is no point." She gave him one final look, the steely gaze having returned to her demeanour. "If you are truly serious about helping, come and talk to me once that business has ended."

With that, she turned on her heel and strode off, disappearing into another side room, the door being slammed closed behind her. Coran watched until she was out of sight, then quickly jogged through the hall to catch up with his companions. They were standing by the entrance, waiting for him. Nalia gave him a strange look as he apologised for his delay, and he explained the encounter he'd had.

"Let us visit this djinn as we leave the city," he smiled, welcoming the agreeing nods that came from everyone except Nalia. The young thief merely turned and left the building, leading the way to the southern gate, where several tents could be seen rippling gently in the breeze that coursed through the air. Coran looked at her with puzzlement, then followed after them.

-----------------------

"Greetings to you, wayfarer!" boomed the genie. "I am Khan Zahraa of Calimshan, a Dao djinn, at your service!"

Coran stared without meaning to. He wasn't sure he'd even been this close to a genie before, without it trying to set him on fire in one way or another. The djinn apparently liked his comforts; sumptuous silks and plush cushions were scattered around to make him a nest in which to sit, while other smaller figures bustled about in the large tent, seeing to his every need. A gaudy red turban adorned his head, covering his hair, and two large golden earrings hung from each ear. His beard was black and bushy, but it looked well trimmed and immaculately groomed. Crimson robes hung around his form as he sat, cross-legged, his arms folded across his chest, hands meeting at the fingertips as he regarded his visitors with curiosity.

"Excuse my ignorance," managed Coran eventually. "But what is a Dao djinn?"

The genie laughed. "The clans of djinn are beyond the ken of most mortals, this I understand. It is a complicated thing, manling. Suffice it to say that I am a djinn of the family Dao, yes?"

"Ah, I see," nodded Coran slowly.

"What are Calishite genies doing here in Trademeet?" asked Mazzy sternly. She was glaring around at the set-up, obviously displeased by the presence of the creatures.

"Yes, this does beg a question, mortal, does it not?" asked Khan Zahraa, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he regarded the halfling. "The Dao would not normally choose to make such a place our home, even temporarily, indeed. Suffice it to say that we have come on a service, hunting a criminal of some repute from Calimshan... a rakshasa by the name of Ihtafeer."

"Rakshasa?" asked Aerie with wide-eyes. "I-I have heard of such creatures, but I know little of them."

"They are devious shapeshifters and thieves," rumbled the genie. "We have followed this particular prey for quite some months now, and she has eluded us at every turn; we have grown tired of this chase. We know that Ihtafeer lies hiding in this area in mortal form, and so the Dao have taken over the trade of the area. We Dao buy all that comes here, you see, and charge prices too high for the mortals to afford... and we will not relinquish it until the mortals find this rakshasa for us."

"But what if they cannot find it?" asked Nalia indignantly.

"Eventually, they shall run out of their food and such," replied Zahraa casually. "Then they will become desperate enough to ensure they find her. Or not. Regardless, the hunt is less taxing and far more amusing this way, don't you agree?"

"You have monopolised the trade of this town!" exclaimed Mazzy angrily. "No, I don't think that's amusing at all!"

"I have to agree with my small friend," remarked Coran. "Your actions here are evil and manipulative."

"That is a very precocious statement, for a mortal," chuckled the djinn. "What do you intend to do about it, then? How do you intend to dissuade us from this activity?"

Coran spoke before Mazzy was able to shout her murderous intentions. "What would you say if we found this rakshasa for you?" asked the elf. Mazzy froze, and looked at him incredulously.

"I would say, mortal, that I wish the head of this rakshasa returned to me..." mused Zahraa thoughtfully. "And once that was done, despite the amusements we have found here, the Dao would return to Calimshan." Coran nodded slowly.

"Do you have any idea where this rakshasa might be?" asked Valygar, from somewhere behind the elf.

"If we knew where she was we would go and collect her, yes? As a shapechanger, I am sure she hides in the form of yet another tiresome mortal. It is a tactic her kind use often. It is doubtful that she and her companions actually reside in the town, itself; the appetites and predilections of the rakshasa would not keep her hidden among you for very long. But we are sure she is somewhere in the area. Perhaps hidden and preying secretly upon you mortals, as the rakshasa do. But who knows, really? She could be anywhere."

Coran sighed. "Very well. We will attempt to find this rakshasa and bring her head back to you."

The genie beamed happily to him. "Ah, this is a good thing! The Dao wish you well on your hunt, then, and await eagerly the sight of Ihtafeer's head!"

-----------------------

The group were led by Cernd as he walked through the forest, heading towards the druid grove. It was further than Coran had expected, but he berated himself for being stupid enough to think that nature loving druids would settle anywhere even remotely close to civilisation.

Valygar made the mistake of bringing up the topic of magic in a conversation with Nalia and Aerie; a topic they knew he felt very strongly about. He seemed insistent on the evil effects of the art, but he listened patiently to both of the girls when they spoke of using their magic to achieve good things, and he was unable to argue with them when they pointed out what they had done to date. He remained fully unconvinced, however, and drifted away from them to make sense of his thoughts, until he could find the flaws in their arguments.

Mazzy was quiet for most of the journey. After leaving the tent, she'd erupted into an angry tirade at Coran, stating her dismay at his working for such evil beasts, stating her principles when it came to dealing with such matters. Coran patiently listened to her as she shouted, realising that the djinn, at least, would be entertained. He wondered how Mazzy would have reacted had she met them while Korgan was still travelling with them, then winced visibly as he imagined the possible scenarios.

The halfling mistook his cringe for humbleness over his actions, and she proclaimed that she forgave him his transgression on this occasion, and she would help him find the rakshasa in order to aid her town. Then she'd strode off after the druid, who had already began making his into the forest, as Coran watched her with a look of amazement. Valygar caught his eye and just grinned, the ranger following Aerie and Nalia as the two inseparable girls also began following the druid's lead. Eventually Coran collected himself well enough to bring up the rear, completely bemused by all that had happened.

Eventually Cernd halted, and the companions gathered around him as he crouched down beside a large hawthorn bush.

"The grove is not far from here," he explained. "I can feel hostility in the air; we must be prepared to face resistance, and be wary of the creatures inhabiting this area."

The others nodded, and the druid resumed his lead, winding his way along the darkening path in the forest. The sun was falling low, and visibility was becoming poor. Nalia conjured a small globe of light to follow Cernd as he advanced, providing a muted light to repel the shadows that were growing larger as they walked. A sudden crash to their right caused them all to start, and two figures came lumbering through the trees, approaching the group with apparent hostility.

"Trolls!" hissed Mazzy, slicing at the nearest one with her sword. They were taken down quickly, though Aerie was shaking from the surprise and required a few moments to compose herself. They encountered more and more of them as they went on, as well as small sets of savage animals, ranging from a small pack of wolves, to a group of giant spiders.

The spiders had proven to be the biggest problem. Most of them were dispatched easily, but the larger one in their group had faded in and out of reality, suddenly appearing at the side of the weaker party members. It would melt from view before Coran's strikes made contact, only to pop up beside Aerie or Nalia, taking the chance to gain a vicious bite before disappearing once again.

Eventually it was brought down too, and the healing powers of Aerie and Cernd were distributed to remove the poison that plagued the party, preparing them for heading further into the forest. The druid continued to lead, almost silently as his feet fell softly on the forest floor. It wasn't long before they came across the first of the druids. A group of four were engaged in a battle with some trolls, and the companions aided them in their fight only to have the druids turn on them in their victory. They fought only briefly, ceasing their hostility abruptly and explaining they had only fought to satisfy the command of their new leader, a woman named Faldorn.

Cernd questioned them further, and reluctantly the druids spoke of her Shadow Druid beliefs. The human frowned as they spoke, then allowed them to return to the woods, commending them on their intention to return to preserving the balance, forsaking the grove until the taint of Faldorn was removed. The human turned to Coran and sighed -- he suddenly looked weary and tired.

"It is as I feared," he admitted. "Shadow Druid violence is a disgrace to nature, and now that they have a hand in this area they will not stop their advance. Do you know of them?"

Coran shook his head.

"They have forsaken balance in favour of militant action," explained Cernd quietly. "They believe they follow the Earthmother, but blood is not fitting tribute. This must be stopped before forces from Trademeet seek revenge; the toll on the wood and the people alike will be horrendous."

"What can we do to alter this?" asked the elf. "Surely you don't propose to eliminate an entire grove of druids?"

Cernd laughed softly. "Not exactly, no. We must issue a challenge on behalf of the virtuous. Unfortunately, only one attuned with the ways of the druids will be able to face her."

Coran grinned. "I hope you are as good with your staff as you are with your words," he remarked.

"So do I," observed Cernd with a twinkle in his eye. "It is doubtful she will leave the sanctity of the druid grove, and if she has surrounded herself with its protective magics she will be nearly invulnerable. Such dark rituals are frowned upon, but Shadow Druids stop at nothing."

"Then lead on, and we will do what we must to bring about the end of this affront to nature." Cernd regarded Coran curiously, and the elf couldn't help but laugh merrily. "I apologise," Coran said, "I borrowed a phrase I heard on more than one occasion, from a druid I travelled extensively with not many months ago."

Cernd shared his mirth. "I should be glad the druid had such an effect on you," he remarked dryly as he walked on. "For if you were so quick to pick up the words, I wonder if you could be worn down to pick up the actions also..." Coran only rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

-----------------------

Only a few more druids faced them as they approached the cavern that homed the druids of the grove. They were defeated easily, the group being quick to bring down the potentially dangerous foes. Only those completely loyal to Faldorn were willing to die for her; many more retreated, wishing the companions luck on their mission, relieved when they saw Cernd's presence amongst them.

It was as they grouped together, looking ahead at the pillars that stood to either side of the cave entrance, that the myconids struck. They became aware of something being not quite right when Aerie suddenly leapt around to face Valygar, and smashed him in the face with her staff. The ranger crumpled to the ground in a dazed shock, blood pouring from a gash on the side of his head. Coran immediately sprang forward to try and restrain the glazed-eyed avariel as the others looked on in a stunned silence.

"Enemies!" yelled Mazzy suddenly, pointing to the forms of several large figures that looked like humanoids with mushrooms for heads. She instantly readied her bow, raining down shots on them as Nalia joined in, leaving Cernd alone to venture forward in combat.

The druid seemed hesitant to approach, but Coran couldn't blame him -- arrows were flying past him, the two women shooting furiously at the creatures, and several of them appeared to pass rather too close to Cernd for his own comfort. Then, without a word of warning, his skin rippled and seemed to break apart; Nalia stopped her shooting in amazement, but Mazzy's full attention was on defeating an enemy in the other direction, and she remained blissfully unaware of the transformation the druid was undergoing. Brown hair soon covered Cernd's frame, and vicious claws reached out from his hands as he sprinted forward, tearing into the myconids ferociously. In no time at all, they all lay dead, and the werewolf calmly rippled back into the more recognisable form of the human. Nalia just stared at him.

"Oh, Valygar!" cried Mazzy, rushing to the ranger's side. He'd come around slightly, and the halfling was still completely oblivious to Cernd shapechanging. "You've been wounded!"

Valygar managed a weak smile. ""Tis but a flesh wound, Mistress Mazzy," he replied.

"To the contrary, it is a serious wound indeed," she disagreed sternly, examining the injury with great care and attention. "We must attend to it immediately."

"You are very kind, Mazzy," replied the ranger uncomfortably.

"Truly, I should never have allowed you into harm's way," muttered the halfling, almost to herself. "Worry not, friend Valygar, we shall have you healed in no time." With that, she whipped out a poultice from her pack, and proceeded to patch up his wound.

"I am flattered by your concern, and I thank you. We shall watch over each other, for that is truly the task of friends."

"I am honour-bound to protect you, Squire Valygar," said Mazzy seriously, ignoring his confused look. "I will not be derelict in that duty again." She packed her healing items away and stood back up, wandering over to check that Aerie was uninjured after her small spell of confusion.

Coran just watched her as she passed him, then looked at Valygar. The two exchanged incredulous looks.

"You're her squire?"

Valygar just blinked. "I... Did I miss something while I was dazed?"

"I don't think so," grinned Coran, holding out his hand and hoisting the human to his feet. "It just appears as though you have caught Mistress Mazzy's eye!"

Valygar groaned, but said nothing, and one by one, everyone's attention fell to Cernd. All were curious regarding the transformation they'd witnessed, except for Mazzy and Aerie, who had otherwise been preoccupied at the time; they were now just waiting for him to carry on with his lead. He offered them all a warm smile as he wandered past, heading to the cave, and the others followed him wordlessly.

-----------------------

Faldorn was not happy that the group of adventurers had managed to reach her grove, and she spat angrily at them, threatening them as they stood before her. Eventually Cernd demanded to face her in duel, and she drew back slightly, surprised that he would attempt such a daring move. Her arrogance would be her downfall however, as she accepted his challenge and met him in the predetermined ring. She had severely underestimated his power, however; as Coran had, he realised, watching the competition with interest.

Faldorn had proclaimed she was stronger due to her ties to the earth, but this didn't seem to matter at all. One hand movement from Cernd brought forth a stream of insects that swarmed over the Shadow Druid, nipping and biting at her, distracting her from her own conjuration. Another murmur from the human brought a flaming mass into existence, and the fire elemental immediately went to attack the woman as Cernd himself once more changed into the form of a werewolf, which only hastened Faldorn's demise.

Mazzy's gasp and look of horror was plain for all to see, and the halfling was uncharacteristically quiet as the druid regained his human form after the fight had been won. Cernd seemed not to notice, instead approaching the druidic overseer who had witnessed the duel. They conversed briefly, then Cernd nodded and smiled before returning to Coran and his companions.

"The scourge has been purged," he said calmly to them. "The deed is done, and even now the land sighs with relief. This has been a great service to nature, and she shall not forget. Now to repair the land after the ritual that Faldorn performed. Her magics were at great cost; her loss will cause the land to suffer immeasurably until it can recover."

"With time it will return to strength," noted Valygar gently. "With the druids to care for it under a strong and balanced guidance, nature will flourish once more."

Cernd nodded his agreement. "I must thank you for your help. Verthan, here, will serve as challenge master and Great Druid until all the healing is done. I intend to stay with him, overseeing the process so I can report back fully to my people in the north. His reverence for the land will not allow him to be corrupted, and together we can right the wrongs inflicted upon this area. When the scars are healed things will be as they were…or very nearly."

"We wish you well in your efforts," said Coran sincerely, smiling to the druid. "We will bring back your news to Lord Coprith upon our return to the town."

"You can also give him my regards, and my thanks," smiled Cernd. "But for now, rest here until the morning. It is the least we can offer, for your assistance in aiding me to reach here. We will show you what proper druid hospitality is like, and you will remember it for a long time!"


	29. A Sinister Proposal

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**A Sinister Proposal**

-----------------------

Maiyn watched as Yoshimo worked his patter on the canny Ribald. She wasn't sure she believed the Kara-tuan could really manipulate the seasoned adventurer much, but the thief wanted to have an attempt, and the ranger wasn't going to stand in the way of a potentially larger profit.

Admittedly, the equipment and items they lay out on the tables of the side room, away from the prying eyes of the other customers, looked impressive indeed. Jaheira had been the driving force in determining what they would take, and Xan had found many an enchantment on the belongings. A few small things had been pilfered for party equipment -- mostly rings and amulets. The rest was waiting to be bought, in the hope it would easily raise enough money to pay for passage to Spellhold.

Ribald scratched his beard as he looked over it all. Yoshimo had paused in his relentless sales pitch, and was watching him warily. Maiyn had to admit that the thief had made some very swaying remarks -- he'd paid attention when Xan was going through the magical properties, that was for sure. Occasionally Ribald would hold something up, as if to see it better in the light, or his finger would trace over a pattern, or a rune on an arcane relic. There was no doubting the interest he had in everything, but as a merchant he wanted to get it as cheaply as he could.

When he spoke, Maiyn sat down abruptly. Jaheira had a slightly self-satisfied look to her, and she turned and stalked back out to the merchandise on sale, joining the others to share the news. Yoshimo had opened his mouth, ready to barter, but he quickly snapped it shut again and looked at the ranger. She nodded slightly to him, and he acknowledged her action by holding out his hand to Ribald.

"It is a deal, my friend!" the thief exclaimed as they shook upon it. "Though it breaks my heart to let go off all this for a mere 30000 gold..."

-----------------------

"Come here," said Jaheira when Maiyn eventually made her way back out to the group. The druid dragged the ranger upstairs, towards the racks of armour. She pulled a suit of leather armour free from the rail and held it against Maiyn, regarding it critically. Maiyn squinted as she peered down at it, and raised her gaze back up to the druid. Xan had appeared, and was standing behind her, nodding approvingly at the choice.

"Xan determined which had the best protection enchanted into it," said Jaheira thoughtfully. "I think it will do for you."

"But-" began Maiyn.

"Do you trust me to budget properly for us?" asked Jaheira, with a mixture of impatience and amusement. Maiyn nodded slowly, and the druid disappeared downstairs, leaving the two elves alone in the abandoned recess of the shop.

"She only wants to protect you," noted Xan quietly.

"I know," protested Maiyn, "but I am sure there are other things we would be better getting."

Xan smiled dryly. "She will do as best as she can with the coin available, of that I have no doubt. Money is not everything, it comes and goes. Perhaps we place too much importance on it. It is very... human, to do that."

"I grew up with humans," muttered Maiyn, reminding him. "And it is the means in which to gather equipment that will prevent us from dying painfully."

"Ah, your hopeless optimism again," remarked Xan as they wandered slowly through the many racks of outfits. "When you accept we are doomed, and there is no escape from it, you will find that life becomes unerringly simple."

Maiyn stopped, and pulled on Xan's sleeve until he turned to face her. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Xan looked confused for a moment, then nodded slowly. "We are," he said, hesitantly.

"So, if I ask you to do something, as my friend... you'd do it? Or at least try to, right?"

Xan groaned. "No, I will not lie to you."

"It's not lying! We're _not_ doomed, so if you managed to say the words, it wouldn't be a lie!"

"Maiyn, you are... well, you know what you are. Your very fate is death itself, and you will bring it to all around you." Xan's words were quiet and serious, and Maiyn's eyes instantly fell to the ground. She swallowed hard.

"As has been happening all along," she whispered.

Xan looked horrified for a moment. "No... no, mellonamin, I did not mean to distress you."

Maiyn shook her head, but couldn't look up to face him. "It's fine," she lied, forcing a weak smile. "We're doomed! If Irenicus doesn't manage to carve out my beating heart, then I'm sure someone else will take offence at my unique nature, and do the job for him."

"He will not get the chance," stated Xan gently. "I would die to protect you from suffering further at his hands, and I don't doubt that that is what will happen. If only I could smile and assure you that everything would be all right, I would. But I can't, a'maelamin; I am not that person."

Maiyn looked up to him, frowning slightly. "What did you call me?"

Xan shifted uncomfortably, and shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled, stepping back, and away from the ranger. "Come -- we must return to the others." He turned and walked away briskly, not looking back. Maiyn watched him go, her mind trying to process what he'd said, but unable to move beyond just one of his words. _A'maelamin_.

-----------------------

In the end Jaheira somehow managed to buy more than should have been possible with their funds. Yoshimo donated a large pile of jewels and jewellery that he'd accumulated from their fallen foes, making an additional amount of coin, and the others beamed at him gratefully. Xan declined the chance of new robes, as his were practical enough to travel on with, but Maiyn noticed him looking wistfully at a resplended set of robes that were proudly hanging from a lifelike porcelain model. They were well outside the party's budget, to her dismay, but she made a mental note of the price.

The ranger changed into the heavily enchanted leather that Jaheira had found for her. In turn, her lesser enchanted armour went to Yoshimo, and Kivan picked up a set of similar quality. Anomen also benefitted from the trip, as the druid allocated enough funds for him to receive a new set of platemail, and some slightly enchanted weapons were bought to replace the normal arms that most of the party still bore. Minsc refused to part ways with Lilarcor however, and the sword was quick to make derogatory remarks about any alternative that was put on display for the berserker to examine.

Maiyn cocked her head quizzically at Jaheira when she had finished her purchasing. "We need to buy armour for you?"

"Ah, the druid does not need to buy from here!" roared Minsc merrily. "Boo has said that the scales we took from the dead dragon will make a mighty set of armour for little Jaheira!"

The half-elf grinned, and nodded at Minsc. "He is right," she affirmed. "Yoshimo knows of a man who lives by the docks; a dwarven smith, who is rumoured to have a talent for working with rare materials, to fashion them into items and equipment. He should be able to use the scales that Minsc took with him to make a fine outfit. We may not be able to afford it quite yet, but I am prepared to wait."

Maiyn nodded and smiled. A quick glance around showed that most were happy with their new equipment, and Jaheira carefully handed a pouch to the ranger. "The fee is within. We should ensure it reaches its destination now."

Maiyn nodded grimly. "To Gaelan's house, then."

-----------------------

Yoshimo led the way as dusk settled, as was becoming habit while they were within the boundary of the city. The group trooped down a narrow alley, unconcerned with the shadows that lingered at the sides. They felt the comfort from their new equipment and weapons, and the safety travelling as a party offered. A voice from the darkness caused them to pause, and immediately they tensed, preparing to face bandits.

A pale woman emerged slightly from the shadows. She gave them a cursory look, but then her gaze fell to Maiyn and she smiled slightly. The ranger couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine, but she stood still, waiting for the stranger to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hello friends." The voice was low, but it was seductive and almost soothing in tone. Maiyn immediately noticed Anomen and Yoshimo relaxing; even Minsc seemed to lower his guard. Only Xan and Kivan remained as wary as she and Jaheira. "Might I have a word here, away from the ears of others? I would impart a fine bit of business your way."

"Who might you be?" asked the druid strongly.

"Who am I?" The question seemed to surprise the woman, and she looked at the half-elf thoughtfully. Her dark eyes seemed to glow; Maiyn was sure she caught a sparkle of red in them, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone, and all that was left were two orbs as black as the cloak that was swathed around her form. "Why would you pay any attention to me? But... since you asked... I am Valen."

"What is it you want?" queried Maiyn. She was sure that anyone who lingered in such dark places would not be worth dealing with, but her curiosity had been aroused by the woman's unique appearance.

"Well, truthfully that is not for me to say," smiled the woman. "At least, not in full measure. My mistress would have words with you, about... _concerns_ you have no doubt developed on your own. She has watched you for a time, though she is not the only one."

"Who is your mistress?" demanded Maiyn; she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the relentless gaze, and the woman's roundabout words were doing no more than irritating the ranger.

"You will see when you meet her," purred Valen. "She is worthy of your trust; if you feel worthy of hers, I can lead you to her."

Maiyn looked at the others; most were regarding the female, their caution seemingly swept away by her smooth voice. Jaheira shrugged non-committally, and Maiyn nodded to the woman, causing her to look pleased.

"You will not be disappointed," she assured them, drifting past them as she moved to the front of their group. "Let us go."

The group began following her, but Maiyn felt someone catching her hand, and she paused to look at Xan. His face was white, and the ranger couldn't remember when she'd last seen him looking so scared.

"What is wrong?" she whispered, letting the others go on ahead as they lingered behind.

"Can you not tell?" he asked incredulously. "It is obvious what she is, Maiyn. She is a vampire."

-----------------------

Xan's hushed announcement made for a very wary Maiyn as they followed the girl called Valen. She led them to the large iron gates that led into the city's graveyard, and the ranger could only just make out the shapes of tombs and graves in the fading light. She shivered slightly at the sight; despite her heritage and the taint within her, something as simple as seeing all that was left for someone when they died was a sobering thought. _Of course, these are the lucky ones who _get_ buried_, she noted to herself dryly; quickly wiping the thoughts from her mind, before she took up Xan's morbid tendancies completely.

As they passed under the stone arch that marked the entrance of the district, Valen turned to face them. She smiled, seemingly pleasantly enough, but Maiyn was sure she could detect some evil in her. The ranger glanced quickly to Anomen; the priest's expression was slightly glazed, his gaze lingering on the undoubtedly attractive visage of their guide. A little pale, but with large dark eyes, and lips as red as cherries, the woman had only to smile at the various human men around Maiyn to cause them to turn into distracted attendants. At least Xan and Kivan were putting up some resistance to her charm.

"I will take you to see my mistress," she said smoothly, beckoning to Maiyn. "Your friends may wait here."

Maiyn's eyebrow quirked. "I would rather take them with me."

"The mistress is... careful about whom she deals with. She would prefer to see you alone."

"I will not go without Jaheira and Xan. Those are my terms, and if they are not acceptable, then we will just leave now."

Valen seemed to ponder this for a moment, but eventually nodded slightly. She turned and began walking along one of the narrow paths that led down past several large tombs; they were larger than most houses Maiyn had passed in the city, ornately decorated with marbles and rare stones, adorned with carvings and sculptures.

"Keep an eye on the others," whispered Maiyn to Kivan as she passed him. "They have let their caution slip somewhat." He nodded at her warning, but she saw worry in his eyes. She tried to smile to him reassuringly, but instead she could only manage a weak sigh. Quietly, she set off after the woman, keeping up with her easily, Jaheira close behind.

"This is a dark place to meet this woman," whispered the druid warningly to the elf. "I sense an unnaturalness here that is disturbing to me." Maiyn nodded her agreement, and pondered sharing Xan's observation with the druid, but decided it was not the right time. Instead she continued to follow silently.

Xan lingered slightly further back, having looked horrified by Maiyn's decision to go on to meet the strange entity that was Valen's mistress. With a sigh, he followed, and before long they approached the outline of a building that appeared to be shrouded in even more shadows than its neighbours. Standing outside was a solitary figure, who nodded once to Valen. The girl took this as a signal for her departure, and she smiled one last time to the three companions before she disappeared between two tombstones.

"You have arrived," said the stranger, moving forward slightly and into the faint light. Maiyn could make out very little about her -- she was as pale as her accomplice, but she didn't cover herself up in a cloak. Instead she was dressed simply in a black tunic and trousers, and her short hair was spiky and tousled. There was a definite reddish glow to her eyes. "I had worried I may have to discipline Valen for failing to deliver my message," she continued, smiling darkly. "I am Bodhi, and I greet you warmly."

"Warm you may be," noted Jaheira dryly, "but you are in a very cold place." The druid looked around herself with an air of unease.

"Was this necessary?" agreed Maiyn. She wanted Xan to be wrong, but their arrival at the graveyard had done little except to support his claim over the traits of their new acquaintances. The ranger felt even more disquieted than the druid; she had to fight hard to keep herself from shifting uncomfortably, and she was not overly keen on holding Bodhi's gaze for any length of time.

"You are concerned that we met here?" asked the woman, a hint of amusement in her voice. "There are a number of reasons why we did, only few of which you need to worry about. The main is that we are unlikely to be overheard; another is that you shall be able to see the benefits of working with me." She gestured to the structure behind her. "This is the entrance to the hold I offer you access to."

The three companions looked dubiously at the imposing building. Maiyn could hear Xan gulping.

Bodhi's mouth quivered in a sly smile. "Oh, I am sorry," she apologised, noting their confusion. "I have moved ahead of myself. I should outline what I intend. I know you have had an... offer of help, to rescue your friend. You are aware of the identity of the group seeking to secure your services?"

Maiyn stared dumbly at Bodhi. "Well, no," she finally admitted. Bodhi sneered at her scornfully.

"They are Shadow Thieves! You will, of course, question their intent?" Bodhi glared as Maiyn shifted uncomfortably. "They are as nefarious as you have probably heard," continued the woman menacingly. "I can offer you an alternative, however. I would help you find your companion for... 15000 gold? It is a sizeable amount less than the Shadow Thieves have requested, and I believe you could afford such a price right now."

Maiyn frowned slightly, trying to take everything in. She had not really given much thought as to whom Gaelan's employers were, and she was blissfully ignorant of any tales of the Shadow Thieves that Bodhi had obviously assumed she'd have heard. Both Imoen and Coran had partaken in the more shady aspects of their professions, and Maiyn had become a lot more tolerant of roguish activity than most. She briefly wondered if Yoshimo would be able to tell her much about the organisation, and planned to ask him when they escaped this dark, morbid place.

"How do you know what they are?" she asked bluntly.

Bodhi laughed, but it was a mirthless sound. "I know a great deal about you and this place. You are a newcomer, and have much to learn; you will be unable to turn down my offer, even if I demand a few... gestures, to prove your loyalty."

Maiyn's eyebrow rose. "Gestures?" she asked. The way in which Bodhi had said it made her instantly uncomfortable.

"There is a monopoly in this town, and I intend to break it," replied Bodhi calmly. "I will ask you to weaken the resources of the thieves. I am not so vain to think of them as easily destroyable, but many of their members may be persuaded to join with me." The woman paused, and regarded the looks on their faces; each carried a look of disgust. "I make no illusions about what will be required of you -- I will wish you to kill, and I will wish you to terrorise. You must determine if you have the stomach for it."

"I do not think we have any interest in your offer," replied Maiyn icily.

"But I _will _help you find Imoen," purred the woman, stalking around them. "And I can help you find Irenicus, but not just for your reasons. I have an interest in him myself."

Maiyn stiffened at the name of her former captor. "How do you know Irenicus?" she demanded. "Are you in league with him?"

"The fact I seek him is one of the conditions to my proposal," replied Bodhi carefully. "I offer much, but I expect much in return. Imoen and Irenicus will be your joint goal, in time. You will have to join with me to learn further details about my own intentions."

Maiyn glared aggressively at the woman, but she appeared completely indifferent to the ranger's venomous gaze. Jaheira and Xan remained in complete silence, both unwilling to interrupt the meeting -- both waiting to see how Maiyn would welcome this new offer.

"It is time for deciding," announced Bodhi suddenly. "I cannot wait too long, and I tire of talking. Choose your allegiance."

Maiyn had no hesitation as she spoke. "I have no wish to work alongside one such as you. I know what you are, and I believe you are more likely to be working with Irenicus than working against him. We will have nothing to do with your activities."

Bodhi smiled slightly. "That is... unfortunate," she replied softly. "Very well, you may go. You have made an enemy here today, and like it or not, we will meet again. I will face you on my own terms, when the time comes." Without another word, she turned and disappeared into her lair, leaving the companions to stand alone amongst the dark and chilly tombs.

"Well, that was informative," noted Jaheira dryly. "I wondered if you had noticed anything regarding her rather unusual appearance."

"Xan told me as we followed Valen," admitted Maiyn quietly. The druid regarded the enchanter curiously, almost approvingly. "We should return to the others," Maiyn continued, "and go back to the inn. I do not doubt the street will be even less safe for us, now, after sundown. We can visit Gaelan tomorrow."

Jaheira nodded her agreement, and the three returned to the others, who were waiting patiently for them. Maiyn avoided mentioning the vampirism they'd encountered, but outlined Bodhi's proposal; an offer of aid to locate Imoen and Irenicus, but at the cost of murder and terror by their hand. Minsc was outraged, and only become appeased when Maiyn calmly informed them that she had declined the proposition. This was met with an almost unanimous sense of relief, with only Yoshimo looking pensive.

"Are you sure this is wise?" he asked hesitantly. "The Shadow Thieves are... a formidable organisation. One does not wish to become involved with them willingly, in most cases."

"I will not knowingly serve someone who requests of me what she did," insisted Maiyn, regarding him cautiously. "What do you know of the thieves?"

Yoshimo shrugged slightly. "They do not welcome independent traders, like myself, in their city. The last time they caught me, I was told to report to a man named Renal Bloodscalp in their base by the docks, or suffer the consequences. Due to our time away from here, I had not given it much thought..."

Maiyn grinned slightly. "Is this why you are reluctant for us to take their offer?"

The bounty hunter shrugged slightly. "Failure for me to comply with their... wishes may be messy," he admitted. "I feel safe enough in your company, however, so we shall do whatever you think is best."

"We have no choice but to seek their assistance," said Maiyn apologetically. "We will visit this Renal with you, however, if you wish it; perhaps we can come to some arrangement to ensure you face no repercussions from them?"

Yoshimo smiled warmly to the ranger. "It would not hurt to visit him, I suppose, and it is good to know you will stand by me in this."

Anomen snorted derisively. "Am I to be associated with thieves now, my lady?" he asked impatiently. "Although I wish to offer my support to your cause, following this path will make it almost insufferable for me."

"Well, it is either thieves, or vamp-" Xan's voice was cut off by Maiyn stamping on his foot, and he yelped in pain before throwing her a hurt look. She stared at him pointedly, and then subtly jerked her head at Minsc. The berserker had a deep hatred for vampires, and Maiyn was unwilling to have him discover their presence nearby. The last thing she wanted to do was to run through a graveyard after a rampaging Rashemeni warrior. Anomen looked at them curiously, but seemed to be momentarily appeased.

"I cannot stand here for much longer," said Jaheira edgily. "We must return to the inn." Maiyn agreed, and the group turned and made their way back to the gates. Maiyn was conversing in hushed tones with Kivan as they walked, informing him of Xan's original observation, describing Bodhi in detail to him at his request. She didn't notice the form that had approached until it flickered before her.

She started suddenly, drawing back and pulling her sword free from its scabbard. Her reaction caused the others to do likewise, and within moments the party had surrounded the ghostly figure of a small boy, their weapons drawn tensely. At her signal, they backed off slowly, and she knelt down to look at the figure.

"My lady, this spirit is not natural," began Anomen. Maiyn waved at him, her attention taken by the presence. The boy's form looked at her, her large eyes full of sorrow. He was a halfling child, terrified and alone.

"Why are you not at rest?" she asked gently.

"Are you my mother?" The voice was wavering and quiet.

"No, child."

"He took my teddy bear. I... I can't sleep without it."

"Your bear?" asked Maiyn. "Who took it?"

"The man. He came to our house at night, looking for things. After his sword hurt me, he took my teddy bear."

"A man killed you and took your bear?" asked Kivan suddenly. The apparition looked up at the tall ranger.

"Yes, sir. I just want my bear back. I go to see him, to ask for it, but he just gets scared."

"Where is this man?" Kivan's face was grim, and there was no mistaking his feelings on the matter.

"He is in an inn in the slums," replied the boy, his form beginning to fade. "I can't stay here too long, I get weak. Please get Littleman for me..."

The figure fully faded from view, and Maiyn rose to her feet. She looked to Kivan and nodded solemnly. "I think we may have to visit our neighbours at the Copper Coronet," she remarked.


	30. Moving On

**A/N: ** Warning: potential attempted emotional chapter ahead :) Multiplayer games of BG2 have taken up entirely too much of my weekend so far, however, so it's fairly short, but I couldn't find a way to lengthen it up without diluting what was already inside, so... here goes!

**  
General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Moving On**

-----------------------

Jaheira sat in the empty common room as dawn broke. It was too late for the delivery boys to still be popping in with supplies for the kitchen, and too early for even the seasoned drinkers to have appeared, so the druid was taking full advantage of the peace and quiet.

Her thoughts were dominated by Khalid. He came to her in her dreams almost every night, smiling from afar, always fading away before she could get close. But last night, it had been slightly different; he had still disappeared as she scrambled across rough ground to reach him, but he'd spoken for the first time as he did. _We will meet_. Just three words, three words that could be interpreted a thousand different ways. It had been enough to break the half-elf's steely composure, as she'd awoken and dissolved into silent sobs, dragging herself from the room she shared with the slumbering Maiyn before she disturbed the ranger.

Her tears were spent now, but the words echoed in her head. _I will wait until I can be with you, my love_, she thought over and over again, hoping that if he was truly with her, he would hear them. She sighed and looked out of the grimy window, noting the rain falling heavily on the street outside. A fire burned low before her, and she had wrapped herself in a blanket before she descended. Bernard had already begun his shift, bringing her a cup of hot tea, but leaving her in peace without even asking if it was what she wanted. He had just known.

So many times she'd been in this situation; a roof over her head, warmth and acceptable comfort, although it was always only temporary. It had been satisfactory though -- her home had moved along with her, her life was her husband. Now, without him, all the hot tea in Faerun couldn't warm the chill in her heart.

Kivan sat down quietly beside her, but she realised he was there more by his presence than by her hearing. They sat in silence for a few moments, then she turned to face him wearily and smiled weakly.

"Did you rest well?"

The elf shrugged slightly. "As well as can be expected." On their arrival back at the inn the previous evening, Kivan had immediately stalked up to the rooms for rent, Bernard and Jaheira close behind him. The bartender had suggested likely rooms for their search of the halfling boy's murderer, and they'd found him before long. When Maiyn asked him about the bear, he'd become aggressive, and lunged at her with his knife. Kivan's spear had ended his life there and then, the toy recovered from his murderous grasp. It had taken the effort of the whole group to stop Kivan from returning to the graveyard straight away with it; Maiyn pointing out that the little boy would be too weak to claim it until the following evening. He had merely nodded grimly, and stalked off to bed without another word.

"You remember we spoke of Coran," he asked quietly. His gaze was seemingly fixed somewhere in the distance, his expression faraway. Jaheira didn't know what he had been thinking about, but she could guess.

"Yes. Do you still think it would be wise to send a message?"

Kivan sighed heavily, and for a moment a look of pain and grief flashed across his face. Jaheira was aware of his tale; how he'd lost his partner to brigands led by Tazok, how he'd tried to take their torture and pain to keep her alive. In the end, he'd failed, and she'd died, and he blamed himself for not taking her own life before they could; for denying himself the chance to send her to Arvanaith, and join her soon after when they, in turn, ended his own.

He had never hidden the fact that he intended to seek out a passage to his beloved Deheriana after they had dealt with Sarevok in Baldur's Gate. But, as events had it, he'd deferred his own business, realising that he couldn't leave his friends to face the future alone. He sacrificed his own peace of mind for them on a daily business, but never complained; never once blamed them for it. Jaheira admired him quietly in that regard -- her opinion of him had changed steadily over the time they'd spent together, when she'd initially worried that his lust for revenge would have a negative impact on the impressionable young Maiyn. Instead, the stoic ranger had become a brotherly figure to her, not always vocal or obvious in his presence, but unwaveringly there for her, no matter what happened.

"I think we should," he said at last. "There is no need to let her know what we do, for the mention of his name upsets her greatly."

"She has all but forbidden it, in any regard," noted Jaheira dryly.

Kivan smiled slightly as he looked at the half-elf. "She seeks to protect herself from the memory, and the pain."

"We all do," she replied softly. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Jaheira stood. "I will go and find Bernard. He will know of a reliable messenger to travel to the Gate. I will see what I can arrange, and compose a brief note to the woman who cares for him. Bernard will accept any message for us that returns in our absence, and we can come to collect it when we have time in the future."

Kivan nodded, and she drifted away to seek out the bartender. He sighed as he leant forward, his elbows on his knees, and his hands covering his face. That was how Maiyn discovered him, and she asked if he was feeling all right, her voice full of concern.

"I am," he said, drawing himself back up abruptly. "You awaken early today -- is all well with you?"

"I am no longer tired," she replied simply, looking briefly at the teacup. "So Jaheira did come down earlier. I thought I heard her leaving the room."

"She has gone to see Bernard."

"I see. I... I was wondering if you would do something for me. Well, with me, really." Maiyn looked at Kivan hopefully, and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"That depends what it is."

"I miss Verya." Maiyn had bid farewell to her feline companion as they arrived back at the city; the cat shirked away from the mass of people, communing to her that she would stay out in the wilds, but find the ranger again when she was next out in the open. The elf had been sad as she watched her go, but understood the necessity; wandering through Athkatla with a lynx by her side would have done little to aid her blending in.

"You wish to leave town and call to her?"

Maiyn nodded. "Not for long; just to make sure she is all right. I... I have a feeling I won't see her again, for a while. I want to say goodbye properly."

Kivan frowned with concern, but he didn't push the subject. Instead he stood up, and reached out to pull Maiyn up from her own seat. "Go and put on your cloak, and ensure you wear warm clothes. The weather is less than pleasant today, and if we are to go out into the open, we need to be prepared."

-----------------------

They informed Jaheira of their intention, and the druid nodded tiredly to them both, saying she would take the chance to get some extra rest. It was doubtful any of the others would rise particularly early, and even if they did, they knew to wait downstairs until the party had gathered, or to seek out the others in their rooms, before wandering off alone.

So the two rangers made their way down the muddy roads, which turned to cobbles as they reached closer to the gates. They walked mostly in silence, but it was comfortable and familiar. It was Maiyn who broke the quiet first.

"I never managed to say thank you."

"What for?"

"For everything." Kivan chuckled softly, and Maiyn smiled at him with a trace of amusement. "I'm being serious."

"I know you are," he assured her. "I know better than to remind you that you have nothing to thank me for."

Maiyn shrugged. "It is especially for the night of the ball."

Kivan tensed slightly, waiting for her to continue. She had not willingly discussed the evening since it happened, but it was all too recent in his mind for him to have forgotten. She had looked elegant, a far-cry from the clumsy appearing ranger that he was so used to seeing. A grace seemed to come over her as she was dressed up in fine materials and jewels, but her face was sad, and there was no sparkle in her eyes that he had been so used to. She'd begged him to accompany her, and he'd met her at her room in the Baldur's Gate palace, escorting her to the ball that was being held in their honour -- as heroes of the city. The others were there, being merry, enjoying the event. Maiyn had barely remained in the room for a minute before pulling on his sleeve, and asking to leave.

So they had. She'd gone to see Coran, talking to him quietly as he slept, oblivious to her presence. He hadn't known at the time, but she was saying her goodbyes, preparing herself for the likelihood of never seeing him again. Kivan had waited outside for her, and when she'd re-emerged from the room, she'd asked him to wait there for her a bit longer. When she returned, she was back in her armour; she handed him two letters, and received from him a promise. A promise that he'd see Coran safely to the home of the mother of his child.

And then Maiyn had left. He had not tried to stop her, for it would have been futile. But what if he had -- would anything have turned out differently? Would Dynaheir and Khalid have lived? Would Maiyn have resented him, and pushed him away? They were questions that no one knew the answers to, but ones he felt pointless to dwell on. What had happened, happened; people were taken from life for no apparent reason all the time. He was only too familiar with that.

She spoke again, and her voice was enough to pull him from his thoughts. She explained what he'd already assumed; her need to get away was partly to try and protect her friends, and partly to try and protect herself from the pain of losing anyone else. It had been a spur of the moment decision, brought on by her realisation that Coran would never be with her again, and so she had nothing to stay behind for.

"We tried so hard to make it work, despite what was thrown at us. To have him... to have it end, as it did... it isn't fair."

"I know, mellonamin," he whispered. She paused, and looked to him as he tried to fight the emotion from creeping onto his face. Her hand met his, and together they squeezed, offering the support they'd come to realise was always available from the other.

"You will rejoin Deheriana," said Maiyn confidently. "I know you will."

"I hope so," he replied quietly. "I hope to see you there too, by Coran's side."

Maiyn made a small choking noise as she looked away. "It is over. When I die, only the taint will remain, and it will drift off to join the taint in others, as it slowly amasses for the final carrier. There will be nothing of me, and nothing to go to Arvanaith with. It is pointless."

"And now you sound like Xan." He noticed her flush slightly at the mention of the enchanter's name, and her hand was suddenly withdrawn from his. Her pace picked up, and she strode through the city gates, heading to the nearest copse of woods that lay less than a mile from the edge of Athkatla. He watched her curiously as he followed; the closeness she'd kindled with the mage was not unknown to him, but her reaction was only fuelling the suspicion he'd began to have. It was a situation he would have to observe carefully.

-----------------------

Verya appeared almost immediately, almost as if she'd expected the ranger to come and visit. Kivan gave them some time alone, a distant witness once more to Maiyn's emotional goodbyes. Before long the cat bounded off, and Maiyn returned to his side, nodding her conclusion. They walked back to the town silently, arriving at the inn to find their companions settled around the familiar table, listening intently to Yoshimo's idea of a joke.

Maiyn excused herself to head upstairs to change; her cloak was soaked through by the rain, and she looked cold and miserable. Jaheira arched an eyebrow at Kivan as she left, and the ranger signalled for the druid to join him at the bar. He quickly outlined the feeling he had about Xan, and asked the half-elf if Bernard had tracked down a messenger.

Jaheira frowned as she nodded. "He knew of one immediately," she said thoughtfully. "He was sent for, and arrived not long after you had both left. In that time I had scribed enough of a letter for him to carry -- he would have left an hour ago, at least."

Kivan sighed, and nudged the druid as he looked over towards the stairs. She followed his gaze, and noticed the cause of his look of concern; Xan had rose from the table, and was climbing the stairs, undoubtedly on his way to seek out their leader.

"What do we do?" asked Jaheira, sounding helpless for the first time since Kivan had met her.

"We leave her to find her own heart," he replied quietly. "We still don't know if we harbour false hopes for Coran's condition; it may be that she is right, and it _is_ time for her to move on."

"Perhaps," replied Jaheira. Her tone suggested she didn't believe it for one second.

-----------------------

"Come in." Maiyn didn't bother trying to sound cheerful for the benefit of whoever had knocked on her door. Her walk with Kivan had been a melancholy affair; she'd felt her closeness to him grow again, his steadfast loyalty bringing a stability to her fickle world; but he was hopelessly involved and associated with all the things that made her sad. And so her misery was directly related to the thoughts that her brain couldn't or wouldn't shut out, that had been brought up by their conversations.

It wasn't his fault though; there was no one else she would feel comfortable talking to about such matters. Jaheira was far too stricken with a hidden grief for Maiyn to be able to trouble further. Minsc was loyal and caring and kind, but not the person the elf would think of as being there to help with emotional issues. Imoen had been taken from her, Xan would merely inform her on how it was all pointless, and she'd soon be dead -- also, the source of her woe threatened to cause him even more pain than it did her. She barely knew Anomen and Yoshimo, and Khalid and Dynaheir were dead.

Kivan was important to her in many ways, but not least of all because of her unique relationship with him. So similar they were, but they also had a world of difference between them. It was a special friendship and bond, and one Maiyn had treasured dearly since the first day they'd met, and the stoic ranger had witnessed her trying to knock the head off a skeleton as he watched in a bemused silence.

She wasn't wholly surprised to find Xan standing behind her, having closed the door behind him. He looked concerned, and she forced a smile onto her face as she regarded him.

"You look upset," he observed.

Maiyn sighed. A simple sigh was not going to fool him this time. "I am just cold and wet and miserable," she explained. "The weather is awful."

"Why are you miserable?" He moved over to her, and helped her as she removed her cloak, heavy as it was with the rain that had soaked into it. She thanked him, avoiding his question until he repeated it.

"Only because I am cold and wet," she replied. She met his glance, staring at him unblinkingly.

It was his turn to sigh. "Occasionally, I wish you would trust me with your feelings, as you trust Kivan."

His words hit her with a force she hadn't been prepared with, and she gaped at him slightly. "I'm... I don't hide things from you."

"No," he acknowledged. "You just prefer to avoid sharing them except when you are drunk."

Maiyn flushed at his words, and sat down on the edge of her bed. Xan couldn't help but smile at her expression as he sat beside her, reaching out to place his hand over hers. "I am sure I can guess what is wrong. I will hide my frustration at the ease in which you confide in Kivan, when really it is just my jealousy speaking."

She looked up to him. "Would you really want to know? It would involve talking about memories we'd both find difficult to share with each other, about choices that were made, and... and people of the past." Her voice faded at the last few words, and the enchanter's arm went across her shoulder, pulling her into an embrace.

"Shhh," he said softly. "We both know what the past entails, and I am just being foolish with my words. Just know that I am always here for you, Maiyn. Whatever you need, if I can provide it, I will. You just have to ask."

She drew away from him slightly, and started at him for a few moments with a completely serious expression. "Don't say that when you don't mean it," she stated simply. "You know there are some things that you won't do, despite your longing. Despite _my_ longing."

"Maiyn..."

"See?"

Xan sighed. "Why must you make things more difficult than they are? Is it not enough that I have stayed by your side all this time? Despite everything that has happened, and everything that has transpired? Is it not enough to know my feelings for you, without me having to make a fool of myself once more by offering to give to you something you don't want?"

"But I do want it," she whispered, her hands rising up to stroke at his cheek softly. "Circumstances have changed, and you cannot compare what happened before, to how we are now."

Xan tried to pull away, but her touch was so gentle and caring that he found himself unable to. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily as he realised what he was about to do. His head told him that it was wrong, that he should stand, and walk from the room. But for once his heart was voicing an opinion on the matter, and its voice was louder.

He opened his eyes, and stared back into the eyes that had once been a striking shade of blue. Now they were spotted with gold, giving them a greenish hue from a distance; he found his face getting close enough to be able to spot the two different colours vividly, however, before their lips met and locked. A kiss was shared that lingered for longer than he had thought would be possible, and instead of a guilty break, it finished naturally, with their foreheads resting against each other, their noses rubbing together gently before they melted into a tight embrace.

He didn't let go of her for a long time, and she was content to stay in his arms. She gently nuzzled at his neck as he kissed her hair, and together they wondered what they were getting into.


	31. The Heroes of Trademeet

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Heroes of Trademeet**

-----------------------

Coran watched as various citizens of Trademeet wandered into the Merchant Guild assembly room, eagerly looking to catch a glimpse of the new heroes of their town. Eventually, when the room was full to the brim, Lord Coprith nodded to the guard at the door, who immediately stood at the entrance, denying entry to the latecomers. Their protests could be heard for several minutes, even over the buzz of chat coming from the audience present.

The party were standing at the side of a makeshift podium, more or less in one of the back corners of the room. The High Merchant and Guildmistress Busya were on the 'stage', discussing the last minute details of the ceremony as they waited for some natural order to spread across the crowd.

Aerie was hiding behind Valygar, almost cowering in the shadows. She was by far the most nervous of the group, and had expressed her unwillingness to publicly stand before the townspeople and be recognised as one of their saviours. Nalia was by her side, but she'd moved forward slightly to watch the crowd. A look of excitement was across her face, and Coran found himself looking at her for several minutes; a fond smile on his face as he recalled the familiarity of her expression.

It reminded him of Maiyn; the innocence and happiness of having done something good and right. Maiyn wasn't a paragon of virtue, but Gorion had brought her up to be kind and helpful; her youth had added eagerness and exhilaration to the combination, and so for someone who had been travelling for years, her attitude had brought a welcome change to his senses.

Nalia looked back to him, and smiled -- she'd not explained her shortness with him from the previous few days; but whatever had offended her seemed to have passed. Coran had accepted a long time ago that he would never fully understand the moods of a woman, and so he didn't pry into it. He was just thankful that it was behind them, and now they could go on as normal.

Valygar shifted slightly. The ranger looked uncomfortable with the scene, but not scared like Aerie. His sigh was clearly audible, and Coran threw him a mischievous grin, to which the human replied with a pained look. Valygar just wanted the ceremony over with, so he could escape the throngs of people, and retreat to somewhere quieter.

Mazzy was standing a little away from them, conversing quietly with her family who had secured front row seats. She looked proud and confident, nodding amiably to those who called out her name in recognition. To most, she was thought of as the leader of the band, and Coran did little to change the view. Although he found the whole situation amusing, his mind and thoughts were generally elsewhere, wondering if he should have already moved on from the town, rather than staying the few days it had taken for the various celebrations and plaudits from the noble members of the settlement.

It had been Valygar who had led to him deciding to stay. They'd sat together on the night they'd returned to the tavern, nursing ales as they watched the women as they danced and giggled together in mirth. They'd spoke of their backgrounds, Coran doing more of the talking as the ranger resisted the queries into his own tale. Valygar had been curious as to Coran's hunt for Maiyn, comforting the elf as Coran described his hope fading.

_"You are both elves," noted Valygar thoughtfully, taking a drink from his ale. "You have hundreds of years still to live. What are a few months, or even years, to you both?"_

_"Time lost," replied Coran simply, sighing heavily. _I'm turning into Xan with all these sighs, _he thought morosely._

_"If you were both human, you'd be rushed into finding each other because your death would be coming faster than you'd want," said Valygar impassively. "Rather than berating the fact you haven't found her yet, celebrate that she's alive and well, and that when you find her you will have several human lifetimes together to share your love."_

So Coran had reluctantly agreed to stay in the town to be recognised as true heroes. High Merchant Coprith had been overjoyed when they returned with the news from the druid grove, but it had faded into insignificance compared to the delight expressed by Guildmistress Busya when Coran let her know that the djinn had left. She sent out messengers to fully ensure that the Dao had gone, while listening to the elf as he told of their journey back from the grove.

Upon passing a derelict house, Aerie had been sure she'd heard a noise from inside. Concerned, the party entered to find a young looking woman glaring back at them. She'd insisted she could smell the djinn on them, and had attacked furiously -- on her death, Coran had taken her head, returning it to the genies, thankful that it had been the rakshasa they'd been hunting. After presenting him with a shiny scimitar, they simply disappeared.

And so, Fate had guided them to solving both problems of the town in one venture, which graced them with a few days of rest and relaxation. Now they had been summoned to receive the official thanks from the town, as well as to have their reward unfurled before them. Then that evening, Vyatri's Inn would be holding the formal celebratory party. Excitement in the town had been building up in anticipation of the event, and even the group had been growing steadily more perked up; the only exception was the terrified avariel, who had felt her happiness being quashed by her tremendous fear of all the attention.

Then Lord Coprith coughed noisily, causing a sudden expectant silence to fall across the room. Mazzy quietly made her way back to the group, smiling warmly at them as she waited beside them for the speeches to finish. The High Merchant spoke of the troubles the town had experienced, the sacrifices made by the guard as they strove to protect the citizens from the increasingly dangerous attacks launched at them by the wildlife around Trademeet. Then Guildmistress Busya took over, speaking of the genies incursion, and the plan they had to force the people of the town to find the djinn's quarry by doing all they could to stop trade, and deprive the civilians of goods and merchandise.

The crowd listened intently, only growing vocal as Lord Coprith spoke of the brave adventurers who had worked alongside Trademeet's own Mazzy Fentan to bring order to the settlement, and to right the problems they had been besieged by. He called them up, one by one, starting with Mazzy, whom the crowd cheered for wildly, standing as they applauded their own defender.

Nalia was next to go up, shyly waving to the crowd as she stood next to the halfling, blushing at the reception she received. Valygar stalked up after her, but even the melancholy ranger couldn't suppress a smile from his face as he nodded his thanks to the crowd. Aerie's name was the next to be called out, but the priestess froze in fear, and could only shake her head in terror as Coran tried to coax her away from the dark corner. Within seconds, Mazzy appeared beside them, mumbling softly under her breath until the avariel was surrounded by a glimmering blue sheen. Almost immediately, Aerie's nerves seemed to settle, and she smiled her thanks as the halfling returned to her place on the podium. Coran watched with amusement as the cleric nodded determinedly to him, then strode out to stand with her companions, beaming happily to the crowd and managing to curtsey with a flourish as they clapped and cheered.

"And finally, but by no means at all least, we have the leader of the group, Coran Sullussaer!"

Coran started slightly, and his gaze fell to Mazzy. The halfling grinned at him as he walked up to them, waving merrily to the audience, and he accepted handshakes from the High Merchant and Guildmistress before they continued their speeches about the plans for the rest of the evening.

The elf threw the halfling a quizzical look, but she merely rolled her eyes in response. "You didn't think I'd accept the glory of being named the leader, when the title rightfully belonged to someone else, did you?"

Coran grinned as he bent down and picked the halfling up into his arms. She shrieked slightly as he whirled her around, and glared at him in mock exasperation as he gently placed her back on the ground, ignoring the giggles from Nalia and Aerie.

"That is not becoming for a lady such as myself!" she chided. Coran bowed to her deeply, and kissed her hand lightly in apology. Mazzy could do nothing but shake her head good-naturedly at him, and turn her attention back to Lord Coprith.

"But! Before we leave for the Inn, we would like to take a small detour up to the fountain in the marketplace," he announced, signalling the moving on of the procession. The group looked at each other excitedly, and waited in high spirits as the crowd slowly dispersed. When the room had emptied, they followed Coprith and Busya from the Guildhouse, chatting amiably as they slowly walked towards the town centre.

-----------------------

"May I have this dance?" Coran offered a polite bow as Guildmistress Busya arched an eyebrow at him, but after a moment of consideration she nodded. The elf beamed as she accepted his hand, and drew her out onto the tavern floor, which was already full of dancers.

Valygar went whirling past, having discovered he had his own set of admirers in the younger ladies of the town; there currently seemed to be a queue to dance with him. Mazzy was also enjoying the music, dancing with one of the town's leading merchants, having eventually been persuaded to change out of her armour and into a simple blue outfit for the evening.

The halfling's remove fear spell was still lingering on Aerie; the avariel wore a long flowing golden robe, and her exotic but pale looks had consumed the interest of many of the town's young men.

Coran looked around briefly, but could see no sign of Nalia. He frowned slightly, a moment of worry crossing his mind regarding her safety, but then he was grabbed forcefully by his chosen partner, and whisked out into the throng of dancers. Within seconds, his mind was fixed on remembering the moves to dances he'd not partaken in for longer than he cared to remember, and with his most charming smile, he swept Busya around the floor, letting the music and revelry wash over him.

-----------------------

The Guildmistress of the Merchant League of Trademeet was an intelligent and attractive woman. Coran knew that if he'd met her under different circumstances, he would have done everything he could to make the most of her attention, especially when he'd had to use much of his charm to lower her guard.

But as the hours passed, and there was still no sign of his young roguish companion, Coran stood from the table he had shared with the young woman, thanking her greatly for her company. She stood in return, and wished him a good evening; before the elf had even managed to leave her company fully, she had been whisked away by Lord Coprith for another dance. The fighter watched as she jovially twirled around the High Merchant, her laugh rising above the music as her spirits carried her away.

The night air was cool when he stepped outside, and Coran could see the stars twinkling in the sky. He idly spotted a few of the constellations he recognised as he walked, absent-mindedly making his way back to the market square where they'd been only a few hours earlier. It was there that, with extreme pride, Lord Coprith had unveiled the new additions to the town's fountain -- five life-size, marble figures, standing in a group and looking across the plaza. The central figure was obviously Coran, and detailed him down to the points of his ears. Aerie and Nalia flanked him, Valygar standing at the other side of the avariel, Mazzy beside the noble girl.

He looked up as he approached it again, the moonlight making the figures glow softly in the light. The sound of the bubbling water was the only noise to break the silence, the square deserted as the town tried desperately to all fit into the local tavern. But Coran could make out the figure sitting just past the fountain, alone on one of the many benches that were dotted across the town. Quietly he made his way over, and sat down next to Nalia, smiling warmly to her.

"You are missing quite a party," he noted. The girl had obviously planned to attend -- she'd changed with the others after the fountain had been displayed to them, and she was still in her long green dress, her arms wrapped around her for warmth in the nights chill. She didn't answer him, and he reached out to touch her uncovered arm gently; her skin was freezing to touch.

"Why did you not even bring a cloak?" he asked with a frown, removing the jacket he'd been given to wear for the ceremony, and placing it over her shoulders. She smiled her thanks, but still opted to sit in silence as he watched her, her eyes fixed to the figures on the fountain.

"Do I look like that?" she asked eventually.

Coran looked over to her marble replica, then back to the young human. He nodded slowly as she looked at him. "It certainly bears a remarkable resemblance to you."

Nalia frowned slightly. "I think... that is a good thing," she said, somewhat hesitantly. Coran couldn't help but laugh slightly, and not even her indignant glare could stop him.

"What is so funny?" she asked shortly.

Coran shook his head with amusement. "You remind me of someone," he said. "Another woman I knew, once."

"The one you're searching for?"

Coran sobered up at her words and nodded. "Maiyn. She... she asked me something once, and you reminded me of it."

"Would you... would you tell me about her?" Nalia asked, her voice a whisper. Coran was surprised by her request, but she held his gaze resolutely as he watched her. Slowly, he nodded and spoke of the journeys he'd had with Maiyn across the Sword Coast, mentioning their other companions, telling of their battles and achievements. Nalia listened silently, occasionally nodding, her focus fully on his voice. When he finished, she smiled ruefully.

"You have described the actions you took, and the activities you were part of, but not your relationship with her," she said softly. Coran shifted uncomfortably.

"We were very close," he admitted. "Her guardians did not think I would be right for her as anything except a travelling companion."

"But that's not all there was? You don't travel across Faerun to try and find a passing acquaintance."

"No... we were more than that. It was long and hard, but we were fell in love and found happiness despite what Fate managed to throw in our way."

"And you want to find her to be reunited as her partner?"

Coran sighed. "I don't know. She may have changed... I may have changed. Everything may have changed! Until we meet again, I don't know what there is left between us, but one way or another, I need to find out."

Nalia nodded, and drifted back into her thoughts for a while. Coran sat next to her, his own memories swirling around due to their recent reawakening.

"What did she ask you? What did I remind you about?"

Coran smiled softly as he recalled the day. "We were travelling north, on our way to Baldur's Gate," he said nostalgically. "We'd stopped to rest for a while, to have something to eat. The druid in our party had located a stream, and we'd made our way to it to drink and freshen up. I was standing, chatting with another elf in the group, a man called Kivan. Maiyn had approached the water, and was regarding her reflection critically, a small frown on her face. I instantly began to worry, and I had every reason to. She turned to me, and asked if I thought she looked big in her armour."

Nalia suddenly snorted, and dissolved into giggles. Coran grinned at her and continued. "I hesitated slightly before I replied, then I managed to say, 'Of course not, my love. It befits you quite nicely, if I may say so.' She seemed appeased by this, for she offered me a beaming smile and wandered back to her sister. Kivan merely regarded me with an amused expression, and I told him, that at least that was one question I _did _know the answer to."

"So did you say it just because it was the right thing to say, or did you mean it?"

Coran grinned mischievously. "Both. No matter how shapeless her armour, or how dirty she was from crawling about in the wilds, her beauty shone through it all for my eyes."

Nalia looked away abruptly. "She was lucky to have had you," the girl said in a strange tone. Coran frowned slightly, reached out gently with his hand, turning her face back to look at him. A single tear was rolling down her cheek, and Coran sighed heavily. Wordlessly, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. Neither spoke when they both stood up, but he held her hand, and led her back to the side door of the inn, quietly taking her up to her room so she didn't have to face the revelry of the party.

-----------------------

The inn was remarkably quiet as Coran ate his breakfast the next day. The town had danced and partied well into the early hours of the morning, and the innkeeper was looking tired and dishevelled as he served the food to the elf's table, only just managing a nod of greeting to Nalia as the girl appeared.

She sat down, and smiled bashfully to Coran as he wished her a good morning. She thanked him as he poured her some tea, accepting the cup and wrapping her hands around the warm cup.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked conversationally.

Nalia flushed. "I did, thank you. Did... did you?"

Coran smiled. "I had a peaceful reverie, thank you."

"That is good," she replied awkwardly. Her eyes darted about the room, and she seemed to be searching for something to say, but unable to find the words. Coran suppressed a chuckle, and reached out to touch her hand with his own.

"Please do not feel uneasy around me," he said gently. "Our friendship is precious to me."

"But, after last night..." she began, hesitantly.

The elf shrugged, and squeezed her hand slightly. "Some air was cleared, I believe. I feel I should apologise, though; I never deliberately hid my past from you."

Nalia shook her head. "I long suspected that the girl would be important to you. I think I convinced myself that... well, maybe that you'd be trying to move on. I... I knew that if you were, you wouldn't be trying to find her, but... well." She shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for," he grinned. "We have a friendship that is close and firm. I would hate to think it was to suffer because of this."

"No, no it won't," she smiled. "I will be all right in a while. I just... I just need to get used to it."

The elf nodded, and drew his hand back as Valygar and Aerie descended from the stairs, both looking more than slightly worse for wear. Coran welcomed them to the table slightly louder than was necessary, and grinned at Nalia as they both flinched at the volume of his voice. Before long, Mazzy had also appeared, fresh from her home, her eyes shining with excitement as she sat down beside Coran, and placed a black stone, mottled with a white pattern, before him.

"It is, er, lovely," offered the elf, looking at it dubiously.

"It is a wardstone," said Mazzy, ignoring him completely. "It was given to your old companion when we passed through the ruined temple of Amaunator, on our way to the Shade Lord."

"Amaunator?" asked Nalia suddenly. Mazzy nodded to her distractedly.

"The Shadow Dragon still lives in the chapel of the temple," she explained. "It is a threat, and it should not be allowed to continue its existence. I am here to ask if you would allow me to accompany you there, and allow me to aid your defeat of it."

Aerie let out a small squeak, then darted from the table. Coran watched her as she dashed outside, and Valygar slowly stood up. "I'll make sure she... she is all right," he said, slowly and carefully before cautiously manoeuvring himself to the door.

Coran nodded at him with amusement, then turned his attention back to the stone. It looked like a plain rock to him, although it was prettily coloured. He looked up to Nalia, and noted that the thief was gazing at the stone with a faraway expression.

"I am not sure-" he began.

"Please," interrupted Nalia softly. "I think we should do this."

He frowned slightly at her, but her gaze was fixed to the stone. He hadn't expected her to feel strongly on the matter, but there was a passion in her voice, and her tone suggested she needed to say it. He sighed to himself; yet again, something was being thrown in his way, preventing him from finding Maiyn. He could easily say no to the task, but Nalia had expressed her desire to do it, and it seemed a worthy challenge for his skills.

He looked back to Mazzy; the halfling was watching him eagerly, hope in her eyes. "I am afraid I cannot," he said simply. The halfling's face fell, and he could see Nalia's expression becoming distressed. Before either could protest, he held up his hands. "Please, let me finish! I cannot allow you to accompany us in this task -- but I would be more than happy to follow your leadership, and aid you in the battle with this wyrm. I am sure my companions would feel likewise."

Mazzy squealed with delight, and her arms wrapped around the elf's neck, almost choking him with her ferocity. "I shall go and prepare my belongings," she announced firmly. "Be ready to leave in an hour -- I shall meet you all at the Northern Gate!"


	32. An Unlikely Alliance

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**An Unlikely Alliance**

-----------------------

Imnesvale was a quiet place, nestled into a valley in the Umar Hills. After the Shade Lord had been defeated, life returned to normal for the inhabitants; the farmers returned to their holdings on the outskirts of the settlement, and the few people who lived in the homes in the actual village were soon back to their cheerful, country ways.

The only thing that seemed to have changed was the local mage. Jermien usually kept himself to himself, but his daughter, Colette, was frequently seen outside in the finer weather, talking shyly with Daar, or picking wildflowers that she could dry out, and use for decoration in the home she shared with her father.

But no one had seen either of them since the adventurers had upped and left. A new wizard had seemingly arrived, taking over from Jermien in the Cowled affairs for the region. Minister Lloyd had tried to visit, to welcome him to their land, but the door to the small cottage had been opened by a surly little halfling, who told him, in no uncertain terms, to leave them be.

Daar was broken hearted to hear that his beloved Colette had left without even saying goodbye, and he too tried to visit, hoping to find out where she'd gone. The halfling had been absent on that occasion, and the young man had met the village's new mage. When asked about it, he'd just turned pale, and shook his head. Shortly after, he left Imnesvale; most people assumed he was seeking his true love, but the few closest to him suspected it was the effect of the encounter with the wizard.

So the locals assumed that Jermien had been recalled to Athkatla; and protective as he was, Colette, they figured, had gone too. His replacement's guard seemed unwilling to allow anyone close, and Daar's experience had caused rumours and slight suspicion, a wariness of the small, tidy cottage that was already showing signs of being overgrown and unkempt. The villagers continued their willingness, however, to put aside food and other necessities for the mage, and their only real interaction with either of the new inhabitants was when the halfling came to collect them. Even then, the best they got in way of conversation was a grunt and a glare.

And so life settled back down in the village and surrounding area. All curiosity about the newcomers faded away as normality returned, and preparations were made for the turning of the season.

-----------------------

Montaron peered out of the latticed window, glaring at the few passers by he could see. Deep down inside he could feel a rage burning, seething furiously. It was dying to get out; but he was stuck with the necromancer, as usual. And once again, they were in the middle of nowhere.

He didn't know how they managed to get into this predicament, time and time again. It had seemed like a simple enough task; follow the dwarf to this forsaken place, kill the ranger, take the body back to the city. But Montaron should have known that it wouldn't go to plan. Nothing had gone to plan in his life for several months, and events had given him no sign to think there was a change on the horizon.

They'd discovered the ranger had company. This shouldn't have been a problem in the slightest; it was just more men to kill. But then Montaron had realised _who_ the ranger was standing next to -- Faerun was a large place, but for some reason, the halfling was finding it exceptionally hard to leave old faces behind for any length of time. So, they'd let the dwarf, Korgan, throw himself into the fight alone, and he and the mage had ended up here, in this village. Montaron had found the inn, and grudgingly paid for a room for the evening with the full intention of returning to Athkatla the following day.

He hadn't counted on Xzar randomly wandering into this very house the next morning, killing the sleeping man inside with a single cantrip. The young girl had screamed, and Montaron had quickly knocked her out to prevent anyone from investigating the noise. He'd asked the necromancer what he was playing at; wanted to shout and yell, but instead, he'd done as he always did. He tried to take a deep breath, tried to grit his teeth. He'd realised that neither were having much effect, so he stabbed the already dead man. Repeatedly. Eventually he felt better.

He'd been about to do the same to the girl when the mage stopped him; he wanted her kept alive, he'd seen the potential in the room for his very own laboratory. Montaron came closer to tears than he could ever remember, and he slunk into a chair, defeated by fatigue, misery and the bloody wizard. It was only when the girl came round and noticed her father's mutilated body that he moved, swiftly knocking her unconscious again, tying her up and gagging her, before shoving her into one of the many large cupboards.

Since then, his only real job had been to make sure she stayed alive, and so he forced her to eat twice a day, and left her gagged and alone for the rest. It comforted him slightly to know that there was someone having a more miserable time than he was.

Meanwhile, Xzar had become obsessed with the previous owner's work; examining the parchments and pieces lying around. After a day or two, he'd assembled a crude looking golem, but was lacking the final component, and it made him agitated and irritable. Montaron amused himself by thinking of fifty different ways to kill the necromancer, without resorting to using his sword, when suddenly Xzar announced that he'd discovered what he needed.

The next day, three young boys appeared at the door, and Xzar sent them off on his errand -- they were eager to be adventurers, and ignored his rather flamboyant manner as they scrambled away to pick up swords with the little money he'd given them. They hadn't been seen them again, and the locals mourned their lost children, calling them innocent victims of the lands.

And so time was passing, painfully slowly for Montaron. Xzar seemed content to stay, deliriously happy in his own, bizarre 'research'. The only good point was that Montaron no longer needed to tie him down at nights -- the necromancer was unwilling to leave the house at all, and no amount of persuasion would change his mind. Had the halfling been more inclined to enjoy the great outdoors, he would have made the most of it -- but as it was, he disliked the village with a passion that was almost completely unrivalled; it still managed to fall short of his hatred for Xzar, however.

He sighed, and moved away from the window. He'd already fed the girl that day, and the mage was pouring over some old book, oblivious to everything happening around him. Montaron picked up his sword, and put it into the scabbard, then placed his cloak around his shoulders and swathed himself into its confines. He had nothing to do, so he'd be as well going to pick up whatever offerings the villagers had set aside for them this week.

-----------------------

Valygar and Aerie looked even worse bumping around in the saddles of their horses, than they'd managed to look when Coran found them, and told them Mazzy's intentions. The heavy night had affected them both; the avariel had allowed herself to get completely carried away with the revelry, and the ranger had found himself unable to escape his adoring fans. In the end, both had drunk more than they intended, and it was showing clearly on their faces.

Mazzy led the way in the ranger's indisposition, Nalia and Coran riding along behind her, side by side. They chatted lightly as they went, joking and teasing each other until the previous night's events were forgotten about. Coran had seen Nalia into her room, and excused himself. He'd spent only a few minutes in his own quarters, before returning to her door, and knocking lightly. She'd answered, surprised by his appearance, but had let him in with no more questions. He had sat by her bed, holding her hand until she fell asleep, letting himself out quietly when she was deep enough in slumber. His own reverie after it had been troubled and disturbed, but the details of it he intended to keep to himself.

Eventually Aerie caught up with them, leaving Valygar to trail behind them, looking rather green. Nalia dropped back, and attempted to cheer him up, much to Coran's amusement, and Aerie smiled over to him when he asked her how she was feeling.

"B-better," she admitted, looking embarrassed. Coran grinned, but didn't tease her further; the avariel was a delicate soul, and despite her rare displays of bravery when it came to Korgan, she could take an insult out of a joke, and bear the effects for hours.

"So, tell me," he announced, smiling widely to her. "Why were you so nervous yesterday? You've faced unknown foes, battled fearsome creatures, and never have you trembled as much as you did before the ceremony."

Aerie sighed deeply, and her cheeks reddened. "I... I just didn't w-want people looking at me," she said quietly.

Coran raised an eyebrow. "But why not? You are a beautiful girl, and you cannot possibly argue that with me now, after seeing the looks the young men were giving you at the tavern!"

The avariel's scarlet colour deepened even more, and she shifted uncomfortable. Coran grinned mischievously at her, and she smiled shyly. "I... I think they just... well, they didn't know what I was, and so..."

"And so?"

"And... so they didn't know about my wings."

Coran nodded. He'd heard about Aerie's history -- she'd been captured and imprisoned in a tiny cage, her wings cramped in the conditions, and then infected by the squalor. They'd been amputated to save her, and she'd been rescued from her horrific captivity by Quayle, the man she called 'uncle'. Since then, she'd seen herself as a failure in every conceivable way. It was only the older gnome's patience and wisdom that had helped her to build up her magical skills, and her devotion to the gnomish god, Baervan Wildwanderer, had granted her with clerical abilities.

Despite this, her confidence remained shattered; the memory of what she'd lost casting a shadow across anything else that was positive in her life. Coran had avoided talking about it with her, if only to try and prevent her anguish from resurfacing and destroying the contentment she seemed to gain in the group; but now he had to admit that it likely had always been there.

"I think you place too much importance on your lost wings," he said carefully.

Aerie threw him an angry glance. "H-how would you know? What have you lost, that can make you understand h-how I feel?"

"I lost the one woman I was able to love," he shrugged. "It's not the same, but with every day I spend without her, I feel as if I am missing a part of myself."

"I... I am sorry to hear that," replied Aerie abashedly. "It... it is Maiyn, isn't it? The girl you w-want to find."

Coran nodded, and looked over to the wingless elf. "Sometimes we can focus too much on what is wrong in our lives," he said thoughtfully. "Then we miss what is good. You are a beautiful young girl, and the men who tried their utmost to woo you last night thought the same. They don't care if you have wings or not, they don't care if you can no longer fly. They see the pretty face, the elegance and the occasional displays of courage that make the complete you. And they liked it."

Aerie dropped her head, her hands fidgeting with her reins. "Do... do you really think I'm pretty?"

Coran laughed, but it wasn't unkind. "Aerie! How could you ask me such a silly question? You are one of the prettiest women I've had the pleasure of meeting, and I can't believe the fortune I have in travelling with you, Nalia and Mazzy! Each a stunning display of beauty from their race!"

"Coran..." Aerie's blush had returned in force.

"No, I am being serious -- please, if you believe nothing else I say, believe me when I say that."

"I... I will," she nodded, smiling. "Th-thank you."

Coran bowed his head respectfully, and smiled in return as the cleric moved forward to converse with Mazzy. He looked around, realising they were making good distance for the time, and checked back to see how Valygar and Nalia were doing. The ranger was still lagging, though the fresh air seemed to be perking him up slowly -- so unaccustomed to alcohol as he was, he was taking substantially longer to recover from the effects than even the diminutive avariel. Nalia was still riding beside him, but she'd obviously been able to hear the elf's conversation with Aerie; she was giving him an odd look, and when their eyes met, she looked away quickly, a small smile spreading across her lips.

-----------------------

The following morning they emerged from the Umar Inn feeling refreshed. They'd opted for the inn, seeing as conditions at Valygar's cabin would be slightly cramped, and Coran thought the ranger could do with a proper bed, and a proper night of rest. Their horses were saddled up and ready for them, and Mazzy wandered off to pick up the last of the supplies they'd need from one of the merchants trading around at the side of the tavern. She'd only been gone a few minutes when Coran heard her shriek, and went dashing off to see what was wrong.

He turned the corner, and ran straight into a small figure -- his reflexes took over as he grabbed the flailing arm, helping the person regain their balance, and his mind told him that it must be Mazzy. He was halfway through apologising to her, when he looked up to see the warrior standing ahead of him, watching him curiously. He frowned, and looked down to see who was squirming in his grasp.

He instantly groaned and let go. Montaron pulled his arm away violently, and made a show about straightening his clothing. He glared up at Coran, and the elf merely rolled his eyes, and looked over to his companion.

"You screamed, Mistress Mazzy?"

"This... this wretched... _thing_!" she exclaimed indignantly. "It… it..."

"It been an accident," muttered Montaron bitterly, his poisonous gaze returning to Mazzy. She spluttered indignantly.

"What did you do to her?" asked Coran threateningly, trying to loom over the small rogue as much as he could.

"I pinched her arse," replied Montaron gruffly, a wicked smile spreading across his face. "Don't be lettin' her fool ye; she be enjoyin' it as much as me."

Mazzy's mouth dropped wide open in horror, and Coran roughly dragged Montaron away from her wrath, taking him to the safety of the others. Aerie gasped as she recognised him, and he scowled in her direction, then tried to stalk off before the elf grabbed the hood of his cloak, preventing him from disappearing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Coran in frustration. It was becoming a habit, he realised, to find the halfling and his mad companion. And since the halfling was here, it meant the necromancer...

"Oh, Monty!"

Coran groaned again. He looked up to see Xzar dancing towards them, a wide smile across his face. The halfling looked shocked to see the mage, and he shook himself free from Coran's grasp.

"What be ye doin' out here?" Montaron demanded of the wizard.

"I'm bored, Monty!" exclaimed Xzar pleasantly. "Let's go with these people!" Everyone present looked horrified by the prospect, with the exception of Valygar who seemed to be quite indifferent. Coran was beginning to sense the start of a bad day.

"I be thinkin' that be a bad idea," said Montaron hurriedly, trying to drag Xzar away in the opposite direction.

"It's not often I agree with you, but this time, I think you're right," muttered Coran darkly.

"Wait there!" The two Zhents paused instantly at the commanding voice, and Coran turned to see Mazzy bearing down on them. "Where is my apology?" she demanded.

"Apology?" asked Montaron, dumbly.

"Yes, apology. Squire Valygar, this... man... placed his hands on me, and it was most unwelcome!"

"Er..." Valygar glanced helplessly at Coran, but then nodded to Mazzy and glared at Montaron. "You should apologise. Yes."

"I no be apologisin' fer anythin'," stated the halfling with a snort.

"Then if you shall not apologise with words," Mazzy said strongly, "you will come with us, and serve in my quest to excuse yourself."

Montaron stared at her, then laughed. He laughed for several long minutes, while the others just stood in silence. Mazzy's stern expression stayed resolutely fixed to him. "Yer no jokin'?"

"No, I am not."

"We're no-"

"Yes, Monty! Say we'll go! It'll be... _fun_!" Xzar clapped his hands together in glee, then leapt forward to stand between Coran and Valygar. Both moved slightly away from him, almost instinctively.

Montaron sighed, but weighed his options. It was the first time the necromancer had shown an interest in leaving the cottage, let alone the village. On the other hand, it meant getting them involved with people Montaron didn't fully want to be involved with. The longer he thought about it, the more he realised he had no option, really.

"We'll travel wi' ye," he eventually said darkly. "But ye owes us fer our time."

-----------------------

Coran couldn't help but be amused during the journey to the temple ruins. Mazzy had decided that Montaron could share her horse, and the rogue was clinging onto her as she trotted along happily, his face betraying a mixture of fear and revulsion. Xzar was virtually dangling off the horse he shared with Valygar, the ranger having given up a long time ago at making him sit in the saddle properly.

The journey passed mainly in silence, only the halflings arguments breaking up the quietness of the hills around them. The trees slowly turned more gnarled and ancient, and Valygar moved ahead, working with Mazzy as she tried to guide them straight to the altar from memory.

They rode in circles for hours, finding the main entrance to the temple on more than one occasion. Each time, Mazzy shook her head determinedly, and set off again, and eventually Coran saw something glinting through the trees. He called to Mazzy, and she cried out in joy, riding over towards the statue. The light was fading fast, and a quick camp was set up, the horses tethered safely nearby to their bedrolls, and to everyone's surprise, Montaron offered to cook.

"And risk you poisoning us all? I think not," stated Mazzy firmly.

Montaron scoffed at her. "It be a communal pot, ye fool," he snapped. "If'n I was tae waste valuable resources on ye, I'd be riskin' me own neck as well."

"Halflings are good cooks," noted Valygar as he dropped off the brace of pheasants he'd obtained for their supper. "Perhaps if you work together, we could be treated with a culinary feast."

"I'm no workin' wi' her!" growled Montaron fiercely.

"I'm not allowing you to cook," insisted Mazzy.

"Fine!" Montaron stalked off, and threw himself down beside the fire, mumbling incoherently to himself. Xzar looked up at him, and smiled merrily, then returned to his spellbook.

"Squire Valygar, you can do us the honour of cooking tonight," proclaimed Mazzy, her eyes fixed on Montaron. She didn't look overly pleased.

Valygar's eyebrow rose. "But I caught-"

"Yes, and you will know what best to do with them," she replied distractedly, wandering off past Aerie and Nalia as they tried to refrain from giggling. Valygar looked at Coran with an exasperated expression, and the elf grinned back.

"Come, my friend," he said, putting his arm around the perplexed ranger's shoulders. "Let us get the food done, so we may rest and recover from the journey, and prepare for the battle ahead. After all, if we are to be preoccupied cooking, we shall be far too busy to receive our squire training!"

Valygar suddenly brightened up immeasurably.


	33. Choosing Sides

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Choosing Sides**

-----------------------

Maiyn came downstairs and quickly informed the others that they'd be leaving to meet Gaelan when Xan appeared. Jaheira asked her if the mage was likely to be long, and the ranger shrugged helplessly in return, saying she had just been changing when he went to his room.

Jaheira looked over to Kivan quickly, and they shared a knowing glance, but said nothing further. Xan appeared a few minutes after, and Maiyn quickly led the way out to the streets outside, seeming more flustered than normal. Jaheira walked alongside her as they made their way along the bustling road, reminding her to be careful; the Shadow Thieves were not a group they needed to anger, nor were they a group the druid was particularly keen to deal with. Their options were limited, however, and they knocked on the door leading into Gaelan's home, finding him standing by his table with a wide smile.

"Coo," he said, causing Maiyn to grit her teeth. "You be back already! I have news for you, as well -- my superiors say 15000 gold coins will be payment enough. They had a change of heart, and lowered the price they seek."

"Oh really?" asked Maiyn suspiciously. "Is this because they know we received an offer, for that exact amount, from elsewhere?"

Gaelan blinked once, but it was enough for Maiyn to recognise a fleeting moment of surprise. "I knows nothing about that," he said, his charming smile back, his face a picture of complete innocence.

"Who do you represent?"

"Aye, well, as I told you before, I can't tell you that until the money has changed hands."

"Perhaps we should seek out our other potential allies then," threatened Maiyn darkly.

"Aye, now," muttered Gaelan thoughtfully. "You could try, but after yer last meeting with them, they'd mayhaps be disinclined to give you another chance."

"So, we are being followed." Jaheira didn't bother asking it; she spoke as a statement, and rolled her eyes as she looked away in frustration.

"That's not quite right," stated the rogue carefully. "You just happened to be overheard."

"By other Shadow Thieves?" asked Maiyn bluntly.

Gaelan sighed. "If you just give me the money, I will tell you."

Maiyn frowned, and threw the pouch onto the table. "You'd better tell us. Now."

-----------------------

"And you are sure that this Renal is in the same guildhall as the one we need to attend?" Maiyn was walking alongside Yoshimo as the pair led the way along the busy roads, heading down towards the docks. They'd been told to seek out Aran Linvail, the Shadowmaster of the Shadow Thieves guild in Athkatla, and the bounty hunter had told the ranger what little he knew of the mysterious leader.

"So, he is definitely a he, he's been in power for quite some time, and he's not a man to cross. Very helpful, Yoshimo," noted Maiyn dryly. The rogue smiled pleasantly in return.

"We may be asked to visit Renal first, regardless of our plans," warned Yoshimo as they passed under through the tunnel that led down to the docks. "Especially if I am recognised in your group."

"Then we will see to him first," replied Maiyn easily, "and then attend to Aran. We have paid the coin they wanted, and so I think we can expect at least a little co-operation from them."

Yoshimo kept smiling, but looked unconvinced, his stance becoming tense as they approached a large reddish building. Its windows were dark, and impossible to see through, giving it a suspicious aura. A large door was set in the centre, and two men stood at either side, each blatantly carrying weapons.

"The guard have little in the way of presence in this district," explained Yoshimo, noting Maiyn's rather surprised look.

"So I see," she replied, continuing her advancement. As she approached them, the men looked up, quite obviously studying her.

"You're a friend of Gaelan's, aye?" the closest asked. "Our boss says yer welcome to go inside."

_My,_ thought Maiyn, _news travels fast in the City of Coin._ It had been less than an hour since they'd left Gaelan's house, and they had only stopped back at the Copper Coronet briefly, to allow Jaheira to pick up the dragon scales. Since they'd paid less than planned for the assistance, and were going to the docks anyway, Maiyn had suggested they sort out the armour for the druid, and she had agreed.

The ranger nodded her thanks, and pushed the door open, stepping inside the building. The others followed her in, looking around the large hall, filled with tables covered in weapons and assorted wares, boxes, crates and hooded figures. A silence fell across the room as everyone turned to face them, but it only lasted a few moments, then their attentions returned to their previous business, and the newcomers were ignored.

"Where now?" Maiyn quietly asked Yoshimo. The bounty hunter pointed to a flight of stairs at the rear of the room, and the ranger nodded and wandered over to them. The upper level appeared much like downstairs, but partitions had been erected to give the impression of individual rooms. Maiyn allowed the Kara-tuan to pass her, and followed him as he made his way along a corridor, turning left into a small enclosure that contained several chairs and desks.

A handful of rogues lurked in the shadows, but one stood directly ahead of them, leaning over some papers on the table before him. He looked up when he realised there were guests, and raised an eyebrow as his eyes met Maiyn. A smile adorned his face when he realised Yoshimo was in her company.

"My, my," he said pleasantly. "If it isn't the freelancer, Yoshimo, come to see me at last. I had nearly thought that the streets had opened up and swallowed you whole, dear lad."

"I am so pleased that you gave any thought to my well being, sire," replied the bounty hunter, sounding as if it was the last thing he wanted. "It is always good to be remembered by ones peers."

Renal laughed. "Well now. That would imply that you were one of my peers, as opposed to a rag-tag independent, infringing on our territory. You are just too much, Yoshi."

The bounty hunter winced. "Yoshimo, if you please, sire. Where I come from, such a pet name is only used by... Well; let us say that you and I have not become so familiar just yet, hmm?"

Renal eyed Maiyn with amusement as the ranger gave the rogue a horrified look, and promptly started choking. Minsc thumped the elf hard on the back, eagerly offering his assistance to her plight. Yoshimo suppressed a grin.

"Point taken," chuckled the Guildmaster. "Have you finally come to pay your debt for your recent activities, or are we simply to trade barbs until I am forced to do something hideous?"

"I have come as commanded, sire," replied the Kara-tuan, seeming a lot more relaxed than the recently recovered Maiyn. She was still staring darkly at the bounty hunter. "You have a task for me?"

"Well, I thought I did," said Renal pleasantly, "but you appear to be needed elsewhere. Your companion, Maiyn -- is she all right, by the way?"

"Little Maiyn will be fine now," announced Minsc happily. "Minsc and Boo have ensured she shall remain breathing!"

"That is, ah... excellent," observed Renal with amusement. "But, where was I? Ah, yes... I know you are seeking an audience... well, shall I say, elsewhere in this building? Fortunately for you, Yoshimo, this negates any task I may have had to assign to you. I suggest you go now, and quickly, before I change my mind."

"As... as you will, sire," replied Yoshimo, sounding surprised. He nodded to the others, and they turned to leave.

"Oh, and Yoshimo?"

The bounty hunter turned his head to face Renal. "Yes, sire?"

Renal Bloodscalp smiled a cruel smile. "Cross the Shadow Thieves again, and you will regret it. Regardless of whom your companions are."

-----------------------

Eventually they found the way to Aran Linvail, after being sent down several random passages, and through areas that were obviously meant to serve for roguish training. Maiyn muttered about the humour the guild members possessed in their misleading information, then groaned as they turned the corner on the latest corridor that had been pointed out to them, and saw it disappear off into the distance, shrouded in darkness.

"Does he live at the other side of Athkatla, through a corridor that stretches invisibly across the city?" grumbled the ranger, stalking along the bare stone passage. She'd been in a bad mood since her choking incident during Yoshimo's banter with Renal. The bounty hunter had merely shrugged at her when she pointed out that _she_ had called him Yoshi, on more than one occasion, and he refused to speak further on the matter, saying he wouldn't want to offend a lady's ear.

Eventually they made it to the end, and clambered up some stairs into a sparse landing, where a gruff guard warned them that he'd have his eye on them. Maiyn glared at him until Yoshimo carefully guided her away, muttering a warning about how she should be careful who she upset in the guildhouse. Kivan knocked on the wooden door that they had approached, and a voice called them to enter.

"Welcome to this place," said a tall man with dark, greying hair. He was smiling warmly enough, but his eyes were taking in every single detail about each of the visitors standing before him. He wore tight, leather armour, and his muscled arms were bare. He nodded approvingly as he signalled for them to be seated. "I've looked forward to seeing you. I am, as you know, Aran Linvail."

"I have paid a huge amount of gold," said Maiyn irritably, eyeing the guards that stood dotted around the room warily. "Tell me how I can find Imoen."

"Right to the point, eh?" asked Aran, a twinkle of amusement in his eye. "That's fine with me. You are a very capable person, working with a very capable band of people. I wish to propose a trade, of sorts."

"I propose you give to me what I have already paid for," replied the ranger coldly.

"Maiyn..." warned Yoshimo quietly.

"I apologise if you feel that you have been done wrong," stated the Shadowmaster sincerely. "I assure you, that all you have paid to us is being put to good use."

"Where?" asked Jaheira. "Where exactly is it being put to good use? We are not to be played with, Linvail; I should like to see results, and I should like to see them soon."

Aran paused and regarded the druid quietly for a few moments. She glared back at him, her eyes glinting dangerously. "These things take time," he said eventually. "In truth, we were working long before you gave us the gold. Only a few minor points remain, but they must be addressed." The Shadowmaster stood, and walked over to a cabinet which he proceeded to unlock. "First and foremost; you will be compensated for the coin you have paid -- I have some items for you." He pulled out a couple of items, and handed them to Maiyn. She looked at them dubiously. "I am sure your mage will be able to confirm their worth," he remarked, smiling at Xan. The enchanter just sighed.

"Thank you," said the ranger, awkwardly.

"They are yours to keep, regardless of what comes," Aran assured her, sitting back down at his desk.

"Oh, how generous," remarked Jaheira sarcastically. "Do you expect that to compensate while you delay our more important concerns? We have friends in need of rescue and vengeance, both!"

The thieves in the room all looked at the druid as one with raised eyebrows. "I know you are eager to set off after Imoen, and I assure you that the time will come soon." Aran spoke carefully. "It takes time to allocate funds, however."

"Not too much time, I hope," interrupted Maiyn.

"No, no, no," he replied soothingly. "Everything is as it should be. There are merely some added difficulties that we have encountered. I regret that I must ask a few tasks of you." He raised his hands as Maiyn opened her mouth to protest. "I know, I know; you are tired and have worked hard already."

"You have no idea," muttered the ranger.

"I apologise," he said, suddenly very serious. "But this guild war... it prevents us from going further."

"Guild war?" asked Kivan, the elf's quiet voice sounding melodic amongst the more gruff tone of the thief.

"There is a new guild in the city," replied Aran. "You cannot fail to have heard of it... or can you? I believe you have already been... approached by them."

"Bodhi?" asked Maiyn. "But she's a vam... she's quite unnatural."

Aran regarded the ranger with an amused expression, and the elf threw a worried glance to Minsc. The berserker was quietly talking to Boo, seemingly oblivious to the discussion happening around him. "Strange things are afoot at the docks," he continued. "Shipments are disappearing, my employees along with them. We are significantly weakened by this, and I think it unlikely that you would be captured or wooed by the enemy. I would ask you to go to our landing bay, and strengthen our position this eve. There will be a girl there, named Mook. She is my guard captain, and you can trust her."

Maiyn sighed. "We will aid, since it will lead us to your aid in finding Imoen."

"I promise you that I will do all I can to get you to her as soon as possible," promised Aran. "You will go to the docks?"

"We will. But what is the nature of this shipment?"

Linvail smiled wryly. "I must admit, Maiyn, that the goods carried would not be met well by the guard. Weapons, mostly, but I defend their use."

"Mostly?" Maiyn scowled. "There had better not be anything... alive."

"Oh, my dear girl, no," chuckled Aran. "Fear not, there are no slaves. The weapons are specially made for us. The guild we are warring are not like we -- as dark as the Shadow Thieves are, we do not overstep the bounds." Xan snorted, but the Shadowmaster only gave him an amused look and continued. "This new guild is different. If you look for the higher moral ground in this matter, it is indeed us. A surprising thing, but I assure you, I am true to my word."

Maiyn looked back into his eyes as he gave her a sincere glance. She felt herself trusting his word, and she nodded slightly. "We are aware, as we said, of the nature of the other guild," she replied quietly. "You will have our assistance."

Aran smiled warmly. "Then study the amulet in particular that I gave you -- you will fid it of help, I believe. And... good hunting. Report back to me when you can."

-----------------------

"So we are bought off yet again," muttered Jaheira as they stood outside the Shadow Thieves Guildhall. She was glaring around her, at no one in particular. "I do not deny that they are the best choice we have to find our quarry, but we had best do their little chores quickly."

"I agree," said Maiyn quietly. "We have hours before nightfall, though. We shall need to find-" The ranger broke off her sentence as a cloaked woman approached, and walked straight up to the druid.

"A word I would have with you, Jaheira. Listen carefully whilst I say what I must, for this brings me no pleasure."

"Do I know of you?" asked Jaheira cautiously. "Have you reason to subject me to your rude manner? I have no coin, if that is your wish."

The stranger smirked. "Charming, as I was told. No, Jaheira, you have nothing I require, save your attention. You are bid to follow as I lead. Come, we must go."

"I do not follow by a stranger's command," replied the half-elf strongly. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you know me, as well as you should know yourself," came the cryptic reply. A quick movement of the woman's hands uncovered her shirt lapel for only a split second, but it was long enough for the druid to see whatever was intended. "We are one and the same, and I bear the pin that tells our name. Let your eyes not deceive you as you look upon this 'trinket.'"

"I…Yes, I see. If you would give me a moment, I will do what needs be done."

The woman gave the others a cursory glance. "Make your farewells quick, you will not be gone long." She turned and strode away from the party, waiting for the half-elf a few feet away.

"What's going on?" asked Maiyn, slightly panicked. "Where are you going?"

"I have obligations elsewhere," replied Jaheira simply. "Worry not, I will return shortly. You will survive without me for a time, and I should return to you before nightfall. I will find you, by the docks, if not before. Here -- take these." The druid carefully pulled the scales out from her pack, and handed them to the ranger. "Take them to Cromwell for me -- you should have enough in the funds, and it will save time later."

With that she turned and left, disappearing into the crowd with the mystery woman. The others looked on in surprise, then turned their gazes back to Maiyn. The ranger knew in her heart what it was -- she remembered Jaheira making the same discrete movement all those months ago, in Nashkel, when showing Dynaheir that she and Khalid could be trusted.

The woman had been another Harper.

"We-" began Maiyn, before sighing as another stranger ran up to them. This time it was a man, dressed in shiny armour. He bowed quickly to the group, then turned to address Anomen.

"Squire Anomen Delryn -- you are called to the Order of the Most Radiant Heart!"

Anomen paled. "It is time?" he asked quietly.

The messenger nodded. "Sir Ryan Trawl will be awaiting you this day." With another bow, he turned and left.

"I... I need to go," said Anomen. He seemed surprised, even shocked. Maiyn groaned internally.

"Is there anyone else who would like to be called away from us today?" she asked with a sigh, before noting Anomen's rather disappointed look. "I'm sorry," she offered quickly. "It's just being a... strange day." Her eyes caught Xan's, and they shared the slightest of smiles, before she returned her attention to the cleric. "Do you wish us to accompany you?" she asked.

"I... I would welcome it, but I know of your aversion to the Order, with your... heritage," Anomen said hesitantly.

Maiyn nodded. "We could split up until evening?" she offered. "I would dearly love to see you passing your test," she said to Anomen -- her confidence in the outcome of his test made him beam. "But I... I don't feel comfortable... And I need to sort out these scales…"

"I understand, my lady," the squire replied quickly.

"The others shall go with you," she insisted, nodding to them all. "I will wait for you somewhere, and you can find me when your ceremony is done -- even if it is just to say goodbye, because you have been assigned somewhere else!"

"I don't think you should be on your own," said Kivan quietly. "Let one of us go with you."

"I wi-" began Yoshimo, but he was interrupted by Xan.

"I will," said the enchanter firmly, avoiding the Kara-tuan's keen gaze. The rogue sighed, Maiyn grinned at him.

"You could sort out these scales," she said to the bounty hunter, making him smile gratefully to her. "You will know where to take them, and I am sure you will be able to barter a fair price."

"I will do my best, my friend," he smiled, taking the package carefully, and bowing before he vanished into the crowd, unwilling to stay around in case he was persuaded to visit the Order's headquarters.

"Xan and I will make sure we have enough supplies," continued Maiyn. Kivan nodded, satisfied with the plans, although Maiyn was sure she could see a curious expression cross his face.

"We will attend to Squire Anomen's duty now," he remarked, herding the cleric and the berserker off towards the district exit. "We will seek you out at the Copper Coronet when we are done."

Maiyn nodded to them, and wandered in the other direction, towards the passage they'd used to enter the docks earlier. Xan walked beside her in silence until he was sure that the others were out of sight, then he reached out, and his hand found hers. She smiled over to him as they went, and together they headed back to the slums.


	34. Judgements

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Judgements**

-----------------------

Kivan followed Anomen as he strode purposefully along, heading towards the large building that rose before them. Minsc was striding by his fellow ranger's side, bemused by the whole expedition, but quite content with everything. Boo sat on the berserkers shoulder with an amazing display of balance, and genuinely seemed to be looking at everything the Rashemeni pointed out.

Anomen bowed to the knights standing outside the Order's headquarters, and they welcomed with serious expressions, allowing access to him and his companions. Kivan felt out of place when they entered the magnificent hall; the marble floor shone underfoot, and statues of Helm and Torm stood proud, casting their gaze across the expanse.

The squire didn't hesitate upon entry, but marched up to another armoured figure, and nodded his head respectfully. "Sir Ryan Trawl. I have arrived and am prepared to be Judged."

Sir Ryan smiled to the cleric, and nodded amiably over to Kivan and Minsc. "Excellent, Squire Anomen," he said sincerely. "The Prelate waits within. May Helm be with you on this day."

"And Torm also with you," replied Anomen immediately, hesitantly looking to the centre of the hall, to an area set within a few elaborately carved pillars, closer to the sculptures. Kivan and Minsc watched him go, but Sir Ryan signalled for them to follow. They wandered closer, then the rangers stood beneath one of the arches, a respectful distance from the ceremony, but close enough to bear witness and hear the proceedings. Anomen smiled gratefully to them, and an assortment of knights appeared, two standing at either side of the squire, and one moving to stand before him.

"Anomen Delryn, son of Cor and Moirala, do you stand before me, Prelate Wessalen, pledged to the service of justice?" intoned the figure standing at the head. "Do you stand before me pledged to the service of righteousness?"

"Prelate of the Order, I so stand," said Anomen clearly, standing tall. He looked confident enough, but Kivan had noticed a hint of worry in his eyes as he'd turned to enter this place. "I pledge my life to the service of justice and righteousness."

"Anomen Delryn, do you stand before me seeking a knighthood of the Order?"

"I do so stand."

Prelate Wessalen nodded, and stepped back, turning so he was also facing one of the statues a bit more. "Do you stand before me prepared to accept the Judgement of Helm?" he asked sternly. "Is there aught that you would say before we begin?"

Kivan noticed Anomen seeming to shift slightly, but his voice remained confident and loud. "Thank you, Prelate. I would say that all of my life I have dreamed of this day, and becoming a knight is the culmination of those dreams. Judge me as you have been judged."

The Prelate nodded. "May the spirit of Helm enter this chamber! May my Judgement be unclouded. Are your actions, and those you have travelled with, laid bare? Shall I judge you as I have been judged?"

Anomen smiled slightly. "My past, and my actions I lay bare before you. I ask that you judge me as you have been judged."

"So shall it be." Anomen knelt before the statue, and there were a few moments of revered silence; even Minsc watched the proceedings intently. None of the knights moved, and Anomen remained still, his eyes fixed to the figure of Helm as he allowed himself to be read.

Eventually the Prelate looked back up, smiling to the squire. "The Judgement is clear. Anomen Delryn, you have proven yourself worthy. I dub thee Sir Anomen, Knight of the Order; arise and give your oath."

Even Kivan could not withhold a smile -- the delight on Anomen's face was obvious, although it was being carefully controlled to mirror the serious occasion. Minsc was beaming with happiness, holding out Boo so the hamster could better see what was going on.

"Under witness of all gathered," Anomen solemnly proclaimed, "I swear to uphold the honour of the Order for as long as I shall live. I pledge my dying breath to the service of good. In Helm's name, I thank thee, Prelate. I swear that I shall never falter 'neath the banner of Helm."

"Go then, Sir Anomen," declared the Prelate, "and serve the cause. You shall serve beneath the Paladin Ryan Trawl, a righteous man. May Helm bless thee."

"And also thee." Anomen bowed deeply, and returned to Kivan and Minsc, his face showing his rapture. "I must speak with Sir Ryan."

"Congratulations," said Kivan sincerely. "You must be proud, indeed."

"Minsc and Boo are overwhelmed to have seen such a display!" boomed the berserker happily. "Our friends have missed a glorious event!"

Anomen just smiled, and returned to Sir Ryan, who had been witnessing the ceremony a little away. He looked proudly at the former squire, and he greeted the new knight warmly. "Sir Anomen, I congratulate you. As your new superior I welcome you, and honour your knighthood."

"I thank you, Paladin Ryan Trawl. I am pleased to serve you with strength of arms and a faith in Helm."

Sir Ryan placed his hand on Anomen's shoulder. "Normally you would accompany me as my man at arms, but I hear you are following the path of righteousness well enough on your own. You travel with interesting companions, do you not?"

Anomen hesitated, then nodded slowly. "My fellow adventurers endeavour to follow the good and righteous path, I believe," he said slowly. "There is certainly variety within the band, however."

Sir Ryan looked keenly at Anomen. "Then, stay in their company, Sir Anomen, but report to us often, and when you can. The Order will be most... curious to hear your news."

"Certainly, Sir Ryan," said Anomen.

"Go well then, Sir Anomen and Helm bless thee."

"I thank you," said the cleric, bowing one last time. "May Torm also bless thee."

Anomen led the way back outside, and strolled slowly down the path that wound its way along between two canals. His happiness was still apparent, but there was also thoughtfulness in his face, and he paused when they had left the headquarters behind, and looked to his companions.

"It is truly a grand day, my friends," he declared.

"Knighthood seems to agree with you," observed Kivan. Anomen smiled slightly.

"It does," the priest agreed. "I am well content. When one's dreams have come true, one cannot help but rejoice. So, as I said, it is truly a grand day. I have achieved my dream, and I owe much of that to the assistance of the group. I…I am most grateful to for it."

"I am sure Maiyn was only happy to help," said Kivan quietly. Anomen nodded distractedly.

"And help she did," he said gently. "Meeting your group has affected me in the most fortunate way. To think I had such grave doubts… I almost considered leaving Maiyn's companionship to seek what I believed to be a more righteous leader. Had I done so, I would not have received her help when... when Moira died. It all seems like another time for me, now."

"We both know what Maiyn is," stated Kivan softly. "But that is not who she is. Her heart is pure, her path is good. Those who have been with her for a long time stand by her, and continue to do so, to support her, and protect her from what lies within. She does not wish to be corrupted. We do not wish to see her being so."

"I believe the Order know I travel with her," admitted Anomen.

Kivan chuckled slightly. "I would believe they do, Sir Anomen, considering how carefully they worded their request for you to remain with her. Does it not show to you, though, that your human gods can see the goodness in her, that they have not held your time with her against you?"

"Oh, do not doubt that I believe there to be no evil in the lady Maiyn -- certainly not right now, in any case. I am quite sure that were it not for her counsel, her guidance when I was unsure if I should obey my father... I do not believe I would have had the personal strength to stand against him. I would have allowed my anger at losing Moira to fuel my drive for vengeance. Even now, I will there to be a time where I can bring her murderer to justice; but slowly the pain fades, and I remember Maiyn's words to me. To honour Moira's memory by achieving my knighthood, by accomplishing my dream."

"And now you have," noted Kivan.

"And now I have," agreed Anomen. "And I feel there has been no better tribute to my sister."

-----------------------

They walked hand in hand along the streets, occasionally browsing the stalls to see what merchandise was on offer. In the end, Maiyn managed to pick up some magical bullets and arrows for the party, and the two elves found a quiet spot to sit down at away from the main road, and on a rare patch of greenery in the city.

Maiyn pulled out the items Aran had gifted her; a ring and an amulet. Xan studied them intently, before informing her of the magical properties of each.

"The ring," he said quietly, "has an extremely strong protective enchantment in it. The amulet is interesting indeed. It emanates a slight resistance to magic, and has a ward inscribed on it, here, that offers a protection from negative energy." Maiyn looked at him blankly, and he smiled wryly. "When the vampires bit you, back in Windspear," he explained. "The feeling you had then? This amulet shields from such an attack."

Maiyn couldn't help but chuckle. "That is especially useful, considering what we now know of the other guild," she noted, ironically.

"Quite," remarked Xan dryly, still examining the runes on the talisman. "Here... this symbol -- do you see it? It absorbs silence spells."

Maiyn smiled, and took the necklace gently from his hands. Ignoring his protests, she placed the necklace around his neck, where it emitted a brief glow before settling to its normal colours.

"I think it would be better on you," he argued, but his voice flailed when she held up a hand.

"You are our primary spellcaster," she said logically. "It makes sense to be on you." She placed the ring back into her pack, despite Xan's look. "Someone else may benefit from it more than me -- we have a group to consider."

The enchanter sighed. "Perhaps, but I consider your safety above the others."

Maiyn smiled softly, and looked away bashfully. "Thank you."

"There is nothing to thank me for, it is the truth. But... I need to say something to you, about... about our current situation."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow, and waited for him to speak. The mage sat for a while, seemingly lost in his thoughts as he watched some merchants struggle to roll a barrel onto a wagon.

"We know that you are doomed," he said quietly. "Your heritage has decided that better than anyone else could, and to hope for a happy future is pointless."

"It could happen," Maiyn objected.

"No, Maiyn, it is unlikely. Despite that, despite the hopelessness of it all, I have allowed myself to fall into the situation where I would willingly lay down my life for you. I follow you, above my own tasks and orders, despite what... what you are. I wish to console you when you are upset, and I long to be by your side when you face danger, if only so I may do what I can to offer you what little protection I can."

"Xan-"

"No, let me finish. Your life is limited, something that... that shouldn't happen as one of Tel'Quessir. We should have years to look forward to, but it won't be like that. We should treasure every moment you live to see. But despite that, I still need to tell you that what we do... it cannot be rushed. I need to know..."

Maiyn raised a finger to his mouth, and hushed him. "Don't think as such," she implored.

"I cannot help it," he shrugged. "I want you to know; I am yours, despite my reservations, despite my doubts. I... I am not sure that our companions should become aware of this, however."

The ranger nodded slowly. "You are probably right," she said with a sigh. "We... we have a lot to do, to get Imoen. We can see what has happened after that, and talk again, if you would like?"

"I would," he smiled. Then in a rare display of daring, the enchanter pulled her close, drawing her into his arms so that she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She felt him sigh with contentment, and she closed her eyes, allowing a small smile to drift across her face. Her mind wandered, and she found herself back in Baldur's Gate, sitting in the parks as Namara babbled from nearby, a figure sitting close to her, stroking her hair...

She sat up with a start, forcing the memory from her head. Xan looked at her in surprise, but she just smiled weakly to him. "I thought I saw Yoshimo," she lied, standing up and dusting herself off. "Come; let us look around a bit more."

Xan nodded, but sighed as she wandered off, watching her with a sinking feeling.

-----------------------

They ended up back at the Copper Coronet, finding a quiet table in the corner, where they sat with some drinks. Xan had been quiet since Maiyn pulled away from him, and she seemed to be caught in a daydream, her eyes fixed somewhere in the distance, an airy expression on her face. Eventually the enchanter sighed, and moved to stand up.

"Where are you going?" asked the ranger.

"I was going to return to my room, to think," he said wearily.

"Why?" She seemed surprised.

"You obviously have a lot on your mind."

"No. Don't go." She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I... I do have a lot on my mind."

"I am no fool, Maiyn," sighed Xan. "I know you think of him. How do you expect me to believe you truly want us to develop anything more than a friendship, when you cannot even trust yourself to mention his name to me?"

Her eyes fell, and she looked upset. He felt bad for causing her to feel this sorrow, but his own emotions were eating away at him; he wanted to believe that she really wanted to be with him, but his very fibre warned him of being a replacement. It was hopeless.

"I thought if I spoke of him, it would serve only to upset you." Her eyes met his, and he saw nothing but sincerity and honesty.

"Do you want to talk about him?"

"Sometimes. I know that a lot of the time it will still upset me."

Xan nodded. "Are you... do you really think you can move on from that?"

She didn't reply for a few minutes. Her fingers ran across the table top, tracing a pattern repeatedly as she was lost in thought. When she looked up, her gaze was more focussed, her face looked determined. "Yes. I have to, and I need to. I have a lot to focus on, to concentrate on, even after we get Imoen back. You're right... I'll never have a normal life, and my life may not be as long as one of my kin. So I should make the most of what I have, and live for now. That sounds mercenary, doesn't it?"

Xan smiled wryly. "But that is what you are, in part," he pointed out. "We have all become mercenaries to some degree in your company. I am still here, serving alongside you, while my superiors believe I am investigating a Greycloak matter. It is my duty to, I am a Defender of Elvendom; and yet, I am neglecting everything my blade bids me to do, in order to offer my pathetic protection to you, and aid you in your own quest."

"We may yet end up serving your own mission," replied Maiyn quietly. He arched his eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue. "We know Bodhi is a vampire -- we know she leads the guild that stands against the Shadow Thieves. We are now, effectively, in their employ. Do you not think that, ultimately, before we get to see Imoen, Aran will ask us to 'solve' his problem?"

Xan sighed. "I had considered it, and tried to ignore it. It would be futile. We would be doomed."

"It is what you came here to do," Maiyn stated.

"No, I was sent here to _investigate_," he retorted. "Not to die to them. Although, perhaps that is what my superiors wanted..."

The ranger snorted. "We have Minsc, anyway. He is very passionate about his battles with vampires."

"I noticed." Xan vaguely remembered the berserker dashing off in his familiar rage back in the Windspear hills. "This is why we are avoiding using the term around him?"

"It is." Maiyn grinned. "So, we may yet manage to finish both of our tasks. And then you will return to Evereska..."

Xan raised an eyebrow. "It will be my duty to return back, and report my findings, yes."

Maiyn nodded, and looked back to her hands. Her fingers were now paying with one of the rings on Xan's own hand, and she was twisting it around in a distracted manner. "Will you... will you stay there?"

"My duties would no doubt take me away on another mission. But if the opportunity presented itself to stay there... I would. Provided Evereska was not being ravaged by the evil that is attempting to surround it."

"Evereska is safe, is it not?"

He snorted. "Nowhere is safe. Everywhere is doomed, and Evereska is no different. It will fall, and Tel'Quessir will dwindle, a long slow death."

"No," said Maiyn softly. "There is always hope. Our kin will prevail, and work alongside the half-elves-"

"The half-elves?" Xan sighed. "They are of diluted blood; they can offer nothing to the future of our line."

Maiyn frowned slightly. "Jaheira is a half-elf... and Namara."

Xan took a sharp intake of breath. "You... you miss the child?" His words were careful.

"It is not mine to miss," she replied simply. "But... she was a lovely child. I always thought I'd see her again, one day."

Xan sighed. "Wouldn't that assume you were ever to have a normal life? It's hopeless to think like that."

"It's _not _hopeless!" Maiyn said, frustrated. "Do you not see yourself, one day, settled somewhere? Maybe with a wife, and children? A small home, with flowers, in the woods somewhere, near to a river? Just a lot of peace and quiet?" Her dreamy expression returned, and Xan looked at her gloomily.

"No."

"No?"

"It is hopeless," he repeated. "You are fooling yourself if you think any of that is possible. We will die long before the chance arises, and only if we are _extremely_ fortunate, will we make it to Arvanaith."

"Well, I won't." Maiyn's voice was quiet, and Xan groaned internally. He'd spoke without thinking. Again. She looked up to him. "But you are probably right. And that is why we should live for now. Do you agree?"

He shrugged helplessly, and she moved around the table to sit next to him, leaning on him. His arm went around her instinctively, and they sat quietly for a few moments, the low murmur of voices the only noise in the background. Eventually she raised her head from his shoulder, and looked at him with a smile. Wordlessly, she moved her head forward and kissed him, a move he was all too happy to respond to.

He couldn't be sure of her motives at all, or her reasoning for deciding to move on now -- but he could either take his opportunity at what he had desired quietly for so long, or put distance between himself and the ranger to prevent heartache. The latter idea made the most sense to him, and he knew he should act on it. He knew he should leave the group, and possibly just return to Evereska, alone.

But he knew he wouldn't.

-----------------------

Maiyn knew immediately that Anomen had passed his test; the cleric's beaming smile, and the amused look on Kivan's face was more than enough for her to figure it out. Minsc asking Boo what a knight did just confirmed her suspicion. She stood from the table, and moved forward to congratulate him warmly.

"Thank you, my lady," he replied, his smile wide. "For your felicitations, and also for your counsel when I was faced with the reality of losing my sister. Had I not had a friend such as yourself to confide in about the matter, I may have taken a path that would have been wrong for me, and today may have been very different, indeed."

"I did nothing more than any friend would do," replied Maiyn with a grin. "You knew in your heart what you had to do; you only needed someone to remind you, to take away the influence of your father as he tried to manipulate you in your grief."

"Perhaps," Anomen said grimly. "But I do believe you deserve my thanks, and my gratitude."

"Then I shall accept both, and offer the same in return," she said lightly. "You have been a loyal and faithful member of our group. While I am happy that you have achieved your goal, I am saddened to realise that you will now have duties in the Order that will take you elsewhere. We... we will miss you."

"My lady," began Anomen gently. "Once before, before we fought the dragon, Firkraag -- you told me you would miss my presence in your band, and seemed to be quite upset by the prospect."

"Of course, _Sir _Anomen." The cleric puffed up proudly as she used his title on him. "You have been welcome to travel with us, and I personally would consider you a friend. A dear friend. It is hard to say goodbye to people when you have grown close, would you not say?"

"I would agree, my lady," he replied solemnly. Maiyn failed to notice the twinkle in his eye, or Kivan's slight grin as he moved past them to sit down beside Minsc and Xan. "But I have to admit, I feel no sorrow today, despite what the future has planned for me."

Maiyn looked slightly dismayed by his words, but she nodded. "That is... understandable. It is a happy day for you, after all! Do you have time to stay to have one drink with us, to celebrate? Or is your presence required back at the Order immediately?"

"Ah, I am afraid I cannot stay for _one_ drink, my lady," said Anomen apologetically, almost unable to keep himself from laughing at Maiyn's downcast expression. "I would, though, like to remind you of something I once said to you, if you would permit me."

"Of course."

"The time you assumed I was leaving, when you expressed how you'd miss me. I asked you to allow me to decide for myself when I would leave your company, as long as you were happy for me to stay. Is the same still true now?"

The ranger frowned with confusion. "Well, yes."

"And would you still allow me to stay?"

"You know I would!"

"Then, may I ask, with the greatest respect, my lady, that you do me the honour of once again, allowing me to make my decision on when I shall leave?" Maiyn stared blankly at him, and he let go of his laugh, causing her stare to turn into a glare. "My lady, you have quite a poisonous gaze, if I may say so," he teased.

"What _exactly_ are you saying?" asked the elf in frustration.

"He's saying he can stay in our company," sighed Xan, rolling his eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out at him quickly, before turning back to Anomen.

"Really? Is that true?" The cleric nodded, and Maiyn squealed delightedly, throwing her arms around the Anomen's neck, much to his surprise. "I'm so glad!"

"I... thank you, my lady," he managed when she had moved back from him. "It... it is nice to feel such a part of things. I am-"

The priest's words were cut off sharply as a figure burst into the inn, looking around quickly until her eyes fell onto the group. Maiyn watched Jaheira as she strode over to the group, her expression pensive.

"I said I would return, and I have," said the druid quickly. "There were things I had to take care of, and now there is something I must ask of you."

"Of course," said Maiyn, concerned. "It is good to have you back with us, by the way."

Jaheira smiled slightly. "I am glad to be back in your company. But now, come. We must go…we must go to the Harper hold. I have been asked to bring you, and we must go soon. They will allow us to pass the wards of the door, but I must be with you, and I must be conscious."

Maiyn blinked. "Why wouldn't you be conscious?"

"It... it is not important," frowned Jaheira. "It was their words, not mine, and I believe they just looked to cover all angles. Will you come?"

Maiyn looked over quickly to the others. "I will follow if you deem it necessary. Yoshimo is still absent, but we may meet him on the way. Regardless -- let us go. It is obviously important to you."

"It is," agreed the druid. "And I thank you for this. It should not take long."


	35. Departure of a Hero

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Departure of a Hero**

-----------------------

Coran had a hope that the evening would be peaceful, despite the motley band whose company he was in. Mazzy was busying herself with some parchment and a quill, preparing what she called 'battle strategies'. Montaron was sharpening his sword, while Xzar poured over a book; Coran assumed it was his spellbook, but it wasn't at all obvious if it was, and Valygar seemed to be content to assume the green-robed man was merely a fan of fiction.

So the elf aided the ranger as they made the meal, with Aerie and Nalia occasionally helping out, but mainly just lazing around and chatting. Before long, as Coran feared, the topic returned to that of magic.

"Not all magic is evil," noted Nalia casually, idly ignoring Valygar's claims that it would corrupt even the purest of souls. "And look at Aerie -- she is skilled with the art, but she also follows her god faithfully. How can you say she'd ever become subverted by it?"

Valygar regarded Aerie sceptically for a moment. "I'm not a man of the gods, so I don't know," he said carefully. "The power could be as much of a pull for a holy woman, as it is for one who is as faithless as I."

Aerie's eyes widened slightly. "Y-you don't worship a god?"

"No." The ranger's attention went back to tending the fire.

"But why not?" pressed Aerie, seeming to be genuinely surprised. "Baervan has helped me to get through so much... I don't know what I'd have done, if I didn't have the belief..."

"I believe in me," shrugged Valygar. "I work to protect nature, and I rely on myself. I don't need to offer any form of worship to a deity just because it is there."

The avariel frowned. "Don't you think they deserve your service? They... they protect you-"

"No, Aerie," the ranger replied calmly. "I protect myself. No god was there for me when I was being hunted by the Cowled Wizards."

"Because you didn't reach out to them," protested Aerie stubbornly.

"No god was there for me when my parents fell to my own hands."

A heavy silence descended around the group, and Coran became painfully aware of the noise his knife made as it skinned the pheasants he was preparing for cooking. He looked up and met Nalia's eyes, and the two thieves exchanged a slightly concerned glance. Aerie was looking at the ranger with complete disbelief.

"You k-killed your parents?"

"I had to." The ranger's voice was level and calm.

"What happened?" asked Nalia. "That is, I mean, if you don't mind telling us." She blushed slightly at her inquisitiveness as the ranger's gaze met hers, and he smiled slightly.

"My mother was a mage of some power," he said softly. "She'd hide herself away in her room for weeks at a time, perfecting her latest cantrip. It was only when my father fell infirm that she realised too late what she'd been missing. As he weakened, she infused him with her magic, in an attempt to keep him alive. I don't know what she expected to achieve, but he died all the same."

"But he did not go to rest?" asked Nalia.

Valygar shook his head. "He became an undead monstrosity, a mere shell of what my father once was. She, herself, worked her incantations to join him in undeath. That was how I found them when I returned home, to seek out the truth behind the news I had received."

"And you killed them t-to help them be at peace?" asked Aerie quietly.

"I did," stated Valygar. "And I would do the same again. Lavok wasn't the first of my blood relatives that I've had to fight; but I was still not prepared to face him, and to find him... different, to how I had expected."

"You have travelled before?" asked Nalia curiously. "When you received the news about your parents, I mean."

"I was a scout for the Amnish army. We were camped near the border with Tethyr when a messenger arrived, sent by our manservant, Hervo. I knew his word could be trusted, yet I was loathe to believe my mother would have allowed herself to be consumed by the lust for power so much. Neither she nor my father put up much of a fight. I..." His voice trailed off as he stared into the flickering lights of the fire. After a few moments he sighed. "My views on magic are unlikely to change. I just hope for your sakes, that you can both prove me wrong with what I see to be true and absolute."

The girls nodded, and quietly started preparing some vegetables that Mazzy had collected before they left Imnesvale. Coran finished working on the birds and passed them to Valygar, who readied a pot for them, preparing to make a stew. It was warming up on the fire when Xzar approached.

"Hubble bubble, toil and trouble!" he exclaimed with glee, dancing around the four sitting figures. Valygar scowled up at him, and a dark look crossed his face.

"Er, Xzar," began Coran, scrambling to his feet, "perhaps you'd be better going back over to sit beside Montaron."

"It's _you_!" shrieked Xzar randomly, pointing at the elf. "Mummy _will_ be missing you! Where is mummy?"

Montaron appeared at the human's side, scowling fiercely. "Away from 'em, mage," he muttered. "They be best left alone."

Valygar was on his feet within seconds. "Mage? He's another mage?"

Montaron paused, halfway through the beginnings of manoeuvring his companion back to their seats. "Aye, apparently he be a mage. What did ye think he was? A flamin' bard?"

The ranger's frown deepened. "I had not detected any magical capability in his aura," he admitted slowly. "I had thought him a man of Cyric, perhaps..."

Montaron snorted in contempt, and returned to pushing Xzar along. They hadn't got far when Xzar span around, easily detaching himself from the halfling's grip, bounding over until he stood before the ranger.

"I am death, destroyer of worlds!" he hissed, waving his hands around, his eyes wide and flashing. "Watch as I make an army!" Swiftly, Xzar pulled a few objects from a pouch sitting on his belt, and threw them into the ground, murmuring a few, quick arcane words. "Dance, my undead!" he shrieked in glee. "Dance!"

Almost immediately, two skeletal figures pulled themselves up from the ground, turning to face the necromancer obediently. Valygar had roared with rage, and was charging at them before anyone could stop him. Coran rushed to try and stop him, but the ranger had reduced them to mere piles of bones by the time the elf managed to get past the wailing and flailing Xzar. With the undead gone, Valygar turned to the necromancer, and started advancing towards him ominously.

"You might think this is funny, mage, but I do not," he remarked threateningly, raising his blade.

"Valygar! Don't!" shouted Coran, trying to restrain the angry human from behind. Montaron then appeared before Xzar, sword in hand, and a wicked gleam in his eye as he glared up at the ranger.

"Ye'll have t'get through me first, ye fool," growled the halfling. Valygar shook off Coran easily, and swung his sword at Montaron, who parried it easily, expecting such a move. Xzar retreated away from the fight, and began murmuring under his breath, pointing at the ranger; Valygar was too caught up in his fight to notice.

Coran stumbled as the ranger pushed him away roughly, and he tried to get back to his feet quickly. As he did, he noticed a yellow globe flying through the air, engulfing the three battling men. Immediately, they all froze, bound by the effect of Aerie's hold spell. The avariel was trembling slightly, but had kept her composure long enough to use her mind. Coran grinned over to her, and she smiled with relief at his approval. The smile faded when a voice echoed out around them.

"_WHAT_ is going on _here_?"

-----------------------

Despite the events of the previous evening, Coran found himself feeling fairly refreshed, and ready to do battle. As soon as Mazzy had descended on the group; demanding to know why there was shouting, and why on earth Aerie had been possessed to cast a hostile spell at her own comrades, things had begun to settle.

Coran quickly explained what had transpired, causing the small fighter to roll her eyes with disbelief. She applauded the avariel for her quick thinking, but Aerie had already reverted to her usual nervousness at Mazzy's initial stern words, and merely mumbled something quietly, then fled back to the campfire under the pretence of checking the food.

The hold spell eventually wore off, and Valygar's roar died an amazingly swift death when he noticed the righteous warrior standing ahead of him; her arms crossed, her expression stern. Slowly his weapon fell, and he coughed his excuses. Mazzy was in no mood to listen, and rebuked him severely for his actions. He was then sent back to the campfire with the others, while she dealt with the Zhents.

Coran had no idea what she'd done or said to them, but they were remarkably meek for the rest of the evening, and caused no more dissent. Valygar, however, could hardly keep his poisonous glares from them, and he was assigned the first watch with Coran, so that the elf could keep as much of an eye out for the ranger, as he could for any potential enemies.

It didn't surprise the elf that Xzar had been excused from guard duties, as well as Nalia and Aerie. Instead, the second watch of the night fell to Mazzy and Montaron, and although Coran tried to stay awake to gain some amusement from their interactions, sleep soon consumed him, and he fell into a deep slumber.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, before the group sorted through their belongings, opting to leave what wasn't needed in battle by the altar, rather than carrying their large packs with them. Before they went down, Nalia summoned an invisible stalker to fight by her side, while Aerie entreated to Baervan, and received an aerial servant. They cast a range of protective spells on the group, finished with Xzar managing to correctly speak the incantation for a haste cantrip. Then, wardstone in hand, Coran tentatively led the way down the steps, into the chapel, with Mazzy close behind.

They huddled together when they finished descending, and regarded the beast with awe. Mazzy quietly went through her battle plan; she, Coran and Montaron would be making the bulk of the attacks with their weapons, Valygar was to alternate between bow and sword, depending on where he felt he could do most damage. Aerie, Nalia and Xzar were to try and penetrate the beast's defences as much as they could with magic, to allow the fighters to cause injury.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Xzar who looked as if he was in a trance. Mazzy ignored his lack of response.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"Let me get something, quickly," muttered Coran, rummaging in his pocket. Unable to find what he required, he distractedly held out the wardstone, feeling someone take it from his grasp. He dug back into his belongings, and pulled out a small potion bottle with a look of triumph. Raising it quickly, he downed the contents, and beamed as his muscles grew almost instantly.

"I'm ready now!" he proclaimed.

It was then that his world seemed to slow down to a crawl. The first thing he noticed was Aerie's rather horrified glance, looking behind him. He turned to see what had upset her so, noticing that Nalia and Mazzy were also wearing expressions that ranged from concern to disbelief.

Behind him was Xzar, sling in hand, obviously ready for battle. A manic glint was in the necromancer's eyes, and he was swirling his weapon around his head, looking intently at the dragon. It only took a split second for Coran to realise what the mage was using as a bullet.

"Nooooo!" cried Coran, diving towards the Zhent, pushing Montaron clumsily out of the way, then tripping over Valygar's foot. All he could do was watch as the black and white stone flew from the sling, flying through the air as it swiftly made its way to its target. It seemed like a lifetime before it hit, smacking into the wyrm's head, straight between the eyes. The creature, that had been asleep, was awoken in the rudest possible way -- and the group no longer had the protective effects of the talisman in their possession.

As the Shadow Dragon roared its fury, Xzar stamped his foot and shrieked in fury. "Why is it not dead, Monty? That's not what was meant to happen!" He screamed in temper, then turned and stomped back up the stairs to the altar outside, leaving the others to face the advancing creature.

The moment of disbelief passed, and Coran heard Mazzy barking out orders. He picked himself up, and followed her charge, comforted by the joint chanting of the two girls they left behind. To his left he could see Valygar peppering the beast with arrows, and to his right he was relived to notice Montaron slinking around to attack from behind.

_With some luck, we might still survive this_, he noted dryly.

-----------------------

Aerie was crying. It wasn't uncontrolled sobs, or mighty wailing. Tears ran down her face in a constant stream as she quietly wept for her fallen companion. Nalia looked numb; her grief was threatening to pour out from her at any second, but the shock and realisation of the situation hadn't sunk in yet. She couldn't react, until she'd accepted.

Valygar was kneeling beside Mazzy. His face was sad, his touch gentle as he carefully swept a few strands of her hair from her cheeks. Coran was by his side, a numb sensation threatening to engulf him; this wasn't the first comrade he'd seen fall. He'd lost many who had been closer to him -- but the pain never seemed to lessen.

The body of the dragon was strewn behind them, having battled fiercely until the end. Its dying breath had caught the brave halfling with a wave of acid-filled vapour, burning her horrifically. As the creature fell, the others ran to Mazzy; Aerie immediately began channelling her healing into the massive wounds, but the halfling merely smiled up at them, almost serenely.

"I think I can see Patrick," she mumbled, before closing her eyes, her breathing halting. Aerie had continued to administer her curing, until she was gently pulled back by Coran. There was nothing she could do for Mazzy, but her prayers had healed most of the acid's damage, leaving the warrior to look as if she was just in a peaceful slumber.

A noise from behind them made Coran turn around. Montaron was scrambling around amongst the hoard, only pausing when he noticed the elf's vicious glare. The halfling offered a shrug in return, but halted in his treasure gathering, allowing Coran to return to mourning with the others.

"We should take her to her home," said Valygar quietly. "She has family there, and they would want her taken to them."

Coran nodded. "We can head back to Trademeet today. First, though, I think we should add her name to the inscription at the altar -- her name should be amongst her fallen comrades, and note her battle with the dragon."

"I agree," replied Valygar. His voice was strained as he fought to keep his emotions in check. After a few more minutes he stood up. "We should prepare to leave."

Coran turned around to Montaron, to discover the halfling had gone. With a frown, he swiftly moved to the stairs, climbing up to note that there was no sign of the necromancer or the halfling. He cursed loudly, and quickly checked the packs that they'd been courteous enough to leave behind -- a few basic items had gone missing, as had several jewels and other small pieces of treasure they'd come across in their travels. He returned to the others, curtly informing them on the development, and calming down the already irate Valygar.

"We need to get Mazzy home," he reminded the human. "We can deal with them if we find them in the future."

Together, the men carried the halfling's body up to the altar, and Aerie brought up a small cantrip to inscribe the halfling's name neatly onto the stone while Nalia collected the remains of the dragon's treasure. The ranger clearly objected to the use of the magic by his frown, but he remained quiet for the sake of Mazzy's memory, and he stalked back down to help Nalia collect the beast's scales for armour later. Before long, the group were ready to depart.

A cry from Nalia caught their attention as they picked up the pack; they looked over to where she was pointing, and soon the air was filled with cursing and groans. Their horses had gone.

-----------------------

It was late when they arrived at Imnesvale, Valygar and Coran having taken turns to carry Mazzy's body. Aerie's blessing from Baervan was preserving her corpse, but the going was slow, and the group were exhausted upon their arrival. Despite their tiredness, they unanimously agreed to press on, having discovered their horses were for sale at the tavern. Coran explained the situation to the innkeeper, and he eventually offered them a discount, ignoring Aerie's indignant protests over having to pay at all.

They rode through the night, arriving at Trademeet as dawn was breaking. Sombrely, they dismounted at the gates, explaining to the gateguard what had happened. One of the militia officers was called over, and he expressed his sorrow at the news, leading them to the tidy house that Mazzy had once called home. The officer carried her body to the door, and the group watched as an older halfling woman answered, the smile on her face vanishing as he spoke. Within minutes she was crying, another halfling girl joining her in her grief.

Valygar quietly suggested they retire to the inn, and Coran nodded. He took one last look as the officer carried the body of Mazzy -- the women's daughter and sister -- into the home, a small crowd of locals having formed to see if it was really true; to see if their very own local hero had perished in battle.

He wanted to do more, but knew it wasn't the time. They were exhausted, and needed rest -- there would be time for paying respects when it was appropriate.

-----------------------

Montaron scowled darkly as his horse trotted down the highway that led back to Athkatla. He should be feeling quite happy, he reflected; not only had he escaped the village, but he'd managed to acquire some very nice valuables from his ex-companions as he successfully left their service. He'd also received a good price for their horses, and Xzar was quite happily following him, now masterfully riding his own mount.

Still, things were playing on his mind. The human ranger's obvious dislike for the mage had made him curious; never one to miss the chance of a fight, the halfling had been delighted to see that he was only too willing to let his fear and emotion guide him into violence. It was the language Montaron understood best, but it had been foiled by the harpy with no wings.

How he hated her. She'd had the audacity to cast aspersions on him -- true, or not, that was beside the point -- and then she'd wilfully prevented him from inflicting harm on another. What if her spell had only worked on him and the mage? What if the ranger had been unaffected? Maybe that was what she'd wanted?

He frowned darkly as he rode. He was glad the other halfling had fallen; if she'd lived, there was no telling when they'd have managed to escape her. He felt nothing for her loss -- she'd amused him while they shared company, but it wouldn't have been long before he longed to gut her and her self-righteous ego. As for the elf and the human girl... Montaron was so indifferent to them that they barely registered in his memory.

Instead, he amused himself on the long ride back by imagining the ways he could bring about the demises of the ranger and the avariel, both together and separately. It caused him to smile slightly as they went, oblivious to Xzar's mutterings from behind him; ignoring the familiar noise of the necromancer's babbling and squealing. In Montaron's world, the images were of death and destruction -- and for a time, he felt content.

-----------------------

The group managed to stay up for a few hours, answering the questions of the distressed locals, and retelling the tale of the battle several times. Eventually, they excused themselves, and tiredly made their way to their rooms, where they slept through until the following morning.

Over breakfast, they were aware of Mazzy's family entering the inn. They approached the barkeep, who seemed to offer his condolences before pointing over to Coran's table. The elf stood immediately, followed by the others, and they all inclined their heads respectfully as the halflings approached.

"My lord," began the elder woman, her voice strained. "I hope you will not think that we are taking your time unnecessarily, but we... we..." Sobs drowned out the rest of her words, and she was handed a tissue by the younger halfling, who put her arms around her mother's shoulder.

"We have yet to come to terms with the news," she said apologetically. "We would ask to have a moment of your time, to find out about my sister's last adventure. We... we would like to know that she went with the honour she craved."

"Certainly," said Coran, beckoning them over to the slightly more cushioned seats that were located by the large mantel at the quieter side of the room. The younger girl introduced herself as Pala, Mazzy's sister, and their mother, Vara, who was still too tearful to talk. The group quickly introduced themselves, and assured the women that they were only too happy to tell them about the expedition if they wished to hear it.

Valygar, surprisingly, did most of the talking. As they had with the locals, he omitted all mention of Xzar, and only referred to encounter with the creature; praising Mazzy's bravery, speaking of her with a genuine fondness that reduced both of the women to tears before long. The others only interjected when it was expected, and spoke as highly as the ranger did of their fallen companions, expressing their remorse, and effort to save her.

"She died as she would have wanted to," finished Valygar quietly. "She brought down a foul beast, one that would have eventually threatened the whole land if left to its own devices. As she left us, she said that she could see someone -- someone called Patrick. Then she smiled, and she was gone."

"Patrick..." whispered Vara, before sobbing again.

"Patrick was her betrothed," explained Pala quietly. "She came home when he fell to the Shade Lord, after she had avenged him with the aid of some other travellers. She spoke of the dragon then, too, and we knew one day she would seek it out. She was fearless, my sister."

"She was an inspiration," commented Coran gently. "If there is anything we can do in your hour of grief, we will. We share your loss."

"There... there is something," replied Pala. "She is being buried in the city graveyard tomorrow. Will you... will you come to the service? I think she would like you to, and we would be grateful to have you there, after you travelled so hard to return her to us. You have been loyal and true friends to her, even if you didn't know her for long, and I am sure she would want your presence."

Coran leaned forward and took one each of the woman's hands in his own. He squeezed gently, and smiled sincerely. "We would feel privileged to be there."


	36. Harpers and Traitors

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Harpers and Traitors**

-----------------------

Ajantis rushed as he readied himself to head for the Order, his helm under one arm, a sheaf of papers in the other hand. The messenger had only just departed, having travelled straight to him to inform of Anomen's summons to the Headquarters for his test. Ajantis was hoping to catch the newly appointed knight before he left.

However, he had not counted on his parents' sudden arrival.

Not only had they decided to not forewarn him of their intention to visit, but they were standing at the door of his modest home near the city gates as he threw it open, his distraction causing him to almost run into them. He paused, dumbstruck, upon realising who it was, and his manners and chivalry lagged behind his recognition somewhat.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, causing his mother to gasp in astonishment, and his father to give him a lengthy lecture on how to properly address ones parents. Eventually, he managed to welcome them properly, and was unable to deny their request to be shown in and introduced to the servants -- after all, it was their wealth that had enabled him to secure a property to set up as his matrimonial home, well in preparation for his nuptials. His betrothed, the Lady Bethany, was away from Athkatla, visiting family in Crimmor, a city to the east. She was not expected back for at least another tenday, which had left Ajantis feeling both saddened and pleased.

It was not often he had time to himself -- the Order kept him busy, and he had been required to make a date for his wedding that was set well into the future, so that the campaigns he was already marked for would not be disturbed. But, as he often did when he was away from the city, he felt himself missing her gentle laugh and her love of life, which was infectious, and brought a great delight to him.

His parents were not the substitute he'd expected, and they did not understand that he needed to return to the Headquarters urgently.

"Nonsense dear," said his mother casually, with a wave of her hand. "They know you are entitled to at least one day away from their rigours, and we did pass by to pay regards to some of your fellows. They assured us that you'd not be summoned today, so that we could see you properly."

So Ajantis sighed, and excused himself briefly to tend to some domestic matters. He sought out his maid, Aime, and handed her some coin, requesting that she send messenger boys out to find Sir Anomen and the traveller known as Coran Sullussaer.

"Have them check the taverns," he said quickly, "particularly the ones in the Bridge District, perhaps the Copper Coronet too. If he is not there, get the boy to leave a message at the Crooked Crane -- Coran stables his horse there when he comes to the city, and he will be known of by the keeper."

Aime nodded her head, and bobbed a little curtsey before she bustled off to see to her master's requests. He knew she'd do exactly what he asked, and he could only hope it was enough. The knight took a deep breath, and forced a smile on his face as he returned to the sitting room, and smiled to his parents.

"So, tell me all about what is happening in Waterdeep this time of year!"

-----------------------

Several hours later, Ajantis was riding along the streets of Athkatla, calling out for people to make way as he went. It was not his usual style; he preferred a less attention-grabbing way, like leading ones horse sedately, and smiling pleasantly to the citizens. But time was of the essence, and the knight could only fear that he was much too late.

There was not much of the day left -- the sun was hanging low over the horizon as Ajantis rode into the stables, dismounting with the professional ease of someone who was on horseback almost every day. He thanked the stablehand who met him, and rewarded the boy's quick dispatch of the messenger with a few coins, much to the lad's delight. Then he hurried into the main part of the building, rushing to the statue of Torm, where he knew squires would go to await their Judgement.

There was no one there. He sighed heavily, and turned on his heel, walking briskly to the large oaken door at the far end of the room. He knocked firmly, and entered when the voice called out.

"Ah, Sir Ajantis," smiled the Prelate warmly. "It is good to see you; but do you not have some leave from the Order?"

"I do, Prelate," admitted the knight, approaching the large desk where his superior was sitting. "I... I came to see if I had missed Squire Anomen's test. I had wanted to make it, but I fear that I may be too late."

Prelate Wessalen regarded Ajantis curiously for a moment. "Sir Anomen received the blessing of Torm this afternoon," he said eventually. "I know you served under Sir Keldorn, who has in turn worked at times with Sir Anomen, but I did not realise you were close to each other?"

Ajantis smiled slightly. "We know each other in passing, Prelate," he explained. "Although, I admit, it was more than a professional interest that caused me to find an interest in Sir Anomen's test."

The Prelate signalled to a chair, and Ajantis sat down. "Do explain," encouraged the elderly man, leaning back in his own chair.

Ajantis hesitated slightly. "Sir Anomen is currently travelling with some... interesting companions, as you will be aware."

"Ah," smiled Wessalen. "The Bhaalspawn? Yes, we have watched their progress with interest. It is heartening to see that she displays a benevolent streak, and we came to the conclusion that Sir Anomen would be best placed to stay within her company; both for our benefit, and hers."

Ajantis nodded. "I have met one of her former companions," he said, "who has been seeking her since he arrived in the city. I had hoped to catch Sir Anomen, or possibly her, if they returned here, to let her know of the situation."

The Prelate looked thoughtful. "You have already met Maiyn, however, have you not? You did not mention it to her then?"

The younger man reddened slightly. "I... I did find myself preoccupied with the business at hand," he admitted. "And she was... not very forthcoming about her real name, at the time."

To Ajantis' surprise, Wessalen merely chuckled. "And one cannot truly blame her, when she carries the heritage that she does, and is then implicated in the murder of holy paladins. Well, it is unfortunate that she missed the opportunity to gain knowledge from you then, however. And Sir Anomen left shortly after the ceremony, when he was given permission to rejoin his companions. We have not yet learned where they were headed, or what they plan to do, I am afraid."

Ajantis sighed, but thanked the Prelate for his helpfulness as he stood. He wished his superior a good evening as he left, then slowly made his way back to the stables. All he could do was hope that one of the messenger boys would find either Anomen or Coran, and pass on their message successfully.

-----------------------

Maiyn was virtually running as she tried to keep up with Jaheira. The druid was moving swiftly, undeterred by the crowds as she meticulously made her way to her destination. Her gait was urgent, and Maiyn worried about what they were going to face. She'd had little involvement with Harpers other than Jaheira and Khalid; Gorion had been a member of the group, but he had kept his business away from the curiosity of his wards, and they had grown up respecting his privacy on such matters.

Soon they were passing the familiar building that was home of the Shadow Thieves. Only a short way beyond it, Maiyn could see a large, gaudy building, painted a bright shade of orange. A stepped path wound its way down to it, passing a rowdy sounding tavern, where sailors were spilling out of, drunk already despite it being the height of the afternoon. To her surprise, Jaheira led the way to the prominent structure, and the ranger looked at her sceptically.

"This is very... unlike what I was expecting."

"I would agree with you," muttered the druid, flashing the pin she wore on her lapel, usually hidden out of sight beneath her cloak, to the man standing guard at the door. He nodded, and led them inside to a grand hall, where everything seemed to be made of marble. It was not at all what Maiyn had expected to find.

Soft music emanated from somewhere, but Maiyn could see no source. It was, she wasn't surprised to realise, harp music; soothing and pleasant. Unlike her surroundings, and the people who stood before her, looking at her intently. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Jaheira, my dear, it is good to see you!" exclaimed the man in the centre. He was wearing a long green robe, his silver hair neatly combed back to sit behind his shoulders. He was smiling to the druid, but his eyes stayed cold -- Maiyn immediately disliked him, though she could see no real reason as to why.

"Your welcome is forced, Galvarey," replied Jaheira coldly. It became quite apparent she was not fond of the man. "You know I am here at the bidding of the Herald. Why have you come to greet me; this is too important to waste time on you."

"Ahh, I know well the importance of this," said Galvarey calmly. "It was I that called you."

"You?" Jaheira's eyes widened in surprise. "You are no Herald! What is going on here?"

"This area lacks a Herald currently, and I seek to establish one," the Harper said casually. "You will help, by doing what's right. You know what is right, don't you?"

"I know you are an ambitious fool," the half-elf snorted. "You cannot be sanctioned to do this. Even this gaudy base is against our usual restraint. The position of Herald requires-"

"Herald requires the will to establish the position," the man interrupted. "The High Heralds will judge if it is deserved. Really, Jaheira, this is a matter aside. You know this."

The druid sighed. "Fine, set about with your questions so I can get on with my job as well."

Galvarey smiled again. "Very good. You serve the greater cause that we all do." His eyes moved over to Maiyn, and she frowned back at him. "Now then, Maiyn; do you know why you are here?"

"I have no idea," the ranger admitted. "Though I am waiting to hear with great interest."

"Then I shall keep you waiting no longer," Galvarey replied, "though I am certain you do indeed know why we are concerned about you. Let me ask you a few things straight away, Maiyn. Nothing too intrusive, I assure you. What are your earliest memories? Are they happy ones?"

Maiyn blinked at him, then looked over to Jaheira. The druid nodded wearily to her. Maiyn frowned as she thought back. "I remember playing with Imoen. We would play hide and seek, in the gardens of Candlekeep."

"Hiding, hmm?" mused the Harper thoughtfully. "No doubt from your heritage. And cavorting with characters of a dubious, roguish nature too. Interesting."

"Hey now-" began Maiyn indignantly.

"And quick to temper! Tell me -- as a child of Bhaal, have you... violent thoughts?"

Maiyn glared at him for a few moments, before forcing herself to respond calmly. "That's a loaded question," she noted. "Violence is a part of our world-"

"So... finds that violence is unavoidable. Certainly to be expected in a creature such as you."

"You are twisting her words, Galvarey!" protested Jaheira. "That is not what she meant!"

"Deception is worn into her very being!" exclaimed the Harper. "Can you comprehend the thoughts of an illithid? Or a beholder? Your Maiyn is akin to these."

"Only in your mind!" shouted the druid. "This is a farce!"

"The questions will continue nonetheless," shrugged the man. "I do hope there will be no further outbursts. Now then, Maiyn, what is your favourite colour?"

"What has _that_ to do with anything?" asked Jaheira in disbelief.

"Jaheira!" Galvarey snapped. "I question your loyalty to our cause! My method will become clear in the end. I ask again, what is your favourite colour?"

Maiyn looked at him helplessly. No matter what she said, he was going to twist it. She desperately ran her mind through the spectrum of colours, hoping to find something he would not be able to manipulate into a falsity. Instinctively, her mind wandered to Imoen.

"Pink," she said quietly.

"Ah, pink! Hmm..." Galvarey's face contorted somewhat as he scowled at the ranger. She held his gaze innocently, and eventually he threw up his hands in frustration.

"This part does not matter!" he declared. "Obviously this person causes much disturbance where e'er she goes. My interview is just to clarify the matter."

"But you were to see Maiyn as she is, not as you expected her to be!" objected Jaheira angrily. "I was to bring them here so…." Jaheira's voice faltered as she noticed the other Harpers around Galvarey were also looking at Maiyn emotionlessly.

"You were to bring them here so that we might have them here," stated the Harper frostily. "Nothing more. The course of action was always clear."

"Excuse me, but I am still in the room," interrupted Maiyn. "What is this about? What are you intending?"

"Indeed, Galvarey, what is it you intend?" asked Jaheira, her voice quieter than before. "This is not as we had discussed."

"No," he admitted, "but you only needed to know enough to bring them here. Extraneous information would have endangered the mission. As Harpers we-"

"As Harpers we respect others!" Jaheira's voice went back up in volume, causing Maiyn to jump.

"We have a greater duty to maintain the balance," snapped Galvarey. "How can you, as a Harper…as a _druid,_ sanction the freedom of this person? What will they do to the balance?"

"And what if they will restore the balance?" asked Jaheira pointedly. "What if her intent is good?"

"It is simply not worth the risk," dismissed Galvarey. "No, there is no choice in the matter. Maiyn, you are to be... confined."

Maiyn stared dumbly at him, only just hearing the protests of her friends from around her.

"This cannot be! Minsc and Boo shall not let you take little Maiyn away!"

"We are doomed…"

"You are wrong in this matter! Helm guides my every action, and He has found no fault with Maiyn's accomplishments to date!"

"It is as good as death and you know it, Galvarey!" Jaheira's voice rang out across the others, stirring Maiyn from her gawking.

"Nothing so barbaric," refuted the man calmly. "Imprisonment to contain the chaos she might sow, either intentionally or unwittingly. It is a humane solution."

"Humane?" Maiyn fought the panic that tried to encroach into her voice. "Jailed where, exactly? But Imoen-"

"No, Maiyn, I mean the spell 'Imprisonment.'" Galvarey sneered. "You will find yourself in a small container a few leagues under the earth. Quite peaceful."

"No..." Maiyn felt a small rush of fear as she envisioned the confined area, and she stepped back involuntarily. "You've no right to do this. I will not allow it."

"You have no voice here, and little choice in the matter," he declared impassively. "Certainly, you can fight, but there are six Harpers to contend with. The odds are quite clearly-"

"Nay, Galvarey," Jaheira interrupted. "There is but you and your four lackeys. I will have no part in this."

"Jaheira?" Maiyn's voice was just a whisper.

"Maiyn, you are my comrade in arms," continued the druid. "I know you are good and true in heart. I will fight with you against this!"

"You have made a mistake in this," warned Galvarey, the first sign of hostility shining through his official manner. "With her imprisonment I could get sponsored as Herald! But now you fight the Harpers with this monster?"

"Harpers may interfere, but it is for the greater good!" exclaimed Jaheira, gripping her club tightly, and moving into a defensive stance at Maiyn's side. The ranger found her hands moving to the hilts of her swords as the druid continued. "Not this! I don't know you!"

"Then you shall all die!" proclaimed Galvarey, raising his hands to begin an incantation. With a cry, Maiyn followed Jaheira into attack, faintly hearing the sound of Minsc pulling Lilarcor free, and Anomen readying his mace. An arrow flew past her as Kivan's shot impaled one of the Harper's arms, and Xan's murmurs from behind her were urgent and fast. The fight began.

-----------------------

"Jaheira." Maiyn's voice was almost a whisper as she stood by the druid, feeling the salty sea air breeze past as they stood at the rails overlooking one of the many quays in the docks. The ranger didn't know what else to say, feeling helpless for the situation that had happened because of her heritage, but had been beyond her scope of control. _Just like so many other things_, she thought to herself, bitterly.

The druid didn't reply. She had been staring out to the sea for almost an hour, the other companions having settled themselves down a little away from the women, allowing them the privacy they silently requested. Maiyn wondered if she should return to them, leave Jaheira to her own thoughts, when suddenly the half-elf spoke.

"Do not blame yourself. You blame yourself for too much already, and none of it is justified."

Maiyn swallowed hard, but knew better than to argue. "It is little comfort," she offered, "but you will always be welcome to travel alongside me."

The druid looked around to her, and smiled slightly. "It means more than you think it does. Galvarey... if I had known this would happen, I would never have-"

"I know."

"Regardless, I wanted to be sure. He was a foolish man, driven by ambition, uncaring to the true facts. I... I do not regret what I did, because I know it was the right choice."

"I am glad you trust me," replied Maiyn quietly.

Jaheira raised an eyebrow. "I have always trusted you, child," she remarked. "We must be wary now. Other Harpers -- they may decide I have been a traitor, and come to us with force. I feel it is my duty to warn you."

"And I will stand by you as you stood by me," stated Maiyn sincerely.

The druid relaxed, and for a moment a look of weariness crossed her face. "Thank you."

Maiyn smiled, and held out her hand. Together, they walked back to the others slowly, watching as the sun drifted down past the rooftops, casting long shadows on the ground, and colouring the sky in vivid shades of red and orange. Silently they stood together, waiting for night to fall fully so they could make their way to the dock as they'd been requested to. It was Kivan who initially noticed the approaching strangers, and he murmured a word of caution to the rest.

"Hold!" exclaimed their leader, shrouded under a heavy hooded cloak. "Let justice take its rightful measure! You will know this day that you have suffered Harper justice!" Silently, the five figures drew their weapons, and took up defensive stances before the party. Jaheira held out her hand, staying her companions' reactions.

"What is this!" she exclaimed to the leading figure. "Reviane! What are you doing here? It is I, Jaheira!"

The woman threw down her hood, and looked to the half-elf with sorrowful eyes. Her hair was braided tightly back, with only the smallest of clips adorning it. Little else could be made out about her; but when she spoke, her voice was lilting and soft. "So I can see. It pains me to do this, but a traitor's death is what is asked for."

"What?" asked Jaheira in disbelief. "If this is about the attack at the Harper Hold, you know I would not do such a thing if I had any alternative! They left me no choice!"

Reviane hesitated, and then waved for her companions to lower their weapons. "We have just come from the Hold, Jaheira. I know only what I saw when I got there. Explain yourself!"

Jaheira sighed. "It was Galvarey; he had me bring my companion there on the pretence of determining her danger, but he had no intention of letting Maiyn leave once there."

The woman frowned slightly. "The Harpers know only that there was an attack, and Galvarey is dead. The loss of such a promising person sent waves through the ranks and-"

"Bah!" snorted the druid disdainfully. "He was a fool bent on advancing his own station! His intent was to use Maiyn as a trophy, hoping to gain enough influence to become a Herald!"

"This seems far-fetched, Jaheira," replied Reviane cautiously. "You are well known to have hated Galvarey… and why should this woman command such value? Why would he have risked himself so?"

The half-elf fell silent, glaring somewhere in the distance. Maiyn knew she would not betray her heritage, but it was the only way that Jaheira could justify her actions, and make them see sense. The ranger took a deep breath, then spoke.

"Tell her what I am if it will help your case. I will not keep secrets that can harm you."

Jaheira turned to face the elf, her face softened with gratitude and relief, but also tinged with concern and sorrow. "As you wish," she nodded, turning back. "Reviane, Maiyn is of interest because she is one of the Children. Galvarey wished to capitalise on the fear around the prophecies of old by imprisoning her for no due reason."

Reviane regarded Maiyn with surprise. "This is a Bhaal child? And you trust her over one of your own?"

Jaheira brought herself up to stand at her full height. "I trust her over the ambitions of Galvarey. You must do as you will, Reviane. I have told you my circumstance, there is little more for me to say."

Maiyn could hear the others shifting behind her, preparing themselves for another attack. Reviane was regarding them all curiously, seemingly fascinated by the display of loyalty swimming through them all as they acted as one, ready to protect each other. The ranger had no wish at all to make things worse for Jaheira.

"Stand down your weapons," she said softly. "We need not shed any blood here today."

Jaheira nodded. "I will not draw arms against you, Reviane. This has been a huge mistake, and I will not be party to making another."

To Maiyn's relief, the woman appeared appeased, and she nodded in return. "I know you to be truthful, Jaheira, and I have heard good things of Maiyn. I will try to sway the others, but passions run high in this matter. I will do what I can, but be on your guard; others may not give you a chance to explain."

"Thank you, Reviane." Jaheira's voice was quiet and calm, and the women bowed their heads respectfully to each other before the strangers turned to leave. As they disappeared into the shadows, Reviane looked back briefly.

"Good luck."

-----------------------

"'Tis a grand eve to be sittin' on the docks, rank wi' the smell o' fish guts," remarked the halfling woman they had approached. She was sitting next to several crates at the place they'd been instructed to go to, and Maiyn could only assume she was their contact. "You must be Maiyn," she continued, swinging her legs over the side of the quay, "the one that Aran was goin' ta send."

"Than I am," confirmed the ranger, somewhat relieved to be at the right location. "And you must be Mook."

"I am." The woman pulled her legs up, and clambered to her feet, nodding amiably at the gathered mass. "It's mighty fine ta have some backup," she noted dryly, "but I more expected a couple o' extra hands, not a bloody army."

Yoshimo chuckled somewhere in the background; the thief had been lurking beside the dock, waiting for the others to show up. Maiyn had quickly filled him in on what had happened in his absence before they descended the wooden stairway to the wharf, and he nodded, informing her in return that the armour would be ready to pick up within a day.

"I've seen the same man pass by four times," stated Mook quietly, her eyes carefully taking in her surroundings. "He looked a bit different each time, but I know it was the same man."

"How did you know?" asked Anomen, rather too loudly in the quiet of the evening. Mook glared at him.

"I'm trained to know," she replied bluntly. "He was casin' the area, as clear as day. Next time he passes, I'll try and learn somethin' from him, while you guard the product."

"That sounds good to me," remarked Maiyn, as the others nodded in agreement. "What do we do until then?"

"Keep watch," said Mook casually. "Oh, and help me move these crates over to the other dock... I'm sure you burly lads will be able to manage 'em."

The next hour passed as the group aided Mook with her stocktaking, Minsc being only too delighted to help the small halfling woman with the heavy crates. They were in the middle of transporting another load of goods when Mook hissed a warning to the Maiyn, and the ranger turned to see what was wrong.

"Here he is," murmured Mook, sauntering past the elf, and wandering over to a tall, pale man who had appeared at the other side of the dock. Maiyn quickly pushed her crate into Minsc's capable hands, and sidled closer in the hope of hearing what was happening. She couldn't hear most of what was being said, but was sure she heard the man call Mook by her name; the halfling seemed surprised by this, and only a few more words were exchanged before Mook turned to them.

"Treachery, Maiyn! We are-"

Her words were caught off as the man sank his teeth into her neck at the same time as he thrust his dagger deep into her back, easily penetrating her simple leather armour. The others had heard her call, and were rapidly sprinting across the quay as their enemy advanced on Maiyn.

The ranger pulled out her sword, parrying the blows that came from the surprisingly strong figure. She ducked and weaved around, evading his lunges, and managing to move deftly out of the way as Minsc swung Lilarcor ferociously in her defence.

The cleave should easily have killed him, but instead he merely screamed, "Damn thy soul, upstart! I've not finished with you!" He then seemed to melt from existence, becoming nothing more then a gaseous cloud, which easily drifted away from them.

"Another vampire," whispered Maiyn. "This is not good."

-----------------------

Aran frowned at their report, and voiced his dismay over Mook's demise. "She was a friend," he sighed, almost sadly.

"He seemed to know her," noted Maiyn urgently, "but she appeared to be unaware of his identity."

Aran sat up at this, and drummed his fingers on his desk. "Then it proves what I have feared," he said decisively. "This rival guild knows our actions well; likely to the traitors that have left us to join them. We must stop any more from doing so."

A knock on his door interrupted him, and he called out for whoever it was to enter. The door opened, and a lithe young woman slipped in, dressed completely in black. Her hair was as dark as the shadows, gleaning in the light, and carefully bound back into a neat and practical style. She smiled slightly to the group, and headed straight for Aran's desk.

"Two more," she said quietly. "They left not a minute ago; I believe they're heading to the Five Flagons."

Aran nodded to her, and looked back to the party. "Maiyn, this is Sime, one of my right hand women. She has been keeping an eye out for likely defectors, in the hope we can follow them, and find out where the enemy base is."

"And two are on their way to the Five Flagons?" asked Maiyn curiously. The woman nodded.

"I would follow them, but they are regarding me with suspicion," she explained. "We need to get some of the newer rogues to-"

"I will follow them," announced the ranger suddenly. The rest of her group looked at her in surprise, but it was Aran who reserved the most astonished look. "Yoshimo, you know how to get to the Five Flagons swiftly, without drawing too much attention to us?" The Kara-tuan nodded, and Maiyn smiled. "We will find out what we can," she assured the speechless Shadow Thieves. "We will do what we can to help you in this matter -- don't forget what we need in return."

-----------------------

The patronage of the Five Flagons was in high spirits by the time Yoshimo led them into its welcoming walls. He scanned the room quickly, then pointed to a stairway that led up to the rooms above the tavern. Maiyn nodded, and the group filed their way between the tables, trying to avoid drunken gnomes and halflings, and quietly ascended up to the quieter first floor.

They walked down the dimly lit passage, Yoshimo listening at each door for anything sounding suspiciously like a meeting. He would shake his head at each entrance, and move on, and the ranger was beginning to despair that they'd been given misleading information, when the bounty hunter waved for her to come over, and pointed at the final door. Maiyn signalled for the others to stay outside, and she confidently threw it open, striding into the room. She paused when she saw the occupants; two men, initially looking nervously at her, before their expressions turned to glares.

"Who are you?" asked the halfling snappily. "Damn it, I knew we'd been followed!"

"Ease up, Jaylos," said the human carefully. "Maybe they're just here for the same reason we are. Lots were talking about making the switch."

The halfling grunted. "Aye Caehan, could be, I suppose. Hey, you!" He pointed at Maiyn, and she frowned at him. "What're you doing here? Speak, and be quick about it!"

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked suspiciously, peering at the men as if she expected them to suddenly change into mindflayers. "Are you... spying on me?"

"No!" exclaimed Caehan, looking nervous again. Maiyn let her hand hover above the hilt of her sword, and he gulped nervously.

"If we were spying on you, we would hardly be sitting here waiting for you!" growled Jaylos.

"I don't know," retorted Maiyn. "It might be a devious plot to make me all nervous about meeting... well, never mind."

"You're here to meet the contact too?" asked the human, fidgeting nervously. "We weren't sure if anyone-"

"Caehan, shut _up_!" exclaimed the halfling in frustration. "And who is this contact then, 'friend'?"

Maiyn glared over to him. "Why? Don't you know? You're trying to pry information out of me, aren't you?"

"Oh no, she thinks we're spies!" wailed the human. "She's going to kill us!"

"Look, just calm down!" yelled Jaylos, showing some signs of panic as some of Maiyn's companions began filtering in the room behind her.

"Listen to your pal, friend," said Yoshimo softly as he looked at the halfling. "You are in big trouble."

"What… I don't understand..." stammered Jaylos, looking over to Caehan. Before either of them could react, they'd met their end, with both Kivan and Yoshimo's shots striking true and clean.

"Well, that was certainly... unhelpful," remarked Jaheira quietly. "We still have no idea who-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Maiyn jumped at the voice, and spun around to see a cloaked man standing at the doorway, looking down at the bodies on the ground.

"Just some spies that had to be dealt with before we could meet," noted Jaheira calmly and confidently. The man looked at her for a moment, then nodded and quickly described the location of their new lair in the Graveyard District. Without even pausing to see if they had any questions, he turned and strode away.

Maiyn ran to the doorway, and watched as he briskly walked towards the stairway. Minsc had taken up a post there, and waved to the ranger as he noticed her. She smiled back, and pointed to the man.

"Hey Minsc! That man is a vampire!"


	37. Bodhi

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Bodhi**

-----------------------

The owner of the Five Flagons Inn and Playhouse looked at the man and two women standing before him with an arched eyebrow. A former adventurer himself, he'd seen a lot in his life, and he was of the age and experience when he thought nothing would ever surprise him again.

He was wrong.

"And then Boo told me, that the man may not be a vampire, but little Maiyn would not lie to Minsc, so she must have thought him a real danger! And Boo and Minsc live to show evil the righteous boot heel at all times!" The tattooed man paused for a second, and held the rodent he was carrying up to his ear, where it squeaked furiously. The man seemed to nod his agreement. "Boo says that he may not have _been_ a vampire, but he was probably working for them."

To this man's right was a female elf, dwarfed by the human's immense frame. She currently had one of her fists almost completely rammed into her mouth, and her eyes were fixed to the ground. Samuel Thunderburp was sure she was trying not to laugh.

"I see," he said eventually. He didn't really, but he was at a loss over what to say or do, but he didn't want to admit it for an instant. There were three dead bodies littering his tavern, which wasn't _wholly_ unusual; but it had been the death of the third man that had caused his investigation.

It _had_ been just another rowdy night; the patrons merry, the singing... well, awful. It would have taken an almighty noise to be heard above the incessant chatter and singsong -- and that's exactly what the Minsc's mighty berserker roar had been. Samuel was unsure as to how much of a fight the victim had been able to put up, but there certainly wasn't much left of him by the time the halfling got to the top of the stairs. Several customers had peered from their rooms, witnessing the gory carnage in a full, colourful display. They were now demanding refunds for the trauma, so he'd sent his wife to deal with them.

He'd thought he could get compensation from the cause of the problem, but instead he'd been faced with a raving man, easily four or five times his own size, who delighted in waving some form of rat around. His elven companion was of no use at all, being unable to remove her hand from her face. The others in the group had stalked off downstairs shortly after his arrival, ignoring his stare, and the innkeeper wasn't sure if he wanted to follow them or not.

Only one other had remained upstairs, and she was glaring at her two companions. The half-elf intimidated Samuel even more than the warrior did; her look seemed to be a more lethal than even the large two-handed sword strapped to the tattooed man's body.

That was probably why Samuel thanked her profusely for the coin she offered him, and agreed with her completely when she suggested that it was his duty to get rid of the bodies, not mentioning anything of the incident ever again.

-----------------------

As they walked along the road leading from the Bridge District, heading back to Aran's office, Jaheira voiced, rather clearly, her displeasure at Maiyn's antics. The ranger had the grace to hang her head in shame, and accept the rebuke, but she exchanged several mischievous glances with other party members when Jaheira wasn't looking. Minsc had recovered from the confusion he'd experienced when his killing blow had just landed him a corpse, and not a gaseous form; it was the combined efforts of Kivan and Anomen that prevented him from tearing off some of the wooden fixtures in his berserker rage, as he tried to make an impromptu stake, 'just in case'.

They walked swiftly, and Aran stood as they entered his familiar room once again, his eyes betraying his curiosity in regarding what they'd found out. Sime was still present; also eager to discover if her suspicion had been accurate, and -- more importantly -- if it had been acted upon sufficiently. Maiyn related the information they'd gleaned, skimming over the other details, and Aran nodded grimly.

"Undoubtedly they have made their lair within the crypts," he mused thoughtfully. "From what we have seen of their dark nature, I can hardly say I am surprised."

"You are not the only ones who have been busy," said Sime softly, looking over to the group. "Their leader, Bodhi, made a daring attack on one of our Guildhalls, this eve. We fought back strongly; stronger than they expected, I daresay, but it was a move against us that we cannot ignore."

"The time has come to strike back," agreed Aran. "To protect our people, and the city that she has invaded."

"How very noble of you," muttered Anomen dryly. The thieves ignored him.

"After the assault on us, we lack the force that we would require. We are sure we have weakened them just as much in return, but we need your aid in this matter. It would be the final thing we ask of you, and you could be on your way to see Imoen by tomorrow evening."

Maiyn frowned slightly at the Shadowmaster. "What you ask is a rather large favour," she noted. "How do you expect us to take on a whole lair?"

Aran smiled. "I know what you have faced previously," he said casually. "The new armour shall look very fetching on you, my dear." He looked to Jaheira, and the druid glared back at him.

"We had sufficient aid in that battle," she replied, coldly.

"You have a servant of Helm in your ranks," shrugged Aran. "Undead should surely be his speciality?"

"I..." Anomen seemed lost for words, for the first time -- seemingly unwilling to refute the claim, but hesitant to admit to it either, in case it proved the Shadowmaster's point.

"Regardless, Sime here has agreed to accompany you, and we know a mage who will also assist. They shall meet you at the set of blue doors beneath the tombs -- it had previously been tracked by one of our scouts, but we were unsure as to how they passed through the stone. Now, I believe we know, and our wizard should be able to open it."

"I am still unsure," admitted Maiyn. "This sounds like it could be suicide."

"And that surprises you... why?" asked Xan morosely. Sime flashed the enchanter a winning smile, and he just groaned and slunk off.

"We will need stakes," remarked Kivan; the stoic ranger was being the voice of practicality for the evening. Aran nodded to him, and signalled for one of his guards to see to it.

"You could do it even without our aid," he said encouragingly to Maiyn, striding forward to meet her for the first time. She was surprised to notice that he was only a little taller than she was, and his slight build was deceptive considering the strength she could feel from him as he shook her hand energetically. "You have my best wishes," he said, concluding the deal before she could object further. "If all goes well, you will be seeing Imoen sooner than you think. I will see you when you return."

-----------------------

The Seas' Bounty turned out to be relatively quiet by the time the group stumbled in through its door, and it also had available rooms. Wearily, the companions made their way up stairs, and tumbled into their various beds, but despite her fatigue, Maiyn was unable to sleep or reverie.

In frustration, she got back up, dressing quietly so she didn't disturb the snoring Jaheira, and stalked off quietly out to the cold, night air. The docks were only a short stroll away, and the ranger completely ignored all the horror stories she'd heard about the area at night, deciding instead to stand at one of the rails, looking out over the moonlit sea as she let her mind wander.

And wander it did. Memories swirled around, combining with thoughts of 'what if', and speculation about what she'd be doing right at that moment if she'd been _normal_. But she wasn't normal, and she knew the futility of such thoughts -- or at least, that's what Xan would tell her.

"Yes, I would."

She jumped, and spun round to see the enchanter standing behind her, a wry smile on his face. She frowned at him, preparing to chide him for his sneaking, when she realised he'd answered her thoughts, and a puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Do you often talk to yourself?" he asked casually, taking a place beside her, and leaning on the bars that ran the length of the docks. His gaze swept across the sea, almost fearfully.

"I don't talk to myself," she replied with confusion, still frowning at him. He just laughed quietly.

"You were muttering to yourself as I approached," he noted. "That is how I knew what you were saying."

Maiyn blinked. "I was? Oh." She moved slightly closer to him, leaning against his frame until his arm wrapped around her, pulling her into his arms. Together they stood, looking out across the body of water that shimmered eerily under the lunar light.

"You are aware that we will most probably die tomorrow, aren't you?" he said indifferently.

"Xan!"

"What? It is true, isn't it?"

"You're spoiling the moment!"

"I am?" The enchanter pondered this for a few moments. "I see."

Maiyn pulled away from him, but held his hands in hers as she grinned to him. "No, you don't," she teased.

He shrugged. "I admit, I do not. But what I said was-"

"No, no, no! We are invincible, remember! We have fought dragons, and battled forces of evil!" Maiyn had to bite her lip to not laugh at the mage's distraught expression as he pondered the sincerity of her words. "All this time, Minsc has been right! We're untouchable, we kick the butts of evil and it fears us! Rargh!"

"Now you are beginning to worry me," noted Xan.

The ranger giggled, and just threw her arms around him for an embrace that lingered far longer than it was meant to. When they eventually pulled apart, she could see a light in his eyes that had been absent all the time she'd known him; a spark of hope and joy that looked alien in his usual demeanour. Within a split second of their separation, however, it was gone.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked him eventually.

"Terror," he replied, completely seriously. He frowned at her giggling fit. "Why aren't _you_ sleeping?"

"Oh, the doomed never sleep," she replied airily, earning herself a loud tut. She smiled at him, and turned serious for his benefit. "I'm not sure. Perhaps it's because I feel really close to reaching Imoen, for the first time," she admitted.

"Even though we are likely to die in the process?"

Maiyn ignored him. "I... I have something to ask you," she said quietly, looking back out to the sea.

"What is it?" He looked at her with concern, his dark eyes searching her face for a clue as to her sudden, genuine sincerity. She met his gaze, and offered a slight smile, then looked down to their joined hands, and shifted slightly.

"When we defeat Bodhi tomorrow-"

"_If_..."

"Xan! _When_ we beat her, your mission... it will be complete, will it not?"

He nodded. "It will be more than complete," he said morosely. "Duty binds me to return to Evereska and report on my discovery, as a Greycloak."

Maiyn nodded, and swallowed hard. "I... I thought so."

"You know I have to."

"I know."

"You expect me to."

"I do."

"I will help you find Imoen first, however."

"It's all ri-" Maiyn stopped herself, and frowned slightly, then looked up to see the twinkling in the enchanter's eyes. "Really?"

"Maiyn, how often do I lie to you?" he asked with slight exasperation. "I cannot promise that I will be able to accompany you after her rescue, as I shall more than likely be dead; but if I am at all possible to, I will follow you until you find Irenicus, and both your safety, and Imoen's, is assured. Only then will I return home."

Maiyn squealed slightly, and threw her arms around him, squeezing him exuberantly in her delight. It was only when he made a slight choking noise that she thought to let go, apologising profusely for hurting him.

"It is fine," he assured her, rubbing his side tenderly. "But come -- let us return to the inn, and please promise me you will try and get _some_ rest before tomorrow. You will need it, I can assure you."

Maiyn nodded, and let him lead her back into the stifling heat of the tavern. They shared a lingering kiss, daringly, in the hallway, before giving each other a longing look, and retiring to their respective rooms. Much to her surprise, Maiyn entered a peaceful reverie soon after.

-----------------------

The next morning seemed to pass quickly. Yoshimo left to pick up Jaheira's armour, but returned empty handed; the dwarf forging it had not completed it to a high enough standard, and requested the rogue return later. The druid didn't seem overly bothered by this, cheerfully announcing that they could pick it up when they returned from their trip to the catacombs.

Xan moped about for hours, and would speak to no one, not even Maiyn. The little conversation anyone got from him revolved around the topic of death, and how it was sooner than any of them anticipated. Eventually, everyone just gave up with him.

Kivan and Anomen set off to stock up on various arrows and bullets for the group, and returned shortly before lunchtime. Minsc was sent to the Copper Coronet to collect what little belongings they'd left there, and returned fully laden with the items. Maiyn and Jaheira spent the morning sorting through it all.

By early afternoon they were as ready as they could be. They went to the thieves guild, and left their packs under their careful guard, despite Anomen's objections. From there, they detoured to Waukeen's Promenade, and quickly picked up a few magical items that they could afford to aid their protections. When they were sure they could do no more, they steeled themselves, and marched to the graveyard.

The tomb was easy enough to find, up a large flight of stone steps. The door opened easily, and Kivan pointed out the footsteps that had been made recently in the dusty interior -- Sime and the mage had already passed this way, it seemed. Maiyn relaxed slightly as she led the way down the musty passage -- although the task at hand was daunting, they had allies supporting them, and soon after it they would go to rescue-

Suddenly, the ranger froze, causing Kivan to bump into her. He asked what was wrong, but she just shook her head, unable to move, listening intently to the darkness. Anomen bumped into Kivan, and voices of protest echoed behind her, but she ignored them all.

She heard chittering. And it was getting louder.

Every fibre in her body told her to turn around and run, but her limbs refused to listen. They just ignored her mind completely, leaving her to stand there as she sensed it approaching. Eventually Kivan seemed to detect it too, and he grabbed her, pushing her back behind the others.

"Spiders!" he hissed, readying his weapons, and nodding for Xan to create a light. The sudden brightness caused them all to shield their eyes instinctively, except for Maiyn, who somehow managed to ignore the glare, and focus on the creature that had become alerted to them by the action. She became mesmerised by its legs, swaying slightly as she watched it scuttle towards them, faster and faster, only vaguely hearing her companions' shouts, but being deafened by the noise emanating from the beast.

Then she passed out.

-----------------------

She felt sick when she woke, but Jaheira assured her she'd only been unconscious for a few minutes, and urged her to drink from the water skin that was held to her lips. She did as instructed, and stood up with shaky legs. Yoshimo and Anomen regarded her curiously, and she groaned slightly; the others were all too familiar with her fear, and she quickly explained to the cleric and thief the all too frequent sensation arachnids seemed to generate in her.

"Xan, cast resist fear," commanded the druid as she repacked her skin. The enchanter fiddled in his pouch, drawing out the components he needed, then intoned the words to the spell in the gloomiest tone possible. The party glowed with a cyan light for a few seconds, which softly faded away, and Maiyn nodded to Kivan, accepting his offer to lead.

To her dismay, it was not an isolated incident; they faced several of the creatures, and the ranger spent her time with her bow equipped, muttering darkly about Sime and her companion seeming to pass the area easily enough. It wasn't long before Jaheira spoke the words that came close to making her cry.

"I think this passage leads to their nest."

She followed as the druid led the way in, but lingered behind guiltily as they charged into a tall structure, made from millions of strands of silk, weaved together to form a solid dome. She heard the sounds of battle, and pondered heading in to help, but decided her presence was unlikely to be missed. Within a few minutes, her companions emerged, looking no worse than they had as they entered. Jaheira smiled wryly to her as she approached, obviously aware of the ranger's failure to aid in the battle, and Maiyn instantly felt uncomfortable.

"We found a gift for you," said the druid calmly, pressing something into Maiyn's hand, then walking away. The ranger looked down to her outstretched hand and screamed, dropping the black spider figurine to the ground.

-----------------------

"That was neither funny, nor mature," muttered Maiyn as she sat up, recovering from her second fainting spell. Jaheira just chuckled slightly, in an unnerving manner.

"Let us go on," she remarked, hoisting the elf to her feet, and heading back down the tunnel, into the darkness. Maiyn could hear Kivan chuckle as he caught a glimpse of the dark glare she was directing at the half-elf's back.

"Where is it?" demanded Maiyn as she was pulled along by Anomen, her eyes searching the floor for the small statuette.

"It probably rolled into a corner, my lady," said Anomen in his most soothing voice, but Maiyn just threw him a distrustful look, and stalked off with a dark frown.

The rest of the passage was quiet, and they soon saw Sime and her companion ahead, standing before a set of bright blue doors; the wizard introduced himself as Haz, and then continued with his nervous glances at his surroundings. After the group had gone through their names, he waved a hand lazily, causing a golem to lumber out from the shadows. Xan almost shrieked in surprise.

"Time to open up?" Haz inquired, to which Sime nodded. The man murmured a few words to his guard, and the golem ran at the doors, smashing through them with relative ease. The group winced at the thunderous rumble that echoed in its wake, and Maiyn raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I thought thieves were stealthy, and preferred to use guile?"

Sime smirked at her, and led the way in through the demolished doors. The others followed, and as Minsc brought up the rear, the battle began, as several skeletal figures charged. Anomen gripped his holy symbol tightly, chanting furiously as he channelled Helm's power, Maiyn doing likewise with the blessing of Fenmarel by his side. The others encircled them keeping them safe from the hostile attackers, and fending off their foes until the waves of holy power would sweep out and wash over the creatures, blasting them into nothing.

Slowly they moved down this first hall in this fashion, approaching some double doors that seemed to lead into another large room -- this one had a huge table running down the centre however, covered with candelabras, matching the sconces on the walls. Fledgling vampires swarmed at them from all sides, but the tactic remained the same; and together, the clerics were able to generate enough cleansing to destroy the form of the creatures outright.

It wasn't long until a fully formed vampire turned its attention to them, and the turning force was only strong enough to repel it away; this made it an easy target for the enraged Minsc, and he made short work of it as he swung Lilarcor around, his sword crying out in delight. With the combined powers of the clerics and the berserked warrior, the progress became swifter, and the group grew in confidence.

Methodically they worked their way through the level of the lair, discovering the sarcophagi of many of the creatures, and staking the ones which had retreated, or failed to waken in the daylight hours. Yoshimo picked the locks on some chests, and pulled out a few more stakes with a bemused expression, handing them to the delighted berserker.

"Why on earth do they have _stakes_ down here?" asked Anomen in disbelief.

"Perhaps they go camping regularly, and keep some spares for the pegs they lose..." Maiyn's face was deadpan as she offered her theory, causing Jaheira to roll her eyes, and Kivan to groan.

Eventually they made their way round in a circle, returning to the dining room. This time there was a figure there, waiting for them, whom they instantly recognised as the man who murdered Mook. He sneered at them from across the table.

"Come then, come to your doom!" he taunted, backing into another corridor. "Dare you breach the inner sanctum? I think not!" He vanished into the darkness, and Minsc roared loudly, leaping onto the table and jumping off the other side as his fury compelled him onwards.

"Liberal butts shall be kicked! Watch out evil undead -- Minsc and Boo and Larry are coming!"

The others rushed to keep up, chasing the berserker as he charged down some stairs, and along a narrow corridor, only to be faced with a large pair of doors. He paused for an instant, then ran at them, bursting through easily, and immediately slashing wildly at the assorted undead who lay in wait.

There was no way to guard the clerics now as Minsc was in need of backup, so with a grim nod, Maiyn led the way through the destroyed door, and into the chamber. Pools of blood were bubbling in several marble tubs, and the stench of it rushed into Maiyn's consciousness, causing her to stagger slightly. She fought off the dizziness, and allowed herself to feel nothing but repulsion for the sight; the walls were had a scarlet border, the rest carved from some yellow brick that also formed the floor. There was no sign of the vampire they'd been chasing, but plenty of his companions were waiting for them, fighting viciously in their own domain.

By the time the last fell, several of the companions had felt their energy being drained from them. Anomen and Maiyn quickly administered their respective god's blessings into healing the unnatural state, both trying to shake off the fatigue that the effort hoisted on them in the process. Yoshimo pointed quietly to a door at the far side of the sanctum, and Jaheira nodded determinedly, marching up to it with Minsc in tow. She threw it open, and glared in at the laughing figure of the man who seemed to delight in taunting them.

"One ambush you have survived but the battle is far from over! Find me upstairs in the room of blood and blades!" He disappeared in a dimension door as Jaheira cursed in a language unfamiliar to all others. Wordlessly, the half-elf swept from the room and led them back upstairs, travelling down the final corridor.

At the end lay a room where the floor was covered in spikes. Minsc charged in, but Jaheira held out her arm, preventing the others from following.

"Something is not right about here," she said thoughtfully.

"There is a sense of danger," agreed Yoshimo, his eyes narrow as he peered in.

At that moment, Minsc roared; one of the spikes had suddenly shot up from the ground, only narrowly missing him. The vampire watched as he approached, laughing as he gathered injuries from the other traps that he befell -- but the laugh soon faded as Minsc got close, and he was no match for the enraged berserker. Somehow, the Rashemeni warrior made it back to the group without incurring any serious injury, and he was tended by the healing spells of the clerics and druid. When he was better, Maiyn stood up straight and asked the question lingering on their minds.

"Where is Bodhi?"

"Perhaps she has fled already," suggested Anomen strongly; the knight's confidence had nothing but bolstered during this expedition, as his faith in Helm had proven to be the clinching factor in their fairly easy progress.

"I wouldn't think so," said Sime quietly, her arms running over the nearest wall, searching for any hidden exits that they'd missed. "She has certainly appeared to be arrogant enough to face anything, even if her own flock were being destroyed in the background."

They had no option but to return to the antechamber that homed the sarcophagi. To their delight, they noticed that several more had retreated to their coffins, and Minsc was more than happy to drive a stake into each. It was as he finished the final one that a bat flapped into the chamber, and hovered in between Maiyn and Haz.

The ranger instinctively moved away from it, watching as its shape changed, growing and lengthening as Bodhi's natural figure took form. Everyone else was busily watching the berserker hammer his final stake into a coffin, and Maiyn only managed to give a strangled cry as Bodhi reached out and bit Haz on the neck.

The mage fell to the ground when she released him, his eyes wide open, and glazed with horror in his death. Bodhi regarded the group with mild amusement, seemingly proud of the way she managed to catch their attention.

"Hmm," she purred, smiling deliciously. "I had hoped it would not come to this, but you are set in your path, aren't you?"

"You know nothing of my path," stated Maiyn coldly, "except, possibly, for the part that involves exterminating you."

Bodhi laughed lightly. "Sure of yourself, I see... I know more about you than you can possibly imagine! I know about your childhood, your friends, your employers... what they intend."

Maiyn snorted, and pulled her swords free from their sheathes. Bodhi watched her, but remained undaunted with her conversation.

"Can you say as much as I do?" the vampire asked. "Do you truly know these people cloaked in shadow?"

Maiyn hesitated, and glanced quickly at Sime. The young girl was watching the ranger with a worried expression, and the elf instantly knew that there was more to what she had learnt and suspected. She turned back to face Bodhi slowly.

"They appear to be honest in their dealings, so far."

"Do they really?" sneered Bodhi. "Are you certain? What if their interest in you was more than simply mercenary? What if they knew full well who you are... and what you are?"

Maiyn's weapons fell slightly as she stared at Bodhi in shock. _Is there anyone in Amn who _doesn't_ know what I am?_ she wondered.

Bodhi smiled cruelly. "You look surprised. I know what you are, child of Bhaal; Irenicus told me. He might have learned more, awakened your power, but the thieves interrupted him."

"What I am is of no interest to them!" Maiyn insisted, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Oh really? Why, then, did they offer to aid you, hmm?"

"Their service did not come cheaply," interrupted Jaheira. "We paid more than enough for it."

Bodhi looked at the druid with disgust, before her eyes returned to Maiyn. "You really believe gold is so important to them? To a guild of _thieves_? Ask yourself; was it not more likely that your capabilities were being mapped, charted -- you were being observed. You brought only service and coin to the equation, both of which they could have procured elsewhere. Why don't you ask your little thief friend here; ask her to deny what I have just said."

Maiyn looked back to Sime. The rogue gave her an apologetic shrug, but remained silent. The ranger quickly glanced at her companions; Minsc was being held back by Anomen and Kivan, but was composing himself well enough to refrain from yelling. Jaheira was looking thoughtfully at the Shadow Thief, offering Maiyn no hint as to what she was thinking, and Yoshimo was standing in the shadows, as was his usual stance.

Maiyn's eyes met Xan, and he looked back at her with fear; his hands were gripping something tightly, doubtless some components for casting a spell, the enchanter knowing that it was better to be prepared. She tried to smile encouragingly to him, but it had little effect on his morose demeanour, and so she switched her attention back to the vampire.

"You must know that anything you say to me, I view with the deepest of suspicion," she said confidently. "You have willingly acknowledged that Irenicus has shared information with you, proving your association with him. That makes you our enemy, just as much as he is... and just as he will, it is your fate to fall by our hands."

Bodhi's eyes flashed angrily at the ranger's calmness, and she backed away slightly, glaring at Maiyn. "It seems you are determined to make a nuisance of yourself, regardless of what I say," she said softly, the wicked smile returning to her lips as she tensed her muscles. "You are too volatile for my purposes... you will discover the extent in which you are being used; but for now, this will end. Let us both learn a thing or two..."

Before anyone could react, Bodhi had sprung from her position, launching herself at Maiyn while her defences were lowered. The ranger screamed as she tumbled to the ground with the vampire, feeling the sharp claws raking across her face. She caught a glimpse of the manic expression on her attacker, and desperately fought to cover her exposed neck, but then Bodhi was knocked from her with extreme force, and the ranger only caught a glimpse of Minsc as he pursued.

Kivan helped the elf to her feet, and together they went to aid the berserker and Anomen, Jaheira murmuring some words to a druidic spell, her voice dancing with Xan's own recital. Various lights and effects engulfed Bodhi, none seeming to have any effect as she dodged her attackers blows with an unnaturalness that was part of her tainted blood.

Arrows from Sime and Yoshimo occasionally managed to hit her, but she did nothing more than pull them out, and allow her wounds to heal as she continued to evade the melee blows, mocking her attackers all the time. Maiyn found herself dropping back from the battle, and felt strangely detached from her own being. She calmly sheathed her swords, her eyes watching Bodhi intently all the time, and then she raised her arm, and pointed at the vampire.

The air before her rippled slightly, and Bodhi suddenly lurched to the side, hit by a force she couldn't see. She looked at the ranger with widened, shocked eyes, and was too distracted to avoid Minsc's blow as Lilarcor tore across her chest. She screamed in agony, and leapt backwards acrobatically, landing atop one of the coffins with the agile grace of a feline.

"Well, that certainly was…educational," said sneered, her hand clamped tightly across her injury. "I have seen enough, and I am done with you... for now." A blue swirl enveloped her, and she disappeared into a gaseous form, drifting away from their reach, much to Minsc's annoyance.

"Come back and fight, evil one! Minsc and Boo and Larry are not done with you!"

Jaheira appeared at Maiyn's side, her expression clearly asking what the ranger had done. Maiyn shrugged wearily.

"I don't know. It just... happened."

The druid nodded grimly, and quickly rounded up the group, preparing them to leave and return to Aran. Maiyn was first to head outside, using another exit that led from the lair, avoiding the trip back through the catacombs. The others were still below, ensuring they'd staked every coffin, or in Yoshimo's case, ensuring all valuables had been collected. Only Xan accompanied the ranger as she wandered out into the fresh air, allowing the sun to warm up her chilled body.

"Let me see," said Xan, gently turning her face to his so he could examine the wounds. Deep tears lined one side of her face where Bodhi had ripped through the flesh, and Xan's eyes betrayed his barely concealed expression of horror. She shook her head slightly to him, and closed her eyes, calling to Fenmarel. Her hand glowed with a white light as it passed over the rips, causing them to fade, but not disappear.

"They may scar," he remarked quietly, his eyes fixed on them as he spoke.

Maiyn shrugged slightly. "I am lucky to have not been scarred before now," she pointed out. "It doesn't change me, and as Yoshimo says -- it adds character!"

He didn't share her smile; instead he looked at her sorrowfully, and she sighed, taking his hands in hers.

"If it's not bothering me, please don't let it bother you," she whispered. "I am alive, and so are you. Whether or not I am scarred by a wound is irrelevant in the larger picture."

Xan looked as if he wanted to answer, but the rest of the group chose that moment to appear from Bodhi's lair. Maiyn snatched her hands back guiltily as Kivan appeared, and waited silently until they had all gathered. Then wordlessly, she turned and walked towards the graveyard's entrance.

-----------------------

Aran listened intently as Maiyn recounted the events back in the relative safety of the Shadow Thieves den. Sime was sitting to one side, her eyes fixed to her hands as they rested on her lap; a humble position for one of the more capable rogues in the city.

When it came to the meeting with Bodhi, Maiyn hesitated slightly. Then she recounted the exchange as fully as she could remember, with occasional help from Jaheira and Anomen. After she finished, Aran sighed.

"We will arrange for thieves to go for Haz," he said quietly, waving a guard to see to it. The man slipped from the shadows, and darted from the room. "It is unfortunate he fell."

"You have yet to comment on Bodhi's accusations," noted Maiyn. She watched as he shifted slightly under her gaze, before his impassive expression returned, quickly masked by a charming smile.

"I trust you are aware of the deceptive nature of her kind," he remarked casually. "She would be willing to say almost anything to lessen the bonds you've developed with allies."

Maiyn frowned slightly, but the Shadowmaster stood from his desk and walked around to perch on the corner as he continued.

"However, you have proven worthy of an explanation; and I shall start from the beginning." He took a deep breath. "We knew of your arrival here in the city as soon as it happened; and I do not mean when you escaped the wizard's lair. We were aware of the strange dungeon before then, knowing only that a man named Irenicus was using it. Our sources informed us of his prisoners, but we thought a simple kidnapping was nothing to be concerned over, even though it was done outside the Shadow Thieves. However, it was soon after that we began losing members; then Bodhi appeared, but we did not know her identity at that time. Members were threatened or seduced into her guild, and most were never seen again."

"Then she has been building her flock for some time," frowned Jaheira. "There were many in her lair, but not the amount that you would suggest have been lost."

"I would agree," nodded Aran. "Even her cadre could not have fed on them all. But it was by chance that a body was discovered in the sewer, which in turn led us to the discovery of the exact location of his dungeon's entrance. We battled, and lost, and the Cowled Wizards took him, as you saw."

Maiyn nodded. "It was a slaughter. Why did you not tell us this earlier?"

"I had to be sure you were not working for him," shrugged Aran. "Now I am certain we are on the same side, and this trust has grown from our observations of you, following your movements as much as we could since your escape. You were the only living things to emerge from his prison that was not captured by another powerful force. We had to ensure you stayed close to us."

"I understand," said Maiyn slowly. "But why not just interrogate us? Why require us to raise such a high price?"

"We could not let an enemy into the guild when we were so weakened." Aran smiled slightly. "In truth, your gold was much needed as well. We thought you could lead us to him, and you can; you seek Imoen and Irenicus, and we seek answers."

"We appreciate your help, despite its disguised manner." Maiyn's sly smile was enough to remove any tension that had lingered in the air since the group's uneasy return to the Shadowmaster, Bodhi's words still fresh in their minds.

"And we appreciate yours. You know they were taken to Spellhold, I gather? What do you know of it?"

Maiyn shrugged helplessly, and the others were likewise quiet.

"You must realise, that when you reach the island that homes Spellhold, it will not be as simple as launching an assault," Aran cautioned. "They call it a 'Residence for the Magically Deviant'; it's a place where power is stripped and examined, and places are laid open for study. It was designed to hold mages, and other... talented people."

"It is on an island?" Xan sounded dismayed, more than normal.

"It is," affirmed Sime. "The building is situated on the cliffs that surround the town of Brynnlaw. If you are willing, I will accompany you in this venture, as a sign of the gratitude of the Shadow Thieves for what you have done for us. I will be at your service while we free your friend and find the mage, and until we then return to Athkatla. I have been to Brynnlaw before, and I may still have some contacts there that we can use."

Maiyn smiled over to the girl. "We would welcome your aid. We thank you for your offer, and accept."

"One word of caution," warned Sime. "The island is under the control of the pirates who use it as their base -- your coin was used to book a passage to it on a ship; one of the few who will make the voyage. When we arrive, we will have the locals to contend with, as well as the wizards. Our spies with in the Cowled ones have also warned us that they have not had direct contact with the isle for some time, which is unusual, but nothing they would overly concern themselves with."

"What does that mean?" asked Jaheira quickly.

"It means we should be prepared to face anything -- although Irenicus is inside Spellhold, we cannot assume he poses no threat to us. The sooner we get there, the better."

"How long will the journey take?" asked Maiyn, standing up, the others following her lead.

"At least a few days, perhaps as long as a week," replied Sime. "It will depend on the weather, and Umberlee."

"Then we should leave now," stated Jaheira, and Maiyn voiced her agreement. Arrangements were made to collect their possessions, and Sime disappeared to collect her own belongings, assuring them she would meet them at the dock within an hour.

Aran accompanied them through the Shadow Thieves building, thanking the group once more for what they'd done. "Sime is a capable fighter, and an excellent spy -- I am sure she will prove her worth to you in this. Now, let us get you to the ship!"


	38. Messages

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Messages**

-----------------------

Coran ran down the alley, following Aerie's lead. The avariel was sure she knew where she was going, and Nalia had confirmed that the direction seemed to be right. Somewhere behind them, Valygar jogged along, his dark eyes taking in his surroundings. They spilt out from the lane into the bustle of the road. Coran desperately looked around him, cursing himself for being so unfamiliar with the city -- once upon a time, he'd only have needed to be within its walls for a few days to have learnt his way around, and know where things were.

But would he really? He never had much need to actively seek out a specific house -- not beyond casing for potential properties to burgle, anyhow. The note that had been passed to him by the stable boy at the Crooked Crane was in Ajantis' flourishing handwriting, and spoke of important news regarding Maiyn. There was a date attached to it, telling him that if he received the note before then, to seek the knight out at his newly acquired estate.

A rough set of directions were at the bottom, but none of the group were overly familiar with the more residential sections of the town. Aerie looked around helplessly, trying to work out where they were. Finally Valygar spoke.

"This way."

The ranger set off down the road, his eyes fixed somewhere in the distance. Coran followed him unhesitatingly, and they made their way through the crowds into a small green square, dotted with trees and fairly wealthy looking homes. They were not as large or as grand as the houses in the Government District, but they appeared spacious and well tended, set slightly away from the busy thoroughfare, in a corner of their own. Nalia cried out, and pointed to a red-bricked building at the far end.

"There!"

Coran was sprinting towards it before she even managed to finish, dashing down the path that led through the small garden and up to the ornate wooden door. He hammered against it with his fists, louder than was strictly necessary, and pulled back when it was opened. A frightened looking girl stared at him, then looked over to his companions as they rushed over to catch up with him.

"Milord?"

"Sir Ajantis -- is he in?" Coran asked urgently.

"He is, Milord -- can I ask who calls?"

"Tell him it is Coran Sullussaer, if you please. He left me a message-"

"Oh, Milord Coran! Come in straight away," exclaimed the girl, recognition spreading across her face. She ushered the group into an airy sitting room, furnished with comfortable looking chairs and heavy oaken tables. A large harp was standing in the corner, next to a window that reached almost form the ceiling to the ground, allowing an expansive view to the square outside. "I will fetch Milord Ajantis straight away," curtsied the maid, dashing away.

Coran paced across the polished wooden floor, avoiding the exotic looking rugs that lay before the fireplace. Valygar stood by the window, his eyes fixed on the outside, while Nalia and Aerie stood together, shifting nervously. Only a few minutes passed before the door opened, and Ajantis strode in, beaming to Coran.

"It is good to see you again, my friend," he said warmly, signalling for them to sit. They all did, with the exception of Valygar who politely declined, opting to remain where he was. "And, of course, it is good to see your friends also."

Nalia and Aerie smiled politely, while Coran moved impatiently. Ajantis threw him an amused look.

"Aime said you received my message -- I am glad! I have some news for you, but I do not know how useful it will be. I will, however, be quick with it, so you can make the most of it."

Coran nodded, and leaned forward as he listened.

"Recently, the cleric travelling with your former companion, Maiyn, was recalled to the Order to undergo his Test. I was only made aware of it a few hours before it happened, and I intended to go there myself; hopefully to try and pass a message directly to him, or one of his companions. Unfortunately I was... otherwise preoccupied."

Valygar smirked at the window, but said nothing. Nalia caught a glimpse of the ranger's expression, and bit her lip, causing Aerie to frown at them both.

"When I managed to arrive at the Headquarters, Sir Anomen had left, to continue his travels with the group. I sent a message to him, also, but he has failed to reply to it as yet. I am unsure as to their location now, for the news we have received back in the Order has been sparse; but this very morning I did hear of something interesting indeed.

"Last eve, there was a battle underneath one of the crypts in the Graveyard District. The Order knows of this because it involved a coven of vampires, of which we long suspected of infiltrating the city. Most of the undead fell, but rumours suggest that their leader fled. Maiyn was leading the assault on them."

Coran paled significantly. "Is she-"

"She is fine," assure Ajantis quickly. "They were very successful in their operation, and emerged from the crypt unscathed. We believe they were working on behalf of an organisation -- an unsavoury one at that. This coven had been threatening the stability of the guild known as the Shadow Thieves here in the city, encroaching on their territory, and abducting their members. The Order observed this happening, but had so far been unable to involve itself due to the mystery of where the vampires were located. Now, of course, they have been dealt with."

Coran stood. "Where are these Shadow Thieves?"

"Now, before I tell you any more," began Ajantis, also standing, "you must realise one thing. The Shadow Thieves are not a group to cross, or one to rely on for aid or information. They will not take kindly to you approaching them, and they are evil and law-breaking -- untrustworthy in the extreme."

"He's right, Coran," said Nalia quietly, but the elf appeared not to hear her.

"I can deal with them," he replied curtly. "Where can I find them?"

Ajantis sighed. "They have a Guildhouse down beside the docks."

"I know of it," said Valygar quietly, turning away from the scene outside, and looking to his leader. "I will lead you there."

"We go there now," stated Coran urgently, briskly making his way to the door. He paused when he reached it, and turned to face the knight. "Thank you, Ajantis -- for everything."

Ajantis smiled. "Don't thank me until you've found her, and when you do, remember -- come and see me, both of you. It would be good to meet her properly, without her pretending to be someone else! Good luck, Coran."

-----------------------

Valygar weaved his way through the crowds, leading the group through the slums on the way to the docks. They were all quiet as they went; Coran's mind was racing, his adrenaline pumping as he jogged after the human. He was closer to being reunited with his companions than he'd ever been before -- _Hanali, please let it happen this time_.

Aerie and Nalia followed him, rushing to keep up. Their faces both wore the same hopeful, yet concerned expressions. Aerie had cautiously cast a haste spell while still in Ajantis' home, and it was allowing them to move with unnatural swiftness, causing the crowds to stare as they passed; but none of them cared. Their attention was fixed firmly on their path and destination.

Eventually Valygar turned into a tunnel that led them through to the docks. Coran heard the gulls squawking as they swooped overhead, and the scent of fish and salty air wafted in the breeze as they emerged onto a road lined with fishermen's stalls, each of them plying their freshly caught bounty.

Valygar forced his way through the crowds until they passed the market, and the street opened up again. So intent on his progress as he was, Coran swiftly strode along, not noticing the man stepping out from one of the buildings until he'd bumped into him.

The elf stumbled slightly but didn't fall, despite the speed he was travelling at. The other man was almost not so lucky, but he managed to steady himself against the wall and frown slightly to the fighter.

"My apologies," offered Coran sincerely, only giving the swarthy man the briefest of looks. The stranger nodded, his dark eyes regarding the elf curiously.

"Think nothing of it, my friend," he said, a strange accent permeating through his voice. It seemed to be eastern, reminding Coran of the dark-skinned people he'd met on his travels from distant lands. A dazzling smile crossed the man's lips, and he offered a slight bow as he picked up the wrapped package he'd held in his arms, and wandered off with it. Coran felt himself subconsciously checking his coin pouch, the thief's nature in him finding suspicion in every action. He was amused when a glance back at the man revealed he was doing exactly the same.

The building wasn't much further ahead. Coran marched up to the two shifty looking individuals who stood outside the door, and ignored the poisonous glare they threw at him. He offered them a humble smile, and inclined his head respectfully, while subtly showing the dagger in his belt; a quick way to imply to another thief that you were one and the same.

"I may be wrong," he began in a quiet voice, "but I believe this is the home of the Shadow Thieves of Athkatla. I... am new to town, and I do not wish to infringe upon territory that is already marked by such a powerful organisation. I thought it best if I made my presence known to your leader before he felt the need to seek me out himself."

The men looked at each other quickly, then shared a nod.

"Wait here," said one, disappearing inside, leaving Coran to stand beside his companion, trying to smile his way through the frosty glare he received in return. Nalia, Aerie and Valygar lingered a short while away, and the guard jerked his head at them.

"They your mercenaries?"

"We, ah, work together, yes," nodded Coran. "The young human girl, Nalia -- she also dabbles in the roguish trades."

"Doubly reason fer you to meet the boss then, I suppose," grunted the man. "A pretty 'un, she is."

Coran felt slightly irritated by the leering look he was giving Nalia -- his ward! Thankfully, he was rescued from his annoyance by the reappearance of the other guard, who nodded to him.

"You and yer friends can go up and see Renal. Through the door, across to the back of the hall, up the stairs. Can't miss him."

"My thanks," beamed Coran, waving the others over. The girls nervously followed him through the Guildhouse as Valygar glared around him, his hand brushing the hilt of his katana every few seconds. Coran climbed the stairs to the first floor, and followed the makeshift corridor, constructed from partitions more than anything else, to give the vast space the idea of 'rooms', and found himself standing before an older man.

"Good day to you," he said pleasantly, looking over the group as he sat behind his desk. A glint of amusement was in his eyes, and a slight smile curled at his lip; but it was neither friendly nor cruel. "I would like to commend you on your decision to present yourselves to us before doing anything... rash. Such as, committing a crime in our city."

Coran nodded his greeting in return. "It is only polite we bring our presence to you," he said. "Although, it was not purely out of courtesy that we sought you out."

Renal's eyebrow rose, and he leaned forward, his elbows on the desk, fingertips pressed together. "I think you should elaborate."

"I have reason to believe you know of, or have possibly worked with, an old acquaintance of mine," said the elf confidently. "Recently, in fact. Her name is Maiyn." Coran didn't fail to notice the look of recognition cross Renal's face, and he felt some relief wash over him -- Ajantis had proven true to his word.

"Maiyn, hmm?" asked Renal, standing up from his desk, and slowly pacing around. "Yes... yes, I believe I met her. Spirited young girl; elven, like yourself. _Interesting_ companions..."

"Do you know where she is?"

Renal chuckled slightly. "My dear boy, I had thought you were an intelligent sort, to seek me out and inform me of your profession before I learnt about it in... less desirable ways. Less desirable for you, that is. But now you're just appearing to be either naive or stupid. What makes you think you can stride in here and demand information from me?"

Coran grit his teeth. "I am not demanding," he pointed out. "I am asking. Politely, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I didn't see a 'please'," noted the Guildmaster dryly, smirking as he perched on the corner of his table. "Regardless," he said, waving his hand to stop Coran before he could reply. "I am feeling generous today, and you have caught me in a good mood. Added to that, the woman you mentioned has aided our group considerably, and we owe her some loyalty. So, before I give you any information, I must determine if you possess any threat to her."

"I travelled with her for months!" exclaimed Coran indignantly.

"Be that as it may, people have killed their companions after years of travel. I do not even know your name."

Coran quickly introduced himself, and his companions. Renal smiled broadly to Nalia.

"Ah, the Lady De Arnise... I had heard rumour of your skill with a lock, but I didn't dare to dream I would have your delightful presence in my own hall." He moved swiftly over to her, taking her hand and raising it to his lips as he bowed. The girl blushed slightly.

"And so, I now know your names, it is only fair you know mine," he continued, idly walking away from them, back towards his office. "I am Renal Bloodscalp, Guildmaster of the Shadow Thieves. You obviously have received some information regarding our business with Maiyn and her group, which puts you at a slight advantage in our conversation." He settled back into his chair and smiled. "Obviously, I cannot have that. Why is finding this girl so important to you?"

"As I said, we-"

"No, no, no." Renal shook his head sadly. "Having travelled with someone isn't a good enough answer. I know she was active in the north -- coming to Amn has been a long journey for you, so obviously your intention to find her runs deep. I need to know why, so I can evaluate if you mean her any harm -- if you do, I obviously cannot allow it."

Coran glared at him for several moments, then spoke. His voice was subdued. "Because she is... she was my partner."

Renal smirked. "Ah, you were… more than a travelling companion, then? So, why did she leave you? Have you come to hunt her for leaving you broken hearted?"

The elf sighed. "We faced a hard battle together, in the city of Baldur's Gate. I fell, and she thought I would never recover. She left the city before I could. For all I know, she still thinks I am infirm, or possibly dead."

Renal's expression softened slightly. "I am sorry to hear that," he said sincerely. "You have journeyed here to find her, and let her know you live?"

"Yes."

The Guildmaster nodded, and seemed to think for a few moments. "Very well. Maiyn aided us in a few tasks in exchange for us providing passage for her to go to rescue a friend of hers."

"Imoen?" asked Coran.

"That is the girl's name, I believe," nodded Renal. "I would like nothing more than to tell you where they've gone, but even if I did; you would not be able to reach them."

Coran blinked. "Why not?"

Renal stood and walked to the window, beckoning Coran over. The elf approached and gazed out to the ship the Guildmaster was pointing at. "They are aboard that galley."

Coran watched as the vessel slowly glided away from the harbour, heading towards the distant horizon, her sails rippling gently in the wind. He watched as everything he'd worked hard to achieve moved away from him at a painstakingly slow rate, leaving him back at the beginning.

"Where is it heading?" he asked quietly.

"To Spellhold," replied Renal gently. "Before you ask, you are unlikely to find anyone willing to offer crossing -- finding that one was hard enough."

Coran sighed, and turned around. He threw himself down into a nearby seat and put his head in his hands. His companions watched him with concern.

"Come now," said Renal goodnaturedly. "There is a positive to this -- one of our own has gone to accompany her on her travels, and they are due to return to Athkatla when they are done. It shall not be long before you are reunited, and we will know the instant they arrive back, fear not."

"I... that is good," replied Coran bleakly.

"In the meantime, there is something you could do for us, to prove your honourable intentions, of course," continued the Guildmaster. "We are in need of someone to perform a few... well, tasks for us. Since you know of Maiyn, we are willing to entrust them to you, in exchange for news of her return. What say you?"

Coran didn't reply. Instead he sat, staring glumly at the floor, all energy having been sapped from his being. Renal gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well, perhaps you should return tomorrow and give me your answer then. Think on it though -- it would be wise for you to accept."

-----------------------

Eventually they persuaded Coran to stand up, and follow them outside. Valygar motioned for them to follow him to his home, as it was close to their location, and none of them wanted to try and manoeuvre Coran far in his current state. So they walked, slowly, back down the road they'd previously sprinted down, heading in the opposite direction. The ranger diverted off onto a smaller, windy road, and pointed to a nearby building, much to Nalia's relief. She was holding Coran's hand, desperately trying to keep him moving.

Valygar slowed down as he approached the front door of his abode, and held out his hand cautiously. "Wait," he said. "I feel something is not right."

The girls stopped where they were, at the bottom of the four steps that led up to the entrance, Coran standing glumly between them. Valygar tried the door, finding it unlocked. He pushed it open slowly.

"Hervo?" he called out, peering inside. Within seconds his face had fallen, and he rushed in. Nalia looked curiously at Aerie, and the avariel moved to follow, leaving the two thieves outside. The cleric's shriek told the young human girl that something was very wrong.

Moments later, Aerie was ushered back outside by the ranger, his face grim, and his eyes glinting darkly. "My servant lies dead in my home; and has been there for some time."

Nalia looked at him in horror. "He was... he was alive when we visited, before we left the city. I promise you, we didn't-"

"No, I know," interrupted Valygar. "There were more seeking my capture than you, and any of them could have been responsible. I will need to tend to this -- it in no state to offer you shelter, but there is an inn a short way from here. I will show you to it, and return here to sort my affairs."

-----------------------

Coran sat quietly in the common room of the Seas' Bounty, his eyes fixed to the drink that he hadn't touched. Valygar had departed almost immediately after showing them the entrance, promising to seek them out the next day. Nalia and Aerie sat at either side of the elf, and watched him with worry, paying little attention to the sailors and other rowdy locals around them. The girls tried desperately to make some conversation.

"It won't be long until they return," said Nalia optimistically. "You heard Renal. We just need to keep busy until then."

Aerie nodded her agreement. "P-perhaps we could go and visit Uncle Quayle at the circus," she said, brightening up a little. "It would be something t-to do."

"That's a good idea," replied Nalia encouragingly, glancing at Coran. He paid no attention to them, and they both sighed.

Suddenly he stood up. "I'm going to bed," he declared morosely, shambling off towards the stairs. Nalia threw a worried look towards him.

"I'm going to make sure he gets there all right," she stated. Aerie nodded, and watched the girl follow him upstairs. She looked around; the tavern was dim, and full of raucous patrons, enjoying their ale slightly too much. The avariel felt uncomfortable with it all, and made a note to finish her drink quickly, and retire to her own room as soon as she could. In the meantime, she pulled her spellbook from her bag, and poured over it, concentrating on its arcane lore, and submerging herself away from the activity around her.

So caught up she was, that almost an hour passed before she moved. She turned to pack her book away, and stood up, glancing at the table to check she had everything. Then she noticed the parchment lying there. She looked round the inn -- no one was paying any attention to her; indeed, no one was even nearby, as they'd secured a table well away from the bar and the door. She frowned, and reached out, picking up the paper, and unfolding it carefully. The writing was unfamiliar, but the words on it were very clear. She read it three times, making sure she understood it fully.

Quickly, she stood up, and moved quickly to her room, dropping her pack. She briefly pondered finding Nalia, but read the note again, and decided against it.

_My dearest Aerie,_

_I urge you to come back to the circus as soon as you can; tell not your companions of your intention, for it is business of a delicate nature, and is of the utmost urgency. I need to see you tonight, my dear._

_Your loving uncle,_

_Quayle_

Resolutely, the avariel stuffed the note into her pocket, and quietly went back down to the tavern, slipping outside into the fading light. She was pretty sure she knew her way from here, and set off along the road, heading back towards the slums where she knew the roads better, and could easily find her way to the circus.

-----------------------

The shadows were falling across the alley as Aerie trotted down it. She was comfortable using it; she knew where it would bring her, and from there it was just a short distance to the Promenade. A chilly breeze circled her and she paused to pull her cloak tighter around her, drawing her hood up to cover her ears. It was then, that something ran into her side, knocking her down and into a dark alcove, her staff flying from her hands. Panicking, she tried to scramble to her feet, but a vicious kick to her face knocked her back down, causing her to be slightly dazed.

"No so tough without yer friends, eh?" asked a rough voice. Aerie could only murmur in reply, trying desperately to sit up. A searing pain went through her hands as the sharp blade of a weapon sliced across her fingers.

"Can't be havin' ye puttin' up a fight or wagglin' yer fingers. No when ye've got all them spells at yer use."

"Don't... have anything..." she whispered pleadingly. The only response she received was a heartless laugh, and her head being viciously pulled back; her hood being torn away, exposing her bare neck. She could feel her attacker's breath on her ears.

"I saw ye, lookin' at me as if I be dirt. I know wha' ye were thinkin'. You and yer self-righteous sneerin'!" Aerie struggled slightly, her daze clearing, and her senses returning; her attacker pushed something sharp against her neck, causing her to fall still.

"Ye wanted th' spell t'only hit me. I knows ye did. Then tha' blasted ranger coulda gutted me, and saved ye havin' t'watch yer back." The blade was pressed harder against the avariel's delicate skin, and she gulped involuntarily. "Well, he's no here t'watch yer back now, is he?"

One swift movement was all it took, and Aerie fell from the hold; her injured hands shooting up to her neck, letting the blood from all her wounds mingle. A strangled cry was all she could manage, but then her voice disappeared as the slit worsened. She mustered her fading strength to look up, trying to chant the words to a prayer of healing, desperately calling out to Baervan. Her silence and panic conspired against her though, and there was no aid bestowed. She felt blood trickling from her mouth, and her hands fell limp by her side. Everything began to get dark, and she briefly wondered why this was happening.

Then her attacker stepped before her, allowing the last of the light to pick up his features. He smirked down at her, watching as she died; no sign of remorse or guilt on his expression. When he was content she'd taken her final breath, he plunged his sword deep into her chest several times, ensuring that her body would be beyond the rites of resurrection.

Then with a satisfied nod, Montaron turned, and sauntered away.


	39. Seafaring

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Seafaring**

-----------------------

Maiyn leaned over the railing, looking down at the frothy sea as it swirled around the ship, waves cascading against the hull. She'd never been on a boat before, and she'd adapted to it quite well, unlike some of her companions.

Xan was refusing to leave his cabin. He was also being sick, quite frequently. Maiyn had tried to keep him company, but he'd requested she leave when she'd asked him how he was going to manage to get to Evermeet, if he ever wanted to, when he couldn't abide seafaring.

Minsc was also holed up in his cabin -- poor Boo was not enjoying the unsteady surfaces beneath his feet, or beneath the berserker's feet, and was looking a little groggy. Lilarcor could be heard shouting furiously about being cooped up with nothing to slay, until Minsc managed to ram him into his pack, muffling the noise somewhat.

Jaheira and Kivan were frequently seen conversing quietly together. They made no effort to stop whenever Maiyn approached, but she could tell by their subtle changes in body language that the topic of discussion had been altered; they didn't want her knowing what they spoke of, but nor did they want her knowing that they had a secret. She decided to leave them be; she was probably happier not knowing what was on their minds.

Anomen was unable to stay still -- he wasn't as sick as Xan, but he did admit to a queasy feeling and he was unable to remain at peace, usually prowling around the decks, trying to think of something to do to take his mind off everything. Yoshimo and Sime would be secreted away together; it hadn't taken long for the Kara-Tuan to flash his winning smile, and offer to exchange 'picking tips'. They were slowly becoming inseparable, though the ranger wasn't sure how deep their friendship went.

She sighed to herself, and gazed to the horizon, in the direction of Athkatla. The city was completely out of sight now, even for her vision, and she felt a pang of regret that she couldn't place; like she'd left something behind. She went through her mind, ticking off their tasks in her head; Yoshimo had gone to pick up the armour as the rest walked to the ship, and returned with it much to Jaheira's delight. He'd muttered something about a man walking into him, and how he'd had to check his coin since the stranger acted in such a friendly, pleasant way. Maiyn teased him briefly over his paranoia, but he just smiled and shrugged.

"No one can steal from the great Yoshimo, eh?" he winked, strolling off.

Kivan had dropped off the teddy bear as they passed the small boy's grave, on their way to Bodhi's lair. He was sure it would be found by the child, and Maiyn had nodded her approval. Both of the rangers would have preferred to ensure it passed safely to the ghost, but time was not on their side; they did what they could, however, and prayed for peace for his soul.

As they stood at the grave together, the others waiting up by the entrance to the crypt, Maiyn could hear Kivan's soft mumbling. She started suddenly as she realised what he was saying; no longer were his words directed to Shevarash; instead his softly spoken voice was offered to Sehanine Moonbow, the Daughter of the Night Skies. She was unable to keep her look of amazement from her face, and when he was finished he turned to look at her, smiling softly.

"Vengeance is done," he said simply. "Shevarash allowed me to move on, and the Lady of Dreams accepted my call. Come now -- we have work to do."

They'd then moved on swiftly, and she hadn't had the chance to tell him how happy she was for him; but she felt that he already knew. The changes in him were subtle, but there -- he no longer avoided the company of the group, and he was learning how to smile once more. A sadness remained in his eyes, that would stay there, she was sure, until he was reunited with his beloved Deheriana in Arvanaith -- but his intention to join her before his natural time had gone. His duty was now to seeing out the tale that his fate had entwined him in, and doing what he could to ensure Maiyn did not succumb to her taint.

She stood up, now bored with the repetitive motions of the sea. Slowly she stalked towards the hatch, deciding to return to her cabin for a while. She passed the ship's captain, a man named Saemon Havarian, smiled warmly to her.

"It's a glorious day to be astride the writhing body of the sea," he proclaimed grandly to her with a wink.

"Er, yes, indeed," she said hastily, ducking through the hatch, and wandering to the cabin she was sharing with Jaheira and Sime. She passed the young Shadow Thief on the way, and was about to say hello when she also spotted Yoshimo standing beside her, their faces locked together in an embrace. Maiyn smirked slightly, and quietly wandered past, entering her room and lying down on her bed. They had several days worth of travel to get through -- it looked as if some of the companions would enjoy it more than others.

She'd only been resting for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. She called for whoever it was to enter, and smiled up to Anomen as he hesitantly entered the room, perching on the edge of Sime's bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked him, trying not to smile too much; he looked as if he'd perked up slightly.

"I am, thank you, my lady," he said with a nod. "I came to see if... well, if _you_ were all right?"

Maiyn propped herself up on her elbows, and raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why wouldn't I be?"

Anomen sighed slightly. "You have been... looking quite melancholy since we left Athkatla -- we all expected you to be happy and excited, and we were worried that... that something was perhaps on your mind?"

She shook her head. "No... I did feel... strange when we left, but perhaps I'd just grown more attached to the place than I originally believed. I am happy to be on the way to find Imoen, believe me. I guess I'm just not showing it yet, because we've still got a bit to go..." Her voice trailed off.

"And you're worried how she will be?"

Maiyn nodded sadly. "When they said that there'd been little contact from the island, I began worrying... what if... well, you can imagine. I _need_ to get there, to get to her -- I know we're on our way, but it feels painfully slow."

The knight looked at her sympathetically. "I am sure she will be fine, my lady," he said soothingly. "And we will be there before you know it. It won't be long until you see the Lady Imoen, and we are all determined to free her from the unjust imprisonment she's found herself in."

The ranger smiled her thanks. "It means a lot to me to have such loyal companions," she said sincerely.

Anomen stood and returned her smile. "I will leave you to rest now. If you wish to speak at any point, I will be... well, somewhere onboard."

Maiyn chuckled as he left, then rolled over and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off into reverie, the gentle rocking of the boat enticing her into relaxation.

-----------------------

The darkness seemed to swirl around, then slowly focused. It was almost suffocating to begin with, but slowly it brightened -- just enough for her to make out her surroundings. Ahead of them lay the ruins of a city, crumbling buildings that hadn't seen life in an age. A desolate feeling hung in the air, and the emotion emanating from her companions was thick and brutal. Above all else, there was fear.

Somewhere in the distance rose a taller building -- this one wasn't ruined, its walls were still intact, and its sloping roof was glowing with an unnatural aura that cast a light across much of the cavern. It was at that structure that they all gazed; they all knew their path led to it. Yet no one moved, and no one spoke until Maiyn managed to raise a shaky hand and point to it.

"The temple," she whispered. The trepidation grew.

To her right, Jaheira was being held by Khalid. The druid was trembling slightly; a rare show of weakness on her normally strong and confident character. The Harpers both knew what they faced, and they knew the chance of their success. But they needed to try; for Gorion's memory, and for Maiyn's continued existence. They drew strength from each other, murmuring soft words of encouragement and love to each other, oblivious to the others.

Behind them towered Minsc. The berserker's eyes were scouring the cavern, having looked at the temple for long enough. In one hand he held Boo, allowing the hamster to also survey his surroundings. His other hand was holding Dynaheir's tightly; the small protective gesture speaking volumes about his loyalty to his witch.

Her eyes were still on the temple; fear and horror danced in her eyes. Her free hand was playing nervously with a tassel on her robes; a far cry from the usual cool and composed mage. Slowly she turned to meet Maiyn's gaze and offered only the smallest of nods. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes, focusing all her efforts into regaining her steadiness.

The ranger turned and looked to her left. Yeslick stood in the middle of Alora and Imoen, an arm around each of the girl's waists. She could hear his usually gruff voice, gentle and quiet, offering words of encouragement and inspiration, telling them to be brave. Imoen was pale; paler than Maiyn had ever seen her before. She was transfixed by the building, unable to look away from it -- the ranger didn't even know if her sister could hear Yeslick's words.

Alora was shaking uncontrollably; the little thief that they'd discovered in the Hall of Wonders, who had resolutely stuck by them despite the growing dangers, and despite there being no personal involvement for herself. She was looking at the ground, the vision of their destination being too much for her to observe. Her hands fidgeted with her bow shakily.

Just past them stood Kivan and Xan, side by side, as had become their natural places. Kivan's face was an emotionless mask, his stoic expression completely impassive as he regarded what lay before them. His eyes drifted over the temple, but there was no change to his demeanour; even knowing that Tazok was within, the ranger was controlled and prepared. He had waited a long time to seek his vengeance; a few more minutes wasn't affecting him in the slightest.

Xan looked resigned. He had the air of someone who was beckoning death to his side, preparing for a personal meeting. His hands trembled as he sorted through his components pouch, his eyes fixed firmly to the contents. He had been the only person to cry out when they entered the cave; a pained exclamation, a grudging acceptance that they neared the end. Only his loyalty to his Greycloak duties, and a more personal allegiance to Maiyn, had taken him this far.

Gently, two arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. She turned to meet him, trying to hide the trembling that racked her body, attempting to give the impression of inner strength. She felt his breath on her neck as he buried his face into her briefly, and she returned his hug fiercely as he murmured to her in elvish.

"Maiyn... My love, love of my life... I do not want it, this battle; and yet I know your strength, and I follow you. Always. Be careful, my butterfly... I need you. I love you. But you know."

He chuckled as he released her, and she looked up to him, caught in the maelstrom of feelings. His smile was fond as he looked down into her eyes, and his touch was gentle as his fingers caressed her cheek gently, wiping away the tears that freely ran down. "O, Seldarine, I sound like a... like a paladin." He grinned crookedly and took her hands in his, squeezing it assumingly, letting her know he'd always be there with her.

"Luck be with the romantics."

-----------------------

The journey passed quietly, with the group using their quiet time for quite reflecting; except in the case of Yoshimo and Sime, who always seemed to be located in some dark corner, the Shadow Thief giggling coyly, in a girly manner that no one had expected her to possess. Yoshimo would occasionally wink knowingly at anyone passing, causing much eye rolling in response.

Jaheira was sitting on the deck, looking up at the clouds in the sky. She smiled briefly to Kivan as he took a seat beside her, and pointed up to one specific cluster.

"It looks like a bear," she remarked casually. Kivan followed her gaze, and squinted.

"I would have said it was more like a dwarf," he argued. The druid gave him a perplexed look, and he chuckled slightly, causing her to smile.

"You appear to be happier now," she observed. "It is good to see."

He shrugged, looking around at the ocean surrounding them. "It was time to change. I don't regret the path I took, but it was not the path I was meant to stay on."

Jaheira nodded. "Does it... does it get easier?" she asked hesitantly. "As time passes, does the feeling of loss..."

The ranger regarded her for a moment. "It is easier to deal with," he said quietly. "The pain subsides, the pangs of loneliness fade, and you adapt to cope. You never forget."

She nodded and sighed. "Occasionally I still awaken in the morning, and look for him," she mused. "When I realise that he won't be there, it is hard... it is hard to stay controlled."

"You haven't grieved." It was a statement, not a question.

"Is it so obvious?" Her smile was wry, but tears were forming in her eyes. Quietly, Kivan moved closer to her, and pulled her gently into his arms. She put up no resistance, allowing him to comfort her as she properly wept for her husband for the first time since their escape.

-----------------------

"Boo says that he wishes to get to the island quickly, that he is not cut out to be a sailor."

Maiyn grinned, and gently stroked the hamster's head as it quivered in Minsc's hand. "Tell Boo that it won't be long," she said confidently. "Saemon says we should arrive by nightfall."

"That is good to know," nodded Minsc. "Did you hear that, Boo? Yes, we will ensure that you have some time to rest and recover from the journey. Little Maiyn will not mind, no."

The elf wandered over to look out of the small window of Minsc's cabin. "Perhaps Boo needs some air?" she suggested. "You two-"

"Three!" came a muffled cry. Maiyn raised an eyebrow.

"Larry was misbehaving," explained Minsc seriously. "He has been placed in my pack until he apologises for his behaviour."

"Lemme out! Lemme out or I'll... I'll dull my blade! Yeah, I will! You'll see!" Minsc sighed sadly at the sword's unrepentant ways.

"Well, you _three_ have been cooped up in here since we set sail," Maiyn noted. "I'm sure a little bit of fresh air would be good for you."

"Boo is not sure," replied Minsc with a frown, listening to the squeaks. "What if he is swept overboard by a stray wave?"

"You will be holding onto him tightly, and protecting him from such events," said Maiyn cheerfully. "Come on -- just for a few minutes, at least!"

"Eh, I guess we could," relented the berserker, following her as she left the cabin. "But Boo says that we must stay away from the railings, as he does not wish to tempt fate."

"What about me! Don't go without me! Hey, you oaf -- your sword! You never go anywhere without your sword!" But Lilarcor's shouts were in vain, as the two rangers clambered up through the hatch and made their way onto the deck.

Maiyn spotted Jaheira and Kivan sitting side by side, and wandered over to them as Minsc crooned gently to Boo. The two rangers took the spare seats, smiling back to the warm reception offered to them.

"It is good to see you outside again, Minsc," said Kivan approvingly.

"Indeed," agreed Jaheira. "Staying indoors for so long is simply not healthy."

"Someone should tell Xan that," murmured Maiyn, drawing mischievous grins from the others.

"Boo was feeling anxious about the experience," said Minsc sincerely. "I think he is finding it more agreeable now, though." Indeed, Boo was perched easily in the berserker's hand, sitting alert, with his nose twitching in the air. "Minsc should have realised this was what Boo needed earlier," he added, somewhat morosely.

"Not at all," assured Maiyn. "You were doing your best by him, and by what he wanted. Sometimes though, you need to face your fears, to learn that there's actually nothing there to be scared of."

Minsc nodded sagely at her words, while Kivan and Jaheira gave her a curious look. She raised an eyebrow at them, but they diverted their gazes.

"What did I sa-" Maiyn's words were interrupted by a bellowing call.

"Land ahoy!"

Several sailors ran past the group, heading to the galley, and pointing at the distance. The companions stood and followed them, noting the island in the distance, and relief washing over them.

_I'm almost there Imoen... I'm almost there._


	40. City Life

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**City Life**

-----------------------

Nalia awoke to a sunny morning in Athkatla. The sun fought its way through the broken shutters of the bedroom window, and she rose slowly, stretching and yawning, before lazily wandering over and throwing them open. Blue skies met bid her good morning, with only a few wispy clouds in sight. She leaned on the windowsill, gazing out to the already busy streets below, and let out a little sigh.

It seemed as if the past few weeks had passed in a daze; overnight she'd gone from the rebellious girl who had a safe and secure home under the lordship of her father, to a travelling adventurer who followed the man she'd gifted stewardship of her lands to -- despite only having known him for a few days.

No wonder her Aunt had left.

She didn't regret any of it though. He'd proven trustworthy and loyal, and had shown he wouldn't be intimidated by Isaea, which had originally been her main concern. Her home was in the safe hands of the De Arnise guard, who respected Coran and served him willingly, and so she had a home to return to if she wanted it. She was aware it could have ended very differently.

She was worried about him though. He had built his hopes up, and seemed to have convinced himself that they would find his old companions. Discovering they'd missed them by the narrowest of margins had affected him more than she'd ever have thought possible, and he almost seemed like a stranger the previous night. She'd made sure he got into his room all right, and he'd been aware of her presence, thanking her for her concern. After that, she'd retreated to her own room, unwilling to have company, and listening for any sound of him moving. When she was sure he was either asleep or in his reverie, she'd drifted off herself, only to waken again early.

She was so tired.

Slowly she got dressed, and knocked gently on Coran's door. There was no answer, so she went down to the common room and looked around. There was no sign of either of her companions; Aerie would probably still be sleeping -- the avariel seemed to need much more rest than anyone else, and Coran was either avoiding company, or in an exhausted slumber.

With a sigh, she sat herself down and ordered some breakfast, smiling to Valygar when he appeared. He greeted her warmly, taking a seat at the table and looking around.

"The others are still asleep?" he asked.

Nalia nodded. "I am assuming so. Did you manage to get your home...?"

The ranger winced slightly. "The guard were informed, but housebreaking and murder isn't exactly uncommon. His funeral is tomorrow, and since he had no family it'll be a quiet affair. My old housekeeper helped me to clean the place up, and if you wanted to, you'd be welcome to stay with me there while in the city."

Nalia shifted uncomfortably. "It would probably be for the best," she said doubtfully. "I'm... a bit squeamish about there having been a dead man there, though."

"Your father died in your keep," stated Valygar simply. "Do you avoid it?"

"Well, no," she admitted, looking down at her fruit sheepishly.

"Then it is settled. I'll go and awaken them."

Nalia nodded and told him which rooms they had, then finished her breakfast as he stalked upstairs. She was sure she'd be fine in the Corthala home, and the ranger did have a point. She sighed and stood up, preparing to go and get her belongings when he reappeared.

"Their rooms are empty."

-----------------------

Coran wandered aimlessly along the quay, lost in his own world. He'd spent the night lying restlessly on his bed; his mind wouldn't settle, floundering between worries about their destination, to thoughts of what she was doing at that point, to memories of what they'd once shared. Just as she'd been within his grasp, he'd missed her, in the cruellest possible way.

The reassurances that she'd return did little to comfort him. He knew where they were heading, and he'd picked up enough to know it wasn't some stroll in the park. It was dangerous -- more so since her former captor was also there, imprisoned alongside Imoen. Coran had a dark, foreboding thought about it all, but he was helpless to do anything about it.

He stopped and sighed, sitting down on one of the benches that faced out to the sea. He glared at the horizon, as if it would make her ship reappear and head back to the city. He could follow her -- Renal had said it would be impossible, but nothing was impossible, was it? He could find someone who would be willing to provide passage. There had to be _someone_.

But what if there wasn't? What then? Another sigh. He'd have to wait -- wait in the city, and stay close to the Shadow Thieves. They had him where they wanted him -- though why they'd want him, he didn't know. His desperation to be reunited with Maiyn, and their distinct advantage regarding knowledge of her location and return, meant he had little choice. Whether he wanted to or not, he'd have to return to the Guildmaster and accept his task.

It didn't overly bother him to associate with the group -- there had been a guild of thieves in Baldur's Gate who he'd managed to skilfully avoid for several years. Regardless of the Shadow Thieves reputation, Coran was confident enough in his own abilities to know that if he wanted to, he'd be able to ward them off for as long as he needed if the situation arose.

Though, admittedly, not in his current state.

He rubbed his eye tiredly with his hand, and slowly stood up. He needed to return to the inn before anyone noticed his absence and began worrying -- he knew Nalia would be concerned over his state of mind, since she'd attempted to fuss over him the night before. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it, but at the time he'd just not been in the mood.

When he thought about it, he still wasn't in much of a mood for company.

-----------------------

Nalia didn't bother asking how Valygar had got the doors open; instead she followed him quickly as he strode out of the tavern, and headed down to the docks. He seemed to be sure that they'd at least find Coran there, although Aerie's own location was mystery.

"Perhaps she's visiting the circus?" suggested the mage as she ran to keep up.

"Perhaps," he nodded, his eyes scouring the street as he searched for his target. "There." He pointed at a figure slowly wandering towards them, and Nalia sighed with relief, running towards the elf.

"Are you okay?" she asked when she was close, her eyes filled with worry as she looked over him for any sign of injury. His urge to shun company faded as he saw her smile genuinely to him, and he accepted her hand, walking beside her as they returned towards the tavern. Valygar explained Aerie's absence to him, and he frowned slightly.

"She was eager for us all to return to the circus," he noted. "We should go and check to see if she's there."

-----------------------

They checked the avariel's room one last time, and Valygar admitted that he'd done no more than try the doors to see if they were unlocked when he'd looked in previously. Nalia flushed slightly; she'd wanted to do the same, but had felt too shy in case she disturbed Coran and caused him annoyance. The men didn't notice her embarrassment, however, as they set off from the inn; Valygar searching around to see if he could find any tracks. Eventually he thought he'd picked up a lead, and he led them towards the slums, following fairly main routes all the way until they'd almost reached the Copper Coronet.

"This isn't the way to the Promenade," said Nalia with a frown.

Coran looked at his surroundings. "Not a direct way, no," he agreed. "But we've spent more time over at this side of the town -- my guess is that she felt more comfortable coming here first, and using the routes she was certain of."

Valygar signalled for them to follow again after some careful examination of some footprints. The trail wound its way down familiar routes before the ranger paused abruptly again. His eye roved over the ground, but he seemed unable to find anything. Coran waited patiently for him to search around, and glanced down the lane to his right. He knew it led out to another road that would eventually enter the Promenade's southern exit, but it was more likely Aerie had continued along the thoroughfare they were on, as it bent around a cluster of homes and businesses before opening up to the western entrance.

He stopped when he saw the guards standing there; several of them, an unusual sight for the area. Curiosity compelled him to wander towards them -- another death it seemed, in the night. He suspected it was another vagrant falling foul of drunken locals, or a victim who'd had the misfortune to fall foul of one of the larger organisations of the town. This only served to remind him of his impending trip to visit Renal, and he grit his teeth slightly.

It was when he noticed that the body was wearing robes that looked terribly familiar to him that his heart started beating faster. His legs carried him closer and closer, until he could see the greyed body, the blood-soaked clothing... the golden hair, which had messily fallen around the torn neck. Only a few feet away was the ornately carved staff that Aerie had carried with her everywhere, somehow knocked from her possession before violence had befallen her.

"Stand back, citizen," said one of the guardsmen strongly. "There is nothing here for you to be concerned over."

"Actually, there is," replied Coran quietly. "This was one of my companions."

-----------------------

The group found themselves at the Council of Six building once more, finishing their recount of the previous evening. They had been quite vague with their activities that day, saying they'd recently returned to the city and had spent some time at the Seas' Bounty -- Coran saw no reason to mention their meeting with the Shadow Thieves, nor did he want to go into detail about Maiyn's departure with some complete strangers.

Eventually they were allowed to leave, and they decided to visit the circus to pay their respects to Quayle. A guardsman had already been sent to inform him of the news, and he was as upset as they expected him to be when they arrived there. The group were unable to give him any more details, except to agree that it was unlike her to go wandering off on her own, especially with little in the way of protection.

They left soon after, heading back to the docks to see Renal after Quayle promised he'd send a messenger to give them the date and time of the funeral. Coran noted that this was the third funeral he'd have to attend since his arrival in Amn; he didn't count Hervo's service, as only Valygar was to attend to it, and he could only hope the old adage of 'things come in threes' was going to prove true in this case.

Nalia lingered behind the men as they walked, looking rather lost. She'd become close to Aerie; the girls had similar personalities, and had kept each other company since they'd joined together. Of the three, the young girl seemed to be finding it hardest; Coran and Valygar were shocked by the whole incident, but their sadness was eclipsed by Nalia's grief. Coran slowed his pace to walk beside her, allowing the ranger to wander ahead on his own, caught up in his own thoughts.

"I can't believe it," said Nalia in a small voice. Coran reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Neither can I."

"What possessed her to go out on her own? And who... who would have done such a thing?"

Coran shrugged. "Bandits, perhaps?"

Nalia's eyes flashed. "The only bandits that can operate in the city and get away with it are the Shadow Thieves," she pointed out.

Coran paused in his stride, and nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps, then, we have more than one thing to discuss with Mr Bloodscalp..."

-----------------------

"You have my condolences," offered the Guildmaster as the group stood before him, having informed him of Aerie's untimely death. "She looked like a charming young girl."

"We want to know what you know about it," said Coran firmly.

Renal smiled slightly. "Most people know better than to come here and demand things of me," he said calmly. "But this is now two days in a row you've done exactly that. However, as yesterday, I will answer you -- though this is not a habit you should get used to. Your friend's death was nothing to do with us. My thieves know of you, and know better than to act against you unless they have my express permission. I can therefore assure you; whoever killed your companion was not a member of my guild."

Coran nodded slightly. "Then that is at least something."

Renal stood up, frowning slightly. "As it happens, if you remember the task I mentioned during our previous meeting… I can offer a further incentive for you to accept it. While you do the work I require, I shall have some of my spies look into this death, and I will inform you of anything they discover. I can't promise that they'll discover anything, but an attempt wouldn't hurt. So... do you have an answer for me?"

Coran quickly glimpsed to the two humans; neither made a move, and he took that as their acceptance. "We'll do your task," he relented. "But we expect you to keep to your side of the bargain."

Renal laughed slightly. "You have my word that I shall. And when you see Maiyn, you may wish to thank her for having made such a strong impact on us and having gathered our good favour."

Coran raised an eyebrow.

"If she had not," Renal continued, his tone serious, "you would be dead for trying to talk to me in that tone."

-----------------------

Valygar's home was comfortable and spacious, though it did have a disturbing undercurrent of having recently having a dead body decomposing in its hallway. Coran and Nalia tried to ignore this, and found themselves pleasantly surprised by the hospitality of their host as they huddled around the roaring fire that evening.

Coran flicked through the papers he'd been given by Renal. They were Orders of Transfer that were issued to Shadow Thieves seeking to switch Guildhall, and with them, the companions would ingrain themselves into a smaller branch of the organisation at the other side of the district. There they would spy on the Guildmaster, a man who had been named as Mae'var; who Renal suspected of having traitorous intentions.

The whole endeavour didn't bother Coran much, and Nalia seemed indifferent to it -- her grief was still catching up with her, however, making her apathetic about most things. Valygar was a different story.

"I am not happy with this," he repeated for the third time. "I can understand your eagerness to stay close to the point of information regarding your former companions, but he has asked too much."

Coran sighed. "If it will better please you, I can perform this task on my own. Keep Nalia safe here while I do it, that's all I ask."

The ranger thought for a while, his eyes staring at the fire. When he spoke, it was quiet, but firm. "No. I will aid you -- it is the least I can do after Lavok."

"You don't owe me-"

"I've decided." Valygar stood up and wished them both a good night, quietly leaving the room. The two thieves were left to sit together in silence, as Nalia's faraway expression betrayed her daydreaming.

"Nalia," said Coran gently, after a few minutes. He was concerned for her; she'd seen so much in such a short space of time. It was beginning to catch up with, but he had no idea how to deal with it. He decided it was time to make the effort to learn. "Nalia, look at me."

She slowly turned to look at him, having eventually heard his words. Her lips curled up into a pleasant smile, but her eyes remained full of sorrow. He looked at her pityingly, and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Her head fell to his shoulder and she began crying. He held her as she wept, then as she fell asleep; and stayed there with her for the night, unwilling to rouse her from her slumber, unable to leave her alone.

-----------------------

Across the city, Montaron stalked through the city streets silently. Xzar was back at the inn, completely unconscious after a particularly heavy dose of black lotus. It was expensive stuff, but the halfling didn't mind splashing out for it when it had the desired effect.

The avariel was dead, and he was happy. The ranger could wait -- he'd take more effort, as well, being slightly less useless than the wingless elf had been. For now, Montaron was determined to get back to their original investigation, and intent to discover what power they were meant to be seeking.

The group he'd originally suspected of being their target were rumoured to have suffered from a significant attack on their base, by mercenaries serving at the behest of the Shadow Thieves. This was disconcerting to him -- he had no wish at all to get involved with the thieves, but even less desire to neglect his mission and return to Zhentarim to explain their failure.

So he'd invested heavily in the illegal drug that Xzar favoured so much, and allowed the necromancer to indulge in the evenings. As well as killing Aerie, he'd discovered that the assault had taken place somewhere amongst the dead of the city, and so this was his destination; the coldness and eeriness of the graveyard meaning little to him.

Quietly he stalked through the tombstones, glaring around as the mist curled in the air. There was no one else around at this hour; people preferring to honour their dead when it was light, seeing the day as safe from the threat of undead. Montaron sniggered quietly to himself. _Fools_.

He jumped, startled, when a figure stepped out before him. Clad all in black, the woman peered curiously at him, her eyes gazing hypnotically into his own. They had a reddish hue, but this didn't seem very strange to him. Montaron had seen a lot of women in Zhentarim with red eyes, and was immune to judging people by their eye colour.

"Why are you here?" she asked seductively.

"I... er..." he stammered, suddenly losing all control of his thoughts. He was conscious, for a fleeting second, of a voice that wasn't his own, telling him what he thought. But then it passed, and he could only nod dumbly to the beautiful woman, his eyes fixed to her tantalising figure.

"You will be a good pet," she purred. "You have no allegiance to any here, and we have need of such... but I will not take you over so completely. No, my lovely, you will go about your business as you intend to, do you understand? Good... but when I call you here, you will come, and you will tell me what I want to know. You will not know why you must come, and you will forget about our meetings when they are done, but you _will_ come. Serve us well, and my Mistress will reward you with a gift you cannot refuse."

Montaron nodded. "I... I be doin' wha' ye ask..."

"Good," she smirked. "Go now -- go back to your inn, for the streets are dangerous after dark. My brothers and sisters shall know not to hunt you, but the thieves grow braver each day. Go now, and only return here when I summon you."

Montaron turned and ran. He didn't stop running until he reached the door of the Crooked Crane, and then he paused, breathless, and wondering what had just happened. He could remember setting out, having a destination in mind; but now he found himself back at the inn, with a very strong urge to go inside and sleep.

He scowled at himself, but didn't fight the feeling. He was getting soft in his old age, was all it was. A good night of sleep, and he'd be fine again.


	41. Brynnlaw

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Brynnlaw**

-----------------------

It seemed to take forever for the ship to dock, and the party eagerly spent the time getting their belongings together and assembling on deck. Sailors dashed around them, seeing to their duties as they glided into the harbour of what looked like a small, quaint town. Maiyn could see the whitewashed houses nestled into the hillside and received a slight nudge from Sime.

"It is not as pleasant here as it would first appear," she warned.

Maiyn nodded; she was getting used to things being different to how they looked. It seemed to be one of the major guidelines of being an adventurer -- take nothing at face value. Because the town appeared to be quiet and peaceful, she just knew there would be a seedy underside to it, or some other form of criminal element. There just had to be.

She sighed inwardly at her own growing cynicism of life and glanced over to Xan. _It is all his fault_, she told herself. _You're spending too much time listening to his constant gloom_. At that point he threw her a quizzical look, and she merely responded with a mischievous grin that left him looking quite baffled.

Eventually they anchored, and gangplanks were put in place to provide a way off the ship. The party hung back, allowing the sailors to disembark first, boisterous as they were. Saemon approached them, a fabulous smile adorning his face.

"We have arrived!" he exclaimed, stating the obvious. "And in good time, I might add -- I thought we would be lucky to reach here by this eve, but it's not even in the prime of the afternoon, and it is time for us to say farewell."

"Thank you for your aid," replied Maiyn, eager to get back to firm land underfoot. She wasn't averse to sailing, but she missed being on land. "And our thanks to you and your crew for such a smooth and peaceful trip."

"And thank you to you, for your delightful company," he remarked, taking Maiyn's hand, and gently raising it to his lips, where he offered a charming kiss. She smiled politely in return, but withdrew her hand when it was freed from his grasp.

"May I offer my own congratulations to you, Captain," interrupted Sime quietly, slinking forward to stand beside Saemon. He instantly carried an air of concern; upon discovering one of Aran's own thieves would be sailing with them, he had paled significantly, and insisted there was no need. It was only when Sime explained her intention to aid Maiyn with her task that he had appeared appeased.

"And why is that, my dear?" he asked, trying to give an air of calmness.

"I noticed the ships in the distance last night," she said casually. "Your signals to them -- were they some type of warning?"

"Ah, well, I thought they might be pirates," replied the captain slowly. "I merely displayed a series of lights to them that mirrored their own. I wished to appear as one of them, you see."

"My compliments," murmured the shadow thief, her eyes narrow as she thought. "It really did seem as if they believed your signal meant there would be trouble if they attacked."

"It only proves how short of wit they can be," he replied hastily. "One must always be ahead of his adversaries, after all. Regardless -- we have arrived, and I leave you to your mission. Whatever it may be, of course. It has been a pleasure sailing in your company, but for now, I must take my leave."

He turned and left the ship, striding quickly and purposefully to the docks where he paused at a call of his name. Within moments he was in deep discussion with some sailors the group didn't recognise.

"I do not trust that man," muttered Sime. "His manner is that of a fool, but his behaviour during the voyage betrays a cunning mind beneath."

"I am surprised you had any time to observe his actions during our journey," remarked Jaheira dryly, making her way to the gangway. Sime flushed in her wake, and Maiyn grinned.

"Come, you will feel better once off this ship," said the ranger. The thief nodded, and followed the druid's path, and the group made their way onto the docks.

Sailors bustled around them, but most of them dispersed before long, all heading up towards the town. Maiyn could see several other ships at dock -- most had a single black flag flying high from their mast; Saemon's ship was one of only three that didn't have such a motif.

"We should head to the tavern," said Sime, stretching her arms as the sun shone down on them. "I think the contact I seek will be there at this time of the day, and if not, we will likely require spending the evening in the town before we can make our way... elsewhere."

Maiyn nodded her approval, willing to follow the rogue's lead. Sime had been nothing but seemingly honest to them, and the ranger was willing to place her trust in the young human girl. She was also the only person who had any sort of experience on the island, and so her advice was important.

"This place is dangerous enough," continued the thief. "So be prepared. Even without my suspicions of Saemon, there is risk here."

"Ah, my friends!" came the Captain's voice, causing Sime to groan. He rushed over to them, an apologetic smile on his face. "I fear I cannot allow you to leave my presence just yet. While I admit to a certain fondness for you all, I have little choice in what I must do."

"I don't like the tone of your voice," replied Anomen suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"My apologies, as I said..." He paused hesitantly. "This was not my intention at all, but one must do what good business dictates. You will recognise those that you face now -- I do hope that they make short work of this encounter. I have no stomach for violence, really."

Maiyn was suddenly aware that that the quay was devoid of sailors, and only three figures stood behind Saemon. She slowly diverted her gaze to them, recognising the central one as Bodhi's messenger -- the woman who had initially approached them with her mistress' offer.

"All good peoples hang their heads in shame!" roared Minsc. "We are betrayed! This sailor man brings the vampires back amongst us... there shall be a mighty reckoning for this!"

A flash signalled Saemon's disappearance, and the vampires attacked. The bright conditions of the day combined with Minsc's berserked attack meant that the battle was not overly long, and no one suffered any injury from it. Maiyn was not happy, however.

"Didn't we stake them?" she snapped, glaring accusingly at Minsc. The berserker was too busy looking for more foes behind a stack of crates to pay any attention to her though.

"We do not know where all of them went to recover," pointed out Jaheira.

"I knew he would prove treacherous," spat Sime. "Our threats were sufficient to keep us safe while afloat, but there must be someone here he fears even more."

"I can only think of one person who dare put the pirate up to this," noted Anomen darkly. "The vampire -- Bodhi. Obviously she seeks some form of revenge against us."

"Certainly, this was her doing," replied the thief dryly. "These creatures would not have followed him of their own will. His weakness would disgust them."

"Well, he has fled," sighed Maiyn with a shrug. "And we know not where Bodhi is, even if she is on this island. We can repay their actions in kind if we come across them again, but for now we have a task to perform."

The thief nodded, and trotted off towards the dusty path that wound its way between the docks and the ground level buildings. Maiyn followed her, still glaring at her surroundings, as she heard the knight and the elven ranger wrestling with Minsc in the background as they tried to coax him into following the others. Their happy arrival at Brynnlaw hadn't taken long to be besmirched, and it was with great effort that the elf silenced the increasing annoyance that was attempting to grow inside her. Just as Minsc calmed down enough to walk along normally without any gentle encouragement, Maiyn felt herself return to a semblance of inner peace, and she noticed Xan by her side.

She offered him an encouraging smile, but he merely gave her a dour look and a sigh. She rolled her eyes, and continued on her way, looking around at her surroundings as they went. A few locals could be seen going about their business, but not as many as she'd have expected. One fisherman was loudly bemoaning the loss of his boat, accusing the pirates of being behind it all. A man was trying to quieten him before he could be overheard, his hushed words urgent and serious.

Another voice drifted into her hearing; a young girl's voice, full of sorrow and pleading. Maiyn paused in her stride to listen more, trying to locate where it was coming from.

"... so please, Ason, stay here, and stay quiet until I return. I will try to get enough, I promise."

The ranger wandered over to a crumbling wall, and peered over the top. Crouched down behind it was a girl with a tear-stained face, kneeling before a much younger boy who looked terrified and unhappy. The female started when she realised she was being watched, and stood up suddenly.

"Oh, please ma'am, do you have a coin to spare?" she asked. "I can't go back to the Guildhall until I have something."

Maiyn instinctively pulled out a handful of coins, and offered them to the grateful girl. "What is it you fear by returning?" she asked curiously.

The girl regarded her fearfully, as if weighing her up as a potential threat. Eventually she seemed to dismiss the notion, and began to speak. "It's Chremy! He owns us, and he gets so angry if I return empty handed!"

"Wait, wait," soothed Maiyn. "Slow down. What is your name? Who is Chremy?"

The girl wiped her nose on her sleeve. "My name's Ginia, ma'am, and this is my brother, Ason. We belong to Chremy, the Pirate Lord's second in command; you must be new here if you don't know his name."

"I've only just arrived recently," admitted Maiyn, offering a friendly smile to the little boy. He stared back at her.

"We've lived here all our lives," continued Ginia. "Our father was a tailor until he was killed, and our mother died a long time ago. It wasn't always as it is now, you know. This used to be a peaceful place, until the Desharik arrived." She let out an involuntary sob, and Maiyn rummaged in her pockets, eventually finding a tissue, which she offered. "Thank you ma'am."

"Who is Desharik?" asked the elf, her eyebrow raised.

Ginia nodded as she blew her nose. "He's the Pirate Lord. He brought all the pirates here when he lost some war with another Lord. This was the only place he was able to retreat to, so he took it as his own. Killed the mayor, they did, dumped his body at sea, then made us homeless. We were forced out onto the street!"

"That's terrible," said Maiyn sympathetically.

"My father died trying to get back into our home," sobbed Ginia. "He was executed for breaking a pirate law -- once they've stolen something, the owner has no claim on it, so he was sentenced to death. Desharik gave me and Ason to Chremy, saying we'd have to pay for my father's mistake, and so now I have to work as... as a... a courtesan." She burst into proper tears at this point.

"Can you not refuse?" Maiyn asked gently.

"He says he'll kill me if she doesn't do what she's told," said Ason suddenly. His small voice was serious, and Maiyn's heart wrenched to see his large eyes looking pleadingly to her.

"Then, leave this island?"

Ginia laughed mirthlessly between her tears. "There is no way off the island for Ason and me. The only ship that is not run by Desharik that would allow us on board is commanded by a smuggler who charges a price far too high for us to be able to afford."

Maiyn nodded grimly. "Then I need some things from you." The two siblings looked at her cautiously as she continued. "I need the name of this smuggler, and his location. And I need you to tell me where Chremy is. Finally, I want you to promise me you'll stay here until I come back."

-----------------------

"I'm not sure we have time for this," muttered Sime as Maiyn strode along one of the upper levels of the town. The ranger ignored her. "There are a lot of people here who experience misfortune," persisted the thief. "We cannot possibly hope to help them all _and _reach Imoen."

Maiyn spun around to face her, eyes glinting dangerously. "If you object to this, there are other courses of action for you to follow. I am not forcing you to come with me." Without another word, she turned back to her course, determinedly heading for the burly man standing outside the tavern, conversing merrily with some tattooed men.

Sime sighed, and offered Yoshimo a small smile as he patted her shoulder. Silently, she fell back into formation, her hand by her sword as she prepared for the inevitable hostility.

Maiyn walked right up to her target, and stood before him, a glare imprinted on her face. The other men slunk away quietly, detecting the enmity emanating from the stranger, and seemingly unwilling to take any part in what was to happen.

"I'm a busy man, friend," said the man, looking her up and down with a frown. "Why don't you go and bother someone else?"

"No need for that," replied Maiyn brightly, flashing a cold smile. "I've found who I was looking for. Chremy isn't it?"

Chremy scowled at the mention of his name. "Do I even know you?" he asked dubiously. "Why would you be looking for me?"

"You know Ginia and Ason, do you not?"

"What is the meaning of this?" he snapped impatiently. "Those leeches are my property -- you'll stay away from them."

"I'm afraid I won't," replied the elf casually, her hand lingering above her sword's hilt. "You see, I object to what you're doing to them, and I cannot rightfully stand aside and allow it to continue."

"You're messing with the wrong man, fool!" Chremy yelled, his face red with anger.

"I am?" Maiyn waved her hand at her companions, who had gathered behind her. "You are going to argue with me _and _my friends? That would not be intelligent."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," he hissed. "You can't tell me what to do with my property!"

"People are not property!" declared Minsc suddenly. "Boo can see the evilness in your eyes, and he condemns your despicable actions! Despicable was his word. Boo shall have your eyes! Raargh!" With amazing ease for such a large man in full plate armour, Minsc dashed forward, and swung Lilarcor viciously at the pirate, neatly beheading him.

"Ooooh, we've got a gusher!" exclaimed Larry, who had brightened up since Minsc had removed him from his pack.

Maiyn stared at Minsc for a second, then bent down to the corpse. She pulled a chain free from his neck, and regarded it for a few minutes, before holding it out to Sime.

"Does this mean anything?" she asked.

"It means you are employed by Madame Galvena," replied the thief quietly.

"Madame Galvena?"

"The owner of the Courtesan's Guild."

-----------------------

"You must be Calahan," remarked Maiyn as she quietly moved to the side of the sailor. He jumped slightly in surprise, but then smiled warmly to her when he realised she was no pirate.

"'Allo there! What can I be doin' fer ye?"

Maiyn pointed quietly over to the side, where Ginia and Ason were standing, trembling slightly. Beside them were the rest of Maiyn's group, watching the smuggler expectantly.

"Chremy is no longer a threat to them," continued Maiyn quietly, her eyes roving across the docks as she spoke. "Ginia has said that you could offer her passage from this island."

"Aye, that I can -- for a price mind," he replied, just as quietly. "I can get them to Ulgoth's Beard -- Therella there, she'd look after them well, and they'd have a good life."

"Then I wish to make sure they get there. What is your price?"

"Well, it be 100 gold pieces a head-"

"Agreed." Maiyn opened her pouch, and quickly counted out the appropriate coin, then added a little more to the tally. "This is to ensure you leave as soon as you can. Their safety may be compromised if they have to wait."

"We can be ready to go in the hour," he murmured. "It was... pleasant to be doin' business with ye. Good day."

Maiyn just nodded to him, and he went over to share the news with his new passengers. Their faces lit up with joy, and he quickly ushered them to follow him, striding off down towards his ship. Ginia quickly ran over to Maiyn, and gave her a quick hug. The ranger returned it awkwardly, but couldn't help smiling.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the girl. "You've saved us in every sense of the word! Farewell!"

The ranger watched as they followed the smuggler onto his vessel, and it suddenly burst into activity as sailors began to bustle around, ensuring they were ready to go to sea. He looked up and offered a wave to the group before disappearing below deck.

Maiyn sighed slightly, and turned to the others. "Now we can find the inn."

-----------------------

The Vulgar Monkey was not the sort of name that inspired confidence in Maiyn when she was looking forward to a warm bed in a quiet tavern, to rest and prepare for the mission ahead. When she got inside, she realised how accurate her concerns were, as she ducked to narrowly avoid a dagger that had been launched from somewhere at the other end of the room, and was apparently aimed at a pirate standing some four feet to her right.

A few minutes later, the innkeeper had thrown out the brawlers, and things were back to what appeared to be normal. 'Normal' seemed to consist of a lot of noise, a lot of singing and a lot of spilt ale. Xan picked up the hem of his robes disdainfully as he picked his way over the stained floor, trying to avoid the larger puddles. The group could only hope that they, too, were merely spilt drinks.

"This way," said Sime," heading towards the far end of the common room, where a solitary man was sitting at one of the few unbroken tables. She didn't even look twice at her surroundings, and seemed to be unaware of the disgust shining through from her companions -- Maiyn wondered how many worse establishments she'd seen back in Athkatla.

"Ah, Sime!" greeted the man as he noticed her approach. "It has been _far _too long!"

"It has indeed, my friend," she smiled, sitting down at his side, and allowing him to take her hand affectionately. Maiyn was almost certain she could see a glimmer of jealousy in Yoshimo's eyes.

"What brings you here?" Sanik continued, nodding amiably to the others.

"We seek a way into the asylum," replied the thief in hushed tones. Sanik nodded -- there was no surprise or shock on his face, just a thoughtful frown.

"I may be able to help you," he said at length. "I supply them with their basic needs, as you know -- food, spell components, that sort of thing. I will be leaving shortly, however, so any assistance I can offer you will have to be brief."

"Leaving?" asked the thief with surprise. "But why?"

Sanik smiled wryly. "I have had a disagreement with the local Guildmistress," he noted. "My new wife and I shall be taking an extended trip, until things settle back down."

"New wife?" asked Sime incredulously. "Why... congratulations!"

The man beamed happily. "Thank you, my dear. But... let me see how I can help-"

"Greetings, Sanik," came a voice. The group turned to see a small hooded man had approached the table without their notice. "The Lady Galvena sends her regards. She dislikes being crossed."

Sanik leapt to his feet. "The girl is free! You have no claim over her! Leave us be!"

"Free?" asked the stranger. "Hardly! She is with my mistress now, explaining her unfortunate actions. The Lady will not brook her property being stolen, and you shall pay for your theft." He raised a crossbow to Sanik, and the merchant closed his eyes, preparing for the shot that never came. When he next looked, the man lay dead at Maiyn's feet -- two wounds marked his body; one in his neck and one in his torso. Both the elf's blade and that of the large human beside her were covered with fresh blood.

"It is not safe for you to stay here, it would seem," remarked the elf quietly.

"They have Claire!" exclaimed Sanik. "I must go-"

"No." Maiyn's voice was firm. "We will get the girl for you, and you will leave this island immediately. You have your own ship, I assume?" He nodded dumbly to her, his eyes still fixed to the prone body. "Then go to it -- we will take her there, and you will tell us what you can to aid our task before you leave. Go!"

He turned and fled from the inn, as Maiyn casually wiped her sword clean. "Well, we have Chremy's necklace. Let's see if we can get this girl, and obtain the information we need."

-----------------------

Somehow the man standing guard at the guildhouse allowed them to enter when he saw the pendant they'd taken from Chremy's body. He also seemed to believe their tale of being new recruits from Athkatla, and distractedly waved them to a long dark corridor. The guards at the end seemed less inclined to believe their tale.

"You don't look like guards," said one of them.

"And some of you certainly don't look like new workers," replied the other, staring at Xan. The enchanter looked slightly miffed.

"The Lady Galvena doesn't need to tell worthless oafs like you who she does or doesn't hire," snapped Maiyn, taking a gamble. The guards withdrew slightly, and nodded their agreement. "So let us past."

"Ah, we can't do that," said one of them, hesitantly. "She's in there with the girl, Claire, and... well, she doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Ah, thank you," replied Maiyn, smiling.

"For what?" asked the puzzled guard.

"For telling us where we need to go," said the elf, drawing her sword.

The guards were quickly overwhelmed, and the group moved on into what seemed to be a dungeon. They paused before a heavy door that lay slightly ajar, hearing voices at the other side. Maiyn crept closer to it, and eavesdropped.

"... and as such, a sentence of death has been imposed on you, Claire," came a haughty woman's voice.

"Please!" A much younger voice, sounding like a scared girl, coming between sobs. "I have served you for years! Why can't you just let me go?"

"Silence!" snapped the original voice. "The punishment is severe and immediate -- an example will be made of you, as was made of your 'husband', Sanik. I should think that-"

"Galvena!" A man's voice interrupted. "We have company."

The door was pushed open, and Maiyn jumped back out of the way just in time. A tall woman appeared, with a robed man behind her. Both regarded the group curiously.

"Hmm," said Galvena thoughtfully. She was an aging woman, her grey hair in a tight bun on the back of her head, and her dress clinging to her slim body and covering her completely, from her chin, all the way to her feet. Her face was cold and impassive. "Who are you, woman?" she asked, looking directly to Maiyn. "Where are my useless guards?"

"They are... indisposed," replied the ranger. "I have come for the girl."

"You have _come_ for the girl? How bold! Vadek, what do you make of this?"

The man behind her sneered. "Arrogance is a common trait amongst the dregs of adventuring," he said slyly.

"Well put!" said Galvena approvingly. "I say a lesson in humility is in order. Vadek -- begin!"

"With pleasure!" exclaimed the mage, instantly bringing up several spell protections around himself, while the woman grabbed a whip from a nearby table and advanced with it, lashing it expertly at the group. It nicked Maiyn as it swirled past, drawing blood from her previously unscarred cheek. If she hadn't been so busy dodging the lashes, she would have sighed.

Xan had immediately begun to pepper the opposing mage with breaching spells, allowing Anomen to club him into unconsciousness with his mace before he could do significant damage. A searing pain washed over Maiyn, the first sign that the whip contained poison, and she slumped to the ground weakly, murmuring for a prayer of purification while Minsc advanced upon the woman.

Her whip caught the berserker, but did nothing more than antagonise him enough to expertly disarm her. Without her weapon, she looked vulnerable, and Minsc hesitated slightly, pausing in his advance as he debated on the merits of striking down an unarmed, older woman.

In the blink of an eye, Galvena produced a throwing dagger from somewhere on her person, and launched it through the air, striking Kivan solidly in the arm. Seconds later she lay dead, the arrows from Sime and Yoshimo sticking out from her prone body, as Jaheira tended to the ranger's wound.

Maiyn shakily got to her feet after clearing her system, and shuffled through to see the mage. Anomen was still standing guard over him, and he looked at her with a quizzical expression. She nodded, and the knight swiftly crushed the life from the man before he could regain consciousness. A whimper from an adjoining cell caught the elf's attention.

"Claire?" she asked, looking at the quivering girl.

"Y-yes."

"Come quickly -- Sanik is waiting for you."

"Sanik?" Her face became hopeful. "But Galvena... she spoke… she spoke as though..."

"An attempt was made on his life," replied Maiyn urgently. "That is why we must go now, and quickly. Come -- we will get you to his ship safely."

-----------------------

Claire flew into Sanik's arms when they arrived, and he quickly pushed her aboard. He turned to the group, and thanked them repeatedly for their efforts, then dispensed what advice he could regarding entry to Spellhold.

"There is a Cowled Wizard on the island," he said quickly. "He goes by the name of Perth the Adept -- he is my contact to deliver supplies, and he accompanies me into the building using the wardstone he possesses. You could find it in his house, perhaps -- it is the large one, up there." He pointed up to the highest part of the town, to a fairly large looking house that sat on the crest of the cliff. "He is... strange, so I would urge you to be cautious in your dealings with him. Other than this, I can offer no help I am afraid."

"That is more than enough already," replied Sime sincerely. "Good journey to you -- look after yourself, and your bride. And go quickly, before news spreads of what has happened."

He nodded, and bid them farewell before scurrying onto the boat. Before long it was sailing from the harbour, as Maiyn argued with the Shadow Thief.

"We can't just leave it like that," insisted the elf, referring to the Courtesan's Guild.

"We have to," insisted Sime. "We cannot rescue them, and if they want their freedom, they can take it now Galvena has gone, before a replacement is found. We've done all we _can_, Maiyn. You have to let it go and focus on Imoen."

"We could-"

"No." Jaheira's voice interrupted, signalling the end of the argument. "Sime is right -- even if we managed to rid the isle of everything that corrupted it, it would just open up room for a replacement. If the people truly want to be free from the taint that they find living with them, they can use the dent we have made, and work with that to reclaim their land. If we had more time, perhaps we could help -- but we do not."

Maiyn sighed, but relented. "Fine. Then tonight Yoshimo and I will go to this mage's house, and try to find the wardstone we need."

Some of the others frowned. "Why not Yoshimo and Sime?" asked Kivan.

"I want to go," replied Maiyn with a shrug. "And as few people as possible should be involved to draw as little attention as we can."

"This is a potentially dangerous mage," remarked Anomen. "I would be happier knowing we were at least nearby."

"I agree," noted Jaheira. "Very well -- you two shall go in, while Sime scouts around the house. The rest of us will wait a safe distance away, but I do not trust this place enough to allow you both to go out alone. Do you agree with this?"

Maiyn nodded, slightly relieved. Knowing there would be backup nearby made it a less daunting thought, but the excitement she felt welling up at being reunited with Imoen soon was growing and growing within her. "We go to the inn until nightfall, and move when it gets dark. Then we can move straight to the asylum at first light."

-----------------------

Getting into Perth the Adept's home was a simple matter. The door wasn't even locked, let alone trapped, and Yoshimo stealthily lead the way, beginning to rummage quietly through some drawers as soon as they gained entry. Maiyn lingered behind him, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She wasn't used to housebreaking, and her first thought had been to remind herself of Coran and his tales. She'd forced the memory from of him for her mind, trying to concentrate on the task at hand, only to discover that she had no idea how to go about it. Perhaps she should have let Sime go in with the Kara-tuan after all.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Is it time for more experiments, master?" The voice came from nowhere, and both of the intruders jumped. A man glided out from one of the other rooms, looking at them with glazed eyes as he absent-mindedly lit a lantern. The light showed his green robes and pale countenance; Maiyn threw Yoshimo a worried look, but the thief was staring back at the mage intently.

"I await your instruction, warden," murmured Perth distractedly, seeming to pay little attention to them. Then suddenly, his head jerked, and snapped round to look at Maiyn. You are... you... Maiyn. You are Maiyn. The likeness of whom is given to me... in my head. Maiyn... Maiyn."

"And Yoshimo," said the thief suddenly. The elf looked over to him curiously.

"Maiyn..." continued the mage, seemingly oblivious to all else. "Yoshimo... unimportant. Companions of Maiyn... irrelevant. If Maiyn is encountered, do not hesitate to test her limits. Yes! Test her limits!"

A noise outside signalled the arrival of the others -- Sime had noticed the light going on in the house and had alerted them to the change of plan. They burst in as Perth continued his murmuring.

"Test of limits! Yes! Test of limits!" With that, he pointed at Maiyn, and a flash of light engulfed her. She turned and ran, overcome by blind panic.

-----------------------

It wasn't much later that Anomen found her outside, having curled up beside a wall, trying to hide. His remove fear prayer brought her back from the terror she was battling, and the party reconvened in the mage's house, where Sime had discovered the wardstone on his body. Jaheira immediately ordered them to return to the inn, where they had secured rooms for the evening, and they obediently followed the druid as she led the way. Maiyn caught Yoshimo's sleeve as he passed.

"Why did you tell the mage your name?" she asked, looking at him. He seemed to squirm under her gaze.

"I am Yoshimo!" he exclaimed after a second. "You know, _the _Yoshimo! I was hoping he'd have heard of me, or at least prove distraction enough from you for the others to arrive."

"I see," she said quietly. "Well, thank you."

He smiled charmingly at her, and continued on his way. She watched as he strode on; she didn't believe his reasons at all, but couldn't place why. He'd never given her any reason to doubt his loyalty, but he'd seemed uneasy on the island, and she couldn't help but feel he wasn't quite being _himself_.

She sighed -- she was tired and beginning to suspect her own friends of foul play. They had the wardstone, and in a few hours they'd be with Imoen. The thought cheered her up slightly, and they arrived at the inn, wishing each other a good night as they retired to their own rooms.

Maiyn tried not to notice as Sime quietly slinked into Yoshimo's room, unnoticed by anyone else. The ranger had secured a room for herself, away from Jaheira, but was now loathe to spend the time on her own. Her eyes sought out Xan, noting his own attention was focussed on her. Quietly she beckoned him over, then pushed him through the doorway into her room before he could object.

She closed and latched the door after them, then turned to him with a mischievous grin. "Are you feeling better, now we are back on land?" she asked innocently.

"I am," he said, somewhat suspiciously. "Did you require... my company?"

She smiled, making her way over to him, and sharing an embrace that lasted for several minutes. He made no effort to move away, and it was the ranger who pulled apart first, staring up into his dark eyes. His hand stroked the wound she'd collected from Galvena's whip.

"You are marked on both sides," he said sorrowfully.

She placed her hand over his, and held it against her cheek, rubbing it gently. "Stay the night with me," she whispered. His eyes widened.

"Maiyn-"

"Please."

His face softened, and his hand moved gently from her hold to brush the hair away from her face, then worked its way down to loosen the straps on her armour. She reached back up with her face, and kissed him insistently, gently pulling at his robe to free him from its restrictions.

Before long, they found the bed together; caught in the night they shared, as Maiyn's exhilaration at the success of her mission spilled over into her longing. Eventually they fell asleep, entwined in each others arms, gentle smiles adorning their faces as they waited for the light to creep across the land, when they would move towards their destination, and free their lost companion.

-----------------------

Coran shifted in his reverie, and suddenly broke from it with a strange feeling coursing though his body. The sensation was faint but familiar, but he immediately cried out in denial, trying to fight the sense as it washed over him in waves. It was unmistakable; a mixture of pleasure and release, of intimacy and lust. Despite it being vague, he knew what it meant, and he curled up on his bed, allowing tears to freely run down his cheeks.


	42. Spellhold

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Spellhold**

-----------------------

Maiyn awoke early the following morning. She opened her eyes groggily, and sat up, disturbing Xan in the process. She smiled down at him, partly with fondness, but partly with dismay. Only now that the act had been committed did she wonder at what she'd done, and realise her ghosts weren't put to rest.

For Coran played on her mind, as hopeless as the longing was. Xan, though she liked him, was no replacement for the man who'd played such a large role in her life, and she had been hasty and impetuous to have given herself so freely to another. Especially when she couldn't really say for sure if she felt strong enough to continue the path she'd taken.

She stretched slightly, and noted that the sun was beginning to creep across the rooftops across the town. She stifled a yawn and lazily slipped from the bed, then was startled by a loud knocking at the door. She grabbed a robe to put on quickly before she answered, ignoring Xan's murmured groans of protest at being awoken. As she reached the door, she paused -- and her brain caught up with her actions; if it was one of her companions, she didn't want them seeing the enchanter in her bed. The knocking became more insistent.

"Maiyn! Answer your door -- it is very important!"

She groaned. It was Jaheira's voice.

"I'm just... er, coming."

"Answer the door immediately!" A man's voice; one that she was unfamiliar with. She frowned, and strode over to the door, opening it just a crack.

"What's wro-" she began, before being pushed back by a pirate as he firmly opened the door further and looked inside.

"The other two are in here," he called out to someone else behind him. Then, curtly, he turned back to Maiyn. "Get your belongings. You and your companions are under arrest by the Pirate Lord."

Maiyn stared at him dumbly as he strode off to stand beside the rest of her group, who were slowly spilling from their rooms with their packs looking dishevelled and worried. The ranger glanced to Jaheira for answers, but the druid was staring intently into her room; and more directly, at her bed.

Maiyn closed her eyes and sighed, then shut the door without another word. When things went wrong, they really did go _wrong_.

-----------------------

With no further explanations, the party were marched along the chilly path to the home of the Pirate Lord, carefully guarded by several of his men. Maiyn could only be thankful that they'd been allowed to gather their possessions, though no doubt that was to make it easier for him to steal whatever he fancied, without having to go to the effort of locating the stuff for himself.

They were herded into a fairly grand house, and told to converge beside the pool that sat in the middle of the reception room. There, Maiyn stared sheepishly at her feet, avoiding Jaheira's accusing stare. During the walk, the druid had held a hushed conversation with Kivan, causing him to regard both Maiyn and Xan in a curious manner. She was now also busily avoiding his questioning look.

The enchanter looked even more depressed than normal. His gaze was fixed to the floor, and he let out an almighty sigh which caused the others to look at him in mild surprise. Maiyn suddenly decided that the opinions of the others were less important than her feelings for him, and she moved to his side quietly, gently taking his hand and giving it a slight squeeze. He smiled to her gratefully, and together they ignored the druid's raised eyebrow, waiting in silence until Desharik decided to grace them with his presence.

He was a tall man, by normal standards, but was still smaller than Minsc. He glanced at them with a look of barely contained contempt, then allowed a cruel smile to curl his lips.

"So," he said at last. "Perhaps you would like to explain to me why you killed my second in command, and the Lady Galvena."

No one replied. Maiyn and Xan's gazes were back at their respective feet. Minsc seemed to be studying a painting on the wall next to him, unaware of the seriousness of their situation. Yoshimo and Sime where subtly taking in their surroundings, looking for any weakness to exploit, while Kivan and Jaheira stared at each other pointedly. Anomen's eyes were closed, in a silent prayer to Helm.

"I see. No one wishes to speak. Well, perhaps your cooperation can be... encouraged." Swiftly, Desharik reached out and grabbed Sime by the wrist. The party all cried out in protest, causing his smile to broaden. He let go of her instantly, watching as she shied away behind Yoshimo's protective stance and tapped his foot. "Speak. Now."

"Why do you assume we did these murders?" asked Maiyn, glaring at him.

"You are new in town," he shrugged. "And, well. We have witnesses to Chremy's death."

"He deserved to die," growled Anomen darkly. "What he was doing was-"

"Was with his own property," interrupted the Pirate Lord strongly. "Really, you cannot expect to swan into my town and blatantly rebel against my ways." He paused as one of his men ran up to him, whispering something into his ear. He sighed at the news, and waved the man away before he spoke again.

"And so the tally becomes three," he continued. "You think you are far enough from Athkatla to be out with the notice of the Cowled Wizards? You are foolish, indeed, to strike one down on the doorstop of their very own prison."

"Look, we don't intend to be here long," protested Maiyn, "so let us go and we can be out of your hair before you know it."

"Let you go?" he asked incredulously. "Oh, my dear girl. I don't think I can do that -- you see a death requires a death as punishment here, unless of course there were other factors to take into consideration."

"What other factors?" asked Kivan.

"Well, an absence of mind, that sort of thing. We occasionally have people who suffer from... well, issues, I guess you could say. We have a special procedure for them; an agreement with the asylum, as we affectionately call it."

"You can send people to Spellhold?" Maiyn could barely contain the excitement in her voice.

"If I need to, yes," he replied hesitantly.

"I think you should send us there," she pushed, ignoring his bewildered look. "We need to be committed -- we're a danger."

"Just because you have murderous intentions, does not mean you've addled in the mind," he snorted. "And I warn you -- thinking you can avoid execution by being sent there is probably a bad idea. Our way will at least be... swifter." He laughed.

"But... see who I travel with," proclaimed Maiyn, moving over to Minsc, and pulling at the berserker's arm. "Minsc, this is the Pirate Lord. Say hello."

Minsc smiled happily at Desharik, but then frowned in confusion. "Pirate Lord?" he asked. "Such a name does not conjure images of righteous behaviour. Stand still a moment, and let Boo have a look at you." The berserker then produced Boo from one of his many pouches, and held the rodent out to see the Lord better.

"Er," began Desharik worriedly. "Why is your friend pointing a hamster at me?"

"It's no ordinary hamster," replied Maiyn knowingly. "It's a Miniature Giant Space Hamster."

"Boo will soon have you figured out," continued Minsc merrily. "You certainly seem friendlier than I would think a Pirate Lord would be. And where is your peg?"

Kivan snorted somewhere behind Maiyn, and she fought to suppress a grin.

"My... peg?" asked the puzzled pirate.

"Your peg," affirmed Minsc confidently. "A proper pirate has a peg, whether a leg, or an arm, or... eh... some other expendable extremity. And a parrot."

"A... parrot?" Desharik had begun inching his way backwards, away from the party.

"Certainly!" announced Minsc. "As I have my Boo, so too must you have your parrot! Boo likes parrots -- they could wrestle."

"I... see." The Pirate Lord stopped retreating when he'd decided he was far enough away, and waved to some of the guards at the side of the room. "Enough -- he goes to Spellhold."

"We're doomed," intoned Xan glumly. "He's going to make us walk the plank from his ship, where we'll be mauled by underfed sharks that have been specially bred to develop a taste for elven enchanter."

"They all go," signalled Desharik as he shot a concerned glance at the mage. "They may all have caught his disease of the mind. I feel stupider having talked to them. Stupider? More stupid?" He sighed. "Get them out of my sight!"

-----------------------

The group were marched along the path that wound its way through the mountains, and up to the castle-like building that was apparently Spellhold. Even from the outside it looked a gloomy and desolate place, and the party were subdued as they studied it while they walked.

When they got inside, they had their armour and weapons removed, heralding a chorus of protests that were ignored. Guards escorted them through a large hallway, through several locked and warded doors, and then left them alone in a corridor with a man referred to only as Lonk the Sane. Wordlessly, he herded them into cells, and locked the door behind them.

Maiyn sighed and looked around. She found herself beside Jaheira and Sime, both of whom were looking equally glum. "Well," she said. "This was not exactly what we planned."

Sime nodded her silent agreement, and began examining the door, more through hope than expectancy. While she was busying herself, Jaheira spoke quietly to Maiyn.

"Is that really what you wanted?" the druid asked quietly.

"Well, we got here-" began the ranger, confused.

Jaheira shook her head. "This morning. I saw... I saw him in your room. When we travelled before, a year or more ago now -- you had a chance with the enchanter, but you declined it. But now, you fall into... you have changed your mind?"

The elf swallowed hard. "I..." she whispered, before faltering. Her expression was miserable enough for Jaheira to hear the unspoken words.

"You can't replace someone with another like that," the druid said gently. "You can fill what you are missing with someone different, or-"

"Or I can spend the rest of my days alone, knowing that I will never see the one I want again," finished Maiyn for her with a sigh.

"You don't know that," replied Jaheira more firmly. "You have no way of knowing if he has recovered in our absence, or not."

Maiyn opened her mouth to argue, and the half-elf prepared for it. Instead, however, the ranger paused, and looked thoughtful. A brief flash of hope crossed her face.

"Do you think he... he might have?"

"It is possible," shrugged the druid. "We can find out when we return to land, if you wish."

"I... I don't know," admitted Maiyn, looking helplessly at Jaheira.

"Well, either way -- you must decide what it is you want from the mage. It is not fair on him, or Coran, for you to leave your feelings so undecided."

Maiyn merely nodded as Sime returned to them, shaking her head.

"There's no way to open the door from in here," she affirmed, saying what they had all suspected. "We'll just have to wait."

-----------------------

Kivan sat down beside Xan in the corner of the cell as Anomen paced around, muttering to himself. Yoshimo was staring at the lock intently, trying to ignore Minsc as the berserker conversed with Boo, hoping to garner some wisdom from his pet rodent on their current predicament.

"Jaheira tells me that you spent the evening with Maiyn," began the ranger softly in their native tongue.

Xan winced visibly, and replied in the same language. "You are very... close to the druid," he observed dryly. "Are we to exchange secrets?"

Kivan chuckled slightly. "We have an understanding," he admitted, "but we are no more than friends who share the same pain. This cannot be said of you and our leader, can it?"

The enchanter sighed, but remained silent. Anomen's muttering had ceased, and he had settled down at the far end of the cell, glaring at the thief and the berserker as if everything was their fault.

"Mellonamin," continued the ranger, "I know how you feel for her. But she is hurting inside, and you risk exposing yourself to a share of that sorrow. She has chapters behind her that are unfinished, but she seeks no closing of them. She thinks she can run into the future before she can walk from the present -- if what you seek with her is truly to be, there is time; and time is what it will take."

Xan stood abruptly. "I thank you for your counsel," he said stiffly. "Your words make sense, but are nothing I haven't told myself for weeks now. How I choose to act on this, however, is my own business, and though I appreciate your concern, it is not something I wish to share. Excuse me."

With that, he stalked away, lingering beside the Kara-tuan and the Rashemeni as they discussed the likelihood of their door being opened any time soon. Kivan watched him for several long minutes, noting that the mage was lost in thought; he didn't appear as a man who had received all he desired.

At length, the ranger sighed and stood, just as a soft clunking noise was heard. Their door swung open and Lonk the Sane popped his head in.

"Recreation time," he said cheerfully. "I'll be keeping my eye on you though!"

-----------------------

Maiyn darted out of the room, the second it was open, only half hearing what the warden was saying. Sime and Jaheira were close behind her, their eyes taking in the corridor their cell led to.

"Should we find the others?" asked the thief nervously.

Maiyn shook her head. "They can look after themselves, and we'll more than likely stumble across them anyway -- it doesn't look like it's very big here. Our priority right now, though, is Imoen."

Jaheira agreed with this, and the women set off along the corridor, peering into the open rooms as they went. They held a variety of inmates, most of them having a cell to themselves, and seemingly unwilling to come out, even when access was provided.

Maiyn was so busy checking in every room that she bumped into a small girl in the middle of the corridor. The ranger opened her mouth to apologise, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of the victim of her distraction. She was only a child, but her eyes glowed with a silver light as she looked up to the ranger. She smiled widely.

"Hello! I'm Dili, and you are new. Are those your faces?"

Maiyn nodded down to her.

"Ha," she giggled. "They're funny. Maybe... You should change them?"

The elf looked puzzled. "What do you mean, 'change them'?" she asked with a frown. "What's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing," replied Dili. "You have marks though -- you could change your face to someone without scars. It's okay -- I can take your face and change it for you."

"I'm not sure I want to give you my face," replied the ranger hesitantly.

"You can keep it too," Dili assured her. "I might be you tomorrow. But I need to be someone else today. I could be like you!" She pointed to Jaheira, who looked less than happy at the prospect.

"I-" began the half-elf.

"I like taking puppy's face, but it scares him," continued Dili as she stared dreamily into the distance, seeming to concentrate on something very hard. "But this face is boring! Now I'm..." A swirl enveloped the girl, and she suddenly grew rapidly, becoming the exact image of the druid. "Now I'm you! See!" she squealed delightedly, beaming at the half-elf. Jaheira merely looked horrified as her double wandered back into her cell.

Maiyn shrugged helplessly, and moved on, tactfully avoiding the other prisoners as well as she could. It wasn't long, however, before they discovered their companions at a junction, and the two groups smiled with relief to each other.

"You haven't seen Imoen?" Maiyn asked them anxiously.

"No," replied Kivan calmly. "We have checked the cells we passed so far, but none seem to hold her."

Maiyn nodded, her face creased with worry. She glanced around, wondering which way to go next, and whether the group should split up, or not. Before she could decide on anything, she was disrupted by a tall, graceful woman.

"I see you! I see you all!" The woman's gaze drifted behind the ranger, and seemed unfocussed and dazed.

"Er, what do you see?" asked Maiyn, staring at her. She appeared to be young, but her eyes carried the look of one who was hunted.

"Everything..." the woman whispered. "Everyone... across the planes! All the time! My eyes do not close when closed, and they are next to you, and me, and everyone -- always! More and more creatures, from everywhere and everywhen! Never alone, even when alone... you just cannot see..."

The elf tried to shift past her, an uncomfortable expression on her face; but the woman grabbed her arm and turned to face her companions. "Do you wish to see? I can show you, for a moment!" She released her grip on the ranger. "Touch nothing! Make not a sound! See what lies between! See the ones closest to you who are not here!"

Before any could object, the air seemed to swirl around them, and they were caught in a pocket that existed out with time. The walls of the prison seemed to fade into a ghostly shape, and several figures took shape a distance from them, but close enough to be recognised. Maiyn felt her heart skipping as she began to recognise them.

First she saw Khalid -- the half-elf was staring adoringly at Jaheira, a small smile on his face. Beside him was Dynaheir, looking as proud and confident as she had in life. Her eyes were fixed to Minsc, and she nodded approvingly to him, a silent commendation of his actions since her death.

Slightly to the side was an elven woman -- Kivan's attention was wholly consumed by her, and she waved her hands slightly before reaching out towards him, and smiling softly. The young human girl standing next to her was unmistakably Moira -- Anomen's murdered sister. The likeness between them was uncanny, and she wore an expression of pride as she fondly gazed upon her brother.

Another figure -- one who looked so much like Xan also formed. His father, she suspected; a stern looking man, who stood tall and majestic -- but his eyes were soft and full of love as he regarded his son. Another man stood by his side, slightly swarthy in appearance, and of human heritage. _Sime's father?_ He winked at the Shadow Thief, and smiled charmingly to her as she gaped back at him, her expression a mixture of wonder and joy.

Then she saw another -- Gorion! The elderly sage caught Maiyn's eye at last, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She wanted to speak, tried to call out his name, but nothing came. He nodded slightly to her, then allowed his face to erupt into a large smile, filled to the brim with pride and adoration. She felt tears prickling her eyes, and she longed to run to him, to have her father's arms around her. But then the spell began to fade, and she could feel herself being dragged back to the prison. It was all beginning to fade when Maiyn noticed the final woman -- her face was sad, and her eyes pleading as she looked over to Yoshimo. Maiyn gasped as her identity became clear, and when the spell ended and they were back in their own time, she turned to the Kara-tuan with wide eyes and a confused expression.

"You knew Tamoko?"

The rogue said nothing -- instead his returned gaze was cold and unfriendly, almost venomous; he turned and stalked away down another passage as the ranger cried out his name in his wake. The others watched him go with confusion; their senses still reeling from the visions they'd received, their surprise at Maiyn's question forcing them back into the present time as their emotions ran high.

"Leave him," said Jaheira, placing a hand on the ranger's arm. "We can figure this out later -- we need to find Imoen while we have the chance."

Maiyn nodded, but let her gaze linger on the departing thief -- Sime hesitated, then darted off after him while the others followed the elf as she went on, checking the cells as she passed. They were approaching the last one when the ranger's heavy heart had given up hope of discovering the location of her missing sister. With a sigh, she peered in, and felt a wash of relief flood over her.

"Imoen!" she exclaimed.

-----------------------

"What happened there? Who is Tamoko?" Sime stood back warily from the young man who had become her most attentive friend in recent times. She knew more about Yoshimo than he could possibly imagine; as high ranking as she was in her guild, the details of those who had crossed her companions were fed to her often, and it was her job to remember things.

So she knew all about his solo operations, his background, and his recent life in general. She knew where he came from, how he'd pledged himself to the thieves guild in Baldur's Gate, and their outrage when he decided to leave them and strike out on his own. She knew how good he was with a bow, how he could hold his own with his family katana. She knew how many people he'd killed in Amn, how long he'd been in Athkatla -- but there were some things that weren't so clear to her.

He was still meant to be operating alone, but something made her doubt this. She had been too busy with her own guild matters to look too deep into his business, as long as it didn't directly affect the Shadow Thieves, but now she was wishing she'd found the time. His name had popped up long before Maiyn had appeared, offering her help against the undead scourge, but she couldn't work out in what capacity. She'd been all too happy to assume that he'd merely been a companion of Maiyn's for some time.

But this recent exchange made that assumption appear to be wrong. The look that was exchanged made her uncomfortable -- the ranger's look of bewilderment and confusion -- and his returned look... a look that was full of hatred. There was something very wrong.

She waited quietly as he stood with his back to her. He didn't turn around before he spoke, so she couldn't see his expression, but his voice was cold and unwelcoming.

"Tamoko was my sister. Maiyn killed her a year ago in Baldur's Gate, in cold blood. Go back to them -- you will need their company if you wish to escape here."

"But Yoshi, I-"

He turned, silencing her with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You think you meant anything to me, except another way to preserve my cover until we reached here? I thought the Shadow Thieves were more intelligent than that." His sneer was cruel, and she backed away slowly as she watched him settle down into one of the chairs of the recreation room, seemingly at home with his surroundings. He showed no intention of returning to the group, and the thief turned and ran, seeking them out.

She had to tell Maiyn what he'd said, and hope it made more sense to the ranger than it did to her.

-----------------------

"Keep back, I say! Keep back!"

Maiyn tried to wrestle from Minsc's arms as the berserker held her firmly, preventing her from pursuing Imoen further. The young human was already backed into a corner, her eyes flashing wildly with fear at the strangers who had encroached into her space.

"Imoen," pleaded the ranger, "It's me... it's your sister, Maiyn!"

"Who is Imoen?" shrieked the girl almost hysterically. "I... I don't know that name! I..." Her voice softened as she suddenly changed in her composure, calming down slightly as her eyes fell to the floor. "I don't know that name. She's not here." Her gaze lifted up to the group, and her hysteria returned. "Get away from me! I'll kill you! I'll... I'll rip your eyes form your filthy faces! Do not tempt my wrath! Do not! I am... She's not _here_!"

"Imoen!" shouted Maiyn, lunging forward, and breaking free from Minsc's grip. She rushed to her sister's side as the mage slumped down into a crouched position, rocking herself gently. The ranger reached out, touching her softly on the arm.

"Get _away_ from me!" snarled Imoen, lashing out with her fist, and catching the elf firmly on the side of the head. Minsc swiftly moved in and picked her up, taking her from the cell at Jaheira's command. The druid closed the door when they had all exited, and checked Maiyn's face for injury as the ranger stared helplessly towards her sister's prison.

"We will see to Imoen later," Jaheira reassured her. "For now, we need to work out how we are to escape. We know where she is, and we know she is physically well. The emotional stress she is under should lift when we get out of here."

"We can tend to her as we return to Athkatla," agreed Anomen, his face frowned with worry. "I agree with Jaheira, for now -- we must find our equipment, and make haste to break loose from this madhouse."

Maiyn nodded weakly, pulling away from the druid's insistent prodding of her face. She raised her hand to her forehead, trying to clear her mind from all the emotions and swirling thoughts, when she heard footsteps running towards them.

Sime appeared from around the corner, and wasted no time in recounting the words Yoshimo had said to her. Maiyn staggered slightly at the news, then groaned loudly.

"He looked familiar," she whispered. "He was there... before we went to the Undercity. He was in the guild of thieves before we went down the stairs."

"We passed through there so briefly," said Jaheira in disbelief. "Are you absolutely sure?" Maiyn nodded.

"You cannot be held accountable for his grievances with you," said Kivan calmly. "We know what happened, and we know you did all you could to save Tamoko."

"Why is he with us?" asked the elf hopelessly. "He has never mentioned any of this..."

"He said he needed to maintain his cover until he got you here," interrupted Sime quietly. The group stared at her.

"The he is-" began Jaheira.

"He was working for Irenicus," stated Maiyn.

"Irenicus accepted his capture much sooner than we would have expected him to," agreed Kivan. "He planned to be taken here, perhaps, when he realised the breach to his own lair?"

"But why?" Maiyn was confused. "The Cowled Wizards won't let him have freedom here -- we have not seen him in the corridors, have we? He must be locked up alone, as he should be."

"The lack of contact that Aran spoke of." Anomen spoke suddenly and sinisterly. "If he has overthrown the wizards, there would be no contact with Athkatla."

"No," said Maiyn, shaking her head. "That's impossible. He can't have..."

"It would explain Imoen's condition," Xan said simply. "If he walks here freely, he has had the time to continue what he started on her."

"The evil wizard cannot be doing so!" declared Minsc with a frown, finally catching up with the conversation. "Minsc and Boo shall extract an even larger righteous justice from him if he has hurt the apprentice of glorious Dynaheir any further!"

Maiyn leant back against the wall, her heart beating heavily in her chest. Suddenly everything looked bleak, and it was becoming more and more apparent that they'd walked fully into a trap that had been set with the expectation that they'd be unable to stay away. Imoen had served as the bait to entice them, but the purpose of their presence was still unknown.

They were in great danger.

"We need to act quickly," hissed Maiyn suddenly, snapping herself form her melancholy. "Jaheira -- take Sime and Anomen and head back past our cell -- see if there's any way out down there, search for any way to get to our equipment. Xan, Kivan, Minsc -- come with me -- we'll go down the other way we passed."

"Yoshimo went down there," said Sime quietly as the ranger moved to leave. "There is a common room with a door leading from it. I know not where it goes."

Maiyn set her jaw determinedly. "Then we'll have to find out," she said calmly. "Quickly -- time is of the essence."

"It is indeed, Child of Bhaal," came the low tones that were so familiar to Irenicus' previous captives. The man stepped casually around the corridor to face the group, his mask covering his face as usual. "I didn't think you would feel out of place here."

"You," whispered Maiyn, drawing back slightly. Another figure appeared behind the mage -- Yoshimo, smirking at the group with an expression of extreme distaste and loathing.

"Don't look so surprised," continued Irenicus, ignoring their stares at the Kara-tuan. "You must have expected to find me near Imoen -- and your observations are very astute. It was highly co-operative of you to follow me here, especially when you allowed my young servant to travel with you. I am sure his news will be... interesting."

"You can't do this!" exclaimed Jaheira.

"I can and will," he replied dismissively. "You are completely at my mercy now, but I will do no more to you than I did to your friend."

"No! Minsc and Boo will end this now!"

Irenicus merely laughed. "There will be no battle, no heroics. Only sleep."

Maiyn fell to the side as he began speaking the words of a cantrip; she saw her companions doing likewise around her as her eyes closed._ It can't end like this_, she thought helplessly, trying to battle the overwhelming power of the sudden fatigue. _It _can't _end like this._


	43. Coming to Terms

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Coming to Terms**

-----------------------

Valygar walked along the cobbled road that led from his home down to the docks. Dawn had broken less than an hour ago but he was already running late. His intention was to seek out his old friend, retired from the merchant ships a year or more ago due to his health. He went by the name of Arton, and despite his ails, he used to be found every morning by the quays, watching the ships as they left the port.

The ranger's keen eye scoured the piers and wharfs, quickly dismissing the young sailors bustling around. Before long he found his prey, sitting on an upturned crate as he jovially chatted with a few of the regular crewmen. He noticed Valygar as he approached and waved in recognition, carefully pushing himself up from his perch as he bid farewell to the young men and women. The old friends met halfway along the dock, where they shook hands warmly and exchanged a smile.

"Valygar Corthala," muttered Arton with barely concealed delight. "You _are_ a sight for sore eyes. I heard what befell you with those wizards... and glad, I was, to hear you got through it unscathed."

"Physically, perhaps," nodded the ranger, his face serious once again. "Emotionally… uncovered feelings that were probably best left dormant."

The older man nodded slowly. His hair was greying, his face still brown and weathered by the sun, as it had been during his years on ship. A simple tunic and trousers adorned his almost skeletal frame, emphasising the frailty and wasting that his body was forced to experience due to his condition. Despite that, his eyes still shone with life, and his ears seemed to catch every sound from around them, as his head moved slightly to observe the causes of unexpected noise.

"Come," he said, "let us go to the Bounty and catch up. It has been too long since last we spoke."

-----------------------

They conversed for most of the morning, and Valygar filled him in with the tale of the Sphere and his adventures since. Arton was especially interested to hear about the dragon, and commiserated the ranger on the demise of his companion. When he was done, the old sailor passed on a few tales he'd picked up from the docks; the strange shipments that were rumoured to be coming in fairly regularly, and the newest dangers that circulated the area after nightfall. Valygar listened intently, but gained no further knowledge than he'd already assumed or worked out. Finally, he asked the question he'd had in mind when he first set out to find Arton.

"A ship left the docks, only a few days ago with some passengers. I am seeking information regarding it."

"Ah, with this I may be able to help," smiled Arton. "I will need more details though."

Valygar nodded. "This one was heading to Spellhold."

"Hmm, yes. I know the vessel you speak of. What do you want to know? Anything in particular?"

The ranger smiled crookedly. "I am not sure," he admitted. "A friend of mine knew one of the passengers, and fears for her safety. I suppose I'm looking to put his mind at rest."

Arton sighed. "I wish I could help, my friend," he replied quietly. "But... well, I will tell you what I know. I had the fortune to speak to one of the younger crewmembers the eve before they set sail; an impressionable young lad, no older than fourteen or fifteen. Was his first placing as a deckhand, and mighty proud of it he was too. I asked where they were going, and he told me they were to sail for Brynnlaw. I asked if he was sure; the place is all but controlled by pirates now, and even back in my day, it was pretty bad for being raided by the curs. But he nodded to me, and explained his captain had made a deal with someone influential, and he was to take passengers to the island with no questions asked."

"That would have been his agreement with the Shadow Thieves," noted Valygar.

Arton frowned. "No... I don't believe he referred to the thieves," he said thoughtfully. "You know how curious I am -- I asked what influential man or woman would have a need to send messengers to such a place, and he just laughed. He said that his captain had met with the mysterious leader of the newest group to Athkatla, but that he wasn't even supposed to know about it, let alone tell anyone. I promised him I'd speak of it not, and he seemed to relax, becoming quite talkative in his naive youth. He spoke of the employer, and how they emphasised that the crossing must be safe and swift. His captain enquired as to how they were meant to persuade their targets to accept passage to such a place, and he was assured that they themselves would seek it, through a third party. Only a day or so later, the thieves approached him, offering him a grand fee to set sail to the very place, and to take their clients with them. So, he accepted."

Valygar's face creased. "So the ship they sailed on -- it was already set to take them to the island, for some other reason than the thieves' request?"

"Aye, it seems so," remarked Arton. "It was a curious tale, but one that caught my interest, especially when I learned the name of the captain of the fair ship Galante."

Valygar's eyebrow rose in an unasked question.

"I think you'll recognise the name, even though a sailing man you may not be. It was Saemon Havarian."

-----------------------

When she handed the running of her home to the elf who had helped oust the invading trolls, she'd had the choice of staying behind to take a more active role with the daily running, or continuing to follow his lead as he sought out adventure, and the eventual discovery of his old companions. Nalia had chosen the latter; a life of noble society meant nothing but dullness to her, and so far she hadn't been disappointed with their exploits.

But now they were under the employ of the Shadow Thieves of Athkatla; a name she knew to fear, but was rapidly beginning to see them more with slight contempt than dreadful awe. Under normal circumstances, she had to admit, they would be a force to be frightened of. But now, their internal morale was shaky, still suffering the effects of the guild war they'd been involved in only too recently.

Slowly their ranks were filling back up, and loyalties were being tested to the extreme as they worked out any potential traitors from within. Anyone who showed even a slight tendency to be willing to jump ship was immediately under suspicion; watched and observed continually until satisfactory evidence was amassed. 'Evidence' that generally consisted of the target making a less than positive remark about his fellow guild mates once too often.

So, when Coran led her and Valygar into the dockside building that was apparently Mae'var's guildhouse, they'd been instantly accepted by the 'shopkeeper' who maintained the cover of a reputable business as a base of operations. They'd then been shunted off to some nameless thief who'd allocated them a quota of earnings to make over the next several days from pickpocketing, assuring them they'd move onto bigger things if they proved worthy.

Valygar had enquired if bigger things meant housebreaking, with a completely deadpan expression, and she'd almost been unable to contain her giggle. The rogue had scowled at him and dismissed them then and there, telling them only to return when their time was up.

So they'd left, knowing they already had the money to offer over, but unsure if they were being observed while they performed. Due to this suspicion, they'd arranged rooms at the Seas' Bounty for a tenday, deciding to distance themselves from Valygar's home in the hope that the lower ranking thieves, that they had to deal with initially, would be unaware as to his real identity. With two nobles by his side whose mere identity could draw suspicion, it was amazing Coran had even accepted to become involved in the shady underworld, but Renal had left him with little choice.

Since Aerie's funeral, she'd been out most days, picking the pockets of the unwary with the elf never far away. He had held her and comforted her until she'd come to terms with the loss of the avariel and faced the full grief over her father. She'd never known what it was to have a true friend, but she was learning quickly. And now, it seemed, he needed her as much as she'd needed him.

Because for the past few days he'd barely left his room in the inn. She'd knocked one morning, expecting him to be ready to go out and hit Waukeen's Promenade in their search of daily victims to meet their new guild's quota; but instead he'd ignored her for almost half an hour, only eventually answering the door and telling her gruffly that he didn't feel well.

She'd followed him back into his room, enquiring as to how he felt. She offered to find Valygar, to see if he knew any herbal remedies from his ranger background, but he declined to tell her the problem or to accept the stalker's help. He insisted he only needed rest, and for a second Nalia was distraught to realise he'd been crying. He ushered her out before she could ask about it.

And so it had continued. She'd informed Valygar of what had transpired, and the ranger frowned with concern. He'd spent his days stealthily scouring the town, seeking out any information he could on what Maiyn and her group had been up to and done while they'd spent time in the vicinity. What little he'd gathered, he'd made notes of, preparing to present them to the elf when their duty to the rogue guild was over. Both he and the young girl thief were acutely aware of how hard Coran had been finding it to cope when he realised she'd set sail, and both wanted to do what little they could to make it easier for him.

His recent moping was, Nalia told herself, just a delayed reaction to the trauma of having missed her so closely. Aerie's death had caused grief to interrupt his heartache, but now it had hit home and he needed someone to talk to. He was unwilling to open up to her or Valygar, so they needed someone else. And Nalia knew exactly who to approach.

When she reached the Order, she wasted no time in asking to see Sir Ajantis. She was recognised immediately for her noble station, and used it fully to ensure her message would be passed on quickly. Within a few minutes, the paladin appeared, smiling warmly to her.

"Lady Nalia!" he exclaimed, kissing her hand delicately. "What brings you here, delighting me with the pleasure of your company?"

"Sir Ajantis," she curtsied properly. "I need your help."

-----------------------

Coran huddled beside the window of his room, looking out across the docks. He could see ships, everywhere. Ships like the one that had taken her away. Ships like the one she'd boarded with her group that took her to her destination. Ships like the one that took them to _that island_, where she'd found _someone_ who had obviously seen the parts of her only he was meant to see.

He didn't know what to make of jealousy. It was something he'd never really felt before, usually because he didn't care enough in the first place to worry about someone else being intimate with one of his lady friends. But she wasn't just a lady friend. She was Maiyn. He'd made a promise to her, and she'd repaid him by acting... by acting like him!

He was angry. He was so very angry, and he ended up coming out the other side. So now he was depressed. Something else he was unused to feeling; he'd always enjoyed life, even when being hunted by angry husbands, irate army generals and diligent guardsmen. It had always been an adventure -- he'd always survived, so it had always been fun. There was no fun in feeling like _this_.

But somehow, he was unable to break it. Nalia had popped her head in on more than one occasion after discovering him the morning after his experience. He'd been feeling very sorry for himself, but his tale of being under the weather seemed to have washed because she'd said nothing more about it, and had always asked if he needed anything herbal from Valygar when she decided to wander into his room.

So now he'd started to keep his door locked, even during the day. She'd protested that she wanted to check he was all right, but he'd insisted he was, and she'd given up and gone away. He'd sighed with relief and taken up his place by the window, gazing out at the ships that did nothing but remind him of her. Ships, like the one she'd boarded.

Who was _he_? He couldn't stop wondering this. He'd worked out who her most of her companions were from what they'd discovered of her movements, and he'd gone through them all several times. He was fairly certain that it wasn't Jaheira, if only because the druid seemed clearly to have eyes for only one _man_.

Minsc was another he could easily dismiss -- the protective berserker was not someone he could imagine his former lover being intimate with, despite their closeness. In much the same way, Coran was quietly confident that Kivan was not the object of her desire either; their bond was much more that of an older brother and younger sister, and there had never been anything there that suggested Kivan was ready to forget about Deheriana anyway.

So this left him with three possible suspects, one of whom he knew. Xan had always had eyes for Maiyn, and it had been painfully obvious on several occasions during their previous travels together. But it had been resolved, they thought, and he'd accepted her choice to stick with Coran, and to be no more to her than a friend. Of course, now the enchanter was alone with her, so would he be looking to make the most of the opportunity?

The elf scowled slightly, but tried to put it out of his mind. Xan was, after all, a friend of a kind; it wasn't easy to think he was the one responsible.

There had been two other men travelling with them -- the newly knighted cleric that Ajantis had mentioned... Anomen? And some thief they'd been imprisoned beside, that Coran knew little about. Either of them were possibilities, though he found it hard to see the spirited girl finding any form of peace with a regimented do-gooder. She'd always been more interested in people of a similar mind to hers; which is why she'd fit so well with him. He sighed.

It had to be the thief. He, himself, was a thief too, after all, so she'd already shown some interest in men of that profession. Perhaps she was trying to fill his place. Perhaps she _had_ replaced him. Perhaps it wasn't even worth trying to find her any more. But he had to -- as he'd said to Brielbara, he had to find her, even if it was just to say goodbye properly.

But for now, he didn't want to do anything except sit by his window and watch life go past. The knock at his door disturbed him for only a moment before his melancholy returned. He wasn't in the mood for Nalia's efforts at cheering him up, and he thought she'd given up with her attempts that morning. The knocking came again, causing him to sigh.

"Coran? Are you in there?"

The elf frowned to himself at the unexpected voice. He slowly sat up, and cautiously padded to the door, hesitating before he eventually unlocked it and opened it a crack. The person standing outside matched the owner of the voice he'd heard, and he opened it slightly further, checking to see if he was alone.

He was.

"By Helm, man!" exclaimed Ajantis, casually pushing the door open enough to wander into the room. "You look a mess. But not quite as bad as your surroundings it seems."

It was true, Coran had to admit. He'd been receiving meals in his room, and failing to offer back the dirty plates and bottles. No one had been allowed in to clean up, nor had his bedding been changed. The place was a state, and the first thing Ajantis did was to stride over to the window that had been the location of the elf's self-pitying seat, and throw it open, allowing the salty air to drift into the room.

"I think we need to tidy a bit," continued the paladin, ignoring Coran's look of discontent, taking control of the situation. An hour later, the room was returned to a more habitable state, and maids had been sent for to see to the remaining chores.

"We'll leave them to it," stated Ajantis firmly. "Come, we'll go down to the common room and talk."

Coran found himself being dragged from his room before he could protest; down the stairs, into the loud and boisterous tavern. Ajantis frowned for a moment, then regarded Coran critically. The elf was painfully aware of his dishevelled state, and self-consciously ran a hand through his messy hair.

"It's a fine day outside," he noted. "We can find somewhere quieter than here."

-----------------------

"So, what ails you?"

The two men sat in a quiet establishment not far from the docks. The only other patrons were two elderly men who were talking softly at the bar with the innkeeper.

Ajantis was, if nothing else, direct with his questioning. Coran sulkily stared at the mug of mead before him, deliberately ignoring the query. The paladin held his gaze, however, causing the elf to shift uncomfortably, and return it with a scowl.

"Why did you come?" he eventually muttered. "It was Nalia, wasn't it?"

Ajantis waved a hand casually. "She was concerned, my friend, and seeing you for myself, so am I. Come now -- tell me, what troubles you so much? Is it the departure of your beloved?"

Coran glowered darkly, causing the paladin's eyebrow to rise dramatically. "It's nothing."

The human leant back in his chair and regarded his companion sceptically. "For a rogue, you are terrible at lying."

Coran sighed. "I seem to be terrible at a lot of things. Relationships, for example."

"Now, it is hardly your fault things have happened as they have," soothed Ajantis. "It was abysmally bad luck to have missed her, but she _will_ return. Your reuniting with her is not far away at all."

"I'm not sure I want to see her again."

A gasp. The paladin seemed duly shocked by the admission, and he paused to think. "Has... has something happened to make you feel like this?"

"Do you remember when we were travelling south from the Friendly Arms, and we spoke that evening in Nashkel?"

Ajantis nodded.

"I told you how I awoke, how it was the feeling of pain that roused me. How I thought it may be me feeling the pain a companion of mine was suffering from."

"And you suspected this to be Maiyn's pain," said Ajantis quietly.

Coran nodded. "Since then, I've had more fleeting feelings that I can only associate with her. I have no real bonds with anyone else that could explain them, and there does, at times, appear to be a pattern. The day you faced the dragon with her -- a wash of adrenaline swept over me. Soon after, there was a faint feeling of relief, and I knew she'd survived whatever she was experiencing. Although I've failed to find her, I've always felt close to her, as if I was with her at least in spirit. I let myself believe this was only happening because she wanted me to be with her."

"I am sure she does."

"No, I do not think she does. You see, a few nights previous, I felt another emotion that I can only assume came from her. It was one of lust, of longing. It, simply put, implied there was an intimate liaison taking place, and I felt it clearer than I would have wanted to. It was a clear indication that she has moved on."

Ajantis remained perfectly expressionless as he listened. He took a drink from his mug when Coran finished talking, and then allowed a slight frown to cross his face. "Am I to understand, then, that she cannot feel anything from you? The... effect from this, it does not work both ways?"

Coran shook his head. "I have to assume not, otherwise she would know I was..."

"Alive?"

The elf nodded, and threw himself back in his seat with despair. "I don't understand," he sighed. "I made her a vow, she knew how special she was to me -- she knew how much my word meant, for me to give it like that. But still, she... she..."

"She thought you were dead, or as good as," interrupted Ajantis gently. "Do you think she would have done this had she known of your return to health?"

"I don't know."

"Look inside your heart, my friend, and tell me you truly don't know."

"I... I don't think she would, no."

The paladin nodded slowly. "Then, though her actions have been hurtful, she has not deliberately taken them to cause you pain. There is still hope there, if you are willing to see it through to the end."

"There is only hope if what she did meant nothing to her," muttered the elf. "Has she found someone to share her affections, then coming between them isn't something I will do. But... you are correct. She didn't do it to cause me pain, and she has no idea I'm so aware of her feelings. I... I will wait until she returns to the city, at least. But now I can prepare to say my goodbyes to her properly. I was, perhaps, foolish to think that someone so young and full of vitality as she would be prepared to pass her life, waiting for something that wasn't even guaranteed to happen. Waiting for me."

"She could not know if you would recover or not," agreed Ajantis. "Perhaps just knowing you have will help her realise where her future lies."

"Perhaps," said Coran simply, standing from the table. "But I will not hold my breath."

With that he walked quietly from the inn, leaving Ajantis alone to watch him make his exit. The paladin sighed to himself and finished his drink, collecting his helmet as he too set out into the afternoon sunshine. He wasn't sure what more he could say; he considered Coran a friend, but the situation was difficult, and no one could resolve it except for the two elves themselves.

He strolled along the roads, back towards the Order, preparing for his next assignment. He had enough faith in the world to have hope that things would resolve themselves for the best, but he wasn't sure what that was. Infidelity was something to frown upon, but the circumstances meant that both Coran and Maiyn were effectively free to do what they wished with whomever they wished. The paladin couldn't imagine being in Coran's position and knowing... feeling what he did.

He sighed and reached out to Helm as he walked. _Guide them along the correct path -- with your All-Seeing Eye, keep watch over them, and lead them back to each other._

-----------------------

Nalia had finished reading through Valygar's notes on Maiyn's activities when Coran appeared at the table. He gave a cursory glance to the parchments until the ranger mentioned what they were; the stalker looked surprised to see him outside his room, but Nalia had expected him to make an appearance. The elf read through the details, allowing a small smile to creep across his face occasionally. When he finished, he thanked them for their efforts, and noted to Nalia that Ajantis was looking well. She flushed.

"Tomorrow we return to Mae'var's Guildhall," he continued, matter-of-factly. "We have enough to meet the quota, and we'll continue with our task there until it is done."

They both nodded, then Valygar spoke.

"I met an old friend today; he had news on the ship that took your companions to Spellhold." He then repeated what he'd been told as Nalia's expression turned to one of concern. Coran remained impassive, and shrugged at the end.

"She is strong, and her companions are... loyal. She will deal with it."

"You're not worried?" Nalia frowned slightly.

"I have faith in her abilities, even if I lack it in everything else," he replied indifferently. Valygar exchanged a look with the young thief. "Now!" continued Coran. "I shall get us some drinks and food."

They watched as he sauntered to the bar, entering a flirtatious conversation with the rather buxom barmaid who offered to attend to him, and exchanged another glance. Nalia quickly filled Valygar in on her visit to the Order, and her hopes that Ajantis would help Coran to get through his melancholy. The ranger snorted.

"Well, he certainly seems 'over it'," he remarked, raising an eyebrow as the elf wiped something from the wench's cheek.

Nalia sighed. "This isn't how it was meant to go. I wonder what they spoke about; perhaps I should go and find out tomorrow."

"I think you should," said Valygar quietly as the elf began to head back to the table. "He's not himself, whatever is wrong with him. And the sooner he realises that, the less chance there is of him making a mistake he'll regret."


	44. The Life of a Thief

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Life of a Thief**

-----------------------

The companions entered Mae'Var's guildhall early the following morning. Coran had done little more than exchange some flirtatious talk with the barmaid, it seemed, and then opted for a sensibly early night alone, much to Valygar and Nalia's relief. The ranger also witnessed him leaving his room as they emerged to the inn's corridor at the same time, and gladly noted that his room was not only empty, but showed no obvious signs of having a women visitor the previous evening.

Their quota was handed over to the young thief, who quietly counted it, then sullenly nodded to them. "Mae'Var'll want to see ye then," he mumbled, jerking a thumb towards the stairs in the corner of the room that led down to the cellar. Coran nodded his thanks, and strode off down with Valygar behind him. Nalia hesitated for a second before following, her eyes cautiously taking in the surroundings as they descended into the gloom.

A row of cells met them as they turned around from the bottom of the stairs to take in the passage ahead. Their walls were transparent, made from chain that was stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Most, thankfully, seemed to be empty of inhabitants, but one contained an older man, painfully thin with greying hair. His gaze followed them as they passed, but he made no sound; as Nalia's eyes met his own, he threw a panicked look ahead of them, and fearfully huddled down into one of the darker corners. She looked to see what scared him so much, and noticed the men standing ahead of them.

There were several of them, in fact. Most were lurking at the sides of what appeared to be the torture chamber, their eyes fixed on the newcomers in a most disconcerting way. Three others stood in more central positions; one was clearly the torturer himself, brandishing a shiny knife that already had the spoils of blood upon its blade. Next to him was a man in simple chainmail, a flail hanging from his belt. The symbol of Cyric hung from his neck, and Nalia wondered if he was there to prevent their captives from dying, to prolong their agony and pain. Across the rack was the final man, who was obviously Mae'Var. His armour seemed to glow slightly in the light, his sword hilt was more jewelled than the others. He was sneering at them, his eyes travelling over them one by one as he assessed their potential. Nalia felt almost violated by his keen gaze when his attention fell to her, but thankfully it was over within a few seconds, and he returned his regard back to Coran.

"Hello there, I certainly hope you've got a reason to be bothering me, because I'm quite busy, as you can see." Mae'Var gestured idly to the rack beside him, then sighed theatrically as he looked down upon the body attached to it. "Ah, poor Lin passed out. I've a few minutes to spare then. Who are you and why shouldn't I kill you?"

"We were sent down to see you by one of your men," explained Coran, seemingly unaffected by the sight before him. "Renal Bloodscalp sent us as reinforcements some days previous; we are Shadow Thieves of good standing."

"I am sure you have letters of authorisation or that sort of thing," murmured the Guildmaster serenely. "Irrelevant. How about we throw you on the rack and make sure you are who you say you are?"

Coran didn't reply. He stood side by side with Valygar, holding Mae'Var's gaze unblinking, while Nalia swallowed nervously in the background. The Shadow Thief's gaze fell to her.

"Scared you did I?" he smirked. "Fear will keep you honest. You don't want to end up like Lin here, with me having to test your honesty -- difficult to do with certainty."

"Better to die an honest man, than live as a liar," muttered Valygar. Mae'Var smiled cruelly to him, failing to notice the hidden meaning in the ranger's words.

"Such thoughts are akin to mine, but I will hold you no closer knowing you are as cold as I," the Guildmaster said casually. "Instead, a simple quest to test your worth and pad our coffers. I suppose I should make the task something you wouldn't balk at completely. How about a little petty larceny amidst the stuffed robes over at the Talos temple?"

"What exactly is it you need?" asked Coran.

"I require... " Mae'Var paused, seeming to ponder the situation. "The amulet worn by the Weathermistress. Yes, it looked lovely on her, and I've a beautiful sheltie-spaniel cross that it will adorn just as well. You need not kill her to get it; she likely removes it in the night. As pleasing as it is, it would leave a welt the size of a melon if slept upon."

"We will do as you wish," replied Coran, bowing his head slightly.

"Yes, you shall... I've told you the mark, you do the rest. Pick it from her in her sleep if you must, but do not bother me again without the goods." Mae'Var waved them away impatiently, watching them as they returned to the stairs and trooped up to the ground floor. They left the building in silence, and made sure they'd walked a fair distance from its confines before any of them spoke.

"I'm not sure about crossing the Talassans," said Nalia nervously, throwing a wary glance over her shoulder as they moved steadily towards the Temple District. "The Stormlord is rather fond of lightning, if you know what I mean. I have a cantrip to protect from electricity, but, well, I don't know how effective it'd be against a god."

Coran chuckled. "Well, we can always duck into the sewers to allow you to cast it on me before we get there," he replied lightly. "If you both then stand guard outside, I should be able to perform this on my own; and if only I go in, we'll draw less attention to ourselves."

"It'll be risky," noted Valygar doubtfully. "If something goes wrong, we will have no idea and you'll probably be held in the Temple before you can escape."

"If I don't appear within, let's say... ten minutes of having gone inside, then feel free to come and rescue me. Preferably before Nalia's spell wears off," the elf said dryly.

-----------------------

With the protective spell in place, cast in the seclusion of the sewer, Coran slipped back out into the pathway that wound its way towards the front of the Temple of Talos. Valygar and Nalia emerged a few moments after and began loitering around, failing miserably to blend into their surroundings.

The elf casually sauntered up to the grand entrance of his destination, his hood drawn up around his face to shroud it in darkness. Valygar had thought they should wait until nightfall; to sneak in and steal it as Mistress Ada slept, just as Mae'Var had suggested. But Coran wasn't keen on wasting time. It was going to be a challenge, one he felt a need to do. A reminder of his past, a way to prove to himself that he was still the person he used to be.

Except he wasn't -- not in every way, at least.

He frowned at his wandering thoughts and cleared his head. Before he passed into the threshold of the sanctum, he let his hands wander under his cloak, grasping firmly at the necklace he wore, always. The small golden heart, symbol of Hanali Celanil, felt warm to his touch, and he mutely apologised to her for what he was about to do. Then with a deep breath, he withdrew his hand and strode confidently into the temple.

Priests scurried around him as he casually made his way across the foyer. Storm Knights stood guard to every corridor and passage that led away, their platemail as black as night, emblazoned with streaks of gold. Their helmets covered their faces, crimson plumes adding a surprise patch of colour to their ensemble, and vicious looking poleaxes were on prominent display. He didn't want to mess with one of _those_.

There were only a handful of worshippers paying tribute to their god that day, and all were using the same exit from the antechamber. He took it also, ignored by the guards on duty as he passed. The marble floor underfoot was a delightful cream colour, patterned with images of storms and pandemonium in swirling detail. It was a sharp contrast to the sable walls, rough and looking as if they'd been hewn from a mountain side, rather than erected by man. Another Storm Knight loomed in front of him, coming to a halt before the elf and peering at him curiously from his visor.

"Holy Destruction upon us all!" he announced.

"Chaos prevail!" replied Coran automatically, hoping his plea to Hanali had been acknowledged and accepted. The guard nodded at him approvingly.

"Blessed be Chaos!" he proclaimed, before marching back down the corridor. Coran let out a small sigh of relief and went on his way.

Before long he passed a small parlour, where a few robed figures sat in silence, their heads bowed. He moved on from it, continuing past the altar room and taking the first passage that led off to the left. There was a lack of guard presence this far into the temple, which surprised him, as he found himself passing through the bunkrooms for the priests.

Voices echoed ahead, and he swiftly moved to the side, concealing himself as well as he could behind a large drape in one of the dark alcoves that were periodically placed along the walls. Two priests soon swept past, deep in conversation as they went, and he stayed perfectly still until the sound of their voices had disappeared into the distance. Taking a deep breath, he moved on in his hunt. Time was of the essence; he didn't want the others rushing in, thinking he was maybe in trouble.

Soon he reached another junction and had no hesitation in following the carpeted corridor; crimson in colour, with bolts of golden and silver lightning streaking across. He was midway down when he spotted the guard at the end, and he frowned slightly to himself. The Weathermistress' room was no doubt past him, and he knew he had to get past the Storm Knight.

He withdrew back slightly, and pulled a small bottle from one of his pockets. He'd always kept a small supply of invisibility potions on him due to his trade, and once again, the expense of such a luxury would prove to be worth it. He gulped it down swiftly and watched as his hand vanished before his eyes. With a hidden smile, he quietly manoeuvred himself down the corridor, and past the unwary guard.

-----------------------

Valygar watched as Nalia restlessly fidgeted with her sleeve, her eyes continually drifting to the temple despite her obvious attempts to appear inconspicuous. He'd perched himself on a low wall, looking down at the canal running past. Though a ranger, he could appreciate some aspects of city life; the clerical buildings themselves were not to his taste, but the freely running water and wildflowers allowed to grow on the occasional grassy banks made it more bearable to spend time in.

He let his eyes go back to the running water, focussing on the bubbling sound, and letting the noise of the passers-by be completely washed from his conscious thoughts...

Nalia's sudden scream dragged him sharply back to the present and he leapt to his feet, pulling his katana free from its sheathe and brandishing it wildly. The closest citizens shrieked in surprise and ran away, warning everyone approaching about the madman ahead. He ignored them, and looked confusedly at the young thief. She was completely on her own but as pale as a sheet. She was tense -- rigid, even, and trying her best not to move, though her trembling was apparent.

"What's wrong?" he asked eventually. She didn't answer.

"You know," came a voice, "if you continue to wave your sword about like that, we risk being arrested."

"Coran?"

"I'm here, yes, so you can both stop looking so uneasy! Really -- I would have expected you, Nalia, to at least be able to look casual."

The girl had relaxed at the sound of the voice, and quickly moved from her position. She glared into space stonily. "We were worried."

"And I told you there was nothing to worry about -- I'm not standing there any more, by the way; you should turn the scowl slightly more to the right. I don't know how long this invisibility will stay on, so if you head back to the guild, I'll follow behind and appear somewhere along the way!"

-----------------------

Valygar caught up with the two thieves when he finished apologising to the elderly woman who had been minding her own business until Coran had suddenly winked into existence right before her. It wouldn't have been so bad if she'd not been looking straight at his location, but one second there was nothing there but a clear path through the crowd, and the next, a tall elf loomed over her, hood pulled up over his head, a faint smell of sewage clinging to his clothing.

She'd screamed, then hit out at him with her bag, then tried to back away. Then she'd fainted. Nalia had angrily told the elf to pull his hood back as he apologised to the unconscious woman, herding him away while Valygar checked to see if she was all right. A bunch of people had paused momentarily to take in the spectacle, then moved on in complete indifference as to the condition of the helpless stranger.

Nalia took Coran's arm firmly and began marching him through the crowd, but eventually her annoyance had faded and she'd smiled, discovering the amusing side to it all. Coran graced her with a lop-sided grin as they waited for the stalker to reach them, and she shuffled her feet, suddenly shy.

They were waved in to the stronghold and ignored as they made their way down to the cellar to see Mae'Var. Nalia was distraught to see that Lin had apparently come round from his bout of unconsciousness, and was in the middle of having his fingernails removed, one at a time. The process was paused while the Guildmaster admired the medallion that Coran handed over.

"It's a mystery how they walk with a dinner plate around their necks," he crooned, holding it up to the faint light coming from a musty looking lantern. "I'll file it with the other garbage sent to Calimshan. They like jewellery big, I hear." He turned and tossed the necklace into a crate, then sat down lazily on a nearby stool and looked back to the group. "Now, let's put you to some real work. I haven't the time to piddle around with you, so my right-hand man will keep you busy until you can work for me personally."

"More pickpocketing?" asked Coran somewhat contemptuously.

Mae'Var sneered. "Not quite. This time you'll see my _real_ second in command. Name's Edwin -- bloody good spellcaster, but he likes his luxuries. Usually happens to adventurers that hate the road. He's on the third floor above us, so get going."

They were dismissed by another wave of his hand, and obediently they filed down the corridor, and climbed the stairs to the top level of the compound. There was no sign of life, initially; only several beds laid out in a row which obviously served as a dormitory for some of the lower ranking thieves. Bookcases lined the walls, holding tomes of history and geography, maps and scrolls. A few tables were pushed up against the walls with some half-burnt candles extinguished on them -- learning was not just encouraged as a Shadow Thief, but expected.

Then the man came swirling around the corner, a flash of red marking his appearance. Coran frowned slightly; there was something achingly familiar about the red robes... the bearded face... but he had no idea where he'd seen it before, and so no way of knowing under what circumstance it had been.

"Greetings," came a richly thick accent. Coran assumed it was Thayvian, if only because of the remarkably scarlet gown. "I am Edwin Odesseiron. You simians may refer to me merely as "Sir," if you prefer a less... syllable-intensive workout."

Valygar's swear was colourful, but remarkably quiet, and only caught by his elven companion. It suggested that while Edwin may be capable of performing the odd cantrip, he may not know his real father's identity, and would spent most of his time frolicking in latrines of life.

Coran chuckled, causing Edwin to peer at him as if he'd grown another head. The elf cleared his throat quickly. "Mae'Var told us that you would have need of our services to complete a mission on your behalf."

"Yes..." murmured the mage thoughtfully, before deciding to dismiss whatever had happened. "Hear me. It seems my prowess as a mage has captured the eye of the Cowled Wizards. I'm certain they are envious, though their actions are not fitting tribute."

"How... shocking," offered Coran sincerely, suppressing his urge to grin. Edwin seemed to pay little attention to him.

"They have dispatched an agent to investigate my activities, something I don't appreciate. This insult must be punished by killing the Cowled agent -- Rayic Gethras is his name. His house is a grey three-story behind a fence along the westward wall of the Docks District; if he is home, his door will be open."

"How very helpful of him," muttered Coran.

"When you find Rayic Gethras, kill him. Question him beforehand if you like. Any insight into the Cowled Wizards is useful. A little torture would soften him." The wizard paused, studying the elf's reaction intently. Coran didn't even flinch, though he knew that if Edwin looked beyond him, he'd see Nalia visibly cringing.

"Consider it done," he said simply.

"Good," nodded Edwin approvingly, turning to head back to his chamber. "Don't linger about then, get going! (Ugh, motivating these sloths is like pulling teeth.)"

The group watched him disappear into a sideroom, slamming the door behind him, before they exchanged glances. Nalia opened her mouth to protest, but Coran shook his head warningly, and pointed to the door that would take them out to the rooftops.

-----------------------

Rayic Gethras' house was home to a minor menagerie of creatures, all intent on being as hostile as they could be to any potential visitors. Despite the front door being thrown wide open, almost enticing people inside, vicious creatures appeared on every level, from every corner, seeming to bay for blood. Valygar was sure it was just the twisted sense of humour of a perverse spellcaster, and Nalia seemed to take great offence at the statement. The ranger apologised under duress, but didn't make it sound too convincing.

The Cowled Wizard wasn't prepared for the three interlopers -- he glared at them as they wandered into his study, asking them why they'd come. Coran began to talk, hoping to reach a peaceful agreement on how to proceed without failing totally at his mission; Rayic, however, barely let him begin his speech before he let loose a bolt of lightning at the elf, before falling to Valygar's swiftly shot arrow.

When Coran had picked himself up from the ground, they left. Nalia was appeased over Rayic's death by the fact he made the first offensive move, and she merrily stripped what valuables she could find as they made their way back down to the entrance. It was only a short walk back to the guild, and Edwin seemed to be pleased with their efforts.

"Well done," he muttered darkly. "An inconvenience that needed to be dealt with. I've another mission for you then, one that does not necessarily involve any bloodshed at all. This task is the simple retrieval of some crucial documents, and you must be as discreet as possible." He stared at them as he continued to mutter to himself. "(As if these club-footed fools will manage.)"

Coran rolled his eyes slightly. "Certainly, we'll get your documents. Where are they?"

"A merchant named Marcus currently has them," replied the wizard airily. "He may be found at the Seas' Bounty. Retrieve them in any manner that you wish; I would suggest using guile (but such subtle means are beyond these monkeys, I am sure.)"

"I heard that," muttered the elf, stalking back towards the door and herding his companions out. Both were less than enthused about performing a murder in the establishment they were currently living within, but Coran calmed them down, and pointed out that they could reduce it to mere robbery. Neither was particularly happy with his attempts to soothe them, but the theft was swift, and the merchant oblivious to their presence until long after they'd left the tavern. Once again, Edwin was satisfied with their performance.

"Marvellous work, marvellous work," he crowed with barely concealed delight as he pored over the parchments. "You've obviously exceeded your lowborn heritage and surged to the vanguard of goonery!"

"Uh... " began Coran, looking quizzically at the others. Nalia and Valygar just shrugged with the same puzzled expression.

"Never mind," snorted Edwin. "Now, I've conferred with Mae'Var, and there is a final task for you, a last test of loyalty. Go and he will give you your final assignment."

Coran joined Nalia in a heavy sigh, and the three companions trudged back down to discover that the now nail-less Lin was undergoing a painful looking exploration of his torso at the end of a rather sharp looking knife.

"Edwin has been telling me you are, at the very least, competent," said Mae'Var as he watched the ritual slicing with an indifferent expression. "Fairly good at the sneaksman's trade, but a little ham-fisted when you fight. Exactly what I'm looking for."

"What is it you require?" asked Coran, deliberately not looking at the rack.

"I've a special task for you; you do this for me and you'll be set within the guild for whatever you need. Don't think it will be easy though." Mae'Var stood from his stool and walked over to Coran, his voice falling to a whisper. "There is a... _traitor_ amongst us! Yes, one who has abused the trust we have given him! He must be dealt with in a permanent fashion. Embarl is his name, and you are to kill him with prejudice. He's at the Seas' Bounty -- bring me back his dagger to show you have done the deed."

Coran shifted uncomfortably. Valygar's face remained impassive, looking back down the corridor to the stairs leading away from the torture chamber, while Nalia's eyes were fixed firmly to her feet. "We will see to it immediately," he said eventually, his voice muted.

Mae'Var smiled broadly and clapped him on the back. "Good! That's the spirit I like to see! Show him what it means to be a Shadow Thief, and I'll have your reward here for you when you get back. Off with you!"

-----------------------

"We're not going to... to kill him?" asked Nalia fearfully as they slowly returned to the inn. "I mean... the Cowled Wizard was one thing, but..."

"But a Shadow Thief is another?" asked Valygar. The ranger shrugged. "It bothers me not, either way. Consider the misery this man has placed on innocents of this city before this day. He's not guiltless."

"Does that mean he deserves to die?" Nalia shot back at him. "I mean, you hardly hide your distaste of magic -- do you think I should be killed just because I have a knowledge of spells and cantrips? Or because I can pick a lock or two, and disarm a snare?"

"You know I have no issue with you," replied the ranger tensely, "while you stay on the path of what's good and right."

Nalia stopped. "And if I didn't? Are _you_ going to judge me? What gives you the right-"

"Enough! Both of you!" interrupted Coran with a frown. "You're going over issues already covered numerous times -- I would have thought by now that you could keep our business separate from our personal issues."

Nalia hung her head abashedly, and Valygar stonily glared somewhere in the distance. When he was satisfied they'd stopped sniping at each other, Coran continued walking.

"We're not going to kill him if we can help it," he said quietly. "But it really depends on how this 'Embarl' reacts, doesn't it?"

-----------------------

They found the thief in his room, packing a bag hurriedly. He froze when he saw them standing at the door and a panicked expression crossed his face. He was a young man with a look of innocence around him; Coran idly wondered how he'd gotten involved with an organisation like the Shadow Thieves.

"You... you're here to kill me, aren't you?" he asked fearfully. "Please! Tell Mae'Var it was all a misunderstanding!"

The group entered the room quickly, closing the door behind them. Embarl stepped back in nervousness, falling over a stray boot. He whimpered as he sat on the floor.

"What misunderstanding?" asked Coran. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean to..." he replied, beginning to sob. "I overheard Mae'Var talking to some of the other guildmembers about killing Renal Bloodscalp! I cried out in shock and Mae'Var heard me! I'm as good as dead, I know it! Please don't kill me, though... I've been faithful to the Shadow Thieves! I never wanted to get mixed up in this!"

Coran frowned slightly. "Do you have any proof of what you are saying? Or would you come to Renal with us, and tell him what you heard?"

Embarl looked horrified by the prospect. "No, I cannot! If I say anything to Renal, Mae'Var will hunt me down! Worse, Renal may think I am the assassin! The only proof I have is what I overheard! I must flee the city! Please, let me go!" He was bordering hysterical, and his voice was steadily rising.

Coran nodded slowly, and extended his hand. Embarl looked at it suspiciously as the tears rolled down his face, but eventually he accepted it and got back to his feet.

"We've no desire to kill you," said the elf. "Give me your dagger, so I can prove to Mae'Var that the deed is done."

The thief gawped, then fumbled at his belt and pulled his weapon free. "You... you would do this?" he asked, handing it over to Coran. "I don't know who you are, friend, but I thank you truly! I shall flee the city immediately."

"I think that would be wisest," noted the fighter. "Good luck -- you'll probably need it."

Without another word, the companions left the room, and both Nalia and Valygar expressed their approval of the path they'd taken. Coran was less enthusiastic; though he didn't want to hurt Embarl, he was concerned his survival would still become common knowledge, especially if he was caught trying to leave the city. But, with the only other choice being to perform a cold-blooded murder on an innocent man, Coran was willing to take that chance.

-----------------------

Mae'Var gladly accepted Embarl's dagger, and seemed satisfied that the group had carried out his task as he asked. He dismissed them then and there, telling them to report to Edwin the following morning for more assignments, which caused the three of them to groan in annoyance when they got outside. The thought of having more days like the one they'd just had wasn't doing much for group morale at all, and even Nalia was finding it hard to live the life of a Shadow Thief.

"How many more people will we be ordered to kill?" she wondered quietly as they huddled around the table in Valygar's room, unwilling to talk in the common room for fear of being overheard. "I know that it's important for us to stay on their good side so that we get what we need from them, but... I don't know how much more of this I can take. And it's only been one day!"

"I have to agree," sighed Valygar, unstrapping his bow from his back and tossing it onto his bed. "We're walking a fine line between law-breaking and justifiable actions. I don't want to cross that."

"Neither do I," agreed Coran softly. "We will see what happens tomorrow, and hope that it proves to be easier than today. We shouldn't need to perform this role for long, and if at any point we're asked to do something that we can't all agree to do, we won't do it."

"And have the Shadow Thieves hunting us?" asked Valygar disbelievingly.

"Only Mae'Var's thieves," pointed out Coran. "And Renal ultimately will want him removed -- if we have to hasten the process before securing the evidence, then... so be it. Neither of you would have an objection to that particular assassination, I assume?" Both shook their heads. "Then, we know what we need to do. If we're put between a rock and a hard place... we'll kill Mae'Var, and make sure Renal doesn't hold it against us."


	45. The Breaking of a Bond

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Breaking of a Bond**

-----------------------

If Valygar and Nalia had any reservations about Coran's plan they didn't show it. They reported to Edwin the next morning as agreed, and performed a few perfunctory errands for him on his demand; fetching his new robes from the tailor, picking up fresh parchment from the scribes guild. When they returned to him with the bag of lotions he'd ordered from one of the exotic merchants in Waukeen's Promenade, he gave them an appraising look.

"Well, you have surpassed the exceedingly low expectations I had of you," he declared critically. "You now have the trust of Mae'Var securely in hand, and have proven your competence to me once more (though just barely.)"

"By fetching your pampering items?" snorted Nalia.

Edwin glared at her coldly. "The tasks you performed today are more important than your measly brain could deal with. (Yes, that will do.) But anyway! Now that I'm assured of your loyalty to the cause of the moment, it seems an appropriate juncture to dispense with false pretences. Your feigning of naivety and wilderness manners is clever, but a Red Wizard sees more than mere appearance. You have a secret."

Coran raised an eyebrow. "I have many secrets," he admitted. "I'd share them with you, but then I'd have to kill you."

The mage sighed. "(Simian. Why do I have to deal with these lowlifes?) I know why you are here, mashing your lips on Mae'Var's boots -- and it's nothing to do with stipends or wages or other guild business," he remarked.

"I am sure I have no idea what you're talking about," smiled Coran charmingly.

"Don't insult my intelligence! (As if they could comprehend it!) If you wish to maintain this lie then I will be forced to confront Mae'Var with my suspicions."

"You dare threaten us, wizard?" asked Valygar menacingly. His katana was drawn, his face full of hatred. Edwin merely sneered at him.

"Oh, we shall see how long your sword lasts against my magic." He waved his hand dismissively. "Enough of this drivel. Are you or are you not going to admit to your real reason for being here?"

Coran stared at Edwin for a long time. He was used to reading people, figuring out when someone was telling the truth and when they were bluffing in order to find out something. The confidence displayed by the mage could be put down to his arrogance as a Red Wizard, but something told him that it went beyond that. He was fairly sure that the Thayvian knew the real purpose of their infiltration of the guild, and the fact he hadn't already told Mae'Var meant one of two things.

Either he would aid them with the task, for whatever reasons he had, or he'd wait until they admitted it so he could try and kill them himself. Coran hesitated, then spoke.

"I admit I have come to spy on Mae'Var. What exactly do you want of me?"

The mage sneered, and turned away from them, slowly pacing around the floor of the dormitory. "As it happens, I know where we can find damning evidence of Mae'Var's betrayal of Renal Bloodscalp. That is your purpose here, isn't it? (Yes, I thought so.)"

"'We'?" asked Valygar suspiciously.

"Naturally," Edwin replied. "You think I wish to stay in this dungheap for any longer than I need to? Mae'Var has been courting the Night Masks in order to bolster his own strategic position and betray Renal. Masterfully planned, but I have seen through it."

"Night Masks?" asked Nalia curiously. "I can't say I've ever heard of them."

Edwin sighed. "The Masks are a cut-throat guild of footpads, brigands and highwaymen based in the congested cesspool of Westgate. Obviously they wish to expand. Mae'Var is fully aware of the penalty if the Shadow Thieves learn of his plan; it would be disastrous, both for his ambitions and his continued breathing. You'll find the proof you require in Mae'Var's quarters -- I conveniently have a key that opens his strongbox." He produced a small gilded object from one of his many pouches, and held it out for the companions to see. He then smiled calculatingly. "I plan to be on the winning side in this affair."

"After all those tasks... and you're turning on your own master?" asked Nalia disbelievingly. "It's not that I think Mae'Var isn't deserving, or anything, it's just... you are a very evil man."

Edwin completely ignored her. "Would you require my peerless skill and finesse to break into Mae'Var's suite? My magical skills are supreme, and could only benefit your useless band of apes."

Coran could feel Valygar and Nalia both tensing, but the danger of their mission had suddenly hit home on him; if they were sent back to take care of Mae'Var after delivering the evidence, which he considered a very likely probability, the extra help would be invaluable. But could they trust this Red Wizard?

"You can come with us for now," muttered Coran, snatching the key from the mage's grasp. "But step out of line once and you'll regret it."

Edwin snorted, and stalked off to collect his bag. Nalia and Valygar looked at Coran with horror.

"You're not really-" began the girl.

"I cannot work-" protested the ranger.

Coran held up his hands, cutting them both off. "It won't be for long, just until this damnable episode is finished. A Red Wizard is skilled, indeed, and he can only be of benefit if we get into something dangerous."

"Or add to the danger himself," replied Valygar darkly. Nalia stayed silent, but her expression spoke volumes. Coran sighed. After Korgan's departure from the group, there had been little in the way of ill feeling, except for Valygar's occasional spat with one of the mages. But even they weren't serious enough to cause lasting damage, and cold words were quickly forgotten when the subject was changed.

Somehow, Coran couldn't see this happening with Edwin's presence.

-----------------------

"Ah, Coran!" exclaimed Renal pleasantly as the elf arrived. He looked up from his work to greet him, and stood expectantly, stepping away from his desk. "I was just counting some loot from a delightful outing we had not long ago and I thought of you. Mask help me if I didn't smile just a little!"

Coran nodded a greeting as the others filed in behind him. Renal's delight seemed to grow. "Ah, Edwin," he said smoothly. "You have decided to reconsider your position, and work alongside my friends here, hmm? I trust you won't be making this smile disappear, will you? You've brought news, perhaps? You've brought some evidence of Mae'Var's foulness?"

Coran held out a small box which the Guildmaster accepted and opened. He returned to his desk, taking a seat as he studied the material intently. He nodded to himself, and then frowned slightly.

"Well, well," he mused. "That is unexpected. Fortunately, it's more than enough to damn Mae'Var completely. I thank you, Coran, for providing this. Only the last part of our deal remains to be carried out now -- go and eliminate Mae'Var then, with my full authority. Do that and this business shall be finished, finally."

Although Coran had been expecting the order, it didn't lessen the dismay. "Very well," he replied, quietly. "I trust you remember your side of the bargain in this."

Renal's expression became amused. "My dear boy, I remember full well. Perform this task to my satisfaction and I will ensure you receive access to speak with someone who can give you any information you require."

Coran nodded briefly, then left without another word. The task had been set, and he just wanted to get it done and over with.

-----------------------

Even though Mae'Var held traitorous ambitions to the Shadow Thieves, the rogues working under him were nothing but loyal to their Guildmaster. Nalia and Edwin had no option but to rely on stoneskin and mirrors to survive the constant attacks the group faced as they returned to the guildhall, but Coran and Valygar easily managed to battle their way through with the advantages of strength and more weapons training. They moved methodically up through the compound until they were sure it was clear, then returned to the stairs leading down to the cellar. Coran waited for the mages to finish their castings, and watched with amusement as Edwin summoned a swirling mass of air, then entered a telepathic link with it, ensuring its loyalty to his command. When he was satisfied, Nalia rattled off a haste cantrip, and the group quickly but quietly made their way downstairs.

There was an eerie silence when they arrived, and Coran cautiously made his way up the passage between the cells. The torture room looked even darker that it had been before, and the elf noticed that the lamps had been extinguished. This didn't bother him in the slightest; his infravision showed clearly where Mae'Var and his companions were lying in wait.

Quietly he made his way back to the group, and nodded to Nalia. She conjured up an orb of light and the group advanced quickly, the mages beginning their muttered words to spells as Coran darted straight for the Guildmaster. Valygar leapt straight for the priest, pushing him over before he could finish his casting, and Edwin's air elemental proceeded to tear into the nearest guard.

Mae'Var was a capable fighter; dextrous and strong, and very determined to be the winner. He easily avoided Coran's blows, and was only denied a chance to hurt the fighter in return by the strongly enchanted leather that the elf wore for protection. Neither Nalia's casting of confusion or Edwin's slow invocation had any effect on him, but his fellows fell quickly in the ferocious onslaught, and soon he found himself facing both the elemental and Valygar as well as Coran.

He sneered disdainfully at them. "You may think you've won, but we shall see who is victorious when I return with my new men!" Then he darted to the back of the chamber, and began to unlock the bolted door. Coran was about to follow him when Nalia's warning cry came out, and the elf turned to see a ball of flames heading straight for him. He leapt to the side, rolling out of the way and receiving only minor singing as the fireball exploded at Mae'Var, finishing off their target in a spectacular fashion. Edwin stood looking smug while Valygar shouted at him about his recklessness, then moved swiftly to the side to allow the newly enraged elemental that had been caught in the blast to get to its former master.

Edwin's luck stayed with him, though, as the creature winked from existence during its pursuit, and he quickly strode back to the others, dusting off his robes and trying to look impassive. "(I would have finished it off with relative ease.)" he muttered to himself.

Nalia had busied herself with picking the lock to the cell containing the old man. She helped him to his feet, and offered him a few coins from her purse before he scuttled away, eager to take his new found freedom before the former Guildmaster was replaced. Then she helped Coran to collect the valuables they found; though Mae'Var's possessions were mostly incinerated, the enchantment on his armour had preserved it, and Coran made a note to drop it off at the inn before they returned to see Renal.

-----------------------

There could be no doubting that Renal was pleased with their successful assassination. "The tale of your deed has already reached my ear, as such things tend to," he declared. "Well done, I say! Your reward is well-earned. I shall let you know where to go to find out the information you want to hear in a while, but first; hear me out."

Coran's eyes narrowed. "We've held our side of the bargain -- I don't think there's much left for us to discuss."

"Now, now," replied Renal calmly. "It won't hurt you to listen to my proposal, and the man I'll be referring you to won't be going anywhere while we speak."

Coran sighed. "Be quick then."

"That's the spirit! I require someone to take the position left vacant by Mae'Var. It must be someone I can trust, so they cannot be too mired in the politics of the region. You might be a good choice for the job. You handled Mae'Var and his rhetoric, and you seem to understand the benefits of supporting the larger guild."

Coran stared, speechless. "Much though I am... honoured to be considered," he managed eventually, "I have my own aims in these lands, and can't afford to be sidetracked."

"Are you sure?" pressed Renal. "I will need someone to serve there, and quickly. The door will not be open for long."

"I am sure," declared Coran firmly. A thief he was at heart, but not to the level he'd witnessed within the ranks of the organisation even he was loathe to serve. Nalia and Valygar both let out collective sighs of relief, while the elf could hear Edwin tutting disapprovingly somewhere behind him.

Renal looked disappointed. "Well... if you reconsider, come and see me. As I say -- the position will not be vacant for long, but I will need a few days to sort out new recruits to repopulate the place. After that, however, it will be a chance missed for you."

"I understand," insisted Coran. "Now, I believe you were preparing to tell us where we could go to find out about my companions."

"Ah, yes," remarked Renal, sitting himself back down. "They dealt with the Shadowmaster here, Aran Linvail. His office is deeper in our hold, but I will fetch someone to lead you there. He is happy to see you now you have proven yourself worthy to our cause, and I trust you will not let me down by being anything but respectful to him."

Coran's expression remained impassive. "That really depends on how helpful he can be," he replied casually.

Renal smirked. "You may not fear me, for whatever misguided reason you have, but I assure you; push me too far and any service you've provided in the past will become irrelevant. I have a reputation to protect, you understand."

Coran nodded slightly, and the Guildmaster signalled for one of his many hidden thieves to appear, and lead the group through the compound to his senior.

"Remember," he warned as they left. "Any acts of impropriety before our Shadowmaster will not be considered a good move."

-----------------------

The warren that was the Shadow Thieves main base did not appear to be as complex as Coran had first suspected. The route to the Shadowmaster's room was fairly straightforward, but as they crossed what appeared to be a bridge across a vast circular cavern, he was told differently.

"Those doors down there," said their guide, pointing to the wrought-iron erections half-hidden in the shadows, "are part of the Gauntlet."

"The Gauntlet?" asked Coran with sudden interest.

"Aye," nodded the young man. "Where all the new recruits go to learn the skills they'll need, an' be tested for ability. Traps and all sorts in the maze, ain't the most pleasant experience I've had here." With that, he wandered into to corridor they'd reached, and a brief way along stopped, pointing to their right.

"He's in there."

"Thank you," said Coran, receiving a curt nod of the head in reply as the rogue slipped away back towards the guild's common room. He looked quickly to his companions: Nalia was still looking worried, but she was a lot calmer than previously; Valygar's jaw was set in a determined manner, and it was clear that he would be struggling to show any kind of respect to Aran, and Edwin was sighing with impatience.

Coran knocked on the door, and a voice beckoned them in. It didn't sound threatening, so he shrugged and opened the door, confidently entering the opulently decorated chamber. He paused, slightly awestruck by his surroundings, and his eyes eagerly drank in the details. What could have been a simple and cold stone room had been exquisitely decorated and lit to provide an almost welcoming environment -- if you didn't already know you were in the Shadow Thieves stronghold.

Brass sconces hung from the walls, each lit and burning brightly to provide a constant glow. There was no natural light to be had; no windows graced the walls, but several elaborate oil paintings added colour and vibrancy and matched the thick, luscious rugs that were dotted around the floor. The room was dominated by a huge four-poster bed, covered in purple silks and cushions, co-ordinated drapes gracefully hanging down and tied to the posts. Beyond it was a large mahogany wardrobe that could easily home the clothing needs of a small family, and several heavy chests sat huddled together, their brass locks gleaming in the torchlight.

At the far side of the room were several comfortable looking seats, covered in a pale lavender fabric and clustered around an ebony table. A large ferny plant sat in the middle as the centrepiece, and Coran noticed a variety of other potted plants dotted around; he wondered if Aran was a keen gardener. Diagonally opposite the seating area was a large marble tub, filled with water that seemed to glow with light. The sheer size of the bathtub was enough to take Coran's breath away, and the golden handrail that encircled it just added to its majesty. The remaining corner had been set aside for a circular table, four chairs pushed in underneath it. A plain white cloth covered it, and it was set with silver cutlery and a solitary candle in a beautifully sculpted holder.

Everything one could want in a house was in this room with no windows. Despite the affluence, there was a price to pay for being the most powerful man in a society of cut-throats and thieves.

Aran himself was older than Coran had expected; for some reason, he'd been under the impression that the life of a Shadowmaster was short, indeed, but either the current holder had acquired the role later in life, or he was just very good at it. His dark hair was greying slightly, giving him a fairly wise look. He was smiling as they filed in; a smile which managed to extend to his eyes and seemed genuine enough. Thick leather armour covered his torso, covered by a laced shirt and a simple pair of breeches. He didn't seem to carry a weapon, but the guards dotted around in the gloom of the room could probably more than compensate.

"Welcome," he said when they paused before him. He took a moment to regard each in turn, nodding slightly to himself. When he was done, he gestured to the seating area and led the way.

"Our thanks for your audience," said Coran politely, when they were all settled. "You will know why we are here, of course."

"Very little happens without my knowledge," Aran admitted, his smile still in place. "You have come seeking information on the location of the young girl I did some business with not a tenday ago. Maiyn, wasn't it?"

Coran felt his throat tightening at the mention of her name, and he barely managed a nod.

"Lively girl," reminisced Aran, gesturing to one of his guards, who transported a decanter of water and several glasses from the dining table to the Shadowmaster. "Interesting companions," he continued, pouring a drink for everyone present. Edwin immediately helped himself, then lounged back in his seat, content to just take in the surroundings and relax. Valygar and Nalia sat stiffly at either side of Coran, the elf's gaze fixed to the thief.

"You helped her find passage to Spellhold?" asked Coran.

Aran nodded. "It wasn't the easiest thing to arrange, admittedly, but we got something sorted in the end. They set sail with one of my own thieves, a girl called Sime. I'd trust her with my life."

Valygar snorted, but didn't say anything; it was clear that he wasn't impressed by Aran's vouch in Sime's integrity.

"When do you expect them back?" Coran asked bluntly. He wasn't even sure what to ask, now he had the chance; it all felt quite pointless, almost clinical -- they'd done what the Shadow Thieves asked, only to be allowed to meet the man Maiyn had dealt with, knowing full well he probably knew as little as them.

"That is a difficult question," Aran replied quietly. "Spellhold is not the type of place one assaults, and so guile and cunning will be required to gain entry. With the composition of people she travels with, this shouldn't be a challenge, and so it really depends on how quickly they can free Imoen and secure passage back to Athkatla."

Coran blinked. "Your journey for them was one way?"

Aran shrugged helplessly. "Not exactly, no," he relented, "but I trust she will be cautious enough to expect the unexpected, and with Sime, she should at least be able to make alternative arrangements, should their Captain... vanish."

"Saemon Havarian," muttered Valygar darkly. He'd already told Coran what little he knew of the man -- a reputation for being less than reliable was at the fore, and an unhealthy relationship with most pirates found in the Sea of Swords. Unhealthy for him, at any regard, especially if they ever managed to capture him.

Aran raised an eyebrow slightly. "I see you have other sources," he remarked dryly. "I wonder how much help I can be to you."

"I just want to know when she gets back," stated Coran simply. He held the Shadowmaster's gaze for almost a minute before Aran nodded, and waved over one of his thieves. "Fetch Jhey," he said simply. The guard disappeared immediately.

"I can perhaps offer more than that," the rogue said, a slight frown on his face. "I am unsure as to the wards placed on the island by the Cowled Wizards, but Jhey is a powerful diviner. When he arrives, we shall see if he can shed any light on the situation for us, for I must admit... I am worried about Sime."

Only a few minutes elapsed before the green robed man swirled into the chamber. Edwin snorted at him derisively.

(Pah, inferior magic user.)" he muttered, scowling darkly.

Aran quickly instructed him on what they required, and the mage nodded. He placed a simple bowl on the table and filled it with water, then recited several cantrips over it. For a while, nothing happened but then he pulled back, and signalled Coran over.

"Do you recognise her?" he asked as the elf peered into the water. It swirled around, then slowly a face took shape -- it was Maiyn. He nodded breathlessly, and watched intently as the spell pulled back. Her hair was hanging limply around her face, and her eyes were closed. He thought she was asleep, but didn't understand why she would be at that time of the day. Slowly, more and more of her came into the picture. He'd noticed the marks on her face, and realised with horror that her arms and legs were likewise covered with wounds -- but they looked fresh. She was lying crumpled on the floor of a cage, nothing but darkness seeming to surround her. Then the image winked away, and all he could see was his own reflection.

"No," he said quietly. "That is wrong... that is maybe how she was, but... not now."

Jhey shook his head. "The magical defences of the island are strong, and that is why the spell was so brief -- but I assure you, anything it showed was from the present time. That divination spell doesn't extend to the past."

Coran's eyes flashed angrily as he looked back to Aran. The Shadowmaster had stood up, looking over cautiously to see what was happening. The elf took a few steps towards him as he spoke.

"Can you explain to me why she appears to be a prisoner?" he hissed.

Aran frowned with concern. "Unless it is within Spellhold, I don't understand what could have happened," he replied sincerely.

"It didn't look like she was an asylum inmate," admitted Jhey nervously, before backing away from the group slightly.

"Perhaps your 'captain' betrayed her," interrupted Valygar, also rising to his feet. Nalia did likewise, watching events unfold with confusion.

"I cannot and will not be held responsible for her safety," noted Aran firmly. "If something has happened to her there, then-"

His words were cut off by Coran's dagger being pressed firmly to his throat. There was the sound of several bows being readied around the room, and various assassins took aim at him.

"Coran, don't!" pleaded Nalia, looking around fretfully. Valygar had pulled his katana out and was glaring at Aran just as harshly as the elf was. Edwin had frozen at the first sign of hostility, and was now slowly rising from his seat, eying the door carefully.

"Tell me you trusted Saemon to get them there," whispered Coran, ignoring everyone else.

"You know I can't," replied the Shadowmaster simply, raising his hand slowly to make his own guards stand down. "She wished to get to Spellhold -- it was simply the only way available and she wanted to take the chance."

"You let her walk into a trap!"

"She knew the dangers enough herself," insisted Aran, staying perfectly still as Coran kept up his relentless glower. "Acting this way is going to help no one, least of all her."

It took Coran almost a minute to move away from Aran, sheathing his dagger silently, and beginning to pace around the room. "We need to get there," he muttered. "We need to find a way."

"You will be lucky to find a ship that is willing," noted Aran, dismissing the threatening manner Coran had displayed. "Most won't go near the place in the best of weather, and we are approaching the time of storms. It will be at least a season until anyone but pirates are inclined to travel to Brynnlaw, and pirates will take your money, and make you promises; but you'd be lucky to get there alive."

"Much like Maiyn," growled Coran.

"Unfortunately, yes, it would seem so. But you have seen she is alive -- the spell would not locate anyone dead, and your hope can remain. She is a strong woman; have faith in her ability, and she will return."

"Coran, let us go," said Nalia quietly. "He is right, and staying here will not help matters; I think you need to get some air, and maybe come back another time."

"Your young friend is probably correct," observed Aran seriously. "Go and do whatever you need to give yourself the hope in her. If you're a religious man, offer a prayer."

-----------------------

Coran drank heavily that night. Edwin had managed to stay with them, much to Valygar and Nalia's disgust, but he at least had the sense to stay quiet, and buried himself in a book while the two of them watched the elf morosely finish off yet another mug of mead. Before long, the Red Wizard excused himself and went to bed, looking distastefully at Coran's behaviour as he passed. Nalia tried to persuade Coran to go too, but he shook her off and refused to talk to her. Eventually she went to bed too, leaving Valygar alone with him.

"You should sleep," noted the ranger.

Coran shrugged. "I would rather be alone, you know," he mumbled.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Valygar.

"Why not? I am a grown man, and I really have no wish for company. Just... leave me be!"

The stalker sighed as he watched Coran stagger over to the bar and settle himself on a stool. Before long he was conversing colourfully with the serving girl he'd previously flirted with and she was coquettishly twirling a strand of hair around her fingers as she coyly smiled at him. His eyes sparkled in return, and before long he stood up, offering her an arm as they made their way to the stairs together. Valygar stood up and intercepted them.

"I don't think-" he began.

"No, you don't," replied Coran bitterly, pushing his way past. The ranger sighed; it was up to the elf to decide what to do, whether influenced by too much ale or not. He wasn't going to cause a scene over it when Coran was in that sort of mood.

-----------------------

Her name was apparently Lily, and he couldn't believe she was much older than eighteen. Her golden hair fell in delicate curls around her face, and her eyes and lips were painted with colours as seen in the fashion of Calimshan. He'd barely got her into his room when their lips joined, their hungry kisses becoming more insistent and urgent as their hands explored each others clothing.

Together they staggered to the bed, still locked at the lips, and fell onto its soft mattress. He let his hands wander down her sides and along her hips, then back up and across her chest. He groaned softly, feeling the need for her and he smiled as he opened his eyes as they drew apart slightly for breath. She smiled in return and he froze... the face was all wrong, what he was doing... it was wrong. But _she'd_ done the same, and _she'd_ felt no remorse, had she?

Lily pulled her tunic off, and leant back down for another kiss. He let her, and tried to guide his hands back to her body, but something inside him resisted. The flame of passion slowly waned, and she eventually pulled away from him completely, looking at him with puzzlement.

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," he offered apologetically, sitting up as she withdrew slowly, collecting her discarded clothes as she went. She didn't say anything but the hurt in her eyes was evident, and he felt shame and abashment at having caused it. He searched for some words of comfort to add to his apology, but none came, and she left his room without a word.

She didn't notice the ranger standing by the window at the end of the corridor, but he noticed her. He smiled slightly to himself, and retired to his own room.

Coran heard the door shut behind her, and he threw himself back down on the bed. _Why, why, why_, he asked himself, over and over again. He knew it had been his drinking that had made it seem like a good idea at the time, but in reality, no matter how much he wanted to -- no matter how much he wanted to hurt her as she'd hurt him -- he wasn't going to be able to. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling weary and tired. Perhaps everything would look better in the morning.

Just as he relaxed and fell into a peaceful slumber, a ferocious pain ripped through his soul. He felt as if his limbs were being torn from him, he felt choked and strangled, and his hands instinctively went to his throat, finding nothing there but the chain of his necklace.

A wave of fire washed over him, and he felt the burning. Then a coldness, like ice, and more stabbing pains. It went on for what felt like a lifetime, and he tried to call out, but nothing came; his voice abandoned him and he collapsed helplessly, unable to battle back against the phantom hurt.

Then it passed. He knew instantly that it had come from Maiyn, and he desperately sat back up, reaching out to find her, to feel even a slight wave of relief that her experience was over. But there was nothing -- it felt empty and hollow, more silent than it had ever been before. Even when he couldn't feel her presence by emotion, he could feel the frail bond lingering between them, a constant reminder of her -- a ceaseless sign of what he sought.

Not even that existed now. It was cold and dull and empty, and there was nothing but his own thoughts, his own desperate mental cries as he tried to find what no longer existed. The tenuous bond had gone; her living was no longer assured.


	46. Imprisonment

**A/N**: Small chapter here, that didn't really fit in with the next one, or the previous, so... have it as a sort of brief interlude!**  
**

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Imprisonment**

-----------------------

Jaheira came around groggily and took several minutes to gather herself before she could sit up. She was in a smaller cell than previously, and alone. Glass separated her form her companions, however; so she could see them, as dishevelled as herself, their own prisons as sparse as hers. Most of them were still unconscious.

She had no idea how long she'd been affected by the drug, but her body ached and her muscles were sore. She was thirsty and hungry, and suspected that it had been at least several hours. Her arms cracked as she stretched them, then her mind got to work trying to figure out what had happened.

She remembered Irenicus appearing, then speaking of the drug. Yoshimo was behind him; a quick glance at her fellow prisoners affirmed he was no longer part of their group. More worrying was the absence of Maiyn, and Imoen had not been moved to be with them. The druid frowned with concern.

Her cell door was firmly locked, and the glass didn't show any signs of breaking when she kicked at it with her boot. She wasn't stupid; one attempt was enough to test it, then she conserved her strength, sitting on the bare ground as she thought. Kivan was awake too, and he threw her a supportive look. She appreciated it and offered a weak but wry smile in return.

They'd have to wait until their captor appeared and try to make their escape.

-----------------------

Kivan sat with his back against the stone wall. His cell was in the corner of the block, and he could see all the others still asleep, although Jaheira was showing signs of stirring gently into consciousness. He already knew there was to be no escape and had resigned himself to a long period of sitting and waiting. It was unlikely that they'd be left there just to rot -- if that had been Irenicus' intention, he wouldn't have needed to use such intricate cells.

No, the ranger was sure there was a reason they'd been placed here. Perhaps so they could see each other, but not communicate at all. They'd see each others worry and fear, and maybe he hoped it'd cultivate a growing sense of panic. Kivan couldn't be sure; but whatever was planned and expected, he intended to defy.

He'd known Maiyn wouldn't be amongst them. She was clearly the intended target and they'd walked into the elaborate trap after foolishly allowing the thief to gain their trust. He couldn't blame the others for it -- even he had felt there was little to worry about with the Kara-tuan.

All he could do was to reach out to Sehanine and silently commune with the Lady of Dreams, hoping that she listened to his tribute; his plea for Maiyn to be protected from whatever she was facing, and the strength for her to get through her trials to be reunited with her friends once more. He knew She was listening; She was a kind-hearted deity, though many believed her to be aloof. Kivan was rapidly becoming one of her most loyal followers and her blessings upon him didn't go unnoticed. For the first time since Deheriana's death, he believed.

Jaheira sat up, several cells away, and he nodded slightly to her, hoping to give her some sort of strength. She smiled weakly back, then turned her attention to her surroundings. A quick kick to the glass wall showed her fiery nature, but it was ruled by her patience; she sat back down, just as he'd have expected, and gathered a focussed look as she fell deep into thought.

-----------------------

Xan awoke to a thumping headache and his body feeling like it had been clubbed all over by something heavy and spiked. He groaned as he tried to stretch, then rolled onto his side and found his face pressed up against the glass wall that surrounded him.

"Oh Corellon," he muttered, forcing himself to sit up and take in his surroundings.

He could see the others in various states, all in individual cells. He felt butterflies as he searched through them -- Maiyn was nowhere to be seen. His heart sank -- never before had his feeling of impending doom felt so real. Kivan and Jaheira were sitting in their prisons, both with their eyes closed. He wondered if they were praying, and briefly considered if it was worth him to do likewise.

_What's the point?_

Slowly the other forms began to move, and one by one the companions groggily came round. The whole time he sat still, numb with shock and depression. He couldn't have imagined a worse scenario, and he was heartsick with worry over what could be happening to their leader. Both her absence, and that of Imoen, weighed heavily on his mind, and though he tried to push it away and do something productive, he was unable to. He found he couldn't even recall the most basic of spells and his feeling of foreboding did nothing but grow and grow until it was threatening to consume him.

Unable to think of any other way to deal with it, the enchanter closed his eyes, and willed himself into reverie.

-----------------------

S_queak._

"Eh?" asked Minsc, opening his eyes. He couldn't remember where he was meant to be, but it was most unusual for him to have taken such an uncomfortable bed. He tried to stretch, realising he was stiff from being curled up for so long, but he only succeeded in banging his head against something, and his feet did likewise. It took him a few minutes to realise the walls were made of glass.

"Look, Boo," he said with puzzlement. "Our friends are here too, but we cannot get to them. What has happened?"

A series of squeaks emanated from the rodent, varying in pitch and tone, but sounding almost frantic. Slowly an expression of realisation dawned on him and he leapt to his feet, glaring all around.

"Where have they taken her, Boo?" he roared in demand. "Minsc and Boo shall exact heavy justice from the evil mage for his sins!"

More squeaks, and Minsc faltered slightly.

"We cannot get out? But we thought that before, and little Maiyn showed us the true way to victory. We need to find our berserker rage, and even the bars of the mightiest prison shall bend and break before the combined force of Minsc and Boo!"

_Squeak._

"Well, it might work even with glass prisons? Can we not kick the glass?"

_Squeak._

"Ah, Little Jaheira already tried? That is a shame then. But I will do what you suggest, and we shall sit and fume in a quiet rage, so that when our door is opened, we are ready to firmly kick the butts of the evil that infests this place!"

_Squeak_.

-----------------------

Anomen opened his eyes to realise that the sound of his companions' laughter was nothing more than a dream. He winced in pain as he discovered how sore he felt; the cold stone floor wasn't the most welcoming place to rest, and his body was protesting bitterly about the treatment it had been enduring while he was unconscious.

Slowly he lifted his head and pushed himself up into a semi-sitting position. He wasn't the first to recover, which dented his pride somewhat; Kivan and Jaheira looked as if they'd been awake for some time, and Minsc and Xan were clearly trying to clear their own heads.

He frowned as he tried to remember what had happened. They were in Spellhold, he knew that; they'd just discovered something strange... about Yoshimo! Yes! But he couldn't quite place what it had been. His frown deepened and he bit his lip in concentration.

Maiyn had found her sister, but she'd been unreceptive. They'd been trying to decide what to do next when... ah, yes, when the mage had appeared, Yoshimo behind him. That's what it was. Then he'd uttered a word, and they'd all lost consciousness, ending up here in these glass cells.

A sudden movement to his left caused him to look over and see Minsc standing in his cell, looking furious. The berserker's mouth was moving intermittently but Anomen could hear nothing except for his own slightly laboured breathing. He looked for their leader, and was disquieted by her absence -- she had been the mage's target, obviously, but what was happening to her while they were locked up?

With effort, he got to his feet and examined the cell. There was, simply, no way out. He felt helpless and an anger began to build up inside him. He was a warrior priest of Helm! A Knight of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart! He shouldn't be imprisoned like this -- he shouldn't be _unable_ to get out!

He looked over to see Jaheira looking at him. Something in her expression made him calm down -- she was sitting, cross-legged with a serene look, and as he relaxed, she closed her eyes, returning to her thoughts. He took a deep breath and sat down as well. There was little he could do except seek guidance from Helm.

-----------------------

When Sime awoke she felt cold -- much colder than she could ever remember feeling. The floor was freezing despite her body having lain on it for however long, and she shivered and huddled into her cloak as she tried to remember where she was.

It didn't take long for it all to flood back, and she recalled vividly the look on Yoshimo's face as they'd fallen to the ground together. He'd smirked -- his attention fixed firmly onto Maiyn, completely ignoring her own presence. She meant nothing to him -- most likely never had, but she'd been foolish enough to think... to hope... that there was more to it than a brief fling.

They'd seemed to be perfect for each other; they shared views, had common interests -- they _understood_ each other. Or she thought they had -- his part had just been an act to finalise the perfect performance, helping him to fit in even better as 'one of the group'. A human man, with needs and urges like the rest, charming and witty, guarded as a rogue, but able to show his affection to a likeminded soul.

And she'd believed it all. She was a fool.

She glanced around. The others were all awake, sitting around in various positions. Most seemed to be in prayer or meditation with their eyes closed. She had no god to call out to; Mask was unlikely to concern himself with her current predicament, and she'd never been a true follower of his in any regard.

She was alone -- as alone as one could be, because she didn't even feel the camaraderie that the others were using to get themselves through this test. Not only was she an outsider to the group, but she'd allied herself with their traitor. She wouldn't blame them if they wanted little more to do with her, even if they escaped.

She buried her head into her arms as she felt the tears pricking at her eyes. There was no point in crying; she'd noticed that Maiyn wasn't among their number, and doubtless her fate was worse than anything Sime would experience considering the effort they'd gone to to get her here.

She swallowed hard. _If we make it from here, I promise I'll do what I can to help them_, she thought to herself. And she meant it.

-----------------------

How long they all sat there was anyone's guess, but the time passed as slowly as it could, as if they were all under the effects of a slow spell. Xan came back out of his reverie to realise that nothing had changed, and he sighed a long and deep sigh, leaning back against the glass wall, wondering if this really was going to be the end.

There was no warning when it happened, and none of them expected it. The doors to their cells just seemed to melt away, and the sound of an agonised scream drifted into their space. They all darted out from their confines, grouping together in a show of solidarity -- even Sime was drawn to be close to them. Jaheira quickly checked the only door leading out from the room, but it was locked, and Sime shakily tried to work at it with a spare hairpin that she pulled from her head.

The anguished cries continued, seeming to get louder and louder. Xan had paled until he was as white as a sheet, and Kivan was looking at him with concern, a hand on his shoulder in an unspoken movement of support. Minsc was yelling, almost drowning out the tortured noise and Anomen couldn't calm him. Sime eventually cried out, and pulled the door open, the companions rushing to move forward to their escape; to their hunt for Maiyn and Imoen. Collectively they stopped.

Outside their prison stood Bodhi and several of her vampiric servants. A few minutes later, they were all under the influence of the domination spells thrust upon them, and they were led along the dark corridor to their fate.


	47. Sisters

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Sisters**

-----------------------

All around her was black -- a never-ending void that surrounded her. There was nothing else; no lights, no sounds, nothing. She was floating; she didn't even have to make the effort. It was just happening. She didn't seem to be capable of conscious thought, but as she became more aware of her surroundings, she tried. She knew that where she was wasn't reality; she was either unconscious or asleep. She wasn't sure which. She couldn't remember much at all about what had been happening, or what had happened. She tried to focus more.

Brynnlaw... then Spellhold. She'd found Imoen, Irenicus had found her. Then it had gone dark. But that was before -- she'd come out of that sleep, and awoken in a bare cage, barred, cold... alone. The room was large, and her prison was in the centre. It wasn't the only one -- other cells lined walls. They had inhabitants, but none of them were _there_. She didn't know what influence they were under, but occasionally one would murmur, another would twitch. Other than that, they were still. They wore light leather armour, and some had their hoods drawn. They were thieves. Shadow Thieves.

Yoshimo had visited. He'd not stayed long, he'd not said much at all, and she couldn't recall any of his words. His sword had cut across her arms and legs through the bars, then he'd sneered and left. She could feel the blood running from her wounds, but she'd only managed to offer a small prayer to Fenmarel, then she'd fainted.

Slowly a light grew in the distance. It became stronger as she watched it, and then it flashed intensely, causing her to shield her vision. When she next opened her eyes, she could see the cage. She could see Irenicus standing next to her, staring into her cage. She looked back at him hatefully with what little strength she could muster.

"Stand," he commanded, using his magic to manipulate her into obeying as he'd done before. She tried to fight it, but was powerless to do anything but comply. Other figures had appeared in the room, standing around him. Bodhi was one, smirking up at the ranger. Yoshimo was standing in the shadows; but she knew it was him. And behind Irenicus...

"Imoen," Maiyn whispered. Her sister ignored her; her eyes were glazed, her gaze fixed on something in the distance.

"Well," said Irenicus smugly. "It would seem that my visitor has awakened. It is as I predicted. It all has been. I fear I have had an advantage over you; I have planned your coming from the start. It could be no other way."

"I don't..." Maiyn's voice faltered.

"Had you known of Yoshimo," continued the mage, gesturing lazily behind him, "things might have been different. But a spell component slipped into a soup will still get anyone in the end."

Maiyn found herself becoming riled, and some of her energy returned. She glared at her captor. "Treacherous and cowardly actions."

Irenicus shrugged. "It was his suggestion, really. A fine way to retrieve you unharmed. Of course, your safety is no longer a concern at this point. But don't worry... you won't have to think about any of this or that. Your life ends today."

More energy, swirling into her. She stood, more due to her own strength than the willing of the spell, and her eyes flashed dangerously. Something inside her was pushing at her consciousness and she relented, allowing her hate and anger to give her the push she needed. "Release me!" she snarled. "I will kill you, I swear it!"

He laughed. "Yes, I believe that you would. I can't blame you, really, not when I wish the death of others for similar reasons. A pity one of us must be denied." He waved behind him to Imoen. The young girl was still in her trance, and Maiyn instantly caught control of herself.

"Imoen..."

"Don't worry, Imoen has already suffered what she must for my cause," Irenicus mused. "She even survived -- and this bodes well for you. You are stronger, more focused; you are _aware_."

"Aware?" Maiyn frowned as she stared at the mage. "Aware of _what_?"

"Imoen was more than bait, and has served just as you will. She is like you in many ways, and in one very special one."

"Are you... are you suggesting that she is a child of Bhaal as well?" Maiyn couldn't keep the disbelief from her voice. "That is just not possible."

"You must have suspected," noted Irenicus dryly. "Perhaps she felt no symptoms, but the taint was there. She is a similar age, and was apparently secluded as a child, just as you were. This Gorion of yours should have told you about yourselves early on. You might have learned not to fear what you are."

"No... you are lying." The ranger shook her head slowly, hardly able to believe what she was being told.

"Imoen is indeed a child of Bhaal," insisted Irenicus. "I suspect her innocent charm and humour suppressed the darkness. She showed no symptom because there was no place for shadow in her spirit. I had to show her some very dark images indeed. It is unfortunate that it had to be done, but it was necessary to get what I needed. Now I must focus on you."

"What did you do to her?" She shouted her question.

"I am done with her," he replied simply. "You should be more concerned about yourself now."

"I will not help you!"

He laughed again, and this time both Bodhi and Yoshimo joined in with him. "You assume you are a volunteer, but I don't need your co-operation. I will take the essence of you regardless."

"I am strong." She said it more to reassure herself, but she managed to keep her steely gaze, her pretence of not being afraid. Inside, she was terrified. "I am strong," she repeated, "strong enough to stop you."

"No, Maiyn," he smiled. It was a cruel expression. "You are not. It is much more likely that you will die. Unfortunate, but unavoidable. Do you see the Shadow Thieves in the other chambers? They are the fruits of Bodhi's guild war, and their deaths shall force the divine soul from you." He took several steps closer to her cage, and she felt herself shrinking back. "Don't be afraid -- I suspect this will be mercifully quick."

-----------------------

When next she opened her eyes she was back at Candlekeep -- the phantom version of her former home, complete with the void surrounding it. The thieves had fallen, twisting and contorting as her captor's spells hit them. Her gaze was forced to watch each one by his will, her eyes prevented from closing. Then the spells had hit her too, and it had gone black.

She knew she wasn't dead; she wouldn't have come back here unless she was unconscious. But now she needed to work out what to do.

"Do... not fight." It was Imoen. Maiyn looked round but there was no sign of her sister and her voice was faint. "To fight... is to lose... Come to me... find me..."

"Imoen! Where are you?"

"Within... find me within. You cannot fight alone... you cannot... find me within..."

Maiyn looked back to the tall building before her -- the library of Candlekeep had never looked as imposing as it did then, but she knew she had to go inside. She steeled herself and marched towards the large doors, rent from their hinges by some malevolent force. Her way in became blocked as she climbed the stairs; a demon appearing before her, but making no move to attack.

"Be prepared to give up something of yourself to enter," it declared, in a voice almost too human to belong to such a creature.

"I don't understand," replied Maiyn.

"To pass you must sacrifice. That is all I can say."

Maiyn looked past it -- she could see the dusty rooms of the library, Imoen in the distance. She had no idea what it meant, but she nodded. "I will sacrifice."

The demon reached out and touched her lightly. She felt drained, and she leaned against the wall while she recovered from the passing sensation. The creature faded from existence, and the ranger half ran, half stumbled as she rushed to her sister's side, kneeling beside her huddled form.

"Imoen..."

"Shhh," whispered the young girl. Her eyes never met Maiyn's. "Before the shadows return to me... I have seen what is to come -- one alone cannot fight... together we must battle your instinct. Alone you would fall, whether you win or lose, but here... in my sight... we can defeat it. Lead it... here. Together... he does not expect us together... but he has shown me how."

Maiyn stood and nodded; she didn't know what she was meant to do, but Imoen's pleas were desperate. The library seemed to be devoid of any other life, the staircase that would once have led upstairs was broken and impassable. She had no option but to search for whatever it was outside.

"It is your only chance," whispered Imoen as she moved off, "and... my last."

She ran through the doors, and noticed that her armour and weapons had returned to her dream form. She pulled her sword free and made her way carefully along the ground leading through the torn landscape. She hadn't gone far at all when she saw the figure.

Tall and imposing, it immediately stormed towards her, and in her heart she knew exactly who it was.

_Bhaal._

"Fall to your knees!" it roared, raising its weapon high above its head. "You can do no other! I am within you! I am your essence!"

She backed away, trembling violently before she was able to pull herself together. She swallowed hard. "You want to fight me? You'll have to catch me first!"

She ran. His voice came after her.

"You cannot run from yourself! You cannot defeat yourself! I am the blood! I am the _instinct_!"

She didn't stop until she was by Imoen's side. Turning, she saw him coming through the door, heading towards her in a single purpose. Imoen stayed still, not even seeming to notice him; Maiyn began to panic.

"Now!" hissed the thief suddenly. "It is in my sight! I will add my strength to yours... he has shown me... how to make it vulnerable!" She stood and a light burst forth from her, dazzling their attacker and making it stagger backwards. Maiyn leapt towards it, desperately trying to penetrate the armour as she thrust her weapon wildly. The figure screamed in rage, and she pushed the blade through its neck, watching as it collapsed to the ground. Its face was a blur, but the eyes... the eyes were red, and full of shock.

"I am your instinct!" it gasped. "Yet... you deny me? Fight me within your own mind? I should devour you! How do you stand? I sense... your soul... it has taken form to guide from within -- you are strange amongst your kin! But... it is weak! It will not help again! There is nothing inside -- You are empty, now... except for your instinct!"

Imoen let out a strangled cry from behind her, and Maiyn spun around to see her sister thrashing on the ground, shrieking in agony.

"Something is wrong!" she screamed. I... no... not again!"

Maiyn felt the blow to the back of her head as Bhaal struck her, and her world went black as Imoen's tortured cry echoed in her head.

-----------------------

"Well, you are a strong one indeed." There could be no mistaking the voice; Irenicus loomed over her huddled form, gazing down at her curiously between the bars of her prison. His masked face betrayed no other emotion. "You resist beyond all reason," he continued, murmuring as if to himself. "A pity you are dead on the inside."

He swept away as Maiyn dragged herself to her feet. She clung to the bars as she pulled herself up and spoke. "You cannot turn me against myself. I have strengths you cannot see."

Irenicus paused, then turned to look back at her. "I don't know what you faced while mired within the spell, but here in the world of the living my plans have gone just as I wished." He paused and took a few steps back towards her -- she was sure he was smiling underneath his cover. "I have drained you," he explained calmly. "Drained you of the very thing that made you special. It is the worse of curses, and I should know. You are no longer a living threat."

"What do you mean?" Maiyn demanded. Her thoughts were still muddled; she was unable to grasp his meaning.

"I have taken your divinity and drained you of your soul," he replied simply. "The curse wrought against Bodhi and I has now ceased, and yours and Imoen's has begun. You will wither, you will wane... and you will die." He turned to his vampiric sister. "Bodhi! Remove this... nothing! And Imoen as well. We are restored at their expense and need them no longer. Our revenge to come is now all the sweeter."

"As you will have it, my brother," Bodhi purred.

"See to it as quickly as possible. I will tell our friends in the dark of our coming." He returned his gaze to Maiyn. "Farewell Child of Bhaal, we will not meet again."

He strode from the room, Yoshimo slinking behind him with one last hateful look in her direction. Then Bodhi's face was before her, and she was drawn into the hypnotic gaze.

"Come, my toy," came the soothing voice. "It is time for some fun."

-----------------------

Kivan and Anomen finally let go of Minsc, satisfied that he'd calmed down sufficiently. They'd found themselves standing in a strange place, the centre of a large chamber that had steep flights of stairs leading from it in four different directions. Their belongings were lying in a haphazard pile on the ground, and Jaheira had begun to sort them out.

"What happened?" asked Kivan calmly.

Minsc frowned. "Well, Boo says that we followed the evil undead here, and they taunted us a bit. Minsc cannot remember that, but Minsc can remember hearing Larry calling to him."

"Lilarcor called for you?" asked Kivan.

Minsc nodded solemnly. "I could hear Larry in my head, telling me to pick him up, so I did. Then I realised where I was, and noticed the evil vampires. I was filled with a righteous fury, and I charged them, seeking to bring an end to their vile existence!"

"Booyah!" called Larry supportively.

Kivan looked over to Jaheira. She was staring at Minsc in a curious way, but she broke it off and exchanged a shrug with the ranger.

"We should prepare ourselves," she said calmly. "The fact our equipment has been returned to us is suspicious."

Xan had weakly picked up his moonblade, and slowly the colour was returning to his pale face. Kivan placed a hand on the enchanter's shoulder as he passed, and the mage sighed. It took several minutes for their equipment to be sorted through and they noticed Maiyn's own possessions had been left for them as well.

"Does that mean they'll take her here too?" wondered Anomen.

"Possibly," replied Jaheira thoughtfully. "Though I am reluctant to waste time waiting here when we should be searching for a way to get to her and Imoen."

"I agree," stated Kivan stoically. "We need to find out where these stairs lead to, and find a way from this place."

"But what if they take Maiyn here and we've gone," interrupted Sime. "We heard... her screams. We can't risk abandoning her unintentionally, can we?"

A heavy silence fell as they recalled the sounds they'd heard when freed from their glass prisons. Jaheira was the first to break the silence.

"We will divide," she said calmly. "I will go with Kivan to scout our surroundings while the rest of you remain here to see if she appears. We cannot tarry overlong, but we can afford to wait a small time."

The others nodded to this, putting their packs back down on the floor as they watched as the two cautiously made their way up the closest set of steps. A silence fell over them that they all seemed reluctant to break, and so it was easy for them to hear the approach of footsteps when they eventually came.

None of them moved, assuming it was their companions returning from exploring the passage, when suddenly two loud thumps startled them from their melancholy thoughts. They looked up to see Maiyn and Imoen collapsed on the ground, having been pushed from a ledge fairly high up on the wall. Bodhi was standing there, looking down at them gleefully.

Xan's heart skipped as he looked at the bodies. Neither of them moved for a long few moments, then he noticed Maiyn stirring. She was moving... standing... helping Imoen to her feet. The girls exchanged a concerned look, worried about each others welfare, then looked up to the vampire.

"And so your life does come to an end," came Bodhi's taunts. "A pity. You have proven resilient beyond all expectation. It is appealing to me."

"Spare me your words and do as you have been ordered... like a good girl." Maiyn spoke in return and her voice was cold. It frightened Xan -- something about her manner, her tone, was wrong. She was... different.

"Irenicus does indeed wish you dead, but I am not his lapdog and you are now subject to _my _will," hissed Bodhi angrily. "Your words will foster no resentment towards my brother, but I also need not obey him just yet. Your abilities have piqued my interest, and since you are to die, I would have you do it in an entertaining fashion."

"We won't do anything for you!" declared Imoen. Xan felt some small relief -- the girl had recovered from whatever effect she'd been afflicted with previously, it seemed.

"You will do it or die," sneered the vampire. "Irenicus can be so dour when he wishes. He is set upon revenge for his banishment, and can think of nothing else. A failing of his mind remaining flesh, I suspect. Undeath has given me focus, and an interest in the abilities of powerful creatures; an interest in you. I will make your death glorious, as well as entertaining."

"Do your worst, Bodhi. I do not fear you." A chill went up Xan's spine as Maiyn spoke again. She was focussed, calculating with her response, but she delivered it in a way he'd not seen before. It was almost as if she was detached from her emotions -- had it not been for the brief look of worry when she regarded her sister, he would have believed she'd been drained of her feelings completely.

"You should," purred Bodhi in reply. "You must run my gauntlet to prolong your life. You must do so knowing you have but the slimmest chance to make a difference. Do you see these passages before you? They are the darkest part of the asylum and its history: a test of clarity for its prisoners, by a director that delighted in dissecting the mind. Now he is under my... influence, and this place is mine to control. It is a masterpiece of madness, one that you will come to know intimately. It has been some time since I have given chase to a worthy foe. Enter the maze of this place and seek an exit. I give you time to run, after which I will come to feed."

"We will not perform for you!" shouted Maiyn.

Bodhi laughed. "But you are not running solely for my benefit. I give you a reason as well, to make the hunt more desperate. You may yet foil Irenicus, though the chance is small. His plans will take time, just about as long as my hunt. Run my gauntlet and your life ends... or is freed. The hunt begins!"

Bodhi's form swirled and twisted until she turned into a bat, and it disappeared into the passage she'd used to deliver Imoen and Maiyn from. The girls looked back to each other briefly, then their gaze fell to the rest of their companions, and Maiyn's initial relief was quickly replaced by one of fear and worry.

"Jaheira and Kivan," she said, running over to the others. "Where are they? Please, tell me that haven't-"

"We are fine, child," came the druid's voice as the half-elf sprinted down the stairs with Kivan close behind. Both Maiyn and Imoen were pulled closely into their embrace, and the four figures stood in a tight hug as Minsc threw himself into the mix, roaring his happiness at having found Imoen once again. Anomen stood by Sime looking awkwardly at the reunion as Xan was dragged into it's midst by the berserker, but their feeling of alienation wasn't to last as they were in turn enveloped by the group's display of emotion. Eventually it finished, and they broke apart, where all eyes fell to the sisters.

"Are you all right?" Imoen was looking at Maiyn with worried eyes. "I was so scared... you came all this way to get me and we were almost..."

"Shhhh," whispered the ranger, her arms going back around the young thief as they shared their own embrace. The elf's hold was enough to soothe the human's trembling. "Are you hurt? What did he do to you?"

Imoen shrugged slightly as they pulled apart. "I... I don't know, really," she admitted. "Same thing he did to you, I guess... since we're... the same?"

There were a couple of sharp intakes of breath from their companions; the girls ignored them.

"Maiyn, he showed me what you are and... what I am. And then he took it away." Imoen's voice was small. "I don't know who I am now. You may not feel it yet, but the spell for me made me feel hollow. He took something vital... he says it was my divine soul? I find out I'm a child of a god and now I'm empty and dying. You are too..."

Xan let out a strangled cry, then turned and walked away. He sat on the steps farthest away from the group, deathly pale and shaking. Kivan went to sit beside him as Maiyn spoke.

"We'll survive by helping each other, like you helped me in the dream during the spell."

Imoen looked at her sister with confusion. "The dream? I had no dream during my ritual. Just blackness, and my will draining away. Has this affected you different than me? You have been dealing with the Bhaal essence longer... perhaps you are more focused... Or perhaps it is more focused upon you."

"I don't know," sighed the ranger. "Regardless, we have to get back what Irenicus took from us."

"I agree," nodded Imoen. "Divine soul or not, there is a deadly threat to our mortal lives. I do not look forward to what is coming. I have been getting weaker, Maiyn, and it has only been a few days since they performed the ritual on me. If we don't reverse what was done... if we don't restore our souls... we will probably both die."

"We'll find them and get our souls back," insisted the elf. "We'll not be parted again, and we'll support each other -- we can do this."

Imoen nodded weakly and offered the faintest hint of a smile. Maiyn felt Jaheira pulling at her arm, and allowed herself to be led to her equipment. The druid followed her, leaving the human with the others.

"So, Imoen really is your sister, after all?" asked the half-elf quietly. Maiyn nodded.

"I... I didn't even think..." said the ranger softly. "She... she's so..."

"Innocent? The taint must have been hidden deep within her."

"I'm frightened for her."

Jaheira reached out and squeezed the ranger's hand. "Now you know how we feel for you," she said knowingly.

Maiyn smiled ruefully, and looked back to her sister. The thief was smiling to Minsc as Sime and Anomen introduced themselves, and seemed to have brightened up already. "I think I do," she agreed, bending to pick up her possessions.

"So, you're a Shadow Thief, and you're a member of an Order of Knights?" asked Imoen. Anomen and Sime nodded.

"I guess they say opposites attract," she remarked casually, then burst out giggling at the horrified expressions she faced.

"My lady, there is... that is to say, although Lady Sime has proven to be a valuable ally, there... with us... there..."

"What he's trying to say," interrupted Sime, "is that we're nothing more than travelling companions."

"Yes," agreed Anomen with relief. "That is all I meant."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," grinned Imoen, "and it's especially nice to see you again Minsc!"

The berserker beamed down at the girl, then swept her up for a bearhug, causing her to squeal with surprise. "Minsc and Boo have missed the little Imoen!" he declared, setting her safely back onto her feet.

Imoen reached out and scratched Boo's head gently. "The feeling is entirely mutual," she assured him, then smiled over to Jaheira. The druid returned her warm expression and set about tending Maiyn's wounds -- when she found out that Yoshimo had caused them, her expression turned dark.

"He will answer for his actions," was all she said on the matter, before murmuring a prayer to Silvanus as she let her hands dance along Maiyn's torn skin. Sime shifted uncomfortably in the background, but the ranger caught her eyes and smiled slightly.

"It is good to see you, Sime," she said quietly. "I'm glad you're still with us."

Her words were filled with such sincerity that the Shadow Thief relaxed slightly, and relief began to pour into her.

"I'm glad I'm still here to help you however I can," she replied.

-----------------------

"She is back now, mellonamin." Kivan settled himself down beside Xan, watching the group from a distance. Jaheira had taken Maiyn to her equipment and seemed to be in control of the preparations to move on.

"She has lost her soul," replied Xan quietly. "She is doomed to die."

"You've been telling her that non-stop for over a year," shrugged Kivan. "You should have had the time to get used to the idea."

Xan sighed. "There was... hope, then," he muttered. "Now... now there is nothing but an empty shell. You did not see how she reacted to Bodhi -- she was different. It was not the Maiyn we know."

"It is to be expected," reasoned the ranger. "That is why we are here, though -- to help her, to prevent the taint from getting a tighter hold on her than it already does."

"And what chance does she have when she has no soul -- no real feeling or emotion left inside? There is nothing left to fight it in her."

"She's stronger than you give her credit for. But... you are correct. That is why we need to help her to find Irenicus quickly. Time is now more important than ever."

"What's the point?" Xan looked over to their leader, and Kivan could see the fear in his eyes.

"Because there is still hope. Because we all love both her and Imoen, and we don't want them to die." Kivan stood up and offered a hand to Xan. "Come -- you will feel better when you speak to her."

The enchanter accepted the hand and pulled himself to his feet, but he looked unconvinced by his kin's words. With another mournful sigh, he followed back to the others, lingering on the fringe of the group and deliberately avoiding eye contact with Maiyn. Within minutes he found Imoen standing next to him, and he started in surprise.

"Hey Xan," she said, trying to smile. He returned the effort weakly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked politely.

"I've been better, ya know?"

Xan nodded uncomfortably.

"I'm glad you're still with us," continued Imoen, almost awkwardly. "I mean... I know Maiyn's always been close to you, and I'll never forget that you helped me with my spells when I was first trying to learn magic. I mean, what I'm trying to say is... it's good to see you again. And I know my sister will appreciate you still wanting to help her."

She moved away before he could reply, and he took a deep breath as he braved his fears and looked to Maiyn. She'd put her armour back on, and loaded up her pack ready to move off. Jaheira and Anomen were talking through something with her while the others sorted themselves out around them. Her eyes slowly moved towards him, then met his own and for a second it felt like his world had stopped. She smiled, and her eyes seemed to light up, causing his fears to lessen for a bit. But then it passed as he looked more carefully; her eyes, which had only been tinted with yellow before, now shone with a golden ferocity that he'd only seen once before.

She had the same eyes as Sarevok had when they battled him.


	48. The Slayer

**A/N: **This won't exactly follow the tests that are run in the Asylum before the showdown with Irenicus, mostly because a lot of them are good as a game, bad as a tale. So, prepare for things to be in only medium detail and/or fairly different to how it would normally go in game :)

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Slayer**

-----------------------

Imoen watched as Jaheira and Maiyn discussed how to proceed and she felt herself shivering slightly. A cape was draped across her shoulders, and she looked around to see the knight smiling warmly to her before moving on, now cloak-less himself. She pulled her new clothing close around her, thankful for the extra warmth, and listened as Maiyn began to speak.

"We'll split up," the ranger said. "Jaheira and Kivan know roughly what lies up that way, so Sime and Xan -- go with them and check out the rooms fully. I'll go with the others in another direction and we can meet back here if we find anything."

Jaheira nodded, and led the way down her own corridor with her procession in tow. Imoen thought she almost saw a look of hurt on Xan's face as he looked past her to the ranger, but it passed in an instant and he slowly followed the others as Maiyn began climbing the flight at the opposite side.

She paused, and Imoen watched as she seemed to lose her balance. A gentle cry was all it took for Xan to instantly be by her side, allowing her to lean on him as she turned and sank to the stairs. Jaheira and Kivan were looking back at her, concerned, but she waved at them to continue and murmured something gently to the enchanter by her side. His face was etched with worry as he protested, but she shook her head insistently, then smiled to him. For a second, the thief saw his face light up and an expression of fondness crossed it. Then gently, he squeezed his leader's hand and returned to his own group, looking back on several occasions to check that she was still all right.

A few minutes passed before she stood again, and Anomen offered her his arm to climb the stairs. She declined politely and made her way up slowly with Minsc close behind. Imoen followed Anomen, and the four entered a dimly lit passage that stretched ahead of them into the gloom. They slowly made their way down it until they reached a junction, and Maiyn frowned as she pondered.

"Minsc and I will go this way," she said, signalling to the right. "Will you go with Anomen, Im?"

"Sure thing," smiled the thief, immediately trotting off down their designated route. The priest of Helm followed her closely for a short while, then cleared his throat.

"My Lady Imoen, it would ease my heart significantly if you would allow me to go first in this evil place," he said quietly.

Imoen grinned at him. "I'm no lady, Anomen, though the sentiment is quite nice. But really, just plain Imoen will do."

"You are far from plain... Imoen," he replied, flushing slightly. Imoen was sure her cheeks were also reddening, and she shuffled slightly, moving over so he could pass her and take the lead. This seemed to make him much happier, and in all honesty the thief didn't mind one bit. The recent trauma she'd undergone was still fresh in her mind, and it was comforting to know that he was looking out for her; she was no longer alone. There was also the small matter of her not having any armour; Xan had been gracious enough to pass her a small pouch before they'd separated, though, which contained a number of spell components, then he'd apologised for not remembering to take some spare robes. She assured him she'd be just fine in her tunic and shirt, and now she'd acquired a cloak too.

She watched as Anomen cautiously progressed down the corridor, coming to a door at the end. He pushed it open to reveal a small room, statues of distorted people lining the walls, and a solitary chest sitting in the middle. They exchanged a puzzled look and proceeded inside cautiously. When he was happy there were no immediate foes, Anomen seemed to relax and he let out a loud sigh. Imoen approached the chest and reached out to open it.

"My lady!" he exclaimed in horror, causing her to jump. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you -- but are you sure it is safe to open that?"

She grinned slightly. "It's just a chest, Ano," she shrugged. He visibly winced at her nickname, and she made a mental note to continue using it until he mentioned it. "I guess my sister didn't tell you I was trained by the best thieves that passed through Candlekeep!" she proclaimed happily, running her fingers gently along the length of the box as she felt for any hidden traps. She caught a slight look of surprise on his face when she looked back to him.

"She, ah," he said, composing himself with effort, "she mentioned you were skilled as a mage. She neglected to speak of your... other abilities."

"It's all right, Ano," she smiled. "I don't steal from people... well, not any more, anyway. I tend to just pick the odd lock, disarm the odd snare... you know how it is."

"Ah, yes," replied the knight unconvincingly. She giggled quietly to herself, and opened the lid of the chest carefully. When he saw nothing was happening, and no monsters were about to charge into the room due to the action, Anomen approached her side and peered over her shoulder as she studied the contents.

He frowned slightly. "It's just a store of junk," he dismissed, standing back up.

Imoen shook her head. "I don't think so," she said softly, pulling a note from the depths. She read it quickly, then passed it to the priest and gathered up all the miscellaneous items in the chest. He studied the parchment and then looked around at the statues.

"Some kind of riddle?"

"Looks like it! I think it's up to us to figure it out, too."

-----------------------

Maiyn made her way down the passage slowly; she was still feeling weak from everything that had happened, but Bodhi's words managed to have a profound effect on her. While there was a chance of freedom, she'd push herself on, determined to achieve it -- for herself, for Imoen, and for the others who had been affected by Irenicus' actions. Minsc followed her as quietly as he could; the only noise coming from his heavy footsteps. She turned to him to offer a reassuring smile and he beamed in return.

"Boo is happy that we are all together again once more," he proclaimed. "Well, perhaps not right at this moment, but... eh, you will know what he means."

"I do," grinned Maiyn. "I'm glad too. I've missed Imoen a lot."

"So have Minsc and Boo," nodded the berserker. His tone became quieter, more sombre. "When glorious Dynaheir died, then her apprentice Imoen was taken from us, Minsc and Boo felt they had failed doubly so."

Maiyn paused, and reached up to pat his shoulders comfortingly. "You didn't fail them," she said gently. "It was Irenicus that was to blame, for both, and we'll make sure he pays for it."

A chorus of squeaks came from somewhere on Minsc's person.

"Boo says you are right," he nodded. "But we have still failed in our duty. Our witch died when we could not protect her, and what is a berserker without a witch to guard?"

"Well, I still need you," assured Maiyn, before realising that it wasn't exactly what Minsc had meant; but she knew something that _was._ "And, well, Imoen is a witch now, really. One day, she'll have to find herself a guard, I guess."

Minsc paused, as if he'd suddenly discovered something previously hidden from him. "Little Maiyn is quite right," he nodded, a large smile creeping across his face. "And what better way to honour fair Dynaheir, but to offer our protection to her young learner, and ensure that little Imoen comes to no more harm!"

"That would be a great idea, Minsc!" exclaimed the elf happily. Minsc's joyous expression spoke volumes and said more than he could have conveyed in words. Instead, he strode on down the corridor, and Maiyn had to almost jog to keep up with him. After a while, they wandered through an archway and into a circular room. In the centre was a tall stone wall, blocking off an enclosed space. The wall around it was covered with carvings of mouths, each with a small plaque underneath that declared, 'Place your hand within me and find the true meaning.'

Maiyn looked at Minsc and smiled. "I think, maybe, I should try this."

-----------------------

Jaheira ducked the demon's claw as Kivan thrust his spear into its side. Simultaneously, Sime's arrow flew into its eye, causing it to pull back in rage. Xan stood calmly at the far end of the chamber, chanting to himself. When he stopped, he raised his index finger to point at the beast and uttered a few single words. White rays extended from his hand and enveloped the creature. A second later it fell to the ground, dead.

Jaheira crumpled to the ground, and tried to regulate her breathing. The battle had been long, but the demon hadn't appeared until the end. They'd felled a rakshasa, finished off its mephit minions, taken out a golem and then turned around to see the pit fiend blocking their exit. With only Jaheira and Kivan prepared to wade into combat, it had been fast and furious, though Sime and Xan had provided ample back-up.

Kivan looked over to the druid and smiled slightly. "It carries only a gem," he said simply. "We'll rest a few minutes before we head back to the chamber."

"I am fine-" she began, but he silenced her with one quick wave of his hand.

"You fought hard -- we both did. A few minutes will not make much difference in the grand scheme of things, and it is better to prepare for what lies ahead while we have the chance."

She nodded and relaxed slightly. Sime and Xan were examining some carving on the far wall, seemingly caught up in the design. Kivan came around to sit beside her, and together they watched their companions.

"It is good to have Imoen back with us," said Kivan conversationally.

Jaheira nodded her quiet agreement. "Though I worry about what has happened to them. It is important we escape from here and track down this Irenicus -- not only for our vengeance, but to secure their survival."

"We will," stated Kivan grimly.

The druid allowed herself to smile wryly. "This is very optimistic of you, Kivan," she observed. "Has your change of deity also affected your outlook on life?"

The ranger chuckled. "I think you're confusing me with Xan," he objected. "Surely he is the voice of pessimism in our small family?"

Jaheira felt a strange feeling course through her at his words; _family_. It was true, though -- they'd been together for so long, been through so much... they were like a family. But some were missing, and would never return... Kivan's hand touching her arm jolted her from her thoughts, and she smiled slightly. "My apologies," she said. "Occasionally my mind wanders."

"Everyone's does. There's not a day when I don't think of Deheriana, and wonder how she would have adapted to travelling with us."

"I miss Khalid's support. I miss the way he could talk to the girls without annoying them; the way they'd talk to him easily about anything. When Maiyn had her dream of Fenmarel's avatar... it was Khalid she opened up to."

"And he told you; and you were the one who stayed up well into the night talking about it with her."

"She would never have told me herself."

Kivan shook his head. "She would, given time. Of us all, it is you that commands her greatest respect, I believe."

Jaheira laughed mirthlessly. "Respect does not equate to like, however."

"Do you really think you'd be sharing company if she hated you?" His voice was level and sensible. "You both have a lot on your minds -- there are a lot of issues you both avoid. And when you do bring them up, there's too much hurt and anger to deal with them properly. She blames herself, and part of you agrees -- whether you want to or not. You don't hate her, though, even when you find yourself angry at her actions; but you can't convey to her how much pain you're experiencing, because you assume you need to be strong for her."

"But I do!" exclaimed Jaheira. "Especially now..."

"No, mellonamin, you need to treat her as an adult, and give her the respect she gives you."

Jaheira sighed. "I can't-"

"Yes," he interrupted. "You can -- maybe not now, in here; but when we escape, you need to talk to her. You need to tell her how you feel about Khalid's death -- and you need to tell her honestly. She knows inside, I'm sure -- but she needs to hear it from you. And she needs to know that even if you do sometimes find her at fault when it comes to the deaths of our companions due to her actions, that it is just your sorrow and anguish making you feel like that, and you don't resent her continued survival."

Jaheira nodded slowly and pushed herself up into a standing position. "I will consider it," she offered.

Kivan stood and smiled. "That is all I can ask of you."

-----------------------

"My la... Imoen, I am quite sure that it is the hourglass," said Anomen strongly, a frown on his face as he read the inscription on the statue for the third time. Imoen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you do now, do ya?" she asked in mock offence. His eyes immediately widened in horror, and his mouth opened to apologise when she started giggling. "It's okay Ano, really. Look, it's the sundial because it's referring to time, and it represents the concept in a general way. The hourglass is only used, really, to measure it."

His frown returned. "Well, if you are sure."

"I am!" She placed the sundial into the outstretched hands of the figure and moved on to the next riddle. A few statues on and she turned to look at him smugly. "See, _this_ one is for the hourglass."

He read the words and nodded with a sigh -- he couldn't argue with her, for it appeared that she was correct in every way. He walked back to the door and sat down on the stairs that led up to the exit, watching as she wandered between the figures and the chest, retrieving items and placing them into the grasp of the conundrum wielders. After a few minutes she placed the last item -- a pretty necklace, he had to admit, that carried a small glowing orb of orange that was meant to depict the sun. She'd held it up for him to see and he'd smiled back at her, agreeing with her opinion on its attractiveness. As she turned away he couldn't help himself from thinking how well it would set off her face, complementing her rather unique hair tone in the process.

A creaking noise signalled her success in her endeavour, and she turned to beam at him causing him to flush slightly at the thoughts he'd been having. He watched as she rushed back to the chest, grinning slightly when her hopeful face turned into a scowl.

"Well, we've earned ourselves a fairly ugly jewel," she announced, holding up the roughly cut stone so he could see.

"That's all there is?" he asked.

She checked again then nodded. "Pretty pointless if you ask me, but... maybe it'll be useful?"

He shrugged helplessly. "Who knows, in such a place as this. We should return to the others -- they have perhaps had more success than we."

"I guess so," she replied, looking around one final time. "Maybe they'll have found some ugly gems too!"

-----------------------

Maiyn loitered around between the four flights of stairs as Minsc showed Boo how high the ceiling was above them. She'd put her hand in one of the mouths, as it instructed, and it had teleported her into the inner wall where a voice had asked her a riddle. Her mind had gone blank almost instantly, and she'd been rewarded for her silence with a flaming arrow, and dumped back at Minsc's side. The berserker had regarded her curiously, and she'd announced that they'd require further assistance.

Before long, Imoen and Anomen joined them, and the young thief showed off the stone they'd been rewarded with. Maiyn shuffled slightly as she recounted the experience she'd had with Minsc, and was relieved to see the others also appear, right before Imoen could start teasing her.

"You," she said to Xan, grabbing his arm and dragging him with her as she headed back to the riddle room. "Your intellect is required."

He didn't even bother protesting as he followed, and Kivan called after them to say that they'd continue exploring the two final passages. The ranger and the enchanter walked in silence to the room, but just before they got to the archway, Xan paused and gently pulled his arm free.

"Maiyn," he said gently. She turned to look at him, and her expression softened. He took her hands in his gently and pulled her closer. "What did he do to you?"

She swallowed hard. "He took my soul," she replied quietly. "And Imoen's. I think... I think Bodhi may have hers, because she was there. But he... he took mine."

Xan grimaced as she looked down to the ground. Slowly he raised his hand and pushed the stray hairs from her face, causing her gaze to lift. Their eyes met and his heart seemed to skip; despite the horror he still felt for their unnatural golden glow, he could also see the fear and worry in them. Wordlessly he pulled her into his arms, and she complied without any resistance, wrapping her own arms around him in return.

"It's hopeless," he sighed. "You cannot possibly hope to survive without a soul, and we have no idea how to escape from this prison."

"We will, though," she whispered. "We have to -- I won't let Imoen be hurt any further."

"Imoen?" he asked. "What about you, you silly girl?" She shrugged in his arms. "No, Maiyn, don't... don't give up hope for yourself. If you do, it will all have been for nothing..."

She pulled away and gave him a curious look. "Are you telling me to be... optimistic?"

He frowned slightly at her rather flippant tone, and she grinned widely back to him. "Don't worry, Xan -- we'll find a way out of here, and we'll find Bodhi and Irenicus. Everything will be fine."

"Once again, my intention was to offer you comfort and hope, and you ended up being the one to provide both for _me_," he noted dourly. "I cannot believe everything will be fine, however -- but for you, I'll at least pretend I'm trying to."

She chuckled slightly and allowed her hand to settle into his as they passed under the stone archway. She quickly explained what would happen if he put his hands into the gaping maws of the carvings, and he regarded her dubiously. Then, with a deep breath, he plunged his hand forward and disappeared.

Several minutes later he'd answered all twelve riddles correctly. He handed her a gemstone that had appeared in his hand as he left the inner circle for the last time, and she rolled her eyes slightly. "Well, we're developing quite a collection it seems."

-----------------------

They ended up with five gemstones, a piece of crystal shard and the rotting hand of a dead lich. The vampiric wizard had apparently been the creator of the Asylum, and he'd spewed some cryptic message to them as Minsc ran at him with Larry shouting in glee. His hand had surreptitiously fallen from his staked coffin and Maiyn had immediately picked it up, much to Anomen's disgust.

"Well look at the sewers in Athkatla," she pointed out. "I carried a rotting hand about there, too, and we ended up needing it."

The items were placed in a large bowl at the end of the final passage that led from the fourth flight of stairs, and the large carved head announced their passage was clear before opening its mouth to reveal a flight of stairs leading down. The next level was more straightforward, with trolls and yuan-ti popping up in occasional rooms, and every chamber and passage was quite bare and empty.

But then they reached a room that had several burning torches on the walls, and they moved forward cautiously. A small laugh sounded out from the shadows at the far passage, and Bodhi sauntered in followed by several of her cohorts.

"I'm afraid you've run out of time," she purred, a cruel smile curling her lips. "Now it is time for my brothers and sisters to feed!"

"You will fall before you harm my friends," replied Maiyn calmly, moving slightly ahead of the others. Minsc was being restrained as the exchange took place, the berserker ready to launch himself into combat at the first word.

"We will not," said the vampire confidently. "We'll start with you, to prove our intent!"

The group of undead launched themselves at the ranger, quickly surrounding her and sneering as they dodged the swings of her sword. Minsc's mighty force managed to break through them, scattering them as he shouted his warcry, but Bodhi managed to hold her ground, and she darted before Maiyn, her eyes flashing wildly.

"Time to die!" she hissed, opening her mouth and drawing back, preparing to strike at the unprotected neck of the ranger. Maiyn tried to stop her, but she suddenly felt as if she'd been removed from her being -- she was looking down at herself, watching Bodhi's head snake towards herself in slow motion and unable to do anything about it.

But then her own body started changing -- the skin darkened, then seemed to break apart -- she grew taller, much taller than before, and horns sprouted from her head. Her arms and legs and neck all lengthened, and her skin disappeared completely, leaving an almost skeletal brown figure. Her face was replaced completely by a reptilian guise, a large maw displaying an array of sharp teeth. Strong, sharp spikes ran down her new form's back, decreasing in size as they got lower, and her hands and feet had mutated into claws.

She'd become a monster.

She watched, detached from herself, as Jaheira cried out in horror, then ushered everyone away, pushing Imoen and Sime back down the corridor they'd only just emerged from. The vampires had recoiled from her transformation, and even Bodhi seemed to be stunned by it.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically filled with awe. "A creature of pure death and darkest shadow! Child of Bhaal, what have you become? Away! Irenicus must know of this! We will observe from a distance!"

As one, the vampires drew away swiftly, swirling into gaseous forms and melting into the darkness. Her new form chased them until it realised the pointlessness, then turned to face her remaining companions. Only Jaheira and Minsc remained -- Kivan had herded the others well back out of range and she could do nothing but watch as the beast snarled and leapt for her old friends.

They stood to face her, using only defensive moves and avoiding striking back at her despite the slashes she made with her claws. She tore a gash on Minsc's face and roughly pushed Jaheira away from her -- so hard that the half-elf was winded as she hit against the stone wall behind her. Then Maiyn felt herself being drawn back into her body, she felt herself change shape and revert to her normal being and she collapsed to the ground, all energy drained from her being. The druid and the berserker watched her warily, ready to defend themselves again if they needed, and she looked up to them. Then she began to cry.

Jaheira was by her side in an instant, holding her close as she rocked the ranger back and forth, murmuring softly into her hair as the elf wept. Kivan led the others back when Minsc told them it was safe, and they stood in a circle around her, shock and fear etched into their expressions. She didn't notice, her fatigue settling upon her instantly, and her tears only stopped when sleep came to claim her. Kivan made up a camp bed quickly and helped the druid carry her to it, where she was laid down, and the group unanimously decided to rest fully and come to terms with the latest development.


	49. Irenicus

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Irenicus**

-----------------------

"That was the Avatar of Bhaal." Imoen's voice was small as they sat huddled around Maiyn's sleeping form. The thief's words were a statement, not a question, and prompted a loud and lengthy sigh from Xan.

"Losing her soul has had a fiercer impact on her than we could have imagined," agreed Jaheira quietly. "If we do not act quickly, we may lose her to her own taint."

"Why... why hasn't that happened to me?" Imoen was frowning slightly, watching as her sister's breathing became slightly erratic in her slumber. Kivan had moved closer to the sleeping elf, taking her hand gently and giving it a squeeze.

"You have been unaware of what you are," reasoned the druid, also looking at their unconscious leader with some concern before returning her gaze to the young human. "Your nature and innocence protected you from it -- the taint had no way to get a hold on you because you could imagine nothing as evil as it existing."

"But I don't have a soul now, either."

"You may find yourself changing," nodded Jaheira seriously. "But I think it will take time to have the effect it's having on Maiyn -- time for your own essence to get established in your conscious thought. Without your soul, however, you will not survive for long -- neither of you will. Maiyn's emptiness is being exploited because she is fully aware of it and has been subjected to it for months. Your own ignorance of your true heritage has protected you for so long that you lag behind as far as the effects go, and your own state will be much different."

Imoen nodded silently. "She's the stronger one... if it can take her like this, what chance..."

Anomen placed his hand on Imoen's arm comfortingly, and she smiled weakly to the knight. Jaheira merely shook her head.

"You are both strong, but in different ways. If you wish me to be honest, you are a stronger person for dealing with this than Maiyn is. The taint... it has found a way to use her, how to manipulate her, even if she is trying to fight it. She has changed, Imoen, in such a short time -- and it is likely she will get worse. Your personality is more likely to help you through the pressure coming from it; Maiyn has little resistance left. I cannot see you so easily allowing it to alter you."

"Maybe," replied the thief doubtfully, and the group fell back into silence.

-----------------------

Maiyn woke up to see Imoen looking down at her. She smiled weakly before realising that it wasn't Imoen at all -- she was in Candlekeep once more, and her sister looked less than happy to see her.

"You came too late," said Imoen firmly. "Didn't I say you would come too late? You will learn to trust me." The girl backed away slightly and smiled but her voice carried the hint of a threat. "Don't be afraid. You are safe here... if you behave. I will show you what fills the void; what is now free."

Maiyn forced herself to sit up. "You are not Imoen. She said she has not had any dreams like these."

Imoen laughed. "I lurk behind your soul, in the very fibre of your being. I am the only thing left when mind and reason are stripped away. I will show you what you can be, what you can do... if you simply let yourself become what you are. I can show you all of this, because I am within. I am what fills the void. I am you." She reached out as she spoke, touching Maiyn and causing her to fall back down. When she next opened her eyes, they'd moved location. Imoen stood behind the lectern that Irenicus had previously used, but her sister in his place was an even more frightening sight. The thief spoke in a formal tone with only a hint of pleasantries.

"You are to be given a gift. It is a valuable prize, one that you had better appreciate." Images of Maiyn's friends faded into existence. They were all asleep, curled into their rolls as they slumbered. Then more appeared... other figures also sleeping. Maiyn didn't recognise three of them, but one was painfully familiar to her.

"Coran..."

"You worry for your comrades perhaps? Leave them, abandon them, and become what you must. You did it before -- you can do it again." Their bodies faded away, and the girls were left alone once more.

"No," replied the ranger quietly. "I need them. I... I cannot walk away from them."

Imoen frowned slightly. "There is great power in your heritage," she said insistently. "Use it, and you will become closer to who you are... what you could be." A wave of the hand and more figures appeared -- these stood before the elf, looking at her with hatred and anger; Sarevok, Bodhi and Irenicus. Imoen walked from her place to approach Maiyn's side. "Feel what is in the void. Use the tools that you are given. Become part of something greater -- I am in you, and I know what is best." The thief reached out, touching Maiyn gently on the arm. Instantly she felt herself changing, her flesh contorting as her shape changed back into the form of the Slayer that she'd only recently experienced. This transition seemed easier -- more controlled, more... natural. It was terrifying how innate it felt. Her sister smiled widely to her and pointed to her assembled foes.

"Each time you use it, each time you accept it, you move a little closer to the evil within," whispered the thief. "Perhaps you lose yourself in the end, but you will go to greater reward than you can know. After all, what does an eternity of nothingness matter, when you can destroy all that would oppose your development as easy as 'one'..."

She felt herself moving forward. With one powerful swing of her clawed hand, Sarevok fell to the ground in a heap.

"'Two'."

She spun around, snarling at Bodhi. A vicious lunge saw her impaling the vampire on her already bloody claws.

"'Three'."

Slavering, she leapt at Irenicus, ripping pieces of his flesh from him with her teeth as she tore into his fragile mortal form. She felt no revulsion at all and only moved away, back to Imoen's side, when she was satisfied he was dead.

"'Four'," said Imoen softly. Maiyn reached out, grasping the thief's throat and squeezing until she went limp. Her slayer form felt no emotion, and she coldly and calculatingly waited until she was sure the death was secured. Then, carelessly, she dropped Imoen's body to the ground, and looked around hungrily for more victims.

"'Five'!" Imoen's final word was more gurgled as blood seeped from her mouth, and wave after wave of pain went through Maiyn's body. She collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony, and her world turned black.

-----------------------

The pain stayed with her as she returned to consciousness. Kivan and Xan were by her side, Jaheira rapidly approaching. She shook her head, shuddering as the agonising feelings swept over her. She knew what was happening -- she had to warn them.

"Get away!" she shouted, but no words came. Her friends looked at her with fear and confusion, then Xan pointed to her arm. The skin was changing, turning darker, breaking out to the hard shell they'd seen earlier. Instantly they turned and fled, shouting for the others to do likewise. She watched as they retreated down the corridor, throwing closed two of the large doors they'd passed through earlier. The remaining part of her conscious thought sighed with relief at their safety, and she slipped past consciousness and fully into the form of her dead father's avatar.

-----------------------

When she next opened her eyes, it was to see Jaheira frowning at her. She had no idea where she was, because all she could see was the ceiling, shrouded in darkness, and the stone walls of a passage. Since all the passages had stone walls, this gave her no clue at all as to where she'd gone.

"Child," came the druid's gentle voice. "We need to talk."

She sighed and nodded, allowing herself to be helped up. One of the first things she noticed was the state of the doors to their right. It looked as if they'd been besieged by an army of bloodthirsty dwarves wielding sharp axes, and rents and tears had splintered the wood. The half-elf noticed her aghast look and nodded.

"That was you, yes. Thankfully you seem to have regained control of yourself before you could get through. We would have had to have drawn weapons against you."

"I know," replied Maiyn quietly.

Together they walked through the arch to the rest of the companions. They all looked to her fearfully as she approached, but quickly enough most of the expressions changed to relief. Kivan was first by her side, giving her a tight hug, followed by Imoen and then, to her surprise, Anomen.

"Boo says that it is not really you," said Minsc seriously as he too reached out to squeeze her hand. "And Minsc and Boo shall do what we can to protect you from the evil influence."

"Thank you, Minsc," she smiled, her heart warming by the berserker's words.

"I've seen a lot of strange things," said Sime quietly from the background. "And, admittedly, this is... one of the most terrifying I've had to deal with, but... well, I'll do what I can to help you. Nothing's changed from my point of view."

Maiyn nodded, her smile turning to the Shadow Thief who offered her own back, nervously. The ranger's eyes shifted to Xan; the enchanter was the only one who hadn't moved towards her or offered a word of comfort. His black eyes were fixed to the ground, avoiding her gaze completely. She sighed slightly and looked away as Jaheira spoke.

"You know what it is you turned into?" the half-elf asked.

Maiyn nodded slowly. "I... I think so. The form of the avatar."

"Do you feel any control over it?"

Maiyn shook her head to the druid. "Not then, no... but I think I know why it happened. With Bodhi, I got so angry... angrier than I can ever remember being."

"Is that due to your lack of soul?" asked Anomen. Maiyn shrugged helplessly and looked to Jaheira.

"I would imagine so," said the half-elf thoughtfully. "And now your taint can harness your anger. You will have to be careful."

"What about when you were asleep?" asked Imoen quietly. "Your mouth moved, as if you were trying to speak, but nothing came out."

"I... I was dreaming," recalled Maiyn slowly. "The dreams I told you about before... the ones I had when he had me in the cage. It was like that."

"I was talking to you again?"

The elf nodded to the human. "But I knew it wasn't you, this time. It said it was me, a part of me that had been locked away. It encouraged me to change, to become the Slayer. It brought Sarevok and Bodhi and Irenicus before me, and willed me to fight them. I did... I tore them apart, then I tore you... the dream Imoen apart. Then I felt pain, and I woke up, feeling the change and the pain."

Jaheira and Kivan exchanged a worried look. Anomen's arm had absent-mindedly gone around Imoen's shoulders as she trembled and she leaned on him for support. Sime was as expressionless as Minsc, sitting quietly and listening to the discussion. Neither of their thoughts could be read. Xan still looked at the ground, unmoving and unwilling to speak.

"We cannot waste any more time," stated Jaheira. "Finding Irenicus and Bodhi are now our main objectives, and we cannot rest until we achieve the reclaiming of your souls. Gather your packs; we are moving on and escaping this infernal prison today."

-----------------------

The sun was a welcome sight for the companions, even if the wind chilled them as they stood atop the flat roof of Spellhold. They'd fought their way on, answering riddles posed by spirits of the long dead administrators of the asylum, but Maiyn had displayed restraint and patience with all her dealings. In the end they'd been proclaimed as sound of mind, and allowed to go. The teleportation spell had deposited them here, next to a flight of stairs leading back inside the compound.

"This is it," said Maiyn quietly, looking around at the others. "Are we ready to face Irenicus if we can find him?"

One by one the companions nodded. Xan had still not said a word to her but as she turned to descend the stairs he appeared by her side, taking her hand gently in his. His squeeze was tight and almost painful, and their eyes met; his look was reproachful, concerned and fond, all in one -- a mixture of emotions he couldn't even begin to understand but was trying to battle inside himself. She offered him a smile and a slight nod, squeezing back and striding towards the stairs.

They emerged into a dark landing, barely large enough for them all to crowd into. Sime pushed gently towards the door, signalling for the others to stay quiet as she eavesdropped for several minutes. Then, quietly, she tried the handle of the door, picking it with amazing skill and ease when she realised it was locked. Maiyn moved forward as she opened the door a crack and peered out to the corridor.

It was dimly lit and almost silent -- the only noise the elf could make out were the soft sounds of footsteps, her keen hearing allowing her to realise that they were approaching. She turned to the others and gestured a warning before throwing the door open and leaping out to face the wanderer.

To her surprise she found herself facing Saemon Havarian, who raised his hands in a compliant surrender. She squinted at him, unsure if it was really him or perhaps Dili using another borrowed face. When he spoke, though, she was left with no doubts.

"There you are! I see that you have weathered the storms of this place with reasonable pluck and health; it does me good to see you alive."

"You have one chance to answer my next question, so I suggest you make it fantastically good," replied Maiyn quietly. "Give me one reason why we shouldn't kill you."

"Such hostility, and I wager it is well-earned," said Saemon resignedly. "It is, however, misdirected -- I do not wish to be your enemy here." Maiyn shrugged slightly and moved forward, drawing her sword as she went. The captain paled slightly and licked his lips. "Irenicus pushes ever forward, though I cannot see how I will profit. The blade he gave me is hardly compensation; better that this place were free for the looting."

"Not good enough," replied Maiyn lightly, still advancing.

"I offer advice to foster a trust, and you may determine the value as you wish," he finished hurriedly. "It is simple enough for the moment, and will save you in the long run."

The ranger paused and raised an eyebrow. "Go on. Make your words count -- they will determine your lifespan."

He let out a deep breath of relief. "Irenicus is a power, indeed. I have seen no chips in his armour of spells and you would need an army to face him. I suggest that there is one to be had."

"We are more powerful than you give us credit for," replied Maiyn slowly.

"Ah, now, I'm sure you are," said Saemon hastily. "But the inmates of this place are a resource to be tapped. Release them and their anger and frustrations will strike at Irenicus."

Maiyn stared at him. "You... want me to use the inmates... as fodder?"

"That's a bit of a mercenary way of looking at it," he corrected. "It is my suggestion, and I leave the workings of it to you -- I am sure they would welcome the chance of revenge just as surely as yourselves, and I have taken steps to ensure the warden will be, erm, absent, for a while."

Maiyn's eyebrow arched higher. "'Absent'?" she asked, the sounds of more footsteps rapidly approaching. Her companions tensed, peering behind Saemon into the gloom and he swallowed nervously.

"Ah, is that the time?" he asked casually. "It's been interesting, I'm sure it will all go splendidly well!" A flash later and he'd disappeared, Maiyn's loud swearing welcoming the emergence of Dili and the other inmates they'd encountered, as well as several others unfamiliar to them.

Jaheira sighed as the prisoners assembled silently, and Maiyn racked her brains, trying to think of a way to persuade them to return upstairs and wait for them to be finished with their captor. Before she could speak, however, a small gnome had pushed his way to the front, and he scowled at them as he spoke.

"Tiax deems that you are worthy to fight alongside him as he battles Irenicus! You shall be the shield which protects Cyric's most faithful worshipper as he takes one step closer to his rightful throne, becoming ruler of the world!" His hands started waving about in an arcane manner, and Maiyn felt two hands grabbing her arms, restraining her sudden lurch forward.

"You surely cannot expect me to work with a Cyrici-" she began to shriek to Kivan and Jaheira.

She was cut off by a blinding light and felt herself being drawn through a void before she regained control of her senses. As her world slipped back into focus, she looked up to see a bewildered Irenicus looking down at her, then surveying the room in amazement as he realised what had happened.

"What is this?" he eventually asked. "You have released all of my test subjects? How wonderfully mad of you! I did not expect this in the least, so dangerously risky it is."

Maiyn was temporarily speechless, risking a brief glance backwards to see that her companions were also amongst the insane who had teleported in to face the wizard. "I am glad I amuse you," she offered, turning back to him. "Now I will end your plans and your life!"

He laughed coldly. "As over-eager as ever, but your boasting is wasted on me. You are no threat, not even with your army of madness. Your fate has been sealed with the curse I transferred to you. I have the souls from both you and Imoen, and they have healed Bodhi and myself. You will die in our place, or worse."

"Healed yourselves? What do you mean?"

"It is pointless to explain to someone destined to die soon enough," Irenicus sneered. "Bodhi tells me you have exhibited a... transformation. With your will slowly fading perhaps the essence of Bhaal will rise to take you; that would be a sight, I am sure, and I am almost saddened that I shall not be able to witness it."

"I'll take back what is mine now!" shrieked one of the inmates behind her. "I'll take it back! You perverted this place and I'll take it back!"

"You tortured those here long before I arrived," replied Irenicus coldly. "I merely had more purpose to do it. Bah, I speak with madmen when I should be at my revenge!"

"Yes!" shouted Minsc loudly as he pulled Lilarcor free. "Revenge! Revenge for precious Dynaheir! Tremble, wizard, for the mighty Boo will have your eyes!"

"Yeah baby!" agreed his sword.

"What revenge do _you_ have, wizard?" demanded Jaheira. "You killed my Khalid with no more thought than one would give to a fly! I shall have _my_ revenge! Nature's fury shall strike you down!"

"You... you used me!" joined in Imoen. "You tore apart my soul and then you ripped it from me! I'll kill you for that, Irenicus! I'll kill you!"

He snorted at them. "Your pathetic whining mean even less to me than Maiyn's! Die! All of you! I have restored my soul and will work my revenge without your interference!"

"Tiax will end it now! You will bend down to lick the floor clean for Tiax to walk upon when he becomes ruler!"

Maiyn swung her sword at Irenicus with little in the way of grace or expertise, but plenty in the way of viciousness and annoyance. Before it even came close to connecting, he initiated a spell trigger, and both mirrors and stoneskin appeared in a split-second, causing a stream of profanities to erupt from the ranger's mouth. Jaheira gave her a pointed glance as she appeared by her side, ready to enter into the fight, and the elf shrugged in return.

"It's all those pirates we were around," she mumbled.

Minsc wasn't far behind, Larry's cries for blood signalling the berserker's approach, and the women instinctively dodged to the sides as the mighty weapon swung at Irenicus, instantly wiping out half of his illusions. He was mumbling his way through another incantation as Xan's breaching spell hit him, taking off his stoneskin, but still leaving him with several mirrors. A soft glow enveloped him as a sequencer went off, and Imoen called out somewhere behind them.

"He's raised his resistance to magical weapons!"

Sure enough, Lilarcor just seemed to bounce from the skin of the mage and he smiled cruelly, finishing his incantation, and the air became almost unbearably hot around Maiyn, causing her to stumble slightly as her throat became parched. Her companions seemed to be suffering too, and both Imoen and Xan' spells had been interrupted by the damage the spell had inflicted on them, causing both to drop to their knees as they hoarsely cried out. Kivan and Sime continued shooting, seemingly out of the range of the spell and both had reverted to their backup non-magical arrows, occasionally managing to hit the mage and cause minimal damage. The inmates were either stricken by the wilting or mid-incantation when a pillar of flame roared down on Irenicus, Anomen's prayers to Helm being heard.

Maiyn managed to find her strength again, but was almost instantly thrown off-balance as time around her seemed to shift. She started, puzzled by the feeling that passed over her fleetingly, and she only just managed to hear Xan's raspy shout.

"One of the inmates... cast time stop..."

She looked back to Irenicus and noticed that he'd suffered an immense amount of damage in the split second that she'd experienced, and he backed away from the onslaught, glaring around.

"Damn you all!" he roared furiously. "Why do I fight over this place when my plans may be laid anywhere? I must start anew!" He whirled to face Maiyn and she paused hesitantly, her blade poised to strike. "Have your victory here then, but know that you are dying on the inside even now and many will join you before I am done! My home will feel my wrath! Fight my mindless assassin that I would sacrifice; I shall find others to serve my needs! This place is yours -- I hope it is your tomb!"

A portal appeared and the mage escaped through it before the ranger could react. It snapped shut in his wake causing her to scream in frustration as she turned back to see how her companions had fared. None of her friends seemed seriously injured, but Dili's body lay prone on the floor. The other inmates were frantically murmuring their own spells to escape from their prison, disappearing one by one. The ranger looked for the Cyricist gnome, but he was nowhere to be seen and she cursed loudly, approaching the fallen girl and kneeling by her side.

"She is better where she is now," said Jaheira softly. Maiyn nodded but sighed, idly sweeping the stray hairs from her face before she stood back up. Her companions assembled around her.

"What now?" asked Sime. "We need to find a way from here, but I have a feeling finding the front door isn't going to be easy, if even possible."

"You are very astute, my friend," came a familiar voice from behind them. Yoshimo quietly strode into the room, smirking at them as he held his katana firmly. Maiyn held out her hand, stopping Minsc from approaching the Kara-tuan and turned to face him on her own instead, stepping forward to meet him.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?" she asked quietly. He laughed in her face.

"Why don't you tell the world what _you_ are?" he countered. "Because you do not wish to deal with the consequences! Much as you did not with to deal with the consequences of killing innocents like Tamoko!"

Maiyn shook her head slowly. "Tamoko... I did not want to fight her. She insisted on it, for her own honour. She pushed it, she wanted the escape... I had no wish to-"

"No!" the rogue shouted, violently pushing Maiyn backwards. "Your lies will not work on me! I saw you follow her from the Guildhouse when she went after Sarevok! I know you killed her when she was alone, and she fell to your blade! You took my sister from me -- there is no excuse!"

"You are wrong!" stated Jaheira firmly. "Maiyn is correct -- your sister wished to stand for her convictions, despite our unwillingness to have bloodshed. She sought release from her loyalty to her lover, and the only way she could achieve it was in an honourable death."

"You know nothing of honour!" hissed Yoshimo as his eyes glinted at the druid. "But now is your chance to display some, if you can overcome your cowardice." He looked back to Maiyn. "I challenge you to battle, just as you faced my sister. I seek to avenge her in a fair fight with you, to give her the peace she deserves."

"I will not fight you," replied Maiyn quietly. "I saw her... I saw her when we got here -- she was pleading to you, she was sad -- she wouldn't want-"

"You know _nothing_ of what my sister would want!" he snarled. "I challenge you -- either accept my challenge, or I shall gut you as the spineless coward you truly are!"

Maiyn drew herself up and glared back at the rogue. Then she threw her sword to the side and shrugged at him. "Do what you must."

Yoshimo paused and regarded her curiously. "You have no wish to protect your honour? To protect your precious claim that you were not the in the wrong when my sister fell?"

"I am secure enough in my memory of the event," replied the ranger. "You will not be swayed from your misplaced thirst for vengeance, but I won't be party to another falling to my blade when I do not seek a fight."

"Then it is time for you to apologise to my sister," stated Yoshimo coldly. "In person."

Maiyn closed her eyes, preparing for his lunge. She winced as she heard the sound of a weapon ripping through armour, but felt no pain. The sound of a weapon clattering to the floor caused her to slowly open her eyes, watching as Minsc withdrew Lilarcor from Yoshimo's kneeling form. The Kara-tuan gave her one final look of pure hatred then fell to the ground.


	50. Musings

**A/N: Life has been a bit busy (work, ill, family!) hence the lack of updates, and with National Novel Writing Month coming up, it might be December before I'm back to full speed -- but should I fail miserably at writing something original, I'll be back here sooner ;)**

**Thanks to everyone reviewing, especially the anonymous people who I can't reply to individually :( I'm really glad so many people find this so interesting :) Only a short chapter this time to get back into the swing of things, but should pick up pretty soon again:)  
**

**  
General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Musings**

-----------------------

Xzar gazed at the sky and seemed to notice it for the first time in an eternity. He blinked slowly; a slight frown creasing his face, then lowered his gaze to meet the eyes of his halfling companion. Montaron, however, wasn't looking at him -- his attention was caught somewhere else; somewhere in the distance. His look was glazed, and Xzar had an uncomfortable moment as he realised their roles had been switched.

It didn't last though. The fighter snapped out of whatever trance he was under, glaring at the necromancer venomously as Xzar found himself drifting back into his hazy existence.

"Oh, Monty, what will we do today?" he found himself asking deliriously. Thoughts and ideas were cascading through his head, but none would stop long enough for him to get any focus on them. He began to sway, murmuring under his breath as his companion told him to stop talking and follow. As usual, he did.

-----------------------

Montaron frowned as he walked. Was it not bad enough that he'd been left with the mage for so long that he was permanently in a bad mood? Now he'd started to drift off; have lapses in his concentration that he knew would only end up getting him killed -- he couldn't afford that. It had to be an effect of keeping Xzar's company, there was no other explanation. The halfling feared he was inheriting the insanity shown on a daily basis by the human and he cursed under his breath.

He'd thought life couldn't get any worse, but it seemed determined to prove him wrong.

-----------------------

In the darkness of the crypts under the Athkatla graveyard, two figures stood side by side; one man, one woman, neither alive. Both were cloaked in clothes as dark as the shadows that surrounded them, as they stood to the side of the remains of their siblings; watching as golems performed the cleaning operation of removing their lifeless, staked forms.

The girl giggled delightedly as she snapped out from her spell and the man looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He was taller, though not by much, and stronger looking -- heavily muscled arms stretched the material of his shirt. She returned his gaze with her own look of amusement, leaning over to him as she whispered.

"The Mistress will be pleased we are undertaking these duties for her."

The man didn't seem to be convinced. "I'm not sure, Hareishan," he said doubtfully. "What if Mistress Bodhi has no plans to return here? She has gone with her brother-"

"Enough!" Hareishan's hiss was enough to silence her companion, but the golems ignored her, continuing with their clearing and repairing work. "She shall return, Parisa; she will want to be with her brothers and sisters, and our lair here is strong. It was breached once before, but we know better than to let that happen again."

The man's eyes glowed red as he smiled. "Yes," he agreed, "yes, we do. Do you think they will look for her here?"

Hareishan smiled cruelly. "Mistress advised us to be prepared to fight until the end -- until the foolish mortal's end. We must prepare here, ensure enough of us survive to begin enticing others to join us once more. When they come to get the Mistress, they will face more power than they've ever imagined, and they will fall."

"Many have been destroyed," noted Parisa, watching as one of their servant golems carried away a carrion-ridden coffin. "It will take time to nurture the power we have in others."

Hareishan nodded softly. "We need not all be powerful. We have time to adopt fledglings of our own and various other mindless slaves to weaken them before they reach us."

Parisa turned back to the woman with a thoughtful expression. "You have already begun working upon a fledgling, haven't you? That is why you drift off so often -- it is not communion with the Mistress, but your own charm incantations."

Hareishan smiled a toothy smile. "He is perfect," she purred. "Smaller than I'd have liked, but I know his capabilities. A vicious fighter, has no love even for the one he travels with. He will be perfect as my... companion."

The man looked slightly taken aback for a moment. "But... Mistress Hareishan," he mumbled, almost humbly. "Have I not served you well?"

She snorted. "You have been adequate," she shrugged, "but you are almost as powerful as I am, now, and it is time I trained a new apprentice. Perhaps you should do likewise."

Parisa seemed to slip into a thoughtful silence as he nodded, their gazes both returning to the ongoing work happening around them. _Yes, perhaps I should_.

-----------------------

Coran leaned on the parapet that ran along the battlements and looked at his land. His life had taken so many surprising twists that he was surprised he still had the capability to _be_ surprised, but he did. He let out a sigh that would have managed to rival any of Xan's more mournful attempts and watched as the sun slowly began to settle behind the horizon.

They'd been back at the De Arnise Keep for a few days. Coran had decided to leave the city after a sleepless night -- he'd been awake trying to reach out to Maiyn, desperately trying to reclaim their link. But each time he'd been met with the same blank emptiness, a harsh reminder of the reality of his position.

His companions had been worried about him -- well, Nalia and Valygar had. The wizard, Edwin, was still in their group, but seemed to be happy to distance himself from their immediate company whenever possible. After discovering the library, he'd holed himself up with some books and they'd only caught fleeting glimpses of him in the corridors as he went to and from his room. Even his meals were delivered to the study.

Earlier that day he'd sat with the ranger and his young ward and explained to them, as well as he could, what had happened. He'd told them about the link he suspected he had, the way he'd felt emotions and feelings coming from his former companion. He described how he'd felt her intimacy with another, then how there had been more pain -- almost as bad as before -- and then nothing. That his bond was gone; the only thing that he had with her had been taken away.

He was truly apart from them now. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever be reunited with them, and even if so -- would it be for any length of time. Or would it merely be for the final goodbye he promised himself he deserved.

The sun almost fully disappeared, leaving an eerie red glow across the cloudy sky. It looked like blood and it did nothing but remind him of Maiyn. With a heavy heart he left his place and returned back inside -- having nothing to do was not helping him at all. They would return to Athkatla -- they had to. He needed to do something to occupy himself while he waited.

-----------------------

Edwin found his concentration wavering and he threw the book aside in disgust. _Simian material_, he thought snidely, scowling as he looked around for anything in this forsaken place that could challenge his intellect.

He didn't bother asking himself what he was doing there, because he already knew. Everything he'd done so far had been a part of the larger plan and it had worked -- not always how he'd expected it to, but it had worked, and that was all that mattered. Getting into the Shadow Thieves had proven to be ridiculously easy after he'd set fire to four of them when they tried to rob his room at the Seas' Bounty. As expected, a polite request was made the following day to him, urging him to attend to an appointment with Mae'Var, and the rogue had offered him the position of right hand man. Edwin had placed several conditions on the post before accepting it.

Then he'd waited. And as he'd been told would happen, the Shadow Thieves were sent into the dungeon beneath the Promenade. Edwin had to congratulate himself on choosing the two young boys he'd approached -- both were easily intimidated but ruthless in their profession.

_"You will find the Rashemeni bitch and kill her, do I make myself clear?"_

They'd nodded fearfully, having listened intently as he described her. When they'd emerged from the dungeon they'd met the man, Irenicus, and one had been killed by his display of magic. Edwin sneered slightly -- the pathetic simian would have nothing on the magnificent Edwin Odesseiron. The other boy had possessed enough sense to flee from the danger, reporting immediately to the mage -- even above the duty he had to Aran. The witch was dead, he'd said, but not to their hands. She had been killed long before they even got into the compound.

It lessened his satisfaction somewhat, but it still managed to be bearable. The first objective was achieved, and the interfering barbarian hedge wizard was safely out of the way. The target lived, but the idiot berserker was still serving alongside her, and Edwin could not risk being recognised by him. The encounter they'd had in Cormyr had proven to have an interesting side effect on the man's mental health, but the mage couldn't be sure he'd have forgotten the incident. The meeting in Baldur's Gate, however, seemed to have escaped the mind of the current elf he allowed to lead.

He had not been sure if working with Coran was a good idea -- after all, he'd tried to fireball the entire party outside Sorcerous Sundries, but only succeeded in singing a few of the adventurers and killing several of the locals. The Flaming Fist were already unjustly in search of him, and he'd made his escape then and there, noting that patience was a virtue. It was not something he possessed in abundance, however.

But the dim-witted fighter elf hadn't even realised who he was, and it was convenient to offer his services to their group for a while. Not only were they sorely lacking a powerful mage -- the girl did _try_, but she was awful -- but every day, theoretically, brought him a step closer to his intended goal. Then, if all went well, he could leave these simians behind and take his prize back home with him. His family would be proud, and what an asset it would be for the Thayvian Empire.

A Child of Bhaal working for them -- working for _him_. It wouldn't be easy, but there were ways and means. He'd gotten this far, after all; his target was a fairly unintelligent specimen -- a _ranger_ at that. Not exactly the prime material they'd hoped for, but all messages and texts seemed to point at her. She was the One. And she would work for Thay... whether she liked it or not.

-----------------------

Valygar stalked along the forest floor under the leafy canopy overhead. Darkness was settling around him but he felt at perfect ease -- the formidable stone walls of the keep were still visible through the trees as he skirted around its perimeter seeking to clear his head from the thoughts that were amassing.

He'd listened as Coran spoke earlier that day, but nothing had really surprised him. He'd suspected there had been something between him and his former companion that lingered, though he had been slightly surprised to learn it was a weak bond. When the elf described its loss his heart went out in sympathy. He understood the feeling of losing someone dear to you only too well.

But his mind was unable to stay on the matter. He was plagued by the visions of Hervo, lying dead in his home. His faithful servant and friend, the closest thing to family he'd had remaining after... after the loss of his parents. Striking them down with his own hands had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do -- even harder than parting with Suna. Hervo had been there for him, comforting him with words and logic. He'd aided in the burial, spent nights awake discussing memories with the ranger into the early hours. He'd _been there_.

And now he was gone -- murdered in cold blood by someone who had been out to hunt his master. Valygar knew who was behind it. As soon as he'd seen the corpse, the wounds that were clearly made by a small sword... Korgan, the dwarf they'd killed outside his cabin, had clearly been wielding an axe. But the two that were with him... the halfling. He'd wielded a sword. He'd murdered Hervo -- Valygar was sure of it. And he would have vengeance.

Then there was Aerie. The poor, innocent avariel had been brutally murdered after being falsely lured from the safety of her companions. He remembered the pause, then the look the halfling had given her before they left them at Umar Hills. It had been a look full of hate, a look with a promise -- a promise of death. Her body was in worse condition that Hervo's had been, by far, when she was found. But again... it looked as if the stab wounds had been made by a small blade. And Aerie had tried to cast a spell of holding upon the halfling and his companion when tempers began to flare before the encounter with the Shadow Dragon...

The stalker stopped and clenched his teeth tightly. He knew he couldn't prove it was them, but in his heart he was certain of it. The necromancer was just as bad as the halfling, dealing in unnatural substances and perverse magic. They had taken his most trusted and loyal friend, and brutally killed a young girl who was only just blossoming into a confident young woman. The anger and rage that coursed through Valygar Corthala's veins was ferocious indeed, and it was several long minutes before he'd composed himself well enough to return to the keep.

-----------------------

Nalia stretched lazily as she sat before the fire, staring into its flickering flames as she daydreamed. She was feeling melancholy and wistful, but she'd expected no less. Her concern over Coran's behaviour had been abated by the discussion they'd had earlier, but although it left her less worried about him, it further reminded her how unattainable he truly was.

This made her sad, but she wasn't entirely sure why.

She liked him well enough -- he was charming, generally polite, occasionally funny. He'd been protective about her, especially when Isaea had attempted to threaten her, and he was... well, he was certainly individual in appearance. She didn't think she'd ever spent this much time in the company of an elf, but she was enjoying it. He was capable of appearing perfectly laid-back even when rushing to be somewhere. He was helping her improve in her roguish skills, and just having him close to her side as he assisted with a complex trap was enough to make her heart flutter.

She frowned. It was stupid. It was a silly, worthless crush -- if only because it was so futile. He was obsessed by finding his former companions, and in their midst was the woman he described as having 'changed his life' -- strong words indeed. Nalia had more than a slight interest in meeting this person, seeing for herself what it was that drew him so purposefully. After all, by meeting her, Nalia would know what to aspire to be more like in order to...

_No!_ She stopped that train of thought instantly and shook her head, annoyed at herself. She had no intention of competing with someone she didn't know and hadn't met, and no intention of ever trying to win Coran to be with her. They were not in the least bit compatible, in the long term -- he was hardly the type a woman of her standing could marry, after all, and they had developed a close friendship that she didn't want to risk.

She sighed softly. She'd do whatever she could to help him find the ones he wanted to be with, even if it seemed that it would mark the end of her journeys with him. He'd probably give up the keep to go off wherever they were destined, and it would fall quickly enough to the Roenalls without a defence. She'd have the choice of either staying and allowing the bratty Isaea to marry her, or leaving and making her own way in the world -- she doubted there'd be a place in an already established group for someone as limited in skills as she was.

But despite all this, she _would_ help him. Because that's what friends did for each other, wasn't it?


	51. Errands and Investigations

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Errands and Investigations**

-----------------------

Life in Athkatla was the same as usual, helping Coran to feel slightly more stable within his own life. He still seemed to have far too much on his mind to concentrate on anything for too long, but the matters that had popped up back at the Keep had been resolved before they left, and the procession of four had made their way back to the city and in the search of employment and adventure.

When Patch and the other horses were taken off to be stabled at the Crooked Crane, Coran voiced his intention to rent out rooms at the Seas' Bounty again, in the hope that being close to the Thieves Guild would aid them in knowing when Maiyn and her companions returned to the city. The others nodded mutely though Edwin had wrinkled his nose slightly. Coran was relieved to have no objections, and steadily made his way through the throngs of people as he marched along the streets.

It was market day in the city, and stalls and counters had been erected everywhere with merchants trading their goods and calling out their sales pitches. Men and women alike bustled around perusing the wares and selection, but still Coran's heart felt heavy. The activity around him didn't have the effect on him it once would have; he was now aware of what was missing in his life that he'd blissfully ignored before, and it was beginning to annoy him.

When the rooms were secured and their belongings were deposited, the party met up in the common room and Valygar fetched a round of drinks. He'd offered the use of his home while they were in the city as they rode from the Keep, but also warned Coran that he was unsure how long his path would allow him to remain with the group. Coran had expressed his desire to keep the ranger's company, but Valygar had just thanked him quietly and offered no more explanation; only nodding when Coran decided to use the services of an Inn so that the stalker could leave at any point without feeling obligated to stay, if that was what he wished.

The atmosphere was fairly heavy and subdued, Coran eventually stating his intention to seek out Ajantis and see if he knew of anything they could do while in the city with spare time. Edwin snorted loudly, but was ignored in general, and Nalia and Valygar nodded in approval. With that settled, they finished their beverages and set off towards the Order's Headquarters, a disgruntled Red Wizard in tow.

-----------------------

Ajantis looked worried. His face was lined with creases of concern, and a permanent frown seemed to adorn his face as he slowly wandered along the paths between the temples with the four companions. Pleasantries had been exchanged, and the paladin had seemed briefly relieved to find Coran wished to remain on good terms after their last meeting; he did, however, sem to have a lot on his mind, and the friends encouraged him to talk about it.

"The task of being a paladin is not easy," he mused. "Many break under the demands of our path, and leave to pursue avenues of life more appropriate to their talents."

Edwin mumbled something from the rear of the group, but he was ignored with practiced ease.

"You have internal problems to deal with?" asked Coran.

"Of a sort, yes," admitted Ajantis. He paused to look across one of the prettier sections of canals and sighed heavily. "Sometimes our members bend instead of break, twisting their paladin-hood to serve their own purpose. These are hard to detect, but when found they are quickly cast out."

"I can imagine," offered Coran.

"How do they twist their actions?" asked Nalia curiously. "It must be something extremely bad for you to throw them out of the Order, must it not?"

Ajantis smiled weakly. "It is in this occasion, Lady Nalia, of that I can assure you. One of our members, a man named Anarg, has recently been expelled from our number. He was a knight when I was a squire -- he became a good friend, a loyal companion. I would never have thought it possible to see a day when he would fall so low."

"What did he do?" enquired Valygar.

"He was implicated in smuggling slaves," sighed Ajantis wearily, rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead. "We thought his removal from our organisation would be the end of it; enough shame for him to see the wrongness in his actions and to reconsider what he was doing. But we were wrong."

"He has not taken the decision lightly?" Coran's frown was now matching the one the paladin wore.

"Not at all, no. He took others when he left, persuaded them to follow him in his exclusion. He is a charismatic man, and a lot of our younger members were swayed by his words. They followed him."

"But surely you have plenty in your ranks, regardless," noted Valygar. "Is the loss of a few younger knights such an issue?"

"No, ordinarily not," acknowledged Ajantis. "But they are masking as paladins and abusing our good name. They extort, smuggle slaves, and spit on all that we honour."

"We can see why this would offend you," said Nalia soothingly. Coran nodded his agreement.

"Our problem is that these Fallen Paladins recognise their former comrades, and our members fear conflict with former friends. It is a quandary I have been assigned to deal with, and one I am unsure as to how to tackle."

"Perhaps we can help," mused Coran thoughtfully. "We are looking for activities to perform while we wait for news to come back to us, and if you are in need of assistance, we'd be only too welcome to offer it."

Ajantis' frown lessened slightly. "I'm not sure what you could do for us. Perhaps some investigations into them to establish fully, for once and for all, what they are up to. Getting close to them may be difficult, however."

"Well, we can hardly pretend to be members of the Order seeking to jump ship," admitted Coran as he examined his companions. Edwin glared back at him, standing just far enough away to be able to hear what was going on while not immediately appearing to be in their company. "We could, however, be prospective business associates of theirs perhaps."

Ajantis nodded slowly. "That may work," he admitted. "Apart gathering what information you can on their activities and concerns, there is little else I can think of right now to solve the dilemma."

"Perhaps a little more information will help that," suggested Coran.

"Information we can provide," added Nalia with a smile.

Ajantis returned her smile and regarded Coran warmly. "Thank you, my friend," he said sincerely. "Your offer of aid is most welcome and readily accepted. We shall liase whenever possible, although we shall need to make sure we are not seen together after this day in public. Perhaps when the matter is a bit clearer, we can discover an answer to the problem at the root of it."

"We will do what we can," affirmed Coran, suddenly relieved. Something to focus on, something to work with. His days would be less empty, and he had a purpose once more. He took Ajantis' hand and shook it firmly as they silently made their promise to work together.

-----------------------

"And how do you propose we find these 'Fallen Paladins'?" enquired Edwin as they sat around their table back at the inn. He was sneering, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't know," admitted Coran. "You're a mage though, aren't you? Can't you do some divination for us and find their location?"

Edwin choked on the wine he was delicately sipping, causing him to turn red as he fought for breath, almost mirroring the shade of his robes. Nalia and Coran looked on with amusement as Valygar proceeded to hit him on the back very firmly -- some might argue a bit _too_ firmly -- until he'd recovered.

"Enough!" he finally spluttered. "Your barbaric attempts to relieve me are unnecessary! (And not to mention unwanted.)"

Nalia's eyes narrowed as she studied her wizardly companion. "Can you actually _use_ divination spells?"

The Red Wizard cleared his throat pointedly. "If I chose to, I would have no doubt at all that I could master such basic cantrips. (Though why anyone would wish to partake in such simian endeavours is beyond me.)"

"So you can't?"

"Edwin Odesseiron is a mage of magnificent magnitude (especially compared to you, though that hardly says much)," he remarked.

"You're better at avoiding a question than using divination magic, I'm guessing," chuckled Coran as he watched the exchange. Edwin threw him a poisonous look.

"Your young wench claims to be a mage," he sniffed, "and such a spell is safe for apprentices to use. Let her cast it. (She could do with the practice after all.)"

Nalia glared at him, but Edwin ignored her and went back to his wine, drawing out his own spellbook and pouring over it until he was sure the others would be conversing amongst themselves and ignoring him. Coran and Valygar exchanged an amused glance as Nalia drummed her fingers on the tabletop, only stopping when Coran's hand went on hers. She withdrew her own quickly, flushing slightly.

"I'll see what I can do with the spell tomorrow," she said, her voice sounding strained. "I might need something to go on -- a rough location or some such. I can work with the name, but I'm not sure how well it'll go."

Coran nodded encouragingly to her as Edwin sniggered. "We'll see what else we can find out in the morning," he said. "We have plenty of time to work on this, so there is no rush; but it should be interesting. Will you be assisting us with this?" His question was levelled at Valygar and the ranger raised his eyes from his drink.

"I will," he said quietly.

"Why wouldn't he be?" asked Nalia. She had missed the conversation earlier and looked at the two men with confusion.

"I have other things I need to do," explained Valygar briefly. "I'm not sure when I will need to go and do them, but it will be soon I fear."

"Can we not assist you? It's the least we could do..."

"No, Nalia, though your words are kind." The stalker smiled -- a genuine smile that was warm and gentle. "What I need to do is best done on my own. If I discover I need help, though, I'll know I can find you again."

"You're our friend," replied Nalia quietly. "We've... we've been through so much together, the three of us. I can't imagine what it'll be like to part ways."

"Urgh," gargled Edwin as he stood up abruptly. "I am going to bed. (Before I am sick with this display of vomit-inducing emotion.)" Nalia scowled as the Red Wizard stalked off towards the stairs, and Coran and Valygar chuckled quietly.

"Best to just ignore him," noted Coran. "He seems to be a bit strange."

"Why is he still with us?" asked Nalia. "I can't remember any of us actually asking him to stay after Mae'Var."

"I don't think any of us did," noted Valygar. "He just seemed to assume he could."

Coran raised an eyebrow. "That's not why you're leaving, is it?" he asked. "I mean, I know how you are with mages, and I admit, I haven't been thinking-"

The ranger shook his head. "No, not at all. I find him distasteful and repulsive, but I have travelled with you long enough to not question your choice of companions too much. And you didn't as much choose him as he seemed to choose us."

"So what is it you need to do?" asked Nalia.

Valygar gave her a serious look. "Do you really want to know?" She nodded. "I want to avenge my friend and servant who died in my home."

"But, how?" Nalia frowned with confusion.

"I have my suspicions as to who may have been involved."

"Are you sure you will not reconsider letting us go with you?" asked Coran. "We would have no objections to helping."

"I think you would," mumbled Valygar. "You have already stayed your blade once against them; I cannot ask you to help me kill those who have saved the one you love before."

Coran stared. "Montaron and Xzar." It wasn't a question.

Valygar nodded. "I'm not asking you to understand why I must do it, but for the sake of our friendship I'm asking you to allow me to leave your company to do what I must. I will not allow you to have conflict in your loyalty by coming with me, but do not think that I hold you in any less regard for it. We all see people differently -- though I cannot see any good in the two you mention, and I will have no qualms about ending their lives if I can. For you to know they have saved someone dear to you -- that is enough for me, and I respect your opinion. Please, respect mine."

Several long minutes passed without anyone speaking. Nalia had drifted from the conversation, almost into the background, allowing the men to sort it out. Valygar's eyes had gone back to his drink, the light from the crackling fire occasionally causing them to glint. Coran's own gaze was fixed somewhere in the distance, but eventually he spoke.

"I respect it and I understand," he said. "If you achieve whatever it is you set out to do, and wish to find us again, I urge you not to hesitate. I would always be happy to adventure in your company."

Valygar smiled and raised his glass to both of his companions. They did likewise and the glass chinked as they knocked together. "For friendship," the ranger stated sincerely.

"For friendship," Coran and Nalia chorused, joining him in draining their mugs.

-----------------------

Much to Edwin's annoyance, Nalia's divination spell had much more success than any of them had imagined. A faint outline of a house appeared which Valygar recognised as being in the Bridge District of the town. It was there that the group were heading when they were interrupted by a member of the guard.

"Greetings, citizens, I am Lieutenant Aegisfield," he said amiably, though his tone also had an edge of warning to it. "I trust you'll be keeping your weapons at your sides. I should hate to have to run you by the garrison if anything should happen."

Coran instantly wondered if their motives for visiting the area were known. "No need for that, sir," he replied cautiously. "We're not here looking for trouble."

The lieutenant smiled slightly. "I am sure, but I extend the warning even so. It is not so much your conduct that I am worried about, but that with all your gear you will look a rich target."

Coran looked around at his companions -- the man had a point. Nalia had raided her Keep's weaponry before they left, and he himself had her family heirloom hanging from his belt. The Flail of Ages was a stunning weapon, and it seemed to shine with an eerie glow even in the subdued light. A battleaxe was strapped to his pack and his trusty two-handed sword was on his back. The beautiful green bow he carried would also, likely, draw attention, and Valygar's Shadow Armour -- made from the scales of the dragon they'd defeated, and crafted during their last visit to the city -- and Nalia's flowing robes from the Adventurer's Mart were also fairly noticeable. He grinned crookedly.

"I'm warning everyone, so as to get the word out that there are guards on the streets," continued the man with a trace of amusement. "We've had a... a string of killings, and I don't want any more happening."

"Bandits or thieves, perhaps?" asked Nalia.

"I don't think so, my Lady," replied Aegisfield. "They'd be easy enough to figure out, but what's happening here... well, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. There's a disgustingly sick person out there and I simply don't have the manpower to protect everyone. He's been killing paupers, sometimes in the alley where they sleep."

"Then we have nothing to worry about, I'm sure," muttered Edwin with barely concealed impatience.

"He kills when the opportunity comes up," stated the guard sharply, eyeing the Red Wizard with suspicion. "Recent victims were poor, but one was middle-class. Do not dismiss this -- you do not want to end up a victim."

"Why would someone prey on the poor?" asked Nalia with disbelief. "What could they have to take?"

"Nothing. They have nothing to take. He kills them and that is all; not only is it pointless, but he does it in as painful a way as possible. It's... it's sick."

"What do you mean?" asked Valygar.

Aegisfield sighed. "He flays them... alive." Nalia shuddered visibly, and even Valygar and Coran winced. Edwin suddenly looked interested. "There has been blood all over the area. Little Faraji, a local urchin, found the latest victim. I hate to think of a child seeing that."

"It sounds like the work of a very sadistic person," said Nalia quietly. "Perhaps we could find clues where others could not, Coran?" Her eyes met his and showed a pleading that he'd expected. He nodded to her.

"We can certainly see what we can find out," he stated.

"I must go about my rounds," remarked Aegisfield. "If you find any information about the murders, be sure to let me know. Don't go looking for trouble though. I have enough problems with walkers and beggars; Old Rampah was damn near killed, and a street woman in the area, Rose, was plain lucky. Don't be like them."

"We won't," Coran assured him, waving as the lieutenant wandered away. "This reminds me of an old Tethyrian proverb I once heard."

"What's that?" asked Nalia as they began walking on.

"'It never rains, but it pours'", smiled Coran. "Just as I thought we would be struggling to find intrigue enough to keep us busy, it seems to be assaulting us from every direction."

They wandered around the corner of a building and were met with a fairly gory scene which interrupted their conversation. Several raggedly clothed men and women were standing around, looking at the bodies littering the ground. Their skin was torn away, and pieces of flesh were strewn around between their corpses. Nalia immediately threw her hand up over her mouth while the men stared impassively.

"Excuse me, are you Mister Coran?" A young scruffy boy was pulling at the elf's sleeve, distracting him from his morbid view. Coran nodded distractedly as he turned to regard the messenger -- a boy with a shock of bright orange hair and a face covered with freckles and grime. The lad smiled cheekily. "Master Quayle at the circus wonders if you'd have the time to visit him, sir. He's needin' a bit o' aid with somethin', and he remembered how good you'd been to his Aerie. He says there ain't no rush, he'll be in town for a bit yet, but he'd appreciate your help."

"Tell him we'll see him as soon as we can," replied Coran, pushing a few gold pieces into the boy's palm, causing him to squeal in delight as he ran off.

"Your old proverb seems to be taking on a life of its own," remarked Nalia dryly, having turned away from the corpses.

"It does, doesn't it?" sighed Coran. "Well, we need to decide what we're going to do and when. And what better way to decide than to visit the nearest inn and have a vote over a mug of ale?"

-----------------------

Almost an hour later the group were scouring the area, trying to find the small beggar boy known as Faraji. He proved to be an elusive subject, and Edwin appeared to be finding it hard to keep his temper reigned in whenever Nalia made a quip about the usefulness of divination.

The Red Wizard managed to get the last laugh though -- as he stood back, watching them interrogate some of the locals, he felt something tug slightly at his belt. Instinctively he spun round, only just remembering that casting a fireball would be a bad idea in the City of Coin. Instead he reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, ignoring his pitiful screams.

"What do you think you were doing? (And don't try to lie to me; I know exactly what you were up to.)"

"If you already know, why are ye botherin' to ask?" sulked the boy.

"It was a rhetorical... oh never mind. (Why do I bother with these... these... _simians?!)"_

"What's going on?" asked Coran as he approached, curious as to the noise and commotion.

"This worthless vagrant was attempting to steal from me," sniffed Edwin haughtily. "I think we should remove his hand as payment for the crime."

The boy burst into tears. "Don't hurt Faraji!" he wailed. "I was just ever so hungry and-"

"Wait!" exclaimed Coran. "You are Faraji? Let him go!"

Edwin frowned but released his iron grip on the boy's wrist. As Nalia caught his eye he just smiled at her smugly. The beggar rubbed his injured arm as he scowled up at the Red Wizard but nodded at Coran's question.

"We have been looking for you," continued the elf.

A panicked expression came across Faraji's face. "It weren't me! I ain't done it!" He turned and tried to dart away, but only succeeded in running into Valygar. The ranger caught him by the scruff of the neck with the minimum of effort.

"Stop being so flighty," remarked Coran reproachfully. "We only wanted to ask you a few questions about the local occurrences."

The boy stopped his struggling and slowly turned back round to face them. "You mean all those deaths? I... I found the body of... of old Bilver. He never hurt no one! He was all bloody an'... an'... Maybe other beggars know more. All I did was see him."

Nalia crouched down and took the boy's hand -- he'd begun to tremble and looked at them nervously, the memories of his discovery fresh in his mind once more.

"Who do you think would want to hurt old Bilver?" she asked softly.

"That old witch!" Faraji exclaimed triumphantly after a few moments thought. "She's the mean ol' Missus Cragmoon. Mean evil witch! She smacks you for stealin' cookies, that's how I know she's mean!" He paused for a moment and his panicked expression returned. "You won't tell her I told, will you? I... I don't wanna be incarc'rated, or whatever she gonna do!"

"Don't worry," Nalia assured him. "We won't let you come to any more harm. When did you last eat?"

"I dunno, miss," he sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Edwin looked disgusted. "Yesterday, maybe."

Nalia stood back up, taking the boy's hand firmly. "I'm going to make sure he gets something to eat then see if the local Temple will be able to provide him with some shelter. Do you have any family, Faraji?"

He shook his head forlornly and Nalia sighed sadly.

"If only we could do more," she said quietly. Coran squeezed her shoulder as she passed and she gave him a thankful smile, wandering into the crowd with the boy in tow as she went about her mission. The elf looked at his remaining companions.

"Time to find this 'Mrs Cragmoon', I guess."

-----------------------

"What can I get for you, deary? Something to ease your aches? A potion or two for the dangers of the road?"

Edwin allowed the woman to guide him over to a well secreted stall, hidden behind a flap of canvas that covered a discrete alcove situated in a gap between two houses. Coran could hear him almost purring over the more magical specimens before he idly swatted her away, demanding peace and quiet to deliberate on his choices.

She turned to Coran and Valygar and smiled. Her eyes were small and black; constantly darting around as she watched the passers-by. A purple shawl was draped over her narrow shoulders, contrasting quite vividly with the bright orange shirt she wore underneath, and the green skirt that finished off her colourful clothing. Her grey hair was neatly tied back into a bun on her head, secured rigidly in place by several golden-tipped pins. She frowned slightly as she observed their careful examination of her appearance.

"You look a little... preoccupied," she said carefully. "Like you have a question or two."

"Ah, I do," smiled Coran pleasantly, hoping to put her more at ease. He failed miserably, and her beady eyes narrowed even more as she peered at him. "I am checking on the murders around here. I talked to Faraji."

A hint of a smile crossed her lips and her gaze softened. "He's a delightful boy," she said warmly. "Light fingers though -- poor thing doesn't have parents to help him. I let him get away with stealing far more often than he thinks, though I likely shouldn't encourage such behaviour."

Valygar smiled slightly as he studied the crowds in the distance, and Coran couldn't fight the amused expression his own face took on.

"He is certainly a very... lively child," agreed Coran, clearing his throat. "He said... well. He said you were an 'evil witch'." There was a sound of Valygar stifling a snigger.

The woman rolled her eyes slightly. "I see. This child, that finds me old and a little off my noodle, has called me a witch and you have taken that as basis for murder accusations?"

"Er..." Coran shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. It reminded him of his mother when he'd been caught with one of the girls in the village. "Not exactly..."

"No?"

"Well... all right, we just wanted to see what you knew about it all, if anything."

"And to make sure I wasn't really an 'evil witch'," noted Mrs Cragmoon. Her tone was still disapproving, but there was a twinkle in her eyes that Coran didn't miss. "So... am I?"

"Certainly not," replied the elf smoothly, causing Valygar to take his turn at eye-rolling. "And any assistance you could offer would be most appreciated, and an aid to your own safety in general too!"

The woman snorted. "I can look after myself! Let me tell you why the boy thinks I am a witch, hmm? It's because I _am_ a witch. What do you think your friend is looking at? Bottles of soup?"

"Uh-"

"It's a crime in this city, you know," she continued, ignoring Coran's half-hearted attempts to interrupt her. Valygar had wandered away slightly. "A magic user is an outcast, a criminal! It's not right!"

"I know-"

"All I do is make potions to help those who need it. It's illegal, but the people who need what I sell would disagree -- there are potions of healing that have saved their loved ones! Potions of speed that have helped them make several meetings across the city! Potions of genius that have helped young apprentices pass their-" The woman scowled and stopped mid sentence. "Well, you get the idea."

"Indeed we do," agreed Coran. "We've caused you enough trouble, and I apologise. We'll be on our way."

Mrs Cragmoon nodded to them. "Safe travels. Oh, and keep this between us, will you? You know what it is like to have something to hide. Yes, I think you do."

She strode off to wrestle Edwin away from her merchandise while Coran wondered at her parting words. When the Red Wizard had been returned to their company, complaining and glaring at the old woman, the elf led them off towards the local Temple of Helm to meet Nalia so they could move on with their investigation, and find the others that Lieutenant Aegisfield had mentioned.


	52. The Tanner

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Tanner**

-----------------------

"And you're sure you'll do everything you can to make sure he gets some sort of home?" asked Nalia.

The Helmite Priest she was addressing nodded to her pleasantly, but when he saw Coran approach the young woman his eyes lit up in relief. Faraji waved happily to the fighter, flapping around a piece of sweetmeat that he'd been given to keep him quiet.

"What a vexing man," sighed Nalia as the priest led the little beggar boy to the other side of the temple. "Do you know what he said when we first came in?"

"I have no idea," admitted Coran, slightly amused.

"He said we should go to a Temple of Ilmater!" she snorted. "That the followers of the Crying God would see to him."

"I assume you did not accept that as an answer," ventured the elf.

"Certainly not! As we spoke to him, a man came in and handed over a pouch _full _of coins and left without a word. One of the younger clergymen said his name was Reynald de Chatillon and -- you'll find this interesting -- that he was a former paladin of the Order of the Radiant Heart."

Coran's eyebrow rose. "One of Anarg's men?"

"Seems so," replied Nalia with a slight shrug. "He comes often, at least twice a tenday, and drops off what coin he can spare. They don't know where he gets it or how he comes by it, but the High Watcher is uncomfortable accepting it. So far it has all been put to one side, as they're not willing to risk using ill-gotten gains from ventures that Helm would disapprove of."

Coran nodded as he watched Faraji sit down on one of the benches, his legs swinging slightly as he looked around with a bored expression. "You think he's trying to make amends with his God now he's Fallen?"

"If he is, he's going about it the wrong way," noted Nalia dryly. "I had a pretty good look at him, though -- I'm sure I'd be able to recognise him again if we came across him again."

"Good," smiled Coran, shifting his gaze to the young girl. "You know, I've just had an idea."

-----------------------

Ajantis strode into the Order's stables, looking around with a puzzled expression. He'd not been expecting any visitors, and he didn't recognise the name that had been given to him by the messenger boy. Regardless, dutifully as always, he made sure his armour was spotlessly clean, his stance was proud but welcoming, and he attempted to remember to smile as he surveyed his surroundings for his guest. He almost didn't notice the grubby little boy that approached him and tugged at the metal gauntlet on his hand.

"Hey, mister -- I'm Faraji, sir."

Ajantis looked down to see a wild expanse of brown curls flopping messily around a rather messy head. Two piercing blue eyes gazed back up at him solemnly.

"Ah, I er," the paladin stuttered. He cleared his throat. "Hello, young Faraji. What can I do for you?"

"Mister Coran sent me to see you, sir," the boy said, speaking slowly and carefully as if trying to make as good an impression as possible. "He said I should see if you had anythin' in the way of employment to offer me, 'cause the Helmite priests didn't really want me stayin' with 'em."

Ajantis smiled slightly and patted the boy lightly on the arm. "Well, I'm afraid that we have enough stablehands here already, my boy," he said apologetically, noting the downcast expression on Faraji's face. "But, if you really do wish to have a responsible job, I think I know exactly the role for you."

"You do, sir?"

"Why, yes," beamed Ajantis. "How would you like to take up a position as messenger and errand boy at my estate? It won't be much initially, but when my good Lady Bethany and I wed, I am sure there will be all manner of duties that you could take over as your own, and it would mean we have to rely less on using our neighbours own attendants."

Faraji's mouth gaped open slightly. "You... you mean it? Really?"

The paladin laughed. "Yes, I do, boy! Come now -- I shall show you where I live, and introduce you to Aime. My good Lady shall be away from the city for a while longer as family matters have been holding her up -- we shall use the time until her return as your trial, and if you settle in well, the position will be yours in earnest. What say you?"

"Th-thank you!" exclaimed Faraji delightedly. "I'll do my best!"

-----------------------

"(This is a stupendous waste of time.)" muttered Edwin as the group made their way down a small alley between two poorly repaired homes in the search of a man they knew only as 'Old Rampah'. The Red Wizard's nose was wrinkled almost continuously as he looked at their surroundings with deep distaste. The others ignored him.

"Over there," said Valygar quietly, nodding in the direction of an older man who was huddled under the overhand of a dilapidated looking house. He was holding something in his arms, almost cradling it, it seemed. Coran headed over.

"Who's dat?" snapped the man as they approached, instantly springing up into a defensive position, his narrow eyes peering at them suspiciously. "Who's eyein' old Rampah? What sa want? Get orf!" He paused and backed away slightly with a knowing look. "Aegisfield send you? Didn't he? I ain't stole nothing!"

"Easy, friend," soothed Coran. The man stared at the elf; he was wearing threadbare old clothes and his white hair was hanging wildly over his shoulders. It looked as if he hadn't eaten much recently. "I just want to ask you something about the local murders."

"I ain't done it!" shrieked Rampah. "Wasn't me! I swears! You ain't takin' me in to no guardhouse! Walls are bad!"

"We're not from the guards," interjected Nalia quietly. "We just want to ask you a few things."

The beggar man looked at her oddly. "Not from the guards?" She shook her head. "Ok, then I talk to you," he continued, still seeming suspicious. "They treat me bad sometimes, but I just wants to sleep. What you want?"

"Tell me what you know of the murders here," smiled Coran.

"Nothin'. Not a thing."

Edwin sighed loudly.

"Nothing?" Coran frowned slightly. "Not a thing? The guard thought you might."

"Nope, nothin'."

"Enough!" came the Red Wizard's voice as he pushed his way through to the front of the group. "Don't play games with us!" he snarled at the beggar who visibly shrank away from him. "Tell us what you know, or face the wrath of an incredibly annoyed arch-mage!"

Coran glared at Edwin, but the wizard ignored everyone and kept his steely glaze on Rampah. The beggar began to tremble.

"Don't know nothing!" he exclaimed almost desperately. "Guards kept us away. They know all I know. That's it."

"I'm getting impatient," warned Edwin.

"I... I got this from nearby!" Rampah waved around whatever he was holding, but Coran couldn't catch a proper glimpse of it before it was tucked away behind his back again. With amazing courage, the man drew himself up and stood off against the Red Wizard. "You want? You gotta buy. I found it, right near a body. It's mine, so you gotta pay. You pay... a hundred gold. Yeah, a hundred."

Edwin snorted. "Give it to me, or you will join the dead quite soon."

"Edwin!" Nalia shoved him to the side and reached into her own pouch, drawing out a handful of coins. "Here... have this -- will it do?"

Rampah peered at her offer, then snatched at it greedily, throwing his former prize at her. She caught it and then held it as far away from her body as possible as she tried to work out what it was. The beggar noticed her puzzled expression.

"IT'S NOT HUMAN FLESH!" he shouted. "Don't you think it is, because it's _not_! It's leather, but it's not human flesh, I tell you! Them bodies be flayed and have none, but this ain't theirs!"

"Well, that's a relief," the girl muttered, passing it over to Coran. The elf studied it for a few moments before extending it to Edwin.

"I have no desire to touch... that," said the wizard haughtily.

"You don't know what it is?" asked Nalia innocently.

Edwin glared at her. "Do you?" he shot back.

"I'm not the one who goes on about how wonderful I am," she pointed out.

"Talk to the buyer that sells!" called Rampah, dancing away with his hands jingling with his newly acquired wealth. "He can help, and he stands by the woman who grows like a flower!"

"That was helpful," murmured Valygar, taking his turn to examine the object. "This is some sort of hide, but I don't know what of. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Then we'll have to do what Rampah suggested," sighed Coran, accepting their prize back and turning to return to the main part of the district. "Let's find this seller."

-----------------------

The rest of the day was spent locating the seller that Rampah spoke of. Conveniently enough, he was conversing with a young lady called Rose, whom Lieutenant Aegisfield had mentioned, and both of them led to a series of surprising revelations.

"So, this hide is elephant hide?" asked Coran, clarifying. The merchant -- a portly, middle-aged man with rosy cheeks and a wide smile -- nodded. "And the smell was similar to this oak bark?" The young girl nodded, her made-up face almost a rainbow of colours.

"Who uses oak bark?" asked Nalia with a frown.

"Some people use it in medicinal preparations," remarked Valygar thoughtfully.

"Saner people would use it to produce a cork for their finest bottles of wine," muttered Edwin.

"The tanner'd use a lot of it," interrupted the trader. "It's good stuff, rich in tannin."

"The tanner?" asked Coran. He stared at the hide. "Would he work with this material, too?"

"I can't say for certain," stated the merchant. "There's a circus in town that might be where it came from; I've never heard of much demand for anything that exotic, though."

"Rejiek Hidesman's shop is just down the road a bit," said Rose softly. "On the left, just past the Five Flagons."

Coran smiled at her. "Rejiek is the local tanner?"

She nodded. "Best one in Athkatla, so they say. A lot of his competition tends to find they can't stay in business too long because his work is so sought after that they can't get enough orders to keep them afloat."

"And what is he like?" asked Valygar.

Rose frowned slightly. "I haven't had many dealings with him," she said slowly. "He's known as a respectable businessman, goes out of town a lot to ensure he gets the best supplies. He's always polite and courteous when you pass him in the street, though."

"Tends to keep to himself," added the merchant. "Came from somewhere in the north when he was a young lad and single-handedly built up his business through hard work and determination."

Coran nodded. "Well, thank you for your help," he smiled. "It has given us a lot to think about and work with."

"Good luck!" exclaimed Rose. "Anything you can do to help would be appreciated by me and the other girls -- the streets aren't safe at the best of times, but recently it's become even more dangerous for us."

"Come back if you need any supplies," grinned the seller. "I'm here most days, and business has been slow with the attacks. I might be able to extend a discount or two until this whole matter is solved."

"We might hold you to that," noted the elf, leading his friends away towards the Five Flagons Playhouse. They weren't far from it at all, and before long they found the tannery. It was a fairly large building, overlooking the river that ran beneath the whole district. Various skins and hides hung inside the windows on display and the same smell as Rose had identified gently wafted from the slightly open door at the side of the structure. A large sign hung out from the side of the wall naming it as the Hidesman's Tannery. Coran gently pushed the door open and stepped into the dim interior with his companions close behind.

A lithe man looked up from his work at one of the many tables in the place as they entered. He wore a simple leather apron that covered his shirt and trousers, and a small but sharp knife was in his right hand as he carefully shaped the skin he was working with. His hair looked oily, greased back from his face and behind his ears, and his dark eyes regarded them almost critically.

"I'm sorry, I'm closed at the moment," he said pleasantly enough. "Come back when I have replenished my stock."

"My apologies," said Coran amiably. "Might I ask you a few questions about the local murders?"

The tanner seemed to tense slightly, but his facial expression remained the same. "The guards have already canvassed the neighbourhood, so if you want anything, go talk to them," he said quietly. "I don't know who or what you are, so I'm not talking to you."

"We are just looking for some assistance," said Nalia. "We found some things that are confusing us, and we were wondering if you'd have any ideas on where they'd have come from or what they'd have been doing there."

"And what things would they be?" asked Rejiek with narrowed eyes.

"Well, one of the beggars found this piece of skin," said Coran, pulling it from his pack. "We've had it identified as elephant hide, though why someone would have had that, we've no idea."

"Oak bark was also scented at the vicinity of the murders," said Valygar quietly. "You obviously have a use for it yourself, and we wondered if-"

"I am afraid I cannot help you," interrupted the tanner sharply. "As I said, the guard have already been here. I suggest you go and ask them what you wish to know."

"Well, well, well," came Edwin's soft tone as the wizard stepped forward slightly, approaching Rejiek and pointing behind him. "What is that hanging upon your wall? Correct me is I am mistaken, but is that not elephant hide? (And the great Edwin Odesseiron is _never_ wrong.)"

"What are you implying... friend?" asked Rejiek.

"You are not my friend," stated the Red Wizard calmly. "And I am implying nothing. I am merely stating that you seem to be in possession of our two strongest clues, which would mean that all evidence points to you as the murderer."

Slowly the tanner placed his knife down on the bench and removed his leather gloves. A smile spread across his face, but it was cold and mirthless and the group instinctively moved closer together as Rejiek left his workbench and sauntered across the room.

"I see. You have gathered this... er, evidence?" he asked carefully. "And others know of your findings, so it will not stop with your leaving. It's funny, isn't it? A simple piece of leather, and a whiff of tannin. If my leather had not been torn I would not have worn the new armour. No tear would have meant no smell."

"So... you are admitting to being the killer?" asked Coran, slightly surprised. "Why did you do this?"

Rejiek laughed. "I might as well try and explain the sun to the moon. You can't understand! My work must go on -- there is only one place left for my craft to go, and you cannot stand in the way." With that he pushed a table towards them, letting the various instruments and pots of tannin fall to the floor as the group dodged away. He darted down some stairs while they were distracted, and the four companions clambered across the upturned table in their pursuit, heading downstairs.

"You should have run away, little fool!" Rejiek called from across the chamber. "You could not understand! My work must go on!" He turned and virtually leapt downstairs as a ball of flames head towards him from Edwin's hands. The fireball exploded harmlessly at the other side of the room, and Coran extended his hand as Valygar moved to go after him, pointing to something on the floor.

"Traps -- and lots of them," he muttered quietly. "Nalia -- help me disarm them."

The two thieves got working on the assorted snares and eventually they managed to cross the room. The stench was almost overpowering -- it had obviously been where most of the victims had been taken, as various bones and parts of flesh lay littered around the floor with flies crawling all over them. All of the group were relieved to head down further into the darkness to escape the scene, but they stopped as they noticed Rejiek disappearing in a flash of light. Slowly, a robed figure turned to face them, his face shrouded in shadows.

"No, you will have no victory here! Rejiek must work on!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you?" demanded Coran. "Why do you associate with this criminal?"

"He is chosen to work the gift and has escaped your reach," hissed the figure. "He will continue, and your skins will be the final touches! No talk! You will die here -- Vellin Dahn does so command!"

Another flash signalled the teleportation of the mage, Vellin Dahn, and the group cautiously moved forward into the cellar. It opened out into a natural enough cavern that the river flowed past, and a single boat was moored at the end of a small, wooden pier. Several crates were piled up high against the walls, and more barrels were neatly arranged in rows behind the steps.

Nalia's cry of pain was the first sign of their attackers, and Coran turned to see two hooded figures, both brandishing sharp and shining knives. One had stabbed the young girl in the back, causing her to fall to the ground weakly. Edwin immediately brought up a stoneskin around him, just in time to avoid the second attacker's similar strike at him. Valygar and Coran both roared as they charged at them, but the assassins winked out of existence almost immediately.

"Find them!" urged Coran, looking pointedly at Edwin.

Edwin growled something incomprehensible in return, and the elf could only make out the word 'divination' in the middle. Valygar groaned.

"Behind you!" shouted the Red Wizard.

Coran and Valygar spun around to find themselves face to face with two ghasts. One had extended its arm, reaching out to touch Coran. Immediately the elf found himself feeling paralysed, and his body froze to the spot, unable to move. Valygar's katana swung ferociously at the other, felling it quickly with a well placed hit but the cry of pain from the ranger just shortly after suggested that the assassins had made another attack outside the range of Coran's view. He could do nothing but stand there as the ghast reached out and drew its claws along his armour, ripping through the leather easily and raking at his flesh.

Flashes and explosions seemed to be erupting behind him regularly as Edwin went through his entire repertoire, then a flaming arrow shot past Coran's head, hitting the ghast in the head. It recoiled away, trying to escape the burning sensation and the elf watched as Edwin followed it, striking it solidly over and over again with his staff. Valygar appeared by his side, aiding him to fell the foul creature, then they both turned around to their leader and sighed heavily.

"Can you free him up?" asked Valygar.

"I have no spells left. (None worthy of these monkeys, anyway.)" muttered Edwin darkly. "It'll wear off on its own. We'll just have to wait for him. (Simians.)"

Valygar nodded. "Well, I'll see if the assassins had anything of note on them. You can check Nalia's all right."

"Me?" Edwin's face contorted into a picture of abject horror. "Why can't you? You don't hate her."

"And you do?" asked the stalker dangerously.

"No, of course not," scoffed Edwin quickly. "I merely mean that you will be going nearer to her anyway, and she knows you more than me. (Yes, that'll do.)"

Valygar gave the mage a distasteful look and moved off without another word, past the still frozen Coran. Edwin watched him go, seeming to forget about the elf's presence.

"(Simians, all of them.)" he muttered to himself. "(Why I am putting myself through this, I do not know. Well I do, and it had better be worth it.)" With one final glare around him, Edwin stalked away behind Coran. The elf waited patiently.

-----------------------

Nalia assured Coran she was feeling much better as they headed back up through the tannery. The healing potions she'd had in her possession had quite literally saved her life after she'd been backstabbed, and after drinking a few of them, she insisted there was no need to visit a temple to have her checked over.

Valygar made a disturbing discovery underneath the tanner's bed. Coran didn't ask why he'd been looking there in the first place, but Nalia was able to identify the odd looking tunic as being made from human flesh. It had instantly been rolled up in some spare paper and reluctantly taken with them to present to the guard as further proof. Slowly the companions made their way from the building, wandering along the quietening roads as evening fell on the area and the locals headed home quickly to avoid the dangers of the dark. They had initially agreed to head towards the Council buildings, but they were suffering from injuries and sudden fatigue, and it was decided they'd just return to the Seas' Bounty for the night and head over to see the guard in the morning.

A figure looming before them made that unnecessary.

"Ah, it is you," said Aegisfield as he held up his lantern to illuminate their faces better. "I don't suppose you've heard anything about our killer? Not that I want you poking around, but you might have heard the odd thing."

Coran offered a crooked grin as he supported Nalia. "We spoke to many of the people you mentioned before," he said, "and discovered more than we expected."

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow expectantly as Valygar pulled the two skins from his pack and held them out. The guardsman accepted them carefully.

"Tannin was smelt at the scene by the girl named Rose," Coran continued, "And Rampah found that thicker skin near to the bodies. One of the merchants identified it as elephant hide, and the local tanner had more at his home."

Aegisfield blinked. "Rejiek?" he asked in disbelief.

Coran nodded. "His bedroom is full of victims, and that other skin was located under his bed. Human skin, we think you'll find."

The lieutenant flinched slightly and looked at it with distaste. "You have been to the tannery then?" he asked eventually.

"We went to ask if he knew where the elephant hide would have come from," admitted Coran. "As we told him what we'd discovered, Edwin noticed similar hides behind him. He then said something about how his work must not be disturbed and he ran to his cellar. We followed him but he escaped with a wizard, leaving only some assassins and... other guards to deal with us."

"I see," said Aegisfield slowly. "I knew him as a quiet man -- he kept himself to himself, and little was known of him beyond his skills as a tanner. We would never have suspected him." He looked away from the skin he carried and back up to the party. "It sounds like you have performed some excellent work. You have my thanks for this, and you will be well liked around here. We are short on man power for crimes involving the poor."

"We are happy we could help," smiled Nalia.

"Here is a reward for your trouble," said the lieutenant, drawing a pouch from his pocket and handing it to Valygar. "Though it's probably not over yet. I'll have the guard try and spot Rejiek, but who knows what he will do. I thank you again."

The group wished him a good night and continued on their way to the inn. Edwin mumbled about the loss of the human skin before he had a chance to study it, but he quickly stopped when the others gave him strange looks. Nalia retired to her room as soon as they arrived, weak from her recent injuries, and the men sat together to eat before they too made their way to their rooms. They still had the Fallen Paladins to infiltrate, and at some point Coran knew they should visit the circus to see what Quayle needed from them.

He sat down on his bed wearily. He'd been so busy with the recent murder investigation that he'd given little thought to his melancholy mood. He felt better; he was still worried about his former companions, but his old hope had returned about their reunion, and he knew he had to be patient. Things would work out when they were good and ready, and until then there was always a something for them to do. He smiled softly to himself and blew out his candle, lying down as the moonlight from outside poured into his room, casting an eerie glow around his surroundings.


	53. Partings

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Partings**

-----------------------

"What were you playing at?" Jaheira's voice was rough as she glared at Maiyn, though moments before she'd held the young ranger in a tight embrace.

"I didn't want to fight," the elf replied simply, avoiding meeting the druid's eyes.

Jaheira snorted. "Reckless girl! If Minsc had not been so quick to react you may have thrown away your life! There are _no_ second chances for you -- I think it's about time you remembered that!"

"I do remember." Maiyn walked away slowly, swaying slightly as she approached the Kara-tuan's fallen body. She knelt beside it, looking down at Yoshimo's bitter face. She'd wanted to talk to him more, to understand why he felt the way he did. Why he wouldn't give her a chance to explain. But there had been no time -- so driven as he was by the need to avenge his sister, he'd seen Maiyn only as her killer. His ingratiation into the group had merely been a part of his greater plan to get close to her, to win her trust. To lead her to what he believed would be her death.

To endanger her friends.

She shook her head slightly, standing back up as she fought the anger welling up inside. He'd known what was in store, but allowed her friends to follow her into their capture when he could have prevented it. He could have been honest with her, told her what his issue was and tried to sort things out in a more honourable manner -- more honestly! _Like you were honest when you hid what you were from him?_

She frowned at herself. _That was different..._ He'd known she was a Child of Bhaal, anyway -- hiding it from him hadn't achieved anything, and his 'discovery' at the news had been another act. _That justifies your untruths? That makes all your lies and secrets bearable, does it? The fact that they might know anyway... and if they don't, well... nothing is as important as you, anyway. You are a Bhaalspawn._

She staggered backwards slightly. The thoughts in her head were not of her own conscious making, but they were there; commenting on everything flowing through her mind, going against her normal views. Was this another effect to having lost her soul? Was the taint capable of taking so much advantage of every situation? She jumped as a hand was gently placed on her arm.

"Are you all right?" Maiyn nodded to Imoen, allowing a small but weak smile to cross her lips. "We should get out of here," the thief continued nervously. "Before any more of his minions are sent to see to us."

"You're right," the ranger agreed, taking her sister's hand and turning back to the others. "Are we all ready to go?"

Their friends nodded grimly, gripping their weapons tightly as they made their way out of the hall and followed the dimly lit corridor. No one spoke as they travelled, and the only sound that accompanied them was the soft chinking from Minsc and Anomen's armour. Eventually they came to another door, and the ranger cautiously pushed it open and ventured inside. A large portal swirled before them, its dark form shifting shape as it rippled eerily. The ranger found herself walking towards it, and she reached out with her hand to touch the surface. She was prevented from doing so by some force.

"It's locked," she said quietly, looking around at the rest of the room. It was completely bare, and there was no sign of anything that could be used to allow it to give them access.

"We don't even know where it goes," remarked Anomen cautiously. "Perhaps we would be better advised to search for another way from this place."

Maiyn nodded to him, and they filed back out to the passage, continuing on their route around the asylum's corridors. Eventually a voice drifted around from the corner and Maiyn froze instinctively when she recognised it.

"Saemon," she hissed, stalking forward to face him. He looked up at her arrival and offered a charming smile which rapidly faded from his face as her glare took on more ferocity.

"Good to see your person well and sound," he remarked cheerfully. "As you can see, the way is clear and we are free. Now to the business at hand."

"We have no 'business' together," stated Maiyn coldly, drawing her sword slowly. "Unless you wish us to begin some."

"Now, there's no need for that," Saemon chided. "I remained here to make you an offer out of friendship and courtesy."

The ranger snorted. "What could you possibly have to offer us?"

"A way back to the mainland, for one," he replied casually. "I can get us from this place and into the town, and we can be astride the waves within hours."

The elf dropped her sword slightly. "Tell me why we should believe you are even remotely trustworthy," she said quietly.

Saemon looked hurt by her words. "It is true I was working for your captors, but I had no way of knowing what they had planned. I offer you this assistance as a sign of my apology and my good-will. It is the only safe way to leave here, mark my words."

"But how did Irenicus leave?" asked Jaheira thoughtfully.

"Ah, he used the portal you'll have already passed," the captain informed them. "I'd recommend against using it, though."

"And why is that?" Kivan's voice was level and calm, as usual.

"It goes straight to the Underdark, it does. Surely you'll not be wanting to go that way?"

Maiyn frowned slightly. He was right -- she knew she definitely didn't want to go that way, but her options were limited -- allowing Saemon to provide them passage once more would get them to the mainland, but finding Irenicus would be much harder if they didn't have his trail to follow.

"And you look like you could do with a bit of rest before you go finding him," noted Saemon as if he was reading her thoughts. She met his gaze and he nodded in Imoen's direction. The ranger followed his eyes and saw her sister leaning slightly on Anomen, her eyes closed. She looked pale and weak; there was no way she was fit to travel through a terrain as dangerous as the one they were faced with.

Maiyn turned back to Saemon. "You have yourself a deal," she said quietly. "But-" she continued before he could interrupt. "We will not all be travelling with you." The captain frowned and Jaheira appeared by the ranger's side.

"What are you intending?" the druid asked.

"Imoen will go with Saemon," Maiyn said firmly.

"I'm not leaving-"

"Please, Im," the ranger pleaded. "You've been through so much, and you need rest. We will meet you on the mainland, I promise."

"You've been through just as much," the thief pointed out.

"I've had longer to get used to all this," shrugged Maiyn. "Please... do this for me?"

Imoen stood away from Anomen and opened her mouth to protest again, but she swayed unsteadily and the knight's arms instinctively went to her shoulders, helping her to find her balance. She let out a resigned sigh. "I... I guess so."

Maiyn nodded. "Anomen, will you go with her? You can make sure she is safe in the city until we return."

The Helmite nodded, though he looked surprised. "It would be... a privilege," he said.

"That all right with you, Im?"

The thief smiled slightly and nodded. "Fine by me."

Maiyn looked over to Minsc. "Do you wish to go with Imoen too?" she asked quietly. The berserker looked concerned.

"Minsc does not know what to do," he admitted. "Boo seems to be at a loss also. But we want to stay and protect little Maiyn while she travels along the evil-infested corridors that lurk beneath our glorious feet. Boo says that little Imoen will be fine in the hands of the Knight Anomen, and we can entrust her safety to him until we are joined once more."

Maiyn nodded. "What about everyone else?"

"I am with you," said Jaheira immediately. "You will need as much support as you can to get through this, and Anomen is more than capable of protecting Imoen in our absence." The knight flushed at her words.

"I agree with Jaheira," said Kivan simply.

"I said I'd help as much as I can, and I will. I think I'd be more use with you," said Sime nervously.

"What's the point?" asked Xan with a sigh.

"You can go with Imoen-" began Maiyn.

"No." The enchanter's voice was firm. "No, I have come this far. I know my death is near, and I would not wish to try and cheat my way out of it. I will go with you."

"Then it's decided," said Maiyn quietly, turning back to Saemon. "If you do anything to endanger Imoen or Anomen, I _will_ find you. And you will not enjoy that meeting at all."

"I am sure there will be no need for such an occurrence," the captain replied with a smile. "I'll leave you to your farewells and wait further up the corridor." He looked over to the thief and the knight. "Come to me when you're done and I will see us out of this infernal place." He turned and strode away from the group as Maiyn and Imoen hugged each other tightly.

"Don't do anything stupid," whispered Imoen quietly as they embraced.

"Keep an eye on Saemon," warned Maiyn as they parted. "I don't trust him, but I have to believe he'll get you back to land, and Anomen will be with you, so you should be able to travel safely enough."

"We'll be fine," smiled the young human girl. "When you get back we should talk. We haven't really managed to, and... there's stuff..."

Maiyn nodded. "I promise we will." The ranger turned to Anomen as Imoen hugged the others farewell. "Look after her for me."

He nodded solemnly back to her. "I'll do everything I can to make sure she stays well, my lady," he said. Maiyn smiled her thanks and they too hugged briefly. Imoen and Anomen waved one last time and then wandered up the corridor to where Saemon was waiting. Maiyn saw him smile widely to them, then there was a flash of light and all three of them disappeared.

"We need to find a portal key," she sighed.

-----------------------

Imoen felt slightly disorientated as her surroundings shifted, and when her eyes recovered from the flash of the spell she realised she was surrounded by the open air, standing slightly away from her former prison.

The sun shone down from above her; she had been kept indoors without windows for so long that her sense of time had gone awry. She looked up, taking in the clouds, enjoying the slight breeze that caressed past her face. Her arms extended from her side as a smile spread across her face and she turned around, looking at everything surrounding her. Spellhold was a frightening structure to behold, but now she was free from its confines and she felt elevated. She could see a small town nestled further down the cliff, and the sea stretched away beyond it into the distance. The call of gulls rang through the air, and she could smell salt and fish predominantly. Everything was so... alive.

"My lady?" Anomen offered her his arm as Saemon began to wander along the rocky path leading to the settlement. Imoen smiled to the knight and accepted his help, cautiously making her way along at his side. She wondered how the others were getting on, and hoped they'd be fine. She had enough confidence in their abilities to know that they could look after themselves, but the tales she'd heard of the Underdark made her uneasy. Weak as she was, she would only have hindered their progress, and she wasn't strong enough to argue with Maiyn right now -- it hurt her to be parted so soon again, but this time it was necessary and under their control.

She tried to shake the concerns and fear from her head and concentrate on her surroundings. Maiyn's warning about Saemon was playing slightly on her mind, and Anomen's occasional look of distrust that was aimed at the captain didn't exactly fill her with confidence, but she was sure things would be just fine. The captain was confidently striding along a winding path that seemed to lead into the centre of the town, whitewashed houses lining the sides. Most looked to be in fairly poor repair, but they seemed sturdy enough and fishing nets were draped outside many of them, drying out in the heat.

"This is Brynnlaw," remarked Anomen with a smile as he noticed her looking around intently.

She grinned back to him. "Ah, I recall hearing the name now," she said softly. "So what's it like? I get the impression it's not the safest of places for a girl to roam around."

"Not in the slightest, my la... Ahem, Imoen. But we should be able to leave here swiftly, and you will not be missing out on much."

"I'll take your word for it," she replied with amusement. "You can show me around Athkatla instead. Deal?"

His eyes met hers, and his brown orbs seemed to light up with warmth. "It would be a pleasure," he said seriously.

Neither of them noticed that Saemon had stopped at the top of a flight of stairs leading down to the docks until they reached him. Anomen looked to him with a raised eyebrow and the captain sighed heavily.

"My ship! My ship has been stolen!"

-----------------------

"Come on now, and just admit it," said Imoen sternly as the three of them sat around a grimy table in the Vulgar Monkey. "You knew this would happen."

Saemon looked deeply hurt by her words. "You offend me," he said theatrically, with the practice of a seasoned liar. Imoen just kept staring at him. He sighed. "Well, I suspected it may," he relented. "The Pirate Lord and I do not... well, we do not see eye to eye very often."

"Misleading cur!" hissed Anomen. "You have no way to see us from this island, and you once again willingly lead us into a situation in which we need to attempt to escape."

"As it happens, I have a plan," retorted Saemon indignantly. "The obvious course would be to exact a revenge of sorts to procure another ship, and it just so happens that I have the perfect mark in mind."

Anomen looked horrified. "You intend to steal a ship?"

"Keep your voice down!" whispered Saemon, looking around himself nervously. Thankfully the noise of revelry had drowned out the knight's cry, and no one was paying any attention to them. "The Pirate Lord, who so maliciously disabled my vessel, has a perfectly serviceable ship of his own. If we could make off with it, we would be set for sure."

"Than we'll do it," said Imoen simply. Saemon offered her a dazzling smile while Anomen's look of shock shifted to her.

"My lady!" he exclaimed, forgetting her request in his surprise at her reaction. "You surely are not condoning this?"

"Lighten up, Anomen," smiled Imoen cheerfully. "I'm a thief, remember, as well as a mage. And surely you can't defend a Pirate Lord?"

"Well, no-"

"Then it won't hurt if we use his ship for our own, more noble goals, right?"

The knight sighed heavily. "I... I would prefer not to, but when you put it like that..."

"Then it's settled," declared Saemon happily. "There's just the matter of the sea gate now."

Imoen raised an eyebrow. "The sea gate?"

"His ship is moored at the docks. Under cover of night we could take it most easy; we simply have to make sure the sea gate is opened for the bay to be clear."

"And how do you suggest we manage that?" growled Anomen.

"Well, if you could get the horn that signals the gateman, we could blow it at night and be gone before anyone is the wiser."

"Where's this horn kept?" asked Imoen curiously.

"The Pirate Lord lets his lady, Cayia, keep it safe," replied Saemon thoughtfully. "Had I the luxury of time I might try to woo her for it, as she is of suspect morality. So I have heard, at least. What? What is wrong?"

Imoen was shaking her head, laughing slightly. "Nothing," she smiled. "You just remind me of someone, that's all."

Saemon frowned slightly. "Well. As I was saying... by night the horn is likely to be in her room, though during the day I would suspect the Pirate Lord himself holds onto it. My advice would be to wait until nightfall and look to gaining entry to her home. If you can fetch the horn, I can find my old crew and we can meet you at the ship."

"Why can't you obtain the horn yourself?" demanded Anomen.

"My crew and I will need to get the ship ready for sailing," pointed out Saemon good-naturedly. "Unless you and the fair Imoen wish to take that task upon yourselves...?"

"No, it's quite all right," grinned Imoen. "We'll get your horn -- you make sure you're ready to go when we arrive with it, though!"

-----------------------

"I am not happy about this," Anomen repeated for the fourth time. Imoen rolled her eyes as they walked along the dark quayside.

"It'll be fine," she assured him, also for the fourth time. "All you have to do is wait outside and listen for anyone coming. I can see to the rest."

Anomen looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure I should not come inside with you?" he asked. "What if there are pirates present? How will you defend yourself with barely any armour and only a small weapon at your disposal?"

"Much though I appreciate the offer, I think your platemail would ruin the stealth I plan to employ."

"You have a point."

"I always do!" She grinned at him, and his face relaxed from its frown and almost turned into a smile. "Look, it's this house here. I'll let you know when I'm back out and we'll head to the ship quickly."

Anomen's frown returned. "How will I know you're near to me?" Imoen was planning to use an invisibility spell, and the knight had a point.

"I'll take your hand," she replied simply. She tried not to smile as she noticed Anomen flushing, and he coughed slightly as he tried to regain his composure. "If that's all right, that is..."

"That would be... fine," he said slowly and carefully. She nodded and began her casting, disappearing only a few seconds later.

"Wish me luck!" she whispered.

"Good luck, Imoen," he whispered in return, watching as the door to the house swung open slowly then closed again. He looked over to the docks and could see the lanterns of several men embarking upon the boat that Saemon had pointed out to them earlier. He'd obviously managed to get his crew back together, and the knight could only hope that they were fulfilling their part of the deal as he waited. He fidgeted impatiently as the minutes passed, wondering if he should go inside to check the young girl was all right, but he restrained himself. She'd been very clear with her instructions -- he was not to search for her unless he heard anything that gave him reason to suspect she'd been caught.

_But what if they immediately gag her_, he pondered. His brow furrowed deeply as he began to dwell on the possibilities of what could go wrong. They might be expecting her -- Saemon may have double crossed them, and Imoen could be in there now, gagged and tied up, being leered at by various pirates. Their filthy eyes would be looking her over right now, and they would be planning what to do with her -- they would make her join the brothel! There was no way that he, Anomen Delryn, could possibly allow this to happen! He would go in and demand she was set free.

He pulled his mace from his belt and began to move towards the door as it softly opened. He paused, waiting to see if anyone would come out, but no one appeared, and as gently as before, it closed.

"Put your mace away, ninny," came the familiar voice of the young thief. Anomen hastily returned his weapon to his belt and was relieved when he felt the warm touch of Imoen as her hand interlocked with his. A slight tug signalled for him to move with her, and he made his way back down to the docks with his invisible companion in tow.

-----------------------

Imoen was pleasantly surprised to see that Saemon had remained true to his word. Sailors were scurrying too and fro on the ship as they boarded, preparing the sails for imminent departure. The captain noticed Anomen's form and frowned slightly.

"Where is-"

"I'm here," interrupted Imoen quickly, the gate horn suddenly appearing in mid-air. Saemon smiled widely.

"Most excellent!" he exclaimed, turning to his crew to bark out orders. "Cast off the mains! We are away! Set sights on the mainland!" He turned back to the priest and invisible thief. "As for you… I wish to give you this blade. I have had it too long and it is to cement our friendship. Payment for a daring theft and for many more adventures to come!"

"We do not wish your gifts," Anomen replied sharply, trying to resist taking the blade that was offered to him. It suddenly leapt into mid-air, seeming to take on a life of its own.

"Aww, come on now, Anomen," came Imoen's voice. "It sure is pretty, and I think the others would like it."

"That's the spirit," nodded Saemon encouragingly. "It is a fine blade and you are more than deserving. I will take no other answer than yes. Now let us cast off and go! We are free!" He waved one hand, and one of his men nodded, cutting the ropes that bound them to the harbour. The ship slowly began to slide towards the harbour gate, where Saemon sounded the horn. There were several long seconds as they waited to see if their request was to be granted, then the gates slowly swung open and the ship glided out to the freedom of the open sea.

Imoen faded into existence, standing at the aft of the ship and looking back at the twinkling lights of Brynnlaw. Anomen approached her and stood quietly by her side, also looking back at the island, though his gaze was concentrated more on the large structure of Spellhold. The young thief looked up to him and followed his look. She sighed heavily.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

He took her hand gently in his own and squeezed it comfortingly. "They are a very capable band," he said quietly. "I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"I hope so," murmured Imoen, letting herself lean against the knight slightly -- the adrenaline was wearing off and she was feeling tired. "I miss them already."

"It won't be long until you see them again," replied Anomen soothingly. "I promise."


	54. Trouble at Sea

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Trouble at Sea**

-----------------------

Imoen didn't seem too bothered by the choice of having to share a room with Anomen or bunk down in the crew's quarters, but the Helmite appeared very bothered by the subject. He tried to insist that he would take a place with the crew and leave Imoen to have the room to herself but she shook her head.

"There are two beds in there," she pointed out, "and at least if I know you're near, I feel safer. I don't entirely trust Saemon to not suggest he shares with me to keep me company, if you don't."

Anomen nodded slowly and relented. The captain had taken a shine to the young thief, appearing by her side regularly as the ship steadily pulled away from Brynnlaw. Despite her exhaustion and the late hour, Imoen was reluctant to turn in, and insisted on sitting on the deck to look up to the moon and the stars for a while. Anomen had been pleased when she agreed to share his company.

"It feels like it's been such a long time," she said softly, her head turned up to study the constellations. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see the moon again, or the sun, or... well, anything outside of the prison."

"It must have been hard," murmured Anomen gently. He'd removed his restrictive armour and was lounging on one of the benches by her side, also gazing up to the night sky.

"The hardest part was being alone. At least... at least last time we were captured, I had the others with me. But then Khalid and Dynaheir..." Her voice trailed off and Anomen gently reached out to touch her arm.

"Everyone is safe this time," he said, trying to assure her.

"Are they? We can only guess what dangers they'll face in the Underdark. I should have gone with them. We should have."

"Maiyn wanted you to get to safety -- they all did. What you've been through... we can only guess at how hard it was, but you need to rest and recover."

"Maiyn had-"

"You suffered longer than she did," interrupted the knight, "and she was determined to go on. Jaheira and the others won't let her falter."

Imoen sighed. "She's stronger than me."

Anomen shook his head. "No, I think you are both strong women. But you have had more to deal with than she has, and she wanted you to be safe after what happened. There is plenty we can do in the city to prepare for their arrival and make sure we are ready to help with whatever lies next."

Imoen perked up a bit at that. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "And I do feel like I'd have been more a hindrance than a help right now. But... I miss them."

"I know."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while as the waves gently lapped against the side of the ship before Anomen suggested they get some sleep. Imoen nodded her agreement, and together they made their way to their room. The knight waited outside patiently until Imoen called to say she was in bed, and he quickly made his way to his own bunk, swiftly extinguishing the lantern as he clambered into his own bed fully clothed. Imoen giggled slightly at his obvious fluster, and wished him a good night as he shifted around, trying to get comfortable.

"Good night, my lady," came his reply.

"Anomen..." she said warningly.

"Sorry... Imoen."

-----------------------

Despite their late night, both Imoen and Anomen rose early the next day and accepted Saemon's gracious offer to breakfast in the captain's room with him. The food was basic -- plain seaman's rationings of some bread, slightly hard cheese and some of the fresh-water they'd found deep in the hull -- Saemon himself preferred a goblet of wine, but his guests politely declined. The hour was still too early to contemplate alcohol.

"Were your quarters satisfactory?" the captain asked Imoen, completely ignoring Anomen's presence whenever possible.

"Yes, thank you," the young girl replied politely. "I think I would have slept no matter where I was, just as long as I wasn't back in Spellhold." She shuddered slightly and Anomen looked at her with concern.

"Aye, there's no need to worry about there any more," said Saemon smoothly. "We'll get you nice and safely back to shore, and you can see the delights of Athkatla for yourself. Have you seen much of the City of Coin?"

Anomen glared darkly at the captain.

"No," replied the girl. "I was taken in pretty much as we arrived."

"That's unfortunate," Saemon continued. "There's many a sight to be seen, and I'd be more than happy to show you around if you could find the time to make an old sailor happy."

Imoen smiled pleasantly to him as Anomen viciously sliced into his cheese. "Thank you for your kind offer," she said, ignoring Saemon's dazzling smile, "but Sir Anomen has already promised to give me a tour since he grew up there, and I agreed."

"Oh, I see," muttered the captain, managing to look vaguely disappointed. "Perhaps your holy friend will... neglect to show you some of the more interesting sights, though, eh? And then, Saemon here can have that pleasure at least!"

Imoen grinned crookedly as Anomen choked on some bread. "We'll see," she said enticingly, fluttering her eyelashes ever so slightly at the sailor. Saemon smiled dreamily for a split second, then stood from the table and excused himself to see to his crew. Imoen watched him leave then regarded Anomen with some amusement.

"You're funny when you're annoyed," she noted, delicately breaking off a bit of bread to take with her as she rose. He raised an eyebrow. "You're chewing whatever is in your mouth so hard -- I've never really seen anyone eat with so much anger."

She left the room and climbed up through the hatch to the deck to enjoy a day in the sunshine. The sky overhead was blue and clear, but there was a chill in the air that swept past and made her shiver. She felt the cloak Anomen gave her being draped over her shoulders and she offered him a smile as he leaned on the railing next to her.

"I'm not annoyed," he said simply.

Imoen giggled. "You do a very good impression of someone who is, then," she remarked with a twinkle in her eye. He looked at her reproachfully, but even he couldn't quite keep the hint of a smile from his face.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I am," she nodded. "I wanted to say thank you."

"What for?"

"For lots of things! For helping to rescue me, for coming along with me now to protect me -- though I'm a powerful mage you know, and a very clever thief!"

The priest chuckled. "Perhaps it will be you looking out for me, then."

"Just... thank you for everything."

Anomen smiled to her. "The more I travelled with your sister, the more I felt part of... well, her 'family'. I suppose," he said thoughtfully. "It was hard to begin with -- Yoshimo and I were strangers while everyone else had such established relationships, but we were trusted quickly and never made to feel like outsiders."

"What happened with Yoshimo?" asked Imoen quietly. "When I was with them he said he'd been imprisoned too. I don't understand why he did what he did."

"I don't think any of us did, least of all your sister. He seemed to be loyal to us, and helped however he could when we were trying to raise enough money to find you."

"How did you raise the money?"

Anomen fell silent for a moment. "We battled a dragon," he eventually said.

Imoen's eyes widened. "You're kidding me... right?

Anomen laughed lightly. "No, I jest you not. We were employed by a nobleman to clear his lands of ogres and orcs. When we got there, he'd placed an illusion on us and some other Knights of the Order. We ended up slaying them, not realising their true identity until the last one fell. With the aid of some paladins we brought the nobleman to justice -- in reality, he was an immense red dragon."

"Wow," said Imoen softly. "Sounds like I missed out on all the fun."

"We freed some slaves before that encounter," added Anomen. "I could take you to the Copper Coronet -- the inn where they were being held -- and introduce you to Hendak, the former slave who now runs the establishment."

"You _were_ busy," noted Imoen. "I wish I'd been there..."

"So did... we," replied Anomen quietly. "What... what happened while you were imprisoned?" Imoen tensed at his question and he immediately berated himself for his tactlessness. "I am sorry, I should not have-"

"No, it's fine," she interrupted. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "At first it wasn't too bad -- I would spend a little bit of time in my cell every day, then Wanev would let us out for 'recreation'. He was the co-ordinator then, and he was sane, no matter what Irenicus said. He was strict, but fair -- firm, but always kind to me. He said he didn't know why they'd taken me in too, and I'd just been unlucky. He even hinted that he'd try and find a way to see if I could be released.

"But then Irenicus took over and did something to him -- Wanev went mad with the torture. Irenicus had been kept away from us until then, and I still don't know how he managed to get free. One day the wizards just never showed up to question us and check in on us. Then Lonk appeared, allowing us to go free, saying he would be looking after us. It was another day or two before he came to get me -- I couldn't believe he was walking freely around the corridors. I called to Lonk, tried to tell him he'd escaped and he just looked at me all pityingly. 'He's the new Co-ordinator' he said, and I was taken to the room... the room where we fought him."

"You don't have to go on," said Anomen quietly.

"I... I'd rather," Imoen said hesitantly. "He would make me watch as he cast spells on these men and women in the other glass cages. When they were dead he'd make me stand there and watch as he dissected them. The more upset I became, the more I felt him in my head, and eventually I couldn't fight him any more. He did something to me, and when I woke up he said I had no soul left, that Bodhi had been given it. Then... then he did the same to Maiyn when she arrived. He'd put a charm spell on me when he knew you'd arrived at the island so I wouldn't talk to you. He wanted to get to her before I was able to warn her."

Anomen reached out and put his arm around the young girl's shoulders. She huddled into him and let a few tears slowly trickle down her cheeks. "It's almost over now," he said quietly. "We'll get your soul back, and Maiyn's, and it'll be over. We won't rest until it's done." Then he held her as she cried, ignoring the curious stares of the sailors who wandered past occasionally.

-----------------------

The sun was high in the sky when Saemon appeared, nervously looking over the port side of the ship. Anomen and Imoen had spent an enjoyable few hours chatting about various things; the knight had told her about his sister's death, then reminisced fondly about the times he spent with her before he left to squire with the Order. Imoen shared tales of the upbringing she had with Maiyn at Candlekeep, and the pranks they would get up to. Neither paid much attention to their captain until he called over some of his crew and began talking to them in urgent and hushed tones.

"Something is wrong," murmured Imoen as she peered at them. Anomen nodded his agreement.

"I am going to prepare for the unexpected," he decided, rising from his seat and helping Imoen also to her feet.

"I think I'll do likewise," muttered the mage.

Together they returned to their room -- the sudden change in atmosphere was enough to distract Anomen from any self-consciousness he'd had previously, and he donned his armour while Imoen was present, grasping her spellbook close to her chest. Just as they were both about to leave for the deck once more, the knight looked at their packs and picked them up.

"Won't they be better being left here?" asked Imoen. "There's nowhere for us to go."

Anomen nodded slowly. "I know, but... I just think we should keep them close to us right now."

Imoen shrugged. "If you think it's best," she replied, accepting her lighter bag and heading back to the hatch as she strapped it to her back. Anomen followed her, doing likewise with his own bag, his jaw set determinedly. Something wasn't right at all.

-----------------------

"All right men, prepare to be boarded," shouted Saemon to his crew. "All weapons ready." He turned to see Anomen and Imoen staring at him and the large ship that was now aligned with their own vessel. "Don't worry; I'm sure this won't be any trouble at all."

Imoen wasn't convinced, and she didn't think Anomen would be either. The strange boat was strange to their eye -- it was different to the ships they were used to seeing -- it had no sails, no masts, only a sleek hull, made from a shining material with a green hue. A hatch on the surface was opening slowly, and Saemon's attention returned to the aggressors.

"Ready yourselves!" he called warningly to his men, before muttering more quietly to himself. "I know not who these ruffian pirates are... Desharik's men, perhaps?"

A large figure lumbered from the hatchway and a plank extended automatically from the enemy vessel, easily reaching over to their own ship. Imoen watched as the stranger approached -- it was definitely humanoid, but it most certainly wasn't like any creature she'd seen before. Easily eight feet tall, its arms were long and thin, its build was lithe but appeared to be incredibly strong judging by the immense weapon held in its hands, and its face was almost skeletal in appearance; there was no nose, as such, just nostrils, and its eyes glowed vividly red. Sharp teeth protruded from its mouth, and black hair had been swept back, a golden circlet settled around the crown to keep it in place. Imoen wasn't even sure if it was male or female.

It paused as it reached their ship, and looked over to the nearest crew member. It made no physical move, but within seconds the man had fallen to the ground, screaming in agony. Slowly its gaze shifted to his nearest comrade.

"It's no use," whimpered the man, curling up into a ball and dropping his cutlass.

More of the strange creatures appeared from the hatch, slowly making their way across. The leader looked to Saemon and spoke.

"The githyanki demand! You have the relic of holies!"

Saemon cleared his throat. "Pardon? I am sorry, but I do not know what you are talking about. Speak clearly that I might understand."

"Understand!" snarled the figure. "We see all that you do! Say-mon Ha-Varan, you have trespassed and taken what is not yours!"

"Please, the name is spoken with more of a flourish, and a good deal less spittle," protested the captain, seemingly oblivious to the very real threat that stood glaring at him.

"Your name will be spoken with blades for tongues! You took the relic of holies! We will follow as we must!"

"Now who would be foolish enough to steal from the githyanki..." said Saemon, suddenly pausing. "I plead innocence, and demand you search me that I might prove it! Search all aboard if you wish!"

"That is the intent!" affirmed the approaching gith. "Inside and out!"

"Search if you must, we delay our journey needlessly!" exclaimed Anomen furiously.

"Now, Imoen, Sir Anomen, you'll have to trust me on this matter," said Saemon quietly. "I will provide for all those concerned."

Imoen looked at him with narrowed eyes -- something about his behaviour was striking her as very odd indeed. He only had to speak to confirm her worst fears.

"Search away, Captain! You'll not find any such object on me." He winked to the mage and continued. "Although I don't know about these ruffians on deck! I don't like the look of them. Give them a thorough look!"

Imoen's jaw dropped open at his audacity. "You double-crossing, dung-smelling, beetle-breathed-"

"Cur!" finished Anomen strongly for her.

"Yeah!" she agreed.

"Just providing for those concerned..." said Saemon apologetically. "And that would be… me. My apologies, fairest Imoen."

"You will pay for this, Havarian," warned Anomen.

One of the other gith called out in a tongue incomprehensible to the two companions. Their leader paused to listen then looked directly at them. "The blade belonging to the githyanki is aboard! Detection does not lie! All will perish for this insult!"

"But you can search and take the true thieves!" exclaimed Saemon somewhat desperately. "Take the whole crew if you must!" Several of his men glared at him.

"Examples must be set!" roared the githyanki. "None must tempt such a crime again! Destroy them all!"

"This just isn't a good tenday," sighed the captain as he brought up several magical protections around him. The other githyanki were now pouring onto the ship and Anomen quickly pushed Imoen back towards the rear of the ship to buy them some time -- most of their foes, including the leader, had entered into skirmishes with the nearest sailors, and they were demonstrating their superior swordsmanship very clearly.

"This is not good," said Imoen, stating the obvious.

"Indeed not," agreed Anomen as he desperately looked around, searching for some idea on what to do next. His eyes settled on the enemy ship.

"How many of the creatures do you think have stayed behind aboard their own vessel?" he asked.

Imoen shrugged. "They seem pretty desperate for whatever they've come for," she pointed out. "I'd be surprised if any have chosen to miss out on their vengeance mission."

"Exactly what I suspected," nodded Anomen grimly. "Do you think you'd be able to help me clear away the bridging plank if we managed to reach it?"

"And leave them stranded on here with us? Is that wise?"

Anomen smiled dryly. "No, to leave them stranded on here with _Saemon_. The longer we stay here, the less time we have -- we don't have a chance against so many of them, and our options are limited. I say we go for their ship, pray not many are left on board, and try to get it from them."

"That's quite, quite mad," Imoen pointed out.

"You have an alternative plan?"

"Well, no."

"Come on then!"

Imoen let him take her hand and allowed herself to be dragged across the deck, deftly avoiding the swords that were swung in their direction. Anomen showed a remarkable dexterity as he dashed across the narrow strip that led to the alien looking ship, and Imoen searched frantically for a way to withdraw it from its location as the knight tried a more physical method of disengaging it.

"I think I've found it!" called Imoen, pushing at an intricate button located to the side of the hatch. Surely enough, the gangplank raised itself slightly and retracted back quickly, bringing over a githyanki that had crossing back to deal with them. Anomen managed to block the vicious blows aimed at him with his mace while Imoen began to quickly chant the words to her spell. Her magic missiles flew from her hands, enough to knock the creature off balance where it was easily pushed overboard and into the sea by the knight. He looked over to her and beamed.

"We might just do this-" he began; his words were cut off by an ear-splitting cracking noise as another vessel joined the grouping, surfacing from the water almost directly under their former ship and causing the hull to split. The ship instantly began sinking as water poured into its confines.

"Sahuagin?" roared the gith leader, surprised and confused at the sight of the newcomers. "I did not anticipate this! Back to the ship!" It turned to retreat to discover their way to freedom was gone. With a shriek of rage it turned and neatly decapitated the nearest crew member. Saemon immediately leapt back and disappeared in a flash of light.

Imoen and Anomen watched from the gith vessel as it slowly drifted away from the scene. Lizard-like men began clambering across the Pirate Lord's ship, killing what githyanki they could, pushing the others overboard. The two companions held each others hand tightly, unable to look away from the scene. Neither of them checked their new vessel for intruders, so when they both received sharp blows to the back of the head, it came as a complete surprise.

-----------------------

Imoen almost wished she hadn't opened her eyes. She was lying on her back, gazing up to where the sky normally was. Except there was no sky above her; instead, there was the sea.

She groaned, feeling the tender point on her head where she'd been struck. She didn't want to think of the dynamics that would lead to the sea being above her as it was -- especially not when she appeared to be surrounded by air and able to breathe normally. She was pretty sure drowning didn't feel like this, anyway. A noise to her side told her than Anomen had also been deposited here, and a shuffling noise signalled the approach of their captors.

Imoen almost cried out as a large fish-headed creature loomed over her, looking down at her intently. Its blue scales glistened softly in the light, and its webbed hands waved around slightly.

"Ta'risslysa, ss'uri. Ssivilis y russyla!" The noise it made sounded more like a slithering, hissing noise than any language Imoen could hope to understand. Another of the creatures was obviously present as Imoen could somehow tell the difference in the sound of the reply.

"Vass, ss'uri! Vass! Illuryssallya mer temas vur pasynar ssaraii!"

"Shur'e..."

The exchange went on for several minutes. Eventually the thief decided to sit up, and the nearest creature recoiled away from her slightly. Imoen peered at it and recognised it when her eyes decided to focus. It was a sahuagin.

It looked over to its companion, then waved its arms around in what was obviously meant to be an arcane manner. A light glow enveloped both Imoen and Anomen, and the knight joined Imoen in sitting up, scowling around at his surroundings.

"So can they understand me now, High Priestess?" the far creature asked nervously. "They must be able to understand! The King awaits!"

"I heard you the first time, Feerlattiys," replied the nearest sahuagin. "And, yes, I have called on Sekolah to grant these beings the ability to understand our tongue."

"So... they understand, High Priestess?" Feerlattiys peered suspiciously at the two humans. "Are... are they dangerous to us? Shall we be forced to collar them?"

The priestess sighed. "The surface beings are varied in their ways, Feerlattiys, but they are quite intelligent. You can, I am sure, speak to the creatures directly." Feerlattiys looked appalled by this and the priestess turned to Imoen. "My apologies," she continued. "Captain Feerlattiys performs well as protector of our Shark-Father's Temple, but has little experience with your kind. I am sure this must come as a shock to you, after your recent harrowing experience. You must brace yourselves, soft ones, for your journey gets no easier."

"High Priestess, we must take the surface beings before the King!" exclaimed the captain skittishly. "He commands it!"

"In good time, Feerlattiys," urged the priestess patiently. "Allow them to gain their bearings and discover why we have brought them here. Otherwise, they may resort to hostilities."

"No... no, that must not be allowed..." murmured the other sahuagin.

"Indeed. Sekolah has spoken of these ones to us, so let us treat them not as prisoners for the banquet table. Let us instead make them welcome."

Anomen and Imoen exchanged a worried glance; the girl was relieved to see that the knight appeared to be unhurt by whatever had befallen them. Now they had no choice but to listen to these strange fish-folk and find a way out.

"I shall introduce myself to you," the priestess continued. "I am Senityili, Royal High Priestess of Sekolah. And you are in the City-of-Caverns, one of our most ancient places. You are fortunate, surface dwellers. In the normal course of things, creatures captured from the sun lands would be dinner for our plate. This once, however, is different. Sekolah has told of your coming in an ancient prophecy, and I have scryed that you are whom the Shark-Father speaks of. The most exalted King Ixilthetocal calls for the presence of the prophesied ones, now, but there is time for you to ask questions if you have the desire."

"City-of-Caverns?" asked Imoen, feeling slightly dazed.

"You are in a great cavern of air, far beneath the surface of the sea," replied Senityili gently. "This is where we have made our city and where we have ruled for countless generations. There is no escape, surface dweller. The only exits from the City-of-Caverns lie up through the depths in which you cannot live... or down into the Underdark." The humans exchanged another look.

"What manner of creature are you?" asked Anomen with a frown.

"Your kind has many names for us, I believe. We are called the Sea Devils and our eel-kin the Anguiliians, although I believe the merman word is most prevalent: Sahuagin... We are the raiders of the shores and hunters without equal, surfacer. We please the Shark-Father with our ruthlessness and our cunning. As I said, you are lucky to live... and it galls us that the prophecy calls on surface dwellers to aid us."

"What prophecy?" enquired Imoen.

"Sekolah visited the City-of-Caverns long ago... all raised their arms in rejoicing as the Great Shark's song filled our hearts," murmured the priestess dreamily. "Sekolah told of a time when the City-of-Caverns would be no more. He also told of signs that would precede the arrival of surface dwellers in the depths. Sekolah said these surface dwellers would be all that stood between the City-of-Caverns and destruction, and we would do well to watch for them. We have watched and waited from our temples here in the city. The signs have come, surface woman, and now you are here. You have come... and the City-of-Caverns does, indeed, stand on the brink of destruction. You will save us, as Sekolah has promised."

"Most sacred Senityili, the most exalted one will wait no longer!" interrupted the captain nervously. "We must bring the surface beings to him quickly, lest we be punished!"

"The most honoured Ixilthetocal will not punish us, good Feerlattiys. But... we must hurry, lest Tlyysixxous convince the King of her views in my absence. Come surfacer, meet our King. Your survival depends on how you choose to act on this matter, just as our own existence shall. Captain Feerlattiys -- we shall now proceed to the royal chambers. Lead us."

The other sahuagin nodded enthusiastically. "At once, most sacred one! I shall also bring the equipment we took from them. If they pass the test, they may have their belongings returned to aid them in our struggle."

Anomen helped Imoen to her feet and held her hand comfortingly as they followed the captain down the narrow walkways that seemed to be predominant in the cavern. Imoen took in her surroundings as they walked; the floor was marbled and covered with dark patterns. Most of the cavern appeared to be on one sloping level, allowing the humans to see across the city. Tall domed structures could be seen at the edges, the only thing that looked as if they might serve as homes. Huge stone statues rose from the ground, each with unpleasant expressions, and in the centre of it all was a carving of a fish head -- large enough to swallow either of the humans in its gaping maw. The young girl looked away from it uncomfortably, absent-mindedly gripping her knightly companions hand tighter. He threw her a worried look, and she smiled weakly in return.

Soon enough they found themselves upon a circular dais being eyed by several more of the fish-like creatures.

"We are here, most honourable Ixilthetocal, at your command," said Senityili serenely.

The largest of the sahuagin peered at the two humans and giggled. "And... and these... (heh heh heh!) ... these are the strange creatures from the surface? (heh heh!) These are the ones you claim... the mighty Sekolah has promised us?"

"They are, most honourable one," replied the priestess patiently. "They are one of each, what I believe they refer to as a 'man' and a 'woman'."

"It seems most... most strange!" remarked Ixilthetocal as he leaned forward to gain a better view of them. "They have no scales! Look how small and puny their teeth are!"

"You must kill them, most exalted one!" exclaimed another of the creatures, shuddering as he looked at Imoen's indignant gaze. "They should not have remained alive! You must kill them; sacrifice them to the Shark-Father!"

"So you keep telling me, Baron Thelokassyil," stated the king gleefully. "Shall we turn away a gift of Sekolah, do you think, then?"

"The surface creatures are not sent by Sekolah, most exalted Ixilthetocal," replied another sahuagin firmly. "They are not the ones spoken of in the Shark-Father's prophecy. They are nothing more than spurious beasts that have fallen into our lap. We should sacrifice them and feast upon their meat!"

"Oh?" asked Ixilthetocal.

"No!" interrupted Senityili. "Most honourable Ixilthetocal, the signs were clearly seen! All has come to pass as Sekolah had foretold!"

"Not _all_ the signs have come, Senityili," stated the other creature coldly.

"I do not see what I wish to see, Tlyysixxous," replied Senityili calmly. "I see only what Sekolah has shown me, and these _are_ the saviours of the City-of-Caverns!"

"So... (hee hee!) We have a disagreement, do we?" The king appeared to be highly amused by the bickering. "The high priestess and consort of my Baron Thelokassyil contests the belief of my own high priestess, does she?"

"I do, most honourable one," affirmed Tlyysixxous.

"She does," agreed Thelokassyil. "It is as we have been trying to tell you, Ixilthetocal... these creatures are no more worthy than a meat crab, meant for consumption and nothing more!"

"No, Ixilthetocal!" exclaimed Senityili, raising her voice for the first time. "Do not listen to them! They are sent by Sekolah, I swear! To refuse them is to pledge the City-of-Caverns to its destruction!"

"Oh, I shall be the judge of that, good Senityili," remarked Ixilthetocal genially. "Oh, yes, I most surely shall! (Heh heh heh!) What do _you_ think, woman?" he asked, looking directly at Imoen. "Yes, you. Do you think you are more worthy than a sea crab, hmmm? Do you think you are who the prophecy speaks of?"

"We could be," replied Imoen confidently. She sounded more sure than she felt.

"Aha! Well, now, that sounds promising," replied the king gleefully. "I don't suppose either of the most favoured priestesses will change their minds? (hee hee!) Relinquish their position in this arbitration, perhaps?"

"Most certainly not!" snorted Tlyysixxous.

"No, most honourable Ixilthetocal," said Senityili smoothly.

"Ah, I didn't think so," gloated Ixilthetocal. "So be it! We shall decide this with a challenge, we will! Although... not a challenge between our dear priestesses. That would solve nothing! We wish to see if these surface beasts are truly the ones the Shark-Father has spoken of, yes? So I shall offer them the chance to prove their power! Well, surfacer? Will you take this challenge? Will you fight a creature of my choosing, a slave from the surface... and see if you survive?"

"We accept the challenge," came Anomen's voice strongly. Imoen nodded her agreement.

"Excellent! Excellent!" exclaimed the king, clapping together his webbed hands. "Sport for us all! Take them away, and let us see what they do against our freakish surface slave!"


	55. Prisoners

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Prisoners**

-----------------------

Maiyn's hand trembled as she used the key they'd found in Irenicus' bedroom to unlock the ward over the portal. The lock shimmered slightly and faded away and the ranger looked back to her companions.

"One at a time," she said quietly. "But as quick as we can -- we don't know where we'll come out or what we might face."

Minsc stepped forward immediately. "Minsc and Boo stand ready," he said. "We shall venture forth first and ensure there is no danger for little Maiyn!"

Maiyn smiled and nodded. "Then Jaheira, myself, Kivan, Sime and Xan." No one objected, and the berserker calmly walked into the portal, disappearing with a little swishing noise. Jaheira was quick to follow and Maiyn took a deep breath and took her turn.

Everything swirled around her, then it all went black. She blinked a few times and concentrated on her balance -- she was definitely standing on firm ground, so she'd arrived wherever it took them. But even her infravision was a poor substitute for light in the Underdark -- with time she could only just about make out the faint glowing of the walls, but most of her vision melded into one big void of darkness. She understood how humans felt.

A small bobbing light meant that Xan had arrived and they were all safely through. She quickly counted the heads -- all were present and looking either wary or scared. She could feel both; the sense of trepidation was almost as suffocating as the surroundings.

For several minutes they stood, absolutely still. It was silent around them, and Maiyn didn't know if this was comforting or sinister. The lack of noise didn't mean they were alone -- she'd read enough about the Underdark to know that fearsome creatures lived within its domain and she doubted that they'd announce their presence to unsuspecting travellers.

Eventually she moved, searching around the corridor for any signs of recent use. Kivan and Minsc joined in, but the gloom and the nature of their surroundings conspired to yield minimal results. They gave up with small shrugs and went back to surveying their surroundings.

"We need to decide which way to go," said Jaheira firmly. The druid was scowling, and Maiyn couldn't blame her. They were hardly in the most pleasant of places.

The ranger pondered for a moment. The tunnel they were in was quite wide, and more like a small chamber than a passage. It wound its way away in two directions, both a complete mystery.

"How about we try that way?" she said quietly, pointing to the closest exit. Jaheira nodded.

"A moment," the half-elf said, closing her eyes and murmuring gently. Within a few seconds a small glowing ball of flame appeared, growing at an amazing rate. Before long a fully formed fire elemental stood glowing before them. The druid nodded to Xan and he extinguished his magical torch, enough light being provided by their new companion.

"Allow us to go first," said Jaheira flatly, slowly moving forward. The elemental moved first down the tunnel and one by one the others followed the druid as she walked in its wake. It wasn't long before they came across life -- the elemental lunging at the illithid as its tentacles snaked out to the burning creature. Sime, Maiyn and Kivan peppered it with arrows as Jaheira and Xan slung stone after stone at it, and eventually it fell to the ground dead. Jaheira looked around warily.

"One on its own is unusual indeed," she whispered darkly. "I suggest we go back and try the other way."

Maiyn nodded her agreement, and the party retreated, allowing the now injured elemental to lead as they followed the other route. The passage opened up widely and the walls almost seemed to fade away, being replaced by natural lines of stalagmites and stalactites so large that they served as a barrier to anything lying beyond them. Maiyn paused after a while and caught the druid's arm. Jaheira nodded and signalled for the others to stop. Those with the benefit of elven hearing could hear the low voices of chatter quite clearly, though Sime and Minsc looked baffled by the pause.

Slowly they began to inch their way towards the source, and Maiyn peered around the rocky corner carefully. She withdrew quickly enough, a slight frown on her face.

"Duergar," she whispered as quietly as she could. "Only three."

The voices instantly stopped and the party froze, listening intently. There was no sound of approach, and eventually they relaxed a little.

"We will face them," whispered Jaheira, creeping towards the corner. When they had all assembled, she stood from her cover and strode confidently around to face the dark dwarves, Maiyn and Minsc by her side, the others close behind. The three strangers looked up at them curiously.

"Cor der noror rrin doth samman?" said the middle dwarf carefully. He was the tallest of the three, swathed in a thick brown cloak and with long black hair and a long black beard. He was watching the newcomers carefully.

"Ol raugh corl sargh? Xunder to thuldin sonn? Thuldul ol torst?" A slightly fairer dwarf to the side frowned as he spoke. His hair was a mousy brown colour, and his skin much less swarthy, making him appear wildly different to his darker brothers.

"I am sorry, but I cannot understand the tongue you speak," said Jaheira clearly.

"Gordul! Ta jarge." The third dwarf had a deeper, gruffer sounding voice, and he seemed to be the oldest. His sneer crossed his face as he muttered his words. The other dwarves sniggered in appreciation.

"Boo bristles at his words," frowned Minsc. "I don't know the language, but he was insulting us for certain!"

"Ahh haha. (Ahem)," coughed the middle duergar. "You must excuse my fellows. It is not often we encounter surfacers down here."

"Yes, very seldom," agreed the older one. "They do not live long."

"Well, unfortunate things can happen in the depths, but we do not partake in such events," mused the tall duergar thoughtfully. He paused and regarded the companions then nodded to himself. "I am Carlig, a trader of sorts. These are my associates; Uder Mordin and Finderlig." He pointed to first the fairer of his friends, then the elder. Both of them grunted in response.

"I am Maiyn," the elf introduced herself. "I am looking for a couple of other 'surfacers,' as you say."

"I haven't seen many strangers around here, and I talk to everyone," replied Carlig. "Well, almost."

"Those two creepy ones were back," interrupted Uder. "You remember, Carlig -- the neck-biter and the mage."

"Oh yes, those two," nodded the tall duergar, a look of recollection crossing his face. "Bad news, I would wager. I've seen them near the drow city -- must be up to dirty dealings; those dark elves don't usually let strangers live."

"Drow city?" asked Jaheira.

The duergar all gave her an amused look.

"Ust Natha," said Finderlig eventually. "You are not far from its gates, here; keep travelling the way you were headed and you will get there soon enough."

"Unless something gets you first," chuckled Uder.

"And if not, the drow will enjoy the sport," added Carlig with an evil grin.

Sime frowned at them. "Do you know of any way we could get into the city safely?"

"You know not much about the drow, do you?" exclaimed Finderlig with amusement. "It would be, quite likely, impossible, but strange things happen down here. You may find allies if you look hard enough, though where they'd be, I don't know."

Maiyn sighed. "Well, thank you for your help."

"Glad to assist!" called Uder. "We have wares to sell if you are interested. Always looking for fresh faces to trade with. No matter the colour of shadow in you."

Maiyn nodded, and joined with her companions as they browsed what was on offer. Missiles were stocked up on, and the few magical scrolls and potions the duergars possessed were quickly snapped up by the group and stored in the bag of holding. Then they bid the dwarves farewell and continued into the gloom of the tunnels.

-----------------------

"Ahh, you wakey wakey now, I sees? Goods! Now it time to fight!"

Maiyn groaned and opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was. Well, that wasn't completely accurate -- she had a vague idea where she was, which involved such general descriptions as 'Underdark' and 'tunnel'. She was only half right, however, as her eyes adjusted to the low lighting that was provided by the chamber.

_Chamber?_

She frowned, still lying still, and cautiously rolled her eyes around, trying to see as much as she could without moving. Some of her companions seemed to be on their feet, their hands at their heads and puzzled expressions adorning their faces. The room was small -- barely large enough to fit all of them in, and the light came from a strange looking lantern that was fixed to the purple hued wall.

Slowly she sat up. Sime and Xan were still lying down, both of them curled up but awake. The others were standing or sitting, just as confused as she was with their current predicament. There was no mistaking the fact that they had become prisoners of something or someone, but _whom_ was another question entirely.

She closed her eyes, thinking back. They'd left the duergars, heading along towards the drow city they'd been told about. They knew they couldn't just wander up to it and knock on the gates, but they were at a loss over what to do, and so decided to get as close as they dared and think of a plan from there. The tunnel had opened up into fairly large cavern after a while, and they'd been ambushed by some creatures -- Kua-Toa, Jaheira had called them when they'd fought them off. They'd had mages and priests in their ranks, as well as skilled warriors. It had been a testing fight, especially considering their alien surroundings, but they'd managed, and had only slight injuries.

They'd crossed the shaky rope bridge that led over a deep chasm and noticed the path splitting into two directions. They'd decided to go straight on, heading towards some stairs. They'd reached the stairs, and then...

And then it had gone black. She couldn't remember a single thing beyond that point, and it seemed that none of the others could either. She raised her head to look at the doorway to their cell -- an extremely tall ogre was standing there, smiling at them in a disturbing manner. She felt a bit of hope welling up; ogres shouldn't be _too_ hard to overcome -- they'd killed a dragon, after all! _Do ogres really live in the Underdark?_

"What are we doing here?" asked Jaheira. Maiyn noticed Kivan's tensing, and she extended her arm, reminding him of her presence and urging him wordlessly to calm himself.

"Questions, questions!" exclaimed the ogre merrily. "Always da new fighters got the same questions. You listen then, and I tell you what you need to know. First thing, I not the one that capture."

Maiyn felt her hope beginning to drift away and her shoulders slumped.

"You trespass on the home of the flayers," continued the ogre, "and you got caught. Now you pay for your stay. Understand?"

"Pay?" snapped the druid.

"Illithids," groaned Xan. "We are captured by tentacled monsters, whose favourite entertainment is devouring brains! I lost consciousness before I could notice our captors, but how I wish I was still in the dark..."

"Pay," nodded the ogre, ignoring the enchanter's words. "You better fight well in the arena, because if you don't fight well, you die. If you don't fight at all... uh, well, you die. Maybe you live long enough to get servant position. Better than fighting. Oh, last rule, never attack the flayers. You are in their home. They kill you with their thoughts."

"We will not be forced to fight!" protested Maiyn as she clambered to her feet. "I refuse to comply with this."

The ogre scratched his head. "There is no refuse. You get stunned before you come here, right? Well, in this place they even stronger because of real big brain. So you will do what you told and that is that. I did what I was told and I live. Others disobeyed and they dead. You will live if you fight well. First battle begins now!"

-----------------------

Maiyn staggered into the cell, throwing herself down onto one of the rough mattresses that had been provided as bedding and immediately reaching out to Fenmarel. He answered swiftly, allowing His healing to course through her fingers and into the wound on her leg, healing the worst of the damage almost immediately. Jaheira looked on with concern as the door shut behind them.

"We are in immense danger."

Maiyn stared at the druid. "I think we are all aware of that," the elf replied dryly. "But we need to keep fighting in order to live, because we'll not be able to find a way out if we're dead."

"The only way to get out may be to become dead," noted Xan dourly. Maiyn tried to kick him, but only managed to hurt her already tender leg. She whimpered in pain and he sat down next to her, stroking her hand comfortingly.

Sime was kneeling and examining the door when she sighed and straightened back up. "There is no way to release the door from in here," she said softly. "As we came in I could see an intricate lock, and the ogre jailer carried the key on his belt. The only way we can secure our release is for one of us to be outside in the first place."

"And that's unlikely," added Kivan. "They will keep us confined between battles."

"Maybe we could overpower the ogre next time he opens the door?" suggested Maiyn hopefully.

"Boo suggests that we be careful when we act," said Minsc seriously. "The evil creatures at the heart of this lair have power even he does not fully understand."

"They're mind flayers," nodded Xan sombrely. "Illithids, to be precise. Their psionics are too strong for us to even hope to overcome without some way of breaking their concentration and destroying their link to whatever serves as their greater power."

"Well," sighed Maiyn. "At least we seem to be safe while we're useful for entertainment. We have time to work something out, though what it will be, I have no idea."

"I suggest we rest," stated Jaheira firmly. "We do not know when next we will be summoned, and at any chance an opportunity may present itself. We must be ready, and we must make the most of the time we have to ourselves here. At least we have no need to have guards while we sleep -- we can all use the time as fully as possible."

The others nodded their agreement and slowly drifted off to find space on the mattresses. Most had to double up -- Jaheira lay by Sime while Kivan and Minsc took over the largest of the three pads. Xan and Maiyn stayed where they were, both sitting up as silence fell. The enchanter had been allowed to keep his spellbook, but the rest of their belongings were outside, in the ogre's room. He poured over it now, only moving to adjust himself as Maiyn leaned into his arm for warmth. Jaheira and Kivan were praying, and Maiyn joined them in silent tribute as Sime curled up and closed her eyes.

-----------------------

They weren't sure how long they spent as captives; it became impossible for them to tell how much time had passed, especially when there was no set routine for them to be called to fight. None of the battles were overly challenging, but they were enough to leave them tired and subdued -- their rations were barely enough to go around, and slowly they felt themselves getting weaker and weaker.

It was Sime who discovered the other door in their cell. Maiyn was sure she could hear something through the wall of their cell, and Jaheira had suggested it was an adjoining prison. Remembering how it looked from the jailer's room, the ranger had to agree, but sat beside the wall for a long time listening. Eventually she called Sime over, pointing to some of the stranger looking patterns on the wall. The thief took no time at all to discover the secret door, and she'd managed to unlock it after almost an hour of effort while Jaheira voiced her concern over the plan.

"What if they are hostile creatures?" she asked with a frown. "We are already weary, and we have nowhere to run to if they prove to be more powerful than us."

"We don't have anywhere to run to in the arena, either," shrugged Maiyn. "We have to see if this is our chance to escape."

The elf cautiously opened the door, and peered through to see the other captives sitting in a circle. They looked fearsome indeed -- tall humanoid beings, with red eyes and strangely misshapen faces. They were slenderly built, but Maiyn was aware enough to see the tones muscles in their limbs.

"Githyanki," whispered Kivan behind her. She had no idea what they were and no opportunity to ask as one of the creatures stood up and turned to face her.

"I see we are not alone in this place," it said calmly. "It is the worse of fates, for we are entrapped by the feared and despicable illithids. We are all destined for the same fate, as playthings in the arena. A foul way to end a being's life, I think."

"What manner of creatures are you?" asked Maiyn with fascination. "I have not seen your kind before."

"We are githyanki, and we do not come here without purpose. Someone had taken a sword of ours... a silver sword. We were to reclaim it. But our ship was attacked by sahuagin and now we are in custody of the most hated of enemies; this is an abomination I will not allow. I can speak no more -- my charges must meditate for the coming battle. It will take great strength of mind to escape this place. Great strength."

The creature turned away again, sitting back with its comrades as they meditated. Maiyn quietly pulled away, closing the door to allow them privacy and frowned at her comrades.

"If they have been recently captured, they may be the opponents of choice for a while, just as we seemed to be upon our imprisonment," she mused. "It might give us a bit more time to try and gather our strength and think of a plan."

"I would have expected the gith to be more unfriendly," added Jaheira thoughtfully. "Perhaps there may yet be a chance for us to find allies in the most unlikely of places."

"What do you mean?" asked Sime curiously.

"The gith have their own psionic powers," expanded the druid. "Perhaps they will use them against the creatures they hate so much, rather than remain imprisoned by them. If they do, it may be the chance we need to grab."

-----------------------

The group heard the githyanki being taken from their cell. Tension seemed to grow as they waited patiently, listening for a sign of their return. Maiyn was the first to catch the sound, signalling for the others to remain silent -- sure enough, they could hear the low tones of the gith as they conversed in their cell. The ranger waited a few minutes to ensure the ogre jailer was gone before she manipulated the secret door into opening once more. Their leader spoke before she could say anything.

"You there, we have fought in our battle and I believe we are scheduled to face each other when next the jailer comes."

Maiyn's heart sank and she instinctively drew back. Some of her friends sighed behind her.

The creature studied her for several long moments before speaking again. "We could each boast about who will live, but I believe a far better plan is before us. It is a slim chance, but it is the only one that is available."

Maiyn's eyebrow rose. "I am listening."

"The illithid have the way to slay us with ease. But we believe we may be able to disrupt their mind power and allow another to make an escape."

Maiyn nodded. "Can we trust you?"

"You have no other option, elfling, do you? We could have the same view on you."

"It would appear that neither of us have much of a choice in the matter," said Jaheira calmly. "We must trust one another."

"Then when we are called to battle, we of the githyanki will meditate within the ring, pushing back the minds of the illithids," spoke the gith. "You may then open the arena doors that we may all escape."

"And then Minsc will disrupt them with his bootheel!" roared the berserker. "Yes, speak more of this evil-smashing partnership!"

"You must find a way out of the lair. We will distract them until you succeed in forcing your way from this twisted city."

Maiyn looked quickly to her companions to register their views. They all wore grim expressions, but there was a hope in their eyes. She nodded as her gaze returned to their newest ally. "Then that is what I will do. We will work together."

"Then ready yourself, for the time of battle is at hand," said the githyanki. "The jailer will come for us both soon."

The ranger nodded and closed the door. Her companions instantly busied themselves; last minute prayers were offered and Xan frantically studied his spellbook while Kivan and Sime divided what arrows they'd been given before their last battle between them. Before long their door swung open and the ogre stepped in, smiling around at them.

"Time to fight again," he said cheerfully. "I cheer for you guys, I think. Those githyanki is awful sour in the face, and you face them this round. Come on, no time to dally!"

Maiyn obediently walked along as he herded them down the short corridor to the arena and ushered them inside. No other creature was present, and the companions went to the far side of the field and waited. Only a few minutes later, the gate opened once more and the githyanki stalked in.

Almost immediately they huddled together. Their leader looked over to Maiyn before he joined with them and nodded to her.

"We begin the meditation," he said strongly. "Find our escape from this place -- we will deal with the hated Illithid."

Sparks of light began to flicker between the concentrating creatures, and Maiyn could hear cries of outrage coming from somewhere beyond the arena walls. She sprinted to the gate, throwing it open and running back down the corridor to the ogre's room with her friends close behind. They grabbed their belongings, drawing out their favoured weapons, most of which had been taken from them to make the battles more interesting, and they were ready to move on before their jailer reappeared.

"No, can't let you escape!" he growled, lumbering towards them. Minsc's deft swing with Lilarcor stopped him in his tracks, however, neatly decapitating him. Maiyn surveyed their surroundings -- several doors led off from the room, and even more cell doors led into other prisons.

"Do we free the other creatures?" she wondered aloud.

"The chances that any will thank us are slim," noted Jaheira dryly. "If we are to do that, let us first secure a means to escape."

The ranger nodded and moved towards the nearest passage. The same lanterns lit the way as had been in their own cell and the purple hued wall was a consistent fixture to the lair. Doors opened easily as they arrived in a large chamber where several pods were lined against the walls, each seeming to incubate a humanoid figure within its clasp. Maiyn wandered around them, horrified by the sight, but unable to tear her eyes from it.

"What are they doing to them?" she asked quietly.

"I am unsure," muttered Jaheira, stalking over to a large device on the far wall. It was emitting a low hum and several pipes were hooked up to it that ran from each of the pods. A large funnel was at the top, the only opening visible on it. The druid spun round, her keen eyes searching for something in the room.

"What is it?" asked Kivan. "What do you seek?"

"This device -- I think it is keeping the slaves in their sleeping state," she explained. "We need to find a way to reverse the effect it has on them -- we need to replace the fluid it's pumping into them."

"With what?" asked Maiyn with confusion.

"I don't know," Jaheira admitted with a sigh. "But we must be able to find something. Come! We need to search elsewhere."

They followed the half-elf as she strode back along the corridor, taking another passage from the ogre's room. This caused them to come face to face with one of the mind-flayers, and its tentacles managed to swirl out and latch onto Kivan as he tried to dodge past. He fell to the ground, clutching at his temples as Maiyn slashed at the tendrils while Jaheira and Minsc finished off the creature with more fatal blows.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, helping her fellow ranger to his feet. He looked at her dazedly but nodded. Jaheira appeared by his side, and murmured a few words gently as she touched his forehead. A warm orange glow lit up her hand briefly and she nodded approvingly as his eyes began to focus once more.

"He will need a few minutes, but then he will be fine," she said, satisfied. She turned back to examine the room and approached a large cauldron that was set into the centre. A strange liquid was bubbling in it gently.

"What's that?" asked Sime, her nose wrinkled at the sight and the smell -- it was a strong scent, similar to rotten eggs.

"Some sort of serum," replied Jaheira thoughtfully, sniffing at the air cautiously. "It is refreshing, except by odour -- does your mind not feel clearer?"

Maiyn nodded slowly -- it was true. Her senses felt vaguely heightened -- if it had an obvious effect just through its scent, what would it do if it was drunk? Or...

"We use this in the device?" the ranger asked.

Jaheira nodded determinedly, gathering a few glass vials from a pile at the side of the room. "Help me, child. We must act quickly."

-----------------------

Maiyn watched as Jaheira and Sime poured the strange liquid into the device. Almost immediately it was pumped out along the pipes and into the pods of the slaves, and within minutes they lost their glazed expression and managed to push open the lids to their cells, stretching as they left their cramped prisons.

"You... you have freed us, stranger," whispered one of them weakly. He was a tall man with long blonde hair, and many weeks' worth of growth on his chin. Like the others, he wore only a simple loincloth, and his bones could be seen protruding from his skin, clearly showing his poor health. "Thank Ilmater! You cannot imagine what a horror it was, nightmare after nightmare without the ability to awaken!" He approached Jaheira and took her hand. "Thank you, dear woman, thank you! My... my name is Camaris Highcastle of... of Myratma. If only there was some way to properly repay you!"

"You can tell us how you ended up here," the druid suggested, though she smiled warmly to him.

"I am unsure," he sighed. "We were part of an expedition to find adventure in the Underdark. Hah! This was... hardly what we were expecting, you can be certain. We set out from Myratma and had been in the Underdark for a week, maybe more. I heard a noise, and then everything went grey and blurry. The mind flayers must have surprised us. Next thing I remember, we were hooked to these machines. It was strange... you could see everything and... be aware... but not quite."

Maiyn shuddered at his words and Xan instinctively took her hand.

"They somehow used our minds to power those machines over there. It makes necklaces... circlets rather... which the mind flayers use to control their slaves," he continued, pointing to the machine they'd poured the serum into. "If you were captured, too, I... I can only imagine the next batch of circlets would have been meant for you. Good thing you escaped when you did."

Jaheira nodded grimly and looked back to the device. "Do you know how to work the controls?" she asked thoughtfully.

"It's fairly simple," he said, a slight frown creasing his eyes. "I can show you, if you wish -- but it will be limited in power now. I do not know how many you would be able to get from it."

"Even one would help us," replied the druid with a slight smile. "We need all the help we can get, and if there is some power in these circlets that can aid our escape, then having them with us won't cause any harm."

"You are seeking a way out?" asked Camaris with excitement. "My lady, if you could... we'd be so very grateful. I... I don't know if we can help -- we have no armour or weapons, and we are very weak..."

"You shall stay here where it is safe," said Jaheira firmly, leading him to the machine. "When it is safe to leave, we will come for you. But now, show me how to manipulate these controls."

-----------------------

They encountered no enemies as they made their way down the final corridor leading from their former jailer's room, and arrived at what appeared to be the entrance to the complex. Maiyn ran to the large, sealed door, and swore in frustration as she realised it was held shut by a force somewhere else in the lair. Jaheira tried the other door to discover it was also locked.

"An energy hangs over it," she murmured. "It will only open to one with the correct mental powers."

The party looked to Xan. He sighed heavily.

"I have not yet the skill to shapechange into that form," he informed them, "so you will have to think of something else."

Maiyn tutted loudly and tapped her foot impatiently as she thought. She only stopped when Kivan hushed her, and they heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching.

Jaheira suddenly exclaimed in delight, pulling one of the circlets they'd got from the device out of her pocket as the door swung open and one of the illithids entered the room. The door swung shut behind it almost immediately to Maiyn's annoyance, but Jaheira yelled for her to stop as she lunged forward with her sword. Instead, the druid darted to the bewildered mind flayer and snapped the circlet around its neck, pulling it closed tightly.

The creature flailed wildly as it tried to remove the collar, but it soon fell docile and obediently went to stand by the druid's side. She smiled to the others -- almost evilly -- and strode back to the door with her new pet in tow. It reached out and opened the way for them, showing no signs of resistance to her commands. The air began to shimmer, and the githyanki appeared in the chamber -- they regarded the group with curiosity and slight amusement.

"You have done well, and the githyanki are now free of the illithid web of mind," said their leader. "Our own power is free once more, and we may leave this place on wings of will. You will remain here, I fear, for we cannot carry you and still remain free ourselves. In future we will return and kill all the filth that their tentacles have touched."

Maiyn glared at them. "Cowardice," she spat. "You face these creatures only when convenient?"

"We face them when the fight will be glorious, but there is a limit. Losing lives to the illithid without hope of victory is not a course we welcome."

"Yet we have no choice in the matter, and must proceed through this place to secure our own escape. You will offer no assistance, despite our own aid to you."

"If you can conquer this place, if you can kill the elder brain, all the doors shall swing wide and you may walk free," stated the gith calmly. "If not, we will return at a later time with a greater force. This den of filth will be wiped from existence."

"Us, included," noted Maiyn.

"If you do not make haste with your escape, you would not live long enough to worry about that time. I wish you success and health, and may the great brain fall beneath your feet."

The air shimmered once more and the creatures were gone. Maiyn swore colourfully at thin air, and only calmed down when she noticed the disapproving look Jaheira was throwing at her. Meekly she quietened down, and followed the half-elf as she cautiously made her way down the new tunnel, the others following them guardedly.

Umber hulks and more illithids met them, providing a difficult battle that was only won due to Minsc's enraged state and his consumption of some of the illithid serum they'd found earlier. The mind flayers found their tentacles were unable to penetrate him at all, and the other members of the group skipped away from them, concentrating on the hulks, and leaving the almost invincible Rashemeni to obliterate their masters.

Another two doors was opened by their illithid pet, and they employed the same tactics as they resolutely made their way along. They passed through what appeared to be the personal chambers of the illithids, but found nothing of any interest, and soon came to the final door of the lair -- a large metal one that almost seemed to buzz with power. Jaheira commanded her flayer to go and open it while they hung back in the outer cavern, and it did so obediently, immediately falling dead to the power that lay beyond it.

Maiyn could feel it in her mind -- pressing and pushing, trying to take over and distract her. She fumbled with her pack, clumsily accepting the serum that Jaheira passed to her and taking a sip before passing it in turn to Sime. Almost immediately the pressure withdrew and she felt clarity return. The illithids from the room were advancing towards them by the time they'd all recovered, and Minsc took no time at all in charging up his rage. Xan began murmuring the words to a spell while Jaheira brought an elemental into existence, and Kivan and Sime were letting their arrows fly at their enemy.

The ranger pulled her own bow free and carefully took aim with her arrow. Umber hulks and golems were following their masters into the room, and the battle would be long and hard -- but she could see something behind them that made it all worth it.

In the room beyond was the master brain.


	56. City of Caverns

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**City-of-Caverns**

-----------------------

Imoen's flaming arrow hit the ettin at the same time as Anomen's mace smashed into its already wounded leg. The forces combined were enough to fell it, and the priest wasted no time in finishing off their opponent to the rapturous cheering of the watching sahuagin.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his worried eyes looking over her form as he checked for injuries. She grinned slightly.

"I'm fine. You?"

He smiled warmly to her. "I am as fine as can be expected in this situation."

They drew apart slightly as King Ixilthetocal lumbered over to them. "Congratulations, my wondrous little humans! You are, indeed, a mighty specimen... and the one sent to us by Sekolah, I might add."

"No!" shrieked Baron Thelokassyil. "Most exalted Ixilthetocal, you cannot be serious!"

"Oh, stop complaining, Baron," chuckled the king. "So your High Priestess lost the challenge, that's too bad. There's no need to go on whining about it. Time to take her away for sacrifice! Try not to get caught in Sekolah's teeth, Tlyysixxous. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it."

"I... I see," stammered Tlyysixxous. "Of course, most exalted Ixilthetocal." Several of the sahuagin guards surrounded the priestess and escorted her away from the arena. She threw one last glance to the Baron before she disappeared from view and he slumped visibly at her departure.

"Ah. Now that that little dispute is over with, perhaps we can get down to real business, eh?" asked Ixilthetocal. "Are you bitter, Thelokassyil?"

The Baron was startled from his thoughts. "N-no, most exalted one. As... as long as the prophesied ones deal with the rebels, they will have served the purpose Sekolah intended..." He looked hatefully to Imoen and Anomen.

"The rebels! That's right!" exclaimed the king in glee. "And here I was, forgetting all about those rebels. That is an excellent task to set these surface dwellers on!"

"If... if I may speak, most honourable one," interrupted Priestess Senityili, "as to the Shark-Father's intentions?"

Ixilthetocal peered at her curiously. "Eh? Are you still here, Senityili? Didn't I just have you sacrificed?"

"That was Tlyysixxous, honourable Ixilthetocal," his priestess explained patiently. The Baron flinched openly at her words.

"Oh. How disappointing," sighed the king. "Well, I suppose you can speak, then."

"I urge you not to listen to the Baron," spoke the priestess. "He would have you destroy the rebels, when there is a far greater need for them in the City-of-Caverns. Our numbers dwindle, honourable Ixilthetocal. You have... exiled many. The hatcheries are barren, and there are too few females... In short, our bloodline grows thin. We need these rebels to join us, to add their blood to ours so that the City-of-Caverns may grow strong again!"

"I see what you say, Senityili," replied Ixilthetocal sincerely. He sounded almost sane to Imoen. "Oh, yes I do. We should have the rebel and his army join us... in principle. The drow and the illithids take more each year. I've no wish to retreat to the depths..." A silence fell over the group and the priestess watched her king; a hopeful look in her eyes.

"But, no," he eventually concluded. "I'd rather have the rebel's heart."

"But... but, honourable Ixilthetocal-"

"Excellent decision, our King!" interrupted the Baron, throwing Senityili a poisonous and smug glance.

"I thought you would like that, my Baron, but I am not doing it for you," continued the king. "The rebel will invade with his army of exiles if he isn't stopped, you know. So it comes down to you, surface humans! I am sure you have no wish to help a race such as us. But you've no objection to killing a few... Hunt down the rebel leader for me, my man and woman... bring me his heart and I shall reward you with great riches!"

The humans exchanged a glance but said nothing. Ixilthetocal watched them intently.

"Your kind does not object to sorcery? We have collected much that is magical during our raids. You are welcome to it _all_, if you bring me his heart. So... what do you say to that, my surface humans, chosen of Sekolah?"

"We can't fight this rebel if we're prisoners," replied Imoen quietly.

"Prisoners? (hee hee!)" The king giggled inanely. "You are the chosen of Sekolah! You have been sent to us by the prophecy! After we're done here, you can wander off on your way... rest, re-arm yourselves... whatever it is that you surface people enjoy doing, I suppose. Your possessions will be returned to you. Soon you'll leave the city and kill this rebel Prince, saving the City-of-Caverns as the prophecy foretells! And I shall reward you with great riches! Until that time, you will have the free run of the City-of-Caverns. Go where you wish, my good man and woman."

"B-but... but, most honoured one!" Thelokassyil looked horrified. "You wish to let them loose in the city?!"

"They are doing us a great service, my Baron," explained Ixilthetocal. "I want everyone to treat them like... like... like pale, small-toothed, skinny fellow Sahuagin. Yes. Like that."

Anomen gave Imoen a helpless look and spoke. "Very well. We will try to find this rebel you speak of and return his heart to you."

"Good," replied the king happily. "The less rebels running about, the better. You shall save the city and be rewarded... everybody will be happy! Except for Villynaty. And then you'll be free to go off to the Underdark, if that's where you're headed. Unless you'd care to try the oceans again, my little humans! But now I leave you, chosen ones. I desire meat, and the King always dines in private."

With that he wandered off, the Baron following closely behind with his guards. He scowled at the humans as long as he could manage to keep his gaze on them, and soon they were left only with the Priestess Senityili and the corpse of the ettin. She looked at them and spoke with a sense of urgency.

"The king has made it clear I should instruct you as to how you may enter the Prince's base," she said quietly. "It lies at the far end of the city, beyond a chamber with two great doors. Long ago Sekolah appeared there and slew a thousand infidels. He decreed no heretic should again enter the city and sealed the doors. He placed his tooth upon the doors so that we could open them, but later, the drow came. With powerful magic they stormed the city, led by a mage of great strength. He took Sekolah's Tooth from our lax guardians with the intent of blocking pursuit." The priestess paused in her tale and pointed to a distant part of the city. Imoen could only just make out a change in the appearance of the paths and surroundings -- the marble and rock was darker, and the designs and decorations appeared much more twisted than where they currently were.

"The mage built an edifice in the southwest section of the city," Senityili continued. "He was killed, but his complex remains. Sekolah's Tooth is guarded somewhere within..." She sighed. "We have little need for it... the ocean is the means of our travel. But you need it. Seek out the drow's construct, foil his guardians and obtain the key."

Imoen nodded. "We'll do that, but we'll need our belongings first."

"I shall take you back to my chamber to collect them," she said softly. "But first -- I wish to ask something of you."

The humans raised their eyebrows.

"Our King is mad," she said calmly. "Surely your audience with him showed you this."

"He did seem to be a bit strange," agreed Anomen.

"A bit?" asked Imoen. "He was completely doo-lally!"

"He is the result of... poor breeding." The priestess spoke slowly, being cautious with her choice of words. "Like his father he has executed or exiled far too many of our kind. Our numbers are too few, our blood too thin. We must regain what we have lost. Prince Villynaty, the exiles' leader outside the city, is our only hope."

"So he's been exiling all the strong sahuagin outside of the city?" asked Imoen. Senityili nodded sadly. "Eventually everyone left inside will be weak," frowned the mage.

"With the Prince on the throne, we would be strong again... to fight the illithid and the drow. I have been in contact with the rebels and now is the time to strike!" She paused and looked at them eagerly. "What do you say, humans? Surely you hold no love for our mad King. Help us to survive, lest we be swept away by the denizens of the Underdark!"

"I... I don't know," said Imoen cautiously.

"I only ask that you talk with Prince Villynaty, that is all," urged Senityili. "Listen to what he has to offer, and decide then what you shall do. Take this orb." She pulled a small golden globe from her robes and handed it to Imoen. "The rebels will recognise it... they will bring you to Villynaty. That is, of course, if you agree to talk instead of kill. I... I pray that you and the Prince can come to an agreement, that you will talk to him... for the sake of all of my people. Come, then, and we will collect your possessions. May Sekolah guard you from harm."

She turned and walked quickly back along one of the paths through the city and Imoen hastily put the small globe into her pocket as they ran to keep up. They followed her through the winding paths as they ascended the slope, climbing several sets of stairs until they reached the room they'd awoken in. Already there was Tlyysixxous, flanked by some of the king's guards. She didn't even look at the humans.

Senityili pointed to their possessions and strode purposefully towards her former equal. Imoen noticed the platform at the edge of the room, and suddenly became aware of the noise of rushing water. She could imagine what lay beyond.

"An offering for you, Sekolah!" called Senityili as she approached her altar. "Open your mighty jaws and take this, your former servant, as sustenance for you!"

The guards took a firm hold of Tlyysixxous' arms and pulled her to the edge. As she got closer she thrashed slightly.

"We are mighty, Shark-Father!" continued Senityili loudly. "We strike without fear and without remorse! Take this gift as a measure of our power!"

The guards pushed the baron's former priestess roughly over the precipice, ignoring her screams as they echoed in the cavern. Imoen watched the scene horrified, her hands up to cover her mouth. Anomen carefully pulled her away, guiding her to their possessions before coaxing her back onto the city paths, away from the priestess' chamber.

"That..." Imoen's voice faded. Anomen just nodded understandingly and pulled her into his arms, holding her for several minutes until she composed herself. She smiled up to him when he released her.

"Thanks. I needed that."

The knight seemed to colour slightly. "I... I would be happy to offer it whenever you need it, my... Imoen."

Imoen grinned and took his hand firmly in her own. "For security," she explained. He nodded sheepishly. "Let's go and explore this drow section, then," she sighed. "It's not like we have much in the way of choice."

-----------------------

The older paths in the southwest section of the city were crumbling and dusty. A sahuagin guard warned them as they passed that they would be entering a section that had long been deserted, and the humans nodded solemnly, Imoen placing a hand on Anomen's arm to prevent him from going too far ahead. She'd spotted several snares in their way, and she worked to disarm them with speed and efficiency while he watched her with mild admiration.

Their progress was fairly slow due to the young thief's careful eye, but it wasn't long before they saw their eventual destination. A large circular platform; the pattern on the tiled floor was unmistakably drow -- an intricate circular body with eight curving legs extending from its centre. Six chests were spaced around the room, one significantly larger than the others. Another small passage led to a slightly smaller dais with a strangely designed pillar resting in the middle. A seventh chest lay at the base of this column and hovering above it was a fairly large beholder.

Anomen and Imoen looked at each other and sighed.

"Nothing's ever simple, huh?" asked the thief as she cautiously made her way across. The beholder was watching them carefully, but she was sure she could see amusement in its many eyes. It made absolutely no move towards them, nor did it give any sign of hostility. This didn't make either of them feel any safer.

"Wait," she whispered as they approached the pattern on the floor. "Something's not right."

Anomen stood perfectly still, watching as she measuredly examined the tiles, working diligently at some mechanism he couldn't even see. All the time her attention was taken by it, his own was fixed to the creature watching them in turn, but still it made no advance from its position. He was relieved when Imoen finally stood up, a triumphant look on her face.

"Well, that was tricky-" she began, stopping with a jump as two imps suddenly popped into existence; one a vivid green colour, the other blue, and slightly less bright. They skipped over to Imoen delightedly.

"Hoo-oooh! Someone has come to play at last!" exclaimed the green one.

"Yes yes yes! Someone will play with us, now!" squealed its blue friend. Both of them looked at the thief with large, orange eyes, almost imploringly. She found them quite cute. Anomen didn't seem to share her sentiment, as he was scowling darkly at them.

"What game?" she asked with a smile.

"Our game!" beamed the green imp. "And you're not even that stodgy overgrown fish-King!"

"Yeah! That old fish-King! Pheee-eeeww! No sense of humour!"

"None! But now... hee hee! You big peoples will want the treasure, right?"

"Treasure?" asked Imoen blankly.

"Big peoples always wants the drow's treasures!" explained the blue imp solemnly. "Yes!"

"You can have the drow treasure, oh yes!" proclaimed the green one, "but you have to play our game, first! Hee hee! You have to play our game!"

Imoen threw a bemused look to Anomen, which proved to be enough to remove the frown from his face. "Shall we?" she asked.

"It… I will leave the decision to you," he smiled graciously. Imoen grinned back to him mischievously.

"All right, we'll play your game!"

The imps squealed with delight, then finally calmed down long enough to describe their game. Imoen and Anomen were to approach the five images that were conjured before the five smaller chests and accept an object from them. They were then to place the object into the chest behind the person most likely to want the gift, and only when they got it correct, would the imps agree to open the sixth chest. When Anomen asked why he and Imoen couldn't just open it for themselves, the imps took on serious expressions.

"It has a nasty nasty nasty inside it that will come out and steal your soul! You'll be forever dead-dead!"

"What if I don't have a soul, anyway?" challenged Imoen. "I couldn't harm me, could it?"

The imps looked at each other. "Uh... you don't have a soul?" asked the green one.

"Poor, poor thing," sympathised the blue.

"Best not take chance, even so," nodded green sagely. "Might still take soul of manling behind you, and then you'd be on your own."

"You have a point," agreed Imoen. "Conjure the images -- we're ready to play."

The imps cheered a bit more and then the five figures materialised into their places. Imoen recognised all of them -- famous figures she'd heard the Candlekeep sages lecture on and on about. Anomen, too, had a good idea on the identity of them all, and it wasn't long before they'd sorted out the items and turned to the imps expectantly.

"Oooh! You gots it all right, you did! You outsmarted us but good!" squealed the blue one.

"Awwww, is the games over already?" pouted green.

"Okay, okay. We keeps the deal," nodded blue. "You goes and opens the last chest, now, and we imps will save you. We gets to laugh at the nasty nasty nasty!"

Imoen shook her head at Anomen, approaching the chest alone. She bit her lip as she reached out to the cold handle, noticing her hands were trembling slightly. Silently, she told herself off and clenched her teeth as she heaved the heavy lid open, instinctively standing back as a swish of air spilt from the confines of the container, taking on a ghostly presence at her side.

"Ahhhhaaaa... you hhhaaavvve rrrreleeeaaasssed me..." it hissed quietly, a spectral hand raising up towards her. She recoiled from its touch and it seemed to fade slightly, a puzzled look crossing over its hazy face. "But... whaaaat isss thiiiissss? I... I cannnnot rrrreeeeaaaach yyoouur liiifffe fffffoooorrrrce..."

"Ha ha! Poor nasty nasty nasty!" exclaimed the green imp.

"You can't do nothing, nasty! We protectings the big people! Thpppppfffft!" The blue imp danced around for a bit.

"Nnnnooo! NnNnNNOOOO! I... I aaaammmm tooo weeeeeaaaakkk..." screeched the apparition as the imps began to chant something in unison, the energy from their spell dancing towards the wavering figure. Within seconds it had gone.

"Ha ha! That was fun!" declared the green imp.

"You funny big peoples!" nodded blue. "We go now."

They waved in unison and disappeared with a small rumbling noise. Imoen grinned at Anomen, and he allowed a small smile to cross his features as he walked over to be next to her.

"And we thought the king was mad," he said softly.

"I don't know," said Imoen thoughtfully. "I still think he is -- the imps were just fun."

The knight looked slightly aghast. "You are not serious, are you? They were... they... well, they were..."

"Loud? Excitable? Annoying?" offered Imoen.

Anomen nodded. "Exactly."

Imoen sighed slightly, and a wistful look crossed her face. "So was I, once," she said quietly.

Anomen winced slightly at her words, and reached out to touch her arm comfortingly. She smiled her thanks somewhat ruefully and shook her head. "It's fine," she lied. "And anyway -- I was never _quite_ as bad as that. I don't think..."

It was the priest's turn to grin. "Even if you were, I am sure it would be more endearing than annoying." He instantly coloured and moved past her to examine the chest, trying to ignore her amused expression.

"Why, thank you," she replied, slightly teasingly. "Maybe you'll be around long enough to see me return to my old self so you can witness the real Imoen first hand."

Anomen drew out a cloak and a pair of boots from the chest and handed them to the girl while he desperately tried to hide his smile. "It would be... nice."

Imoen waved her hand over the two items, identifying them as possessing fairly strong enchantments -- the cloak of protection, the boots holding an ability to make the wearer ethereal for a limited time each day. Anomen was quick to insist that she wore both. She shook her head.

"I already have your cloak," she pointed out.

"I can take it back," he shrugged. "It is pretty poor protection for you, and the cloak would make me feel much better about your lack of armour."

"I don't wear armour," she snorted. "Gets in the way of my casting, see."

"Ah, of course," replied Anomen. "Well, until you get some worthy robes, at least."

Imoen pouted slightly and he raised an eyebrow. "I like this cloak," she said in a small voice.

He frowned, puzzled. "But, my lady," he protested, wincing as he noticed her glare. "It can't rival the benefits that this one has."

She sighed and reluctantly unclasped her warm cloak, grudgingly handing it back to him and taking the new cape in replacement. All the while, Anomen peered at her curiously, failing to understand why she would decline the opportunity to receive a better piece of equipment.

"She doesn't want to give you your cloak back, silly human, because it came from _you_, I'd wager." Anomen spun around to see the beholder still watching them, a definite look of amusement in its many eyes. Imoen flushed at its words and scowled over to it.

"Hey, who asked you?" she demanded.

"No one," it replied simply. "Just thought I'd get involved."

"Well... don't!" Imoen exclaimed, hurriedly marching over to it despite Anomen's protests, in a desperate bid to hide her blush. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, you know, floating about," it replied airily. "Hello, by the way. I don't often get visitors here. Except for those mad imps, but I guess you've got rid of them now, for me."

"Oh," said Imoen simply. "Sorry?"

"No, don't apologise. You've done me a favour. I guess I'm back to just the mad little sahuagin visiting occasionally again."

"That must be fun," grinned Imoen.

"Riveting," replied the beholder dryly. "I see your friend is less at ease with this conversation. Do you think he objects to my species?"

"I think he's just a bit confused as to why you're talking to us and not trying to kill us," admitted Imoen, throwing Anomen a teasing look. He frowned even more.

"That is because I am but a Spectator Beholder, however, and not quite like others you may have met. I am set in this place to guard one thing and one thing only."

"Let me guess -- you guard the chest below you," hazarded Imoen.

"I'd call you clever, were it not so painfully obvious."

"I know, it is obvious, isn't it? I try to act dumb, but it just doesn't work..."

The beholder sighed. "I meant... no, never mind. I'm almost wishing the imps would come back."

"Aw, come on now, I'm just having some fun!" pouted the thief. "So anyway... what's in your chest that's so exciting?"

"I don't have a clue," replied the Spectator. "The mad little sahuagin kept asking that, and I'd keep saying the same thing to them over and over. But that reminds me… I did promise them I'd try and scare away intruders so... Boo!" Anomen jumped at the sudden shout, causing Imoen to dissolve into a fit of giggles. "And that," continued the beholder, "is about as much effort as I'm willing to put in."

"Seems like it was enough," snorted Imoen hysterically. Anomen gave her a poisonous look and turned his attention to the Spectator.

"Whatever your purpose, you are still a creature of evil," stated the knight calmly. "Your end should be here, this day."

"Well, if you _really_ want to fight, you'll have to attack me first," it replied calmly. "I can't cause harm to anyone unless they try to damage the chest, you see, so the ball is really in your court."

"We're not gonna fight you," retorted Imoen. "Anomen's a knight and he has a sort of one-track mind when it comes to things like this."

"Oh, I see," said the Spectator sympathetically. "My condolences." Neither Imoen nor Anomen were sure who he was talking to, but the priest took offence and huffed with annoyance regardless.

Imoen looked back to the chest. "Are you _sure_ I can't see what's inside?" she asked with her widest eyes and smallest voice. It never used to fail back in Candlekeep.

The beholder sighed. "What? Are you in desperate need, or something? You have a dying relative that desperately needs what's in this chest? OH, I get it! You just _have_ to have what's in this chest, right? Because if a beholder's guarding it, it _has_ to be cool!"

"Something like that," she admitted.

"Keep in mind that the drow who summoned me was mad," it replied. "But, hey, who am I to judge, I suppose. I've been playing tic-tac-toe with a pair of imps for sixty years."

"Is that a 'no', then?" Imoen pondered fluttering her eyelashes, but realised it probably wasn't worth the effort.

"Ah, the cleverness again. No, you _can't_ look at what's in the chest. The drow specifically summoned me to guard _this_ chest."

"Did the drow summon you to guard just the chest or what's inside the chest?" asked Anomen suddenly. The beholder and Imoen turned to look at him, seeming to have forgotten he was still there.

"Hmm," replied the Spectator thoughtfully. "Well, he screamed 'my chest', as I recall. A spear was being thrust through his own chest at the time, though, so he could have been referring to that. I assume he was talking about _this_ chest, though. And that means I can't let you open it... or do anything to it... even if I'm not guarding what's inside."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't open it?" pressed Anomen.

"And we could get to what's inside without touching it," added Imoen excitedly.

"You're probably right," admitted the beholder. "Hmm. Actually, I've been wondering what was inside. Tell you what... I won't turn around and you just go take a look, ok?" It swung down to the container and somehow managed to open it. "On you go, then."

Imoen darted over fearlessly and peered into the chest. She pulled out the solitary object from it and held it up so Anomen could see.

"Hmph. Is that it?" The Spectator sounded disappointed. "Shoot, you'd have thought the whole future of the drow race depended on it or something, the way that mad drow was screaming." It sighed heavily. "I suppose I have to resign myself, now, to guarding a completely empty chest for the next forty years."

"You wouldn't have to do that, would you?" asked Imoen. "Keep guarding an empty chest? What would be the point?"

"You know... you're absolutely right," replied the beholder, sounding a little happier. "Not even that drow mage would want me to guard an empty chest. It's not even a _nice_ chest."

"It's a bit plain and ugly," nodded Imoen in agreement.

"There's no way that the Beholder Council, bloated bladder-bags that they are, would hold me responsible for this contract!" the Spectator exclaimed with joy. "I... I'm free! Free! Yippee! What to do now? Hmmn. Kill the imps... yeah. Those bastards deserve to die. But first I'm gonna go eat something. You have _no_ idea how hungry I am."

"Eat the imps?" suggested Anomen dryly. "Kill two birds with one stone."

"Hmm. I would, but they'd probably just cause me trouble on the inside. Their level of annoyance knows no bounds. It's been a pleasure conversing, but you'll excuse me if I leave now. Don't catch the madness of the local king in your travels -- it would be a shame."

The Spectator teleported away, leaving the two humans standing alone on the platform. Imoen examined the object in her hand -- a sharp white tooth that seemed to radiate magic.

"This must be Sekolah's tooth," she said to the knight. He nodded his agreement. "We should go to see the Prince now, then," she continued, handing their gain to him to hold onto for safe keeping. "Hey... are you okay?"

Anomen nodded again, turning away to walk back towards the main part of the city, but Imoen caught his hand and stopped him. "You're not upset at me, are you?" she asked. "I was only teasing about the knight stuff-"

"I know," he said, too quickly. He drew his hand away, and forced the smallest of smiles onto his face. "Let us finish this business and escape this infernal place as soon as we can," he said, continuing on his way. Imoen sighed and trotted after him with a frown.


	57. The Svirfneblin Village

**A/N: **The scene with Kivan and Maiyn was inspired by suggestion from Arix Despana (which she should recognise) and so full credit for this development goes to her :D**  
**

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Svirfneblin Village**

-----------------------

"Edo, od golver d'tanyon! Da sugden os tera!"

Maiyn sighed. The language of choice in the Underdark was clearly unlikely to ever be common or elvish, and so she just stared blankly at the deep gnome until he paused in his speech to stare back at her.

"I'm sorry, but your meaning escapes me," she explained slowly.

The svirfneblin peered at them cautiously and cleared his throat. "You there, you who are there! Stand and identify yourself and your purpose!"

"I am Maiyn, these are my friends, and we're not here to cause trouble. We come in peace, as they say."

The three gnomes exchanged a few glances and then studied the strangers some more. Small and dark, the svirfneblin were armoured with chainmail and wielded a variety of weapons between the three of them as they stood at their post. The bridge behind them led over another of the Underdark's ravines, and into the deep gnome village that Camaris had helped them to find. Their progress from the Illithid city had been slow and strained, with nerves running high through the group. The former slaves were un-armoured and unarmed -- completely vulnerable in one of the most hostile environments Maiyn had ever experienced, but thankfully they'd met nothing except some myconids on their way to this potential safe haven, and those creatures had been dispatched safely.

"Hmm... you are not a resident of this place, are you?" asked the central gnome. "Strangers from above then? Come here you should not, though useful you may be. You may enter, but on your best behaviour be. Go and speak to the Lord of our fair granitehome. He will see to your well-being."

"Thank you," replied Maiyn courteously as the gnomes stepped aside, allowing them to pass. The group carefully crossed over the sturdy wooden bridge and travelled down a short tunnel that was reinforced with wooden supports at various intervals, and home to piles of crates in every available natural alcove. It wound round at the end, one passage splitting off and travelling further into the gloom, while the other led into what appeared to be the actual town. The party and their companions followed that route, climbing onto a wooden ledge that ran along the side of the gap in the earth and passed through the first doorway.

Several beds of varying sizes lined the room, and several low burning torches provided a tiny amount of light. Each bed had a plain, wooden chest at its foot and a small table at its side with an unlit candle on top. The gnome in the room turned around to look at them.

"Ahh, travellers to our fair city," he said pleasantly in common. "That would be rare enough, but you are surfacers by the look of you. I am Goldander Blackenrock, leader of this settlement. May I be having the pleasure of your identity?"

The party took a few moments to introduce themselves, then Camaris explained the misfortune that had befallen both sets of adventurers. "My friends and I were not lucky enough to find our belongings in the flayer's city before we left," he concluded, "and it is only due to the kindness of these strangers that we were able to get here with any safety."

Goldander nodded sympathetically to him. He appeared to be a fairly old gnome; his long white hair falling neatly down to his shoulders and settling on the thick woollen cloak that was swathed around his leather armour. His dark eyes never settled on any one of them for too long, studying the array of people who had come to visit his town, almost as if he was assessing them for any potential threat.

"We have equipment at the inn next door," he said at length, smiling to Camaris. "We can donate what we can afford to; though not much can be given for free I am afraid."

"We have coin to purchase as much what they need," interrupted Maiyn quickly. "We are willing to trade as best as we can to ensure they can prepare for their own travels through the tunnels."

Camaris looked at her with wide eyes as Goldander nodded. "Then, sorting you out we will be," he said calmly. He then turned to look at Maiyn. "But first -- I would have words with you, if you are willing to hear."

The ranger raised an eyebrow. "Speak and I will listen, though I'm not sure what I can do for you."

The gnome sighed heavily. "It is a matter that I would prefer to trust to an outsider. Too much svirfneblin blood has been spilled over this as it is. I will give you details of the task first, and you may decide if you wish to accept. I tap rock that you will."

"I am sure we will do what we can," smiled Kivan.

"As you can see, our granitehome village is quite empty," began Goldander. "I have sent the majority to deeper climes, far from here. It was no longer safe, and it is our own fault. We tunnelled too deep recently, and unearthed a monstrosity. A strange cavern that yielded death, a monster we have not seen outside of dreaming. What I ask of you is simple to explain, but difficult in deed. I ask that the beast be killed, and the tunnel be closed."

"What type of creature is this?" asked Jaheira.

"As I said, it is a beast out of dreams, or nightmares, if you prefer," replied the svirfneblin carefully. He frowned slightly. "It is not of the rock. I do not know what to call it."

The group exchanged glances, but all offered a small nod to Maiyn. "We will look into this," she offered the gnome who smiled delightedly to her. "But we will need help from you in exchange."

"I am listening," said Goldander.

"We seek two surfacers whom passed near to this way. I am not sure if you will have seen them, but-"

"Wait!" The gnome frowned thoughtfully. "Surfacers other than you? Ahh, I know of them, but you will have a hard time finding. They passed within the city of the drow, Ust Natha."

Maiyn sighed. "We had been told as such, but we had hoped there may have been a mistake."

"Ah, do not be sad, tall one," advised the deep gnome. "I may know a way into the drow city. Well, I know a being that might help you. She could see you safely inside, but after that you would surely be dead."

"You can help us to get into the city?" It was Maiyn's time to widen her eyes in surprise.

"I know of one that maybe can offer such assistance," chuckled Goldander. "But before I impart such information, I must ensure that you assist us first. I apologise, but it has to be this way."

"No... I understand," nodded Maiyn. "We will see to your problem after we have helped our friends to restock themselves."

"Thank you, Maiyn," the svirfneblin said solemnly. He pulled a piece of parchment from his belt and held it out to her. "Take this stoneshape scroll. It is linked magically to the stone of the cavern and when the beast is dead, you can use this to bring the cavern down upon it. I shall make it a forbidden area forever after."

The ranger accepted the scroll and examined it closely. It seemed like a simple enough incantation and she showed it to Xan. The enchanter nodded confidently.

"We will do that," said the ranger, turning to lead the party through to the inn. It was much like the hostel had been -- the lanterns burned low in sconces on the wall, and only a couple of gnomes were within. One appeared to be the innkeeper, and the other stood behind a large counter with strange runes dabbed on a sign above the top. Both gnomes had long dark hair and leather armour, and both were watching the group with much interest.

"You are the shopkeeper?" asked Jaheira, approaching his corner of the room. He looked at her curiously and nodded. "We wish to trade with you."

Camaris and his friends were urged forward to look through the goods on offer, and also shown the small selection of items Maiyn and her companions had picked up in their travels that were now stored in their bag of holding. Between both sources, there was enough to sufficiently set the men up to venture out into the depths to find their way home, and the cost owed to the gnomish storekeep was smaller than Maiyn had expected. The former slaves thanked them profusely for their kindness and turned to face them when they had finished equipping themselves.

"We wish to offer our assistance to fell the beast you now go to face before we part ways," said Camaris determinedly. He shook his head when Maiyn looked to protest. "Please, allow it -- it is the least we could do for the kindness you've shown, and there is strength in numbers."

Maiyn smiled to him and nodded. "We'd be grateful for your help," she said sincerely. "Let us go and perform the deed!"

----------------------

The creature rose from the rent in the cavern with a speed that surprised everyone in the room. Minsc was the first to recover from the shock, charging towards the beast with Lilarcor raised high, roaring in righteous fury.

The balor seemed unworried by the potential threat. Instead, it allowed its gaze to casually drift over the assembled group, instantly causing several of Camaris' men to freeze in fear as they met its eyes. Maiyn's companions were prepared for such, and they all carefully avoided falling into the trap -- Jaheira following close behind Minsc with her club drawn while Kivan and Sime peppered the beast with arrows. Xan was further back still, his eyes closed as he murmured the words to his spell rapidly, a blue hue engulfing the allies and causing their bravery to increase tenfold. Maiyn quickly offered a simple prayer to Fenmarel, and a hue surrounded those affected by the Balor's gaze, freeing them from their paralysis, and allowing them to move around freely with the combination of the enchanter's cantrip.

The beast flapped its leathery black wings lazily and spun around as it swiped at Minsc with its sharp, yellowed claws. Muscles bulged in its arms and legs, its red body glistening in the faint light provided by Xan's magical torch. Its eyes glowed with an eerie orange light as its maw opened while it roared, the sound echoing around the enclosed space repeatedly until it faded.

Jaheira took several solid strikes as she darted around, her ironskins absorbing the damage and leaving her unscathed but unbalanced. She swung her weapon into the unprotected sides as often as she could, allowing the spikes on the end to tear into the tough skin and cause damage, while Minsc slashed Lilarcor across any part of the beast he could reach. Camaris and his men were doing likewise, slowly adding to its injuries while the arrows flying in occasionally managed to penetrate its hide, causing it to cry out in anger.

Maiyn's chant prayer lifted the spirits of the fighters, and they moved around with added grace and ease, the confidence of the group building up and up. Xan's next spell flew through the air, hitting the demon solidly, and the green glow that lingered in the air suggested to those who were familiar with his repertoire that his attempt to lower the magical resistance of the creature had been successful. Minsc's next hit was a devastating blow, Larry slicing through the torso of the balor with sickening ease, glowing slightly as contact was made. Each of the enchanted weapons behaved the same to the weakened monster as they hit, and only a few minutes later it lay dead before them. Maiyn cautiously wandered over to its body, looking to Jaheira for confirmation of its death before she lowered her guard. The druid nodded solemnly.

"We should leave here and invoke the effects of the scroll," she advised. The ranger agreed, and one by one the adventurers left the cavern until only Maiyn and Xan were left behind. The enchanter took the scroll and unfurled it, looking over to her expectantly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to leave?" he asked.

"Aren't you?" she replied.

He frowned slightly. "I need to stay within to ensure the correct area is affected by the spell," he explained. "But it would be safer for you to stay outside."

She shook her head. "Not a chance. If you have to stay in here, then I'm staying beside you."

"I'd really rather-"

"No, Xan!" she exclaimed, a grin playfully crossing her face. "It's sweet of you to be so concerned, but I'm staying here with you while you read it."

He sighed heavily. "You're determined, aren't you?"

"Just as determined as I was in Cloakwood," she noted, reminding him of the time she accompanied Yeslick to the plug in the mines; the only two companions who stayed behind to ensure the mine flooded properly. Xan groaned at the memory.

"Then at least stand behind me," he implored. "And if the roof begins to fall down around you, run for the exit."

She nodded and stood where he placed her, listening as he read the words on the scroll. Slowly a rumbling noise began to echo around them and the ground began to grumble away, falling into the depths of the tear in the earth, taking the body of the fallen beast with it. Xan and Maiyn retreated quickly towards the door, watching as the ceiling of the far side of the chamber collapsed in after it until nothing was left but a pile of rubble and rocks. The thunderous noise ceased and a stillness returned to the air as the two elves exchanged a look. Maiyn quickly glanced towards the exit -- none of their companions were visible, having all moved well around the corner to be safely away from the effects of the spell, and a mischievous smile spread across her face. Xan looked worried by it.

"This is not the time," he said hastily as their eyes met. "We... we need to talk, first."

Maiyn's face fell slightly, but she nodded and held out her hand to him. He hesitated before he took it, squeezing her hand gently as they moved away from the rockfall to join their companions.

----------------------

Camaris and his men left soon after they reported back to Goldander, and the group wished them well on their journey. Left alone, the deep gnome settled down into a seat beside them and smiled.

"We had worried for your safety as though one of our own were in danger," he said gently, settling himself down to get comfortable. A small table had been pulled up before them, and an assortment of preserved foods had been dished up for their enjoyment. They were strongly flavoured, but the group hadn't eaten since they left the illithid city, and they soon adapted to the taste. "We heard the rumblings of your battle, and were glad to see you all emerge alive. With the tunnel collapsed, the creature will not be disturbed again. I know it is dead, but who knows what could happen with such things."

"It is better to be safe than sorry," agreed Jaheira.

Goldander nodded sagely to her. "And now onto the information you seek. You will need this." He leaned over and picked up a package from the side of is seat, unwrapping it to reveal a finely crafted silver mace and a jewel that glowed with an immense light. "The weapon is our show of gratitude," he explained, handing it to Maiyn. The ranger inspected the weapon with a fair degree of awe -- it was beautifully made, and appeared to be sturdy. Xan quickly murmured a spell over it and nodded to her -- it held a fairly powerful enchantment within it.

"It was called 'Skullcrusher'," the gnome leader continued. "It has been in our possession for many years, but I think it would serve a better purpose in the hands of those who strive to do good in the lands."

"Thank you," said Maiyn quietly. "It's a magnificent weapon."

Goldander smiled. "This is a light gem," he continued, holding out the jewel for her. "You will need it to pass through the Stairway of Shadow. Beyond it is the creature I spoke of before, who may be able to help you. Her name is Adalon, though 'My Lady' will suffice just as well. Show respect and you will have it in return."

"Is she a svirfneblin like you?" asked Sime.

The gnome chuckled deeply. "Goodness, no!" he exclaimed. "She is a creature of great beauty, as you will hopefully see. She does keep very particular company though, more so than others of her kind. I'm sure she will see to your concerns if you approach politely, but you must keep the gem with you to get to her lair. Only it can break the darkness that acts as a guard -- dark enough to keep even the drow away."

Maiyn nodded solemnly and stored the gem safely into her pocket. "Where is this stairway?" she asked.

"Some of my men shall show you," the svirfneblin replied. "But first, rest you should, and eat as well. You will need strength if you are intending still to enter the city of the darklings, and you can sleep here in safety, for our people will be on guard to watch over the settlement as a whole."

"That would be most welcome," smiled Maiyn gratefully. "We will take up your kind offer, and we thank you for it."

"Not at all," beamed Goldander as he stood up. "We are at your service in any way we can be, and the hostel shall be yours until you are ready to leave. You will be welcome to return at any time, also, though if you are in danger and pursued, we will be unable to offer much in the way of assistance. We cannot risk war with any of our neighbours, because we are weaker than they, and we could not hope to survive an outright attack."

"We will make sure we bring no danger to your town if we return," Maiyn promised him. "We could never willingly endanger anyone who has shown us assistance and aid."

"I did not think you could," the gnome chuckled. "But come -- I will introduce you to the others, and then leave you to rest."

----------------------

It didn't take long for the party to settle into the large room and decide which bed each of them wanted. They took the chance to enjoy their free time, wandering off to look around the settlement and meet the few svirfneblin that were around, living in their own small cavern homes. Goldander had sent a few of his men to fetch back the families of those who had stayed behind, now that the threat in their town had been seen to, and spirits amongst the gnomes were high and hopeful. The strangers were welcomed wherever they went.

Maiyn found herself sitting at the end of the wooden platform that ran along the wall of the chasm. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see down into the darkness and had no idea how deep the rent actually was. In a way it terrified her, but in another it was fascinating. It was also quiet and peaceful, and she was taking a great deal of pleasure in solitude. Her mind idly went over the things she knew she should be thinking about, but she was unable to focus much on anything to any depth. Jaheira's words regarding her situation with Xan played over and over in her mind, and she while she tried to cling onto the hope that Coran was truly alive and waiting for her somewhere, she was loathe to give up what she'd found she could have with Xan.

The enchanter provided her with a sense of stability -- she found his doom and gloom amusing, his loyalty admirable... but he didn't have the fire that brightened up her days, or the charm and life that made her discover she was spending most of her waking moments with a smile on her face. He was dependable, however, and there was no doubting he'd do anything for her. And she _liked_ him.

But she loved Coran.

She picked up a pebble by her side and idly tossed it over into the chasm. Her keen hearing only just managed to pick up a faint echo as it eventually landed somewhere and she sighed miserably to herself. Why had Coran appeared in her latest dreams if he wasn't alive? Her dreams were anything but random -- various parts of her were embodying themselves into people she knew within them, trying to use her ties and emotions as a way to manipulate her into complying with their wishes. The taint delighted in using Irenicus and her soul relied on using Imoen -- what part of her had called Coran to her dreams. And who were the people with him? Were they random? Were they his actual companions?

She frowned slightly. But how could she see them like that? It didn't make sense. But then... her dreams weren't exactly famous for making sense... She grabbed another pebble and threw it over the edge, this time with a little more force. The echo was a tiny bit louder this time.

"You're troubled," came a voice. She sighed inwardly, but then realised it was Kivan and all annoyance disappeared. She smiled up to him and shrugged as he sat down beside her. "Do you wish to talk?"

"Not particularly," she replied ruefully. "I just have a lot on my mind, and most of it I don't really understand."

The male elf nodded understandingly. "It must be difficult," he said quietly. "I can't imagine what it must feel like to be as you are, but we will retrieve your soul for you and Imoen."

Maiyn nodded determinedly. "We will," she agreed, then looked over to him. "You didn't tell me you'd started to worship Sehanine."

Kivan smiled; a proper, full smile that crossed his face full and even managed to spread into his eyes. She'd never seen so much joy in his face before. "Deheriana appeared to me one night, when I chose to sleep rather than reverie," he said softly. "She caressed my face as we looked at each other, and she was as beautiful as she'd always been. I was crying."

Maiyn nodded silently.

"She told me it was time to move on, that another would accept my service and worship. She reminded me that I could not live for vengeance when there were so many other important things happening -- that I hadn't joined her when she died because one of us was required to take a mortal part in this tale -- in your destiny. For some reason, the role fell to me, but she guides me from my dreams, and I know she watches us when she can."

"I am sure she does," smiled Maiyn. "And I am glad she managed to take you from the path of Shevarash. He served you when you needed Him, but it was time for you, for your own sake, to move on."

Kivan nodded. "And now it is my duty to aid you in your struggle," he said solemnly. "I will be here for you for as long as the Gods permit it, and I will strive to do everything I can to help you stay on the path of what is right and good."

"Thank you," replied Maiyn softly. "It means a lot to hear that."

"You know, of course, that our path seems set to take us through the heartland of the drow?"

She nodded.

"And you know they have an affinity with a creature you are not overly fond of?"

Maiyn shuddered. "I was hoping no one would remind me of that," she admitted, "though I know I can't just keep ignoring the fact."

"You can't step inside Ust Natha as you are," he said firmly. "I want to help you overcome your fear enough to survive within the boundaries of a drow city, should that become a very real necessity."

Maiyn gulped. "I don't know how you intend to do that..."

Kivan smiled and slowly pulled something from his pocket. Maiyn took one look at it and began to try and scramble to her feet, but he reached out and firmly held her where she was.

"Do not run from it," he said sternly. "It is nothing but a figurine, and it can't harm you as it is."

Her eyes were fixed to it in horror, wide and flashing with the golden tint. Kivan wasn't sure if she could hear his words or not, but he continued regardless.

"I want you to hold it -- perhaps not immediately, but soon. We don't have long here, in this village, but we will not have a place of safety beyond here, and we must act now if we are to try to solve this problem. After you have mastered holding the figurine, we will call forth one of its arachnids to stand by us. The drow pets shall not be hostile unless they perceive us as a threat to their city or Lolth -- there is a good chance many will be allowed to roam around the city freely, both large and small, and if we are disguised or otherwise concealed from them, they will not attack. If you can come to cope with that, then it will be enough."

Maiyn nodded slowly, her eyes still fixed to the gleaming black object.

"Time is of the essence," he finished urgently. "We must begin this now."

----------------------

Jaheira found Xan sitting at one of the tables in the inn and quietly asked to join him. He looked up from his spellbook and offered a polite smile as he waved to a seat, and the druid sat down, placing her tea before her. A few minutes passed in silence before Xan spoke.

"You wish me to ask why you have chosen to sit with me, don't you?"

Jaheira smiled wryly. "Am I that obvious?"

Xan chuckled. "You are rather traditional in your methods, shall we say. So I will oblige: what can I do for you?"

"Perhaps I just wished to have company," retorted the druid with mock indignation.

"If you did, you would have sought out Maiyn or Kivan," noted Xan. "Or perhaps even Minsc."

Jaheira studied him, her face suddenly serious. "Do you think I value you less than them?"

The enchanter shook his head. "Not at all. I merely think that they provide a better level of discussion and a more satisfying degree of company than me."

She snorted. "Must you put yourself down so? You offer a lot to the group, and certain members cannot seem to get enough of your companionship."

Xan felt himself colour slightly, and he purposefully looked down to his spellbook, avoiding her keen gaze. "I am... fond of my friends," he said eventually, his silence lingering after his words in his reluctance to elaborate further.

"She is fond of you too, I am sure," nodded Jaheira. "But we both know it is not as simple as that."

Xan stiffened and closed his book firmly. "I think-" he began, rising from his chair. Jaheira placed a hand gently on his arm, causing him to pause.

"Please, sit back down," she said gently. "I am not looking to offend nor argue. I am worried -- for both of you."

The enchanter returned to his seat and sighed heavily. "What is the point?" he asked glumly. "We are all doomed."

"So you keep reminding us," noted Jaheira with a trace of amusement. "But if you think we are so doomed, why do you place yourself in a situation where you are wrestling with your emotions on a daily basis?"

Xan shrugged dismally.

"You must have some hope, otherwise you would not bother with the effort," continued Jaheira gently. Her hand remained on his arm as he spoke, and he shifted slightly uncomfortably. She ignored his moving. "You are both my friends, though I will admit I am closer to Maiyn than you. That has not been deliberate, however -- Khalid... Khalid and I... we promised to look after both she and Imoen if anything happened to him. Although most of our attention has followed the two girls, our compassion and caring for our other companions has never been lessened."

The elf nodded slowly. "I... I appreciate your kind words," he said quietly, though he seemed to struggle. "I wanted to... I wanted to say how sorry I was to hear about Khalid. At the time I felt that my words would ring hollow and sound false, but I was truly devastated to hear about him and Dynaheir."

"I know," said Jaheira hoarsely. Xan could see her eyes shining in the light and he removed her hand from his arm, taking it gently in his own. She smiled at him.

"He was a good man," continued the enchanter. "The finest are always taken far, far too soon."

Jaheira let out a sob, and Xan moved around the table, placing his arm awkwardly around the half-elf's shoulder. She didn't resist, and a few minutes passed until she had composed herself enough to gently disentangle herself and thank him. He merely shook his head.

"Just when I think I have come to terms with my grief, I discover I truly have not," she remarked dryly, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "But that was not why I wanted to talk to you."

"You wished to discuss Maiyn."

She nodded. "I did... but not in the way you would assume. I fear that you, or she, or both, may end up being hurt. I fear that the past she thinks is so deeply buried, is still roaming free in the lands, trying to catch up with its present."

"It was my biggest fear at one point," admitted the enchanter. Jaheira threw him a strange look.

"But it is no more?"

Xan shook his head. "Since she... when she became the Slayer, the thoughts of Coran returning and whisking her away from me became less sour." He smiled bitterly. "I do not know what to say to her, how to act to her. I am trying to support her while keeping my distance, but I know I can't do that forever. I saw the hurt in her eyes earlier when I told her we needed to talk before... before I could relax with her like I used to; but I don't know what to say to her. I am so worried that she will change into it again, and possibly lose control to it, that my worries about Coran's well being seem a distant memory."

Jaheira nodded. "It must be hard."

He sighed. "Life is hollow, we know this. I will continue to be here for her as best as I can, and if in the end I'm tossed aside for her to return to her former lover, then... there is little I can do. I will die; my soul will be claimed by my moonblade, no matter what happens -- so my time with Maiyn will come to a miserable end either way."

Jaheira frowned slightly. "It may not," she said softly. "She does care about you deeply -- that is for certain. But she needs to ensure things in her past are completely final before she moves on. To do what she is doing right now is not fair on anyone, though I cannot blame her for her actions."

"You can't?" Xan raised an eyebrow.

Jaheira shook her head. "No, I cannot," she smiled. "When it is a matter of the heart, there is sometimes no arguing. Some things are just out with our full control."

----------------------

Minsc had finished exploring the quaint gnome settlement and was wandering back down one of the tunnels when he discovered Sime sitting alone on one of the crates, staring at something on the opposite wall. Minsc frowned slightly and moved closer, allowing Boo to scurry down his hand as he drew near.

"Boo says he will provide much small and cuddly comfort if you require it," he said strongly, causing the rogue to jump. A look of relief quickly replaced the panicked expression she'd taken and she smiled up to the berserker, holding out her hands. Boo scurried over, squeaking happily as she brought the hamster to her lap and stroked him absent-mindedly. Minsc sat down beside her.

"Boo wonders what is wrong, little Sime," continued the Rashemeni with a tone of concern. "You look sad."

"I'm fine," she replied with a sigh. "But thank you."

"Minsc is not stupid," he said sternly. "Minsc can tell when someone is upset, and little Sime is upset about something. Telling Minsc and Boo may help."

Sime smiled weakly. "I was just thinking about Yoshimo," she said quietly. Minsc nodded understandingly.

"Minsc did not understand why he acted as he did, but Boo explained it to him. Boo said that he was under the influence of something very powerful that meant he had no choice but to do what he did, even though it was very bad. Boo is not sure he really wanted to hurt anyone, except maybe little Maiyn -- but especially not you, because Boo says he looked at you differently to everyone else."

Sime raised an eyebrow. "Differently?" she asked quietly.

Minsc nodded solemnly. "Boo says that Yoshimo seemed to always appear cautious when he regarded our friends, as if he was quite wary of something. But Boo also says that when Yoshimo looked at little Sime, his caution seemed to disappear and it was almost as if Yoshimo was happy."

A silence fell upon them as Sime's trembling hand continued to stroke Boo's soft fur. Minsc said nothing, but when he finally looked down to the young rogue he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried silently. Wordlessly he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a bearhug, holding her safely and rocking gently to soothe away her pain and loss. During it all, Boo remained close to her, nuzzling her hands with his nose.


	58. Deals Done

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Deals Done**

-----------------------

Nalia pointed to the ramshackle building that her divination spell had shown her previously. The four companions huddled around the corner as Coran peered around to study it; it was behind a row of houses that ran down a main route through the district, and only its size marked it out as being more than a simple gardeners shed. _Well, that and the fact there are no gardens_, noted the elf.

He drew back into the cover of the nearest home and frowned thoughtfully. "Now we need a plan," he said. They'd left the most obvious of their powerful equipment at the inn, knowing that it would just lead to questions.

"Oh, ten out of ten for the petty thief," muttered Edwin with a roll of his eyes.

"Do we know this is really the place?" asked Valygar practically. Nalia shot him a look. "I mean no offence -- but maybe we should concentrate on keeping an eye on it until we see someone coming or going."

"I can recognise one of them," agreed Nalia, her glare softening slightly, "if we see the man who came into the temple."

"Then you and I can stay here and try to blend in with the area until we see him," nodded Coran. "Valygar -- would you mind visiting Quayle and seeing what he wishes from us, then meeting us back at the inn? Hopefully by then we'll have enough to work with."

The stalker nodded and moved away. Coran looked at the Red Wizard's bright robes.

"Ah, perhaps you could take Edwin with you?"

Valygar stiffened but offered the barest trace of a nod and kept walking. Edwin looked aghast.

"You want me to go with that monkey-boy?"

"Your robes are a bit too colourful for undercover work," pointed out Coran.

"Undercover work, is it?" sneered Edwin, leering slightly in Nalia's direction. She scowled back to him. "I suppose three would be a crowd, if you put it like that. (Unless the other two were beautiful young specimens of the female persuasion; then Edwin Odesseiron would willingly help matters along.)"

"You'd better run," smiled Coran pleasantly, pointing to the swiftly disappearing ranger. "Otherwise you'll be left behind."

"That might not be too bad a thing," muttered Nalia as the wizard dashed off, his robes hoisted up to allow him to jog through the crowds as he made off in the direction the stalker had taken.

"Do you think Valygar will try to lose him?" asked Coran with a trace of amusement.

"I think he could manage it easily," grinned Nalia. "But I don't think he will. He probably wouldn't want to cause ill feeling in the group by not following your order."

Coran shrugged slightly. "I'd not have _too_ many sleepless nights over it."

The girl chuckled quietly. "We can't just stand here," she said thoughtfully, peering back round to the suspected base of the fallen paladins. "We need to get somewhere where we can see the house, but not be easily seen in return."

Coran nodded his agreement as he studied the surrounding area. A small smile curled his mouth, and he pulled on the mage's sleeve gently. "This way," he said quietly, pulling her back to the road and quickly marching along past the row of houses that concealed the paladin's base. At the end, he turned and darted up a small, dark alley with Nalia in tow, dragging her into the shadows of a recess in wall at the side of a general store. The combination of an overhang above and tall walls around them managed to block out the sun and most of the available natural light. The elf gently pulled the girl close to him, as far back into the space as they could manage, and both perched on a wooden crate, looking over to their target in the distance.

"Will this do?" he asked with a smile.

Nalia grinned. "I think it might."

-----------------------

Valygar made his way to Waukeen's Promenade without a break in his stride. He didn't bother to check if the wizard was still following him, because he really would rather not know. He _had_ walked slower than he would normally have done, which was the only concession he was willing to perform. It was only respect for Nalia and Coran that had led to him agreeing to allow the Thayvian to accompany him, and he knew their logic was correct for the situation. He drew up outside the circus tent and sighed heavily.

Almost a minute later Edwin appeared, panting slightly. When the wizard stopped, he immediately dropped his hitched up robes, smoothing them down and preening at his hood. Valygar watched him with an impassive face, though he was sure his eyes were likely to be betraying his contempt.

"Are you finished?" he asked at length.

Edwin slowly brought his gaze to meet that of the stalker, and blinked slowly. "I am."

Valygar spun on his heel and wandered inside, ignoring the mutterings behind him. The tent was fairly empty -- there were no performances until late that afternoon, so only a few of the workers were around, practicing and preparing. Valygar deftly stepped away from an oncoming clown and swiftly moved towards the shape of Quayle at the far side of the tent, leaving Edwin to deal with the antics of the joker. He could only hope the wizard behaved.

"Ah, your face is familiar," said the old gnome as he approached, his face creased in thought.

Valygar smiled slightly and introduced himself. "My companions apologise for their absence," he explained, ignoring Edwin's shrieks. "Coran and the Lady Nalia had other business they had to attend to, but they didn't wish to have you wait long for our attention."

"Ah, the vigours of adventuring," chuckled Quayle heartily. "I can remember such times myself, believe it or not. There was no rush to come and see me, though I am glad you did. I didn't know where else to turn, especially now young Aerie..." His voice cracked and drifted off, and Valygar reached out to pat his shoulder.

"We share your loss, even to this day," said the ranger quietly.

"You are a good lad," smiled the gnome. "But I digress, and speak of things that still pain the heart. You will forgive me... I wanted to ask if you would see someone for me. A friend of mine...an old one at that."

"I'm sure we could manage this," nodded the stalker. "Does he require some sort of assistance?"

Quayle grinned mischievously and a gleam lit up his eyes momentarily. There was a flash of light from somewhere behind them, which they both ignored, and Edwin could clearly be heard exclaiming 'Ha! Squirt me in the eye with water, would you?'

"He is a she," mused the gnome reminiscently. "A lass I met in my earlier days, when I happened to find myself in the Outer Planes." He blinked twice and regarded Valygar's amused expression before coughing slightly. "That's a long story I won't get into. She is here in Athkatla, and has herself in a bit of a bind. She wrote me a letter asking for my help... but I am too old for to provide aid, and the only people I could think of who would possibly listen to my pleas were young Aerie's former companions."

"We'll see what we can do," Valygar assured him. "Where can we find her?"

"She can be found at the playhouse beneath the Five Flagons Inn in the Bridge District," replied Quayle. "There is no rush on matters; she has a troupe of actors performing a play for the next few days, and so she should be there most of the time. I believe Samuel has been good enough to provide them with a room in the inn above, as well. Tell her I sent you. She... she will trust you then."

"We will pass on your regards and kindest wishes," smiled the stalker. "But tell me -- what is her name?"

"Ah, her name," said Quayle fondly. "Her name is Raelis Shai."

-----------------------

Almost an hour passed, and Nalia and Coran were beginning to wonder if they'd found the correct building. There had been no sign of life at all, and even peering back out to the main road on occasion hadn't provided them with any further leads. They'd just shared a glance, which seemed to be questioning each others patience to stay or to move on, when they heard footsteps.

Coran sprang down from the crate and peered up the alley towards the road cautiously. An armoured man was marching down towards them, a frown creasing his face. The elf drew back immediately before he was spotted and looked at Nalia with a worried expression. The young mage looked panicked.

"Will he see us?" she whispered. Coran nodded -- dark as it was, there was no way to hide from him when he was due to pass right by them. "What do we do?" she hissed.

Coran thought quickly. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, moving towards her. She looked at him questioningly. "Do you?" he urged her for an answer. She nodded and he smiled slightly. "Then just act naturally," he said, standing before her sitting form and wrapping his arms around, drawing her close for a passionate embrace. She tensed with shock, but quickly seemed to adapt to the scene, draping her hands around his shoulders and returning the gesture in kind. The footsteps got louder and louder, then abruptly stopped. Still they continued, until a voice spoke.

"It is hardly the most romantic of spots," it said dryly.

Coran leapt away from the thief, almost dragging her with him as her arms lingered around his frame. She blushed furiously as she looked over to the fallen paladin, and Coran wasn't sure if she was an excellent actress or genuinely flushed by the experience. He didn't have the time to think on it.

"I... Er…" he stammered. He wasn't sure what he should say.

The man smirked at them and waved his hand casually. "Do continue," he said, walking on towards the run-down building. "I'm sure you won't be disturbed again. Not many people use this way."

The two thieves exchanged a glance.

"Wait!" called Coran suddenly. The man stopped and turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow. The elf cleared his throat. "I... I don't suppose an important man like you would have any work for us to do?" he ventured carefully. The fallen paladin regarded him curiously.

"What sort of work?" he asked eventually.

Coran glanced quickly at Nalia. "We... we're trying to make enough money to leave town," he said sheepishly. "But we're not... traditionally qualified to do most work."

The man nodded slowly and studied him intently, then moved his eyes to Nalia. "Come down from there," he instructed. "Come into the light so I can better see you."

The mage hesitated, but obeyed him at Coran's slight nod.

"Well... if it isn't Lady De Arnise," remarked the fallen paladin. "I would not have expected to see you in such a position... my lady."

The colour flooded back into her cheeks and her eyes fell to the floor. "Things have been... hard," she said, "since my father died."

The man frowned. "You were betrothed to another noble, were you not?"

"It was a sham," Nalia spat derisively. "I would rather remain a pauper than spend a night alone with that brat of a man."

"So I see," noted the former paladin dryly. "Still, your nights are not spent alone, I note." She flushed more. "It is a shame to see such a fine woman as yourself struggle to find your way," he continued. "And you, elf -- you look as if you are not fully incompetent. I may have a something you could do for me, if you are not averse to a bit of thievery. I am sure the Lady Nalia is not, if the rumours surrounding her hobbies are anything to go by."

"We would be interested to hear what you need," replied Coran eagerly, moving over to take Nalia's hand. "But... we must ask... will you pay us for our services?"

The man laughed mirthlessly. "I shall -- we have plenty of coin at our disposal, and I will reward you handsomely if you manage to perform the task. But come -- the alleys of this city are not known for their safety, and I would not wish anyone to overhear our discussion. Follow me."

He turned and continued on his way to the building, leaving Nalia and Coran to exchange a shrug. The two thieves followed his footsteps, hand in hand.

-----------------------

Valygar didn't trust himself to speak as he returned to the inn with an irate Edwin in tow. His discussion with Quayle had ended abruptly when one of the circus clowns dashed past, his clothing on fire. The Red Wizard refused to apologise for the incident, and quite proudly admitted that his burning hands spell had been the cause.

"He started it!" Edwin had said, glaring darkly at the stalker.

Edwin seemed to cheer up slightly as they approached the tavern, and the ranger caught the wizard's eyes roving over the young ladies standing outside, and he could clearly hear their propositions to him, many of which were ignored. The ones that weren't managed to gain a 'hmm' of interest and Valygar stopped at the door, turning around to look at Edwin with a frown.

The Thayvian had stopped beside a young looking blonde girl, and was now smiling at her in a way that made the stalker very uncomfortable. She was smiling shyly to him -- Valygar wasn't sure if just a show of coquettishness or actual fear that inspired her, but she seemed to be oblivious to the mage's eyes examining the bounty of flesh on display. Valygar hadn't realised that clothes _that_ skimpy actually existed. He cleared his throat, hoping to get the wizard's attention. It took three attempts before Edwin looked up at him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes?" the Thayvian snapped.

Valygar took a deep breath. "Are you not coming inside?"

"I'm sorry, you're not my type," sneered Edwin. The girl at his side giggled inanely.

Valygar clenched his teeth slightly. "We have to wait for our companions," he said levelly, "in case you'd forgotten."

"I am sure we can wait... separately," Edwin insisted, offering the girl his arm and sweeping past the ranger with her in tow. "You can knock at my door when they return, and if I am finished I shall come down. (Yes, this will be much better than those mindless monkey tasks.)"

Valygar watched as they climbed the stairs to the wizard's room and shook his head slightly. He wandered to the bar, ordering the largest mug of ale they had, and settled himself down beside the door. He was perfectly content just to wait.

-----------------------

"Welcome to our modest home," said the armoured man, signalling for the two young thieves to sit down. "My comrades are busy, at the moment, so we will have peace to discuss what I need of you." He walked over to an old looking cupboard and pulled a bottle of wine and some goblets from within. "It is not an easy thing I will ask of you," he said as he poured glasses for all of them, "but you look capable, and I will explain what I need before you need commit to the task." He held out two of the goblets, and Nalia and Coran accepted them with thanks.

He in turn sat down opposite them. "Firstly -- my name is Anarg. I know the Lady Nalia, but you are a stranger to me," he said, his eyes falling to the man across from him.

"My name is Coran," the elf replied with a smile.

Anarg nodded. "My men and I are formerly of the Order of the Most Radian Heart -- I trust you have heard of this organisation?"

They nodded and listened in silence.

"Good... good. There are several of us here who decided to leave the constrictions of the service. We do not share the particulars of why, but it is suffice to say that we had our reasons. We do not need a banner over our heads to unite us. We have still some connections to our former comrades within the Order, but our varying goals are best achieved separately. " He paused to drink from his cup.

"Some of the more senior paladins were... reluctant with our views on matters," he continued, "which initially led to our detachment. Unfortunately, those paladins decided that certain objects we had been gifted with would not be allowed to leave with us. Amongst them was the goblet I received to mark my faithful service to their cause. I wish to have that cup returned to me."

Coran nodded slowly. "You wish us to steal it? From the Order Headquarters?"

Anarg smiled wryly. "I do, indeed. You owe no loyalty to them, and they were wrong to keep it from me when it is rightfully mine!" His clenched hand hammered down on the arm of his chair, causing Nalia to jump slightly. "It need not be as difficult a task as it may sound, but you should be prepared for the real likelihood of combat. If you can succeed in this, however, I will ensure you receive enough gold to leave the city immediately and distance yourself from the scrutiny of the Order. Then, we shall both get what we desire."

Coran looked to Nalia and the young girl returned his gaze before nodding slowly. He smiled slightly to her, the perfect act of desperate young love.

"We'll do it," he said.

-----------------------

"How do you intend to get the cup?" asked Valygar when Coran finished recounting the meeting they'd had with Anarg. The elf grinned.

"With as much ease as possible," he replied. "We will have to be careful, but I need word sent to Ajantis regarding what's happened -- with luck we can arrange something, or at least warn him of what we have to do."

"I can do that," replied the ranger quietly. "Best that you two keep to yourselves as much as possible -- I'll go and ensure a message is sent to him, and make sure that the reply comes to me so I can pass it on to you. We don't want to arouse suspicion by revealing that there are two others to your group."

"Good point," nodded Coran thoughtfully. "Where _is_ Edwin, anyway?"

Valygar sighed and nodded, signalling for Coran to look behind. Both the elf and Nalia turned to see Edwin gracefully descending the stairs, arm in arm with a young girl who was trying her hardest to smile broadly whenever he caught her eye. Though he was trying to look suave and sophisticated, there was a definite ruffling of his robes, and his normally neat hair appeared dishevelled. Coran turned back to the stalker with raised a look of surprise.

"Well," he said. "I think that answers that question."

Valygar smirked and slipped away from the table as he set out to arrange communication with Ajantis. Coran nudged Nalia in the side to make her cease her staring at the Red Wizard -- her mouth was slightly agape at the sight -- but her eyes refused to budge, and she just ended up rubbing her arm absent-mindedly.

"Greetings," he sneered, settling down beside them after he'd patted the girl on the rear and watched her trot off outside. "You have had fun playing at Knights and Smugglers? (Such a waste of energy. At least one of us was prepared to use the time for more important pursuits.)"

"Who was she?" asked Nalia bluntly.

Edwin rolled his eyes. "As if your small mind could even begin to understand the complexities of Edwin Odesseiron's elaborate amorous trysts."

"So, she was a courtesan then?" Coran smiled charmingly as Edwin glared. "Well, as long as you had fun," the elf continued, standing up and motioning for Nalia to join him. "We have to go -- can't be seen in your company, I'm afraid."

Edwin's eyes widened in surprise, closely followed by disbelief. "What do you... how _dare_ you!" he shouted, also standing up and waving his arms around as he vented. "It is I, a Red Wizard of Thay, that should be embarrassed about the company he is keeping, not two monkeys who clearly do not know superior ability when it stares them fully in the face!"

"Well then," remarked Coran cheerfully, taking Nalia's arm as he steered her towards the stairs. "You won't be too disappointed if we keep our distance until this recent business is finished, will you? Don't worry! It won't be long until we can go and see Quayle's friend together -- though this time I hope you can refrain from setting anyone on fire."

Nalia's giggle drifted back to Edwin as he watched them quickly go up to their rooms, smug smiles on their faces at his expense. He scowled darkly at his surroundings and drummed his fingers on the table top. He had not prepared to have quite so much free time on his hands, but he supposed that it wasn't a wholly bad thing. As well as his assignment to get close to Maiyn, there was a more personal venture that he wished to go through with while in Athkatla -- and now seemed as good a time as any to make some headway into it.

All he needed to find were some simpleton mercenaries to provide some backup.

-----------------------

Ajantis could barely believe his eyes as he read the parchment Faraji had delivered to him. The boy was waiting restlessly for his reply, but the paladin seemed to be oblivious to his presence, muttering under his breath as he sat down heavily in the chair in his office in the Order.

"By Helm! They cannot mean to do this! I must inform Sir Ryan, and get his opinion on the matter... and the Prelate will have to be told! This shall take some organisation, indeed..."

Faraji cleared his throat quietly and Ajantis looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my boy!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet and rummaging in his pocket for a coin. He handed it to the beaming child and frowned slightly, telling him to wait until he composed a quick reply. Swiftly he moved back to the desk, pulling some unused paper towards him and dipping his quill into the bottle of ink that rested beside a large pile of religious texts. He pondered for a moment, then scribbled furiously.

_My friends,_

_I have received word of your intentions, and I must think on how to proceed. I will reply with more details when I am able, but until then, I ask you to wait for further instruction._

_A.I._

-----------------------

Montaron regarded the stranger with as much suspicion as he usually held for people who randomly accosted them. He wondered what it was about them that seemed to suggest they were mercenaries for hire -- first the dwarf, Korgan, had tried, and managed, to enlist their help, and now this man in the stupidly bright red robes was doing the same.

Finally he finished speaking. He'd said his name was Edwin -- Montaron couldn't remember what his surname had been, and he couldn't care less -- and that he was seeking something of immense power from the crypts beneath the city. Apparently it would be worth their while, financially, to aid him in retrieving it.

"If'n it's so powerful, how comes no one els' has bothered te get it?" asked Montaron curtly. The man named Edwin glared at him from beneath his vast red hood.

"No one else _understands_ what it has the potential to do," he replied. "(Monkeys. I am surrounded by monkeys.)"

Montaron raised an eyebrow, ignoring Xzar as he began to hum a song only sung by dubious sailors. "Who're ye callin' a monkey, eh?"

Edwin frowned slightly. "I said no such thing!" he protested, sniffing disdainfully. "Now will you help me, or should I look elsewhere for assistance?"

"How much, exactly, would we be gettin' from it all?"

The red-robed man shrugged. "Depending on how useful you are, I'd say in the region of a thousand gold pieces. Perhaps more," he hastily amended, as Montaron snorted. "It really depends on how challenging it turns out to be."

The halfling looked over to Xzar. The Zhent mage was leaning back in his chair, his face turned up to stare intently at the ceiling. Montaron kicked him, but received no acknowledgement at all. He frowned.

"When'd ye be wantin' te do this?" the fighter asked gruffly. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to accept the task or not -- the money would be handy, but recently he'd not been feeling himself. Sometimes hours could pass in a daze, and he could recall nothing that had happened. He'd put it down to stress -- there was no other explanation, and it'd only been a matter of time until it struck. It was all Xzar's fault.

"I have some final investigations to perform," replied Edwin smoothly, "but I would rather it was done as soon as possible. Tomorrow would be suitable."

Montaron scratched his head thoughtfully. "Pay us half up front an' we'll agree te yer terms."

Edwin almost choked on his ale. "_Half?!_" he spluttered. Montaron stared at him impassively, causing the wizard to roll his eyes in exasperation. "I will pay you 200 gold -- no more."

The halfling narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Deal," he said eventually, holding out his hands. The Red Wizard mumbled with a cautious quietness as he counted out the fee and handed it over.

"I shall meet you at the entrance of the graveyard tomorrow," concluded Edwin as he stood up. "Be there when the bells toll twelve times. If you fail me, you will regret it."

Montaron glared after the wizard as he strode off from the inn. He wasn't intimidated by the pathetic attempts to threaten him -- he knew full well that he'd just done a deal with a Red Wizard of Thay, but he wondered if his new employer even suspected the origins of himself and his mage companion. He allowed himself a brief snigger then turned back to Xzar. The man was smiling serenely to him.

"Well, mage, tomorrow we be off te explore the lairs o' the dead," he sighed, lifting his tankard and drinking deeply from it.

"It sounds like fun!" exclaimed Xzar deliriously. "Can I take some souvenirs back with me? Can I, can I?"

Montaron just rolled his eyes. Though he liked his own company and hated most other living people, every now and then he wished there was someone a bit more normal to talk to. But only _sometimes._


	59. Wavering Resolve

**A/N: **Some of this surprised even me :/ My characters don't listen to me any more:(

**  
General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Wavering Resolve**

-----------------------

Faraji darted through the crowds in the marketplace as he sought out his target. Since taking up Sir Ajantis' offer of employment he'd found himself kept busy with various tasks throughout the day and he had no time to get into trouble. It was balanced out though, however, by a roaring fire in the kitchen every evening as Aime served him a lavish meal that fed his growing form suitably, and no longer did he have to find an empty abandoned house to shelter from the rain, as his small room with its proper bed and real mattress was clean and fresh for him every night.

He'd fallen on his feet, sure enough, and now he wanted to show that he was worth the chance.

It took him no time at all to find the man; having initially tried the obvious places -- his home, the tavern he was staying in -- Faraji had taken a wander towards the docks, and could spy Valygar at the far side of one of the wharfs, talking to another man. The boy darted to him, flashing a wide smile as he handed over the second parchment of the day to the surprised looking stalker.

"How did you know where to find me?" the ranger asked.

"Just had a hunch," shrugged Faraji proudly, gleefully accepting the coin he was offered, and tipping his non-existent cap as he dashed off back to Ajantis' estate.

Valygar watched him run away and chuckled. "A wily scamp," he noted, "but I think he'll turn out to be a good lad."

His friend smiled. "Aye," agreed Arton, leaning on the railings as the sea breeze whipped past his face. "It's good that he found you and your friends, though I'm surprised you didn't offer him a job yourself..."

Valygar tried not to smile. "Subtle, my friend," he noted, slowly unfolding the parchment in his hands. "But I think you've realised, by now, that I have no intention to stay in the city."

"It's a shame," nodded the older man with a sigh. "After all the business with the Sphere cleared up, I believed you'd come back, and life would go on as normal."

Valygar paused in his actions and gazed out to the sea. "So did I," he said wistfully. "But nothing is the same, any more. Hervo has gone, and the people I once believed were my friends displayed their true colours when the Cowled ones showed an interest in me."

"Not _all_ your friends," Arton corrected.

Valygar nodded in agreement. "Not _all_ of them, you're right -- but the ones I am expected to socialise with and be polite to. I have no intention of staying here to have sycophantic men and women fawning over me as they try to get tales of 'adventure' at their fat-ridden feasts."

There was a silence before Arton spoke. "You've changed."

"I have," the ranger agreed quietly. "I have focus now -- there's so much I don't understand, so much I need to find out -- to figure out."

"Suna?"

"No." Valygar's reply was sharp. "The past is... best left untouched. There is a future, though, and I need to concentrate on that. I didn't believe I could find anyone I'd call 'friend' when I left for Imnesvale, but since then I've realised that I was wrong." He turned to look at the former seaman and smiled wryly. "But, like my old friends, I fear I won't be walking by their sides for much longer. Duty calls, and I will go -- it is as it should be."

"You sound like your father," remarked the older man softly, causing Valygar to bow his head. "He was a good man -- your mother was a good woman, despite... despite what happened. What happened was tragic, but you will carry your good family name on."

Valygar sighed. "Only while I live," he murmured, then shook his head and finished opening the letter from Ajantis. "The paladin has a plan; I need to go and ensure my companions are informed."

Arton nodded and stood up, patting Valygar on the shoulder. "Come back and see me, if you have time," he said. "I've missed having you around."

-----------------------

Coran picked up the paper that was slipped under his door and opened it while Nalia looked on, a bemused expression on her face.

"I'm sure we don't have to be _quite_ this secretive," she remarked dryly, but Coran just grinned over to her.

"Valygar disagrees," he noted. "He's said that you should stay here, and he'll take your room until we're done with Anarg and his men."

Nalia raised an eyebrow. "He... give me that!" She stood up and snatched the parchment from the elf's hand, ignoring his protests. Her eyes scanned over the neat writing of the ranger and she frowned. "I suppose it makes sense," she said, holding the note out for Coran to take back. Her tone suggested she disagreed quietly.

"You sound disappointed," he chuckled as he finished reading the last of the instructions. When he was finished he sighed. "We have a plan, it seems. Ajantis has warned the senior members of the Order what we intend to do, and they will deliberately make sure that the side entrance to the building is unguarded for a short while tomorrow afternoon, allowing us to slip inside and retrieve the cup. Naturally, if any paladins spot us, they'll likely try and chase us down, so we will still have to be careful."

Nalia nodded. "Do you think we can do it?"

"We can try," he shrugged. "If all else fails, we'll just have to make sure we run towards the Prelate, and he can explain what we're up to!"

She giggled slightly, covering her mouth with her hand. "What do we do until then?" she asked.

"What would you like to do? We cannot be seen with Valygar or Edwin, so our options are limited, but other than that, we could do whatever you want."

Nalia looked out of the window as she thought, then suddenly turned around, squealing slightly with excitement. "We could go for something to eat -- not the slop that this place jokingly calls stew, but somewhere different, somewhere... better."

Coran smiled. "If that is what my Lady wishes, then that is what my Lady shall have. Where do you propose we visit, since you are by far more local to the city than I am."

She frowned as she thought, and Coran couldn't help but continue to smile at her determined expression. "There's a tavern near the Temple District," she said thoughtfully. "At least if we're spotted near there, they'll assume we're looking into the Order."

Coran nodded. "Well, if you want to lead, we can go there immediately -- I have to admit, that the thought of a proper meal is very tempting!"

They walked through the streets arm-in-arm, talking merrily and laughing softly amongst themselves. Coran wasn't sure if it was all just the act of a young, love-struck couple playing much easier then they'd imagined, or if it was just the ease of a natural and close friendship, with two close allies enjoying each other's company. Whatever it was, the walk to the inn -- which he discovered was named 'The Harfin Draether' after it's long dead founder -- was pleasant indeed, and though the tavern was already busy, some well offered coins managed to secure them a seat by the window where they could stare out to the people passing by as they ate. And ate they did -- large portions of grouse and duck, heaps of boiled greens and lashings of various mustards were put before them, and they happily shared everything.

Around them, gongs rung out and the level of chatter only seemed to rise when they thought it couldn't possibly get any louder. They shared jokes about other patrons passing by, and Coran teased the girl about her choice of establishment, causing her to flush as they dubiously tasted the wine that had been brought to their table. Eventually they decided to leave, after a satisfying meal in a boisterous environment. The quietness of the streets outside suddenly felt eerie, and the sun was already drifting towards its setting as they lazily wandered along the dusty route.

"It's good to see you smile," remarked Coran as Nalia giggled at the memory of the ale they'd tried -- more water than anything else, neither of the thieves had been able to drink more than a mouthful.

She lowered her head shyly, but didn't pull her hand away from his -- it had settled there comfortably as they set off from the tavern, though Coran wasn't sure how they'd ended up like that. He made no effort to fight against it, though, and they walked on in a comfortable silence.

-----------------------

Edwin sat in the common room of the Seas' Bounty glaring at the notes he'd accumulated regarding the mythical Nether Scrolls he longed to possess. The information he'd gathered so far had cost him a lot -- both in monetary and sanity terms, and it was hard to believe he was so close to his goal. And all he had to work with was a simian mage with obvious deficiencies to his mental faculties and his miniature companion who seemed to barely have mastered Common. It was a depressing thought, but he found he simply couldn't be surprised by anything any more. He was surrounded by cretins, everywhere he looked. Even the mythical chosen Child of Bhaal that his superiors had become so excited about had sounded like a moron from the tales he'd heard, with misplaced morals and an inability to even grasp the simplest of concept.

He sighed heavily, frowning as he read over his scribbled annotations for the fifth time. He had to be prepared -- the mercenaries he'd employed would be sufficient as a limited body shield, but he had to be _ready_. He needed to be fully prepared for anything, though he had planned the whole thing many months before. He knew where to go -- he knew which tomb to enter from, he knew what passages to take. He suspected he could guess at the creatures they'd face, but the other two would take care of that. He, Edwin Odesseiron, would concentrate on reaching the scroll. That was all that mattered -- the rest would be a piece of cake.

He was so caught up in his musings that he didn't notice Valygar stalking past, heading upstairs. Nor did he notice Coran and Nalia arrive back at the inn. They drifted past, ignoring him as he added some more scribbled notes furiously to the already crammed parchment, and he sighed contentedly when he was done, leaning back in his chair and taking a delicate sip at his wine.

It was all almost ready.

-----------------------

Coran didn't quite know what to do. They'd taken so long to get back to the Seas' Bounty that it was now fairly late, and they'd agreed to have an early night so they could get prepared early the next morning. Nalia was loitering beside the bed that Valygar had used, fidgeting with the cords of her robes nervously. He coughed slightly and moved past her, heading to the window.

"I will, ah, not turn around until you are... changed."

"Okay."

He heard the rustling of her clothes as she pulled her robes from her frame, then her light footsteps as she moved to the foot of the bed to collect her nightclothes -- Valygar had subtly switched the more necessary personal items around earlier. A creak signalled that she'd clambered into her bed, and the noise of her blankets moving told of her getting comfortable.

"I'm done," she said eventually, smiling shyly to him as he turned around. She'd pulled the beads and braids free from her hair, allowing it to fall around her face in an unruly manner. The candlelight flickered to her side, illuminating her face and highlighting the freckles on her cheeks. Coran stared for several long moments before he managed to pull himself together, hastily looking away and clearing his throat.

"I'll not look," she assured him, leaning back onto her pillow and closing her eyes. He was nearer to her now, able to look down at her relaxed form. She looked different -- softer, gentler than the determined girl who travelled with him on a daily basis. She wasn't a thief to him, now -- she was a woman. A woman he'd kissed earlier, and who had returned his embrace with the same passion as displayed. A passion that wasn't just an act, but something deep down inside that had been yearning to get free. A longing for the pretty young human now lying innocently before him.

Slowly he reached out with his hand, but it faltered just before it made contact. A few memories drifted through his consciousness, but they seemed far away, almost impossible to make out. One figure was clear, though -- _Maiyn_. The woman he'd loved, the woman who'd left him. The woman who had moved on to someone else and broken the bond that she never knew they'd had. The woman who could be dead...

His hand dropped abruptly, and he turned back to his own bed, quickly removing his armour and preparing to sleep himself. His hands shook as he unbuckled the straps and pulled free his boots, until finally he was behind the protective layer of blankets.

"I'm done too."

Nalia opened her eyes and turned her head to look over to him. She smiled, and his heart seemed to flutter. Once again he was caught in her enchanting eyes and he carefully blew out the candle, wishing her a good night as he tried to push the urges from his mind. He thought back to the year before; to the nights and days he'd spent with his former companions, with Maiyn. But every memory trailed off, and was replaced by more recent images; Nalia's soft, tinkling laugh, the way she shook her head determinedly, the way she returned his kiss that morning...

He drew in his breath sharply, closing his eyes tighter, trying to fight the old but familiar sensation that was creeping across his body. Her voice rang out in the darkness, asking if he was all right, but he didn't answer -- his breath was laboured, and he couldn't speak for fear of his emotions overpowering him. A slight noise caused him to open his eyes, and a shadow moved to the side. Her face appeared above him, worry etched onto it in the pale light from the moon outside. She repeated her question, but still he was unable to answer. Instead he stared at her, then slowly reached up with his hands. She didn't resist as he pulled her close, his mouth hungrily closing around hers, his arms insistently pulling her closer.

Both were too preoccupied to hear the hammering noise coming from Edwin's room.

-----------------------

Coran opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling above him. He couldn't remember falling asleep, and had no idea what he'd dreamt of. But it took him no time at all to remember the activities that had taken place before that. He tentatively shifted, tilting his head to check if Nalia was still beside him. She wasn't; he caught a vision of her sitting by the window, grooming her hair vigorously with her brush. It shone softly in the light, differing shades of brown mingling together as her strokes swept through each unruly strand. He yawned, unable to stifle it, and stretched his arms out. A trace of guilt lingered over him, but nothing compared to how he expected he _should_ be feeling. He almost felt like his old self again.

"We should get going soon," remarked Nalia casually. She hadn't turned to look at him. "We need to get to the Order's Headquarters in plenty of time to make sure we're ready to get in when the chance arises."

Coran lazily hoisted himself from the bed and padded over to her, reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. She looked round to him, smiling softly as their eyes locked.

"We have a task to do," she said quietly. "Everything else can wait."

He watched as she laid her brush down on the table and purposefully moved over to the spare bed, picking up her cloak and draping it over her shoulders. She was already washed and dressed, the simple band she wore around her head in place, the small backpack she carried with her by the door. She signalled for him to hurry up and he grinned lopsidedly, gathering up his clothing.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she said, fixing the clasp of her cloak firmly closed before moving towards him in a determined manner. Her lips met his, her tongue gently insisting that he allow it passage, but she whipped herself away before his arms could settle on her frame. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she threw a glance over her shoulder to him before disappearing through the door. He watched her go, a faint smile and a glazed expression on his face, and only just managed to get dressed in her absence.

As he pulled on his second boot, a ripple of guilt washed over him and he sighed heavily, letting his head hang wearily as he rubbed his temple. _I still love you, Maiyn_, he thought to himself. _But it seems our future together was not destined to be as permanent as we began to expect._

-----------------------

Edwin paid little attention to Nalia as she descended from the inn's stairway, obsessed as he was with re-reading his notes once more. He was allowing himself to feel a small bit of excitement and a tiny bit of adrenaline was beginning to course through his veins. The bag sitting next to him had everything he suspected he'd need for the trip, and now all he had to do was wait until the allocated time and go to the crypt. It was going perfectly.

He looked up just in time to see the elf arrive in the common room and saunter over towards the girl. They shared a smile and he frowned slightly. He was quite sure they hadn't looked at each other like _that_ when he was last in their company. He watched closely as the elf's arm casually went over the shoulders of her sitting form, and he bent down to whisper into her ear. She coloured slightly, giggling in that annoying, high-pitched whine that she had, then gave him what Edwin suspected she thought was a coy look. It almost made him vomit.

She stood up, taking his hand as they wove their way through the tables towards the exit. He called out as they passed.

"You two -- when are we to rejoin with the pathetic ranger-monkey?"

They paused, giving him carefully blank stares.

"I'm sorry," said Coran apologetically. "Do we know you?"

"I'm sure we don't," mused Nalia loudly. "I think you've mistaken us for someone else. Good day to you."

Giggling, they rushed away towards the exit as Edwin glared after them. _Simians! Everywhere I go, I am surrounded by moronic simpletons!_ He carefully picked up his papers and bag and stalked over to the bar, ordering himself a large goblet of wine. He had a few hours to pass, and he might as well spend it wisely.

-----------------------

Montaron was almost disappointed to see the Red Wizard stroll towards them, sauntering with the overconfidence of a village buffoon. He kicked out at Xzar, distracting the green-robed mage from the trellis he was examining just as Edwin drew level with them both.

"I see you managed to arrive on time," he sneered, making Montaron hate him even more. The halfling just spat to the side and scowled. Edwin looked disgusted. "There is no time to waste," the wizard continued. "Let us go and retrieve my treasure."

"_Our_ treasure," Montaron reminded him.

"Yes, yes, _our_ treasure," snapped Edwin, marching along the path between various headstones, and heading to the distant tombs. "(As long as I get the scroll, I couldn't care less what else these monkeys manage to pick up. Assuming they have the intelligence to actually collect anything.)"

Montaron glared darkly at Edwin's back. The mage seemed to think his muttering was unheard by anyone else, when really, it was uttered loud enough to be heard by any fool happening to stand even remotely close to him. He'd thought he had a hard time with Xzar -- the mage was mad, of that there was no doubt, and at times he could be difficult and stubborn -- but Montaron could _deal_ with him. It had taken years of practice, but he was used to it now, and suddenly, it wasn't looking so bad.

The thought of being a guard for the likes of this Red Wizard was enough to make Montaron want to weep. He couldn't imagine lasting a day, without wanting to stick his sword into the gullet of the overblown twit. Thankfully, though, he didn't have to spend a whole day in his company -- just a few hours as they crawled around the lairs of the dead, taking the things that they no longer required.

It'd been a long time since Montaron went tomb-robbing. It used to be a pleasant experience -- plenty of riches, easy for taking, and Xzar was usually quite complacent and quiet on the outings, as long as he got enough components from the remains to take away with him. Occasionally they'd find a body that new enough to still be fairly preserved, and it'd shamble around after them for the next few days as Xzar cackled with glee.

_Aye, those were th' days,_ Montaron thought wistfully.

They drew up behind the wizard as he stopped outside a large building with a bright blue seal that appeared to be the door. Edwin pointed at it.

"You! The thief! Open this door."

Montaron grit his teeth, and moved forward, pulling his lock-pick from his pocket. It only took him a few minutes to weaken the eroded lock, and to his surprise the door swung open easily afterwards -- he'd expected, at the very least, a basic trap, if not a magical ward.

Edwin didn't seem bothered by the lack of finesse in the defences at all, pushing past the halfling and striding inside, instantly calling up a small bobbing torch that followed him. Montaron followed cautiously, Xzar prancing in after him as if they were going for a walk through the park. The Red Wizard made his way down the catacombs unerringly, turning down other routes and passing through junctions without any hesitation. Slowly the walls began to change, and the bare, rough stone turned into golden and blue tiles, both on the walls and on the floor. The passage opened up into a vast cavern, eerily silent, but with several torches burning in the sconces. Montaron frowned.

"Wait!" he hissed, grabbing at Edwin's arm. The wizard glared at him, but let the halfling past, and Montaron deftly began working on a tripwire that was laid across the room. Several more were disarmed before Xzar managed to step on a loose brick which caused several hidden doors to slide open around them.

"Blast it! shouted Montaron, leaping up from the snare he'd just finished on and drawing his sword to charge at the nearest skeleton. Undead poured out into the chamber and flashes of light danced in the air as Edwin's fireballs and Xzar's bolts of lightning swept through the decaying creatures. When they all lay dead, the necromancer wandered amongst them forlornly.

"They are no use, Monty," he sighed sadly. The halfling almost felt a bit of pity for him.

"We dally too long," announced Edwin with annoyance, marching onwards. Montaron swore loudly at him, but it had no effect on his pace, and the halfling was forced to grab Xzar's arm and drag the necromancer along to keep up with the Thayvian. More undead faced them as they wove their way through more tunnels, but they fell easily to the combined strengths of the wizards. Montaron had to admit to himself that he was impressed by Xzar's behaviour -- when enemies were spotted, the mage was displaying a remarkably cool head, and eliminating most of the creatures before they got anywhere near.

After what felt like miles, Edwin let out a gasp and pointed ahead. Another cavern lay before them, decorated with the same tiles, but this one was complete with a sarcophagus in the centre.

"Abou' bloody time," muttered Montaron as he inched his way forward, keeping an eye out for traps. None were found, and no creatures appeared to defend the coffin that Edwin was excitedly examining. Montaron hung back with Xzar, wanting to keep an eye on the other Zhent, and also realising with annoyance that he wasn't feeling himself again. His focus seemed to blur on and off, and suddenly his legs buckled beneath him, causing him to fall to his knees. Edwin paid no attention, too intent on carefully pushing the lid free. Montaron could just make out Xzar looking down at him, a slightly concerned expression on his face. Then it all went strange.

-----------------------

Edwin could hardly believe it. The lid moved smoothly, revealing the skeletal remains of the dead mage who'd ordered the scroll to be buried alongside him -- and he didn't even come back to life to try and kill them! He reached into the coffin, ignoring the carrion, and gingerly picked up the parchment that was glowing softly in a very enticing manner. He didn't need to examine it any further at that point - he knew he had it, and he would rather unlock its secrets somewhere else. Somewhere safe.

He moved away from the sarcophagus, pulling some spell components from his pouch as he went. A sneer formed on his face as he approached the other two -- the mage was looking odder than usual, and the halfling was on his knees for some reason, but Edwin didn't care why. He had his teleport spell ready, and didn't really care what happened to these monkeys.

"I would like to say it has been fun," he said haughtily, "but I can assure you, it hasn't. I have found what I came for, and now I intend to leave. I hope you remember the path we took, otherwise you will be spending a long time down here."

He prepared himself, ready to perform the evil laugh that he'd mastered as an apprentice, but the halfling had turned to look at him and he found himself staggering backwards in horror. The fighter's eyes were glowing red, and slowly he was getting to his feet.

"I be thinkin' that you be goin' nowhere," Montaron said in a hollow voice, lunging at Edwin with surprising speed and driving his sword through the wizard's shoulder. They fell back together, Edwin's strength enabling him to push the halfling off him and his good arm clenching his reagents tightly as he murmured the words he was so familiar with. A blinding flash of light engulfed him, and when it faded he was relived to notice that his surroundings had changed. The last bit of his energy was spent stuffing his newly acquired scroll into the depths of his robes before he passed out.

-----------------------

Xzar looked around himself warily. He had no idea where he was, and no idea how he'd got there -- and he certainly had no idea who Montaron was currently trying to kill. Whoever it was managed to escape by using a teleportation spell, but Montaron just slowly clambered back to his feet after having been kicked away in a most undignified manner. Xzar frowned slightly.

"Montaron, where are we?" he asked sternly, rummaging in his pouch for the components he'd need to perform a similar spell of his own. He was examining the items so closely that he didn't see the halfling approach him, his sword drawn back.

"You are... surplus to requirements," Montaron said, his voice still empty sounding. A flash of light caught the blade as it shot forward into Xzar's chest, causing the mage to crumple to the ground with shock.

"Montaron..." he whispered, seeing the red glow his companion's eyes had taken, his own expression rapidly changing to one of hatred and loathing. "You will... regret this...!"

The sword was pulled free and driven back in twice more, leaving Xzar lying in a pool of his own blood. Montaron let out a manic shriek, dropping his sword as his hands went to his head, clutching his temples in apparent pain. A shadowy figure appeared by his side and picked up his weapon swiftly.

"Interesting… Well done, my pet," a female voice purred. "You have done well, and I will reward you for your loyalty. Now come -- we must prepare for the return of our Mistress."

The two figures turned and disappeared, leaving the necromancer behind. Their footsteps had faded into the distance before Xzar opened his eyes, his hand shaking with the agony of moving his arm to pick up the reagents he'd dropped. His voice was a low murmur as he spoke, strained and interspersed by coughs, but he managed to finish the incantation before weakness completely overpowered him. He was unconscious by the time the light had faded.


	60. Ust Natha

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Ust Natha**

-----------------------

Xan knew she was standing behind him -- he was surprised it had taken her so long to corner him, if he was being honest with himself, but he was fairly happy she'd been too preoccupied with Kivan and his idea of training to come searching for him. It had meant he got a good night of reverie, reliving some of his happier memories of his home. Remembering the few of his peers who he felt a close kinship with... people who were not as complicated as Maiyn. People who no longer could be part of his life.

He continued to sort through the vials of liquid he carried as part of his spell component collection. He had been dismayed to notice how low he was running on fish oil, and had dryly told himself that he was unlikely to find a suitable source for self-collection while they were in their current predicament. Still, the chances of him needing to cast any of the spells that used it were slim -- and for the more important ones, he could always substitute some of the fish scales he'd been hoarding...

He paused in his thoughts, realising that the silence around him seemed heavier than before. _She must have said something_. He turned to look at her and offered a polite smile. She stared back at him, her eyebrow raised expectantly. He blinked once.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't hear you?"

Maiyn rolled her eyes. "I asked if you'd be ready to leave in an hour or two."

"Ah, that should be fine, yes," he replied, returning to his possessions. He was the only one still in the hostel, the others enjoying the company of the svirfneblin through in the tavern. He knew subconsciously he'd come through here in the hope that she'd follow, but now he was at a loss over what to say. Instead he went back to rummaging through his pouches.

Her soft footsteps broke the silence, and she appeared by his side, sitting down on the bed as he stood beside the table. She was looking up at him -- he could feel her eyes on him, almost read her thoughts. It would be so easy to enter her mind -- he even had the correct items within his grasp. She needn't hear his murmuring, she wouldn't know what was happening...

He dropped the two small rubies immediately, his hands recoiling from them, almost in fear. He glimpsed to her face -- curiosity adorned it as she regarded his actions, and he sighed heavily, running one of his now free hands through his hair. Her countenance turned to one of concern and she patted the space next to her. Reluctantly he perched on the corner, his gaze carefully aligned with the posts of the bed at the opposite side of the room.

"Did you rest well?" she asked.

"Thank you, yes, I did." It felt formal, and he shifted uncomfortably. Another silence lingered.

"You said we needed to talk," she said eventually. "I... well, this might be our last chance for a while."

He sighed heavily, but caught her hand as he noticed her sorrowful look and her move to stand up. "No, don't go," he said quickly. "I am just... unsure as to what to say."

She nodded. "I can imagine that things have been... difficult for you to deal with, recently," she acknowledged. "It hasn't exactly been easy sailing for any of the others, either."

"Or you," he whispered. He met her gaze, allowing their eyes to lock. She smiled weakly, shrugging slightly. He reached out, gently brushing the hair away from her face.

"Thank you," was all she said in response. Then, "I didn't intend for this to happen, you know."

"I know."

"I didn't think that I'd change so much. I had no idea something so drastic could happen."

He nodded; there were no words that he could use.

"I didn't expect anything between us."

Xan stiffened slightly, watching her as she stared at some faraway point on the far wall, a melancholy look drifting across her face. He desperately wanted to say something, to comfort her, to tell her it'd be all right. Her eyes flitted over to him and she looked at him hopefully. He took a deep breath.

"We're doomed."

She chuckled, but it wasn't fuelled by humour -- it seemed to be fuelled by the same hopelessness that he felt. She nodded to him, standing up and slowly walking to the door before she stopped and looked back at him.

"Come through when you're ready to go," she said. "We'll leave then."

"I thought we had time, yet?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

She smiled to him wryly. "So did I." She swiftly disappeared around the corner of the passage outside, leaving the enchanter sitting alone uncomfortably at the edge of the bed. He should feel relieved, shouldn't he? The talk was done, everything was resolved. He need no more worry about the unnecessary complications of involvement with a Bhaalspawn. It was right again.

But if it was so right, why did it feel so wrong?

-----------------------

The Stairway of Shadow proved to be quite far from the svirfneblin village, but their guides moved swiftly, making the journey as short as possible. Maiyn's heart raced when the gnomes told them in hushed voices to retreat, pushing them back down the passage before darting off ahead. The voices carrying down the corridor were in an unfamiliar tongue, but Xan had paled significantly and Kivan's teeth were clenched as he gripped his bow. The svirfneblin confirmed her fears when they returned -- drow scouting parties were common in the area, and they'd been lucky to detect them before they'd been heard.

The light gem lived up to its light, the faint glow from it rapidly increasing as they made their way down the wide fleet of stairs. Eventually they could see a wide cavern opening up before them and the ranger's gait slowed in caution; Goldander had seemed sincere enough with his offer of aid, and she was sure, deep down, that there would be nothing to fear... but her caution won her over, and she found herself slinking along beside the wall, carefully skirting towards the open area.

Her gasp was enough for her companions to halt tensely and exchange worried looks. One by one they made their way down to be next to her, and each intake of breath marked the surprise of a comrade as they gazed in awe at the Silver Dragon watching them intently. Larger than Firkraag had been, the beast was elegant and fearsome at the same time, but a benevolent aura seemed to radiate in the room.

"I know you are there," she said impatiently, "so do come forward so that I can see you."

Slowly they made their way forward, assembling themselves before the mighty creature that examined each of them in turn before she spoke again.

"Welcome... Welcome to my lair. I have watched your progress with great interest."

"I... thank you," said Maiyn hesitantly.

"I did not allow you to come here due to sheer generosity," continued the dragon. "I am not as tolerant as others of my kind, but I think we may be able to help each other. I am Adalon, the guardian, and I have done my duty as well as I have been able for many a century. I was not the first, but I know the history. My charge is the elven ruins above; there are others elsewhere, but this was the first."

Maiyn looked puzzled. "The first what?"

"The temple marks where the elves of dark hearts first descended, truly separating from Elven kind and becoming Drow," replied Adalon. "The Drow keep the outpost of Ust Natha here as a symbol, one that is fought over regularly, though I have governed the hostilities and seen peace for decades at a time."

"A symbol of their shame," muttered Kivan. Jaheira shot a glare at him, but the dragon spoke on, seemingly unconcerned by his tone.

"There has been a crime here recently, and I can no longer honour my commitment. I will ask your assistance, and in return I will aid you," Adalon said, her sparkling eyes fixed to Maiyn.

"I... I will do what I can," replied the ranger hesitantly.

"Silence!" snapped Adalon, her wings fluttering with annoyance. "I... I will tell you when you may speak. This is a _very_ important matter, and I will not be interrupted."

"Of course, my Lady Adalon," said Jaheira smoothly; Adalon appeared appeased by her words. "Maiyn, do keep quiet," the druid continued in a whisper. Maiyn sighed.

"The drow respected the borders of this place for centuries, only venturing out for sport and small skirmishes," said Adalon. "That was the balance. The two you seek, this Bodhi and Jon Irenicus; I believe they have made a deal with the drow for their own safe passage and offered a way to tip the scales against their elven enemy." Maiyn could hear Xan's groan.

"It is unfortunate that they did not offend you in some way," remarked Jaheira dryly. "We might have been spared the headache of this journey if they had to face an angry Silver."

"You may ask why I do not extend my influence," relented Adalon heavily, while Maiyn glared at Jaheira -- a look that clearly said, '_Why didn't you get yelled at?!'_ The dragon continued sorrowfully: "I cannot. Irenicus bargained with my most prized possession. He violated my lair and stole from me; they have taken my eggs."

"Unfortunate," mused Jaheira, ignoring Maiyn's frown. "I assume they threaten to destroy them should you venture out?"

Adalon nodded to the druid. "I have been informed that to move from my lair is to cause the destruction of my eggs. It is the final straw in a long list of atrocities I have been witness to. You must retrieve them for me. Do this, and I will reveal a safe escape route to leave the Underdark, one that emerges close to where Irenicus plots his next move. In addition to placing you near your target, I will also make a gift of an item from my hoard. It will be powerful, and worthy of your service."

"We would offer to help you even if there were no reward," stated Jaheira calmly.

"Very noble, though I have had many a person give up on such vows before," snorted the dragon. "My term here has soured me on the company of non-dragons. I am grateful however, and will see to your success. I do not ask you to assault the city, rather to enter it with subtlety."

"Oh, no..." came Xan's voice.

Adalon continued. "You will take the identity of a group of Drow I dispatched recently, a party from another city destined for Ust Natha. I will transform you, and you will be able to pass among the Drow with ease. They will not see through the fiction I create. When you arrive at the gate, tell them you are from the city of Ched Nasad, and that you seek sanctuary within Ust Natha."

"I question the logic of this," said Maiyn quickly. Adalon's gaze returned to her inquisitively. "I do not know the ways of the drow as well as I should, and I have no knowledge of their tongue or their customs..."

"Improvise," said Adalon dismissively. "They are in the turmoil of war at the moment and will overlook much. They will not turn away extra hands. You travel with other elves who can inform you on what you need to know, and the illusion will grant you knowledge of the drow language."

Maiyn hesitated; the very notion of the act seemed to creep through her bones, making her want to recoil from everything around her. She looked over to Kivan and Xan; both had dark expressions on their face, neither looking at her. They'd known entering the drow city was unavoidable; but neither had expected it to be under pretences.

"We will do it," came Jaheira's voice strongly. "Let it be done."

"Yes, let it be done," agreed Adalon, closing her eyes and murmuring something strange and lilting that Maiyn couldn't recognise. The air seemed to swirl around them, colours drifting past as they underwent the change. Maiyn looked down to her hands as the skin darkened, and she caught sight of her hair turning white. A brief look over to Minsc showed the berserker becoming more slender, shortening slightly, but still being the tallest in the group by far, and his features became sharper. White hair appeared from his head, hanging neatly down his back. Everyone else had changed likewise, and suddenly the feeling stopped and the dragon looked back down at them.

"It is done," she said. "You now resemble the denizens of the drow city, complete with a house insignia that will not draw undue attention. I suggest you act like Drow when speaking to anyone you meet. The illusion will last as long as it needs to, but be warned; trying to leave the city through their main gate to the surface will dispel the magic. You will be on your own against impossible odds. I am sorry, but I must protect my interests -- the only safe escape is through my influence once my eggs are recovered."

"We will do what we can," assured Jaheira.

"I thank you. Remember, you are from the city of Ched Nasad. Take a drow name as well. Use 'Veldrin,' as it is commonly used, and perhaps your comrades would benefit from altering their names also. I will leave that decision to you. Go now -- retrieve my eggs and you will see the light of your sun sooner than you think."

Jaheira bowed her head respectfully and led the rest of them away from the dragon and up the stairs. She paused near the top, while they were still safely behind Adalon's wards and looked to Maiyn. "What do you want to do about names?"

Maiyn shrugged helplessly and looked to Kivan. He was drumming his fingers on his bow and he just shrugged in return. Xan failed completely to even allow eye contact to be made.

"I have some knowledge of drow names," continued Jaheira thoughtfully. "But should one of us slip and use the wrong name..."

"Then no," replied Maiyn quickly. "If anyone becomes too interested in anyone's name, we can say they were made up, or something, a way of making us more mercenary."

Jaheira nodded. The svirfneblin had informed them of the direction of the drow city before they'd parted ways, and the group quietly made their way back out to the dark tunnel, slowly advancing towards their course nervously. No one spoke a word as them went; even Minsc seemed disturbed by the transformation, only claming down when he realised that Boo was unharmed by the process. Sime had spent the time pulling forward strands of her hair, seeming to marvel at the colour, so different as it was to her normal raven-black wisps. Jaheira, Maiyn noted, was as determined as usual, striding along as if nothing had changed; a complete contrast to the visibly bothered pair of Kivan and Xan, lingering at the rear of the group, one looking as if he'd explode in anger at any moment, the other with his head hanging low, and a defeated expression written across his face.

Steadily they walked, and as they got closer to their destination, Maiyn felt her heart beat faster, and her mouth turn dry. The large gates of Ust Natha appeared before them, and the only coherent thought she could manage was, 'I'm so glad Kivan kept that figurine...'

-----------------------

"Who is there!" The voice rung out around them causing most to jump in surprise. It was coming from the darkness beyond them, near to the gates; Maiyn felt herself recognising the words, but they still sounded strange to her ears -- _this is what Adalon meant._ "You are Drow, but there are no scheduled patrols this day! Identify yourselves!"

The group stopped and Maiyn looked around as tentative glances were thrown in her direction. She cleared her throat and tried to work out what to say.

"Intruders without cause will be killed where they stand!" came the voice again. It was male and sounded annoyed. "Speak your purpose!"

Maiyn glared into the gloom; she was already fed-up -- what with being stuck in the Underdark, undergoing a radical make-over that she didn't want, and having been, effectively, ditched by Xan. It wasn't that he'd said things were over... more the lack of him saying things would actually continue, or be all right. She grit her teeth in annoyance before she replied.

"Stand down, male worm!" she shouted. "I am Veldrin from the city of Ched Nasad. Let me pass!"

She caught the astonished looks from Jaheira and Sime before they composed themselves; they were nothing in comparison to the looks of horror being worn by Kivan and Xan. Even Minsc was regarding her curiously, though he was paying heed to the instructions of not talking unless he was expressly told to beforehand, much to the ranger's relief. There was a brief silence.

"My apologies, I merely follow my duty in questioning you. You are welcome to pass, Veldrin of Ched Nasad." The gates swung open slowly, revealing the drow city behind them and the form of a tall armoured and armed man who had addressed them. He bowed his head humbly as Maiyn strode over. "There would normally be an extensive questioning of you," he explained, "but we were expecting your group from Ched Nasad. Your late arrival has delayed the plans of Solaufein."

Maiyn looked past him, drinking in the sight as he droned on. Above them was an iron archway, the metal twisted intricately into a dark design that seemed ugly to her eyes; an obsidian disc sat in the middle, tails... or legs, perhaps... extending from it, with spikes protruding viciously. A round platform lay beyond, walled with black stone that opened up at various points to lead further into the settlement; the dark, twisting passages offering nothing but a feeling of foreboding and hostility to the her. The ground had been covered with a smooth grey marble, the form of a giant arachnid taking the pleasure of decorating it. As well as the roads leading away, there was a raised platform to her right, where several female drow were standing, cloaked in magnificent looking robes and conversing in hushed tones. To her left were more drow -- traders, it seemed, peddling their wares in the hub of activity as others made their way past, most failing to look twice at any merchandise on offer. Racks of cages were beyond the merchants; creatures, Maiyn could only assume, that had been captured by the drow for slavery. She could make out a troll and an umber hulk from where she stood, and she turned away before she caught sight of anything that would make her visibly react.

A large, glowing blue tank sat prominently at the far side of the room. A nervous looking duergar sat before it, ignored by everyone passing him, his eyes shifting through the crowds as if he was looking for something. To his side was a table, covered in skulls -- all shapes and sizes, seemingly a collection with a fair bit of variety.

"Enter quickly, and be sure that you seek Solaufein's counsel," came the guard's voice. He was looking at her strangely, and she quickly glared back at him -- no real drow, she quickly figured, would find the city such an interest this early. "He of the Male Fighter's Society will instruct you on your conduct within Ust Natha," he continued. "Be aware that your welcome is conditional, and that if you fail to meet with him or fail him in any other way, you will be hunted for sport by all that care to join in. The Male Fighter's Society is in the north end of the city, past the Female Fighter's Society and just before the spider pit."

It took Maiyn all her composure to not shudder at his words, and she was thankful when Jaheira stepped forward, loudly dismissing the male and herding the others through and fully into the plaza. They stood there, uncertainly for a few seconds before the druid hissed into Maiyn's ear.

"Are you going to lead us to this society, or shall we stand here and announce ourselves to be imposters without the use of words?"

The ranger straightened herself, frowning darkly as she marched off towards the nearest road away from the area. She steered clear of the blue tank -- something about it unsettled her even more than the drow swarming around her managed, and she felt herself sighing with relief when they turned a corner and allowed it to disappear from view. She marched on grimly, relaxing with each step as she realised that Adalon's spell was stronger and better than any of them had imagined -- all they had to do was find her eggs and leave, and they'd be away from this accursed place all too soon...

She stopped, dead in her tracks. Sime bumped into her, then quickly shrank away, trying to evade Kivan as he grabbed her arm. Jaheira took Maiyn's hand firmly but discretely, checking to make sure they were alone before ruthlessly marching her on, past the giant spider that stood in the middle of the road. It paid no attention to them, chittering gently as its mandibles rubbed together. Before long they'd wound their way around another corner, and Maiyn pulled her arm away from the druid's iron grip.

"I'm fine," she snarled, wondering if drow managed to become pale -- she certainly felt like she'd paled, but it was hard to imagine how it'd work on such a dark creature. She focussed on this for the rest of the trip, determinedly finding the Male Fighter's Society and striding up to the man standing outside. She gave him a disapproving look, and Jaheira snorted from behind her -- Maiyn recognised it as a disguised sign of approval.

"Ah." He studied them intently, completely ignoring Maiyn's glare. Jaheira also threw him a hostile look, and Sime had cottoned on to the superior-female mindset, returning his look with a haughty glance. "You are the newcomers that have been sent my way, I see. As if I do not have enough to accomplish in a day without suffering for the welfare of the weak."

Maiyn's eyebrow threatened to leave her forehead and disappear into her mane of newly-white hair. "Of everyone present here currently, we are not the ones who are weak," she said, trying a sneer. She wasn't sure if it came out right at all.

The man snorted. "There is no 'refuge' to be had in Ust Natha, fools. We pay for our existence here with blood and you shall do the same. My name is Solaufein, and for now you shall do as I say to prove your worth to the Matron Mothers. Failure is death." He raised his hand as Maiyn opened her mouth to speak. "And just because you are female, do not think to challenge me. You are a foreigner, here, and no better than a slave until the Matron Mothers think otherwise."

The ranger threw Jaheira a quick glance, and the half-elf shrugged slightly in return. Quickly, Maiyn put her attention back to Solaufein, who was looking less than happy at their arrival.

"Pfeh!" he snorted. "I suppose I should get your shepherding underway. Have you a name, vagrant? Or shall I simply refer to you as the female?"

"The name is Veldrin, and I demand the respect I am due!" She scowled at him, her glare intensifying as he broke into a loud laugh.

"Hah! You shall get none from me, regardless of your achievements in Ched Nasad! But your spirit may serve you well in Ust Natha, if you know when to show it. No matter... One of the Matron Mothers has taken an interest in your arrival and wishes to avail herself of your skills. She has sent a Handmaiden to speak with you at the entrance platform to the city and I am to take you there, no doubt, to herd you on your mission like a nursing mother. The Handmaidens are notoriously impatient -- I suggest you keep up with me."

He pushed his way past them, leaving down the same road they'd previously travelled. Maiyn groaned, only catching herself as Jaheira threw her a sharp glance. The druid fell into step beside her as they walked, talking in a hushed tone.

"We must be subservient, Maiyn," she advised. "To them we are lesser drow and no doubt under suspicion. Any sign of disobedience would bring scrutiny upon us."

"I thought females were meant to be dominant!" protested the ranger; drow society was proving to be much more complicated than she'd anticipated.

"Generally they are," mused Jaheira thoughtfully. "However -- try to stay slavish -- not humble, but submissive, until we know where we stand."

Maiyn sighed and nodded, picking up her pace as they passed the spider that was now scuttling along the route. The others followed in silence as Solaufein wove through the other drow as he relentlessly made his way back to the city entrance. Maiyn thought back to the platform she'd seen there, and the harsh looking women standing upon it. Her heart sank slightly as she realised where they were and what they were doing. _Oh_ _Fenmarel, help me through this._


	61. Adventures in the Dark

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Adventures in the Dark**

-----------------------

By the time the companions caught up with Solaufein he was in conversation with a wispy looking woman clad in a dark black robe with silver embroidering covering the back, making it look as if a thousand spiders had made their home there. Her long white hair was pushed behind her dark pointed ears, and her red eyes glowed critically as she looked over them, only seeming to half-heartedly listen to the male's words.

"Handmaiden Imrae, favoured of Lolth, these are the travellers from Ched Nasad, led by Veldrin, who might be of great use," he was saying. Imrae sneered and looked at Maiyn.

"Your story has been verified so far, Veldrin of Ched Nasad," she said -- her voice was low and almost seductive, but the threat was there. "And that is why you have not been sold as a lowly slave or made an amusement in the tavern... but you still have no place here! You are fortunate, indeed, that many of our finest warriors are busy with... preparations. Elsewhere. Fortunate enough that a Matron Mother has decided to make use of you."

Maiyn held her gaze until she felt a sharp prod in the small of her back. On cue, she dropped her eyes to the ground, allowing herself to look lowly enough to appease the handmaiden. It appeared to work.

"Cling to that sole hope, worms," continued Imrae as she looked over them all, disdain shining from her eyes. "Do not fail the Matron Mother... for if you do, the horrors of your punishment shall be far more terrible than had we beset you at the gate!" She looked back to Solaufein, scowling as she did. "Explain what has occurred, Solaufein. And be quick about it, male, for the Spider Queen demands my attention."

"At once, Handmaiden." Maiyn looked up to catch a flash of anger in his eyes as he glanced quickly to the maiden -- her attention had taken her gaze elsewhere, and his daring act of rebellion was small, but a telling sign for the ranger. He looked to her, seemingly unaware of her notice, and continued. "If I were to speak of the devourers, Veldrin... you would know what of I speak, yes?"

Maiyn shifted slightly, then caught a faint, fierce whisper. "_Illithids!"_ It was Xan's voice, and she almost smiled in relief -- composing herself she returned her gaze to the dark elf's glare.

"You mean the illithid? Yes, I know what they are."

Solaufein's eyebrow rose slightly, and he nodded slowly. "Yes, I believe that is the name they call themselves... very intelligent of you. The psions have long been one of our fiercest enemies. A Matron Mother's eldest daughter ran afoul of devourers while scouting. Her fool companions fled or were slaughtered, and she was taken captive. They know a prize when they have one and so they will bring the daughter to their city; should they reach it she shall be lost forever. With the... preparations... of the armies, we are the only ones who can intercept them -- we must go to their cavern entrance and wait. Handmaiden Imrae has given me a blessed item of Lolth that will pull the devourers from their astral travel there... and it is there we must pounce. The Matron Mother has no desire to see her eldest daughter become a snack for the devourers, so we must not fail! Do you understand, Veldrin?"

Maiyn nodded. "The... devourer city you speak of -- it is far from here?"

Imrae's face snapped back to regard the girl darkly. Solaufein frowned.

"It is not far, no," he replied at length. "Do you have an aversion to walking far?" His sentence ended with a cruel smile and Maiyn glared back at him. Imrae's expression seemed to soften slightly, obviously enjoying the small power struggle she was witnessing.

"We encountered some illithids on our way here -- hence our delay," Maiyn answered coldly. "We destroyed their lair to escape."

Solaufein drew back slightly, his glance darting to the handmaiden briefly. Maiyn's eyes narrowed triumphantly as she watched him, but she dared not look to the other drow until the soft tones of her voice echoed out.

"If this is true, the Matron Mother shall be exceptionally pleased with her choice of allies," she purred thoughtfully. "Solaufein! You will check the area; see if what Veldrin speaks of is true. If it is so, Phaere may be in even more danger if they get her back there -- they will have little reason to keep her alive, and her rescue and safe return is even more imperative."

"As you command, Handmaiden Imrae," snarled the male, his eyes unmoving from Maiyn. She returned his look evenly, allowing herself a satisfied smirk when he eventually turned away to stalk towards the gates of the city. Imrae addressed them before they could follow.

"Do this well, and Matron Mother Ardulace will be satisfied with your abilities. Do not expect your tales to be believed until we have them verified -- and be aware that any falsity will be looked upon most unfavourably. We have… ways to deal with such acts." With one last calculating look at Maiyn, the handmaiden swirled her robes, stalking down the steps of the platform and towards one of the roads leading into another part of the city. Maiyn quickly moved to the gates, noting that Solaufein seemed impatient to go. Jaheira was by her side almost in an instant.

"I know, I know," Maiyn said quietly, "I shouldn't have said that."

"On the contrary," Jaheira smiled wryly, "I think it may have worked. Risky as it is, we must now hope this Solaufein will report back accurately on what he discovers."

"And what if the more illithids have moved in?"

"You remember what the githyanki said, do you not? If we are exceptionally lucky, they will have swept through to cleanse the area and we can take the credit for the full job being done. If we are thought to be so powerful, we may escape having to prove ourselves needlessly to these creatures -- but also we will earn the interest of many more within Ust Natha. The sooner we can find the eggs, the better."

Maiyn nodded her agreement -- the line she'd chosen for them to follow was a fine one indeed, and now their safety would be down to how she continued to handle herself. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

-----------------------

They followed as Solaufein strode amongst the rocks and caves of the Underdark, not hesitating on his course at all. They crossed a rope bridge and entered a wide cavern that Maiyn instantly recognised from before, and she shot Jaheira a hopeful look. The druid nodded almost imperceptibly and signalled for the others to take up defensive positions as Maiyn continued forward, walking confidently up to the male drow as he fiddled with something in his hands.

"I sense the illithids' approach," he said strongly, holding up the item that Imrae had given him. "I shall bring them out of the astral plane when they come close -- be prepared."

Maiyn nodded, drawing herself back slightly and rejoining her comrades as they tensed, weapons drawn and ready for battle. The silence hung ominously around them as the seconds passed, and the ranger started to wonder if the drow was having difficulties. She was contemplating returning to his side to query the delay when the air around them distorted. Xan immediately backed away, his familiar mumbling beginning in preparation. Sime and Kivan drew back to stand before him, bows drawn and arrows readied. Jaheira, Minsc and Maiyn stood with their weapons drawn, watching as the air swirled around, and small flashes of light signalled where the astral plane had been breached, depositing its inhabitants ungracefully on the ground.

Soon there were several illithids and their pet umber hulks -- a solitary figure over by Solaufein was smaller and lither than any of the others, and failed to get to its feet -- by the male drow's concerned look, Maiyn could only assume it was the Matron Mother's daughter, but she put it to the back of her mind, concentrating on dodging the tentacled attacks of the illithids as they recovered from their disorientation. One by one the umber hulks fell, Larry easily cleaving through them, oddly silent due to the effects of Adalon's spell which had muted the sentient sword for safety. Maiyn could only imagine the backlash they'd get from it when the pretence was lifted.

Solaufein appeared by her side, driving one of his twin swords into the abdomen of the illithid she was fighting before spinning around with ease and striking out at another. Maiyn pulled back slightly, watching as he fought his way around the field with practiced ease, but she was glad to see that her own companions held their own just as well. Xan's spells had weakened many of their foes with acid, while Kivan and Sime's magical arrows proved enough distraction to make their opponents easy to target. Soon enough, the only astral traveller left living was figure who was slowly pulling herself up from her slumped position, angrily lashing out at Solaufein as he offered assistance. Shakily, she climbed to her legs, then looked around herself with a frown.

"It is about time that my captors were finally defeated," she said snidely, her gaze searching out Solaufein and fixing itself to him. "Hmph. I was beginning to think that they would reach their illithid city, after all."

Solaufein didn't bother to hide the smirk on his face. "Greetings, Phaere, daughter of Ardulace. I trust you are uninjured?" he asked with a mock bow.

"So... Matron Mother sent you, did she? How that must gall you, risking your life to save mine."

"I did as I was commanded," he replied shortly.

"Yes, you did... as any male should." She sneered. "You have done well enough, I suppose, you and your... assistants. Hmmmn... who is this female with you?" Maiyn lowered her eyes as Phaere looked at her, knowing that the Matron Mother's daughter would be delighted by such an action.

"That one? That is-"

"I am sure she can speak for herself, male," interrupted Phaere dismissively with a wave of her hand. "Am I correct? You have a tongue, yes? Who might you be?"

"I am no one of importance," mumbled Maiyn, suddenly forgetting her pseudonym and silently cursing herself. The drow woman's gaze was intense, almost frightening -- she was confident and assured, and almost certainly used to getting her way in every matter that involved her. Maiyn felt very uncomfortable.

"An excellent attitude to have." There was a trace of amusement in her voice. "But I am sure there is more to you than that. We shall have to speak more on this when we are back in Ust Natha."

"Before we return, I must look into the city and verify _Veldrin's_ tale," snarled Solaufein, his words managing to break off Phaere's keen regard of the ranger. "She seems to be certain that the illithids within were destroyed by herself and her companions."

Phaere's eyebrow rose even further and she waved him on. "Well, go and check, male," she spat. "We will wait here -- there is no point risking us all if the tale is untrue, and your loss would not be missed for very long."

Solaufein glared. "They will come in with me," he replied curtly. "If they are so certain of what they said, then they will have no qualms in accompanying me. One may stay here to protect you."

Phaere laughed. "Certainly not," she said, her voice suddenly thoughtful. "Tell me, Veldrin... is it true? This city has been wiped out? Even the elder brain?"

Maiyn nodded mutely to her, trying once more to avoid her gaze. Solaufein snorted to her right, and Phaere merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Lead the way in, male," she ordered. "The others will follow you, and I will in turn follow them. If this is, indeed, true, then we may be able to acquire a prize for our Matron Mother."

-----------------------

Never before had Maiyn been so thankful to be proven right -- it was uncertain if the githyanki had returned or not, but there was nothing living remaining in the city as they carefully stole their way through the passages. Before they entered, Maiyn brought out what brine potion they had left from their bag of holding, allowing Solaufein and Phaere to share it as they all drank some of the contents as a precaution. This small act had seemed to lessen the girl's hostility towards them, but increase her contempt of Solaufein tenfold, and when they reached the room of the fallen elder brain the girl leapt forward, demanding a bottle from the male drow and scraping as much of the sludgy remains as she could into it. She looked very pleased with herself as they left.

"I will return to Ust Natha now," she said haughtily, "but you must go to the eastern passages where the svirfneblin patrol. Before I was captured, Matron Mother Ardulace was incensed by the lack of respect they have been showing our patrols recently, and it is time we acted upon it. Kill the next scouting party that passes, and bring back the helmet of their leader to prove you've done the job."

"You are going to return on your own?" asked Solaufein in disbelief. "No! What if you encounter danger once again?! I shall not be responsible for-"

"I appreciate your touching 'concern', but I can handle myself, Solaufein," stated Phaere coldly. "And it is my command, so you have no choice. Farewell." Abruptly she walked away, her piwafwi cloak rippling behind her as she faded into the gloom.

"Blasted, arrogant wench!" snarled Solaufein, glaring after her. "May the Spider Queen bite at her black heart! I shall follow her, to ensure her over-confidence does not endanger us all -- I assume that you will have the ability to deal with some gnomes? After all, you managed to defeat a whole city of illithids." His voice carried a sarcastic tone, but Maiyn just smirked at him.

"I am sure we can manage without your swords," she replied coldly. "We will meet you back at the city."

He nodded. "Report to the tavern when you get back -- I shall ensure that Phaere knows to meet us there." He turned and left, and the companions waited until he'd disappeared, letting out a collective sigh of relief when they were on their own.

"This is getting worse," muttered Maiyn darkly. "What sort of attention is this going to get us when we get back?"

"The kind you don't want to think about," replied Xan morosely.

"We can only hope this Matron Mother wishes to protect her assets, and that we are safe being her favoured," mused Jaheira. "Either way -- we need to fulfil our promise to Adalon, as I said before, and leave with all haste. The politics of the drow are not to be played with."

"I agree," said Kivan quietly. "And I would also like to think we can return from this task without the need to spill any more blood -- the svirfneblin have shown us nothing but hospitality."

"Perhaps we can use guile to obtain it," suggested Sime thoughtfully. "A quick snatch from the darkness, perhaps? A small trap to hold them up, to steal it while they're distracted?"

"That would be preferential to fighting them," agreed Maiyn.

"Minsc and Boo must refuse to cause any harm to the little gnomes that gave us such comfortable, if small, beds," frowned the berserker. Maiyn jumped at the rumble of his deep voice, so unaccustomed to it after his prolonged silence, but she threw him a warm smile and nodded -- seeing him as a slightly more slender, slightly less tall, white-haired dark elf was still very distracting, however.

"Well, before we get too caught up in how to tackle this," she said, her voice serious once more to get everyone's attention, "we have a more pressing matter to attend to first."

"What is it?" asked Jaheira, an arched eyebrow showing some concern.

Maiyn smiled wryly. "Which way is east?"

-----------------------

Despite having three rangers, a druid and a rogue in the group, the party discovered that navigation in the Underdark was unlike anywhere else. A lengthy debate followed Maiyn's question, where they established the general direction of Ust Natha from where they were. Xan was quick to point out that this meant nothing as they had no idea in what direction they were _meant_ to have travelled in, and at long last, Maiyn had suggested retracing their steps and exploring the other passages leading off in the hope of somehow stumbling across a familiar looking passage that they knew headed towards the svirfneblin village.

So they trooped off quietly, Adalon's disguise having affected their equipment too, enabling them to move with the easy silence possessed by the other drow they'd encountered. Almost an hour had passed as they wandered around, wary of leaving the route back to Ust Natha too far behind, but intent on finding their quarry, when they stumbled across two others, seemingly lost. The strangers appeared to be completely oblivious to the potential foes coming up behind them, huddled together in the darkness as they conversed in hushed tones, seemingly about where they were going next. The group paused hesitantly, and the silence was broken by a sudden and extremely loud squeak coming from Boo.

The two jumped, spinning around to face them. Maiyn gasped, Jaheira stared dumbly, Minsc roared with joy, Kivan lowered his bow, Xan shook his head in disbelief and Sime laughed with relief. Imoen raised her hands and began chanting rapidly while Anomen drew out his mace, brandishing it at Kivan who was closest.

"Back, dark fiends!" he called out, much louder than Maiyn would have liked. "We will not willingly come as your slaves!"

"It's me! Maiyn!" Her words came out with the hint of strangeness that had become familiar and she swore loudly, closing her eyes and concentrating on the words, willing her tongue to revert to Common. She tried again, moving forward instinctively as she did, hoping it'd help them better hear her.

"It's me! Maiyn!"

Imoen's mumbling stopped and she looked at the party of drow in astonishment, her hands falling down to her sides. Anomen's face took on a look of horror as momentum carried through the move he'd begun -- his mace smashing against the ranger's head and knocking her to the ground where she lay, dazed. Both drow and humans stood, looking down at her for several long moments before Jaheira spoke.

"Footsteps!" she hissed, only too aware she was still using the dark tongue as Anomen and Imoen looked at her helplessly. "For the sake of appearances, we must appear to have caught these as our own slaves! Minsc, Kivan -- grab one each, hold them tightly -- Kivan, take Imoen, Minsc, take Anomen." The druid waved her arms around, trying to soothe the two humans desperately as they struggled in the grips of the men, then knelt by Maiyn.

"Urgh," said the ranger groggily.

"What is this?" The voice was loud and demanding of an answer, but remained cautious. Jaheira stood and glared at the female leader of the patrol.

"We have found two surfacers in our travels," she replied simply. "We will take them back to the city with us as a gift to our Matron Mother."

The newcomer drow peered past the druid, eyeing up Anomen and Imoen with a keen eye before returning her look to her fellow drow. Her eyes searched Jaheira's clothing for insignia, and when she discovered it she sneered simply.

"You are far from home, stranger," she hissed. "I suggest you leave them to us, and we will not require to show you how to give us the respect we deserve."

Jaheira drew herself up straighter, content to note she was taller than her adversary. Her voice was low and calm as she spoke, but it carried the real tone of a threat in it, her hand gliding over to the hilt of her club with an air of indifference. "Matron Mother Ardulace would be unhappy if we were to give up our prizes to those of a lesser station." It was a risk -- Jaheira couldn't recognise the insignia worn by the other female, but it differed from their own, and there was a good chance that it meant they were from a lesser house -- their initial carefulness, and arrogance only when they assumed they were dealing with strangers, had further fuelled her bluff.

It worked. The female took a step back, bowing her head slightly, and waving her three companions to move away. "My... apologies," she offered in a quiet mumble. "We will no longer delay the chosen of Matron Mother Ardulace."

Quickly they turned, leaving in the direction they'd arrived from. Jaheira reached down, helping Maiyn to her feet, checking there was no lasting damage. Maiyn murmured a quick healing spell to fix her bruised face, then rummaged around under her clothing, pulling out the symbol of Fenmarel that had remained unchanged by Adalon's spell. Imoen's eyes widened as she looked at it, then she nodded.

"It's okay Anomen," she whispered to him, causing him to cease his struggle in Minsc's firm grip. "It's really them. What happened? Can you tell us?"

Maiyn shook her head helplessly -- the concentration to speak through the spell was difficult to achieve, and dangerous in their surroundings. She turned to her other companions. "What do we do?"

Jaheira pointed to another of the tunnels. "That way -- it should take us towards Adalon's cave. We can ask if she will allow them to wait there until we return with her eggs, and we will also be close enough to familiar routes to look for a gnomish patrol."

"Good plan," Maiyn said, waving the others to head that way and nodding to Imoen and Anomen when they looked hesitantly after them. Maiyn and Jaheira followed them, taking up the rear and listening for the signs of any further approaches -- luck had been on their side so far in this endeavour, but it would be folly for them to begin to rely on it.

-----------------------

"They are your friends?" Adalon looked at the two humans curiously, and they just stared back at her with slightly agape mouths.

"They are," answered Maiyn politely as Imoen nodded. "I know we ask much of you, but-"

Adalon waved a claw at her. "They will be safe here. You ask nothing of me, for now I am sure you mean to return my eggs. Why else would you leave anyone dear to you, here?"

Maiyn had to admit she had a point as they left -- Adalon assuring them that she would explain her illusion to the baffled pair. And what on _Toril_ were they doing in the Underdark, of all places? Why hadn't Saemon got them safely back to Athkatla? She turned to Jaheira with her questions, only to have the druid pre-empt her with a raised hand.

"Questions later," she said firmly. "For now, we need to finish this svirfneblin task. Minsc, Kivan -- can either of you find a trail of a gnomish patrol near here?"

The two rangers looked around at the ground with the help of a magical torch provided by Xan. Eventually Minsc was fairly certain he'd found the prints of some smaller sets of feet, and the group followed them down a particularly twisty tunnel. Their luck seemed set to hold out -- before long they stumbled across three gnomes wandering towards them, who stopped abruptly.

"Drow, od golver d'tanyon! Da sugden os tera!" In unison, the three of them bowed humbly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand your tongue," said Maiyn apologetically. The gnomes looked up at her curiously.

"Ah... I had be thinking most drow knowing simple tongue of the stone," said the leader pleasantly. "Let me be talking the tongue of dark ones, yes?"

"Thank you, that is... better," she said quietly.

The svirfneblin smiled. "We be greeting you, dark ones. And we be asking for your purpose this place for being. Respecting you the peace as we?"

"Yes. I, ah... need you to give me your helmet, actually. Please."

The gnome's eyes widened and he stared long and hard at Maiyn before he spoke. "My helmet part of uniform, is. Giving it up, I simply cannot be. Why be needing you helmet, dark one?"

"We need it to prove to the drow that we have killed your patrol... which we have no intention of actually doing," said Kivan quietly.

The gnome looked alarmed. "Why would the dark ones be killing us? We be at peace, we is!"

"They do not seem to think you fear them enough, I believe," said Maiyn softly. "They wish to send out a message, both to you, and their enemies. Give us your helmet -- there is no need for us to shed blood today."

"We be fearing dark ones plenty!" insisted the gnome worriedly. "Always could they be all killing us, if they be wishing to! Grateful, we are, for your mercy!" He removed his helmet, holding it out for her. "Here it be. We will be going, now, and telling deep lords that much bowing and scraping to dark ones is to be done, if war to be avoided is."

"Be careful as you return," urged Maiyn. "We are not the only patrol out today -- return to your village as quickly as you can."

"Doing that, we will," he nodded, his fellows turning to head quickly back down the dark tunnel. He paused for a moment and looked at them, a strange expression in his eyes. "Thanking you for your mercy, we are. May the Deep Brother be smiling on you kindly, always." He turned and followed his companions while Maiyn stored his helmet into her bag of holding and sighed.

"We need to get back to the city," she murmured. "With everything we do, we're running the risk of something going horribly wrong."

-----------------------

They hadn't gone far when Maiyn realised she'd taken a wrong turning; the passage began to slope upwards, and though much of the Underdark looked the same as everywhere else, she was almost certain they had not passed along this section before. She was about to call a halt when Kivan caught her arm, making her stop.

"Listen," he urged. She nodded -- she too could hear the pitter-patter of feet, and within seconds they were ready, weapons drawn as the kua-toans charged at them, their sheer numbers proving to be dangerous more than their skills. It didn't take long for the group to dispatch them, Minsc giving in to his berserker rage and cleaving his way easily through their ranks. Maiyn was too preoccupied trying to work out the best way to return to the city to notice him wandering closer to one of the other exits from the small cavern they found themselves in, and it was only when he roared that she froze; turning slowly as her companions raced after him in a desperate attempts to stop him.

"Look Boo! Fearsome drow, standing not a river's width away! Evil beware! Minsc and Boo stand ready!"

There was no chance of reaching him, however, and he had charged into the baffled drow guard post, injuring the two guards before they readied their own weapons.

"What is this?" one called out. "Treachery in our own ranks?"

"We will feast on your flesh, strangers!" hissed his companion, twirling his blade expertly and bearing down on Sime. "None of you shall walk away from this mistake!"

They had not counted on the seemingly lithe drow being quite so formidable a foe, however, and the strength Minsc displayed was enough to give the group the advantage, Jaheira and Maiyn both managing to deal the fatal blows to the respective opponents while Kivan leapt to Minsc, trying to contain him until he regained his senses.

Maiyn sighed loudly, only barely refraining from swearing when she caught sight of Jaheira. The druid was staring intently at Minsc -- not in a particularly unfriendly way, but more with worry and concern.

"We need to return to Adalon," she said. "She may need to look after three."

-----------------------

"He did what?" Adalon's voice had a trace of amusement, but her concern was genuine enough -- no action would be welcome that overall could threaten the safety of her eggs. Maiyn explained it again.

"And so we feel it would be better if he also remained here," she said quietly. "A loss of concentration like that in Ust Natha itself would be suicidal."

Adalon nodded. "He may stay -- how will you explain his absence?"

"We will say the slaves we found managed to overpower him near one of the chasms, and he fell to his death," said Jaheira. "The slaves followed the same fate for their actions."

Adalon looked thoughtful for a moment. "That would work," she said eventually. "You must return to the city before they grow suspicious of your location."

"We will return immediately," nodded Maiyn, wishing Minsc farewell as the spell around his dispelled. Imoen and Anomen began bombarding him with questions, but the last thing Maiyn saw before she turned back to the stairs to leave was the berserker taking Imoen into his arms, and squeezing her in a huge bearhug.


	62. Blessings

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Blessings**

-----------------------

_The forest changed as she watched, shifting and changing; nothing stayed the same for long here. This was not Home for her, but Home for him. And it was time they talked._

_The path that had lain open before her, winding its way through the twisted trees on the edge of this huge forest, winked from existence. In its place formed a dense wall of trees, almost as if he knew someone was trying to find him. She allowed herself a wry smile -- it mattered not if one way closed. There was always another._

_The sun disappeared as she walked, being replaced almost immediately by heavy grey clouds and the rumbles of thunder. Large drops of rain fell down around her, but none managed to land on her pearly skin or wet her flowing yellow tresses. The gentle breeze turned into a ferocious gale, and all the time, the landscape shifted and changed. Nothing stayed the same here, except for him. No matter what, he refused to leave this place, refused to use his home in Arvandor. He was the constant in the ever-changing Limbo._

_Her determination won out; beside a pool in a glade that quickly turned into a small quagmire, he sat, watching her as she approached. She smiled; he looked away -- she'd known he would. She stood beside him, looking over to the changing trees... moving, altering as she watched. The rain eased off but the clouds stayed above, the wind died down, but a faint breeze gently passed by. He sighed heavily._

_"Why have you come?"_

_She looked down to him, her benign smile continuing. He didn't return it -- his youthful face never strayed too far from being solemn, and at that moment it seemed to be bordering on angry. He returned to his previous actions -- scraping the blade of 'Thornbite' along the stone he held in his left hand. She watched with faint amusement before deciding to answer._

_"You know why."_

_The scraping stopped, silence surrounding them. Even the landscape seemed to cease its endless altering as they stood there -- she looking at him, he staring at his blade. Then he stood, walking a few paces away._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Nothing."_

_He turned back to face her, frustration on his features. He was clad in simple clothing, quite unlike the others in the Seldarine with their fancy garb. Even she, she reluctantly admitted, worse a flowing gown of white and yellow -- lengthy as it was, it afforded only the minimum of coverage, and it was part of the reason that he seemed to be so awkward with her standing before him._

_Only a very small part though._

_"We don't have anything to say to each other," he tried._

_"Perhaps not," she agreed -- he looked surprised. "But I think we could. You are watching them as well, aren't you?"_

_He stiffened. "I don't encourage anyone to follow me."_

_"But she piqued your interest," she pressed. "To the point you sent your avatar to her in a dream, informing her of your acceptance."_

_He shrugged. "She needed guidance... she needed something."_

_"She became happy. She is still happy now. But... she could be happier."_

_His eyebrow rose suspiciously. She let out a small chuckle at the sight, causing his frown to return. _

_"You watch the one who follows my guidance also," she noted. She didn't have to ask if she was correct -- she knew her followers -- all of them, and especially those with such prolific lifestyles -- well enough to know if someone else was interested in them. Although revealing herself to them was not her style, dabbling in their lives was not beyond her -- especially when it involved the world of love and emotion. "He has been separated from yours, and we have watched because it is not our place to involve ourselves. But we know what lies in store for them in the future -- we know what is happening to them in the present. And still they pray for each other, think of each other, despite their other... interests."_

_"They will find their own way," he replied gruffly, turning away and wandering over to a cabin that had just appeared._

_"Perhaps," she nodded acquiescingly. "But do not think I am not aware of your actions thus far."_

_He ignored her, wandering up the wooden steps to the porch of the building and sitting back down on a rough wooden chair. When he met her gaze, his eyes were flashing... with anger? His gaze was dark, certainly, but he remained calm otherwise, refusing to offer anything to this part of the conversation._

_"Do not think I don't know when my follower gets a... lucky hit, shall we say, while in the depths of a forest... or in the midst of a battle with woodland creatures. The incident at the town on their material plane was a hard one to work out, but the signs of your... interest... were there, nonetheless. I know it was not of my own working; and it is too frequent, too often for me to put down to Erevan, though I know he has a soft spot for such characters."_

_"Your point is?"_

_"My point is, we fulfil their prayers when we can... do not think I am not heeding the words of my own faithful. He cries her name every evening in his thoughts, no matter where his current affections seem to lie. The hold she placed on him was granted by my own hand, the ultimate reward for his loyal service -- the feeling of true love to show him the proper way. It is still there, despite their misfortune now." She paused, regarding him curiously before she continued. "Your girl has been blessed with the luck of a thousand romantics while in her current dark abode, but even luck can run out. It will take more than hope for them to escape from this... you know as well as I do what the dark ones are planning -- and I do not only refer to the ones absent from the city. She and her companions will walk into it, unless they show great caution and care. And then their escape from the bowels of the earth will be in great danger."_

_He stood up abruptly, allowing the cabin to disappear. He was standing on a small natural incline now, the forest further back from them than it had been previously. "They will be fine."_

_"We both know that Lolth's eye has become fixed on her, especially when she is so close to one of the Demon Queen's own favoured. The path she walks, though noble, is perilous... "_

_"She will cope."_

_"She will," she nodded knowingly. "If you use what influence you have-"_

_He spoke abruptly, cutting her off. "You know what she is. We cannot interfere in her path."_

_Hanali laughed properly this time, the sparkle in her eyes almost enough to make Fenmarel's expression soften. "You have interfered without knowing, without meaning to, on several occasions. Perhaps she is in need of some more of the 'guidance' you wished to offer so strongly before. We will talk again soon... Sehanine is eager for you to return to Arvandor for a short while, and Solonar would like to see you." _

_She turned and walked away, knowing he understood -- he would delay as long as possible, but he would travel to his Home now if only because he wished to not upset those who meant anything to him. And while there, she would talk to him again and encourage him to take more from what had been offered to him -- reluctantly or not. To have one so powerful in one's following was a blessing he seemed to be naively unaware of -- but Hanali knew the benefits; and she recognised the potential of having one part of a potential whole amongst her own flock._


	63. Dark Designs

**A/N**: Warning -- be prepared to depart from normal drow storyline -- less in this chapter than the one that will follow, but still quite a bit different to the game. **  
**

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Dark Designs**

-----------------------

The tavern of Ust Natha was a dark and dangerous place. Maiyn stalked warily through its interior, her companions keeping close to her as she went, ignoring the stares of some of the other patrons as they passed. Phaere and Solaufein were already within, having taken seats by the bar. They seemed to be in deep conversation though their expressions suggested it was not a good natured discussion. Their talking ended abruptly when the male looked up to see the group's approach.

"Ahhh... you return," purred Phaere contentedly. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over them all. "Where is the tall one that accompanied you?"

Maiyn cleared her throat slightly and described the surfacers they'd come across. "We believed we had them firmly in our possession," she said, avoiding the strange look that Solaufein seemed to be giving her, "but one managed to slip from his grasp. In the surprise of the moment, the other got free too, and together they overpowered him. He fell into the chasm not far from the city gates."

Phaere placed her elbows on the surface before her, and brought her fingertips together. "And the surfacers?"

Maiyn's expression darkened with some effort. "They killed one of my males. They followed him to their death as payment."

There was a silence. "They would have been a valuable commodity, Veldrin. However... you have done well for yourself so far, so I shall not hold it against you. Perhaps you have learnt from your overconfidence." Something in her tone seemed to be threatening, and Maiyn quickly pulled free the helmet from her pack. The drow woman's mood seemed to change instantly. "A svirfneblin helmet, no less. Good. I am sure the gnomes are scrambling as we speak to provide a tribute to the Matron Mothers."

The man snorted. "Ah, yes, I am sure the gnomes were suitably impressed by the display of viciousness. No doubt they had no inkling we were capable of such a feat." The woman turned back to him, sneering clearly.

"What is this? Are you losing your stomach for blood, Solaufein? The Spider Queen would be displeased to hear such, I would think."

"I save my wrath for the drow's true enemies," he replied curtly, standing from his seat. "Lolth knows this, as does the Matron Mother of my own House." He began to move from the group, and Phaere's sneer was quickly replaced by a look of outrage.

"It is not for you to decide, male! I shall have your bloody heart ripped from your chest on the altar if you continue to speak!"

He stopped and turned around slowly. Maiyn felt uncomfortable when she noticed the flash of anger in his eyes, and fleeting glimpse of hatred and loathing. His words were quiet and careful, but they were also confident: "I call your bluff, arrogant one. Act and you risk war between your House and mine. How would Mother Ardulace see that, I wonder?"

Several long moments of silence passed before Phaere relaxed, her smirk returning. She waved a hand dismissively at him. "It is almost worth it to silence your impudent tongue! If a Handmaiden were to see you speak to me such, she would flay you open without a second thought..."

"You should be so lucky, Despana bitch." Solaufein left, striding to the tavern doors and slamming them behind him as he exited. Phaere's glowing red eyes followed his every step, her poisonous glare seeming to will his demise with every movement. A slight cough from Xan reminded her to the group's presence and she unleashed her fury on them in the absence of her male companion.

"Leave -- all of you, except Veldrin! You have a suite upstairs -- go and see the innkeeper and he will show you to it. Go... NOW!"

Maiyn exchanged a slightly panicked look with Jaheira, but the druid made no signal in return, only shepherding the others away as quickly as she could manage before the female drow was angered any further. When they had gone, Phaere instructed Maiyn to sit down, and leant over the counter towards her, speaking in a hushed tone.

"You have come to this city, proving yourself before you even entered the walls. You are more cunning that I would normally have given you credit for, and so I presume you are aware of my relationship with Solaufein, yes?"

Maiyn stared blankly for a few seconds, but then nodded, hoping to bluff her way through this. Phaere returned the nod, rather distractedly.

"His insolence is beyond all endurance. I cannot tolerate it further without risking my position in Lolth's hierarchy. But I also cannot take action that would be traced back to myself or my House without risking war. So you shall take action for me. You will kill Solaufein."

Maiyn drew her breath in sharply, then cursed her reactions as the drow woman gave her a curious look. Quickly, the ranger attempted to compose herself. "It... will be as you command," she replied carefully. "Do you have a proposal on how I can achieve this?"

Phaere smiled wickedly. "He has been given time off from his regular duties... you will find him in his quarters in the Male Fighter's Society, sulking as is his wont. Demand his attention, his affection -- you have proven yourself to Matron Mother Ardulace; and for mercenaries, you will be held in high regard. He cannot resist you, and you will get him vulnerable with relative ease. Please yourself with him first, if it is your desire... he was once a very capable lover."

Maiyn felt her throat getting dry. "Is it not risky to perform such an action there?"

Phaere shrugged. "Many of our males are away from the city, busy elsewhere. It is quieter in the Male Fighter's Society than it would be here, in the tavern. Those of my House would be the first questioned for his death... but you, newcomers to the town and as yet, publicly unallied to any house, can get away with his murder."

"But we are in the favour of House Despana?" asked Maiyn urgently -- she needed to make sure they were trusted, to get close enough to perform their task. She felt only the slightest relief when the drow nodded.

"Do not worry -- this action shall only increase the favour you receive from my house," smiled Phaere sinisterly. "Once you are done, take his... hmmm... take his piwafwi cloak and bring it to me. It shall make an excellent trophy. That is all -- do you understand what I ask of you, Veldrin? Telling anyone will bring death down upon yourself. I shall keep your secret if you keep mine."

Maiyn nodded slowly. "I understand. It will be done as swiftly as possible."

Phaere stood slowly. "You have one evening to perform the duty. Tomorrow, you will bring your companions to the Despana Estate to meet Matron Mother Ardulace -- she is eager to make acquaintance. There I will take his cloak from you as proof of your success -- do not fail me, Veldrin. I could be a more powerful ally for you to have than you could possibly imagine."

She walked away, leaving Maiyn to sit alone at the counter. When she had exited from the main door, the ranger sprang from her seat, sprinting to the stairs and dashing up to the upper level. She noticed Jaheira quickly, the druid ushering her into a large sitting room and closing the door behind them. The rest of the group were sitting around looking pensive, and their expressions only got more serious as Maiyn explained her task.

"You are to do this alone?" Jaheira frowned slightly.

"I am," replied Maiyn. "Though... perhaps there is a way..."

"These are drow," pointed out Kivan darkly. "There is no way other than death when dealing with them -- do not overly concern yourself about the life of one, mellonamin."

Jaheira held up a hand, shaking her head slightly. "No... Maiyn is right. Though he has been terse and blunt, Solaufein does not seem to feel an affinity with his fellow drow." The druid looked keenly at Maiyn. "You will have to do what you believe is right. We will stay here, and try to remain in our chambers if possible, to avoid any other possible problems. Return when you are done and we will attempt to get some rest. Tomorrow will be difficult, and we will make plans as best as we can when we rejoin."

Maiyn nodded then took a deep breath. Wordlessly she turned, quickly exiting the quarters and making her way downstairs, through the tavern and back out to the dark caverns of Ust Natha. She could remember her way to the Society, and she determinedly went on her course, drawing her hood up closely around her face. Her heart was racing, her hands shaking; never before could she remember being quite so frightened.

-----------------------

"You just let her go... like that?" Xan failed to keep the mystification from his voice, staring at Jaheira as she returned his look coolly.

"We have little choice," she replied calmly. "We are caught up in things beyond our control, and possibly beyond our ability. We are trapped in an environment we neither understand nor welcome, and we ended up in this predicament due to our inability to remain more careful with how we presented ourselves."

"You were quite happy to let her shout our achievements out until now," said Xan curtly.

"I thought..." The druid paused, raising a hand to her forehead in tiredness and sighing. "I thought if we appeared powerful, then we would be safer, perhaps. I was wrong -- it has put us more at risk, it would see, but we _do_ have a way into House Despana tomorrow. Maiyn is not stupid -- she can look after herself."

"Even in the bed of a drow?" A silence fell at the end of the question, and Xan was the first to break off the glare he was exchanging with Jaheira, turning around and stomping from the chambers.

"No, Xan...!" She cursed in frustration as he slammed the door behind him. "We must follow him -- we must stick together in the tavern. Oh, Silvanus, why did he not just retire to one of the rooms?!"

They followed the enchanter downstairs, quickly surrounding him and guiding him to a table in the corner, away from most of the probing glances. Xan's lips remained pursed with displeasure, but after Kivan quietly reminded him how much attention they were likely to get, the mage sighed, folding his arms on the table and letting his head slump onto them. Jaheira rolled her eyes and signalled for Kivan to fetch drinks and food from the innkeeper. He visibly clenched his teeth, but moved to obey while Sime tried unsuccessfully to make Xan sit up. Eventually, Jaheira resorted to kicking him under the table. He groaned heavily, lifting his head long enough to give her a reproachful look. Another voice interrupted them before the druid could speak.

"What an interesting looking male... and one of the mercenaries from Ched Nasad." The group looked up to see a tall and thin woman peering down at Xan; her robes declared her to be a priestess of some ranking, the insignia of a house they didn't recognise plainly adorning her clothing. Long white hair draped around her face, and her red eyes were narrowed as she assessed his potential. Xan's gulp could clearly be heard, even over the soft slithering noise coming from the snake heads on the whip at her belt.

"We have travelled far today," began Jaheira quietly, lowering her head respectfully. "Our party-"

"Silence!" snapped the woman. "I do not require anyone to speak on the male's behalf, and you are strangers to this city! You -- male! You will come with me; I know you would not refuse my command -- the eldest daughter of the First House of Ust Natha demands your attendance in the Lust Chambers. You feel privileged, of course, but I have no time for such idiocy. You will come with me. Now."

Sime glanced at Jaheira with a look of mild hysteria, but the druid's eyes quickly found Xan. He'd frozen in his place, his eyes staring up at the propositioning woman with no emotion behind them whatsoever. He looked like a man condemned to death, she reflected. Slowly, to her surprise, he stood up.

"As... as you command," he mumbled. The woman smiled broadly, though cruelly. She grabbed his arm with such force that Jaheira could notice him wincing, and he was dragged towards the stairs without another word. Kivan arrived back just in time to see him disappearing up the stairs and he shot the girls a look.

"Xan was requested to spend some... private time with a powerful priestess," said Jaheira quietly. Kivan looked horrified.

"This is getting worse and worse," whispered Sime quietly. "We are being separated, and danger surrounds us at every turn -- we can't-"

The girl broke off her words and jerked back in her seat, drawing her drink up to her lips and acting nonchalantly. Jaheira and Kivan instantly tensed, realising something had alerted her to its approach, and sure enough, a figure loomed at their table.

"The mercenaries of Ched Nasad," came a man's sneering voice. "We've heard the tales -- let's see how good you _really_ are! Prepare the fighting pit!"

-----------------------

Maiyn hesitantly stepped through the doorway of the Male Fighter's Society, warily looking out for any drow lurking in the halls. It was as empty as Phaere had suggested -- a quietness hung in the air, and even her light footsteps could be heard echoing softly as she padded down the marble floor, making her way to what she presumed were the dormitories. She had no idea where to start looking -- she had no wish to randomly search through the rooms until she found her quarry, but nor did she want to linger around in open sight of any other residents of the structure.

"Veldrin."

She jumped at the noise, spinning around to see Solaufein standing behind her, between her and the exit. He was glaring at her as she stood there, but there was a hint of confusion in his eyes -- she quickly composed herself, drawing up to her full height and jutting out her chin defiantly.

"I wish to talk to you, male," she said strongly. "Alone."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but failed to reply. Instead he wandered past; heading to a door on the far side of the corridor, and holding the door open for her.

"Shall in here do?" he asked.

She swallowed hard and nodded; forcing herself to stride confidently into his chamber. A large bed almost filled the room, other furnishings being sparse indeed. A single desk lay bare, though there was a drawer with a lock in it -- Maiyn wasn't surprised. In a society such as this, she could understand his precaution.

She heard the soft click of the door closing behind her but found herself unable to turn and face him. _What _am_ I doing here?_ she asked herself desperately; her mouth was dry, her hands trembling -- she'd forced them under her cloak, trying to conceal her nerves, and her eyes closed. _Deep breaths, compose yourself before your actions give you away!_

"So tell me... Veldrin." She stiffened as she realised he'd walked up to her, standing close behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck. "Why have you chosen to visit me here in my quarters?"

She moved away from him deftly, carefully manoeuvring herself around to face him. He was amused -- a small smile adorned his face, but not the typically cruel type she'd seen on so many of his kin. It had spread to his eyes, making them crinkle slightly in obvious delight at her discomfort.

"I have... er..." she stammered. _Concentrate! You're a drow woman -- act like one!_ She cleared her throat. "I have come to see you, male," she said, nodding subconsciously, her brow furrowed in concentration. "I, er... I wished for company, and your skills as a fighter impressed me this day. I want to... Uh… I would like to... I demand you allow me to stay the night, and see to my needs as a woman," she finished triumphantly. She waited for him to respond.

Ha threw his head back and laughed heartily, then moved over to the bed and sat at the edge as he unfastened his cloak, throwing it down beside him. She frowned slightly -- this wasn't what was meant to happen, but for some reason she didn't feel threatened or in any danger. Perhaps she should try again.

"You dare laugh at me?" she snapped -- being quite annoyed at not being taken seriously helped to fuel her temper, and luckily, she was able to make the most of it. "I should have you brought to the Handmaidens for your insolence! You will serve me as I demand, and you will do exactly what I order!"

She stepped back involuntarily as he rose from the bed, walking over to her. Still the smile was on his face as he kept his eyes locked to hers. "Of course, powerful female," he replied quietly. "What is it you command?"

"Er..."

He laughed again. "Veldrin -- you are a curious one. Had you used that force from the beginning, I may have believed that you were truly here to satiate your lust. But it is clear you are not, yet you seem to be determined to make me believe otherwise. So tell me -- why _are_ you here?"

Maiyn sighed. "Phaere sent me to kill you."

The male drow's smile faded, his face becoming solemn. She thought she could see a tiny amount of regret in his eyes. "I see. It was only a matter of time before she acted, I suppose. No alliance of mine to any house could prevent the unseen dagger from plunging into my back."

"I don't wish to do it," said Maiyn quickly. "I came here because... I wanted to warn you. I had no wish to carry out her request, but I..."

"But you had to look out for yourself?"

Maiyn nodded glumly. "It... is not very drow-like to show mercy," she muttered.

He shook his head. "It is not. But you have not appeared to be like most drow." Maiyn fidgeted slightly. "You have a secret," he said quietly. "But you do not wish to share it with me, because you do not trust me? Then... let us both take a chance. Listen to what I have to say... Phaere and I were... lovers once. Mother Ardulace felt Phaere cared for me in a most un-drow-like fashion and had her taken by the Handmaidens. They tortured her with tentacle rods... tortures I can only shudder at the thought of. When they were done all that remained of Phaere was her ambition."

The ranger shuddered visibly. "That is... awful," she whispered.

"And I... I remained only as a constant reminder of her weakness" he sighed. "I have been expecting this for a long time. But I know what she has planned -- what her mother has planned. The serum she collected from the illithid brain... it is for the ritual they have planned. A ritual to establish themselves as the prime house in Ust Natha." He paused, regarding her carefully. "I can tell you about it; warn you about it... if you share your own secret with me."

Maiyn bit her lip, then nodded slowly. "I... we... are not drow." Solaufein's eyes widened and he sat back down on his bed, watching her intently. "How we came to be here is unimportant, but we seek something special -- the eggs of the silver dragon whose lair is close to the city. We cannot leave without them -- only she can help us return to the surface."

"Surfacers?" His words were barely audible. "I should have realised it sooner... you are in great danger here -- the eyes of the Spider Queen may be on you now, and the whole city would be informed of your true identity."

Maiyn swallowed hard, and the drow reached out, pulling her over to sit beside him. He noticed her trembling hands, taking one gently in his own as he frowned in concern. "I owe my people no allegiance," he said gently, "so your secret is safe with me -- in return for my life."

She sighed with relief, nodding her acceptance to his terms. "I will need your cloak," she said weakly. "Phaere wishes it as proof of your death."

Solaufein reached over and pulled his cloak to him, rolling it into a ball and passing it to the ranger. She held it awkwardly as she remained perched on the side of his bed, wondering when she would find a chance to leave. The male seemed to be caught up in thought, and it was a while before he spoke.

"The ritual I mentioned," he said quietly. "If I was to say it involved the use of the eggs, you would seek to prevent it?"

Maiyn nodded. "We will do what we need to ensure their safety," she said grimly. "If they are destroyed in any way, we are effectively dead -- without Adalon's help, we cannot hope to escape the Underdark in time..."

"In time?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "It is a long story -- there is no time to share it," she said apologetically. He nodded.

"Wait," he said, standing up and walking quickly to the desk. He brought out a small key from his pocket and used it on the drawer, murmuring a few words as he went over the rite to safely gain access to the contents within. When he turned around Maiyn gasped -- in his hands were a set of smooth, white, round eggs. He smiled wryly at her.

"Do not be overly surprised," he said. "These are not what you seek -- rather, they are imitations of the true eggs. I... I had them made a short while ago, when I intended to interrupt the ritual myself. Now... now that Phaere has acted against me so, I shall not have a chance -- but you will. And it will help you in your own task."

Maiyn stared at the object in his hands. "You'd give them to me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I have no need of them, _Veldrin_," he remarked, somewhat sarcastically. "You will leave here with these, and my cloak. I will disappear today; away from this accursed city. I will have my life, thanks to you. You will have a greater chance at achieving your goal. We both carry each other's secret -- it is all fair and equal."

Maiyn nodded and rose to her feet, accepting the eggs. She carefully wrapped them in his cloak and looked back up to him once more. "Thank you," she said.

"Go," he urged, pushing her gently to the door. "The longer you linger, the more attention we are likely to receive from unwanted eyes. I will pray for your success -- may Eilistraee watch over you in this."

His door closed as soon as she was in the corridor. It took her several moments to realise what had happened and shake herself into acting. Quietly she set off to the main door of the Society, quickly heading back to the tavern and her companions.

-----------------------

Jaheira glared at the men standing before her. To her side, Sime and Kivan were restlessly fidgeting; Sime due to nerves, and Kivan due to annoyance. They'd been dragged across the tavern to the fighting pit, drawing attention from everyone present, and as such, quite a crowd had gathered around, hoping to see the much talked about newcomers in action against the well respected fighters of the first house.

"We have nothing to prove to you, _male_," she hissed; she'd said it over and over again, and was perfectly willing to keep repeating it until the drow got the message and allowed them to return to their rooms.

He sneered at her again. "You have no pride," he baited. "You are new in this town, and think you can survive on extraordinary tales alone? You have no house to ally yourselves with, despite the rumours -- you're worth even less than the slaves in the market!" He spat at her, laughing cruelly at her disgusted impression.

"You will pay for that."

"Kivan, no!" The druid hissed a warning, wiping the man's spittle from her tunic with the hem of her cloak. The ranger ignored her, striding up to the man and glaring intently at him.

"I'll fight you."

"At last! Some backbone!" The drow man signalled for the pit-master to allow them to enter, and Kivan followed him into the arena, ignoring Jaheira's frustrated words. The ranger gripped his spear tightly in both hands as his foe pulled his sword from the strap on his back; a massive blade that he carried in both hands, his eyes glinting with malice and cruelty as he smirked. A shout signalled the beginning of the battle, and the drow fighter launched himself forward with a howl, driving his sword through the air with what seemed like apparent ease.

Jaheira and Sime winced visibly as Kivan dodged to the side, making no effort to strike back. Again, the drow lunged forward, and again Kivan concentrated on avoiding the blow -- over and over it went, the drow's taunting remarks being completely ignored by the stoic ranger.

"You call yourself mercenaries?" came the voice of the dark-skinned fighter. "You're a disgrace to our kind! You are weak and pathetic, and I will show your tales are nothing but fantasy this very night!"

This time Kivan didn't move as he moved forward, his sword swinging through the air in a wide arc that seemed destined to decapitate the elf. The ranger ducked at the last moment, bringing himself up quickly while the drow concentrated on his balance, and thrust his spear forward, straight through his foe's neck. With a strangled cry, the drow froze; his weapon fell from his hands and Kivan violently removed the obstruction from his opponent's throat. Then slowly he walked forward until he was close, never taking his eyes from his opponent.

"You should _never_ treat a female like that," he said, dangerously and low. Then he drew his fist back and punched the fighter hard on the face, knocking him down to the ground. The pit-master declared him as the winner, and he was soon pushed out of the way by a female in long flowing robes, who quickly tended the wounds of the fallen fighter. She broke her healing only briefly to glare up to the ranger before he left.

"You have made a powerful enemy here, this day," she said darkly.

"As have you," he replied simply, before Jaheira dragged him away. She dragged him through the watching crowd, Sime close behind, briskly making their way up to their chambers, and closing the door firmly behind them when they got inside. When she felt they were safe, she closed her eyes and muttered at length about the lack of sense he'd displayed.

"Really, do you not think we are in enough danger as it is? Ma- Veldrin is off, Silvanus knows where, doing... doing... I can't even _bear_ to think what she might be doing! Xan... Xan is probably in a worse position than she is, though that is _another_ thing I don't want to think about! We have a whole tavern full of people who have heard rumours and tales about us, and we have not even been in the city one day! And tomorrow... tomorrow..." Her voice faltered and she slumped onto the nearest chair, her hand going up to her eyes. Kivan slowly walked over to her, kneeling before her sitting form.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I acted rashly and I didn't think."

She uncovered her eyes and smiled weakly to him. "You rarely think, ranger," she muttered, but her tone was softer. "It is of no consequence now -- what is done, is done. Now we must only hope that Veldrin and Xan return safely."

-----------------------

Shortly after, the door to their chambers opened, and Maiyn slipped in. She looked relieved to be back with her companions, but tensed when she noticed Xan's absence. Jaheira quickly told her what had happened.

"Oh," she said. The druid squeezed her shoulder sympathetically, accepting the cloak held out to her. "Be careful," Maiyn said. "There's something wrapped in it."

Jaheira's mouth opened when she looked inside, but the ranger quickly shook her head, recounting her experience with Solaufein. Jaheira chided her for giving her trust so easily, and she nodded wearily.

"I didn't know what else to do," she admitted. "I'm not cut out for this -- our luck is growing thinner and thinner. We need to get a plan for tomorrow and it needs to be good."

"I've been thinking about it," said Sime suddenly. The others looked at her curiously. "We are going to meet the Matron Mother tomorrow, right?"

Jaheira nodded.

"This means that we'll be as close to the eggs as we can hope to be. Now we have these fake ones, we should be able to just switch them, rather than steal them as I was planning, but the actual plan remains more or less the same. If I can manage to slip away, I can try and find where the eggs are kept. You will have to make sure that there's some kind of disturbance, or something -- anything to keep everyone busy so I don't get caught. We've heard so many hints that there's a lot of drow away from here -- hopefully this means that the defences of the individual houses will be lessened too."

Jaheira raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "And if they're not?"

"Then it'll just be harder to get the eggs. But either way -- we can't leave without them, and we have no one to help us here. Stealing them is the only plausible solution at hand right now."

"She's right," agreed Maiyn. "We can't take on drow in their own city in force, and we have no idea how closely we are being watched -- trying anything risky will be suicide."

"And stealing them from the home of the Matron Mother won't be?" Jaheira shook her head slightly. "What happens when she discovers they are gone?"

"She won't now," pointed out Sime. "These fakes can go in their place -- we just need to get away from the city before she can tell the difference."

"And if she realises before we can get away from her compound?"

Sime smiled grimly. "I'm a Shadow Thief, Jaheira. I'll grant you that this is beyond most of my assignments to date, but I'm not averse to a challenge, and I gave my word I'd help you as much as I could. I believe I have the ability to pull off a robbery -- and a murder."

The other three stared at the young girl. Kivan began pacing.

"Kill a Matron Mother?" Maiyn spoke quietly, scratching her head in disbelief. "I don't..."

"If their guard is as weak as the rumours are suggesting," insisted Sime, "and you can find a way to make sure I'm not disturbed... if she's not expecting it, there's no reason to believe it can't be done."

"We're in the middle of Ust Natha," replied Maiyn dubiously. "I wouldn't be surprised it Lo-"

"No!" hissed Jaheira. "We do not even speak of that! We do not mention the name; we do _not_ draw her attention. We stop discussing this now -- it is a plan, and the only one we have." The druid looked to Sime. "If you believe you can do this, then we have little choice but to do what we can to aid you, for all our sakes."

The thief nodded, and the companions fell into an uncomfortable silence. Kivan lit the fire in the room, throwing himself down into one of the closer seats -- his body language showed his resignation to their fate. Even Jaheira was sitting, hunched tightly, her chin resting in her hands, her eyes fixed to the ground. Sime idly sharpened her knife, her eyes narrowed as she mentally went through her task the next day, while Maiyn watched them all, scarcely able to believe the situation they found themselves in. They were doomed.

On cue, the door swung open one final time. Xan staggered in, his robes torn and bloodied, his hair matted and wet. He managed to close it behind him and turn to face his companions, sighing forlornly at their horrified expressions.

Then he passed out.


	64. Fallen Paladins

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Fallen Paladins**

-----------------------

The plan went smoothly -- Coran and Nalia slipped inside the Order and quickly located Anarg's cup. Within minutes they'd ran back outside, fleeing away from the building as quickly as they could, waiting until they were clear of the Temple District before pausing to catch their breath. Although they knew they had been in no real danger, the elation and adrenaline were still present, and as their eyes met they both lapsed into laughter. Coran moved closer to her, his arm rising slowly to her hair, but she carefully moved away with a small smile on her lips.

"We need to find Anarg," she pointed out. He nodded, sighing as she turned and led the way towards the Bridge District. The walk was in silence after that -- she avoided his gaze, carrying a strange expression with her, despite his frequent glances over. It was only when voices drifted into their hearing, just as they crossed into the district, that they actually made eye contact again -- but this time their eyebrows were raised in concern.

"Over here," said Coran softly, leading her to the side of a house, where they carefully made their way along, peering around the corner to the open land beyond it. Several tall, armoured figures were standing there, seemingly having some sort of disagreement with the swarthy hooded men facing them off. Nalia poked Coran in the side, causing him to grimace slightly at the sharpness of her gesture.

"That's the one that was in the Temple of Helm," she whispered, pointing to the central armoured man. He was tall and proud looking -- long blonde hair hanging down past his broad shoulders and piercing blue eyes that were studying the man addressing him. Coran nodded slightly, noticing Nalia's slightly dreamy expression as she looked at the fallen paladin. He rolled his eyes slightly, taking her hand firmly in his and preparing to move away when the voices got louder.

"We shall not allow you to continue your depredations here, Rindus. Take your men and begone... your smuggling will be tolerated no longer."

Nalia pulled her hand free, turning back to the scene. Coran did likewise; the man called Rindus seemed to be sniggering from beneath his hood.

"Tolerated, eh? You better be able to back your words up, big man. You're going to die trying to take my turf."

The armoured man snorted. "We have no interest in your 'turf', and it is only proof of your limited mind that you think this is so."

"Hah! What, are you trying to convince me that you're still part of the Order, eh, Reynald? You still think you're some kind of goody-goody paladin, eh?" Reynald stiffened, his eyes turning colder as Rindus continued. "You know what I hear? I hear you lost your paladin-hood due to some moxie that seduced and used you like a patsy! What was her name, now? Celestine, wasn't it?"

"You know nothing of her, fool!" hissed Reynald, the knuckles on his hand turning white as he gripped the hilt of his sword. "And while I may no longer meet the Order's standards, I'll not stand by and listen to a cur such as you cheapen Celestine's name!"

"Oh, aye? I suppose you're here under that Anarg's orders, are you then? Thinking he's still upholding the righteousness of it all, eh?" Rindus' voice was extremely mocking by now. "You're a fool if you believe him -- he sends you out to get rid of his competition, feeding you stories about how you're still living up to your oath!"

"Your evil lies-"

"You'd have to be blind to not see it!" exclaimed Rindus. "How many bands of smugglers and brigands have you so mercilessly taken down? And what effect has it had? None! Do you know why?" The smuggler was shouting now, walking slowly towards Reynald at the same time. "Because your so-called leader takes over the business vacated, keeping it cleverly from the eyes of his blind servants who foolishly think they're still serving the good causes of the city!"

The sun glinted off Reynald's sword as it struck down Rindus, signalling the start of a fracas between the two sets of men. The smugglers heavily outnumbered the former paladins, and it wasn't soon before the armoured men were backed up into a corner.

"We have to do something," whispered Nalia, a frown creasing her face.

Coran nodded, pulling his bow free from his back and notching up an arrow. The first shot managed to fell one of the rogues, the second shot caused a severe wound and a small wave of panic to settle over them as they realised they were being attacked from behind.

Nalia had begun murmuring as Coran gaped at her. "What are you _doing_?" he hissed. "The Cowled Wizards-"

But he was too late -- her spell went off, and the fear cantrip rippled through the hooded men, causing many to flee in panic. The fallen paladins were easily able to turn the tide of the battle, leaving Coran and Nalia to watch with dismay as the air around them rippled. To both their surprise, only one cowled figure appeared.

"This is an unsanctioned use of magical energy. You will not be warned again."

"Wait!" exclaimed Coran as the figure shimmered. "We wish to acquire a license!"

The man frowned -- he was quite old with white hair and a bushy beard. His wrinkled hands held tightly onto a gnarled staff, and he regarded them suspiciously for a few moments before answering. "You may apply for one in the Council of Six building," he replied curtly, disappearing in a flash of light. Nalia stared at Coran.

"You mean it?"

The elf nodded solemnly. "If you're going to randomly start using magic in public areas, I think it would be safest," he remarked grimly, nodding to the blonde-haired fallen paladin as he approached. Reynald bowed his own head in return.

"Greetings to you, friend," he said. "I am grateful for your aid against these dogs, and would know your name if you are willing to give it."

"I'm Coran -- this is my... friend, Nalia." The mage bobbed a small curtsey, pinking slightly. Coran peered at her curiously.

"Well met, Coran. I am Reynald de Chatillon, once of the Order and now under the leadership of Anarg. I believe he has mentioned your name before -- you are the youngsters he entrusted a serious mission to?"

Coran nodded. "We have been successful with the task -- we were on our way to return the cup when we passed here and heard the voices."

Reynald nodded and sighed. He turned back to his men -- they were standing together, their faces betraying no emotion. He nodded to them and they relaxed, slowly moving closer to the strangers to stand beside their leader, and he returned his attention to the two thieves.

"You will have heard the words spoken against our commander, then," he said quietly. "It has... been distressing for us to hear. Although our loyalty lies with Anarg truly, it is not the first time we have heard such accusations spoken. We are in the same... predicament, regarding our status in the Order, for a variety of reasons -- but none of us wish to associate with anything that is true in these rumours."

"Understandable," said Nalia soothingly. Reynald smiled at her.

"We intend to return to Anarg now and bring our fears up with him. If they prove to be true... then we will have no choice but to stand up to him," he continued. "We do not wish to involve you in this, but now we know you are in possession of his cup… we would ask you to hold onto it until we have concluded our own business. For the sake of all that is good -- if there is even a shred of truth to these allegations, he does not deserve to have such an item returned to his possession."

Coran sighed internally. "Of course," he said reluctantly. "We will do whatever we can to help in this, though Anarg was to aid us in return-"

Reynald smiled. "Yes -- your departure from the city to be together?" His gaze switched to Nalia. "If that is still what you seek, then regardless of the outcome, we shall endeavour to fulfil it for you."

Coran was sure Nalia's skin had definitely become redder than normal, and the girl seemed to shyly avert her gaze from the handsome warrior, twirling a strand of her brown hair in her fingers idly. "That's not important," she murmured, her eyes drifting back up to Reynald's beaming smile. "We'll help you however we can, then see what happens."

The former paladin nodded. "Then let us return to Anarg!" he announced. "We shall see what the truth is."

-----------------------

To say Anarg was disappointed in the doubt his men showed in him would have been an understatement. He glared at Reynald, avoiding the question for as long as possible while the rest of the men shifted uncomfortably, their hands hovering over the hilts of their weapons. Coran and Nalia had also gone inside -- well; Nalia had, and Coran had no choice but to follow. They were standing in the corner when Anarg finally had enough, drawing his own sword out and demanding that the other fallen paladins show him the respect he deserved.

"Allay our fears," insisted Reynald determinedly, "and we will swear our lives to your cause, of that you can be certain. Why do you not deny these falsehoods? Surely if they are untrue, you would not... need to... avoid..." The blonde-haired man's words trailed off as his eyes narrowed. He stared at Anarg in disbelief. "All this time... we've heard rumour of why you left the Order -- rumour that seemed to be so wrong because _we_ knew you stood against such things! Against slavery and corruption! We helped you defend the city against it even after your expulsion -- after our own departings... but it's true, isn't it? We have done nothing but to make it easier for your own operation to thrive?"

Anarg threw his head back and laughed hard. "I wondered if you'd ever come to realise," he said eventually, staring emotionlessly back at his second in command. "But it's not so bad, is it? We are still helping the city -- we rid the streets of the unsavoury villains who seek to deal in grief and misery. And when they are gone, to prevent anyone else filling the role, my own band of men takes over the business. That way we know what is happening -- we can _control_ it, because it will never be gone -- not fully! This city _thrives_ on everything the foolish Order stands against! By taking it away from the masses and regulating it ourselves, we can ensure less harm is done!"

"No... this is wrong," said Reynald faintly.

"Wrong?" Anarg snorted derisively. "Where do you think the coin comes from to allow your men to visit the taverns regularly? That allows us to eat, to have roofs over our heads? Where do you think the coin comes from for you to pay your pathetic tithes to Helm? The very God that cast you from his service for what? An indiscretion? A momentary lapse in judgement?"

"No -- this is not about me!" replied Reynald angrily. "This has nothing to do with what happened to me, or about my relationship with my God! This is about you -- you lied to us, Anarg! All of us!"

"No, Reynald. You didn't want to see, so you allowed yourselves to follow blindly; so aggrieved by your dismissal from the Order, you truly believed the capability to stay so righteous -- so pompous -- was available in the guise of another group."

"And I was wrong."

Anarg nodded. "Yes, Reynald. You were. But now we are all aware -- you cannot deny that there is logic to my words. We are no longer paladins, but we can do what we can for Athkatla. We can continue to run out the vagrants operating in the city, ensuring everything falls under our command."

Reynald shook his head. "You are twisting the situation -- we may not be knights any more, but we are good men. We want no part in this... this scheme you are proposing. And we cannot stand by to let you continue it."

Anarg's eyebrow rose. "You are standing against me?"

Reynald pulled his sword free from its scabbard. "I am."

Nalia gasped as the men locked together in combat -- the other fallen knights watched silently, moving away from the immediate battle in respect for Reynald's carefully worded request to battle Anarg alone. Both were excellent swordsmen, knowing when to parry and dodge, when to lunge and strike. Openings were few, and their respective armour proved durable enough to protect them from the worst of the blows that connected.

Coran found himself looking at Nalia as the fight wore on -- she was watching Reynald with seeming entrancement; since they'd met him earlier that day, the young girl had been acting strangely. He shook his head slightly; no, she'd been strange since the morning, really -- unwilling to bring up the subject of the evening before -- to even acknowledge their intimate embrace. For that was all there had been. They'd fallen asleep side by side; she'd pulled away from him just before all control was lost, apologising quietly. He'd only shaken his head, pulling her back into his arms, and allowing her to snuggle into his chest, hearing her breath change as she fell into a deep slumber.

He'd fallen asleep himself then -- partly relieved by the outcome, but partly saddened. His will was becoming weaker -- since Maiyn's apparent infidelity he'd felt himself feeling less and less guilty about appreciating other women, about being closer to them than just a friend. About being closer to Nalia. But she had her own problems and issues to deal with -- the sudden changes she'd experienced in her life, the shock at witnessing so much death and destruction. She wanted comfort and security -- he was good with the former, but pathetically poor at the latter... except in one special case.

And no matter how much he pretended it didn't matter to him any more, that special case played on his mind more often than he cared to admit.

He was shaken from his reverie by Nalia's small squeal, and he looked up to see Reynald standing over Anarg's body, looking grimly down at the corpse.

"It is done," he said, sighing heavily. "We no longer unwittingly serve evil."

-----------------------

"What are you going to do now?" asked Nalia as they filed from the house later on. Coran had decided to explain to the other men their true identity and purpose for serving Anarg -- it had also meant they didn't have to answer the awkward questions of how they'd managed to obtain his cup quite so easily.

Reynald shrugged. "First, I would like to go to the Temple of Helm and... well, explain to them, I think. If they even suspect the coin I have been donating is tarnished, they will not have been using it. I can at least try to persuade them to believe it was donated in good faith."

Nalia nodded encouragingly. "We will accompany you," she said brightly. Coran nodded when the fallen paladin looked over to him, but his expression remained dour and he lingered behind the humans as they chatted and walked through the bridge district to the temple. As he expected, Nalia entered the building, Reynald close behind her, and Coran obediently followed. He waited beside the exit as they wandered over to the priests beside the altar, watching as she hung back slightly but offered reassuring smiles to the blonde-haired man as he conversed with the clergy.

A blinding flash of light beside him made him leap to the side, stumbling as his hand instinctively tried to find the hilt of his sword. Large black spots clouded his vision, but as he squinted he could make out a vivid red colour swirling around as a body heavily fell to the ground. The elf frowned slightly, recognition flashing through his mind as he saw the large wound to the man's shoulder and heard the steps of the approaching healers.

"Edwin?" he asked incredulously.

The Thayvian's eyes flickered open briefly. "I will need a tailor!" he hissed before drifting back into unconsciousness. Coran looked up at Nalia, the girl having rushed over to see what was causing such a commotion. They exchanged a careful glance, then looked back down as the Helmites murmured the first of many healing spells over the wizard.

-----------------------

Alfric carefully daubed the wet cloth over the man's forehead, frowning as he listened to the irregular rhythm of his breathing. There was no more they could do -- Lathander had blessed them with as much healing as He was willing to give, and the physical wounds had healed and mended. Whatever mental injuries the man suffered from would have to be fought and won by himself.

The young human man had only been serving as an acolyte for a week in the temple. He'd found the man unconscious outside, his green robes tattered and slightly charred, his tattooed face looking quite fearsome. The Dawnbringers had helped to get him inside, laying him here on this bed while they prayed over him. Alfric had stayed there for the afternoon after healing was done, hoping to see some sign of life.

And he did. The man's eyes shot open; wild green eyes darting around, his body tensing as he reclaimed the control over it. Alfric smiled warmly down to him, trying to appear non-threatening -- the saviour who had brought the man to safety, seen that he received the best aid he could have.

"You waken," he began gently. "You are-"

Xzar's hand shot up, his hand firmly grasping the scrawny neck that he managed to locate just underneath the infuriatingly smug child that was sneering at him. He squeezed as hard as he could -- despite having been out cold for hours, his force had returned quickly and it wasn't long before her managed to manipulate his grip. The gargled choking noise stopped and a healthy snapping noise was heard. When he let go, the body fell limply to the ground.

The necromancer sat up, quickly checking through his possessions. All his pouches seemed to be the same, and his bag was by his bed. A quick check through it showed that it had not been tampered with. He nodded to himself, satisfied, and wracked his brains as he tried to figure out just what in the Nine Hells was going on.

Montaron -- the insufferable halfling was missing. Did that have something to do with it? He frowned, then remembered. Montaron's sword driving into him over and over again -- the pain had been excruciating. But where had they been? And where were they? And why could he not remember anything about the past few years?

He moved to stand up and a ripple of weakness passed through his body, causing his knees to buckle and his head to feel light. He refused to sit, twisting himself around to clutch onto the bed with his bony hands, forcing himself to remain standing. Eventually it passed, but he was left feeling slightly drained -- he put it down to the injuries he'd suffered, muttering darkly to himself about how much he'd enjoy making Montaron pay for his backstabbing. Quietly he moved to the door of the chamber, cautiously peering out to the darkened corridor. There was no one in sight, so he took his chance, quickly walking towards the large chamber at the far end.

Within minutes he was outside, having ignored the priest who tried to ask if he was all right, and pushing past the guard who'd moved to block his passage. Now he was moving swiftly along the roads of Athkatla, only vaguely aware of where he was from the few fuzzy memories he was able to remember. He'd found enough coin in his pouch to see him through a few days -- first he needed to find an inn and get some rest. Then he needed to figure out what the hell was going on.

-----------------------

Valygar just looked inquisitively over as Coran and Nalia arrived back at the Seas' Bounty, Edwin limping along between them, an arm around each of the thief's necks. He was murmuring incoherently as they passed, taken to his room and deposited unceremoniously onto his bed to allow him to sleep off the final effects of his injuries before they returned to the stalker.

"Interesting day, then?" the ranger asked with a twinkle in his eye. Coran grinned in return.

"You could say that," he nodded. "We broke into the Order as they'd planned for us to do, stole the cup, went to meet Anarg-"

"Then we met Reynald," interrupted Nalia cheerfully. Coran tutted slightly.

"Yes, then we met Reynald -- the man Nalia had spied in the temple," he explained to a bewildered looking Valygar. "He was with the rest of the fallen paladins, standing off against some smugglers, who revealed that Anarg was actually getting rid of all the rogues in the city to take over their businesses _himself_. So Reynald killed him, and his men helped him kill the other smugglers-"

"And we helped," added Nalia proudly.

"-and we all returned to Anarg who more or less admitted it. Then he fought with Reynald and Reynald won."

Nalia scowled disapprovingly. "It was more than just a fight," she muttered, turning back to the amused looking ranger. "You should have _seen_ them! They were so strong -- Anarg was a fierce warrior, but Reynald was so skilled and nimble..." The mage spent the next few minutes describing the scene vividly.

"It sounds like it was exhilarating," replied Valygar politely. "But what will they do now? And what of the cup?"

"We plan to return to cup to Ajantis tomorrow," said Coran, trying to stifle a yawn after Nalia's gushing recount. "As for Reynald... well, I am sure Nalia can fill you in."

Valygar's content expression wavered slightly for a few moments, but his smile returned as he faced back to Nalia, and the mage wasted no time in filling him in.

"Well, since they can't return to the Order, and although the priests at the temple of Helm were more sympathetic than we thought they would be, I wondered if they'd like to join the guard at my home -- after all, since the trolls invaded we've been down a number of men, and it's not much for them, but it'd provide them with shelter and stability for a while, and they accepted! So they know we are to see Quayle's friend, Coran said we'd do that tomorrow, and in a few days time I agreed that we'd accompany them back to my lands and let them meet Captain Arat! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Ah, indeed," ventured the ranger, chancing a glance at Coran. The elf just shrugged helplessly.

"Well anyway," smiled Nalia. "I need to go to bed to get rest for tomorrow." She paused and looked coyly to Coran. "Are we keeping the same sleeping arrangements? It would seem to be a terrible waste of energy to swap back again with Valygar if we're only going to be here another night or two..."

Coran stared at her for a few seconds then cleared his throat. "Er, it is up to you both," he finally managed. "Either way is... fine by me."

Nalia smiled and nodded. "Well, it's getting late," she declared rather forcefully. "I think we should all retire, don't you agree?"

The men exchanged a look, but stood immediately and followed as she led them upstairs. Then she wished a good night to Valygar, disappearing into Coran's room as the two men watched. Valygar raised his eyebrow.

"She's... being strange," he noted.

"Isn't she?" agreed Coran, for his own reasons. "Well... we'll see you downstairs tomorrow morning, I guess."

Valygar nodded and stalked off, leaving the thief to slip into his room. Nalia had already swiftly changed into her bedclothes, and was perched on the edge of his bed, smiling up to him. He returned her smile rather dubiously, then slowly prepared himself for retiring, pulling back the blanket of his bed and signalling for her to go under if she wanted. She did, and she cuddled back into his embrace as they lay down. It wasn't long before she was asleep in his arms, but he lay awake for a long time.

He was very confused.


	65. House Despana

**A/N**: Pretty long chapter here -- and to think, I originally thought there'd only be one Underdark chapter because I had no idea what to write about in advance... There will be another one still to come -- somehow the words just flow merrily, so I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone still reading, andgive e-cookies to those still reviewingand messaging. To know so many people are still reading and enjoying is good (if somewhat unexpected since I tend to ramble on... much like this ;) )

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**House Despana**

-----------------------

Their suite in the Ust Natha tavern was comfortable, Maiyn had to admit; there was plenty of room, with large luxurious rooms set aside for the women and one twin room for Kivan and Xan to share. Instead, however, Maiyn and Kivan had half carried, half dragged Xan into the largest of the rooms, laying him out on the bed while Jaheira quickly checked over his wounds. There were several deep incisions across his chest and arms, some lighter gashes on his legs and back, and more than a few bite marks around his neck and shoulders. Maiyn had looked aghast by the sight and on Jaheira's request, Kivan silently pulled the girl from the room to allow the druid to perform the initial healing, before slipping out to purchase another set of robes suitable for him to wear the following day.

"Why didn't you stop him from going?" she asked accusingly when he'd returned. She was pacing around their sitting room while they sat on the velvety soft seats that faced the faint, magical glow coming from the large symbol of Lolth that hung on the wall. Maiyn seemed to be determinedly ignoring it and its eight legs.

"We didn't have much choice," protested Sime. "Jaheira tried to make an excuse-"

"Make an excuse?" Maiyn spun round to face them both, glaring darkly. Kivan glared back just as hard at her, but Sime was looking down at the ground, one of her feet swirling round in small circles.

"Maiyn." Kivan's voice was firm. "No matter how ill-informed you were of the dark ones before we came here, you have surely learned much in the short time we've been in their company."

She sighed, nodding her head dejectedly and throwing herself down on the nearest vacant seat.

"Xan was chosen to accompany a powerful cleric of the prime house of the city," continued Kivan, slightly more gently. "There was no way of avoiding it, unless someone else of a similar or higher ranking station had interjected. None of us fall into that category."

"What have they done to him," whispered Maiyn forlornly.

"He's alive," Kivan reminded her. "For that alone, he is very lucky."

The door to the bedroom opened and Jaheira walked through, her face grim. Maiyn leapt to her feet, throwing a concerned look to the half-elf, then tried to peer behind her to see what was happening in the room beyond. Jaheira waved at her to go on through.

"I have done what I can," the druid said wearily, "but you may still need to channel what you can to help him recover fully. Do not stay awake with him too long -- you need your rest too, and we will be retiring to our own rooms soon enough. We have a hard day tomorrow as it is, without having anyone being sleep deprived."

Maiyn padded through to the chamber, someone closing the door behind her. She didn't look back to see who, but kept walking slowly towards the apparently sleeping form of Xan, lying atop of the silky sheets of the bed. He looked so peaceful -- Jaheira had managed to soothe the worst of the wounds and the enchanter's own healing process had been greatly accelerated by her careful ministrations. Several minutes passed before Maiyn could do anything but look down at him; his torn robes had been removed and he was covered only with a soft looking blanket at his waist.

With a deep breath she moved closer, kneeling at the side of the low-lying bed and carefully putting her hands out to rest on the elf's abdomen. She could see and feel his chest rising as he breathed, and she closed her eyes, gently murmuring the words that allowed her to channel her healing from Fenmarel. Initially, to her dismay, nothing happened -- she only received a limited amount of curative power from her worship, but she had not used much that day, and was sure she had some blessings left to receive. She frowned slightly, her words becoming more and more insistent. Then everything went strange.

-----------------------

_"Where am I?" Maiyn found it hard to do anything but stand absolutely still and stare at the shape before her. A stream trickled to her side, but the rest of her surroundings seemed hazy -- almost foggy. Even the figure seemed to be ghostly._

_"I called you here," it said simply. "You must listen."_

_"Who are you?" She was staring at it suspiciously, her eyes narrowed with distrust. It did nothing except look amused._

_"I am the spirit you saw once before, atop the hill beside the flowers."_

_"The figure in the dream? The dream I had when-"_

_"When He accepted you."_

_Maiyn's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. "Why am I here now?" she asked, almost fearfully._

_"He is concerned." The figure spoke in a low voice, no emotion betraying its level tone. "The situation you find yourself in with your allies grows more serious by the hour, but the true scope of disruption and chaos that stands to be unleashed is still a mystery to most. You must beware."_

_"I was aware of that," Maiyn muttered._

_"No, you are not," it insisted. "You show some sense -- some concern about the danger you are in, at least. But it is not enough."_

_"What am I meant to do?" she asked helplessly. "Nothing you're saying means much -- I already know the perils we're about to face."_

_The apparition shook its head, seemingly sadly. "There is more to the world that the direct matters affecting you," it eventually said. "Look at the larger picture -- although it will pose a great risk, it may be your only hope when the time comes."_

_"What? What do you mean?" Maiyn asked, but it was too late. The vision faded, the stream stopped flowing. Everything went black._

-----------------------

"Maiyn..." She raised her head abruptly, momentarily forgetting where she'd been prior to the the visitation from Fenmarel's avatar. Xan's voice was weak and croaky, and she sat up, her eyes searching over his face for signs of distress. His own eyes were still closed, but his hands had moved from his side, covering her own as they lay on his chest. She delicately freed one, using it to wipe away a few strands of his hair from his face.

"I'm here," she murmured. "Are you awake? Would you like some water?"

His eyelids flickered a few times before opening fully, a pained expression shining out. Maiyn's brow furrowed in sorrow to see him in such a state, and she drew away from him only long enough to fill one of the glasses with water, returning to help him prop his head up enough to take a few sips. It seemed to refresh him slightly, and he smiled to her gratefully.

"Xan..." she whispered hoarsely. "What... what happened?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes at her question. "Not... not now," he managed. "This... is not the time."

She nodded slightly, quickly wiping at the renegade tear that had escaped and was rolling down her cheek before the enchanter could notice. Then she busied herself with loosening the tucked in blankets from around him, helping him to roll around until they were free. Carefully she covered him with layers of the thin quilts while he silently allowed her, not a single protest uttered. She was pleasantly surprised that he showed no resistance, and when she was done she perched at the edge of the bed, taking his hand back in hers. His eyes opened again.

"Are you comfortable enough?" she asked. "Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head. "I am fine, thank you -- I just... need rest."

Maiyn nodded, gently raising his hand to her lips to give it a soft kiss, then returning it to his side, standing from her seat. "Good night," she said quietly to him, preparing to leave.

"Wait... please." She paused, turning back to him. "Stay with me."

Silently she removed her armour, leaving her clothing on as she clambered onto the vacant side of the large bed, carefully curling up next to him and allowing her hand to settle in his. Before long she could hear his rhythmical breathing signalling his slumber, but she felt no weariness. The inner conflict inside her was raging on, as part of her consciousness went over the vision's words again and again.

The other part was loudly clamouring for the woman who did this to Xan to pay.

-----------------------

Sime found she was the first person awake the following morning -- well, she assumed it was morning. There was a strange decoration in their communal sitting area that seemed to change light as time passed -- it had been fairly dull when she'd gone to bed, but was now a warm orangey glow with her infravision sight. The sight was something she'd had to get used to pretty quickly, though thankfully her profession called for this requirement fairly often, so it wasn't a huge problem.

She settled herself down on one of the seats -- more comfortable, even, than the chairs in Aran's room back at her guildhall. She allowed herself only a few moments of reminiscence about her colleagues... her home. She missed some of them, sure -- especially Linvail. Her boss, her friend -- trust was not a commodity that was casually thrown about in the Shadow Thieves -- it was earned, just like respect. Aran had won both from her very early on; but then, he'd gone up the ranks under the careful guidance of her father, who had been only a few years his senior. When he'd died, Aran had been the only thing resembling family that she was left with, and he'd looked out for her. She owed it to him to get through this, and return to help him with the long process of rebuilding the organisation.

And to get through this, they needed to do well that day. If all went to plan -- if Tymora was looking down upon them favourably, and Mask's hand was ready to guide her own, then there was no reason why they shouldn't be escaping from the city in a matter of hours. None of them knew what to expect when they arrived at the Despana estate, but they'd stick together, work together -- as long as they were a team, everything would be fine.

Except, they couldn't stay as a team. _If_ she managed to get the real eggs, and switch them with the fake ones... _if_ that went without a hitch... if they needed a way to get out, a way to ensure there was enough distraction to allow them to flee... then one of them may have to be the making of that. Maiyn certainly couldn't stay behind alone, and the enchanter was far too weak to do anything by himself. The ranger and the druid would refuse to leave Maiyn's side... so it would come down to Sime -- not only because of her lack of ties, but because it would be a natural role for her.

She didn't want to consider the possibility of it being her final role.

Almost an hour later, Jaheira and Kivan joined her, coming from separate rooms and wishing her a good morning. The druid looked over to the room with the enchanter with some worry, but the ranger shook his head silently at her. They both sat down, continuing the silence as each wandered back into their own worries and thoughts. It wasn't long before the door swung open and Xan shuffled through, Maiyn closely following him but offering no support. Sime was relieved to see he looked better -- the healing and rest had done him a world of good, but he still looked weak. He carefully avoided all eye contact, shambling close to a seat to sit back down while Maiyn watched him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jaheira.

Xan sighed. "Better, thank you," he said. "But I think we have more important things to worry about for now."

The druid nodded her agreement and looked over to Sime. The young thief took a deep breath.

"I've been doing more thinking," she said solemnly, aware that the attention of her companions was now fully on her. "I have not been able to come up with an alternative plan, and really, until we see what we're facing, we won't know what we can do."

Jaheira sighed. "I agree, though it troubles me to walk blindly into this."

"We have no alternative," Kivan pointed out. "We can stay wary, however, and stay together as much as is possible. Let us avoid being split up unless it is our own decision."

The others nodded their agreement, then Maiyn spoke hesitantly.

"Last night... when I was praying for healing, I had... a dream, I think."

The druid raised an eyebrow. "A dream?"

Maiyn shrugged helplessly. "I can only assume it was, though I don't _think_ I was asleep."

"What happened?" asked Sime curiously.

Maiyn's brow furrowed. "There was a ghost... like the one I told you about before," she said to Jaheira. The half-elf nodded. "I think it was extending a warning."

"A warning?" asked Jaheira sharply.

"It said we didn't fully know the chaos that was about to be unleashed, and that there were other matters that didn't directly deal with us, or something. It said we needed to look at the larger picture and be prepared to take a risk, I think."

The others exchanged glances of puzzlement. Sime frowned too, trying to decipher the meaning. "It didn't say anything else?" she asked.

Maiyn shook her head. "It faded quickly, before I could ask what it meant."

"Perhaps it was a warning about other drow activity," ventured Xan.

"Perhaps," nodded Jaheira slowly. "But whatever it meant, we will either find out, or not. We do not have the time to think about this -- let us just take it as a message for us to be extra cautious."

-----------------------

The cavern housing the estates of Ust Natha was _huge_, Sime noticed. Their previous travels in the city had involved walkways and tunnels, but now, in the heart of the settlement, they'd come into a vast open space, the roof of the cave too high for the young human to even manage to see in the cloaking darkness. Tall pillars of rock dotted around the landscape, each having been tunnelled into and made into a home; each estate holding a veritable amount of land around it, with massive fences covered in magical defences surrounding them, and occasional guards on patrol in their grounds. It was an unwelcoming sight.

A guide had been waiting for them in the common room of the inn as they passed through, and so they confidently strode down the dark, winding paths towards one of the larger abodes. The stone seemed to have been wrought to provide several floors to the dwelling, from what they could make out as they stood beside the large, onyx gates; their guide whispering in hushed tones to one of the drow soldiers that had come to meet them. Eventually the female drow nodded, the gates were opened and the group filed in, following the lead up towards the building.

They were shown into a large hall, where several white-haired guards marched past, their red eyes regarding the newcomers with coldness and vague hostility. The female slipped off to fetch Phaere, leaving them standing, close together, in their alien surroundings. Sime stayed silent with the rest of them -- she knew that in a place such as this, the walls very often _did_ have ears, and no conversation was to be exchanged unless needed. It was a blessing that none was, in actuality -- Phaere appeared within seconds, beckoning them quietly into a side room where she closed the door softly behind them.

"You have come," she said, a small smile adorning her face as she looked at Maiyn expectantly. The ranger automatically pulled Solaufein's cloak out from under her own, and handed it over.

"Ah, I see you have his piwafwi, my darling Veldrin," she purred, taking it into her own grasp. Sime noticed a small change coming over her -- her assuredness seemed to dwindle, her eyes flashed with remorse. " He... Solaufein is dead, yes? Yes... of course, he... he is dead." As soon as they had come, the signs disappeared, and the Shadow Thief found herself looking back at a powerful and determined drow female once again. You have done well, Veldrin... you have earned a place of honour in this House by serving me well. This shall not stop, naturally."

Maiyn bowed her head respectfully, causing Phaere's delighted smile to grow. "You shall meet the Matron Mother of the House soon enough, but first... I wished to have words with you alone."

Maiyn shot a fearful look to Jaheira, which the drow seemed to catch. It caused her to chuckle briefly.

"Don't look so worried," she said, slightly scornfully. "The room we are in was imbued with enchantments not long ago -- it is the safest place in the building for what I am about to discuss with you, so pay attention. I have a plan... a plan that will place me as the head of House Despana even as we take our place as the rightful ruling House of Ust Natha. My plan includes you and your companions... without your timely arrival here none of this would have been possible. Do as I say and your rewards will be unimaginable."

Maiyn nodded, her eyes now fixed to the drow's. Sime watched in fascination -- she knew Maiyn had little experience with her dark kin, but the rate at which she'd learned -- which they'd _all_ learned -- was remarkable. The thief put it down to the stress -- there was no room for _any_ of them to make a mistake, which is why Minsc had been escorted to Adalon's.

"Of course," continued Phaere quietly, "you can refuse, and... well, why would you refuse? You have everything to gain, Veldrin. Everything. But in order for this plan to be successful, you must betray the Matron Mother. Are you willing to do this? Think carefully on your answer."

"I have no qualms about betraying the Matron Mother," replied Maiyn with ease -- Sime was impressed with how collected she managed to remain. "My dealings have been with you, and that is where my loyalty lies."

Phaere seemed to relax slightly. "Good. Then you may aid me in my plan and be rewarded accordingly once I am the new Matron Mother. First, I must tell you of the ritual. Matron plans to summon a demon of terrible power, Veldrin... one to aid the drow in our attack upon the surface elves. This is why we required the blood of the elder brain, which I acquired after your tales of slaying the illithids proved correct. To finalise the ritual, we needed an offering to appease the demon -- only the rarest, most special of gifts could be considered, and it was at great lengths that we managed to obtain the perfect thing."

Sime noticed Maiyn tensing -- it was only a tiny movement, and the thief was aware that the others would likely have not noticed anything out of the ordinary. Thankfully, Phaere was too involved in her whispered plan to pay much attention to the group body language.

"We have the eggs of a silver dragon," explained Phaere, her eyes flashing with satisfaction. "Matron Mother Ardulace plans to offer them to the demon when it appears. I intend for her to present some fakes, which I have had commissioned, and I shall have the real eggs in my possession. I will become Matron Mother, and House Despana shall become the pre-eminent of Ust Natha -- we will have opened the way for the war and summoned its most powerful warrior. And you, my darling Veldrin -- you will be rewarded for your service and loyalty." The drow paused for a moment, her eyes seeming to search Maiyn's face for any hint on what she was thinking, or how she was planning to act. Seeming to fail in her attempt to read anything from the impassive features on the girl, the drow continued. "Will you do this?"

Maiyn made no effort to hide her glances to her companions. None of them reacted in any obvious way, though Sime had slowly been picking up the small signals they all used to convey their feelings about certain situations. Xan would sigh, usually very quietly, but the sigh would be there, whenever he doubted the sense of something. If he was fine with a plan, he'd avoid eye contact, hoping, possibly, that it'd all just go away in time.

Jaheira would frown -- subconsciously, Sime thought -- whenever something displeased her. Her body would tense, the grip on her weapon increase twofold. On other occassions she would either give a _very_ subtle nod of the head, or do as she was doing right now; looking at the ranger straight in the eye with no strong emotion on her face. Maiyn's eyes drifted to Kivan -- Sime had problems with this one. Stoic and detached in the main from the body of the group, the male ranger was the most difficult to follow in body language alone. Since they'd become transformed into drow -- something he apparently hated quite intensely -- his reactions had been even _harder_ to work out, being that he appeared to be almost permanently agitated and angry.

When Maiyn's eyes flitted to him, however, his form relaxed slightly; his shoulders sagged a bit, his breath was slightly heavier -- not quite a sigh, however. Their leader's eyes moved on, to Sime herself, and Kivan's former stance returned with a vengeance. Sime let the barest hint of a smile cross her lips, and she was sure she could see Maiyn returning it through only her eyes. Then, 'Veldrin' returned her attention to Phaere -- the drow was looking at her most curiously -- and nodded.

"We will do as you suggest."

Phaere's hands flew together, and a wicked excitement shone from her eyes. "Wait here -- I will return with the eggs in a few moments. Do not leave the room until I return; if you are spotted by any guards unaccompanied, they will escort you to Matron Mother Ardulace, and we shall not have this opportunity again." The drow woman turned and disappeared through the door. She'd only been gone a second when Maiyn spun round to face them, talking in the quietest whisper she could manage.

"What do we do now?"

"We go ahead as planned," replied Sime, equally as quiet. "The eggs we already have can go to Phaere -- hers can go to the Matron, and we will be left with the originals. This may work out better than we'd ever hoped for."

Maiyn didn't look convinced, but Jaheira signalled for conversation to cease, and they spent the remainder of the time waiting in silence. Soon enough, the ambitious daughter of House Despana's Matron Mother had returned, a wrapped package carefully contained under her cloak. She passed it to Maiyn who immediately hid it away on her person, and Phaere nodded approvingly.

"Come with me," she said, heading back out of the room. Sime felt a feeling of butterflies in her stomach; they were surely about to head to the Matron Mother, and now they had an even riskier plan to try and fulfil than before -- however, it was in Phaere's interest to also see that the group found the real eggs, so there was the chance that there would be unlikely assistance somewhere. Sime could only hope.

-----------------------

Matron Mother Ardulace was standing in the centre of the Despana Temple, flanked by two younger girls who Sime assumed to be other daughters. Their polite but cold stares to Phaere only served to confirm her suspicions, and the looks they gave the group were predatory and poisonous, full of loathing and suspicion. Ardulace, however, seemed indifferent.

She was easily as beautiful as her daughters -- to Sime's eye she didn't seem to be much older than them, though the stress of her position had led to a few lines around her eyes, and her hands were wrinkled and bony as they held onto the handle of her snake-headed whip. Xan had taken one look at it and averted his eyes; the Shadow Thief had thought he was going to be sick, but her keen eyes noticed the swiftness of Maiyn's touch on his hand -- a gentle reassurance of her presence that seemed to be enough to compose him.

They all shared Phaere's glowing red eyes, and of course, long white hair. All three wore long flowing robes, embroidered webs patterning them and sparkling gently with magic. The eldest daughter looked out of place, in comparison -- clad in leather armour as she was, she could easily have been mistaken for a family guard, were it not for the insignia embroidered on the chest of her breastplate. None had spoken sine Phaere's initial introduction of their 'guests', but Sime knew they were being keenly examined -- and something inside told her that it was not only by the three women standing before them.

As the silence went on, the thief allowed her eyes to drift around the room. An altar lay at the far end, obsidian stone and various sculptings and paintings of arachnids surrounding it. A few smaller spiders had been seen scuttling around the walls as they walked through the corridors of the dwelling -- Maiyn showing amazing self-restraint each time one made its presence clearly known. Sime wasn't sure how, exactly, Kivan had managed to succeed so well at his training with the figurine, but it had been a very good move.

To their left was an open balcony that looked over the other residencies around them. Sime could see small lights twinkling in the air -- some magical defence, perhaps, she assumed. Although she wasn't magically trained in a traditional sense, her profession had exposed her to enough elements to allow her to recognise the more basic signs -- and she could almost feel enchantments in the air as they stood there in silence.

"So... this is the amazing Veldrin and her companions, is it?" Matron Mother Ardulace's voice was low and aimed to Phaere. "I see nothing special about her. What fascinates you so?"

"Matron, she is an excellent fighter -- this is the group that destroyed the illithid city, allowing us to collect the blood we needed!" Ardulace nodded as Phaere spoke, but her eyes were fixed back on Maiyn. The ranger was looking down at her feet. "And she... she is the one that rid House Despana of its... other... problem." Phaere's voice dwindled to barely a whisper. Ardulace's eyebrow rose.

"_This _is that one? Illithids, gnomes... and the mighty Solaufein!" The Matron Mother snorted somewhat -- Sime wasn't sure if it was in sarcasm or disbelief. "Are you sure? To me she looks scrawny, and there is... something... odd..."

Sime saw Maiyn shift slightly.

"I am positive, matron, that she could prove of great use to you, as I have already said," replied Phaere insistently.

Ardulace smiled slowly. "I believe you may be right, my daughter," she said slowly, raising her hand as one of the girls at her side opened her mouth to speak. "The Spider Queen smiles upon us and our gamble was not wasted, for your champion provided the blood that we need."

"Matron Mother, I-"

"Silence!" Ardulace turned to face the smaller priestess at her side. "You will not speak over me, do you understand?"

"I d-do, Matron M-mother," stammered the girl in reply. "B-but you m-must remember the v-vision! Th-the sign said-"

"Enough!" Ardulace closed her eyes and waved a hand, and three guards appeared from dark recesses at the side of the temple. "Take her to see the handmaidens," the Matron commanded. "Perhaps a day under their... care will see to her disobedient streak."

Silently, the drow guards cornered the girl, herding her from the room as she shrieked. "Mother! You cannot ignore what we saw! They assemble against us, and they know we are weak with our fighters absent! Mother!"

Eventually her screams quietened, and Ardulace opened her eyes once more. Sime watched the other girl at her side. Her eyes had dropped to the ground at her mother's reaction to her sister's outburst, and though she looked worried, she appeared to no longer wish to be present. The Matron ignored her.

"The ritual may finally be begun! Despana will rule Ust Natha without question," declared Ardulace quietly. "We cannot risk being disturbed before it is completed, and now only Jhanstra and I remain to perform the rite."

"You will seal the estate?" asked Phaere.

Ardulace smiled coldly. "I will seal the city. We will begin immediately here, and I trust we will not be disturbed before the time has come." She looked over to Phaere. "You will bring the final item we need when the time comes. You know what the price of failure is."

Phaere nodded her head obediently, and ushered the group from the room, silently leading them down the corridor as guards closed the immense temple doors behind them. When they seemed to be alone, she turned to Maiyn and whispered fiercely.

"Matron Mother Ardulace's quarters are at the far side of the third level. There will be little in the way of guards, as we are heavily depleted with our forces being despatched to fight the surfacers. What resistance you face, deal with accordingly -- when I am Matron Mother you will be rewarded, and suffer no punishment for the loss of any of who get in your way."

She walked away briskly, leaving the group close to a set of dark stairs that led up, further into the estate. Sime watched as Maiyn looked over to them, then took a deep breath.

"On we go, then," the ranger said, eventually.

-----------------------

Not far from the Despana estate, a drow woman was standing at a large gate, impatiently waiting for someone to arrive. She was not alone, but she ignored the creatures beside her, scanning the area for any sign of her contact. At last, he appeared.

"You have the confirmation?" she snapped. His breathing was heavy, as if he'd run the length of the grounds to reach her. She waited until he was able to speak, silently cursing his uselessness, and making a note to inform the handmaidens of the incident. They should be able to ensure his fitness was... improved.

"Our mother-"

"Matron Mother Brizra'wae" she hissed angrily. He flinched slightly.

"Matron Mother Brizra'wae has given the signal. She is in prayers with the other priestesses now, and confident that the favour of Lolth follows us this day."

The woman smiled cruelly. "Go to your station," she growled at him, watching as he scampered off to serve alongside the other male drow fighters. While most of the prominent houses in Ust Natha were weakened from sending soldiers to the surface, House Baenndar had evaded such obligations, quietly assembling their own force, waiting patiently for the moment to strike.

The moment had come -- the House in their target was much more powerful than them, and the risk they were prepared to take was great -- but the reward they'd reap from Lolth alone if they were successful, was immense.

Quietly she used her hands, waving them around in complex drow signals to the other drow within sight. When she was sure the message was being passed on, and the ranks were ready, she opened the gates, murmuring the words to create her first orb of darkness. Many more would follow.

-----------------------

Creeping around the home of a powerful drow family was not as hard as Maiyn had expected it to be, apart from the fact that there seemed to be an abundance of spiders around of varying sizes -- thankfully, however, she'd encountered none of pet-size, and Kivan's careful, but intense, training in the svirfneblin village was working a treat. Of course, Xan's resist fear spell was also useful...

They made it to the third floor without encountering any guards or drawing undue attention towards themselves. They were halfway down the first corridor when Maiyn stiffened, holding out her hand to stop the others, then slowly pointing ahead, just past the bend in the passage. Two guards stood alert outside a pair of heavy looking doors. Quietly, the party arranged themselves, ensuring their weapons and components were within easy reach, while Sime carefully applied a substance from one of her many vials to an arrow. Maiyn watched intently -- she knew Sime had poisons in her possessions, but the girl had never suggested using them before, and so the ranger had no chance to see what they looked like. In her prayers to Fenmarel, the voice that sometimes came towards her -- the one she assumed he provided to guide her -- had spoken of natural venoms, capable of taking down enemies with subtelty and guile. She'd always shied away from gathering such knowledge; partly due to her own unease over her heritage, and the temptation that might grow if she were to so easily learn another way of killing someone.

The Shadow Thief notched up her arrow and took aim, and Jaheira and Maiyn tensed themselves, ready to move forward. The arrow whooshed past, striking the furthest away guard, and the ranger and druid leapt at the one closest, striking viciously with their weapons until he fell to the ground too. Maiyn then approached the poisoned drow -- his eyes were rolling and his mouth foaming as he lay there, trying to find some strength in his rapidly diminishing vitality to wrench the arrow from him. Without a word she brought her sword down heavily, driving it through his chest. She told herself it was to end his suffering, but the action brought about a rush in her, stronger than she'd ever experienced before and she felt dizzy. She staggered slightly as she tried to pull her sword free, leaning into Jaheira as the druid offered her support.

"You are not yourself," the half-elf whispered.

Maiyn shook her head, forcing herself steady and moving to the doors. She beckoned Xan and Sime over, watching as both examined the area for traps, both magical and not, while Jaheira and Kivan hid the bodies in a small alcove. Xan let off a few dispelling cantrips which in turn made visible a few snares that Sime was easily able to deal with. After a painstaking few minutes had passed, both drew back and nodded. Maiyn took a deep breath, and cautiously opened the door.

Matron Mother Ardulace's bedroom was neat and sparse. A large black quilted bed lay in the middle of the room, luxurious and opulent. A few chests lay against one wall, and a small shrine to Lolth was located beside another balcony. Xan moved over to it, immediately shaking his head forlornly.

"There are wards over it," he muttered. "We cannot get out this way, even if there _was_ a safe way to the ground."

Maiyn sighed, turning to see how Sime was getting on. Jaheira and Kivan had remained outside, closing the door after the three went in. If anyone passed, they could pass as guards on duty unless they were closely inspected. It was a slow process for Sime to go through all the possible locations for the eggs, despite the lack of furniture. With Xan's help, she managed to unlock all the drawers and cupboards on obvious display, revealing nothing. The bed was searched, then a careful examination of the walls was performed, with Xan casting a spell of true sight to momentarily bring about any distortions. It was enough to show that one of the walls was completely fake, and sure enough, the party managed to move through the illusion easily. In the wall beyond, Sime located a tiny button, which when relieved of all traps, was flicked to reveal a tiny secret alcove just below it.

Sime quickly removed the eggs from it, passing them to Maiyn, and then placing Phaere's replications within. Quickly, the thief reversed the process she'd gone through, ensuring that nothing was out of place, and everything was returned to how it had been. It was only when they were leaving that the thief cried out in dismay.

Maiyn turned to see a look of dismay on her face. "What is it?"

Silently, Sime pointed to a few strands of silk that were fluttering in the air, attached to one of the walls where the illusionary wall was meant to join. Directly across from them, at the same point on the opposing wall, was another set of broken strands. The missing parts were hanging limply from Xan's robe. He groaned.

Maiyn closed her eyes. It had been too easy -- far too easy. But this was not a trap they could fix... or was it? She quickly dragged the others from the room, exchanging them for Kivan. Quickly she explained to him what had happened, and stammered as she made her request from him. With only the faintest trace of a smile, he pulled the black figurine from his belongings, and pushed it gently into her hands. A pat to the shoulder followed, then he was gone, leaving her to face her biggest challenge to date.

She sighed, placing the statue on the ground, and using the words she'd learnt from him to invoke it into life. Slowly it grew, faster and faster until it was almost as tall as she, barely managing to fit into the space between the bed and the wall. It moved, chittering as it waited for a command from its mistress. Maiyn gulped, then took a deep breath, and explained what she needed. Some more chittering, and then gently passed her as it got to work.

-----------------------

Sime watched Maiyn slip from the room, passing the figurine back to Kivan and nodding. The group moved back towards the stairs as a unit, carefully keeping an eye out for any other presence. The few guards they came across were easily avoided -- there seemed to be an air of distraction around them which did nothing but aid the party's progress. They'd almost got back to the staircase beside the Despana temple when a figure appeared beside them. Quietly, Maiyn handed over the fake eggs that Solaufein had given them, and Sime's heart almost stopped as she watched the drow examine them. Thankfully, the female seemed to be appeased with the gift, and Phaere led the group back down to the lower floor, leaving them outside the chamber she'd initially used to converse with them.

"The ritual should not take much longer," she explained, "but I have some things I need to see to, first. Wait here -- Matron Mother Ardulace wishes you to be present as we take our rightful place as the first family of Ust Natha." She walked away, leaving them alone in the hall of the building. Maiyn drew the group together, and spoke in a whisper.

"We should make a run for it now," she suggested. Jaheira shook her head.

"We cannot, child."

Maiyn either didn't notice the use of the term she hated so much, or it wasn't very important at that time; instead she raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jaheira to explain herself. It was Xan who filled her in.

"The Matron Mother has sealed the city," he explained patiently to the ranger. "This means no one can get in, preventing any chance of an outsider disrupting their plans. But... it also means no one can get _out_."

Maiyn swore and Jaheira scowled, causing Kivan to smile faintly. "What can break the seal?" Sime found herself asking.

Xan looked dour. "The death of the caster," he said quietly.

Sime's mind went into overdrive. She nodded to him, then spoke quickly and urgently. "The Matron Mother is alone with only one priestess performing the ritual -- soon we will be summoned there, and the demon will not be pleased to realise its sacrifice is absent."

"Can we not slip out while it's tearing the drow apart?" asked Maiyn rather hopefully.

"Do you want to rely on the possibility it will turn on them and _not_ us?" asked Sime. Maiyn shook her head. "Then I suggest you wait here -- you can see the glow around the city from the seal, now, can you not?" Xan nodded to her, looking out the open porch to the darkness outside. She knew he, at least, would be able to pick up the faint traces. "I will go up and infiltrate the temple. I am sure I can assassinate the Matron before she notices -- when you notice the seal falling, flee to the gates. I will... follow."

Maiyn stared at her, dumbstruck. "There is _no way_-"

Sime hushed her. "No -- there is not enough time to argue," she hissed, pushing them closer to the main door. "Be ready to go -- take the chance if I can provide it for you." The thief turned before anyone else could speak, darting up the stairs with stealth and caution, heading instinctively towards the temple, using her memory of the route from before to guide her. She ducked to avoid passing guards, and used every ounce of wile that she had, only requiring to backstab one drow on her travels. Before long, the temple doors lay before her, at the end of a fairly short passage.

Four guards stood guarding it, and Sime didn't hesitate to pull a potion from her pack, drinking the contents in one go. A few moments later and she was satisfied that the effects were fully in place. She slipped from her hiding, padding silently between the drow and over to the door, the magical aura around her making her both invisible, and immune to detection. She waited until they were all facing away from the temple entrance, and opened the door a fraction, slipping inside and closing it behind her.

Ardulace and her daughter were kneeling before the altar, bowed over in deep prayer to their goddess as Sime cautiously crept over to them. She pulled her dagger free from her belt -- her father had given it to her, one of the finest magical weapons he'd picked up on his travels. It had never let her down -- its blade had seen the death of government officials, cowled wizards, merchants and traitorous thieves alike. And now it would bring down the most impressive of them all. She drew her hand back and plunged the knife down, feeling the blade drive into the flesh of the woman with satisfaction. The aggressive action immediately whipped the protections of her potion from her, revealing her presence, and leaving her vulnerable in the temple as Ardulace's gargling scream echoed around. Nimbly, Sime leapt aside as the heads of the daughter's whip snaked towards her, doubling back so she could retrieve her dagger and face off against her only remaining foe.

A small surge of confidence passed through Sime's veins -- the tinge in the air outside that had appeared after Ardulace had mentioned the magical seal had gone with her death, and now she only had to survive her rather frightened looking daughter's attacks. For a moment, she was positive she'd escape and meet her companions at the city gates, ready to leave this accursed place forever.

Then the doors to the temple flew open, and the four drow guards stormed in, weapons drawn.


	66. Escaping

**A/N:** At last, we finish with the Underdark -- slightly less in this chapter than previously, but there'll be more to come soon enough! And I want to thank everyone reading this because it's just broke the ten thousand hits mark (including repeat hits by people, but still!) which is something I never ever expected! But... on with the tale...

**  
General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Escaping**

-----------------------

"Maiyn, no!" Jaheira's arm shot out, grabbing at the errant ranger as she tried to double back. "We must get outside!"

"The seal has been lifted," Xan suddenly announced. "The Matron Mother is dead."

The others paused, Jaheira and Kivan quickly checking around for any sign of activity -- the corridors of the residence were quiet; almost too quiet for them to find any comfort, although meeting a group of guards was the last thing they needed. So caught up with the enchanter's announcement as they were, Maiyn easily wrestled herself free and darted back along the corridor.

"I won't leave Sime to die," she called back to them. Xan groaned and followed Jaheira as she shouted in frustration, barely heeding Kivan's advice to remain quiet.

Maiyn was halfway up the stairs, moving swiftly but stealthily, when the others caught up with her. She ensured the druid wouldn't try and force her to leave again with a quick raised eyebrow, and at the half-elf's shake of the head, she continued her progress, warily looking out for any potential foes. They reached the top of the stairs before they came across Phaere.

"What are you?" she hissed incredulously, her eyes narrowed as she looked at them, swords drawn warily. "One of your own -- the quiet girl, no less -- has brought down my mother _and_ my sister, breaking the ritual? This was not part of our plan!"

"We have no plan," replied Maiyn coldly, freeing her own sword and standing off against the drow female. Phaere barked a mirthless laugh.

"I should have known," she whispered, "that one so _talented_ would have no loyalty. Tell me, Veldrin... which House bought your allegiance so easily?"

Maiyn's face broke into a smile -- Jaheira was disturbed to see it was a ruthless, calculating sentiment, rather than any display of humour. "House? No _House_ can buy off surfacers..."

Phaere's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly. "You are lying," she hissed. "You must be! We would have known!"

"Would you?" asked Maiyn, pressing forward, causing the drow to tense.

"It matters not," Phaere replied simply. "You will fall here, and I shall take over the mantle of Matron Mother -- the ritual will still go ahead, but you will pay for the delay!" With that she leapt forward to strike, her two long swords cutting through the air easily, the blade of one tearing into the leather on Maiyn's arm. Kivan and Jaheira moved forward to offer aid as three guards emerged from the temple, weapons drawn and expressions grim.

"We're doomed," sighed Xan before he desperately began murmuring a spell to lower the magical resistances surrounding the drow. Maiyn seemed to have barely registered the appearance of further opponents, her gaze fixed firmly to Phaere as she concentrated on avoiding the blows aimed at her. The drow female had been highly trained -- much more extensively than Maiyn had ever accomplished, and it was all the ranger could do to duck from the slashes and carefully targeted thrusts, taking hits which thankfully didn't manage to fully penetrate her armour.

Jaheira and Kivan managed to take down the first guard quickly as they worked together; Kivan's spear piercing through his shoulder, and Jaheira's club smashing into his head. They then faced off against one guard each as hazy glows enveloped their foes, Xan's cantrips struggling to work against the innate abilities of the dark skinned elves. They, like Phaere, were expert warriors, and only the druid was able to really stand up against them. She used her shield expertly, deflecting blow after blow until her attacker lost his balance, stumbling to the side. Without mercy, the half-elf closed in for the kill, swiftly bringing about an end to the guard's life before turning to aid Kivan with his own opponent.

The ranger was struggling slightly -- the male drow guard he was fighting was agile and fleet of foot, easily avoiding the elf's overly aggressive jabs. Jaheira waited until the opportunity presented itself, then literally leapt in -- pushing into the guard and steering him towards the tip of Kivan's spear. The ranger stood firmly, pushing forward as the connection was made and ensuring the guard was impaled before drawing his weapon clear and allowing the body to slump to the ground.

Then they turned to see Maiyn -- backed into a corner as Phaere's careful moves tested the ranger's weaker areas while ensuring she was still defended from any counter attacks. In her obsession with bringing down Maiyn, however, she was oblivious to everything else happening around her, and she didn't see Xan as he boldly walked up behind her, driving his sword into her back. Her face contorted in agony as she fell to her knees, both swords falling from her hands. She stared at Maiyn questioningly, her look of pained confusion at the group's betrayal shining from her eyes. She whispered one single word: "_Sola_", then fell to the ground lifeless. Maiyn immediately ran into the temple, glancing around wildly for any more foes.

There were none -- by the altar, face down, lay Matron Mother Ardulace, and by her side was her priestess daughter, just as dead. One single guard had joined them in their fate, but beside his body was a more familiar form. "Sime," Maiyn whispered, heading swiftly over to check the girl. She was completely still -- the drow disguise had faded from her skin, revealing her as the paler human girl they'd worked with since leaving Athkatla. Several wounds were dotted around her body and a pool of blood surrounded where she lay. Jaheira quietly placed a hand on Maiyn's shoulder.

"She is gone, child."

The ranger shook her head. "You can raise her," she said with certainty.

"Not here... my powers are weak in this environment. There is nothing I can do."

Maiyn turned to Kivan determinedly. "Can you carry her?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but nodded at her insistent stare, moving over to hoist her body into his arms. Jaheira sighed.

"There is-"

"Anomen," replied Maiyn simply. "He may be able to do something."

Jaheira paused in her objections and nodded. "That... that is true. We must move with all haste."

Maiyn nodded grimly in return, and the group turned and left the temple, cautiously making their way back downstairs without another word.

-----------------------

Nhilune Despana cautiously slipped from the Handmaiden's torture chamber as soon as the opportunity presented itself. She'd barely been stripped down before guards burst into the room, informing Imrae of intruders in the compound. Despite her vulnerable position, Nhilune couldn't suppress a smug feeling that coursed through her; she had warned her mother, the visions had been correct.

They were under attack.

Quickly she made her way towards the temple, fearing the sight she'd see. To her surprise, she found not only her mother's body, but also those of her two sisters and several guards; yet there was no obvious sign of other House assassins. She frowned slightly to herself, then caught sight of an object that was threatening to spill from Phaere's pocket. With trembling hands she retrieved the precious eggs, marvelling in their perfection, then she hurriedly made her way to the altar, placing them down on the assigned place, and chanting furiously -- the ritual had obviously been disturbed, but that was no reason to believe it could not be salvaged -- and with the death of her mother and siblings, the role fell to her -- Matron Mother Nhilune.

The altar began to glow and become warm -- Nhilune's words became more insistent and more passionate. Eventually there was a loud, thunderous crack, and when she opened her eyes the creature was before her -- tall, magnificent -- everything Ardulace had envisioned. Her lips twisted up into a cruel smile, but she bowed her head respectfully, holding out her hands to point to the offering.

"**I HAVE COME... YOU HAVE WRESTED ME FROM MY PLANE, DARKLING... HAVE GOOD REASON, OR I SHALL TAKE MY PRICE IN DARKLING BLOOD...**"

"I have good reason, lord of the nether pits!" she cried. "I beseech you to aid the drow cause in the war against our hated surface cousins, to carve their pale flesh!"

"**AND WHAT MANNER OF TITHE WOULD YOU OFFER ME FOR SUCH A DEED, DARKLING? WHAT MANNER OF PAYMENT WARRANTS MY AID?**"

"I offer you _those_, lord of fiends..." she smirked, daring to look up to the demon. "The eggs of a silver dragon, a self-righteous creature of light. Yours to do with as you please, in return for your aid."

Slowly the creature altered its gaze to look down upon the offering, then its booming laugh echoed around the chamber. "**FOOLISH DARKLING. DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE TAKEN IN BY SUCH A SIMPLISTIC DECEPTION?**"

"Wh-what do you mean, o dark lord?" Nhilune's eyes were wide in fear as she desperately pointed to the eggs -- ensuring it was looking at the correct gift. "These... these are-"

"**THEY ARE FALSE, DARKLING. I WOULD TAKE SUCH A TITHE, WERE IT REAL, BUT NOW YOU HAVE OFFENDED ME. PERISH, LITTLE DARKLING WOMAN. BE THE FIRST TO FALL TO MY ANGER.**"

Nhilune screamed as the creature's claw raked into her flesh. "No! NO! Lolth, protect your faithf-"

-----------------------

They'd reached the massive doors leading back to the grounds of the Despana estate when an almighty noise came crashing from somewhere above them. Worried glances were exchanged, then the door was thrown open and they began sprinting to the gates as fast as they could. Halfway there, Jaheira stopped, calling out in warning for the others to do likewise.

"The gates will be locked, and the fence -- look. You can see the faerie fire shimmering on it."

Maiyn looked around desperately. "There has to be another way. There has to be some kind of-"

"Look!" Kivan was looking over to the gate -- or to where the gate had _been_. Now there was nothing there but an intense darkness -- an area completely devoid of light that was slowly creeping towards them -- towards the Despana home. Not even their infravision was able to penetrate it; but sinister as it was, they found themselves walking towards it, despite Xan's futile protests.

"The dream you had," said Jaheira urgently as they walked. "It said to take a risk?"

Maiyn nodded, her face betraying the scepticism she felt about their direction. "Surely you're not going to say-"

"Jaheira is right," came Kivan's voice. "If there are others seeking to attack House Despana, then they will provide the way out we need. We don't have time to wait for a better opportunity."

They were almost at the area of darkness and Maiyn felt a deep claustrophobia enveloping her. Noting the ranger's frightened expression, Jaheira gently took her hand and grabbed onto Kivan with her other one. "Take Xan's hand," she said firmly, waiting until the enchanter's grasp was firmly within Maiyn's then plunging forward into the darkness.

There was nothing but blackness. Maiyn fought to breathe -- she felt suffocated, she stumbled as the druid relentlessly dragged both her and Kivan through the void. Her grip with Xan faltered slightly -- his hand slid from hers, and she panicked, waving her arm around madly as she tried to relocate him. Thankfully she found his robes -- she hoped they were his robes -- and grabbed onto them furiously. A hand found hers, and she felt the familiar shape of his rings. Her heart settled slightly, but her breathing remained laboured.

Then Jaheira jostled into something -- Maiyn couldn't tell what it was, but the half-elf diverted their path and they wove their way through the fray. A stabbing pain went into her thigh, but Maiyn ignored it, forcing herself to keep up with the fast gait of the druid. The darkness went on and on, seeming to never end -- they'd reached the end of the cavern and were by the tunnel leading back to the main gates before it lifted, and the ranger noticed she wasn't the only one to have suffered.

Xan was bleeding from a wound in his shoulder, Kivan had been slashed across the face, and Jaheira... the druid was worst off, still somehow striding along despite the multitude of wounds that seemed to have ripped at her armour and torn at her flesh. They had no time to tend their wounds, though -- spilling from the darkness behind them were several goblins and kobolds. Close behind their slaves were two of the drow masters. Xan groaned twice in quick succession, but let a quick spell -- his hold enchantment freezing the lesser creatures in place, and leaving the two drow to be dealt with quickly by Maiyn and the limping Jaheira. Before the second had even fallen fully to the ground, the druid was walking away as fast as she could, heading down the passage towards the city entrance.

"What about Sime?" asked Maiyn in a quiet tone as they walked. The body of the girl would only be conspicuous because of her heritage -- quickly Jaheira unclasped her cloak, throwing it over the girl's body.

"It will have to do," she said, moving on.

They passed no one as they picked their way cautiously down the passages and tunnels. Reaching the main gate proved to be easy enough, but the large, foreboding structures were firmly closed. Jaheira strode up to the guard without pausing.

"Open the gates, male worm," she demanded forcefully. "We seek to leave to return to Ched Nasad."

The male looked curiously at her injuries, then let his glance slip over to her companions. To Maiyn's surprise, Jaheira raised her hand, slapping his hard across the cheek. He immediately shrank back, signalling for the other guard to do as requested as he backed away from them to help, a dangerous and hostile glint in his eyes.

"Demon! There's a demon loose in the city!" A drow ran past, disappearing off down another passage as he shouted his warnings. The gate guards paused momentarily, staring at the group suspiciously.

"Get on with it!" Jaheira snapped, watching as they slowly began to turn the handles to open the gates. Maiyn felt a slight tug at her sleeve, and turned to see a duergar standing behind her. She glared down at him as he glanced up apologetically at her, clearing his throat nervously.

"Most powerful of Drow, forgive my insolence in speaking before being told to do so, but I must beg your attention a moment."

"I have no interest in you," Maiyn snapped, pulling her arm free and turning away from the dwarf. He moved around her to face her again, much to her annoyance.

"I would not dream of bothering you with my own petty concern, oh great Drow. No, it is the wishes of my master that you must hear, please. I beg that you come close to the tank, that he might make contact with your mind."

Maiyn scowled darkly and glared over at the strange vessel that seemed to be filled with water. "I really don't have time for this," she protested. The duergar shook his head softly, and spoke very quietly.

"He knows. Approach him."

Maiyn's eyebrow rose, but the slave's eyes had fallen to the ground respectfully. A quick glance showed that the gates were still being opened, as slowly as possible it seemed, and the others of her group were watching the progress intently. She sighed and wandered closer to the tank, starting when a voice echoed in her mind.

"_Hear me... hear my thoughts in your mind... I am ambassador... but I have a service I demand of you... one that you will perform discreetly and with haste_."

_I think not, _she thought in reply. _We are leaving soon, and I will not linger here to perform for you._

"_But I command it... SURFACER! I can see it in your thoughts... clearly! Do you wish this secret announced? To the mind of every Drow within the city -- especially those tending to your so precious gate?"_

Maiyn's eyes had widened in horror, and she looked around to make sure no one else had heard anything. The voice laughed.

"_They will only hear if I choose it. You will do as I ask, and you will walk away free. I care not why you are here. The concerns of your kind are worthless."_

Something inside Maiyn stirred and she felt her temper rising. _So you contend to hold me in service against my will?_

"_That is what I intend, yes."_

_No, no, I don't think that is how this is going to work, fish._

There was a silence. Maiyn glared at the tank, her ears still listening out for the sign from her companions that they were ready to go.

"_Fish? Perhaps I have not made my thoughts clear."_

_Oh no, I understand completely,_ she thought fiercely. _I simply refuse. What's more, I'm telling you to shut up._

Another pause. "_I have outlined the threat I intend. I do not bluff. Fear me."_

She smiled, slightly evilly. _You cannot harm me or I will expose you too. I die, you die. Simple. _

"_You are a strange individual. Leave me, volatile one. Go about your petty business."_

Maiyn nodded satisfactorily, turning to see the gates finally swing open. She rushed over to her companions, pushing them ahead of her as they escaped the city at last. Just before she passed through herself, she heard the voice from the tank one final time.

"_Only a fool would think this was over..._"

The nearest guard suddenly appeared behind her, squinting as he gazed at her. "You... you are... a surfacer!"

-----------------------

They ran into the darkness, the drow close behind. They were tired and injured, carrying the body of their fallen companion and in an environment alien to each. Only hope kept them running, fear and desperation motivating them along. They could only pray they were heading down the right passages as they twisted and curved around -- and then suddenly there was someone before them.

"Solaufein!" gasped Maiyn breathlessly. He nodded curtly, giving them a cursory glance and grimly noting the body in Kivan's arms.

"That way," he said simply, pointing down a tunnel to their right. "To the lair," he explained at their incredulous glances.

They thanked him quickly, darting down the tunnel as he stood behind. Maiyn glanced over her shoulder as she stumbled after Xan; she could see the drow male raising his sword, entering a battle with his kin that he couldn't win. But he was holding them up -- for them. For the surfacers he barely knew -- for the surfacers who'd spared his life before.

They kept running -- his word had been true, as soon enough they approached the stairs leading into Adalon's lair. They virtually tumbled down the final few steps, their three companions rushing forward to greet them as their drow disguises melted away, then looks of horror appearing as they noticed Sime's body. Maiyn managed to look up to Anomen, her eyes full of pleading as she pointed to the young rogue. Instinctively he nodded, grabbing his symbol of Helm and moving over to the corpse to begin his prayers.

Somewhere behind him was Adalon, and Maiyn carefully pulled the eggs free from her cloak, stumbling on towards the dragon. She placed the eggs down delicately, barely registering the delight from the wyrm, and turned back to see Minsc supporting Jaheira as she collapsed to the ground in weariness, Xan and Kivan sitting beside her. A figure appeared by the ranger's side, and she turned to see Imoen smiling down at her.

"Boy, we sure have some stories to exchange, I guess," the thief said. Maiyn smiled weakly, then fell to her knees and closed her eyes.


	67. The Performers and the Prison

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who helped with my Haer'Dalis problems! This chapter was just refusing to be written, and is still not completely satisfactory, but will do for now -- the Planar Prison has so much potential within it, but I'm finding my own impatience for getting on with things, combined with a whole bucketload of RL stuff, making me drag my heels for writing about it :(

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Performers and the Prison**

-----------------------

"Raelis... Raelis Shai?"

The woman Coran addressed looked around from her own company, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the strangers. Her youthful face was attractive, but years of experience seemed to shine from her eyes, almost threatening to betray her true age. Wispy auburn hair fell smoothly down her back, neatly carried away from her face by a simple green band that matched the fabric of her plain dress. The elf noticed several rings adorning her thin hands as she wrung them, seemingly nervous.

"That is I... how may I help you? I am afraid if you are looking for our next performance, I can only tell you that circumstances have arisen which have prevented us from playing here any further."

"No -- no, we are here to see you on behalf of a friend of yours," said Coran with a smile. "A gnome named Quayle? He received your correspondence and asked if we would visit, offer our assistance if we could."

Her eyes lit up at the name and relief flooded her face. She stepped forward, leaving behind the rest of the troupe -- one other girl and three men -- taking Coran's hands into her own. "Thank you for coming," she said warmly, offering a smile to the others. "But I am afraid that our plight has grown much in the time that has passed since my initial letter to my dear old friend -- we are to leave the city immediately."

"Is there nothing we can do?" asked Nalia. "What is so bad that is causing you to depart so suddenly?"

Raelis smiled wryly. "Sometimes there are people who do not appreciate the finer points of the theatre -- our play is not without critics, but some are more... determined regarding their distaste than others."

"You had a bad review, and so now you flee?" sneered Edwin. "(Pathetic. But what else would I expect?)"

One of the other actors -- a tall, slender man with blue hair, regarded the Red Wizard with open curiosity. His features were enough to suggest to Coran that the man possessed tiefling blood. The elf had previously only had one encounter with such a person, and he could remember her vividly from the dark nights in Baldur's Gate...

"Such an accusation from one so grand, my red-cloaked sparrow-hawk," he said in a sing-song voice. "If only you were part of our troupe, we would have no need for any other -- for you would act as the lead, _and_ the supporting cast with veritable ease!"

Edwin scowled fiercely over as Raelis stepped forward, carefully patting the man on the arm. "Enough, Haer'Dalis," she said soothingly. "It is time for us to go -- we must get into position." Her eyes fell to Coran. "We will be summoning a conduit, seeking another plane to visit."

Coran gave her a carefully blank look. "A what?" he asked, ignoring Edwin's snorts.

"A conduit. This playhouse in which we stand is property of the Sigil Theatre Troupe, which is to say, myself and my company of fellow actors."

"The city of Sigil which lies upon another plane of the multiverse or, more appropriately, upon a hub or node where many of the planes collide," continued Haer'Dalis smoothly. "Are you with us, my peacock?"

Coran shrugged slightly. "Positively entranced. Do continue."

"Yes, well..." the bard frowned as Raelis backed away, taking a gem from one of her pockets and speaking over it until it began to glow softly. The other actors gathered around her, eyes closed and seemingly in deep concentration. "Travel between planes is not the easiest thing, especially into and out of what we call the Prime Material plane -- that is this one which the Sword Coast and the whole world of Faerun is but an infinitesimal part..."

"Yes, yes, we know all this," muttered Edwin.

Haer'Dalis smiled slightly. "Of course. Well, all of this really goes back to a most unfortunate satirical play which we produced while in Sigil. 'A Comedy of Terrors', it was called, and the fact that the playwright wished to remain anonymous should have been sufficient clue."

"Someone objected to it?" asked Nalia.

"Aye, my lark," the blue-haired man nodded. "Little did we know that the sordid tale of lust between two certain planar beings might hold a mirror to the truth. Within hours the theatre was left in ruins and a price was placed upon our fleeing heads."

"(How unfortunate that no one caught up with you.)," came Edwin's mumble.

"'Twas only the Lady of Pain, herself," continued the bard, "Mistress of all Sigil, who through her unplumbed whimsy sent us careening through a portal to emerge where we are now, in this place you know as Amn."

Coran noticed Valygar glaring coldly at the troupe, obviously uncomfortable with all this talk of planar travelling and magical intentions. He coughed slightly and returned his attention to the bard. "I never realised acting was so dangerous."

Haer'Dalis laughed. "Aye, my questioning hounds, one does not satirise Duke Rowan Darkwood, factol of the Fated, and expect to live a life of safety. A wretched cambion hunts us as we speak and has apparently tracked us down to the Prime Material, though he has yet to make his move."

"Where will you go now?" asked Nalia.

"Wherever calls us, my lark," he replied lightly. "Miss Raelis is playing the stone as we speak that our company might slip through our hunter's grasp and find another stage. The play must go on, you know."

"Haer'Dalis," said Raelis, interrupting the quiet conversation. "The stone is ready to begin the summoning. Gather with us." She looked over to Coran. "As the conduits open they may bring beings with them. We will be focussing on finding our correct path, while Haer'Dalis protects us -- but your presence and help here would be much appreciated."

Coran nodded. "We'll do what we can," he said, drawing his weapon free as Nalia and Valygar brought down their bows and Edwin sighed dramatically, making a big show at rummaging through his spell components as he mumbled to himself. The elf nodded silently to Valygar as he passed him, moving to stand near to the blue-haired bard, but the stalker just returned the look grimly, a resolute scowl seemingly stuck on his face. Given half the chance, Coran knew, he'd have turned around and walked away, leaving them to their own fates.

The murmured chants faded and the group became enveloped in a shimmering light that caused their forms to be hazy and flickering. Within moments, mephits and elementals appeared from the portal they'd summoned, quickly brought down by the party. But then something happened -- Haer'Dalis called out in dismay, the troupe returned to focus, and the portal seemed to dim. Four beings appeared, coming slowly into focus as Raelis woke from her trance, staring disbelievingly at the new arrivals.

"Who are you and what business do you have with us?" she asked, seemingly dazed from her experience. One of the men stepped forward, a cruel smile playing at his lips.

"Oh, just an employee of an old acquaintance of yours in Sigil," he said smoothly. He was swathed in dark clothes, and only his face was visible -- sallow skin and small beady eyes combining to give him an unpleasant demeanour. "Duke... what was his name? Darkwood? Yes, Duke Darkwood... that was it, wasn't it? You really shouldn't have done that play, you know…"

"We were set up!" Raelis protested, the other men also moving forward towards the troupe. "We performed it under the assumption that it was fiction! The playwright never told us otherwise!"

"Ah yes, the infamous anonymous playwright," the man replied. "Now who was he, anyway? We never did learn."

"Neither did we..." she sighed. "He wore a mask and met with us in the alleyways. It doesn't matter... Come, my bards. It appears 'tis time to make our reckoning."

The bounty hunter looked over to Coran and his companions. "What of these others? Who are you elf? Surely Raelis did not hire you in the hope that you would save her?"

Coran frowned. "If you want these people you will have to get through me," he warned.

The hunter snorted. "Fool! I don't need to involve you. Already I have the souls of these ones attuned. Let it begin!" On his word, his men surrounded the troupe and a light flared around them as they plunged into the portal, pulling the actors with them as the others watched helplessly out of reach. When the light faded, they were left standing alone in the playhouse, the gateway still hanging in the air but looking duller than it had before. Nervously, they exchanged glances.

"We have to go after them." Nalia was the first to talk, her voice firm and determined as she crossed her arms and gave the men a stern glance.

"It would be the right thing to do," agreed Coran, his voice full of doubt.

"Have we not had enough plane-walking for one lifetime?" asked Valygar with a sigh. "They have brought this on themselves."

"I never thought I would agree with you, woodwalker, but you are correct on this matter. There are much more important activities to be taking up our time," muttered Edwin. "(Studying my new scroll being a prime example.)"

"I can't believe you'd say that!" exclaimed Nalia, staring at Valygar and completely ignoring Edwin. "Well, actually I can -- you've made your views _more_ than clear, on _more _than one occasion, after all, and heaven forbid we do anything to help someone that will come into conflict with _your_ views-"

"That's enough!" interrupted Valygar tersely, his eyes flashing with annoyance. "I've gone against my principles repeatedly while in this group, and by serving alongside you and the wizard."

"I'm sorry it's been such a chore," replied Nalia bitterly, glaring back with equal ferocity.

"Enough!" exclaimed Coran in frustration. "Will this never end? How do you manage to be so civil to each other for so long, only to come back to the same petty arguments again and again?" The humans just shrugged at him, almost like petulant children, their staring match ongoing until the elf stepped purposefully between them. "Stop it -- both of you. You're even managing to make Edwin look good with this behaviour."

Nalia gaped and Valygar's frosty glance was suddenly directed to him. Edwin also wore a look of indignation. Coran didn't even notice -- he was more worried about the fact he was beginning to sound like Jaheira _again_. He really had to stop that.

"We're going through," he said quickly, hoping to take their minds fully off their arguing while they were distracted. Quickly he grabbed Edwin, herding him with the other two before anyone could protest, though Nalia managed to wear a look of smugness which only increased tenfold as the Red Wizard was shoved through the portal first, closely followed by Valygar as Coran nudged him in the back and caused him to stumble forward. "Shall we?" he asked, grabbing the girl's hand and swiftly moving into the swirling mass as she was dragged behind him.

-----------------------

He felt sick and fairly dizzy. It was only lessened by his surroundings coming into focus ever so slowly; a flash of red was enough to tell him that the mage was with him, and the noise of the sure footed landings behind was enough to tell him that the two thieves had arrived as well. The girl gasped, the wizard was muttering and the elf was silent. Valygar Corthala sighed; he'd rather be anywhere than _here_.

His attention was soon taken to the scene before him; several men standing around, one of them looking badly intimidated as the others laughed and joked. None of them seemed to have noticed the newcomers.

"Listen, you little maggot!" exclaimed a tall man with a vicious looking sword. "I want to know how you got your collar off, right now... or you'll find there are far worse things than being a slave!"

"N-no!" The central figure cowered -- Valygar realised it was a gnome, shaking in fear. "No! I don't care what you say! I w-won't be a slave any more!" One of the men, dressed all in blue, laughed; his gaze idly glancing over to where the party were standing. Immediately he froze, one hand tightening on his bow, the other going for an arrow.

"Well, if that's the way you-"

"T'rael! Hold!" hissed the man in blue. "Others have come through the portal!"

The man named T'rael turned slowly to where his companion had nodded, and he regarded the group carefully. "Ah... the primes. How foolish of you to have followed your actor friends here. Von'ith, close the portal, please."

The blue-clad man made an arcane gesture, and Valygar heard the portal snap closed behind him. T'rael, apparently, was the man who had dragged Raelis and her troupe here -- though Valygar had been forced to follow them almost instantly at Coran's insistence, there was no sign of the actors. The ranger briefly wondered about the shifts of time between the two planes, and how much time would have passed back in Athkatla when they escaped.

"Do you have any idea at all where you are, primes?" T'rael asked quietly. His sword was flashing dangerously in the lights provided by illuminating crystals around them. His men were slowly moving into an aggressive appearing stance; weapons drawn, postures tense, eyes watching them carefully. Valygar's hands drifted towards his katanas.

"Not really..." came Coran's soft, almost drawling, voice. "Just came through for a bit of sight-seeing, really." Valygar couldn't help but roll his eyes -- the elf sometimes had the strangest timing when it came to his so-called 'witty' quips.

"Then you are more foolish than I mistook you for," sneered the bounty hunter. "This is a poor choice for a sight-seeing trip, prime... as it will likely be your last."

"Where are we?" asked Nalia quietly. The man laughed. Valygar noticed the gnome slowly crawling towards the walls, away from either group, sitting huddled against the odd looking material that had been used to construct the place.

"This place is one of the finest prisons in the planes," he said lazily, waving his hand around as he signalled to the dimly lit corridors leading from their current chamber. "There is no way out of here... except at the whim of the cambion. What fools you must be to come here of your own volition."

Edwin's muttering became loud enough for Valygar to make out exactly what he was thinking of Coran at that point.

"No matter," T'rael continued. "I expect you'll bring a grand price from the cambion as new thralls. Hunters... take them!"

-----------------------

Edwin Odesseiron regarded his surroundings with a less-than-pleased air. The bodies strewn around the ground were slightly detracting to an otherwise interesting concept of decorating, with the use of planar jewels and crystals being used to fuel a soft glow in the windowless room. The result was quite unnatural -- even more so than torches or lanterns, and everything had a slightly greenish tinge when he stopped to truly focus on anything.

He sighed. The two thieves were still rummaging through the bodies of the dead hunters, while the pathetic ranger was kneeling beside the even more pathetic gnome that they'd instructed Edwin not to harm. He sniffed in slight disdain -- the very first order that the insufferable elf had shouted to him was to not fireball anything. And so he hadn't -- having recently... acquired... a spell of Wilting, the Red Wizard was more than happy to test it out in the area. It had worked a treat -- three of the five attackers had dropped dead when they entered the spells effects. The other two -- one man who had not appeared in the theatre and the leader, T'rael -- held back, waiting for the wisps of dust to clear before they sprang forward, while Edwin's three companions gave him what he could only describe as an admirably fawning gaze, one that befitted his status as archmage of this sorry band. The only drawback that he could see to the incantation was that it didn't appear to hurt the elf when he charged blindly into it. Perhaps some further study could remedy this.

The success of his spell didn't appease him though -- he couldn't believe he'd ended up here, with these incompetent simians! The elf had shown exactly how little his brain was when he'd acted before thinking -- or perhaps implying that he was capable of thinking was giving him too much credit. Edwin frowned slightly. Acted before consulting with the great Edwin Odesseiron -- yes, that was much better. He was a master of magic, after all, who probably understood the planes more than any of these assorted monkeys -- the ranger liked to pretend he was knowledgeable about such things, but Edwin knew he was a bluffing buffoon. No one understood how difficult it would be to get back to their own plane -- no one, except him.

Perhaps it was lucky, for them, that he travelled with them. But they certainly didn't deserve his magnificence.

The ranger walked back to them as Coran and Nalia finally finished gathering what they wanted to loot. His face was grim -- but wasn't it always? He was always being overly serious; a zealot to the grave cause, where he could stand off to the side looking dark and brooding. It was _almost_ occasionally a welcome relief compared to the rather flippant antics of the two thieves, but Edwin had been travelling long enough to be able to ignore the dregs of society well enough.

"His name's Tagget," explained Valygar, his arm waving over to the gnome was regarding them somewhat fearfully. "He says he'd removed his collar, and the hunters had found him wandering around the corridors. We arrived just as they'd warmed up."

"His collar?" asked Nalia with a frown.

The stalker nodded. "Apparently, the warden keeps a large number of slaves here -- prisoners that have been turned into thralls by a magical collar that they wear that control them. They are next to impossible to remove."

"Then how did he get his off?" asked Edwin, peering at the gnome. He was an unremarkable fellow -- rather quiet for the kind of vigilante actions he implied he was responsible for, and had he been a slave in Thay, Edwin would have ensured he thought twice about making any bids for freedom. He suspected his current companions may object to that though.

"Some flaw in it," shrugged the ranger. "Says he managed to wriggle out of it, then realised he had, pretty much, nowhere to go."

"(Bah. Such idiocy is the reason that some are born to serve and some are born to be served upon.)" Edwin stopped muttering to register the looks that the others were giving him, particularly Nalia's rather disgusted expression. He frowned slightly. "What? What is it now? (Ugh, these simians -- they stare so openly at my magnificence, and have not even the graciousness to try and hide it.)"

"Well, anyway," said Coran quickly, drawing the others attention away from Edwin as fast as he could. "We can't just leave him here alone if it's dangerous, and he might have more information for us if we're to find Raelis and her band."

Valygar nodded and looked over to the gnome. "It's all right," he said quietly. "These people won't hurt you -- this is Coran and Nalia. And this... is Edwin."

The gnome nodded and smiled nervously to each of them, cowering slightly when Edwin strode over and loomed above him. "The actor friends you spoke of are in the warden's cells, awaiting transport to Duke Rowan's tower, I am told," Tagget said timidly.

Coran nodded and frowned. "Do you have any idea how we get to them?"

"Or, more importantly, how we get out of here?" asked Edwin strongly.

The gnome edged away from the red-robed wizard slightly. "The only sure way out of this planar prison is through the dark magic of the cambion, himself. But I doubt he would transport anyone out of here willingly."

"The cambion?" enquired Nalia.

Tagget nodded. "The warden of the prison. He is not far from here, down this passageway beyond your red friend -- but I would not advise going down that route. There are floor markings that the tanar'ri have left with their magic... portals that transport you to the other rooms of this prison. The ones between here and the warden's room you cannot avoid, and they bring you to the barracks where the warden keeps his personal soldiers and thralls. 'Tis a most dangerous path to take."

"Then what other way can we use?" asked Coran.

"Well... there is another way to reach the warden..." replied Tagget thoughtfully. "A safer way, perhaps, that may serve your purpose, and perhaps mine as well. Might I tell you of it?"

"Go on," nodded Valygar.

"The warden is powerful by himself, true," Tagget began to explain, standing up from his cowering position as the excitement of his plan infected him. "But he is also protected by the many thralls under his control through the collars they wear. There is a way to the chambers of the Master of Thralls... a lesser tanar'ri who holds a device that I know allows him to control the collars. Destroy that device and the thralls are freed. The warden is vulnerable... and I will be able to contact my newly freed friends. Some of them are mages who will teleport us away."

The companions exchanged glances. "I... I would not offer this chance, my Lord," beseeched Tagget, looking at Valygar imploringly, "if I did not think you might have a chance against the warden, himself. I can think of no other way for either of us to escape this place, truly."

"If we can free your friends and they can teleport you out, can we not just sneak past the warden?" Nalia sounded hopeful.

"There are many old and powerful magics in this prison, my Lady," sighed Tagget. "We might get away briefly, but the prison's magic would track us... and the warden would send powerful hunters very quickly. The prison's magic dies with the warden. It is the only way."

"Let's do it," said Coran, nodding to the ranger determinedly while Edwin rolled his eyes and Nalia's brow furrowed with worry. "You can come with us, my gnomish friend, and show us how to get to this Master of Thralls -- we'll do your plan."

-----------------------

They slowly made their way along the dimly lit passage, following Tagget as he confidently slunk along, pausing when he did to allow Thralls to move away from their path. Coran could see no cells, which caused him a fair amount of curiosity until he remembered Tagget's words regarding the location of the warden's barracks, and the fact that Nalia appeared to have stepped on a patch of the floor that looked... different.

With a shriek, she disappeared -- the noise was enough to herald more voices from further along the corridor, and the sound of rapidly approaching people, intent on investigating the noise, was soon obvious. Tagget called out in dismay.

"The thralls come! They will be compelled by their collars to attack!"

"Where has Nalia gone?" asked Coran loudly, trying to make himself heard over the gnome's whimpers.

"To one of the cells, no doubt," the terrified former prisoner replied. "The slaves there will be collared too, I daresay."

Coran nodded and leapt to the portal, allowing it to open up and swallow him without another thought to their other predicament. His surroundings went dark as he heard Valygar's calls to Edwin and caught a glimpse of Tagget as he crept into a shadowy nook in the corridor. When the light returned, his surroundings were very different -- a fairly large room, lit with bright, white crystals and home to several strange creatures. They had Nalia surrounded, slowly moving in for the kill as she mumbled the words of her spell frantically.

A white glow engulfed both her and the elf, and he felt himself speed up, noticing her dart from her foes and back into the relative safety of the other half of the room. She looked relieved to see him, and he tried to throw her a reassuring smile before readying his sword in his hands and facing off against the closest of the prisoners.

"Don't... want... to fight..." whispered one; a fairly young looking human man who carried a knife that was pointed at the elf. He moved assuredly, but Coran could see him fighting internally -- his eyes shone briefly with regret at the inability to control his thoughts and actions, and his first lunge was weak. Coran easily disarmed him, using the hilt of his sword to knock him unconscious as the rest moved closer.

Nalia's second spell went off, a cluster of missiles hitting one of the taller creatures and causing it to stumble. Coran immediately took advantage, using his extra speed to nimbly duck between the clumsy swings of the prisoners' swords and moving in to finish off their fallen comrade. Almost instinctively he leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding a mace that ripped through the air, the breeze from it blowing past his ear as a signal to how close it was. He spun round, thrusting his sword forward with both hands to impale the aggressor as more cantrips and incantations flew from Nalia's fingertips, injuring the remaining slaves. When the last one fell to the ground dead, Coran rushed over to the young human and began to examine the collar.

"Can we take it off?" she asked fearfully, looking over his shoulder as she approached. He shrugged.

"It has to be worth a try, right?" he asked. "The gnome got his off -- if we can find a way..."

"Here -- let me," she said firmly, pushing him gently out of the way as she knelt down, letting her dextrous fingers run along the bumps and ridges of the collar, seeking something to work on. Coran pulled back a little, watching as she methodically worked her way around, his keen hearing picking up the slight intake of breath when she seemed to find something. Her brow furrowed in concentration, and he found himself staring at her -- he saw her so differently, now, than he had when they initially met. When she was just another girl in need of help, who would go back to her life when the adventurers left. But Nalia had proven him wrong -- she'd lost everything, but rather than give up and accept what others had planned for her, she fought back, taking her life into her own hands -- into her own control. Her inner strength and determination, her loyalty and steadfastness... they were only a few of the things he admired about her.

"Coran?"

He blinked, realising that he'd been staring at her. She was giving him a very strange look.

"Yes?"

"I think I've found something," she said, turning her attention back to the collar. "But I can't seem to find a way to work it loose. I thought... maybe..."

He grinned and nodded, allowing his hands to move down to hers, hearing her draw in her breath sharply as his fingers brushed against hers. She was right, though -- there was a tiny opening that he could barely fit a digit into, and beyond it appeared to be some sort of button...

The man groaned, his eyes flickering as his consciousness began to return. Nalia drew back, casting a worried glance to the elf, but he was too busy with the collar -- so close... The human stirred slightly, his arms and legs shifting as he tried to remember where he was, what had happened. Nalia began to murmur -- Coran recognised the words of a hold spell and continued with his attempts. The button was so close, only a hair's breadth from his fingertips...

"Must... kill..." The man whispered the words so softly that Coran wasn't sure if he'd heard them or imagined them. With amazing reflexes for someone who had just been stunned, the man grabbed a nearby sword, swinging it around quickly as Nalia's hands glowed with a yellow light which spilled towards the two men.

Coran stretched his finger, finally reaching his target and the collar immediately loosened off from the man's throat. A look of horror filled the human's eyes as he regained his own senses and realised what was happening; then to Coran's surprise, he felt his limbs freeze in place, and he could do nothing but wait for the moments to pass as the blade of the sword cut through the air, ever closer.


	68. The Waiting Game

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Waiting Game**

-----------------------

"Hey Minsc, do you remember Dynaheir's face when she fell over in the sewers?" Imoen's face broke out into a wide grin as the three companions sat around Adalon's conjured fire, meant to make them feel more homely than they had been in the almost bare cavern. Anomen was sitting, listening intently to their shared stories about their past travels, a fascinated look on his face.

"How could Minsc and Boo forget?" asked the berserker solemnly. "Glorious Dynaheir was not a fan of dirt and mess, and to suddenly be covered in the evil sludge of the sewers was almost more than she could bear."

"And poor Coran tried to be sympathetic, but she just called him smelly..."

"Fair Dynaheir was wise and intelligent!"

Imoen sniggered and patted Anomen's hand. The knight was looking puzzled again. "We wandered through the sewers of Baldur's Gate when we returned to the city as outlaws."

"Outlaws?" he gaped.

"Yeah," nodded Imoen. "Though I'm ahead of myself again... but never mind. After Sarevok killed his father and his father's associates in Candlekeep, we got the blame for it and we only managed to escape when Tethy helped us."

"Tethy?" Anomen blinked.

"Oh, er, Tethtoril," she grinned.

"He was a noble man," declared Minsc happily. "He knew that little Maiyn and Minsc and Boo were good and true!"

"What about me, ya dolt?"

"This was before we met you!" called Imoen in the direction of Lilarcor, who was lying beside the packs. Minsc had set up three bed rolls to mimic a normal camp, and combined with the flickering flames, it almost felt quite peaceful to Imoen -- when she could forget about the danger her friends were in, that was.

"Booooooring!" The sword fell quiet again.

"That must have clouded your return home quite badly," said Anomen after a slight pause.

Imoen took a few minutes to consider it, while Minsc played with Boo quietly. "I guess. I'm not sure either of us saw it as 'home' any more, though. Gorion was dead, and we'd been on the road for a while, made friends and... they'd become our family. There wasn't anything for us at Candlekeep, except for memories."

Anomen nodded. It was a few minutes before he spoke, his voice low. "I... I think I understand. When I squired for the Order, I left behind my father and my sister at home. My father I barely missed, but my sister... I wished to go back and visit her, but I only rarely ever got the chance. When I did, I was eager that we spend the day elsewhere in the city, lest Lord Cor ruin the small amount of happiness I could gather from her continued well being -- physically, if not emotionally. When she was gone... when I last returned to my father's estate, with your sister and her friends, I realised there was nothing left for me there any more. Nothing, but as you say, the memories."

Imoen reached out and took the knight's hand gently in her own, offering it a slight squeeze. He smiled gratefully in return. She knew the story of his sister -- slowly she was piecing together bits of his life, from their brief time in Brynnlaw and on Saemon's stolen ship, to in the sahuagin city up until their escape. After their dealings with the Spectator, the two of them had cautiously made their way to the exiled platforms, the young girl discretely showing the orb the priestess had gifted them with to allow them safe passage.

To their relief, Prince Villynaty had been slightly less insane than King Ixilthetocal, and he had welcomed to his side and spoke of his plan to oust the king and take over the cavern as his own. Imoen had nudged Anomen pointedly in the ribs as he glowered darkly at the fish-folk, while she nodded benignly, agreeing with the outline and pledging their assistance to the cause. She then moved forward, shaking the Prince's hand warmly before he went off to sort out his troops. Anomen was still scowling -- she'd smiled at him, but he'd turned away from her, obviously grudging what they were about to do; he'd made no secret of the fact that he'd rather just wipe out the whole city, but she'd pointed out that they lacked the true force to do it.

His sulk passed soon enough, however -- as Prince Villynaty charged off with his whole complement of associates, Imoen pulled Anomen back, ducking behind a ledge until they were left alone. Noting his puzzled look, she'd smiled to him and quietly removed a thin, glowing rope from her pouch. She'd grabbed his hand and dragged him to the large well she'd spotted when they first arrived in the exile's corner, and he grinned in realisation. Together, they'd descended to the Underdark -- falling the last few feet as the angry sahuagin, above, discovered their treachery, and rushed back to their lair to cut the rope.

Not long after, they'd found Maiyn's disguised group -- or rather, been found by them, and led to this cave. After the initial awe had worn off, Adalon had patiently explained why they were disguised; then they'd returned, again, and Minsc had appeared, the drow disguise melting from his features easily. Imoen had thought her ribs would crack under the pressure of his hug, which caused Anomen to chuckle. She had the last laugh, though, when the berserker swept the knight up too, straight after, exclaiming his relief that he was also fine.

Then Minsc had filled in the missing parts of the tale -- describing the villainy of the mindflayers and the hospitality displayed by the svirfneblin. Imoen felt strange as she listened -- part of her was relieved to have missed the illithid affair, certainly -- more captivity for her would have been hard to bear. But the tales of the rest and relaxation in the deep gnome village made her yearn to be with her companions again, away from this place, and away from their troubles. She'd sighed heavily, knowing that such a chance may be far off, and it was Anomen's concern over her melancholy that had started this discussion, as he encouraged Minsc to talk about their previous travels in the hope that memories may cheer her up.

It had been working, too, until now. As if sensing the shift in atmosphere, Minsc spoke.

"Boo has reminded Minsc of the competitions little Imoen had with little Alora," he said quietly. Imoen nodded as Anomen's eyebrow rose.

"'Competitions'?" the knight asked.

"We used to argue, in a friendly way, of course, over who was the better thief," said Imoen with a small smile. "She eventually won -- Jaheira had no idea where her herbal pouch had gone, accusing Maiyn of stealing it to prevent-" Imoen stopped and sniggered slightly. "Well, she suggested Maiyn had rather dubious reasons, when in reality Alora had lifted it from her belt the previous evening."

Anomen was smiling again. "I think Maiyn may have mentioned Alora," he remarked thoughtfully. "She... passed away?"

Imoen nodded sadly. "She died when we fought Sarevok. So did-"

"Yeslick?"

Imoen nodded again to the knight. "She told you about this?"

"She mentioned it once or twice," he replied carefully. "She seemed very distressed by it all."

"We all took it hard," said Imoen softly. "Yeslick... he was like a father figure to the group. Even Jaheira and Kivan found it hard not to get along with him."

"And you were close to Alora?"

"Little Alora and little Imoen were inseparable," smiled Minsc. "When little Maiyn found Coran, little Imoen found little Alora to be just as good company. Sometimes Minsc and Boo still miss her little hairy feet. Boo said they were like a hammock, when she'd sit with her feet up and let him curl into them."

Anomen looked bemused. "You must have all been very close," he said. Imoen was sure she detected a touch of wistfulness about it, and she poked him in the ribs.

"No closer than you are to them, now," she grinned.

"To 'them'?" he teased.

She shrugged to him slightly. "I guess. I... I wasn't there..." She shuddered involuntarily as the flashes of her imprisonment went through her mind. Images of knives and spells, lights and torturous laughing threatened to overwhelm her, and the next thing she felt were two arms around her shoulders, as the men had moved closer to her sides, each embracing her protectively. She held Minsc's spare hand and leaned her head over to Anomen's shoulder, closing her eyes and thanking whoever watched over her for providing such friends; then she quickly added a prayer that asked to extend that shelter to those who weren't present.

-----------------------

It seemed like weeks before they arrived, though it was really no more than a couple of days -- four dark skinned figures, stumbling down the stairs as they fled from someone or something. Despite obviously aware that the cave was a sanctuary from the drow, two kept casting fearful looks behind them -- of the others, one was carrying the body of their fifth member. Slowly he approached Anomen, placing their fallen comrade gently on the ground. The other stumbled into Minsc's arms, weary and exhausted, injuries showing clearly on her body.

The girl who had been looking back to the entrance turned her gaze to the knight, her face full of pleading. Imoen watched him nod and move to the body, the sound of his gentle prayer filtering across the chamber. The thief moved over to the girl as she moved on, stumbling towards the dragon. A flash of white caused Adalon to cry out in delight as the eggs were gently placed before her, and Imoen darted to the now revealed Maiyn.

"Boy, we sure have some stories to exchange, I guess," she grinned. Her sister smiled weakly to her in return, then fell to her knees. The human girl caught her, gently guiding her to the ground. Within seconds, the ranger was sound asleep.

-----------------------

"I have been waiting for you, child. Come in -- sit down. We have much to catch up on, do we not?"

Before Maiyn was a large room, still familiar to her, despite the time that had passed. A low fire was burning in the hearth, as it always had been whenever she'd been summoned there. The books on the shelves showed no sign of being dusty, despite there being far too many for any one man to successfully read regularly. The desk was a strange mixture or organised chaos; covered in a variety of parchments and documents, inks and paper weights... letters, envelopes, books... and some things Maiyn didn't recognise at all. She never had worked out what they were, though some were, possibly, random spell components he'd never found the time to tidy up.

But everything looked like it was placed in _exactly_ the right spot -- she'd never once seen him search or rummage for anything. Wherever he reached, what he sought would be there.

She glanced to the window -- the sky was grey outside, a single candle burning on the sill. It reminded her of a chilly winter afternoon and she shivered involuntarily. Gorion smiled as he beckoned once more.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled slightly -- a noise she missed so badly that it was painful to hear. He sat down, settling himself into the extremely large chair that he _always_ used, and once again, waved to its twin. This time she moved forward cautiously, perching on the edge of the seat while she regarded him with suspicion.

"You do not remember your old foster father?" he asked, a twinkle shining in his eyes, and his mouth pursed into a small smile. She frowned slightly at him; he was certainly good at being Gorion, whoever he was.

"Well," she said at length. "So far, my inner being has taken on the form of Imoen and I'm _assuming_ the taint was taking the form of Irenicus. So... what part of my subconscious are you?"

Gorion regarded her with amusement for a short while. "None," he replied simply. "I am, of course, not really with you -- but you know that. This is but a dream, and my ability to contact you in such a manner is limited indeed -- which is why I have not done so, until now."

She nodded slowly, relaxing slightly into the chair. "Why now?"

He sighed heavily -- if he'd still been alive she would have called it wearily, but it seemed strange to think a ghost could be tired. "You have been through so much, child," he said softly. "Little did I know how hard the path would be, especially when I could not walk it by your side and offer my guidance."

"I miss you," she whispered.

"I know, Maiyn," he said sadly. "But you have done well. I am proud of you, as you know."

"Then why come to see me now?"

"You do not seem to realise the very real potential there is within you," he explained. "Not a potential for goodness, however -- no, a potential for darkness and destruction. With every drop of blood that is shed in your presence -- more so when by your own hands -- the darkness inside you grows. Your soul -- so caring and kind -- is no longer there to try and smother the effect, and you have been laid bare to the embrace of your essence."

"I will fight it," she said determinedly. "I've always been fighting it..."

He nodded. "You have. But my time here is short and I must say what I need to say in order to rest assured that I have given my ward the best I can, even in my wake. You are changing, Maiyn -- you know it inside, and your comrades are all too aware in the darkening of your personality. You are quicker to act, less distraught by taking a life. Is this really you, or is it what is inside you, slowly taking you over?"

"I do what I must," she replied quietly. "I don't... I _don't_ enjoy killing!"

"_You_ do not, but it does. And it grows as you draw blood."

She sighed. "Then what can I do?"

"Be aware," he said, smiling. "If you are aware -- if you are conscious of the changes in you -- then you will recognise when it happens, and you will be more capable to fight it." He leaned forward slightly, keeping his eyes level with hers. "Your instinct, child, is not always something you should rely upon. Not until you get back what is rightfully yours."

She nodded, surprised when she felt Gorion's hand on hers. She sprang from her seat, throwing herself into his arms as she clung onto him with all the strength she could muster. His hold was equally tight, but slowly it began to loosen -- to fade. Maiyn cried with despair as the blackness enveloped the scene, the flickering flames from the fire being the last bit of light to be subdued.

-----------------------

Anomen focussed. He focussed harder than he ever had before, reaching out to Helm as he offered his unwavering tribute and prayers. His eyes were closed tightly and every thought he had was concentrated on the task at hand; the body lying before him, his hands resting gently on the small frame of Sime. She was not a woman of faith -- she was, he knew, a pivotal pawn in all he stood against; in what Helm opposed... but he had to try. She had been loyal to their cause; he did not know what she had been responsible for before she joined their band, or how many had fallen because of her slight hand; all he worked with was the goodness he'd seen in her since they met and the fact that she had effectively sacrificed herself to save the others.

His initial attempts at reviving her had failed, and so while he rested for some minutes, composing himself for a fuller attempt, Kivan had recounted their tale briefly; from their entrance to the drow city to their fleeing, though he had left some choice details aside. Adalon had welcomed the return of her eggs, disappearing with them with the promise that she would return soon -- urging them to take the chance to rest, for the next stage of their journey would be hard.

Across the small campfire that Minsc was busily tending sat Imoen, her eyes watching the young priest as his lips moved in silent prayer. She could see small beads of sweat on his brow, his hands trembling now and again as he fought the weariness building up. Jaheira and Kivan were now asleep -- fatigued from their adventures and weary from what they'd seen. Xan was huddled by Maiyn -- he'd entered his reverie only briefly, thrashing and panicking soon after the trance-like state had claimed him, and it was only Minsc's strength that had managed to contain him, holding him tight until he brought himself back to consciousness. He wouldn't tell them what had happened or what he'd seen, despite Imoen's worried enquiries, so she'd left him alone, watching as he made his way to Maiyn's curled form, his slender fingers softly stroking her hair as she slept soundly, her loyal enchanter by her side.

She could only imagine what they'd been through -- her own adventure with Anomen seemed to pale in danger in comparison, though she knew they'd had a few close shaves of their own. Now, though, they were all together, again -- though the circumstances were less than perfect. Imoen barely knew Sime, though she had seemed pleasant enough -- professional in her actions, but possessing the same mischievous glint that Imoen had once had... before... well, before Irenicus. She hoped Anomen's prayers would be heard; it would be hard to see another loss, another friend dying in their adventures. Maiyn would take it hard -- and considering their current predicament, regardless of any assistance Adalon would provide, having her in anything less than her best form would only lessen their chances at escaping without incurring any further loss.

The human girl sighed heavily. Anomen's murmuring stopped briefly -- his eyes opened for a second, his worried gaze flickering over to her as he checked she was all right. Content that she was in no immediate harm, he drifted back to his prayers easily. Imoen frowned slightly -- she wasn't sure Helm would appreciate his concentration being so easily won from his tributes... but the glow inside her betrayed the flattery she felt.

She glanced over to Xan. He'd eventually lain down beside Maiyn, his eyes closed. She wondered if he was in reverie or asleep -- his breathing was level, anyway, and there was no sign of distress from him that they'd seen before. She hoped whatever it was had passed and he could gather his strength. He'd probably need it for when they moved off.

She sighed slightly. She should probably sleep too, but there was still some adrenaline flowing through her veins, it seemed. She was also reluctant to rest until Anomen did, for some reason -- it seemed unfair to think that he'd be the only one to potentially go without having any rest... even Minsc had risen from his seat at the fire, and she assumed he was heading to his bedroll to have a nap. She realised she was wrong when he moved over to her, settling down by her side with a smile on his face.

She couldn't help but smile in return -- Minsc just had that effect on people. He had an infectious humour, enough to put anyone in a good mood -- well, in her opinion, anyway. Boo scampered down from his shoulder, settling onto his knee and peering up at her. He squeaked loudly.

"What's that, Boo?" Minsc nodded as the rodent squeaked a few more times, and he nodded solemnly. "I think so too. Perhaps we should ask now?" Boo squeaked again.

Imoen raised an eyebrow.

"Boo is reminding Minsc of something he wanted to ask you," he said seriously, the smile having vanished from his face as gazed at her solemnly. She nodded back to him, earnestly, and he seemed to relax a little. "When glorious Dynaheir fell to the evil mage, little Imoen was still her apprentice," he mused. "But little Imoen has learnt much in the time she studied, and Boo and Minsc think little Imoen is a proper witch herself now. And a proper witch needs a proper guardian."

Imoen couldn't stop the small smile that was pulling at the corners of her mouth. She suspected she knew where this was going, but she stayed quiet, letting the berserker finish what he was saying without interrupting him.

"And so, it would help Minsc and Boo too, to complete our dejemma, if fair Dynaheir's young learner would allow Minsc to offer his protection to her. Boo has pointed out that Knight Anomen also seems to want to protect little Imoen, but Minsc thinks there is enough evil in the world to warrant two protectors!"

Imoen giggled slightly. "I'd be honoured," she said to a beaming Minsc, squealing slightly as his arms flew around her amidst Boo's furious squeaks as the rodent scrambled out of the way.

"DO YOU HEAR THAT EVIL?" Minsc roared, almost deafening the girl as he gripped her in his bearhug at the same time. "MINSC AND BOO AND LARRY HAVE A NEW WITCH, AND WOE BETIDE ANYONE WHO EVEN LOOKS AT HER FUNNY!"

Jaheira and Kivan were both started awake by the noise, and Anomen's prayers received their second brief interruption. Only Maiyn and Xan seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was happening, and when Imoen told the others and Minsc had apologised for his enthusiasm, they returned to their previous activities with mutterings and mumblings. She giggled slightly at Jaheira's choice words, but Minsc didn't seem to hear them, as he proudly conversed with Boo about their new duties.

Imoen looked over to her sister -- she looked peaceful, though she was still curled up in the same position as she'd been in since Minsc carried her to her bed. Xan was obviously resting properly too -- he'd have been the first to jump at Minsc's roar, otherwise, and she was just glad the enchanter had found some peace.

But no sooner had the thought passed through her mind, than his body began to twitch. She called out warningly to Minsc, and they moved closer. Slowly but surely, his twitching became more erratic, and just as he was about to thrash, Minsc leant forward to hold him down, startling from his slumber. He immediately disentangled himself, dragging himself to his feet and stumbling away from Imoen's worried questions. She watched him wander to the other side of the cavern with concern, only being distracted by the small voice from her side.

"Im... I just saw Gorion..."

-----------------------

He hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure what to do next. Xzar hated uncertainty; there was only one thing he hated more than it, in fact, and that was being forced to do something against his will. But, apparently, that was _exactly_ what he was doing every day -- and had been doing, for... well, years.

He reclined in the comfortable chair -- Prebek had been a fairly wealthy merchant, and now he was one of Xzar's minions, his home becoming the necromancer's laboratory. It hadn't been intentional, but the location was perfect -- he was sure it was. After a few nights in various inns, desperately trying to work out what was causing the searing pain in his head, Xzar had stumbled towards the docks, intending to find a ship that would take him north, perhaps to Baldur's Gate, where he could make his way slowly back to Zhentil Keep. But every time he seriously considered a travel plan, the pain got worse. Then _they_ had wandered past.

He had no idea who they were, but the man was _so _very familiar. An elf, with a face painted in gaudy colours that matched his ill fitting garb. The girl was pleasant enough to look at, and they had trotted past him without a second glance at his hooded figure, just another lovestuck young couple. But why were they so familiar, especially him?

He'd followed them, watching as they entered an inn together. Slowly some hazy images spilled into his brain -- he was hesitant to call them memories, disjointed as they were, and he had no true recalling of anything. But he could see them in a forest somewhere, then in a large cavern beside a dragon. He'd frowned, but it was useless -- he couldn't force any more detail to come forth.

Something, though, told him they'd be important. So he'd stumbled into this house, liking its secluded position, nestled into the city walls as it was. He killed the man inside quickly and re-animated him as his first apprentice; a few summoned goblins later, and the laboratory was up and running. It didn't take someone of Xzar's intellect wrong to work out _exactly_ what was wrong with him. And he didn't like it one bit.

So furious as he was, he'd killed three of his goblin slaves in anger, and forced the undead Prebek to repeat the tests over and over again. The same conclusion came up each time, and Xzar could barely believe what they'd done to him. His 'superiors' in the Zhentarim -- those who had feared his capability and ambition. So worried, they'd obviously been, they'd placed a Geas over him -- the exact details were impossible for him to find out, but the pain soothed when he concentrated on a way to find Montaron... yet whenever he was with the halfling, he could barely remember anything.

He killed the remaining goblins, frustrated by the whole experience. He had no choice but to find his sidekick, no matter how much he didn't want to. Without him, they'd no doubt both perish under the effects of the spell. With him, Xzar would be rendered incompetent again. The only saving grace he would have was when the caster eventually perished -- and his one comfort was knowing that in the cut-throat land of the Zhentarim, whoever had spoke the words of the Geas would not be expecting to have a long and healthy life.

Now he knew what he was up against, he would fight against it -- so when the spell was broken, he'd be able to return home and take what was rightfully his. And then they'd regret ever taking such an action on him -- of that, he was sure.


	69. Intervention

**A/N: **Very small interlude -- didn't fit as part of any other chapter, however...

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Intervention**

-----------------------

_Hanali gazed down at the pool, watching the ripples gently career across its surface. At that moment it was doing nothing but reflect the light and colour that was her home -- the Plane of Arvanaith. She loved to sit by this lake; not least at all for its scrying properties, enabling her to gaze down upon those mortals who interested her when she was bored, but also because it was in the hub of the Seldarine's home. Only moments before, Solonor Thelandira had been sitting by her side as they discussed their mutual love of music. But he had gone off to see to other matters requiring his attention, and most of the other gods who were floating around were of no interest to her at that moment._

_One, however, was_ very_ interesting -- she knew he was approaching, but she kept her gaze firmly down upon the surface of the pool. The intake of breath from Erevan signalled the visitor's approach, and a flash of light was the telltale sign of the trickster god's disappearance. Within moments, she was all too aware of someone standing directly behind her, but still she ignored his presence, trying not to smile in case he caught a glimpse of her reflection._

_Several minutes passed and she realised he wasn't going to make the first move. So slowly she turned around, standing from her seat and noting his frown as he gazed at the waters. He knew, of course, what they were used for, and she suspected that he was wondering about the focus of her recent attentions. She didn't doubt for a moment that he would guess correctly._

_"It is good to see you here," she said gently. "In your _home_."_

_He winced at the word, shaking his head slightly, but otherwise letting the matter pass. "I came to see Sehanine. I would not wish to deny her kind-hearted invitation, though I must wonder at the timing of it, and who was at the root of the request."_

_Hanali smiled warmly. "I am sure she was missing you," she said. "As we all were. Solonar was here a moment ago-"_

_"I saw him."_

_"Yes..." She paused, watching him intently. His gaze was still firmly fixed to the pool and she knew it was only a matter of time before his temper got the better of him. "How are you, young Fenmarel?"_

_His dark eyes locked with hers, his frown harsh and unwelcoming despite her attempts to be amiable. She could see his hands clenched at his sides, his whole body tense. He was not enjoying his visit._

_"Why was it so important to get me here?"_

_She shrugged slightly, gesturing at the seat vacated previous by Solonar, and settling herself back down beside the waters. He remained where he was, rigid and refusing to move, as if the slightest motion from him would bring about unwanted attention. "Your girl was... lucky," she remarked innocently. "To have plunged through an offensive drow party, like that, and to only suffer the slightest of wounds... to manage to escape the city without drawing more attention than they did..." She looked back up to him, her smile increasing. "To navigate their way down tunnels correctly, when they'd only used them, what... a handful of times before? Or had they even _used _that particular route before? I know she is a ranger, but I thought their skills were best employed in forests and outdoors... not in the Underdark." She could see him clenching his teeth, his stare only becoming fiercer._

_"What are you implying?" he finally managed to ask._

_"Nothing!" she exclaimed with an airy wave of her hand. "I am just speculating with a friend on what may have occurred while your divine-blooded follower dashed through the caverns. As I said to Solonar-"_

_"This is not his matter," Fenmarel hissed._

_"As I said to him," she continued, ignoring his obvious anger, "it was such good _luck_ that they managed to head towards Adalon's cavern, so unwavering in their direction. It was almost as if they knew instinctively where to head... and Maiyn was the one at the front for the most part, was she not? We were beginning to wonder if she had started to worship Erevan-"_

_He turned abruptly, striding away from her._

_"I will come and see you soon!" she called after him, allowing herself a small chuckle as he disappeared into the leafy forest. She knew he'd been the one to guide the young elf and her party -- they had been lost and panicking, carrying a body and unable to move with any real swiftness -- yet they'd used such a direct route to their destination that the drow had been unable to cover the ground they needed to catch up with them…_

_Then, of course, that other drow had appeared -- the follower of Eilistraee. The daughter of Lolth was close to her mother's ex-lover, and they were known to be allies; Hanali was sure Fenmarel had called for her assistance in order to see his young follower to safety. She smiled to herself with satisfaction; her plans were moving along smoothly. Now all she had to deal with was a case of misplaced hearts._


	70. Fleeing

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Fleeing**

-----------------------

Maiyn was quite relieved. Not only were they safely in Adalon's cavern, away from the lurking drow, but Imoen didn't think she was mad. Instead, the thief had nodded when Maiyn described her dream, a couple of tears shining in her eyes slightly. Only when the ranger finished did the young human speak; hesitantly at first.

"He... he came to me, too. In Spellhold, when Irenicus told me what... what I was."

Maiyn nodded. Something inside seemed to stir; a pang of jealousy, she thought. _Why did he go to see her first? Why not me?_ She tried to ignore the demanding voice, frowning slightly as Imoen continued -- her sister seemed to notice her scowl and immediately looked pensive.

"Don't be mad. I think he was looking for the right time to come to us both, and he probably didn't think he'd _need_ to come and see me at all. It just... happened that way."

Maiyn sighed, shaking her head slightly and reaching out to squeeze Imoen's hand with her own free one -- her other was safely clasped in Xan's iron grip, the enchanter sitting by her side with his eyes fixed to the flames in a dazed trance. "I'm not mad," she explained, realising how relieved Imoen looked. "I'm surprised -- in a good way, though. I thought I was going mad, but if he visited you too... then it was real, wasn't it?"

Imoen grinned and nodded. "He told me that things weren't so bad," the human recalled. "That it would all work out in the end. He said I needed to keep hope, because it would get me through it."

"Hope is pointless," chanted Xan dourly. Maiyn threw him a worried look before directing her attention back to her sibling.

"He didn't say we were coming?"

"Not as such. But I guess that's what he meant, you know, by making me have hope. He asked me not to mention his visit to you until he had a chance to see you himself; that it took so much effort, he wasn't sure when he'd be able, but he didn't want us thinking he was being selective or having favourites."

Maiyn smiled softly -- that was like the old sage, indeed. Though there had not been any open competitiveness between the two young girls for Gorion's affection, there had always been small issues that dwelled with them. The fact he shared the same race as Imoen was a favourite for visitors to remark upon -- as if that meant he'd have more in common with her and therefore love her more. Both of them knew it was rubbish, though it had taken Maiyn a long time to live with easily. And despite Imoen's rapport with Winthrop, Gorion was the one she always saw as her father; he never felt threatened by the kindly innkeeper's influence on the thief.

"I miss him so much," whispered Imoen sadly.

"Me too," agreed Maiyn. The silence lingered around them as they sat together, each letting their own memories cascade through their minds. The ranger barely felt Xan's hand removing itself from her own, and he stood and wandered away quietly, a solitary sigh escaping his lips as he departed. Imoen nudged Maiyn gently.

"What's wrong with him?"

The elf frowned slightly. "Don't be mean, Im," she chided. "We've been through a lot, and I know he can be gloomy-"

"No, no, no," sighed the thief in exasperation. "I really do mean -- what is wrong with him? He hasn't rested since you got back -- whenever he's tried to, he's been really disturbed and Minsc's had to hold him down more than once to stop him from hurting you with his thrashing around."

Maiyn frowned more. "He's not said anything?"

Imoen shook her head. "Not a word. I did ask him, but he wouldn't say -- kept excusing himself and avoiding the topic. I'm worried about him -- is it just being here, in the Underdark, that's bothering him? He seemed like his normal self back in Spellhold -- all doom and gloom but generally genial enough."

The ranger bit her lip, looking over to the shadowy form of the enchanter as he sat against the far wall, huddled and alone as he sought his own company as refuge. "I... I think I know what it is," she said. "But he hasn't even spoken to me about it, so..."

The thief nodded understandingly. "Something happened, huh?"

Maiyn laughed dryly. "That's one way of putting it." She sighed then lowered her voice, glancing around at the others: Minsc was taking his turn to rest, snoring gently beside the still sleeping Jaheira. Kivan was beside what remained of Adalon's old nest, rummaging through the limited provisions she'd been able to leave them. Anomen was still deep in prayer to Helm. "When we were in the inn at Ust Natha," she whispered, "Xan was taken away by a priestess of another House for... well, pleasure."

Imoen's eyes widened in surprise. "And you let him?" she gasped.

Maiyn scowled. "I wasn't there -- and even if I was, there's probably little I could have done, since we were meant to be from another city, and our opinions mattered not to anyone."

Imoen nodded solemnly, her own eyes shifting over to the mage. "Poor Xan," she said softly. "You don't know what happened to him?"

"No... I haven't had a chance to ask, and... I don't even know how to bring it up. I sat with him when he returned to our suite, doing what healing I could after Jaheira had tended the worst of the injuries. He looked so forlorn... I had all these images going through my head, and then... then I had the strangest dream..." Imoen raised an eyebrow and Maiyn sighed. "It was that _thing_ again, you know? The thing I dreamt about before I realised Fenmarel had allowed me to serve as His cleric. It was telling me to beware, and passing on all these cryptic messages that I think were intended to see us safely from the city."

"Well they worked," noted Imoen with a grin.

"That, or pure luck," retorted Maiyn, stopping abruptly. "Coran did say luck would stay with the romantics..." she sighed again, and this time Imoen was the one to squeeze the ranger's hand in comfort.

"So, if you weren't there to stop Xan from being molested," said Imoen in her usual straightforward manner -- almost as if she instinctively knew that some topics were still off-limits, even for her, "where _were _you?"

Maiyn coughed slightly, causing Imoen's expression to become even more curious. "I was... seeing someone else." The human's eyes looked as if they were ready to pop from their sockets and Maiyn tutted loudly. "No, not like that -- though the drow woman we were working for had implied that I might want to use my charms to get the male into a position where he'd be vulnerable and easy to kill..."

"You were off seducing someone?"

"Im!"

"You didn't then? So you were trying to kill him without taking him to bed first?"

"Well, no... yes... Bah!" Maiyn scowled at Imoen's rather impish smile. "I actually told him who I really was and why I'd been sent there. He gave me his cloak-"

"And the fake eggs?" asked Imoen with a nod. "Kivan filled us in -- _now_ it all makes sense." The thief paused for a second and looked back to the enchanter, all trace of amusement disappearing. "Does Xan know you didn't... well, do anything with this guy?"

Maiyn felt a strange hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach that seemed to grow slowly, and she looked over to him. "No," she said quietly. "I... when I got back and realised what had happened to him, it went straight from my mind..."

"You might want to think about putting his mind to rest," noted Imoen knowingly. "He's been through enough... there's no need for him to assume it's any worse than what it is."

At that point he raised his head, his eyes drifting over to Maiyn and Imoen. He stared at them both for a few moments, then shifted his gaze fully on to the ranger; his look was full of betrayal and anxiety. Maiyn groaned.

"And now he thinks we're gossiping about him," she hissed.

"Well, he's right," replied Imoen dubiously, taking her hand away and quickly standing up slightly abashed. "No need to make it quite so obvious though," she finished hurriedly, scampering off to assist Kivan in his search for food. Maiyn looked back to Xan -- his head had dropped again, more due to fatigue, it appeared, than anything else. Slowly she scrambled to her feet, looking over to Anomen and Sime -- there still was nothing from the priest, and Sime's lifeless body was looking greyer than before. Maiyn felt her throat constricting -- _not another one, please, not another_. With a sigh, she wandered slowly towards Xan.

-----------------------

"I'm sure you haven't told Imoen all the details yet." Xan's voice was low, with a seemingly defiant edge to it. Maiyn ignored him and sat down regardless, reaching out to take his hand. He carefully moved it away, and she tensed, taking a deep breath.

"I think it's time we talked," she said.

He let out a small, hoarse laugh. "I thought our talking was done back in the svirfneblin village."

"If it was, why have you been holding my hand so often? Why were you so willing for me to stay with you when you came back from-" She stopped abruptly as he stiffened, silently cursing her bluntness. She closed her eyes, sighed heavily, and tried again. "What we said... well, more what we _didn't_ say... it doesn't matter. The details don't matter, right now, because we're friends at least -- aren't we?"

He nodded slightly, and she smiled with slight relief. "Though it would appear you are closer friends to Imoen, because I am almost certain you would not discuss private matters involving _her_ with _me_."

She recoiled slightly at his words. "That's not fair. I've confided in you about Imoen... about a _lot_ of things, more than almost anyone else."

"Yet there are still some things you won't discuss with me, or that you'll lie about," he replied calmly. "Or rather, some _people_. And regarding your confiding habits, I don't doubt I was a very convenient replacement until you were reunited with your sister... or certain others."

She ground her teeth in frustration, opting to ignore his antagonistic approach; refusing to give him the argument he seemed to be seeking. "I care for you, and I'm worried about you. I'm worried that you might have the wrong idea about some things."

Xan raised his eyes to look at her. They looked dull and listless, and his normally pale skin looked even more devoid of life, with large, black shadows hanging under his eyes and a gaunt appearance to his face. He looked almost as bad as Sime. "I think I have the right idea about a lot of things," he said wryly. "Our doom, for example..."

Maiyn stared at him, trying to gauge if he was being humorous or not. She couldn't tell. "We've made it this far," she pointed out, slightly argumentatively. He merely shrugged in response, his eyes drifting back to the ground. She frowned. "I didn't sleep with Solaufein, you know."

He only chuckled in response, which annoyed her more than an announcement of his disbelief would have. "Did you want to?"

"Xan!"

"Well, did you?" he looked back at her, his eyes piercing -- they seemed to have picked up some life, some urge to go on. She stared back at him and felt strange; her surroundings seemed to dim, everything but Xan seemed to become slightly blurred. Then it passed, as soon as it had come, and she raised a hand to her head; surely she wasn't becoming ill now, of all times -- when they needed their strength to get past the final hurdle to escape to the surface.

Xan sighed and leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed. He was muttering softly to himself in elvish; _foolish, foolish, foolish_, over and over. Maiyn leaned forward, touched his arm to try and break him from it. He just shook his head. "Not now. Later."

"You can't keep putting this off," she whispered. "You can't-"

"_Later_, Maiyn."

With a sigh she withdrew, sitting next to him for several minutes afterwards as she watched him sit in the same position, his eyes closed to the world around him. With resignation, she finally stood up, giving him one last concerned look before she left, heading over to the awakening Jaheira.

-----------------------

He needed to rest; he knew he did, and if he hadn't realised it before, he certainly did now. What possessed him to act like that... to push so close to her mind? He knew he wielded a power, an ability that many would subvert, or use against the target's will, like he had almost done. But this wasn't the first time the temptation had set in -- this time, though, it had been harder to fight it.

He kept his eyes closed, knowing that she was still sitting beside him, aware she was watching him. He could feel the confusion and hurt radiating from her; he desperately wanted to say something, to reach out -- to begin the conversation again. He _had_ feared that on the night of his liaison with the drow priestess, Maiyn would have succumbed to the drow fighter she needed to kill -- if only to be able to catch him off guard. But he'd heard what had actually happened several times, and seen for himself the eggs he gave her; his survival of their fateful meeting as he appeared in the Underdark tunnels while they made their escape from Ust Natha only served to further lead him to believe her account was, by all means, true. But... they could still have shared a bed, and the words came to his lips almost callously, intending to cause hurt. They had succeeded -- he was sure.

But he knew he was wrong -- he was using it all as a convenient excuse to shield his frustration that was firmly centred on another matter. As she rose from her seat and slowly wandered off, he opened his eyes and looked at her. The drow was not Coran -- it wasn't fair to pin the unease he felt regarding her feelings for her former lover onto a situation that neither she nor Solaufein would have had much control over, either. He sighed heavily. She was right -- they did need to talk. But not now...

-----------------------

Imoen and Kivan had brought food over to the campfire, making a hearty looking meal as Minsc helped Xan stagger over to the group. Silence was reigning the cave when Anomen called out, signalling the ending of his prayers. Plates were dropped, cooking was forgotten, as everyone's attention turned to the Priest of Helm as he sat, trembling from exhaustion and fatigue. Imoen dashed to his side, supporting him as he leaned on her small frame, his eyes closing as her arm went round his shoulders. Her eyes were fixed to the same point as Maiyn's; before him lay Sime, completely lifeless, and the ranger's heart began to fall. She stumbled towards them slowly, a lump in her throat preventing her from saying anything. But then she stopped; frozen in surprise as she watched. Imoen gasped, and the others let out various cries and exclamations. Anomen held out his hand, and Sime's slowly raised from the ground, finding his.

Jaheira darted over, immediately checking the girl over with careful and gentle hands as she soothingly welcomed her back to them. Maiyn rushed over to sit by her side, looking down to the young girl's face as she tried to smile up to them weakly. "Rest," she urged the human, softly brushing some of the rogue's silky hair away from her face before smiling down to her. "You gave us all a terrible fright... but you're back now."

-----------------------

Adalon returned in her human form, as promised, not long after they'd eaten. Jaheira had managed to concentrate enough to channel some further healing into Sime, giving her some strength so she was able to sit up and join them, after being carefully hugged by all -- even Minsc managed to take the girl into his arms softly when he offered his embrace. Anomen and Xan were still exhausted, the priest not having had a chance to rest, and the enchanter unable to close his eyes for more than a few minutes before becoming increasingly disturbed in his reverie. They had little in the way of time, however, and Adalon apologised for their inability to stay in her lair longer.

"The drow get ever closer," she explained. "My eggs are safe for the time being, but I must return to them soon. And it is time for you to return to the surface while there is still disruption enough to give you a good chance. I will take you as far as I can go, but you may face some resistance beyond the doors where I will leave you -- if I could do more, I would, but I must return to my eggs with all haste."

Maiyn nodded her understanding and the group readied themselves to depart, Minsc supporting Xan while Jaheira and Kivan helped Sime as she shakily stood. Anomen and Maiyn followed Adalon as she strode along, Imoen close behind them, while the others tried to keep up as well as they could. With the dragon's help, even in her smaller form, the drow they encountered fell easily and their progress was swift. Before long they arrived at the doors she'd mentioned, and Anomen cautiously opened them, allowing Maiyn to peer out through them. She could see nothing, even with her elven vision, and she nodded to the others.

"Thank you for your help," she said to Adalon sincerely. The dragon smiled.

"Thank you all for rescuing my eggs," she replied. "You proved to be honourable, Child of Bhaal, and I will watch your path with interest. But for now, I must see to my own children. Travel as quickly as you can -- there is not far to go, but it may be the most dangerous stretch yet."

Maiyn nodded, watching as Adalon stepped easily through a dimension door and disappeared. She checked the others were fine to continue, and slowly she led them into the chamber beyond the doors, picking her way along cautiously and quietly as the walls narrowed, turning into a natural passage. They travelled for several minutes before Maiyn stopped, another cavern looming ahead of them. The ranger gave a strangled, gargling cry, and stumbled backwards, falling as she tripped over Anomen's foot, knocking his shield against the stone wall of the passage. It made a dreadful clamouring noise.

Instantly the others became tense -- Xan and Sime were gently propped against the walls as Kivan, Jaheira and Minsc moved forward, the druid scowling darkly as she asked what had happened in a hiss. Maiyn had fallen into a foetal position, her arms across her face as she violently shook. Anomen was standing beside her, his face pale as he stared ahead and into the high-ceilinged room. Jaheira followed his gaze, and her heart lifted when she realised that there was light -- it was only torchlight, but it meant that other surfacers had been in the vicinity recently; the drow had no need of such items, after all. But then she noticed what Maiyn and Anomen had, and her own heart clenched tightly for a second.

Watching them with an unfriendly expression and a large pointed spear, was a bloated body atop what looked like eight arachnid legs.

-----------------------

Kivan knew what it was. "Drider!" he called, loud enough so that the group would hear him, but not so that it would echo further along the caverns and passages and draw even more unwanted attention to them. The elf was vaguely aware of Xan groaning behind him; the enchanter had no spells, having not been able to rest, so even a simple resist fear was beyond him. Anomen also shrugged helplessly -- he'd had no chance to pray to Helm for anything except the gift of life for Sime. Kivan joined Jaheira in standing in front of her, with Imoen slightly behind him, an arrow notched to her bow.

The noise of shuffling made him turn around quickly -- with a smile, he noticed Sime half stumble, half clamber to Imoen's side, her own bow in her hands. She was fairly unsteady and her hands were trembling; but as she took aim and waited for a signal, the ranger saw her slowly regain control over her tired and battered senses. He turned back to their foe and studied it carefully.

It was slowly heading towards them, weapon gripped tightly in its hands. Matted hair hung down around what had once likely been a fairly handsome male drow face -- now it was contorted; Kivan assumed it was due to the revulsion of what it had become and the pain it had likely undergone in the process. It was going to tower over them -- it was easily twice as tall Jaheira, and much bigger, even, than Minsc.

"The carapace around the legs will be difficult for us to pierce," he said. The druid nodded to his side, and he knew both Sime and Imoen would be able to hear him. Anomen and Minsc were also listening intently. "There are said to be vulnerable spots underneath, between the legs."

"That is not very helpful," noted Jaheira. "To find ourselves in that position would be dangerous indeed."

Kivan nodded grimly. "Try and reach any unarmoured part of the man you can. Disarm it if possible -- Minsc?"

"Minsc and Boo and Larry stand ready," announced the berserker.

"You'll have a good reach -- try and find a weakness in its armour."

"Larry shall ensure he finds the weak spot in the side of evil! Won't you Larry?"

"Sure thing! Lemme at 'em!"

"Jaheira, Anomen -- use your slings." The druid and cleric immediately pulled free their missile weapons, searching in their pouches for stones to load up. Neither questioned Kivan's instructions, trusting his opinion as the voice of authority over the creature -- the stoic ranger was only glad that the creature seemed hesitant to immediately charge, so he took the opportunity to drag Maiyn further back, closer to Xan.

"Keep an eye on her," he said quickly. "And watch out for anything appearing behind us -- if it does, call for Jaheira and Anomen."

Xan nodded weakly to him, moving forward slightly so he could be close to the completely terror-stricken ranger as she huddled close to the wall, her arms still wrapped closely around her head. Kivan quickly made his way back to the others, nodding to Minsc to signal their advance. Side by side, the two tall rangers cautiously moved forward. The drider paused at their action, then smiled. Only a second later, it charged.

"Aim for the head!" he shouted to the archers and slingers as he dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the drider's spear as it swept past his head. A mighty roar from the other side told him that Minsc had made contact with the enemy, though it seemed to have had little effect as the foe spun around -- fairly quickly considering the amount of legs it had to control -- ready to face off against Kivan once more.

This time the ranger ducked a lunging blow of the spear, coming up to the side and thrusting his own weapon forward; he noted with disappointment that the chitinous covering of the drider's abdomen easily absorbed the blow. He wrenched it free, nimbly rolling away from yet another attack, and sprinted around past Minsc as the berserker managed to cleave into one of the many legs with Lilarcor. This caused the beast some anger as ichor began to seep from the wound and it spun around, frustration crossing its face as the Rashemeni parried its counter attacks.

Kivan found himself facing its back, and he raced forward, raising his spear as high as he could while aiming at the drider's back. With as much force as he could muster, he drove his weapon forward, desperately trying to break through the tough chainmail worn by the creature. A chittering shriek erupted from it, and Kivan was dragged to the side as he clung onto his spear, the drider turning around as it tried to shake off the attack. Eventually his weapon became free, and he staggered slightly, trying to regain his footing as the beast descended upon him, ignoring the hail of bullets and arrows raining down upon it.

Disoriented as he was, he failed to completely evade the next attack, feeling the spear slamming into his side as he narrowly avoided the vicious point of the weapon. He tumbled to the ground, only just managing to hold onto his spear as the drider loomed over him, looking down at him with a cruel smirk. Its two hands raised its weapon, preparing to bring it down; but Kivan thrust his own up, through the two legs that were closest, and felt the tip piercing through the softer flesh underneath the drider's abdomen.

It screamed in pain, momentarily distracted from quarry, giving Kivan enough time to pull his weapon clear and attempt to move away. It noticed him moving, using one of its legs to knock him back to the ground where it re-assumed its position, preparing to bring the spear down on the elf while he was trying to get back to his feet. But the blow was well off-target -- distracted as the beast was by Minsc's continued assaults to its legs, causing it to fall slightly at one side as the wounds became too much for its weight. The berserker quickly moved in, thrusting Larry at the neck of the drider and piercing the bloated flesh. The creature let out a gargled cry, dropping its weapon as its hands rose to its throat; then slowly it sank to the ground, quivering as it crumpled to a heap, a pool of sticky fluid surrounding it.

Kivan slowly wandered over to the corpse, helping Minsc pull Larry free from the corpse as Jaheira and Anomen moved forward to check for injuries. Imoen and Sime were standing together, the pink-haired girl supporting her raven-haired comrade as they watched the aftermath, waiting for the signal to move on.

"We're fine," he insisted to Jaheira, who was looking at him with concern. "We need to move on." She nodded her agreement, following him as he headed back towards Xan to help the enchanter through the passage again. With some relief, he noticed that Maiyn had recovered slightly from her initial panic. Her trembling had lessened and she was peering from behind her arms at the scene, trying to avoid looking at the body of their foe. He knelt beside her, taking her chin firmly in his hand as he made her look up to him, coaxing her from her cowering position.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded and swallowed hard. He moved back slightly and stretching out his hand to help her to her feet, and he gave her a reassuring smile before moving to help Jaheira support Xan. He was about to give the nod for their moving on when the sound of voices began to drift along the passage behind them. Swearing under his breath, he exchanged a look with the druid, before hissing to the others; loud enough to be heard by the party, but quiet enough to avoid the approaching enemies from becoming aware of them too soon.

"Drow approach! Move! Quickly!"

-----------------------

They ran as well as they could -- the panic that had consumed her so recently was forgotten as the realisation that they fled for their lives sank in deeper and deeper. Jaheira and Kivan were all but carrying Xan as Minsc really did carry Sime in his arms. Maiyn was holding Imoen's hand, running along as they followed Anomen's lead -- the tunnel was sloping upwards, the air becoming fresher. Nausea washed over her as she remembered the last time she'd been in this position -- gripping Imoen's hand tightly as they fled from Irenicus' dungeon, knowing freedom was so close, but it was uncertain if they'd ever reach it... she tried not to think about what had happened the last time they had 'escaped' from somewhere.

Bodies littered their way, both drow and surfacer elves alike, lying together in their shared tomb at the Underdark entrance. Their pursuers had apparently discovered the dead drider and began the chase almost as soon as the group had cleared the cavern, following the only other route away from the scene. They knew they didn't have far to go -- the light was getting closer, the air fresher... but their foes were becoming ever closer.

"There!"

A voice came from the shadows ahead, causing them to stop abruptly and reach for their weapons instinctively until Jaheira shouted.

"No! These are no drow -- listen to the tongue they use!"

Maiyn's head felt like it was swimming, but she frowned in concentration... elvish -- the unknown presence before them was elven! Several bodies soon appeared to match with the voices -- voices that were calling out defensive strategy, and attack plans-

"No!" Maiyn screamed, watching as Anomen deflected a sword directed at his chest. "We are no drow!"

The elves paused their aggressive moves, quickly looking towards the central figure. He waved them back, only moving forward slowly to examine them when he was sure they weren't using deception to gain a sly attack. His eyes widened as he grew close enough to see them in the dim light that was coming from further up the passage -- Maiyn could almost see the sky, feel the sunshine on her skin. Her hopes of finding allies were not the reassuring event she'd imagined, however -- distrust was apparent in the elves eyes as he regarded her, almost as if she was a dark one herself.

"Who are you to come from the depths?" he snapped at them, backing away to be closer to his men. More voices could be heard -- the drow pursuing Maiyn and her party were closing in rapidly. Maiyn answered him in the common tongue again, so the humans in her group could understand at least half the conversation.

"Surfacers, like you," she hissed. "And we are injured and in need of assistance -- the drow pursue us as we flee. Will you let us pass peacefully, or do we need to raise arms against you also?"

He studied her for a moment, then looked past her as the voices rose in volume. "You will stay and fight with us," he said calmly, ignoring her outraged cries. "You are a stranger to us and as much a threat to our people's safety as the drow. We will escort you to the surface when we are done here."

"This is not... necessary," said Xan weakly, moving forward and drawing his moonblade free from the sheath. The elf's immediately inclined his head respectfully, signalling for two of his men to help Xan.

"Take him up," he said. "The rest shall assist us." He turned to Xan as the mage tried to protest. "I apologise, but we cannot take the chance when we are in need of the assistance ourselves. You will see for yourself when you meet Elhan."

"No." Maiyn spoke firmly but with a degree of urgency. "We have come so far and through so much -- I will not stand for this. We have injured amongst us and those who are weak from exhaustion. If you stand in our way, I will be forced to stand against you as _well _as the drow -- and if our assistance is so important to you in facing them, then you will have to fight both them _and _us -- your odds will be significantly lessened, despite our fatigue."

The elf stared at her impassively for a few seconds, then waved his hand again. His men parted, allowing Anomen to guide Sime through after Minsc put her down. Jaheira, Kivan and the berserker readied their weapons while Imoen drew out the last of her spell components, signalling their willingness to stay and fight. "Follow Xan," she told the priest. "We will join you when we are done here." He nodded, supporting Sime as she stumbled along beside him. Maiyn turned back to the elven leader, allowing herself to glare at him with open hostility.

"You may appear to travel with a defender of our kind," he said coldly, "but that does not earn you _my_ trust. Any treachery here will be the last action you perform."

"Any more words from you will ensure you stand against these drow alone," she replied calmly, turning away as the first of their dark kin darted into the vicinity. She called out to her companions, directing their defences as more and more of the dark-skinned warriors approached. Her feelings for her 'kin' were temporarily wiped from her mind -- but only until they'd dealt with the business at hand.


	71. Kin

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Kin**

-----------------------

"General Sovalidaas!"

The elven man turned to face his approaching kinsman, the last drow having fallen only seconds before. A swift and hushed conversation ensued before the messenger dashed back towards the surface. The general nodded to his men and they marched off behind him, ignoring Maiyn and her companions.

Jaheira hastily finished fixing a bandage around Minsc's arm as the ranger stalked after him, her face clouded with anger. The elves had made no more attempts at conversation -- not acknowledging the group at all, even in the midst of battle. Rather than providing aid when Minsc was surrounded, they had backed away slightly into their own formation, leaving Maiyn and Kivan to try and help the berserker as much as they could, while Imoen peppered their foes with arrows, and Jaheira was caught up in her own skirmish.

And now they were walking away from them without even enquiring as to how they'd fared. Her patience was being severely tested.

It took less than a minute for them to arrive at the surface, they walked so quickly. The light was fading as the sun drifted towards the horizon, but even the dull glow was enough to cause them to shield their eyes in temporary blindness after the time spent in the darkness. They all cried out with relief, momentarily forgetting everything else as they allowed the free air to caress around them; the faint breeze catching their hair and brushing past their faces, the small sounds of the forest filtering into their hearing. One by one their eye-sights adjusted, and they were faced with the elves once more, who stood before them with unfriendly expressions. The central man bowed his head.

"Welcome," Sovalidaas said in common, pausing as he looked carefully at each of them in turn to take advantage of the better light. Maiyn tutted loudly, looking around for any sign of the others, but they were surrounded by trees and there was no one else present except for her kin. "Yes.. welcome," he repeated carefully. "Now that we are back under the fair sky once more, I think it is time I made myself perfectly clear. I'll have you know I do not trust any of you. I have no reason to trust you. I do not feel that I _have_ to trust you. No doubt the same applies from your perspective."

"Where are the rest of my companions?" Maiyn asked curtly. She ignored his words completely, repeated as they were.

He frowned slightly as he looked at her. His green eyes reminded her of the buds on the trees she used to see around Candlekeep, and his long, fair hair was carefully pulled away from his face and braided intricately. Despite having recently been in battle, his appearance was neat and tidy; elven chainmail that was well looked after graced his body, leather trousers and a brown woolen cloak contrasting with it. She wondered exactly how she must look to him -- covered in dirt and scars, her hair tousled and messy -- then realised she didn't care. He spoke quietly. "They are safe. You will be of use if you supply answers to our questions. Perhaps you will bring enlightenment, perhaps not. Perhaps you are in league with the enemy, perhaps not."

She raised an eyebrow. "I will be of _use_ to you?" she asked, a trace of disbelief in her voice. She looked quizzically at his men -- they were all staring emotionlessly at the group, none of them moving -- few of them seeming to even breathe. She set her jaw determinedly. "Exactly why would I want to be of any _use_ to you?"

"You are strangers here," he said with a slight shrug. "And so Elhan will see you. He will make sure you are comfortable and that you reveal what you must of yourself. He is experienced and... and he has knowledge of the enemy. Mind that you obey him. Regardless of your intent, if you attack _any _of my elves here, I will have you killed on the spot. We are legion, rest assured."

"The more you threaten me, the less I am inclined to offer any assistance." She said it steadily, but she knew her eyes must be flashing with annoyance. Sovalidaas smiled slightly.

"You are one of our own," he said quietly, reverting to their native tongue. "If you are true of heart, you would do no other."

Maiyn smiled bitterly at him, carefully and slowly moving her hands to her cloak, pulling it back slightly to reveal her necklace. The symbol of Fenmarel glistened softly in the light, and the general seemed to freeze slightly as he regarded it. "Do not use my status as your kin when it suits you," she said in a low voice. "Had you been more inclined to treat me as one from our initial encounter, I might have been more inclined to act as one. But now... now, I'd advise you to cease your expectations."

Swiftly she pulled her cloak back around her, signalling for the others to follow her. She marched towards the general, ignoring his men as they tensed, their hands instinctively reaching towards their weapons. Sovalidaas held out his hand to stop them from readying them, and spoke, again in common.

"We will take you to your friends," he said. "Follow us."

-----------------------

They wandered through the trees, following a trail that was easily invisible to any not trained in the ways of the forest. Before long they a small encampment appeared before them; several green tents had been erected, using the trees as supports. As they got closer, Maiyn saw that they were alive -- trunks and weaved branches provided the support for the walls, and leaves and mud had been used to firm the walls. Maiyn spotted Anomen standing in a small clearing at its edge, and without a word she began running towards him, ignoring the general's calls for her to stop. Her companions did likewise, rushing to greet their friends with unified relief.

Maiyn darted to Xan's side, kneeling beside him as he lay on a makeshift grass mattress, a simple blanket covering him. Sime was in a similar position, though she was making every effort to rise from her seat, while Anomen smiled warmly to Imoen as the young girl checked they were all fine.

The enchanter offered Maiyn a weak smile, and she returned it gladly. "How are you?" she asked, her brow furrowing slightly in concern. "They have treated you well?"

He gave her a curious look. "Maiyn, these are our People -- do you expect them to mistreat us?"

She snorted at him, ignoring his sigh. "They have threatened us, told us in no uncertain terms that we cannot be trusted-"

"Do you trust them?"

She stared at him. "I would have if they'd acted differently when we first met."

He nodded slightly, seemingly appeased by her logic. "You will be encouraged to meet Elhan. He is their leader, at present."

"I have no interest in him," she said dismissively. "As soon as you and Sime are ready to leave, we shall be."

Xan gave her a pained look. "He will request your audience."

"He can request it all he wants."

"Maiyn, you misunderstand me. You will not be allowed to leave _without_ seeing him."

She scowled. "Then-"

"No!" He raised his hand quickly. "Don't -- just don't say what I think you might say at this point. Whatever you feel, they are your kin, Maiyn."

She watched him for a few moments, then stood up slowly, biting her lip. "No, Xan," she said softly. "They are _your_ kin. I... I am nothing like these people."

His expression was one of horror. "You don't-"

"I do." She nodded resolutely. "I was brought up with humans, and I guess... I guess that's what I am, in reality." He didn't reply; instead he looked at her with confusion, and slowly she wandered away, kneeling beside Sime as the girl sat up, checking she was fine.

Within minutes, more elves had appeared beside them, and one of them strode forward, studying them intently. His features were noble and proud, his dark hair shining as the light from one of the small campfires reflected off it. A blue cloak billowed out from behind him, and his chainmail glowed with a blue-greenish tinge, sparkling in unison with the golden chain around his neck. Maiyn countered his symbol of Corellon by displaying her own allegiance once more -- the eyes of Fenmarel causing a faint look of surprise on the both his features, and on the robed elves that stood to either side of him.

"Well, I thank you for coming." He spoke in common, much to her relief. "I am Prince Elhan."

Maiyn rolled her eyes. "Oh please!" she exclaimed, her hands drifting to her hips as she regarded him. Taller than her, and appearing stronger also -- he looked as if he had the wisdom of age, but her vision was clouded by her stubbornness. Instead, she saw only another hold-up to her pursuit of Irenicus and Bodhi. "It's not like I had a choice."

"I agree," he said to her surprise. "You still don't. Realising that will make things easier."

Maiyn's expression grew darker. She noticed Jaheira and Kivan shifting slightly in the background, but her full attention was on the elf before her. "We will be leaving," she informed him calmly. "And soon."

Elhan smiled at her. "I shall keep this brief, as I have little time to waste on you. A few questions answered are all I need, regardless."

She shook her head slightly, a cynical smile playing at her lips. "You are fully expecting me to comply, aren't you? Did it ever occur to you that I may have no intention, whatsoever, of aiding you when your men have shown nothing but veiled hostility to my friends and me?"

Elhan waved his arm towards Xan and Sime. "Would we have ensured the comfort of your injured if we did not wish to believe in your true intentions?" he asked.

"You know Xan wields a moonblade," she countered. "So you provide comfort for him, and do likewise for his companions -- but you cannot extend any trust to go with it."

"No, we cannot," he admitted. "You have come from the heart of our enemy's lair, and I want to know why you were there, and what you intend. If you are no threat to my people, you will be free to go."

"I will _go_, whether or not you decree me to be a _threat_."

The elf stared at her for several minutes, but she refused to break her gaze. Eventually it was he who turned away slightly, looking around to the man on his right. "I will ask some things of you, and you will speak what you know. My sages will detect any falsehood. They are very good at that sort of thing."

"I have no intention of answering your questions," she repeated.

"Maiyn." Jaheira's voice was low. "Do not act rashly here."

Elhan's gaze fell back to her. "If you do not answer my questions, I will have no hesitation to give them the order to access your thoughts."

"No!" came Xan's voice as he struggled to sit up. "You... you cannot use the gift like that. I can vouch for her -- you have no reason to doubt her intentions, regardless of how she presents herself."

Elhan looked over to the enchanter. "I am sorry," he said sincerely, "but I will have no choice. You will come to see that it is all in our best interests" He turned back to Maiyn. "Now then, something simple and direct to begin with. You emerged from the home of the drow. Were you fleeing or are you in league with them?"

Maiyn glared at him; she knew her companions were watching, tense and mainly bewildered by the display. Elhan waited patiently for a while, then nodded slightly to the men at his side. Almost instantly Maiyn felt them pushing into her mind, searching for her thoughts. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the time in Irenicus' dungeon when he had tried to perform similar tricks. With every push they tried, she blocked them, hiding away her thoughts, dancing from their prying with relative ease. But she knew she couldn't keep it up -- her logical side emerged, forcing her stubbornness out of the way, and wearily, she raised a hand.

"Stop," she said.

Slowly the tendrils of thought retreated from her mind and she opened her eyes, looking at Elhan. He was frowning slightly -- obviously he was not used to his sages failing him.

"I was fleeing," she said quietly.

"Truth," said the red-robed man to Elhan's right.

"I concur," agreed the gold-robed sage to his left. "Truth."

Elhan nodded thoughtfully. "Well, a good start. You are currently not an ally of the drow. This tells me nothing of your motives though."

"My motives are none of your business," she said coldly.

"I disagree. Let us try a name -- a name that you may know something of. Irenicus. Do you know of him?"

She tensed. Elhan seemed to catch her change in body language, for his eyebrow rose and his keen gaze intensified. Maiyn bit her lip, thinking carefully over her words before she spoke. "My business with Irenicus is my own concern."

"Maiyn!" Jaheira's voice was louder this time. "This is not the time-"

"Strong truth," said the gold-robed mage.

"Very much so," nodded the red-robed sage thoughtfully. "The association is clear."

"So you admit to knowledge of a fiend and criminal," remarked Elhan quietly. "I will have to push this further. Perhaps you are a window to his plans -- a comrade of his. Perhaps you are his ally-"

His words were stopped as Maiyn flew at him, a mass of seething rage at his words. Two guards leapt forward, easily stopping her before she got too close, but it took them several minutes to subdue her enough for him to continue his questioning, and they refused to let go of her arms, despite both her protests, and those from Xan.

"Your bloodlust at the suggestion you are an ally of his certainly helps to illustrate your true feelings about him," noted Elhan dryly. "This has put me more at ease. Whatever manner of creature you are, we appear to be on the same side in this instance at least."

"We can assure you that Irenicus is no ally of ours," said Xan quietly. "He has performed several wrongs against my companions."

Elhan nodded. "We had to be sure."

"Are we done then?" growled Maiyn. "I have things I must do."

"You are certainly less of a threat than I first imagined, but do not think you are welcome as of yet," the prince replied. "This area is still at risk, and I will not take chances."

"You need not bother," the ranger replied bitterly. "I have no intention of hanging around your precious camp while my quarry gets further and further from me."

"Travel in this area is restricted," Elhan said simply. "You might have received a warmer welcome, but Irenicus has triggered the strongest of emotions where e'er he has tread. He has stepped beyond all bounds of decency, and our very city is under the weight of his thumb as he wreaks havoc from within. Suldanessellar is simply gone."

There were several gasps from Jaheira, Kivan and Xan. Minsc stared in surprise while Sime looked confused, and Imoen and Anomen had matching frowns on their faces, as if they were trying to recall where they'd heard the name from before. Maiyn had learned about the great elven city when she was younger, in her heritage classes with Gorion -- she was certainly surprised by the news, but anger still dominated her emotions, and she didn't react outwardly.

"Irenicus is the most vile of villains if he dared destroy a whole city!" the berserker exclaimed. "I can't believe that, and I have believed some amazing things, let me tell you!"

"It has only been concealed," said Elhan, regarding the mighty warrior with serious eyes. "But we cannot penetrate the magics that have hidden it. We are forced to remain here, pestered by drow while supplies falter."

"What has this to do with me?" muttered Maiyn, finally shrugging off the guard's hold and moving away from them as she rubbed her arms.

"You obviously bear no love for Irenicus, making you the enemy of our enemy," noted Elhan. "Classically speaking, this might make you our friend."

Maiyn snorted. "I doubt very much that we will ever have a use for such a term when referring to each other."

The male elf shrugged. "Even if you are not, you cannot reach Irenicus without helping us. He is untouchable, save for one possibility."

"What is that?" asked Kivan.

"Within the temple of Suldanessellar was an artifact of great power: the Rhynn Lanthorn. It is an ancient lantern, etched with the oldest of runes. It is attuned to the Elven nation, and no magic can bar its return to elven lands. We could simply walk to Suldanessellar if we had possession of it."

"If your temple is within your city," pointed out Maiyn, "then it doesn't matter _how_ powerful your artifact is, it cannot help you. And neither can we. So-"

"Someone stole the relic when the temple fell to the drow," he interrupted. "Obviously it was a servant of Irenicus capitalising on the chaos of the battle. We have not been able to determine where the thief went, despite the best efforts of our sages. It makes me think that the Lanthorn is no longer in elven territory."

"Bodhi..." whispered Xan.

Maiyn nodded to him. "He would only trust Bodhi with something so important," she said, despite herself. Mentally she chided herself for giving any sign of her interest in the matter.

"Truth," piped up the red-robed mage. Maiyn drummed her fingers on her arm.

"If he does that once more, we shall leave immediately, whether you let us or not."

"Bodhi... hmm," said Elhan thoughtfully, oblivious to the abashed looks of his sage. "You may know more than we about this situation after all. I propose we exchange our services."

Maiyn's glare returned. "I think not."

"But why? You seek Irenicus, but you will not be able to get to him without aiding us first."

She was frustrated by his logic. "What is your issue with him?" she asked, trying to buy herself some time to think up an argument that would avoid being questioned by Jaheira or Xan. "Why is he doing this to your city?"

It was Elhan's turn to tense, and Maiyn's smile grew wider as she realised his discomfort. "I cannot say more than I have," he said tersely. "Perhaps if I had access to the city I would have insight, but as it stands, I am in the same situation you are."

"You must have some idea," she pushed, enjoying the reversal of power.

"The attack came without warning, born in the mind of a human we did not know," replied Elhan quickly, his eyes glinting dangerously. "This was not in the realm of possibility, and it remains as such. He has dealt with drow, defiled our temple and violated our city. His name is to be spit and spoken of as rarely as possible. He is all that elves are not!" The elf paused and composed himself quickly as Maiyn looked on, amused. "If you know how to find the treacherous servant of this fiend, I suggest that you do it. You seek Irenicus, we seek Irenicus; to help us is to help yourself."

"I am in no rush to find him," Maiyn lied, watching as Elhan's expression grew pained. "You can deal with him yourself -- we have business elsewhere."

"Maiyn!"

The ranger shook her head at Imoen, silencing the girl, then signalled for the others to get ready to march on. Elhan tried to approach her, but she moved away, steadfastly ignoring him as he pushed his point at her.

"We cannot march on human territory," he said to her. "As great as our problems are, they would only get worse if we appeared to be sending agents into the cities of Amn."

"That is not my problem," she remarked, turning towards the forest when her companions were ready. Xan had reluctantly allowed Minsc to support him, but he was throwing Maiyn a reproachful look that she was trying her hardest to ignore. The others were either confused or emotionless, prepared to wait until they were on their own before they spoke their feelings to their leader. With a nod she marched away from the elf, ignoring his mutterings to his sages.

A flash of light later and she was unable to move, held in place by the spell from one of the sages. She heard her friends scrambling for weapons, but Elhan was appeasing them with his soothing voice, apologising for his actions. He moved before her, knowing she was unable to look away from him. With calmness, he spoke.

"You intend to hunt Bodhi, of that I am sure. You have travelled extensively; return to the groups you have already encountered and ask their aid. I am sure you will find some among them to help you. We will provide holy water and stakes -- you must be prepared for anything, as the cause is too important, the peril too great for carelessness. You will find the Lanthorn when she falls -- you know it is the right thing to bring it back to us." He paused momentarily, and she saw beyond his haughty facade briefly; fear and worry flashed in his eyes; he was almost pleading. "Your allies need not know the nature of the emergency, only that a great evil must be routed. The less who know of the shame brought by Irenicus, the better." He stepped back slightly and sighed. "We have talked long. I will make sure the guards know you are free to come and go." He nodded slightly, and she felt her limbs ease up as another glow enveloped her, the reversal of the original spell coursing across her swiftly. Elhan offered her a weak smile and she returned it in a very deliberate manner.

"I have something for you, before we go," she said softly, her eyes drifting down to the ground as she steadied herself. Elhan seemed to be waiting for her to speak more, so she took her chance -- drawing her hand back and punching him as hard as she could. Her fist made contact with his face, causing him to stagger backwards in surprise while she tried to shake away the searing pain in her own hand.

"Maiyn!" Xan sounded aghast.

"I'll get your precious lantern," she said coldly, pointedly ignoring the enchanter, "but before your men try and end my life for striking you, remind them that if they as much _glare_ at me or my companions, you'll be on your own to find it. Then, like it or not, you'll have no choice but to travel to Amn yourself."

With that she stalked off into the forests, Imoen's voice ringing behind her as her sister apologised for the wayward elf's behaviour: "_She didn't mean it.. she's got no soul!"_ She knew her companions had lingered behind, but she didn't care -- they'd catch up with her when they were ready. They needed to return to Athkatla -- despite her apparent carefree attitude for Elhan's benefit, Maiyn knew that she needed to find both Bodhi _and_ Irenicus for her own sake. But knowing it would also benefit the elves grated on her nerves somewhat. She sighed heavily; these were her People, her kin... or were they? She'd been raised by humans, mingled mostly with non-elves... only Kivan, Xan and Coran had provided her any link to her own kind, and Kivan was a self imposed outcast, while Coran revelled in his preference of a 'human' life.

And hadn't she chosen Coran over Xan, the defender of Elvenkind? She nodded to herself -- in her heart she already knew it -- the stronger her bond to Fenmarel had become, the more she knew it inside, despite the fact that it was contradictory to all Xan believed in. She was not, and never would be, one of the People.

-----------------------

"What were you playing at?" Jaheira had caught Maiyn's arm when they'd managed to reach her in a small glade, deep within the forest, causing her to spin around and face the druid. To the ranger's surprise, the half-elf didn't look angry -- not even annoyed. Instead she appeared worried, a troubled frown on her brow.

She shrugged non-committally. "They were not exactly hospitable."

"They tended Sime and Xan's needs and ensured Anomen was safe while he rested a bit," Jaheira pointed out. "Their tone may have been slightly-"

"Slightly?!" Maiyn stared at the druid in amazement. "Were you listening to the same conversation as me?"

"You've encountered worse," noted Kivan. "You've never given in to your anger and frustration as easily before."

Maiyn scowled at him. "Other times have been different."

"Why?" asked the half-elf.

"Because other times didn't involve-" Maiyn stopped herself and bit her lip. Her eyes flickered over to Xan -- he was watching her intently. _They didn't involve my people_, she wanted to say, but she knew she couldn't. The words rang hollow, like an excuse -- she couldn't see herself as one of them, so to imply it was because she shared a heritage with them to justify her actions felt false.

"You expected them to act differently because they were elves?" Jaheira's tone was gentle.

"Yes."

"They are stressed, Maiyn," interrupted Xan. "Their city has been taken by the madman we seek -- you yourself, of all people, should know the emotions he can stir, as Elhan said. Why were you so difficult to him, when all he wished to ascertain was if he could trust you?"

Maiyn closed her eyes, trying to remain patient. "Because I am not some monster that deserves his mistrust."

"We appeared before them in the tunnels leading to a drow city," argued Xan. "Does that not give them some leeway into suspecting our motives for being there?"

"No!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. "Do we _look_ like drow?"

"There is more to fear than the dark elves," said Kivan softly, "and the Underdark homes many of those creatures. Irenicus is no drow, but he has openly had dealings with them. We could have been in similar situation."

"But we're not," muttered Maiyn.

"Regardless, we could have been," sighed Xan. "Your actions towards him... your tone and conduct... they were disappointing." He was looking at her sorrowfully, but she felt no pang of regret or remorse. Instead she merely shrugged.

"If we are finished discussing my diplomacy issues, we need to get moving," she pointed out. "Bodhi will, I guess, have returned to her lair in Athkatla, and she is probably in the process of rebuilding it. The longer we take, the stronger they'll be."

Jaheira nodded in agreement, and they began to march on, even though the sun had set and they needed rest. Maiyn wanted to get as far away from Elhan's camp as was possible before resting, and none of the others seemed to be prepared to argue about it with her. Quietly she led them through the forest, her temper slowly subsiding as her mind switched to more important things; regaining her sister's soul, being the most important factor.


	72. The Warden, the Master and the Thralls

**A/N: **I meant to finish this a couple of days ago, but I got far too busy with festive stuff -- so, here is a chapter for Christmas -- not the most exciting one to date, but the last one that I needed to get out of the way before... well, before all paths lead to Athkatla, really :D (I'm sure you can all work out what I mean by that...) I'm aiming to get at least one more chapter up by New Year -- my rather optimistic pledge to finish this by 2007 seems destined to be delayed, though, as the situations and scenarios just grow and grow beyond all my attempts of control :D  
I'll wish everyone a very Happy New Year with this one, though, in case I fail to update again before then -- thanks to everyone for their continued support and reading -- your various feedbacks are all very appreciated, and I'm just glad I can create something entertaining enough to keep you all interested! When I first started on the site, I was in awe of some of the works on here -- two of which I still follow closely (both Baldur's Gate related fics, by Finduilas and Kendris) and it was only due to the encouraging response I got to 'Anomen's Thoughts' that I plucked up the courage to post up 'Discovery' -- and from that, came 'Reclaiming'.  
Little did I know that it'd work out the way it has when I wrote a VERY simple outline for it ;)  
So, thanks to you all -- you're great, and whether you leave a review or a message or not, I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it!

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Warden, the Master and the Thralls**

-----------------------

"Be careful!" roared Valygar as Edwin's fireball exploded, incinerating their enemies easily, but also threatening to set alight his allies. Tagget moved away even further from the battle, where two of the thralls had survived the magical onslaught and were raining blows down upon the stalker as he ducked and dodged, parrying their blows as well as he could with his katana. Missiles flew from Edwin's fingertips, striking the woman and knocking her to the ground, allowing Valygar to concentrate on the man. It only took a few more seconds for the ranger to find an opening, letting his weapon cut through the gap in the slave's defences and slice through the flimsy leather armour. He fell to the ground, dead.

"We should follow them," declared Valygar, looking over to the portal on the floor. Flesh coloured, it pulsed regularly, seeming to contract and relax at regular intervals, pulling anything upon it down into its hold when it tensed. Coran had disappeared soon after Nalia, and only moments later the three remaining companions had come face to face with a group of thralls investigating the girl's shriek. Tagget had managed to stay away from the fight, unarmed and un-armoured as he was, but thankfully Edwin's fireball had weakened their foes severely from the beginning, even if it had come dangerously close to scorching Valygar in its explosion. The stalker was now wondering how the two thieves would be coping on their own, surrounded by an unknown number of slaves.

"To what end?" asked Edwin irritably. "To follow them into an uncertain death, perhaps? It would be foolish to stumble blindly into such a situation. (Must I always be the voice of sense around here?)"

"We cannot just leave them!" Valygar's eyes glinted dangerously.

"The foolish girl should have been more careful," replied Edwin calmly. "And our reckless _leader_ is more than capable of defending her long enough to pull her to safety. I assume there are portals that lead back out, gnome?"

Tagget nodded nervously. "They... they stop you from exiting if you wear a collar, but your friends should be able to pass through easily enough."

"Then it is settled," said Edwin with satisfaction. "We will wait for them to come back, as they surely have the opportunity to."

Valygar said nothing; he glared at Edwin for several moments, then approached the portal, stalking around it as he drummed his fingers on the hilt of his sheathed katana. Edwin fully expected him to do as Coran had -- leap into the unknown without a second thought. Neither the elf nor the ranger were too bright, he'd noticed, and so the acts of sheer stupidity displayed by them were failing to shock him any more. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when the ranger showed obvious signs of restraint.

Edwin couldn't keep the smug smile off his face as figures began to emerge from the depths of the portal, pushed out by its contractions. It vanished quite quickly when he realised the man standing next to Nalia was a human, and not the elf he'd expected. To make matters worse, the man he _had_ been expecting to appear was being carried in the strangers arms, looking rather limp, while Nalia sobbed.

-----------------------

When Coran opened his eyes he didn't recognise his surroundings. Granted, the inside of the planar prison was strange to him and so it wasn't exactly what he'd call familiar... but he was sure it wasn't meant to look like this.

Everything was grey. There was a floor beneath him, but it didn't feel real. The walls were there, but... they looked false. He wasn't sure what it was that caused him to think that, but his instinct was warning him and he had no reason to doubt it. He simply had _no_ idea where he was; but a sudden realisation of his previous moments made him shudder with a sudden chill.

He was dead?

He frowned slightly. Even when he'd been in his sleep, he'd never witnessed this place before. When he studied his surroundings more intently, he could see some other figures further on and he began wandering towards them. A few were standing around another; a fairly tall girl, pretty by human standards. Her black hair fell around her face and her lithe body was tense. She was watching one of two portals of light; it was spinning, glowing with a vaguely blue colour -- and then it faded. She gasped, falling to the ground... then she faded from existence. The crowd murmured quietly, then dispersed, wandering away. Coran ran over to the nearest figure.

"Where am I?"

The man looked at him and smiled. "If you don't know, it's maybe for the best."

He knew. The words sealed it for him. "That girl -- what happened to her?"

"She was one of the lucky ones," said the man sadly as he ambled off. "She's been pulled from here to return to life."

Coran looked back to the portals. The blue one had faded, now hanging dully in the air. The other, however, was glittering with a golden light. People were moving away from it, almost instinctively, but Coran felt himself drawn closer and closer. When he reached it, it flashed slightly, blinding him. When his vision had cleared, he realised he was not alone.

The woman standing by his side was familiar to him, but yet a complete stranger. He had worshipped Her form for longer than he could recall, singing praises in Her name every day and spreading his love to honour Her ethos. And now She had come for him... was it really time to pass into Her realm?

He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook Her head, smiling at him from under Her curling, golden hair. Her blue eyes were like pools of water, swirling gently as they locked to his and drawing him in. The curves of Her face and body were as perfectly aligned as the statues that were sculpted in Her name, and a shimmering violet gown rippled in the non-existent breeze. He fought to keep his breath, then realised he didn't need to.

"You have come," she said, her voice low and seductive, but also seeming to be sad. "It is not yet your time, however." the portal behind her changed in colour -- the gold turned to a shade closer to brown as she continued to talk. "Listen well, my faithful, for I give you this chance to go on. What your heart seeks is not yet beyond your reach; if you believe in me and let your emotions ring true, you will find the way. You have a long road to travel yet, Coran, and the path shall not be easy. Listen to your heart, and I will be with you."

With that She stepped aside, clearing the way between him and the swirling mass. He was compelled towards it, wandering through before he realised what was happening. As everything faded to black, the last thing he remembered was Her softly murmured words. "Luck be with the romantics."

-----------------------

"Coran?" Nalia was sitting beside him when he opened his eyes, her tear-stained face a telltale sign of her sorrow at his fall. She gasped, immediately moving to kneel by his side as he groggily tried to sit up.

"I... I am... fine," he grinned crookedly, raising one hand to his head. It was thumping rather badly, and he had to blink a few times to allow his eyes to adjust, putting his world back into focus. He was in the passage where Nalia had inadvertently stepped onto the portal that led to the cells. Valygar and Edwin were watching him carefully, both appearing quite surprised by his sudden return to life. Another figure, the human whose collar they'd removed, was sitting beside the gnome, Tagget. He looked at the elf fearfully.

Coran accepted Valygar's hand, standing rather shakily, and smiled to the former prisoner. "You have some strength," he noted dryly, checking himself over for injury, surprised to find that he was completely free from injury.

"I-I'm sorry," the man stuttered. "I... I couldn't help-"

"It's all right," said Coran soothingly. "I know -- it was the collar."

The man nodded.

"He's called Jack," explained Nalia quietly. She was watching Coran with wide-eyes, as if she expected him to fall over dead again at any second. "He... he carried you out here when we realised you were... you were... why are you here?"

Coran grinned to her. "You make it sound like it's a shame I'm still with you!"

"(Well, he said it.)"

Nalia ignored Edwin and rushed over to Coran, shaking her head. "No... no, not at all. But... you were... well, we didn't expect you to... we have no cleric here, but still..."

Coran took her hands gently in his, continuing to smile reassuringly at her as she trembled. "I don't really know what happened. But... apparently, it's not my time, and my Lady Goldheart sent me back to finish my role in the fates of the land."

Nalia looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Coran just kept smiling; any memory he had of what happened had faded rapidly, and he had nothing but the recollection of a smiling face with long blonde curls and eyes as blue as the summer's ocean. "I can't remember," he said softly. "But what's important is that I'm back."

Nalia nodded her agreement, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He reciprocated happily, though memories of Maiyn flashed into his mind and caused him to frown slightly. He managed to hide his concerned look when they parted, however, turning back to Jack and offering him a hand.

"Time for us to go on," he said simply, helping the human man stand up.

"(About time.)," muttered Edwin darkly.

-----------------------

Tagget and Jack led them along the corridors, and now they knew what to expect, further incidents with the portals to the cells were avoided. After a while the two former thralls paused, looking back at the companions hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" asked Coran.

The two exchanged nervous glances.

"It's where we are," said Jack quietly.

"Close to the Master of Thralls, we are," agreed Tagget, licking his lips anxiously. "Formidable in combat, it is -- a stare that can freeze fear into even the bravest of souls."

Coran nodded. "We've experienced such beasts before," he said, remembering the incident in the planar sphere. "Is there anything you can tell us about this creature that will help us in our battle?"

"Protected he is, by the toughest of thralls," noted the gnome with a frown. "They wish not to serve him, but cannot help their actions. Perhaps... if you could get past them without killing them, they may be valuable allies."

"Edwin?" Coran nudged the red robed mage. "You have sleep enchantments, don't you?"

The Thayvian snorted. "(Enchantments! Simian.) I possess _powerful__spells_ that can induce sleep in hapless victims, yes. By inscribing a rune on the ground, I can make it so they feel the effect when it is activated, usually by wandering too close to it."

"Good man!" Coran clapped the human on the back, causing him to scowl darkly. "Then we can get past them without causing them any undue harm and face this Master. It's a demon, you said?"

"A tanar'ri," nodded Jack. "It channels the element of air and is usually flanked by two pet elementals. Its staff summons and dismisses them."

"This gets better..." remarked Valygar grimly.

Coran sighed. "Well, we have little choice but to go on. This tanar'ri -- it has the object we seek to disable the collars?"

Jack nodded eagerly. "It possesses the Orb of Control. If it is destroyed, the collars will no longer have the power to control the other prisoners."

"Why do I get the feeling that destroying this orb isn't going to be simple?" asked Nalia.

Tagget coughed slightly. "There is a rift, and used it could be," he said hopefully.

"Where is the rift?" asked Coran.

The gnome exchanged another glance with Jack. "In the Warden's chamber." A heavy silence fell, broken only when Edwin mumbled something in an unfamiliar language. The others assumed they were curses.

"But!" exclaimed Jack, "If the Master's guard thralls come around as you reach the rift, they will come to aid you in the battle -- I don't doubt that for a second!"

Edwin frowned. "Exactly how far away from this 'master' is the warden?"

Tagget swallowed hard. "In the next room, he is."

Valygar rolled his eyes. "Even better..." he mumbled.

Coran shrugged. "Well, it might be slightly more challenging-"

"Slightly?" Nalia sounded sceptical.

"-but it doesn't change the fact that we have _little_ choice in the matter." Coran smiled charmingly. "Let us work out a plan!"

-----------------------

Edwin muttered under his breath. This wasn't unusual for him at all, but at least this time, Coran reflected, he was preparing a spell. Just as he was finishing, he stepped forward to look around the corner and set his invisible rune on the narrow entrance leading into a large crystal chamber. The thralls guarding it noticed him almost immediately, moving forward to apprehend him; two humans and two yuan-ti. To the group's general relief, and Edwin's smugness, all four of them collapsed when they passed through the archway, snoring loudly as they lay in an untidy heap. The mage lifted his robes and wrinkled his nose as he tiptoed over them, the others close behind.

"Through there," whispered Tagget, pointing to a dazzlingly bright room beyond the chamber they were in. Coran squinted -- like this cave, it appeared to be constructed from sparkling crystals that picked up the slightest bit of light and magnified it around, causing the small and innocent torches at the entrance to power an almost overwhelming amount of light.

Nalia quickly finished her resist fear cantrip and Coran felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Edwin's haste spell was next to hit them, and Valygar got in place at Coran's side, ready to move in at the Thayvian's command. Another round of spells were completed, with each mage bringing a loyal invisible stalker to their sides. Edwin nodded, and together the creatures moved forward, seeking out the elementals to distract them from the battle. It worked almost perfectly -- the elementals swirled around, brought into existence as the tanar'ri slammed his staff on the ground. They immediately launched themselves at the stalkers, whipping themselves round into small whirlwinds that pushed the creatures away further, leaving the path clear to the demon.

Coran and Valygar charged, carefully avoiding the gaze of the beast, their hasted movements letting them cross the distance before it had registered their appearance. The elf's sword cut across its flesh as the ranger used both his weapons in a dazzling display of speedy double wielding. The tanar'ri growled.

"You! You are the ones who have brought such disruption to this prison and my thralls, eh? Well, this will be the end of that!"

It drew its head back, emitting a loud roar that coursed across the room. Coran was thankful of Nalia's earlier cantrip, and went on attacking with Valygar, completely unaware that there was now only one voice chanting behind him.

Edwin threw Nalia a dismissive gaze and rolled his eyes as he finished his own spell; with a careful flick of the hand he caused large hails of ice to fall down heavily around the demon, causing Valygar and Coran to swear loudly, almost in unison, and duck for cover. The Thayvian immediately threw himself into his next cantrip, an incantation of vocalise that engulfed the silenced Nalia. She smiled weakly in thanks and threw herself back into her own mutterings -- an acid arrow soon followed, piercing the demon's tough skin and causing it to wince.

It was enough distraction for Valygar and Coran to emerge from their shelter when the hailstones finished -- a quick frown at Edwin from each of them, before they returned to their quickened attacks, felling the beast much faster than they'd anticipated. Coran was quick to grab the fallen beast's staff, throwing it to Nalia and pointing to the elementals who had almost destroyed the stalkers.

"See if you can draw them back into it!" he cried.

She nodded slightly nervously, ignoring Edwin's derisive snort, and steadily made her way over to the creatures; they were still busy with the summoned creatures, and the first one disappeared as soon as she hit it, a flash of light drawing it back into the staff where it had come from. It's partner turned and snarled at her, launching itself at her with a growl and causing her to stumble. She heard Coran calling her name, and she flailed helplessly, praying that the staff would hit the beast as it lunged for her throat. A flash of light blinded her slightly as she hit the ground, and to her relief, the creature had gone. The elf was by her side in an instant, checking she was all right.

"I'm fine," she smiled, accepting his hand as he helped her to her feet. She caught his eye, but to her slight surprise he seemed to flush, turning away from her as if the situation was awkward, and wandering back to Valygar and Edwin, where they huddled together, discussing tactics about the Warden. Tagget and Jack cautiously approached them, having been hiding out in the corridor until they knew it was safe to enter, and the former prisoners offered their advice on the coming battle.

Nalia remained where she was, watching Coran with slight confusion; he didn't even seem to be missing her presence in the discussion, and before long they seemed to have agreed on a battle plan. Helplessly, she wandered over, nodding when she was told her role and taking up her position as a loyal member of the group. With a grim look, Valygar led the way through, the Master of Thrall's orb in his hands.

-----------------------

Many were dead, but due to the overwhelming force they'd had in sheer numbers with the enraged but freed thralls, many more were now being teleported from the prison by those who had the magical ability. The group were thanked repeatedly, and the few who had some basic healing skills tended to the wounds on Valygar and Coran before they began to leave, Jack and Tagget amongst their number. The gnome pointed to the corridor they needed, and they cautiously made their way along towards the most heavily guarded of the cells, aware that the fighting may not yet be over.

But it was -- the few people they encountered were disoriented and confused, and only Nalia's soothing voice and concerned care managed to persuade them to make their way to the Warden's chambers, convinced he _had_ fallen and their chance for freedom had come. Within minutes they'd found Raelis and her troupe, much to their delight. The woman rushed over to Coran, grasping his hands in hers as she smiled.

"You have known us for so short a time yet you have bought our freedom with blood," she said. "My child, my friend, it is a debt I can never repay..."

"There is nothing to repay," Coran assured her. "We are glad to have been able to set so many others free from this place, as well as yourselves." Edwin snorted from somewhere behind him.

"The other slaves? They have been released?"

Valygar nodded. "When we destroyed the control held by the Master of the Thralls, their collars were deactivated. Now they are making their way from this hellish place."

Raelis sighed, seemingly with relief. She turned to her troupe. "Come, ye Doomguard, we must be off and swiftly. And you, Coran," she looked back to the elf. "I can give you nothing but my gratitude and a conduit from this place, back to the plane you call home. Perhaps we all shall meet again."

She shimmered slightly, and the air behind her swirled into a large portal. Wordlessly she nodded to them, waving farewell as the others, including the blue-haired Haer-Dalis, wished them good fortune. Nalia was the first to make her way through, Coran close behind her, with Edwin next and Valygar taking the rear. They stumbled as they arrived at the other side, feeling fairly dizzy, and looking around them to check where they were. As expected, the playhouse of the Five Flagons lay before them; eerily empty, except for one single figure who was standing at one of the backstage tables, a knife in hand, and the body of one of the slain mephits dissected before him. He looked up briefly at their arrival and smiled coldly.

"Ah, I wondered how long you would be."

-----------------------

Coran was quite unsure how to act. "Xzar?" he asked for the second time -- the first time had been ignored; the necromancer waving an irritable hand as he continued with his investigation into the dead creature's innards while Edwin shuffled closer for a closer look. Valygar had been restrained, but only just, when he realised who was there.

"No," Coran had said to him in a low voice. "He is... different -- sane. We do not know what to expect with him in this state." His tone seemed to have been enough to prevent the ranger from acting -- thus far at least -- though the stalker's muscles were tensed and ready to move. Xzar had given him no more than a single glance, which was more than he'd bothered to do with Nalia. Only Coran had exacted a studious look from him.

Eventually he finished the task at hand, scooping up some organs into a jar with a pleased smile. His attention went back to the elf. "You," he said, moving forward. Valygar stiffened. "I do not know your name, nor am I particularly bothered by it, or who you are."

"Flattered, I'm sure," replied Coran dryly.

"Do not attempt wit, please, unless you can manage to sufficiently utilise any small amount of intelligence in your pea-sized brain," said Xzar, a hint of frustration in his voice. Edwin's eyebrow rose.

"(A bit crude and gaudily dressed for someone with my impeccable taste, but nevertheless, a wholly refreshing attitude)," muttered the Thayvian. Nalia gave him an odd look, making sure she gave his robes a very obvious stare. He ignored her.

"What do you want, Xzar?" asked Coran, slightly impatiently. He was slightly disturbed by the mage's lack in insanity, which was very unsettling -- too unsettling to balance out the plus point that his halfling companion wasn't present, though, with reflection, Coran was quite happy with it this way. He wasn't sure if he could have stopped Valygar from acting had Montaron been by the necromancer's side.

"Interesting," murmured Xzar, still staring at the elf. "Three times now you have uttered my name, so it is unlikely to be a coincidence. I believe I was right... I do know you -- or have certainly _met_ you, previously, and you must be the key to what I seek."

"Our meetings have been brief," replied Coran bluntly. "And I am assuming you are seeking Montaron -- and I cannot help." He waved his hands to signal their departure, but Xzar seemed intent on delaying them.

"I do seek Montaron, ultimately," he said coldly, "but to find him, I shall require assistance."

"You'll get no help from us, wizard," said Valygar threateningly.

Xzar gave him another dismissive look. "You know the one I need to find -- she will help me to find him, for I have found out that she is likely to pursue his... captors. I need to know where she is."

Coran paled slightly. "Who do you mean?"

"The name is unimportant," Xzar snapped. "You know the girl -- as tall as the waif whose company you currently keep, with the hair and hygiene that betrays her feral streak. The Child."

The elf swallowed hard. _Maiyn_. "She does not travel with us… with me, any longer."

Xzar studied him for a long moment, then swept his hand out towards the nearest table, sweeping several wigs and facial paints onto the floor in one angry movement. "Where is she?" he demanded. "It is her that I need, and you were the one she travelled with not even a year ago. You _must _know."

"Well, I don't," replied Coran simply, with a shrug. "All I know is that she is due to return to Athkatla at some point, and she will likely report to the Shadow Thieves who reside beside the docks."

Xzar's eyes gleamed. "The Shadow Thieves?" he asked thoughtfully. "Large building, seems to be cloaked in shadow, and the windows are darkened out?" It was very close to the place he'd taken as his laboratory, conveniently.

"That's the place," nodded Coran. To his relief, Xzar smiled, then swept past them swiftly without another word. He watched as the necromancer all but bounded up the stairs, then exchanged pointed looks with the others: Nalia was wide-eyed, and he assumed it was worry over the necromancer's behaviour; Edwin was frowning, seemingly lost in his own world, and Valygar's face was thunderous; his rage so intense that his whole body was now shaking.

Coran moved towards him, but he shook his head, and the elf nodded respectfully. "Let us go to the inn," Coran said quietly. "Tomorrow we will return to the country."

-----------------------

A note was awaiting them when they got to the Seas' Bounty, sealed simply and unidentifiable until they opened it. Within, written in Renal Bloodscalp's elaborate writing was the information he had promised them previously -- the details that the Shadow Thieves had ascertained regarding Aerie's death.

_'I can assure you that none of my men had anything to do with the unfortunate events surrounding your young friend. We have investigated the matter, using what resources we have, and what I can tell you may prove to be of some interest. Seen, fleeing from the scene just moments after the girl entered the alley, was a swarthy appearing figure -- short in stature, with one source suggesting that he may have possessed halfling blood. He was followed to his inn, where he shared the room with a green-robed man who was conspicuous if only for his complete detachment from reality. It has been suggested that these men are not unknown to you, and so I shall not go into further details; if you require their names, I am sure we can come to some agreement."_

"I knew it," said Valygar calmly as they sat at the table of the inn. Nalia's face was grim upon hearing the news -- only Edwin seemed unbothered by it all.

Coran nodded. "We can only hope that whatever pickle they've found themselves in," he said, "is enough to lead to their end."

"Xzar was... strange," said Nalia quietly. "He is... different, when alone."

"He was," agreed the elf. "Perhaps it is some magical thing? Or some form of bond or spell we don't understand? Regardless -- I think he is more dangerous _without_ Montaron, than he is with him -- at least when he's a babbling fool, we only need worry about the halfling's fighting ability."

"I will not rely on something else bringing them to justice," stated Valygar quietly. "I will travel with you tomorrow, but then our paths must go separate ways. I will go on to my cabin in the hills and get what I need, before I return to the city to find them in my own time. I will not rest until I have avenged our friend."

Coran nodded understandingly to him. "Had I not my own business to deal with, I would offer my own company for your task. But... I have other things I must do."

"I know." Valygar stood up. "I can only hope your friend does not provide assistance for these monsters, either wittingly, or unwittingly. I have no wish to extend my ire to anyone else." He turned and walked away, heading to his room. Coran sighed.

Nalia raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't mean that as harshly as it sounded," she said. "And your friend-"

"When we met Valygar, at his cabin, and Korgan attacked us," he interrupted. "We didn't fight Montaron and Xzar, remember?"

Nalia nodded as Edwin looked decidedly uninterested. "You said that they'd saved her life more than once."

"Yes," the elf replied quietly. "They have -- and she respects that."

Nalia bit her lip slightly. "You think if Xzar finds her, she'll help them out of gratitude?"

The elven thief sighed and shrugged and he leaned back in his chair, a defeated expression on his face. "I don't know, Nalia. I don't know any more."

-----------------------

The journey to the De Arnise Keep was fairly subdued. They set off early, picking up their horses from the Crooked Crane and meeting Reynald and his companions at the city gate shortly after. Nalia rode beside the charismatic leader of the ex-paladins, and though their conversation seemed quite light-hearted, they kept their voices low in respect for both Valygar and Coran's quiet moods. Edwin gave up complaining less than half an hour into the trek, aware than it only served to cause the other former knights to attempt to converse with him.

Night fell more than an hour before they arrived at the safety of the keep, and Nalia was quick to send the maids off to make up rooms for the extra bodies, then arranged a time for them to meet Captain Arat and the Major Domo the following morning after breakfast. The fallen paladins had seemed fairly impressed with the structure, and seemed to be pleased with their decision to move from the city to serve alongside the guardsmen -- Captain Arat also seemed to be open to the idea after Nalia had vouched for them, though he seemed to hold a certain suspicion about their trustworthiness; Coran was sure she'd be able to persuade him to give them a chance, however; and if needed, he'd do likewise.

As it was, he was hoping to avoid the gathering altogether. Since his near escape in the planar prison he'd been feeling strange, but he was at a loss when he tried to work out what was causing it. Part of him was wondering if leaving the city was truly a wise option -- he'd stayed there so long in the hope Maiyn would return, to leave it now felt wrong... but since he no longer knew what he expected when... if... he saw her again, he was unsure if he should even make the effort.

He lay awake for a long time that night in his own room -- he retired while Nalia was still talking to the Major Domo, and when there'd been a knock on his door slightly later, he'd feigned being asleep until the familiar sound of her soft footsteps could be heard returning back down the passage towards her own chamber. Neither sleep nor reverie were within his grasp, and instead he lay in the darkness, surrounded by the silence of the keep at night. Thoughts swirled around his mind, of ghosts that refused to be put to rest, as he clutched the letter Maiyn had written for him, all those months ago, when he lay asleep in the palace at Baldur's Gate.


	73. Friends and Memories

**A/N:** I'll take this chance to wish everyone a Happy New Year, and a very good 2007 :D

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Friends and Memories**

-----------------------

"Can I have a word?"

Maiyn nodded without breaking her stride. She'd heard Kivan approach and fall into pace beside her, so his request had been expected. There was a pause before he spoke, and she knew he was looking for the words he wanted to use. She remained silent, giving him time.

"I'm worried about you."

She allowed herself a wry smile; he was to the point, as usual. "Why?" she humoured.

"I think you know why."

She looked over to him, rolling her eyes slightly. "Kivan, if you want to 'have a word' with me, then it is assumed that you will do most of the talking," she pointed out, "and not have me doing it for you."

He threw her a bemused look. "You've grown so much since we first met."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" She'd flushed slightly at his words -- Kivan was not one for compliments, so even disguised ones were quite rare.

"Good, I think. I have concerns, though."

She sighed slightly. "I don't regret anything."

"No?" His eyebrow was raised. "I don't doubt that you have no qualms about striking the elven prince. I am worried, however, about other things."

"Other things?" She noticed Kivan throw a sly look behind him, towards Xan. The enchanter was barely coping with the walk, leaning heavily on Minsc as the berserker supported his slender elven frame with ease. She swallowed hard. "You mean Xan?" she asked, her voice much lower.

"I do," Kivan affirmed. "It's no secret that something happened with you and him, back in Brynnlaw-"

"So Jaheira _did _tell you as we walked to Spellhold," muttered Maiyn.

"-and we are worried. What about Coran?"

Her steps faltered slightly, but she regained her footing quickly and pressed on. "Coran is..."

"Coran is _what_?" he pressed. "The past? Forgotten?"

She stopped and spun round to face him. "He is _not _forgotten!" The others paused, looking over at their angry leader as she glared coldly at Kivan. He held her gaze, his expression emotionless. After a few moments she looked away, sighed, and marched on. He stayed by her side, the others behind them.

"You need to deal with it."

"There is nothing to deal with."

"Maiyn, if that was true you would not have acted like that, there," he sighed. "And more importantly, I would not have had to ask."

She bit her lip. "There is no point."

"Now you sound like Xan."

She laughed bitterly. "Perhaps. Perhaps he has it all right."

"No, Maiyn." Kivan spoke gently. "By all means, if it is right for you, move on... find love where it feels right. But don't ignore the past and leave it hanging -- it is not fair on Xan, it is not fair on you -- and it will not be fair on Coran when he finds you."

Maiyn stared at him. "When he finds me?" she asked. "For one thing, he is likely to be dead. And if he isn't, surely he will be enjoying his own company -- or should I say, the company of a different woman every night. I am sure _they_ will be consoling him and his tale of woe enough for him to be satisfied."

"You don't believe he'd do that."

"Don't I? We all know what he was like before, even if he tried to hide it to a degree. And anyway... I'm a Bhaalspawn, Kivan. He's better... he's better off without me."

Kivan sighed heavily, giving her one last sorrowful look. "No, Maiyn -- he's not. Not unless he decides that himself, and I don't think he would. Child of a God, you may be... but that doesn't give you the right to play with the emotions and feelings of so many around you, without a second thought to what would happen if your past catches up with you." He dropped back before she could answer, then broke away from the group as he scouted further to their right, checking the area for potential foes. He knew they'd be stopping soon, and it was almost a habit of his to check the surrounding areas thoroughly. Maiyn sighed, deciding she'd wait for him to reappear, then call a halt.

"Heya."

Maiyn barely contained a sigh. "Hey, Im."

Her sister threw her a worried look. "You okay? You seem a bit..."

"Irate?"

The thief chuckled slightly. "That's one word for it," she agreed. "Something eatin' ya?"

Maiyn shook her head, but Imoen didn't seem inclined to believe her at all. The ranger sighed. "It's just... stuff."

Imoen nodded as they continued walking. "Is it Xan?"

Maiyn gave her a surprised look. "You know?"

"No," the human grinned, "but I do now. I mean, I suspected _something_ had happened, because the way he was sitting there, stroking your hair-"

"He was what?"

Imoen looked amused. "When we were waiting for Adalon and you'd passed out. He made a pillow for you out of cloaks and things, and then sat next to you, stroking your hair, and occasionally your cheek. I think he was caught in his own world, because he didn't seem to be noticing anyone else much."

Maiyn walked on in silence, a slight frown creasing her brow.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's happening?"

"It's... complicated," the elf admitted with a sigh. "He... he is one of my closest friends -- I mean, we're all practically a family now, and so he was able to comfort me when I lost Co... everyone. Then you were taken too, and he and Kivan found us in an inn when they arrived at the city, and... well, it just happened."

Imoen nodded. "So, it's been for a while, huh?"

Maiyn looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. "It _would_ have been, if it was still 'going'," she said quietly. "After Brynnlaw... well, after the asylum really..."

"When you changed?"

Maiyn nodded. "He... found that hard to accept, I think. By the time we reached the Underdark he was all but completely avoiding my company. In the svirfneblin village, I tried to talk to him alone, but he seemed distant and withdrawn. It... it ended there, I think."

Imoen's eyebrow rose. "You think?"

"Well, apart from asking me to stay with him after... after the night in the drow city, he treated me like just another travelling companions again."

Imoen frowned. "Well, he certainly wasn't acting like that when you were sleepin'."

"Maybe... maybe not," sighed Maiyn. "But when I spoke to him afterwards -- when I... spoke... with Elhan..." The ranger looked at Imoen sadly. "There might have been a chance, maybe, that I didn't see -- but now... now, I doubt there's any sort of chance, at all."

"Awww, c'mon," said Imoen, putting her arm around Maiyn's shoulder and giving her a squeeze. "You can't say that for sure -- it's Xan, after all. He's hardly Mister Simple! But..."

"But?"

Imoen cleared her throat slightly and withdrew her arm. "But what about Coran?"

Maiyn tensed. "I don't want to discuss it."

Imoen looked hurt. "I'm your sister-"

"And I love you very much," interrupted Maiyn quickly, "but... but I don't know _what_ I'm meant to say whenever anyone asks that! It's always 'But what about Coran? What about his feelings?' But he's not _here_, Im! He might not _ever _be here again!"

Imoen nodded, moving back in to console her sister again. "But don't you see, silly? That's the word everyone wants you to notice. 'Might' -- it's not 'he _won't_ be here again', it's 'he _might_ not be here again'. Don't you have any hope?"

Maiyn shrugged. "I wanted to," she said in a small voice. "I really did... but after everything; after seeing him lying there in the palace... looking so peaceful. I knew that was it -- it was the end. Even if he recovered, he was better with Briel and Namara."

"You know that's not the life he wants."

"Perhaps it's the life he needs."

"He needed you."

Maiyn glared at Imoen. "Are you saying I was selfish to leave?"

The thief shook her head. "I'm saying that before Sarevok, he openly admitted he needed and _wanted_ you. Why would that have changed?"

"Because of what I am," replied Maiyn miserably.

"What? A Bhaalspawn?" Imoen snorted. "I won't let you use that as an excuse, missy! Not when I can be tarred with the same brush." The thief's eyes flickered over to Anomen, and Maiyn caught him giving her sister a slight smile. "No," Imoen continued softly. "I certainly won't let you have that as an excuse."

"Well, it's enough for Xan," the ranger pointed out.

The human rolled her eyes. "Xan could find doom in a rainbow. And you're avoiding the other topic... what are you going to do about Coran?"

The elf shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No... nothing. As far as I know he's either still asleep, content with Brielbara, seducing the women of Baldur's Gate, or..."

"And you can live with that uncertainty?"

"I don't have much choice, Im."

"You do. You could go and find him, when this is done."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. The girls turned around to see Jaheira there, walking much closer to them than they'd suspected. "There may not be a need for that," the half-elf said hesitantly. Maiyn raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Before we left... for Spellhold, I mean -- well, Kivan and I... we decided to write to Brielbara and ask about Coran's health. There may well be a reply for us when we reach Athkatla."

-----------------------

The fire burned brightly, crackling as the dry wood caught alight, having been heaped on by Minsc and lovingly tended by Imoen straight after as the berserker and his witch discussed a rash on one of Boo's paws. Sime and Anomen were sitting beside each other, having struck an alliance with each other in the wake of the priest's resurrection -- the rogue had thanked him repeatedly, then surprised him with a large hug when she'd gathered enough strength to do so, back at the elven camp, and the knight had flushed in embarrassment. Now they were sharing tales of their very different childhoods in Athkatla; Anomen with his unsettled family life and holy path that he'd set his heart on from a young age, and Sime's upbringing with her loving and devoted father within the Shadow Thieves Guild, a dangerous environment for a mere child. Xan sat between the two conversations with a glazed expression, as the flickers of the flames cast dancing shadows across his face, and emphasised the dark circles under his eyes.

Kivan and Jaheira were standing slightly away from the others, facing Maiyn as she scowled at them.

"So," she said, her arms crossed, the fingers of her right hand drumming against her left upper arm. "When were you going to tell me that you'd sent a message to Baldur's Gate, hmm? When you got a reply? When you'd summoned Coran, himself, to meet us?"

Jaheira rolled her eyes as Kivan sighed. "It is not like that, child," the druid said sternly. "We were worried about you-"

"And instead of talking to me, you went behind my back?"

Jaheira stared at the elf. "_Talk _to you? Can you _hear_ yourself? We had tried to _talk _to you, repeatedly! You forbid the mentioning of his name, preferring to push the past behind you, rather than dealing with it as you should!"

"And how do you propose I could have _dealt_ with it?" demanded Maiyn angrily.

"Not running away would have been a good start!" Jaheira's eyes closed instantly after the words left her lips, and she quickly apologised. "I... I am sorry -- I did not mean-"

"No," Maiyn interrupted. "No... you are right. But I... it was too much. With everything else... it was too much."

Jaheira nodded understandingly, reaching out to take Maiyn's hands in hers. "We know, child. We know."

"You could have spoken to us, rather than shutting us out," said Kivan softly.

Maiyn took a deep breath. "I couldn't. How was I mean to talk to anyone when I couldn't even find the words for myself? Every time I looked sad, people wanted to mention him, to make me open up about it. My memories were precious to _me_. My thoughts on what happened... there were no words. I didn't try and push it from my mind because I was being awkward. I did it because... because I didn't know what else to do."

Jaheira pulled the elven girl into her arms, stroking her knotted hair gently. "I understand," she whispered gently. "More than you think, perhaps."

Maiyn pulled away slightly. "Because of Khalid?"

The druid nodded. "I did not talk about it because... because it was too soon. It was difficult, it was _accepting_ it. But eventually... you have to. Otherwise, you cannot move on." She looked up to Kivan and smiled softly at him. "It is good to have friends, more so those who can understand. Then, you are never truly alone."

Maiyn pushed herself away a bit further, and looked at the pair with widened eyes. They returned her gaze with amusement. "You two… you're... tell me you're not... are you? Really? I... really?"

Kivan laughed -- it was still a sound that she was getting used to, and so she peered at him suspiciously until she noticed that Jaheira was doing likewise. She frowned.

"We are friends," Kivan assured her, smiling over to the half-elf, "but I am afraid your notions of romance are misplaced."

"Indeed," remarked Jaheira wryly. "Certainly, you would be better placed looking more closely to your own sister."

Maiyn grinned. "I thought so," she said, nodding conspiringly. "They've been throwing suggestive looks to each other regularly, thinking no one else notices."

Jaheira's face twisted as she fought away a smile. "Much like a certain Bhaalspawn and the resident enchanter, then?"

Maiyn flushed. "Not any more," she muttered.

Kivan and Jaheira shared a look. "What happened?" he asked.

Maiyn recounted the discussions in minimal detail she'd shared with Xan in the svirfneblin village and Adalon's cave, ending with a heavy sigh. Her friends regarded her sympathetically.

"Perhaps it is for the best, for now," said Jaheira quietly. "You cannot go on as it was, that is for certain."

"Especially not now," noted Kivan. "At least let us see what news, if any, there is awaiting us in the city. You need to end that chapter before you can begin a new one."

Maiyn nodded glumly. "I know. Believe me... I know." She gazed over to Xan with wistful fondness, a soft but sad smile on her lips. "It's just... hard," she whispered. As if on cue, the mage seemed to snap back into the present, raising his dark eyes to look over to her, then took in the shapes of Jaheira and Kivan too, before throwing her one last hurt gaze, and returning to the fire. Maiyn swore loudly.

"Maiyn!" Jaheira exclaimed. "How many times-" But it was useless -- the elven girl had darted away, heading over to the Greycloak and settling down beside him as he sighed.

"Xan, it's not-"

"Just go away, Maiyn," he croaked, his voice struggling with the words. "I am sure there are still others -- Sime perhaps, or maybe Anomen and Minsc -- who you have not shared your gossiping with."

"Now hold on," she replied irritably. "I'm getting rather tired of you accusing me of telling people... actually, _what_ exactly am I meant to be telling them, hmm? It's not as if you've told me what happened when the priestess took you away, so I can't be sharing _those_ juicy details with the group, can I? So are you afraid I'm telling them about the night we spent together, or the evenings before it when we'd steal a moment together whenever we could and try and help each other through the days?"

An uncomfortable silence hung around her final words, and she slowly looked up to see the rest of the party staring over at them. Her eyes widened in horror, and Xan visibly cringed.

"Thank you," he said at length. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." Slowly he stood up, wandering away from the fire and curling up on one of the bedrolls, his back to the rest. Maiyn allowed herself to collapse on the ground, covering her eyes with her hands as she silently screamed at herself in frustration.

"Hey, it's not that bad," came Imoen's whisper. "You could have _described_ the night you spent together..."

-----------------------

"Boo is wondering if you are all right." Maiyn smiled up to the tall berserker who was looking down on her kindly. It had been almost an hour since Xan had stalked off to his bedroll, absolutely refusing to talk to anyone who tried to approach him, but continuing to fail at achieving any rest without wakening himself up with a nightmare.

She had been sitting at the other side of the camp, watching the enchanter carefully for most of that time, only picking at the stew the Rashemeni had made. He was looking at her bowl with a frown and she shifted position, hurriedly supping some more from it. He nodded approvingly, and sat down beside her, letting Boo scurry out from one of his pockets and onto his lap.

"Minsc wanted to tell you that little Imoen has agreed to be Minsc's witch, and so Minsc and Boo's dejemma can continue as he protects glorious Dynaheir's apprentice," the berserker beamed. Boo squeaked his agreement.

Maiyn smiled back to him. "That's wonderful news, Minsc! I'm so happy for you -- and happy that Imoen will be properly looked after, as well."

Minsc nodded solemnly. "I think Knight Anomen will aid Minsc and Boo and Larry whenever possible, as Boo reckons he is quite attentive of little Imoen. Minsc thinks that the more standing against the flood of evil, the better!"

"Sir Anomen does seem to be quite attached to Imoen," agreed Maiyn with a sly smile. "I think they perhaps developed a friendship when they were left together, after Saemon betrayed them."

Minsc's face grew dark. "The evil sailing-man will answer to Minsc's righteous butt-kicking when we catch up with him, for subjecting little Imoen to danger!" As if in agreement, Boo seemed to tense and quiver angrily.

"I'm sure we'll stumble across him again," said Maiyn. "We can't seem to escape people like that, and like a bad penny, he'll show up somewhere. Those sorts always do."

"Boo has suggested that we may stumble across those who are not bad pennies," said Minsc thoughtfully. "He has reminded Minsc that these lands are where colourful Coran grew up, and it got Minsc thinking about whether we would see the other little elf again." Maiyn stared at Minsc until he raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing... well, it's just that... everyone is talking about Co..." She cleared her throat purposefully and scowled determinedly. "About _Coran_."

"He was our friend," Minsc pointed out. "Many miss him, not just little Maiyn."

She felt a lump in her throat. "I... I do miss him, yes."

"Boo thinks it is nice you have Xan to comfort you, but that the gloomy enchanter seems to be upset recently." The berserker reached out to her, providing a bridge for his rodent to scamper across, perching on Maiyn's legs as he looked up to her with his large, almond eyes.

Maiyn nodded, absent-mindedly stroking the small creatures head with one of her hands. "He has... had a lot to deal with."

"So has little Maiyn." Minsc spoke so gently that it was hard to believe a man of his size and strength could have such a tone.

She smiled to him. "We all do. I'll get through this, and I'll help my friends get through it too."

"Boo is worried about the way you are coping. He says that you seem angrier now than you were before. Minsc does not know, and has not noticed if Boo is right or not, but Minsc is worried in case it is so."

"I'm fine, Minsc, really. It's there -- I know it's there, the taint, and I can feel it sometimes, trying to wear down my patience, but I fight it. I'll never stop fighting it."

"Minsc is glad. Minsc was quite surprised when you hit the other elf. Gloomy Xan almost fainted."

Maiyn couldn't suppress her grin. "That particular elf deserved it," she muttered. "But I promise... I will keep a more careful check on my temper, especially while Irenicus has my soul."

The berserker nodded happily and allowed Boo to return to him before he stood up. "Minsc is pleased, and Boo seems to be content with that. We will stick by little Maiyn and help her to find the evil mage who has wrongfully taken her soul. But for now, Minsc and Boo must go to sleep, for little Jaheira has decided that we will take the middle watch for the evening."

Maiyn nodded and wished him good night as he lumbered off towards the bedrolls. She stretched, her limbs feeling stiff and heavy, then slowly made her own way back closer to the campfire where she deposited her bowl as Jaheira gave her a quizzical look.

"You're not hungry?"

"Not really," she replied, barely stifling a yawn. The druid grinned.

"Final watch for you, with Anomen," the half-elf informed her. "Go and sleep -- the others will waken you when it is your turn."

The ranger nodded, bidding those still awake a good night, then collapsed onto her own roll, letting her weariness wash over and claim her into the lure of reverie. Just as she faded completely from her wakened world she heard a strangled cry, and the surprise was enough to pull her back to the present, making her sit up. From her position she could see Xan twitching, a hunted look on his face. She was beside him almost immediately, watching as Kivan tried to calm him down, slowly drawing him from his nightmarish memories. When he realised where he was and what had happened again, he slumped back, defeated. Maiyn gave Kivan a concerned look, then carefully signalled for him to go. With a nod of understanding, the other ranger withdrew from the vicinity, leaving her alone beside the mage. She looked down at him determinedly.

"I might not be your favourite person right now," she said matter-of-factly, "but you're suffering every time you try to rest, and you can't go on like this." She took his hand firmly in her own, gripping tighter when he weakly tried to pull it away.

"Leave me alone, Maiyn," he protested in a whisper.

"No," she replied simply. "Look -- when I was suffering from nightmares, you showed me Evereska, do you remember? You let me into your memories, allowed me to wander your home with you. Now... now I want to do the same for you."

He opened his eyes and looked at her -- she thought she could see some hostility in his gaze, but she put it down to his fatigue and pushed it from her mind. "Share your reverie?" he asked. "And visualise exactly what you got up to with Cor-"

"No!" she snapped, louder than she intended. He stopped immediately, a flash of regret passing across his face, and he opened his mouth. She spoke before he had a chance to continue. "Let me do this -- please. If only because you will be no use in the state that you're in, and I need all the help I can get for what we're going to face."

There was a long pause, where she knelt beside him, her eyes locked to his face. He stared directly up, his dark eyes sad and sorrowful, his brow creased slightly. Then, eventually, he nodded, allowing her to lie down at his side, relaxing his hand in her grip. Tentatively she became at ease in the position, and before long she could feel his presence alongside her as she drifted back towards her reverie. The last conscious thought she had was a desperate hope that her memories would be of her childhood rather than her activities in Baldur's Gate.

-----------------------

She watched as a younger version of herself -- by no more than a year -- ran down the corridor of the library building. A green skirt swirled around her legs as her mottled brown cloak billowed in her wake. Her braided black hair was unfamiliarly neat, hanging down tidily around her shoulders and settled on her crumpled tunic. Gorion had summoned her and she knew she was late -- he'd have expected her to knock by the first few peals of the bell that was ringing from one of the towers adjoining the crenellations of the wall surrounding the settlement. As it was, they'd ended more than a minute ago, and Maiyn was desperately rushing in her haste to attend to her father's summons.

She darted around one of the sharper corners, her feet landing heavily on the thick rug that covered the polished wooden floor of the landing, causing it to slip underneath her. She shrieked slightly as her balance was lost, tumbling ungracefully to the ground and landing in an untidy heap. The lingering presence of the future Maiyn was sure she could detect a weak snigger from Xan.

Swiftly, the younger girl picked herself up with a display of extremely colourful language, and proceeded in her dash towards the large oak door at the end of the passage. No one else was around -- the corridor was empty and the girl's steps echoed slightly around the bare stone walls as her feet landed on the wooden floorboards underneath. So quick was her flight that some of the lighter tapestries hanging on the walls would ripple slightly in her wake, but eventually she reached her destination. Pausing at the door and bending over slightly, she took several moments to compose herself, her breathlessness lessening slightly. A quick check down at herself, a hand smoothing her ruffled tunic while the other was raised, ready to knock.

"Come in, child."

The voice came before she could even make contact with the door, though she couldn't stop the motion once it had started. She frowned at her father's keen hearing and slowly pushed the door open, trotting into the room as her scowl became a smile. She went straight up to Gorion, who stood from his seat at the glowing fireplace, and they shared a tight embrace before he wandered over to his desk, settling himself down into the well-worn chair situated behind it, his hands automatically reaching out to shuffle some parchments around. Maiyn perched on the small stool that had become her favourite, watching him and waiting for him to speak.

"Ah Maiyn, my child," he said. He sounded tired. "I do not have time to explain just now as I have much planning to do, but we must leave Candlekeep tomorrow, before nightfall."

"But why?" The surprise was clear on the girl's face and her body seemed to have tensed.

"It is no longer wise for us to stay here," Gorion replied, a faint, wistful smile adorning his face. "You have grown into a fine young woman, my dear, and it is time for us to leave these confines. There is much of the world out there, and perhaps it is time you saw some of it."

The younger Maiyn beamed happily, jumping up from the stool in barely contained excitement as her hands clapped together in glee. "Where will we be going, father? Can we visit Tethyr? And I know Imoen would love to see Calimport! Or maybe Waterdeep!"

"Maiyn, child," Gorion said softly, suddenly looking serious. "Imoen shall not be travelling with us at this time. Winthrop has agreed that she can stay with him at the Inn until we settle some other matters."

"But..." Maiyn sat back heavily on the stool, her smile fading immediately. Her look at Gorion was a mixture of dismay and hurt.

"I know you must be saddened by this news," he continued, his voice remaining gentle and kind, "but you must trust me when I say it is for the best. You shall see Imoen again -- sooner than you imagine, I daresay -- but for now it is in everyone's best interest for her to remain here, while you and I seek out some of my old friends."

The girl nodded, seemingly appeased, though she still looked sad. "I should pack my belongings," she said quietly.

"Only pack what you will need," he advised, standing up and moving around to the front of his desk. "I trust you will know what that is, but visit Winthrop now - he will have a few things for you."

She nodded, automatically moving over to him for another hug. He sighed as they shared the embrace, his face looking older and more lined than ever before. "Oh, Maiyn," he whispered, barely audible -- the young girl in his arms made no show of having heard him, and they parted, wishing each other a good day as the younger Maiyn wandered away, subdued, closing the door behind her gently.

She seemed to be slowly heading towards the main doors of the library, but she would pause at every window and look outside, as if drinking in the sights for the last time. The views from the floor of Gorion's quarters were high enough to allow her to see over the walls of the settlement slightly, and gaze in awe at the seemingly never-ending forest that lay to the east. To the west was the boundless ocean -- though she loved to watch the sun sparkle across its surface, she'd never found it as enticing as the leafy woods, with all their potential. Eventually she reached the staircase, and she wound her way down, smiling at the monks who passed, and more often than not, gaining a warm response in return. The library itself was fairly busy that day -- she could see Karan trying to teach some of the younger students about the history of Shadowdale, though most of them looked quite bored by the lesson. Parda rushed past, wishing Maiyn a good morning as he dashed upstairs, no doubt seeking out Tethtoril or Ulraunt for something.

She moved to the large doors, thrown open to allow the sunlight to flood in, the warmth from the fair day outside providing a pleasant sensation to her bare arms. Down the stairs she went, deftly avoiding the book left on the third step. A quick look at it, and the younger Maiyn nodded knowingly, picking it up and carrying it close to her chest with her arms wrapped around it as she followed the path weaving its way through the inner gardens. She passed by the chanters, waving hello to them as they had a break from their almost constant singing, and passed through the ivy covered archway that allowed access to the western side of the settlement, near to the Candlekeep Inn.

Instead of heading towards the tavern, she wandered towards one of the many wooden staircases that provided access to the ramparts. Perched on the bottom step was an older woman, her head in her hands. She looked up as she saw Maiyn approaching and offered a weak smile. The young girl held out the book, causing a squeal of delight from her elder as she leapt to her feet giving the girl a tight hug. Maiyn grinned.

"Oh, you remind me of Gorion when you smile like that," Phlydia said wistfully, wiping at her eyes with a tissue. "Raising you has been hard on him, I know, but he says it's a toil of love... a toil of destiny even. You must be a very special child indeed to draw such praise from a man of his silent nature."

The younger girl smiled bashfully at the words, then watched the woman as she wandered away towards the library, continuing to wipe at her eyes. Maiyn made her way to the inn, carefully weaving her way between the men standing near the entrance; another set of merchants either arriving or departing, she figured, approaching the bar, where Winthrop was taking an inventory of his stock. He stopped immediately when he noticed her.

"I have somethin' for ye!" he exclaimed, signalling for her to follow him as he made his way through to his storeroom. There, lying on a table, was some leather armour and a plain helmet. He nodded at her enquiring gaze, and she hesitantly wandered over to them, quickly glimpsing in the mirror as she passed it. With the innkeeper's aid, she hoisted the armour on, learning about the various straps and catches, then allowed him to place the helmet over her head. She returned her gaze to the mirror, emotionlessly staring at her reflection as she shifted around uncomfortably. Winthrop held out something for her -- and the younger girl accepted it, pulling a gleaming sword free from its sheath.

"I doubt ye'll need it lass,' he said, trying to sound assuring, "but if anything happened, I'd never forgive mysel' for letting ye leave these walls unprepared."

She nodded her thanks, and asked if Imoen was around. Winthrop laughed heartily, explaining that the young human wasn't allowed to leave the inn until she'd cleaned every one of his rooms, as part of her punishment for picking the locks on the inn's doors, leaving the guests to think that their keys were faulty, or that some treacherous magic was afoot. Maiyn grinned and left the tavern, continually fidgeting with her armour as she followed the path around to the north. Before long she reached the cowsheds, and a familiar voice called out.

"Hey there!"

"Hi, Dreppin," she smiled, looking over to the cattle herder.

He was smiling as he approached, but slowly it faded from his face as his bright green eyes registered her new clothing and the scabbard hanging at her side. He ran one hand through his unruly golden hair when he paused before her, and let out a small sigh.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?"

"No... well... no, it's nothing really."

"Dreppin..."

"It's just Nessa," he shrugged, coughing slightly. "She's a bit off colour, and... well, you know how it is." He was staring at her armour, a sadness in his eyes. The young Maiyn looked at him with slight confusion.

"Did Hull's antidote not work?" she asked, puzzled. "Last eve, you said that it had been quite successful."

He frowned slightly. "Yes. I mean, it was, and it worked, but... still. The whole incident has taken it out of her, you know -- she's not as young as she once was, and she needs to rest and recover."

Maiyn nodded slowly at him, then offered a smile. "How are you, anyway?" she asked.

He merely shrugged. "Been better."

"You're ill?" she asked, full of concern.

"Ye... well, no. Look, I should-"

"Maiyn!" The young girl groaned as Reevor's voice boomed across the yard towards her. "I thought I asked ye te finish this 'ere storeroom yesterday!"

"Just coming!" she called back, rolling her eyes slightly and looking apologetically to Dreppin. "I won't be long," she assured the young man, "I promise."

He nodded as she wandered off, and Maiyn watched as her younger self began to chase the rodents away from the storeroom with a broom, doing her best not to kill them, despite Reevor's clear instructions. The image faded slightly, returning as she exited the store and wandered back towards the barns. There was no sign of Dreppin, and the young girl frowned slightly. With a helpless shrug, she turned away and headed back to the library. Settling in the inner gardens, she closed her eyes in the familiar pose Maiyn had adopted, where she prayed to Fenmarel for the days ahead. She was interrupted by the chanters, whom she smiled at briefly. They wandered off as she received a nudge to her side, and she looked up to see Tethtoril, looking down upon her sadly.

"You are leaving tomorrow, child." He spoke quietly. "You have learned much in your time here, and I am sure Gorion is proud of you - as am I. Listen well to him, Maiyn, for without knowledge, life is a mere shadow of death, and your foster father is a very wise man." He offered a brief, wistful smile, then moved away. As she watched the whole scene, the older Maiyn was sure she saw him reach up to his eyes with a single hand, delicately wiping away a tear.

The memory jumped again, and Maiyn watched as her younger self hugged Hull goodbye and waved back to the Gatewarden as Gorion strode along the rocky trail that led towards the forest. She had to move quickly to keep up with him, deftly avoiding the rocks and holes in the path and pausing when he left the road, making his way through the trees. He looked back to her.

"Come, child -- it will be dark soon enough, and we must reach the Friendly Arms Inn."

"Is leaving the road... wise?" she ventured, hesitantly making her way after him. He chuckled softly.

"It is a more direct route, and we are less likely to encounter danger this way," he said, causing her to stare at him. "It should take us less time to reach our destination this way. My old friends, Jaheira and Khalid, are there -- should anything happen to me, you must head for the inn and seek out their assistance."

"Why would anything happen, father?" the young girl was frowning with worry.

Gorion chuckled. "My dear Maiyn, the roads are dangerous with bandits and other foes. It is likely we shall face some hostility, but in the worst case, you must get to Jaheira and Khalid, do you understand?" His voice was serious enough for her to nod solemnly as she continued to follow him. He seemed to relax slightly, satisfied that she'd grasped the importance of the matter, and his eyes drifted over her belongings to settle on her bow.

"That is a remarkable weapon," he noted casually. The girl flushed slightly. "It is unlike any I've seen Winthrop trading in, and nor did he mention that you'd bought one from him."

She cleared her throat slightly. "I found it one day, with this cloak." Her hand went out to point at the rather worn and long cloak, which had been tailored for someone much taller than she. "I thought I'd have a quick go with it, to see what it was like, and I'm actually quite good!" There was a twinge of pride in her voice.

"Really?" the sage asked, his eyes twinkling slightly. "And where do you practice, my dear child? I know the guard of Candlekeep make no allowances for any such activities in the settlement..."

She coughed in the uncomfortable silence that followed. "I... I sometimes managed to get outside," she said meekly. "I'd play around at the edge of the forest and use it there."

"And, pray tell, how did you achieve such acts of escapism?"

"I'd sneak out and in with the people arriving and departing," she said abashedly. Gorion nodded.

"And yet, you never once mentioned this to me," he noted quietly. "That, in itself, is somewhat disappointing -- I'd have expected it from Imoen, roguish as she is, but from you... no." The girl held her head low in shame as they continued, Gorion saying no more on the matter. The scene changed, and it became dark. The older Maiyn, looking on at her memory, felt the foreboding and fear welling up, but there was nothing she could do. Helplessly she watched as the two figures made their way into a clearing, several stone circles rising from the ground eerily. Her younger self was looking at them curiously as Gorion continued on, causing the young girl to run to try and catch up. She ended up walking into his arm, staring at him with concern as he frowned into the darkness.

"Wait - there is something wrong," he said quietly. A shadow moved ahead of them, and the bushes rustled noisily. Gorion reached for his pouch of components. "We are in an ambush! Prepare yourself, child!"

The younger girl stumbled back as she tried to find her own space, and her hands were visibly shaking as she fumbled around the hilt of her sword, waiting for whatever it was to manifest itself. Two ogres loomed out of the darkness first, immense frames and insanely tall. Between them was Tamoko, the slender girl wielding a large flail, her face covered by some type of helmet. And then, by her side...the most frightening figure of them all; a heavily armoured figure, almost as tall as the ogres themselves, and cloaked in darkness, save for the yellow light of his eyes. The younger Maiyn looked terrified -- Gorion looked determined.

"You are perceptive for an old man," said a deep voice. "You know why I am here. Hand over your ward and no one will be hurt. If you resist it shall be a waste of your life."

"You're a fool if you believe I would trust your benevolence," stated Gorion calmly. "Step aside and you and your lackeys will be unhurt."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, old man," said the armoured figure, the voice full of threat.

A flash momentarily lit up the scene as Gorion's magic got to work, targeting the ogres and knocking the woman. As the armoured figure and the injured ogres closed in on Gorion he turned to the young girl. "Run! Run child, get away while you can!"

The young Maiyn seemed to hesitate initially, but a shared look with her father was enough to make her act. She stumbled back a few steps as the ogres fell, and Gorion drew his weapon to go head to head with the man. She turned and started to run, reaching the undergrowth before she looked back. The older Maiyn watched on, just as helplessly, as Gorion staggered, felled by the blade of the attacker.

_No..._ sobbed the elder Maiyn, trying to pull herself from the memory. The scene faded, and slowly everything went black -- all that lingered was the feeling of another presence beside her, offering comfort and sympathy for the plight. _Xan..._


	74. Returning to Athkatla

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Returning to Athkatla**

-----------------------

A leaf slowly drifted to the ground, having fallen from the tree that Maiyn was staring intently at. She watched as it danced in the air, drifting to each side as it fluttered, unable to avoid its final destination. She sighed heavily, causing Anomen to throw her a concerned look from the side, where he was polishing one of his gauntlets.

The others were sleeping -- even Xan seemed to have managed to settle into a peaceful reverie, his serene but pale face free of the pain and anguish it had shown on every other occasion, recently. Since she'd awoken from her own rest she'd opted to stay awake. The pull back to reality had been provided by the enchanter, who gently coaxed her from the night of Gorion's death and into the land of the wakened, where the others were watching as tears ran freely down her face. Then the enchanter had reached for her, but she'd rolled away from him, from everyone, and crawled away to sit on her own. Imoen had appeared almost instantly by her side, and she'd huddled with her sister, only vaguely aware of Xan's heavy sigh. How long had passed after that, she didn't know, but eventually Jaheira pulled them gently apart and sent Imoen to bed before guiding Maiyn closer to the fire. The ranger had drawn herself from her melancholy enough, then, to insist she was fine for her own watch, and the druid had nodded, squeezing her shoulder before she also retired for the evening.

Anomen had only smiled at her since then. He'd immediately thrown himself into the duty of tending his armour and weapon, looking uncomfortable at the idea of sharing a watch with her, despite her steady smile over to him. It was at least an hour into the guard and his armour was shining in the light of the low burning fire. She decided to watch him for a while, rather than the tree, thinking he'd be slightly more interesting.

His eyes flickered up towards her briefly, before returning to the task at hand. His polishing seemed to get harder, and he shifted his seated position slightly. She frowned.

"Are you really that uncomfortable with my company?" she asked.

He looked up to her, seeming to be slightly surprised, though his eyes betrayed more than that -- concern, perhaps because she'd assumed correctly. "No, my lady, it's not that."

Her eyebrow rose. "No?"

His head shook. "No... really, it's not. I am just... well, I am a poor provider of comfort after an experience such as you underwent in your rest," he said, almost hesitantly, waving his hand over towards the sleeping forms of their companions. "The others are much... much better at that sort of... thing."

Maiyn grinned at him, causing him to flush even more. He concentrated on the hilt of his mace, seemingly intent on removing every bit of grime from it. "Nonsense. I'm sure you were able to comfort Imoen when you were captured by the sahuagin."

The knight cleared his throat but failed to look up from his work. "The Lady Imoen has a very positive outlook on things. She is very good for... morale."

Maiyn snorted with laughter, but tried to disguise it as a sneeze when the abashed young priest gave her a questioning look. "She, ahem, is, isn't she?" she agreed, managing to compose herself slightly. "I think she really likes you, too -- I mean, she's still talking to you after spending all that time _alone_ with you."

He reddened and his whole posture seemed to stiffen. "We were hardly _alone_, my lady," he pointed out quickly. "There were usually other creatures around."

"Yes, yes, of course," she said with barely concealed amusement. "But you've become quite good friends, haven't you?"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, pausing with his cloth in his hand. "Yes," he said thoughtfully. "I would say we were friends."

Maiyn smiled happily. "She's very special. Of course, she's my sister, so I can be a little protective of her, and Minsc's her Guardian now too, so..."

Anomen smiled in return. "She is very lucky to have such caring companions."

"Yes... yes she is." Maiyn frowned slightly. "Of course, if you mistreated her at all, you'd have to deal with me, but you know that, don't you? And since she's a Bhaalspawn too, I'm not sure there'd be much of you _left_ for me to sort out..." She giggled at his wide eyes. "Oh, Anomen, I'm just teasing you!"

He swallowed hard. "I... I knew that," he protested, puffing himself up slightly and frowning. Inwardly she sniggered.

"Oh, did you?" she asked, lowering her voice so that it was barely more than a whisper, and masking her face with a cold, unfriendly expression. She hoped her eyes were gleaming -- that would just add wonderfully to the effect! He looked up, his eyes widening at her stare; and it was no use. She burst into laughter, and he merely glared at her, having returned to his polishing with extra vigour.

Her hilarity stopped abruptly when she heard the sound of a snapping twig. Instantly she sprang to her feet, looking into the darkness of the surrounding forest and trying to let her infravision take over after spending so much time staring into the fire that evening. She saw something -- slinking through the trees. Immediately she reached out for her bow, only pausing when the voice came.

_You're back!_

_Verya?_

Her hand withdrew, watching the shape grow closer. Anomen was also on his feet by this point, tensed and ready to act, but she shook her head to him, a smile on her face. He looked at her puzzled, but then a look of realisation crossed his face as the lynx bounded out from the shadows, leaping onto the ranger and knocking her to the ground as they play wrestled amongst a mass of squeals and playful growls. The knight settled himself back down, a smile across his face as Jaheira's voice called out from amidst the sleepers: "A happy reunion is always a pleasant sight, but some of us are trying to sleep, child!"

Maiyn sniffed at the rebuke, settling herself back down by the fire with her cat nestled against her side. Silently she listened to Verya's recital of what the feline had done in her companion's absence -- mostly a recounting of hunting and the occasional mention of her observances of the more interesting people she'd encountered in the wilds. Maiyn was just beginning to try and convey her experiences in a way the cat would understand when three tall figures appeared, seemingly from nowhere, bows drawn back and aiming straight for her.

"We heard you from afar, stranger," the middle one said calmly in elvish. "Noise travels quickly in the silence of the night -- you can draw all sorts of unwanted attention with such displays."

Maiyn frowned slightly, pushing Verya to the side and clambering to her feet, despite Anomen's warnings about staying still. "What do you want?" she asked in the same language, staring at the men -- all three were elves, of that she was sure, but they did not resemble Elhan's men in the slightest. They were dressed in a variety of clothes, mostly skins and furs, and their tattoos were enough to rival Minsc's own body paint. Leaves and beads adorned their hair, feathers stuck out from their quivers; they were feral elves. She pulled her cloak aside to allow her holy symbol to shine in the light. The three men looked at it, a moment's hesitation, before they quickly lowered their bows.

"Our apologies," offered the central figure with a slight bow of his head as he recognised the mark of one of his own deity's clerics. "We did not expect to find any others here." He was the tallest of the three, his dark eyes shining slightly from the limited light from the campfire.

"Why did you make yourselves known?" she asked. "I would not have expected you to reveal yourselves so readily."

They exchanged abashed looks. "We... we believed you were harming the creature," the leftmost elf said eventually. "She had been tailing us for almost three days, but would not approach us, even when we called to her. When we thought she was in danger..."

"Why is one of our own travelling in such strange company?" asked the rightmost elf, his suspicious eyes travelling across the sleeping forms of her companions, then settling on Anomen. The young human glared at him, oblivious to the conversationbeing held in an unfamiliar tongue. "If you are searching for your own kind, you will find little of them here in Tethyr."

"Forsake your companions and join with us, if you are," said his companion, standing furthest to the left. "We are heading to Chondalwood where many of our own remain."

A sudden wistfulness enveloped the ranger at their words, and for a split second she considered their invitation. True, she knew nothing of them, but these... _these_ were her kin -- not the elves that had met them at the surface. She glanced quickly around at her companions; Imoen's peaceful face was scrunched up slightly as she dreamt, while Jaheira had drifted back into a light slumber beside the dream-twitching Sime. Minsc was snoring, as usual, and somehow, Kivan and Xan had drifted into reverie at either side of him, oblivious to the thunderous noises he made. Maiyn smiled softly as she turned back to the elves, noticing Anomen standing tensely, waiting to continue following her lead in how she acted towards them. "No, my friends, I cannot. I have... well, my path has already been set for me, and I cannot divert from it for now. But perhaps... perhaps one day, I will travel there and find the others."

The three elves nodded, then bowed their heads to her once more, allowing her to reply in kind. "Safe travels, our lady," the central figure said. The forests can be dangerous -- beware to the north, where many humans are marching to another of their petty squabbles."

"Thank you for the warning," she smiled. "Good hunting on your journeys."

"May your ways be green and golden," said the smallest elf, waving his hand as he followed his companions in their silent departure. Maiyn looked over to Anomen and grinned.

"You can stop glaring now," she said, sitting back down. "They meant us no harm."

"It didn't look like that, my lady," he muttered darkly, his eyes continually looking around the camp as if he expected a surprise attack at any moment.

"They thought I was hurting Verya," she explained quietly. "They're... they're my own kind, I think. Wild elves -- not part of the People." Anomen raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "They do not feel... a need, or an affinity I suppose, enough to live in an elven settlement. They... they're different."

The priest nodded slightly. "Like you and Kivan are different to Xan?" he asked slowly.

She smiled slightly. "I guess so... though I think Kivan could return to the People if he chose to. I've never been anything _but_ an outcast from them... and I guess that's how I'm happiest."

The priest smiled warmly. "Then if you are happy, it is the best way," he said. Maiyn smiled back at him.

"Yes... yes, I think you're right."

-----------------------

The group pressed on, covering much more distance than they should have been able to manage over the next few days as Maiyn set the pace, her determination bringing them closer and closer to Athkatla. She'd hardly spoken to anyone since her disturbed reverie and Xan was worried; the culmination of her lost soul, the pressure of finding and facing both Irenicus and Bodhi, and the hardships his kin were obviously suffering from were all weighing heavily on his mind. And that was before he even attempted to make any sense of his feelings for Maiyn... or what she must be feeling for him...

He shook his head as they walked. They weren't far from the city now, but any opportunity that there had been to talk to the ranger alone had evaporated almost as soon as it had presented itself, with usually either Imoen or Verya getting in before he could. And now she was caught in deep conversation with Sime, no doubt discussing the arrangements for when they got back -- the Shadow Thief had promised to enlist as many thieves as she could to aid them in the battle ahead, with Aran's goodwill. Anomen had also been quite enthusiastic about approaching the Order of the Radiant heart, and Maiyn had surprised them all by nodding her reluctant agreement.

He was in no mood to talk to anyone else -- Jaheira and Kivan were marching side by side, as they were wont to do recently, and Imoen was with Anomen as usual, leaving the large berserker as his own marching companion. Minsc, however, was quite content to stroll along in silence; and the truth be told, Xan was quite pleased to have someone there beside him. The loneliness he'd begun to feel in his sleep deprivation had been almost unbearable, and although conversation with the human was not something he desired at that point, his gratefulness for the large man's gentleness when offering assistance was still fresh in his mind; also, the conversations he'd witnessed the Rashemeni having with the others in the group -- simple, but loyal and supportive, had made him reconsider his views slightly. Less complex than the others in many ways, Minsc was complicated in his own right -- but Xan already had far too much on his mind to try and figure out the workings of Imoen's guardian.

-----------------------

"You and Sime are gettin' on well," noted Imoen as they walked. Anomen gave her a quizzical look.

"She is... not how I expected her to be," he admitted. "And she is part of the group."

"You think she'll leave us when she gets back to the city?"

"I think she will find she has to, although perhaps not until we've faced Bodhi first. Her loyalty will be to her own family."

Imoen nodded. "What about you? Will you be going back to the Order when we're done with the vampires?"

Anomen shook his head. "Nay, if they permit it -- and I see no reason why they would not, unless something important has developed -- I will follow Maiyn and her companions for as long as she wishes me to."

Imoen smiled. "So you'll come back to Elhan with us, and help us fight Irenicus?"

"I certainly shall," he said confidently, his eyes sparkling as they met hers. She grinned impishly at him.

"I'm glad. I kinda like you being around, even if you _are _a stuffy old knight!"

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly -- the more time he'd spent in the young girl's company, the less likely he'd become to taking her jests to heart. "I'm not _that_ much older than you, _my Lady_." He grinned back at her when she scowled at his way of addressing her.

Her scowl faded quite quickly. "How old are you, then?" she asked, her brow furrowing in thought instead of annoyance.

"Older than you," he replied teasingly. "Though, I'd estimate I've seen no more than half dozen more summers than you have."

"What about winters?" Imoen grinned.

"I'd wager the number would be fairly similar," he replied, letting a comfortable silence descend on them for a few minutes. Imoen's sigh broke the silence.

"It'll be winter soon," she remarked thoughtfully. "If we... well, _when_ we get our souls back, I wonder where we'll go. It used to be so nice at Candlekeep, when it rolled round. The big banquet hall would be all set up for the Feast of the Moon, and the monks would take turns telling stories about all the older sages who'd lived and studied there, and me an' Maiyn'd sit beside Karan and Parda, beside the fire." Her tone had turned wistful, and Anomen smiled slightly at her.

"It sounds very pleasant," he said with a hint of envy in his tone. She quickly looked abashed.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to-"

He shook his head. "No, please -- keep telling me. It's... nice, to hear about your past. If you wish to tell me, that is."

"There's not much else to tell," she shrugged, frowning a little as she thought. "When the snow started to fall, we'd rush outside and throw ourselves down on the lawns to make snow angels. Gorion always told us we'd catch our death of colds, and try and herd us back inside, but we'd just run away from him gigglin'."

Anomen chuckled. "You must have been quite the pair."

"That's not even half of it," Imoen remarked knowingly. "Gorion an' Winthrop always said that we made each other worse." She sighed again. "I miss 'em."

Anomen gave her a concerned look, and hesitantly reached out, touching her hand with his fingers lightly. She smiled, allowing their hands to clasp together, and another comfortable silence fell on them as, gently, he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

-----------------------

She could see the city ahead, much to her relief -- they would make it just before nightfall, and hopefully have enough time to secure rooms for the evening before trying to enlist help for their cause the next day. Maiyn was glad that they'd managed to avoid whatever mobilising of men the other elves had mentioned -- they'd encountered little in the way of hold-ups, and they'd made very good time indeed.

She knew the others were tired -- their pace had been steady and swift, and she too was feeling the fatigue from the journey. But they needed to get to Bodhi, for Imoen's sake, and she was determined to get there before too much time passed. Sime had been walking with her for the past hour, and they'd discussed the likelihood of Aran offering aid for the inevitable battle; Sime was certain he'd provide what assistance he could.

"And I'll be there, also," she said in her quiet voice, smiling over to the ranger. Maiyn grinned back -- the offer was more than enough to secure the friendship between the Shadow Thief and the ranger that had slowly developed through Brynnlaw, the asylum and the Underdark.

"Your aid will be greatly appreciated," replied Maiyn sincerely. "And any others who will stand with us will be welcome to. It worries me to think of the time she's had to prepare."

"She witnessed the strength your group has when you last destroyed her lair," Sime pointed out. "And since then..."

"She's seen what is really inside me," sighed Maiyn. "I cannot rely on that kind of power."

"I know. But you will not need to, if all goes well. You will have plenty of allies -- the knight, Anomen, will be able to enlist his comrades in arms, I am sure, and if they can suffer to work alongside my own..." She smiled dryly. "Never did I think I would be _happy_ to work with such an organisation."

"Never did you think one of them would pray for many hours to bring you back to life," grinned Maiyn.

Sime nodded her agreement. "I am thankful for that. To all of you." Her dark eyes found Maiyn's. "You could have just left me there."

The ranger frowned slightly. "Even if there'd been no chance of returning you to life, I don't think I would have wanted to leave you there," she said quietly. "Not unless there had been no other option -- as it was, we were very fortunate to escape."

Sime nodded grimly. "It has made me consider the way my life has been taking me," she admitted. "I have not been... a good person, I suppose -- I mean, truly, what Shadow Thief could profess to being a pure soul? To think that Helm, of all the Gods, granted his worshipper the power to re-invest life in me... well it puzzles me slightly. I cannot change who, or what, I am, but I can take a good look at myself. Though I have never intentionally been malicious or cruel, there are areas of my life where I feel some shame. Perhaps, as gratitude for the service, I can ensure that I work more on my benevolent disposition."

"I am sure that Anomen would be delighted to hear such words," said Maiyn with a wink. Sime grinned.

"He certainly appeared to be enthusiastic about my potential salvation," she replied. "Though I did have to politely decline the chance to confess openly to my sins to him. I don't think he would have the stomach for some of it."

Maiyn chuckled. "Probably not, no," she agreed. "Will you be returning to your guildhall when we arrive at the city?"

Sime nodded. "I will make sure you find accommodation for the evening, then I will take my report to Aran," she stated. "If you would come to the hall tomorrow morning, we shall await you in his office -- if it is suitable."

Maiyn thought for a moment. "Perhaps we could make it the afternoon, instead?" she asked. "I know a few of us have errands, and so forth, that we wish to run -- and if we get them settled before we meet you, we can be ready to leave after our meeting, and go straight to the lair if needs be."

Sime nodded. "That will be fine. It shall also give me a chance to round up some of our more capable thieves to come with us. I feel that our strength and safety, this time around, will be in numbers."

-----------------------

Hendak was only too pleased to offer them rooms when they arrived at the Copper Coronet. Maiyn had tried to persuade Verya to follow them into the city, but the cat had shied away, sulking slightly at having to part ways again so soon.

_I'm sorry_, Maiyn told her apologetically. _But soon we'll be travelling back towards Tethyr, and I'll be sure to call for you._

The lynx was slightly appeased, allowing the ranger to hug her tightly before she stalked off to hunt overnight. The group, however, were exhausted -- when the rooms were sorted and paid for, they retired, one by one, while Maiyn finalised plans with Sime for the following day. Only Xan was left waiting for her when she turned towards the stairs, and she offered him a polite smile as they walked up to their rooms together.

"Thank you," she said at length. "For pulling me from the memory. You didn't have to."

"No, I didn't," he replied. "But I could not idly sit by and watch you suffer like that. I wished to thank you, in any regard -- for some reason, since then, I've found it easier to rest, and I think I may even have my full magical capabilities back with another night of reverie."

She nodded as she reached the room she was sharing with Imoen and Jaheira. "That is good to hear. Good night, Xan."

He watched as she closed the door after herself, letting out a long, mournful sigh as he walked the short way to the room he was sharing with Kivan. His elven companion was already in reverie when he opened the door, and the enchanter wasted no time in lying on his own bed, entering a similar state.

-----------------------

Since Valygar had left the previous day, Coran had found himself with virtually no company. The ranger had been determined to move on, returning to his cabin near Imnesvale to prepare for his own mission, but wishing Coran the best in the elf's own endeavours. He'd waved the stalker off, slightly saddened by the loss of his company, even if it had been strained in the most recent days; Edwin had hidden himself somewhere since their arrival, and Nalia had thrown herself into her duties as lady of the lands.

Coran watched as Captain Arat led off Reynald and his men from the great hall; their first destination would be to show them their new permanent quarters in the keep, and then they'd visit the armoury to receive new armour and weapons for their positions. Horses were being fetched for them that day, to enable them to patrol the De Arnise lands more efficiently, and the fallen paladins seemed to be quite content with this.

Nalia was delighted; it was quite apparent by her enthusiasm to get everything arranged, and the smile that had adorned her face since both the Captain and the Major Domo had agreed that the men would make a valuable addition to the defences. Even now, several days later, she was excited by the prospect, and he watched her almost dancing as she dashed up to him.

"They should be ready for their first outing tomorrow!" she exclaimed. "And with them on horseback, they can keep an eye on those blasted Roenalls." Her face changed into a worried frown -- one of the hunters who lived close to the border between the lands had reported seeing mercenaries passing by, on their way to the Roenall fortress. No one knew what reason they had to be amassing a force, but it had worried the young girl immeasurably, despite Coran's assurances that it was nothing to concern them.

Coran just smiled, realising that any further attempts to put her mind to rest would prove to be futile until Reynald himself reported back on the situation, and since he would likely be doing so the next day, he decided it would be better to change the subject.

"Have you seen Edwin?"

Nalia snorted. "Not since we arrived," she said. "I believe he's in the library, once again -- cook has been taking dishes of food in there quite regularly, which is fine by me. It keeps him out of my way."

Coran grinned. "The sentiment is shared," he replied mischievously, turning around as his name was called by one of the keeps' guards.

"Master Coran -- there's a man here to see you. Says he's got a message he'll only hand over to you."

Nalia instantly paled, and Coran nodded, following the guardsman as he led the way outside, where the man was waiting beside the kennels, the reins to a large black steed in his hands. When he saw them approach, he moved forward, wordlessly holding the parchment out to the elf, then nodding once before he mounted his horse.

"Renal sends his warmest regards," he said in a gruff voice, turning his horse around, and galloping away across the drawbridge before anyone could reply. Coran hastily dismissed the guard, then stared at the letter in his hands. Nalia nudged him slightly.

"Open it," she urged.

He nodded, his hands shaking slightly as he carefully broke open the deliberately plain seal and unfurled the paper to reveal Renal's scripture. His mouth went dry, and he tried to clear his throat as Nalia stared at him curiously. He opened his mouth to read it out, but his voice cracked. Gently, the girl took it from him, her eyes skimming over the news inquisitively. When she'd done, her face was solemn, and she gave the parchment back to him.

"I'll go and get things ready to go," she said quietly. "Give me an hour to make the preparations here that I need to do, and to get Edwin away from those books."

He nodded, barely hearing her voice, and slowly sat down on the low stone wall that penned in the keep's hounds as she hurried inside. He looked at the letter once more, reading it again to allow the words to sink in.

_My delightful friend, Coran,_

_It is with great pleasure that I write to you, to keep my end of the deal we struck. I can now reveal to you that the girl you have such an interest in shall be returning to Athkatla with all haste -- as I pen this, she is no more than a day or two from the city, I'd guess, still in the company of our own delightful comrade._

_I do hope this finds you in the best possible health._

_Renal._


	75. Preparations

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Preparations**

-----------------------

A scream tore through the De Arnise Keep, pouring out from the large, open oaken doors and causing Coran to leap from his seat in surprise. It took him a moment to clear his head from the swirl that Renal's note had left; the realisation that it might be Nalia's voice penetrated his mind, and he dashed towards the source, finding her running down the dark passage of the castle; her hands clasped around her mouth and her eyes wide with surprise.

"What is it?" he asked with concern, his hands holding her by the shoulders as she shook slightly. "What's wrong?"

She moved her hands from her face, looking up to him as she tried to control her breathing -- she didn't appear to be scared, however, much to his confusion. She waved her hands behind her, pointing towards the large library at the end of the corridor and the elf arched an eyebrow.

"It's Edwin?" he asked. She nodded vehemently. "Is he hurt? Has something happened to him?"

She shook her head, letting out an almighty snort that sounded suspiciously like an attempt to hold back laughter, dragging him back towards the scene with her. Some of the De Arnise guards had appeared, wondering what was causing their lady such distress, and at Coran's nod, they followed the duo down the passage.

Soon enough they arrived at the carved library door. Nalia nodded to him -- Coran was sure he could see a look of amusement in her eyes, which was enough to unnerve him as he reached out, slowly turning the large handle of the door. It had barely opened an inch when another ear-piercing scream erupted, sounding strangely like the previous one. He looked over at Nalia. Her face had become a picture of delight as she roughly elbowed him to the side, throwing the door open and laughing at the spectacle before them.

Coran gaped; the woman glaring back at them had long, raven coloured hair and ill-fitting red coloured robes -- she was also undoubtedly angry beyond words at having her privacy interrupted; the sniggers coming from the guards behind them were only fuelling her rather passionate outburst, which in turn only managed to further encourage Nalia's laughter. Eventually, people managed to compose themselves enough for the elf to take a step forward, carefully averting his eyes from the rather stretched robes up near the woman's bosom. Slightly nervously, he cleared his throat.

"Ah... Edwin?" He ventured. The woman snorted. "I must say," Coran continued, warming up to the task, "that you look simply... _amazing_ today." He grinned as Nalia dissolved into more giggles behind him, and he narrowly managed to duck, avoiding the heavy book launched at him by the newly feminine Thayvian wizardess.

"Get them away from me!" she shrieked, waving at the bemused guards. "Away! I will not have them staring at my chest! (Even if it is rather ample and well proportioned, if I say so myself.)"

Coran signalled for them to depart, though he noticed that they dispersed much slower than he'd have expected. He turned back to Edwin, trying not to let his own amusement show too much. "So..." he said slowly. "Something magical went... wrong?"

"This was not meant to happen!" Edwin hissed, stalking around the library with a dark glare aimed at Nalia. "It is... it is a temporary measure, that is all. (Yes, temporary.)"

"Can you change back?" asked Coran curiously.

"I... require some time."

"Need a hand dispelling it... _Edwina_?" Nalia asked.

"I don't need the help of a snivelling apprentice!" Edwin shrieked. "And don't call me that!"

"Come now," interrupted Coran soothingly. "If you're going to be wearing this guise for a while, perhaps it is best to adopt a fitting name to go with it, to avoid any... suspicious looks from people who don't know better. And really... is it so bad to adopt a female name, considering your _very_ female body." Edwina seemed to calm down slightly, letting Coran approach her. "There, there," the elf continued comfortingly, patting her shoulder. "It could be much worse -- after all, you've been blessed with a very delectable body -- and if you have any curiosity as to how it works, I may even be persuaded to help you experience it!"

Edwina burst into tears.

-----------------------

Maiyn awoke to Imoen insistently shaking her arm. "Come on, lazy bones!" the thief exclaimed. "Jaheira went downstairs a while ago, and we have a lot to do today!"

The ranger grumbled, forcing herself to sit up and stretch, shrieking slightly when her clothes flew across the room, and landed on her face as Imoen tossed over what she'd need. Groggily, she dressed, raising an eyebrow at Imoen's bemused stare.

"You're not washing?"

Maiyn shook her head lazily. "Will do it... later," she mumbled, idly discarding the hairbrush that her sister had held out to her. Imoen rolled her eyes.

"You look a mess," she concluded as they left their room.

Maiyn shrugged slightly and tried to stifle a yawn. "Who cares? I'm not the one who has a hope of romance any time soon."

Imoen snorted. "And I am?"

The elf gave her an incredulous look over her shoulder as she led the way to the stairs. "Young Anomen, no less, is very attentive of you, and I refuse to believe someone as nosy as you hasn't noticed it. It could even be argued that it's completely mutual..." Imoen reddened but remained silent as they descended. Maiyn caught her arm as they paused at the landing in the middle of the stairway, and pulled her closer conspiringly. "They'll all be downstairs by now, and you can tell me! Do you like him?"

The human girl shuffled her feet slightly. "He's nice," she replied, slightly awkwardly. "But we're really different."

"So?" Maiyn grinned. "Opposites attract, and all that!"

"Like you an' Xan?"

The ranger grumbled. "Well, perhaps not _always_. But anyway -- we're talking about _you!_ You and _Anomen_! Do you think he knows you like him?"

Imoen shrugged. "Like him in _that _way? I have no idea -- we're pretty good friends, with all that happened with the fish-folk and stuff, I guess. I mean, I've had a lot on my mind, and so... well, I guess that if he does really like me, he'll be ready to wait for me to get everything else out of my head first."

Maiyn nodded thoughtfully. "I think he will -- he seems to be a good guy. Really loyal. And, for what it's worth, I think you'd be good for each other; you'd teach him how to be less serious about everything, and he'd maybe show you how to be a bit more grounded. And it looks like we'll be in the same company for a-"

A small cough interrupted her. "If you would excuse me, ladies." A bright red Anomen slid past them on the narrow platform, quickly continuing his descent towards the Coronet's common room as the two girls stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Eventually Maiyn began giggling. Imoen glared at her.

"That is _so_ not something to laugh about," the thief hissed, slinking down the steps with an aghast expression as she peered into the tavern's lounge. Most of their companions had gathered beside the unlit fireplace, and Anomen was perched at the end of a bench, trying desperately to look interested in something Minsc was saying.

Maiyn just grinned, looping her arm into Imoen's before the thief could protest, and wheeling her out into the open as she strode over to the table. She wished the assorted companions a good morning, then glanced over towards the bar, where Kivan and Jaheira were standing, studying something intently. Her heart immediately lurched, and she let go of Imoen's arm, not even hearing the girl's mutters. Slowly she began to head over to them.

They noticed her approach, offering small smiles. Wordlessly, Jaheira held out an unfolded piece of parchment and Maiyn took it into her trembling hands, allowing her eyes to drift over the writing.

_My Lady Jaheira,_

_Your letter arrived here in Baldur's Gate safely; though I admit that I felt no small amount of surprise when I received it. I will begin by answering your queries regarding the health and well-being of myself and Namara. We find ourselves well and in modest standing within the city. Our home is always warm and safe, and we could want for little more than we already have. I do appreciate your care and concern; from what I have determined, Coran was fortunate to fall in with adventurers of such nobility as his companions have displayed._

_As for him... I am surprised you have not found out about his recovery from his own mouth. I noticed the reply address for your note was a tavern in Athkatla -- the very place he set out for many weeks ago, his intention to find your location, and especially that of Maiyn, whom I believe he was missing dearly. If your paths have not crossed yet, I can only urge you to keep your eyes and ears open for any sign of him -- you know as well as I do that he is someone who can, on occasion, draw undue attention to himself, and I am sure that even in a large city there would be some sign of his presence. _

_I can affirm that he was well when he departed from my company, but I have heard nothing from him since then. If you do manage to find him, please persuade him to send some word to myself. Foolish as he is, I would regret losing all touch with him._

_I hope this letter finds you in the best of health, and should you be visiting the Gate at any time in the future, be aware that my home is always open to you, and your companions._

_My very best wishes,_

_Brielbara_

She was vaguely aware of Kivan helping her into a nearby chair as the letter drifted from her grasp and floated to the ground. Jaheira knelt by her side, asking if she was all right, but all she could do was nod, dumbly, trying to stop her head from swimming. _He's here... he could be here..._ Imoen was beside her, an arm around her shoulder as she asked what had happened. Minsc was holding the letter, wondering what it said -- allowing Anomen to take it from him and read it aloud. Imoen squealed, seemingly with delight as Coran's travels were made known, and Minsc roared with happiness. Xan drifted past -- a hazy flash of purple that walked away, despite her hoarsely, faintly, calling his name. Then Jaheira and Kivan again, helping her to drink from a glass of water that Bernard had fetched. Maiyn leant back and closed her eyes.

Too much -- it was all becoming too much again.

-----------------------

"I cannot go back to the city like... like _this_!" Edwina was adamant that she would not move from the Keep until she had reversed the curse that had engulfed her from the Nether Scroll. She'd eventually admitted to unearthing it in her trip to the Athkatla Graveyards on the day Coran and Nalia found her wounded in the temple, though the Thayvian had neglected to mention any details regarding his accomplices. Coran had also discovered, much to Nalia's annoyance, that Edwin had placed a charm spell on the cook to prevent the true nature of his gender becoming public knowledge for several days. Nalia had immediately dashed off to dispel the cantrip, telling Coran she'd meet him outside when he was done.

"Well, you have little choice," said Coran firmly. "We are heading back there immediately, because I have... business to attend to."

"Then go and attend your business!" Edwina shrieked, snatching the sewing kit that was offered to her by the timid scullery maid. The young girl ran off immediately, despite Coran's apologetic smile. The elf sighed.

"And what are you going to do?" he asked, trying to stay patient. "Stay here?"

Edwina seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Yes. (Yes, I shall stay here and work out the enchantment I need while they go and run their pathetic little errands.)"

Coran threw his hands in the air. "Fine! Stay here. But I will make sure that the Major Domo and Captain Arat keep a close eye on you in our absence."

The Thayvian looked outraged. "Simian! You dare imply that your precious hovel, here, is worth my attentions? And to further insult me that those monkeys you employ would be able to stop me if I did, indeed, decide to take it as my own?!" The door was slammed shut on Coran, and he could only just hear Edwina's continued mumbled rantings. "(How dare they! They will be without the excellence of my magical abilities, and it serves them right! Leaving me here in this deficient shack in the depths of the backwaters of this accursed country!)"

He shook his head, making his way outside to where Nalia was standing. Captain Arat was by her side, holding the reins to their freshly readied horses, and Coran quickly explained Edwina's continued insistence that she would stay behind.

"Keep a careful eye on her," he advised the Captain. "She was volatile enough as a man -- who knows what levels she might achieve as a woman..."

Arat nodded knowingly, and then they both hung their heads in slight shame as Nalia gave them a reproachful look. The thieves then mounted their horses, bid goodbye to the Captain once again, and rode across the drawbridge, heading towards the main road that would lead them to Athkatla.

-----------------------

It had taken almost an hour for Maiyn to get over her shock and compose herself enough to go about the business she needed to do before their meeting with Aran. Kivan had sat beside her in that time, holding her hand as she stared at a knot in the table; looking more like the young girl he'd met outside High Hedge than he could remember in recent times.

Jaheira had discretely mixed some calming herbs into her water, and they seemed to have worked. Imoen still seemed to be quite concerned over her, but their leader had dismissed any concern, quickly arranging what was needed to be done and who would sort out what errand. Eventually it was decided that he and Anomen would go to the Order's building, to try and enlist whatever help was available for a battle later that day. Maiyn and Minsc were going to the Promenade to stock up on whatever magical bullets and arrows they could find, while Jaheira and Imoen visited the vendors nearer to the Bridge District. Xan had skulked off somewhere, and Maiyn had simply shaken her head when she got to his name, deciding to allow him time to think.

So now, the ranger was walking alongside Anomen as they made their way towards the elaborate temples of the Athkatla, just as he had when Anomen went to face his test... what seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had changed in the little time that had passed, and so many things had been survived. He was content, however, with it all -- knowing Deheriana was watching him, approving of his actions. He was doing what Fate had wished and it was more pleasant than he could have imagined a future without his beloved wife to be.

For although there was nothing there past friendship, his kinship with Jaheira had grown steadily as they shared each others company. He had taught her how to begin to come to terms with her grief, and she had been a large factor in showing him that there was life beyond loss to be lived. And then there was Maiyn -- the girl continued to fight whatever effect her tainted blood tried to inflict upon her; but without her soul, she was slowly losing, slowly changing. Despite that, however, he felt his loyalty to her as strongly as ever -- to the entire group, really. Imoen had returned to their fold -- slightly less effervescent than before, though her old humour was beginning to surface again in the security of the only family she knew. And now with Minsc as her guardian -- loyal Minsc, right to the end and with a heart of gold -- the ties that drew them all together were stronger than ever before... especially considering the level of emotional attachment that was shared between their leader and their enchanter.

Though that particular relationship troubled him -- if only because of Brielbara's letter. There were a number of issues that the three would have to deal with when the time came, and Kivan wasn't sure if any of them were strong enough to cope with the possible outcomes -- not even Coran. But there was little he could do except be there, supporting them as he did, letting them know he cared. They'd sort through it themselves, and soon enough all uncertainty and concern on that particular issue would be resolved. Matters of the heart were simple enough, he thought, when people actually got around to dealing with them.

A flock of worshippers made their entrance to the temple district difficult, converging in large groups on the walkways between the canals, as they exchanged pleasantries and shared tales about sermons they'd attended. Kivan listened to snippets of the conversations as he made his way past, smiling to himself as the unity of the worshippers warmed at his heart slightly, for the first time in an age. Silently, he offered a brief tribute to Sehanine as they walked, glad of her acceptance of his faith once again.

Eventually they arrived at the large doors to the Order's building, and Anomen briskly walked in, nodding pleasantly to the younger squires and stablehands that they passed. They'd barely passed into the large hall when a voice called out to them, causing the knight to pause and look around for the owner.

"Sir Ajantis! What a pleasant surprise."

Kivan recognised the approaching man as one of the knights they'd worked with in the Windspear Hills, and he smiled amiably to him as they shook hands in greeting. The paladin turned back to Anomen and beamed.

"I understand congratulations are in order, Sir Anomen," the paladin said. "How does it feel to have passed the Test?"

Anomen bowed his head slightly in gracious acceptance. "Very good," he replied. "To know I serve Helm under the banner of the Order is a dream come true."

"I am glad to hear it!" Ajantis exclaimed. "But tell me -- what brings you here? Are your other companions with you?"

"They are running their own errands at this moment," said Anomen hesitantly. "We are actually here to ask a boon of the Prelate."

Ajantis raised an eyebrow. "That sounds serious, indeed. Is it something you can tell me about?"

"Certainly," nodded Anomen, starting to walk towards the corridor that led to the Prelate's office with Ajantis by his side. Kivan followed behind them, content to let the holy men make their arrangements.

-----------------------

"Minsc thinks that the robes would look very good on Xan," said the berserker thoughtfully. He was standing beside Maiyn as they regarded the set of robes that the mage had so wistfully gazed upon before they'd embarked on their journey to Spellhold. In the elf's hand was a pouch of gold that she'd raised by selling most of the contents of her bag of holding; so far they'd collected some plainer robes for Imoen, and a set of rings that were enchanted with slight cantrips to increase her nimbleness and awareness. Minsc was also laden with bullets and arrows of all different varieties, most of which he'd chosen himself, some gauntlets and bracers, a few girdles and belts and one pair of boots.

Maiyn waited patiently for Ribald to fetch down the long, black robe. Eventually it was passed to her, feeling amazingly silky in her hands. She could almost see the magical properties radiating from it. "I think so too," she said softly, adding it to the berserker's collection and leading the way back to the counter as Ribald followed. When business was concluded, they had a brief wander around the other stalls and shops in the vicinity, but found nothing else of interest. Briskly they walked back in the direction of the Copper Coronet.

"Boo says he is excited about the thought of seeing colourful Coran again," said Minsc suddenly, causing Maiyn to feel slightly sick with worry at the prospect. "Minsc is too -- but he thought little Maiyn would be happier than she is."

She smiled weakly. "It's complicated, Minsc," she said sadly. "I thought he was dead -- I really did think I'd never see him again, and I... I moved on when I shouldn't have."

Minsc nodded understandingly. "Little Maiyn likes the gloomy enchanter. Boo told me. But Boo says that little Maiyn should not worry so much about it all -- she should just look inside herself to find out what she really wants, and then it will all become simpler. And if that does not work, perhaps you could ask Verya?"

Maiyn grinned. "That's not a bad idea," she replied. "I'm sure she couldn't be any more confused by it all than I am, anyway."

Minsc's arm went around her shoulders. "I am sure it will all work out," he said reassuringly. "Boo is certain that it will, and he has never been wrong before."

Maiyn smiled, letting herself lean into the tall berserker's frame as they made their way along the street. For a blissful moment everything felt as if it had the potential to go right -- assuming, of course, that they survived the encounter with Bodhi. But the gentle words from her loyal companion were enough to make the possibility of everything turning out all right seem even more achievable. The feeling was quickly dashed, however, as a man stepped out before them, causing them both to pull back instinctively.

"Ah, yes -- I am sure you are the right one," the green-robed tattooed man said, peering carefully at the elf. "Maiyn, isn't it? Your face is familiar, I think -- the large oaf at your side is certainly unique enough to be recognisable -- and I am sure I remember him also."

Maiyn stared. "Xzar?"

The mage sighed in exasperation. "Must I be faced with such displays of crude surprise whenever I encounter the simple mindsets of adventurers? Yes, it is I, Xzar, and I have been waiting for your return to this city. I need your help, and I am sure you will be willing to help me."

Maiyn frowned slightly, looking around. "Where's Montaron?"

Xzar scowled. "That is the reason I need your assistance. Your minute mind cannot possibly hope to cope with the tale in full, but suffice to say; he has been... captured, yes, by the vampires you seek to destroy. I require him to be freed, and I shall offer my invaluable assistance in destroying their lair with you, if you in turn assist me in recovering Montaron. And he must be alive."

Maiyn returned to staring at the mage. Minsc was frowning.

"Minsc and Boo remember the strange magician," the berserker said thoughtfully. "But he is acting very oddly now -- more than he did before."

Maiyn nodded slowly in agreement. "Do you feel all right, Xzar? You seem to be... different."

"I am fine," he snorted. "You may not be, though, unless you agree to help me."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow, letting a small smile cross her lips. "I see you are as charming as ever, despite your obvious lack of insanity," she said airily. "Feel free to come with us, if you want," she continued, ignoring his thunderous glare, pushing past him and continuing on her way, Minsc by her side as he gave Xzar a dangerous look. "We'll see if we can find Monty while we're down there, but you'll do what _I_ say when we get to the crypts, or you'll stay away. Understand?"

Xzar ignored her, letting her turn back to the road ahead, going back to her gentle conversation with Minsc as he followed behind. Slowly he began to mutter to himself, his fingers searching out the components in his pouch as he spoke. His eyes never left her form as he invoked the enchantment -- the license he'd found in Prebek's home would prove to be useful, after all. With one last, discrete hand gesture, he let the spell fly towards the elf's back and waited.

A few steps on, she paused, suddenly wrapping her arms around herself as she trembled violently. Minsc immediately dropped the bags he was carrying, reaching out to help the girl stay on her feet as she clutched at her chest and stomach, her eyes closed tightly in pain. Xzar didn't even break in his stride, throwing her an emotionless look as he passed.

"Stomach pain, hmm? Should be careful of what you eat in a city like this."

-----------------------

Imoen and Jaheira discovered that there was little in the way of worthwhile equipment for them to pick up from the traders by the bridge, except for one older lady who would introduce herself only as Mrs Cragmoon. In her secluded little corner, Imoen found a stack of wands and potions that were heaped into their packs after the young thief managed to barter out a very good deal for them. Another quick look around revealed no other hidden merchants, and they'd resigned themselves to returning to the others back at the Copper Coronet, when Jaheira paused and looked over to a cloaked figure.

"Der... Dermin? Is that you? It has been some time."

The man she was addressing turned slowly to face her. He'd been leaning over the bridge parapet, gazing down at the flowing waters below, but the sight of Jaheira did nothing to cheer his sad expression. Instead he sighed, his face creased with lines of worry and concern, making him appear older than Imoen thought he was.

"Indeed," he said quietly. "It has been a very long time."

"What is the matter, Dermin?" Jaheira asked softly. "You would not have let me walk on by, would you? I know we did not always see eye to eye, but I assure you the respect-"

"I may well have let you pass, for there is no joy in our meeting today," he sighed. "Jaheira, do you remember the lessons I taught you?"

The druid swallowed hard. "Of... of course, you were the one that introduced me to the Harpers."

"Yes, yes, but the lessons?" he asked, seeming to be slightly exasperated. His brown eyes were fixed to the half-elf -- he seemed to have barely noticed Imoen standing slightly behind her, and the young human stood quietly, not wanting to interfere.

"What... what are you getting at, Dermin?"

"I am not here, talking to you, to rehash our friendship." He sighed heavily, his hand brushing aside the edge of his cloak to reveal a sheathed sword. "Jaheira... I have been sent to kill you, or otherwise seek your downfall -- and I do not relish the duty."

"I see." Jaheira straightened herself, her more familiar stern expression replacing the hurt look she'd allowed to cross her face. "And what power has decided that I should be killed? I serve nature and protect the good of the land through my work as a Harper. Who have I offended?"

"Who...?" Dermin looked at her incredulously. "Jaheira, you travel with a killer of Harpers -- even if she is not with you presently, we know you still remain a part of her group. I do not wish to think you had any complicity in those acts, but she is still alive."

"I have washed my hands of the incident in the Harper Hold," Jaheira said coldly. "Galvarey was in the wrong and brought his fate upon himself."

"We know nothing of this. There is only the fact that you... you and your friend were the cause of many deaths. This cannot be ignored."

"He was in the wrong!" she cried. "Of that I am certain! Galvarey sought to imprison Maiyn for his own gain and I took the side of right. I could do no other!"

"It is not seen that way, Jaheira," Dermin explained. "'Exact the necessary justice.' That is the only route to redemption for you. The others... will not accept you otherwise."

"This is wrong, Dermin. This is not the right solution." The druid's grip on the handle of her club grew tighter.

"I cannot see this ending otherwise, Jaheira," the Harper said, shaking his head sadly. "Your own have died. What do you intend to do about it?"

"Dermin... I..." Jaheira paused, her voice hoarse and strained. Imoen placed her hand gently on the half-elf's shoulders, gaining a glance from Dermin for the first time. His eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing, returning his gaze to the druid as she continued. "Dermin, I cannot do as you ask. You are in the wrong, as was Galvarey. I was right to choose Maiyn's side, and it is your loss if you cannot see this."

The man inhaled sharply. "Consider carefully what you are saying, child. You have a duty to justice."

She shook her head. "This is not justice. This is revenge for a lie, a falsehood that none seem bothered to find the truth behind. If this is Harper justice then I..." She faltered, trembling slightly under Imoen's touch.

"What are you saying, Jaheira?" he asked.

"If this is the justice you represent then I... I renounce you. I renounce... I renounce my life as a Harper."

Dermin gasped. "Jaheira, you cannot mean... Think this through."

"It would seem I am the only one that has thought any of this through," she snapped. "You do not, Galvarey did not, and now the Harpers out for blood do not." Her tone softened. "I... I mourn many fellows of the Harp, but they died fighting for balance and truth. Galvarey did not, and this matter cheapens their loss. I will not be party to it."

The man stepped back slightly. "So be it then. I will take your words to those that will listen. Do not expect your life to be peaceful with this choice."

"It shall not be peaceful, but it is clearer than the course you are on. Goodbye Dermin." Without another word, she turned away and moved off briskly towards the slums. Imoen dashed after her in an attempt to keep up.

"Gosh, are you sure of that?" the young girl asked. "I mean-"

"Do not concern yourself," the druid replied brusquely. "This was the only course open, even if... I... I wish to not talk of this. This matter is... is behind me." She looked over to the thief, and offered a weak smile. "Come -- we have much to do, and it is time to return to the others."

-----------------------

Maiyn and Minsc found themselves the first to return to the Copper Coronet -- her pains had ended, eventually, though Boo had suggested to Minsc that Xzar was not to be trusted at all in the aftermath of the elf's sudden illness. Maiyn was reluctant to agree, but knew that logically the hamster had a point.

Xan was still missing, and she assumed he was upstairs in his room. After ensuring that Minsc wouldn't harm the necromancer, she pulled one package free from the bundle, and left the berserker to sort through the rest of their new purchases while the mage sipped disdainfully at a glass of mead. She went upstairs, knocking gently on the door of the room the enchanter was sharing with Kivan; it took several attempts before Xan answered, looking pale and drawn. He wordlessly retreated into the gloom, the shuttered windows blocking out the light, leaving her free to enter if she wanted.

Boldly she entered, advancing on the window and throwing it open to allow fresh air and light in. Xan sat glumly, completely ignoring her as she turned and watched him, hands on hips, her foot tapping slightly.

"What's wrong?" she said, unable to think of anything else to say.

He gave her a strange look. "Was that the best thing you could come up with?"

"Actually, yes," she admitted, sitting herself down beside him, package on her lap with her hands folded across it. "Look... you and me -- well, whatever that _is..._ I mean, we've decided, more than once, I thought, that you and me simply... _wasn't_."

He sighed heavily. "It would be pointless," he agreed.

"And back in the gnome village, you seemed to be, well... _happy_ that we'd gone back to being just friends."

"Of course," he said dourly.

"So," she said gently. "Why were you so worried about me in Adalon's cave?"

He tensed, cautiously looking up to her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that -- it might have worked before, but it won't now," she chided. "Imoen told me that you were stroking my hair, sitting beside me. And in the Underdark, you wanted me to stay with you when... when..." She sighed heavily. "Xan... what _happened_ there?"

He recoiled from her slightly, shaking his head.

"You don't really think I'm going to tell everyone, do you?" Her expression was one of hurt.

Another sigh. "No," he relented. "I... I'd like to believe you wouldn't -- not maliciously, in any event."

"Then will you tell me?"

He looked at her. "Why, Maiyn? What possible use would it do? Would you get some perverse pleasure from hearing the details? Or do you need to know what happened in order to feel some sympathy for me, to continue your misplaced affections?"

She stared at him for several moments, then stood abruptly. "This is for you," she said quietly, putting the package down next to him and moving towards the door. He groaned.

"Maiyn, wait -- I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

She paused, but didn't return to him. "It's fine," she lied. "It's not my place to pry, and if you ever decide to talk about it... well, you know where I am. Open the bundle -- it might come in useful for facing Bodhi."

She closed the door gently behind her, and he closed his eyes, his fingers pressed together, making a frame for his face to lean on. Many minutes passed before he did as she'd asked; staring at the fine robe within the papers wrapping it, the very one she'd seen him staring at before. More time passed as he sat, simply staring at it, before he was able to change into it, letting its softness caress his skin as it flowed around him. With a sigh, he went to stand beside the window, looking out at the city bustling below; he had a bad feeling about the battle they were slowly preparing for, but it would not do to reveal his worries to the others, unfounded as they were. Instead, he took a little more time to try and compose himself -- not only was he doing this for Elhan and the elves of Suldanessellar, or even for the Greycloaks back home. He was doing it for Maiyn, and Imoen -- and only when Irenicus fell, after Bodhi, would he feel that he could leave them with his honour intact and his promise fulfilled.

He'd wait for that day -- though it caused him pain to think of their parting, he knew now his days with the group were numbered. To consider travelling with them beyond then would be unbearable.

-----------------------

"You did what?" Maiyn stared at Jaheira for a long time. The druid shifted uncomfortably.

"They left me with no choice," she said calmly, glancing over to the table behind Maiyn, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Xzar?" she asked in a fierce whisper. Maiyn sighed and nodded. "Those... those _Zhents_ are here?"

"Ah, no," replied Maiyn quickly. "Montaron has been... captured by Bodhi's vampires, apparently."

Jaheira couldn't suppress a snigger. "My heart bleeds," she remarked dryly.

"And, well, I said we'd help Xzar to free him while we were down there..."

All trace of amusement left the half-elf and she glared stonily at Maiyn. "I see."

"They won't stay with us," Maiyn assured her. "And we're going down there anyway."

"The group is yours to command as you see fit," Jaheira said emotionlessly. "Do not make me think, however, that I have made the worst decision in my life, child."

Maiyn frowned as the druid stalked away to aid Minsc in his equipment sorting. Imoen sidled over to the ranger's side. "Don't be mad at her," the thief said. "She's just a bit stressed."

"Aren't we all?" muttered Maiyn darkly, her scowl lifting as she saw the inn's door open once more and Anomen appeared, Kivan and another figure following him. "Sir Ajantis?" she asked, recognising the paladin, and holding out her hand, allowing him to bring it to his lips as he smiled. "My dear Lady Verya," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Or should I say... Maiyn?"

She flushed slightly. "I'm sorry about that-" she began.

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Now, there's no need," he beamed. "I understand. But pray tell -- who is this lovely young lady with you?" He took Imoen's hand, kissing it as he'd done with Maiyn's, and the young girl blushed slightly.

"This is the Lady Imoen," said Anomen quietly, his brown eyes showing a remarkable tenderness as he spoke the girl's name. Maiyn watched with amusement as Ajantis introduced himself, while Kivan made his excuses, and wandered over to work with Jaheira and Minsc.

"Sir Ajantis is one of several knights who will meet us at the graveyard tonight," explained Anomen to Maiyn. "He will come with us to the meeting with the thieves, as well, if you will allow it."

Maiyn nodded hesitantly. "I don't see why not," she said slowly. "Though, if we are to meet Aran, they might be uneasy with a paladin learning of his true location..."

"Worry not, my dear lady," Ajantis assured her. "If they are unhappy with my attending, I will be happy to wait somewhere for you -- but should they trust me to be in your company, I can give you my word that I will not use any knowledge of their base in the future. It would be most unsporting, especially if they are to be our unlikely allies in the battle with the fiendish vampires!"

"Quite," smiled Maiyn. "I am sure you will be... tolerated," she grinned. "But now, we must see to our equipment and head to their hall -- the day is getting late, and Sime will be awaiting our arrival. Come, Sir Ajantis, Sir Anomen -- peruse the goods Minsc and I discovered in our venture to the Promenade... who knows what you might find amongst the trinkets!"

"A word with you, my lady, if you'd humour me?" Ajantis asked quietly. Maiyn nodded, allowing him to draw her to the side, feeling slightly relieved as he smiled at her. "I need to talk to you about a friend of yours -- his name is Coran..."

Maiyn's eyes widened. "Coran?"

Ajantis nodded. "I travelled south with him when he first arrived here, in Athkatla -- a pleasant fellow, though he has been trying hard to find you, and missing you at every opportunity! I only realised your true identity too late when we last met, and alas, it was also too late for him to reach your assumed location."

"I see," she replied quietly. "Is he... he is well?"

"He was... struggling with your departure to Spellhold," said Ajantis solemnly, "when I last saw him. But I am sure he will be most pleased to learn of your arrival back in the city. I took the liberty of sending a message to the usual taverns for him, informing him of your presence here -- I hope you do not mind?"

She shook her head. "No... no, not at all. Though... I do not know how long we will be here," she explained. "We... we need to return something that Bodhi has stolen, to Tethyr..."

The paladin frowned slightly. "Well, hopefully he will get the message soon enough, and you will be reunited once more! And if not, I can always let him know where you've travelled onto, yes?"

Maiyn nodded weakly. "Yes... yes, of course." Ajantis beamed at her, moving off to converse with the others as she sat down heavily in the nearest chair. He'd sent a message to Coran... there was a good chance she'd see him before they left the city again.


	76. Other Influences

**A/N: **Well, not quite at the 'happy' reunion, yet, despite my efforts -- but this seemed as good a place as any to stop the chapter, so I'll take this opportunity to wish everyone a very Happy New Year, and I'll see you in 2007:D**  
General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Other Influences**

-----------------------

The guards at the entrance to the Shadow Thieves safehouse stepped aside to allow them entry, with only one suspicious look at Ajantis and Xzar. Maiyn entered, stopping in the hall as she looked around for someone to approach. A soft voice from her side caught her attention.

"My dear girl... you are back, safe and sound I see. How pleasant it is to see you, again."

She frowned slightly, trying to remember the man's name as he smiled at her in a most unnerving fashion. "Thank you... _Renal_," she eventually managed, relieved at the co-operation displayed by her memory. "We are here to see Aran..."

"Yes, yes," he murmured thoughtfully, his attention now on her companions. "He will see you soon, I am sure. I notice, however, that young Yoshimo is no longer in your company..."

She winced slightly. "Yoshimo..."

"Evil Yoshimo was a traitor to little Maiyn and her friends," growled Minsc. "He fell as he should have, when he tried to take little Maiyn's life with his own blade."

Renal's eyes widened -- whether it was genuine, or with feigned surprise, Maiyn couldn't tell. "Really?" he asked quietly. "How very strange. But I see you have made other... additions."

The elf shifted slightly. "One or two," she said hesitantly. "But we really need to see Aran-"

"Yes, my dear, I am sure you do -- he is sending someone to meet you, do not fret." Renal's smile was far from reassuring. "I recognise one of them... another knight, is he not? Really... with two of them, you're almost contaminating our home." He chuckled softly as Anomen threw him a glare. Ajantis was at the other side of the group, seemingly blissfully aware of Renal's attention. "No matter, however -- I trust in your decision to bring him here, and I am sure Aran will, too..." His eyes drifted over to Xzar, and Maiyn was sure she saw a gleam in his eye. "Your other new companion appears interesting too," he said.

"Xzar is a mage," she replied quickly, unwilling for the necromancer to become involved in any discussions. As it was, he'd marched over to one of the fences, demanding to see what she had in the way of spell components, beckoning Xan and Imoen to follow him. Both had, rather reluctantly at first, though now Imoen was looking a bit more perked up, excitedly rummaging through a pouch. Xan still managed to look resigned, however.

"Yes... yes," murmured Renal thoughtfully. "And there are no… others?"

Maiyn peered at him. "No."

"Interesting," he replied vaguely. "How very interesting... Ah, excuse me. I will leave you in peace to wait for Guido. He shouldn't be overly long and your friends are happy enough to browse our wares, I see." With a slight nod of his head, Renal slipped away towards the stairs, seeming to meld into the shadows easily as he did so. Maiyn was quite glad to see him go.

"Come," said Jaheira quietly. "Let us look at the weapons they have for sale -- though they are likely to be from a distasteful source, we may find something that will prove to be invaluable in the upcoming battles."

Maiyn nodded, letting the druid lead the way around the various dealers, her mind not really on what they were doing. The others were following them as they went, all seemingly unwilling to be left on their own in the fairly busy thief guildhall, and when Jaheira paused for several minutes at one of the mongers, Maiyn leant slightly against a nearby table, her thought process managing to perform some amazing feats of logic as she allowed it to aimlessly wander.

"Something on your mind?"

She was startled from her daydream by Kivan as he smiled gently down at her. She shook her head slightly, then sighed, and nodded. "Well, yes. I guess so -- quite a bit, really."

"I can imagine," he replied quietly. "Anything you need to talk about?"

She gave a small laugh. "Where would I start? And, more importantly, _when_ would I finish?" She grinned to him weakly. "Everything bothering me will be resolved, and soon," she said softly. "I can feel the end becoming nearer -- Imoen will get her soul back, I'll get mine... it'll be done and dusted."

"And then?" he asked.

"And then..." she shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Then, I guess, we will all part ways, off to wherever our futures lie."

"Perhaps," he said. "Where do you think your future lies?"

She looked up to him. "I don't know. But... I'm no longer scared to find out."

He smiled again, taking her hand and giving it a soft squeeze before he moved away. Another figure appeared at her side, a small boy with messy black hair and a golden ring through his ear. He squinted at her.

"You Maiyn?" She nodded, signalling for the others to halt their browsing. "I'll be takin' ye te Aran's, then," he said gruffly, waiting patiently until they were all ready, then wandering towards the stairway to the appropriate floor with Maiyn in tow. The others followed her. Soon enough, they found themselves wandering down the familiar lengthy corridor.

Somewhere behind her, Xan sighed. She turned to glance at him quickly, noting his downcast expression and the fact he was bringing up their rear. She frowned to herself, nudging Jaheira into the position behind Guido, and dropping back until she was closer to him. He didn't look at her.

"I thought you would have been happier," she said quietly. He sighed even more heavily. "Won't this help the mission your people sent you on?"

"Only if I survive it," he remarked.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're scared?"

He snorted as he looked up at her. "Maiyn, I am no coward... but yes, I am _terrified_ of what faces us. Not just Bodhi, however... after that, we have Irenicus himself, and whatever forces he'll have amassed in his defence."

She nodded slightly. "We'll be fine."

"You are hopeless. Your continued optimism shall be our doom."

She shrugged slightly. "So... it's just the upcoming battles that are bothering you?" She noticed him swallowing as he nodded. She bit her lip slightly before she continued. "I see. Well… it'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

She moved away, weaving past the others until she was beside Jaheira once more. She heard the enchanter let out another almighty sigh, but ignored both it and Jaheira's questioning gaze. Wordlessly she bounded up the stairs that led up to Aran's chamber, thanking Guido for his assistance as he darted off. She gently knocked on the door to signal their arrival and it swung open almost immediately, allowing them all to step inside and take seats and stances wherever there was space. The Shadow Master moved forward from his desk to meet Maiyn, extending his hand to shake her own warmly, with a large smile on his face. Sime was behind him, also grinning to the group.

"And so... you returned, after all," Aran remarked in a voice that implied he'd always expected it, looking at Maiyn and Sime as a proud brother would. "And far sooner than I expected. After you left on Havarian's ship, I must admit that I half-wondered if you would reach the island, never mind return."

"I half-wondered that, myself, considering the fact that your captain betrayed me," replied Maiyn calmly.

"It was not at the request of the Shadow Thieves that he acted," Aran pointed out.

"Yet he is the one that you hired," interrupted Anomen. "You did not warn us of his untrustworthiness before we left. In fact, you made us perform all manner of tasks for the privilege of sailing with him."

"But he was not the only one to betray you, was he?" asked Aran pleasantly. "And there is no need to look at me like _that_. Havarian is not, and never will be, one of my men -- he endangered Sime, too, in all of this, remember."

Maiyn sagged slightly and nodded, shaking her head at Anomen as he opened his mouth to speak further. "My apologies... it has just been a testing time."

The Shadow Master nodded sympathetically. "I did tell you that few ships dare to visit Brynnlaw, and you saw the type of person that haunts the place. Havarian was the best available, I am afraid. And I see that you have your companion back amongst you -- that was your goal, wasn't it?" Aran flashed a charming smile to Imoen. "I trust you are no worse for the wear, my dear?"

Imoen shrugged slightly. "Other than the fact that Bodhi has my soul, sure... I'm just fine. How about you?"

The rogue winced slightly. "Ah... I see. Would that I had a spare, but that's not the commerce I traffic in. My sincere regrets at your condition; I would not wish such on anyone."

"Thanks," said Imoen, managing a weak smile.

"Well now... If you wish, I could have the good captain tracked and punished for his... misdeeds. I did pay him extra to keep you safe, gold that apparently was wasted." Aran raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Maiyn. The ranger seemed to hesitate.

"His ship is sunk, and he may even be dead," she said eventually. "That is enough for us."

Aran nodded. "Then he is left to his own fate, which is good enough. Havarian has a habit of turning up like a bad copper, so I doubt this is the last I've seen of him if he survived. But, let us get down to business."

"I have reported everything we have done in our absence to Aran," came Sime's soft voice. "And I believe he has something to say to you, sir knight." She smiled at Anomen, causing the vaguely annoyed looking priest to flush slightly. Aran smiled widely.

"Ah, this is your saviour, is it not?" He strode forward, grasping the priest's hand tightly and shaking it with vigour. "I believe I could not even begin to offer enough thanks for what you did for young Sime," he said, maintaining eye contact with the knight. "But my gratitude is there, and my thanks, although not enough, are sincere."

Anomen nodded slightly as the Master moved away again. "I was glad to be able to help her," he said quietly. "She was a... a very good companion to have with us." Sime beamed over to him.

"That she is," agreed Aran. "You will be pleased, then, to know that she will be aiding you upon your return to the crypts? And I can see from the one of the additions to your ranks that you will have other assistance, too."

Ajantis nodded his head amiably at Aran as Maiyn nodded. "The Order will fight alongside us both in this matter," she explained. "Sir Ajantis, here, will be one of the knights leading their part of the operation."

"It is a delight to meet you," remarked Aran politely.

"Likewise," said the paladin genially. Maiyn couldn't hide her grin at the obvious display of overenthusiastic kinship.

"Now... let us get down to plans," announced Aran, ignoring Xzar's new presence, and sitting back at his desk, his hands folded before him. "First, I believe we should introduce you to those who will be accompanying you when you leave..."

-----------------------

Patch snorted irritably as Coran dismounted, handing her reins to the boy at the Crooked Crane. He patted her affectionately on the nose, earning himself a small nuzzle before she was led away with Nalia's own steed, and the two thieves wasted no time in heading towards the busy evening streets.

"Master Coran!" Another boy came darting from the inn -- Coran recognised the usual stablehand and offered him a warm smile.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Nothin', sir -- I have this for ye. Was left here for you a few hours ago!"

Coran accepted the note, handing the boy a few gold coins for his efforts before he dashed away. "The Ilvastarr seal," he murmured softly, carefully breaking it open and unfurling the parchment. He scanned it quickly. "It is from Ajantis," he affirmed. "He has met some of Maiyn's comrades and is now setting off to meet her, himself. He urges me to attend to Order's Guildhouse when I can, in the hope that we will catch her there when they are done."

"When they are done with what?" asked Nalia.

Coran shrugged helplessly. "I don't know -- he hasn't said." The elf's brow furrowed with worry as he re-read the note, hoping to find out more from the few hastily scribbled lines. Nalia gently pulled on his sleeve.

"We should go there now, then -- even if they are still away doing something, we know that he will make sure she returns there when they are done. We have no option but to wait."

He sighed and nodded, absent-mindedly pushing the letter into his tunic pocket. "Let us go," he said, taking her hand as he moved into the busy thoroughfare that led up to the city gates, heading along it as it wound its way through the city towards the Promenade. At Nalia's indication he turned onto another route, heading towards the silhouetted buildings of the temples in the distance, both of them moving swiftly and silently. The path became quieter as they left the well worn roads behind, and soon enough they appeared to be the only people around. Nalia pulled her cloak closer around her shoulders, and cast nervous glances around.

Coran glanced over to her, squeezing her hand. "There's nothing to worry about," he said quietly. "We'll get there soon enough, and be out of this area."

Nalia nodded -- he knew she was remembering what had happened to Aerie, and so he quickened his pace slightly, in an effort to get her away from the memories she was experiencing. A voice called out across the darkness as they turned a corner, telling them to halt. As they did, a tall figure emerged from the shadows, quietly flanked by two guardsmen and a cowled figure at the rear.

"Lady Nalia De Arnise?" the central figure asked.

She nodded nervously to him, shrieking slightly as he nodded to his armed accomplices and they moved forward, each taking one of her arms as they roughly pulled her from Coran's grasp.

"You are to be taken into protective custody, on the command of Lord Isaea Roenall, by order of the Amnish Army," the man said strongly. "It is believed that you have recently been a danger to yourself and your lands."

"What?" asked the outraged Nalia, fighting desperately against the much stronger men.

"What is happening here?" asked Coran. "What is going on?"

"We act upon the command of Lord Isaea, sir," the man said simply. "He believes that the Lady De Arnise has not been thinking straight since her father died, and believes this course of action, as her betrothed, is for her own good."

"He is not my betrothed!" Nalia spat angrily. "I would never marry that slimy, obnoxious-"

"Nalia!" Coran called warningly, turning back to the man. "By what right does he have to do this?"

The figure stared at him intently, almost as if he wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. "By the right as an officer in the army and a liaison to the nobility, sir."

"This is madness!" Nalia protested. "Coran -- stop him!"

"He will not, my lady," the man stated. "I act upon Lord Roenall's request with full sanction of the military."

"Then who do I approach to correct this matter?" demanded Coran.

"Ah... that would be Lord Roenall, sir."

Coran gave the soldier a disbelieving look. "You are jesting me?"

"No, sir," he replied, waving to the others. "Now, if you shall excuse us -- we must take the Lady De Arnise into custody immediately."

The robed man began a chant, and Coran desperately lunged at her, trying to grab her before the spell took effect. Their fingertips brushed as a flash of light lit up the scene, and then she was gone -- Coran was left standing alone on the road in the dark Amnish night, cursing loudly.

-----------------------

Maiyn led the way as they approached the gates of the city graveyard. She could see the knights of the Order already there, waiting for her to arrive -- they looked slightly relieved at her approach, even if she did have several shadowy figures following her; the thieves skulking around in the shadows, avoiding the gaze of the moon as it shone down, helpfully providing some light.

"I'm not sure this is wise," muttered Jaheira as they walked. "It feels foolish to strike when she will be at her strongest."

Maiyn nodded slightly. "I must say, I feel our timing could be better," she said, shivering slightly as she looked up at the sky. "It must be almost midnight by now."

"We have to get this done," Kivan pointed out calmly. "To give her longer is another day for her to build up her defences."

"True," relented Jaheira with a sigh. "Let us just get this done."

Maiyn nodded, watching as Ajantis and Anomen moved forward to greet their comrades. One of the knights, a man called Sir William Reirrac, quietly informed them that more knights were waiting at the smaller gate to the graveyard. "They shall see us as we pass," he added, "and join us then -- hopefully it shall prevent us from being taken by surprise from the rear."

The paladins quickly arranged themselves, falling into formation easily. Maiyn left the rogues to work on their own -- she knew Sime had given them detailed instructions on how to proceed, and it left the ranger with only her companions to take charge of; minus Anomen, who had defaulted, once more, to the command of the Order with her blessing.

"Let's go then," she sighed. She'd already dispensed her limited supply of plans and advice, and there was nothing left except to make their way to the lair, hoping that the exit they'd previously used, that led straight into the heart of the den, would be open.

Quietly she crept through the gates, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. The clear sky overhead seemed to darken with clouds, making her rely on her infravision. Instantly she became slightly edgy, which was only increased as small wisps of mist began to curl around the nearest tombstones.

A slight movement to her left caught her eye -- immediately she tensed. _Bodhi..._ She didn't know why she was so certain that it was the vampire, but her essence was baying for her to follow it -- to catch her quarry unaware and make her pay in blood.

_Go after her_.

The thought wasn't her own, but it was commanding and strict. She didn't pause to consider what had happened, or the danger she'd put herself in; instead she sprang forward, swiftly making her way to the overgrown mass of graves, ignoring the calls of dismay from behind her. Her blood seemed to pump through her veins with renewed vigour, her heart thumped with adrenaline. _This is what it means to be alive_, her taint told her. But she didn't care -- she dismissed the caution she'd been advised to use when dealing with her taint, and she allowed it in, opening up to its embrace. Suddenly, she felt invincible.

-----------------------

"Maiyn!" The girl ignored her futile cries, and Jaheira moved to follow, only being stopped by another cry to her side.

"They come!" Ajantis pointed ahead, where sure enough, several figures stood, smiling cruelly at the advancing forces. The knights moved slowly forward to the unmoving creatures, in a controlled manner. Another call from Kivan alerted her to the presence of more undead arriving from the right. Jaheira sighed, noticing Imoen and Minsc as they set off in pursuit of Maiyn.

With determination, the druid gripped her club tightly, signalling for Xan to cast at will as she moved towards the assorted skeletons and ghouls with Sime and her followers.

-----------------------

"Maiyn! Maaaaaiyn! Come back!"

She heard Imoen's calls, and knew both her sister and the large Rashemeni warrior were getting close to her. But still she didn't move -- she stood motionless, looking ahead of her as her eyes glowed with their greatest golden hue yet. Bodhi smiled at her cruelly.

"You are becoming an impressive pest, one that I am finding difficult to ignore! Honestly, Maiyn... I simply do not know what to do with you. I grow tired of seeing you in my shadow."

"I was not the one that fled our last encounter, Bodhi," the ranger replied quietly. "Sorry if I... scared you."

Bodhi laughed derisively. "Hardly. It was simply more important that I report of your condition to Irenicus. He has decided that it is of no importance, interesting though it is. Regardless, I have not the time to stand here discussing what you will or will not do -- I have more important duties to take care of."

"Oh, I think not," replied Maiyn coldly, moving forward. Bodhi raised an eyebrow, then sprang from her position with the greatest of ease, nimbly landing atop a nearby tombstone.

"A simple warning, one that you would do well to heed," she hissed to the elf. "Follow Irenicus no more, Maiyn, or your end will be dire indeed. I will speak no more to you -- fight! And if you survive, be thankful and go home."

The air swirled, Bodhi's undead servants surrounding the ranger as their mistress laughed, scampering away towards her crypt as Maiyn cried out in frustration.

_Use me._

She resisted -- the vampires began to close in, but still she resisted, trying to fight the taint back; she had already allowed it too much freedom.

**_Use me_**.

A claw raked her arm and she relented; her sword dropped from her hand and her skin rippled and convulsed as she grew, changing shape... horns sprouted from her head, her arms and legs became longer, her fingers turned into claws of her own. It seemed to take a lifetime, but eventually it was done -- the creatures had shrunk away slightly, exchanging curious glances with each other. The roar of blood echoed in her ears, and the voice returned.

_Kill them._

She lunged forward, easily breaking the closest creature's neck with one push of her hand. The others leapt at her, all at once, but she shook them off easily, turning on them with a snarl, feeling the most primeval of feelings.

_This, my child, is what you were destined for_.

She tore and bit and clawed at her enemies until they'd all fallen. Then she raised her glance, espying others standing close by.

_Kill them_.

She moved forward, allowing them to come into focus in her strange vision. A young girl and a tall man... _Imoen and Minsc..._

**_Kill them_**.

_No_. She pushed with all she could, forcing the presence from her mind as much as was possible. A weakness overcame her and she felt herself falling, putting her arms out to help her landing -- they'd returned to normal, the change had passed.

Two strong arms caught her at the last moment, preventing her from hitting the ground. Blearily, she looked up to see Minsc frowning down at her, Imoen by his side wearing a look of concern.

"You really need to _not_ do that," the thief said shakily. "You really, really, need to stay the way you are."

Maiyn nodded weakly and closed her eyes. Everything went black.


	77. Vampires

**A/N:** I seriously am not deliberately dragging this out -- I did think all of this would fit into one chapter, but it'd be an incredibly long, rambling one, and I'd feel pressured to cut some things out that I don't want to, so... let me say once again -- next chapter (!) should be the one some people are waiting for, and it won't be long in coming. I start my new job (less time to write!) tomorrow, so I'm determined to get it done by then, if at all possible :)

**  
General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Vampires**

-----------------------

Bodhi flapped her black wings as she travelled along the many passages of her lair. They'd breached the outer defences quicker than she'd expected them to, though she was hardly surprised to find that they were pushing on, further into her trap. They were foolish to think they could succeed... but she supposed they had no choice, really. At least, the two young girls didn't -- their comrades were foolish to seal their own fates by blindly following them.

Her primary concerns, of course, were Maiyn and Imoen -- the two who would fight hardest. There were others, more skilled in the group -- Bodhi had done enough homework to know them well from afar, and she was looking forward to having a prime position to watch them fight, though she was sure that they would fall before they reached her sanctum. It was a pity, really... in a way, she almost hoped one or two of them would get that far, to see what she had in wait for them.

The druid was working with the raven-haired thief girl. Bodhi had wanted that girl as one of her own for a long time, but she'd resisted every charm spell they'd tried, much to the vampiress' annoyance. She was skilled with her weapons -- her aim with the bow was deadly, Bodhi already knew this -- but now she watched as the girl expertly fought with a shortsword in her main hand, and a vicious looking cat o'nine tails in her other. She had a finesse in her style that the vampire liked; it was complemented, nicely, by the druid's own fighting style -- more aggressive, yet still controlled.

The half-elf's club was covered with spikes, and they tore at the skin of Bodhi's fledglings, causing many shrieks of pain and irritation. With the other thieves acting as support, this particular section of the group were able to make their way along one of the main passages steadily, suffering little from the attacks of their aggressive foes. Bodhi cared little -- the further in they managed to get, the more they'd suffer.

She whirled away, flapping her wings as she glided along the passage, seeking out the others.

-----------------------

"Pull back! Raise shields!"

The vampiress watched the shining knights with amusement. They huddled around two of their own -- one of them was the cleric who travelled with the ranger girl and her companions, and the other was obviously some other nameless runt from their oh-so precious organisation. They were rigidly in formation, refusing to break, no matter what was thrown at them.

And considering they were taking the main route towards her sanctum, there was _plenty_ standing in their way.

She was disappointed to note that the faith of the priests was strong enough to destroy her weaker children outright, though, and most of the other undead. But still -- there were her pet Grimwarders, who resisted the holy power being thrown around by the excitable priests. Their arrows were gliding beautifully through the air, managing to find and penetrate the small gaps in the armour of the warriors; and so, their neatly held formation was broken, as the leading paladin -- wielding... _Carsomyr?!_ Bodhi recoiled slightly as he charged forward to meet them. The priests were exposed -- more of her children moved in.

She hissed to herself at the discovery of the paladin's weapon and flapped away -- he would have to be watched if he managed to reach her sanctum... a sword such as that was not one Bodhi was willing to face.

-----------------------

Coran ran to the Council of Six building, trying to push his way past the guard standing outside the closed doors. The sentry just scowled at him, pointing roughly to a sign on the wall: _These doors close upon the fall of night each day, and business assumes at dawn, the next morning._

"I need to speak to Is... Lord Roenall," muttered the elf, desperately trying to stay patient. The guard shrugged unhelpfully. "Look, if you at least tell me if I can find him here tomorrow-"

"Not here, no," the man interrupted. He's got a city estate just round the corner, and he'll be doin' his business from there for the next tenday or so, I'm led to believe. Might want to try an' make an appointment in the morn."

Coran smiled. "Thank you -- you've been _very _helpful."

The guard just nodded as Coran wandered in the direction that he had jerked his head. He rounded the corner, passing under a few bare branched trees, and eyed the house ahead. There was no fence -- no real grounds to talk of, but it was the only residency nearby. It had to be the place.

Stealthily he crept towards it, making sure to stay concealed in the shadows whenever possible. He skirted around the side, peering into the windows as he passed, but dismayed to notice nothing but empty rooms. Lights on the second floor, however, betrayed the chance of someone within.

There was ivy across the back wall -- spread so far over so many years, it provided an excellent means for the nimble elf to clamber up to peek into the higher windows. In the third one was his target -- Nalia sitting on the edge of a bed, looking fretful. He'd known there was a reason he'd headed towards the only barred window of the building.

He briefly pondered letting her know he was there, but opted against it in the end. There was no way to be sure how well defended she was, but he had little choice with what he had to do. He carefully made his way back down to the ground, then searched for the side-entrance. The cook's door was the least secure of them all, and it only took him a few minutes to pick the flimsy lock, sneaking into the warm but empty kitchen. Without another thought, he plucked a potion from one of his pockets, and smiled as he took a small sip.

Carefully, he moved forward, checking his reflection had disappeared in the window -- it had. Silently he pulled free the dagger he always kept in his belt, inching forward towards the hall. It was a notable risk he was about to take, but he had no choice. He couldn't wait around for the authorities to help Nalia in her bid to escape, but nor could he leave here there, doomed to a potential life of misery with a man she hated.

She was his _ward_!

-----------------------

Ah... the large berserker warrior and his young mage charge had arrived in the lair. Imoen didn't look as nervous as Bodhi had expected her to, which amused the vampiress somewhat. Her guardian had entered his awful, crude rage, roaring loudly as he swung his sword around at whatever got close enough to strike. Effective, but... primitive.

Bodhi then noticed three other figures following them -- the other elves, including their errant leader! She'd recovered from her change, once again, though the strange looks she was earning from her companions meant that _they_ had not. The mage and the other ranger were quickly involved in the battle as the group took yet another different way to her lair. The two fighting men pushed the skeletons and mummies back as they attacked, allowing Imoen and the gloomy elf to follow behind them, casting their spells whenever they had a chance. Bodhi approved -- there was a good chance they'd be low on components by the time they reached her sanctum.

But what was this? Their leader wasn't following them -- her arm was being held by another, a green-robed man. He was pointing to another corridor -- little less than a crack, really, in Bodhi's recently refurbished and re-planned crypt. How curious! She had not expected any of them to even notice it, let alone consider that route, but the man appeared to be very persuasive.

They disappeared into the darkness and Bodhi span away, swiftly making her way along the high-ceilinged passage towards her sanctum. This was something she did not expect at all.

-----------------------

"Behind you!"

Jaheira turned at Sime's warning, bringing her club up to knock aside the vampire that had been bearing down upon her. Its body instantly disappeared into a swirl of mist that drifted away from them, like so many others had done previously. The druid didn't have time to watch where it was going, though -- a gargled cry told her than another of the thieves had come to harm, and she leapt towards his attacker, swinging her weapon with ease and determination.

Sime cracked her whip, nicking her own foe in the face, making it pull back slightly. This gave her the time she needed to duck the blow from the other by its side, using her sword to run it through. Quickly, she then pulled away to the side, ready for the scarred one to try another strike. It never came, though -- one moment it was there... the next moment it'd exploded into a thousand pieces, covering the young girl in various pieces of flesh. She looked disgustedly at Anomen as he appeared from the other side of the passage.

"I know I should be thanking you," she said wryly, "but part of me wonders if that was deliberately done."

The priest grinned slightly at her. "Nay, my lady -- simply the most effective way to combat these foul creatures."

Sime nodded, dashing away to help Arkanis, her fellow thief, as he became cornered by more of the beasts. The other members of the Order poured into the area, causing Jaheira to smile with relief slightly, and soon the ante-chamber was clear. The druid walked forward to Ajantis and Anomen, beckoning Sime to join them. The paladin was examining a large door set into the stone, blocking off their further pursuit.

"Can you open that?" Anomen asked Sime. She frowned slightly, joining the paladin in his examination, but ended up shaking her head. "From what I can determine," she said thoughtfully, "it'll only open at the touch of the individual it's been attuned for."

Jaheira and Anomen exchanged glances, then spoke at the same time. "Imoen."

-----------------------

There had been nothing in their way as they crept along the dark corridor, Maiyn leading the way, Xzar close behind her. Eventually it opened up into a smaller room, and she stopped cautiously, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I heard something," she replied, her voice low. Instinctively her hand drifted beside the hilt of her sword, and they stood there for several moments waiting. Something darted from the darkness, turning to look straight at her -- then it lunged.

She pulled her sword free clumsily, staggering backwards at the sheer speed it had demonstrated -- but it never reached her. She saw it, seemingly slammed against the wall by some power, with Xzar's hand pointing at it.

"Finish it off," he commanded her. She nodded nervously, cautiously making her way over to the writing creature.

_Kill it._ The presence was still there, but she didn't have time to dwell on it, nor was she in a position to argue with its decision. She drew her blade back and plunged it into the vampire's chest. It melted into a mist, drifting away down the passage. She was about to follow, when Xzar encouraged her to stop.

"Come back here."

She did what she was told -- in reality, a sane Xzar was slightly frightening and she'd been left alone with him and his rather impressive powers. She wasn't sure what, exactly, she feared more -- Bodhi's pets, or her current magical companion. But her suspicion of the Zhent was soon slightly diminished, as two more figures appeared, moving more carefully than their predecessor. Xzar smiled cruelly and flicked his wrist as he pointed to the nearer. It stopped immediately, then slowly turned around to its comrade and leapt for it with a snarl.

Maiyn watched in morbid fascination as the two undead fought, one under Xzar's complete control, the other confused by the turning of its companion. When only the one loyal to the necromancer remained, he gave her the same instruction. "Finish it off."

She nodded, her throat feeling very dry as she moved forward. This one was not being restrained by him at all -- it just stood there, watching her with its red eyes slightly glazed. There was no guarantee he'd be able to keep its hold on it, and no guarantee he'd not just leave her to get close enough before he broke his control. Her hands trembled slightly as she got closer, drawing her sword up high. It kept watching her as she moved slowly, and its eyes began to flicker. The glaze shifted slightly, sometimes flickering away completely. She hesitated in her move, a horrified expression on her face as she watched it. Then it smiled.

Its hands were around her throat before she knew what had happened, and she was knocked to the ground. She screamed, dropping her sword in her surprise, but then... it was gone. She stayed still on the ground, breathing heavily as Xzar loomed over her.

"I have no patience for those whom are weak," he said calmly. "I would not have broken my control over it, had you followed my instruction swiftly. Now, get up -- we are close to our destination... I am sure of it."

_Why are you allowing this?_

She scrambled to her feet, ignoring the words in her head.

_You are allowing this inferior being to command you?_

She picked up her sword.

_Why? Why do you let others tell you what to do?_

She closed her eyes. _Like you?_ she thought, not even knowing if it'd work. There was a silence -- she could communicate with it...

_I know what is best for you._

She sighed, ignoring Xzar's raised eyebrow, and stalked past him. She didn't like any of this at all.

-----------------------

The various spells flying form Imoen and Xan's fingertips were enough to weaken the undead, leaving them as easy targets for the combined attacks of Kivan and Minsc. Their progression through the catacomb was steady, and the elven ranger could see a chamber ahead of them.

"Where'd Maiyn go?" came Imoen's voice, suddenly.

Kivan dodged the raking claw of one of the mummies, and glanced backwards -- sure enough, there was no sign of her, or the Zhent mage. He grit his teeth grimly, helping Minsc to finish off their closest foes before replying.

"They must have become separated from us," he remarked. Xan groaned loudly and Imoen looked fearful. "We'll head to the chamber ahead -- I can hear others there, so they may have passed us somehow, and we might find out other companions."

Imoen nodded, following Minsc as he strode along, Xan behind her. Kivan took up the rear, listening intently for anything suspicious nearby, but he could hear nothing except for the sound of them moving, and the vague chatter coming from ahead. Minsc's cry of delight heartened him somewhat -- he noticed Jaheira as they got closer, the two knights beside her, and Sime examining a large door as she spoke softly to another thief by her side. He scoured the others quickly -- various paladins, clerics and thieves, but no sign of Maiyn or Xzar. He approached the druid swiftly, Imoen close behind him.

"Maiyn is not with you?" he asked urgently. The half-elf shook her head, frowning slightly.

"We thought she was with Minsc and Imoen."

Kivan sighed. "She was -- we think Xzar persuaded her to take an alternative route-"

A scream was heard. Imoen jumped, clinging to Jaheira's arm. "Maiyn!" she shouted.

"Minsc and Boo shall blindly charge on-"

"We're under attack!" Sir William's voice was steady, and loud enough to let everyone present know. Immediately the members of the Order formed themselves into two groups, ready to face off against the two large passages leading into the cavern. Jaheira pulled Imoen behind them, nodding to Sime as the rogue delved into the shadows with her comrades.

"Stay here with your witch, Minsc," Kivan advised calmly. The berserker looked confused for a second, then nodded, charging towards the first of the creatures to appear, as Xan made his way over to Imoen, desperately scrambling through his component pouch. The elf took one last look around; Ajantis and Carsomyr were easily tackling the foes at one of the corridors, and the enraged Minsc was doing almost as well at the other side. Kivan nodded to himself, happy that the amassed force could handle the attacks without him, and he slunk into the small crack that he had noticed only moments before.

-----------------------

The guard fell to the floor quietly, the knife in his back being pulled out swiftly by Coran. Quickly, the elf eavesdropped at the nearest door, but heard nothing overly suspicious. A small peek through when he opened it a crack revealed nothing but a large cupboard; he felt someone was certainly smiling down on him, and his fingertips brushed the pendant of his Lady before he bundled the guard's corpse into the closet. There was some blood staining the rug, annoyingly, but it couldn't be helped -- it was also a lot less noticeable than a dead guard.

He'd not found anyone else on the ground floor at all -- most of the rooms were dark and empty, though richly furnished; with thick rugs, valuable looking busts and statuettes, and beautifully ornate paintings. Coran had taken a few of the smaller items that would fit into his pack and pockets, then watched the man for a while. Only the stairs seemed to have merited a guard; a lone figure dressed in the Amnish army's colours and uniform, seeming to be bored with his current posting. Coran was only to happy to put him out of his misery, pocketing his knife again and holding his hand out to check he still was invisible.

Happy with the potion still in effect, he stalked up the stairs towards the landing, cautiously peering around to see another two figures standing outside a closed and padlocked door. _Cunning_, he thought to himself -- Isaea obviously knew of Nalia's less refined habits, and had made sure his men were, in turn, also aware, providing a lock she couldn't work her skills on. He crept forward again, using every elven blessing he'd been born with to stay low and quiet. Only as he approached the nearest guard did he pull out his knife, thrusting it deeply into the man's abdomen.

His companion leapt back, drawing his sword as he wildly looked around for the unseen attacker. Coran left the knife where it was, aware that the remaining guard was watching it for movement, and instead he manoeuvred himself around, slowly and quietly, until he was standing at the man's back. With a smile, he pulled the cheesewire he'd borrowed from the kitchen from his pocket, standing up slowly. He saw his shadow beginning to form from the lantern behind him, and a slight movement in the guards head told the elf that he wasn't the only one. Swiftly he raised his arms, throwing the loop over the man's head and pulling against it tightly.

The guard's sword clattered to the ground, his hands desperately clawing at the pressure against his neck. Although not the strongest of elves, Coran's determination gave him the edge, and eventually the body felt limp, sliding to the ground as the thief let goof his impromptu weapon.

A quick rummage through the bodies revealed the keys to the door and the padlock. There was no sign of Nalia's pack or spell component pouch, and Coran swiftly went through the other rooms in search of them -- they were, as he'd expected, in what appeared to be Isaea's own room. A magnificently carved four-poster bed was the centrepiece, gold gilding shining softly from the moonlight pouring in from the huge glass doors that led out to a marbled balcony, covered with plants in terracotta vases. Mahogany chests and wardrobes lined one of the walls, and a desk had been pushed up near to a fairly large window. Coran approached it, seeing the view it offered; the parks of the government district were in plain view, and he imagined it would be quite a pleasant scene to have before you for a sunny afternoon.

His eyes drifted down to the desk itself -- some papers had been neatly stacked, accounting for some business Roenall was involved in. The elf had little interest in it all, but his curiosity pushed him into searching more thoroughly, almost rummaging through the available materials. He found a leather covered book, a velvety bookmark helping it to open up at a half finished page. Written on the page, in neat handwriting, was a long ledger of payments and expenses accrued by a certain part of the man's trading. Coran could barely contain his smile as he read it. _So, Lord Roenall... we deal in slaves, do we?_

A scratching noise brought him back to the present -- he pocketed the book and snatched up Nalia's pack from the other side of the desk. Thankfully, he realised, her spell component pouch was inside it. He realised the scraping noise was being caused by the girl, herself, as he approached her door. Swiftly he unlocked the padlock, discarding it to the side before using the other key -- faintly glowing in the dimness -- to open what appeared to be a lightly enchanted lock. For a second, he imagined it only working for Isaea, but evidently he was wrong -- the door swung open, causing Nalia to stumble backwards. Relief flooded her face as she realised who was standing in the doorway, and she threw herself forward onto him, her arms clasping around his neck tightly.

He returned the embrace with a grin. "Come," he whispered into her ear. "We should leave before we're caught."

-----------------------

Maiyn breathed in sharply, tensing at the figure approaching, before Kivan's soft, melodic voice penetrated her defences. She closed her eyes, exhaling deeply and allowing herself to relax slightly as he approached, a concerned look in his eyes. He looked briefly at Xzar, then returned his attention to her, speaking in elvish.

"You are not hurt?"

She shook her head, offering a weak smile. "Where are the others?" she asked, using the common tongue to appease Xzar. The necromancer was tutting softly behind her.

"Not far ahead of us." Kivan followed her lead in language choice, but he completely ignored Xzar's impatient tapping. "They are fighting the last of the creatures."

"The last?" the Zhent asked. "Do you know for certain that those are all that is left?"

Kivan looked up to him slowly, and Maiyn extended her hand, shaking her head at him. "Let us go to help them," she said firmly, some of her confidence returning -- the voice in her head was subdued, now, at least, and she was no longer alone with Xzar. The male elf nodded his agreement, moving back slightly to allow her to go past. He motioned for Xzar to do likewise, and the necromancer nodded his head graciously, barging Maiyn out of the way as he wandered onwards towards the safety of the group. The girl rolled her eyes slightly, then paused suddenly; something didn't feel right.

Her eyes met Kivan's -- he'd been looking back into the cavern, and now the grip on his spear was tight... defensive. "Go," he whispered. "Go to the others, and I will delay these creatures."

"I'm not-"

"Go," he said strongly. "Ensure the others have faced their other battles victoriously -- we cannot be attacked on all sides if they are struggling."

"Let me stay here with you, then -- you cannot take them all on at once!" She closed her eyes, rapidly murmuring a prayer to Fenmarel. A bluish glow wrapped itself around Kivan as the deity provided him with some protection from the undead. He smiled at her.

"Go," he repeated again. "I will not be far behind -- I promise."

She hesitated, only moving when he gently pushed her away, turning back quickly to defend himself from the first creature's attacks. Xzar had disappeared -- they had no other back up, unless...

_I am still here._

She left her sword, closing her eyes. It wouldn't take long to do it...

"Maiyn, no!" Kivan's voice jerked her from the daze she'd allowed to surround her. One vampire fell to the ground, immediately melting into a mist, as he shook his head at her, his eyes reproachful. "Do not use that! Go -- ensure the others are safe, then direct Ajantis and Minsc here when you can -- I will hold them up as best as I can, until then."

She nodded, her mind racing -- she barely registered herself as she ran through the narrow corridor, and she had no idea how long it lasted, or how far she had to go before she emerged into the cavern, where Ajantis seemed to glow in a terrifyingly bright light. His sword swung in the air, almost in slow motion, neatly cleaving the last of the creatures in the cave in two, and as he turned to look at her, he frowned slightly. She felt the heat from his weapon... it glowed brighter at her, so bright she had to shield her eyes.

"What is wrong, child?" Jaheira was beside her. She blinked a few times, trying to remember... she needed to say something, but she couldn't remember what...

_You are weak, my child._

"Where's Kivan?" Imoen's voice reminded her.

"Behind me... through the crack," she managed hoarsely. "He's holding them up, but there... there are so many..."

Jaheira immediately called for the knights to go to his aid, her arm going around Maiyn's back as she pulled the ranger away from the scene, to let the men past. Only a few had breached the narrow entrance to the tunnel when there was a thunderous roar from somewhere in the complex; dust careered down the route she'd just used, billowing out into the cavern as the knights pulled back, covering their faces from the debris.

"Kivan!" Maiyn tried to pull away from Jaheira's grasp, but the druid held onto her firmly, a concerned look fixed to the collapsed passage. Several of the thieves tried to make their way through, but they shook their heads to Sime; the girl nodded quietly.

"It's completely blocked," she said. "There... there's no way back there."

"The other side," cried Maiyn. "There's a way down from the entrance... Kivan is there!"

Ajantis signalled for Sir William to take some of the knights to search for the other entrance, and the men swiftly made their way down into the gloom of the tunnel, Minsc refusing to be left behind. Maiyn pleaded to go with them, but Jaheira shook her head, sitting by the ranger's side and holding her close. Xzar was watching the scene with a strange expression while Anomen and Imoen stood hand in hand, their eyes fixed to the route the departing knights had taken. Xan stood to one side, looking paler than ever before, and just behind him, Sime quietly conversed with her companions, sending a couple to accompany the knights stealthily, to provide assistance if it was needed, but even her eyes were full of worry.

"We wait," said Jaheira, her voice cracking slightly. "We have injuries to attend to before we go on, and we will not move while our forces are split."

Silently, the healers got to work, tending the injuries that had been accumulated by the group. Jaheira gently disentangled herself from Maiyn, calling Xan over in her wake, as she moved to perform what assistance she could. The enchanter sat down awkwardly beside Maiyn, saying nothing. She barely even registered his presence... inside, there was a debate raging on that no one else was aware of.

_Who was he to tell you what to do? _

_He is my friend. I trust him._

_He will be dead by now, and it is your fault. Your fault for not taking control of the situation and using the power offered to you._

_No... no, it's not my fault. _

_Do you truly believe that?_

Xan's hand found hers as her sobs became more frequent. He spoke to her soothingly, using his free hand to push the hair from her face, but she didn't seem to be aware of him at all. Helplessly he sat there, his gaze alternating between the passage the knights had taken, and the trembling form of Maiyn as she lay helplessly beside him. None of them noticed the bat flapping past them, far overhead.

-----------------------

Bodhi initiated the change back to her humanoid body in the safety of her sanctum. She was pleased -- although neither Imoen nor Maiyn had fallen in the battles against her outer defences, one of their elven companions had. If only her mage had acted quicker, then she may well have been fortunate enough to catch the elven girl in the blast too, but... no matter. It would be more satisfying to kill the demoralised nuisance with her own claws.

She looked around calmly. The most powerful of her children surrounded her now, and the most powerful of their own stood by their sides. Valen was at the back of the room, almost shrouded in shadows; by her side was a former Shadow Thief, a girl by the name of Anishai. A skilled warrioress with more than a smattering of guile, she had been an excellent addition to the ranks, and Bodhi had been proud of her underling's choice.

Standing by the large pool of blood was Parisa; tall, handsome Parisa, who Bodhi had taken as her lover on more than one occasion. He looked confident when their eyes met, and his lips curled up into a small smile. He was patient enough to wait with his own new pet -- a tall and powerful man that they'd 'rescued' from slavery to one of the city's nobility. Bodhi knew her lover had made an inspired choice for his own child, and she'd shown her approval on several occassions since the discovery.

Then there was Hareishan... loyal Hareishan, who was perhaps, the most vicious of all the creatures present. Her thirst for blood was rarely quenched, and her predatory nature had ensured that she would always be one of the favoured in Bodhi's lair. She'd been found, washed from the mine in Cloakwood, and beyond most _normal_ means of resurrection, by some of Bodhi's employed hunters; they'd recognised the potential, quickly ensuring she reached their mistress. It had almost been too late to bring any life to her at all, however, but the former mage was reluctant to remain dead. She had embraced her undeath more quickly than any of the others had.

And then there was her choice of pet... the small halfling. At first, Bodhi had been angry at the waste of one so talented, choosing something as useless as her own. But then she'd realised... it was the halfling that had travelled with Maiyn, briefly -- the one whose path crossed with her frequently. He was vicious, predatory... everything his new mistress was, and Bodhi realised -- they complemented each other perfectly.

They would be her secret weapon, as well as the other vampires -- the more powerful ones who had been granted a place in her sanctum, amongst the Grimwarders and skeletal warriors. She knew the party would wait before storming in -- if only to grieve for their fallen companion. But she didn't mind... she could open the door whenever she wanted, take them by surprise... But where was the fun in that? She was the powerful one here -- _she _was the one in control. She'd show that to them, as they died -- as they became her children, and the two girls evaporated to dust -- she'd make them realise how foolish they'd been to pursue her.


	78. Reunions: II

**A/N: **Second chapter of the day -- hope this isn't TOO disappointing, and fear not -- there's more to come in the next chapter, but... drumroll please! At long last, I can bring you... Reunions -- part two!**  
**

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Reunions: II**

-----------------------

Together they ran through the darkened Athkatlan streets, heading towards the Temple District with each step. Eventually they had to pause, breathlessly leaning against the wall of a tall, red-bricked building, content that they were not being pursued. Coran guided them both under the cover of an awning, letting the shadow of the hanging conceal them slightly from the bright moonlight.

"Thank you," Nalia whispered, as her breath became steadier. "I-I don't know what I would have done..."

Coran shook his head. "Don't thank me -- you didn't think I'd just leave you to a fate like that, do you?"

She grinned. "No," she admitted, her voice becoming serious, her smile fading. "But it's not going to stop Isaea. He will continue to use his status as my 'betrothed' to get his way, and even my Keep will not be safe from him with his status as an Amnian official."

Coran frowned. "There must be a way to deal with him... actually..." He pulled the book he'd taken from Roenall's desk, showing her what was inside. "The authorities will not like an officer of their army being publicly associated with such, will they?"

"No," Nalia replied thoughtfully. "But they will be terribly slow to act, I'd wager -- and though it may cost him his role in the guard, it shan't stop his pursuance of my lands."

"What will, then?" the elf asked. "Apart from his death, of course."

Nalia shrugged helplessly. "It'll be my word against his -- and his word will be believed, because my father _did_ make my engagement to him public knowledge before his death." She sighed heavily. "He will continue to use the excuse that I have lost my mind if I argue against it."

Coran stood in silence for a moment, staring out across the empty street. "There is no way to make the end of your betrothment known?"

"Not easily, no," she sighed. "I shout until I was hoarse; he has charm aplenty, and he will know the exact things to say and do to make it look like I've lost my mind, or that I'm still just being affected by grief. His family are a noble one -- their name, itself, will be all he needs to earn the trust of people with his fantastical tales about our future together. I mean... you saw what he was like at my father's funeral."

"Yes."

"The people who overheard me dismissing my engagement to him... they will have heard nothing from him, but how I spoke out of sorrow over my father, and how the evil influence of you and your companions has done nothing but corrupt me. He will have said I needed time, when people began to wonder why there were no wedding plans being laid, and that he was a gentleman who didn't want to push an already delicate lady when she was still in her mourning period."

"Which, of course, would serve his needs perfectly -- giving him the time he needed to work out this plan to arrest you."

"Quite," she agreed grimly. "But... we don't have time to discuss this right now, and when people discover the dead guards, you will be the first man they look for. We need to go to the Order and deal with more important matters, now -- we can sort out the rest later."

He nodded, holding his hand out to her as they moved back into the moonlight, briskly walking towards the large buildings of the temples in the distance.

-----------------------

Time passed slowly for the companions who were waiting outside Bodhi's sanctum. There was no sign, yet, of Minsc, or the knights and thieves who had gone off to try and rescue Kivan, and a general feeling of despair was beginning to fill the surroundings. Most of it was originating from Maiyn and Jaheira.

The ranger was sitting, perfectly unmoving, as Xan held her hand, sighing on occasion. She made no effort to acknowledge anyone approaching her -- not even Imoen, and the young thief was eventually gently persuaded to come away from her by Anomen, his own dark eyes looking down to Maiyn with concern.

The druid was throwing herself into healing -- several of the thieves had encountered injuries, and she was healing as many as possible, allowing the Order to tend to their own wounds as much as possible. Although the two different groups were working together easily, on the surface, there was still an underlying current of mistrust between the two organisations; and the half-elf was eager to prevent the already emotionally charged atmosphere from igniting due to any sparks that might fly between them.

It also took her mind off things. The memory of losing Khalid was still fresh in her mind; to lose Kivan, so soon... so soon after they'd developed such a close friendship would be unthinkable. She had to put it from her mind -- concentrate on using the powers Silvanus blessed her with to prepare for the next part of the battle. Soon enough, Minsc would return, with the knights and the thieves -- and Kivan. He could not fall; he was so steady, quiet, but always there, for all of them. It was impossible to imagine the group without his presence.

But time passed -- slowly, indeed. Most of the healing spells had been used -- Anomen kept his intact, to use on Kivan, he said. But Jaheira could read his eyes -- the priest didn't have much hope in the elf's survival, holding onto Imoen as she trembled. She said nothing, though -- the fact he clung onto what curative spells he had showed he was trying to hope, which was more than could be said for Xan. The enchanter had, initially, watched the passage eagerly, almost desperately. As the minutes ticked by, his expression had become more and more downcast. Now he was not even watching Maiyn -- instead, his eyes had taken a faraway expression, fixed to the ground before his feet. She wondered if he was reminiscing about the times he'd spent with his kinsman.

Xzar had engaged Sime in conversation, though the young girl seemed distracted. She'd known it was Kivan who had carried her body to the safety of Adalon's cave. She'd thanked him, quietly, before they set off towards the surface, and grief was in her eyes; as she mourned, in her own way, for someone she'd travelled with. They didn't have to be incredibly close companions for the pain to be there.

And as for Maiyn... Jaheira moved over to her, sitting beside her as Xan shuffled, without protesting, out of the way. The druid reached out, taking the elf's small hand in her own, trying to shake her from the daze she seemed to be caught in. At first there was nothing... but then, slowly, Maiyn looked up. She looked lost; no more than the girl they'd met at the Friendly Arms Inn, when she'd been... been with Khalid. She stared back at the half-elf searchingly, as if trying to find the answers in the older woman's wisdom. But there was none -- Jaheira had no answers, no reasons as to why these people were taken from them. She pulled Maiyn into her arms again; hugging her closely, as Minsc appeared, striding out from the gloom with a grim expression. The knights and thieves behind him, their heads bowed low respectfully.

"We could not save brave Kivan," he said sorrowfully. "But my brothers helped me to take his body to the outside, allowing it to lie in the glory of the moon with two of them remaining to guard it before they take him to the knight's home. He would have wanted that, would he not?"

Jaheira nodded over to his inquisitive gaze, causing him to look slightly relieved. Minsc was wiser than he appeared, always listening and understanding more than anyone gave him credit for. Kivan would have wanted it, it was true -- Sehanine, Goddess of Moonlight, would take him to her domain under the lunar light, and he would be reunited with his wife. She lowered her head again; trying to block out Imoen's muffled sobs, trying to ignore Xan's empty look. The ranger in her arms seemed not to have registered anything Minsc had said, reverting back to her unmoving position, her eyes glazed as she stared into the distance.

"Give them a few moments," she heard Ajantis saying to his men. "They need time to deal with their grief before we try the door."

-----------------------

He didn't know how late it was, but by the lack of citizens out and about, he would guess it was late. They continued towards the imposing buildings ahead, crossing the first of many bridges that provided access across the canals. Only a few guards were patrolling the area, and none paid any attention to them, seeming to put them down as late-night worshippers to one of the many temples or shrines in the area.

The Order's headquarters came into sight, causing Coran to feel some slight relief. It was, however, compounded by the fact that he'd murdered several members of the Amnish army, recently, and still had the threat of Isaea abducting Nalia again -- perhaps this time, taking action on their 'betrothment' before Coran could reach her.

The temple of Lathander was shining with a faint light as they passed, and Nalia quietly lowered their head in passing. It wasn't the first time she'd done that, he noticed -- but then, for someone whose family had believed in the rebirth of Amaunator, it made sense. Suddenly he paused -- the answer to one of his problems suddenly staring right at him.

Nalia paused, looking behind her inquisitively. Her eyebrow rose as she saw him staring at the temple, and he grinned to her, moving forward and taking her by the arm. "If I told you I knew a way to stop Isaea from trying to force a marriage to you, would you believe me?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "I'd like to hope that you could," she said, a nervous laugh after it. "You're beginning to frighten me, Coran -- what are you thinking about?"

He looked back to the temple, then met her eyes once more. They were wide with disbelief. "Marry me," he said softly, "and he cannot make people believe that you are his betrothed any more."

"This will not stop the repercussions from the guards-"

"No, it won't -- but it _will _stop him from kidnapping you again." He shook his head slightly, stopping her from pulling her arm free. "I'm not saying this to make you believe we'll have a happy and content future together, or even to take your home from you. I'm saying we do this so you ensure_ that_ you keep your home... so that I can ensure you're never forced into something you don't want."

"And this is something I _do_ want?" she asked.

Coran laughed. "No... no, I don't think it is. But it gives you time to find what that is. And when you do... I will step aside; do whatever is needed to make it so you can be happy. I'll know that you'll still be safe from Isaea."

She stared at him. "It means that much to you?"

"Your safety means as much to me as keeping your home does to you. Come inside with me."

"Coran-"

"Please. Come inside."

Gently he pulled her arm; she resisted at first, confused and dazed. But then, slowly, she moved --- following him as he passed through the large doors of the temples and approached the Dawnmaster who had been watching them with curiosity.

-----------------------

"Come, child. We need to move on." Jaheira tried to make Maiyn listen, but it seemed to be futile. She sighed, letting Imoen take her place.

"C'mon sis," the thief said quietly. "We've to avenge Kivan, and make Bodhi pay for everything she's done to us." Still Maiyn didn't move, her eyes still glazed. With an impatient sigh, Xzar barged his way over, roughly shoving Imoen to the side. He knelt down beside the elf, staring at her with a frown for several moments. Minsc and Ajantis stood behind him, prepared to move him away at Jaheira's command, as the half-elf watched him with suspicion.

Suddenly Maiyn seemed to snap out of her melancholy. She raised her head, looking at Xzar through bright, golden eyes. Her whole face seemed to have changed since they'd arrived at the graveyard -- the druid could see no hint at the kind or benevolent aspects that were familiar on the young elven girl's face. Now it seemed to be detached... almost cold. Maiyn smiled, and it chilled Jaheira to the core to see such a ruthless look, causing her to move away slightly as the ranger stood up.

"It is time," she said softly, her voice sounding quite unlike its usual self. She looked at Ajantis, flinching as he readied Carsomyr in his hands, and Jaheira gasped slightly. _The taint..._ Maiyn moved away from the paladin, waving Imoen over towards the door. Silently she readied her own blade in her hands, standing by Minsc's side -- the berserker giving her one strange look before turning his attention to the battle ahead of them. Nervously, Imoen made her way forward -- one touch caused the door to rumble, and Jaheira called her back, instructing the fighters to stand at the front.

Slowly the door slid across, revealing Bodhi in her sanctuary, sneering at them. Around her stood other undead creatures -- mostly vampires like her, but also some of the Grimwarders they'd previously encountered, and some tall and imposing skeletal warriors. Xzar let out a cry.

"Montaron!"

Jaheira looked over to where he pointed -- sure enough, the halfling was present; unusually pale, his eyes glowing a dull red colour. He smiled cruelly, staying faithfully close to his new mistress. She, in turn, smirked at the necromancer.

"And so it shall end here," Bodhi purred, gazing at the amassed ranks. Jaheira watched as the vampire's gaze returned back to Maiyn quickly enough. The ranger stood tense, watching her foe intently. "You have been very resourceful in finding me, although I did not go out of my way to hide."

"Boo would have found you wherever you tried to put your evil foot!" roared Minsc. "That's what we do!"

"We have grown tired of chasing you across the Realms, Bodhi!" Anomen agreed. "Your death will ease the suffering of many!"

"I've come for what you stole from me!" cried Imoen. "I will not leave here empty! I will have my soul!"

"You may try, Imoen, but you will fail," taunted Bodhi. "We have worked long to realise our revenge, and it will not be stopped by you."

"We have an obligation to destroy you," Jaheira said calmly. "You will fall here, to us."

"I'm sure your reasons for coming are all very important to you," the creature retorted. "Do spare me the boredom of hearing them."

"I will avenge what you have done to me and Imoen," said Maiyn suddenly. "You will pay for your crimes."

Bodhi looked at her with some slight surprise. "That old tune?" she asked, feigning a yawn. "I grow tired of being judged by those inferior to me. First Suldanessellar, now you." She paused slightly, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the ranger. "They... they told of the theft in their temple, didn't they? You help those treacherous elves? They deserve all they receive, and more! They will not even approach us while we destroy them, such is their arrogance!"

"I help them only because it is a by-product of ensuring the safety of Imoen and me," replied Maiyn coldly. Jaheira saw Xan wince.

Bodhi threw her head back and laughed. "Then let them shiver in fear that they will die between me and Irenicus! They would not even acknowledge us as their own, and now we will bury them all! You do not know of their very real shame, do you?"

"No..." Xan groaned.

"They would have you think we are some foreign intruders, attacking their city for no reason! Their shame is that Irenicus and I are very familiar indeed!"

"Seldarine, no..."

"No _elf_ would dare turn against the others... no _elf_ would endanger the very fabric of their society... no _ELF_ would do as Irenicus and I have done!" She smiled triumphantly as Xan slumped, his head in his hands as he tried to block out her words. Maiyn looked completely impassive. "Who was it that pleaded their case? Elhan?" Bodhi snorted. "He stood by while they echoed our crimes in their punishments!" She crouched slightly, tensing her muscles as she glared at Maiyn, realising her words were having no effect. "I should almost let you live so that he could have the shame of an outsider questioning him about this whole matter! Almost!"

"You will not _let_ me live," Maiyn said, her voice still emotionless. "I _will_ live, and you _will_ fall here... and so will all of your followers."

"Even your precious halfling?" Bodhi smiled as Maiyn started slightly, her gaze flickering over to Montaron. "Did you not expect to see him, so? He is one of mine now... you cannot save him."

"You expect us to believe that?" asked Xzar disdainfully. "Step aside, before I lose patience. He will come with me, and the process shall be reversed."

"How bold," remarked Bodhi, seemingly amused. "Your part in this ends here, all of you. I shall feast on the blood of the gods, while you enter death with questions unanswered! Take them, my children!"

-----------------------

Nalia felt in a daze as they exited the Temple, barely minutes after they'd first arrived. The rites they'd read had been simple and to the point, the service performed quickly, as Coran had requested, and witnessed by two late night pilgrims, paying their tribute to Lathander before they left Athkatla in the morning.

She stared down at her hand -- Coran's ring now sat there; the magical one he'd worn since they'd rescued the circus. As he put it on her hand, she'd felt her self-esteem grow, her confidence bolstered. But her head was still swimming with the implications of what they were doing; Coran's gentle encouragement being the only thing that got them both through.

They were man and wife -- by law, at least, though technically they had to... She blushed at the thought, and pushed it from her mind. To their combined relief, the Dawnmaster had assured them that he would gladly testify to their union if it was needed, though he'd barely been able to contain his curiosity as to why he may have to. Neither Coran nor Nalia had felt inclined to explain at that point, thanking him for his assistance, and leaving a substantial donation for the church. Now, the cold night air was bringing them both slowly back to their senses, and they exchanged bashful looks.

"It's done, then," she said.

"Are you all right?"

"I... yes. I'm fine," she smiled. "It'll take some getting used to, but..."

"Master Coran?" They turned around in surprise at the voice, relieved to discover it was only Faraji. He grinned at them. "Bit late fer a walk, no?"

"We're on our way to see Sir Ajantis," Nalia explained kindly.

"Sir Ajantis?" asked Faraji, raising his eyebrow. "But he's not here, miss. I was trying to get a message to him from the Lady Bethany, but the other knights told me -- he's gone off with some others to the graveyards! Apparently there some vampires in the crypts!"

-----------------------

At once, Bodhi's forces had swarmed forward, almost unaffected by the holy power directed at them by Anomen and the other priests. Xzar's spells served to paralyse some of the skeletal warriors, while the fighters engaged in melee combat with the creatures, desperately trying to out skill the unnaturally fast undead. Imoen and Xan stood side by side, hasting and protecting their allies as much as they could, while Anomen tried to channel Helm's protection against the vampire's bites.

Jaheira fought off two of the Grimwarders with the help of some knights, then raced forward to fight with Maiyn as she took on Valen and another vampire. The fledgling was strong -- strong enough to fight away the cleansing powers from Helm, and well versed in unarmed combat, its punches and kicks knocking Maiyn away on several occasions. But the ranger was determined, returning as soon as she scrambled to her feet for to fight more, eventually brining down the creature with Jaheira's assistance. They then turned on Valen, working in tandem again to try and block her blows, keeping her attention on them as Arkanis slipped around behind her, driving his dagger between her shoulder blades as the two women closed in for the killing blow.

Across the chamber, Minsc and Ajantis were making a terrifying combination; Lilarcor was shrieking in delight at every hit the berserker scored, and Carsomyr was gliding easily through the air, causing Parisa and his accomplice to howl in pain whenever an injury was caused by the immense blade.

Many of the other thieves and knights were relentlessly tackling the Grimwarders, preventing them from having the space and comfort to shoot their magical bows, and Anomen had had managed to turn some of the skeletons and mummies, closing in on them as they fled Helm's attentions to bring about their demise with all speed.

Bodhi was not sitting idly by while this happened. She drove into the ranks of the thieves, Hareishan by her side, clawing and raking at their flimsy armours. Together they closed in on Sime, cornering the girl; she only narrowly avoided death by ducking between them, a risky move that left her with a badly torn arm, but gave her the space to escape their immediate attention as Xzar's spells hit them, momentarily stunning the two undead creatures and leaving them incapable of pursuit.

Maiyn and Jaheira began to move towards them, the druid moving off swiftly with the ranger in her wake; but something struck Maiyn from behind, almost causing her to fall. She stumbled and spun around, seeing Montaron standing there, an evil grin on his face.

"Time te die!" he announced, springing forward with his sword flashing through the air, Maiyn only just managing to parry it at the last minute as the force knocked her onto her knees. With a snarl, he snaked his head forward, biting her viciously on the shoulder before she pushed him off, ignoring the throbbing pain that coursed down her arm.

_You are letting yourself be bettered by... a halfling?_

She growled at the voice, forcing herself to her feet, and swinging her own sword through the air. Montaron deflected her clumsy strike easily, nimbly avoiding her follow up blow, his own counter attack only narrowly missing her as Minsc charged past, pushing her aside slightly as he pursued the heavily injured Parisa.

Jaheira called out in pain as Bodhi's claws raked into her, and Ajantis leapt to her defence, Carsomyr only narrowly missing the vampiric mistress, her taunting laugh echoing in her wake. Maiyn tried to regain her balance by swinging at Montaron once more, her move not coming anywhere close to striking him, but his own stab penetrating her armour, stabbing into her thigh. She cursed loudly, her hand drifting down to her injury as she tried to stem the flow of blood.

_Use your gift._

She snarled, trying to block the voice, and awkwardly leaping towards the laughing halfling. He ducked her blow, dodged her follow up, and skilfully disarmed her, her sword flying from her weak grip as the pain coursed through her. Slowly he approached her, smiling cruelly as he drew his sword back, determined to please his mistress.

_Use me!_

She grimaced, her eyes closed as she battled away the pain. With a deep breath she pulled her hand back and struck her attacker with all her might, causing him to tumble backwards from the blow. The voice in her head clamoured loudly, and she felt herself slipping -- she could fight it no longer. The world became a daze again, and she felt her skin shifting, stretching... her last shreds of resolve faded into nothing, and she let her sire take over.

Imoen screamed -- she was looking over to Maiyn, watching as her sister transformed again. Jaheira followed her glance, and then watched, horrified, as the slayer form of Maiyn grabbed Montaron roughly, shaking and clawing at his form until it fell to the ground, limp. Xzar let out a cry of dismay and pain, immediately firing off some magical missiles at the transformed ranger, causing her to roar in rage in return.

"Not again!" Minsc appeared beside the necromancer, using the hilt of Lilarcor to knock the mage unconscious, earning himself a distracted, but approving, nod from the druid. Then he raced off to face the remaining mummies, as Ajantis passed him by, carefully making his way over to Maiyn -- and Bodhi.

"You cannot win, Child of Bhaal!" the vampire cried, her face dripping with the blood of the thieves and knights who'd fallen to her. "I will watch your descent to hell!"

She lunged forward, bowling into the slayer, but unable to knock Maiyn from her feet. Jaheira watched in slow motion as the two fought -- claws and teeth, raking and biting each other as they wrestled to find the others weakness. Neither seemed to be aware of Ajantis as he raised Carsomyr high in the air, allowing it to glint furiously.

"It's mine! This life is mine!" shrieked Bodhi.

"No!" the half-elf screamed, as the blade tore through the air, slamming into the two creatures as they fought, the glare from the flash of light it caused momentarily blinding everyone around. Jaheira blinked several times, waiting for her sight to return to normal, then looked over at the carnage. The remaining undead fell to the ground with their mistress, their screams echoing unnervingly around the sanctum.

A wisp of mist was all that was left of Bodhi, quickly drifting away to an antechamber, further into the chamber. Maiyn was back in her natural form, several injuries covering her body -- the worst one appearing to be where Carsomyr had struck, tearing a huge gash in her chest. Anomen moved swiftly to her side, Jaheira close behind, as Ajantis backed away slightly.

"I-I didn't mean-" he stammered, his face twisted into shock and horror at the scene. Jaheira nodded to him.

"We know," she said simply, watching as the priest began his chants to Helm, asking for healing -- the white sparks coalescing as they closed her gashes and mended her bones. Imoen was sobbing in the background, and Xan was as white as a sheet.

Jaheira stood up and faced Minsc. "What did you mean when you shouted, 'not again'?"

"Little Maiyn," he said gently. "She allowed herself to change when we were in the graveyard. Boo says it is not a good thing for her to do, and we told her this. But she seems not to have listened."

The druid looked to Imoen. "She changed? Like this?"

The thief nodded. "I was going to tell you, but we didn't have the chance -- everything's happened so quickly."

Jaheira patted the girl's arm. "I know. I just needed to be sure I was understanding what Minsc said."

"You're not mad with her, are you?" Imoen sounded worried. "I don't think she means to do it... she needs our help, not our anger."

"Perhaps you are right," sighed Jaheira. She wanted to put it down to the stress, the enormity of the battle -- the loss of Kivan. But, in truth, Maiyn had been changing slowly over the weeks -- if not months -- and although she was bitterly disappointed in her lack of will, she had almost expected this to happen.

"What... what is that?" asked Ajantis, recovering his composure slightly as Anomen's prayers stabilised the ranger.

"The avatar of Bhaal," said Imoen softly. "Her... _our_ father."

Ajantis stared at the girl. "And you... can you..."

She laughed. "Do that? No. The... the effect isn't as strong in me as it is in... Maiyn."

The paladin nodded distractedly, then moved away to check on the fallen. The surviving knights moved closer to him, and he began to organise the transport of the bodies back to the order -- or to the Shadow Thieves guildhall, for the fallen thieves. Sime awkwardly joined him with her remaining companions, and together, the two organisations got to work, leaving the companions with the task of healing Maiyn, and staking the vampires for good.

"What's happened?" The voice came from nowhere, causing many of them to jump and reach for their weapons. Imoen gasped, and then squealed in delight as she noticed the people standing at the doorway, but the elf was looking at Maiyn intently, moving towards her with a frown. Xan stared, wide-eyed, at the newcomer, visibly shocked.

"Coran!" exclaimed Ajantis warmly, reaching out to shake the elf's hand. Coran went through the process distractedly, his eyes never leaving the elven girl on the ground.

"What's wrong with her? Is she all right?" Coran looked over to Jaheira, her grin at him barely registering. "Is she-"

"She will be fine," said Anomen, looking up from his prayers. He offered a smile. "She will come around in her own time, but it should not be too long."

Coran nodded, looking back at the curled figure. Her hair was filthy -- matted and covered in blood and gore, the same as was smeared across her scarred face. Her cloak was torn and ragged, her boots scuffed and old; her armour had been pierced in several places. But it was definitely her. His heart was racing, and slowly he made his way over, only pausing when Jaheira caught his arm.

"Wait until she awakens," the druid said gently. "The surprise to see you... it might be better for her to recover from her injuries as well as she can, first."

Coran nodded, then looked over to the doorway, beckoning his companion inside. A young human girl cautiously made her way in, smiling slightly to the stares of the assorted companions. "This is my friend, Nalia De Arnise," he said quietly.

Ajantis was immediately by her side, graciously kissing her hand as usual, and she seemed to relax slightly. Imoen gave her a grin and a wave, and Minsc beamed over warmly. Jaheira nodded politely, then turned back to the elf beside her, smiling at him with genuine affection.

"It is good to see you back," she said sincerely.

He stared at her, frowning slightly, before allowing himself a slight smile in return. "It... it's good to be back."


	79. Those Who Meddle

**A/N: **Quick respite before we go back to the angst :) There's a rather vague hint here for things to come, for anyone who likes to seek out hints, but I'll say no more than that :)

**  
General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Those Who Meddle**

-----------------------

_Fenmarel could barely keep the smile from his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he'd paid two trips to Arvandor so quickly together, especially when one was his own choice. But... he could not miss this opportunity. To watch, with Sehanine, as his own follower's faithful companion passed into Arvanaith; the mortal, reunited with his beloved, and he sharing in the joy of the Lady of Dreams. He would have accepted the man's worship himself, had he decided to take the path of isolation -- but he'd decided against it at the same time he'd moved from Shevarash; resolving, instead, to move back towards the People. It had been the correct decision for him, and the proof was there to witness as he flew into the arms of soulmate within seconds of his arrival._

_And spending time with Sehanine was an activity that even the loner Fenmarel found difficult to pass up. But, watching Kivan's entrance had also meant glimpsing into the mirrored waters that revealed his own faithful -- her plight and inner battle, the changes in her that were becoming more and more apparent to the concerned Seldarine. And then there was the entrance of her former companion... and his new wife._

_He continued on his way along the winding path, past the fragrant honeysuckle, the beautiful roses... towards the solitary figure, sitting alone beside a softly bubbling fountain that never seemed to stop in its continuous flow. She didn't look up to acknowledge him -- not even when he sat beside her, his intent gaze fixed upon her form. Eventually, he found that he couldn't contain himself, and the words spilt from his mouth clumsily._

_"That was some gift to give you, on your holiest of days."_

_To his disappointment, she didn't rise to his bait -- the full moon, the day Hanali's clerics prayed to their Lady Goldheart... and her favourite had all but forsaken her, doing exactly what she'd hoped to avoid -- and more! He almost felt sorry for her._

_"It will work out."_

_Her voice was as calm as usual, her gaze controlled as she looked up to him, smiling. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap, resting on the long, flowing green robe she'd chosen to wear that day. He would have admired her optimism, were it not for the fact that he instantly felt suspicion at her confidence. A scowl naturally formed on his face._

_"What are you planning?"_

_"Me?" she asked with feigned innocent surprise. "I am planning nothing, my dear Fenmarel. I merely mean that things will play out... as they should." Her words were carefully chosen and they left him with no comfort._

_He shook his head slowly. "She has enough to deal with," he said, his voice low. He was instinctively protective of the ranger whenever Hanali hinted at her games -- Maiyn's continued loyal worshipping of him only increasing his attentions to her; unlike his current companion, however, he saw no need to meddle... except when she was in danger. "Leave their hearts to settle naturally -- your own will be happy with any who can make him enjoy life."_

_"He is happy with her, and she is happy with him. They will see this."_

_Fenmarel stood abruptly. "No."_

_"No?" Her eyebrow rose._

_"No," he repeated, simply. "Not unless it is of their own free will."_

_"And why are you so determined to believe that it won't be?" she asked, smiling at him. Her eyes were almost luminous in the light, hypnotising in their effect. He found himself looking away. "You saw what they had before, didn't you? Before their paths were split. Or do you think I was behind that, too? That I orchestrated their fateful meeting in Cloakwood, all those months ago?"_

_He shrugged; it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest, any more, if she had been the quiet machinator behind the scenes, somehow arranging it all while the other Gods were unaware. She laughed at his dark expression._

_"Why? Why would I have done that?"_

_"She is one of the Children."_

_"I have had my own followers who are Children," she replied indifferently. _

_"She is unlike the others."_

_Hanali seemed to think on this. "She is," she agreed, eventually. "But not the way you are implying... she is special because she is good for my own. They are good for each other."_

_"You will not interfere in her path," he said, warningly. His eyes flashed with slight anger as he glared at her._

_She stood, blinking at him in a perfect picture of purity. "Of course not."_

_He watched her glide away towards the other Seldarine. Part of him wanted to follow -- to keep an eye on her and make sure that she wasn't lying; that she wasn't actively dabbling in the feelings of his follower, manipulating her into false emotions that she wouldn't be able to deal with. Not with everything else. _

_He turned, stalking darkly back to the portal that would return him to Limbo, to his home. He had much to think on, and much to watch. The stakes were higher now -- not only would Hanali be meddling in the affairs of one of his followers, but, potentially, she could wreak havoc for two._


	80. Wanderings

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Wanderings**

-----------------------

The carnage around them was amplified by the stench of blood that was lingering in the pool, stagnant and repulsive -- an affront to everything Ajantis held in regard. He was not happy to stay overly long in such a place, though part of his mind was put to rest as more knights began to arrive, armed to the brim with flasks of holy water and plenty of finely crafted stakes. By dawn, the place would be well on its way to being wiped completely of its dark habitants, though it would take much longer for the full essence of evil to be removed.

His eyes drifted over to the still unconscious Maiyn at that thought. Her presence troubled him more than he wanted to admit, especially now he'd heard of what she could become -- and how Carsomyr had seen her. He'd not knowingly struck the elf -- he was sure he'd targeted Bodhi, though it was hazy in his memory... the pull of the sword towards the essence of malevolence had been strong. He couldn't swear in Helm's name that he had _not_ deliberately harmed the form of the slayer.

Anomen was still tending her carefully -- his expression had changed from concentration, to a slight frown. He'd seemed to hesitate at one point, then beckoned the druidess over, discussing something in a hushed tone. She hadn't been able to keep the surprise from her face, nodding an acknowledgement, then moving away when Maiyn's sister had called to her. Ajantis had been worried, then -- worried he'd done some permanent damage; but Anomen had looked up to him, noted his expression, it seemed. The priest had shaken his head, offered a genuine smile, and returned to his entreaties.

Then the sister had left them, in the company of her warrior guardian and a handful of knights, armed with stakes as they sought out the coffins of the undead. The black-haired girl leading the rogues had finished removing all the traps from the various chests and boxes they could see in the small ante-chambers adjacent to the room, and the druid began to busy herself with looking through them, amassing the contents in a pile near the centre of the chamber. When the necromancer finally came around, he made his way to this treasure -- and Ajantis watched him carefully, slightly distrustful of the errant mage.

But all Xzar did was to browse the books and scrolls, pocketing a few of the latter, and growing in excitement over some of the former. "It's here!" he'd shrieked with delight, waving a large, dusty, green-bound book at anyone who would look over. Very few did, except for Coran and Nalia, who seemed to be surprised by his sudden appearance. Ajantis assumed they hadn't seen him lying on the floor.

The other mage, the one in purple, had vanished -- some of the knights assured him that he was outside, sitting by the crypt entrance, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. The paladin felt some sympathy for him -- he'd lost his comrade, fought a hard battle, and seen his leader lose control and become quite badly injured. It hadn't been easy for any of them; the knight had witnessed many of his own men -- friends -- falling in the battle; their bodies lying with those of the thieves who had also fallen victim to the combat. Two organisations who held nothing but contempt for each other, standing and fighting against a common enemy, and now sharing their grief as they worked together to ensure the bodies of their comrades were not left behind in the tomb.

He walked over to Coran quickly, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder. Two piercing eyes looked up to him from a solemn face and he sighed quietly, trying to offer a reassuring smile before he walked away towards the tunnel leading outside. The girl, Lady Nalia, was at their friend's side, holding his hand supportively. It was not the first time she'd been there, concerned for him, loyal and steadfast, and so he knew he was in good hands. There were others that did not have the same being said about them and Ajantis decided that it was his duty to try and provide comfort where it was absent.

-----------------------

"Montaron!" Xzar howled at the sight of the halfling's battered corpse, and it took two of the knights to step in to restrain him as he lunged towards his fallen comrade. Within seconds, Jaheira had appeared, scowling darkly at the necromancer and the book he held tightly in his grasp.

"Enough, mage," she snapped warningly. "There will be time to... see to him, when all else has been done here. Do not disturb the work we need to do."

Instantly he seemed to recover from his grief, staring at the half-elf coldly for a long time. "Yes," he finally agreed. "Yes, we shall indeed _see_ to him." He waved the tome at her, wrestling himself free from the knights, and wandered over to a stone slab in the corner, where he could keep a careful eye on the halfling's body as he opened his new possession, flicking through the pages studiously.

Jaheira just seemed to sigh with weariness, a hand going up to her head as she closed her eyes. Coran squeezed Nalia's hand quickly, then stood up, making his way over to the woman he'd adventured with for many weeks before their separation. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch her arm, and she snapped back into reality, flinching away from his gentle touch. When she realised it was him, she offered a weak smile and an apology.

He shook his head, knowing what he had to say before anything else could be discussed. "I... I'm sorry that Khalid..." He sighed -- perhaps he should have asked Nalia for the ring back before trying this. To his surprise, Jaheira's smile became a little wider, her green eyes softer.

"Thank you," she said, with genuine warmth. "I am... I am sorry too, but the time for grieving has past. Now I will honour him, with all that I do, and see that true justice is taken for him."

Coran nodded in what he hoped was an encouraging manner -- he was still far to used to the half-elf being the disapproving motherly figure of Maiyn's, who believed he could do nothing right for the elven girl. To have her being so... nice to him, especially considering all that had transpired in his absence, was quite surprising; almost reassuring. "How... how have the past few months been?" he asked, immediately kicking himself for his sudden stupidity in his questions. The druid gave him a wry look.

"If I said peaceful, I would be lying," she said. Coran grinned, but noticed as she threw a worried look over to Maiyn and her healer, before quickly composing herself. He frowned slightly at the glance -- the healer was the one who had gone to Spellhold with them, had he not? When... when he'd learnt she'd moved on. And now, he was by her side, tending to her, when there must be other healers around! And the hushed discussion he'd had with the druid when he was channelling his healing...

Coran turned and gave Anomen a suspicious look, but the cleric was paying no attention to him. His focus was still on his patient, his hands glowing with an eerie white glow as Helm heard his prayers. Coran was pulled from his mistrust by Jaheira's gentle nudge and he looked back to her, trying to appear indifferent to everything. She sighed heavily.

"We may be waiting some time for Anomen to finish, and Minsc and Imoen to return. Sit by me -- I will tell you, briefly, all I can about what has happened since we left Baldur's Gate."

-----------------------

The tunnel was musty and dark, lit only by the flickering torches held by the knights, which spluttered and flickered in the oxygen-starved depths. Imoen stayed as close to Minsc as she could -- one of the paladins was behind her, which helped her to feel a little less insecure, but it was the presence of the berserker that really settled her nerves as they emerged into a large chamber, filled with coffins. Many were aligned around the outer wall, located closely together with hardly any of the stonework visible. Several others were atop stone slabs, set in rows to run the length of the chamber; fewer, still, were located on elaborate plinths, four carved pillars of rock guarding each corner. In the centre of them was the largest of the caskets -- a formidable sight for the young thief, as she instinctively knew who lay within it.

The knights grabbed some supplies, moving further in to begin the process of cleansing as Imoen watched by Minsc's side. The Rashemi stood by her side for several minutes, then slowly picked up a stake and pushed it gently into her hands.

"Little Imoen knows what she must do," he said quietly. She nodded, taking a deep breath, and slowly moved forward, making her way between the many open coffins between her and her target.

Minsc followed her with stakes of his own, driving them into each creature they passed with unsurpassed force. She jumped at the sound of each hammer, but forced herself to progress, ignoring the glazed eyes of the hibernating vampires. Her eyes were trained on the ornate resting place of the creature who had stolen her soul, her steps slowly guiding her closer and closer, until she arrived at the bottom of the three steps leading up to it... and stopped.

A large hand found her own, and Minsc smiled down to her as he strode up, pulling her gently in his wake. He coaxed her to the side of the coffin, releasing her hand but standing so close that she was almost leaning on him as she looked down on the body of the sister of her former captor.

Bodhi's eyes were staring straight up at the shrouded ceiling, her form even paler than it had been in the battle. The wounds that had been inflicted upon her were already showing signs of healing due to her regeneration powers, but her clothing betrayed the true beating she'd taken at the hands of both Maiyn, and then the paladin's sword. The young human girl swallowed hard, her hand trembling as she tried to lift the wooden object high into the air.

"Minsc and Boo think you should do this," came the warrior's soft voice. "It is only right that little Imoen finishes off the evil vampire who evilly stole her soul; but Minsc and Boo are here to help if little Imoen finds herself struggling."

She smiled slightly and managed to shuffle a bit nearer to the coffin. She rose onto her tiptoes and placed the stake on Bodhi's chest, moving it around until Minsc nodded grimly. Then she accepted the hammer he handed her frowning slightly as she worked out the logistics of getting a solid enough strike when the edge of the casket rose up to her shoulders.

In one fluid movement, Minsc swept her up in his arm, holding her closer to the creature than she'd been able to manage herself, but also higher than she had been -- providing her with an ample opportunity to bring down her weapon on the creature, and reclaim her soul.

Slowly, dangling in the air as she was, she raised the hammer with both hands and bit her lip with concentration. As it reached its highest peak, just before she was about to bring it down, Bodhi's eyes flickered over to her and the vampire let out a shrill hiss. Imoen screamed, her instinct taking advantage of her surprise and her arms crashing down, weapon in hands, driving the stake firmly into the vampire's breast.

Minsc gently set her down, freeing her from the mallet and putting his large arms around her form as she sobbed and trembled for a few seconds. Then, to her surprise, he gently pushed her away with a smile on his face. She looked at him with puzzlement, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand -- then she noticed it.

A wisp of lilac mist was floating from the coffin towards her, and, as it made contact, it seemed to rush into her being. The coldness she'd felt was lifted, her sadness and anger seemed satiated as the memories, the warmth of her love and the base of her personality was restored. She began to laugh; weakly at first, then louder, holding onto Minsc for support as she embraced her soul, the berserker beaming down on her with delight.

"Let us go back and tell the others that little Imoen is complete again," he said. "Just like Minsc has his Boo, little Imoen has her soul back! Beware evil, oh yes!"

-----------------------

Ajantis shivered slightly as the night air met him -- the crypts had not been entirely warm, but they had protected him from the chilly breeze that was whipping its way past the tombstones under the clear, starry sky that night. There was no one beside the lair's entrance -- the dead elf's body had been taken back to the Order before arrangements were made for his funeral, and the men who had been posted there had gone with it. There was no sign of the enchanter, either, which worried Ajantis slightly and caused him to take a small walk further into the graveyard.

He hadn't gone far when he witnessed a strange sight indeed. The elven mage was, as reported, sitting alone, on a slab of rock slightly away from the crypt entrance. But he was not _completely_ alone... a shimmering image was beside him, seemingly talking to him. The paladin moved forward as quietly as he could, straining his ears to listen.

"I wanted to say thank you to him," the apparition of the halfling boy sniffed. "I can't stay too long, because I can move on now, to sit beside Yondalla in the heavens."

Xan nodded to him dourly. "At least life can hurt you no more, child. But... you will not be able to thank the man who helped you. Or the girl, for that matter."

The ghost seemed to frown. "Why not? Don't they want to see me?"

Xan sighed, almost sympathetically. "It is not that. I am sure that if they could, they'd be here, to give you their warmest smiles and most encouraging words -- both of which I seem to be sorely incapable of. But since you asked... the man lies dead, now, and the girl... the girl has many injuries to be tended." The elf looked up, gazing at the halfling's saddened look. "I will pass on your regards," the enchanter offered awkwardly.

"Th-thank you," stuttered the sniffling ghost as he faded from existence. "They... they were so nice to help me, like that."

"As usual," Xan sighed, burying his head in his hands. Ajantis pondered the scene for a moment, then continued forward, approaching the purple-clad man and sitting beside him. When Xan looked up to him, he offered a concerned smile and he was met, in return, with a sigh.

"I can understand your need to have some time," said Ajantis quietly. "But there could still be dangers nearby -- from bandits, if nothing else. It is unwise to sit out here alone."

"I don't need a guard," replied the mage dismissively.

"I'm not here to be a guard," Ajantis continued kindly. "More as a friend."

Xan gave him a strange look, but he seemed to be too tired to argue, shrugging in defeat and lapsing back into silence. The paladin watched him for a few moments.

"I saw many friends fall tonight. I... I can understand how you are feeling."

"I don't think you can," Xan said stiffly. "Human friendships are different from those experienced amongst elves."

Ajantis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come now -- there may be differences, but you're not telling me that my own losses are less significant than yours, are you?"

The mage said nothing, but stood up and began to walk away, back towards the crypt. Ajantis rose, and followed with a frown.

"I came here to offer you sympathy, because I didn't think anyone should be alone after such a time," the paladin said calmly. "To have you suggest that somehow the friendships I have, as a human, are somehow... inferior to whatever you have as an elf... it's... well, it's frightfully rude!"

The enchanter sighed. "My apologies," he offered, leaning against the wall of a nearby tomb, his eyes looking up to the skies.

Ajantis' manner softened. "It is only the stress," he said understandingly. "Would you like me to arrange some men to go with you, to the Order? Or back to your inn, if you'd prefer?"

"No... no, thank you," replied Xan at length, his eyes drifting towards the entrance to the lair. He seemed to swallow hard. "How is... how is Maiyn?"

"Anomen was tending to her. She is in good hands, and he seems to think she'll recover well enough, in her own time." The knight paused. "The... what she... became. Does it happen... well, often?"

Xan smiled wryly. "You mean, does she have a habit of taking the form of her dead sire's avatar? No... not often. It comes down to her control, I think -- which has been... slipping, recently."

Ajantis nodded, his brow furrowed. "I will have to inform the Order," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Xan threw him a curious glance.

"Ah, and before that, you will lead us there to the body of our fallen comrade -- to get Maiyn conveniently into the hands of young amassed comrades, all baying for the blood of the tainted, hmm?

The paladin frowned. "No... no, it is not like that at all!"

Xan shrugged. "Delude yourself if you wish," he replied gloomily, returning back to the darkness of the tunnel as he headed back to the others. "I'm sure it's not how she will see it."

-----------------------

Coran saw Xan returning as Jaheira finished her recount. The enchanter stalked into one of the corners, sitting alone morosely as he tried to huddle into as small a place as possible. Ajantis appeared soon after, immediately settling beside Nalia, his concerned expression betraying his worry over her slight isolation amongst old friends.

He was nodding, acknowledging the druid's words. She had explained their departure from the Duchal Palace, their chase of Maiyn after reading her letter to them. Then she'd gone over their capture, describing their escape from the dungeon where Irenicus had captured them, and Imoen's subsequent arrest; their reunion with Xan and Kivan, and their meetings with Yoshimo and Anomen as they occurred. He had listened as she described the tasks they'd taken to earn the coin to reach Spellhold, their betrayal by the Kara-Tuan and their journey through the Underdark. Not once did she mention any word of Maiyn having moved on with regards to her relationships, and he sighed, beginning to wonder if he'd imagined everything.

She excused herself from him, moving over to Xan to check he was all right, and Coran nodded distractedly. He was still watching Anomen -- the thought of Maiyn's tryst unwilling to leave his mind, and the young priest was so very careful with her -- so gentle and worried and _attentive_ to his former lover. It had to be him... it just had to be -- everything seemed to suggest it.

A faint scream came from further into the lair, causing many of them to jump in surprise. Xzar did nothing, except to look up briefly from his reading, while Sime and some of her thieves went off to investigate what had happened. A long time seemed to pass, with Coran obsessively studying Anomen -- comparing himself to the young human as much as he could -- before the priest finally broke off his concentration, wearily standing up and stepping back from the young girl's body. Coran was about to stand up himself, to go over and move in to what should have been _his_ rightful place, when there was a sound of running footsteps. Imoen barrelled into the room, a large smile on her face; she flew into the arms of the knight, causing him to reflect her delight in his own expression as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, gently stroking her hair and listening as she excitedly told him about the returning of her soul.

Coran watched with surprise -- his mind immediately went into overdrive. If the priest was… well, busy elsewhere, it had to have been the other thief -- the Kara-Tuan! What was his name… Yoshimo! The one who had betrayed them! Suddenly he felt some hope -- if it was him, then he was firmly out of the picture -- she would be hurt to have been betrayed so badly by someone she'd allowed so close to her; but _he_ was back, now; her Coran, the one she'd always turned to before during the dark nights of the Gate. It might take time, but things would be repaired... things could be solved, with some talking and effort.

His heart was much lighter as he stood up, carefully making his way over to her side, stroking her hair away from her face. Despite her dishevelled state, despite the blood and gore around her... she was beautiful to him. He would be there for her to waken up to, and everything would be all right once more. He was sure of it.

-----------------------

Xan watched Coran sit beside Maiyn, gently holding her hand in his, murmuring soft words in elvish that the enchanter couldn't quite make out. He could feel Jaheira watching him, but he tried to ignore it -- her eyes were full of sorrow and concern... and pity. It was the pity he found hardest to deal with, and when her hand reached out to take his, he wanted to snatch his away. But he didn't -- he allowed her to give him a gentle squeeze, continuing to watch the one-sided reunion with a heavy heart and a detached feeling.

"You... you are sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Her voice carried nothing but certainty. "Anomen is a skilled healer, and he... he can feel it; less so than I would, possibly, but he says it is definitely there."

"And it is unharmed?"

"It seems to be fine."

Xan nodded unhappily. "I... I need time," he said, unsure how to continue. The half-elf seemed to understand.

"I will be here," she said quietly, moving away from him and going off to check on Imoen.. He sighed heavily, unable to fully accept all she'd told him... unable to really grasp everything that had happened that evening. He'd lost what he considered a good friend -- this was important to him, as he'd never really thought he _had_ friends until he'd settled into Maiyn's band, and other than their leader, Kivan had been the only other figure who Xan would have felt comfortable turning to.

But now he had neither of them, any more. With Coran's re-emergence, her attention would be piled firmly upon him, as their love was rediscovered, their happiness re-instated. But then she'd have to be told as well, wouldn't she? Either Jaheira or Anomen would have to tell her... and what was to stop the priest from telling Imoen? And if Imoen knew...

He groaned and held his head in his hands. He tried to work out where it all went wrong, when it all became so complicated. His plans to leave the group before they met Coran had been ruined -- his plans to leave, in general, were now in immense doubt -- for after all... how could a father leave his unborn child?

He was only startled from his melancholy by Coran's voice.

"Maiyn? Jaheira -- she's awake!"


	81. Split Paths

**A/N**: Apologies for the delay in posting this -- so much stuff happening (and not all good, unfortunately!) meant that I had half a chapter ready, then a slight delay in getting it finished. So, if it seems a little disjointed, let me know (and that'll be why!) Also, this is the final 'thoughtful' bit for a while -- we'll be seeing the travels of the various groups in a bit more depth (and hence, each character will get a bit more time!) in the next few bits.

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Split Paths**

-----------------------

Nalia continued to smile nervously at people as they went past after Coran had left her side, going to a quiet corner of the sanctum where he was now listening to the girl with the braided hair as she spoke to him. Her face was usually serious, though once or twice a smile crossed over it... and once or twice, a look of pain.

Some of the others had wandered off -- she wasn't sure what they were doing or going. An assortment of thieves and knights were occasionally milling around, but she was sat so far out of the way of any of the exits to the room that she wasn't overly bothered by anyone. She had nothing to do but sit and wait.

She looked over to Maiyn's body, being tended by Sir Anomen. She was familiar with the priest, though only barely -- another member of the Amnish nobility, her father had met Lord Cor on several occassions, and rumours were that Nalia and Anomen were intended to be wed when they were both of age. These plans fell apart, however, when her father discovered Lord Cor's tendency to dip into his cups rather too much, and so relations between the families deteriorated before the girl and the priest ever had a chance to become proper friends.

At least it was another face she was vaguely familiar with, though.

The girl... well, Nalia couldn't make out much about her with the darkness and the position she was in. But she appeared to be quite small and covered in dirt. Nalia could imagine the disgust her Aunt Delcia would have had if Nalia had ever presented herself in such a manner. She wanted to go closer -- to see more about this woman that had caught Coran's attention so badly and dragged them across Amn in search of her; but she knew that she should just be patient. Her injuries were apparently bad, and her healer was concentrating hard on focussing his prayer to her. She didn't want to disturb that. And she would get a chance to see her later, of course -- now they'd been reunited, she couldn't imagine Coran wishing to leave them again.

She smiled as Ajantis returned to the chamber and sat down beside her; he reached out to pat her hand comfortingly, stopping when he looked down to see the ring adorning it. He gave her a questioning look; she looked away, flushing heavily at his gaze, clearing her throat nervously.

"That's an interesting ring," noted Ajantis. "Very... ornate."

Nalia said nothing, ignoring his concerned stare.

"And that's an... interesting finger to wear it upon, my lady. I know it is not your signet ring, so I can only assume..."

She sighed and nodded wearily, chuckling softly as Ajantis' eyebrow rose. "There is no need to look so surprised, Sir Ajantis. It is nothing as scandalous as you believe."

"Really?" His tone suggested he didn't believe her.

"Well... perhaps," she relented, somewhat abashedly. "Isaea arrested me on the grounds of insanity-" She paused momentarily to wait for Ajantis to finish choking. "And Coran had to free me from his home, where I was under the guard of some officials. He was planning to keep me there until he could force me to wed him, I'd wager -- there's nothing that slimy, corrupted-"

"Ah, yes, Lady Nalia," interrupted Ajantis hastily.

"Well, quite," she continued indignantly. "So Coran thought if I married him, I would be safe from his attempts to kidnap me again, and my lands would remain securely away from the Roenall's hands."

A scream echoed in the cave, causing them both to tense slightly. The others looked up towards the source, and some of the thieves stealthily headed in the direction, almost immediately disappearing into the shadows as they went. Nalia looked over to Coran briefly -- he was sitting alone, his eyes fixed to Maiyn. The other girl was now sitting with the dark-haired man who'd arrived in the cavern just before Ajantis' return.

The knight rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "With the greatest of respect, Lady Nalia, a vow of marriage is not something to be used so lightly."

She looked at him sadly. "I know."

He frowned. "It was... not just convenience?"

She shrugged and looked back over to Maiyn. "It can be nothing else. But my lands... the memory of my father -- they are important to me. Oh -- and we have these!" She rummaged in her pockets and pulled out some folded papers, handing them to the paladin, who looked through them intently as she spoke. "Coran found them when he was rescuing me, but if we waited for the authorities to act... well. We'd never have made it here, and it was... important for him to get here for... her." She swallowed hard.

Ajantis looked up from the documents and placed an arm around her shoulder comfortingly, allowing her to lean in. The tears formed, but she fought them back, refusing to let them free. She was being silly! The sound of footsteps running towards the cave was enough for her to push herself away slightly, feigning an interest in what was happening. Anomen had stepped back from Maiyn's body, she noted; a huge smile crossing his face as another girl flew into his arms, burying her pinkish hair into his chest. The incredibly large warrior was following her, looking pleased with whatever had happened. Ajantis seemed not to have noticed any of this as he continued to read.

"I will see what I can do about this," he said quietly, referring to the papers. "The Order, for one, will be able to push a case against him, I'd imagine. I can only advise you, and Lord Coran, to escape the city as soon as you can - return to your keep, if possible, until you receive word that he has been appropriately punished."

Nalia shook her head. "We cannot -- he will want to follow these people, now, and... well. I doubt very much that they will wish to spend weeks at my keep."

Ajantis sighed. "Perhaps not," he admitted. "But be warned -- Lord Roenall is likely to become very annoyed if these charges are brought against him, and the safety of you and... your husband... may be in question while he still commands some authority in the army. While we will try to ensure that he is stripped of his rank as soon possible, but... well, you know how caught up in bureaucracy our government can be."

She nodded. "Thank you for your help," she managed, her eyes watching Coran as he picked his way over to the girl on the ground, kneeling beside her; his soft hands tenderly moving wisps of hair from her face as he stared down at her with obvious fondness. Her hands went to her mouth, nervously biting at her nails as she tried to look away. Once again, Ajantis reached out, offering comfort.

He tried a reassuring smile. "I am still unsure that you've done the right thing," he said again, his eyes dancing over to watch Coran's attentiveness to the elven girl, "but... matters of the heart cannot easily be changed, even when they risk being a lone voice in a chorus that needs two."

"I had little choice," she replied in a small voice. "There seemed to be no other way."

They both sighed, then sat up as Coran's voice rang across the room.

"Maiyn? Jaheira -- she's awake!"

-----------------------

Anomen pulled back from Maiyn's body, content that she would come around on her own, but concerned by the sound he'd heard. It was Imoen's scream that had echoed down the passages, distracting him slightly from the final curative blessings he had. He'd tried to shut his mind to the thought -- the sight of the vampires at rest was, no doubt, too much for her, but she was in safe hands, with his comrades from the Order, and her guardian, Minsc.

He turned at the sound of the rapidly approaching footsteps, his heart speeding up to match the rhythm. _Imoen_... And then she came -- careering into the room, heading straight for him. He felt her collide with him, her arms being thrown around his neck as she explained, with barely contained glee, that she had her soul back. He couldn't contain his delight -- his arms wrapping themselves around her slight frame as he realised she'd chosen _him_ to share her happiness with. She talked and talked -- describing the coffins, expressing her amazement at the number of undead they'd found there, and he stroked her hair softly, enjoying the feeling of having her nestled into his arms. It was... surprising, but pleasant.

It broke off, however, when the new elf's voice rang out, announcing Maiyn had regained consciousness. The young girl gently pulled away from him, her hand lingering in his until she moved out of range, towards her sister. Jaheira was there also, and so he held back, watching from the rear as Minsc strode over to stand by him, his face creased with worry. Anomen noticed the enchanter had slowly stood up at the other side of the room, but he had not moved forward -- his dark eyes fixed to the scene.

The priest took a deep breath -- the news he'd shared with the druid earlier... she'd requested he keep it to himself, and he'd given his word, allowing her to decide how to break it to the involved parties. There was no doubting that the mage had been informed -- the look of concern, worry and pain in his eyes was unmistakable, but the elf -- Coran -- was the one to be by their leader's side, waiting for his chance to be reunited with his former love.

Anomen could only wonder how things would go when the news began to spread.

-----------------------

When she woke up, she was alone. There were no bodies, living or dead... nothing. Her surroundings were the same as when she fell, but it was as if she'd been left there, alone, after the battle had been won. The pool of blood was no longer there; instead, the basin was empty, only a few stains threatening to betray what it had once held. The wooden doors leading to the smaller antechambers were old and rotten -- how long had she been here, alone?

She sat up, her heart seeming to race inside. Where were they? Her companions? They couldn't be far -- they _wouldn't_ be far. It was unlike them to not leave someone close to her, guarding her -- she'd been injured, she'd needed their help. Why had they left her?

"**Because of what you are, my child.**"

She scrambled to her feet, spinning around to face the beast. It was not unlike what she'd seen herself turn into before, except this one was larger, taller -- more terrifying. Instinctively she backed away, her hands searching for her sword only to find her belt empty. It was then that she realised that she was unarmoured -- completely vulnerable before the creature watching her.

"What are you?" she whispered.

"**You know**," it replied calmly. Its voice was deep and gruff, but it didn't seem to be threatening. Not yet, anyway.

She swallowed hard. "I've seen that form before."

"**You have allowed me in. I have been with you since you were born, as I have with all my children. Others showed great potential, and my attention was taken by them. But then you bettered your own brother, the very one my hopes had begun to rest on. Now, you shall be my vessel."**

"I don't understand."

"**But you do.**"

"What have you done with my companions?"

There was a lengthy silence; the only noise that passed was the occasional swish of the creature's tail. In all the time it regarded her closely, almost as if weighing her up and trying to understand her question. Then eventually: "**You care for others too much.**"

She fought the urge to try running past, to go searching for the others. She fought the urge to tremble or show any sign of weakness; instead, with great determination, she drew herself up as tall as she could -- so her eye level was roughly aligned with the creature's torso -- and tried to look back at it coolly, without tilting her head too much. It took on an amused expression on its bestial face, with the corners of its maw curling slightly.

"**This is better**," it noted approvingly. "**This is why you are worthy of having my blood flowing through your veins.**"

She stared. "You..."

"**I am your sire, and it is your duty to murder for me. It has taken time, but you have let me in, and now you I will guide you.**"

"No... I don't want your 'guidance'."

The creature began to fade. "**That is not your choice, child.**"

She lunged forward as it vanished, then desperately looked for a way out. The walls had closed in leaving no exits from the chamber; she was trapped. With a scream of fear she began scrambling around, trying to find some way to free herself while the low sound of laughter echoed in the back of her mind. Eventually she sat down, huddling herself into a corner and closing her eyes.

"**You _will_ accept my guidance.**"

-----------------------

When she next opened her eyes, she felt pain. It was dull and throbbing and seemed to be coursing through her entire body. It was pushed to the back of her mind by fair features looking down upon her with concern.

"Shhh," Jaheira said before she could attempt to speak. "You were badly injured, though Anomen has done much to lessen your wounds. I will be quick, because we need to leave here -- Bodhi has fallen, although your methods in achieving this were... questionable, to say the least. You were also fortunate that the holy sword wielded by our paladin friend did not inflict even more damage to you. But, we shall speak of this later -- Imoen has recovered her soul, and now you are awake we will move back to the Order Headquarters to regroup and... and attend to other matters."

Maiyn nodded weakly -- the druid's voice had broken slightly at the end, and the elf was well aware of what she meant. _And so another falls, and another will be put to rest. _

**They are weak. Use them as you will, but do not mourn their passing.**

She did her best to ignore the voice, trying to employ the blocks she'd successfully raised against Irenicus, but it didn't seem to matter. She felt the presence there, lingering in the back of her being; ready to coax her into using the 'power' it was giving her at any opportunity. And Jaheira... Jaheira would want to have words about it. And so would Imoen. And Anomen... and Ajantis... and...

She blinked several times, trying to focus. Another head had appeared in her sight... _It's familiar... so familiar... but not here... he's not meant to be here..._

Two twinkling eyes shone down at her, a mouth curved up into a smile, pain daubed across the face somewhat erratically. She'd know that face anywhere. Soft hands gently touched her cheek as her name was whispered hoarsely. _Why are you doing this to me?_ she demanded.

**This is nothing to do with me, child.**

She gasped. She tried to say the name, but no sound escaped her lips. Her unspoken word was recognised regardless, and he nodded, his fingers moving on to gently run through her bloody and matted hair.

"A'maelamin."

A rippling wave of pain rippled over her, causing her body to twist and contort. Jaheira called for assistance as the man moved away, a look of worry on his face. She tried to call out for him, willed her hand to reach up to him, but her limbs refused to respond. As it went dark, all she saw was a pale girl standing by his side, her eyes wide with curiosity as she looked over at Maiyn.

-----------------------

Jaheira sat on one of the low lying walls, looking over to a small gardened area that was nestled against one of the canals so popular here in the temple district. Things had been difficult in recent days. After Bodhi's fall, the party had been allowed to take up temporary residence at the Order's Headquarters while they recovered from injury and grief. Several paladins had escorted the group out of the city only that day, where she performed Kivan's funeral rites with the control and calmness everyone expected from her. Then they'd lit the pyre, silently paying their final respects to him, before returning to the city.

Halfway there, Xan had made a dismissive comment about Kivan being luckier than the rest, having escaped the unavoidable doom that would befall all of them. Maiyn had turned on him, her eyes flashing; she'd questioned if he _had_ been luckier. If he _had_ managed to pass onto Arvanaith. Xan had been struck momentarily speechless, then sighed and shrugged, causing an uneasy feeling to fall on the others. Even Jaheira had been left wondering, hoping that the violent death had not been enough to keep him from his people -- she was aware of the dangers the elves faced when dying far from home, away from their kin. And so, she had been sitting here, offering a prayer to Silvanus in the hope that the Oakfather would do what He could to ensure the ranger found the afterlife he'd lived for while she tried to keep within herself the private grief she felt at having lost another whom she had allowed close to her.

She sighed quietly. Before the funeral, there had been various tensions within the group to deal with. Coran's appearance, while welcome at first, had soon become troublesome to her. The girl he travelled with was polite and quiet, a member of Amnish nobility -- the druid had no issue with her past the fact that the irresponsible elf had seen fit to join with her in a union in order to preserve her lands! He had been abashed about it, she had to admit, but he seemed completely oblivious to the seriousness of such an act -- and the druid was not entirely sure that the girl, Nalia, was seeing it as much of a practical move as he was. She'd seen the young human girl watching him when he was with others -- especially when he was trying to talk to Maiyn, and it made her uneasy.

Maiyn was withdrawn. She'd barely spoken to anyone, not even Imoen, and when Jaheira had tried to discuss the change in her, she'd given up in defeat as the elven girl stared into the distance with a glazed expression. It was imperative that they found Irenicus, and repaired the damage he had done to her when he removed her soul somehow, but Jaheira was no longer sure that it would be possible. She would not rest until they had tried, however, and _then_ she would make her feelings quite clear on the matter of Maiyn taking the form of her dead father's sire.

But then there were the other problems. The group was divided, and neither side seemed to be willing to back down. Xan was already dismayed by the hold up of returning the Lanthorn to Elhan, and Maiyn had forbid any of the paladins to bury Montaron's body. Xzar had shown her some book he had, just before Kivan's funeral, and she'd nodded to him before she pushed him away. It was only upon their return to the Headquarters that she'd spoken of her intention to accompany the necromancer to a temple, somewhere in Amn, and restore his halfling companion.

Xan immediately cried out in outrage, pointing out that the safety of Suldanessellar was compromised further with every day that it took to get back there, while Imoen joined in with him, trying to persuade Maiyn to at least try and fight for her soul first. Maiyn refused to change her mind, however, even when Coran approached her and said he couldn't support the action. The druid was unsure what had happened between them in the aftermath of the battle with the vampires; and despite Coran's recklessness and Maiyn's foolish behaviour with Xan, the druid did wish to see their reunion as something that would give the girl some amount of joy. She knew what the pain of loss felt like -- to even think that Maiyn was wilfully putting herself through it due to her own stubbornness pained Jaheira greatly.

Maiyn had looked at him with sad eyes, and nodded understandingly. Then she'd simply walked away, leaving him to watch her as she left the room, Xzar following her with a smug smile. The others had all then spoken their minds, expressing their dismay, trying to have some sort of unification amongst themselves; but it never happened. There was too much to divide them without Maiyn's gentle leadership, and it had taken the half-elf this long to realise. Xan, almost identically to Maiyn, was refusing to budge, announcing that he'd take the Lanthorn back himself and await the others there; though he politely declined Coran's assistance, leaving his fellow elf looking puzzled. Imoen was refusing to leave Maiyn's side, while Anomen looked torn between staying with Imoen, and doing what he thought was the right thing. Only Minsc seemed to be clearly set on his path.

"Minsc shall not leave his witch," he'd said solemnly. Jaheira had smiled, somewhat wryly -- if only every decision were so clear cut, so decided. She didn't want to leave Maiyn, but she could understand Xan's fretting. The combination of Coran's reappearance, their leader's rapidly changing personality and his status as a moonblade wielder was making the enchanter as impossible to talk around as Maiyn was -- and she would only cite some kind of 'obligation' she felt she had to help the deceased halfling.

She looked up to the sky, feeling slightly mellowed by the warm red tones of sun's rays as they embraced the clouds before departing for another evening. She knew she had to go inside and talk to Maiyn, at least -- to find out what was happening, and if any kind of compromise was possible, whatsoever, for all of them. Unfortunately, she didn't think it would be.

-----------------------

Nalia smiled at him, and he returned the gesture weakly, running his hand through his untidy hair after a sleepless night. This was not how Coran had imagined coming back to the group -- attending Kivan's funeral had been difficult, watching the others united in their grief as he stood slightly away from them, closer to the knights that were present, and to Nalia. He was almost like an outsider to them, again.

Jaheira had made her feelings perfectly clear to him regarding his alliance with the young human girl-- he was trying to avoid using the 'marriage' term. No one had told Maiyn, yet -- he wasn't sure if the druid had even told Imoen, but the lack of chiding from the pink-haired girl meant that it was unlikely. Instead, Imoen and Nalia had struck up a fairly swift friendship, which he found understandable -- neither were averse to using their guile whenever needed, and both had an interest in the arcane arts. He had wondered if the young noble girl would let their union slip, but she appeared as fretful about mentioning it as he was about Maiyn finding out. And so, he dealt with it the way he'd dealt with numerous problems before over the years. He ignored it.

Now he was sitting, with his wife, at the entrance to the Order's stables as the sun set slowly. There was too much ill feeling and tension running around the rest of the group for him to sit easily with them, and so he'd sought solace and quiet outside, only to discover Nalia had beat him to it. Quietly he'd taken up a position beside her and they'd sat together in companionable silence since, each thinking over their own thoughts.

Maiyn had been... different, to how he remembered. Jaheira had warned him, when she outlined what they'd been doing in his absence; and before Kivan's funeral, Imoen had walked with him for a while, quietly explaining that she was of the same blood as his former lover, and while she wasn't experiencing the taint in the same way, she was sure that it _was_ the taint, and not Maiyn, that was causing the changes.

They'd talked. The night they arrived at the Order, he'd gone to see her in her room and sat by her bed as she recovered from her remaining injuries. She'd asked why he'd came, and he'd described how he felt when he awoke to find she'd left him, and his determination to follow her. She'd nodded, asking if he'd read the letter she gave him. He'd shaken his head, watching as she closed her eyes. Whether it was in relief or regret, he couldn't tell, but it was partly why he now had it in his hands. To date, he'd failed to read it, too scared at what he might find, written down for him to see; but now he felt as if he had nothing to lose. Yet still, he put it off, trying to enjoy the sunset and push the thoughts of Maiyn's spurning away from his mind.

Especially when she had not -- well, not entirely. She had asked him to leave that evening, but cited tiredness as her reason. The following days had seen her involved in arguments with Xan and discussions with Jaheira, which were always one-sided. Xzar, to Coran's annoyance, never seemed to leave her alone for very long, and he'd suspected the use of some magical cantrip on her until both Imoen and Nalia had agreed they could detect nothing. He'd waited, patiently, for her to have the time to talk to him, but it had never come -- instead she'd announced her intention to travel with the necromancer to restore his companion and Nalia had thrown him a careful look. Much though he was loathe to admit it, he couldn't support her with the plan -- it would be like betraying Valygar, a man he'd come to consider a friend; but she was hearing no argument against it, adamantly insisting that it would be her next move, even when Xan threatened to cause a split in the group.

It had surprised Coran slightly to see him so agitated, though it didn't completely surprise him. His fellow elf was so consumed by duty to his people that he probably felt he had no choice, but he had suspected his friendship with Maiyn would have overcome it. But then, perhaps with a different task it would have -- rescuing a Zhent was hardly something the enchanter would deem as important, but even Coran could recognise the urgency required to act for Suldanessellar. He had grown up near the city, and he still had fond memories of many of its inhabitants.

Slowly he let his hands unroll the paper, letting the neat lettering of Maiyn's hand slowly take form before his eyes. It took him several minutes to begin reading it; while around him, the sound of light chatter filtered through the air as worshippers made their way to and from the temples, and the faint sound of a ringing bell echoed across the city. Quietly he absorbed the words, letting the cool air swirl around him as he did so.

_My dearest Coran,_

_You may have already read the letter I left for the others, though in my heart I think it is unlikely -- even if you recover from your ails, I would imagine that it would be a long time passing, and I don't doubt my companions will have had to move on. I did, however, think that you deserved your own explanation about what I am about to do, and I can only hope that if you ever come to be reading this, that you understand._

_As I wrote to the others, too many people, now, have fallen because of what I am and through no fault of their own. I can't risk the thought of any others meeting the same fate -- especially not you. In your current condition I am nothing but a risk to you, in danger of attracting the wrong kind of attention due to my heritage. While you sleep, you cannot defend yourself -- and I cannot defend you._

_I need to go, to be on my own. The stakes have become too high, the chances of losing another dear friend, too real._ _It saddens me beyond words to know this is the only real option I have, but I thank Fenmarel that I had the chance to meet everyone -- especially you -- and have a small time where I felt as if I had a proper family surrounding me._

_Thank you for the time we have had together. You've brought so much joy and happiness into my life, that I didn't believe such a thing was possible. You've supported me through everything we've faced together, and we were able to prove everyone wrong when they had doubts about our relationship. With you, I grew from a young girl into a woman who felt loved, cherished and wanted, and all I had to do in return was the simple task of adoring the man who made it so possible. Every day was filled with sunshine when you were by my side, and now I look out to a dark night, doubting if I'll ever see the light of the sun again._

_No matter what happens, I want you to know that my feelings for you are as strong now as they were that night in the Friendly Arms. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget you, and if the Seldarine are willing, you'll survive this condition and go on to leave a long and happy life. Live it, knowing that I will still be loving you, and that you will always be in possession of part of my heart._

_I love you. _

_I'm sorry._

_Maiyn_

It was only when Nalia reached over and gently wiped his cheek with a handkerchief that he realised there were tears running down his face. With a silent nod, he accepted her offering, hastily composing himself in his embarrassment to have been caught in such a state. When the girl put her arm around his shoulder, though, he put up no resistance, and they continued their companionable silence into the darkness of the night.

-----------------------

"Child, you must consider this carefully." Jaheira's words were level and calm, and Imoen found herself somewhat soothed by the presence of the druid. No longer was she caught between Maiyn and Xan as they argued, once again, about what was best for the group.

"I already have," stated Maiyn quietly. She was looking impassively at the half-elf. Imoen heard Xan sigh with exasperation somewhere behind her.

"Then let me rephrase this," said Jaheira. "If we do _not_ pursue Irenicus, then not only does the fate of an elven city lie in the balance, but your _own_ fate is likewise."

Imoen nodded her agreement even though her sister was paying her no attention. Maiyn's face took on the familiar glazed expression they'd seen all too often recently, and Jaheira's brow furrowed. It passed quickly, however, and the ranger resumed shaking her head.

"I am going to help Xzar."

"But _why_?" asked Jaheira, a slight hint of impatience infiltrating her tone. "If you would even explain your reasoning for such a choice-"

"He saved my life outside the Friendly Arms," said Maiyn quietly.

"And you have repaid him for that, since then, have you not?" Maiyn raised an eyebrow, and the druid continued confidently. "Minsc has informed me of your encounter in the Sorcerous Sundries when we were otherwise engaged in business downstairs. You aided them in their battle then, and you owe them no allegiance now."

Maiyn smiled softly -- Imoen felt slightly spooked by it, as her sister's eyes seemed to glow a little more intensely, her demeanour was confident and secure. "Oh, but I do."

"No, child. You need to-"

"You're not the only one Minsc has been talking to."

The druid paused, waiting for the elf to continue and Imoen watched with fascination. Even Xan had stopped his pacing.

"The day we fought Sarevok... we might well have died, if it hadn't been for Montaron."

Jaheira frowned. "Explain yourself."

Maiyn's disturbing smile grew. "The maces that Minsc used to kill Sarevok? Guess who provided them."

Jaheira looked over to Imoen and the girl shrugged. _Surely not..._ Maiyn leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes as she seemed to bask in her position, displaying her knowledge for all to see.

"You are telling us that the halfling and his mage companion where there?" Jaheira was scowling.

Xan groaned. "Seldarine... it is a surprise we managed to survive, though no doubt they only left us due to the arrival of the Grand Dukes..."

"Minsc was seriously injured," Maiyn reminded them. "Only his rage was compelling him onwards, and even that had to fade. Without Montaron's assistance, Sarevok would have been able to pick himself up and..."

She didn't have to finish. Imoen shuddered at the thought -- at what _could_ have happened had their unlikely saviour decided not to help them -- or rather, to help Minsc. Jaheira was shaking her head with confusion, seemingly unable to grasp what Maiyn was saying, while Xan had sat himself down, head in his hands.

"You cannot help them just because of this," pressed Jaheira. "There is no way of saying what might or might not have happened."

"No, you are right," admitted Maiyn. "So, I will help them _because_ of this, because this is how it _did _happen."

The druid stood up. "Maiyn, I cannot help you with this. To help them... they are Zhents!"

"And you are not a Harper any more."

The druid froze as Imoen cringed. Maiyn stared at Jaheira, seemingly emotionlessly, and the young thief could tell that the half-elf was battling to keep her composure. It was a long time before anyone moved or spoke, though eventually Jaheira stiffly turned away, heading towards the door.

"I was aware of that, thank you," she said coldly, turning back to the elf before she left the room. "I will accompany Xan tomorrow to Suldanessellar. You can do as you wish -- I only hope that you come to your senses before you are completely destroyed from within."

The door was slammed shut behind her, causing Imoen to jump slightly. Maiyn seemed completely unperturbed, her gaze fixed to the flickering flames in the fireplace. Slowly, Imoen rose from her chair and made her way from the room also, running down the corridor as she searched for Jaheira. She found the druid before long, standing at one of the tall windows that looked out over the Headquarters courtyard, leaning on the sill; her hands clenched together so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"She didn't mean it, ya know?"

"She didn't," Jaheira agreed quietly, relaxing slightly with the girl's company. "But whatever is within her _did_."

Imoen nodded. "We have to help her -- help her to get Irenicus and get back to normal. This... this isn't her."

"We cannot force her to do what she does not wish to do on her own," sighed the druid. "I will go with Xan tomorrow and try to ensure that the city does not fall. You will stay with her, I presume?"

Imoen nodded sadly. "I... I gotta. I can't leave her, especially not when you have to -- one of us should stick with her, and Coran's already said he'll not go with her. Hopefully we can sort out this thing with Xzar quickly, and I can persuade her to head to the city to meet you there."

Jaheira nodded, the moonlight streaming in through the glass, making her seem paler than she had before. "That would be for the best," she said eventually. "Did Coran tell you where he intended to go?"

"I think he said he'd go back to Nalia's lands with her," replied Imoen. "He doesn't really understand why Xan doesn't want him to go with you two, but he didn't want to push it."

The druid nodded. "It is understandable, I suppose," she said quietly.

Imoen raised an eyebrow. "What is? Xan? Because he and Maiyn... well, got close?"

The half-elf smiled wryly. "Something like that, Imoen. Come now -- you should rest if you are leaving with Maiyn tomorrow. The trek will be long, for the temple Xzar spoke of is near a village called Imnesvale, up in the Umar Hills. I believe Anomen has told you of our adventures there?"

Imoen felt herself blush slightly. "He did... he said there was a dragon there, though, that... well, that you left..."

Jaheira let out a cry of dismay, her hand going to her forehead. Imoen giggled slightly.

"It's all right," the thief said with amusement. "Coran was bragging to us about killing a Shadow Dragon in the Umar Hills when Anomen interrupted and told him about your meeting the Firkraag."

Jaheira looked slightly impressed. "Coran killed it?"

"Apparently so," nodded Imoen. "Uh... with Montaron's help..."

The druid's eyebrow rose. "Montaron?"

Imoen grinned and hopped up onto the windowsill, making herself comfortable. "Well, I'll start from the beginning..."

-----------------------

Birdsong filled the air as Jaheira, Xan, Coran and Nalia left the Order's Headquarters the next morning. The druid and the enchanter bid farewell to the two thieves before long, using the fresh mounts gifted to them by the Order to canter along the almost deserted roads outside the temple district as Coran and Nalia strolled leisurely towards the city gates to pick up their own horses. They conversed as they went, though Nalia was careful to avoid any tender topics, and instead spoke mainly about the weather and what she suspected Edwin might have been up to in their absence.

It wasn't long before they'd left the city, cantering east towards the rolling hills in the distance where the De Arnise lands beyond. Neither of them noticed the large spotted cat that watched them from its concealment in the trees.

-----------------------

A shriek echoed along the corridors of the De Arnise Keep, long before the squirrel went bounding past, leaving behind a simple set of guardsman's armour and guard's sword. Edwina, formerly Edwin, Red Wizard of Thay watched it scamper away with a smirk on her face.

"Ha! Does that answer your proposition? (Ignorant man! As if I could ever be tempted by such base stupidity! Ah… if I was ever inclined that way, of course.)" With a satisfied nod, she turned back into the library and picked up the letter she'd only just begun to read when she was so rudely interrupted. It was a reply from one of her associates, regarding her current unfortunate condition -- of course, she hadn't been stupid enough to mention what her ailment really _was_, but she was sure she'd made it quite clear how important it was to find some form of reversal, and she eagerly skimmed over the writing to find out what the solution was.

She was sorely disappointed to find that there was none, as far as her colleague could tell. "Simians! Everywhere I go, I deal with simians!" she yelled with rage, tossing the paper into the fire. With a scowl, she hitched up her robes slightly, taking the time to appreciate how well she'd sewn and tailored various parts to take full advantage of her new figure, then stalked towards the main hall, intent on venting her frustrations further.

-----------------------

Maiyn waited patiently in the courtyard for Anomen to arrive. Imoen and Minsc were standing beside her, the girl watching the door into the building with worry, while the berserker held Boo up to the sky and conversed with the hamster about the likely weather conditions for travelling. By the gate was Xzar, the body of Montaron beside him, wrapped in cloths and sheets. The necromancer was talking to several shady looking characters, seemingly instructing them on some matter of urgency; Maiyn made no effort to find out what it was, deciding she would probably rather not know.

The sound of running footsteps alerted them to someone approaching as the strangers dispersed, and Ajantis appeared looking flushed and flustered. He stopped running when he saw them, and walked briskly over to them instead with a look of worry.

"My apologies," he offered, "but I thought you all to still be inside, so I have been searching for you for quite some time!"

"Is something wrong?" asked Imoen, her own frown matching the paladin's.

"Ah, it is something like that," said Ajantis carefully. Maiyn noticed how he tried to avoid looking at her directly, as if her mere presence made him uncomfortable. She wondered why the knights had even let her stay within their hallowed halls. "Sir Anomen received some distressing news," he continued, looking at Imoen, "and he... well, he has had to return home."

"What happened?" Imoen's voice trembled slightly.

"His father... his father died last even," replied Ajantis solemnly. "He was very distressed by the news, and asked me to pass on his apologies before he left for his estate."

"When did he leave?" asked Maiyn.

"Not many minutes ago. He wanted to get there with all haste."

Imoen nodded then turned to Maiyn. "You go on -- with Minsc. I'll find Anomen and we'll follow after you when he's done what he has to do."

Maiyn frowned slightly. "Im, I don't know..."

"Go on -- we don't have the time to spare, because we need to get you to Suldanessellar after all this!"

"Minsc does not like the idea of leaving his witch," said Minsc, seemingly nervously. "Minsc has sworn to protect her..."

"Ajantis will show me the way to Anomen's house, won't you?" said Imoen quickly. The paladin nodded. "And then Anomen can show me the way to Imnesvale, and we can meet you there."

"Minsc is not sure-"

"Ask Boo. Ask Boo if Maiyn won't need your help since she'll just be with Xzar."

The berserker frowned slightly, then held the hamster up and listened intently to its squeaks. With a sigh, he nodded. "Boo thinks little Imoen speaks sensibly, but Minsc does not like the idea of leaving his witch."

"It won't be for long," Imoen assured him, throwing her hands around the large man's neck after standing on her tip toes and waiting for him to bend slightly. "We'll be back with ya before ya know it! Look after my sister, for me -- I'm fond of her, ya know?"

Minsc nodded, but the frown didn't leave his face. Imoen turned to Maiyn.

"We'll meet ya up there -- don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

The ranger grinned slightly. "I'll try not to," she said, sharing the embrace with her sister. "Make sure Anomen's okay."

Imoen nodded and waved, disappearing off with Ajantis as they made their way to another exit. Maiyn sighed, suddenly feeling quite alone, but then Minsc's arms descended on her and she felt the pressure of one of his familiar bearhugs.

"It is not so bad," he said quietly. "Though little Imoen, colourful Coran and little Jaheira have all gone their separate ways, Minsc is sure that we will all see each other again soon."

"I hope so," muttered Maiyn softly, walking with him as he went to pick up Montaron's body and collect their horses for the trip. "I really hope so."


	82. Heading South

**A/N: **We don't follow the canon Jaheira/Harper plot (again) here -- though a lot of it I see as beneficial to her romance stuff, and less so for a friendship. However, I hope this works out in a fairly okay manner -- there seemed to be no other place to really encounter Harpers than when they met the others, since a lot of their time has been spent in the Underdark since she renounced her status, but also enough time has passed for a certain character to have gotten wind of what's happening and make plans to interfere. And so...

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Heading South**

-----------------------

It was almost an hour after they left the city before Jaheira tried to converse with him. Whether she knew he was not in a conversational mood, or just had a lot on her own mind, he wasn't sure -- but either way, he'd enjoyed the silence as they'd rode, free from the doubtlessly inquisitive questioning any discussion would unavoidably lead to.

They'd made good distance for the time, which only served to make his mood worse. Already he was having second thoughts about his course of action, but he was unable to see any other path he could have taken; he had initially been sure that Maiyn's stubbornness had been down to her urges to defy Elhan, and so he had made his ultimatum known. By the time he'd discovered her apparently true reasoning for heading to the Umar Hills first, he'd backed himself into a position that his pride would not let him leave.

Even though it meant leaving her -- them -- behind.

"We shall rest overnight at Trademeet," Jaheira said thoughtfully. He sighed in return, bumping around in the saddle as their horses trotted down a narrow trail through a verdant valley, dotted with trees that had shed their leaves. Winter was not far away, and even Amn would become colder -- lands to the north would probably see snow, making his travels home harder... if he managed to survive that far, of course.

Then, as he knew it would, the inevitable came.

"Your decision to ride on without our leader has surprised me."

He let out a small mirthless laugh and wondered at the ironies of life; had he not been considering leaving her side, making a clear escape from her clutches before... before all this? And now he had all but done it only to be faced with the questioning druid and his own conscience. It was hopeless. "I could say the same about your own," he eventually managed, knowing it was weak, but unable to think of anything else.

"I think that some time apart will teach us both how to appreciate the other again," shrugged Jaheira.

Xan nodded; he'd been surprised by Maiyn's words -- more so by her flippant attitude as she said them, but regardless... it was not the girl he'd known. That he'd... felt for. He sighed. "I think that works for my case also."

Jaheira's eyebrow rose. "I would have imagined that you would have wished to stay by her side."

He shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, fidgeting with the reins. "Perhaps, once," he muttered. "Circumstances have changed, however."

"But Coran is no longer with her, either," the druid pointed out.

"No, but he _was_. And she did not spend the last few days doing nothing but argue with him whenever words were exchanged."

"No, she did not. She spent the last few days saying very little to him, despite his efforts to track her down. No matter what your personal feelings for him are, you must feel some degree of sympathy for that."

He nodded slightly. "I... You are right, of course. My own selfish attitude had driven me to think only of how she had been reacting to me recently, without regard to anyone else. When I look back and see she has barely even said two words to Imoen..."

"The time they have together now will hopefully bring down the wall that has formed around her," mused Jaheira. "If anyone can break through the influence she's given into, it would be Imoen -- and if she can, bringing about the end of Irenicus and ensuring she gets her soul back should bring us a step closer to returning her to her old self."

"And if it doesn't?"

Jaheira was quiet for some time. "Then she will need us more than ever," she said eventually.

"She will need her friends regardless of what happens," he replied morosely. "She is _doomed_ -- do not look at me like that, for you know now that my words are true. Even if her soul is restored and she resembles the girl we recognise once again, what chance is there that that will be the end of it all? There are others -- more than just Imoen, out there, who will see her as… as what? As competition? Will they be baying for their dead father's throne? Will _she_ be baying for it, riding along with his influence guiding her actions?"

"The road will be long," the druid agreed, "but I will stand by her as long as I think I can help to keep her on the path of what is right. We both will."

Xan remained silent, his eyes fixed straight ahead. He could feel Jaheira's green eyes boring into him, but he ignored it as best as he could. In the end she turned away, falling silent once more as they came out from the valley and into an open meadow, where they urged their mounts back into a canter. He tried to put the conversation out of his mind and concentrate on the feeling of the wind as it breezed past, feeling his hair spreading out behind him as they made their way across the plains. Despite his awkwardness in many other regards, he'd always been an able rider, and it brought back memories of the days when he was younger, riding across the edges of the sands of Anauroch. With the practised ease of one whose profession involves the emotions, he concentrated fully on these more pleasant memories, guiding himself away from the pain and misery that the others were able to generate.

But despite his best abilities, and try as he might, every time he envisioned himself back in his homelands, a phantom vision of an elven girl with long dark hair and golden eyes would appear, babe in arms, smiling to him.

-----------------------

Dusk was falling as they arrived at Trademeet. Jaheira had mentioned a nearby druid grove and initially suggested they stop there, instead, until Xan's look of horror had registered with her and she'd jerked her head in the direction of the town's lamps. A couple of soldiers nodded to them amiably as they passed through the gates, and the half-elf enquired as to the location of the nearest inn.

"Vyatri's Inn is just along the lower road," replied the nearest guardsman, smiling pleasantly. "'E'll be able to stable yer horses, as well, and 'is rooms are good value."

"Thank you," replied Jaheira, before pausing and looking back at the men. "Actually... perhaps you can be of further assistance. We once fought briefly alongside a young halfling girl by the name of Mazzy Fentan, but heard from a mutual acquaintance that she had fallen in battle not long ago."

The guard nodded sadly. "Aye miss, Lady Mazzy was a fine warrior lass -- better than 'alf the men around 'ere. It was a blow te the town te 'ear about 'er passing. 'Alf the town, if'n not more, turned out to pay their respects."

Xan watched Jaheira nod sympathetically. "She has been laid to rest in the city graveyard?" she asked.

"Aye, an' immortalised in the square by a statue she was, fer savin' us just before she left," he replied. "People have taken to leavin' flowers there, rather than in the cemetery, preferrin' to remember her as she was, than as someone in the ground. If ye know what I mean."

The druid smiled softly. "I know," she nodded. "Thank you." Xan followed as she walked away from the guardsmen, nodding back to them as they wished the two adventurers a good evening. He took in his surroundings with some interest as they made their way underneath the spindly branches of large oak trees. He had never visited Trademeet before, despite all his years as a Greycloak; trips to Amn, in general, had been minimal, with most of his duties based in the northern lands.

He was pleasantly surprised by it -- for a human settlement, it was almost pleasing to his eye. The houses, though crudely made and nothing compared to the homes of Evereska, were mostly wooden, covered with lattices and, usually, ivy. Outside each were rows of plants, and boxes of flowers extended from every window. The gravel path crunched underfoot, bordered by neatly cut grass that was only ever broken by the positioning of a signpost, readily informing travellers and traders alike on which route to take.

The inn wasn't far indeed, and a boy appeared almost instantly, taking their horses into the stables as he told them to go into the inn and speak to the innkeeper. It was a slow day, he'd said, and so Xan was fairly surprised to open the door and be met by the raucous sound of entertainment coming from a raised platform, where a young woman played a lyre, a chorus of halflings helping her to perform the chorus. Several other tables had human and halfling customers sitting around them, all seeming to enjoy the atmosphere as their glasses clinked together and the low murmur of voices provided a steady background noise to the music.

Jaheira made her way purposefully to the counter and informed the man standing there on their stabled horses as she arranged rooms for them that evening. He was relieved to note that she didn't see the need for them to share, and he gratefully accepted the key she held out to him, planning to retire to his room at the earliest possible convenience.

"I have arranged food," Jaheira informed him, turning away and stalking over to a nearby table. He groaned slightly -- his plans for solitude were, as was quite often the case, swept away from him once again, and with a resigned sigh he took a seat beside her, wrapping his pale hands around the cup of tea she'd placed down for him. The warmth soon spread to them, and he realised how cold he had been outside, despite his cloak. A night spent in a warm bed would be most welcome.

The druid seemed to be watching the bard sing, but Xan knew her concentration wasn't upon the musical talents on display. It meant that he felt little surprise when her low, slightly accented voice, permeated the sounds around him. "When we spoke earlier, I got the distinct impression that your intention is no longer to travel with Maiyn."

He sighed. "The thought of leaving her company had crossed my mind," he admitted. "But... it was before..."

She nodded, still not looking to him. "And what now? Has your mind changed, or are you still undecided?"

"I do not know," he said helplessly. "My duty to my people means that I have other things to consider -- my status as a moonblade wielder takes a lot of decisions from my hands..."

"It has allowed you to travel with a Bhaalspawn for this long."

"Our aims have been similar."

"And you think that is the only reason you've stayed with us? When you left the Gate, you promised to try and take a mission that would enable you to head south once more and meet us. And you did. Why did you say that if you believe you're only with us because your goals are shared?"

He stared down at the liquid in his cup, idly swirling it around. "Because it was what I wanted."

He felt her hand covering his and he offered a weak smile up to her. She was looking at him now, her eyes full of understanding. _She has been through so much since this began_, he reminded himself. _I am not the only one to have suffered_.

"None of us can promise to stay with her for the extent of her course," she said. "But we can pledge ourselves to the cause of restoring her soul."

"And I have," he replied. "I have not abandoned her in her hour of need; only a fool would disagree with me when I say that she needs to come to Suldanessellar as soon as she can, for her _own_ sake. Yet, she thinks I have left her to serve my people -- which is, I admit, part of the reason I chose this path. But, the truth be told, I hoped to have her realise the seriousness of her situation with my stance. But, it was not to be."

"She is being reckless, despite her reasons," Jaheira agreed. "But she has to follow us, and we have the chance to do what we can in preparation for her arrival, now." She paused. "You did not say goodbye, did you?"

"I did not have the chance. She was nowhere to be found before we left, and the evening before, she was as unresponsive as ever. After Imoen left, following you, I asked her if she'd reconsider. She said nothing for a long time, then she shook her head. She looked at me -- one single look -- and said she was sorry, then she glided from the room as if we'd just been discussing the weather." He sighed.

Jaheira joined in. "I am hoping time will allow her to fight back at this presence she seems to have allowed to envelop her, though I am unsure as to what it is, despite my suspicions."

"You think it is the influence of her dead sire?"

"It would explain her relenting to the taint and using the form of his avatar."

He nodded thoughtfully. "It would also explain her rather thoughtless remarks," he mused. "And possibly go some way to helping us understand why she has a faraway expression so often. If she is trying to battle with something internally, she will detach herself from our reality to do so -- though by her current actions, I would say she is losing more than she is winning."

"Imoen still has some small sway over her," Jaheira assured him. "Her presence has managed to lift Maiyn's mood more than once in the past few days, and it might be enough to give her the strength to contain the taint again."

Xan closed his eyes. "If it does, it shall not be for long." He looked back at Jaheira sorrowfully. "She needs to regain her soul -- while it is absent, the taint is filling in. No matter what we try to do, we will not be able to stop that."

"But if her soul is restored, the taint will be pushed further back once more?"

"It is possible. It is unlikely it will fully leave her, now it has found an opening. But yes… with her soul, her control should improve -- but only if she wishes it to."

Jaheira nodded. "Then we will do what we can to find out the location of Irenicus, so that when she arrives we can end this."

-----------------------

There was a definite chill to the air as Xan walked along the paths that wound their way around the town of Trademeet that night. His meal with Jaheira had been a sombre affair, both of them blocking out the entertainment on offer in the tavern as they continued to discuss the possibilities that may lie in wait for them surrounding her condition, until they both agreed that it was pointless to speculate and their energy would be better served with preparing themselves for whatever lay ahead.

Jaheira had excused herself soon after, wishing to get some air. Their talks had left them both restless, it seemed, and he found himself full of memories and thoughts that were aching to be dealt with -- screaming for some form of resolution. So much seemed to hang in the balance, so much seemed to be dependent on... on everything. As well as his the indefinite future he'd carved for himself, there were some very real issues requiring his attention from his past -- in particular from his time in the drow city. Although he was unsure of his reasoning, his travels with Jaheira had only strengthened the belief that if there was someone for him to talk to, to open up to at that point... it was her. She already knew much about the complications between himself and Maiyn, and had shown tact and control regarding her curiosity surrounding it, of which he was grateful. He wanted to believe that he'd be able to confide in her regarding the other issues on his mind... but first he needed to ensure that she was coping.

He made his way towards the square, thankful of the signs that helpfully directed him at each intersection. The town kept its quaint appearance as he went, and he took back some of the more scathing words he'd used to describe human settlements as a whole. For somewhere non-elven, it came quite close to resembling somewhere he could imagine spending a great deal of time... though, he admitted to himself wryly, he was witnessing it in the twilight, and not the almost certainly madly busy daytime, when the merchants would be out in force.

It proved to be only a short walk to his destination and he could see the druid kneeling beside a large marble fountain, graced with stunning sculptures of some figures. He assumed them to be Mazzy's fellow companions from her travels, and paid little heed to them as he quietly approached, watching as Jaheira carefully placed the small wreath of flowers that she'd hand-picked and woven together on the small plinth before the halfling's form. He frowned slightly, a realisation that she was not the central figure as he would have expected the leader to be, and curiosity drove his gaze around at the other statues. His heart was almost in his mouth as he noticed the perfect replica of the girl who had been accompanying Coran, standing beside two strangers. The final figure, in the centre, was the elf himself; standing tall and smiling -- even his carved duplicate exuding a confidence that the enchanter found irritating.

With a sigh, he turned, all trust he'd welled up inside himself to talk about his problems immediately dissipating. Footsteps behind him, then a hand on his arm caused him to pause; letting Jaheira catch up with him and come around to face him. She wore an apologetic look.

"I should have warned you," she said. "Imoen told me the tale she'd heard from Coran regarding this whole tribute… I assumed you'd have been present to hear it, or that you would have heard it from her yourself."

"It does not matter," he replied stiffly, making to move away back to the inn. Her firm but gentle grip managed to slightly dissuade him.

"Sit with me."

He reluctantly followed her to the other side of a grassy park, sitting beside her on the bench that looked away from the fountain, and down towards the lower level of the town. She had a few flowers left over, he noticed, and her hands idly began lacing their stems together, almost instinctively, as she spoke. He watched for a while, mesmerised by the simple action before he tore his eyes away to look up to the night sky, forcing himself to listen to her words.

"I did not realise his presence caused you so much pain," she remarked quietly. "I understood it would prove to be difficult -- more so now, I imagine. It was naive of me."

"It is something I must learn to deal with," he sighed.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," she shrugged. "Whether or not we join with Coran and his young companion again is as uncertain as everything else in our future. You would obviously prefer if we did not."

"But you would prefer if we did."

She smiled slightly. "Before, yes... yes, I would. I wished her to be happy again, and I thought she was rash to leave him -- to leave us all, as she did. But things have changed -- both to my surprise, and... not. It is not as clear cut now as it once was."

"Nothing is," he said forlornly. He stole a glance over to the half-elf. She was looking down at the floral arrangement on her lap, a thoughtful expression on her face. He sighed. "Forgive my prying, but... I have worried slightly about how _you_ are coping."

She gave him an amused sidelong look. "The fact that I am is enough."

He shook his head. "You are speaking almost as if through obligation -- you are expected to cope to be there for everyone, therefore you must."

"Just like you are expected to protect your people, and so, you must? Beyond your own personal feelings?"

He smiled ruefully. "The comparison is uncanny, but I believe we were talking about _you_." He paused for a few seconds as he thought of how to phrase himself -- these types of discussion never came easily to him. "You have already lost your husband in this whole endeavour, and now the man who became close enough to you to encourage you to open up to your grief has gone too. I... I am not as adept with these situations as Kivan was, but I wanted you to know that... well, I am here, should you wish to talk about it."

She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "I appreciate the sentiment, Xan," she said quietly. "But perhaps it is more in my nature to deal with things on my own. Much as you have been doing since we left Ust Natha."

He winced slightly at the reminder, but didn't move his hand from hers. Instead, he swallowed hard, closing his eyes and trying to force the words from his mouth; he was unsure how much sense he could make but the opportunity had presented itself. For his own sanity, he had to at least try.

"It was not something I wished to remember," he said, almost in a whisper. "The event... well, it was obvious the effect it had on me, especially while we remained underground, and even now I bear some of the emotional scars from the episode."

She nodded, but stayed silent, allowing him to continue at his own pace. He sat in silence as he tried to work out where to begin, not even hearing the noises of the crickets chirping in the hedges or the sounds of faint chatter as some merry patrons left the inn, wandering slowly towards their abode.

"At first I was struck solely by absolute fear, like I have never experienced before. When the drow spoke I wished myself to waken up and realise it was a nightmare of some description -- but the force of her grip on my arm was enough for me to realise that it was very real. I could do nothing but berate myself for acting so foolishly in the first place -- stalking from the suite to the open arena of such a place's common room was senseless indeed, and so in many ways, I deserved the outcome."

She shook her head. "No, you did not deserve such treatment. You were unfortunate after you acted rashly, however."

"Quite." He took a deep breath. "She took me to one of the rooms upstairs, past our own suite. They call them 'Lust Chambers', you know. Ironic, really, considering they had precisely the opposite effect on me. Needless to say, this effect did not please her in the slightest and she was very determined to change my perspective."

"You do not need to speak of this if it distresses you." She sounded concerned.

"I feel as if I must," he admitted. "Since that time it has played on my mind. Once... once I would have confided this to Maiyn, as I am sure you are aware. There was nothing, I thought, that I wouldn't tell her, in my own time. Now, however, I am not so sure."

She nodded, again with understanding. He took a few moments before he continued.

"When I arrived back at our rooms I was injured and soaked, as you may recall? The injuries were from her whips -- not only the snake-headed one that she seemed to favour, but from a variety of lashes, each designed in its own intricately cruel way. I've never seen such an extensive collection before. I think it was meant to cause some form of arousal -- unfortunately for her, it did not. And so I was repeatedly drenched in water, as some kind of punishment I assume. By then she seemed to have given up all hopes that her night would be as passion filled as she hoped, and did not care that her actions were doing little to instil carnal urges in me."

"And so eventually she released you, without you having..." Jaheira's voice trailed off.

"Eventually, yes. Why, did you think I was gone so long because I was performing repeatedly for our delightful priestess friend?" He was glad to see she ignored his sarcasm; he didn't want to push her away at that moment, but it was the only defence he had left and the words escaped him before he could prevent it. He sighed. "Even if I had wished to, I would have been unable to do such an act. It is not uncommon for such females of the dark elves to use those opportunities to breed with what they see as strong members of the opposite sex, in the hope of producing healthy and powerful offspring. I would never have been able to live with the prospect of the chance that I'd resigned a child to that sort of fate."

The druid nodded quietly. "It was a terrible experience for you to go through," she said. "When we saw how it was affecting you afterwards, we felt helpless and worried. I know Maiyn was too, probably more so than anyone else."

He sighed once more. "I know. I saw enough little signs from her, but as sleep deprived as I was -- as _troubled_ as I was -- I could do nothing, it seemed, but snap at her and push her away. And so I got my wish, ironically, because she's more distant to me now than ever before."

"And not just to you," noted Jaheira. "But we can do nothing but give her the time we hope will help."

He nodded. "You have not told her about... her condition?"

The druid shook her head slowly. "I have informed only you, and Anomen informed only me. There is no need for the others to know, and when we saw how fragile Maiyn was emotionally, we decided that it would be best for her to stabilise somehow before we informed her. It is still very early and she need not know until she has regained enough of her inner strength to deal with the idea and the consequences."

"I see."

"You don't sound convinced. But trust me -- I gave it a lot of thought. Had she been likely to be continuing her travels with Coran, especially, I would have deemed it more important that she knew straight away. Since that is not happening, and he indeed left at the same time as us, I think we have some time before we inform her -- time for Imoen, perhaps, to break through to her. Time for you to come to terms with the news."

"She will be unhappy if she thinks I was told in advance," he mused.

"If she is back to her old self, she may be angry, but in time, she'll understand." Jaheira sighed. "But again, it is hard to predict the future when everything is so uncertain."

Xan nodded his agreement. "Tell me... when did everything become so complicated?"

She laughed. "There was a time when it _wasn't_?"

He shrugged. "I am sure there must have been. In Evereska things were rarely complex. Indeed, they could be quite mundane -- even claiming my father's blade and becoming a Greycloak was not what you'd term as terribly exciting; most of the missions involved diplomacy and meetings, waiting around for hours on end to see some pompous dignitary or another. But then one day, it all changed. I am wondering when." She lapsed into silence beside him. When she spoke, her voice was so low that he almost missed it.

"A tenday after we received a hastily written letter from our good friend, Gorion; and on the second eve we spent at the Friendly Arms Inn after travelling there with all the speed we could muster."

"The day you met Maiyn?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Things were not always easy before then, I will admit... but the girl... her background, her mere heritage is so complicated. She brings ramification to everything both unwillingly and unwittingly, but she is aware enough of the consequences to level unfair amounts of blame upon herself. She cannot help what she is, but at the same time... she is the point in which our lives changed dramatically and placed us firmly on the path of a fate that we have very little control over."

"Ah, but it is an interesting path, is it not? And one which provides much in the way of twists and turns, never going quite as smoothly as ye might wish for."

They both jumped slightly, startled by the new voice. Jaheira's garland dropped to the ground, sliding from her lap as she turned to regard the man standing beside them, her hand drifting away from the enchanter's; Xan had not heard him approach at all, to his shame, and his hands wandered towards his components pouch warily as the stranger bent down and retrieved the druid's flowers.

"'Tis a fine night to be admiring the stars, is it not?" he continued pleasantly, as if he'd been in their company for some time, handing the posy back to the half-elf. "And the stars themselves hold many secrets and prophecies it is said; whether ye choose to believe this or not is another matter, and I shall leave ye to decide for yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Xan asked.

The old man smiled, but the upper half of his face was shrouded by the hood of a plain brown cloak. His hand gripped a staff tightly for support as he stood beside them, but he made no threatening moves. "Some say that the stars can reveal many a prophecy if ye know where to look. I am but an old man, and am unsure on the value of such mysticisms myself."

"I see..." Xan frowned slightly. Though the man certainly appeared strange, there was something annoyingly familiar about him -- and judging by Jaheira's wrinkled eyes and thoughtful expression, he was not the only one thinking so, it seemed.

"Tell me, my lass," the cloaked man went on, looking towards the druid. "Would you answer me a question?"

Her frown grew. "Do... I know you? I... your voice is familiar, but I cannot place your face."

"Perhaps we have met," the man replied lightly. "We travelled in much the same circles, though not at the same time. Terminsel is the... ahh... name, and I should like to ask ye a question."

"We met among the Harpers, did we not?" she asked slowly. Xan watched as the grip on her wreath seemed to increase, threatening to damage her carefully crafted work, and she stiffened. "I am through with them. Many a decent person I met, but damned if I'll be crucified for the failures of their own."

"Yes, well, calm down for the moment, if ye will," replied the man. Xan could imagine him rolling his eyes as he spoke. "I am well versed in the events that have occurred, and I have but a simple question to put to ye."

"Then do so," she said coldly. "I wish this matter behind me, once and for all."

"Oh, this will clear up a great many things," the man replied cheerfully, settling himself down beside her. "I care little for the specifics of what occurred in the Harper hold. No, Jaheira, I've a question of a different sort to ask. For better or for worse ye have thrown thy fate in with this Maiyn, though I was surprised to see your path had split from hers for now. She is, among many other things, a child of Bhaal. Yes, I know of this, so look ye not surprised."

"We have gone our separate ways to achieve different goals temporarily." Her voice was strained, Xan noticed. He glared at the man in an effort to make him move on, but it had little effect -- the stranger didn't even seem to notice the enchanter's presence any more.

"Be that as it may, in the end ye have gone against thine own fellows guided by your heart; ye have seen Maiyn's actions, and served with her through battle and peace. Ye have done what ye have done, there is no denying, the reasons for which are thine and I trust they are valid... if ye believe them to be. This is my question, Jaheira: did you do the right thing?"

The druid replied almost immediately. "Undoubtedly. I would do as such again without hesitation. Maiyn has proven herself to be decent, despite the challenges she faces internally, and others are all the more fools for not seeing so."

Terminsel nodded, then a smile crept across his visible features once more. "Then that is the measure from which the incident shall be judged," he replied simply, standing back up. "Others shall be informed and you will think no more of it." Jaheira gaped at his casual attitude. "Oh, and before I forget," he continued, rummaging around in one of his pockets, "this little item was meant for ye. I believe it was forgotten in all the excitement. There is but one condition attached to it -- that you wear it with pride, will ye? Oh... and... " He slipped his hood back slightly, revealing his face in the shadowy night, offering the half-elf a wink. "Get back to work."

"I... I believe I have placed a proper name to your manner," she said, her hands trembling as she accepted whatever the man had held out to her, "now that I have experienced it up close. I should have thought you fond of anagrams, 'Terminsel.'"

Terminsel laughed. "Yes, well, one must keep amused in one's old age," he replied cheerfully. "Good luck, Jaheira, and do not think thyself abandoned for the actions of a few. We simply do not work like that." With a small wave, he turned and wandered off, disappearing from view within seconds.

Xan looked to Jaheira and noted she was staring intently at her palm. His eyes moved down to examine the object also, and he felt himself taking in his breath sharply. Harpers were always welcome in Evereska, and he recognised the badge they wore even though he'd only caught brief glimpses of them on rare occasions. Jaheira had worn one, but she had removed it upon her renouncing of her status -- what she had done with it, he was unsure. The pin she'd been given as a replacement was different -- it gleamed and shone, radiating a power from within. It was slightly larger than before, he thought, though he could not be sure.

Slowly he reached over and took it gently from her outstretched hand. She made no effort to resist as he pinned it carefully under the lapel of her armour, where she had favoured wearing her previous one. When he was finished he smiled to her, noticing her eyes shining with tears. He sighed, and his arm went around her shoulder, allowing her to lean on him as they continued to sit under the stars on the cold Trademeet night, both feeling a shared sense of relief that had been a long time in coming.


	83. Finding the Way Home

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Finding the Way Home**

-----------------------

Nalia didn't try and talk to Coran until they'd left the city. It was mainly because she was unsure what to say -- recent events had seemed to sweep the control of her life away from her and left her as if balancing precariously on a ledge. To one side was a careful and quiet retreat to what would now be the safety of her keep, secured as her rightful home, at least, by fulfilling the stuffy old laws that the country demanded from its nobles. There, she could sit around all day, just as she would have before, had she been left to take Isaea as a husband instead... but in that scenario, she couldn't help but feel she'd have _known _her husband a bit more.

Her other option was to stay by Coran's side as he... well, she wasn't really sure. The time spent at the Order had been difficult for her. She had attended the funeral of his old friend because Coran had requested her company -- he had been visibly shaken when the news of his fellow elf's demise had been allowed to sink in, but the event had been tense and strained. The girl, Maiyn, was not how Nalia had begun to imagine her -- instead of the cool-headed, capable girl, that she'd somehow envisioned as being responsible for taming the lively thief she was travelling with, she'd found someone who appeared to be irrational, distant and cold. The ranger hadn't even spoken to Nalia, though she knew that was hardly unsurprising -- it seemed as if even her current companions had the same complaint during their time in Athkatla.

As for whatever relationship the girl had once had with Coran... Nalia wasn't sure where it was going now. She was aware that their contact had been minimal; though after hearing what the other group had endured from the pretty young thief, Imoen,

she thought she understood. Terrible stresses had been suffered by all involved over the past few weeks, and if Coran had expected the perfect reunion with a hero's welcome to the fold... well, he had been destined to be sorely disappointed.

His male pride obviously was not expecting such a dent, and he was taking it hard. She agreed with his decision to not aid Xzar's attempts to bring Montaron back to life, and couldn't, for the life of her, understand why Maiyn would want to do such a thing; especially not when several of her companions had voiced such similar concerns, and even determinedly refused to join her in such a venture. But still the girl stuck to her plans, and now her group had been split. And Coran... Coran was worried about her. Nalia could see it in his manner, in the unusually tense way he rode Patch; something had to be said.

Before long they slowed their mounts to a leisurely pace for a slight rest and she cleared her throat, preparing to speak. Before she had the chance to, though, Coran raised his hand.

"No, I do not know what I intend to do," he said, sounding weary. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged to her. "That's what you were going to ask, was it not?"

"No, it was not," she said, slightly indignantly. "I was _going_ to ask you what you were thinking."

He stared at her blankly. "What I am thinking?"

She shook her head. "What you were thinking to just leave them like this. You've chased them across Amn for... how long? Weeks? Months? And because there is no immediate happy ending, you slip away, your tail between your legs in defeat?"

The elf reined his horse to a halt and glared at her. She felt herself flushing.

"You think I'm sulking?" he asked, his voice mirroring his air of disbelief. "You think I'm doing this, going back to your Keep rather than accompanying them, because I'm somehow offended by how it has all turned out?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "You've barely said two words to me since we found them in the depths of that dark and miserable crypt!"

"I'm sorry," he said curtly. "I had other things on my mind."

She sighed. "I know. I just don't understand why you're walking away from all of this so easily."

"Don't tell me you want to aid Montaron's resurrection?"

"Well, no-"

"And Xan, my ever pleasant elven kin, made his feelings quite clear on his travel arrangements."

"Well, he was a bit-"

"So what other choice do I have?"

There was silence for a few moments. "Follow her," Nalia said quietly. "You've resolved nothing, and you don't have to be involved with Xzar. Do you think he'll even stay with her if he gets what he wants, or if the process somehow fails?"

Coran seemed to tense slightly. "I can only hope it works."

She tried not to look horrified, but was acutely aware she was failing. She didn't even have to ask him to explain himself.

"You saw Xzar before, when we faced the Shadow Dragon -- he wasn't as he is now. There must be something... Montaron's presence, I can only assume, that changes him, though that doesn't explain why he'd want the halfling back. But, somehow, getting him back is important to Xzar. I don't think he'd be the kind of man who would accept failure."

Nalia nodded. "She's not travelling alone with him," she pointed out gently. "The others will be with her."

"That's the only comfort I have," he admitted miserably. "And she has them; she doesn't need me."

Nalia snorted as he trotted off, wheeling her horse around to keep up. "That's a lie," she stated. "The night in the crypt, when she was injured... When she saw it was you, her face seemed to light up for a second. No matter how she acted after that, the realisation you were there... it meant something to her."

"Then why didn't she say something?"

"She had a lot of other things to deal with."

Coran rubbed the bridge of his nose absent-mindedly. "I don't know," he sighed. "She's... she wasn't the Maiyn I remembered."

"And are you the Coran she once knew?" the girl asked gently.

He gave her a strange look. "I think so."

"Maybe you think you are," Nalia shrugged, "but she thinks you've changed."

"And maybe she thinks she's the same, inside, but I can see she's changed?"

"Something like that." There was another silence.

"She didn't want to talk, and we had a lot we needed to broach. Maybe... maybe the time just wasn't right."

"When will it be right if you keep running away from each other?" She saw Coran flinch slightly at her words. "You cannot deny you want to make things right between you both," she continued, "so why do we not head towards Imnesvale and try to meet them somewhere in its vicinity?"

He gave her a slightly surprised look. "I don't understand why you would be wishing me to do that," he said. "Especially since we-"

"That was a practical arrangement," she said hastily, interrupting him, unwilling to let her own feelings become involved in the whole issue. "And one which you did not mention to her, nor any of her companions."

He scowled slightly. "It's not something to idly drop into the conversation, is it? 'Hello, it's been such a long time! I've missed you all, but here -- meet my new wife!'"

Nalia bit her lip, fighting back the urge to say one of the several responses that had quickly formed in her mind.

"But of course," Coran continued, "it was something I _should _tell her. Just like there were plenty of things she _should_ have been telling me."

Nalia raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" she asked. "Surely the others filled you in on their travels? The girl, Imoen, was very helpful for bringing me-"

"Not her travels, exactly," replied the elf bitterly. "More the aspect of her personal life."

Nalia frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" He let out a long sigh then lapsed into a silence that lasted as their horses slowly made their way down a rocky hill towards a fast flowing river, and until she leaned over and nudged him. This seemed to startle him into noticing her again, and he repeated his sigh.

"Do you remember the day we saw Aran?" he asked.

Nalia rolled her eyes slightly. "How could I forget? You threatened the Shadowmaster, in his _own room_, no less, and somehow managed to survive."

"Luck is always with the romantics," he replied lightly, a faraway expression in his eyes for a second before he seemed to compose himself. "But still, that night, when we retired to our rooms..."

"Coran..." Nalia fidgeted uneasily; she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what she thought he was about to say. He didn't appear to hear her.

"Until that point, I'd _felt _Maiyn with me -- only vaguely, though. While we were underneath the temples of Athkatla, there was a point where I stumbled, felt dizzy -- I blamed being underground."

Nalia nodded.

"It wasn't anything to do with where I was," he explained. "It was a surge of adrenaline -- faint, admittedly, but powerful in other ways -- so strong in my senses that I almost could feel a battle around me. After that, the morning before we went to meet Keldorn at his home, I was wrestled from my reverie by a similar sensation. This one was worse, much worse -- it would have been the day they faced the dragon with Ajantis. It was then that I really _knew_ the feelings were from her."

"You mentioned this before, when we left the city after they'd left on the ship. I thought... I thought you'd dealt with it." She couldn't hide the accusing tone from her voice and he gave her an apologetic look.

"I would like to say I never meant to hide anything from you," he said, somewhat sorrowfully. "The truth be told... I have been less than truthful with you from the start. But, as I was saying... the night after we met Aran, I felt similar sensations, only worse -- I had experienced nothing similar to it before, except the pain I felt when I woke up from my slumber in Baldur's Gate. And when it passed, the link I had with her was gone."

Nalia let out a slight gasp, momentarily distracted from his admission of secrecy towards her. "Was that when her soul was taken, do you think?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged. "It... would make sense, I suppose. I didn't think of it at the time, suspecting... fearing it might have been her death, instead. I don't know. But after that there was nothing from her, nothing at all."

She reached out, gently patting his arm. "You can't blame her for that," she said pragmatically. "That was beyond her control -- she didn't deliberately break the link she had with you."

"No," he said, laughing slightly. There was no humour in it. "No, she didn't. I don't even think she knew there _was _a bond. After all, if she had... if she'd known I was to share her experience with her strongest emotions, would she really have taken another to bed?"

Nalia gave him a pained look and he snorted, shaking his head as he pushed Patch into a canter. It took the young girl several moments to spur her own horse into pursuing, but the elf kept ahead of her, making his intention to cease the conversation quite apparent.

-----------------------

It was well into the afternoon by the time Coran brought Patch to a halt, the creature snorting in frustration at being pushed to the limit so unnecessarily. Nalia hesitantly dismounted beside him, also allowing her horse to drink from the nearby stream and rest for a while, as Coran stalked off to sit down on a fallen log, idly glaring into the forest that lay ahead of them. His course hadn't altered at all; still they were heading towards her home, and not towards the Umar Hills, further to the north. Part of her was relieved by this, but the larger part -- the logical, _sensible _side -- knew that he was just being foolishly stubborn. And so, with a deep breath, she moved over to sit beside him.

"Explain to me how you have been less than truthful to me," she said quietly.

Instantly his posture changed -- no longer did he seem aggressively poised; rather, he shifted to face her slightly, his face tilted to one side, almost as if with concern. His eyes glinted softly as he gave her a sad look, but she stayed silent, waiting for him to speak. It took some time.

"I have told you of my travels with Maiyn, when we were in the Sword Coast," he said. She noticed for the first time in a long while how lilting his voice was, how gently spoken he could be. "I told you little of my life before then -- and I avoided mentioning some of the discoveries I made while I was in her company."

Nearby, Patch snorted and moved away from the water to graze. Nuila's mount did likewise, and the two thieves watched them. Coran's voice started up again slowly.

"The woman caring for me, Brielbara... she had been my lover, before I met Maiyn. Not too long before, either, though I might not have realised how recent she had been without Namara's presence."

"Namara?"

"Namara is her baby girl. _Our_ baby girl. She was less than a season old when I found out, cursed to die by Brielbara's husband. Strangely enough, he was not happy to learn of his wife's infidelity. And you can stop looking so concerned; Namara is fine, thanks in no small part to Maiyn and her insistence that we helped to find the cure, regardless of my own dithering foolishness."

"You're a _father_? But... you can't be..."

"My dear Nalia..." Coran sighed. "I'm what? Five? Six times older than you? I don't even know for sure that there is _only _Namara! Before Maiyn, women were... well, frequent. Often married, never for long."

Nalia gaped at him.

"I lived to enjoy what there was, and I enjoyed it. Why that changed… why _I_ changed, I have no idea. But I did, and it made me a better person... I think. I changed because of her, don't you see? And she repaid me by leaving me, then giving herself to someone else."

Nalia tried to swallow, but her throat had gone terribly dry. With rather shaky legs, she stood up, precariously making her way to the saddlebag on her horse's saddle, trembling hands drawing the waterskin from it. She took a long drink, wishing it contained something slightly stronger to settle her nerves. It was a long time before she turned back to look at the elf.

"Were you ever going to tell me any of this?"

"Of course," he said, looking slightly hurt. "When the time was right."

"'When the time was right'," she echoed bitterly. "And when was that, Coran? Obviously not before you secured my lands for yourself through marriage."

He recoiled from her words as if she'd slapped him. "Nalia? You... you don't really think that. I know you don't -- your words are nothing but anger."

She clenched her teeth, forcing herself to calm down slightly. _How dare he suddenly tell me all this! _Had she meant nothing to him before, to have had him hiding so much -- so many _important_ things? "I think we should go on," she said coldly, replacing the bottle into the pouch and briskly remounting her horse. She had already set off by the time Coran had managed to catch the skittish Patch, paying little attention for his cries for her to wait.

-----------------------

Darkness fell before they reached they saw the Keep, silhouetted against the moonlit sky in the distance. He'd tried to talk to her on several occasions, but each time she'd snapped back at him frostily, asking for a little time to think about things. In the end he'd given up, it seemed, and there had been an uncomfortable silence between them for over an hour. There was still something on her mind, however; something she had to bring up.

"When we were investigating the Reynald and his men, for Ajantis," she said suddenly. "The nights I spent with you... you allowed that because you wanted to get back at her, didn't you?"

"No... no," he said, seemingly distraught by her accusation. "Whatever you think of me from all I've said today -- whatever you think of me as a _person _now... please believe me when I say that I care for you very much. You are important to me."

"But you couldn't tell me any of this before?"

He sighed. "No. No, it was easier to avoid the topics. And avoidance of any responsibility is seemingly what I am best at."

She regarded him curiously; he wasn't being sarcastic or irritable; instead he was quite melancholy, and he looked tired. She frowned.

"Did you really not realise how I felt for you?" she asked.

"Do you want an honest answer? I was confused -- you stayed with me at night, you let me kiss you and be with you... but that was it."

She felt her temper flaring slightly. "And there was _supposed_ to be more, I expect? A girl cannot _possibly_ like you without throwing herself into your bed and giving you her body? Is that how it is?"

To her surprise, he merely shrugged. "That's how it used to be. Then it got complicated. Maiyn... she wouldn't lie with me, not for a long time. By then I found myself caring about her very well-being more than the eventual physical aspect. With you... I assumed..."

"What? That I'd be an easy conquest, so young and naive and innocent that I'd just fall helplessly into your arms and allow you to take whatever you wanted?"

"No, Nalia."

"Then what?"

"I don't know," he replied helplessly. "I thought you were just as confused as I was."

She sighed slightly. "I was. So much had happened, so much scared me. But when it came to you... I trusted you. I... I think I-"

"Lady Nalia?"

She stopped abruptly at the voice, peering into the darkness to find the source. Eventually she located it -- one of the De Arnise soldiers -- an experienced tracker and scout by the name of Jenk -- had approached them quietly. He smiled when he realised his suspicions were true. "It is good to see you again, my Lord, Lady," he remarked, bowing his head respectfully. Nalia forced herself to smile at him.

"It is good to be home again," she said warmly, trying to retain her happy appearance. "How have things been?"

"Quiet, milady," he replied. "We have still been seeing strange activity towards the Roenall lands, but have no reason to suspect it will have any impact upon us yet."

She nodded, frowning slightly -- her priorities changed suddenly, and she became aware of the world outside her feelings. The men and women on her land, the people who trusted her, who relied on her for their own security. Their needs were greater than her own personal squabbles. "I want you to ensure the border between our lands and those of the Roenalls are always patrolled," she said firmly, causing the young man to nod. "Lord Roenall recently attempted to abduct me and force me into a situation that I did not wish, and I fear his retaliation may come sooner rather than later. We must be prepared."

"I'll make sure the very best of your men are watching for any aggression," Jenk said solemnly. "For now, I would advise you to make haste to the safety of the Keep as it approaches the witching hour. Good night to you both."

"Good night, Jenk," she said, watching as the man slipped away into the shadows of the nearby forest. Her heart felt slightly lighter knowing that her borders would be watched, her men would be vigilant. Anything Isaea had planned would likely be foiled in any case, as Ajantis had been preparing to take the case against him to the court, almost guaranteeing his imminent arrest. Her lands would soon be free of the threat that had hung over them since her father's death -- the marriage she'd let herself be pulled into had been unnecessary. Slowly she turned to Coran; it was time to put her foolish notions aside, and to salvage what she could from the friendship that had been so quick to spoil. Some things could be dealt with later.

"Answer me one thing," she said quietly. He nodded to her. "You still love this Maiyn, despite your recent encounter with her?"

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. She felt as if her heart was in her mouth, and when he slowly began to nod, it was as if it had been wrenched from her very body. She bit her lip, forcing herself to remain calm, to not give into the emotions pulling at her. "Then we'll rest here briefly, tonight, and tomorrow we'll head to Imnesvale. If nothing else, we can visit Valygar. But you must try to sort things out with her -- for you, for her, and... and for me."

Understanding seemed to shine from his eyes as he looked at her. "I'm sorry," was all he said, but she rode on, determined to make it back to her home, back to the privacy of her room before she gave into the tears threatening to fall.

-----------------------

Edwina seemed strangely happy to ride with them the following morning, having pressed Coran for all the details she could get from him regarding their trip back to the city. He was fairly vague, mentioning only the outline of the meeting with Maiyn, but Nalia had noticed the Red Wizardess' attention becoming slightly peaked by this one simple fact. She didn't have time to mention it, though -- the elf was preoccupied with getting ready, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as he focussed on packing. Nalia found herself caught in meetings with both the Major Domo, and Captain Arat and Reynald, discussing the issues surrounding the safety of the lands in her further absence and briefing them of Isaea's recent actions. None were very pleased to discover that their Lady's safety had been compromised, though all were relieved to hear that evidence would be brought against him to the courts in Athkatla. They assured her that they would remain guarded until they knew that he had been apprehended, however.

Before long they were walking across the drawbridge, leading their horses towards the small path that would lead them to the north, almost directly to the Umar Hills. Nalia had only just finished chiding Edwina for causing so much problems within the guard -- before they even left, she'd used most of her memorised dispel magics and all her scrolls, just reversing the effects the gender-changed mage had caused in the first place. Her home could _not_ be defended by squirrels and rabbits, after all. The red-robed Thayvian had merely rolled her eyes.

"(Simian. As if I _care_ what she thinks.)"

Nalia rolled her eyes in frustration, moving away to sort out the bags on her saddle and prepare to mount. She didn't notice Coran manoeuvre himself behind her on Patch, but caught his low voice as he spoke to her, his tone almost accusing.

"_You_ did not tell _them _of our marriage."

She stared at him defiantly, but sighed as he trotted off; his gaze had been cool, but not unfriendly, and she knew he had a point. Perhaps some things _couldn't_ be dealt with later


	84. Inner Conflicts

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Inner Conflicts**

-----------------------

If there was one thing Minsc knew he could always rely on, it was Boo's wisdom. Given how things had become so difficult recently for the berserker's friends, he found the advice handed to him by his hamster to be comforting and supportive; but also it led to more unanswered questions. Boo could not tell Minsc everything he wanted to know, only what the situation appeared to entail, filling in Minsc with the small details he'd missed while he was righteously kicking the butts of evil. Minsc was glad, though -- it means that very little actually ever escaped his attention, and Boo never had any reason to lie to him.

But now it was time to try and get some answers for the other questions; or at least, make them known to the correct person so that she was aware of what people were thinking around her. Minsc wasn't completely certain what this would achieve, but Boo seemed to think it was very important and the Rashemeni wasn't going to argue with the rodent's unyielding wisdom.

They'd been riding for a few hours in silence after managing to purchase some horses from one of Athkatla's many markets as they exited the city. Strange Xzar had been less than enthusiastic about the prospect of riding so far, but both the rangers had worked together to change his mind by pointing out how much time they'd save in getting there. In the end the necromancer had relented, accepting a small pony as his mount. This had meant that their progress wasn't as fast as it would have been had he chosen a swifter steed, but it was still easily beating going on foot.

Verya had met them only minutes after they passed through the city gates, but received only the slightest welcome from little Maiyn, which had served to cause him further worry over her current state of mind. Kind and gentle as he was amongst friends, Minsc usually knew how the others around him were feeling -- even if sometimes he was informed by Boo's quiet squeaks -- and so he would try and work out how best to act to cheer them up or bring them from their melancholy.

Boo had told him that this was not normal sadness and even he didn't know what Minsc should do to brighten little Maiyn's mood except to try talking to her. Now seemed like as good a time as any, as the strange mage was lagging slightly behind and would be unable to overhear them easily. Minsc wasn't entirely comfortable with his presence, though he understood Maiyn's reasons for helping him and the little halfling; he remembered tiny Montaron offering him the maces that had led to the Minsc finishing evil Sarevok before he could hurt any of Minsc's friends any more. This was enough to satisfy the berserker, and so he cleared his throat slightly, noticing little Maiyn turn to give him an inquisitive look.

"Minsc and Boo miss little Imoen," he said sadly and truthfully. "It seems like we only just found her, to be split from her again twice since."

Maiyn nodded to him. "Anomen will look after her, and I'm sure Ajantis will make sure she reaches him okay."

"Boo says you are right, but it does not stop Minsc from worrying. After losing Dynaheir, Minsc and Boo do not think we could survive losing another witch."

She was looking at him sorrowfully. "I know Minsc, I know... So many have been taken from us. So many... and I miss them so much."

He reached over from his horse, gently squeezing her shoulder as they rode side by side. "Minsc understands. It has not been easy on any of us. But there have been good things happening, as well as sad, and Minsc is sure that glorious Dynaheir would urge us to focus on them rather than continually mourn the lost."

"Dynaheir was very wise," smiled Maiyn. "Her calmness was a great loss."

"Colourful Coran used to be able to make little Maiyn calm as well," noted Minsc. "And happy. But little Maiyn didn't seem to be happy to see him back with us." He looked over to the elven girl. Boo was chirping slightly on his shoulder, telling him that she was strangely tense. Even the hamster seemed to be confused by her actions. "Minsc thinks it is a shame that he left again so soon. Although a lot of time has passed, he was our friend, and Minsc and Boo think friends should stick together."

"Sometimes people have to go their separate ways," she replied quietly. "Jaheira and Xan... they had to go away too, didn't they? People... they drift away from each other. It happens."

He sighed sadly. "Does little Maiyn think she has drifted away from so many of her friends? Minsc does not think that little Jaheira and gloomy Xan would agree, even if they have taken another route."

She shrugged. "I don't know, Minsc. I really don't know."

"Little Maiyn has not been herself for some time." Boo had urged him to just speak the truth, and he did. He patiently awaited a response through the minutes of silence that followed.

"I haven't, have I?" Her voice was low and soft; her eyes -- still glowing golden with an unnatural ferocity -- seemed faraway. "Since... since we met with Irenicus, I have felt... different."

"Minsc understands what happened to you," he said solemnly. "Little Jaheira explained it, and so Minsc and Boo were relieved when little Imoen drove the stake into the evil vampiress' chest." He paused and looked at her with a slight frown. "Minsc and Boo are now worried that you will continue to suffer while you do not pursue the evil wizard."

"It's complicated," she began.

"It is?" he interrupted. "Minsc does not see how; the evil wizard captured us, killed your friends and has now taken your soul. He is also endangering a whole city of innocent people -- endangering was Boo's word."

"I can't just leave Montaron."

The berserker nodded. "But what about afterwards? What does little Maiyn intend to do then?"

"Then..." she sighed. "Then I hope we can meet Imoen and Anomen, somehow, and travel south to meet Jaheira and Xan again. Then... _then_ everything will be resolved, somehow." Her voice had taken back its usual determined sound, though it was still hollow and colder than Minsc was used to. For now her words appeased him -- he would press other issues later, when they stopped to rest. He had much to discuss with Boo in the meanwhile.

-----------------------

The inn in Imnesvale was quiet that evening, with most of the locals absent due to the stormy weather. Since many lived out in the hills themselves, they'd forsaken their nightly trip to the tavern to stay at home in comfortable warmth. Maiyn couldn't blame them one bit -- it had started to rain when they were still an hour away from the village and they were drenched to the bone by the time they arrived, the torrential downpour soaking through even the snuggest armour. Verya had slunk off, almost sulkily, upon learning they were to spend the night indoors, and Maiyn seemed unable to appease her. She'd tried to apologise for being distant before the cat disappeared into the shadows, but Verya showed no sign of hearing her at all.

Warm baths had been provided for them and Xzar had immediately flounced off to partake, leaving Minsc to deal with the horses while Maiyn arranged rooms for them all. They could easily afford a room each, and she didn't feel that it was worth making Minsc share with Xzar when it was not necessary. She wasn't overly keen on the idea of being alone, but... well, Imoen and Anomen could still turn up, if they had fast horses and hadn't been held up for too long. She might not have to be on her own.

When the necromancer finished his bathing, she trundled through, taking her turn before Minsc finished helping the stableboy. Things had been... quiet, inside, since they left the city. She wasn't sure what her... what _the voice_ thought of her current course; for some reason, it was being carefully guarded with its opinion on the matter, but she knew it was still there, watching with interest as she pushed herself further and further from her friends. It was probably enjoying it -- it already thought they weakened her, after all, so seeing her driving them away would only serve to play into its hands.

Was that what she'd been doing? Or was it just coincidence? She wanted to help Montaron, she _had _to... she couldn't forget what he'd done for them, despite his own reasons -- and neither could Minsc, it seemed. She was glad the berserker was with her; he _understood_. The others... they'd forgive her, she hoped. And she wouldn't be long -- she'd be back with them soon enough.

**Why? Why do you waste your time on such fruitless associations?**

She sighed heavily, letting herself slump into the hot water, trying to ignore the questioning -- the questing sensation going into her mind. It didn't ask again, but it was there; waiting for her answer, making itself known more than before. It would continue to do this until it got an answer, she knew -- driving her mad with its presence until she submitted to its whims and conversed with it.

_They are my friends_.

Even her thoughts felt weary; tired of having to explain the point over and over again to a presence that simply had no grasp of the concept. It laughed.

**You are the Daughter of Murder! You do not need friends when you have power at your fingertips!**

_I don't want power!_

**You did not refuse it before! How often did you use the gift I gave you to heal the wounded that walk beside you? How many times did you accept the gift of strength that your very blood offered in the heat of battle? You accepted the power then, and you _will_ accept it again!**

She recoiled at the words, drawing herself into a tight ball. _No...No, you're wrong_, she thought desperately. The healing... she'd never known where the innate form came from, only that it disappeared when her soul was taken, leaving her solely with Fenmarel's blessings. She'd told herself -- deceived herself... into believing that it was Him who provided the eerie white glow that would softly envelop a wound and infuse a limited amount of curative power into it. She'd convinced herself of it, because thinking of the alternatives... they were just too frightening to consider.

_If they were from you, then why do I not still have the ability to use it?_ she asked defiantly. There was a long silence, and the presence seemed to be absent. Perhaps it had gone; perhaps she would have rest this night, after all.

**You do not need it, now -- you are worthy of far greater things. And I know you agree with me, for you have chosen to use them yourself.**

_That doesn't make sense..._

**It does not? Your soul... it does not befit your rightful status, and it would not have allowed you to become what you are now. It was tainted, filled with misguided beliefs that your weak foster-father filled you with -- the only way my essence could find a hold on you was to give you a gift that you wouldn't immediately turn away. So it gave you what you wanted.**

_You used and manipulated me into becoming weak enough to accept you?_

Another laugh. **It is not so bad, child. When your soul was taken, it left only your bare existence -- a perfect vessel for me to take hold of, for me to gift the true blessing of my attention. So, even when your soul is returned, it will not be able to stand up to the influence you carry within you. You are your father's child, now.**

A feeling of horror and revulsion washed over her -- no amount of scrubbing was going to be able to remove the feeling of loathing she experienced, the realisation of how easily she'd let this…this _thing_ into her conscience. _What about Imoen?_

**What about her?**

_She is your child too, but she has never shown any sign of having 'gifts'._

**She was unreceptive, from the beginning. Only now, now that she knows what she is, has there been any weakening in her resolve. With time, I will find my way into her being, too.**

_No! Leave her alone!_

It laughed again. **Are you frightened that my favour goes elsewhere? There are many of your siblings left for me to choose from, so it is a valid concern.**

_I don't care about that -- I just don't want you hurting her!_

**Hurt her? Foolish child... I have never hurt you, have I? Instead I have given you the ability to survive, the strength to face even the strongest of opponents. Surely you would not prevent your sister from having such benefits, especially when her true nature becomes known? Or...** There was a thoughtful silence. **Or would you? Are you so focussed on being The One, that you would encourage me to turn a blind eye to another of my own?**

_No! No, you're twisting my words... that's not what I meant!_

**No? You amuse me, child. Think on this… consider what you have said. I think you will find, in the end, that we both know the truth.**

And then it was gone -- not fully, but away from her direct conscience, ignorant to all her pleading thoughts of denial at its words. So vain they were that she ended up wrapped in a blanket as she cried; trying to convince herself, more than anything else, that it was wrong -- that she was _not_ the monster it was trying to make her into.

And that was how Minsc found her, the worried berserker taking the smaller frame of the elven girl easily into his arms as he held her and gently rocked her back and forth, soothing and calming her until her tormented cries ended, and a degree of calmness was restored.

-----------------------

Xzar read the old tome again, for the last time, and nodded carefully to himself. He finished scribbling a few notes onto the parchment lying on the table before him and supped some of the wine that the innkeeper had presented. Everything was going to plan -- there was no reason to believe that things wouldn't start going right for him, soon enough.

Of course, when Montaron returned he'd lose the grip on reality that he was becoming all too fond of -- but that was a small, and hopefully limited, sacrifice to make to ensure his continued existence. The pains were beginning to grip him quite frequently now, though he was careful to show no outward signs of the effect of the Geas. Seemingly discontent with Montaron's neither living nor fully dead state, the spell was defaulting to the intention the caster had had in mind when placing it upon the necromancer and his halfling companion -- that if the two were separated, for whatever matter, and Xzar's sanity was to return, their deaths would be slow and painful.

Someone had sentenced him to a lifetime of this, worse than the worst of prisons, and he knew exactly who it was. Nieman's master, the unnamed figure he'd known only as a Master of the Zhentarim. But they would not have expected this rather strange set of circumstances to happen -- they would not expect him to be _aware_ of what they'd done.

The thief girl had proven to be an invaluable source of information to the necromancer as they loitered in the crypts, the night they faced the vampires. She had, when persuaded by the talk of plenty coin, given him the names of several contacts for what he had in mind. Thankfully, the man, Prebek, whose home Xzar had taken as his own laboratory, had been _extremely_ affluent, and so the mage had no second thoughts about passing the coin onto the men who had met him before they left the city. He'd had to pay them extra to persuade them to come so close to the Order's headquarters, but it would be worth it. He was certain. They now had a name of an associate, a description, and an assassination contract; and Sime had spoken highly of their ability. Whether or not they'd succeed in their mission... well, a Zhent target would not be a stroll in the woods, but it was all he'd had time for. A simple Geas -- nothing as complex as the one woven onto him -- ensured his hope, that they would succeed or die trying -- Prebek's magic license had come into use, after all.

He pondered the past few years. Montaron had stayed with him out of the utmost loyalty -- not due to care or compassion, Xzar reflected, but to the fear of what would happen should the Zhentarim discover his betrayal. And that fear had been enough to ensure that Xzar had a constant companion, even in the worst of times. His memory was hazy, but slowly he was remembering more and more of it. And more and more of Maiyn. The strange girl had been quite normal previously -- snippets of scenes flashed through his head, and he recalled vaguely a time spent with her underground. It would take weeks, if not months, to try and make sense of it all, to bring it into order and remember the full recollection; time he simply did not have. Not yet, anyway.

But he was sure of one thing -- she was the reason they were here, in this strange land. She was the power Montaron had muttered about for weeks before, but the stupid halfling had been too blind to see it. He picked up the sheaf of parchments that all bore his elegant handwriting and studied them again. He had detailed what he'd discovered about her, about her companions, and about what he could recall of Alaundo's prophecies. He could not rely on the hope that he would be able to tell Montaron any of this when he was brought back to life, so he had spent his time compiling a report for the halfling to read -- thankfully the little thief was literate, something the Zhentarim had ensured. He would put them in his pack, safe in the knowledge that his possessions would be rummaged through at the earliest opportunity.

Hopefully this would mean that Montaron ensured they stayed close to Maiyn -- and then when the Master fell and the Geas dropped, Xzar would be there -- at his full power, his full capability, to ensure this powerful example of godling was persuaded to aid the Zhentarim in their interests -- and his advancement. It would be easy... if nothing else, she'd displayed an odd concern over the halfling's condition. Xzar was sure that he would have no qualms in using that to the full extent when his own health no longer relied on Montaron's own survival.

He looked up to see the other two approaching his table, the girl leaning quite heavily on the tall human. He frowned slightly, wondering what had happened; she looked pale and tired, but not exactly as he'd expect travel fatigue to seem. As they sat down he stood up, excusing himself for an early night. It wasn't the right time to talk to her -- not when his own condition was to be compromised so soon. No, there would be time for learning and studying later, and he just had to have patience until that time came.

-----------------------

Minsc sat in silence, staring at the girl across from him with no attempt to conceal the worry in his eyes. She had not spoken about the scene he'd witnessed in the backrooms and he was unsure whether or not to broach it with her now, or wait until she'd had a little more time to compose herself. Boo, also, was unsure as to how best deal with her, advising Minsc to be ready to listen if she felt the need to talk. It was looking as though that wouldn't be the case; she had even declined food and drink, preferring to sit huddled into the corner, staring blankly at the table surface.

"Boo needs to know," he said gently, leaning forward slightly as the hamster scampered from his shoulder onto the table. "What is wrong, little Maiyn? What has caused you so much distress?"

She looked up to him, her eyes slightly glazed, and offered a weak smile. "I'm okay... I just... need sleep..."

He shook his head firmly. "Minsc is not the cleverest man in these lands, but he knows not to be fooled by little Maiyn's words. Why won't little Maiyn tell Minsc and Boo what happened?"

She gave a choking laugh. "You'd think I was mad."

"Many people think Minsc is mad," he pointed out. "But little Maiyn does not agree, otherwise she'd have left Minsc and Boo behind a long time ago."

She was staring at him -- most men would have found it unnerving, but Minsc had seen many things, and faced them with a courage that was almost unnatural. All he saw, when he looked at her, was a tired, small, scared girl, who needed her friends around her.

"I hear him," she whispered. "All the time, I know he's there, and sometimes... since Irenicus took my soul, he's spoken to me. He... he twists my words. He is trying to make me into something I'm not! I'm not!" Her voice rose towards the end, and finished with a cried sob. Minsc reached out to take her hands, frowning slightly.

"Minsc does not understand who 'he' is? Boo says it is not him, and Minsc knows Verya is a girl."

"Bhaal."

"Eh... your dead sire?"

She nodded miserably.

"This is not good," he noted. "Minsc can hear Boo when others can not, but Boo is a force of righteousness and goodness! Minsc cannot imagine what it must be like to travel with an evil Boo. And one you cannot even feed seeds to."

Boo squeaked furiously, his whiskers quivering quite violently.

"Ah, Boo has asked me not to compare him to your current voice," Minsc continued meekly. "He has taken great offence to it."

Maiyn reached out to scratch the hamster's head gently, causing him to chitter in appreciation. Minsc smiled warmly at the sight. "It's nothing like Boo," she said quietly with a sigh. "It's… it's malicious and evil." Minsc saw her swallowing hard as she looked back up to him. "And... and it says that, given time, it will work on Imoen too."

The familiar sensation of fury washed over Minsc at the hint of danger to his witch; and his senses demanded that he let go, let himself accept the righteous anger that wanted to take control of him. But Boo's voice rose above it all, reminding him that there were no enemies here; only little Maiyn, who had shrunk away from him when she saw the rage filling his eyes. Immediately he fought to quell his instinct, his voice strained but fairly level. "Minsc shall not stand for his witch being threatened," he said darkly. "But Minsc and Boo know it is not little Maiyn who causes this righteous frenzy that fills Minsc with the urge to bash evil together!"

And then he fell silent, suddenly feeling sad. He had failed glorious Dynaheir, letting her fall to the mad mage while he was imprisoned, unable to protect her as he'd sworn to do. Now little Imoen, her apprentice, his new witch, was threatened with danger; and before him, little Maiyn was being consumed by an evil that he could not fight, that he could not get to. He felt helpless and lost.

Boo squeaked. Minsc nodded sadly but listened to the words being dispensed as Maiyn lapsed back into her melancholy mood. Boo spoke of things that Minsc didn't fully understand, but he listened anyway; he listened as the hamster told him to bide his time, to continue protecting those closest to him as much as he could. Boo told him that some things could not be dealt with by the righteous bootheel of goodness, and that sometimes people had to save themselves -- Minsc couldn't do it for them. This made him sad, but still he nodded, for Boo was wise indeed, and he silently promised to continue to do what he'd been doing all along.

He was their friend -- and they, his. He would not forsake them when they needed him so badly, and when little Imoen and Knight Anomen returned to their fold, he would make sure that their paths did not part again -- not until they were safe from the harm that Minsc could not protect them from.

-----------------------

Up in the hills that rose around the village was a cabin, a small light illuminating the window in the gloom of the darkness. Inside was a man, sitting on an old wooden stool that had been there almost as long as he could remember. It was drawn up beside one of the beds, inhabited by a pale girl who was sleeping fitfully, only just now getting over the fever that had threatened to consume her in recent days.

Valygar Corthala knew the girl -- most of the villagers did, due to the quiet respect they'd had for her father if nothing else. They'd barely believed it when they'd gone to the small, recently overgrown cottage one day, wondering why there had been no sign of the new tenant or his guard, and found only the butchered remains of Jermien, covered with flies, and the barely alive body of Colette. She'd been taken to the nearest home and tended as best as the locals could as they tried to nurse her back to health from her weakened state. But she'd fallen ill, her frailty allowing a fever to take hold on her, and it was widely believed that she would not last the night.

But then Valygar had arrived on his way to his cabin. He had stopped to pick up supplies and heard what had happened, gathered enough knowledge of the recent inhabitants of the house to hazard a fairly adamant guess to their identity -- especially considering that the timeframe coincided perfectly with the time he would have passed through the village with Coran, Nalia, Aerie and Mazzy, on their way to the temple of Amaunator.

He took the girl with him to his cabin, arranging with the women of the village to come and see her daily. Between them they had knowledge of natural remedies that was unrivalled -- the women having learnt from their own mothers, he having an extensive lore on the properties of the plants and berries around his home. Slowly, Colette had shown signs of improvement -- and now he was fairly sure she'd survive, though her full recovery would still take some time. Tending her had given him plenty of time for quiet reflection; if he had not already been sure in his path, he certainly was now.

A knock on the door caused him to look up, and he swiftly made his way over, unlatching the rickety lock that he knew he should replace and opening his door to the darkness outside. A young boy stood there in the rain, shivering, his teeth chattering with the cold.

"Master Corthala!" he exclaimed, letting the man drag him inside. Valygar closed the door and manoeuvred the boy over towards the roaring fire, instructing him to warm himself up while he prepared him a hot drink. The boy did what he was told obediently, waiting in silence as the ranger made a fresh cup of herbal tea for him. He accepted it gratefully.

"What is it you want, Willet?" Valygar asked the Imnesvale stableboy. "It's a bad night to come roaming around the hills."

"He's here, Master Corthala!" the boy exclaimed, his shivering having subsided slightly. "They arrived today, three of them, though there was no sign of the halfling you'd mentioned."

Valygar tensed, his dark eyes studying the boy intently. "The mage? He is in the village?"

Willet nodded. "With two others -- a girl an' a massive man. They've got rooms for one night an' are on horseback -- well, the man in the green robes has a pony. An' they have somethin' with them -- I don't know what it is because Vicenzo wouldn't let me near, but it was to be kept safe, they said."

The ranger nodded, absent-mindedly picking up the hunting dagger that was lying on the counter beside him, fingering the edge as he examined the sharpness of it. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I appreciate you coming to tell me."

"'S'my pleasure," replied Willet, finishing the last of his tea. "I couldn't just ignore 'em, not after what they did to Colette an' all, but I'd best get back before anyone notices I've gone missin'." The boy made his own way out, back into the rain that was showing no sign of letting up. Valygar looked over to the slumbering girl; he couldn't just leave her here, alone, despite the temptation that was there for him to just make his way to the inn and catch the mage unaware. But Margie would be there in the morning, as she always was, taking her turn to care for Colette. He would wait until then; slip out while someone else was there to see to the girl. It didn't matter if they'd left -- he was confident his tracking skills would be enough to let him follow them, especially considering the conditions the ground would be in after all this rain, and Willet would make sure he had a horse.

He sat down beside the fire, staring into the flames. He was a patient man -- he'd always been a patient man. He could wait a little longer.


	85. Difficult Choices

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Difficult Choices**

-----------------------

Despite having ridden through the city by the side of Ajantis and his two companions, Imoen would have been hard pressed to tell anyone about the sights she'd seen. The council buildings, taverns, parks... the large, grand houses... even the slums they'd cantered past had been a blur to her; so intent as she was on reaching her destination as quickly as possible. Ajantis had been happy to ride swiftly, to her relief, and they'd reached the Delryn Estate in no time; where the lone guard had informed them, with a slightly shaky voice, that Anomen was no longer there.

-----------------------

_"Where has he gone?" Ajantis asked strongly. Imoen felt quite bad for the doorman; something, prior to their arrival, had apparently caused him distress, and though Ajantis wasn't being unkind, his forceful manner wasn't giving the man any comfort._

_"We just want to help him," she said gently, trying to reassure him. He looked up to her on her horse, his eyes still fairly wide with the surprise over the recent incidents. "If you can tell us where he's gone, we _can_ help him."_

_"H-he... he didn't say," the man stammered. "B-but... his father, Lord C-cor... his grudge was with a merchant called Saerk, and Lord Anomen... h-he mentioned the name, I'm sure."_

_Ajantis whirled away at that point, his men following him immediately, their gait now urgent. "Thank you," replied Imoen sincerely, offering the man a quick smile. He shrank back as she turned her own mount, heading after the three knights as they cantered along the city streets. Saerk... she'd heard the name before._

-----------------------

It was when they'd been aboard Saemon's stolen ship, she reflected. When he'd spoken of the grief he felt over the loss of his sister and explained the cruelty of his father's nature. Lord Cor had apparently been convinced that the man who had benefitted in business from Cor's own drunkenness was also responsible for the death of his youngest child; but Maiyn and their friends had not been so sure.

-----------------------

_"In the end, my heart was torn," Anomen said quietly, his gaze settled out to the sea, somewhere in the distance. "I wished to do what was right -- and I desperately wanted to obtain the approval of my father; something that I'd lost a long time before, and had never hoped to gain back again. But there was no _proof_..."_

_"And inside you knew that there was a chance he was speaking out of resentment over a more successful merchant?" Imoen asked._

_Anomen smiled wryly. "Perhaps. I... I knew that I would be a fool to blindly trust him, but... Well. Love is a powerful emotion, and despite what he had turned into, part of me could remember my father as the man he once was. The love was still there... the grief brought it to the fore, and it was... hard to ignore. But there was also rationality there." He smiled and looked at Imoen. "There was also your sister and all of her... our, companions."_

_Imoen grinned back to him. "I think I can imagine at least _some_ of their reactions," she said, a picture of a stern-looking Jaheira firmly embedded in her mind._

_Anomen chuckled. "Truly, some of them were quite... vocal, about their opinions," he remarked. "Maiyn was gracious enough to take the time to sit with me and gently make me see the whole picture. And to think -- that day I had wondered if I was truly meant to travel with her..."_

_Imoen's eyebrows rose. "You were gonna leave them?"_

_The young knight flushed slightly. "It was... complicated..." he muttered, trying to ignore the girl's inquisitive stare. "The previous evening had given me some reason to rethink my-"_

_Imoen's eyes widened so much that her eyeballs were in danger of popping from their sockets. "The previous evening?" she interrupted, shifting herself around on the cushioned deck until she was comfortable as Anomen gave her a despairing look. "Okay, you can give me _ALL_ the details now!"_

_The man groaned. "Really, it is not what you are thinking," he said. "I... I think I would be best not to speak of it, to protect a lady's honour-"_

_"Oh! Oh really?" Imoen's curiosity was beginning to devour her._

_"My lady!" Anomen chided. "You are very much on the wrong track, of that I am sure!" He'd turned bright red by this point -- Imoen thought it was dreadfully cute._

_"Then tell me!" she said, with obvious delight at his predicament. He gave her a hurt look._

_"You would expect me to sully the honour of a lady who has... who has been a very good friend to me since we met, just to satisfy your curiosity?"_

_"Well, I'm guessing it's Maiyn you're talkin' about," she grinned. "And I since it's not anything as exciting as I initially thought... I'm sure she wouldn't mind me knowing! I'm her sister!"_

_"Be that as it may," the knight continued firmly. "I would not feel comfortable speaking on this further-"_

_"I bet she got horribly drunk," Imoen remarked casually, noting the way he tensed. She clapped her hands together in glee. "She did, didn't she? Oh gosh! I remember when she did that at the Friendly Arms! She couldn't even unlock her own door..."_

_It was Anomen's turn to look intrigued. "She does it... often?"_

_The girl shook her head. "Well, no -- that's the only time I've really seen her completely intoxicated." She threw Anomen a careful look. "You've got no need to worry, you know. She's not like..."_

_"No," he replied with a soft sigh, finishing Imoen's sentence for her. "She's nothing like my father."_

-----------------------

She'd barely known him at that point, having shared his company only a few days. But despite that, they spoke freely, completely comfortable in each other's presence, even when he learnt of her more dubious skills. And in turn, she learnt quickly that not all paladins were stuffy, old men -- sure, Anomen could sometimes be quite... formal, but he'd managed to show his carefully guarded adventurous streak when he'd devised the plan to try and take over the githyanki ship. And she'd been pleasantly surprised. It had, of course, meant they'd been captured by sahuagin, but those were the breaks.

-----------------------

_"I must admit, I am not sure about this course," Anomen mumbled quietly. He was standing beside a small waterfall -- it would have been quite pretty to Imoen's eyes, had it not been located in the bowels of the City of Caverns. _

_"What do you suggest we do?" she asked him, moving herself over to stand by his side. He'd been quiet since they left the drow part of the complex, her joking with the Spectator having obviously bruised his ego somewhat, despite his denials._

_His hands clenched as they rested on the wall that lined the platform, and she could see that it was taking him some effort to control himself. "They are evil creatures. I do not think they deserve our aid in their survival."_

_"I agree."_

_He turned to look at her with a puzzled expression. "You have agreed to-"_

_"I have agreed to do whatever they want so we have the freedom to move around and figure out our own plan," she countered. "We can't take on the whole population of them, not when there's just you and me -- not even with all our equipment. We have to think of something and explore all opportunities."_

_"And you wish to visit this... exile, and talk to him?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't see what harm it would do, and it would let us scope out his side of the cavern. There might be a way to escape there -- after all, King Ixi-thingie said we could go to the Underdark from here -- so there has to be a way _somewhere_, and I haven't seen it yet -- have you?"_

_Anomen sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. "No," he admitted. _

_Imoen gently reached out for his hand, relieved when he didn't resist her taking his into her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Then we can have a look around and decide what we need to do," she said, her voice hushed. "I don't want to help them any more than you do, but I don't really want to be their next feast, either."_

_The knight nodded, offering a weak smile as he moved slowly away from the wall. "Then, we shall head to the exiles, shall we?"_

_"Might as well," she smiled, letting his hand go as she wandered ahead. "Sometimes you can find a suitable solution in the least likely place!"_

_"Imoen?"_

_She paused, looking back to him. He was giving her another puzzled look and he fidgeted before he managed to speak. "The cloak..." He cleared his throat. "I mean, why _did_ you want to keep my cloak instead of taking the magical one?"_

_She grinned back to him. "Didn't you hear the beholder? Because it's _yours_, silly." She almost laughed at his genuinely lost expression. _

_"I... I don't think I understand..."_

_"Sure ya do! Look -- this cloak is pretty an' useful an' all, but... well, you gave yours to me when I didn't have much else, and we'd not even really been introduced. And that meant a lot, you know? It meant more... well, more than finding something in a dusty chest." _

_"I... I see." He nodded slowly, walking over to be by her side again. Gently, he took her hand back in his and offered a warm smile, which she was only too happy to return. Then, together, they walked on, back into the passages of the cavern._

-----------------------

She smiled slightly as she remembered how their relationship had grown closer, without either of them actually doing anything much to prevent or encourage it. Being forced to be allies in order to survive was a tactic she considered using in any books she would one day write, especially any which tackled the feared relationships game! Mind you... that was almost like admitting to herself that she was _in_ a relationship... which she wasn't entirely sure was true. It was like... there was something there, but it was unspoken, unmentioned. Almost as if it was forbidden or best not to think about -- which of course was ridiculous, because they were both adults. She shook her head slightly -- no, it was probably because they'd been so busy learning _about_ each other in the past tense, that they'd neglected, rather, to acknowledge anything that might... possibly... have been developing. She bit her lip.

-----------------------

_"You want us to jump?"_

_Imoen looked over her shoulder nervously to make sure they were alone, then shook her head at the worried looking knight. "No, silly! Look!" With barely concealed pride, she showed him the rope she'd managed to remove from the sahuagin Prince's belt without him even realising. "But we have to be quick -- they'll soon realise we're not _actually_ following them..."_

_Anomen nodded, taking one of the ends of the rope and tying it securely to a nearby column. He tested the knot a few times, then, seemingly satisfied, nodded to the girl grimly._

_"After you," she grinned._

_"I thin-"_

_"No time to think!" she exclaimed, almost pushing him into the hole before he could get a proper grip on the cord. "I'll be right behind you!"_

_She could hear him muttering as he began his descent -- slowly at first, then picking up considerable speed. When she was sure she wouldn't get in his way, she clambered down too, holding onto the rope for dear life as it swung from side to side. _

_"Are you all right?" came his concerned voice, from somewhere in the darkness below her._

_"Yep! Doin' just fine!" she lied, slowly inching her way down. She'd not got far when she heard the sound of voices getting louder and louder. Inwardly she cursed._

_"Any sign of the bottom?"_

_"Not yet. Why?"_

_"Oh, nothing important! Fish-people might be coming back, but you know..." She picked up her speed slightly, trying to catch up with her companion, but her rope-climbing skills were not all they could be. The cord slipped in her grasp, burning her palms dreadfully as she shrieked and plummeted down into the depths -- straight into Anomen, who somehow managed to grab her and cling on, despite the force of her landing._

_"Wow, you really do live up to being a knight in shining armour," she remarked weakly. She couldn't see his expression, but she knew he'd either be grimacing or grinning. She didn't have time to wonder which it was, as she desperately reached out to grab onto the rope herself again, trying to ignore the pain in her hands. The voices above them were hissing furiously, and Anomen wasted no time in looping his arm around her, regaining his footing and grip on the rope, and then allowing them to descend with a modicum of control._

_Within moments the rope jerked dangerously. "They're cutting it," he noted through clenched teeth -- Imoen could only imagine the exertion he was under. Quietly she murmured a spell, allowing a haste cantrip to take effect on them both as the knight continued to try his best to see them to the ground safely. She wondered if the rope would be long enough -- it hadn't looked like much when she'd discretely taken it from Villynaty's belt, but it had glowed with a slight hint of magic as they'd began to unravel it, becoming far longer than it initially had been. _

_She gulped slightly, realising how far they may have to fall. And then it came -- the rope seemed to disappear into nothing, and they were tumbling down through the darkness, caught in each others arms. The ground met them before either had realised what was happening, and Anomen grunted heavily as she landed on top of him. With a horrified shriek, she clambered off, her pack slipping from her back in her haste._

_"Gosh! I'm so sorry Anomen! Are you all right?" She grabbed a few leaves from one of her pockets and murmured the words to another conjuration, bringing a faint torch into existence beside them. The knight was lying on his back, his eyes closed, and his hands covering a part of his chest. She was about to speak when she noticed his lips moving in silent prayer._

_Sure enough, a faint white glow soon surged from his fingers and covered his ribs. She'd seen other clerics do it often before, but she felt enormous guilt -- he'd healed the exact spot that she'd landed on. He seemed to notice her concerned look and offered a weak smile, rolling onto his side slowly as he checked himself over for any other sign of injury._

_"I am fine," he eventually announced. "And you? Your landing was..."_

_She grinned. "Softer than the ground, that's for sure," she said. "Sorry about that."_

_"Not at all," he assured her, standing up slowly as he looked around at the dark cave around them. When he looked back at her, there was a trace of amusement in his eyes. "After all, it's what any knight in shining armour would have done, is it not?"_

_She chuckled. "I don't know. Most paladins that came past Candlekeep were old and stuffy," she noted, bending down to pick up her bag. She winced as her palms burned with the contact, and the priest was immediately by her side, holding her wrists as he examined her injuries._

_"It's fine," she said, trying to wriggle her hands free. His grasp was tight -- firm, but still gentle, and he was giving her a look of genuine worry._

_"You would not have told me?" He seemed hurt._

_"It's nothing," she shrugged. "We're in the Underdark -- I don't want you wasting a valuable spell on me-"_

_"It is not wasting," he muttered quietly, closing his eyes. The familiar sound of his prayers soon surrounded her, and only a few moments later, her hands were feeling decidedly better._

_"Thanks," she said, somewhat abashedly. He was still holding her wrists, and they had ended up standing very close together. His face was barely a foot away from her own, and she could feel his breath..._

Imoen!_ She was shocked at herself, but somehow, her hands resisted her initial thoughts of pulling them free. Instead, she stood there, slightly dumbstruck for a while, then picked her gaze up from her palms and looked into the large brown eyes that were smiling down at her._

_Then, suddenly, he'd freed her; and was stepping back, clearing his throat and looking nervous. She idly scratched her arm, looking around at the two paths into the gloom, trying to think of anything that would take her mind off what she'd just felt._

_Because she could hardly believe it, but she would have sworn... that her heart had skipped a beat._

_She felt her cheeks turning bright red at her internal admission._

For the love of Mystra, Imoen! _she chided herself_. You're not a teenager!

_Garrick had never made her feel like that. Sure, she'd been flattered by his attention and enjoyed his company while it lasted, but... no. She'd definitely, absolutely, decidedly, unquestionably, undoubtedly never felt like-_

_"Ah, ehm. Hmm."_

_He was looking highly flustered and was carefully avoiding her gaze. She wondered if appeared that was as well, mentally noting how she was standing, and the way she was _still_ scratching at her arm. Any more of that, and he'd have to waste _another_ healing spell on her..._

_"Soooo." she agreed._

_"Yes." He nodded, then plucked up the courage to look over at her. Quickly she diverted her own eyes. _Imoen!_ Slowly she looked back at him._

_"I... I think..." _

_She shook her head to stop him, and clumsily started to move towards him. When she was close enough, she let out a deep breath. _Act nice and relaxed, now_, her helpful instinct told her. She nodded slightly and smiled up to him, leaning over to the side to incline against the wall._

_Except the wall was further away than it had appeared and she found herself being helped back to her feet by him. Once again, she was dangerously close, but this time he wasn't darting away. Once again, their eyes met._

_Her heart was beating more rapidly than she could ever remember, but all she could think, was, 'Drat! Why here? Why the _Underdark_ of all places!' She was quite pleased to notice that Anomen didn't seem to have such reservations, as his head moved slowly closer and closer._

_And then they heard the voices and the footsteps._

-----------------------

To her right, Ajantis shifted in his saddle and grumbled something about the length of the wait. They were in a rather grand looking courtyard -- though her mind had barely been on her surroundings for the entire trip through the streets of Athkatla, she _had_ managed to notice the house where the young knight had grown up. It'd appeared to be one of the smallest in the district, though this was just an observation and not a judgement. The state of disrepair, however, had dismayed her; she wondered how Anomen must have felt to see his home -- the one he'd spoken of so fondly before -- being run into ruin. It had been nothing like the majesty she was now faced with.

-----------------------

_"It was always a warm and loving home. My father employed a housekeeper called Hester when Moira was born, and she got along famously with my mother." Anomen was smiling wistfully as he stared into the distance, surrounded by memories only he could see. Imoen sat quietly, listening to him as the fire crackled softly before them, providing a little light in Adalon's cave._

_"There was always a pleasant aroma wafting from the kitchen. More often than not, it would be ginger or cinnamon -- Mistress Hester was a talented cook as well as keeper, and she trained Elspeth, a young girl we had in our employ as parlour maid, most of her secrets. When my mother died and my father's estate began to fail, Elspeth secured employment in another noble house as their cook. I was glad to hear that she was living comfortably when I last enquired to her health."_

_"What about Hester?" Imoen asked._

_"Hester left only a few months after my mother died," replied the knight quietly. "One by one the servants and guards had to leave, as there were no funds to pay their wages. She did not want to go; she couldn't bear to leave Moira in the house alone, and I admit, I did not want her to go. Knowing she was there made my decision to join the Order somewhat easier -- though she could not always protect my sister, she was there for her more than I could be. Unfortunately, her new position took her away from the city -- away from Amn, indeed; and though she wrote to my sister often for many months, Lord Cor found Moira writing back to her one day -- and the correspondence ceased."_

_"Why?"_

_"It was demeaning for the daughter of a nobleman to write to a former servant in his eyes," sighed Anomen. "And what makes it worse... is that sometimes I think I would have agreed with him, if things had been different. Though now... now I am not so sure, and I try not to judge so harshly." He gave a small sigh and a rueful smile. "I'm not always successful."_

_"Oh, I dunno," she shrugged, giving him a slightly playful look. "I think you're very accepting. I mean, look at you with the Spectator, and all those sahuagin..."_

_The knight glared over to her as she grinned, and wrapped her arms around his own, resting her head on his shoulder. "Tell me more about your home," she murmured contentedly, trying to ignore Minsc's snores from the other side of the cave._

_"I don't know what else to tell you," he admitted. "What was once a comfortable, warm and loving house... well, it changed. When my mother died, it became emptier as father let go of people. That in turn led to it becoming more and more run down -- Lord Cor was too deep in his cups to see the decay around him, and Moira could not afford to hire anyone to fix much of the disrepair. When I had a chance to visit him, I would try to help the remaining men into fixing the fences, repairing the walls -- anything that would make it easier for my sister to live in. But, of course, it was not the surroundings that were slowly eating away at her soul. It was our father."_

_Imoen squeezed his arm, showing her presence and support. Gently he disentangled himself, putting his arm around her shoulder instead and allowing her to move closer to him as they shared their silence beside the fire. Imoen was not at all surprised by the move -- unspoken as it was, their closeness did nothing but grow, though they'd taken no steps to signify any formal beginning of a courtship. _Which is probably for the best_, she thought to herself, somewhat sadly. Their current situation was not the best time for either of them to be distracted from their tasks, and they still hardly knew each other._

_But, of all the people that she'd ever met, excluding Maiyn; Imoen felt like she knew no one better than she knew her young knight._

-----------------------

Eventually a man appeared, tall and quite haughty in appearance. His clothing marked him as one of the household's menservants, but the fabric that had tailored his clothing was of a higher quality than many of the citizens Imoen had seen from the windows of the Order's Headquarters. He gave them a carefully measured look of disdain, and then sniffed slightly.

"My Lord Saerk wishes to inform you that Sir Anomen Delryn, son of the late Lord Cor Delryn, is not within this estate, and shall not be invited to visit the esteemed family at any time in the near future."

Ajantis sighed heavily. "Shall Lord Saerk not come to speak to us himself?" he asked.

The man sneered slightly. "Lord Saerk is a _highly_ busy man, as I am sure you understand."

"And these are _highly_ busy paladins, as I'm sure _you_ understand," said Imoen with a hint of annoyance. The man merely gave her a dismissive look.

"As I said-"

A scream interrupted the flow of his affected voice, and several guards darted from their positions beside the door, heading inside. Ajantis leapt from his mount, calling for the others to follow him as he pushed his way past the butler and ran inside. Imoen was close behind them -- the cry had been that of a woman, and despite the servant's claim, she had a hunch that Anomen wasn't far away. Her heart felt frozen with fear as a thousand different possibilities rushed through her mind, and she tore after the paladins, down a long hall, and then up a magnificent staircase that led to a wide landing.

"This way," Ajantis announced, after only a moments hesitation. He flew down a thickly carpeted corridor, then through a set of magnificent oaken doors that had already been flung open. Inside were several of the house guards, and an older man that Imoen could only assume was Saerk. Flanking him were two men who bore uncanny resemblances; _his sons._ She looked around desperately for the source of the distress, and her heart sank -- at the far side of the room was a thin girl, no older than she herself had been when she left Candlekeep; looking frightened, trembling and crying.

Standing before her was a tall man, mace in hand, eyes ablaze with rage as he ignored the frenzy around him. Slowly his weapon hand was rising as his gaze remained intently fixed upon the girl kneeling before him, pleading for her life.

_No… no!_ Imoen pushed her way past the horrified knights, making her way to the centre of the room. "Anomen!" she shouted, stumbling further ahead. "ANOMEN!"

It was enough -- he stopped; the anger in his eyes seemed to dull, his expression softened. He turned and looked over to her, seemingly oblivious to everyone else present.

"I-Imoen?"


	86. Self Acceptance

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Self Acceptance**

-----------------------

The sound of Anomen's mace falling to the ground was an ear-splitting end to the silence that had lingered. In truth, the quiet had only lasted a matter of seconds; but to Imoen, standing in the centre of the room as the new figure of attention, it had stretched for almost a lifetime. She was as oblivious as he was to the others, barely noticing the girl, who had seen her chance and shrank away into a corner. But still, Imoen stared at Anomen, and his eyes remained fixed upon her in return. And finally she found her legs carrying her slowly towards him.

"Anomen," she said softly. "There's no need for this."

His look changed. She only realised how tender his gaze had been when she saw the anger flaring in his eyes. His hand, after relaxing enough to drop his weapon, clenched into a tight fist. His voice quivered as he spoke.

"No need? This cur murders my sister, and there is _no need_ for this?"

"No," she shook her head. "You're angry-"

He laughed mirthlessly. "I'm _angry_," he repeated. "Yes... yes, I believe you could say that."

She stopped her advance and looked at him sadly. "Why are you even here?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but then seemed to reconsider. There was a pause; a pause where there seemed to be no one in the room except the two young companions. But then the moment was ruined, before the knight was given a chance to reply.

"Because he's like his father!"

Imoen spun round to find the owner of the voice. It was, as she'd expected, coming from the older man -- the one she could only imagine was Saerk.

"What are you all standing there for? Get this mewling ass out of my house! He is no better than the drunkard who fathered him!"

"Speak not of my father!" roared Anomen, his hostility returning tenfold. Another scream from Saerk's daughter caused Imoen to jump back to face him as he continued. "I am no miserable drunk, fool. Nor am I an innocent girl. By all that is holy you shall pay for what you have done with your life!"

"Anomen!" Ajantis signalled for his men to move forward, and they quickly flanked the knight, restraining him before he could advance any further upon the merchant. Though he offered no real resistance to them, Imoen could tell by his tense stance that he was dangerously angry. Any real moves to forcefully remove him from the room could prove to work out badly.

"Sir Anomen." Ajantis had managed to lower his voice, and was looking directly at his fellow knight. "This is not-"

"Anomen," Imoen interrupted, moving closer again and reaching out to take his weapon-less hand. "I understand how you feel. I know what it's like to have someone you love murdered. I know the feeling of guilt that lingers over you when you think that they'll get away with it -- that they can take someone's life and it seems as if no one else cares! But... this, this isn't right. Not for you."

Their eyes met. "You were part of the group who tried to avenge your foster father," he said hollowly. "You would have killed him with your own hands, given the chance."

Imoen swallowed. "Yes, I would," she admitted carefully, ignoring the murmurings around her. "But you know there was more to it. He was a very evil and dangerous man who was threatening a lot of innocent people -- it had gone beyond avenging Gorion. And while you grieve and mourn for Moira and your father, killing an unarmed merchant's daughter... it's just not right."

Anomen sighed heavily and let his gaze fall to the floor. "No... you are right." Imoen relaxed slightly -- but then he looked back up, directing a gaze of hatred towards Saerk. "But perhaps it is right for me to kill the _man_ who was responsible for their deaths."

"You do not know this, Sir Anomen," came Ajantis' voice.

"_Sir_ Anomen?" Saerk laughed. "This man is no knight! No knight would act like this!"

"Shut up!" Imoen shouted at him, just as Anomen reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out a small roll of parchment. Wordlessly he allowed the nearest paladin to take it, and Ajantis strode forward to accept it. Imoen squeezed his hand before letting go, moving closer and looking over the paladin's arm as he read it.

_Sir Anomen Delryn,_

_It is my regret to inform you that your father, Lord Cor, was killed in an attempt to take vengeance of the merchant, Saerk, on his own. Your father was reacting to recent evidence uncovered proving that Saerk Farrahd was, indeed, responsible for the hiring of the men that killed your sister, Moira. _

_As a member of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, I trust that you will not take vengeance into your own hands. The law will deal with Saerk Farrahd. I grieve for the loss of your family, and will do everything in my power to see that justice is done. I hope this letter finds you before rumour does. _

_Sincerely, _

_Magistrate Bylanna Ianulin._

Imoen gasped. Ajantis was frowning, his eyes still darting over the letter as he re-read it, and Anomen stood, perfectly still, glaring at Saerk. As Imoen looked over to the merchant she noticed his sneer; and suddenly she, herself, felt angry. Sarevok had displayed that show of smugness... that superiority whenever they threatened to take vengeance for Gorion! These people knew nothing could touch them, because their power and influence would protect them, one way or another! She could pull the lint from her pouch and have murmured the words before anyone noticed-

_No!_ She shook the thoughts from her head, horrified by them -- that wasn't like her at all. And then the fear set in... Was this what it meant to be a Bhaalspawn, when you realised what you were? Would your subconscious look for bloodshed at any opportunity only to quench the taint residing within you?

She shuddered... now was not the time to think about it. After making sure she'd regained her calmness, she looked up to Anomen and spoke. "Saerk will face the justice of the city now there is evidence to prove his involvement. You don't need to do this -- to throw away everything you've achieved over someone who doesn't even deserve your acknowledgement, let alone your downfall."

"What is the point of everything I've achieved, when I have lost everyone who loved me because of him!"

"Not quite everyone." Her voice trembled slightly as she said it, but she reached out to take his hand again, shooing the other paladins away from him. "You have the Order. You have your... _our _companions. And... and you have me."

Anomen looked back to her. His fury seemed to subside and he nodded weakly, making no resistance as she wrapped an arm around him, gently guiding him towards the door. Wordlessly the other knights followed one by one, making their way past the merchant as he glowered at them. Just as Imoen and Anomen drew level with him, he smirked and leant forward.

"I knew you did not have the guts to do this; your father died far better."

She'd slapped him before she knew it. Where the strength came from... well, she suspected she knew, but she preferred not to think about it. And as Saerk stumbled backwards, only being saved from the ground by his sons, she drew herself up to her fullest height and gave him as dark a look as she could manage; but before she could speak, someone had gently pulled her back.

"I hope you derived some measure of satisfaction from my father's death," said Anomen quietly, his dark eyes serious as he looked at the merchant with what Imoen believed to be pity. "For I shall see to it personally that the law has its full measure with you, merchant. In the pursuit of coin, you not only ruined my father... but you killed an innocent girl." The knight paused and looked over to Saerk's daughter, now standing beside one of the large curtained windows and fearfully watching the situation with her hands at her mouth. "I hope you will be able to look your daughter in the eye when you are in prison..." the knight continued, his gaze swiftly falling back to the aging man. "And I hope you will think on what you have done ere you go to the gods for judgement."

Saerk snorted at his words, but his arrogance had gone. Imoen smiled slightly. "Go an' count your precious coins until the garrison comes for you," she whispered, allowing Anomen to lead them from the room, and from the estate itself. Silently the other knights collected the horses from the courtyard, and then Ajantis sighed heavily.

"Sir Anomen, I require a word with you... alone. Will you meet me at the Order, in my quarters?"

The priest nodded. "I... I will be there within the hour," he said quietly. "But first... first there is someone else who deserves an explanation."

Ajantis nodded and mounted his horse. "You will be walking, my lady?"

Imoen nodded up to him, then waved as the three men rode off, leading her own horse with them. Quietly, she walked with Anomen, hand in hand, as they exited the gate and began the slow trek back to the Temple District.

-----------------------

"I have known there is blackness in my heart for some time," Anomen said finally. "My father had displayed his temper on several occasions since he began to drink heavily, and my whole life I have felt myself fighting it. I did not want to become like him."

They had left the Bridge District behind, Imoen allowing herself a small amount of awe as they set foot on the actual bridge that spanned the Alandor River. Though she'd already crossed it once that day, it had been in a frightful rush and her mind had been in a thousand different places at once. And now... now she could, really, stop and appreciate the view, even if it lacked the scenery that the bridge at Baldur's Gate had.

Well, she could if she didn't have much more important things to do. She let go of Anomen's hand, noting his brief look of dismay at her actions, before he smiled again, feeling her arm curling around his own. "You're not like him, from what I can see," she said thoughtfully. "I mean, I never met him, but from what you've said..."

"I am my father's son," he sighed ruefully.

"And I'm my father's daughter," she shrugged. "Doesn't mean that I have to _be_ like him, no matter how much his actions or blood tries to influence me. We're our own people -- and you've shown it already, by joining the Order and passing their test."

"I almost threw it all away. Nay... I may already have, due to my foolish actions."

"I don't think so."

"Sir Ajantis is... displeased with me. As, of course, he should be."

"Ajantis is worried about you. I know that once I thought all paladins were old busybodies and stuffy-headed," she said with a small amount of amusement, "but then I sometimes forget about Sir Eion and Sir Walton, who had some _very_ interesting pieces of poetry in their bags." She paused to snigger, then changed it to a cough as she caught a glimpse of his slightly chiding look. "What I mean, is that he just wants you to know that people are here to support you through this, and that you can rely on them. If... if you want to, that is."

He smiled warmly. "Of course I do." Then a large sigh that could have rivalled any coming from Kivan or Xan and paused, stopping to lean on the wall that came between them and the sluggishly flowing river. "I just..."

"Well, there's no point in worryin', is there?" Imoen asked with a shrug. He continued to stare down at the river, his brow furrowed and wrinkled in thought. "Ajantis is a nice enough guy, and I really do think he's just worried about you and wants to check you're okay."

"Aye, you're probably right," the knight sighed. Slowly he stood up from the parapet and took a deep breath. Then, he turned to face her, offering another sincere and warm smile. He held out his arm, and she gladly wrapped her own around it, joining him as he continued their leisurely pace back towards the temples.

"And anyway," she said, determined to keep his mind off his impending meeting at all costs, "we've got other stuff we need to be worryin' about!"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes… yes. Indeed, I wonder how the others are faring."

"I wonder if Xan'll have given up trying to persuade Jaheira that we're doomed…" mused Imoen.

The knight chuckled. "I am unsure as to which is the more stubborn regarding their respectively held opinions, though I do believe that Lady Jaheira has the ability to be… intimidating enough to dissuade the enchanter from arguing back."

"That's one way of putting it!" Imoen agreed. "And anyway, I think they'll be just fine. I'm more worried about Maiyn…"

"That's understandable," Anomen said quietly. "Especially now that we know she… Ah."

Imoen raised an eyebrow. "We know what?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "Ah, now that we have seen how the taint has manifested itself so strongly in her."

The young thief wrinkled her eyes and squinted up at him. He was carefully avoiding her gaze and so she detached her arm and stopped where she was. He strode on a few paces, then slowly turned around to look at her. His smile was weak and his eyes looked concerned.

"You're not very good at lying," she stated, "which I guess is good, considerin' you're a knight and all."

"I really don't know-"

"And what makes it worse for you, is that you're trying to lie to me! Imoen! Thief extraordinaire!" She inched her way towards him, her head cocked to one side as she demonstrated her best knowing look. "I know you're hiding something, and since it's about my sister, I think you'd better tell me!"

By now, he'd flushed a fairly bright shade of red. Imoen thought it must be a cross between embarrassment at the scene she was causing – quite a few people were regarding them curiously as they passed – and fluster at his obvious unwillingness to answer her question. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. He swiftly moved closer to her, trying to gently usher her along, but she was perfectly able to be stubborn, and she made it as difficult for him as she could. In the end, he threw up his hands in defeat and strode off, leaving her behind. She watched as he got closer and closer to the end of the bridge, and then, realising he wasn't going to stop and wait for her, she dashed after him.

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly, catching up with him eventually and managing to manoeuvre herself so she was standing in front of him. He tried to move past, but she anticipated him each time and managed to block his way. Finally, he sighed with exasperation.

"My dear Lady Imoen," he said through clenched teeth. "This is a very unbecoming way to conduct oneself in the open streets!"

"Don't you try and change the subject!" she said, frowning slightly at him. "What is it that you meant?"

He looked at her, aghast. "I thought you were aware that my honour dictates that-"

"But this involves my sister!" she interrupted. "You have to tell me!"

"Imoen..."

They stood and stared at each other for several moments; she, with pleading eyes, and he, with an agonised expression that betrayed his mixed feelings on the matter. She knew that with enough pressure she could potentially make him relent and tell her what was truly concerning him, but the amount of guilt it would no doubt cause him was plainly obvious for her to see. And so, Imoen did the hardest thing she'd done for a long time.

She took a step back, and said: "It's okay. I... I understand, I guess. Just, please -- tell me she's going to be okay? It's nothing... nothing..."

He shook his head and allowed his arms to go around her, drawing her into a tight embrace. "It is nothing bad," he whispered into her hair. "Nothing bad, at all."

-----------------------

Imoen agreed to wait in the main hall for him when they arrived back at the Order's Headquarters, and immediately made plans to arrange for some extra rations to take with them so they could ride for as long as their horses would fare. It was with a fairly heavy heart that Anomen climbed the stairs that led up to Ajantis' study, his hand fumbling with his belt. His mace was missing -- he'd dropped it, shock overwhelming him when Imoen's voice dragged him from the depths of despair where he'd allowed his anger to consume him. He sighed heavily, approached the large oaken door, and knocked once. A voice answered almost immediately, calling him inside, and he obeyed, making his way into the sun-filled room.

Though fairly sparse when it came to furniture, containing only a writing desk, a bureau and a couple of chairs, there were a pair of white linen curtains hanging around the tall window, which managed to give it a homely touch. Most of the bare stone was covered with a plain woven rug, and a few candleholders sat on the windowsill. Ajantis smiled.

"My Lady Bethany does worry that I am somehow suffering whenever I stay here to do my work," he remarked genially, signalling for Anomen to take the seat closest to one of the smallest fireplaces the knight had ever seen. It had been obscured from the doorway by the desk, but above the tiny hearth was a sturdy seeming mantelpiece that was covered with small clay models.

"And she does so love to display her eye for detail," Ajantis continued. His tone was slightly dry, but there was an obvious fondness in his eyes as he gazed at the various owls and squirrels looking across his room.

"You are a lucky man to have found such a fine woman," replied Anomen honestly. He had met the Lady Bethany on a handful of occasions since her betrothal, and she had always been warm and genuine, unlike many others in the nobility he'd had the misfortune to meet.

"Yes. I am. But... though I could probably bore you for a tenday on tales about my dear future wife, I am afraid that they will have to wait. We have, as you must be aware Sir Anomen, much more serious matters to discuss."

Anomen let his eyes sink to the ground. Although Ajantis was only a few years older than him, and in no way his superior, he had been a true follower of Helm -- and a passing friend to Anomen -- long enough to command a degree of respect; and Anomen felt shame that his actions had caused this discussion.

"I was expecting Sir Ryan to be present, also," he admitted quietly.

"Truly?" Ajantis seemed to be quite surprised by this. "Admittedly, your actions did cause some degree of concern; more so to Sir Sheldon, I expect, young as he is, and sheltered as he has been. Sir Lucas and I... well, we were worried."

"I..." Anomen's voice faltered. What could he say? He didn't mean to cause such concern? He didn't mean to do it? It would be a lie -- he _had_ meant to do it, because he'd allowed the same temper that he'd seen grow and take over his father, surface in himself. And despite knowing what it could do to a man -- what it _had_ done to a man... he'd made little effort to fight it.

"You are human. You have had weights and stresses on your shoulders for many years now, Anomen. Was I to be surprised that the straw came to break your back?"

"I am a Knight of the Order!" he exclaimed.

"And this means you lose all your vulnerabilities? Of course not!"

"I cannot remember you ever causing such a scene, Sir Ajantis."

The other man snorted. "Are we to compare stories? You are being hard on yourself; much harder than I had intended this meeting to be, in fact." There was a pause. "I did request to see you out of concern of a comrade, you know. As a friend."

Anomen sighed. "I am deeply shamed by my conduct. By all that is Holy, I would never have forgiven myself had I hurt that innocent girl."

"And you did not."

"Only because of your timely arrival."

"Is that really the case? Only you know, and I do not want to hear the answer. No... I think you have come to realise what happened and what may have transpired. I think you've learnt a valuable lesson this day; and I do not think you'll ever find yourself in such a position again."

Anomen raised an eyebrow slightly. "Perhaps... perhaps not. No... not now. I came very close so failing Helm and turning my back on all I have striven to achieve. And for what? A moment of guilt-infested anger that was passed to me in my very fibre from the man who called himself my father. I inherited his hatred, even if I tried to disguise it with righteous thoughts and actions, and I cannot deny it to myself any longer." He looked to Ajantis. "I am not the man I like to pretend I am."

Ajantis smiled. "No. You're a better man than that -- one who can look inside himself, even if it has taken some time and some events for it to occur. You acknowledge that with flesh comes faults, and now you are aware of the follies that threaten to befall us as we live our lives. Just by knowing them -- by recognising them and accepting they are there, you've shown that you are worthy to carry the title of Knight of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart, and I am proud to serve under its banner alongside you."

"I... I do not think I am worthy of such words," Anomen said doubtfully.

"You will, one day," Ajantis replied easily. "Sir Ryan wishes for you to continue your travels with the girl, Maiyn, and her companions -- I have no doubt you will be eager to continue this task." Anomen reddened slightly but remained quiet. "As I thought," Ajantis chuckled. "She seems to be good for you. And, I daresay you will be good for her -- her reputation preceded information about her when she broke into the kitchen pantry on her first evening here and pilfered some of the pastries."

"She did?" Anomen looked horrified.

"I jest not! There is no need to look quite so distraught -- she could not find any of the cooks and decided to leave a note explaining where they'd gone. Quite luckily, too, otherwise we might never have known."

"She is a very unique young lady," Anomen said quietly. "She has an inner strength that you would not believe possible."

"Oh, I trust it is possible," the other man remarked, standing from his own seat. "Considering _all_ of her travelling companions, I think that it is hard to imagine her being the only one lacking it. Oh, and..." Ajantis turned and picked something up from the side of his desk. When he turned, he was holding something Anomen recognised. "This is yours, I believe. A fine weapon -- would have been a shame to let someone like Saerk Farrahd get his hands on it. Especially since he will have to leave that fine home of his this afternoon, when the guard arrive to arrest him."

Anomen gladly accepted the weapon. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Ajantis shook his head and opened the door. "No -- thank the young Lady Imoen. It was she that brought you back to reality, as unpleasant as it was. Were it not for her, it could have been so much worse."

Anomen nodded and shook Ajantis' hand. "Yes... yes, it could."


	87. Convergence at the Temple

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Convergence at the Temple**

-----------------------

"For the love of all that is good in this world, will you _please_ shut up!"

Coran flinched slightly at Nalia's raised voice, despite it being aimed at Edwina rather than himself. The young girl had not been in the best of moods since they left Athkatla, and any attempts for them to talk openly and honestly to each other seemed to end up in a mess of misunderstandings and veiled resentment. Her objections to what she saw as his concealment over their marriage had faded when she'd also failed to inform the men at her Keep -- and Coran pointing out her own double standards had earned him just another black mark; he was beginning to tire of the game.

And anyway -- he'd told Jaheira. Well, he'd _almost_ told Jaheira. He'd not really told the druid; rather she had, somehow, asked him several pointed questions, each narrowing the field of options for her accusation until she was sure she could get it right. And she had, even if he had tried to avoid answering her clearly. She wasn't stupid, though -- he'd been slightly surprised, but relieved, that she'd not inflicted some horrible pain upon him; and even more shocked to discover that she'd not told any of the others about her suspicions and discoveries. But then... they all had a lot on their minds, didn't they? And none of it related to him. He wasn't anything, much, to them any more.

Coran wasn't averse to sulking, and he wallowed in the emotion as they rode towards the Umar Hills in the distance. Nothing had worked out as it should have. Things weren't meant to have happened like this -- he was never meant to have been split from his companions! He could feel it in his bones -- his fate lay with them, whether or not they wanted him to go with them. Although Maiyn's distant manner had been hurtful, he could, if he searched deep enough, _understand_ it he supposed. But Xan... he'd been friends with Xan, hadn't he? And yet the enchanter had been almost... almost cold when he'd declined company for his journey south.

He hadn't declined Jaheira though, had he? Coran snorted and felt a small degree of sympathy for his kinsman. If he really felt he had some kind of chance with _Jaheira_, then... well. Could he really be holding a light for their druidess? Was that why he hadn't been able to say 'no' to her? Not that she'd have taken no for an answer... He wrinkled his brow in thought. He supposed that was more likely -- her accompanying him was, in all likelihood, down to no more then her own sheer stubbornness. He had to admit this was a very good possibility, though not nearly as amusing a suspicion.

But then, Xan wasn't the only one in the party possibly harbouring feelings for a companion, was he? Coran's hands gripped the reins tighter as he idly wondered, once again, who Maiyn had allowed into her bed. He knew he shouldn't torture himself any more over it; it was the past, and Hanali knew, he'd not been the most loyal of lovers himself. His sigh was enough to gather an inquisitive look from Edwina and a perfunctory look from Nalia before she spurred her horse into the lead, encouraging the other two to pick up the pace slightly. This gave the Red Wizardess a perfect opportunity to draw close to the elf's horse, and Coran groaned as the now effeminate -- and quite husky -- voiced mage began to converse with him.

"So tell me: these companions of yours who we go to meet-"

"They won't all be in Imnesvale," sighed Coran.

"But the girl shall be, yes? The one who led you?"

Coran glanced over to the mage, trying not to blink with surprise at her feminine features. He wondered if he'd ever really get used to seeing Edwin as a girl, and an attractive one at that... _Oh Hanali..._ "Maiyn?" he croaked, then cleared his throat noisily, averting his gaze from the rather ample chest of the Red Wizardess. "Yes."

"Excellent," Edwina purred, a magnificent smile taking over her face. "Now tell me all about her. I did ask you earlier, but you were too busy trying to tie your pack to your saddle. (And ignoring me in the process! Hmph!)"

"Why are you so interested?" Coran still kept his gaze carefully away.

"We are to be companions, no? It is only natural that I would wish to know about the ruffians you are determined to begin cavorting with."

The elf sighed and gave a weak shrug. "You know her name. She's skilled with a bow, was showing promise with a blade when I last saw her. She prays to her God, is loyal to her companions, warm to her friends, and..."

Edwina's eyebrow rose as she gave the fighter a piercing gaze. "And?"

"And, I don't know!" the elf exclaimed in exasperation. "What is it you _want_ to know?"

There was a pause, and for one blissful second, Coran believed that the mage had given up prying.

"Tell me about the tall, painted man who travels with her."

The fighter frowned. "You mean Minsc, I assume? How do you know about him?"

Edwina seemed to fidget slightly in her saddle and busied herself with adjusting her robes. "The girl mentioned him in passing earlier," she muttered. "I am merely curious! (Monkey! Why does he not just answer the question?!)"

Coran peered at the mage, but she carefully avoided his gaze, and so he ended up shrugging. "Well, Minsc is... unique. A true individual, in every sense of the word."

"His mental faculties are not what they could be?"

"Er, that is, I suppose, one way of putting it..." replied Coran slowly.

"(Excellent.) Then, of course, anything he says can be put down to the ranting of a deluded madman?"

"Well, I wouldn't quite go that far," said Coran with a frown. "He can be quite observant and there's always Boo, on hand to help him-"

"Boo? Who is this Boo?" Edwina asked sharply.

"It's his hamster," Coran replied, with some embarrassment. To his relief, the mage didn't give him an incredulous look; instead, she looked quite thoughtful.

"Ah, I see. (Yes... yes, that may need to be dealt with. But how hard could it be?)"

"How hard could what be?"

The Red Wizardess batted her eyelashes innocently at him. "Hmm, what? I have no idea what you are talking about. But look at the sun -- we do not make good time! Why are we dawdling so?!"

And with that, she nudged her horse ahead, bouncing around almost comically in the saddle as she tried to stay on her mount while Coran watched on. Disappointed and dismayed as he was with the reunion he'd shared with his former companions, it was heartening for him to realise that despite everything; none of them were quite as strange as Edwina.

-----------------------

The inn at Imnesvale was cosy and warm. The locals were friendly enough, regarding the newcomers with unconcealed curiosity, but lacking the wide-eyed amazement that others had demonstrated when witnessing the weaponry and clothing on experienced and accomplished adventurers. Coran stood patiently at the bar, waiting for the barkeep to return from the stables, where he'd gone to supervise the tending of their horses, much to the stableboy's chagrin. Nalia and Edwina were sitting at a table, stoically ignoring each other as they both delicately sipped their drinks. To the noblewoman's disgust, the Red Wizardess had been the one to capture the eyes of most of the young men present.

Eventually the barkeep returned, introducing himself as Vicenzo. Coran nodded politely and offered a weary smile. They had only reached the village as night began to fall, and all of them were tired from the ride. He'd refused to stop except when the horses needed a break, and this, in turn, had caused Edwina to complain bitterly for the latter half of the journey, which had only served to increase Nalia's irritability. The elf had never been as happy to arrive at a destination as he had been when they eventually trundled over the crest of the final hill, seeing the tiny settlement spread out in the valley before them.

"We'd like rooms for the evening, if at all possible," Coran explained.

The portly human nodded. He was a jolly looking fellow and appeared quite eager to please. "Got just what ye might be lookin' for!" he exclaimed happily. "Though we're a small establishment, ye realise -- can offer ye two fine sized rooms, however -- one with a large washbasin fer yer lovely ladies, and I'll even throw breakfast in fer free!"

Coran grinned. "That would be perfect. Could I also have a large mug of your finest mead?"

"Certainly, young sir! You're lucky ye came today," Vicenzo continued amiably, grabbing a nearby cup larger than Coran had wagered on, and beginning to fill it with a thick orange-coloured liquid. "Had ye arrived last night I'd have only been able to offer ye a night on the stables beside yer horses!"

Coran's eyebrow rose. "Other travellers? Perhaps they're the ones we're seeking..."

"Ah, after yer friends are ye?" The barman pushed the large glass over to the elf, and Coran gratefully accepted it, taking a deep drink as Vicenzo continued. "Three o' them there were, two strange, inked men, and a quiet lass. Looked a fairly odd group to me, but it's best not to ask too many questions."

"One man was incredibly tall?" Coran asked. "The other wore a robe of green, cruel look in his eyes?"

Vicenzo nodded thoughtfully. "That fits 'em."

"The girl; her eyes... they were... they shone?"

The barman swallowed. "They did have a most... unholy looking light to them," he admitted nervously. "But she was pleasant enough, and I thought it was a trick o' the sun, or an effect o' some magic."

"And they left... today?"

"Aye, my lord. Not long after dawn they asked fer their horses to be readied and rode to the north. But they _did_ say that there'd be a good chance I'd see 'em again in a day or two on their return trip. According to the big man, they had some acquaintance to see to, then a long journey towards Tethyr."

Coran nodded. "Thank you... you've been most helpful. There is one other thing, though... I was wondering -- do you know if Valygar Corthala is in his cabin? We are friends of his; we only parted ways a short while ago."

"Lord Corthala? Why, yes, I saw him in the village only a day or so ago," beamed the innkeeper. "Willet could show you the way to his home in the morn, if you wish?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary," Coran smiled. "We've been there before and can remember the way. Since we were in the area, we thought we might pop over to see him, but were unsure if he was still here, or if he'd possibly returned to Athkatla."

Vicenzo rubbed his chin. "He _did_ mention some plans he had that involved him going afield, I think," he said, his face creased in thought. "But he didn't mention Athkatla, and I got the impression that it wouldn't be fer a while before he left."

Coran nodded, pushing some coins across the counter to pay for the services. "That is good to hear; we will try to catch up with him tomorrow. Thank you again for your help."

"Not at all, my good sir," the barkeeper replied, raising his fingers to the side of his head as Coran wandered back to the table where the two women were still quite clearly snubbing each other. With a sigh, Coran dropped one of the keys onto the surface and offered their inquisitive looks a wide smile.

"Your room is ready whenever you are. Good night, ladies." The protests began as he turned, and it was only reluctantly that he turned back to face them, noticing both had leapt to their feet.

"You cannot expect me to share with... with _that_?" Nalia hissed, her face as black as thunder.

"You are both women-" he began.

"Imbecile!" Edwina shrieked. "Your insolence knows no bounds! To suggest I share a room with that inept apprentice you somehow allow to continue following you?!" The Red Wizardess snatched the key from the table and hitched up her robes slightly as she stalked past the elf. "Never! No one shall share a room with Edwin Odesseiron while he suffers from this indignity and affliction!"

Coran rubbed his temples with his hand as the mage flounced off in her temper, and then realised that he was still benefiting from the full effect of one of Nalia's more poisonous glares.

"Well, you shall have to share with me," he said quietly.

"You?" she asked, throwing herself back into her chair. "I'd rather stay out here all night. In fact, I'd _almost_ rather share a room with that uppity... uppity..."

"Wench?" Coran suggested, taking a seat beside the girl. She continued to glare at him for several minutes, then snorted loudly and let herself break into a fit of giggles. He smiled and slowly reached out, placing his hand on hers.

"It pains me when we bicker," he said softly. "I know that things are complicated right now, and I know that nothing will be easy for... for a long time, perhaps. But I value our friendship highly, and I do not wish to see it continuing to suffer." He removed his hand, pushing the other key he held forward instead. "You have the other room," he continued, smiling at her puzzled expression. "A night beneath the stars may do me good."

"Oh, Coran, no..."

He had already stood, shaking his head to her as he drained his glass. "Take it, Nalia. It's been... well, longer than I can remember since I last spent a night as a proper adventurer. I must be getting soft in my old age!" With a wink, he picked his cloak up from where he'd draped it over a chair when they first arrived, and left the inn.

It was quiet outside, but there was only a slight chill to the air. If he'd told the truth, he would have admitted to Nalia that despite his exhaustion, he did not feel tired enough to sleep, and he feared the memories that he would face in his reverie. So, instead, he made his way to the forest at the edge of the village, meandering through the trees until he saw the moonlight reflecting from the surface of a small lake. There he sat, surrounded by the whispers of the reeds as they gently rustled in the faint breeze.

He thought back to the night at the Friendly Arms, a night which had been like this in so many ways; the air was warm, the sky clear, the stars and moon shining down. That night, he'd been brooding amongst the branches of one of the trees set into the inn grounds, when Maiyn had appeared, as lovely as a vision from a dream. He'd watched as she settled almost directly beneath his perch, oblivious to the fact he was there, and entered her praying state. And so determined had he become to not disturb her, that he'd developed a terrible cramp in one of his legs from sitting on it too long. It was only when she, herself, stirred, that he dared to move -- and as if it had been conspiring against him, the tree cracked loudly and drew her attention to his presence.

He smiled wistfully as he remembered the rest of the evening; the demand of the moon, the use of the bucket of water for its reflection... and then Maiyn, gentle and inexperienced, leading him to her room where she let him teach her the first of many lessons he had to offer. From there, they'd become almost inseparable. There hadn't been more than a handful of nights that they'd spent apart between then and the day they faced Sarevok, but now... now it was as if there had been nothing.

He leaned back against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes. What did he have to do to make things right? What would it take from him to get through to her; to make her give him a chance to at least talk to her without ignoring him or walking off! Why had he changed so much, only to find someone who made a settled life seem appealing...

Someone who had chaos sown into her footsteps.

He shivered as the words flowed into him and swirled around his head. He had not been familiar with Alaundo's prophecies at all before he met Maiyn, though he had a passing knowledge of the talk of Bhaal's children. When she had discovered what she was, she'd taken a note that contained some of the divinations from the old seer on it. He'd taken it when she was in her deepest sleeps, reading them over and over until he thought his heart would burst.

The woman he'd fallen in love with was destined for death. His only consolation had been to think that it might not necessarily have meant her own; though bringing bloodshed to the Sword Coast in the name of her heritage had been a prospect he was somewhat reluctant to entertain. Now, though... now she _seemed_ much more like a Bhaalspawn. Her eyes, while unnatural, were nothing compared to the cold indifference that radiated from her. Gone was her concern, her kindness... She was hollow, soulless -- a vessel for the taint that was slowly consuming her. And yet her companions resolutely stuck by her.

While he had been ready to leave; just as he would have in the old days when things got tough. But she needed him -- she might not know it yet, or even show it -- but when she got her soul back, when she was able to fight this infestation again, he'd be there by her side and she would realise it and appreciate it. And she would be more like her old self. She would be.

And then, they'd support her to the end -- there would be a way, somehow, of freeing her from the curse. Faerun was so diverse, filled with people who manipulated and mastered the arts. Someone, somewhere, would be able to enact some kind of ritual to remove the binding, to free her from the tie, to cleanse her blood. There had to be someone.

A noise nearby caused him to scramble to his feet, his eyes searching out the cause. Only a few moments passed before he noticed it; a fairly large cat, watching him with big, round eyes, its tufted ears twitching slightly. He let out a deep breath, relieved by the discovery, and watched as it bounded away, tail swishing behind it.

"Coran?"

He jumped at the voice, spinning around to face Nalia. Her expression betrayed her concern as she slowly made her way over to him, her hands reaching out to gently take his arm.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"So am I," he sighed, making no resistance as she gently began to guide him back towards the village and the inn. There, he followed her into the room that Vicenzo had prepared, and he smiled as he noticed the rudimentary camp bed she'd managed to make from various blankets, quilts and cushions. She shrugged slightly to him and clambered into the bed, fully dressed, while he settled himself down on the floor.

"Goodnight Coran," she whispered, leaning over to blow out the solitary candle that had been burning on the table by the window.

"Goodnight," he replied softly, closing his eyes and relaxing. It wasn't long before the lull of reverie pulled him firmly into its embrace.

-----------------------

Dark clouds hung in the air the following morning, threatening to spill their contents on the group as they slowly rode up the narrow path that led to Valygar's cabin. They all appeared to be relieved to be under the cover of the trees once more as they approached the more level land, and Coran and Nalia cheered up when their destination came into sight, dismounting at the door and knocking loudly.

They were answered by a tall human woman, fairly advanced in years, who stared at them suspiciously from the narrow opening. Coran and Nalia exchanged a single glance before the elf turned back, smiling charmingly.

"Good day, my dear lady," he said. "Is Lord Corthala at home?"

"An' who are you?"

"My apologies! I am Coran Sullussaer, and this is my... my friend, the Lady Nalia De Arnise, and our companions, Edwin... er, _Edwina_ Odesseiron."

"Pleased to meet you," smiled Nalia, effecting a small bobbing curtsey. The woman cooed shyly and a look of slight relief passed across her face as the door was opened slightly further to reveal her worn blue dress and dirty white apron. Her hair was tied back into a neat bun, and her hands were calloused and wrinkled, covered in tiny scratches and marks; but despite all this, she gave them a homely smile.

"I thought I'd seen ye before! The people who beat the dragon in the temple, aren't ye? I remember yer faces from the village!" She flushed slightly. "Lord Valygar ain't here," she said hastily. "Left just this mornin', he did, and didn't say nothin' about any guests being due!"

"Ah, he wasn't expecting us," Coran admitted. "We just happened to be in the area looking for some other friends, and decided to pay him a visit."

"I'm afraid I don't know when he's likely to be back," the woman sighed. "Oh, excuse me manners -- I'm Margie, and I'm ever so pleased to meet you all!"

Coran took one of her hands in his own, and raised it gently to his lips. To his amusement, Margie blushed furiously. "Well, perhaps you could let him know we passed by?" he asked.

"Oh, I'd be glad to," she smiled, "but it might be a while until I see him! I didn't know he was goin' off until I got here, this morn, and he said to me: 'Margie, I have some business I need to deal with, I might be gone for a few days -- will you look after Colette for me?'"

Nalia blinked. "Colette?"

"Oh, there's me manners again," Margie sighed, pulling back from the door and inviting them in properly, seemingly oblivious to Edwina's mutterings and mumblings. Coran accepted the offer graciously, and immediately noticed the young girl lying, seemingly unconscious, on the bed through the open door of the bedroom.

"It's a terrible shame what happened to her," Margie said as she closed the door behind them, her voice low. "She was found after her father disappeared, murdered by all accounts, by some other mage and his servant, he was. They kept poor Colette prisoner an' then vanished one day, leavin' her bound in the house alone! It's a miracle she survived, an' when Lord Valygar returned here, he chose to nurse her back to health himself with my help. I've been comin' every mornin' to make sure she has enough remedies to get through another day."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Nalia, her hands rising to her mouth in horror. "Have the men been found?"

Margie shook her head sadly. "They've not been seen for weeks now -- they disappeared around the time you were last here, by all accounts. We'd hoped that you'd run into them and sorted them for us, but Lord Valygar said it wasn't so."

Coran looked over to Nalia, and the girl nodded subtly to him. _Xzar and Montaron._ "Then you must help us," Coran said urgently. "We are currently seeking one of those men; he passed through the village recently, leaving yesterday morning with two companions who don't understand his true nature. We have to get to them."

Margie paled at his words and sat down, shakily, on a nearby chair. "Oh, my lord! If only I could be of more use!" she exclaimed. "Lord Valygar had heard rumour of the mage bein' seen nearby, an' that's why he left this mornin'! He didn't tell me where he was goin', though, only that Willet'd told him they'd been stayin' at the inn, and that he'd be sorting out a horse for him if he could."

Coran nodded grimly and strode back towards the door. "Thank you, Margie," he said, throwing it open. "We must leave now, and hope that we are not too late. We shall head back to the village and ask Willet if he knows where Valygar was intending to go so that we can join with him. I don't think he knows the danger he might be in."

-----------------------

Xzar led the way as they left the village, rested after a night at the inn. Verya had not appeared, and Minsc was uncharacteristically quiet, seeming lost in his own thoughts as he frowned, his gaze fixed somewhere in the distance. Maiyn wondered what was on his mind, but she had her own issues to deal with. Her father was not happy.

**You waste time. I cannot understand why you are pursuing these fruitless ventures when matters of far greater importance are happening elsewhere.**

_Now you're beginning to sound like Jaheira._

There was a long pause. She smiled softly to herself; was this what it felt like to be a rebellious child?

**There are others, you know. Do not believe that you are the only one who can serve me.**

_I am _not_ serving you! If there are so many, why don't you go off and pester them?_

**They are not as accommodating as you. They still have their souls, child. **

She winced, recoiling at the reminder. There was a faint laugh in her mind; the voice was pleased with her response, it seemed, and so it went quiet. She was in no hurry to awaken its attention any time soon.

"I wonder where Verya is," she mused, mostly to herself, but loud enough for the Rashemeni to overhear. He started from his daydreams, turning his head from side to side as he looked around.

"Eh. Minsc must admit that he did not notice the absence of our feline friend," he admitted abashedly. Maiyn grinned.

"That's all right. Something on your mind?"

The berserker shrugged slightly. "Minsc was just thinking, and when Minsc thinks, he becomes very sad. There are a lot of memories which cause him to feel pain and anger."

Maiyn nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean," she sighed. "But... we _do_ have some good memories, too! Like the time in Baldur's Gate when Dynaheir slipped in the sewers..."

"Glorious Dynaheir screamed so loudly that Minsc thought evil was near!" he agreed.

"And the tunnel was barely wide enough for us all to fit through, so you waving your sword about made Jaheira _slightly_ irate..."

Minsc nodded solemnly. "Colourful Coran tried to cheer her up, but she did not seem pleased with his intentions."

"No... she just hinted, quite heavily, that he could also do with a bath..."

"She was very wise!" Boo squeaked his agreement and Maiyn giggled gently before lapsing back into a more comfortable silence. She could remember enough of their previous treks in these lands to know Xzar was heading in the right direction; he'd claimed to have some incantation running that would direct him, unavoidably, to the correct place, which he'd already concluded was deep in the abandoned temple to Amaunator. It wasn't somewhere Maiyn had thought she'd be returning to, especially not at this stage of her travels -- and even _she_ was _sometimes_ wondering just what exactly she was doing here.

But then she'd think back; to the day outside the Friendly Arms... the assassin mage who had paralysed her, as well as Imoen and Kivan, with a fear cantrip, allowing his heavily armed guards to slowly advance. She could still remember fighting her panic, resisting the urge to flee -- so busy fighting her instinct that she was left vulnerable and alone.

And then the guard had closed in... and purple missiles had flown through the air. Her heart had sank, and she'd watched them, waiting for them to hit her. But they never did -- instead, they sank into the mage and she'd noticed Xzar, laughing deliriously a little way off. That hadn't stopped her attacker though; but Montaron's well placed slice with his sword had, stabbing him wildly to get his attention before he cleaved the human's head off, leaving him lying, very much dead at her feet.

It was what been playing constantly in her mind the past few days. There had been other incidents; without Xzar, she wasn't sure they'd have managed to cross one of the bridges in the Nashkel Mines, and his magic and Montaron's eagerness to fight... well, anything, really, had made them valuable allies for the two young girls who had barely ever been outside the library fortress of Candlekeep. Then, of course, there'd been the Undercity...

But their paths had split, their personalities too different from the Harpers that Maiyn could not, and would not, leave. And she'd been thankful, to a degree... while not quite as righteous as some she'd met, she did have _some _moral standards, and she'd always wondered how long it would have taken before she found out they weren't going to work in conjunction with the Zhents.

A cry from ahead brought her from her thoughts and she looked up to see the ruined temple in the distance. Xzar was smiling, which was unsettling in itself, and he nudged his pony onwards, grasping tightly at the book he'd been carrying with him for the whole journey. Maiyn looked over to Minsc; the berserker was focussing on the route, the sack tied to the saddle behind him as innocent-appearing as it had been the day they set off. Her preservation spell was working, and there had been no sign of any decay to the body. It wouldn't last forever, of course, and so the ranger was glad they'd made it to their destination in good time. The sun suggested it still had a few hours left in the sky, and there was a good chance they'd be able to leave before too long.

And that meant they could part ways with the Zhents and head south; to where they were _really_ needed.

And so she drifted back into her thoughts, only vaguely aware of the happenings around herself as she trotted on towards the entrance to the ruins, close behind Xzar and Minsc. She remained unaware of the man who had been tracking them for the last leg of their journey, who had pursued them from the village and caught up with them before they rode over the final hill crest. And Verya was missing; Maiyn assumed she was resting after the long and fairly demanding journey to the hills, or hunting in the early morning light. The cat would have noticed the stalker and warned her mistress about the extra company, but Maiyn wasn't worried by her absence. Verya would catch up with them when it suited her, free of spirit as she was. _And she's probably still sulking for us being so long in the Underdark..._

-----------------------

Patch snorted heavily as Coran nudged him into a gallop. Nalia called out, worried about such speeds on the treacherous terrain around the crags, but her warning fell on deaf ears and she ended up being left behind with Edwina; the Red Wizardess sneering contemptuously at the elf's impetuousness.

Once or twice Patch's footing slipped, but the horse was capable enough and Coran had quickly adapted to becoming an able horseman. Together they navigated down the rocks and past the scree that sloped back down to the edge of the forest. Willet had only had a vague suspicion of Valygar's intended route, after seeing him leaving the village, but it had been enough to convince Coran on where to begin their search. His tracking skills were woefully sparse, and only his intuition, and Nalia's agreement on his hunch, had led them this far and along a route much different to the one they'd taken many weeks before.

But they'd seen it from the top of the cliff; the temple ruins in the distance that they'd travelled through as a group, searching for the dragon that Mazzy had wished to slay. A pang of loss stabbed at his heart as he fought the melancholy associated with the death-place of a former companion of sorts, and he grit his teeth firmly, urging Patch to maintain the steady gait as they disappeared into the forest.

Nalia sighed and let her own horse begin its own careful and slow descent, ignoring the mumbling Edwina, who only seemed to follow because she didn't want to be left on her own. She had a good enough idea on how to get to the temple from here, though she would have felt much more comfortable if Coran had waited for them. As it was, the idea of being stranded in the wild with only the increasingly irritable mage for company was enough to make her encourage her mount to pick up speed slightly.

When both had made it safely down, she cantered into the forest, not bothering to see if Edwina was keeping up. There was no sign at all of Coran and she silently cursed him, a frown spreading across her face as she contemplated his rashness and the extreme thoughtlessness he'd displayed. She wondered if he was even capable of giving her a second thought, so obsessed as he was with reaching Valygar before he could hurt Maiyn.

But Valygar wouldn't hurt Maiyn, would he? He was a fair man, and his issue was with Xzar and Montaron, not anyone else. Coran knew this... so why was he so worried about what might happen, and the danger that may be ahead?

And then she remembered; the discussions in the crypt, then later in the Order. The talk of the 'monster' that Maiyn had become, physically. An 'Avatar of Bhaal', they'd said, though Nalia wasn't really sure what they meant. She'd understood the rest perfectly, though; the loss of control, the bloodthirstiness that had been displayed.

Coran wasn't worried about Maiyn at all -- or at least, not in the way Nalia had initially suspected. He was worried about what she might _do_.


	88. Return to Life

**A/N: **I hope this doesn't come too much as an anti-climax, since there will be a very definite climax, but not at this point... I can't help but feel my chapters recently have been weaker, but perhaps that is because I have less time to dedicate to them, so less time to wait until they just flowed. Oh well! We'll slowly get to the end, one way or another ;)**  
**

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Return to Life**

-----------------------

Valygar waited. The entrance that the Zhent mage used to enter the ruins was not the same one the ranger had used with his companions many weeks before, but it didn't matter. He would still find them, but he'd find them in his own time. And, if he was to admit the truth, he was undecided about his next move. They'd left their horses securely tied to some nearby trees, meaning that they fully intended to come back this way. He could either wait for them here, in terrain he was comfortable in, or follow them into the bowels of the temple -- parts he'd not accessed before and had no knowledge of the layout regarding. If there proved to be many split paths, or winding passages, he risked taking the wrong turn and losing them. Following footprints embedded in the mud was much easier than finding a clue as to the heading of someone on a dry stone floor.

As he debated his options internally, he rubbed the side of his hunting knife against a flat stone that he'd found. His bow was still strapped to his back -- ideally, one shot from it would take out the mage, but that was assuming he was foolish enough to leave himself unprotected. He certainly hadn't _appeared_ as odd as Valygar remembered him, but the stalker was not willing to assume anything. He hadn't expected a chance to claim retribution to come along as quickly as it had, and so it was doubly important that he got things right.

The larger of the two guards, the male one, had heaved a sack down from one of the horses before they went inside. It had to be the package Willet had spoken of, and an icy chill ran up his spine as he contemplated what it was. But the more he wondered, the surer he became -- why else would they come here, to this forsaken and abandoned temple? He was not a man of faith, he had no God to offer his tribute to, so he could not be wholly certain of his suspicion; but religion and life occasionally went hand in hand, with the most powerful of clerics and druids touching the dead before the souls were fully lost. Perhaps the other companion, the smaller one, was not a guard; perhaps it was a cleric, needed to perform the necessary rites on the halfling's body. For Valygar was sure that it was Montaron's corpse that was being carried by the muscular man; what ill had fallen him would remain a mystery. All that the ranger wanted to remain a certainty was that the halfling's second chance at life would be ended as swiftly as his wizard companion's first -- and then he would walk away, his conscience abated, Aerie's soul left to be at peace. Valygar had no wish to fight Xzar's mysterious accomplices; Willet had spoken about them with surprising kindness, and they didn't sound as if they were of the same mind as the mage and the halfling.

Regardless, Valygar would give them one chance only to listen to his reasons, and then he would not hesitate to defend himself. He would not feel any sorrow at ending the life of Zhentish sympathisers.

-----------------------

They'd not gone far inside the temple before Maiyn took the lead rather forcibly from Xzar. The mage had stopped at the bottom of the long flight of stairs that led down from the canopied forest above, his eyes glowing slightly as he peered around in the dark. He muttered and mumbled as she pushed past him but made no effort to stop her; a flick of his wrist brought a bobbing ball of flame to his side, which he directed ahead dance beside her. She frowned slightly.

"You would be better keeping it beside you and Minsc," she advised. "I can see well enough."

"Ah, the elven infravision," he cooed softly, beckoning his torch back, closer to him. "I wanted such an ability for my own, but I was to be greatly disappointed."

Maiyn raised an eyebrow and glanced back quizzically at the necromancer. "You were? I would have thought such a trick would have been easy enough for someone of your power -- I mean, even Imoen can usually manage it."

Xzar smiled at her and she immediately felt slightly unsettled. Slowly he drifted closer to her, until his head was just behind hers; and then he leaned down, almost close enough to make physical contact as they slowly made their way down the corridor. "It was back when I was just an apprentice," he said, his voice gentle and cold. "I learned, quite slowly, that it would involve more than simply plucking out the eyes."

The ranger stopped and slowly turned around to face the green-robed mage. His face was mostly impassive, though there was a slight hint of questioning in his eyes, wondering at her pause. She simply stared at him for a few moments, not quite sure how to react. In the end, it was he who spoke.

"There is a problem?"

"I..."

**You are going to accept that from him?**

_This is nothing to do with you!_

**But it is. I chose how to create my children by selecting a mother with the appropriate race, remember. By insulting you, he is insulting me.**

Maiyn clenched her teeth together in a deliberate and careful manner. Then, wordlessly, she turned back to the corridor and walked ahead, more briskly than before. It grated on her nerves to just let it drop with Xzar -- though on one hand she was quite relieved... she wasn't a coward, but he was more unpredictable and intimidating with his senses than he was without them. And there was no way that she was going to do anything that would ultimately gain approval from her father again.

The quicker she got them to the place she suspected was the altar, the better.

-----------------------

The statue was as she remembered it, mainly. It didn't seem as big, or as grand as she seemed to remember it, but it had to be the right place. They'd paused, briefly, in the chamber where the spirit of Amaunator's avatar had addressed her, but she could feel nothing to suggest she was in the right place to perform the type of rite Xzar's book had described. This room, however, seemed to be charged with a holy power. It was fainter than she would have expected, but when she closed her eyes, she was acutely aware of it; now it would be up to her to attempt the ritual, in a temple of a God she didn't worship, with only the aid of a book that she didn't fully understand.

Xzar had, however, scribbled some helpful notes down to aid her, and so she understood the basic principles of the ceremony. Only one thing worried her slightly, but she tried to put it out of her mind as she nodded and smiled her thanks to Minsc, who had finished gently unwrapping Montaron's corpse. The ranger silently lifted the halfling's small frame and placed it into the golden bowl. Maiyn was sure it shone slightly, for a second, and cleared her throat nervously.

"We need a personal possession to place within, also," she said quietly.

"You do not sound as confident as I would have expected," Xzar noted, holding out a neatly folded silken handkerchief. Apparently it wasn't the actual object, but held whatever the necromancer had decided to nominate within its folds. Maiyn knew better than to enquire any further, and placed it, unopened, on Montaron's chest, moving his cold, lifeless hands atop to keep it in place.

"I am fine," she lied. She knew she wasn't, but it would be unacceptable to admit it to the mage. He seemed to be ready to question her further, or push his point a little harder; and so she turned to face him, quite enjoying the sensation she felt as she noticed his reaction to the way her eyes glinted and flashed noticeably with her irritation. Wordlessly, he backed away, moving to stand beside Minsc at the far end of the room as she settled herself down, kneeling before the statue and taking one last look at the book, propped up beside her. She would find it hard to reference it once she'd begun the rite properly, and so she took her time to check over the parts she felt hazy about. Then, finally, she turned her attention to the figure before her and closed her eyes.

_Fenmarel, hear me as one of Your most faithful calls to You..._

-----------------------

_In the ever-changing land of Limbo, Fenmarel Mestarine sat in the centre of the Fennimar and Answered. He'd been waiting for the call, expecting it to come. It was hard for him not to, considering he'd been watching the progress of his young cleric almost continuously. He'd wondered if she would actually go ahead with the procedure when she realised that it would not be the blessing of Amaunator that she would be seeking, despite it being in a temple of the long dead god. But, apart from a slight hesitation, she'd diligently went ahead with her promise_._ And that was what was important to him; he valued the fact she was ready to keep her word._

_Slowly the air swirled before him, and the form of a small elven girl took shape. Silently she looked around, seemingly relaxed by the appearance of the trees. He'd decided to keep them as static as possible to lessen the chances of her becoming nervous, though part of him wondered how she'd cope if he were to unleash the full power of Limbo upon her... But softly, he smiled to himself. He needed to have patience -- after all, she'd see it for herself one day, if she chose to follow him here, to his home plane._

_Her eyes fixed onto him, widening slightly before her head dipped down into a respectful bow. "My Lord," she said, not quietly, but not strongly. He was quietly impressed by her control._

_"You called for me as part of an ancient Rite," he replied. "You are aware that this ritual is of human conception?"_

_"I am," she answered, bringing her gaze back up to meet his own. He couldn't help but notice that even her spiritual form contained the golden eyes to mirror her physical body. Was the taint really so strong within her that it had managed to achieve such a powerful grasp -- one which allowed it to freely show itself off however it chose to do so, without her being able to resist? "You are the one whose name I serve in, and You are the one who can either allow or deny my entreaty."_

_He nodded. "You are here to ask for my assistance in reversing the influence of the negative plane on the young halfling man, and to grant you with the power to offer him the chance of life once more."_

_"I am."_

_"It is my duty to ask you why."_

_It was her turn to nod. "I urge you to look beyond their misdeeds and wrongdoings," she said. "Though I share little in common with him, he has twice chosen to act in a manner which has saved my life, and that of my companions at the times. For whatever reason he did that, I... I owe him this last -- _final_ -- symbol of my gratitude."_

_"To make things even between you?"_

_"Yes," she said. "To make things equal."_

_He smiled slightly at her choice of words. A mere halfling mortal could never equal the girl standing before him, and she knew that -- but she was desperately trying to skirt around the matter of her own heritage. He could feel it; he could see everything she was thinking as she stood there._

_"Do you believe you have the strength to wield the power if I bless you with it?" he asked._

_There was a pause, and then: "Yes."_

_"Do you have the focus?"_

_He watched her as she bit her lip slightly. Her eyes narrowed, as if she had started assessing him, trying to work out what the correct answer was to this potentially trick question. But it was no trick question; he had no intention in partaking in any ritual which could, potentially, cause her harm. The taint within her was aware enough to recognise any energy or power she received; only if she could control it without allowing herself to slip to the darkness of Bhaal's power would Fenmarel bestow upon her what she so eagerly sought._

_"I have felt my concentration slip more often recently," she admitted slowly, "but now I am aware of it. I know where it comes from -- I can _feel _it stirring when its interest wakes. I can control it long enough to perform the process."_

_He knew she was sincere. She said the words, not to get what she wanted -- what she really felt like she _needed_ from him -- but because she had the confidence that what she said was the absolute truth. And a small part of it was almost pleading; pleading for a chance for her to prove it to him. To her._

_So silently he nodded, and she smiled. _

-----------------------

Xzar's long fingers drummed against his arm as he stood beside the imbecile oaf who was meant to be 'guarding' them. The girl had been praying for almost an hour, now, and there had been no sign of any change in Montaron, nor any movement from her. Were he not so attuned to the presence of the dead himself, he may have begun to suspect that she'd expired during the process.

He let out a long, impatient sigh, his eyes darting around the filthy, squalid room that she'd led them to. He had no idea why it was always the most desolate and dismal of places that these sorts of events had to take place in, nor why these pathetic mewlings to the so-called Gods had to take so _long_. He wondered, briefly, if she was seeking a way to defy him somehow -- perhaps having lured him here for her own means. It was certainly remote enough to warrant such a suspicion, and the girl was clearly one of the Children, marked enough by her father's influence to have become blessed with the form of his avatar in the heights of her fury. An interesting ability, but not one he wished to have opposing him.

A glance over to the giant of a man was enough to relax Xzar slightly. He was making no effort to block the archway leading away from the chamber, and the girl had told him the secret to the safe crossing of the tiled floor that lay just beyond. Added to that his full pouch of spell components, and there would be little chance of them managing to detain him if they did decide to double-cross him. And then he would become the hunter and they the prey... and life was always easier for the hunter.

With some effort he resigned himself to just waiting.

-----------------------

It was almost an hour later that the statue's bowl began to glow, and another dozen turns of the hourglass, at least, before Maiyn's eyes opened. Minsc was immediately by her side, offering his arm as support as she clambered to her feet. Xzar was also there, peering intently at the still unmoving and grey corpse of his former companion.

"Has it worked? Why has there been no change?"

"My plea was heard," Maiyn croaked hoarsely. Her throat felt very dry, and she gratefully accepted a sip of water from Minsc's waterskin. "We have to wait now."

"Wait?" Xzar asked. "We've done nothing _but_ wait!"

"It's up to Monty now," she shrugged, leaning against the Rashemeni's frame, her eyes flickering slightly with fatigue. "We just... have to wait."

Xzar muttered darkly to himself, then whirled around and walked to the far end of the room. He picked up a single bag that he'd placed there, returning to the others with it in his arms. "This bag," he said, "is very important. When Montaron comes back to us, I may not... I may not be myself. It is imperative that you ensure that this bag reaches him safely."

"Why?" Maiyn asked, her face wrinkling in the effort to concentrate. "What's so important about it?"

"It is our worldly possessions, imbecile girl," he hissed. "Now will you comply with my wishes or not?"

She shrugged again at him. "Sure."

He glared back at her, but she'd let her gaze drift off to the bowl again. It was still glowing, brighter than it had been before, but there was no other change. Xzar dropped the pack to the ground, frustrated with the whole process. If he'd travelled all this way, gone to all this trouble for nothing-

"Urghh."

Xzar fell to his knees. The clarity and lucidity of his world began to swirl. He could not fight against it for long, he knew. The spell was powerful and it had been cast by someone intelligent enough to realise that the dead can easily become the living once again. It was with a great reluctance that Xzar allowed himself to slip back into his maniacal state -- his one, final comforting thought was the realisation that, with his insanity came his continued life. With one quick thought to the men he'd dispatched to visit his superiors, Xzar let the madness consume him and everything else began to fade around him.

-----------------------

Maiyn precariously made her way over to the now writhing body lying in the statue's bowl, her momentary distraction at Xzar's sudden slump to his knees having passed. Tentatively she reached out, letting her fingertips brush over the dirty skin on Montaron's twitching hands; and as soon as the contact was made, his body stilled, and his eyes opened wide -- darting over to look at her. And they remained, there, staring at each other for several long moments, before slowly, his mouth opened, and he whispered:

"We be bein' ev'n then, ev'n though ye tried te murder me."

-----------------------

Montaron was very hungry. Being returned to life after a short tenure as a vampire seemed to have had an effect regarding his appetite, if nothing else, and Minsc was kept pretty busy ensuring that the halfling was given enough to eat and drink to sufficiently return him to strength, enough for them to leave the temple without having to carry him.

Maiyn was watching him closely, though her attention was divided between his ravenous eating, and Xzar's return to insanity. The necromancer had, after a few minutes of kneeling on the ground; his head pressed down onto the slabs and covered with his hands, eventually stood up and surveyed his surroundings with a coolness that made Maiyn's spine chill slightly. But it passed soon enough -- in the next breath, he had sprang over to her, grabbing a torn part of her tunic and raising it to his nose so he could 'become one with the scent of folly' apparently. She'd pushed him away after that, and hoped he'd remain amused with the skeletal remains he'd discovered in the darkest of the corners.

The halfling made sure his own eyes didn't drift too far from the seemingly unthreatening young girl who was mostly fidgeting with some loose threads hanging from the torn edges of her dirty tunic. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be grateful for what she'd done; a life at Xzar's side was an unappealing prospect -- only just eclipsed by an eternity in torment as the fallen undead.

But he could remember it all. Not immediately, but slowly his mind was remembering things; recalling the events from the day he'd stabbed Xzar. He'd been charmed, he knew that now, but the urges that had driven him had felt so natural -- almost as if it was his own will directing him. How many days had passed while he served the tall, pale men and women who treated him like a new pet, he wasn't sure... but then their Mistress had arrived and things... things had livened up considerably.

She'd seemed amused by him -- angry, at first, and then... bemused. She had been small -- smaller than the others, not much taller than the tallest halfling he knew, and all skin and bones. She was no him, though; that had been painfully obvious when she'd taken him to her chambers, ascertaining his loyalty. He shuddered at the memory, though at the time, he'd felt nothing but pleasure.

And then the there'd been the fight. He'd known, somewhere deep inside him, that he knew them -- that he recognised them. But the will of his own Mistress had far surpassed his own, and he fought passionately with those who shared his vampirism. He'd fought against the girl.

He'd seen what she turned into.

And so, one careful eye was always on her, watching and studying, awaiting anything even vaguely unsettling. He had no idea what had happened -- no recollection of what it might have meant, or how she'd done it, but it had not been natural. It hadn't even been unnatural, or not in the way his former companions were; as Mistress Bodhi had felt dismayed by the change. He'd felt that, though it hadn't been conveyed with emotion. He wasn't sure he'd known at all... but with the girl changing, the vampire's confidence had taken a sharp blow and the attackers had obviously used it to their advantage.

And now he was alive again.

Now they were equal.

He paused, finished with the food and feeling much better, wondering if he should say something - wondering _what_ to say. But before he could do anything, the tall bald warrior had quietly made his way to Maiyn's side, and was crouching beside her, one of his giant hands resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Boo thinks we should go now."

She nodded to him and looked over to Montaron. He held her gaze as she spoke.

"We'll accompany you both to the nearest village, and then... then we go our separate ways."

He nodded. It was to be that simple -- no dues owed, no hard farewells. The deeds had been done, the balance was settled, and they had their own things to see to. He was glad; he'd never been one for emotional partings.

-----------------------

It was still daylight when they emerged into the forest clearing, and Maiyn was glad. She let the faint warmth from the sun creep around her and closed her eyes, allowing a soft breeze to caress her face as it passed. Minsc immediately set to sorting out the horses, collecting the Zhent's pony first and explaining to Montaron that it had been Xzar's and they were welcome to have it to get back to the city as long as they treated it well. The halfling just scowled, snatching the reins from the berserker as the necromancer crawled around on his hands and knees, seemingly counting the daisies that were scattered around the ground.

A snatch of movement caught Maiyn's eye, and she turned for a closer look, her hand automatically drifting to her belt. With a sigh of relief, she smiled to Verya, relieved to see the cat after her brief disappearance.

_Where have you been?_

_Busy. You are not alone here, though there is no enemy._

Maiyn froze, her eyes darting around, her face creasing into a frown. _What do you mean?_

_No enemy. Friend of the beasts, like you._

Behind her, Montaron cursed loudly and Minsc admonished the pony, which had apparently bitten the halfling. The sounds were faint to the elf, though; her senses were consumed by her awareness of her surroundings and were pushing what she knew to be there to the back of her mind. Yet still, she could not detect what Verya spoke of, and she was about to ask again when the cat sprang past.

_Behind you._

She turned quickly. There stood a dark-skinned man with a stern expression on his face. He wore simple leathers of dull colours, allowing him to blend in almost perfectly with the surroundings. He had an arrow notched to a bow, but it was not pointing at her. It was pointing directly at Montaron, and both the halfling and the berserker had noticed him.

"I could barely believe my luck when I was told your mage friend had passed through the village," the stranger said, his voice low and level, and surprisingly calm, despite his posture. Montaron said nothing in reply and merely offered a sneer.

"Who are you?" asked Maiyn shortly. Her hands were still lingering beside the hilts of her swords as she eyed the man warily.

"Boo says this is no foe," declared Minsc, a smile spreading across his face. "Boo says that our new friend is a man of the forests, just like Minsc and little Maiyn!"

The stranger seemed a little taken aback by this. His eyes flit between the Rashemeni and the elven girl, but his composure returned fully as Montaron darted over to Xzar, grabbing the mage's robe as he pranced around.

"If you truly are protectors of nature, why are you in service to such an abomination?" he asked.

"What business is it of yours who we do or do not work with?" asked Maiyn irritably.

"It's my business when they've murdered two people, one of them being my friend, and left an innocent girl to starve to death in a filthy house."

"Oh." Maiyn's hands dropped away from her weapons slightly, and Verya slunk over to the man confidently.

_See. Friend._

"Minsc is confused," said the berserker, scratching his head with one hand, and holding Boo up near his face with the other. "The mage is odd and the fierce little fighter is almost as strange-"

Montaron glared darkly at Minsc.

"-but," the Rashemeni continued, "although they do not walk the path of righteousness as little Maiyn and Minsc and Boo do, they have offered their aid when the butts of evil required a good kicking! And so Minsc is confused, because that would make them almost good, but murdering and abandoning would make them almost evil, so Minsc does not know whether to hug them, or imprint the bootheel of justice upon their rears."

"As Minsc says," Maiyn added quietly, "we were in their debt for some events which happened some months ago. Our paths are due to split ways very soon, and I would advise you to hold off your grudge until that point."

The man's eyebrow rose, his arrow remained poised. "I have no business with you, and you would be well advised to leave this matter between myself and the Zhentarim."

Maiyn shrugged at his keen gaze; of course she knew about their origins. "As I said, soon our paths will split. Until then, however, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to harm them."

At last the arrow was lowered, reluctantly returned to its quiver, the bow slung back onto the strangers back. He sighed heavily. "I feared it may come to this," he said, drawing an ornately patterned katana from its sheath. Minsc's frown increased as Maiyn's own hands went back to rest on the hilts of her swords.

"I do not want to fight," the elven girl said determinedly.

**Yes you do.**

"Then do not stand between me and my prey," the stranger replied simply.

"This is outrageous!" Minsc roared. "A man and a woman of the forest should be ashamed of themselves to stand against each other like this!"

The man laughed mirthlessly as he faced Minsc. "This woman is defending a man who murdered an innocent, young girl; one so soft and gentle and sweet that she wished no harm upon anyone. But that didn't stop him as he took her life after drawing her away from her companions."

Maiyn looked over to the two Zhents. Xzar was looking up at the sky, his hands reaching up as if to try and touch the leaves high above them. Montaron was still smirking, his eyes fixed to the stranger.

"Is that true? Did you kill his friend?"

The halfling glanced quickly at her. "O' course it no' bein' true," he muttered.

"He lies badly," the man noted.

"What about the other girl?" Maiyn pressed. "What happened with her and her father?"

"She was tied up and left in a cupboard in what had been her family home," the man said, as if he was reading from a report. "Her father had been killed by the mage, then she was held as a prisoner until they left."

"Montaron?" Maiyn's arms were now folded across her chest.

"Would ye rather I'd left her dead?" he asked. "I'm sure ye'd have complained-"

"Enough!" Maiyn was drumming her fingers on her arms, and slowly she turned back to the stranger. "Look, I can understand why you feel the need to-"

**Take them with you, the murderous ones. They will understand you.**

"... Eh," Maiyn closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, taking a deep breath. "What I mean is, that I can see why you want to do what you're doing, but... you have to understand. I have my own reasons for urging you to leave now. Gain your vengeance another time."

The man gave her an incredulous look. "You _still_ defend them?"

**Kill him. He has no power to question your judgement.**

"ENOUGH!" This time everyone jumped at Maiyn's raised voice, and the horses moved skittishly around their tethers. "I am tired of being constantly contradicted and talked over, and completely fed up of having to justify my every single action to the entire population of Amn!"

"Minsc thinks Little Maiyn should calm down."

"I am _perfectly_ calm," she assured him, through gritted teeth. "Now," she said to the stranger, "for the last time and for the love of the Seldarine... will you please just _go_."

"No," he replied simply.

And then she knew it was unavoidable. The irritation quickly changed to anger; anger at Montaron for having deceived her, anger at the man for challenging her loyalties and position. But most of all, there was anger and rage directed at the voice in her head, which was encouraging what it hoped would come next.

"No!" At the first sign of her skin flickering in the tell-tale sign that her control was slipping, Minsc was racing towards her, sweeping her up into an insanely tight bearhug as the halfling and the stranger watched the scene with bewilderment. "Minsc shall not let it happen again!" he roared, picking the struggling girl up into his arms and moving her away and into the trees.

"Now, ye blasted fool," Montaron muttered, nudging Xzar slightly in the ribs. He'd noticed his opportunity to escape, but it was wholly reliant on getting the mage's attention and making him realise that they needed to teleport away. And quickly.

The stranger didn't take much longer to compose himself, slowly turning to face the Zhents. Montaron grimaced and pulled his sword free from the scabbard, preparing to kill if necessary. He'd cheated death once -- he wasn't going to give up on life again this soon. "We meet again then, Valygar," he said. "Ye can still just turn around and walk away."

"Not until I have my revenge," Valygar replied, slowly advancing towards them.

Sounds of scuffling could be heard, but they were soon drowned out by another noise; louder and faster. At the last minute, Valygar leapt back, narrowly out of the way as a dappled horse raced into the clearing, reined up abruptly by its rider whose eyes searched the clearing almost desperately. Xzar toppled over backwards at the surprise.

"Coran?" the ranger asked in disbelief.

"Mommy... I don't feel so good," the necromancer whined. Then there was a flash of light, and both he and the halfling had gone. Valygar swore loudly.

"Where is she?" Coran asked urgently, ignoring the disappearance of the Zhents. "Where is Maiyn?"

-----------------------

In the end, Minsc had held her until she'd regained control of herself, his furious embrace fighting against her powerful struggles as the essence of her father tried to take over. By the time she'd won, she was exhausted, and had collapsed to the ground, leaning against the trunk of a large tree as the berserker beckoned over the others.

Coran and Valygar had exchanged tales; the ranger expressing his dismay on losing his prey when he was so close and his surprise at discovering who these two strangers were, and the fighter explaining as best as he could, the reasons Maiyn had for acting as she did. Valygar didn't seem convinced, however.

Nalia stood in the background watching. She knew why Maiyn had been restrained, and she heard that Maiyn had been willing to defend Aerie's murderer. She wasn't sure what to think right now, but for Coran's sake, she made herself stay there to support him. There was no sign of Edwina -- Coran didn't seem bothered by her absence in the slightest, and Nalia was in no rush to bring it up. She had a feeling they'd find their other companion before they got far from the temple.

Eventually Maiyn stood. "I'm fine... no, really, I am," she insisted, waving away Minsc's protests. She looked over to see the others watching her, and as her eyes fell onto Coran, she let out a small smile.

**Ignore him. He can only make you weak.**

She sighed heavily and pointed to the pony. "You should take that," she said to Valygar. "You will see that it is properly looked after, and perhaps someone in the village could use it."

"A pony is poor compensation for the escape of two murderers," he replied darkly.

"Perhaps it is," she said, her tone instantly becoming colder. "But I'm a known murderer, didn't you know? So is he," she pointed at Coran, "and him," she finished, pointing at Minsc. "We've murdered, killed and generally done what we needed to do while on the road. Are you going to judge us too?"

"You don't go around murdering innocents while they sleep or wander the streets alone."

"Don't I?" she asked, her eyes glinting dangerously. Everything felt hazy again. "Murder flows through my veins, and I was born to ensure that the Throne of Bhaal would not lie empty."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them again, and Minsc slowly reached out to pat the girl's arm. Her eyes became less glazed, the golden glow seemed to dim.

"Boo says we should ride on to the village," he said sombrely, "before it gets too dark."

"We're not going to the village," Maiyn replied wearily. "We head south and camp when needed. There's nothing for us here, any more."

Minsc merely nodded, walking with her as they returned to their horses. Valygar accepted the reins of the pony as the berserker held them out, and he looked up at Maiyn as she mounted her horse, preparing to move on.

"I hope we do not meet again," he said quietly. "Though I have heard much good about you, I feel that our values and loyalties are too different to overcome."

She smiled slightly. "I hope you are as strong as you believe you are," she replied. "Your prey are not as weak and easy as you might think. And I cannot wish you well on your endeavour."

"I would not ask you to."

"Then, I shall disagree with you, Valygar. I hope we _do_ meet again one day... but I hope the circumstances are different, that... things are different. Be safe."

And then she nudged her pony on, Minsc close behind, who offered an amiable nod to Valygar as he passed. Coran and Nalia quickly mounted their own horses.

"Under any other circumstance-" Coran began.

Valygar chuckled. "Perhaps. Go -- she will need you."

Coran nodded. "She might not wish it, but... good luck."

"And to you."

With one final wave, Coran and Nalia cantered away in pursuit of Maiyn and Minsc, and Valygar was left standing alone with the pony in the clearing as the sun began to set. He sighed heavily, then began the long walk back to the village. He'd missed out on his prey today, but in truth, he'd never expected to stumble across them so soon. He still had plans. He was still a patient man.


	89. Suldanessellar

**A/N: **So, last night I was wondering how much I had left to do with this part of the story, and I figured I had 8 or so more stages to go, which means between 8 and 16 chapters (or possibly less, but... well, I tend to waffle... :D ) So, yay, I think -- we might get to the end soonish!

And, may I offer my thanks to Kulyok for having a read over this to make sure Xan stayed in character enough:D

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Suldanessellar**

-----------------------

Had it not been for the urgency of their task, Xan's heart would have lightened immensely just at the sight of the Forest of Tethir once again. He could sense the presence of the People as they approached Elhan's camp, an intense feeling that was only second to that which he experienced on his infrequent, and invariably short, returns to his home. As they rode on for the last leg of their journey, the air was still around them; quiet and peaceful, broken only occasionally by the twilight song of a bird, or the chirp of an insect residing in the deep undergrowth.

Even Jaheira seemed calmer here; gone was her almost permanent frown, replaced, instead, with a serene expression and a relaxed poise. She had been happier since their night in Trademeet, expressing her regrets only one that morning, before they began to ride.

"_I only wish things could have been different_," she'd sighed, her eyes moist but holding onto the tears that threatened to drop. She hadn't expanded overly on the topic, but Xan already knew what she would have said. If only Imoen had not been taken from them for so long; if only Maiyn had not run away; if only Xzar had not found them before they went to strike at Bodhi... If only Khalid was still there. Her unspoken words were louder and clearer than anything she could have tried to express, and for the most part Xan shared her sentiments completely.

But now they were almost at the completion of their own task, returning the Lanthorn to Elhan's safekeeping. Xan could see the tents rising ahead of them before he noticed the shadowy figures running along beside them; he had no idea how long the elvish scouts had been beside them, but he admired their skill and ability. The scouts escorted them into the perimeter of the camp before they disappeared once again, drifting back out to the forest to continue their patrols, and leaving Xan and Jaheira in the hands of Elhan's men.

Silently they dismounted, as General Sovalidaas emerged from his own tent, beckoning them to follow him as he strode along under the moonlight towards the centre of the encampment. One small flick of his hand was all it took for one of the guards at the entrance of the Prince's rather grand tent to dash inside, to give word to his liege that the strangers had returned.

Xan and Jaheira stood side by side, waiting patiently. The General said nothing to them, and he seemed to carefully avoid eye contact, though Xan caught him, more than once, stealing curious glimpses over. He wasn't the only one.

"You study me when I am not looking as if I was some unusual specimen," Jaheira noted dryly, directing her steeliest gaze at him. "I have a voice and would be more than happy to answer anything you wished to ask."

"You mistake my attention," the General replied stiffly. "I was merely curious as to your... lack of companions. But Prince Elhan shall wish to know what befell them, no doubt, so my wondering shall have to wait."

With that he averted his gaze, strolling a little away to be closer to his men as if he were averse to being so close to the outsiders. Even Xan's faintly glimmering moonblade didn't help to mask the slight distaste he seemed to regard them with. Fortunately, they did not have to wait much longer. A faint rustle and the flap of the large tent was brushed aside, a slightly dishevelled looking Elhan hurrying outside. Wordlessly, Xan held the Lanthorn out, watching as the elven prince slowly raised his own hands to accept the item, wonderment shining in his eyes.

"You returned... and you brought it safely home," he whispered in Common, his fingers tracing some of the intricate runes covering its surface. It seemed to glow slightly at his touch. "We were not sure if you would succeed," he admitted, his attention finally returning to the two companions. He looked at them both, frowning slightly. "But only two have arrived; the others... they are...?"

"Mostly alive," Jaheira answered curtly.

Xan cleared his throat. "One of our group fell, a kinsman at that. Kivan of Shilmista was his name."

Elhan bowed his head. "I am sorry for your loss," he said with genuine feeling. "These recent events have been the cause of too many deaths. But there were others in your group who have not returned here." He stopped abruptly, letting his unasked questing linger in the air.

"They had other business to attend to," Xan said quietly, his eyes never moving form the prince's own. Elhan held the gaze resolutely.

"I... see. It must have been something very... urgent, then. And yet, still the Lanthorn was returned, and the companionship was wrought in two? This is a most... strange development."

"You have your trinket back," came Jaheira's voice, causing the Elhan to jump slightly, the prying gaze he'd levied on Xan, broken. "I suggest you use it as it was intended before the drow have even more chance to wreak their havoc on your city."

Slowly, the prince turned to face the half-elf. He showed no outward signs of reacting to her race, but his countenance returned to the familiar haughtiness they'd first encountered, now increased by his possession of the elven artefact. "You are correct," he replied stiffly, raising his free hand and making some complex signal. Almost immediately, the camp seemed to spring into action around them as elves dashed here and there, fetching armour and weapons, General Sovalidaas calling out orders to the soldiers.

"We leave at dawn," Elhan proclaimed. "The march to Suldanessellar will commence!"

-----------------------

Xan and Jaheira were shown to a tent not far from Elhan's own elaborate encampment. It was a modest affair with two makeshift beds with comfortable feathered mattresses and fresh rushes strewn across the floor. The druid wasted no time in settling down, wishing Xan only a brief good night before turning her back to him and the rest of the elven world around her. He sighed quietly, perching himself at the foot of his own bed, feeling strangely awake despite the long journey they'd taken.

It wasn't long before he rose, wandering outside and into the small glade. The moonlight streamed down, casting its pale light across the elves that were still busily ensuring they were well equipped for the battle that would invariably follow the next day. Elhan had decided to split his forces -- many of the elves were to stay behind and protect the camp at all costs from drow raiding parties, so it could also be used as a safe retreat for any survivors found in the city. The Prince was unsure how many, if any, they'd find, but he was determined to have somewhere for them to go.

Xan and Jaheira had been dismissed from his presence shortly after he barked out his orders and decisions. They were then left to wait as a tent was prepared for them, and except for the occasional elf bowing to Xan as they passed, they were acknowledged by no one. It had only served to seemingly irritate Jaheira and worsen her mood. Xan was quite glad she'd decided to rest; things would be hard for them both in the morning, and the added worry over Maiyn's own path were only serving to make them both stressed. But the enchanter knew he could not reverie; not until he'd asked some questions.

The elf guarding Elhan's tent hesitated for only a moment after Xan discretely showed his moonblade to him, a silent request to be admitted to seek an audience with the Prince. Then he was shown inside, where he managed to keep a check on himself and not start too obviously at the decadence surrounding him. Though many elves had fled Suldanessellar with only their lives, Elhan had managed to ensure a comfortable living here in the camps of Tethir. It caused some distaste to the enchanter, but he kept it hidden; this was not the time to question the priorities of one of his Princes.

Elhan was giving him a curious look as he rose from a large chair at the far side of the tent. He nodded his head respectfully enough and motioned for Xan to take a seat almost as luxurious as his own seemed to be. The mage nodded and sat, stiffly, waiting for the guard to be dismissed. Only when they were alone did Xan speak.

"When we last saw you, as we exited the Underdark… You said some things which caused me some thought."

"I did?" Elhan's eyebrow rose. "What is it, exactly, that concerns you?"

Xan leaned back in his chair, his fingertips coming together to rest lightly. "When you first told us that the Lanthorn had been stolen, I spoke a name, which my companions agreed with. You showed some degree of recognition of the name, yet acted as though you were oblivious to the motives and meanings of this attack on your city. I want to know what you are hiding from us."

There was a long pause as Elhan regarded Xan with a small frown on his face. The enchanter stared back at him, impassively. Eventually the Prince spoke. "Even though you are an elf -- even though you wield the most respected of our blades... you are an outsider. This should not be known to you, or anyone. It is a shame we had buried."

Xan sighed. "Before she died, Bodhi had many interesting things to say. She spoke of her... heritage."

Elhan tensed, and Xan saw the Prince's knuckles whiten as his hands formed tight fists, resting atop his beautifully carved oaken desk. "Anything said by her or the Exile, Irenicus, must be treated as suspect," he hissed. "You would do well not to repeat their tales to those that do not need to know them!"

"So Irenicus is now 'the Exile' is he? A strange title for one you insist you do not know, especially when his eyes... his eyes are so very blue."

Elhan brought his hand down on the desk hard, and then stood swiftly, pacing around the room in an agitated manner. His guard appeared, a look of concern on his face as the Prince waved him away tersely before turning back to the enchanter. "This is... This is not for you to know."

"My duty is to my People -- to our People," Xan replied calmly. "By hiding it from me, you hide it from a Defender of Elvenkind."

"You are no normal wielder of the blades!" exclaimed Elhan. "You travel with a creature that is not wholly mortal!"

"I travel with those who also were investigating the very incidents I was assigned to," Xan replied frostily. "It is not your position, my _Prince_, to question the objectives of my Elders."

Elhan wrung his hands. Gone was the self-assured posture, the haughtiness he carried in the presence of Jaheira. Instead, Xan was left to face a relatively young kinsman who was facing the very real destruction of his city and people. But despite this, he was unwilling -- or unable -- to tell Xan what he needed to know -- what he needed to hear being denied.

"One of our kin died returning the Lanthorn," Xan said quietly. "Many non-elves stood with us to ensure it found its way back to your safe hands. There have been sacrifices made, and Irenicus has taken many lives, not just those from the city. His role in this -- in _my_ assignment -- is larger and more crucial than you can imagine, and the leader of my current group, though absent, suffers a fate worse than any you could imagine if she does not find him."

"She shall find him in the city, should she join us to fight within," Elhan replied wearily. "We will provide what assistance we can. He needs to be stopped for both of our sakes."

"I need to know what he is."

"No." Elhan spoke abruptly. "You are one of us, but... but you would not understand, and I am not prepared to make you. If you wish to know more, you'll have to talk to one of those involved."

"Then who?" asked Xan impatiently.

"Demin the high priestess," Elhan replied. "She will tell you. She is still within the city, though we have every reason to believe she lives. She cannot fall... it would be... it would place an enormous pressure on the survivors; I do not think they would be able to cope with it without her strength and faith. My sister… the Queen, certainly, would suffer, and I know not how she fares so far."

Xan nodded grimly and stood up. He placed a hand on Elhan's shoulder as he passed, pausing briefly. "We will do what we can, for the sake of our People," he whispered, before striding from the tent and back out to the moonlit night. Rather than returning to the tent he shared, he made his way to a fallen log, away from the limited activity still taking place, and his hands absently went to his components pouch. Before he knew it, he'd drawn out two rubies; the same two gems he'd been holding in the svirfneblin village all those weeks ago.

He watched them glitter softly in his hands, allowing the gentle lunar light to light up their surfaces. Then he placed them both into his palm, closing his hand tightly around them as he leaned forward, huddling over them with his eyes closed. A warmth began, growing until it encompassed his whole hand, slowly spreading to his wrist, his arm. Before long his whole body seemed to glow from the heat and the images began.

Misty at first, but slowly the cloudiness dispersed. He saw a heather covered hill, not too steep, dotted with fir trees. Several riders were slowly making their way down, and the sun was setting behind them, making their features had to distinguish. But one he knew almost instantly; causing his heart to lift with hope as he saw her, injury free and seemingly in good health. Four others followed her lead; one was unmistakably Minsc, his large frame hard to miss even in the failing light of the time-delayed scry. The others... Xan could make out little of them, but he was almost certain on the identity of one. The way the rider held himself, the hint of pointed ear, or painted face. Coran had found her, despite his pledge to not aid her on her quest with the Zhents. Xan felt himself growing cold inside.

The other two were not Zhents -- one would be the girl that had been travelling with the elf since his arrival in Amn. The other... Xan was unsure of the identity, though it did not appear to be a foe. He wondered briefly where the necromancer had gone and what had happened to the halfling; but then he realised the other two missing figures, and his heart lurched with sickness.

The vision faded with the warmth, and the enchanter opened his palm to find nothing there but the imprint of two small rectangular objects. What had happened to Imoen and Anomen?

-----------------------

Jaheira followed the procession leaders quietly under the breaking dawn. She was fairly certain that they only allowed her to march so close to the front because she was in the company of one of their precious moonblade wielders; and unlike him, she could hold herself in hand to hand combat with relative ease.

_Enough!_ she chided herself. Her patience had been tested since they arrived; the curious glances from the elves at her obvious heritage bordering on rude, and the dismissive glances and way she was spoken to had only reinforced her temper. Xan had pulled her to the side before they left, requesting that she let him do the talking. She'd shrugged with calm indifference, hiding the rage that was building inside. But it was not fair to levy it at the enchanter -- more than once he'd given her a concerned look, and he seemed to have much on his own mind, though he had obviously decided not to share it with her. Despite that, she was glad he was there; this was not a trip she would have wanted to make on her own.

The admittance of this only served to increase her anger, but this time it was directed at herself. _Weak! _When did she become so dependant? So needy for others to be with her? When Khalid... when Khalid had died, she had been left on her own. She was perfectly capable of being _on her own_. She stayed with the group because... Because she was needed, to look over Maiyn, and now Imoen too. They needed her -- her experience, her wisdom.

But if that was true, why hadn't she stayed with them? Why wasn't she in the north, travelling alongside them, no matter how misguided she believed Maiyn's intentions to be. The girl's words had stung, that much was true, but it wasn't enough to make her turn her back on them. Not even the intention to help the Zhents would have been enough.

What was enough was to face the choice; to stay with Maiyn and Imoen, or to follow the path that would take her to Irenicus. The man who killed her husband. The man who'd caused her world to collapse; who'd made her re-evaluate everything in her life. He'd never touched her while she was his prisoner; instead she'd been locked up for an undeterminable amount of time and left to wait. But despite this, Irenicus had hurt her more than he'd have ever accomplished with spells or knives. He'd taken away everything from her, and though she'd put it to the back of her mind, tried to go on for the sake of the others; she knew that she wouldn't be able to move on from it all until he paid. And he could only pay in kind -- a life for a life.

It would be balance. It would be right.

-----------------------

When Elhan stopped, Xan's heart seemed to leap almost into his mouth. Almost cautiously, the elven prince moved forward a few steps, having signalled for everyone else to stay as they were. For several long moments, nothing happened; save for the cracking of twigs under his leather boots as he approached what looked like an inconspicuous glade. But then, dully at first before growing in strength and intensity, the Lanthorn began to glow, and a melodious, low hum emitted from it.

The air rippled, and the clearing disappeared to reveal something very different indeed. Many tall trees loomed before them, reaching up higher than the other trees of the forest. Intricate walkways, made from parts of the living trees, weaved their way around the immense trunks; one especially large platform sloped away from them, separating into several smaller routes through the trees, each leading upwards and further into the wood.

Jaheira was watching with a mostly impassive face, but Xan was sure he saw some wonder in her eyes. Even he hadn't been prepared for this -- but although he couldn't see the elven city yet, his heart was already heavy. With the illusion of the glade dispelled, the reality of the area had come into effect; and despite the grandeur of it all, the view was sullied by the faint noise of screams and shouts.

The battle was still raging for Suldanessellar.

-----------------------

Xan and Jaheira ran along with the advance forces of Elhan's men, following the Prince himself as he navigated the twisting paths leading up to the true entrance of the city. As they approached the true levels of devastation began to hit home; smoke was rising from several different points, and bodies, both elven and drow, were strewn around the platforms linking the different levels of the city. Several golems could be seen nearby, terrorising some elves they'd managed to corner; their victims were cowering against the wooden wall of one of the homes, two adults desperately trying to shield what appeared to be a child. Xan felt a diverse mixture of emotions wash over him; anger, sadness, regret, dismay, nausea... he just looked around, his dark eyes taking in the fighting, the death... and then he laughed. It came from deep inside him, seeking a release, and soon he had no option but to give into the hysterical frenzy that overwhelmed him. Jaheira regarded him, her green eyes flashing with concern. Cautiously she reached out, placing her hand on his arm.

"This is not the time to lose control," she said calmly. "We are needed here, more than we could have imagined. Be strong, for your People, if nothing else."

His laughter stopped abruptly as he sobered at her words. Solemnly, he nodded, letting his hand drift down to his components pouch, thankful that he'd stocked up while in Athkatla and had not required to use many on their journey. Elhan was already directing his men, and General Sovalidaas had swept across and past them, looking to secure a way to the Palace. With a grim expression, the Prince turned to face them, an ornate blade resting in his hands as he pushed his regal-looking cloak behind his shoulders.

"Will you honour me by fighting alongside me for my city?" he asked Xan. Jaheira merely rolled her eyes at his failure to address her as well and waited for Xan to answer. It took the enchanter several moments to reply.

"We shall," he said hoarsely. "We... we will do what we can."

Elhan nodded his thanks and took one last sweeping gaze around. "We have some time left with the sun in our favour," he noted. "The drow will not support their slaves until the light favours them and it is imperative we make the most of the time we have to deplete their forces as much as is possible. The General will pass the Temple as he approaches the Palace in search of the Queen. We must head further in and try to locate our High Priestess."

Xan and Jaheira followed the group as they set off along one of the walkways, immediately engaging in combat with the golems that had been terrorising one of the families. When the last one had fallen, the elves were ushered towards the gate of the city, where Elhan had left many of his men, ready to usher survivors in the direction of the encampment.

As they crossed over a delicate bridge onto another platform, they were assaulted by a group of trolls who bore down on them with savage ferocity. Due to the skill of their fighters, Xan was almost completely surrounded by them as they fought, keeping him safe as he used minor fire and acid cantrips to bring the creatures down. One of the Prince's men, a young elf named Halin, had been quite seriously injured by the filthy claws from one of their foes, and Jaheira set about tending it while Elhan led the others on, past a small dwelling that was carved into the massively thick trunk of one of the trees.

"Things are worse than we could have imagined," the Prince noted grimly, looking around at the deserted and ruined buildings. Xan sighed; he could imagine how this place would have looked in times of peace, with its natural beauty and charm. The intruders had done all they could to despoil the elegance of the surroundings, with fire and brute force both. It dismayed Xan immensely that he had to see such a grand city as Suldanessellar was in such a pitiful state.

"We need to find Demin," he reminded Elhan. The Prince nodded absently, pointing to another home further into the trees. "Her home lies ahead of us, though... wait! Look, there!" He pointed to the walkways at either side of house and Xan immediately saw them.

"Drow," he said hoarsely, his resolve wavering slightly. If they were fighting under the gaze of the sun, then what hope was there to establish a control of the already razed and controlled city…?

"Only one," Elhan replied firmly. "And its pet nabassu... Eiros, Solen -- concentrate on the demon. Everyone else... we bring down the drow."

There were nods from the others, and Xan passed the message back to Jaheira as she approached -- she'd instructed Halin to return to the gates, to help the survivors flee the city, so she could preserve what healing she had left. He'd seemed reluctant to obey her order, but something in her tone, in her demeanour, had worked to make him listen, and she'd hurried along to the others, unwilling to be left far behind.

"Beware of him," she warned, her eyes narrow as she looked over at him, his back turned to their presence. "His robes are those of the first house of Ust Natha -- the insignia... it is the same..."

Her voice faded into nothing, but Xan felt her hand on his arm; felt the comforting squeeze. He nodded his head briefly, unwilling to have the moment dwelt upon in the presence of Elhan and his men, and the Prince was already looking at them curiously.

"Is there a problem?" he asked quietly.

"No," Xan replied quickly. "We are familiar with their power, however. I would second the call of caution from my companion."

Elhan nodded slowly. "Then it shall be as you say. We will make every effort to bring him down as quickly as we can. Is everyone ready?"

-----------------------

They moved with an effortlessness that Xan remembered vividly from Evereska; the young fighters, eager to learn their ways with blades and blunts, showing their grace and elegance as they danced around the practice halls. To him, it had often appeared as more of a dance than a fight, a ritual conducted with the understanding of two parties who moved with instinct rather than thought.

He hung back, his hands trembling slightly as his fingers sought the correct components from his pouch. Eiros and Solen had managed to catch the nabassu by surprise, injuring it heavily before it was able to react, swiping back at them with its long claws. It was with its shriek that the drow had also been alerted to the attack; spinning around to grin manically at them.

"At last!" he exclaimed. "Guard duty grows tedious... Let's get down to killing you!" Then he paused, moving back slightly and offering a mock bow to Elhan, seemingly recognising the advancing Prince. "Oh, I suppose I should be official about this... You there! All citizens must stay indoors under threat of death. But since there is nowhere for you to go inside... let death await you all!"

A conflagration of fire surrounded him as a whole series of spell protections were triggered, and the elves and Jaheira had no choice but to draw back slightly, the ring of red flames dancing in a circle around their master. One of the elves immediately switched to his bow, letting his arrows fly at the dark mage, but none of them could pierce the protections around him. Stuttering, Xan began a breach spell, his hands shaking more now, as he desperately tried to sort through the dried leaves in one of the pouch compartments.

And then, in the blink of an eye, it all changed. The drow was still there, still protected -- but glowing an eerie blue colour in addition. And by his side was a massive pit fiend, its black, leathery wings stretched out, its salivating maw reaching forward to its prey. Xan felt sick and nauseous; the stop in time disturbed him from his spell and he fumbled with the reagents in his grasp, dropping them to the ground.

"Look out!" Eiros and Solen shouted their warning as they sprang back from the fallen nabassu, avoiding the large masses of flaming rocks that began to rain down on the others. Jaheira had quickly moved towards the limited shelter of the tree, distancing herself from the others as they pulled back hastily, the baatezu following their retreat as it hungrily lurched at them, looking for any weakness.

Xan had to reach out and steady himself on one of the few remaining balusters, his mind swirling and making him stumble. It wasn't just the effect of the change in time, he knew -- the drow caster they were facing was unpleasantly familiar to him.

-----------------------

_They called them the 'Lust Chambers'. He felt sick; sicker than he'd imagined possible, and more helpless than ever before. The priestess wasted no time in making it clear to him on exactly what she wanted, signalling for him to approach the richly furnished bed, to lie on the embroidered spider that covered the sheets._

_Further fuelling his dismay was the realisation that they were not alone. A man and a woman stood at either side of the room; the girl appearing to be one of the handmaidens of the house, overseeing the event. A man stood at the other side, clad in dark robes that proudly displayed an insignia matching that of the priestess accosting him. Xan started slightly... the males they had encountered, so far, had been fighters -- the presence of this, a valuable mage of the first house, was both worrying and puzzling._

_The man was watching him and smiling. Xan closed his eyes and groaned._

-----------------------

"Solen! Try to get to her!"

Elhan's harsh voice snapped him back to reality, and he looked up to see the elves engaged with the fiend, carefully taking turns to exploit its weak and undefended sides as they evaded its own aggressive moves. Solen ducked under its snaking head, dodging its flapped wings; Xan looked ahead of him -- Jaheira was cornered by the drow, fighting desperately against a man she could not harm.

His hands dug back into his spell pouch, pulling free a variety of items as he quickly intoned the words to bring down some of the drow's protections. Orbs of violet and gold flew from his fingertips, stripping the effects painfully slowly as Solen tried, desperately, to take the attention away from the druid.

With a loud laugh, the drow pulled back his sword and lunged forward with it. Xan flinched openly, only relieved when he saw Jaheira parrying the blow and ducking around, escaping from the corner and gaining some freedom to manoeuvre in. With determination, Xan continued his casting, reciting the spells he knew, watching as slowly the drow mage became more and more vulnerable.

A roar signalled the falling of the pit fiend, and the other elves rushed to the aid of their companions just as Xan finished his final piercing spell. The ring of fire surrounding the drow disappeared, but his stoneskin stayed in place and the enchanter had no more conjurations to use. Instead, he altered his castings, sending arrows of fire and acid at his opponent, serving to distract the drow until his final protection fell and his death followed swiftly.

Quickly he made his way over to the rest of the group, looking over apologetically to Jaheira as she bent over, her hands on her hips, her breathing heavy. She shook her head slightly at him, offering the vaguest hint of a reassuring smile; _no apologies. We survived._ One of the elves was searching the corpse for any hint as to his role or purpose in the city while Elhan checked everyone was in good enough health to press on.

It was then that the ear-splitting scream erupted from the dwelling they stood outside.


	90. Paths Set To Cross

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Paths Set To Cross**

-----------------------

The wind whipped Imoen's hair back and away from her face as she rode away from the city of Athkatla, riding by Anomen's side as they head along the main road that ran to the east. The knight had been in a good humour since their departure from the Order, and she was glad of it; his discussion with Ajantis seemed to have calmed his worries and allayed his fears over his impulsive actions. Now she hoped he could put it to the past; learn from the experience and move on. Move on with her...

He looked up and smiled as he saw her looking at him. She flushed slightly, averting her moony gaze as she coughed. It wasn't long before she heard his amused voice.

"You enjoy the scenery, my la... Imoen?"

She grinned widely as she glanced back over to him, noting the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I've seen worse," she admitted with a wink.

He laughed. "Truly, you know how to make a man smile," he said as they continued their canter. "I have one worry, however..."

"Oh?" She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I have to wonder how we are to find your sister and her companions. The forest around the temple of Amaunator is fairly dense, and there is no real guarantee we will approach it from the same direction."

She snorted. "That's why you should be glad that _I'm _here," she announced, somewhat smugly. "I can do all these fancy divination spells that I learnt from..." Her voice faded and she let out a deep sigh. "That I learnt from Dynaheir," she finished quietly.

Anomen's dark eyes were full of sympathy as he looked over to her, but she shrugged it off. "I learnt this spell from her which is really neat," she continued, forcing herself to avoid the melancholy feelings she usually felt when faced with the memory of a fallen companion. "I wish I'd had it when we were back in Candlekeep, Maiyn an' me. It's called 'Wizards Eye' and it means that I can guide this invisible eyeball around without having to move an inch!"

The knight chuckled. "It may take some time for even a conjured eyeball to find them," he pointed out.

"Oh, I know that," the said, frowning slightly. "That's why I'd use one of the divination spells first! It'd show us where they were, and then, we'd just need to find it!"

Anomen didn't look convinced. "Imoen... the Umar Hills are quite large, and fairly vast... are you sure we can find them like this? Perhaps if we head to the village and enquire at the inn?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "You have no faith in my ability, do you? They don't call me Imoen the Amazing for nothing, you know! Just you wait until we get closer... then I'll show you!"

The knight rolled his eyes in good humour, and they lapsed back into a comfortable silence as they continued on their way under the heat of the midday sun, hearts as light as if they were just two young lovers having a ride outside the constraints of the city.

-----------------------

"I hope that you at least _asked_ to take these, this time?" Anomen queried, waving one of the fresh pastries around that Imoen had handed him. She frowned slightly.

"Meanie Ajantis told tales on me, did he?" she asked, her scowl turning into a grin. "He'll also have told you, then, that-"

Anomen laughed. "Yes, yes, that the cook was not present and so you could not request a batch of her wonderful cooking!"

"I left a note," Imoen sniffed, delicately taking a bite from her own tart. They'd stopped to eat beside a small brook which was bubbling pleasantly alongside them. It was still warm, and the horses had been tethered beneath two tall willow trees at its bank, allowing them to water themselves until they were content before turning their attention to the oats that Anomen had pulled from the saddlebags.

"How do you think they've gotten on?" asked Imoen, thoughtfully chewing on a particularly sour piece of apple. The taste made her grimace slightly, which only served to draw a bemused look from the knight.

"I am sure that Minsc will be ensuring the safety of your sister," he replied quietly. Imoen nodded, not failing to notice that he answered her question a lot more with what he _didn't_ say, than what he did. She shared his sentiment somewhat. She hoped that things had gone to whatever way Maiyn had wanted, and that the creepy Zhentarim were now on their way somewhere -- _anywhere_ -- away from her friends.

"It won't be long 'til we see them!" she announced cheerfully, taking a drink from her waterskin before crouching down and refilling it from the spring. "And then we'll be on our way south to Tethyr, to find Xan and Jaheira."

Anomen nodded. "Do you think we may come across the others?"

Imoen stood back up slowly, her hands corking the bottle securely before she attached it back to her belt. "You mean Coran and his new friend?" she asked. "I don't know. I... I sort of hope we do, though. I mean... him and Maiyn..."

"Ah, yes," Anomen interrupted quickly, brushing the last of the flakes from his food off his hands. "Your sister spoke... warmly of him."

Imoen grinned mischievously, reaching up to swat away some crumbs that had decided to stick in his neatly trimmed beard. "They were close," she confirmed. "Well, more than close. I don't know... after a while I couldn't imagine seeing one of them without the other being around, somewhere. Even Jaheira'd started to accept it! And then... then it was gone."

"It must have been difficult for her," the priest said quietly.

"It was awful," Imoen said, her voice small. "We'd all lost close companions, close friends. We were all hurting... but she... Maiyn went from hopeful, to denial, to resignation. She told the healers in the palace that he was strong, that he'd come out of his sleep. She wouldn't listen to them when they tried to explain that they'd tried everything... And then she'd sit there, for hours -- sometimes all night -- talking to him. Reminding him about their adventures, about his child. Telling him how they'd spend their future. And then one day it apparently sank in, and she left without a word to me."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you," he said gently, taking her hand in his.

"No, probably not." Imoen shrugged slightly. "But... but she did. She told Kivan what she was doing -- got him to agree to help her, but... but she didn't tell me."

"Would you have been able to do as she asked?" Anomen asked. "Could you have performed any duties she required of you, and then watched her ride away, possibly forever, without trying to talk her out of it, or persuade her to let you join her travels?"

Imoen laughed slightly. "No... no, you're right. And that's why she didn't ask me. That's why she didn't tell anyone, except Kivan. Though I'm close to her, she shared a bond with him... with the other elves in general, that I didn't understand. At first it made me feel excluded, but I realised I was being silly, I guess. Then I learnt to accept it, because... they're her kin, you know. I just hadn't realised how hard it would be to realise that one day we'd start drifting apart."

Anomen pulled her gently into his arms, his hands softly stroking her hair. "Shhh. I think that if you were truly drifting apart, then our current situation would be very different to how it is now," he observed. "For one thing, we would perhaps have never met."

Imoen nodded, allowing herself to be held, and content with the embrace. "That's true," she acknowledged. "And I'm glad we did."

"As am I," Anomen murmured contentedly, closing his eyes as he relished the moment. "As am I..."

Then, suddenly, Imoen had pulled away, her head craning to look up from the small clearing they'd stopped in, and her eyes scanning the road intently.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

The knight began nodding slowly. Faint at first, but growing louder by the second, were the sound of hooves. Imoen scrambled up the slightly steep bank, using her hands to keep her steady despite her undignified style, and ignored Anomen's protests.

"Be careful! You do not know who approaches and you do not want to make yourself a target-"

"Sir Ajantis!" she called out, barely unable to contain her surprise, then feeling a slight wash of worry come over her as she regarded both him, and his fellow riders, with a measure of suspicion. "You are the last person I expected to see," she continued as he wheeled his horse up, his customary warm smile adorning his face as he nodded down to her amiably.

"We did wonder if we would pass you on the road," he admitted, "though I thought you may have made more progress on your way by now." Imoen felt her cheeks redden slightly and she subconsciously smoothed out her robes with her hands. One of the other knights grinned over to her cheekily. "We did not expect to be passing this way ourselves," Ajantis continued, seemingly oblivious to her slight embarrassment, "but we received some news just after you left which requires our immediate attention."

"Order business?" enquired Anomen, who had managed to also clamber his way up through the bracken and face his fellow knight on the higher ground of the road. Imoen wondered if he was trained to automatically ask such things, when it was obviously the case -- why else would three knights be riding with their crests so prominently displayed?

And then her worry changed; from fears of them coming back for Anomen, to bring up his near transgressions, to a realisation that anything they'd been called to do, Anomen may also wish to partake in due to his duties. And then... and then, what would happen?

"Normally it would not be, no," the Ajantis replied, his face turning grim. "But the Magistrate Bylanna Lanulin herself has asked us to act on her command in this matter, and we have no choice."

"The Order is involving itself in politics?" queried Anomen, a slight frown on his face. "Whatever for?"

"It's not as simple as that, I'm afraid," Ajantis sighed. "We ride to the Keep of the Lord and Lady De Arnise with all haste, in order to apprehend the former soldier Isaea Roenall, who has fled the custody of the town's jail after accusations of kidnap and slavery were brought against him."

"The De Arnise Keep?" Anomen asked, bewildered. "But why?"

"Isaea was last seen marching an army of mercenaries that he'd funded with his illicit gains through his father's lands," Ajantis replied. "They look to be set upon taking the De Arnise hold by force."

Anomen looked horrified. Imoen was frowning.

"Whoa, wait a second there, boys," she said puzzled. "Did you just say the _Lord and Lady_ De Arnise? As in... Nalia and a... husband?"

-----------------------

After Anomen's determined pointing out that it made more sense to travel somewhere where they'd find companions, rather than wander the Umar Hills for potentially days, Imoen was persuaded to accompany the knights as they raced to the Keep. Her mind was racing as they went, making her much quieter than she'd been when she'd been enjoying her leisurely journey with Anomen, but the men didn't seem to notice or mind. They, too, had their minds focussed elsewhere, except unlike Imoen, their concentration was on the road. It was sheer good fortune that kept her on her steed as they rode along the dusty roads.

Ajantis had come clean, and admitted that he'd learned about Coran and Nalia's wedding -- but he went to great lengths to explain to Imoen that it had been done as an act of convenience, and not out of any other obligations. This hadn't done much to calm her down, and only Anomen's rather shocked expression at her choice words had made her realise what she was saying.

Now she was seething quietly, preparing herself for seeing the man she knew her sister still loved. Sure, she'd been a bit close to Xan since they'd been apart, but she'd wrongly thought he was dead! Imoen had been certain that, with half a chance, they'd fix things and go back to how good they'd been before. That seemed unlikely now that there was the slight impediment of a legal union between a man and his wife.

She caught a glance of Anomen throwing her a worried look over his shoulder as he rode at the front, by Ajantis' side. The other two knights were behind her -- they'd all fallen into formation automatically, instinctively placing the sole female in the centre of their protection. Imoen would have been bemused by it had she not felt so terribly angry.

They rode over the crest of a hill, and her eyes widened at the sight that lay before them. Fields of green stretched out towards the dark forests in the distance, with small huts and clusters of settlements dotted around. And further off, still a fair distance away, was a tall stone structure; Imoen screwed up her eyes and could just about make out some flags flying from the ramparts. Anomen and Ajantis set off on the trail heading in its direction, but Imoen was frowning again as she followed.

"It doesn't _look_ like there's a war going on," she noted dryly.

"It does appear to be rather... peaceful, my Lady Imoen," agreed Ajantis. "However, I must serve the warning from Magistrate Lanulin to the Lord and Lady, or at least the Captain of the Guard, and we must seek to detain Lord Roenall if we happen upon him."

"You're going to take him back to Athkatla?" Anomen asked.

Ajantis nodded. "The Magistrate is keen that he faces the charges brought against him. I think she hopes to set an example for the other nobles and influential citizens of the city."

Imoen snorted. "It'll just make them more determined to not get caught."

Ajantis nodded sadly. "I fear that is the case," he sighed. "But we in the Order shall continue to strive against the evil practices that plague our lands. And because of this, we are only too happy to offer our aid in this matter."

"I don't understand why regular guardsmen weren't sent out to do this," Imoen muttered. She was still feeling put out over their detour, despite Anomen's reassurances that they _would_ find Maiyn and Minsc again -- even if it involved going straight to Tethyr and rejoining there.

"Lord Roenall was a high ranking officer in the guard," Ajantis informed her, his tone serious. "It was feared that many would still remain loyal to him even when his other business was discovered. The Lady Lanulin conferred with some of her more trusted aides, and it was agreed to enlist the help of the Order, if we would. And since it was I who delivered the evidence against Lord Roenall to her in the first instance..."

"I guess," Imoen shrugged. "But what happens if he comes marching onto the lands and starts fighting with the soldiers here? What do you do then?"

"We arrest him," the paladin replied simply.

"And that's it?" She peered at him curiously. "You'll just march up to him, in the middle of a battle, and arrest him?"

"The Order will not align itself to one side or the other," Anomen answered. "Such feuds are matters to be settled between the involved families."

Imoen scratched her head. "So... this Isaea can come to these lands, kill however many people, possibly including Nalia and her... 'Husband'..." She snorted slightly before continuing. "And then take it all for the Roenall family, and you'd just smile cheerfully, and say 'Right-oh chaps, enjoy the new land, but you, Mr Lordy-man, have to come with us!'"

Ajantis and Anomen exchanged a glance.

"Er," Anomen said.

"Well, not _quite_ like that," Ajantis added.

"But, in essence; like that?"

"Well." It was Ajantis' turn to scratch his head. "Obviously we would ensure that there was no other maligned behaviour taking place-"

"You mean, like taking over someone's land?"

"My Lady Imoen." Ajantis was beginning to sound exasperated. "I know it might be hard for you to understand-"

"Because I'm a buffle-minded Northerner?" Imoen interrupted.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Ajantis. "What I mean is that-"

"So if someone came along and forced their way into your house and killed your head butler in your absence and then declared your home as part of their family's estate, what would you do?"

Ajantis stared at her for a long time. Anomen was purposefully looking away, and Imoen had realised by his sudden silence and lack of moral outrage at her words that he'd guessed she was merely teasing them. It seemed that the paladin was only just beginning to work it out for himself now.

"We don't have a head butler," he replied, eventually.

Imoen continued to stare back at him, then erupted into a fit of giggles. "Gosh, you get this really outraged expression when you think you've offended someone!"

Ajantis grinned widely to her; she couldn't help but be amazed at his continual good humour and easy attitude. Anomen was also smiling -- though his initial experiences with Imoen's idea of humour had been slightly less well received. But now... now he seemed a lot more relaxed. And she was glad. So glad, indeed, that her temper regarding Coran's stupidity was temporarily forgotten.

-----------------------

"Tell me, why do you waste your time with such simple tasks when you have a perfectly capable simian at hand who could do them for you?"

Maiyn looked up from skinning the rabbit in her hands to see the strange red-robed woman looking at her intently. They'd encountered her not far from the temple; Coran and Nalia both giving groans of apparent recognition -- and disappointment, it seemed, that she'd managed to find them -- and Minsc had been looking at her with unconcealed obviousness as they rode south looking for somewhere to camp. She seemed to be quite uncomfortable with the berserker's attention, frequently trying to hide herself behind Coran's presence and drawing her hood up and around her face as far as possible. Maiyn couldn't really blame her; she was almost feeling embarrassed herself by Minsc's continual staring -- it was unlike him to show such visible attention to a female companion.

"I like doing it," she replied quietly, turning back to the job at hand with a shrug. "It's something I'm good at."

"You could be better at much, much more." The woman -- _What was her name? Ah, Edwina _-- sat down next to her, muttering under her breath. Maiyn politely tried to ignore it.

"I really am happy as I am," the ranger stressed. "And I'm good at what I do, and I've learnt everything I've been taught so quickly."

"And what if you were offered the chance to learn more, hmm? (Surely she shall not turn down such an offer. It would be unthinkable!)"

Maiyn grinned slightly. "I'd be very grateful for the opportunity, but I don't think there's much else for me. I have my knowledge and my link to the Seldarine. I really couldn't ask for much more."

Edwina rolled her eyes. "There is magic! It does, of course, require a high amount of intelligence and an unrivalled dedication, which may be lacking somewhat -- but nevertheless; I think I could at least manage to get the grounding of a few basic cantrips through your head."

"I really don't-"

"It's _magic!"_ Edwina shrieked, causing Maiyn to jump. Coran and Nalia looked across from their places beside the horses, and Minsc also glanced over, his face frowned with confusion.

"My sister uses magic," Maiyn said, trying to appease the woman's outrage. "She's very good with it -- picked it up very quickly when she put her mind to it. I've seen her studying, and I really do think it's all a bit beyond me."

Edwina's hands rose up, fingertips resting lightly on each other; and she looked, for one moment, as if she was praying. Then, slowly, she began to nod. "Sister, you say? In the... literal meaning of the word?"

Maiyn peered at her curiously. "What... other meaning is there?" she asked carefully.

The woman snorted. "(Do I have to explain myself thrice over to these simpletons every time I ask a simple question?) I mean, does she share your blood? Your heritage, your... birthright?" There was a gleam in her eyes, and Maiyn drew back abruptly.

"Exactly who are you, anyway?" the elf asked, her gaze becoming a slight glare. "I mean, I know you know Coran, but he's never exactly explained how-"

"That is unimportant," the woman declared loudly. "Now tell me; is she or is she not your true sister?"

Maiyn stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Now look here," she said. "Until you tell me who you are-"

And then she stopped. Suddenly there was no strange woman standing before her; instead, there was a pleasant young lady dressed in a shapely and flattering red gown, who made her feel safe and secure. She'd be foolish to move away, and she was being rude to act so aggressively to a concerned enquiry. Maiyn sat down, abashed.

"I'm... sorry," she muttered. "I... I don't know..."

Edwina waved her hand dismissively. "You were telling me about your sister," she said, her voice strangely low. "About how much of your heritage she shares."

"Imoen..." Maiyn said, nodding happily. But something was stirring in her mind, as if it was trying to close of the memory of her sister and prevent her from remembering. "She... she learnt her skills from some of the finest thieves on the Sword Coast," she murmured, almost trance-like. "And then... then Dynaheir began to teach her a few spells..." Maiyn didn't notice the red-robed woman tense at the name.

"But does she share your birthright?" Edwina asked sharply.

Maiyn continued her serene smile. "You mean, is she a Bhaalspawn? Oh, I know the answer to that..."

**Enough. **

Maiyn's eyes widened, and suddenly the tranquil feeling passed. She started as she noticed the mage leaning over her, in an almost threatening manner.

"Answer me!" Edwina demanded.

Maiyn frowned slightly. A faint hazy feeling of happiness was lingering in the background, but it seemed to be unable to take a hold of her; instead, she was left with a very antagonised feeling. _What now?_

**Can you not see what this charlatan is doing?** The voice seemed to be quite amazed.

_I have no idea what you're talking about._ Maiyn shook her head slightly, pushing Edwina away from her as she returned to her feet. Coran had come closer, looking over at the pair of them with concern. Nalia had stayed back to tend the horses, and Minsc was nowhere to be seen. Maiyn took a few stumbling steps away from it all to clear her head. Edwina, to her irritation, followed.

"It is a simple question -- I must know the answer!" she stated.

**Do you often find yourself unable to resist even the most basic of charm cantrips? I would have expected better from what is **_**allegedly my **_**most powerful offspring.**

"Ah, isn't the strange wizard-lady pretty, Boo?" Minsc's voice came from nowhere, just as the man himself did -- he stepped from the shadows of some of the trees to block Edwina's path, and took the full advantage of studying her form intently. Maiyn cringed slightly.

"Minsc-" she began. The berserker wasn't listening, and Edwina was hastily retreating.

"And with such vivid red robes," Minsc continued to boom. "Minsc can only remember ever seeing such colourful apparel before, though the vent of the memory is clouded!"

"Will someone call him off!" Edwina shrieked, tripping over the root of a tree in her attempt to escape Minsc's scrutiny. "(Barbarians! Simian barbarians! He cannot possibly recognise me!)"

"Boo was not with Minsc when he suffered his h-head wound," the berserker continued. "But Boo has a very clever mind, and he has been discussing matters with Minsc as we have travelled here. And so Minsc needs to know; are you the sister of the evil wizard Edwin?"

Maiyn looked over at Coran, who shrugged helplessly back to at her. Nalia was watching the exchange with a mixture of confusion and amusement, and Maiyn decided not to get involved.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Edwina replied haughtily. "Though it is understandable that you would associate a... woman, yes, woman, of my intelligence and refinement with someone as culturally diverse and intellectually endowed as the Great Edwin Odesseiron."

"Erm," Maiyn interrupted. "Minsc didn't actually mention _which _Edwin..."

Edwina looked slightly flustered. She was backed up against a tree.

"What is that Boo?" Minsc asked, frowning as he held the hamster up to his ear. The hamster chirped as he trembled violently, his fur standing on end. He actually looked quite angry at Edwina to Maiyn -- and he wasn't the only animal to avoid her. Verya had wandered off almost immediately after they found the wizard, and was still nowhere to be seen.

"Why must I be subjected to this ridiculous behaviour?" Edwina looked quite nervous now, and for good reason. Minsc was glaring darkly down at her, seemingly trying to come to terms with whatever Boo had told him. Maiyn nodded slightly to Coran, and the two elves stalked a little closer to the berserker.

"Boo says that you are telling the truth, little wizardess," Minsc said slowly. Edwina sighed with apparent relief. "But, Boo says that you are hiding another secret from us, though Minsc does not understand how it could be."

"What secret's that?" Maiyn asked.

Minsc turned and gave her a perplexed look. "Boo is saying that this woman is maybe the evil wizard Edwin, who tried to kill Minsc and glorious Dynaheir, back when we travelled through Cormyr!"

Coran glanced sharply towards Edwina. "Well, I can help with this," he said, ignoring the mage's shaking of her head. "Because Edwina, here, certainly _was_ Edwin until very recently."

Maiyn stared at Edwina. "She was?"

Nalia nodded, skirting closer to the group. "He read some scroll that he shouldn't have, and this was the effect it had."

"Wait, wait," Maiyn said, her brow creased. "How did you meet him? And how does Minsc know him? And- Hey!"

The elf stumbled backwards as Edwina barrelled past, sprinting towards the horses as her red robes billowed out behind. Minsc roared with fury as she untied its reins.

"No! The attacker of fair Dynaheir and Minsc shall not flee!"

"Get away from me, you brutish lout!" Edwina shrieked, clambering onto her horse and urging it away. Only a vague muttering was heard as she cantered away into the depths of the forest. "(Why did the rockslide not just kill the oafish imbecile?!)"

Maiyn just stood there for a few more moments, carefully keeping an eye on Minsc -- to her relief, he didn't appear to be overly enraged, and Coran was able to prevent him from going to his own horse and pursuing the wizard. "We'll come across her again at some point," the elf said levelly. "I'm sure of it."

"That red robe... it's familiar," said Maiyn, frowning as she folded her arms. "Do you not remember it?" Her accusing look was directed at Coran. He stared back at her.

"No?" he ventured with a slightly raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "In Baldur's Gate -- when we came out of Sorcerous Sundries..."

Coran was still looking at her blankly, though there was also an apologetic hint in his eyes.

"There was a man when we came out -- he walked straight up to Minsc and Dynaheir-"

"The evil Red Wizard!" Minsc bellowed.

"Yes, him," Maiyn said, absently patting the berserker's arm. "He sent us all to sleep -- we were smouldering gently when we woke up?"

"Oh!" the elven thief exclaimed. "The one who left us to deal with the Flaming Fist after he fireballed those civilians?"

"Yes," Maiyn replied patiently. "Did you not remember it when you first met him?"

Coran sighed and shook his head. "No... no I didn't," he admitted quietly. "But there are a few things I haven't managed to remember without some guidance."

Maiyn bit her lip and stepped forward slightly. "Oh, Coran... I... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

He offered her a weak smile. "It'll come back, it always does," he replied. "And perhaps, when there is time, I rediscover some of the gaps by speaking of old times. With you."

Maiyn returned his smile, the familiar warmth creeping into her soul as she did. "I'd like that," she said, shyly moving away and returning to the cooking, making sure that Minsc accompanied her, now fully calmed down once again. She flushed slightly when she realised Coran was still watching her, the half-smile on his face she'd become so familiar with during their travels together. But it was as her gaze drifted to the sides of their camp that she saw Nalia. The young girl was staring at Coran, a strange expression of longing and sorrow on her face.

It made Maiyn's heart freeze.

-----------------------

They rode on early the next morning after a subdued camp. Maiyn had spent a while listening to what little Minsc could recollect of his previous meeting with Edwin, assuring the large man that his rage was unnecessary; Dynaheir had been protected from him, and though she'd fallen to Irenicus, she'd been amongst friends despite the Red Wizard's intentions. Minsc had calmed slightly at this, until Nalia had mentioned Edwina's interest in Imoen; at that point the berserker had erupted into fury again, demanding that they find his witch, berating himself for leaving her side and allowing danger to threaten her in his absence.

It had then taken the combined efforts of Maiyn and Coran to calm him down, telling him that not only they, but their horses, needed some rest before the long journey ahead -- that Imoen was with Anomen, and he would protect her until Minsc returned to her side, and that she herself, with her powerful magics, would ensure they met again, and soon. They'd even detoured long enough to pass through Imnesvale, checking to see if they'd passed through at all, but no strangers had been seen for some time.

And now they were riding south at full speed, keeping close to the main roads leading through the lands so that Imoen could easily work out where they were if she was using her divination magic. Minsc was frowning almost constantly with worry over his witch, and the further they travelled, the more agitated he became.

They met no one else on the roads; not even a single trading caravan was about under the overcast skies as the morning dew still lingered on the grasses and reeds lining the road and streams they occasionally had to cross. Mostly they rode in silence; Maiyn was quite content with this, having enough of a discourse going on mentally to be able to keep up with any happening out with her body. She'd hoped to speak to Coran a little more, however, but it was not to be; he'd taken the first watch with Nalia, giving her some time to rest after her ritual, and Minsc some time to get over his rage. When changeover had come around, he'd fallen into a reverie almost as soon as he lay down.

**He is as worthless as the rest. The only service he could provide for you, is to die for you.**

_I think he's done that already, more or less. Thanks for the reminder, though._

**Ah. Yes, so he has. Then perhaps he has some potential -- he must be strong on the inside to have overcome the shadow of death. Or perhaps...**

_Perhaps?_

**You are interested?** It was amused.

Maiyn grit her teeth. _No, you're right. I'm not. Not really._

**How terribly you lie. Why would I tell you when you dismiss me so easily whenever it suits you?**

_Fine then._

**Ah. My child.**

Maiyn was saved from her inner argument by a call from Coran, and she raised her head from staring down at the immediate road that lay before her steed, looking up to where he was pointing. Someone else was on the road and travelling towards them. Her heart lifted for a moment; but then, with bitter disappointment, she realised the traveller was a lone figure, on foot, and neither Anomen nor Imoen. She sighed heavily, shaking her head to Minsc -- the human's eyesight was less sharp than her own.

_We should have had a proper plan_, she berated herself internally. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"Lady De Arnise!"

Nalia straightened in her saddle, leaning forward to try and catch glimpse of the young man now running towards them. He was thin, clad in greens and browns, and cloaked in a cape made from some heavy looking wool. Eventually a look of relief and recognition crossed her face and she nodded to Coran, who was watching her intently.

"It is one of the younger scouts," she said, "Dale's son, Jerrenor." She paused, biting her lip as she frowned. "I wonder why he is so far out of our lands, however."

"Something must be wrong," Coran said quietly, guiding his horse nearer to hers as she nodded to him, worry etched on her face. Maiyn felt the briefest hint of jealousy passing over her; then a dull feeling as if something inside was laughing at her expense.

"Lady Nalia, Lord Coran," the boy panted, finally reaching them and bending over, taking deep, laboured breaths. "I'm so glad I've found you!"

"What's wrong, Jerrenor?" Nalia asked, her voice authoritative but kind. "Why are you so far from our borders? Is it... has Isaea...?"

"He's on the move, m'lady," Jerrenor nodded affirmatively. "Captain Arat's got most of the men readied, though he thinks it'll still be another day before they get to the Keep. And..."

Nalia waited expectantly for him to continue. "And?" she finally said.

"Well, m'lady. We've got ourselves some other help, from the city," Jerrenor said, some excitement shining in his eyes. "Some knights from the Order have come, looking to arrest Isaea if he comes anywhere near, and there's a real pretty young girl travelling along with them -- she says she knows the Lord Coran." He nodded respectfully to the elven fighter.

"Did she say her name?" Coran asked, squirming slightly under the twin intense gazes he was receiving from Maiyn and Nalia.

"Said she was called Imoen, m'Lord. Said she'd travelled with you before."

"Imoen?" Maiyn asked. A wave of relief washed over her.

"Little Imoen is safe in the big castle! Of glorious day, Boo! Our witch shall be in good hands until we are back by her side!"

Maiyn grinned over to the berserker, then continued her smile as she looked over to Coran and Nalia. They were discussing something quietly, both faces looking quite fraught and worried. "We'll come with you, to your keep," Maiyn aid softly, interrupting their discourse. "That is, if you want us to... obviously, we'd want to come and get Imoen, at the least, but if there's anything we can do against this... Isaea person..."

"You'll help us?" Nalia sounded surprised, but there was gratitude in her eyes. Maiyn nodded to her.

"Imoen is a fearsome mage," the ranger grinned. "And Minsc's more than just handy with his sword. I can shoot off a round or two with a bow, so we'd not be adding much to your forces, but... what we have is yours to command."

Nalia looked quickly to Coran, who gave her a slight nod. Then the young noblewoman smiled with relief. "Then we must ride there as quickly as possible. Here, Jerrenor -- take my hand, climb up -- yes, she can manage us both." The young boy clambered up behind her and desperately looked for somewhere to hold onto that would not offend his mistress -- Coran just gave him an unhelpful grin and a wink, and Nalia turned her attention back to Minsc and Maiyn.

"Thank you for your assistance; I fear we shall need it, as Isaea is a very determined man." She sighed heavily. "But I promise that if we can drive him away from my lands, and secure them, somehow, from the Roenall threat... then I will be at _your service_, for however long you require it. I... I am learned at some of the art myself, and Coran, I'm sure, can vouch for my abilities. It would be a... pleasure to repay the favour."

Maiyn inclined her head. "It would be an honour to have you travelling with us... both," she said quietly, smiling to Nalia until the girl looked away, guiding her horse ahead and onwards. Then Maiyn's eyes drifted to Coran, meeting the intense stare he had directed at her; and the stare was only broken as Minsc charged through them both, following Nalia's lead back towards the De Arnise Keep.


	91. Defending the Keep

**A/N: **And in this chapter, I remember that Minsc is wielding Larry...

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Defending the Keep**

-----------------------

"Watch out!"

Imoen ducked just in time, the arrow flying clear over her crouched form as she huddled behind the rampart. The soldier hadn't warned her about anything that she hadn't already noticed, but she appreciated nonetheless; her next spell was a quietly murmured cantrip to protect her from missiles.

The casting complete, she stood back up, looking down at the fighting below. They'd arrived at the Keep and Ajantis had informed the Guard Captain of the Order's intentions and the threatened attack. He'd not been very surprised -- scouts had noted movement on the Roenall border for many days, he'd said, and they were prepared. Now the amassed soldiers mingled below her, fighting with the rougher, swarthy mercenaries who were attempting to take the lands by force. Their leader was well back, completely out of the battle and sitting atop a magnificent black stallion. As soon as he'd noticed the Knights of the Order, he'd signalled for his men to engage everyone, and now none of the knights could through get to him easily.

Anomen and Ajantis were fighting side by side, the other paladins also engaged in the battle. They knew some of the De Arnise Guardsmen -- Imoen had listened to their conversations and discovered that Nalia had given those who had fallen from the Order a chance to serve her lands. They were much more skilled than the other soldiers, and they were helping to fend off the brigands with zeal and skill.

She rummaged through her spell components while searching for another target. Anomen had refused, quite simply, to let her join them down below. He'd said she would be safer up beside the archers, to cast from the security of the Keep. He was right, of course, but her range was limited -- and Isaea was too far away for her to reach. And so, with a resigned sigh, she forced her attention back to the battle. The De Arnise guard, with the aid of the Order and the fallen paladins, were winning comfortably it seemed. Having the advantage of using the small space beside the drawbridge, they were limiting the number of attackers who could find their way to meet their weapons while holding a tight defensive formation. It was only a matter of time.

But then a movement caught her eye; and suddenly, shimmering into existence, were a score more men surrounding a blue robed man. Isaea's smile widened at the appearance, but the men below seemed oblivious to the newcomers; even when the man began chanting, and his guards -- better armoured and more disciplined than the mercenaries -- moved forward.

Imoen turned, rushing along the length of the rampart and bolting down the stairs. "Open the gate!" she screamed at the men above her, standing beside the massive wheel that was used to open the portcullis, as well as lower the drawbridge. One moved back from the outer walls, peering down at her curiously. She glared at him.

"OPEN THE GATE!" she shouted again, this time with more force and presence. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then nodded and disappeared from view. The portcullis was barely raised high enough when she crawled underneath it, and she felt a vague hope that they didn't drop it on her by accident.

When she was free of the walls, she quickly murmured a spell that made her skin turn grey and as hard as stone. Another quick conjuration brought up an army of images around her, all moving in fluid synchronisation and mirroring her actions. Then with a deep breath, she waded into the battle, ducking and dodging as many of the blows as she could as she weaved her way past the fighters. The path she took drew her straight to Anomen, and the priest gave her a look of abject horror as he absent-mindedly smashed his mace against the skull of his attacker. Imoen winced at the sight, and gave him a cheery half-wave as another mercenary tried to slash at her with his sword. His arm jarred at the metal blade hit rock, and his weapon dropped to the ground as Anomen bore down on him. Imoen took the chance, and pushed on with her own advance.

Halfway across and she cursed out loud, quickly grabbing a handful of soil from the ground and using her other hand to locate one of the smaller pearls she had in her pouch. Seconds later, both she and her mirrors were invisible, and the small amount of attention she'd managed to gain was gone. Anomen had watched her disappear and he looked visibly relieved, though there was still a hint of worry on his features. She thought it was quite cute.

Eventually she got herself away from the fighting, and she quickly moved towards one of the trees that dotted around the surrounding plains, quite far from the edge of the forest. At least when her spell dispelled itself with her further casting she would have some kind of cover. Her eyes searched for the mage, eventually finding him standing halfway between Isaea and the battle; his eyes were closed, his form glowing with an eerie purple colour. She glared at him with annoyance.

"Protections up, eh?" she murmured to herself. "Well, we'll soon see about _that_."

She tossed a breaching spell at him, then quickly followed it up with an incantation to pierce his magical defences while he continued his own chant. To her dismay, it didn't distract him, and soon the shouting from the battle became even louder. _Fear_, she thought to herself miserably, glancing over to see some of the guardsmen retreating abruptly, breaking from the fight and trying to flee. The knights stayed true -- she could see Anomen's mouth moving in a chant of his own, probably to counter the effects of the panic. She hoped she'd be able to distract the robed man long enough for him to have success.

The enemy mage had realised he'd been targeted, but had made no effort to restate his defences. Instead, he was looking straight at her, his face twisted into a cruel smile as his lips moved in a silent request. Then, he raised his hand and he pointed at her.

Imoen's mind flashed back to Baldur's Gate, in the Undercity. Alora's face was as vivid to her in that split-second as it had been when they travelled together, sharing jokes and secrets as young girls do. She, herself, had been standing between Dynaheir and Xan -- both of her teachers at her flanks, casting their own, more powerful conjurations as she tried desperately to hurt the fearsome foes before her. But her magic seemed to do little -- both Angelo and Sarevok shrugged off her missiles as they battled, and Tazok was in such a frenzy as he fought Kivan that he brushed off what little damage her weak spellcasting could do.

So she'd looked around, hoping for some inspiration. She'd noticed Alora standing to the side, half cloaked in the shadows as she aimed her bow at Tazok, her arrow striking him in the arm and causing him to roar with fury. Imoen had looked away then; watched as Kivan drove his spear into the ogre's chest before her eyes went back to Alora, passing Maiyn as they went, and noticing that the ranger had not managed to disrupt Semaj's magics despite her best efforts.

He had been standing there, smiling a cruel smile, pointing at Alora. And when Imoen's eyes finally reached the halfling, she was sinking to her knees, her hands wrapped around her throat. Imoen watched her die, desperation and fear etched onto her face. And Semaj stood there and smirked.

Now she was the target.

The memory rushed through her mind at lightning speed, and instinctively, she closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. And it came -- her throat seemed to tighten, but she knew that it wasn't altering physically. She willed herself to breathe, trying not to panic when she found she simply couldn't, reaching out and resting a hand against the tree, using it for support as she fought both her fear and the effects of the magic. She tried to speak, tried to say the words of a counter spell, but nothing came. Instead, she began to feel weak -- her legs began to tremble, her balance threatened to disappear. But with one fierce burst of determination, Imoen somehow managed to fight it off.

She would not die. Not there.

The effects lessened, her strength returned. Her voice came back, and she grabbed what she could from her bag, preparing to strike back against the mage. He, however, had already begun, and flames leapt from his fingertips, rushing towards Imoen as she hastily bathed herself in a green light, protecting her from most of the effects of the fire. Murmuring frantically, she guided her hands to make arcane shapes in the air and levelled her own force back at him. It was one of the most powerful spells she knew, and she'd never tried it before. She'd only recently found the spell in Athkatla and hastily copied it to her spellbook, studying it whenever she had a moment alone in fascination at its effects.

But if it worked, it would buy her some valuable time.

When she finished, snaking tendrils of red spewed from her fingertips and rushed towards the blue-robed mage. He frowned slightly as they surrounded him, swirling around and becoming denser and denser, more and more persistent. She kept her concentration, guiding them with her thoughts, trying to capture him fully within their net. When he realised what was happening, it was too late; they snapped out of existence, taking him with them. He'd return, of course -- it would not be permanent, and he would escape the magical maze somehow.

But now she had a bit of time to try and target Isaea. A quick look to the battle revealed that the guardsmen had rallied under Anomen's prayers, and the fighting was remaining even. Many of the mercenaries lay dead, but the paladins and soldiers were finding it harder to cope with the heavily armoured and skilled fighters that had accompanied the mage.

_The Roenall Guard_, she thought to herself. _And their pet mage, I would assume_. She threw her own spell towards the fray quickly -- a minor luck spell that seemed to sharpen the edge of the defence -- and then she quietly crept forward from her cover, pulling out what she'd need as she cautiously got herself close enough to Lord Roenall to cast her spells.

She was about to murmur the first word of her holding spell, when she heard the heavy noise of hooves. She turned, looking to her left and almost cried out in joy. Backup had arrived.

-----------------------

Maiyn could barely hear Coran's shouts over the thunder of the hooves, but it didn't matter -- she followed Minsc's lead as Verya ran by her side -- the cat having reappeared on their way south -- heading towards the fight as Coran branched off and Nalia pulled up to prepare for her casting and drop off Jerrenor. She'd expected there to be more men, somehow; armies of them, surrounding the keep, and a fight that'd go on for days, perhaps. It certainly didn't appear that way, though there seemed to be no side having an obvious advantage. It was time to address that issue.

Minsc charged into the battle, sword swinging wildly. Lilarcor's cries could be heard taunting the foes -- the magical effect Adalon had placed on him, and his extended sulking because of it, both lifting with obvious glee. He'd missed the chance to express his appreciation for the fight with the vampires due to the gag the dragon had willed on him, which had lasted far longer than any of the other spells. Maiyn secretly wondered if it was because Adalon knew how annoying he could be.

She pulled her bow free, still a little away from the battle itself, and began shooting arrows towards the injured mercenaries she could spy. Thankfully it was pretty easy to tell who was on which side -- the De Arnise Guard were adorned with the same crest that was flying from the ramparts, and the Knights of the Order were in their usual impeccably shiny armour. The mercenaries had realised what had happened; and the sight of the enraged Minsc, on horseback, was enough to make several of them flee, lessening the pressure on the defenders somewhat. Maiyn focussed on those who were panicking, trying to bring down as many as she could before they rallied. Verya aided her, stealthily skirting around the fighting men, and pouncing on those who failed to see her in time, ensuring they were in no state to get back up.

Behind her, Coran had drawn up a little way from Isaea. The man had watched with outrage as the newcomers threw themselves into the battle, and now he was glaring at the elf with pure, uncontained hatred. Coran nodded to him amiably enough, only serving to cause him further irritation.

"You will regret this!" Isaea shouted, drawing a sword from his belt. "You have interfered in too many matters that were none of your concern!"

"I've done nothing that wasn't required of me," Coran sent back.

"You have brainwashed the foolish girl!" Isaea spat. "You have ensured she broke the commitment she made to me, and in turn, you have forced me to take action!"

"By dealing in slavery and other illegal activities?" Coran enquired pleasantly, slowly pulling free his own sword. "Really, my good man, you cannot possibly blame your own downfall on me."

"If you had not interfered-"

"Then you would have taken an unwilling maiden for a wife and subjected the good people of these lands to a rule they did not wish," Coran interrupted. "Not to mention your other... hobbies, which would have remained out of the sight of the less corrupt officials, hmm? Is that why the Order are here? Do they seek to discuss matters with you?"

The nobleman's eyes widened slightly. "It was you!" he hissed. "I knew it -- you will not get away with this, of that I swear! They may arrest me, bring charges if they want -- but I shall walk free! My family has enough reputation to ensure this is brushed away, but you -- YOU! I will make sure you are brought to trial for breaking into my private property and the stealing my possessions!"

"Now, now," Coran said smoothly. "At least I only broke in, and I didn't lay siege to it and take the building as my own."

"I expected nothing more than insolence for someone of your station," Isaea sneered. "Do what you will -- we shall be triumphant this day, and without you in the equation, the charges against me shall not be worth my worry. I will give you one chance, now, to turn around and walk away. You entered this with nothing -- go back to what life intended you to have."

Coran stared at him for several moments, then slowly turned away. Nalia was watching the exchange with worried eyes, though he had heard her voice chanting as she directed spells to the battle. Glancing to the other side, he saw Maiyn, completely focussed on her task as she cleared up the routed forces. Softly, he smiled.

"Oh, I will," he said calmly, turning his attention back to the nobleman. "But first, I think you and I have some matters to finish."

Isaea looked back at him haughtily. "It is not my usual position to sully my hands on such insignificant miscreants."

Coran dismounted from Patch, patting the horse on the nose as he walked past. "Come now. Surely you're not afraid?"

Isaea frowned. "Your jibes will have no effect on me, peasant."

"Of course not." Coran continued walking. "As an officer of the Amnish Army, however, I expected you to have a little more... courage."

The nobleman's face turned bright red with anger, and he virtually leapt from his horse, causing it to back away with surprise. He pointed at Coran. "You will regret the day you ever met the Lady Nalia!"

"And," Coran smiled, weighting his sword in both his hands as he moved into an aggressive stance, "you'll regret the day you ever met me."

-----------------------

Imoen watched. She watched as Minsc's fury cleared a path through the attackers easily, no matter if it were mercenaries or the better armoured Roenall troops. She watched as Nalia, shakily at first, but then with more determination, fired spells to aid her men. She watched as Maiyn shot arrow after arrow at those who tried to flee, before catching sight of her sister and offering a cheeky wave -- almost like the Maiyn she used to be.

But mostly, Imoen watched as Coran and Isaea fought, their swords causing a ringing noise to filter through the air, even above the sound of the fighting soldiers. Through it all, she stood, watching, as if mesmerised. She was low on spells, low on components -- she'd saved her last incantations for Isaea, though most of them were weak; but she didn't want to involve herself in what was obviously a personal duel. She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself.

A sudden flash soon helped her to decide, however. Quickly she grabbed the feathers and began murmuring, while the blue-robed mage stared around himself, disorientated. By the time he'd recovered, she'd finished her chant, turning away as his body slowly disintegrated and his screams faded away.

-----------------------

The main battle was over soon after. Slowly the De Arnise troops and the knights pushed their way further and further forward until the final attackers were fleeing or giving up. All that remained was to check amongst themselves for injuries. Maiyn looked over to the sole remaining fight; Coran and Isaea were still matching each other for skill and strength, and a shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the last time she'd seen him fight alone like that.

She nudged her horse on, heading over to see them. She soon realised she wasn't alone; Ajantis was riding beside her, on Minsc's horse. The berserker had finally dismounted in the midst of the fight, preferring to be on foot as he swung Lilarcor around. The paladin had borrowed the steed and was now galloping towards the nobleman and the elf as quickly as he could. Maiyn threw him a questioning look, but he was to intent on staring at his destination to notice.

When they got near, Ajantis dismounted and rushed forward towards the fighting men, despite Maiyn's crying of his name. Coran and Isaea seemed completely oblivious to his presence, but thankfully he had enough sense to draw himself up before he got too close.

"Coran!" he called. "You must stop -- this is not the way it has to be. On behalf of the Order of the Radiant Heart, on and on the express instructions of Magistrate Lanulin, I must apprehend Lord Roenall and escort him back to Athkatla under Amnish arrest to face trial for the misdoings he has performed."

Isaea's eyes flickered over to the paladin, and it was enough for Coran to land a hefty blow across the man's shoulder, finding a way through his armour and causing his sword to fall to the ground as he staggered in surprise.

"Coran!" Ajantis yelled again, this time warningly. The elf paused, looking back to the paladin, then over to Maiyn, who watched from her horse helplessly. From there, his eyes drifted further over -- and Maiyn turned to see Nalia slowly riding over, her eyes widened, and her own gaze flitting between the elf and the fallen nobleman.

"Stand back, Lord De Arnise," Ajantis replied. Maiyn frowned slightly. Isaea spluttered.

"He is no more the lord of this land than you are!" Roenall spat derisively.

"Well, actually-"

"This can be discussed later!" Ajantis interrupted Nalia quickly, causing Maiyn's frown to deepen. "But now, Isaea Roenall, I place you under the arrest-"

Isaea was ignoring him, looking over at Nalia with a shocked expression. "Nalia!" he exclaimed.

Coran threw a look behind him, watching a red-faced Nalia hastily put her gauntlets back on, which she'd removed to improve her spellcasting.

"You cannot mean that you have-" Isaea began to continue.

"Coran!" Ajantis roared.

It happened so quickly that Maiyn had to blink and shake her head slightly, trying to understand it all. One moment Isaea had been standing there, injured but outraged about something Nalia had or had not done. The next moment, he'd keeled to the ground, dazed; Coran's fist had connected with his jaw with quite some force.

Ajantis drew Carsomyr from his sheathe, his face determined. "I shall not say it again: Step _back_, Lord De Arnise. Lord Roenall is now in the custody of the Most Holy Order of the Radiant Heart. He shall be harmed no further while in my care."

Coran nodded, stepping back from the prone nobleman, and running one hand through his hair. All yours, Sir Ajantis," he said, offering a slight bow. "Might I suggest you remove him from my lands as soon as possible?"

"We will leave immediately," Ajantis replied, somewhat stiffly, shaking his head slightly at the elf in seeming disappointment. He waved over to the other knights, signalling for them to fetch the horses. "May I take this opportunity to suggest, in return, that you think upon settling your own matters. I think there are some things long overdue for you to see to."

Coran looked at Ajantis and shrugged. "I will deal with things when the times are right," he said.

"The time is right now, I think," Ajantis replied.

"Though I appreciate your concern, there are other, more pressing matters I need to attend to." Coran's tone was quite frosty now. "I will, however, not neglect my duties. I know what I must do."

"Be sure you do it, then," stated the paladin simply, looking over at the approaching paladins and their horses. "It would be unfortunate if it were to be taken from your hands, after all."

Coran's eyes narrowed. "Had that come from anyone else, I would think it a threat," he said slowly. His face softened slowly, and he let out a loud sigh. "Let us not part on difficult terms. We have been friends for so long now..."

Ajantis nodded to him, offering a very weak smile as he sheathed his sword. "We will away now, and ensure that justice is brought to Lord Roenall with haste," he said, extending his hand to Coran. "I wish you well on your continued journey, my friend. I hope one day we will meet again, and it shall be under better circumstances."

The two men shook hands. "I hope so too," said Coran, turning to face Nalia and Maiyn. "Ladies... shall we rejoin with the rest of our companions?"

-----------------------

It was decided that one night would be spent at the Keep before the departure for Suldanessellar. Maiyn, Minsc, Anomen and Imoen were each given guest rooms which were quickly freshened for them. Coran and Nalia's rooms were also aired, and the cook seemed to be delighted to have such a large party to cater for.

Anomen had conversed briefly with Ajantis before he left, then joined Imoen to walk her back to the building, joining the others in the Great Hall as Nalia and Coran were deep in talks with Captain Arat and the Major Domo. Maiyn and Minsc had settled themselves on some comfortable looking chairs, and even Verya had skulked indoors, now lying stretched out before the roaring fire. The elf and berserker leapt to their feet when Imoen approached, taking it in turns to give her fierce hugs. Anomen stood off to the side, somewhat awkwardly, before discovering that it was his turn -- both Maiyn and Minsc turning their attention to him as readily as they had Imoen. He blushed slightly at the young mage's mischievous grin at him.

"I'm so glad you're both all right," Imoen said, sitting down beside Maiyn on a comfortable couch as the men settled into chairs at either side. "I was a bit worried about you going off with those Zhents..."

"I'm glad you and Anomen are okay," smiled Maiyn. "What happened in Athkatla?"

Imoen looked over to Anomen who sighed slightly, and nodded to her. Imoen smiled back at him. "Anomen had some bad news," she said softly, her eyes remaining fixed to the young cleric. "His father died, and he had to deal with some stuff."

"Oh Anomen," Maiyn said looking over to him. "I'm sorry for your loss. It's not easy to lose a parent..."

He nodded back to her. "Thank you, my lady," he replied gently. "But Lord Cor is, I hope, in a better place than he was during these last few years. Although it came as a shock, I have come to the conclusion that it is perhaps for the best. But, Lady Imoen is forgetting to mention-"

"Yes," interrupted Imoen quickly, turning back to Maiyn and taking the girls hands. "I was going to say that when we've finished with Irenicus and you have your soul back, we should get away for a while! Things have been awful since... well, for a long time, and I think we deserve a holiday!"

"Imoen?"

The girl turned and smiled at Anomen, shaking her head slightly at his puzzled gaze. He nodded back just as inconspicuously, giving her a slightly grateful smile in return and relaxing more into his seat. Maiyn was nodding her agreement.

"I have to admit, the idea is not a bad one. Perhaps we could all, go, though," she said thoughtfully, her eyes drifting off towards Coran, who was still deep in discussions. "I know that some time with Jaheira would be good..."

"And Xan," Imoen said quietly.

Maiyn nodded, her gaze returning to Imoen. "And Xan," she agreed. "Everyone, really... if we can bear to keep each other's company for any length of time! And if the Order would permit you some time, of course," she added, smiling over to Anomen. He looked momentarily surprised.

"I would, er... I would be most glad to spend some time in your company without your soul depending on it," he finally managed. Maiyn grinned.

"You're going to have to accept, one day," she said, slightly teasing, "that you're as much a part of this group, now, as anyone else." He flushed at her words.

"What happened with Xzar and Montaron, then?" asked Imoen, prodding Maiyn slightly to regain her attention. "I assume you got to the temple, since Xzar's not with you any more."

Maiyn nodded and recounted the tale, including the encounter with the ranger Valygar, with only the occasional interjection from Minsc. Imoen and Anomen listened intently, then looked over to Coran and Nalia.

"So they'll be coming with us?" Imoen asked.

"I guess so," Maiyn said with a slight frown. "Though there's something that bothers me... outside, when Ajantis was there -- he called Coran 'Lord De Arnise." She looked over to Anomen. "Is that a normal thing? I mean, I know he's meant to be the head of these lands, now, for Nalia, but does he take the _family_ name, too?"

Anomen shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I, er, think it would be best to ask those, my lady," he replied nervously. "The customs can be quite complex, and vary on occasion."

Maiyn nodded distractedly. Her eyes were back on the elf and the noblewoman, who had been left on their own now that the conversation with the Captain and the Major Domo were concluded. They were discussing something in hushed voices, even though they were quite far from the others, and Coran's hands were holding Nalia's as he looked at her intently. She wondered what they were discussing, and felt a small pang of jealousy well up inside her. "I might do that," she murmured, completely missing the look that Imoen and Anomen shared, and Imoen's idle glare over to the elven thief.

-----------------------

The De Arnise Keep was, Maiyn noted, an accommodating place. Coran had certainly fallen on his feet to be able to consider it a home -- which seemed slightly ironic to Maiyn; the vagabond, vagrant elf, who liked having the road for his home, had found somewhere he could theoretically settle, while she, desperate for a semblance of normality and somewhere to fit in, was left with nowhere.

She was trying not to let the feeling become overwhelming bitterness, especially combined with her suspicion regarding Coran's new title. And the closeness he demonstrated, fairly frequently, that he had to Nalia.

They filed into the dining room and were faced with dishes of every description covering a long oaken table. Each seat around it had a place set out neatly before it, and wordlessly the companions settled themselves down -- Coran and Nalia sat at either head, Minsc and Maiyn to one side, Imoen and Anomen to the other. There was an awkward silence while people arranged themselves, then Imoen clapped her hands together.

"Wow! There's s much food!" she exclaimed. "I could eat a horse!"

"Minsc doesn't think there is any horse here," the berserker said seriously, his eyes roving across the laden plates and platters. "But there is plenty of other meats for little Imoen to try."

Imoen grinned over at him, causing him to blink at her in confusion. Nalia cleared her throat nervously.

"Before we start," she said quietly, "I just wanted to offer my thanks to the help you gave today. I don't know what would have happened if we had not got back when we did, but... well, my home should be safe now. Messengers have been sent to talk with Isaea's father, and he has always been a fair and decent man. I hope that with he will not share his son's sentiments, and that my land will stay secure."

"I'm sure that we all hope that it will, my lady," Anomen said, smiling over to the noblewoman. "And should you be in need of any assistance again, we would do our utmost to offer aid."

"Yeah," Imoen agreed, reaching out and helping herself to a piece of crusty bread. "We'd help you and _Lord De Arnise._"

Maiyn tensed, her eyes darting over to Coran. To her dismay, he shifted uneasily, looking down to the table to the woman who sat opposite him. Maiyn didn't dare switch her gaze so obviously, and so looked gloomily down at her plate, where Minsc had heaped some stew and potatoes for her, oblivious to the change in atmosphere around him. She started stabbing at the innocent vegetables with a fork.

"So," Coran said quickly. "Are we to set off early tomorrow? The ride to Tethyr will be long, after all."

Maiyn shrugged, somewhat sulkily. Imoen kicked her under the table, and she looked up to glare at her sister. "I guess so," she said through gritted teeth.

"I'll make sure the horses are readied, and we have whatever we need to take with us by dawn," Nalia said, seeming to perk up with the task. "If we take enough supplies to see us through the day, we won't need to stop overly long on the way, and as long as the horses can last..."

"We should be able to get there by nightfall," Anomen agreed. "What is our plan when we reach there, though? Elhan will have taken the Lanthorn to re-enter the city, and the Lady Jaheira and Xan shall have accompanied him."

"We'll have to go to the camp," Maiyn sighed, "and hope someone there can guide us to their location."

"I hope they're both okay," said Imoen quietly. "I don't want to think about what they might be facing while we're up here..."

"There's nothing we can do for them tonight," Coran said gently. "Better we rest and recover from our own battles so we can offer them full support when we get there."

"Sure... _Lord De Arnise_," Imoen said. Maiyn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Im?"

The girl bit rather viciously into a bit of bread and slumped back in her chair with a wave of her hand. Maiyn frowned in puzzlement.

"Perhaps we should eat and then think about retiring," Nalia said hastily. "It's been a long day for all of us, and we've all had a trying time recently. May I... may I have some of the cheese, please?"

Maiyn nodded, reaching over to pick up the platter of cheese that had been left for them, and pass it to the noblewoman. As she did so, she caught a sight of Nalia's hands and froze for a moment. Then wordlessly, she passed the platter on and stood up.

"I'm tired," she announced, pushing her chair back and moving away from the table. Coran gave her a concerned look.

"Maiyn? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said bluntly. "Enjoy your meal."

Coran moved to stand up, but Imoen shook her head at him, following Maiyn as she left, and running up the stairs after the elven girl as she ran to her room. It was only after they'd both entered and closed the door behind them that Maiyn collapsed onto the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, Seldarine."

"Oh, Maiyn..." Imoen sat herself down beside elf on the soft mattress.

"Did you see her hand?" Maiyn asked quietly, her hands not moving. "It's just sitting there, rather obviously. And his title... and the fact they keep avoiding the topic when it's mentioned..." The ranger paused and sat up, staring at Imoen with narrowed eyes. "You knew, didn't you? That's why you kept referring to him as Lord De Arnise?"

The human sighed. "I only found out from Ajantis when we left the city," she said, nodding slightly. "And I haven't had a chance to tell you, really. I was going to though..."

Maiyn nodded dismally. "I know," she said. "I should have expected it, really. The minute he turned up, back in my life, in the company of a pretty young girl..." She threw herself back down on the bed.

"If it's any comfort, it was apparently just for convenience, or something," Imoen said. "Nalia needed the help to secure her lands, and when that Lord Roenall guy tried to kidnap her, Coran thought the only way to protect her..."

"Was to marry her," finished Maiyn. "Maybe I should have had a bit of land and villainous man intent on getting his hands on it. That seems to be the only way to get that elf's attention."

"That's not entirely fair," Imoen pointed out. "He stuck by you all the way up to Sarevok, didn't he?"

"And look what good that did him," Maiyn replied dolefully. "He virtually died."

"And now he's back."

"It's not just the marriage thing, Im, though the Gods know, that's bad enough! If it was anyone else, I'd be... more shocked, I guess, but really... I don't think anything can surprise me any more from him."

Imoen raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

"It's the way he was _looking _at her," Maiyn sighed. "There was real caring in his eyes, you know, and she... she likes him, Im. I can tell by the way she stares at him."

"Lotsa girls have liked Coran. He's stopped liking them back, though, and decided you were enough, remember?"

"That was back then. Now... now it's all different."

Imoen nodded slowly. "Because of Xan?"

Maiyn groaned. "Even _without_ Xan... that's just further complicating things..."

"He really likes you, and you know it. Do you not think he's finding it hard since Coran came back on the scene?"

"I am too!" the elf replied defensively.

"Sure, I'm not saying you aren't!" Imoen exclaimed. "But there's more to this than you an' Coran, and Nalia's not the only other factor. You need to do a lot of talking, sis; and the sooner you do it after we get your soul back, the better for everyone, I think."

Maiyn shrugged, but was interrupted from talking any further by a gentle knock at the door. Imoen patted her arm before standing up and answering, conversing in a hushed tone with whoever had disturbed them.

"I'll be in my room," she called over to Maiyn. "Come through if you need me, otherwise I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

Maiyn just grunted a response as the door was closed, her eyes shut as she lay on the bed, one arm across her forehead. _We should never have come here..._

"I wondered if we could talk?"

She jumped at the voice, having wrongly assumed that Imoen had shooed away whoever had knocked, and sat up so quickly that her head began to spin, and she swayed rather violently. In a flash, Coran was by her side, sitting close to her and supporting her frame as she regained her balance. Her heart began to beat rather rapidly.

"I'm fine," she murmured, only half-heartedly pushing him away. To her disappointment, he shifted further from her, giving her space. He was watching her with his usual intense expression, the one that replaced the humour-filled, light demeanour that he used to wear more often than not.

"You are not," he observed. "And I think I have some explaining to do."

"You don't need to say anything to me," she said quickly. Suddenly she felt very awkward.

"But I _want _to, Maiyn," he stressed. "Hear me out, please?"

She nodded slightly, keeping her gaze carefully away from him.

"Yes, Nalia and I have... taken some vows together," he said carefully -- hesitantly. "But it was purely for the sake of her safety, and for the security of her lands. You saw the man who was pursuing her today; you must surely understand why I felt I had to take such a drastic step?"

"Of course," Maiyn replied weakly.

His hand reached out, taking hers gently. She didn't resist it.

"I will not lie to you. I am fond of her, and when I thought I would never find you again, I let myself consider a future with her."

Maiyn stiffened.

"But though we became close, we are not lovers," he continued. "I have held her in my arms as she slept, and I have tasted her lips upon mine, both as we acted parts in order to fulfill a favour, and as we grew together as... friends. But you were always in my thoughts, and I carried you in my heart too deeply to be able to let go. Until I'd exhausted all opportunity to find you again, I knew I would not be able to put my past behind me."

"If she is what you want, then I would not stand in your way." Maiyn's voice was tight and dry as she spoke, and her words were hoarse. She rubbed her brow with her free hand.

"If she was what I wanted, I would not have had the hope of finding you," he pointed out gently. "But now I have, and I had admitted that I have handled some things... impetuously. I know we can't go back to how we were… not immediately, with any regard. But I have been honest with you."

She looked over to him. "And I appreciate it," she said quietly.

"And what of you? I know little of what happened to you in all these months."

"I am sure Imoen and Jaheira will have filled you in," Maiyn said wearily. "I am... tired of it, and I do not think I could bear another rendition of it all."

It was Coran's turn to stiffen, and he removed his hand from hers. "I see," he said. "Are you sure there is nothing you wish to share with me?"

Maiyn frowned in puzzlement as she watched him. "I am sure," she said. "Should there be?"

He sighed. "You know, it was your pain that woke me from my sleep in Baldur's Gate," he said quietly. Maiyn's eyes widened. "I didn't know at the time, but I wager that it was while you were being held captive that I was roused. And then, from that point on, I felt you with me. Not strongly, no... But you were there -- as if I was carrying a part of your soul with me."

"Coran?" Her voice was a whisper.

"I felt your fear, I felt your anger." His voice became colder. "I felt your lust, Maiyn, and believe me -- I've had enough experience with the carnal pleasures to recognise the excitement and satisfaction one can gain from them, even if I don't normally receive such from the female's perspective."

She paled, shaking her head slightly.

"And if it could not possibly get worse -- to know that you had fallen into bed with another -- I then lost the link completely," he continued. "I assume when your soul was taken, my bond was also removed. Why it was there in the first place, I will not know. Perhaps because I had opened up to you more than anyone else, and you were eager for us to have some form of commitment, even if you avoided mentioning it? Whatever reason, it is irrelevant now... but I will say this. My actions with Nalia -- they all happened after you chose to share yourself with someone else. And I have admitted them to you, even though it has been hard. Would you have ever told me about your night of passion?"

She sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Eventually he sighed and stood up abruptly.

"I am sorry things are how they are -- I truly am," he said. "But I need to know... who... who was he?"

Maiyn shook her head; her mouth opened but no words came, and a solitary tear ran down her cheek. Gently he reached down and wiped it away, then turned and walked to the door.

"We will be ready to ride with you in the morning," he said, not looking back. "As for other matters... I think we both need some time."

As the door closed behind him, Maiyn let the tears flow more freely, and buried her head into the pillow.


	92. Regaining Suldanessellar

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Regaining Suldanessellar**

-----------------------

The rakshasa spoke a word of power and a thick cloud quickly formed in the room, spilling its noxious gasses as it billowed past the fighters.

Xan groaned. High Priestess Demin was already badly injured, and had only been saved from an apparently imminent death by Jaheira's actions combined with his spells of haste and strength upon her; the druid had thrown herself between two of the formidable opponents, letting her ironskins absorb their blows as she carried the elf away.

One of Elhan's men was chanting; thankfully there were other priests and priestesses of Rillifane that were uninjured, but it would take time for the counter-spell to take effect. Xan's fingers rummaged through his components for what seemed like a lifetime before they settled on what he sought. Quickly, he began uttering the words; slowly and carefully, a spell he was not overly familiar with, and unwilling to miscast in such a confined space.

He managed a shout of warning before the beams leapt from his fingers, a rainbow of colours as they struck their foes and caused them to stagger with the confusion at the magical onslaught, even if there seemed to be little other effect. It was all Elhan's men needed, though; leaping back into the fray and finishing off the rakshasa before they could do any more harm.

He turned to face Jaheira; the half-elf was praying, her eyes closed and her head bowed as her hands lay gently on Demin's shoulders. If he concentrated enough, he could see the faint blue glimmer of healing coursing through the druid's arms and swirling into the priestess' frame; the faint residue of magic, not arcane as his own was, but still quite supernatural. It wasn't long before Rillifane's High Priestess was able to open her own eyes, and slowly sit up with the help of Elhan's men. Jaheira graciously made way for them, but there was no mistaking the frustration in her eyes as they almost completely ignored her presence. To Xan's relief, Demin was different.

"Thank you, my children," she whispered, smiling to them, then signalling for them to move away so she could see better. She was beautiful, even for an elf, with long brown hair that curled in ringlets as it cascaded down her back, resting on the simple, white robe she wore. Her eyes drifted over Xan – she nodded her head almost imperceptibly at him – and then looked straight into Jaheira's eyes.

"Thank you, sister, for your aid," she said, her voice returning stronger, slowly. "Your intervention was timely, indeed; and your courage exposes your adventuring background. You must be the ones who retrieved the Lanthorn?"

"Indeed, we are," Jaheira agreed, her voice much softer than Xan would have expected. "We have come to…"

"You have your own reasons for aiding us, I know," Demin interrupted gently. "It is our fortune that it is so – for now our city may still have salvation from the torturous touch of the drow."

"We would have helped even if we did not have our own business linked to this," Xan said with a sigh. Jaheira nodded her agreement, and Demin turned to look at him. Her green eyes locked with his, and for a moment he felt breathless; as if his whole mind had been left exposed for her to check through, as if he wanted to tell her everything about himself. She smiled slightly at his look of surprise.

"Welcome, Defender of the People," she said. "It would, of course, be your duty to have come to our aid; but I know you did not mean your words as such, and so they have all the more meaning."

"Priestess Demin," Elhan interrupted. "We need your help. My sister..."

She nodded to him. "The temple is sealed, my Prince, and the Exile controls it. I was attempting to lift the magic he has cocooned it within when the drow came, overrunning the streets while our minimal forces tried to hold them at bay. It was only with the visions granted to us in our prayers that we knew you had not fallen at the Temple; that we still had our People, though they became lost to us as our city was removed from existence by the theft of the Lanthorn."

"The Moonblade Wielder and his companions found the Lanthorn," Elhan said calmly. "The sister had it, buried deep within the Amnish city we suspected. Our men have returned to secure the city."

"Then the first step has been taken," Demin smiled. "But still there is the temple. The Exile-"

"The Exile that you promised I would be told about," Xan interrupted. "And tell me, when exactly were you going to tell us that they were once elves themselves?"

Elhan visibly flinched, but Xan's gaze stayed on Demin as she watched him with thoughtful eyes, the finger from one hand resting delicately below her lower lip. At length she nodded, turning away and walking to the window, where she gazed out and down at the battle-ravaged city.

"The Exiles were not always as you know them now," she said softly. "They once had names that I would have been proud to speak, and were as worthy as any other of praise. But they committed unspeakable crimes against us -- against their own kin -- and they were banished from our society... from our People."

Xan stared at her with incredulity. "What crime was so great to deserve such a fate?"

"She and He were well known in the elven court of Suldanessellar," Demin sighed sadly. "He, at least, was a great asset to our kind and kin -- he was the greatest of our mages, as skilled as any of elven blood could be without divine assistance. He even had the favour of the Queen. It was not enough." She paused, turning to look back at them, a sorrowful look in her eyes. "Of the two, the 'sister' was the insatiable one. She was not as regarded, but she held great influence over her 'brother,' and pulled him into her madness. Together they sought more than was possible; they wished the power of the gods, and they were not concerned about the consequences."

"The Seldarine?" Xan gasped. "No... Surely not..."

The priestess nodded. "He of the Exiles performed a dark ritual, and committed a grave offence against the greatest symbol of our longevity: the Tree of Life. He sought to merge his essence with the divine tree, draining it and stealing its energy. He failed, but there was a price to pay for the rest of us."

"What happened?" Jaheira asked sharply.

Demin closed her eyes. "He disrupted the elven connection to land and nature. There was a great shock that ran through Suldanessellar, and many of our weaker citizens lay near death. That he would endanger so many for he and his sister's selfish goals was one thing, but to threaten the very nature of what makes us who we are was unfathomable."

"It fell to my sister, Queen Ellesime, to judge his crime," Elhan noted. "She acted as she had to."

"She was… harsh," Demin stated carefully. "Having forsaken everything elven, they were to be outcast so they might learn how precious our ways are. Of spiritually high regard, our Queen petitioned the gods and a divine curse was placed upon the Exiles. All their connection to the elven spirit was severed."

"My sister thought it a punishment worse than death," Elhan continued quietly. "A life no longer than a human's, and their elven spirits banished from the paradise all Elvenkind are entitled to. The price they were to pay for their actions."

"And so Bodhi has turned to vampirism to counter the effects," Jaheira mused.

"The divine are not fooled so easily," Demin replied. "Her transformation has not been as she expected, and she will not avoid her fate with the route she takes."

"And Irenicus seeks a wholly different path," Jaheira muttered darkly.

"A better man would have learned to appreciate what he had lost," Demin agreed. "Perhaps learning humility and seek to make amends. He has not proven to be a 'better man.'"

"No, he has not," Xan replied dryly. He found his hand gripping the hilt of his moonblade tightly as he spoke, and he tried to lessen his grasp; tried to relax slightly. "He has taken the soul of my... our companion, as his sister did to _her _sister."

Demin's eyebrow rose. "Then that is the way he found to restore himself."

"And now he has made a pact with our most despised enemies, and resumed his original plot!" exclaimed Elhan.

"The plight of our companion is at least comparable to your own troubles," Jaheira said coldly in the prince's direction. His eyes flashed angrily as he looked over to her, but he said nothing.

"I have no way to accurately measure the cost of our decisions on you and your companion," Demin said quietly. "Reparations will be made, if there is anyone left here to make them. Your companion... he is not with you?"

"...She is not... no," Xan said hoarsely. "She... she will come. When..."

"When she can," Jaheira finished firmly for him. "For now, we must ensure that Irenicus does not succeed in whatever he is attempting -- though it looks as if reaching him will be difficult. We can, at least, aid you with the drow problem."

"They are group of exiles helping another, both so full of their petty hatred and jealousy that they would stop at nothing to strike at our hearts," Demin sighed. "The Exile brought to the city magical constructs and demons, and a... a black dragon, which landed in our clearing. I was trying to fight, but there were too many. So many have already fallen..."

"We need to reach my sister," Elhan said gently, moving over to touch the priestess' arm gently. The contact seemed to shake her from the melancholy that had enveloped her at the memory of the battles, and she offered him a sad smile.

"There is a way, perhaps," she said, frowning slightly. "The temple is dedicated to Rillifane Rallathil. He can summon the spirit defenders of the forest to protect us... and has the power to break the seal on the palace."

"Then we must away there with all haste!" Elhan declared.

"No..." Demin said, shaking her head. "It is not so easy, my Prince. The Leaflord must be awakened, his avatar summoned, in order for the spirits to come. The Exile's creatures have desecrated the temple and stolen the artefacts I need."

"Where are they?" Jaheira asked.

"I do not know," the priestess admitted. "There is a talisman of Rillifane, a cup, and a... a moonblade." She smiled wryly to Xan. "We have had our own Defenders, through the ages."

"Then we shall locate these," stated the druid determinedly.

"The goblet was golden, a chalice of elven life," Demin added. "I suspect it was part of the tithe offered to the dragon for its services, as it is an intelligent beast and will not be here at the simple behest of the drow."

"This moonblade..." Xan began hesitantly. "It is... it is dormant?"

The priestess shook her head. "Unless its wielder has fallen in the battle, it was as alive as the one you carry. He was defending the city, though... I do not know where you would find him now."

"What about the talisman?" Jaheira asked.

"It should be safely held in the House of the Talisman," Demin said with confidence. "You -- the Wielder." Her eyes turned to Xan. "You will know the secret to securing it. Get it before the drow can cause any further destruction to our home!"

The enchanter just nodded, following Jaheira as she swiftly left the house, a grim expression on her face. Elhan followed them; his men close behind, before he paused, looking back hesitantly.

"I should stay with the Priestess-"

"Then stay," Jaheira interrupted sharply. "Your men can come with us; assuming that they would be able to acknowledge my existence and accept my orders?"

Elhan stiffened. "Your aid is appreciated, outsider, but-"

"But nothing," Xan cut in. "Jaheira is an accomplished, intelligent and strong woman. You'd be a fool to let your prejudices interfere with your judgement."

The other elves exchanged wary glances, hovering uncertainly behind their prince as he obviously tried not to glare at the mage. Eventually he let out a long sigh and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Follow the half-elf and the Wielder as they order," he said coldly, heading back into the Demin's home. "You know your objective -- your loyalty lies to the city."

Jaheira gave Xan an incredulous look. He shook his head wearily, rubbing one of his temples with his hand as she let out a mirthless laugh.

"The _elf_ seems to be unable to pronounce my name," she noted dryly.

"It can be quite tricky," Xan muttered, stopping abruptly as he noticed the druid's glare. "But we should move on with this futile attempt." He looked around; there were still faint sounds of fighting coming from other areas of the city. Elhan's men would have to be able to contain the surviving enemies as much as they could to allow their own small force to enable a way into the palace. Only then could the city be properly freed.

"How far is the House of the Talisman?" Jaheira asked the assembled elves. Some of them shuffled their feet, and most of them stayed silent, though a few were brave enough to mutter incomprehensibly. The druid folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"If none of you can answer me, then we shall not progress far at all."

"It is not far," said one, suddenly. Xan remembered his name as Solen, the one who had moved to defend Jaheira before. "This way -- you can see it from here," he continued, moving over to stand beside an ivy-covered walkway, waving with his hand as he pointed to another cluster of tree-homes a little way away.

"Then we shall head there first," Jaheira said firmly. "The moonblade wielder-"

"Belegir Redleaf," Solen interrupted helpfully. Xan tried to hide his smile as Jaheira threw him a half-glare, half-bemused glance.

"Where does he live?" she asked him, now completely ignoring the silent masses.

Solen frowned slightly. "He is unlikely to be at home," he noted reproachfully. "He will be at the heart of our defences, I would imagine..."

"Is there any chance he could be locked inside the palace?" Xan asked, a sudden feeling of hopelessness coming over him.

Solen gave him a pained look. "There is... a possibility..."

Xan groaned. Jaheira rolled her eyes and marched up to the enchanter, prodding him harshly in the ribs and causing him to yelp in pain.

"You have a blade of your own," she pointed out. "Can the ritual not accept it?"

The assembled elves all widened their eyes as one. Even Xan found himself staring at the druid. "Well..." he began.

She raised en eyebrow expectantly at him.

"We do not know what the ritual shall involve," Xan continued, fidgeting slightly. "It may, ah, consume the items as a sacrifice, or it may draw out the powers of the sword, and…"

"And?"

"And take the power of its wielder, too, if he is there," Xan sighed.

Jaheira nodded slowly. "That would... not be good," she said, much to the enchanter's relief. "We shall keep an eye out for this Belegir, then. He must be within the city somewhere, and we must hope he has not found himself trapped somewhere we cannot reach."

The elves nodded and followed the druid as she marched off in the direction of the House of the Talisman. Xan closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with one of his hands as he wondered, once again, why the Seldarine had chosen _him_ to become involved in all this.

-----------------------

"By Silvanus..." Jaheira's uttering was barely a whisper as she stood side-by-side with Xan, surveying the destruction before them.

"Not even those who sought refuge inside were spared," he noted sadly. They'd entered the House of the Talisman to find several defaced elven corpses strewn around amongst pools of blood. There were no drow casualties to the enchanter's dismay -- every single victim appeared to be a defenceless citizen of the forest city.

The other elves were carefully examining the fallen, looking for any signs of identity. Some found jewellery; some were able to find specific tattoos. Only one or two were recognisable merely by glancing at their face. One of them was a child, probably barely old enough to understand the meaning of the hatred that had claimed his life. The discovery of his body had chilled Xan's heart; he pushed the futility of the task from his mind as best as he could, and found a renewed determination inside. He had a duty. He would do all he could to help Suldanessellar, and to protect those who lived within its safety.

"Over here." Jaheira had moved away, examining a small box that she'd found on a shelf. The rest of the house had been turned upside down, and even this small compartment showed signs of ill-treatment. There were a few small dents on the surface around several small plates that were raised slightly. Although a lot of the paint had eroded away by what seemed to be acid, Xan still recognised the pictures and could identify the runes. He nodded to the druid, taking it into his own hands and studying the layout intently.

"This here," he murmured, his finger tracing lightly across the image in the top left corner, "is the Rune of Corellon Larethian. But you know that, don't you?"

Jaheira smiled wryly and nodded.

"And this," his fingers moved to the right, "is the mark of Rillifane Rallathil. Note the curve of the trunk and the vibrancy of the leaves..." He coughed slightly, realising how dreamy his tone must have sounded. It felt to him like a lifetime since he'd last held something so beautiful in his hands, despite its damage; but he knew he had no time to feel nostalgic or sentimental.

"What about that?" Jaheira pointed to another arborous picture.

"The Tree of Life," Xan said easily. "And the symbol of water to let it grow, so it in turn can feed this..." He pointed to the final rune. "Suldanessellar."

Jaheira nodded silently as he began to push the runes. First Corellon, then Rillifane; then Water, the Tree, and the city. There was a gentle click, and Xan slowly opened the lid. Inside lay a tiny amulet; a beautiful rendition of Rillifane's symbol, painted and carved with an expertise that caused Xan to catch his breath. Even Jaheira looked slightly awed by the small ornament.

"We have our talisman," he said softly.

"And now we must move on," she replied, looking around at the bodies again. "You!" The elf she addressed looked up to her, the sadness of the scene still etched clearly onto his face. "Go to Elhan," she continued, her voice becoming much gentler. "Tell him of the carnage we discovered, and see if there are any free to help tend the fallen."

The elf nodded at her, swiftly moving from the home without a single word. Xan watched as Elhan's other men slowly moved away from the bodies, readying themselves to move on; preparing to put the sights they'd seen to one side in their duty to the city. Jaheira nodded to them.

"Let us avenge these victims, and every other in the city, by ensuring we succeed at our task," she said firmly. There were mumbled words of agreement, and the elves looked more determined. Bows and swords were griped more tightly, eyes were raised from the floor to glare towards the outside. The druid wasted no more time with words, leading the way back out to the platforms and walkways of the city, the elven fighters following her while Xan brought up the rear. He stole one final glance back at the house and the destruction within, then sighed. It was with a heavy heart that he moved away.

-----------------------

They fought trolls and golems mainly, clearing a way through the city. Occasionally they'd see another group of fighters from General Sovalidaas' unit who would relate what information they'd gauged to their elven comrades. Daylight was beginning to fail, and the fear was that although the majority of the enemy forces had been defeated by the arrival of the Prince's men, the drow reinforcements would still have enough allies to keep their control over the majority of the city.

"We need to find the wyrm," Jaheira noted grimly, looking around at the elves still following her. Only a handful were injured, but even less had any healing left in them. It would not be an easy fight. "Solen," she continued. "Go quickly -- see if the General or your Prince can spare any others to aid us."

The eager elf nodded, darting off without question. Xan was less sure of the druid's decision.

"Is this wise?" he asked.

"We need to face it, as well you know. Not only could it be the biggest threat left to this place, but it likely holds one of the objects we greatly require."

The enchanter sighed, defeated. "You are right, of course. I worry about our chances, however."

Jaheira smiled at him. "You would not be Xan if you did not see the worst outcome in an endeavour," she pointed out, making him grimace slightly. "But we have a very good chance. We have faced a dragon before, after all, and we will have plenty fighting alongside us who are skilled with weapon and spells. And speaking of the arcane..."

"I have some ability left," he said, answering her unasked question. "Not enough to comfortably face such a mighty foe, but..." He sighed. "Well, the Gods prefer to see us struggle, it seems."

Jaheira nodded her agreement. "It shall soon be over," she said quietly. "We will have most of the pieces we need to enter the temple. We shall only need to find the moonblade wielder-"

"Or his corpse," Xan interrupted dolefully.

"-and then Demin can perform the ritual to free the spirits." Jaheira looked at him curiously. "Have you ever witnessed the spirits of the forest before?"

"No," he admitted, "though I have heard tales of their magnificence and beauty. It should be... quite a sight."

Jaheira nodded thoughtfully. "And then, there will be no option but to enter the Palace."

"What of the others?"

"I... I have hope that they will arrive soon. Truly, I expected them to have arrived by now, but... but..."

"They will be on their way," Xan replied. He didn't know why he was so sure of it, but for once... he was.

Jaheira's eyebrow rose in a magnificent display of wonderment. "You should try this optimistic mindset more often, enchanter," she chuckled. "It could come to suit you."

He muttered darkly under his breath, ignoring her continued amusement. The sun could only just be seen across the tops of the trees in the distance, dangerously close to the horizon. Their time was limited; but thankfully Solen appeared not too long after, more than a dozen elves following him.

"We go," Jaheira announced, turning and leading the way to the platform that Solen had pointed out to her. Before she descended the ladders down into the clearing, she allowed everyone to cast their preparation spells, doing likewise herself. When everyone was glowing, with lights of green or blue or purple -- and sometimes even a strange mixture of all three -- they quietly began to descend into the wyrm's lair.

-----------------------

The battle was bloody, but the numbers of the elves was the factor that turned the fight to their favour. A plentiful tithe was located, and Solen identified the cup that they required from dozens that had been piled onto the hoard. He was one of four elves who accompanied Jaheira and Xan as they returned up to the city, the other elves breaking back into groups preparing to patrol the platforms in the night, or staying behind to tend the wounded before also moving back to defend against the expected drow invasions.

"There are some of the injured men at the city entrance," Solen said to Jaheira as he walked by her side. "They have been fighting here since our troubles began, and they may know of Belegir's location."

Jaheira nodded her approval at the idea, allowing him to lead them down the winding paths that went past various homes and buildings. They encountered no resistance -- General Sovalidaas and his men had worked tirelessly to eliminate the threat to their home, and now the biggest worry was the re-appearance of the drow soldiers while the elves were injured and tired.

And so they made their way quickly, and Solen wasted no time when they arrived; moving between his comrades as he sought the information that could lead them to their final object. Jaheira and Xan found themselves standing off to one side again; the druid watching the elven man quickly gather the details they needed, while Xan looked around worriedly as twilight began to take its hold. It was a minute before either of them noticed the squirrel sitting in the middle of the platform, looking at them with large, black, beady eyes.

"I'm glad at least some of nature's creatures can be so relaxed," Xan muttered, looking away again before a niggling sensation entered his mind. Slowly he returned his gaze to the rodent. It was still staring at them, its whiskers twitching frantically.

"There is something... unnatural about this creature," Jaheira said, her hand lowering to the hilt of her weapon. "It... it does not act as it should..."

"No, wait," Xan said quietly, reaching out to stay the druid's weapon hand. "You are right -- this is no ordinary animal. I can sense the magic on it, and if I didn't know better... if I didn't know better, I'd say it was a-"

His words were rudely cut off by a cheerful voice, sounding completely out of place in the war-ravaged city, but still managing to cause both the enchanter and the druid to be washed over with a feeling of relief and happiness.

"_There _you are, Yessie!" Imoen bounded into view, virtually melting into appearance as she passed through Suldanessellar's magical barriers. The squirrel chattered and bounced over to the girl, clambering up her body until it was perched on her backpack, still eyeing Xan and Jaheira with a hint of distrust.

".. A familiar," Xan finished, groaning slightly. Imoen looked over at the sound of his voice, and squealed in delight, rushing over to hug them both.

"They're here!" she yelled, Xan still in her embrace. He flinched at her volume, especially with his ears in such close proximity to her mouth at the time. When she finally released him, he managed to look up. Standing there watching him with a delighted smile was Maiyn, Verya stalking past her silently. Anomen and Minsc stood at either side, and behind them were another two figures. Xan's initial spark of joy was quickly dampened, even though he'd known and expected their arrival.

"Coran, Nalia!" Jaheira exclaimed, moving forward to Maiyn but also noticing the others. "It is good to see you all again."


	93. Trouble in the Treetops

**A/N:** _Apologies for the delays -- I accepted a better paid, specialist position which is consuming my life, and added to the mix has been some rather nice Scottish weather, which is so rare that we had to make the most of it... anyway. Updates will be as regular as I can manage them, and thank you all for the gentle reminders for me to update!_

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Trouble in the Treetops**

-----------------------

"We wondered when you would arrive" Jaheira remarked dryly, frowning slightly at Imoen's squirrel, which had produced an acorn from somewhere and was crunching it quite loudly. Imoen scratched it under its chin, gazing at it with a look more often seen on Minsc's face when he fed Boo seeds. The berserker was watching her with a beaming smile, his hamster perched on his shoulder. Maiyn was kneeling beside Verya, one arm draped lazily around the cat's shoulders as it stared alertly around at the elves. "And where on earth did you get such a creature?"

"Isn't he great?" Imoen said with apparent delight. "I found this scroll in one of the bedrooms at Nalia's house, when we stayed over-"

The young noblewoman shook opened her mouth to interrupt, but then seemed to decide against it; a rare but soft smile played across her lips. Maiyn glanced over to her. She suddenly realised how pretty and well turned out the girl was. _It's hardly a surprise that he's become close to her._

"And you referred to him as... Yessie?" Jaheira was wearing the familiar look that told Maiyn she had an ominous feeling over what was coming, and she was hoping beyond hope that she was wrong.

"Well, yeah," Imoen admitted, much more quietly. "I don't really know why... I mean, his tail is all bushy and stuff, and it tickled my chin and made me think... made me think of..." She broke off and sniffed loudly, then cleared her throat. "And well, it's not really favouritism or anything, there just wasn't anything to remind me of Alora, or... or..."

"I see," Jaheira said briskly; Maiyn noticed that she was staying very calm, despite the talk of the deceased. Perhaps she was learning to come to terms with it all -- and if she could, then there was hope for all of them...

She jumped slightly as Coran spoke. "Laerir!" he exclaimed, striding forward to bow slightly to one of the elves standing at the fringe of the injured who were still being tended by healers. "It has been... a long time."

The elf started slightly at his name, then stared frostily back at the greeting. "Ah. Coran. We did not expect to see you here again. Were it not bad enough that our glorious city fails as we watch, but your presence is added to the mixture to further taint and destroy us."

"Laerir," hissed another elf, slightly taller than his friend, an apologetic glance thrown to Coran. He was as dark of hair as Laerir was fair, and as slight in frame as Laerir was toned. "It has been a stressful time for us all," he added, his voice soft and melodic.

"No, I say nothing now that I would not say on the eve of a High Feasting," Laerir countered. "This worthless son of snakes did not look back when he left my sister weeping on the highest branches of the breeze-caressed branches above the palace all those years ago."

"Oh, Silvanus..." Jaheira muttered. Imoen visibly winced, and Maiyn and Nalia looked over quizzically as Coran shuffled his feet slightly.

"This is not the time for old resentments," the tall elf said warningly. Laerir shrugged.

"Perhaps not," he said sharply. "But perhaps _friend _Coran should know of his own family..."

Coran's eyebrow rose. "What of my family?" he asked sharply.

"You do not know?" Laerir smirked. "They arrived here in Suldanessellar not a season before drow began their attacks in earnest. I thought such a _loving_ son and brother would have known this."

Coran paled instantly and Maiyn instinctively moved slowly towards him. "My family, Aorn? Here?"

The taller man looked to reply, but he was cut off by his fair-haired friend. "I suppose all your time away from our civilised lands would not lend itself to aiding your remembrance of our culture."

"Enough, Laerir!" Aorn looked slightly annoyed by now. "They are here, Coran, but they fare well. Better than others, at least," he sighed. "Your mother and sister are attending the healers at the far side of the city. Do not look so worried; I saw them myself only a few hours ago, and both were perfectly well."

"And my father?"

"Ah." The two tall elves exchanged hesitant looks; even Laerir managed to become somewhat subdued.

"Where is my father?" Coran asked, his voice low. Maiyn could recognise the hint of impatience radiating from the tone.

"He was one of the men who were deployed to the palace," Aorn said levelly. "We have no reason to believe any ill has become of him."

"But?"

"The palace is sealed, Coran," Jaheira explained, approaching her elven companion and touching his shoulder gently. "We are looking for a way to get inside-"

"Then why are we standing around?" Coran demanded, flinching from the half-elf's touch as he paced away and causing her to look momentarily hurt before her steely gaze returned. "We should be at the gates, using our force, using our magic..."

"Let Jaheira explain what is happening," Maiyn said softly, approaching his side. "We don't know what has been happening here, so let us find out the story behind it all."

Coran ran a hand through his tousled hair as he stopped, letting Maiyn draw up to him and softly place her hand on his arm. He did not shake her away.

"As you wish," Jaheira said briskly, nodding to Maiyn. "We returned the Lanthorn to Elhan when we arrived at the camp. He used it to find the hidden entrance to the city, and posted guards there as you will have seen."

The others nodded, except for Xan who let out a mournful sigh and leaned back against a tree wider than many of the houses Maiyn had seen on her journeys.

"When we arrived here, we proceeded to aid in the reclamation of the streets from the drow slaves and allies," the druid continued. "We freed one of the High Priestess' from her capture, and she is being tended by Elhan as she recovers her strength. She has told us how we can gain entry to the palace-"

"As it is," Xan interrupted dryly, "we need to find the local Moonblade wielder, and in all likelihood, prise his weapon from his dead fingers in order to obtain the final piece for our ritual."

Maiyn frowned at him in puzzlement. "Ritual?"

"Priestess Demin suggests we call for help through the temple," Jaheira replied. "To do so, we need to present certain items to prove our loyalty to their Gods."

Laerir and Aorn looked at the druid disapprovingly before moving off, muttering softly to each other. Maiyn ignored them. "Right," the ranger said simply.

Jaheira gave her a wry smile. "I should have known that meddling with the Gods would not surprise you."

It was Maiyn's turn to grin. "It would be hard for me not to, now; wouldn't it?"

The half-elf chuckled quietly, and stepped forward to give the elf a fierce hug, which initially startled Maiyn before she returned it in force.

"You have worried me recently," Jaheira whispered as they embraced. "I am glad to be back in your company."

"And I yours," Maiyn replied honestly as they pulled away, still standing opposite each other. Slowly Jaheira began to frown.

"You have heard our news, though there is more to tell in times of peace," the half-elf remarked. "What of your own? Did..."

Maiyn nodded wordlessly, and hesitantly glanced over to Minsc. The berserker was holding Boo up, the hamster perched in the palm of the Rashemeni's hand as his nose twitched curiously. Both were entirely caught up, it seemed, in their rather grand surroundings.

"We parted company shortly after," the ranger explained vaguely. "Coran and Nalia came to meet us." She briefly wondered if she should mention Coran's other, stranger companion, but decided against it. As Jaheira had said -- there was more to be told, but it could wait until the current situation was resolved. This could include their run-in with the Zhentarim hunter.

The elven thief stirred slightly as she spoke his name. He'd wandered off to stand at the edge of the platform, where the branches from the trees had been woven to make a small wall surrounding the dais, his eyes fixed somewhere in the distance. Maiyn could only assume it was either in the direction of his mother and sister, or -- and more likely to her -- it was towards the palace.

She reached out to gently touch his arm again, and he smiled softly, causing memories of their past to spring into her mind. She found herself gazing at him fondly, and quickly shook herself from the trance at about the same time as he did, and watched as he wandered off awkwardly to the other side of the platform, and past Xan. Xan was looking at her sadly, but when her eyes met his, his gaze was quickly averted. She sighed, cursing herself as she looked back towards Coran and saw him standing close to Nalia; the young girl had been withdrawn for most of the journey, and more so when Coran and Maiyn had finally began talking to each other -- even if most of that _had_ been to complain about Imoen's new squirrel.

"So why exactly are we waiting?" she asked, anxious to avoid any uncomfortable silences. Jaheira briefly explained that they were trying to locate the whereabouts of the moonblade wielder and were waiting for some of Elhan's men to obtain information from their kinsmen. She nodded, looking up to the sky with a hint of worry.

"It will be dark soon. Do you think the drow will attack?"

"We should be prepared," Jaheira replied thoughtfully. "They will know, by now, that the elves have rallied and that they are making progress at driving their enemy from their home. I would expect their dark cousins to do no other but make one last desperate push to wreak their havoc, even if they fully intend to withdraw and regroup later."

"Hey, Ano can keep an eye out for us," Imoen exclaimed suddenly. "Well, I say an eye, but it's more like... well... I don't know." She scratched her head and frowned slightly. "Keeping his faith out, maybe?"

Jaheira raised an eyebrow, and Maiyn stared at her sister blankly for a moment while Anomen cleared his throat nervously. "What the La... I mean, what Imoen means, is that I can beseech Helm for an entreaty to aid my detection of malevolent spirits," he explained.

"I can do that too," Maiyn frowned. "Remember? We did it together!"

Imoen suddenly snorted, causing Maiyn to glare at her darkly as the young mage buried the lower half of her face in her sleeve.

"I _mean_," the ranger said through clenched teeth, "that when we faced those shadows... I was able to detect the spirits too, and repel them from us."

Anomen nodded encouragingly. "Your God blessed you with the ability to turn them," he said patiently, "but I do not think you can do... well, this."

He smiled simply, then closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. A few words escaped his lips, but they were spoken so softly that it was impossible for even Maiyn to catch his words. And then, he glowed, with an almost blinding white light, which quickly faded into nothing. When he opened his eyes, he smiled more fully.

"Helm can detect no evil in the surrounding area," he said. "We are safe, for now."

"Will that work here?" Jaheira asked thoughtfully. "There are illusions up to protect the city -- does Helm acknowledge these, or does His sight transgress them and see into the immediate surrounding forest?"

The knight looked almost as if he was going to roll his eyes to Maiyn; but whether she was mistaking his body language, or if he just decided against it as he stood facing Jaheira, he simply shook his head instead. "Helm sees past illusions and magics," he remarked simply.

"That'll come in handy if you choose to liase with a mage," Maiyn murmured, glancing over at Imoen. Anomen immediately blushed, and the human girl glared daggers back at the elf, who merrily chortled as Verya ran past, chasing Yessie until the squirrel bounded up into the trees. The lynx looked poised to pursue.

"Hey!" Imoen called, causing several of the nearby elves to look up at her in some surprise. "Call your cat off!"

"She's only playing", Maiyn replied lazily, dropping her pack to the ground and stretching slightly. "I guess we'll be here for a while, then?" she asked Jaheira. The druid hesitated, looking over to Solen. He was less than half way around the wounded men, his melodic voice only occasionally drifting over as far as the companions as he became caught up in the tales of battle as well as his attempts to find out more about the missing moonblade wielder.

"I... I think so," the half-elf eventually replied. Maiyn nodded and sat down, letting Verya lean against her. Minsc and Anomen had moved away from the group slightly, conversing about potential areas that the drow could use if they chose to attack in the darkening hours. Imoen and Jaheira began rummaging through the packs to find food to distribute, and Coran and Nalia were still standing close together, talking in hushed tones, though there was no physical contact between them. Maiyn was, at least, glad of that... she had not fully realised what losing him felt like until they night at the Keep, and though he made every effort to be friendly and civil to her on the journey south, she could see the pain in his eyes when his guard slipped. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_What do I do…?_

A vision of a woman flashed past. She opened her eyes, frowning slightly. It was no one she had seen before, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not seem to get the picture back properly; only a vague recollection of beauty, framed with golden hair and eyes that seemed to draw her in. She looked back over at Coran -- _am I picking that up from him_? she wondered. Was it a mystery woman, one he'd found during his travels and during their separation? Was Nalia not enough?!

She shook her head, berating herself. It was she who had strayed, though deep in her heart she'd believed Coran to have been lost to her already. But now she knew he wasn't, and on the fringe...

She looked over to the purple-robed enchanter. He was sitting near to the elves, his spellbook open before him as he poured over it, concentration etched onto his face. Her heart sank slightly as she looked at him; she knew that they would have to talk, but nothing she could say to him would be right. No matter what happened, she couldn't see how either option could be right.

With a resigned sigh, she accepted the dried fruit that Jaheira passed to her, and ate hear meal in silence, ignoring the druid's questioning look.

-----------------------

"Drow!"

The cry seemed to come from all around them in the first hour of the dark night, and a single elven male faded into existence as he passed through the city's magical defences. Jaheira and Maiyn rushed forward to him, each grabbing his arms and helping him to move forwards to the others as he stumbled. Maiyn winced as she saw the vicious looking arrows protruding from his back, and the druid wasted no time in carefully removing them, her healing powers battling the damage inflicted upon the young elf.

Maiyn readied her weapons, moving forward to stand beside Minsc, Coran and Anomen as they faced the entrance. It seemed like a lifetime passed before she saw a shadow moving slightly.

"There!" she hissed, pointing to the attackers who were stealthily making their way into the city. She ran forward to engage the closest, hearing Larry's shriek behind her as Minsc entered his rage and threw himself forward to another cluster: _I love the smell of daisies in the morning! Swish! Hot butta!_

Her sword quickly found the blade of her opponent, his skill easily outclassing her own as they duelled; but her night vision proving to be the balancing factor as his own blows often went wide of the mark. Verya was slinking between them, causing the drow to occasionally stumble into her or yelp in pain as she managed a quick nip. A brief flash of light lit up the arena as Anomen called out to his God, and Maiyn's eyes widened at the number of foes slowly making their way towards them -- and towards the unprotected elves who were still being tended. Solen and the other warriors from Elhan's band had joined the battle, along with all the others who were fit enough to hold a weapon. Magic erupted from the fingertips of Xan, Imoen and Nalia, trying to break through the resistance of the drow, but mostly being unsuccessful. Coran and Minsc were having slightly more success; the light drow armour was proving to have little resistance against the weight of their large swords.

Maiyn pushed on, cornering her foe and eventually finding a weakness in his armour. She pressed her sword in deeply before she pulled it out, slashing across his throat in the next move before he could react. He gurgled as he fell to the ground, and she took a deep breath, turning around to rejoin the fight. She started as she realised she was face-to-face with another foe.

The sword managed to pierce her armour, sliding through and into her side. She cried out in pain, pulling herself away from the blade, then pushing her attacker back as she tried to ready her own weapon. A searing sensation rippled through her, weakening her hold on her balance, and it was all she could do to parry the following blows, using her free hand to hold her wound. She sought the healing power she'd had in her Gorion's death, but there was nothing there -- all she could find was the hunger of the Slayer, waiting to be called.

Instead, she called out to Fenmarel as she tried to concentrate on evading her foe's lunges. A faint white glow spilt from her hands, only healing a little of the damage. She stumbled again, narrowly missing a swipe that would otherwise have torn across her face. A sickening crunch could be heard as the skull of her opponent was caved in, Anomen's mace solidly striking the unprotected drow's head. Maiyn smiled weakly to him, nodding as he ushered her back towards the spellcasters, leaving the others to continue the battle. Many of the drow had already fallen, she noted; she was surprised that they had not sent their slaves on ahead, or even used them to ambush the minimal elven forces from other sides. As the last of their foes fell, she channelled fuller healing into her wound, moving her arm around to try and relax her aching muscles and flesh. Within minutes of the peace falling again, Jaheira was by her side.

"Let me see your wound," the druid demanded.

"I'm fine," Maiyn smiled. "I think I've managed to get enough attention to it, and there are others-"

"Let me see it, child!"

Maiyn blinked at the gruffness of the half-elf and put no resistance up as Jaheira pulled away her armour and peered at her side, frowning slightly in the faint light from Imoen's torch. "What?" she eventually asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jaheira replied, only smiling after a moment; and it appeared to be forced. "I must see to the others."

Maiyn nodded, watching, puzzled as she stalked off, heading immediately towards Anomen. The ranger frowned; surely the priest had enough healing of his own to see to his own wounds? She shrugged slightly; Jaheira did like to see herself as the primary carer for all in the group, and it was no real surprise if she went so far as to trying to heal a cleric. And Maiyn had other things to worry about -- the bodies of the dead drow were lying around, and Imoen was showing no sign at all in searching them for anything of potential use in the skirmishes ahead; instead she preferred to stare at Anomen -- rather dreamily, Maiyn thought. The ranger sighed heavily -- it looked like it would fall to her to rummage amongst the belongings of the dead this night.

-----------------------

Imoen didn't realise that she'd crossed her hands and was tapping her foot; well, not until Jaheira had moved away from Anomen to see someone who was actually _injured_, and they'd stopped whispering together, casting furtive and sly glances over at the corpse-stripping Maiyn.

Not many people would have noticed their odd behaviour, but Imoen had always made it her business to spot things like that. So she made her way over to the knight and stared at him until he froze in place, looking back at her expectantly.

"Er..." he said.

"I know you didn't want to tell me because you thought you'd be betraying their trust," Imoen said, cutting to the chase. "But I already know there's something about Maiyn and I _know_ you've said it's nothing bad... but the way Jaheira was lookin' at her, and then the way she ran over to you, and the way you were both whisperin'-"

"Imoen," he said gently, taking her hands in his.

"-Doesn't exactly inspire me with confidence, you know?" She paused. "It's to do with the taint, isn't it?" she asked quietly. "That's why you won't tell me."

He shook his head. "No, Imoen -- really, it's nothing-"

"It must be," she interrupted. "That's why you won't tell me, isn't it? All this 'I can't tell you because of my honour' -- that's an excuse isn't it? It's always when she gets injured that you and Jaheira start looking all worried and having your discussions. Can she not deal with it? I mean, the taint and then being hurt? Does it... does it make her weaker?" Imoen swallowed hard. "Am _I_ going to get like that?"

"It's nothing like that," Anomen said firmly, his dark eyes looking at her beseechingly. "Please, trust me."

"I do," Imoen replied helplessly. "But you need to tell me. Please..."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Please," she repeated. "I'm her sister, and I need to know... I need to know if it'll happen to me, whatever it is that's worrying you both."

"She's with child," he whispered, shaking his head slightly, and gently removing his hands from hers. One immediately went up to rest on his forehead, covering the frown that had appeared.

"She's... what?"

"I detected the life within her when I healed her after the battle with Bodhi," he continued slowly, looking at her with large, honest eyes. "She has not been... it has not been long. I-"

"Anomen!"

He sighed heavily, nodding over to Jaheira; the druid was kneeling beside Solen, tending to a rather gory looking wound on his leg. His healing was needed.

"I will talk of this to you later -- you must not mention it in the meantime," he said hastily, offering the young human girl a weak smile before heading over to the injured. Imoen stood still, unable to move as Anomen's voice repeated in a seemingly endless cycle in her head. She only barely registered Maiyn's voice when the elven girl addressed her for the third time.

"Talk about smitten," the ranger said teasingly. "I thought you'd never come out of your daydreams there -- and it must be bad when you're ignoring all this potential to loot."

"...What?" Imoen asked blankly.

"You and Anomen," Maiyn said, standing up and holding out a small bag. Imoen took it wordlessly. "Spell components from that one," Maiyn said, gesturing to the nearest body. "You might find some use for them. Like placing an enchantment on Anomen... oh, wait! No need for that, is there?"

Imoen stared at her sister. "Sorry?" she asked, blinking and shaking her head slightly.

"You and Anomen," Maiyn repeated patiently. "I knew there was something there, even when you denied it. I don't know why you didn't just tell me though..." The elf looked slightly hurt and offered a small shrug of indifference at Imoen's continued look.

"I didn't tell you?" Imoen asked, drawing the gifted pouch closer to her body, her hands gripping it tighter. "_I_ didn't tell _you_?!"

Maiyn's eyebrow rose. "What's wrong?" she asked. I'm only playing with you."

"Sure," Imoen replied coolly. "Playing with me. And hiding things from me too, I see."

"Hiding what?" Maiyn asked, looking slightly lost with the conversation.

"I thought we told each other everything?" Imoen said, her voice low.

"We do," Maiyn frowned. "Well, apart from you, who denied there was anything between you and Anomen, and probably still would-"

"Well at least I'm not hiding the fact I'm with child!"

There was a deathly silence between the two, which seemed to slowly extend to the length of the platform. One by one heads were turned to look at the two girls who stood in the centre, staring at each other. One wore a look of complete amazement, while the other had two hands clenched firmly over her mouth and a look of horror in her eyes. Jaheira slowly stood up from her place beside Solen, but neither of them noticed.

Eventually Maiyn gave a little nervous laugh. "Sorry," she said. "I think I misheard you?"

Imoen didn't move for several moments, and then, her hands still over her mouth, her eyes flicked over to Anomen. He was looking at her with a worried expression. Maiyn followed the gaze, then let it drift over to Jaheira. The druid looked to her sorrowfully.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Not me... someone else, yes? Or, some mistake, perhaps?"

"This was not how you were meant to find out, child," the half-elf said quietly, moving forward and standing midway between the elves and the girls.

"And how _was_ I meant to find out?" Maiyn asked, her voice tinged with slight hysteria. She bit her lip; losing control over something like this would only lead to even worse problems.

"There has never been a moment," Jaheira replied hesitantly. Maiyn saw her glance over to Xan; he was watching the scene, an unreadable expression on his face. He met Maiyn's gaze and didn't look away.

"You knew?" she asked incredulously, turning back to the druid. "He knew, but no one decided to tell _me_?"

"Anomen found out when he healed you after you fought Bodhi," Jaheira replied, somewhat irritably. "When have we had the chance to tell you?"

Maiyn opened her mouth to retort, but she was given no chance. Nalia gave a small shriek, then a voice followed.

"You? It was _you_?!"

"Coran! No!" the noblewoman exclaimed.

"Anomen!" Jaheira shouted. "Stop him!"

The knight reached out, trying to grab Coran as he darted past, but the lithe elf easily evaded the clumsy challenge of the priest in platemail and launched himself at the enchanter, knocking him to the ground and wrestling with him as he rolled across the ground. Minsc roared, diving towards them as he separated them, pulling Coran away as Xan stood back up, straightening his robes.

"I thought we were friends," Coran hissed, glaring at the mage.

"We are," Xan replied simply.

Coran growled, shaking himself free from Minsc's desperate attempts to keep hold of him, and swung his fist. It connected with Xan's jaw with a tremendous force, causing the mage to fall back down as Anomen joined Minsc in restraining Coran further. The elf struggled against them, his hands drifting dangerously towards the hilt of his sword.

Xan clambered back to his feet, one hand resting against his mouth. By the time anyone realised he was casting a spell, it was too late -- a small shower of sparkles later, and Coran's sword had been disintegrated from sight, causing the elf to writhe even more in the grip of the two warriors.

"Though I appreciate I am doomed and I will likely not live to see the sunrise, I would rather my demise did not come from a companion," Xan remarked dryly.

"Enough, Coran," Jaheira instructed. "This is not how we need to deal with this."

He nodded, ceasing his struggle against his restraints, but neither Minsc nor Anomen lessened their grasp as Jaheira motioned for Xan to move away. The enchanter ignored her initially, then acknowledged her request with a sigh and a slow walk to the other side of the group.

"Maiyn... talk to us," Jaheira implored, turning her attention back to the elven girl. Maiyn stood there, watching the scene and feeling as if she were detached from the reality of it all. She shrugged helplessly to the druid, then smiled. Then she laughed; hysterically and uncontrollably.

"What?" she asked eventually. "What do you expect me to say? Am I meant to make some grand speech? Do you want me to request you knit me a hat for it? Am I meant to be suggesting names? Suddenly declaring I would like something exotic to eat?"

"No," Jaheira replied patiently. "But it is a shock-"

"It is a shock," Maiyn repeated, putting her finger to her lips in an exaggerated poise of thoughtfulness. "Well... yes. Yes, it is a little bit of a surprise. I mean, it's not every day that you receive such news... thankfully. I... I need to think."

-----------------------

Imoen looked over to her sister warily. She could feel a dull sensation emanating from her; but as the moments passed it was becoming easier and easier to interpret and identify. Rage was at the fore -- anger and betrayal at being one of the last to find out. Fear was also there, and there was something else... something that was growing stronger with the rage.

Resentment.

Imoen glanced worriedly between Maiyn, Xan and Coran. There was a tense silence hanging over the group, and the three seemed oblivious to the stares of the nearby elves. The others were not so ignorant, however; Anomen was occasionally looking over to them with a scowl, while Nalia was offering small, weak smiles of embarrassment. Imoen wondered how she must be feeling at this moment; to see the man who'd captured her heart lose control over something happening to another woman. But then, Maiyn had not been 'another woman' to Coran for a long time, simply put -- even if Imoen did find it hard, sometimes, to believe he'd changed so much from the tales he would tell of himself.

_Tales that were backed up by the existence of Namara and that elf's sister,_ she reminded herself, glancing over to Laerir. He was watching the scene with amusement; his friend, Aorn, less so. The rest of the elves were expressionless; seemingly astounded by the display. Imoen couldn't really blame them, but she knew that it was her fault. _When will you _learn? she asked herself angrily, sighing miserably as she watched Minsc and Anomen let go of Coran carefully. The knight gave the elf one last cautionary look, then made his way over to her, and she raised a hand.

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, drawing her into his arms. "No," he said, "Shh. It has happened, for better or worse. There is no point dwelling."

"Maybe," Imoen murmured. "I still shouldn't have..."

His hug tightened. "Perhaps not. But I am not as surprised as I could have been... I do think, my Lady, that I'm beginning to know you..."

Despite everything else, she smiled.

-----------------------

"I really don't want to talk about it," Maiyn said tersely. Jaheira withdrew her extended arm and sighed.

"You cannot leave it like this," the druid pointed out.

"I can and I will," the ranger replied stubbornly. "That time of peace you mentioned earlier? _That_ is when we discuss this. Not now. Not when we are so close."

The half-elf studied her. "Do you even realise what we are saying? You are with chi-"

"I know," Maiyn interrupted, flinching at the word. "I really do know -- Gorion may have been an elderly sage, but he made sure we knew what children were. He wasn't so keen on explaining _how_ we got children, though..."

Jaheira smiled slightly. "I am here for you," she said. "But you know this."

"I do," Maiyn nodded. "I'm… I'm still hurt I wasn't told, and that I found out like this, though, but... I understand."

The druid nodded. "Imoen meant no harm."

"Oh, I know that," Maiyn agreed. "She couldn't keep a secret from me if her tongue was cut out and her hands were tied behind her back. Though, that's entirely mutual..."

"You will do well with such support. It will be difficult."

Maiyn frowned slightly. "When this is done -- I mean, when we've faced Irenicus. Can I talk to you about it?"

Jaheira nodded pensively. "I cannot talk from experience, you understand," she warned. "Only from what I have witnessed."

Maiyn shook her head. "No… I don't mean like that. You said Anomen detected it after Bodhi... so it hasn't been that long? I..."

The half-elf swallowed. "Are you asking me what I think you are, child?"

Maiyn looked at her with worried eyes. "I don't know. I really don't know. But in time... by then, I _will_ know."

"Make no rash decisions. This is a blessing, not a curse."

Maiyn shook her head sadly. "No... It's not. It is... unfortunate. It is a hindrance."

"Maiyn!"

"No, Jaheira, it is. I'm a Child of Bhaal. I have nothing to offer a child, and especially not when you realise that the father and the man I believed I was destined to spend my life with are not the same."

They both turned to look at Xan. He was staring out to the darkness of the forest, caught in his own wakened reverie as Minsc stood by his side. Coran was pacing around, waving anyone who came too close to him away irritably. He stopped when he realised Maiyn was watching him, and his jaw set in a determined line. Resolutely, he marched back over towards Xan.

"I think we need to talk," he said strongly at the mage. Xan just sighed, and with a wave of his hand he caused his skin to take the texture of stone.

"Oh, by Silvanus' glowing mallet," Jaheira growled.

"What is the point?" Xan asked, ignoring Coran's unending glare.

"The point _is_," Coran muttered, "that you are... that you and Maiyn... that-"

"That I am fathering a child outside the sacredness of the elven union? I wouldn't have thought _that_ would have surprised you, really..."

"It's not the fact you will be a father! It's the fact that it's-"

"That it is Maiyn? Maiyn who you pined for so much that you ended up married to a N'Tel'Quess?"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me how I feel for her!" Coran said warningly.

"Why not?" Xan asked. "Then, at least, _someone_ would know."

There was a dull noise as Coran's hand struck the protective fields around Xan, causing the fighter to curse loudly in pain and place his injured hand beneath his uninjured arm as he expelled several colourful exclamations towards the mage. Xan sighed, then quickly recited a short cantrip. When he was done, Coran fell into Minsc's arms, sound asleep. Jaheira frowned disapprovingly.

"Not only have you rendered him weaponless, but now you have knocked him unconscious," she noted dryly. "If more drow attack us, then we will be seriously disadvantaged."

"Oh, I think we should be safe from any further attacks," Xan sighed. "Surely if there are any survivors left, they will be gaining far too much entertainment from these events to bother attacking. Why do it themselves, when they can wait for us to begin murdering each other?"

"Colourful Coran can have a new weapon," Minsc remarked helpfully as he carefully lowered Coran to the ground. "Minsc kept it after we found Larry as Boo said it may yet come in useful." With a proud beam, the berserker pulled the Sword of Chaos free from his backpack. Maiyn took one look at it and turned away, making gargling noises. Jaheira looked at the Rashemeni helplessly then nodded.

"You are right," she said, ignoring Maiyn's feeble objections. "It will serve him well as a weapon."

Minsc somehow managed an even wider smile, delicately placing the blade next to the unconscious elf as Jaheira turned at the sound of her name being called. Solen was heading towards her, a hopeful smile on his face as he bowed his head low respectfully.

"I have news," he said with barely concealed excitement. "We know where Belegir is!"


	94. Searching

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Searching**

-----------------------

Jaheira decided they did not have the time to wait for Coran to come around from Xan's spell, and she instructed Nalia to stay with him until he had recovered, and only then for them to follow on. Maiyn glanced at her surroundings and moved to walk beside Imoen when the half-elf hesitated.

"On second thought, we may need some more backup of a magical nature," she said, signalling for the human girl to follow Minsc and Solen as they led the way through the winding platforms towards the far side of the city. "Maiyn can stay here with him."

The ranger paused and glared at Jaheira. "You will not treat me differently over this," she said warningly.

Jaheira scoffed slightly. "Of course not, gracious leader of ours," she said, moving closer to Maiyn and lowering her voice. "He will not sleep for long. Make the use of the time before you rejoin us."

Maiyn nodded, offering a weak but thankful smile, and watched the others as they disappeared around a turn, behind one of the tree homes that graced almost every side of the platform. She sighed as she looked down at the still unconscious Coran, settling down beside him and lifting his head gently so that it rested on her arm as Verya watched.

_"He is sad."_

Maiyn nodded slowly._ I have hurt him a lot._

_"You are sad."_

_I am conflicted._

_"Why?"_

_I do not know what to do._

There were a few moments of silence, and Maiyn was sure Verya looked almost thoughtful. Then the cat began to purr. _ "Follow your instinct."_

-----------------------

Imoen managed to find herself walking beside Nalia after Anomen had disappeared, rushing to be one of the first to follow Solen. The noblewoman was looking drawn and tired, and she seemed to have aged in the little time Imoen had spent in her company. The young mage gently reached out, taking the other girl's arm in her own as she did often with Maiyn. Nalia looked puzzled initially, but then smiled weakly, even when Yessie came bounding down from the trees and perched on a shoulder between them.

"It's been a strange few days, hasn't it?" Imoen asked conversationally.

Nalia sighed. "It has been a testing year. Had I know what was in store..."

"I've lost a father too," Imoen said softly. "Though Gorion wasn't our real father, I think we both loved him and treated him as if he was."

"It must have been hard to lose him and to find yourselves on the road at such a young age," Nalia observed. "I am, perhaps, lucky in a sense; my home is secure -- or as secure as it can be in these times -- and I can go back to it whenever I wish. Once, though... once before, I yearned for adventure... for a chance to do good and make things right." She paused. "But then I suppose I realised the harshness of it all," she finished bitterly.

"It's not all bad," Imoen smiled. "We sometimes even manage to get a 'thank you' from people!"

Nalia chuckled slightly, reaching up to gently ruffle Yessie's head with her finger. The squirrel chattered happily.

"Mostly, though, we do it because we had nothing else we _could_ do, I suppose," the mage continued thoughtfully. "Maiyn kept saying that I could and should have gone back to live with Winthrop in Candlekeep; but I couldn't have left her, you know. Not then. Not now, either."

"It must be nice, having a sister," the darker-haired woman said hesitantly. "I was an only child, and visitors to the Keep were always so stuffy. Even their children were dreadfully prim and staid."

Imoen nodded sympathetically. "Candlekeep could be like that," she reminisced. "Lots of old monks and dusty books, and very few other youngsters for us to see. I think that's why we're so close -- we either had to love each other, or really dislike the competition!"

"Then it is good, for you both, that it was love," Nalia smiled.

"It is," Imoen agreed. "And we've found friends on the road... Jaheira and Khalid were the first we stayed with for any time. They were Gorion's friends, and they stuck by us even when they found out what Maiyn was. When she ran away from Baldur's Gate, they were the first to get ready to follow her."

"Khalid died, didn't he?" Nalia asked timidly. "In... in the mage's dungeon?"

Imoen couldn't help the shudder that rippled through her, causing Yessie to scamper away into the trees again. She shook her head as Nalia began to apologise profusely.

"I'm fine, really. It's just sometimes hard to remember, you know? But... yes. Khalid died there, and so did Dynaheir. She was Minsc's witch before he asked me to take the place."

Nalia nodded. "Coran has spoken on occasion about his former companions, and he's mentioned those names. It is nice to know of them, to know of his past..."

Imoen squeezed the other girls arm as Nalia sighed. "Dynaheir was always quite disapproving of his casualness," Imoen explained. "And Khalid gave him a far less hard time than Jaheira did. But they all got on, in their own way. We all did."

"He spoke of Jaheira being... trying," Nalia said quietly. "She seems decent enough, if a bit..."

"Bossy?" suggested Imoen.

Nalia nodded. "But she welcomed him back so warmly. I was expecting her to be giving him the cold shoulder, or some such."

"That's not really her style," Imoen said, looking up as the rest of the group stopped. They were passing a large, fairly ornately decorated building. Small carved rocks had been set against the tough bark with clay which had dried in the sun to decorate the frame of the open door leading inside. Solen was discussing something with Jaheira, his hands pointing to various walkways leading further into the city. Imoen tugged gently at Nalia's sleeve.

"C'mere," she whispered, pulling the other mage after her as she sidestepped towards the grandiose settlement. The others didn't seem to notice them; most of the elves and the companions were listening to the debate being held over what route to take, while Minsc and Anomen were standing side by side at the edge of a precipice; staring down in wonderment at how high they'd ascended without realising.

Nalia's eyes widened as Imoen dragged her into the foyer of the building; first with worry about being caught, but then with awe at the sight. The room had been almost completely destroyed by the war; urns and pots lay shattered on the hand-woven rugs, while paintings lay fallen from their hangings -- and, more often than not, shattered. In the centre of the room was a solitary object, still gleaming with an eerie white glow despite the huge crack that had split it almost in two. The basin was empty, but the statues that had once graced the fountain in complete majesty were unscathed.

"They're beautiful," Nalia whispered, unable to take her eyes from them. Imoen nodded her agreement, then let go of the other girl's arm and moved slowly forward to examine them more closely. Nalia called out a low warning, shifting uncomfortably and checking behind them -- no one was there, though, and the sounds of voices could still be heard outside. They hadn't been missed.

"Just a second," Imoen murmured, approaching the sculptures and reaching out to touch them. They were cool to the touch, and she felt no magical radiance coming from them which made her feel a little disappointed. Still, she couldn't help but gaze at them. A man and a woman both, she entwined around him as he smiled to his watchers neither overly benignly, or cruelly.

"Imoen!" Nalia called. "Come on -- they're moving!"

She nodded distractedly, her eyes trying to take in as much details as she could so she could remember the sight for a long time. It took a fair amount of effort to tear herself away, running back over to Nalia and rejoining arms as they slipped back outside, only just in time to join the last of the group without being spotted by anyone except Minsc; the berserker nodded with relief when he spotted Imoen, turning back to stride forward to the front of the group again as she waved cheerily at him.

"What do you think that was?" Nalia asked quietly as they walked. The noblewoman looked back over her shoulder as she asked, almost as if she thought someone would overhear them.

"I don't know," Imoen admitted. "Somewhere quiet, perhaps, to go and pray perhaps?"

Nalia frowned slightly. "I suppose it could be. They do have a temple, though..."

"Maiyn doesn't meditate in a temple, though," Imoen noted. "She prefers to be outside, but I guess that's because she's... well, more an outdoors type." The mage shrugged. "I guess it was maybe just somewhere nice and peaceful to go."

Nalia nodded. "It's a shame to see it like that. Perhaps they will repair it, though. Everything looked so..."

"Personal?" Imoen asked. The two girls nodded together; despite the destruction, the pieces and furnishings of the room had appeared to be lovingly crafted by the elves of the city and donated to the room to add to the atmosphere. Imoen couldn't quite explain the feeling she'd had as she first looked into the foyer, but it was peaceful. She'd felt almost at ease.

Nalia, however, was looking sad again. Imoen frowned slightly.

"For someone who said she was lucky before, what with having a home and all," Imoen remarked, "you look pretty miserable."

Nalia stared at the other girl for a few moments, then snorted slightly and allowed herself to finally smile properly. "I take it you tire of the subtle approach after a while?"

"It gets kinda boring, yeah," Imoen grinned. "And we're surrounded by doom and gloom almost constantly. It doesn't sit right with me that someone we've only just _met_ should be quite so depressed already. I mean, we had enough of that when we met Xan..."

"He is close to Maiyn, isn't he?" Nalia asked carefully as she bit at her lip.

Imoen raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Well, after the scene you just witnessed, that's a pretty strange question to ask."

Nalia reddened.

"If you want to ask something, then just ask," Imoen said matter-of-factly. "I know there's something between you and Coran, and I know that there used to be something between him and Maiyn. I don't know quite what he's told you about her, but you're obviously dying to know, and at least I won't betray her trust in answering your questions."

Nalia nodded and lapsed into a thoughtful silence for a few minutes. Eventually she spoke again.

"Everything just seems to have happened so quickly. Coran did not _hide _anything about himself, but it took time for him to reveal the complete story to Valygar and me, I think. And then, just as I was getting used to it, we managed to catch up with you all, and..."

"And you went from his main confidante, to just another one of the group?" Imoen asked.

Nalia shrugged. "I don't think I mind that, as I expected it to happen. I mean, you travelled together for a long time and you've all been extremely kind to me. Even Maiyn is polite and friendly when we converse."

"That's because she doesn't hate you or think you're a terrible person," Imoen reasoned. "I think she views the past few months as a series of unfortunate events, which had consequences worse than she could ever have imagined. She had tried to hard to convince herself that Coran was gone so she could move on, and she did, in part; and now she's found out that he _hasn't_ gone. And I really don't think she knows what to do."

"I think Coran does," Nalia said softly. "He was so excited every time we thought we would catch up with you, and so disappointed when we did not. I think the only reason he did not reach you earlier, when you were in the catacombs, is because he'd convinced himself that he would miss her again. And when he found you all instead, he actually looked like he fit in."

"He does. And so do you, now, for as long as you want to," Imoen smiled. "You all need to talk, obviously -- this can't go on, and things need to be decided, settled... but you're all adults. Well, you and Maiyn are. Clearing the air would do everyone a lot of good."

Nalia shook her head. "There's no air to clear, not on my part," she said. "Whatever Coran and Maiyn had, they had it long before I appeared, and he doesn't feel the same for me as he does her. I'm... I'm content to be his friend. It's been something I've tried to ignore for a long time, but the realisation can't be ignored any longer; not now we're in this company."

"There's more than the three of you involved," Imoen pointed out, looking over to where Xan walked along, his eyes turned down to study the path before him. "A lot of emotions and pride is being consumed by this."

"Perhaps we all just need some time to think it over. Things sometimes become clearer the further you are from them."

"Sometimes," Imoen acknowledged. "I think Maiyn will need space... she has more to deal with now than ever before, and it can't be easy for her."

"She will have Coran if she wants him," Nalia said. "Your druid friend may have tried to pretend that she was concerned about your sister's health, but I think her motives were slightly more involved."

Imoen shrugged and gave Nalia's arm a reassuring squeeze. "I think she, more than any of us, accepted Coran and Maiyn being together. It was never much of an issue for anyone really... if they were happy, then it was fine with us. They didn't go out of their way to really rub it in anyone's faces, and it was their own business."

"What about Xan?" Nalia asked quietly. "He must have cared."

Imoen nodded slowly. "He must have... I always thought he liked her, but he never stood much chance. Coran's personality completely overshadowed his, and Coran went straight for her, while Xan... Xan always seemed to be on the edge. There, and dependable, and so obviously caring in his own, distant, gloomy way. But she was swept away by the more animated of her kin, and I think Xan just quietly accepted it."

"And then they thought Coran..."

"I guess so."

"Do you think Maiyn really wants him?"

"Xan?" Imoen sighed. "No -- if you want me to be completely honest, then no. Perhaps, if... if Coran _had_ died. But not while Coran is still around. I think her feelings for him haven't died enough for her to move on, even if she did want to."

Nalia nodded, offered a weak smile, and gently removed her arm from Imoen's; moving away slightly and staring ahead to the platform they were fast approaching. Many elves were clustered in the centre, the uninjured tending to the hurt as they had been at the main gate of the city. Imoen wondered just how many citizens had perished fighting for their home, and it sent a shiver down her spine. They'd arrived just in time, it seemed; one more item to find, and then Jaheira and Xan could lead them to perform the ritual they'd been instructed to do. Imoen had overheard Solen speak vaguely of the Spirits of the Leaflord with awe in his voice. He had not witnessed them himself, but had heard tales from his forefathers -- and he did not doubt that their strength would be enough to secure the city from the outside threats and any remaining within its enclosure.

The only danger that would be left would be Irenicus -- and it would be down to Imoen and her friends to deal with him; for the city, for the elves, and -- more importantly -- for Maiyn.

-----------------------

Xan watched as Solen approached General Sovalidaas, and wondered how many casualties the solider had come across during his own fights through the northern sections of the city. A brief conversation ensued between them, loud enough that Xan could have overheard had he so wished, but he found his mind dangerously wandering onto other matters.

So now she knew. He wondered how long Jaheira would have kept it from her; he couldn't believe the druid would have wilfully held such important information from their leader, but he could accept that things had happened and prevented there from being a 'right time'. But still... he could not decide if he was glad of Maiyn's discovery or not -- though he was certain that the way she'd found out was extremely undesirable.

But it had only been a matter of time, hadn't it? Anomen and Imoen appeared to be even closer than they had been during the days spent in the cloisters of the Order, and so it was no surprise that the secret had finally spilled to the excitable young human girl considering that the priest knew of the condition. Also understandable was her reaction, to a degree; to know that, once at least, she and her sister had shared every secret, no matter how large or small, and then... for fate to take its course, pulling them apart, and then throwing them together again to learn that they were closer then they'd originally thought...

...And that they were actually competitors against each other for their dead father's inheritance.

Imoen had said nothing to him to suggest she knew how Maiyn was feeling. He'd wondered if it was truly because they had drifted apart in their separation to a degree, or if it was merely because Maiyn didn't know her own mind. The latter weighed heavily in his heart; the reappearance of Coran had only served to cause him more uncertainty about her feelings for him, but the discovery of the child had taken away the option of withdrawing completely from her life.

And so Imoen, assuming that Maiyn was party to the knowledge of her state, had been hurt and upset by the exclusion, and unwittingly informed the elven ranger before she was meant to know. And then, due to his own inability to feign surprise at the news, she had realised that he'd already been told. He wondered how it had made her felt; he was sure that it wouldn't be anything positive.

And, of course, now Coran was aware. More aware? He had acted almost like he had known or suspected something, and the real issue -- that of the child -- seemed to have escaped him, blinded as he was by the realisation that he'd been overlooking his alleged rival all this time. Would that be enough to turn him against the girl? Xan doubted it; not unless Coran was an incredible hypocrite -- and though he would happily call Coran many things, he didn't think he was that a charlatan on that level.

What would happen now was anyone's guess. Jaheira had been unsuccessful with her attempts to disguise the motives of her asking Maiyn to stay behind with the other elf, although she had made a commendable effort. They would talk, of course -- Jaheira would have made it clear to Maiyn that she would look after things, she would see to the Palace, so the old lovers could rediscover their passion and their closeness. To think anything else was hopeless.

And where would that leave him? He had duties, he had responsibility. But he would also have an heir. The thought made his stomach lurch; what if it was a son? What if his blade remained active until his death, and sought a new wielder? That possibility had been the deciding factor in his decision to never settle. He did not want this legacy to become someone else's burden, even if it was meant to be an honour.

And even if it meant he would be alone forever. But now he could be alone, and yet still have the painful realisation that, one day, he would be inflicting this weight -- this responsibility, onto someone else. He groaned quietly.

Was it not enough to think that, son or daughter regardless, his child would be brought up with only the barest of contact with him? Even if Maiyn did not find her destiny lay with Coran, she was unlikely to choose to be with Xan after all that had transpired. She was growing away from him, and whether or not she'd become affected by her God, she was becoming more feral; more alone and solitary from the People.

He could never live like that. The limited experiences he'd had at feeling apart from his kin as he grew up and became absorbed in his studies had taught him how important it was to be a part of something; to belong. Perhaps that was why he'd been so anxious to claim his father's blade, though now it appeared little more than a curse to him. Perhaps she would be right to turn her back on her kin, to be seduced by the wild elves as they left their lands and populated small, sparse settlements in remote woods; together, but alone.

But he could not live like that. And the only glimmer of hope he could find, was believing that Coran could not, either.

-----------------------

Maiyn had ensured that Coran was as comfortable as he could be, settling herself down beside him and letting her arm cradle his shoulders as he leaned against her. She now sat there, back against the gnarled tree behind her and stared quite openly at Laerir until he moved his own gaze elsewhere. She had noticed his curious looks, only half masked by the distasteful expression he levelled at the unconscious Coran.

He was not the only one -- many of them had given her curious looks as she sat there, holding the other elf in her arms and stroking his hair gently. She could hear them murmur -- noting the _humanness_ of it all! No elf should behave like that... they should hold themselves poised, with grace and elegance, watching from a distance no matter how they felt inside. It was so terribly N'Tel'Quessir; so terribly crude to throw oneself down beside the body of a loved one and weep at the loss. It was much more tragic to watch the event with an unreadable expression, leaving those around who were not as bound to the Weave confused as to their feelings.

She saw two elves, both fitted with elven chainmail and carrying beautifully ornate swords; one man, one woman. They barely looked at each other, and instead surveyed their surroundings with an air of coolness and readiness, fully aware that another attack could come at any time. And yet, twice now, she'd caught them when their eyes met; their gazes softened; worry, love, fear all shone through, the concern for the other shining brightly for only a split second. And then they'd return to their stoic displays, reminding her of when she first met Kivan. How he had changed -- how he had mellowed -- in his time with the group. Even Xan had, perhaps...

She looked back down at her ex-lover. He looked almost peaceful as he lay there, his breathing regular, his cheek twitching now and then as his mouth threatened to reveal a sleeping smile. It brought back many memories of lazier mornings in Baldur's Gate when they had cared for Namara. Maiyn would wonder, occasionally, how the child was faring, but now it almost seemed to be forcing itself into her thoughts. She'd loved the child, and yearned for the day when she'd be able to bring her own into the world... but then she'd found out what she was and the dream had been taken away from her.

It had been cruel to discover that something that should have made her so happy would now only serve to cause her so much pain. But perhaps it needn't necessarily be like that. If she survived the battle with Irenicus, there was no reason why she could not just go far away from everyone who knew what she was, and bring up her child with the love she knew she'd have.

_But, Xan..._ She sighed to herself. What was it she felt for him? He was, she had to face, almost as outwardly indifferent to emotion as the two elven lovers she found herself intermittently watching. But she'd grown closer to him -- close enough to know that inside he was warmer. He was not like the elves here... her own kind, but so different to her that it almost hurt. But he was almost like them -- and his duty bound him to them, as it bound him to all other elves. She wished nothing more to do with the denizens of Suldanessellar. Would Evereska hold the same? Was this truly how her kin were?

She could never settle for that, it was painfully clear. Her childhood years surrounded by humans had made her how she was, and she would not -- she could not -- change for anyone. She had comrades, companions -- she had friends. And she'd had a lover who was of her kind and who _understood_ her. Could she really say that Xan understood her?

**No one understands you, child. Except your father.**

She sighed bitterly. _I see you are back. I had hoped you'd given up._

**Why would I give up? You are now conversing with your own head. If you are so easily maddened, it will be simple for your taint to overwhelm you.**

_But it hasn't yet, has it? And anyway, Imoen is my sister. Surely she can understand me?_

**Does she communicate the voices in her head?**

Maiyn thought for a moment. _Does that mean you talk to her too?_

**You said I had been quiet. Perhaps I was absent from your conscious -- there are plenty of others to choose from, after all.**

Maiyn grit her teeth. _Then why don't you go back to them? I'm sure there's more out there that are like my dear old _brother_, and whom you'd have a great deal more success with._

**It is not a success unless there is a challenge beforehand. Victory is much sweeter when the victim fights but cannot resist.**

_What do you mean by that?_ Silence. Maiyn repeated the question on her thoughts over and over again, but she could not sense the presence any more; either it had gone again, or it had discovered how to conceal itself from her detection. Either way, it was not good news -- she had to find Imoen.

"Coran -- wake up," she whispered, gently prodding the fighter. He grunted and let out a loud snore, then attempted to roll over and promptly tumbled over onto the ground. This was enough to bring an abrupt end to his slumber.

"Come on," she said, scrambling to her feet and causing Verya to stalk away, then holding out a hand to him and heaving him to his feet with some difficulty. "We've got to catch up with the others."

Coran blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking around him with a puzzled expression. "What-" he began.

"No time," she interrupted, firmly taking his hand and grabbing her pack. "Verya -- can you lead?" The cat turned on its tail, padding down the walkway Maiyn's companions had used as they left. "I'll remind you as you walk," she said, dragging the fighter along behind her. "But for now, we have to find the others." She paused, casting one dark look behind her and jerked her head to something lying on the ground. "You might want to... take that."

Coran looked back blearily, his eyes settling on the large sword lying inconspicuously on the ground. He frowned slightly. "It looks... familiar," he noted, moving over and picking it up gingerly.

"Oh, it is," Maiyn replied, matter-of-factly, trying not to think about it too much. "But never mind that for now -- we need to be elsewhere!"


	95. Rillifane's Children

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Rillifane's Children**

-----------------------

Belegir Redleaf was older than Xan, but he still retained a youthful appearance to Anomen's eyes, and his smile, though weak, was genuine and warm.

"They have nothing to lose," he explained, his voice strained and hoarse, fresh from the rasping cough that had wracked his body as they approached him. His healer had shaken her head sadly; there was little else she could do for him and she'd withdrawn to allow the group to have an audience with him in private. "We may have somehow routed them for now, but the night is still their arena; I fear that we shall have several more incursions into our city before the threat can be fully quashed by the Summoning."

He nodded along with Jaheira, his face grim as he quickly cast a look around. This part of the city was quite open; the trees had much more distance between them, and as such, the branches overhead could not hope to provide the cover that it could in other parts of the settlement. The moon was covered by a thick blanket of cloud, and Anomen was sure it would rain before long. He scowled slightly.

"Demin told us what we would need for such a ritual," Jaheira said. "We have managed to secure the Cup and the Talisman."

Belegir chuckled, then coughed again. Anomen moved forward to administer some further healing, but the elf shook his head. "Save your God's gift for those who will need it; the night is still young, and there is plenty of reason to believe you'll need it later."

Anomen nodded and fell back to stand beside Jaheira. Xan was at her other side; Nalia, Imoen and Minsc were standing across from them, their eyes trained on the warrior lying on the blanket that had been soaked with his blood.

"And now, of course, you need the Blade," Belegir continued, sighing slightly as he closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back onto the cushion that Imoen had been handed by one of the healers. Anomen smiled slightly at the sight of the girl fussing over the position of it while she ensured that it was comfortable enough. Eventually Belegir shooed her away, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"It is one of the artefacts," Jaheira agreed. "We had hoped that we would find you in better health, to be honest; I had assumed that you would know how to perform the ritual, whereas..."

Her voice faded away as she held out her hands and shrugged helplessly. The old elf smiled up to her.

"Do not worry about your lack of knowledge, young one," he wheezed. "The Ritual is just that; a procedure that is undertaken by our People when in our darkest hours. Thankfully, we have not had many of those, though I can remember the last. I was but a boy, and it was my own father who placed the blade upon the altar, and called for Rillifane to guard his children."

Anomen looked over towards Xan. He was pale; his hands were trembling as they rested on the hilt of his own blade. The knight wondered how hard it must be for him to be here; not only witnessing the destruction of his kin in such a grand city, but also to be looking at one of his peers in his dying moments. As someone who embraced the futility of their endeavours, he imagined that the enchanter would be facing a bittersweet moment of irony, especially considering the almost never-ending attempts of his comrades to change his outlook.

"You have a wielder with you," Belegir said, interrupting Anomen in his thoughts. "I know him, though my mind... some things seem so distant now. A Greycloak, I think."

"Xan of Evereska," the mage croaked stiffly, almost seeming to try and pull himself away from the other elves gaze. "I believe you may have known my father."

"I did... and I remember you, still. Nothing but a child, you were -- as serious and sombre as you are now. You are much like your sire."

"I... thank you," Xan said with obvious difficulty. Anomen felt a pang of sympathy for the enchanter's position; although outwardly showing no signs of emotion, the knight was sure that the elf was finding the time difficult. To his surprise, it was Xan who continued the conversation.

"The blade passed to me when my father died, and has been with me for many years now. I know that I am still not fully attuned to it, but I believe I have enough of a bond to use it in place of your-"

"No," Belegir said, frowning slightly and shaking his head. "The Ritual can be draining, and your sword will use your own strength to feed the ceremony. I cannot allow this to happen when you will still have so much to do."

"But to take away your Moonblade as you are will be nothing short of a death sentence," Xan protested. Belegir smiled up to him.

"I am dying already, Xan of Evereska," he said. "But I'm prepared for it. My years have been many, and my spirit will be devoted to the future of the sword; but after it all, I will be allowed to enter the Blessed Realm with my forefathers, and the light of eternal joy will shine down on me for the rest of time."

Xan made a strangled noise, which caused Anomen a brief moment of worry. Jaheira seemed completely unfazed by it, however, and so the priest assumed that it was just one of the elf's strange noises that he was wont to cause when under stress. Belegir rolled his head back to look up at the sky above, then spoke in a language unfamiliar to Anomen's ears. He frowned in confusion, noticing Nalia was wearing an equally puzzled look. Minsc seemed to be oblivious to the sudden change in tongue, happier to stand guard over the whole group than to listen to the debate over blades. He felt Jaheira pulling at his arm.

"Come," she said quietly, guiding the Helmite away from the scene, where he was followed by Nalia and Imoen, Minsc taking the rear. "I believe Xan may benefit from some time alone with his kin," the druid continued, looking back to the two elves who were now staring at each other; one looking depressed and miserable, and the other seemingly relieved despite his health. Imoen was nodding slowly, and also looking back over to them, and Anomen realised; the time she'd spent with the group before meant she had a knowledge of their language, and did not find it as alien as the two nobles in the group.

He found himself smiling again, softly and wistfully; Imoen's charm and wit, and now her continuing displays of intelligence, never failed to amaze him. Her mere presence made him feel like he'd never felt before, and not a single day now managed to pass without her invading his thoughts either by her presence, or by her noteable absence. It made him very glad to be a part of the group.

But it didn't stop him from wondering what would happen when their business was done. He was now a member of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, and it would be his duty to return to Athkatla to report to his seniors on the outcome of the battle; to report on Maiyn's condition and intentions -- and perhaps even those of the Lady Imoen, since she suffered from the very same heritage as her sister.

Would their suspicions stretch to her? Perhaps he would be encouraged to stay with her in order to report back to them regarding her-

_No._ He shook his head wearily. He disliked it enough that he was all but spying on Maiyn as part of his orders, but she was well aware of the situation and had simply smiled and shrugged when he'd asked if she was offended. He would not, however, be party to the same with Imoen. Despite the high regard that he held for his comrades in the Order and for the tenets he had sworn to uphold, he would not risk the idea of one so dear to his heart becoming bitter with his motives, or falsely believing his attentions to be at the whim or bidding of another man. No... he would rather wish her a fond farewell than endure losing her trust, and commit himself to the Order's other businesses, far from the intrigue regarding the Children of Bhaal.

He kept staring at her, unable to miss how lovely she looked as they stood there. The scars on her face were almost hidden by the shadows cast in this dark night, and her eyes were looking down, making her a sad, but beautiful vision. He drank in her appearance as if he would never see it again, and only managed to tear his gaze away when she shifted slightly, her eyes rising to meet his own.

He felt himself flush slightly. There were words between them that had remained unsaid, though he was sure, in his heart, that she felt similarly to him. But now was not the time to be thinking on it; they were still in danger, here in the elven city, and the prospect of the terrifying and difficult battle that they yet faced was something they'd all done their best to avoid thinking of.

It was time for him to concentrate on the task at hand, and -- more importantly -- the task still to come. He offered Imoen a quick smile which she returned, and his heart immediately felt lighter. Then, he moved away from the others, kneeling down beside a plinth that was almost completely covered with wild brambles, and opened up his mind in preparation to commune with his God.

-----------------------

"There was no need to switch to this tongue." Xan could not help his manner, even though he knew he was appearing abrupt and brusque. It did not seem to bother Belegir at all, however; the elf seemed completely unaware of Xan's cold manner, and the enchanter wondered, once again, if Maiyn's harsh assessment of her kin's demeanour had been warranted.

"Your friends do not need to hear this, and I do not have the time to keep you here all night," the older elf noted. "So I believe they feel no resentment to my insistence of our small discussion, and at the end you may claim this blade temporarily in order to perform the Ritual, before it is returned to the care of Prince Elhan. He will find a worthy wielder."

"If such a thing exists," muttered Xan dourly. "Why do you insist upon this? Being parted from our blades weakens us, and you will not be able to withstand the effect in your state."

"Do you not understand? I only remain alive because I will it for now. I am prepared for what comes, and prepared to give my future to the blade. I am still breathing because I do not think, if our roles were reversed, that you would be able to say likewise."

Xan frowned slightly. "I think you misunderstand me," the enchanter protested. "I am all too aware of the fate-"

"But are you? Are you really?" Belegir coughed again, then wheezed as he recovered. His breathing appeared to be laboured, and Xan shook his head slightly.

"You need healing."

"They have tried. I am beyond healing, and my blade is calling for me. It sings, you know? I can hear it now; it was gentle at first, but it is becoming louder. More persistent." The elf paused and smiled. "I am sure it is not my father's voice. He left the singing to my mother."

Xan allowed himself a slight, wry smile. "What is it you need to say to me?"

Belegir rolled his eyes. "You make sounds as though you will listen to my words, put pay no heed to them; all so I can close my eyes for the final time in the peace that I've spoken to you. But it is more than that. Listen, and listen well. I have watched you as you stood there with your companions. You are as worried about the fate of the city as they are, that is true -- more so, perhaps. But you carry yourself with an air of defeat already. Your shoulders slump, you drag your feet -- you, who carries the one of the greatest blades to ever grace these lands."

"But what is the point?" Xan countered. "A nameless grave far from my home? That is the best I can hope for while I embark on these futile endeavours."

"Really?" Belegir arched an eyebrow. "Yet you still travel. You are still far from home, when I am sure there are matters closer to your own lands that you could undertake?"

Xan shifted slightly, but remained silent.

"You preach the hopelessness of it all, but yet, you persevere."

"I have little choice."

"There is always a choice. Even for a wielder."

Xan shrugged. "Perhaps. Sometimes the choice is not easy to make."

"It never is," Belegir agreed. "But I could see the fear in your eyes when you realised I was dying, and that is why I wished to talk to you. Your eyes darted to my sword -- for a moment I thought I saw something in them -- hatred, perhaps... no, not hatred. Not as strong as that. But the terror was clear. You are afraid of dying. You are afraid of your blade."

Xan's mouth felt dry. He felt his hands trembling again, as they had earlier, when he realised his kin's fate. "I... am not looking forward to spending an unknown amount of time trapped within it," he admitted at length.

"It is perhaps not the most appealing prospect," the older elf smiled. "But there can be no real pain, no real suffering."

"If the blade breaks or is destroyed..."

"The blade will not allow anyone weak to wield it. You must have faith in your descendents."

Xan cringed slightly at his words, and he instinctively knew he'd paled. Belegir was looking at him curiously.

"You have a son?"

"Ah, hmm," Xan said quietly. "That is... it is complicated."

The other elf nodded slowly. "You do not dismiss it outright -- are your worries now for his fate?"

The enchanter sighed mournfully. "There is no reason to believe that, even if I _did_ have a child, he or she would ever claim the blade."

"True, true," Belegir admitted. "And that is why you should not fear it. Nothing is set in stone -- least of all the doom of those you know. But know this, as I allow myself to pass from this life -- you have nothing to fear from death. Take my blade now -- your own will keep you safe, and I shall meet you in Arvandor when we arrive there, as Defenders of the People..."

His voice trailed off, and he smiled as his eyes closed. Xan watched as he took his last shallow breath, then gently reached out for the sword that lay in the man's scabbard. It sparked slightly, but allowed him to pick it up with the minimum of discomfort. Then he bowed his head, and offered a small prayer to Corellon over Belegir's body. It was something he had not done for a long time, having witnessed too many deaths -- but he felt better for doing it. More peaceful. He turned to the others, nodding to Jaheira's questioning look, then diverted his eyes to the side. Coming across one of the furthest away platforms were Maiyn and Coran.

-----------------------

"The temple -- take us there," Jaheira ordered Solen, ignoring Verya as she ran past, chasing Yessie. The elf nodded obediently, spinning around and briskly marching towards the nearest walkway. The druid gave Maiyn and Coran a curt nod and smile before following, the others falling into line behind them. The two elves followed last, she having eventually let go of his arm when she realised that he was managing to keep up. He'd not said a word to her as she almost ran through the twisting, high paths leading between the trees and across the woven branches, much to her relief; and she was hoping he wouldn't have a chance to look too closely at his new sword.

Instead, he was scratching his head as he walked, a confused expression still on his face. Eventually he reached out and touched her gently on the arm.

"Yes?" she asked, not looking over to him.

"Was it all a dream?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Xan. The... the..." he stopped, nervously, and gestured towards her torso vaguely.

She scowled. "Can we talk of this later?"

"Obviously it wasn't, then," he groaned. "And where, in the Nine Hells, has my sword gone?"

"Xan, er..." She paused. "It broke."

"It _broke_?" he asked in disbelief. "Where did this one come from? And why, by Hanali's Golden Globes, does it look so familiar?"

"I don't know," she muttered, picking up her pace slightly. Perhaps if she could sneak past the two elves ahead of them, she'd be able to be far away from him when he remembered-

"Seldarine, no!" He'd stopped, staring at the sword in his hands with obvious horror. "You cannot expect me to use... to use _this_?"

"We do not have anything else," she hissed, walking back and grabbing his arm again. "And we do not have time to be choosy. Time is of the essence."

He regarded her sceptically. "Is it, indeed?" he queried. "You did not think so when you took your delightful little expedition to the temple in the hills."

"That was different," she growled.

"Was it?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"And why was that?" he pressed.

"Because... because I wasn't feeling quite myself!"

There were a few moments of silence. Then: "Ah, I see. I thought you were just being argumentative with everyone because you could be. Some women do that," he concluded, shrugging at her questioning glare.

"Well, I don't," she grumbled.

"You do."

"I do not! And what gives you the right to argue with me over such a thing?"

"I'm just providing you with the opportunity to prove me correct," he said. Maiyn was sure there was a faint sparkle in his eyes. She tried, quite unsuccessfully, not to grin. "But really, I cannot use this weapon. Had I only thought to, I would have taken another with me from the Keep."

"It is too late to think of what-ifs," she informed him brusquely. "We are here now, and you will either have to use it, or brawl."

"Nothing wrong with a good brawl," Coran mused. "Perhaps you are right, though. This is not the correct environment for it, methinks." Another pause. "Is it really too late for what-ifs?"

She turned to look at him; his expression was completely sincere.

"We can decide that when we are finished here," she said quietly. He nodded silently, and she let go of his arm, opting instead to walk by his side in comfortable silence as the large Temple rose before them. Slowly, the group began to amass outside, huddling around Jaheira and Xan as they stood at the doorway. The enchanter was holding up his hand.

"It is occupied," he said morosely. "I can hear conversing, in a dialect I am unfamiliar with, and I can feel the magical energies. They are protecting the altar."

Jaheira nodded grimly. "Then we fight for it," she announced. "Are we all ready?"

The companions nodded, and the small band of elves accompanying them did likewise. She motioned for Minsc to take a hold of one of the large doors and Anomen to take the other. Then, she counted down from three, and the fighters dragged the door open, quickly following Jaheira and Solen as they led the charge inside.

A solitary drow mage faced them, sneering as enchantments and spells triggered, offering him protection from the onslaught. Maiyn felt her confidence wane slightly; a demon appeared from behind the large altar that rose in the middle of the room, and a rakshasa swooped at them from the right. Their final foe was no less fearsome -- a huge adamantine golem.

The Suldanessellar elves surrounded the rakshasa, working together to contain it and try to penetrate its defences. Jaheira and Solen dashed past the drow mage towards the demon, while Minsc charged at the dark-skinned mage. Nalia and Imoen drew into the shadows at the sides of the temple, and their murmuring could only just be heard over the sounds of the battle as they began their spellcasting, their words dancing in the air with Xan's -- the enchanter had also managed to find some cover behind a smaller statue, and he seemed to be focussing his attentions on his magical adversary.

Maiyn and Coran exchanged a brief glance, then shrugged and leapt towards the golem. It towered over them, and its fist was almost as large as the ranger. The advantage they had was that it found it hard to manoeuvre around in the cramped conditions of the temple, and the elves made the most of it; nimbly weaving between its clumsy punches, trying to nick at it whenever they got close enough.

"This is no use!" Coran called out to her as they darted past each other. "We cannot hurt it!"

"Imoen!" Maiyn shouted to her sister. The young human girl raised an eyebrow. "Can you help us? Our weapons can't get through!"

The girl nodded and immediately began chanting again. When she was done, both the elves watched their weapons glimmer slightly, the glow softly in the dim light. When Coran next struck the golem there was a terrible scraping noise, and a large gash was left.

"Much better!" he proclaimed. Maiyn nodded her agreement, stabbing her own sword forward experimentally, and feeling some satisfaction as it managed to gouge a hole in the formally impregnable surface.

**It feels good, doesn't it?**

_Your timing is awful._

**Really? Perhaps I should go and talk to one of your siblings instead, then...**

_No!_ But it was too late -- the presence slipped away again, and Maiyn cursed loudly before being roughly knocked to the side by Coran as the golem's fist came crashing down, the aftershock of the impact causing large tremors to ripple through the ground. She gave him a thankful smile, following him as he pulled back away from the golem as he brought a swirling cloud of poison around him.

With the momentary break in combat, Maiyn looked over towards Imoen -- her sister was standing still, her eyes closed and a pained expression on her face. The elf's eyes widened, remembering her father's threatening words, and she ran towards the human girl.

Halfway there, she stumbled, and had to clamber to her feet. As she did, she could see nothing that had caused her to tumble, but she'd definitely felt _something_ that caused her to lose her balance. Her eyes went back to Imoen -- she was smiling, looking past the ranger with a look of satisfaction.

Maiyn slowly turned around and saw a scene of near devastation. The bodies of two demons lay still on the ground, badly burned; Maiyn assumed that the drow had called the pit fiend to his side in the battle. The rakshasa was also felled, scorch marks clearly upon its corpse. Several pieces of furniture and decoration were on fire, and so was the cloak of the drow mage, who suddenly looked very vulnerable without his spell protections. Minsc's mighty roar echoed around the room as Lilarcor tore through the dark elf's body, and the cry was only drowned out by the thunderous crash of the golem toppling to the ground beside its master. Several of the elves immediately ran to the tapestries and the paintings, trying to douse the magical flames that were playing across them by using the water from the nearby basins. To Maiyn's relief, there seemed to be no lingering damage done.

"What happened?" she asked Imoen.

"So _exhilarating_," Imoen breathed. "No one said it ever felt like this."

"But what did you _do_?"

"I managed to stop time," Imoen whispered, her face flushed with excitement. "I mean -- not for _long_, but long enough for me to dispel some of his protections, and to call the dragon-"

"The _what_?"

"-which is why there's so much fire, but it's magical fire so it shouldn't do much damage to anything except my enemies, although how it knows only to hurt them is anyone's guess-"

"Just how controlled is this _dragon_?!"

"-but I guess that's the beauty of magic, huh, and look, now everything's dead, though granted, Minsc and Coran got the last blows on the drow and the golem, but I think I managed to get everything else with my-"

"Your dragon, yes," Maiyn said weakly.

"Yep! So, why were you coming over here anyway?"

"Oh." Maiyn paused for a moment, watching as Jaheira approached the altar with Xan, brandishing the items for the Ritual. "I just wondered if you'd... er, if you'd maybe, heard anything strange, recently."

Imoen frowned for a second. "Well, people have been mostly quiet, so no one's had the chance to really say anything too weird. Well, no more freaky than normal, anyhow."

"I didn't mean... ah. Well, it doesn't matter."

"I really haven't -- you know I'd tell you, if I had. Anyway... why the interest?"

"Oh, no reason," Maiyn replied airily. "I just wondered, that was all."

"Okay," Imoen replied dubiously, joining her sister in silence as they watched Jaheira place the Cup and the Talisman on the altar. It was a marble ledge set upon a statue of a large tree, with gnarled boughs and legs, and a serious face. Eight carved faces looked down upon it from all angles, mirroring the grave look as Xan stepped up to place Belegir's moonblade between the two other items.

As he did, the whole statue began to glow, and the air before them became hazy, then started to shimmer. Some of the elves gasped, bowing their heads respectfully at the reverence of the situation, while the companions watched on with fascination. Before long, a likeness of the statue stood before them -- much taller, and much more imposing. When it spoke, its voice was mighty and rasping.

"**THE AVATAR OF THE GREAT OAK STANDS BEFORE YOU, MORTALS. WHAT TRANSPIRES HERE THAT REQUIRES THE ATTENTION OF THE LEAFLORD?**"

Xan hesitated slightly. At Jaheira's encouraging nod, he spoke. "The sorcerer, Jon Irenicus, has-"

"**AH... THE EXILE HAS RETURNED. HE WHO ONCE WAS OF THE ELVES BUT IS NO LONGER SURVIVES YET. ONCE AGAIN HE COMMITS HIS SACRILEGE AGAINST THE TREE OF LIFE. THE EXILE PROTECTS HIMSELF WITH POWER THAT CORRUPTS NATURE. I CANNOT TOUCH HIM. HE HOLDS SHE WHO IS OF MY BLOOD IMPRISONED WITHIN CORRUPTION. HE USES HER LINK TO THE TREE OF LIFE TO DRAIN ITS POWER.**"

"Why?" Xan asked quickly. "What is he-"

"**THE EXILE SEEKS TO JOIN THE SELDARINE. THE EXILE SEEKS TO BECOME A GOD, AS HE SOUGHT ONCE BEFORE.**"

"How would he ever propose to do join such ranks?" Jaheira wondered aloud. "Mad! Mad!"

"Madness indeed," Xan agreed. "Once an Exile, forever an Exile, especially after these atrocities! Corellon would never-"

"**THE FIRST OF THE SELDARINE WOULD NEVER PERMIT IT. THE TREE OF LIFE MUST NOT PERISH, OR OUR CHILDREN WILL SUFFER. THE SPIRITS OF THIS WOOD WILL BE CALLED TO DEFEAT THE EVIL THAT THE EXILE HAS BROUGHT INTO OUR MIDST.**"

Despite being indoors, Maiyn could feel the caress of the breath of wind that coursed past her, rushing towards the grand doors, and out into the night air. She instinctively turned, watching as ghostly figures melded into existence at the call of their God.

"**RISE, SPIRITS... IT IS I, RILLIFANE RALLATHIL OF THE SELDARINE WHO CALLS YOU. DEFEND OUR CHILDREN THIS DAY.**"

A whisper rushed through the gathering, then the spirits turned and flew through the air, invigorated by the strength of Rillifane, seeking the enemies of their descendents as they sought to cleanse the city of all traces of evil.

"**AND YOU, MORTAL...**"

Maiyn turned back to the avatar. It seemed to be looking at her, though she was sure it was addressing Xan and Jaheira.

"**YOU SEEK TO DEFEAT THE EXILE. FREE SHE WHO IS OF MY BLOOD FROM HIS CORRUPTION, AND SHE WILL SEVER THE LINK HE USES.**"

"Irenicus has sealed the Palace," Xan stated calmly. "The doors are closed to us."

"**I SHALL UNSEAL THEM.**" There was a silence; no one dared to speak, and all eyes remained on the avatar expectantly. Then: "**IT IS DONE.**** I CAN DO NO MORE.**"

And as soon as it had appeared, the image swirled away into noting, and the group were left staring at the side of the statue for a very long time. Jaheira was the first to regain her wits, nudging Xan with her elbow as she began to make her way to the outside.

"We go quickly," she said. There is no time to lose, and the spirits shall defend the city while we focus on the Palace."

-----------------------

The Palace of Suldanessellar was even grander than Maiyn had initially anticipated. The spirits had stayed true to their words -- corpses of their foes littered the way, freshly brought down by the awoken forces as they found the enemy even when hidden in the darkest of places. The building was large -- much larger than the ranger would have believed could have been built so high up in the trees, and it was surrounded by a huge wall; live branches from the surrounding trees weaving together to provide the palisade.

The elven guard at the gate was hesitant to let them pass. Only Xan's insistence on the urgency of their mission, and Coran's conversational enquiry about the man's female cousin had convinced him to believe they were not illusions or phantoms, taking the shapes of help to try and breach the Palace further. They followed the path up to the imposing doors of the Palace, and Minsc pushed against them, managing to open one wide enough to allow the party to enter. Just as Jaheira was about to pass through, they heard a call from behind them.

"Wait! I have something for you!"

Maiyn turned to see Solen running towards them, Verya by his side, with Yessie riding on the back, and some items in the elf's hands. She groaned -- _not _another_ ritual,_ she thought to herself; but she couldn't help buy grin slightly at his eagerness and delighted expression as he presented the gifts to the druid.

"You will need these," he explained, noticing the half-elf's puzzled expression. "The Fountain of Music requires the harp and the horn to be placed on it correctly for it to play. Then, and only then, will the waterfall allow you to pass."

Jaheira nodded slowly. "You are not coming with us," she stated, turning back to the door. She only paused at Solen's indignant snort.

"I have helped you this far, and it _is_ my city," he protested. "Elhan has given me his permission to escort you -- and I would like the opportunity to. If you do not mind, of course," he added, hastily.

Jaheira sighed heavily. "It will be dangerous," she said. "It is not right that anyone risk themselves for a task they do not understand."

"I understand that the Exile threatens my city," Solen argued. "That, alone, is reason for me."

She shrugged helplessly. "The choice is yours, of course!" she exclaimed, shaking her head slightly as she made her way into the Palace. One by one the others followed her.

Inside, large leaves formed walls and floors, ceilings and steps, along with the familiar rough bark of the trees themselves. The floor appeared to be tiled, though it remained slightly uneven underfoot. Maiyn knew at once that they were within the Tree of Life itself, despite the fact that other, smaller trees, were growing around them. She gaped quite visibly.

Coran seemed the least phased of them all, wandering beside her as he glared down at the sword in his hands. He was still reluctant, it seemed to be using the blade, but it was now almost certainly too late for him to have any issues. Maiyn was quite distracted from his disinclination, however; she could almost feel Irenicus' presence, and the she felt her blood begin to boil.

**He is near**.

Maiyn grit her teeth, trying to ignore the voice. Verya rubbed against her instinctively and comfortingly, and she scratched the cat's head affectionately. Yessie had already scampered off to perch on Imoen's shoulder once more.

Solen led them to a large chamber with a beautiful stone fountain that bubbled pleasantly in the corner, and a large pool, constantly swirling around as two channels of water poured into it. Jaheira stepped forward to the fountain at Solen's nod, and placed the harp in the hands of one of the stone figures. Almost immediately, the sound of soothing harp music filtered through the air, and one of the channels ran empty. The druid stepped around to the other side, placing the horn in the hands, and by the lips of the second figure. The haunting sound joined the mellow string music, and the second channel also ceased its flow.

Within seconds the pool had emptied, revealing a set of steps that wound their way down onto one of the branches of the Tree of Life. Maiyn stepped closer, peering down cautiously, an icy feeling surrounding her heart. Here they were -- Irenicus was before them, and she was all too aware that there was a good chance some of them would not survive the encounter. She looked up to the others. All eyes were watching her; some with hope, some with fear, and some with concern. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jaheira shook her head, staving her off.

"Do not speak, child. All too often you have tried to protect us by keeping us from danger, yet we still willingly follow you. We all know the possibilities that lay before us. I, for one, will be joining you as you go down those steps. The dead would wish that I honour them," she finished determinedly.

"As shall Minsc," the berserker proclaimed. "The filthy murderer of glorious Dynaheir shall feel the sharp edge of Larry as Minsc and Boo administer a hero's dose of butt-kicking for goodness!"

"Yee-hah!"

"And I'm not going anywhere," Imoen added. "We're in this together, as well you know. You were with me when we faced Bodhi -- I'll be there when we face Irenicus."

"And so shall I," Anomen agreed. "I have learned much as I spent these past few months in your company, and I vowed to aid you until the end. I will be fighting by your side as you face this madman."

"So will I." Coran's voice was quite low, and he was still eyeing his sword with obvious distrust. "We've been through a lot, and I couldn't turn back now. Not now."

"Me either," Nalia said hesitantly. "You helped to save my home when you didn't need to. If this is how I can repay you, then... then I'll do what I can."

"Even if I had not promised to stay with you until you reclaimed your soul, I would not be able to watch as this... this abomination attempts to ruin my people and cause them suffering." Xan sighed heavily. "I am with you... though it is futile."

"I know not much of your plight," Solen said abashedly. "But my city is threatened, and whatever your motives for standing against the purveyor of this destruction -- I am honoured to stand with you."

_"It is unnatural down there. I do not like it._"

_You do not have to come. Go back outside, and find safety with the elves. I will return soon._

There was a pause. _"No. I go with you."_

Maiyn smiled weakly; the loyalty was almost overwhelming, and emotion was thick in the air. When she felt the familiar sensation of tears threatening to prick at her eyes and blinked defiantly.

"Onwards, then," she said, turning back to face the stairs. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, regulating her breathing, and then began to descend.


	96. Spectators

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Spectators**

-----------------------

_He didn't have to turn around to know she was there. It irritated him slightly; he had not invited her to join him, and he most certainly was not in the mood for her company. Yet she came regardless, as if she had not a care in the world._

_And it seemed as if she was right to feel that way; the matters that he knew she watched as closely as he did, were tilting in favour of Hanali's wishes, and he seemed to be unable to stop her interference._

_"What makes you think I'm somehow behind these developments?" she asked. His frown deepened at her blatant display of reading his emotions._

_"You've meddled before," he pointed out._

_"As have you," she countered, smiling delightedly at him as she sat atop a moss covered rock beside him. He almost willed it to fade away in the height of the chaos swirling around him, but he refrained himself. He would not be the one who resorted to petty tricks!_

_"You speak of things you do not understand," he shrugged, unable to deny it. Obviously it was known to Hanali that he'd visited Maiyn in her dream, but he wondered how much the goddess had managed to discover about what happened. He would have no part in revealing anything to her that she did not already know; he was tired of her curiosity._

_"I understand enough," she cooed, tutting softly as she shook a finger at him as if he had been a naughty child. "Corellon does not think we should be involving ourselves in the mortal matters."_

_"I am aware," he replied stiffly. "Though anything I may have done may not surprise him as much as your antics regarding the dead."_

_She laughed. "Really, now... Coran has only been dead on one occasion, and even _you _have to admit that his story couldn't end there..."_

_Fenmarel shrugged. He had nothing against the elf, really -- it was his patron goddess' antics that infuriated him, and as long as his own follower was happy..._

_"Look at it this way," Hanali purred, leaning slightly closer to him. "Would you rather your delightful little Bhaalspawn chose my loyal worshipper as her own... or would you rather she gave herself to Corellon's choice, and you had his keen eye even closer to you than it is now, hmm?"_

_He clenched his teeth with aggravation. She was right, of course; the only way to prevent the ranger's closeness to Hanali's follower was to guide her into the arms of the enchanter -- something Fenmarel would not have hesitated to do, especially with the child involved, but..._

_His relationship with Corellon was testing, at the best of times. They could not see eye to eye for long, and neither would sacrifice their pride to make the first move towards reconciliation. That was why he was here, in his own plane in the heart of Limbo, rather than with the others in Arvandor..._

_But he didn't mind that at all. His nature felt more at home here, and he welcomed those of his People to his domain who shared his sentiments. Not all kin were destined for the same fates._

_"I would rather she had the freedom to choose her own heart," he replied simply, moving away. When he turned around, she was watching him with curious eyes._

_"Would you really?" she asked. "What makes you think it would turn out any differently to how it is?"_

_"Knowing you had no involvement in manipulating their actions would be good enough for me," he growled. "Then, at least, I would know she acted for her own interest."_

_Hanali gave him an exaggerated hurt look. "You really believe that I'd interfere in your own flock?" she asked. "I am disappointed in your view of me... I have not once touched Maiyn's emotions or thoughts."_

_Fenmarel scowled. "Perhaps... perhaps not. But you have played with the feelings and the nature of one she is close to. You cannot make people love each other -- I had thought that _you_ of all people would know that."_

_Her face turned serious. "I do," she said quietly. "You may think what you want of my motives and actions, for they are mine alone to understand in full. Regardless... I have offered only the smallest of hints and guidance to Coran, and the rest has been for him to work out himself."_

_Fenmarel shook his head. "It is not only you," he stated suddenly, deciding to voice the thoughts he'd had these past few weeks. "The other Seldarine were quick to inform me of Maiyn's worship, which naturally made me curious with regards to her. Great things have been spoken about, and we know, in part, what lies in store for all those around her."_

_"We do," Hanali agreed._

_"And so, suddenly, she meets with three more elves; each very different to her, and each having their own way of life thrown into complete chaos as fate is moulded into the liking of their particular deity, just so their paths cross hers..."_

_Hanali smirked slightly. "You truly believe that we intended for our favoured to come together as such?"_

_Fenmarel laughed. "Favoured? So you finally admit to it; your own, I already knew, but the others... Tell me. What was it about the quiet male ranger and the sombre enchanter that drew such attentions from Sehanine and Corellon, himself?"_

_Hanali's smile grew. "The ranger was not always devoted to Sehanine," she pointed out. "He followed your own protégé for a while..."_

_Fenmarel raised an eyebrow. "Then you are saying Shevarash was involved in this?" He laughed louder this time. "That is almost as unthinkable as Corellon plotting with _me_."_

_"No one plotted anything," Hanali shrugged. "Sehanine spied a chance to let Shevarash's worshipper redeem himself in the eyes of the Seldarine, so he would be welcomed to Arvandor when his time came-"_

_"And she did not expect it to be so soon, I wager," Fenmarel noted._

_"And Corellon... well, he does so like those who embrace the Weave," Hanali reasoned, ignoring his interruption. "The elf from Evereska is powerful, with much promise and potential to be had. It is only natural that Corellon's eye rests on him from time to time."_

_"And you still expect me to believe that it is purely coincidence that they all found Maiyn?" Fenmarel asked. "I have noticed the threads of Fate becoming strained -- the glow around the elf known as Kivan was so bright that I wondered if even the mortals could see it."_

_Hanali remained silent._

_"He was not meant to lose his wife that night, was he? They were not meant to be ambushed -- but that was what was needed to ensure he found the drive; the purpose, to hunt the bandits, to secure his joining with Maiyn?"_

_The goddess looked away._

_"The glow around the wizard was less, but still quite bright. I wonder; what aspect of his fate was changed to put him in his current position? Was he meant to travel with others to investigate Nashkel? Was he perhaps meant to go somewhere else entirely?" Fenmarel paused, and frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps your influence is rubbing off on your lover," he said coolly, "so that Father Corellon has the same designs regarding his favoured and the notable elven Bhaalspawn..."_

_Hanali snorted. "Ridiculous," she said._

_"Any more ridiculous than your own games?" he asked. "Admittedly, the glow around Coran is much, much fainter... but still, something was changed; and you don't deny any of this, even if you do try to ridicule my notions. I spend a lot of time here in Limbo, remember, alone. It gives me plenty of time to... think."_

_She just smiled at him. "You can suspect what you wish," she purred, her flirtatious tone back. "Your imagination is good, I'll credit that to you... but I did not come here to discuss your fantasies."_

_"Then why _did_ you come here?" he demanded._

_"To watch the finale with you, of course!" she exclaimed. "The others are intrigued as well, you know, but... they're not as much fun as you or I. They think that Ao is right, and it'd be dreadfully bad manners to involve themselves beyond idle curiosity any more. We... we think differently."_

_He glared at her. "I did not ask you to come here."_

_"You are not asking me to leave, either," she pointed out. "Be a sport! Let us enjoy what we are to witness in each other's company. We have waited for this for so long."_

_Fenmarel thought for a few moments. "I will agree," he said quietly. "On one condition." She raised an eyebrow. "You take away all the influence you have on Coran, and let them decide for themselves what they do when this is over."_

_She seemed to hesitate; but then she nodded slowly and closed her eyes, murmuring softly under hear breath. A golden sheen seemed to glisten on her skin for a few moments, and then it winked out of existence, and she smiled up to him._

_"It was merely a precaution," she said lazily, stretching her arms into the air as a scrying mirror formed before them with a perfect picture of the group. "We both know that the decision from both of them will be the same, regardless."_

_Fenmarel grunted. They'd soon find out._


	97. Guardians

**A/N: **Apologies for the delay in updating -- was on holiday!**  
**

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Guardians**

-----------------------

"Wow..."

Maiyn silently agreed with Imoen's breathless assessment of their surroundings. They stood upon a branch that appeared to be thicker and wider than some rivers they'd crossed in their travels. Behind them were the stairs leading up and into the palace, seemingly carved into the very trunk of the Tree of Life itself. There was no sight of the ground below; hundreds of smaller boughs could be seen reaching out below them, their leaves larger than the companions. Maiyn drew away from the edge.

"Be careful," she said warningly. "I don't think falling would be very pleasant..."

She stopped, noticing a shimmer in the air; a haze, then the outline of something appeared faintly. Slowly it became more and more clear and focussed, until the ghostly figure of a very beautiful elven woman stood before them. It seemed to be a struggle for her to maintain her presence; she looked tired, and her eyes were narrowed as she strained to look at them.

"My Queen," Solen said, bowing his head, and placing his right hand upon the hilt of his sword as he stood tall and to attention. Maiyn struggled to remember the woman's name; the elves they'd passed had murmured it as they cast worried looks to the city's palace, but the ranger had been paying little attention. The fate of the city was not -- _would _not be -- her responsibility. She was here for Irenicus alone.

"Fair Queen Ellesime," came Coran's voice. Maiyn turned to see him smiling warmly to the apparition, straightening up from one of his flourishing bows. "It is _exceedingly_ warming to the heart of a wanderer to see your undeniable beauty once again..."

She gaped at the thief, then slowly shook her head. "The _Queen_?" she asked. "I mean, I wouldn't doubt you probably tried, but-"

"You... you are the Child of Bhaal, aren't you?" Maiyn turned slowly; the figure was addressing her. The ranger nodded hesitantly.

"The one that Joneleth... Irenicus... boasted of stealing power from?" Ellesime frowned slightly. "He claimed to have slain you!"

Maiyn snorted before she could stop herself. Jaheira threw her an amused look, while Xan looked slightly horrified at her lack of manners. She cleared her throat hastily.

"He tried to, but he wasn't very successful. Now, it's our turn to return the favour."

"You must help us," the woman beseeched. "I am with Joneleth, within his cage of corruptive magics. I can send my image no further than here."

"What is he doing?" Jaheira asked, her brow furrowed as she looked around. "Why has he taken you here?"

"He... is drawing power from the Tree of Life into himself." The Queen spoke slowly, haltingly; Maiyn could hear the stress in her voice. "There are... parasites on the tree draining it for him..."

"Parasites?" Imoen asked. "How? I mean... are they magical?"

"I do not know of their manner," Ellesime sighed. "But they are corruption itself; they feed Joneleth the power and maintain this cage that holds me. They keep Irenicus is invulnerable -- he is protected by their power."

"Won't he know you're... well, here? Talking to us?" Maiyn asked, looking around with sudden trepidation, almost expecting to see the masked man striding over to them.

The elven woman shook her head. "He is oblivious to his environment while he absorbs the power, as the ritual requires his utmost concentration," she explained. "They are his defence, and his source."

"And so we need to kill them before we kill him," Imoen mused. Ellesime nodded solemnly to her.

"It matters not about your reasons for being here," the Queen continued, turning her gaze back to Maiyn. The ranger shifted uncomfortably. "Whether you are here to save my people, or just kill he who tormented you; the path you need to take is the same."

"Is it safe to kill the parasites on sight?" Xan asked suddenly. "When they fall, what damage will it cause the tree with his magic?"

"When they fall, my cage will be destroyed," she replied. "I will be able to sever his link to the tree and to protect it from any further harm from him."

Maiyn nodded. "You had better be prepared, then," she noted. "We'll find the creatures and destroy them, and then we'll take care of Irenicus."

"I will be able to reach my brother when my restraints are removed," Ellesime said, her voice becoming faint. "He will come to fight beside you..."

Her vision faded, and the group were left alone, standing together solemnly on the branch. Maiyn quickly assessed the situation; there were three clear ways from the branch, leading around to other parts of the tree. They needed to work fast, and that meant...

"We split up," she said confidently, taking control of the situation. To her surprise, Jaheira merely nodded. "Im -- you think these parasites are magical?"

Imoen frowned slightly. "Jaheira or Xan might want to correct me if I'm wrong, but I can't see how they'd be completely natural. Also, to act as his defence..."

"I would imagine that they are at least under the influence of some magical powers," Xan agreed.

"I would concur," the druid added. "He will know that we intended to follow him; even if he believed us to have fallen, the elves would have eventually reached him in here. He knew he would face attack at some point, and no natural parasite that I know would be able to offer him the defence he would need to fend off such an assault."

"Then I say we split into three groups," Maiyn said, "each with a mage for countering these creatures. Im-"

"Minsc and Boo and Larry shall go with their witch!" the berserker interrupted.

Maiyn grinned slightly. "Im; take Minsc and Boo and Larry and Anomen, and follow the branch around the trunk?"

The young human mage nodded. "Sure thing."

Maiyn peered cautiously at the thinner branch leading away to their right. "Xan -- can you take Jaheira and Solen along that way?"

Xan looked as if he was about to sigh; but to Maiyn's surprise he caught himself, straightened up, and nodded. "We will need a plan for when the final creature falls," he noted dryly.

"How will we know when they're all dead?" Nalia asked timidly. She was standing closest to the stairs, looking almost terrified by her surroundings. Maiyn tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"If Queen Ellesime is right," Xan said, "then Irenicus will find his attention shifting _quite_ rapidly..."

"The Queen will warn us," Solen added. "She will be able to tell us, somehow."

"And then we just need to find each other," Coran remarked thoughtfully. "Somehow, I feel that suggesting we meet amongst the branches will be pointless..."

"We could return here," Anomen suggested hesitantly. "It... it is not the ideal location for a battle, but if we can keep our bearings as we move, it is one point where we should be able to retrace our steps to, perhaps."

"And if Elhan and his men are really going to come and help us," Maiyn said, ignoring Solen's rather indignant look at the lack of conviction in her tone, "then he'll reach us faster here."

Jaheira nodded. "Then we return here -- you, myself and Minsc should not have a problem with tracking our way back if we need to."

Minsc beamed proudly at the mention, earning himself a rather dry smile from the druid. Maiyn nodded.

"Then, at the risk of hastening our doom," Xan muttered, "perhaps we should go? Much damage has been done already..." The enchanter pointed to some of the smaller twigs extending near to the group. The leaves were curling up as they discussed their plan; browning and withering with amazing speed.

"Absolutely," Maiyn agreed, waving to Imoen as the human darted off after Minsc, the berserker striding along the branch and disappearing around the corner of the trunk before Anomen had even begun to move. The knight dashed off after them both, looking slightly less confident.

Jaheira skirted over to her own group's path, studying the way the branches weaved across each other and deciding on the most appropriate route. Within a few seconds, she'd nodded to Xan and Solen, leading the way into the thicker leaves as the men followed. Maiyn watched them go; before disappearing, Xan turned back and allowed his eyes to meet her for the first time in what felt like days. With an almost hopeful smile, he disappeared into the foliage.

"Right," Maiyn said, nodding to Coran to lead the way, and beckoning Nalia to come out onto the branch properly. "Let's see what we can find."

-----------------------

Imoen had never seen anything like it before.

And she didn't just mean the tree. Admittedly, it was an amazing spectacle; everything was so _big_ in the main, but there were also branches and twigs that were more normally sized in her opinion, and yet they seemed to grow and thrive as much as the boughs that were hundreds of times larger. Or they _had_ been thriving... more and more areas were showing brown tinges and decay as their life was drained from them. And now Imoen could see exactly what was doing it.

It was very large; bigger than Minsc by three or four times, and latched onto the branch of the tree at several points where it was sucking the sap and the goodness from the bough. Her hand, still resting upon Minsc's arm, was the only thing that had restrained him from launching straight into an attack; she'd asked him to remain at her side until she could determine how best to destroy it.

It had taken them no time at all to find it -- the ranger had been determined in his route, almost as if his instinct had guided him to the creature. Imoen didn't dare hope that the others would find the remaining parasites so quickly, which meant that she could give herself a few more minutes to examine it and to try and work out where its alleged protections lay -- because from where she was standing, it looked very vulnerable indeed.

"Perhaps a magical barrier?" Anomen suggested, his eyes also studying it.

She frowned slightly. "Not sure," she admitted. "I can't see any sign of there being anything like that, and I can't... _feel_ it."

"Minsc and Boo can smell the stench of evilness emanating from it," the berserker noted. "Boo says we cannot stand here idly and watch it destroy nature so."

Imoen nodded and sighed. "Be careful," she said warningly, as Minsc readied Lilarcor in his hands and set off towards the parasite. Anomen followed him cautiously, his own weapon readied in his hand, and his family shield raised defensively. Imoen rummaged through her pouch, one part of her mind noting where various components were, and another working in conjunction as it silently suggested the possible scenarios she might have to face. If Anomen was right, and a magical barrier was in place, she would need to learn more about it to discover the method to dispel it. If the creature itself was merely deceptive in appearance, and was a fearsome creature under an illusion or clever disguise, she would need to find a weakness while the fighters defended themselves. And despite all these thoughts, she watched intently as the men approached, and as Larry swung through the air, slicing into the creature and making it shriek in horror.

_The elements!_ Her brain shouted at her, guiding her fingers as they reached for the tiny icy crystals that she'd subconsciously moved to rest atop some large petals. Words to incite a storm of ice found their way to her lips, and she intoned them with as much feeling and longing as she could muster. The air took on a deathly chill, and she only just managed to call out a word of warning to the two fighters as the crystals dissolved in her hands. Large hailstones began to rain down from above them, seemingly undaunted by the layers of leaves that stood between them and the sky.

The rest of the spell was spent in a mesmerised trance; the creatures of fire were unable to withstand the force of her onslaught, and both Anomen and Minsc were able to evade the storm, only venturing back towards the hissing parasite when the precipitation had ceased. Imoen found herself smiling serenely as Lilarcor was driven into the body of the creature, causing it to shrivel and curl, dying outright as the furious berserker destroyed its form. Gorion had always told her that magic was pretty; he'd tempted her with incantations of rainbows and ways of making everything pink; but it had never appeared quite as beautiful as it did now. It was coming to her -- the time she'd spent learning under Dynaheir, then persevering on her own, despite their capture, despite... everything. She was becoming a wizard in her own right, and it... it was beautiful.

**And it is only the beginning** came a voice into her head. She smiled more.

-----------------------

Xan heard the sound as clearly as his elven kinsman and druid companion had. They all exchanged quick glances; it had to be one of the creatures, and it sounded as if it had been attacked. If that was truly the case, then they desperately needed to find the others and bring them down as quickly as possible, in case Irenicus somehow managed to learn of his creature's failure, and break his concentration to ascertain what was happening. Then he would become aware of their presence, and they would no longer be the ones in control of the situation.

As if she wordlessly agreed, Jaheira picked up her speed, dextrously making her way across dangerously narrow branches. Solen followed her silently, his own sure-footedness enabling him to stay close to her while Xan brought up the rear, occasionally stumbling as he missed a vine on the path. It was ridiculous, really... he was not meant for this. It wouldn't be long before he tripped for one last time, ultimately plunging to his unavoidable doom and-

His inhaled sharply at the sight. It was repulsive, to say the least; a bulbous creature, ooze surrounding the tentacles that it had driven through the bark and into the branch of the tree. It made no sign to suggest it was aware of their approach, though Jaheira remained cautious, signalling for them to stay quiet and walk slowly under the cover of the shadows.

When they were close, she stopped and looked at him expectantly. Solen was still gazing at the creature, repulsion shining in his eyes. _A true kinsman_, Xan thought to himself idly. _Were it not for the emotion in his eyes, he would have the detached expression that my People have perfected._

Xan shrugged at the half-elf, causing her to roll her eyes in exasperation. He didn't know what she expected -- he'd never seen anything like it before, and he had no idea what it was. He could cast a few experimental spells, but they would probably do nothing except alert it to their presence.

"Shall we attack, then?" she asked irritably.

He looked around. There was nothing obvious guarding the parasite; the branch was fairly exposed and free from the heavier foliage they'd made their way through to get here. There was a hazy, magical feeling in the air, but it was no stronger than it had been at the stairway when they first descended onto the boughs; and due to the nature of the ritual Irenicus was performing, it wasn't surprising.

He nodded, sighing gently as his two companions inched forward, weapons in hand, muscles tensed. Solen was the first to strike -- his sword cleanly sliced through one of the tentacles, causing ooze and sap alike to pour out from the wound and make the bark sticky. This caused some distraction for the two fighters; they deftly avoided the spill, but their attention was kept from the swirling air that was developing behind them. Xan shouted a warning as he prepared his magic, thankful to see them both dodge to the side as the whirlwinds ripped past harmlessly, the air elementals drifting to either side of the parasite to defend it.

Silently, and with a calmness that almost scared him witless, he pulled out the necessary reagents from his pouch and pockets, and closed his eyes briefly. The words were not familiar to him; it was a spell he knew he would, one day, have the power to wield, but he had never tried. It was the only way he had guaranteed himself not to fail, he'd told himself -- by never trying. But now... Now, he had nothing to lose.

He shouted a warning, told Jaheira and Solen to prepare themselves, to be aware of their balance. They nodded to him; both appeared so determined, so confident -- but his words had caused them both to have brief, vague looks of worry. He felt serene, though -- this was what he was meant to do. This is what every mage was born to do.

The words came. Stilted at first, but then more naturally, more smoothly. He allowed his chant to become melodious, rather than the forced monotone voice he usually used when shaping the weave to perform his art. Magical aura made its may into his conscious, and his vision became tinted with a spectrum of colours. Sparks shot from his fingertips as he concluded his invocation, and for a terrifyingly long moment, nothing happened. The fighters had tensed, looking around almost fearfully, and holding onto the branches that weaved their way around the parasitic creature that was causing Xan so much offence.

The air elementals did not pause. They each chose a target and began to float towards it. They did not seem to notice the surroundings becoming darker, but Xan did. He smiled softly; it had worked. It _was_ working. It was one of several similar and almost fabled magical spells, and there was no guarantee that he'd ever manage to perform any of the sister conjurations at this level of achievement. But he'd managed this one -- and at that moment, it was all that really mattered.

The roar was deafening. He saw Jaheira bury her head into her arm as she crouched low, shield covering her as much as possible as she grasped the vines and boughs. Solen was staring up, his mouth agape. Xan's eyes followed his kin's stare, watching as it happened almost in slow motion. The comet burst through the overhead branches as if they were not there, and plunged into the branch with a thunderous crash. The light from the magical collision caused his heightened vision to flare uncomfortably, and he had to avert his gaze, closing his eyes tightly to try and quell them from the glare. The ground rippled beneath his feet, and he shrank back against one of the thicker branches, hoping that it would be enough to keep him from falling.

For a moment he was too scared to look back. The reality of the power he'd harnessed and unleashed penetrated his magic-induced tranquillity, and the images of what he might see flooded his imagination until he had no choice but to stand and turn back to where his companions had been, and open his eyes.

The elementals were gone; wiped from existence by the force of the rock, and the parasite had been obliterated in its wake. Jaheira was standing up slowly, an incredulous look on her face as she surveyed her surroundings with wonderment. Solen was already standing; a wide smile on his face as he looked at Xan with undisguised disbelief. The tree itself was untouched by the spell -- the only damage visible was from the wounds from the parasite.

He only noticed that his hands were shaking as he dusted off his robes, waiting for his companions to return to him; he was not wholly sure he could trust his own legs to safely guide him across the smaller branches to them at that point.

-----------------------

Nalia wondered what was happening at home, then berated herself slightly. She'd always fantasised about living the life of an adventurer; donating the money she'd invariably make from it to the poor so that they could live better lives. Of course, it hadn't exactly been how she'd imagined it as a young girl; at no point had she imagined her father dying and a marriage of convenience being the only way to secure the safety of her lands.

But now that it _was _happening, she felt increasingly aware of how much she missed the security of the De Arnise Keep. The weeks since the troll invasion, since her father's death... she'd experienced a freedom that she'd yearned for, but it had come at a price that was almost unbearable to deal with, and always hard to accept.

And part of that was the responsibility for the affairs her father had dealt with, which she had easily left in the hands of Captain Arat. That couldn't go on indefinitely, of course -- at some point she would be required to take over the control of the estate, and to ensure the well-being of the tenants living within her borders. Only, now... now it was becoming almost appealing. As Coran's attention drifted away from her, the course of his current wind of affection pointing more towards Maiyn's direction, her homing instinct grew louder and louder inside. She'd promised to help, though, and she would keep that pledge -- but they were very close to the end of their quest, and her obligation would end then.

She'd already decided to return home, and to concentrate on matters closer to her heart and soul. With Isaea's true colours now known to those who mattered in Amnian circles, her lands would be able to thrive freely from his interference, and there would be no reason to carry on with the sham of a marriage she'd naively accepted. She didn't doubt that Coran would be glad she thought that way; she'd wondered -- perhaps, even hoped -- that he'd decide it was his duty to also return to the keep, as part of his promise to her as Steward of the lands... but it was foolishness to continue in that vein, and she would merely have to inform him that his tenure was no longer needed.

It would be better for both of them.

She jumped when the shrieking howl echoed eerily through the branches of the tree, only partly relieved when she saw Maiyn's own worried expression. Coran just frowned, trying to ascertain which direction it had come from, before leading them another way, hoping to cover another area. The rumbling roar that happened soon after, and the branch faintly shaking beneath her feet, was enough to make Nalia pale significantly. This was much more than the simple pick-pocketing that Mae'var had required.

"Are you all right?" She accepted the hand that was offered to her, smiling up at Coran's concerned face and nodding. He gave her a reassuring, lop-sided grin in return and squeezed her hand as they walked. "This is just a walk in the park," he said conversationally. "Remember that planar prison?"

She nodded, shivering slightly at the memory. Coran's body had fallen, limp, and there had been no sign of life there at all; and yet... his eyes had fluttered open and he'd moved on as if nothing had happened. If death itself couldn't daunt Coran from pursuing his goal relentlessly, then she had no chance of standing between him and it, truly.

She only just managed to stop herself from bumping into Maiyn, noticing the ranger had drawn up abruptly and was pointing ahead. Nalia's hand rose instinctively to her mouth as she gazed on it; a bulging white mass, pulsing rhythmically as it drew the life from the branch it was attached to, two spindly antennae swaying gently in the slight breeze that managed to drift across the open area between the leafy boughs.

"Any ideas?" the ranger asked, her elven eyes fixed firmly on the creature as if she was afraid it would disappear if she looked away.

"It doesn't look dangerous," Coran said. "Let me-"

"Coran?" Maiyn's voice was low and level.

"Hmm?"

"Be quiet, and let Nalia tell us what to do."

The mage tried to hide her smile; Maiyn was perfectly still and expressionless, completely focussed on the parasite, while Coran gave her an openly indignant look and opened his mouth to speak. Within moments, though, he'd decided against it, and sulkily turned his own gaze to the creature as his hands drifted once towards the Sword of Chaos' hilt, then veered away quite dramatically.

"I can't see anything to suggest it's as protected as I feared," Nalia said, frowning slightly as she examined their surroundings. She pulled a few items out of her pockets. "There could be invisible sentries or guards, of course, so first I'd like to check for that."

Maiyn managed to look away from the parasite long enough to nod, seemingly impressed by the logical reply. It only took a few words and one small piece of mirror for Nalia to receive the gift of true-sight. She sighed heavily as she looked around.

"Nothing," she said softly.

"Could they be under magic powerful enough to be undetected by your own counter-spell?" Maiyn wondered.

"Possibly," Nalia replied dubiously. "It would have to be an extremely potent conjuration."

"Well, this _is_ Irenicus," Maiyn murmured. Nalia just nodded.

"If that is the case, then we can only hope that they reveal themselves somehow," the human girl sighed. "I can then hit them with some faerie dust, perhaps, which will show us where they are."

"You want us to go and attack it then?" the ranger asked.

"I can think of no other option, really," the noblewoman replied. "We cannot fight what we cannot see -- what we don't even _know _is here, really."

"Okay then." Maiyn prodded Coran, frowning at the male elf until he reluctantly pulled the huge sword into his hands properly and followed her towards the creature. Nalia watched, readying herself. She couldn't see anything to make her believe there were hidden guardians, but something was telling her that it would not be a case of simply destroying the parasite unhindered.

And her instincts were proven true as Maiyn's sword slashed across the tough flesh of the creature, deftly avoiding the carapace. It chittered sharply, and a flash of light temporarily blinded the young mage; when she managed to clear her vision, two tall moving rocks were easily fending off the elven attacks, and it was only the nimbleness of her companions that was saving them from being hurt from the powerful attacks levied at them.

Without a second thought, Nalia grabbed a few feathers in her hands, and dropped her pack to the ground, dragging her spellbook from it. Quickly, she leafed through a few pages until she reached her destination, and let her eyes swiftly drift over the words, trying to familiarise herself with the words appropriately. She tried to ignore the voices in her head; mocking tones, wondering why she needed to refer to a _book_ like that, when none of the _other _mages in the group did... they could study them at rest, and cast at will... but not _her._ _She _was just an apprentice, really.

She shook her head, trying to shift her insecurities, but it was no good. A quick glance up showed that the elves were faring no better, and she realised she had little option. She'd have to just make the attempt.

She read from the page, using one finger to trace lightly over the runes as she chanted, the other holding the feathers out towards their foes. The words rolled from her tongue, coming as naturally as everyday speech, and it was only at the end that she was able to stand, turning her attention fully towards the earthen elementals as she intoned the final syllable and opened her clenched fist.

The feathers exploded, creating bolts of pure lightning that shot from her fingertips and encased the creatures. She saw Coran and Maiyn throw themselves to the ground, avoiding the energy rippling above them as it coursed through the parasite's guardians until they both crumbled into dust, floating away in the breeze.

Maiyn looked over to her, giving a loud whoop, as Coran neatly cleaved the leeching creature with the Sword of Chaos. It was only when it fell, and Ellesime's voice drifted into the air that Nalia realised she'd been holding her breath.


	98. The Archmage

**A/N: **Much thanks to my delightful husband who choreographed much of this fight :D**  
**

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Archmage**

-----------------------

"_The link... it is severed!"_

Ellesime's words carried across the branches of the tree to each of the companions; it was their signal. Immediately they began to retrace their steps, following their ranger and druid guides as they frantically made their way to their destination.

"What?! Who _DARES_?!"

The voice of Irenicus boomed around them as if he stood by their sides. Maiyn jumped, suddenly finding herself gripped by an immense fear that she had to consciously fight away. To her relief, she realised they were almost back at the stairs, and the others had already arrived, huddling together as they prepared to face the mage's wrath. She rushed to join them, Nalia and Coran close behind, and felt Xan's resist fear cantrip wash over her. She smiled thankfully to him and turned to see a lone woman running towards them, a perfect copy of the hazy figure they'd conversed with earlier.

"He comes," she said breathlessly. "Prepare yourselves."

Maiyn nodded, allowing her to pass as she rushed to the stairs. But instead of leaving; she paused, looking back towards the outer branches. The Queen grew pale, and Maiyn turned slowly; Irenicus was approaching.

"You had to know we wouldn't let you get away," she said, fighting to keep her voice level.

He stopped and stared at her, almost in disbelief. "You... you live _yet_?! You have less than a fraction of your soul and yet somehow you _continue_ to oppose me?"

"The power of the tree has been taken back from you, Exile," Solen said confidently. "It is time for this to end."

"Oh, I will take great pleasure in eradicating this nuisance," Irenicus declared. "And then I shall re-establish my link, join with the Tree once again... I shall find a way; I shall _have_ the power-"

"No, Joneleth. You shall not."

Irenicus paused, his eyes meeting those of the Queen. Something strange seemed to happen as Maiyn watched him -- the briefest, vaguest hint of emotion seemed to come to his eyes and flash for a mere second, before being completely washed away. When he spoke, his tone was flat.

"Do not call me that. I lost all right to that name when the Seldarine stripped me of everything that was elven, as you well know."

Maiyn heard Xan groan. The confirmation of his worst fears was not coming easy to him.

"And what shall I call you instead?" Ellesime spat back at him. "Irenicus'? 'Shattered One'?" She sighed and shook her head sadly. "Yes... it was a terrible punishment. But you violated everything we hold dear. You nearly destroyed us all by committing this sacrilege, and it has happened twice now. You will not do this again, Joneleth."

"You cannot stop me-"

"I can, and I will," she said firmly. "Why are you doing this? For power? Is that all that you exist for now, Jon?"

"It... is all I have now, Ellesime," the mage replied, his voice faltering slightly for the first time. "There is nothing else beyond my revenge. Revenge for what you did to me, that the Seldarine did to me..."

"And your revenge has poisoned your heart," The Queen stated bitterly. "The Tree touched you once, long ago. Do you remember nothing of it? Is there nothing in your heart that remembers love? Is there nothing within you that remembers _our_ love? What we once shared before this obsession doomed you?"

Coran choked. Maiyn frowned in his general direction.

"I do not remember your love, Ellesime," Irenicus replied simply. "I have tried. I have tried to recreate it, to spark it anew in my memory. But it is gone... a hollow, dead thing. For years, I clung to the memory of it. Then the memory of the memory. And then nothing. The Seldarine took that from me, too. I look upon you and I feel nothing. I remember nothing but you turning your back on me, along with all the others. Once my thirst for power was everything... and now I hunger only for revenge. And... I _WILL _have it!"

Ellesime stepped back, away from Irenicus, away from the party, and allowed herself to lean on the wall of the stairway that led back to the palace. She looked at her ex-lover with sad eyes as she spoke. "Then I pity you. Would that you had used your stolen mortal years to _earn _your return to this sacred place. I could have loved you anew, as I loved the man you once were. But I see nothing of him here. You are Irenicus. And all that awaits you now... is death."

She turned and ran up the stairs, leaving the companions to stand against the mage as he watched her turn her back on him once again. Slowly his confidence seemed to return, and the chill in his appearance was there once again.

"We shall see, my former love," he muttered darkly to her departing form. "We shall see." He made one swift gesture with his hands, and at once a transformation took place. His skin turned the colour of stone, and a wave of blue, rippling energy seemed to wash over and shield him. In the next blink of an eye, he'd completely vanished.

-----------------------

"_And so it begins," Hanali stated, her eyes fixed to the pool that relayed the scene of the battle. "One must have some confidence in their success... they outnumber him easily, and they have several extremely competent individuals working together."_

_"The Exile is a tough opponent," Fenmarel reminded her. "It will not be easy."_

_"Of course not," she replied lightly. "Oh, look -- he's vanished! How _cheeky_ of him."_

-----------------------

"Dispel his invisibility!" yelled Maiyn, waving frantically as she tried to direct everyone into place. This wasn't how it was meant to happen; _they_ were meant to have the upper hand! Verya stalked past as she looked around herself with barely contained frustration, and soon became the target of the ranger's irritation.

"Go!" she shouted to the cat, causing Verya to give her a reproachful look. "_Go_! And take that squirrel with you!"

Verya let Yessie bounce onto her back, and stared at Maiyn for another second with a hurt expression, before bounding up the stairs and away from the battle. The elf felt relieved -- she was happier knowing the two creatures were out of harm's way.

She could hear Irenicus' voice as it began another chant, but she could not tell where it came from. Anomen had his eyes closed, beseeching Helm for the gift of true sight while the mages scattered, taking up positions to try and cover as much of the open area as they could. Nalia and Imoen were looking on helplessly, unsure as to what to do while their opponent was hidden from view, while Xan was midway through the familiar conjuration to grant the companions haste in the battle.

"Protect yourselves!" Maiyn heard Jaheira hiss at the two younger girls, who both nodded and began projecting mirrored images while weaving more minor spell protections around themselves.

The next thing Maiyn experienced was an almost overwhelming feeling of nausea and she lost her footing, stumbling to the ground. As she stood up, she was horrified to notice a gleaming sword shooting past her of its own accord, and aiming straight for Imoen. Close behind it, was a now enraged Minsc who seemed to be intent on preventing it from reaching his witch. As if that wasn't enough, Jaheira and Coran had both sunk to their knees, hit by the full force of Irenicus' wilting conjuration, which had left them vulnerable to the attacks coming from his summoned stalkers.

"What..." whispered Anomen, having finished his entreaty to his God; his true sight revealing the archmage still swiftly murmuring the words to yet more spells as the party tried desperately to reform.

"He stopped time," murmured Maiyn darkly. "Get to Irenicus -- I'll help Jaheira."

The knight nodded, charging forward towards the mage as Maiyn entered into melee combat with the closest stalker. To her relief, she could see Solen striking at the other, giving Coran some time to drink a potion of healing. Jaheira was murmuring softly to herself, naturally tending her wounds as quickly as she could.

-----------------------

_"I always thought that stopping time was underhand," Hanali mused, reclining on the bench as she watched the continuing battle. A goblet of wine appeared in her hands, and she looked up to Fenmarel, raising an eyebrow. "Can I get some for you?" she asked._

_He glared down at her. He was refusing to sit, pacing around the clearing agitatedly as he watched the battle. The Exile knew exactly what he was doing, and the group had been thrown into disarray almost immediately. It would not do._

_"He did make the most of it, though," the goddess continued conversationally. "He has provided distractions to himself; ones that they would be foolish to ignore, and he has shown them just what he is capable of."_

_"His arcane power is greater than theirs."_

_Hanali smiled serenely. "His actual power is greater than what they _believe_ they can achieve."_

-----------------------

Imoen didn't like swords. She especially didn't like them when they seemed to be flying through the air straight for her. Swords weren't meant to have lives of their own; Lilarcor was proof positive of that, but at least he could be stuffed in a scabbard for a few hours if they wanted peace and quiet.

To her relief, Minsc seemed to be as annoyed with the magical sword bearing down on her as she was, and she hoped he'd manage to reach it before it got to her. Just in case he didn't, she felt for the hilt of her own shortsword, finding little comfort in realising it was still there. The sword got closer and closer, then abruptly pulled itself back and took an almighty swipe at her. She closed her eyes instinctively -- when she opened them again, there were only six Imoens left.

A few pinkish-purple globes flew over from Imoen's right, ramming into the magical weapon but they had no effect on it at all. She heard Xan calling over to Nalia -- telling the younger girl to concentrate her spellcasting on Irenicus, and to ignore the sword. Imoen almost felt put out by that, but Minsc had managed to engage it by that point, proving to be a fair match for its enchanted prowess.

So Imoen took a few tentative steps backwards, and began casting a spell of her own. Irenicus wasn't the only one who could summon help, after all.

-----------------------

_"The young human girls... there is more to them than meets the eye," Hanali murmured thoughtfully._

_Fenmarel regarded his companion sceptically. "One of them, yes," he said. "The other is a Bhaalspawn, remember."_

_"Oh, yes," Hanali replied. "It's so easy to forget, sometimes. She's so... normal."_

_"They all are, in the beginning."_

_"All of them?"_

_There was a pause. Fenmarel sat down beside Hanali, but he looked as if he'd rather be somewhere else._

_"Most of them, then."_

_"Two Children of Bhaal... against the Exile. Really, it should be a foregone conclusion."_

_"He has the soul of the stronger Child," Fenmarel reminded her. "That will be affecting it."_

_"Mmm. Perhaps," the woman acknowledged. "That is, in part, what makes this battle so much fun to watch. It's all so... personal."_

-----------------------

Coran got to his feet, and made the time to dust himself off. He looked once again, rather hatefully, at the sword in his hands. Solen had engaged the creature that Irenicus had summoned to defend himself, and so Coran decided to go straight to the source of all this anguish.

He didn't know what he'd been expecting. He'd heard Imoen talking about him, and about the way they'd been captured by the mysterious mage, and in the end, he'd expected a little bit... more. The mage wasn't particularly tall, and definitely wasn't as honed as the fighters in the group were. He did seem to have some degree of competency in magic, but Coran had always been a firm believer that the sword was mightier than the wand.

So, the elf deftly made his way forward towards Irenicus, dodging past Solen as his elven kinsman landed blow after blow upon the stalker he was fighting. He noticed Jaheira and Maiyn tackling a similar creature slightly further back, and so he moved quickly to try and join Anomen as the priest drew back his weapon ready to strike.

A flash of light engulfed the knight, freezing him in place as Irenicus turned slightly, his attention drifting over to Nalia at the far side of the area. With a grunt, Coran swung the Sword of Chaos as hard as he could, cursing loudly as it bounced harmlessly away from the mage's stoneskin. Undeterred, Coran repeated the swing, desperately trying to crack the protections as soon as he could.

A green glow shimmered around the Exile briefly as Xan's chant finished on a high note, and the grey tinge to the mage's skin was gone. Coran roared with appreciation, pulling his sword back as Irenicus let fly his own cantrip; a pink sphere that smashed into Nalia, having no visible effect. The young girl looked stricken, however, and panic was evident on her face. It was enough to distract Coran, and he mistimed his swing, only just managing to nick Irenicus in the arm.

A golden light flared around the mage as he was hit, and Coran had to shield his eyes from the glare. When he managed to look back, Irenicus had projected mirrors around himself, as well as a globe of charged energy that easily absorbed the acid spell Xan had fired towards him. Coran cursed once again, earning himself a rather poisonous glare from Jaheira as the druid and Maiyn cautiously began approaching, having finished their own foe. Solen was also inching his way towards the mage, waiting for a command from one of the others as he warily eyed their enemy.

At Maiyn's slight nod, Coran launched himself forward, letting his sword cleave through the air and into the side of Irenicus. His initial joy at avoiding the mirrored images was short-lived as his blow turned out to be completely ineffective against the mage's magical defences. Various cries of dismay were heard as the group wondered how to penetrate the protections, and the fighters drew back slightly as Imoen yelled a warning.

-----------------------

_"Oh dear," Hanali said. "The Exile protects himself from both their magic and their force."_

_Fenmarel's fist was clenched tightly as he watched. He was not enjoying this one bit, and Hanali's laid-back attitude was beginning to really get on his nerves. Instead of responding to her, though, he merely tried to ignore her as well as he could, watching as the group shifted around, unable to work out a way to hurt their enemy._

_"My own is passionate, is he not?" she asked, a slight hint of pride in her voice. "He has dedicated himself to the fight, and he will be undeterred by the obstacles in his way. This is his chance to gain his own revenge on the one who hurt the keeper of his affection."_

_Fenmarel's eyes narrowed as he peered at his companion. "You promised you would not interfere-" he began._

_"And I am not!" she exclaimed, frowning at him. "Whether you want to believe it or not, his feelings run as true without my guidance as they do with my... encouragement. You will see."_

_Fenmarel grunted. _

-----------------------

The Efreeti cackled manically as it swept past, brandishing its sword at Irenicus. Xan watched as it went straight up to the enemy, making absolutely no difference to the situation, except for adding even more colour than Coran could manage to the scene. Irenicus was still chanting; Xan was not familiar with the words, but he had a terrible feeling of foreboding about the way that the mage's voice was becoming higher and higher. Suddenly, it turned into an almighty wailing shriek, and the Efreeti screamed in agony as it disappeared in a flash of light.

The others were not faring any better; Maiyn had put her hands over her ears, and was reversing back as quickly as she could. Unfortunately, Anomen was in her way, and she only succeeded into knocking the still paralysed body of the priest over, then tripping over him herself.

To Xan's dismay, Jaheira crumpled to the ground lifeless. Coran and Solen were also pulling away from the range as well as they could, stumbling alongside each other as they tried to fight the effect of the sound. The enchanted reached into his pack, pulling out his old scroll-case and leafing through the parchments inside as quickly as he could. He had not looked at many of these spells for several years, always believing them to be beyond his capability, but his demonstration earlier was causing him to rethink his competency. He found the scroll he wanted, and pulled it free from the others, standing back up as he grabbed the necessary components from his pocket.

With a determined clearing of his throat, Xan began the words of the spell strike.

-----------------------

_"And so, Corellon's own begins to realise the power that has been available to him for many years," Hanali observed._

_"At least he didn't need to lose his wife, or find himself brainwashed into loving someone he would normally have walked right past," Fenmarel replied bitterly. Hanali threw him an amused look._

_"I can tell by your tone that you disapprove of things that have happened. But can you? Really?"_

_"Yes," he stated abruptly._

_"If you are sure," she shrugged, turning back to the pool to watch the battle. "You are not as innocent in all this as you might think. You decided to accept her as a cleric of your cause when you knew what she was. You did so because you were as intrigued by the unavoidable Bhaalspawn wars as we all are."_

_"She was my faithful servant. I gave her nothing I do not give others."_

_"You do not turn everyone who prays in your name into one of your priests," Hanali remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Plenty offer tribute to you, and follow their paths and professions without benefiting from your divine gifts. By naming her as one of your clerics, you were able to avoid the attention that would otherwise have been focussed on your... relationship with her."_

_Fenmarel grit his teeth. "Who I choose to serve me as a cleric is my own business."_

_"Of course," she replied lightly. "Most of your followers are the feral members of our People, and most tend to be woodwalkers... your clerics, until Maiyn, were always those who seemed to be lacking a clear path. You gave it to them. She... she had a path, and an affinity for the tenets of the way of a Forest Guardian. I _know_ you chose her because of what she is."_

_Fenmarel stood up and he stalked away, not acknowledging the goddess' words at all. Together, they continued to watch the battle._

-----------------------

Nalia watched in horror as the mage displayed his invulnerable status, and then as Jaheira fell to the ground; the first casualty of the battle. Her voice would not come, though, no matter how hard she tried to invoke her spells, or cry out warnings to the others. She'd been rendered useless by the mage, and there was nothing she could do for the group except watch as they were slowly decimated.

Her hands rested on the hilt of her small shortsword as she leaned against the trunk weakly. There had to be _something_ that she could do... there were spells, of course, that could reverse the curse, but she'd never thought she'd need them. If they survived this, she'd make an extra effort to look into that particular area of study.

Her fingers drummed against the cold steel, quickly at first, then becoming slower and slower as she realised one thing she _could_ do. Hesitantly, she pulled the sword free from her belt and moved down the branch towards Imoen, managing to tap Minsc on the shoulder and evade his rather wild attack as he turned to face his transgressor.

She opened her mouth to tell him to go and help the others, before realising how pointless that would be. So instead, she pointed at her sword, waved it around a few times, and then pointed at the enchanted blade that was jabbing Imoen's mirrors at that particular point in time. Minsc gave her a rather strange look, and she sighed silently.

"She's telling you to go and help the others," came Imoen's voice as the other girl appeared, being chased by the sword; she gave Minsc an almighty shove, pushing him towards Irenicus as she drew her own sword and stood by Nalia's side, ready to face off against the magical blade. Minsc looked uncertain for a moment, and Imoen pointed over to Jaheira's body.

"Go and help!" she repeated. "We just need to keep this thing busy until the spell runs out!"

The berserker nodded, turning away and roaring in rage as he dashed off with Larry in the air. Nalia smiled over to Imoen weakly, and then adopted her best defensive stance. The sword had paused, assessing them both for a moment, before launching itself at them once again.

-----------------------

_It will be concluded soon," Hanali said gently. "I fear... I fear that Exile may be too powerful."_

_"It is not over yet," Fenmarel replied gruffly. "She is strong -- she can defeat him, especially with the aid of her comrades."_

_"One has already fallen," Hanali pointed out. "His arcane power is still relatively untapped because of what he is. It will take time for Corellon to remove all the benefits he stole from the Tree of Life, and until then, he will have more spellcasting ability than they could possibly imagine."_

_"She has the taint."_

_"You would want her to use it?"_

_Fenmarel shrugged. "If it can save her life, then it would be foolish not to," he said calmly. "She is aware of the dangers surrounding it."_

_"The presence... it is still there?"_

_"The essence of the dead human god has taken the place of her soul," he sighed. "I had hoped that her spirit returning to her would mean the corruption of His influence removed forever, but..."_

_"But?" _

_Fenmarel smiled humourlessly as he looked at Hanali. "But since the taint has now discovered the way to work around the soul being in place, I don't have much hope left."_

-----------------------

Maiyn choked as the air was stripped dry around her, and it felt as if her body was being cooked. Solen and Coran had managed to be less affected by the repeated arid attack, though even they were coughing and searching through their pockets for vials of healing. Maiyn desperately tried to pull the cork from her own healing potion as she sat on the branch, aware that Irenicus was slowly moving towards her. Minsc rushed past, oblivious to the fact that he could not penetrate the mage's defences, and he was ignored as the Exile looked down at her.

Inside Maiyn was in turmoil. The taint was not happy at all with her progress, and it was all she could do to try and block her father's angry roars as he demanded she utilise the powers he'd gifted her. She refused; she would not use the Slayer's form again, not even if her life looked as it might depend upon it.

Another flash of light engulfed Irenicus -- when the glare had died down, his globe of energy had disappeared, and his mirrors had vanished. The golden aura that had infused his form was also absent, and as Minsc turned to deliver another blow to him, he raised his hand and pointed at her, uttering one single word.

"Die."


	99. Hell

**A/N: **I just wanted to say a quick thank you to the anonymous reviews -- I reply to the ones I can, but to the ones I can't, I appreciate your feedback! And some apologies for the slight delay in this chapter -- it's quite long, was quite difficult to write, and I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with it. Thanks also to Kulyok, who would have gladly beta'd it for me, but I ended up finishing it far too late, and with another working week coming up... best to post now, I think! Thank you to everyone who's still here with us -- I'm not sure how many chapters to go, in all honesty, as this one ended up having to be split due to the extreme length. There are slight Artistic Licenses taken with various game aspects, but er... you could take this as preparation for the Throne of Bhaal segment, I guess... :D

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Hell**

-----------------------

Lilarcor tore through Irenicus' robe, leaving a deep gash in his side. He cursed loudly, stumbling to the side and sinking to his knees as the others watched Maiyn. As soon as the purple glow had reached her, she'd sunk to the ground. Her eyes had fluttered once, then closed; and all strength just seemed to be drained away.

Imoen watched with horror, unable to take her gaze elsewhere. She took one step, cautiously, towards her sister, but then stopped. Something was wrong; something was happening...

"No!" she cried, her hands rising to her mouth as she watched the first few golden particles drift into the air, floating above the elf's body.

Slowly, Anomen got to his feet, groaning as he saw the body of Jaheira. When he turned and saw Maiyn, his eyes widened, and a look of bewilderment crossed his face.

"What's happening?" he asked, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"She's dead," Xan choked, his voice hoarse. Minsc roared in anger.

"No! Minsc and Boo will not fail again!" the berserker yelled, raising his sword high into the air. It plunged into the mage's slumped form, causing him to shudder briefly, then fall as lifeless as the two women he'd killed.

"I... I m-must get Elhan," Solen said shakily, backing away from the scene with widened eyes, and turning to run up the stairs.

The golden specks had paused with Minsc's action, steadying their swirl to hover just above Maiyn's body. Then, slowly, they began to spread out, forming several tendrils that stretched from her prone corpse. Coran frowned slightly.

"What is that?" he asked.

Xan's brow was also furrowed. "Her... soul, I would have initially guessed, but..." He sighed and glanced over to Irenicus before returning his eyes to his fallen companion. "The taint, possibly?"

"Is she... will she..." Imoen looked over to Xan with despairing eyes, leaving her question unasked. He sighed heavily.

"It is said, yes, that the body dissolves into dust," he confirmed. "And it certainly appeared to be the case when your brother met his end."

Imoen sobbed, her hands returning to cover much of her face. The tendrils had snaked their way forwards, and one was swaying in the air before the young human girl.

Another approached Xan, and one wound its way over to Coran, drifting easily past Nalia and Anomen. There was already one floating in the air beside Minsc, and the Rashemeni was staring at it with puzzlement.

"Should the taint not... just... go somewhere?" asked Coran eventually.

Imoen gasped suddenly. "Look," she said, pointing to Jaheira. Some of the golden specks had settled on the druid's side, causing her whole body to glow with a faint golden light.

Coran shook his head helplessly. "But what does it _mean_?" he asked.

Anomen had moved over to kneel beside Irenicus. He was frowning slightly. "He's not dead," he said quietly, moving aside to avoid the specks that had begun to swirl above his body.

"He still has her soul," Xan noted. "She is... fighting for it? But she cannot be..."

"Then... she's not really dead?" Imoen asked, looking over to Anomen hopefully. The knight made his way to the ranger, kneeling by her side as he gently reached out to examine her. He frowned.

"She appears to be fatally wounded," he said thoughtfully, "but there is... _something_..." He paused, looking up to Imoen apologetically. "I don't know what it is."

Imoen nodded slowly. "I think… I think she needs our help," she said suddenly. The others stared at her.

"How?" Coran asked. "What can we do? Kill him?"

Imoen closed her eyes, reaching out to the tendrils that were still dancing before her. "No..." she mused softly. "It's not about him, now. It's about Maiyn. She... she needs us. I know it." With a smile, she opened her eyes and nodded. The golden particles surged forward, seeming to go into her, and she fell to the ground motionless. A faint golden glow emanated from her.

"Imoen!" Anomen called, scrambling back to his feet. Minsc roared once again, and Coran had to grab hold of the berserker while he could, trying to coax him from the rage that threatened to consume him.

"Wait, Minsc -- just wait," the elf said urgently. "Let Anomen speak."

Minsc nodded, but anger still shone in his eyes as he stood there, tense and ready to unleash his strength on their enemy.

Anomen sighed heavily as he pulled back from Imoen's body, running a single hand through his hair as he stood again. "It is quite unnatural," he said, his voice carrying the worry that was etched into his face. "Lady Imoen is... well, she is _alive_..."

"But?" Coran asked.

"But she is beyond reaching," the priest said. "Healing will not affect her state, and Helm sees no way through the darkness to reach her... her soul."

Xan paled. "She has allowed her soul to follow Maiyn," he said quietly. "The battle is not over."

Coran threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "You are all talking in riddles," he exclaimed impatiently, glaring around at his companions. "What are you saying?"

Xan gave a short, mirthless laugh. "When Irenicus killed Maiyn, he thought it would be over. But, unfortunately for him, Maiyn seems to be rather attached to her soul, and is unwilling to die without it in place."

"With his wounds being so severe, he has been unable to fight her, and so she has pulled him..." Anomen hesitated.

"Where?" Coran asked.

"I don't know," the knight admitted. "But Imoen has willingly allowed her soul to join them. I fear she will not return to her body until... until it is over."

The companions fell silent. Eventually Minsc nodded, then reached up to his shoulder and scratched Boo on the head.

"Boo is right," he announced. "We cannot allow little Maiyn and little Imoen to face evil on their own."

He reached out, letting the specks rush into his fingertips. Almost immediately, he fell to the ground, a golden hue glowing, and Anomen moved over to check on him.

"The same," he confirmed. "Both he and the hamster. Just as the Lady Imoen."

"Is it waiting for us?" Coran asked, eyeing the train of particles that waved in the air before him. Another was still drifting around Xan, but none remained near Nalia.

Anomen hesitantly reached towards the wispy trail that lingered in the air beside him. It shied from his touch, not allowing him to get close enough for contact. He frowned slightly.

"She cannot call you," Xan said quietly. "She has not had the time to know you enough."

The priest nodded, and looked over to Nalia. The young mage was standing alone, quietly, beside the stairs. At his look, she moved forward hesitantly, and also reached out for the thread. Once again, it rippled away.

Xan nodded quietly. "It is waiting."

"For us?" Coran asked.

Xan shrugged. He wondered what lay beyond; he couldn't help himself. The specks danced around, almost as if trying to entice him to come close, to touch them... just as she had done in life, even when she hadn't realised it. He'd come this far with her, stayed true to her cause despite his fears and concerns over the direction -- over the duties he was overlooking for his People while he travelled with her.

To know that Imoen and Minsc were not dead was not reassuring to Xan in the slightest. He was well aware of his mortality, and knew his doom would come one day. But then...

He gazed down at the sword sitting innocently at his side. Could he willingly walk into a situation that might ask for death as the price to offer Maiyn his assistance? Would the blade allow him the foray into the unknown, or would the pull be too strong from it. Would it, perhaps, berate him for his decision?

There was so much uncertainty. He looked over to Coran; the other elf was watching the specks with a look of horrified fascination. What was holding him back? Why had he not bravely given himself to the cause yet?

"Is it... is it changing?" Coran's gaze didn't move. Slowly, the enchanter turned away, letting his own eyes settle on the dancing particles. They seemed to gleam less, now... they were duller in colour, and the trail was less dense than it had been. Time was running out.

"Xan? Xan, tell me what's happening!"

Xan's throat felt dryer than it had ever felt before. He knew his legs were shaking, and he could see his hand trembling as he reached out. A sudden blankness swept over him; the fear of dying, the concern of the unknown -- it was all washed away, and for the vaguest moment, he felt almost at peace.

And then he fell.

Coran swore loudly as the enchanter tumbled to the ground. Frantically he looked up to Anomen, searching for answers. The priest shrugged apologetically, unable to offer any advice. His gaze then fell to Nalia.

She was watching him intently; there was worry and fear in her expression, but also curiosity. She was waiting; waiting for him to decide.

The specks had almost completely dispersed, and the glows on the bodies of those who Maiyn had summoned to be with her were fading. He swallowed hard, staring down hatefully at the sword in his hands -- a painful reminder of the first time he'd lost himself from the mortal plane. This time, though, it was to be his choice.

"I'm sorry," he said, staring back at Nalia, before closing his eyes, and desperately reaching out for the faint thread that remained. Almost immediately, he felt the warmth engulf him, flooding over him and washing away all his feelings and thoughts. He felt himself falling to the ground, and then it all went black.

The last thing he heard was Nalia crying.

-----------------------

Everything was dark. It was the first thing Maiyn noticed when she opened her eyes, and it was the worst possible sign to receive. It meant she wasn't on the Tree of Life -- she most probably wasn't even in Suldanessellar. And she had no armour and no weapons.

So... where was she?

Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and she shakily sat up, glancing around. She appeared to be in a large cavern, beside a massive set of double doors that reached up to the ceiling, easily four or five times taller than her. Across from them, nearer the centre, was a tall statue, twisted and snarling; she looked away from it as quickly as she could. Beyond it lay vast darkness, and she could see nothing beyond it or in it. She sighed slightly, deciding she might as well stand up.

"Ah, you have arrived."

She leapt to her feet, backing away from the creature. She'd not even noticed it sitting there, at her side, and she took in its sharp teeth, scaled skin, leathery wings and pointed tail. She found herself backed up against a wall, and her heart felt as if it was racing.

But if her heart was racing...

"Where am I?" she asked, frowning slightly. The demon just watched her with an amused expression.

"Oh, you are in Hell," it replied casually. There was a long pause.

"So... I'm _dead_?" One of her eyebrows rose.

"Well, technically... I suppose you are," it said thoughtfully.

"Technically?"

"One has to be dead, to a degree, to get here. You, however, Bhaalspawn... you should never have reached this plane."

Maiyn stood up a little straighter and crossed her arms. The demon swished its tail idly.

"Why am I here, then?" she asked.

"Because you want what is through that door." It sounded surprised by her question.

Maiyn turned to look at the door, and found herself walking backwards to get a better look at it. The demon flapped its wings once, and two floating balls of flame appeared in the air, helpfully bringing some light to the area.

"Thanks," she said, regarding the creature with less caution than before. If it had wanted to cause her harm, it would almost certainly have done so by now.

Her attention returned to the entrance before her, which was irrevocably shut securely. The doors appeared to be made of some metal, iron possibly, and wrought with depictions of demons and devils, of fire and force. Around them was what appeared to be the stone wall of the cavern, glowing with an eerie purple colour. More carvings were upon it, but the predominant ones were eyes. There were hundreds of them, most open and looking straight at her coldly. Five were larger than the rest -- they were the only ones closed, and there seemed to be a sense of sadness about them that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She shook her head slightly, trying to shift the melancholy feeling she was picking up.

"How do I get through?"

"You must open the eyes and allow them to see," the demon said.

She looked back at the door. "How do I do that?"

The demon let out a low growl. Maiyn turned around to see five faint blue lights shining on the walls, dark passages leading away from the cavern beneath them. They were all located between the doors and the statue. She looked back towards the endless darkness beyond.

"The Abyss lies beyond," the demon said. "Where you should have gone, I wager. We do not normally have a passage leading to it, like this. Your presence here has... altered it."

"I see," Maiyn said quietly. It suddenly appeared even more ominous that it had originally.

"Would you like to take a look?" the demon asked. "So you will know what to expect if the time comes when you properly die."

"Er... no. Thank you," she said quickly. She turned back to face the creature; it was a lot less intimidating than it had appeared originally. The teeth were sharp, but they were crooked and broken. The wings were red and leathery, but also far too small for the tan-coloured body. Its eyes were glowing red, but there was no menace in them. If anything, it looked... bored. Its tail was twitching slightly on the ground.

"What _are_ you?" she asked, unable to help herself.

"I'm the Keeper."

"The Keeper?"

The demon gave her a pointed look, then used one extremely short and scrawny arm to point to its left. "Of the door," it added, making sure she understood.

"Oh," Maiyn nodded. "I see. Can't you just let me through, then?"

The demon stared at her. "I could, yes."

Maiyn waited. "And... will you, then?"

It sighed. "If you ask it of me, I cannot refuse; but I give you a warning now. The lights will help the eyes to see clearer."

"Is that important?"

"He does not stand alone. He who you seek will have allies by his side. To defeat him, you need to see clearly."

Maiyn stood in thoughtful silence for a few moments, looking over towards the hazy blue lights as they flickered in the dim gloom of the chamber. Together with the demon's conjured orbs, the statue was much more visible, and Maiyn could clearly see the expressions of torment and agony on the faces of the writhing masses encircling the centre column. She sighed.

"Which should I go to first?"

"All eyes can see as well as the other," the demon said. "And together, they create perfect vision."

Maiyn just nodded and took a deep breath. After some more internal deliberation, she headed towards the closest of the lights, and plunged into the dark passage.

-----------------------

Maiyn followed the stairs down and into a room lit with several torches hanging from plain sconces, much smaller than the cavern above. The surroundings were quite bare; simple stone slabs lay neatly on the floor, and a grey marble bench ran along the circular wall. In the centre was a bronze plinth, an iron cage surrounding it and a thick mist concealing the contents.

As she moved forward, the mist cleared, and revealed Minsc standing on the platform, Boo perched on his shoulder. He smiled down to her, looking completely unaffected by the restrictive bars of his cell.

"Can you get out?" she asked, working her way around the cage, examining it for some kind of door or opening. She found nothing.

"Boo says that we must wait here, that little Maiyn shall free us."

She looked up to him helplessly. "I can't free you -- I don't know how to. It's… it's like when we were back in Irenicus' dungeon, remember? You broke free of the cage, then -- you can do it again!"

Minsc shook his head and reached out through the bars, taking her own, smaller hands in his. "Boo says that you will know what to do when the time comes. And it comes soon."

She nodded, feeling his hands squeeze hers reassuringly before the berserker pulled them back within the confines of his cage. He looked so relaxed, that Maiyn felt her own panic abate slightly, and she managed a weak smile in return.

_I can be as courageous as Minsc_, she told herself, frowning in determination as she looked around. Nothing had changed in the room, but suddenly she was wearing her armour again, and the familiar weight of her bow and quiver landed softly on her back as her blade appeared in her hand.

She tensed. Several long moments passed with nothing further happening, but then she began to hear a faint noise. It sounded like something scratching, very far away, getting louder as she listened. As it became clearer, she heard it better; it wasn't scratching, but a chittering noise, echoing slightly in the bareness of the room. She began to sweat, she felt her heartbeat increase. She'd heard the sound before; she'd been managing to fight the fear slowly, but this time she had no Xan by her side, using his magics to reinforce her confidence.

This time she was on her own.

And they came; hundreds of them, swarming into the room, scuttering over the floor. She shrieked, leaping up onto the bench and running as far from the door as she could go. The spiders homed in on Minsc, crawling between the bars and scurrying onto the ranger as he tried to fight them off, nipping and biting him with their mandibles. He let out an agonising cry as the poison began to build in his system.

"Minsc!" Maiyn shouted desperately, watching as the creatures continued to flood into his cage. For every one that faded from existence after biting him, another dozen would have scurried between the bars. It wouldn't be long before he was overwhelmed.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then grabbed the nearest torch from the wall and leapt to the ground. Cautiously, she made her way forward, waving the fire before her.

The spiders didn't stop coming. She cleared a path to the door, burning all who got in her way, then concentrated on holding them off there. Eventually, the room was clear of them, though Minsc was badly injured from their attacks. Maiyn wondered how long she was expected to hold them off, shrieking slightly every time a few managed to get past the torch, and stamping at them with her boots.

The swarm lessened, and she felt relief flooding over her. When she was sure it had stopped, she turned to face Minsc and gave him a huge smile, then looked expectantly at the cage.

"Why isn't it opening?" she asked, a frown beginning to develop on her face. The berserker was looking at her solemnly.

"Minsc and Boo think that you should look behind you," he said calmly.

A shiver ran down her spine, and the torch dropped from her hands as she felt her whole body begin to tense. She tried hard to keep her breathing even, then forced her arm to tighten its grip on her sword, as she cautiously moved around to the side of Minsc's cage, making sure she didn't look behind.

When she thought there was enough distance between her and the entrance, she peered over her shoulder. She promptly screamed.

The arachnid blocked the doorway completely, and chittered in response to her cry. It managed to dart into the room, only just able to manoeuvre in the space between the walls and the cage in the centre. Maiyn ran from its reach.

"Little Maiyn needs to go for the legs," came Minsc's encouraging voice.

"Little Maiyn doesn't want to be anywhere near it," she wailed in return, whimpering as she abruptly changed her direction, avoiding the spider as it doubled back on itself towards her.

"Little Maiyn is braver than this," Minsc said sternly. "Little Maiyn must defeat her fears to gain her courage."

She ducked as the creature swung a leg towards her, putting distance between her and it once again. Minsc grimaced in pain; the poison was still in his system, and while he was in the cage, Maiyn could not help him.

She had to fight.

She dodged another advance from the spider, but moved forward instead of retreating, and weaved away from its maw. With as much force as she could muster, she pushed her sword forward and into the carapace, doing very little damage. Minsc was right; she needed to go for the legs.

She darted away from it again, racing around the cage and reaching it before it could turn to face her again. She took her sword in both hands and drew it back, swinging it forward violently towards one of the rear legs.

It easily sliced through the flesh, causing the creature to cry out shrilly. Ichor poured from the wound as it scuttled away, but she pursued it, following up the stroke with another blow to one of the other uninjured legs. She achieved the same result.

Minsc was cheering her on now, and the arachnid was desperately trying to retreat, finding it hard to get through the doorway with its injuries. Maiyn kept hacking at it, ignoring the stench and the ooze, concentrating on bringing it down so she could free her friend. Eventually it fell to the ground, twitched, then disappeared.

There was a soft click, and part of Minsc's cage sprang open, allowing the berserker to walk freely. She raced into his arms, returning his bearhug with happiness and relief, before pulling away and opening her mouth to speak.

But she had nothing to say; the wounds on his body were healing as she watched, and he gladly informed her that he felt no more poison in his system. She nodded with relief, only backing away when his armour and weapons started appearing on him. Eventually he looked more like the Minsc she was used to seeing on the battlefield, and she felt even more reassured.

"Stand back, evil!" he declared, waving Larry around. "Minsc and Boo are here to cleanse the wicked from within these walls!"

-----------------------

Apparently, Maiyn was the only one who could pass below the blue lights, and so Minsc and Boo had to wait with the demon while she took another passage, after the berserker promised that he wouldn't kill it.

Again, the passage took her down some stairs, but this time the room was much larger. Grass appeared to grow underfoot, but when Maiyn examined it closer, it felt fake and dry -- a poor imitation of reality.

"I wondered how long I'd have to wait here," came Jaheira's irritable voice. Maiyn looked up to see the druid standing in front of a brick building with two doors. There were no windows to be seen, and both doors were firmly closed.

"I thought you were dead," Maiyn said, rushing forward to embrace the woman, who readily returned the hug. "Where _are_ we?"

"You do not know?" Jaheira asked, raising an eyebrow as they pulled apart. There was a glint of humour in her otherwise grim expression. "I assume it is something to do with you -- if you do not know, I am sure I will not. Regardless; I was, and possibly still am, dead -- but I was taken here from the plane I found myself in. I assume that I am still to aid you, as best as I can."

"You can remember what you saw?" Maiyn asked quietly, incredulously. "I mean, before you came here?"

The druid nodded slowly. "It was... not what I expected," she chuckled. "I had hoped that the afterlife would provide some peace and serenity after the turmoil of life; I wished for nothing more than the open expanses to remind me of nature."

"But?"

"I found myself standing in a darkened place, stone and people surrounding me. It was... it was just like being in a city!"

Maiyn couldn't help but grin. "People?" she asked. "You mean..."

"Others who had passed to the other side," the half-elf affirmed. "There were portals appearing, disappearing. Some people would pass through them, others seemed to be waiting. I had only begun to wander around, when I felt a pull and I appeared here."

Maiyn nodded. "And did... did you see Khalid?"

Jaheira's mouth pursed. "I did not," she said, not unkindly. "Though he would have passed through that area some time ago. I have... I have faith that our destinations will be the same, and he will wait a little longer for my company. But now; you must concentrate."

Maiyn peered past at the building behind the druid. "I take it I have to go inside?"

"I would assume so," Jaheira replied dryly. "I know little of what is expected of you, and only that the path you choose is important. I must come with you as you go."

Maiyn nodded and wandered closer to the building. Both doors were similar in appearance, though one was red and one was black. Inscriptions lay across the tops.

"'Acts of honour, heart not so true. All that matters, in short, is you.'," Maiyn read from above the red door. She frowned slightly, and read the one above the black. "'A good deed done, a way to meet the ends. What matters to you, is the fate of your friends.'."

Maiyn threw a quizzical look at Jaheira, but the druid avoided meeting the gaze, intently studying the signs for herself instead. Maiyn shrugged, and pushed open the black door, cautiously going inside.

A lantern lit to welcome here, and she found herself in a small unfurnished room, with two further doors. This time they lay open, showing what lay ahead. She cautiously approached them.

The leftmost door led into another room, lavishly furnished with cushions and thick rugs, and with a long table covered with dishes and goblets full of food and drinks. There was the faint sound of music drifting into Maiyn's hearing, and a large fire burned in the hearth at the far side. Above the fireplace was one simple painting; in it, several half-elves looked to be screaming and crying, their bodies covered in scars, and blood covering the ground where they stood. Painted above them was a shadowed figure, a hand raised high in the air as it held onto a whip.

A figure, unfamiliar to the elf, formed in the centre of the room. He was a kindly looking man, smiling towards her and beckoning her to come through. "Come and rejoice," he said, his voice smooth and warm. "The powerful are welcome here, the followers..." He motioned towards the painting. Maiyn frowned, and pulled away from the entrance. Wordlessly she moved to the other doorway.

This room was cold and almost bare. The stone floor had only the barest scattering of rushes over it, and one single, old table had been placed against a wall. A few pieces of crusty, stale bread were on a plate, and a large jug of water stayed cool due to the chill in the air. Maiyn looked at the walls -- all were plain brick, and there were no paintings, no disturbing images or carvings. She glanced briefly back towards the other exit, and shook her head. Then she moved into the bare room.

Jaheira followed her as she walked straight towards the next two exits. The first opened up to show a large hall, the soft sound of harps filtering in from it. The walls were plain wood, only the occasional painting of the scenery of Faerun hanging as decoration. The floor was simple stone tiles, covered with a thin, plainly woven rug. One large window allowed sunlight to stream inside, creating an atmosphere of warmth.

And in the middle stood the image of Galvarey, smiling smugly over towards her.

"The Bhaalspawn," he sneered. "She of such self-importance, that her own thoughts and feelings matter more than the good of the greater Balance."

Maiyn frowned, intense hatred flowing through her veins. She moved to peer through the other doorway; another hall lay before her, the stone floors and walls lying coldly bare, and only a few torches lit around the room to provide any light. Two figures stood here, standing beside a wooden workbench covered with jars and pouches, some of them spilling their contents out across the surface. Maiyn grimaced at the sight of the eyeballs and organs, some looking as if they'd been freshly procured.

Montaron grinned over to her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. She could hear Xzar's humming in the background, watching in fascination as the silver knife he held in his hands glided easily through the various pieces of flesh and muscle he was working on.

"Ye be debatin' yer path," the halfling noted softly. "Can ye see beyon' yer own narrowed goals, and take the bigger picture into consideration, tho'?"

Maiyn's brow furrowed slightly. "What do you mean?" she asked. "And who are you? You can't really be..."

Montaron barked a laugh, but didn't reply. Maiyn moved, looking back towards Galvarey -- he stared back at her, a venomous look that pierced right through her. Helplessly, she turned to Jaheira.

"I don't understand," she said. "What am I meant to do?"

The druid shook her head. "I cannot see what lies beyond the doors, and you must not tell me. You must decide this on your own."

"I don't know how," Maiyn protested.

Jaheira smiled slightly. "I have faith in you. You know what is right."

Maiyn nodded slowly, her mind working furiously. Galvarey -- how she hated the man for what he'd done to her friend! -- was, nonetheless, a recognised Harper; a member of an organisation that strove to be right and just, no mater how interfering they could be. Xzar and Montaron, on the other hand, were members of the Zhentarim, an agency of evilness and corruption. Galvarey had tried to kill her; Montaron and Xzar had saved her life.

But there was more to think of, than just her.

Without hesitation, she turned back to the doors and strode through the first one, feeling slight satisfaction as Galvarey's apparition disappeared into nothingness, and two portals appeared in the air instead. They shimmered with a rainbow of colours, enticing her to look at them closer, but first she threw a curious look back to Jaheira; the druid was looking quietly pleased at the progress so far.

With slightly more confidence, the ranger walked over to the first portal, and waited patiently as it slowly swirled into focus. The picture of a small home appeared; not overly spacious, but extremely cosy. A bedroom could be seen, the door ajar. The main room was comfortably furnished, and a woman bustled in with a bundle in her arms, smiling as she knelt on the rug nearest the hearth. Maiyn's heart skipped as she noticed the resemblance between the woman and herself; and then as she noticed the bundle moving as it was laid gently on the floor, hands waving in the air as its gentle gurgling spilled through the portal.

Another figure entered; Maiyn strained to see who it was, but it remained hazy, on the edge. Her likeness turned to smile fondly to the person, before returning her attention to the child squirming free from the blankets wrapped around it. Maiyn found herself smiling, her hand reaching out to the life beyond her; but then the view began to pull away -- out of the main door, revealing a small cottage nestled into a hill, surrounded by woods. The scene was carried across the forest, over many hills, across plains and acrid landscaped, before eventually settling on a town. It was on fire.

Flames were still consuming many of the buildings, and people fled from the destruction, weeping and screaming. Women carried their children, fleeing as heavily armoured men closed in on them, their deadly blades effortlessly bringing down any who got too close to them. Smoke and ash filled the air, together with the sound of laughter; crazy and possessed, getting louder and louder, and mixing with the increasing shrieks. Maiyn pulled away, her heart racing in her chest. Fearfully, she turned to the next portal, waiting in anticipation as it began to reveal its own version.

The town was revealed again -- this time it was not burning; people could be seen cowering; running through the streets, and ducking into their homes, but they were not fleeing. A group of people were standing in the middle of one of the roads, surrounding a central figure. As the view moved in towards them, she recognised herself -- giving out instructions, looking around herself sternly as she waved her hands, pointing in various directions. One by one the people around her were nodding, occasionally speaking back.

Jaheira was there, her face grim, and Minsc was readying his sword in his hands as Anomen stood in quiet prayer, his eyes closed. Imoen and Xan were passing scrolls to each other as they listened to her words. One by one they seemed to be preparing for battle, and then, with one last nod, her likeness began to lead them away, towards the city gates. Maiyn only had a quick glimpse of the amassed army waiting for them, before the portal dulled down again, returning to the swirl of colours it had been before, and mirroring its twin. She sighed softly to herself, and closed her eyes.

"Child?" Jaheira's voice sounded concerned. Maiyn only managed a weak smile as she looked up.

"There is a great price to pay to be selfless," the ranger noted quietly. "But in all good conscience, it's one that... it cannot be avoided." She turned to the second portal, glancing wistfully back to the first one, briefly -- remembering the picture of her and the baby, and hoping it would stay with her, if nothing else did. Then, with a deep breath, she plunged through towards the scene of the battle, and came out back at the beginning, beside the stairs leading back to the main cavern. The druid appeared by her side.

Maiyn looked over to her expectantly. Within seconds, Jaheira's armour and weapon had appeared, and the half-elf nodded grimly towards her.

"I made the right choices, then," the ranger said thoughtfully.

"It would appear so," Jaheira agreed. "I can... listen to them, now, if you wish to speak?"

Maiyn nodded. "Come -- I will tell you what happened as we go upstairs. Minsc is already there."

Jaheira's eyebrow rose. "Minsc?"

The elf grinned. "I guess I'll tell you about how I managed to find him, too..."

-----------------------

After she'd fully informed the druid of everything that had happened since she found herself in the strange place, Jaheira decided Maiyn should do the final blue light on that side of the cavern. So the ranger went down another set of stairs and into what looked like a dusty circus ring.

A small wall marked the edge of arena, and walls of jet black stretched up behind them giving the place a very eerie feel. Standing forlornly in the middle, was Xan.

She rushed over, throwing her arms around him, and he awkwardly patted her on the back, sighing deeply when she removed herself from him. She gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He stared at her as if she'd gone mad. "What's wrong?" he asked. He looked around, sweeping his arms around in a big circle. "I am assuming your eyesight is still in working order, as you managed to spot me. Why, then, you've failed to notice the complete and utter doom surrounding you, I have no idea."

She shook her head. "It's not so bad -- no, don't look at me like that. Really! Minsc and Jaheira are upstairs-"

"Jaheira?" He'd arched an eyebrow.

"Yes! She was floating somewhere, waiting to go onto the afterlife or something, but was pulled here. So, like I say, she's upstairs, and so is Minsc, and I'll have to do something here, and then you can come with us too and we'll get away from here."

"There is no point," he stated simply.

Maiyn rolled her eyes. "There is. I know it might look hopeless just now, but you probably won't have to do anything, and when I finish... well, whatever I'm meant to do here, you'll get your robes and spellbook and sword back-"

"No, Maiyn. There is no point," he repeated gently, taking a step towards her. "There is no guarantee I will be able to assist you, even if you achieve your goal here."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

He smiled at her; it was a weak smile, but it was genuine and warm, and it only served to make her even more worried.

"I had to die, in effect, to get here," he explained. "And now... now I belong to the blade."

She shook her head slowly, and took a few steps backwards. "No. No, you didn't -- because Minsc is here, and he wasn't dead-"

"He chose to follow you. You called for us."

"I..."

"You might not be aware of it, but you did. Your body... you're _dead_, Maiyn. Yet, you've fought death and taken Irenicus here with you, to continue the battle for your soul. And for what? So you can die with it in place?"

Maiyn slumped to the ground, sitting there in a daze. "Dead?" she whispered. "I... I thought I might be, at first. But then… then I felt my heart racing, and... And I felt so _alive_."

"Did you truly feel it?" Xan asked. "Perhaps... perhaps you can still save yourself, if you save your soul. You are a Godling, after all. The rules of mere mortals do not apply to you."

She looked up at him. "Are you..."

"Dead?" He laughed humourlessly. "Almost certainly."

She frowned in concentration. "What happened?"

"As I said. We followed you. Your body did not dissolve; instead there was dust, as we expected, but it reached out for us. It would not allow Anomen or the young mage girl to touch it, but it drifted before everyone else. Imoen decided it was you, calling us to your aid. She touched it, and she fell to the ground."

Maiyn's hand went up to her mouth.

"Don't worry," Xan continued. "The priest informed us that she was still alive, but he had no way to revive her from the place she'd gone to. Of course, Minsc refused to let you both be in possible danger and alone..."

"But Jaheira... she was already..."

"She seemed to have little choice," the enchanter remarked dryly. "Your essence flowed into her first. I think that was why your sister got such an insanely daring notion."

"And you... you took the chance?" she asked. "You thought it might kill you, and yet, you still did it? Why?"

"What else would I do? I cannot remember my life before you entered it, and I cannot imagine going my separate way when this is concluded. Yet, I would have had to, wouldn't I? There was no room for me by your side any more. There never really was, at all."

Maiyn shook her head. "That's not true-"

"Hush," he said, smiling again, a little. "It is a simple fact; not an accusation or a declaration of my hurt. I must… thank you. Yes... thank you, for allowing me to experience your company. It was never meant to be, of course, but I am glad it happened, nonetheless."

"Don't speak like that," she hissed, feeling the tears coming into her eyes. "You're not dead, Xan. You'll come out of this just as well as Imoen and Minsc will."

"And Coran?" he asked. "Oh yes, he is here too. I am certain of it."

"_Everyone_," she replied firmly. "Even Jaheira, if I can help it."

"No, Maiyn," he said softly. "You are powerful, but you are not quite a Goddess yet. People die all the time in your company -- most of the time, however, it is because they are your enemy. Though it does not take much for someone to attain that status. Shhh -- I have something I need to say. I can feel something approaching, so our time for discussion is limited. I want you to make me a promise."

Maiyn nodded. "Of course... but-"

"No buts; make me the promise, and leave it at that."

Maiyn watched him, waiting expectantly. He moved closer to her, taking her hands in his and sighing deeply. When he spoke, his voice was cracking slightly.

"Look after the child," he said, hardly louder than a whisper. "It will need you."

"Xan-"

"Promise me," he said, gripping her hands tighter. She nodded to him, and he closed his eyes with relief. "Then Fate can take me at her will -- I am her pawn to command, and I await the embrace of my blade. Until then, I will do what I can to help you survive here. Remember when I said that I would stay with you, I would help you to defeat him, even if it meant my end? It has come to be, but my words are no less sincere; everything I can do to aid you will be done, in the hope that I can see you leave here, safely, returning to the mortal plane..."

"And you?" Maiyn whispered.

"You are as aware as I am. It is how it is." His smile faded slightly, and his touch brushed her cheek again. She felt another presence in the room, and when Xan pulled away, retreating to watch her from a distance, she slowly turned to face it.

**"Hello, child. We meet at last."**

She stared for a long moment towards him, at the other side of the room; the voice came from a large humanoid figure, clad in scale armour and shrouded in a long black cloak which was pulled far over the face, leaving no detail distinguishable. She spat in his direction, and he chuckled back at her.

**"Still temperamental," **he noted. **"I have waited a long time for this moment."**

"You waited in vain," she hissed, her hand twitching at the hilt of her sword. "I fought you before, and I'll fight you again!"

**"Foolish girl. Your previous 'battle' was not with me, but with your own self. It was... amusing to watch, nonetheless. A particularly welcome scene to witness as you finally opened up to me."**

"And I'll find a way to get rid of you yet," she muttered darkly. "What do you want?"

**"What do I want? What are you willing to offer?"**

Her eyes narrowed, and she threw a curious glance over at Xan for support. His eyes were fixed to the form of her 'father', widened with abject horror. She sighed slightly. "Nothing, I imagine, that you'd want."

**"An interesting perspective," **he mused. **"You already know what I want. Forsake the pitiful cretins who hang onto your power and inhibit your true nature. Open up to yourself, and embrace the destiny you were born to have."**

She shook her head. "Once again; no."

The voice was incredulous this time. **"Why? Why do you turn down such a chance?"**

"I don't _want_ it! For the... for the absolute _last _time; I. Do. Not. Want. This. _Any _of it."

**"I see."** There was an uneasy silence. She assumed the figure was looking at her -- he was certainly facing her direction, but since she couldn't see his face, she wasn't entirely sure what his attention was on. She shifted uncomfortably.

**"You realise, of course, that your words can be taken... very literally. You do not want… **_**any **_**of this?" **His arm waved lazily towards Xan, and a bony hand extended from a long sleeve. He clicked his fingers; Maiyn watched as Xan was entombed in a covering of stone, a pained expression wrought on his face for eternity.

"Monster!" she screamed, launching herself forward until she barrelled into the figure, barely causing him to even flinch. Her hands rammed into his sides, and she ignored the pain her hands as they hit against the heavy armour protecting him from her onslaught. Eventually she felt his hands pushing her away, almost gently. She battled against it, returning to him to vent her anger and frustration, and this time the push was much rougher. She stumbled backwards, falling down into a sitting position as she looked up at the indifferent figure with hate-filled eyes.

**Such energy when wanted," **he noted. **"If only it could be harnessed when **_**needed**_**..."**

"Turn him back, or so help me, I will-"

**"You will what, child? Further bruise your hands in your feeble attempts to cause me harm? Perhaps resort to kicking me, and damaging your foot or ankle?"**

Her hackles rose at his dismissive words. She slowly rose to her feet, clenching her fists at her side as she glared at him. "Release him, or when I leave here I will end it. Completely."

Another pause. **"Your threats are hollow. I know what you carry within you, and it will deter you from any such actions. And you fail to realise; you **_**asked**_** for this. You said you did not want any of it -- and that includes the people you now travel with. Were you not what you are, destined to do what you will, you would not have them by your side. I have given you what you want."**

"No," she protested. "You've twisted my words again!"

**"I have interpreted them,"** he corrected her. **"I have given you what you wanted. This is more than you have given me in return."**

She gaped at him, almost overwhelmed by his logic and audacity. It took her a reasonably long time to get to grips with what he was saying, and for her brain to process it. She also noticed, for the first time in a _long_ time, that there was no voice there, nestled into the background, urging her to go forth and kill the man standing in her way.

But that was because the man standing in her way _was _the voice.

"What is it you want from me?" she asked simply. "To say that I will... what? Strive to bring around your resurrection via my own sacrificial death when the time is right? To murder enough innocents to take the Throne as my own and continue it in your name? What?"

The voice was amused. **"I want you to accept your destiny."**

She nodded slowly. "Then... I will accept my destiny," she said slowly. "I will not fight against Fate; I will not try and avoid whatever happens in the future that happens due to my heritage. I will be... I will be what I was meant to be. I will be what I am."

The hood nodded. Another swirl of the hand dispelled Xan's encasement and he gasped for breath as he adjusted to his living form once again.

**"You will leave your companions."**

Maiyn shook her head. "I will stay with those loyal to me, for my own protection. I will need allies if I am to face others holding similar powers in the future; and I _know_ I come from an... extended family."

**"I... suppose that is sensible. But you will allow yourself to be weakened through emotional attachments."**

"You assume I will be weakened," Maiyn countered. "How close was Sarevok to those who stood by his side in the Temple in the Undercity? I doubt that his relationships with those fighting by him are as strong as the ties that bind me to my companions. For one thing, my lover has not sought to betray me and to initiate the beginning of my downfall."

**"Perhaps not yet -- but you point out the exact reason why it is folly to rely on these mortals."**

"_I_ am a mortal."

**"You are a Godling. There is a difference."**

"I have the blood of a dead God flowing through my veins. I bleed like anyone else, feel pain like any one else. The only difference between me and the others is that when I die, there will be no body to bury. And then, I will be gone -- your hopes, your attentions, will have to go to another."

**"There are plenty of others. Many are powerful."**

"Then go to them," Maiyn shrugged. "You said that they weren't as simple to get to, that they had their souls -- but Imoen has her soul, too. And yet you are happy to let me believe that you are also carried within her -- so having a soul is no real obstacle to you. You're with me, because... because I killed your last hope. That's why, isn't it? Your trail will follow the strongest of your offspring, until the final one remains; but secretly, you hope I'll be the last one remaining, because you'll have been with me for so long by then, that you'll be able to manipulate me into doing whatever it is you want of me."

**"Do not test my patience-"**

"Do not insult my intelligence, then!" she snapped back. "You made a mistake coming here, thinking that I would be easy to mould in this state. If anything, I am thinking much more clearly than before, and I am well aware of the way you've phrased yourself before, leaving me to guess at your true intentions. Well, listen to me now -- if you've got such high hopes for me, then feel free to come along for the ride -- but you'd better keep it buttoned," she continued, drawing a finger along the length of her lips, "because I'm getting _really_ sick and tired of your incessant veiled threats and bullish behaviour. We might be even at the moment, both being dead and all -- but at least _I _have the way to control my chance at getting back to life, whereas you... you're pretty much reliant on me, aren't you?"

**"You dare talk to me like this?"** Angry now. The figure began striding towards her, and she had to bite her lip in concentration, fighting every urge she had to run.

**"I am your father, ungrateful brat -- were it not for me, you would not even exist!"**

"And were it not for me, your potential for existing again would be severely diminished, would it not?"

The figure stopped less than three paces away from her. **"There are always others," **it repeated.

"Then go to them," Maiyn said quietly. "Kill me for my insolence. If my existence matters so little, why do you hesitate?"

The silence lingered for an achingly long time. Maiyn felt small beads of sweat form on her brow; she could sense Xan's anxious gaze -- was amazed by his continued silence. The figure did not move, and Maiyn wondered if he was seeking a replacement. And if he found one, if her heart would simply cease to beat -- if her life-force would be taken from her as she'd asked-

**"I rely on no one," **he announced, turning away, his cloak billowing out from behind him as he stalked back into the shadows of the room. **"You continue to live because you **_**will**_** fulfil your destiny; you **_**will**_** serve me."** He paused, not turning back, coming to a standstill in the darkness. **"I will be with you, child, for the rest of your life. Know that."**

And then he was gone. Maiyn's shoulders sagged, her head sank until she was looking at the ground, and the adrenaline she'd felt vanished completely from her body. A glow enveloped Xan, as his equipment materialised on him, and within seconds, she felt his arm around her waist and smiled appreciatively at his support. She only barely managed to register his whispered words, soothing her and comforting her, as he guided her to the stairs, and back to Minsc and Jaheira.


	100. Tests

**Author's Note:** I apologise in advance, for this. The first part, with Imoen, is what has held the installment up for so long, and nothing seems to have helped regarding it. So... I'm afraid it'll just have to do as it is, and hopefully it won't be too disappointing this close to the end. I promise the final three(ish) chapters will not be quite as... awful :(**  
**

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Tests**

-----------------------

The blue hazes were not as easy to pass as Maiyn had initially assumed. The darker of the two just pushed her back, preventing her from gaining access. She gave Jaheira a perplexed look.

"The choice is not yours as much as you would want it to be. I wonder if you were just lucky before, or if this one must remain until last," the druid mused.

Maiyn shrugged helplessly, smiling up to Minsc as he patted her shoulder affectionately, and continuing the gaze as she looked over to Xan. The enchanter was obviously worried -- he continued to cast dark looks around, eyeing the darker end of the room with open suspicion, and occasionally glancing at the central statue with obvious repulsion. When he caught her looking over to him, he looked embarrassed for a moment -- as if he felt bad for disliking what was, surely, her personal domain. He forced a small, tight smile onto his face, and Maiyn giggled, causing him to relax slightly, and for the grin to become slightly more genuine.

With that in mind, she marched over to the other exit and easily passed through the blue barrier. She hurried down the stairs, knowing that another companion would be waiting for her, and eager to free them as soon as she could. The passage wound its way along, further than any of the others, and it was a few minutes before she found the opening leading into a grand chamber. A solitary platform lay in the centre, and standing on top of it was her sister, standing with her back to the elven girl.

"Imoen!" Maiyn exclaimed, rushing forward. The human girl turned at the sound of the voice, and broke into a wide smile. They met and embraced briefly, before Imoen pulled away, her face slightly more serious.

"I knew we'd reach you. You were calling for us, weren't you?"

Maiyn looked at the mage helplessly. "I... I don't know. I guess I could have been, but I don't remember anything except Irenicus' face, and then... and then waking up here."

"Where are we?" Imoen asked. She cast another look around, and Maiyn wondered at her ability to mask her fear -- she knew her sister was feeling some dread about their location quite clearly; but the human was doing a grand job at hiding it, and Maiyn felt her curiosity shifting to the reasons behind _why_ she was suddenly so empathic with her sibling. Imoen's look returned to her, and she blinked once, remembering the question that had been asked.

"Ah," she replied, scratching her head. "I'm not entirely sure. I mean... I think we're in... er... Hell."

"Oh," Imoen said casually.

"The others are here," Maiyn added hastily. "Well, Jaheira, Minsc and Xan, are. And you're here, and there's one other passage left."

The mage nodded sagely. "Coran," she said knowingly.

Maiyn's eyebrow rose.

"Just a feelin'," Imoen said cheerfully. "What do we do now? Go back up to the others? Is Irenicus here?"

"I think so," Maiyn said, wrinkling her nose. "There's a massive door up there, and a demon who says it can open it if I want it to -- but it recommended I travel down these corridors first."

"Clever demon."

"Quite," the ranger agreed. "Anyway, so far it's not been as easy as just wandering back up the passage. Something usually always happens by now."

"Happens?" Imoen's eyebrow rose this time.

"Like a... test, I suppose?" Maiyn frowned, quickly explaining how she'd found the others while Imoen listened silently.

"So you're having to work things out," the human noted thoughtfully. "Gosh, Maiyn -- most people are content just to have weird dreams without the development angle!"

The ranger elbowed her sister in the arm, which did nothing to deter the mage's giggling, and it wasn't long before the elf found herself smiling too. _Trust Imoen to make a joke about it all._

"So, are we just going to wait here until whatever-it-is decides to happen?"

"I don't know," Maiyn replied with the briefest hint of a shrug.

Imoen nodded, and sat herself down on the platform, letting out a long sigh as she did. Maiyn gave her a quizzical look.

"Might as well be comfortable while we wait," Imoen stated. "Though, this wood is pretty hard. Why couldn't your conscious conjure up lavish chairs, with plenty of cushions?"

Maiyn sat down beside her sister and smirked. "I don't know... all its attention must have gone into the interior decor upstairs."

"Oh?" Imoen quirked her head to the side.

"You'll see when we get up there," the ranger grinned. "Just... if we get out of here-"

"When!"

"... _When_ we get out of here... if I ever decide to go for a nice sculpture for the garden, or a little statue for inside... check it out before I actually purchase it, will you? Because I'm starting to think that my tastes might not be like everyone else's..."

"Sounds intriguing," Imoen noted, falling into a short silence as they sat side by side before speaking again; this time, much more softly and quietly. "So you think you'll settle down after all this?"

"I don't know," the elf admitted. "It's... it's nice to dream that I will, though. Especially now, I suppose." Her hand idly moved towards her abdomen, settling there lightly.

Imoen watched and smiled. "You've come to terms with the idea now, then? I wondered, for a while, if..."

"It's not something I can ignore, hoping it goes away," Maiyn sighed. "I suppose I've... accepted it. I still don't know how I feel, though."

"I suppose the situation doesn't make things any easier," the human said thoughtfully. "I mean... I guess that it's Xan's?"

Maiyn nodded.

"And now that Coran is back..."

"Xan might not leave here," the elf said suddenly. "He says his blade will take his soul, but he's wrong. He has to be wrong."

Imoen frowned. "He must be wrong," she agreed. "I mean, he wasn't dead -- he wasn't even _close_ to being dead, when I came here. And I thought his blade only took him in death?"

"He thinks he willingly 'died' to come here, and that's why his blade will take him," the ranger said. "But if that's true, if he did..."

Imoen reached out and took Maiyn's hand, offering it a gentle squeeze. "You know how much you mean to him. How much you've meant to him for a long time now. And everyone else knew... you just caught onto it much later."

Maiyn scowled at the mage. "Everyone knew?"

Imoen giggled. "Well, sure. Xan'd mope off, casting dark, longing looks over towards you. It was fairly obvious what he was thinking. Even Minsc knew, though I think that was because Boo told him..."

"Wait, wait," Maiyn said hastily, removing her hand from Imoen's, and moving away slightly so she could face the other girl. "You've _discussed_ this with the others?!"

Imoen returned the gaze evenly. "What else do you expect us to do when we're keeping watch?" she replied demurely. "We have to have something interesting to talk about."

Maiyn stared for a few seconds, then chuckled and shook her head. "I thought people actually... studied their spellbooks, you know?"

Imoen snorted. "That doesn't take long, at all. And there's only so long you can talk about the wildlife, the foliage, or the impeding task. Plus, none of them are even half as interesting."

"None of them involve idle gossiping about people who trust you," the ranger noted.

"Hey! No one has ever said anything malicious!" Imoen replied defensively. "Anyway, don't act like you've not done it yourself."

Maiyn stuck out her tongue, and the comfortable silence returned.

"So," Imoen mused eventually. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Maiyn sighed. "I suppose we'll have to fight Irenicus."

Imoen blinked. "I meant here."

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe I'll just have to sit here and see how long I can put up with just your company."

The human punched her playfully on the arm. "I'm the best company you could ask for!" she declared, then grinned wickedly. "Well... for a girl."

Maiyn glowered over at her. "I could say the same about you," she shot back, only grinning slightly as Imoen's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "And anyway... you obviously know much more about my own desperate state of relationships than I know of _yours_... So, come on. Spill -- tell me all the details!"

"There's nothing to tell," Imoen mumbled, in a rare display of bashfulness. Maiyn tutted loudly. "Oh, all right then," Imoen relented with exasperation. "I assume you mean Anomen, and yes, he's a very sweet guy, and I do like him a lot."

"And his eyes are firmly fixed on you," the ranger noted.

"Well... maybe. I mean..." Imoen sighed. "It's complicated."

Maiyn's eyebrow rose up. "Complicated, huh? Well, let me tell you about-"

"Okay!" Imoen raised her hands as she interrupted. "It's not as complicated as yours! But... well. He's a Knight of that Order, and he's so very law-abiding. I mean... I've stolen from people! I've picked pockets, I've lied!"

Maiyn smiled softly. "You haven't done anything like that for a long time," she reminded her sister. "And you've never been malicious or cruel or evil -- you've always had the best intentions and one of the biggest hearts of all the people I've known."

"Maybe," the human replied, sounding unconvinced. "But he's nobility, too. He's just from a completely different world to me, and I don't know... I don't know how I'd fit into it. I mean, look at you and Coran -- you have so much in common, in comparison."

Maiyn's frown returned. "Are you implying-?"

"Mystra's mantle, no! All I meant was that... well. You're both elves-"

"You're both humans!"

"-And you both seem to enjoy adventuring-"

"Well, that's going to have to stop, for me at least."

"-_and_ you can talk so easily, together."

"We can argue admirably," Maiyn agreed. "But you're failing to mention that we've travelled with Coran for much longer than you've known Anomen. Everything takes time, not least getting to know someone."

Imoen nodded slowly. "Guess that's sorta easy for an elf to say, though," she replied quietly. "You'll have a lot more years to get used to your partner than I will."

Maiyn watched Imoen closely; it was the first time her sister had made a comment regarding their different races that felt so... resentful. It didn't take long for Imoen to look up and see Maiyn's gaze, and instantly look slightly crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Maiyn replied honestly. "It's just... well, you're right, I suppose. But I don't see myself that way. I just... I know what I am, and what I should maybe feel like, but... Well. I suppose I'm as human as Xan feared I was."

Imoen chuckled. "Hey, it's not so bad, is it?"

The ranger shook her head. "Not at all. I don't know how to be anything else, after all."

"And Coran always did have a thing for human women," the mage remarked slyly. It was Maiyn's turn to lightly punch, and the two girls broke into smiles, the brief moment of discomfort past.

"I think that I'm hoping that when we get out of here... when we're done with Irenicus. When we're ready to move on. I hope that, maybe, I can remain close to Anomen, and see what happens," Imoen said. "He will have to return to Athkatla, of course, because of his duties, but if I can manage to visit him, sometimes..."

"Why only visit him?"

Imoen shifted. "I... I assumed that when we were done here, we'd... we'd just move onto the next thing. Of course, that was before you..."

Maiyn nodded. "I don't know what'll happen," she admitted. "But going back to Athkatla wouldn't be such a bad thing, and it would give me some time to consider what to do next. And, more importantly, where to do it. People will eventually find out what we are, no matter how hard we try to hide it, and I can't risk any danger coming to my..." She faltered, unable to say the last word. Her sister just nodded understandingly.

"Do you remember when we went to Gullykin?" Imoen asked suddenly. "When you split our group up, and you went with Xan and Coran and Kivan back to the Firewine Bridge? I was so scared, then, that you'd end up leaving me alone somewhere, go off to discover the lands of the elves or something with them. I think, though, I ended up accepting that it'd happen, one day -- I mean, I hoped it wouldn't be soon, or anything, but I couldn't see us still trekking through forests and mountains when I was all old and decrepit, and you still didn't look a day over twenty!"

"I didn't, and don't, have any intention of leaving you."

"It was the fear, I suppose. We'd left Candlekeep, and all I had was you. I thought all you had was me, but then we met the other elves, and... And I realised that despite how close we were, how alike we were -- we were so very different, as well. I suppose that's why, when Garrick joined..."

Maiyn winced. "I was worried that he was the reason you were so unsure of Anomen."

Imoen grinned and shook her head. "No! I mean, it took me a little while to get over it, but I did. I can honestly say he doesn't ever cross my mind now, except when I'm actively thinking of the past. But I don't feel hurt by it. I learnt a lot from it all, and I'm just more wary this time round."

"I don't think you need to be wary with Anomen," Maiyn noted. "He'll value your honour more than just about anything else in this world."

Imoen smiled softly. "I guess. Time will tell."

"It will," Maiyn nodded. "And I bet anything that-"

They both jumped as something cleared its throat behind them. When Maiyn turned round, she was unsurprised to see the demon from the upper levels staring dolefully at her. She gave it a quizzical look.

"Must we wait _much _longer for you both to join the others?" it asked politely.

Maiyn stood up slowly. "I'm sorry... I thought I had to wait here and... well, _do _something."

"Oh, but you did. And now, if you don't mind, you should really get on with things. I'd really rather go back to my home sooner rather than later, if you don't mind."

"Uhm, I'm sorry," the ranger offered, following the scaly beast as it waddled back through the doorway and towards the stairs. She shrugged helplessly at Imoen as the human girl gave her a querying look. "Suppose we'd better do as it says... and I know Minsc'll be overjoyed to know his witch is well."

-----------------------

Minsc was, indeed, gloriously happy when he saw Imoen emerge from the passage, sweeping her into his strong arms, and giving her the largest bearhug Maiyn had ever seen from him. She watched them with some amusement, then nodded to Jaheira and padded softly over to the final barrier.

She took a deep breath before she passed through its haze, cautiously descending down the stairs and into a cosy, dimly lit room. She gasped audibly as she looked around; everything was so _familiar_. The regal rug on the floor, the floral decor on the walls... the lattice on the windows, which used to cast small shadows across the room whenever the sun shone inside. She was back in the Duchal Palace of Baldur's Gate. She was in Coran's room.

And the bed was there, as it had been before. The chair... the worn-looking, almost threadbare green chair, that had been found in another dusty room, and hastily taken there for her to sit on during her vigil -- it was drawn close to the side, its back to the window.

She let out a small yelp as she noticed a figure lying on top of the silken blankets, his eyes closed as he gave the impression of being within a peaceful slumber.

She darted over to him, shaking him, quite violently, by the shoulder and calling his name, but Coran failed to stir, just as he'd been back in the city before she decided to leave. And as she began to despair, a strange sensation fell over her. She slowly turned around to see Sarevok standing in the doorway of the room; instinctively her hand shot to the hilt of the sword.

"We meet again, sister."

The sound of his voice was enough to instil a sensation of fear deep inside, but she fought to contain it. She wouldn't be terrorised by him again -- not _ever_ again.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

He laughed. He wore the same armour as he had on the day of their battle, with metals and leather and spikes concealing every aspect of him; the fearsome helmet covering his face almost completely. She knew he was dead -- he _had _to still be dead -- but his eyes were glowing with the fierce golden glow. She could feel her own mirroring the intensity.

"I was rather hoping you would be able to tell me, little sister," he replied lazily. "It was you who called me here, drawing me from the Abyss that dwells on the very edge of this plane. I was not sure why. But now... Now, I think I know."

She snorted. "Lies," she said, confidently. "I want nothing from you, least of all your filthy presence. Begone from here... _shade_."

His eyes seemed to change. He no longer appeared to be as assured, as collected and arrogant; the gold became stronger, the hostility apparent. With two steps he stood before her, towering above her smaller frame easily. She desperately fought against her need to tremble.

"Whether you want to believe me or not, _sister_, the reality of the situation remains the same. I am here because your will forced me to come." He paused, shifting his gaze to look behind her. This closely, she could see, slightly, beyond his helmet; his mouth was curling into a cruel smile at the sight. "And now I see I have found my entertainment... and perhaps a chance to finish what I once began?"

"No!" she screamed, launching herself forward and into his massive frame with all the force she could muster. It was enough to catch him slightly off-guard, making him stumble before he pushed her roughly to the side, causing her to fly across the room before landing on the ground in a heap.

"Idiot," he growled. "Do you think that you are stronger than _me_, simply because your pathetic band managed to be lucky once before?"

"I won't let you hurt him," she warned, scrambling to her feet as her fingers desperately searched for her weapon. "Not again... not _ever_ again."

"You could not stop me if I really wished it," Sarevok stated confidently. "You are weak... why you were victorious when we met is something which shall always mystify me."

"I could stop you," Maiyn said, drawing her sword free from its scabbard. "And I will..." she continued, moving cautiously towards the armoured figure, the blood in her veins singing with the taint as her hate and anger silently took control.

"Child -- do not do this."

She paused, turning to the green chair where she had once spent all of her wakened hours, silently watching the steady breathing of her lover as he slept. It was no longer vacant -- a painfully familiar figure sat there, his piercing, grey eyes staring intently at her, ignoring the other presences in the room.

"Father?" she asked, her arm faltering as her sword was lowered to the ground. The rage that had begun to course through her was suddenly abated, and calmness began to spread its way across her being.

"Do you remember, child, when last we spoke? When I warned you of the dangers your blood has cursed you with?"

"Is it really you?" she asked in a whisper, barely hearing his words.

"It is I," he affirmed, nodding his head and allowing a small smile to reach her before his stern expression returned. "You have called us here, all those who are closest to you."

She shook her head, pointing over towards Sarevok. "No... not him. He says I called him, but he... he's not close to me!"

"He shares your blood, to a degree," Gorion patiently explained. "It is only natural that your conscience has drawn him here."

Maiyn glared around at the tall figure. He was looking smug again, despite his shrouded features. She hated him for it, more than she'd ever hated him before.

"I'd rather see him die than feel as though I have any bond with him," she spat venomously.

"But he has already died," her father pointed out. "He has paid for his crimes with his own life. There is no need to feel this continuing vengeance."

Maiyn gave Gorion a disbelieving look. "He _killed_ you! I saw him! And he tried to kill Coran, too!"

"And, in turn, he fell to your group. Your companions were the ones who ended his life. Was that not enough?"

She frowned slightly. "I... I'm..."

Gorion slowly stood from the chair, walking around until he stood at the end of the bed, closer to her than Sarevok was. He never once looked at the armoured figure, nor at Coran, who still slept peacefully in the background.

"Do you choose to carry your grudge throughout your life with you, child? Allowing your hate and your resentment to be nurtured in your essence, merging with the taint of your blood? If you do, then you will become exactly as he did."

She turned back to Sarevok. He stood there, impassively, watching the exchange. When the silence lasted for more than a few moments, he snorted disdainfully.

"The old man tries to guide you, even though he is as dead as I am? As we three _all_ are." Another sidelong glance at Coran followed. "Is it not a shame that he does not share our fate? With one move, sister, I could ensure that he joins us here."

"Leave him alone!" she repeated fiercely, her eyes drifting over to the elf with a hint of apprehension and confusion. "Wait... what do you mean, 'join us'? Can he... the others... they're not all dead! Imoen told me! He doesn't have to be dead to come with me from here!"

Sarevok shrugged. "Perhaps he does not need to die. But perhaps he can only assist you if his ties to the other planes are terminated. I can do it for you. I can ensure he is here to fight with you against the mage."

She shook her head slowly. "No... I don't believe you. He doesn't need to die!" She looked back at Gorion desperately. "He doesn't need to, does he?"

The old man shook his head, and relief flowed through her, closely followed by the familiar anger she'd felt only minutes before. Her sword was raised again, and she was carried across, closer and closer to her 'brother' as the taint wound its way around her senses, succeeding in its attempts, this time, to take control.

"Maiyn! You must fight this!"

Gorion's words were so faint, he sounded as though he stood many miles away from her. Her blood roared, drowning out most other sounds; her arms jarring as the metal blade of her weapon solidly struck the heavy platemail of her victim, not even causing a dent.

"Maiyn!"

Sarevok was laughing at her attempts. She ignored the pain she felt each time the steel struck against the impenetrable force.

"Maybe you _were_ worthy of defeating me, little sister." Her 'brother' was amused.

**You make me proud. Give in wholly; completely, to me. Together, none could stop us**.

"_Maiyn_!"

Gorion's voice pierced through her, causing her to jump backwards, her sword dropping from her hand as she came to realise what she'd been doing; and then she stood there, a scandalised expression on her face as she realised what had happened. She couldn't bear to meet Gorion's gaze, but couldn't face seeing Sarevok's arrogant pose returning. Her eyes drifted to the floor, remaining there as the uncomfortable silence lingered.

"My child..." Gorion spoke softly, and his touch to her shoulder was gently and loving. She allowed him to turn her to face him, reluctantly looking up and into his saddened face. "What happened to you to make you feel such bleak emotions?" he seemed to wonder aloud. "Am I to blame, for sheltering you too long? For falling when you needed me most? Does your resentment spread to me?"

She shook her head, her eyes widening in surprise at his words. "No... no! I could never feel anything but love for you, and sorrow and grief when you died!" she exclaimed. "It wasn't your fault -- it was _his_!" she continued in a hiss, glaring over her shoulder at Sarevok.

Gorion's hand firmly turned her gaze back to her father. He looked dismayed. "My child, are you listening to me at all?" he asked, causing her rage to vanish immediately once again. She stood as she had, so many times before; the dutiful child, listening to her father's words as he tried to make her see what she'd done wrong. This time, though, it seemed harder than it had ever been before.

"I lived a long, good, happy life," the sage continued, his expression softening as he spoke. "I could never regret a single moment of it, except, perhaps, with regards to revealing your heritages to both yourself and Imoen. But at the time I felt it was my duty to protect you both _from_ it, and I make no excuses for how I acted. Whether it was the correct path to take or not no longer matters; what is done, is done.

"And that is what you need to learn, Maiyn. What is done is now in the past -- your brother by blood may have my death on his hands, but you avenged me enough when he fell in the Undercity. Perhaps you avenged me too well, though I am prepared to overlook this since he was a threat to many innocents, and not just to you." He sighed softly. "I did not want you to kill for me. I did not want you to ever find the blood of others on your hands, and yet a trail of bodies lies in your wake.

"Many of those who fell to your group had evil intentions, and you would be lauded for your actions. But as time goes on, the killing becomes easier for you, the reasoning becomes cloudier. You will find an excuse to end someone's life, rather than looking for a way to avoid the shedding of blood. This is not _you_, my child. But you know this.

"I know," she said quietly.

"You must remain aware," he continued, his tone more urgent than before. "The touch of a God is a strong thing, indeed, and fighting against it will be hard -- harder than you think. You were created to serve a dead deity, not to be an individual. But you, and Imoen, both... you can change this. You can live your lives for yourselves, and rise above what was intended for you. But you must learn to let go -- to let go of your resentment, your bitterness, and... most importantly... your hatred."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I should forgive?" she asked hesitantly. Gorion smiled.

"Forgiving is the hardest part," he noted. "And it is not a simple case; acceptance must come first, and then, perhaps, forgiveness can follow. Do not grieve for me, or for your young lover's injury from the battle in the Gate. I have accepted my fate, and he..." Gorion paused slightly, glancing over at the sleeping elf. He smiled slightly as he looked back to his ward. "I believe he is quite content with his own, more so now your paths have crossed once more."

Maiyn smiled softly. "I understand," she said.

"I am glad," Gorion replied, returning her smile. "But it is not done yet... you must still defeat the urge of your blood before you can leave here. My part, however... I fear it is done. Your future will be decided by how you act and if you have heeded my words. Be careful, my precious Maiyn; you have a lot to look forward to if you can find the correct way in this accursed place."

"Wait... father! Don't go!" she cried; but it was too late, as his form slowly faded until there was nothing there. She sighed; resisting turning to face Sarevok until she'd composed herself. His patience, however, was beginning to run out.

"I tire of this," he announced suddenly, his voice sounding louder than it had before. "Make your decision now, before boredom compels me to make my own entertainment with your pretty boy."

She grit her teeth. Mild irritation -- she could control it so that she was only irritated, and not angry. Her hands were clenched, though -- she was running out of ways to direct her energy in order to divert it from her temper.

Slowly she turned around to him, and forced herself to smile. It was a tight smile, initially, but then she heard Gorion's soothing words once more, and imagined Jaheira standing beside her. Would the Harper would have agreed with all Gorion said? She sought retribution from Irenicus for Khalid, did she not? But perhaps, once she'd gained it... would she, too, be able to find acceptance?

Sarevok wandered over to Coran, and stared down at the elf's body. One hand reached out, and it was all she could do to stop herself from screaming and throwing herself at her apparent sibling once again. Instead, she forced herself to breathe in, and then spoke as calmly as she could.

"My father-"

"Your _foster_ father," Sarevok pointed out, not looking at her.

She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and took another deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, Sarevok's fingers were gently tracing a line that seemed to be heading for Coran's throat.

"_Gorion_", she stressed, "was correct. I have no reason to hate you any longer. You are dead -- the pain you caused to me, and many others, has been avenged. You cannot hurt anyone any longer, least of all me. I will not waste my life by feeling this irrational... loathing on something that is, now, so decidedly unimportant."

Sarevok's hand stopped. The rest of him remained motionless.

"That means, I think, that I have accepted what you did," Maiyn continued, her hands unclenching slightly. "I can't change it, and ultimately, by killing my... foster father, you made a large, important mistake. You made yourself important to me, and as such you brought about your death. Had our paths not crossed... who knows where we both would be by this stage."

He was turning to face her now. Undaunted, she continued.

"I can't say I've forgiven you, because I haven't. But one day... perhaps. If I thought you were at all possible of remorse, it would be easier, but you are not. You are only able to feel cheated by it all, as if I somehow stole your rightful destiny from you. But it _wasn't_ your destiny, was it? Because if it was... if it was, you wouldn't be dead."

"Your insolence shall bring about your end!" Sarevok roared, now fully facing her and heading her way.

"You cannot hurt me!" she shouted back at him defiantly, backing away as he strode towards her. "Your days of harming people are over, can you not realise this? You cannot hurt me, and you cannot hurt Coran or Gorion or _anyone_! You are _dead_! I have accepted this!"

She felt the wall of the room behind her, knowing she was trapped and she could not escape his wrath. And then... with a strangled cry, he slumped to his knees, and he vanished. She stood, deathly still, for several minutes, before she managed to move forward cautiously, almost terrified that he'd jump out from behind one of the large wardrobes, or appear from behind the curtains.

Realising how silly she was being, she ran back to the side of the bed, gently shaking Coran and urging him to waken up. Still he failed to stir, and the despair began to set in again -- perhaps Sarevok had been right? Could he only help her if he was truly dead? Was he lost to her, in a time when she needed him, and needed his support?

She lay on the edge of the bed, allowing her head to rest on his arm, and feeling herself tremble as the adrenaline left her body from her confrontation with her sibling. She almost didn't notice, at first, as the arm began to move, slowly trying to work itself free from the weight of her body. She started when she eventually felt it, moving to sit up, but feeling another arm push her back down, onto the rearranged limb beneath her that was now able to wrap around far enough for the hand to entwine in her hair.

"A'maelamin," came Coran's whisper as he held her in his arms, close to his body. Her own arms instinctively worked their way around him in return, and she buried her face into his tunic, unwilling to let go of him any time soon.

And she didn't.


	101. Loose Ends

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Loose Ends**

-----------------------

The quill moved swiftly over the parchment, etching neat, regimented symbols detailing the findings from recent times. Sir Ajantis Ilvastarr paused for a moment, reaching the point in his report that had caused him the most worry and concern. He'd heard the reports of Maiyn and her companions reaching the Forest of Tethir, confirming the direction he'd suspected they'd take. So far, however, they had not emerged on the other side -- the few contacts he had remaining in the Tethyrian lands had seen no sign of them, and could only speak of a disturbance within the leafy glades, deep within the wood itself.

He sighed, placing the quill down neatly, and placing the cork firmly into the small bottle of black ink. He read over his last few sentences: _The Children then took a southerly direction, heading amidst the trees of the elves, where one of them shall surely meet her kin. Our own still travels with them; Sir Anomen takes his quest seriously, and I have no doubt he will report back when he is able to. For now, they seem to have their own business to attend to; perhaps a final conclusion to the incidents regarding the explosion in the Promenade, and the fall of Spellhold._

Not once did he mention the sire of the Children; the term 'Bhaalspawn' left a bitter taste in his mouth, and more so now he'd had the brief, but pleasurable experience of meeting the two girls cursed with that particular attribute. The elven one was slightly more concerning than her charming, human 'sister' -- but Coran had spoken enough of her, and he trusted the fighter's impressions enough to cast the doubts aside. Since his return to the city, he'd asked Helm to watch over them during his prayers, hopeful that there would be some way for each of them to cast away their dark shadows and free themselves from the taint that ran through their veins.

He rolled his report up, then picked up the candle that flickered on his desk, holding it over the paper until the wax dripped and began to firm, sealing the contents safely within. In one fluid motion, he grabbed his cloak from the nearby windowsill, pressing the outline of the heart-shaped symbol until it was imprinted on his correspondence, and stood from his seat, heaving the garment over his shoulders with his free hand. He swiftly strode to the door of his study, almost falling over Faraji in the process as the boy trotted past, delicately carrying a stack of freshly laundered sheets and blankets along the corridor, under the watchful eye of Aime. She offered a bobbing curtsey to her Lord, then scolded Faraji good-naturedly for dropping a facecloth as he called out an apology, and they continued on their way. Ajantis smiled and made his way to the staircase, almost leaping down the steps two at a time in his haste.

The noise he made during his descent echoed around the airy entrance hall and he winced openly; pausing at the foot to have a small, embarrassed cough before making his way over to the tall, dark-haired woman who was standing by one of the polished wooden cabinets. Her attention was on the bowl of petunias and daisies before her, long, slender fingers arranging the flowers into a pleasant display. She tutted loudly as he drew up beside her.

"Must you do that?" she asked, a trace of amusement on her voice. When she looked up to Ajantis, he could clearly see her eyes twinkling, and despite her efforts to hide it, there was a faint trace of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"I am dreadfully sorry, My dear Lady Bethany," he said, wholly sincerely and taking her hand gently in his to raise it to his lips as he offered an apologetic bow. "I forget sometimes."

"I blame all the time you spent at the Order," she replied, shaking her head slightly. "So much armour, and all of you in such a rush. It causes the most terrible din."

"I will double my efforts to keep that in mind," he smiled. She was such a beautiful creature, and despite her scolding, she was one of the most patient women he'd met. In fact, the _only_ one who had been patient enough to wait for his training to finish...

"Well, please do also remember that my Aunt Imelda and Uncle Rupert are visiting for dinner this eve," Bethany continued, turning to face him; all his transgressions were forgotten in an instant as she prepared to speak of her plans. "Aime has collected what we'll need - and you should _see_ the shellfish she managed to purchase from the docks, this morning! It was from some vendor she'd never tried before, but Faraji swore by him, though I do not think you'd appreciate to know how little Faraji knew the wares were good-"

Ajantis raised en eyebrow.

"-But it is all gloriously fresh and it looks absolutely divine -- wait until you see it! And my mother sent over a bottle of wine that she picked up when they were last in Calimport -- she had one for herself, and she says it complements the fish nicely, though we might want to change over to the bottles you picked up from Beregost for the main course, because Aime's sister-in-law provided us a succulent cut of venison, and Phyllis -- you know, the lady next door? Lady Phyllis DeMontford?"

Ajantis nodded mutely.

"Well, her housekeeper, Jean, does this wonderful thing whenever they have fresh venison, so she is coming over later on to help Aime in the kitchen-"

"Lady Phyllis is?" he asked.

Bethany frowned. "No, my love. Jean is. Do pay attention. Anyway, we have the food planned out completely, though not the tableware -- really, I do hope that when we marry we are provided with some practicalities for dinner parties, because you're absolutely no use!"

Ajantis grinned widely. "Well, since you are proving to be a master at these affairs, it doesn't really matter how inept I am, does it? Am I right in thinking you plan to meet your sister, later, to purchase some utensils and cutlery fit for the event?"

"Of course," she replied. "We shan't be too long, though we did plan to take Faraji along with us if he is free from your tasks. He can help us to carry everything home."

Ajantis groaned internally; he wondered just how much _everything_ would be.

"That will be absolutely fine," he stated, smiling widely. "I need to go to the Order to submit this report, though I daresay it shan't take long."

Bethany's brow wrinkled, and she gave her betrothed a dangerous look. He swallowed nervously.

"You won't be late, will you?" she asked suspiciously. "I know what it is like when you get caught up in Order business -- you say it will only take an hour in the afternoon, and you're gone for a half day, or more!" She paused and sighed. "I understand your duty and your obligations. But please do learn to tell me how long you will be more accurately; that way, I may never end up being disappointed, hmm?"

The knight bowed yieldingly, offered his intended a quick peck on the cheek, and called his farewells as he strode to the door; not only would he look like he was he was trying to see to his duties in a timely manner so he could rush back home, and therefore please his wife-to-be... but he was also escaping any further discussion relating to the household; which, he'd decided some time ago, ran perfectly well as it was, _without_ his interference.

-----------------------

The overcast sky looked so dark and heavy that Brielbara almost wondered if it was going to fall to the earth that day. The rain had begun several days before, easing off as the temperature fell lower and lower, signalling the start of the colder season; though this year it seemed to be colder than it ever had before. Now, it was only a matter of time until the first flakes of snow began to fall.

Behind her, Namara murmured gently as she told stories to her doll. Then -- a random giggle, and a surprised exclamation. Brielbara smiled softly at her daughter as she turned to watch -- already her father's heritage was beginning to show, with the bright, green eyes, and the small points at the tip of each ear. It has ceased to be a painful reminder of the elf that Briel had once assumed she loved; now it was just a display of the beauty of her child.

She sighed softly; the weather was no excuse for her loitering in the warmth of her drawing room this late into the day, and she was expected to open Sorcerous Sundries in the absence of Halbazzer; the older man had travelled north to meet his first grandchild for the first time, and Brielbara did not intend to let him down by missing out on potential trade in his absence.

But... something was amiss. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that all was not well, but she was unable to pinpoint what was causing it, or why she felt that way. The letter she'd received from Coran's old companions had worried her slightly; she had expected him to have been lucky enough to find them quite swiftly, and concerns over his well-being had come more and more often to the forefront of her thoughts.

But she shook them aside; he was a survivor, of that there was no doubt. Perhaps he'd met them by now... perhaps not. His old ways may have surfaced, and he was more likely to be in the warm bed of the latest pretty girl to catch his eye, than he was to be in any trouble that would be worthy of causing Briel to have any worries. But still the ominous feeling lingered and the weather seemed to have changed to match. She was superstitious enough to have growing concerns regarding it all, and decided that enough was enough. She grabbed her cape, only pausing to kiss her daughter's brow gently, before calling goodbye to Alice in the kitchen as she swept from the house.

The drizzle hung in the air, causing everything to become damp quickly. She drew her hood up, glaring darkly at the blackened sky. The walk to the shop wasn't long, but the wetness underfoot had caused parts of the road to become very muddy and slippery, and she took her time as she went, causing her journey to be longer than usual. She was glad to be inside again, when she'd reached her destination.

There had been no one outside as she'd walked along the roads -- people were staying in, avoiding the weather, and even the travellers seemed reluctant to leave the warmth of the taverns. It was to be a slow day, of that there was no doubt; but it would give her time to try her own cantrips, and so she rummaged through the shelves, gathering the necessary items and cleared a space on the counter.

There, she laid out the various reagents and raised her hands to her neck to unclasp the silver necklace that never left her skin. Her hands shook slightly as she opened the pendant, pulling free a solitary hair from the small clipping that nestled inside, and she placed it into the crystal bowl, replacing her jewellery before she added the other ingredients. The words coming from her mouth were stilted at first -- she was out of practice, and she feared it would prevent her from casting the spell; but as she got further and further into the conjuration, the words began to flow more naturally. As she uttered the last word, she waved her hand once across the watery mirror and held her breath.

For many moments, nothing happened; but then it began to cloud over, and slowly a scene came into focus. Brielbara watched wordlessly; her eyes widened, her heart began beating faster... her hands trembled as she raised them to her mouth. The vision didn't last long -- but it was enough for her to see what she needed to see; it was enough for her to see Coran's body as he lay there, prone and lifeless, as several figures stood at his side, their faces sad and tired.

Maiyn was not one of them.

The sound of the bell tinkling above the door caused her to start, and she blinked several times, shaking the thoughts, the vision, from her head. Hastily she began clearing the bowl away, forcing a smile onto her face as she looked up to her customer. A tall woman had entered, garbed in the clothes of one accustomed to travelling in all varieties of weather, and looking completely unfazed by the conditions outside. Her eyes locked onto Brielbara's own, and she smiled genially -- but the gesture never seemed to reach her eyes.

"How can I help you?" Briel asked; the counter finally clear as the woman walked over, breaking her gaze only to look around the shelves and racks of magical components. She had delicately pointed elven ears; Brielbara's heart lurched at the sight of them, and she desperately tried to turn her concentration onto something else, moving one of the boxes of glitter-dust around so it was more prominently displayed beside the jars of pickled eyes.

"I'm in need of some things," the woman replied; her voice was smooth and seductive; her dark eyes seemed to take in everything. Brielbara had seen many adventuring and travelling types purchase goods from the store while she'd worked there, but none of them carried the confidence and the assuredness that this elven woman did with ease.

Brielbara nodded, listening as a list was rattled off for the usual, and some of the less usual items, gathering the reagents that were close, and leading the woman over to the racks to show the varieties for others. The human woman shivered slightly as she pulled two bottles of undiluted snake venom that had arrived not a tenday ago from the jungles in Chult. They were the most potent poisons she'd ever come close to -- even the scent from them was known to be deadly, and extreme care had to be used when manipulating them. But as well as their deadly effects, they contained the potential for great power, apparently; the more experienced mages would peer at them every day, over the tops of their rimmed spectacles. Only one other jar had been sold so far, and it was not to anyone in the wizarding profession. Brielbara had lived in the Gate long enough to know some things, and to understand that she should never reveal what she _did _know. And so when the most favoured girl of the most prominent assassin from the Thieves Guild made her purchase, she was only thankful that the wards placed on Sorcerous Sundries each night had been enough to prevent the courtesan's boyfriend from merely stealing it.

Eventually, the list was complete, the trade was done and Brielbara secured the coin in the magical box that Halbazzer had picked up from Cormyr. The elven woman found a home for her new possessions in pockets, pouches and bags, then smiled, again -- her eyes remaining almost cold, and focussed, as they had before.

"Thank you for your assistance," she said. "I wonder... could you give me some information on the City? It is the first time I have travelled this far north, and one of the street boys was kind enough to point me in the direction of your shop."

Brielbara smiled back. "I'd be happy to," she said, waving over to a small seating area beside some of the older tomes that were available for reference only. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything," the elven woman said, following the human woman's lead easily. "But first -- tell me your name. I do like to know a little about the people I spend time with."

"My name is Brielbara," Briel replied, sitting down on one of the seats. The woman seemed to pause for a moment, but then moved on effortlessly, easing herself down into one of the other chairs. Her smile seemed to intensify.

"Brielbara?" she asked. "How... lovely. It is a very _real_ pleasure to meet you. But... I am forgetting my manners, aren't I? My name is Illasera... and I am sure you will be all the help I could need."

-----------------------

A set of perfectly manicured nails drummed relentlessly on the surface of the tavern's counter. Edwina Odesseiron, formerly known as Edwin, was very unhappy with her life at that moment; not only was she stuck in a simian, backwater town, full of peasantry and yokels (but with the largest supply of lovely red silk that she'd ever seen outside Thay, and a beautician who appreciated the finer arts of making wizardesses look good), but she'd also lost all track of the Bhaalspawn that she'd been sent to obtain for her country, and she had no idea where to begin looking for them (damn these Divination 'spells'!). And so, she'd decided to stay here -- not because she _wanted_ to, but because there was a large, ugly, gaudy set of statues sitting in the town's square, and two of them bore a remarkable resemblance to the foppish elf and the brain-dead apprentice he'd had the misfortune to travel with previously.

The fact that the foppish elf seemed to have some kind of link to the Bhaalspawn, and an incurable dose of cockiness, meant that there was a very good chance he'd take the filthy creature here, to show off the display of poor stonemanship to her. And when he did, Edwin... _Edwina_ (sigh) Odesseiron would be on hand to take her by force, if necessary. And then he could finally return to Thay, with his prize, and relieve himself from this ridiculous curse.

He just had to wait. It was a masterfully cunning plan, and there could be no chance of it failing. His only hope was that he would not be driven mad by the almost continual attempts from the local young men to woo him; what was worse, that he'd been tempted, once or twice, to try it out and see how it felt.

A tap to his shoulder made him leap from his stool, his face as scarlet as his robe with indignant fury at having been manhandled yet _again_. Before he could register who he was speaking to, he'd begun a full-blown tirade.

"Simians! (Insolent, monkey-brained, addled plebeian!) Remove your filthy appendages from me before I... before... I... ah." As the words trailed off, Edwina coughed with some embarrassment and lowered her eyes to the ground. Eventually, she found the words she was looking for, and tried again.

"Hello, father. It is... good to see you."

-----------------------

The gnome clapped his hands; and in a flash of light the lion disappeared completely, causing the audience to ooh and aah. Vesper squealed in excitement, and Leona clapped wildly, both enjoying the show fully. Keldorn smiled as he looked over to them, and then returned his gaze to the woman sitting by his side, allowing him to hold her hand throughout the whole production.

The Order had understood his plea when he'd requested to lessen his duties, but full retirement had not been granted. Instead, Sir Keldorn was to spend every other day at the Order, involved in the training of the squires in non-combat situations, and to lecture them on campaigns he'd been involved in. This was enough to appease the Lady Maria; she had her husband back, as part of their family once again, but also had plenty of chances to pursue her own interests and activities with the other ladies of the court. For the first time in many years, she looked happy once more. And he was glad.

The children were benefiting too; he was learning more about them then he'd ever thought possible before, as he'd been sure he'd already known all he needed to know. Leona's mischievous streak had taken a bit of getting used to, and her tomboy nature had taken him completely by surprise. And Vesper's excellence at her schooling, and apparent natural talents when it came to music... he had been completely unaware of them before. He had been a fool to have been so blind to it all, but he had not been present enough to appreciate it. Now he could.

Maria caught him gazing at her, and she rewarded him with a warm, fond smile and a slight squeeze from her hand. He chuckled, letting himself look back at the spectacle of the circus while the two girls laughed uncontrollably at the clown being chased by the moose. He'd enjoy it while he could; after all... tomorrow he had to explain diplomacy to a particularly social set of younger squires; followers of Lathander, none of them strangers the attractive qualities of a woman, or the debates on what made good mead.

It would be... interesting.

-----------------------

Sime stood by the railings that ran around the docks, and stared at the building rising up from the middle of the row. The windows looked darker than ever before, and the man standing at the door was eyeing the passers-by with suspicion and thinly veiled hostility. Curtains twitched in the upper levels, the door was tightly shut, and probably barred from the inside; the whole place was screaming to the world what it was.

Since Mae'Var's demise, the place had gone to ruin. After surviving Spellhold, death, the Underdark, and then Bodhi and her minions, she'd left the city to go hunting Saemon Havarian; though quite unsuccessfully. The gold that she'd managed to obtain from the mad wizard, Xzar, had funded her trip away, and she'd hoped to be able to clear her head from the thoughts that had refused to leave since the day she realised she'd fallen in love with a traitor. But it was futile; and then Aran had recalled her to Athkatla, quite suddenly, and she'd been handed the remit for the second most powerful Guildhouse in the city. For the first time in her life, she'd hesitated.

She could refuse, and leave again; she was respected enough to choose her own missions, to a degree, and Aran loved her as his blood. He would not force her to make a choice she did not want to take. But at the same time, he had already made her overcome the most difficult part. Once she'd initially left the city, it was so easy for her to stay away; to keep her mind busy with a futile hunt for a man who was almost as evasive as her own family. What was she running from? No one within her guild knew of her weakness, and those she travelled with... well, she trusted them enough to not speak of it. The excitement of the vampire hunt had been exhilarating, but then they'd parted ways for good, and Sime felt... empty. It was another sense of loss, and she'd broken down in tears when she returned to Aran's room that evening, to report. For the first time she could ever remember, he'd dismissed every single guard that night, allowing her to speak of Yoshimo and of her shame. He'd not even done as such when he'd awkwardly called her to the room; one night shortly after he'd achieved the position of Shadowmaster, and uneasily began a lecture on the differences between men and women. He'd only stopped when she gently pointed out that she was already twenty years old, and had known of the differences for some years.

To her surprise, he'd listened to her, held her when she was finished, and then allowed her to go. She'd been relieved, but she'd also felt saddened. There was no fight to try and keep her there... the sense of loss deepened. That's why she'd returned as soon as his letter had arrived; she needed to feel needed. And he was proving that he needed her in the only way he really knew how to.

So she'd accepted the guild. It would give her focus, and it would give her a reason once again. She wasn't an adventurer; the loss she felt from departing from the group was slowly lessening, but the wistful memories would remain -- just as the quiet longing she felt at night, for the arms of her eastern lover to return to her bed would be with her. But both would fade; the horror she'd felt at her first cold-blooded kill had passed; the guilt over her first theft had passed.

It would all pass. Now, she had a job to do. And the first thing would be to change the awkward appearance of what should be a threatening and ominous building.

-----------------------

Montaron hated nature. He hated a lot of things, but there was something even more offensive to his senses about nature; and this meant that he was one very unhappy halfling as they spent yet another night camping in the wilderness, somewhere that he could only hope was getting closer and closer to civilisation.

Xzar was sitting by the rough fire, cross-legged, swaying erratically as he hummed some kind of 'tune'. He'd contemplated asking him to stop, but decided that the longer the wizard was busy doing something else, the more time he'd have to read these bits of tatty paper that had been stashed in his pack. He'd learnt the art of reading and writing from a fairly young age -- the Zhentarim had no use for anything illiterate, and it'd been more than his life was worth when he was younger to avoid learning. Though, with hindsight...

The writing on the paper was quite neat and tidy, which caused him to have a fair bit of suspicion. After all -- each one of them was signed with the mad wizard's name. For as long as he'd known the mage, Xzar's writing had always been erratic, almost incomprehensible, and usually gibberish. Even his spells were unreadable by anyone but him.

The first sheaf contained a lot of notes regarding some kind of magics; there seemed to be the reports from some experiments, the speculation on using different ingredients in various spells and the potential effects. Montaron frowned as he read; this had to be some kind of elaborate joke, didn't it? The mage'd been as mad as a hatter the whole time he'd had the misfortune to know him. The halfling was already aware that his life was one, large, unmitigated disaster, but not even the Gods could be so cruel as to make it so that Xzar was only mad when Montaron was around...

Could they?

He leafed through a few more pages, and paused when he came to one with 'MAIYN' written in large red letters. The sudden change of ink colour from black to red didn't faze him in the slightest -- but the information beneath, did. He read, quietly -- so engrossed by the revelations that he barely heard the constant humming in the background. When he was finished, he let the papers drop away from him, and he stared into the distance for several moments.

It was her. _She_ was the 'power' they'd been sent to find. _She _was what the Zhentarim wanted.

And he'd completely missed his chance; he'd even been in her company, been brought back to life by her! And... he'd not once realised.

He screamed. He screamed so loudly that their pack-horse managed to somehow break free from its tether and gallop off into the forest. He screamed so loudly, but Xzar paid him not a bit of attention. How could it possibly get any worse?

The pain searing through his throat answered his unspoken question succinctly. His hands instinctively rose to the agonising source, wrenching the arrow free as he fought the waves of dizziness that began to spiral around his consciousness. The figure approached; cloaked and dark, mysterious and menacing -- but Montaron knew exactly who it was, even as the katana flashed in the moonlit night and easily ripped through his flimsy and torn leathers.

The world drained away, and he made no fight, and put up no resistance -- there was only so long a halfling could continue to push against the overwhelming misfortune that constantly seemed to crop up in his life. There would be no return, this time... and this... this made him glad.

-----------------------

Valygar Corthala had found their trail by sheer luck. On his return to Imnesvale to check on Colette, he'd stumbled across a set of halfling and human prints, and he'd begun to follow them. Not far on, they'd accosted another human, and made off with the horse in tow. Valygar found the body lying in a ditch, and made a mental note to return to it, to ensure the poor victim got the appropriate burial.

But first he had a date with destiny.

They wandered in circles, getting no closer to civilisation, and no further from the temple than they had been when he first picked up their tracks. But they did make good progress; especially for those who appeared so unaccustomed to the wilds. It was only a matter of time, though. The ranger knew this; he followed and waited.

They were tired, that evening. The provisions they'd found on the horse were running low, and the halfling had barely managed to sleep in the past few nights because of the mage's antics. Valygar had realised there was an apparent shift in his attitude; the demise of his ancestor had lessened the distaste he felt for those practising in the magical arts, and spending time with the two younger girls had made him grudgingly accept that he could not judge all wizards by one standard.

And that night, he realised that if he was able to kill only one, then it would be the halfling. The non-spellcaster. The mage... he couldn't figure out the mage. He was mad, of that there was no doubt. If he were to escape, then he'd surely perish in the wilderness without his guard to look after him. He was unimportant. The small one was all Valygar was focussing on.

And so he made his way to the horse, keeping himself shrouded in the shadows and darkness, and cut the rope that tied it to the tree. With impeccable timing, the halfling screamed, and the horse bolted. Valygar couldn't suppress his smile, and he cautiously glanced through the scrub at the contorted features of his seemingly incensed prey.

It took only a second to notch the arrow, and another to find the perfect spot as the halfling's head lolled backwards in temper. The arrow flew straight and true, and, silently, the ranger drew himself up, making his way calmly over as he pulled his katana free from his belt.

No words were exchanged -- the thrust easily penetrated the worn armour, and there was barely a gurgle passing from the halfling's lips as he slumped further to the ground. The blade was pulled free easily, and Valygar turned to the mage. He sat by the fire, still; the tuneless humming had stopped, the stillness of his figure in the dark night was almost eerie.

Before the ranger could decide what to do, the wizard had jumped to his feet, a bloodthirsty cry shrieking from his lips as he launched himself at the ranger; Valygar had just enough time to bring his katana up in an attacking posture, when the mage managed to abruptly stop himself, and, instead, he smiled almost serenely, and reached out to poke the halfling's corpse with a toe.

"Montaron, I... never loved you," he half said, half sighed, flicking his wrist once in the ranger's direction. Valygar automatically grabbed the dagger from his belt, throwing it deep into the mage's shoulder and causing him to cry out in pain, just as a wave of fire seemed to course through his own body, and leave him collapsed on the ground, convulsing heavily and drifting into unconsciousness.

-----------------------

When Valygar awoke the next morning, the mage was gone. The halfling's body still lay where it had fallen, but now it was missing several vital bodily organs, and the pool of stagnant formed around the mutilated corpse made the ranger heave and retch as he scrambled away.


	102. The Final Showdown

**A/N:** For some reason I wanted to call baalors glazebrus, and glazebrus baalors, so I may well have ended up calling them both as we go through this chapter. Any glaringly obvious mistakes, feel free to point them out to me! My husband did a wonderful job of choreographing this for me, but I haven't really done it justice. However, after two redrafts, it'll have to do for now...

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**The Final Showdown**

The elven palace was much larger than Anomen had expected it to be, though he _had_ appreciated the immense size of the tree they'd been granted access to. Many corridors wound their way through the trunk of the tree, with open windows allowing plentiful views out and across the city. He paused only momentarily to look out from one of the openings, noting that the walkways across Suldanessellar were much calmer than before; the threat to the town was subsiding as the elves regrouped their forces, their morale climbing once again as they saw the release of their High Priestess, who was now tending to the Queen, and then the breach of the Palace itself.

Many small, regimented groups were marching here and there, checking every last place for any sign of the enemy. The knight had overheard other elves as they scurried past mentioning the larger patrols who had left the city, again, with Elhan at their fore, looking remove the threat from the forest as much as they could. It wouldn't be long before those exiled back at the war camp were able to return to their home along with the triumphant prince.

Anomen felt Nalia brush past as she continued to follow their elven guides, and he hurried on behind her, anxious to reach the destination, and feeling some guilt at his momentary pause to look out over the city. The bodies of their companions, and their foe, had been taken to a makeshift infirmary set-up in the upper levels of the Palace, despite his objections. Demin had, at least, nodded understandingly when he voiced his concern at laying the body of the man they'd been battling beside his companions, but Ellesime had shrugged; tired and drawn, and looking far too mortal to be the ruler of the elven people, she'd allowed herself to be taken away by the Priestess to be tended, and only said she'd that they would _all_ be guarded and observed.

And he was only slightly appeased when he entered the large, somehow airy room, with its high ceiling and sparse decor, noting the makeshift partition that had been erected to separate the evil mage from his companions; his friends. He glared towards the motionless body of Irenicus, making a move to stride over before he was stopped by Solen. The elf shook his head sadly.

"We cannot interfere," he said, his voice sombre and full of sadness. "If we do, we do not know how it will affect the others."

Anomen nodded curtly. "And your _Queen_ does not wish this man to die," he muttered through clenched teeth, turning away abruptly, his eyes locating Imoen lying on one of the plain beds, seemingly peaceful and serene in her unconsciousness.

He hurried over to her side, smiling thankfully at the elven girl who appeared with a small wicker chair, and silently and respectfully left him to be alone. He felt so tired; the fatigue hit him the moment he sat down, but he could not -- he would not -- give into it. He would wait for Imoen to come back; she was an intelligent girl. She would know what she was doing.

Or was she taking another reckless risk?

He sighed, letting his weapon fall to the ground, and immediately wincing at the sound of it as several elves directed inquiring stares towards him from other areas in the room. Most of them were tending the others; checking them for any signs of life. He took more care with his shield, placing it down to the ground gently, noting that there was some activity around Jaheira's form and some quiet murmuring between the Clerics of Rillifane.

His eyes drifted back to Imoen. Her chest was rising rhythmically, and to anyone unaware, it looked as if she'd drifted into a pleasant slumber. His brow creased as he rubbed his forefinger along his forehead. _So tired... _The battle had not been overly long, but the days -- the weeks, if not the months -- had become heavier and heavier. And now...

Something in his heart told him that she'd survive whatever she was facing. She was a fighter, that much was clear, and Anomen had to believe she'd pull through and wake when they'd concluded their fight. To think otherwise...

The pain of the sudden remembrance of Moira's passing shuddered through him, and he fought to keep his sob silent. With the events happening as they had, he'd put his own mourning aside for the sake of the group, and to better honour the memory of his beloved sister. But now, while Imoen was in danger of becoming lost to him also, it became too much.

His shoulders shook as he buried his face into his hand, turning his head down to try and cover the emotions he could keep in no longer. A gentle arm went around his shoulder, and the scent of wild berries and moss opened up to him and allowed him to seek solace in their arms. And so Anomen wept openly and silently for many long minutes while the Priestess of Rillifane offer what small comfort she could.

-----------------------

On the other side of the room, Nalia knelt beside Coran's bed, staying a respectable distance from his still form. If she closed her eyes, she could hear his soft breathing, reminding her of the nights she'd spent encased in his arms. Would she ever experience it again? She chided herself; had she not already gone over this in her head a thousand times before? Had she not at least tried to pretend that she accepted it?

But her feelings were not as easily dictated to as servants, it seemed; for despite her intentions, they seemed to rebel against her intentions as much as they could. And now -- especially now -- she was vulnerable to their seduction.

Her eyes opened, and she gazed on his form. He looked peaceful -- they all did, she'd noticed, which had surprised her. She didn't know what she should expect instead -- their faces contorted by fear and pain, perhaps? But she was glad it wasn't so -- for now, she could believe they were safe because they _looked_ safe.

Slowly, tentatively, she reached out, brushing some of his hair away from his face, and letting her fingertips linger on his skin for just a few seconds longer than was necessary. What would happen at the end of it all, she wondered. What would happen to them? Were they to battle the mage? Would it matter who won, or had they all given up their chance to walk on the mortal planes to follow the woman they all loved into the unknown?

She looked over to her right. One of the male clerics was watching Maiyn intently, and by his side stood an armoured warrior. Despite Ellesime's reassurances of guards, there were only two such figures in the room. This particular one never ventured from Maiyn; the other was posted beside Irenicus. Solen was also in the room, but he had discarded his weapons, and was now standing beside the dead druid, frowning as he listened to the hushed conversation of the clerics who seemed to be tending her.

Nalia sighed. She had nothing to do but wait, and to wait alone. A quick glance revealed that Anomen was caught in his own world, looking worn and tired beside the pink-haired mage. It was doubtful he'd willingly leave her side, at least for a while. No, she'd have to wait alone. She knew no one else outside the group, and she knew none as well as she did Coran. Despite... despite the _awkwardness_ of it all, she wanted to be there for him. She wanted to be there when he woke up.

She needed to be.

The sound of padding feet signalled the steady trot of Verya as she slunk into the room, Imoen's squirrel still sitting atop. Without hesitation, she made her way to Maiyn's side, sitting there faithfully as Yessie scampered away and over to Imoen, chittering nervously at his mistress' sleep. Moments later, it was perched on Anomen's lap, allowing him to gently rub his finger against its cheek as they both gazed down on the woman they waited for.

And Nalia turned back to Coran and sighed again.

-----------------------

With great reverence, though more for the demon's benefit than anything else, Maiyn lightly touched the closed eyes, and stepped back as, one by one, they opened and engulfed her in various shades of light. Then... nothing. She raised an eyebrow at the Keeper.

"Shouldn't the door open now?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," it agreed pleasantly. "As I said before, I can open it whenever you want."

She stared at it. "So... can you open it, please?"

It stared back at her. "You want me to open it now?"

She nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure?" it asked, giving Xan, Imoen and Jaheira very pointed looks. The enchanter cleared his throat.

"Perhaps... it has a point..."

-----------------------

Jaheira was flanked by fire. The elementals that she'd summoned glowed eerily in that place, and their light caused shadows to flicker across her grim face. It was time for her revenge; time for her to face the man who'd killed her husband. Another spell came from her lips, causing her allies to glow with a faint cyan light for a few seconds. They'd become more attuned to each other; they suddenly felt more aware of each others presences and intended actions.

Imoen stood beside two shadows; the creatures she'd summoned were invisible but completely loyal to her whim. She'd also strapped her bow to her back, drawing her shortsword ready. No other defences were cast -- something inside told her to stay her magic, to preserve it for when it was needed. She resisted infusing her skin with stone and projecting images of herself; instead she became aware, somehow, of a way to do it all when she _needed_ to. One word, she thought -- one word was all she needed. She didn't know how she knew... but she did. Something was telling her. And she believed it -- she trusted it.

Coran stood next to Maiyn, gripping the sword he hated so passionately tightly within his gauntleted hands. He had little to do except wait silently for the others to be ready, steeling himself for what was to come. No words had been spoken between him and the ranger after they left the fake room that he'd found himself in, with her curled up by his side. None needed to be said, it seemed; a smile shared, hands held, they'd arrived back with the others, and all thoughts had been directed towards Irenicus. And so he shrugged off the feelings he had for her brother's sword, aware that it was powerful -- powerful enough to be of use in this battle. And they needed to win -- for Maiyn, for _all_ of them; they needed to win.

Minsc towered above Imoen's small frame, fiercely holding onto Lilarcor as he guarded his witch with her invisible summons. The warrior had faced many enemies since leaving his homelands, but his courage was apparent each and every time his skills were called into display; and there was no exception now. The blood and adrenaline pumping through him called to his primitive senses, urging his primeval survival instinct to come to the fore. The rage was building slowly; only when the murderer of his beloved Dynaheir appeared would Minsc embrace his berserker state and let loose his righteous fury on all opposing them.

Arcane words had rolled from Xan's lips almost non-stop since he'd told them to prepare, and more words poured from his lips as he set his skin to stone. White flashes made them move faster, green tinges filled them with courage. Not once had he voiced any concerns over the upcoming battle; whether he was simply resigned to it as inevitable, or filled with some unnatural hope was unimportant. His mind was wholly focussed on the task at hand, and eventually he nodded silently to Maiyn, signalling the end of the preparations.

And she... she nodded in return. The voices in her head, both, had subsided. One had urged her to use the power she was born with; and another had, more quietly, reminded her of the power she'd been _granted_. And she'd blocked out her father's voice, much to his anger, and concentrated on the blessings that Fenmarel extended to her. She infused protections around them all, focussing especially on wardings against the evil and unnatural. A blessing on their spirits, a chant for their success in battle. When Xan's nod came, she was ready. The demon acknowledged her sign by lightly touching the door, and drawing back, away from the entrance.

"I'd advise you to be careful," it said, completely deadpan. "The turbulence can catch anyone unaware..."

And then it was gone. For what seemed like several long moments, nothing happened.

And then it started.

-----------------------

The door exploded inwards, and Maiyn felt herself being swept backwards. The others tumbled after her, all trying to scramble back to their feet as quickly as possible, but it was already too late. Irenicus was already heading towards them, flanked by four of the largest demons Maiyn had ever seen. Her heart sank a little.

"Baalors and glabrezus," Xan muttered. He sounded disappointed.

**If you do not use me, you will die.**

She ignored her father's veiled threat and concentrated on pulling her swords free, making a bee-line towards the archmage. He paused just before he reached the towering statue in the middle of the room and laughed loudly as his skin shimmered and broke. Within moments, his form mirrored the beast that Maiyn had found herself able to harness through her father's taint. She continued to press forward.

Lights flashed and shimmered around her; a bullet from Xan's sling had caught the Slayer on the arm, and instantly he was surrounded by magical protections that sprang from nowhere to make him almost invulnerable. Xan instantly dropped his weapon, beginning the long process of rattling off counter spells, determined to strip the magic away. Imoen had exploded into a rainbow of her own; a myriad of hues and shades of colour engulfing her as a chain of spells went off one after the other, imbuing her with strength, with skin of stone and surrounding her with a circle of fire that radiated an icy blue.

The two baalors were especially tall; one was black and one was tan in colour, and each had four arms that reached and clawed at anyone who got too close. The glazebrus were smaller, winged with malevolent eyes that glowed with a red glint. Their wings were blue and grey, flapping wildly as they assessed their opponents. Then the black baalor charged the group and Imoen leapt forward to meet it, being joined by one of the stalkers. The young girl stood off against its attacks, her protections absorbing much of the damage as she fought back against.

Coran darted past her, heading towards Maiyn and the Slayer. The blue-winged glazebru moved to intercept him, and he ducked under a swiping claw, throwing himself into a roll to the side, and then sprang back to his feet. He ran a hand through his hair, grinned impishly over to Jaheira, then raised the Sword of Chaos high and brought it down heavily on the demon's back. It screeched in pain, and a jolt passed through the elf as his weapon drew out the force of his victim, imbuing him with stolen strength. He pulled back abruptly, glaring down at the blade with renewed dislike and distrust. The moment wasn't to last, however. The demon was enraged, and Coran only just managed to dodge past it once more, jogging on towards Maiyn.

Minsc's roars seemed to echo around the whole plane, Larry swinging around violently as the berserker stood off against the grey-winged beast, preventing it from nearing Imoen. Jaheira was also engaged in combat, flanked by her elementals as she took on the tan baalor, its four arms snaking out to claw and tear at its enemies as they ducked, dodged and searched for weak points in its tough, leathery skin.

Spell after spell hit Irenicus' Slayer form as Maiyn continued her steady advance, but then she heard Xan's voice changing; it was barely audible over the roar of the battles happening between them, but she could still make out his words even though she couldn't understand them. And just as she drew close, readying her swords in her hands, a wave of heat and aridness washed across. She felt no effects herself, except a passing sensation, but the demons writhed in agony for several moments. To the ranger's dismay the Slayer didn't even flinch.

-----------------------

Imoen wasn't used to being in such close quarters of combat. It took all her concentration to avoid being hit, and when Xan's spell went off and caused a momentary distraction, she took her chance to wink from existence; quietly murmuring the invisibility spell, and sidestepping the demon's flailing claws. When its attention went back to the fight, it turned on the stalker, ruthlessly tearing it apart with its talons as she crept up, noiselessly, behind. Her heart was pumping in her chest, full of adrenaline and nervous excitement, and she drew her weapon as far back as she could, hoping the creature wouldn't move too erratically. Then, with a slightly manic gleam in her eye, she plunged her sword deep into the base of its back, only just managing to draw her sword free as it twisted and contorted in agony. It fell to the ground, dead, the first victim of the war.

-----------------------

Coran reached Maiyn's side, throwing himself forward at the Slayer and swinging the Sword of Chaos around in a wide arc. He knew there was a very good chance that his attack would be pointless, but his aim was to distract Irenicus from Maiyn as much as he could; the thought of her being hurt by him again was completely unacceptable. And as expected, the strike had no effect, and the archmage let out a slavering cackle as he uttered several guttural words. Then, he disappeared, and a split-second later he was back, standing a little back and to the side from his original position. Coran could see Maiyn frowning.

"It's not him," she shouted, but Coran was already busy fighting the figure before him. _Better to be safe than sorry_, he told himself, letting his sword cleave into the image that felt very real to his blows. Maiyn had pulled back slightly, and he could faintly hear her murmuring a plea to Fenmarel. Her words were drowned out as Minsc's roars grew wilder, the berserker continuing to fight and parry his adversary. Imoen had turned to face the blue-winged demon, preventing it from pursuing Coran much to his gratitude... he was busy enough trying to keep Maiyn safe.

Then the air shimmered; the Slayer fighting Coran disappeared, leaving the elf bewildered for a moment, until he caught sight of Maiyn running towards the immense statue. Behind it was the real target; the beast stood, arms raised high above him as he shouted the words to an incantation. One of the fire elementals was lifted by the four-armed demon and thrown across Maiyn's path -- she only faltered for a split-second before continuing her pursuit, but she couldn't reach him before he'd finished his spell. A wave of power coursed from him, knocking her to her feet and causing the others to stumble and lose any spells that had been on their lips. The remaining stalker and fire elemental seemed to just wither and die under its effect, though no one else was too badly injured.

-----------------------

Jaheira's elementals had been caught in combat with the tan baalor; the druid had taken a moment to pull back, murmuring the words of her own spell until her skin toughened and hardened until it was alike to iron. Then, with a determined nod, she'd leapt forward to continue the attacks as one of her summons was tossed aside, almost casually. Only seconds later, Irenicus' spell had pushed her back again, knocking the wind out of her, and exterminating her elementals. The demon was snarling in rage, now able to completely focus on her, and she had no time to catch her breath.

She rolled away from the first attack, effortlessly finding her way back onto her feet to strike the demon solidly on the side as she darted past it. There was no more time to cast spells; the baalor was intent on fighting her, and though her skin's protections would give her a slight advantage for now, she couldn't rely on them. The others were busy with the other creatures and Irenicus, and to get her vengeance, she needed to stay alive. With her jaw set in determination, she forced herself into a low crouch, and prepared to attack again.

-----------------------

Coran managed to get back on track first, heading towards the Slayer before Maiyn was steady on her feet once more. She took a moment to see how the others were coping; they'd been successfully breached, they were separated and fighting alone, rather than as a team. But there was no time to change it… nothing to do but hope that they would win.

Jaheira was fighting hard, though the tan demon was a stronger opponent that she was used to -- Maiyn had no idea how long she could last unaided. Minsc was fighting to get back to his feet, but even as he lay on the ground, Lilarcor was slicing through the air, scoring a deal of devastating hits against the grey-winged beast, which snapped at him with a gaping maw.

But what frightened Maiyn the most, was her sister. Imoen had been sufficiently far enough away from Irenicus to avoid being disorientated by his spell; she wore a determined look as she bravely squared off to the creature, using her dexterity and protections to avoid taking any damage from its four armed attacks. Her lips were moving in a silent cantrip, and, Maiyn noticed, her eyes were gleaming with hunger; they shone with a vague lust for the blood to be spilt.

The taint was glowing within her amongst the battle and the carnage, and the first blood that had been spilt had only served to fuel it within her.

-----------------------

Xan had no option but to return to his familiar chants, aiming spell after spell at the Slayer's renewed protections. Maiyn was sprinting over to fight by Coran's side, despite the fact that the fighter's attacks were bouncing away harmlessly once again. The enchanter's fingers pulled reagent after reagent free from his pouch, throwing a breach, a piercing spell; then with a sigh, he drew out the delicate, ancient leaves he'd found in the elven city, and he began the words to the Warding Whip conjuration that he'd only ever read of Khelben Blackstaff using.

-----------------------

The Slayer lunged towards Coran, forcing him back, before turning back to face Maiyn, one clawed hand slowly being raised to point at her. The fighter elf swore loudly, dropping his sword from one of his hands as he drew back his gauntleted fist. With amazing force, he swung it round, connecting firmly with the maw of the beast and causing him to stumble backwards and momentarily lose the spell forming on his lips. Coran began to grin; but unfortunately it was not enough. Irenicus rallied his cantrip, and swivelled around, his finger now directing his spell towards Coran, and the elf reeled backwards from the effect and slumped to the ground. He became acutely mindful of his heartbeat over the sounds of the battle, and was well aware that it was slowing down.

_Oh no_, he thought determinedly. _Not again!_

-----------------------

Jaheira managed to bludgeon the baalor hard on the head before she noticed Coran falling to the ground, and she took full advantage of the demon's dazed state as she dashed past it. Maiyn was screaming and launching herself at Irenicus, not seeming to care about the effectiveness of her hits.

The druid crouched down, managing to drag the fallen elf away slightly, and thankful to see that he was still breathing, though it was shallow, and he was weak. She quickly closed her eyes, pleading for Silvanus to hear her from this place, and channelled a spell of healing into the elven fighter before turning back to face off against the demon, taking him away from the still-injured warrior, raining down blows on its toughened skin whenever she had the chance, but failing to cause any real damage.

And then Maiyn appeared, almost backing into the creature as she danced around Irenicus, managing to avoid one set of claws and teeth, only to find herself uncomfortably close to another set. Before Jaheira could do anything to prevent it, the baalor slammed one of its arms into the elven girl, and forced her roughly aside.

-----------------------

Maiyn fell to the ground, and a burning pain erupted in her chest. She whimpered slightly, her arms and legs trembling as she tried to force herself back to her feet, her swords still in her hands. Just as she drew herself up, she felt another wave of pressure attacking her, forcing its way into her head and clouding her vision. She looked over to Irenicus; he stood there, in his Slayer form, watching her, and he... he was her ally? Behind him, slowly moving, shakily rising to his feet was an elf. Was he the enemy?

The pain of her injury scythed through her as she fell back down to her knees, the clarity being forced upon her without her consent. There was a disapproving feeling lingering in the back of her mind; it was disgusted by her weakness, ashamed of her failings.

**Foolish child. You can not survive this without me, do you not see?**

And then it was gone.

-----------------------

Minsc's victory roar came not a moment too soon; he quickly moved on to aid Imoen against her own opponent as the human girl began to tire. The girl managed a weak smile, ducking behind the huge berserker as he charged, and rummaged through her component pouch to find what else she could do.

She saw Maiyn being brushed away forcefully by the tan baalor, the demon pushing her aside when she got too close, before turning its attention back to the half-elf. Irenicus was still being engulfed by Xan's spells, but how long could the enchanter keep countering the archmage's seemingly endless supply of protections?

Suddenly, Imoen felt a strange feeling. It was as if something had joined her, something was... _within_ her. She looked up, slightly afraid, but Irenicus wasn't even looking at her. Whatever was happening, it wasn't coming from him.

_Look at your sister_, it whispered. Almost fearfully, she turned to look at Maiyn. The elf was struggling; disorientated, confused. She needed help...?

**Finish her**, the voice said, no longer a vague whisper. **She is distracted, weakened. She is not powerful enough to take what is offered to her. You, however... you are.**

The power flowed through her veins; she could feel it. All she needed to do was to direct it at Maiyn, and her sibling would be struck down... one less standing in the way.

She gasped, staggering backwards as she took back control of her senses. She had no time to wonder what had happened; the increased magical strength was still available to her, and she took a leap of faith, closing her eyes and murmuring words that she did not know, but seemed so familiar. She hardly noticed as Minsc finished off the blue-winged demon, charging away to aid Jaheira with the tan baalor that remained. All that seemed to matter was the power that had offered itself to her; and, without a second thought, Imoen had accepted it.

-----------------------

Xan had decided on a change of tactic, and he screamed. His voice was louder, higher, than ever before. It was beautiful, it was engaging -- it was devastating and it was murderous. The noise pierced through the baalor and the Slayer, a withering wail that resounded for several long moments. The remaining tan baalor shuddered visibly, thrashing in rage as it tried to end the pain that it was causing.

The Slayer recoiled also, stepping backwards, trying to escape the sound. Xan held the note for as long as he could, hopeful that his companions would have a chance to regroup. And then his voice faded away, and the effect passed. With a sigh, he pulled out more components, and returned to the task of making Irenicus vulnerable.

-----------------------

Xan's cry caused Maiyn's spine to tingle slightly, but she was thankful that it was the only effect it had on her. She took the chance to move in, close to the fight again, and joined up with Coran. Jaheira and Minsc had also taken the opportunity to strike at the baalor, and the creature was becoming enraged and angry. She forced herself to look back at Irenicus, and launched forward, swords slashing wildly. One blade managed to tear through his scaly skin, and she cried out in delight and relief, before stumbling to the side in surprise at the noise of the ungodly roar that began to fill the cavern. She threw Xan a wide-eyed look, but he shook his head at her, and jerked his head towards Imoen.

When Maiyn looked over, she gasped; Imoen stood, her arms outstretched, with a vague glow lingering around her body. But what really caught the attention of the ranger were her sister's eyes.

They were glowing with a faint golden glow.

And then Irenicus cast another spell, mirroring the one Xan had cast before; and this time Maiyn felt its full effects, and fell to the ground, gasping for air and water, feeling as if every drop of moisture had been stripped from her body. She saw Coran falling down too, but he seemed to avoid most of the effects, only wheezing slightly as he reached behind to his pack, grabbing a healing potion and tossing it over to her. She managed to grab at it with what little strength remained inside, and she clutched it closely to herself as she pulled the stopper out and tipped the contents into her mouth, embracing the liquid. As the last few drops trickled down her throat, her eyes widened in surprise, and she began choking.

Right in front of her, a massive reptilian head formed and the roar only grew louder and louder. Imoen's hands were pointing at it, her eyes delirious with the power she was wielding. And then it breathed. Fire shot from its maw, directed at Irenicus and causing him to stagger to the ground, roaring in fury. The attack was brief, but strong.

-----------------------

Coran heard Jaheira calling out as she tumbled to the ground, cornered by the remaining demon. He managed to get back to his feet and he ran over, throwing himself in front of the baalor's claws as it shattered through her ironskins. Minsc leapt onto its back, driving Larry through its skin over and over again until it fell to the ground, lifeless. Then, finally, there was only Irenicus left.

-----------------------

Lilarcor shouted indignantly as Minsc let him drop unceremoniously to the ground and drew out two maces from the straps across his back. "Minsc has had enough!" the berserker bellowed, flexing his weapons as he advanced upon the Slayer. "The evil mage has hurt too many of Minsc and Boo's friends, and now you will face the liberal butt-kicking as was given to Sarevok!"

And then the maces smashed into Irenicus, causing the Slayer form to scream in rage and pain as the skin was bludgeoned and the blood began to run. Irenicus pushed himself forward, shouldering Minsc away to gain a few precious moments, and instantly a spell formed in its maw and a bolt of light shot forward, engulfing the berserker and turning him into stone.

-----------------------

Coran was kneeling beside Jaheira, but the druid was unconscious. Imoen had been standing in a trance-like state, but as the spell hit Minsc, she seemed to snap back to reality, and cried out in dismay before she began her own chanting; Maiyn hoped it was some kind of counter effect. Xan was nowhere to be seen; with a deep breath, Maiyn closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

Then Coran was beside Irenicus, and the Sword of Chaos glowed brightly as it sliced into the flesh and sapped its victim's strength. Coran seemed to grow stronger, his wounds healed faintly, and for the first time, he grinned with appreciation at the weapon. Maiyn wasted no time in joining him, awkwardly trying to strike the archmage with her swords, and losing one quickly in the furious fighting. With only one weapon remaining, she fell back into the easy pattern that she'd shared with the elven warrior many months before, and they attacked and protected in rhythm.

-----------------------

Imoen let fly her spell, and a flash engulfed Minsc; the warrior fell to the ground, no longer encased in his stone prison, but too injured to be able to move. Imoen turned back to Irenicus, rattling off another spell to dispel his final protections, urging the words to come as quickly as they could, but it she wasn't fast enough. Coran was pushed away with apparent ease once again, and Maiyn tumbled to the ground as she tripped due to a badly timed lunge. The Slayer towered above her, raising its claws as it prepared to strike...

-----------------------

But then a white light flashed and his torso exploded with a cyan light. He screamed in agony as the moonblade shone ferociously before being swiftly pulled free again. As he slumped to his knees, Xan stood there, a grim look on his face, and the action was repeated until the beast shimmered and disappeared, and the form of Irenicus lay on the ground, covered in blood and barely breathing.

Maiyn pulled herself back to her feet, ignoring the pain in her chest as it continued to burn, and walked slowly over to the enchanter. He looked up to her and nodded, and she knelt down, reaching out and touching the archmage lightly. She shuddered as the sensation coursed through her and she felt whole again; the hollowness disappeared, the soul was returned. A look around at her fallen and injured companions showed a price had been paid.

And then... they began to disappear.

First Minsc, and then Jaheira. Coran gave her a helpless look before he winked from existence, and Imoen avoided her gaze altogether before she, too, vanished. Maiyn gave Xan a panicked look, and he arched an eyebrow at her.

"I believe it's time for us to part," he said simply, not looking at all surprised as the phantom moonblade disappeared from his hands.

Maiyn simply stared at him. To her surprise, he smiled.

"You've won, Maiyn," he said. "Your soul is back. Your companions... they have gone from here -- the magics of the Queen's clerics will be strong enough to bring them all back to the mortal plane, I daresay."

"And what about you?" she asked, her stomach tightening.

"I told you before. My sword has claimed me now. I exist here until you go, and then I will become one with it until... until the right time, I suppose."

She shook her head. "No, there must be-"

"Maiyn," he said, firmly, gently, cutting her off. "There _is_ no other way. It is how it is, and how it has to be. I chose this. I did this because at least this way, I had some control over what happened to me. Now, I no longer have to fear when my death will come, as... in a strange way, it won't. I have cheated death, but the price to pay for that, is to give up life. It is not a wholly bad thing, though..." He paused and gave her a fond look. "Though there are some aspects I will miss terribly."

"Xan..." Her voice was trembling.

"No. Say no more," he said, drawing her into his arms and holding her close. "It has been both a pleasure _and_ an honour. And I... I will live on, in a way. If... if you want it, of course." He could feel her nodding in his arms. His voice cracked slightly, his throat felt dry.

"Then... speak of me, when the time comes. And..." He sighed. "Try to protect it from the Blade, if you can. Its burden is heavier than its honour. I do not want... I would rather... Well. You know."

She sobbed, refusing to let go of him and he gently stroked her hair.

"It is time," he said simply. "Remember me; that is all I ask. _Amin mela lle_..."

And then the tugging sensation came back. She spoke, but no sound came, and she felt herself pulled from his arms, reaching towards him but unable to fight against the sensation. She called for him over and over, but he could only watch her go with a wistful look; resigned to his fate. The fate he'd chosen in order to help her.

Then... it all went black.


	103. Epilogue

**A/N:** And, we are done! It's not how I imagined it to be at all, but it is how it is, and I hope this answers most of the questions still hanging around. There are no very big resolutions, I'm afraid... That is, in part, what the ToB part will be about, and I'll get round to it when I've put a bit more work into some of the more neglected stories I have on the go, and have completely re-read both Discovery and Reclaiming, making notes this time, and ensuring I don't get caught out by plot holes again! And so... please enjoy, if you can (and forgive any typoes/mistakes!) :D

**General disclaimer:** I own nothing, even Maiyn generally decides her own path.

-----------------------

**Epilogue**

Three days after Maiyn awoke, she found herself standing beside the body of Xan. He looked so pale -- he'd always been pale during their travels, but now it was emphasised even more, and his skin was brutally cold to the touch. She'd brushed away the hair from his face, reminiscent of the times that such a simple gesture had been shared between them with the utmost of fondness -- a bond that had never developed as it could have, but had never died as it should. Her right hand lightly rested on her abdomen; there was no sign of anything untoward there, but she knew better.

The sounds of murmured voices became apparent to her through her reverie. The priests were coming to prepare the body for the enchanter's final journey, though in her heart she knew it was futile. The moonblade lying beside his body was continuing to glow with an eerie blow light, coldly informing her of its continuation to feed on the souls of those who had wielded it so faithfully over the years. She hated it more than anything at that moment -- more than the inhabitants of the elven city, who watched her with mistrust in their eyes; even more than she hated Irenicus, the man who'd taken so many dear friends from her.

She didn't know what would happen to it, though she suspected the Queen would find another of her kind, deemed worthwhile to return the blade to Evereska; where the Elders would mourn for the loss of a defender rather than their kin, and the curse would pass on. But she couldn't let that happen; she'd made a promise, made a vow. She'd swore to Xan that she'd make sure his precious blade found its way home, and despite the hatred she felt for the weapon, the lingering love she had for her friend and companion was easily enough to overcome it. Whether or not she could tell them of the child she carried who shared Xan's blood, however...

Hesitantly, she folded her cloak in her hand, reaching out to wrap the sword in its confines. Then one last fond look at the father of her unborn child was all she had time for, before she quietly and swiftly made her way from the chamber, exiting as the clerics prepared to enter, secluding the sword within the swathes of her robe.

-----------------------

They had decided not to attend the ceremony that Queen Ellesime had ordered for Xan after Maiyn had refused to even consider the invitation. So now, Jaheira was standing at the gateway of the city, absent-mindedly ruffling the fur of the lynx sitting by her side. The low purr emanating from Verya was the only sound the half-elf could hear. There were no birds, no songs or lively chatter. The city was in mourning for the lives that had been lost; Xan was just one of many.

Before long Jaheira was joined by Minsc, who smiled down to her with his usual warmth -- but even he had a tinge of sadness on his face, present since the fate of their mage companion became apparent to the survivors. He only nodded once, silently assuring her that their horses were ready to leave at any point; and then gently, the berserker reached out and placed his arm around the druid's shoulders, letting her lean on him slightly as they waited together.

Together they stood; an unlikely pair, bonded by a friendship that had lasted through the toughest of times, and each with an understanding of the pain the other felt. Together they'd entered Maiyn's company under the airy hand of Fate; together they'd killed; together they'd stopped a war, become heroes in their own rights.

Together, they'd each lost someone very dear to their hearts.

-----------------------

Coran closed the door quietly as he left the small arboreal parlour, but the grin on his face was swift to fade as he returned to the reality of what lay ahead for him.

His parents and his sister were safe. They were, to put it simply, shocked beyond words when he'd sauntered in to see them, but they'd listened to his carefully edited tale regarding his whole role in the situation, and then proceeded to spend several hours filling him in with news about various relatives who he hadn't seen since he was a child. But it had made them happy, and the urgency of his leaving was acknowledged by three solemn nods as they wished him fortuitous luck on the rest of his journey.

He'd managed to avoid mentioning that one of his companions was the daughter of the dead human god of murder. He'd also managed to neglect mentioning her in any way that might hint at a relationship closer than travelling companions. It would have been no good raising the expectations of his ever-hopeful-for-grandchildren parents when he, himself, had absolutely no idea what kind of mess he'd managed to get himself into this time. And he absolutely dared not to mention Namara, as yet. One day he would, but now... not now.

And so he sauntered, grimly, back towards the gates, trying to ignore the gentle murmuring of the funeral dirges and requiems that could faintly be heard echoing from the grove where the body of Xan -- friend, comrade, kinsman, and father of his lover's unborn child -- was being prepared for the final rest.

-----------------------

She'd never see anything like it again, she was sure of it. And it _was_ truly beautiful; the branches from the trees were so alive, they reached for each other, caressing, entwining, forming canopies and platforms, the basis of the city that grew around them. It was whole world away from Athkatla.

But Athkatla was where her future would lie, and she'd accepted that. The Keep would be her main priority, of course -- ensuring the safety of her land, the happiness of her people. She'd work with those around her to ensure the contentment of those she was Mistress to, but still... she'd need to do _more_. Athkatla was home to the Amnish Council -- more and more she wondered if it was the correct way to seek her role in life. She wanted to make things better for everyone -- she wasn't doing that, here on the road. Not the way in the way she _wanted_ to, at least.

It was something she would investigate -- they were to leave that day, and the journey would be long and difficult. The dark-haired enchanter had not returned from wherever Maiyn had taken them, and the shock of his departure was still fresh in the group's focus. There was no joy or happiness at the defeat of the enemy; only a numb sensation, and a very real feeling of loss.

Nalia turned to fetch her pack from beside the broken statue, uncannily aware of the pain associated with the loss of someone dear to you.

-----------------------

Anomen was still watching her; from the moment she'd returned from Hell, he'd been there with her, by her side. The minutes had turned into hours, then days, and the young knight was never far from her, always watching, always worried. She knew she was failing to convince him that she was fine -- she was failing to convince herself.

It replayed in her head over and over again. The voice -- so strange and unknown, yet so very familiar. It had not returned since she'd awoken -- she was hopeful that it was something to do with the confines of Maiyn's own Hellish planes, and that it was just one of the tricks Irenicus had been playing to try and break their camaraderie.

But even if it had been -- she'd almost... _almost... _listened to it. She'd almost obeyed its authoritarian tone. She'd almost turned against her own sister in Maiyn's moments of weakness, and struck her down to make her own path through the prophecy that little bit easier.

Imoen shuddered, and immediately Anomen was there, wrapping his own cloak over her shoulders, giving her a tender, but concerned smile. She weakly returned the gesture, snuggling into the fur trim that as she'd done before, when she'd daydreamed about the dashing young priest, and her fairytale ending as he rescued her from the clutches of darkness for a long and blissful life. But what Knight of a Holy Order would rescue anyone with blood as tainted as hers? Blood so tainted, that she was beginning to overlook her sister -- the one person she loved more than anyone else -- because her heritage was eager to attain what their dead father had left open for one of his children to claim.

She was shivering now, and drawn into Anomen's arms as he murmured something softly into her ear, but she couldn't make out the words. Instead, her thoughts were full of visions of death and gore; of people dying, on a battlefield running red with blood and lapping gently at the base of the twisted statue they'd fought around in Hell. And atop the statue, laughing wildly, eyes glowing golden, she saw herself as she could be -- the successor to her father's portfolio, the new dark Lady of Murder.

And as she cried, desperately fighting against the new sensations sweeping across her body, Anomen held her close, troubled by her actions, and fearing what potentially could lie in the road ahead.

-----------------------

They gathered by the gates of Suldanessellar silently, only the barest of nods acknowledging their readiness to depart the elven city. None, not even Coran, were eager to stay in its boundaries overly long. Maiyn, especially, seemed out of place and distrustful of all around her -- they all know it was only a matter of time before the divine link shared by the two wards of Gorion became knowledge to all, and none were willing face further questions from the elves.

Not even the relative safety they had in the city was enough to tempt them to stay longer; the elven army had retaken Suldanessellar easily after Irenicus fell, and the drow attacks had melted into nothing in the days and nights that followed. The companions had comfortable, airy rooms, but were silently restricted to staying within the palace, in a secluded wing and out of sight. Saviours they might have been -- welcome, they almost certainly weren't. It was only Solen's frequent visits and agreement to help them make their exit while the rest of the city mourned for their dead that had provided a way to escape the almost captive-like status they'd been given.

-----------------------

_"I must tell you about Joneleth..."_

Ellesime had approached her when she was alone, the first evening after her awakening. Only Minsc had joined her back in the land of the conscious, and she was painfully worried about the others -- especially Jaheira and Xan, with his words of doom. She had been in no mood to hear the Queen talk of the love she'd lost, and the foolishness of her heart which had led to Irenicus being exiled from his city. And, of course, what happened after his exile...

_"Are you even _aware_ of the hurt and anguish he's caused? Do you even realise a fraction of the hurt he's made people feel?"_

_"I..."_

_"No, no words."_ She'd spoken harshly then; Ellesime had come to quietly excuse her actions, but Maiyn wouldn't -- couldn't, let it go.

_"He tortured me. He used knives, brands, instruments I didn't even recognise. He elicited pain at every opportunity, he pushed me to the limits of what I could withstand, and he declared it as some test -- as preparation for something. And then... then he did the same to my sister._

_"And do you know what was worse? He needed something to work on when he wasn't working on _us_. He needed test subjects, and they needed to be alive. The woman with the braided hair, lying in the room next door? She was a close friend of my foster father, Gorion, and she and her husband were Harpers. When Gorion died, they cared for me, guided me. They were with me when I had to do what I had to do. And because you _loved_ Irenicus so much -- enough to set him loose on the free people of these lands -- her husband is now dead. He was taken from her, captured when they came to try and find me, killed without a second thought because this madman wanted to invoke the strongest possible emotions in us._

_"And Minsc? The man who left here when you entered? His spirit broke when his first witch died, tied to a table as Irenicus made cut after cut into her, almost peeling the flesh from her as she screamed and cried. And he was left in his cage, powerless to defend her -- after serving her faithfully for so long, their quest was halted because of _that_ mage, because _they_ were kind enough to help me. He got to them because of me._

_"But I'm tired of feeling responsible for it, now, because... it wasn't my fault, was it? He was -- he _is_ -- nothing to me. He sought out Imoen and I to try and repair what you'd done to him, and so, because of _your_ actions and _your _decisions, my friends died; I was tortured with my sister; my friend -- our _kin_ -- was torn apart by his vampiric sister's minions, and now... now, I have to sit here, in this hateful place, listening to your pleading because of your guilty conscience while I wonder how many others have given their lives to fight him. Where were you and your people then?_

_"And, all along, you could have prevented this -- you could have done it differently. Rather than ruining the lives of so many... Do you even have any idea how many people were abducted from the streets of the human cities as he gained his 'specimens' for using against Imoen and I? Do you have any _idea_ how many people are still wondering where their son or daughter, husband, brother, father disappeared to? If they are coming back? You have no idea at all... and you don't care, because he was exiled. He was sent from _your_ people... your _elves_ were safe, and that was all that mattered. What's the cost of a few human lives, after all? They live barely a few of our breaths... they are expendable, aren't they?"_

The Queen had tried to talk, but Maiyn had shaken her head; raised her hand, asked for her to leave. And as she turned her back on Ellesime, to look out blankly and coldly at the beautiful city from the small, round window of her room, she'd had one last thing to say.

_"No longer will I feel responsible for the deaths of so many good people. That burden will lie solely with you._"

-----------------------

Only one elf watched as they left through the vine covered gates of the city, following a little until the sight of the horses came into view. Jaheira caught Solen's eye, and offered him a smile before she looked away for the last time. He watched her go, the group riding away in a heavy silence that lingered around each one of them, and he didn't return to the safety of Suldanessellar for a long time.

-----------------------

They did not stop until they reached the forest's border, then set up camp within the very edges of its shelter. Few words had been spoken during the ride, and as Maiyn and Minsc hunted for game with Verya's help, Coran aided Jaheira with the setting up of the tents they had, while Imoen and Nalia started a fire, and Anomen tended to the horses. Enough meat, berries, fruits and vegetables were caught and foraged by the rangers for a small feast, and for the first time since the battle with Irenicus, the spirits of the group began to rise slightly. They sat together, ate together, and reminisced fondly with tales of those who had fallen. Alora, Branwen, Yeslick, Dynaheir, Khalid, Kivan and Xan were remembered with tears at first, then fondness and murmured prayers. Nalia then spoke, hesitantly at first, then with more confidence, telling the others about the gentle young avariel, Aerie, with occasional help and interjections from Coran. A toast was made, collectively, and a silent understanding seemed to settle on the group. Whatever happened next -- wherever their paths were to take them, they would not split with the sorrow and weight of misery hanging over them. Some things were better left being unsaid while old wounds took their time to heal. Guard duties were agreed, and one by one, they retired to try and rest.

The next day they arrived at Trademeet, having agreed to spend one day and night there together, before pushing onto the De'Arnise lands. There, Nalia would return to her duties, while the others travelled on towards Athkatla. Anomen was required, by duty, to report to the Order. Imoen was happy to spend some time in the city as well, and Minsc was sure to go wherever she did. Jaheira wished to see them safely there, but had already said she intended to seek some private solace for a time, out with the boundaries of civilisation. That evening, Coran sent word to Cernd of their return to the city, and he came to speak with the half-elf. It was not long before she accepted his offer to spend time in the Trademeet Grove, and decided against travelling on with them. She promised to send word regularly, and to seek them out when she was ready.

Maiyn watched as the two druids spoke quietly, sitting together in the corner; each nursed a glass of mulled wine, and plates with crisp bread rolls and freshly picked salad were occasionally disturbed. Cernd looked kind and wise; he was softly spoken, charming in his own way, and had a strange manner which made everyone feel almost instantly at ease with him. Even Jaheira had relaxed visibly in his presence -- her face, still marred by lines of worry and fatigue, looked happier than it had for many months as the man described the slow regeneration of the once spoilt grove and the role Jaheira could play. The ranger felt a mixture of happiness and sadness; relief that her friend would have a continued purpose, something to help her work her way through her grief and fatigue... but also a very heavy heart at the thought of their company ending, no matter how temporary it may be. The reality that the half-elf would be content to settle in a grove, unwilling to embark on a life on the road once again was a possibility that Maiyn didn't want to think about too much.

Slightly aside from the druids, sitting at another dimly lit table, were Anomen and Imoen. They had become inseparable, and Maiyn had always suspected that her sister would wish to seek a life in Athkatla while the young knight was tied to the city. The ranger smiled softly to herself; she certainly couldn't fault her sister's choice. The priest was courteous, kind, gentle and caring, and she had no doubt that he'd make Imoen very happy indeed. What worried her was the secret heritage that Imoen would have hanging over her -- though it was not common knowledge, nor anywhere near it, there was always a chance that it would be discovered one day. And then... then what would the Order say?

Maiyn sighed and tried hard not to frown. Imoen was intelligent enough to have thought through the possibilities, and Anomen was clearly devoted to her. No matter the obstacles that might be in their way, the ranger had the confidence that they'd get through it, somehow. And she'd do whatever she could to help.

By the bar, Minsc sat beside Nalia. The young noble was giggling as Boo nibbled at some seeds in the palm of her hand, as the berserker watched proudly, informing her of his hamster's approval. The human girl had remained on the fringe of the group since their departure from the elven city, though she seemed to be more relaxed around the company of the companions. Her eyes avoided meeting Coran's, though she conversed politely enough with him and could often be seen giving him a faraway, wistful look. The noble seemed to have resigned herself to their parting, though he had not spoken about his intentions at all beyond travelling to the Keep. They had conversed, briefly, earlier, and Maiyn had watched, from afar, as Nalia removed the ring from her finger and pushed it gently into the elf's hands. With a smile, he'd shaken his head, instead placing it onto a finger on her other hand, then whispering something into her ear. They'd shared a small, companionable laugh, and parted to spend time with others.

Maiyn couldn't help but wonder if he'd stay behind when they reached the Keep; he had a duty there now, even if their marriage had been... dissolved? The ranger wasn't sure, entirely, what had happened -- but something inside her was soothing and calming to her emotions, and informing her that whatever had happened; it was final. But... he still could easily have the affections of his wife if he wished to make a go of it all. Yet, now, he was sitting beside the ranger instead, quite silently, yet comfortably, staring at the foam on the top of the ale he'd ordered. She delicately sipped the berry juice that Jaheira had insisted she drink, and wondered how to break the ice with him.

Nothing came to mind, though, and they sat there for several more minutes until he let out a loud sigh. She threw him a quizzical look, and he offered a half-smile in return.

"Had you told me, back in Baldur's Gate, that we'd be in this situation within a year of meeting, I'd never have believed you," he said easily, leaning back into his chair and glancing around the bar. It was a cursory examination though; his eyes settled quickly back onto her, and she felt the familiar flush rising to her cheeks that she'd experienced all too often during the first stages of their courtship.

"I don't think anyone could have predicted this," she replied quietly. "Even that old fortune teller in the Duchal Palace neglected to mention... well. Quite a lot."

Coran nodded thoughtfully. "She had a few good points, though," he mused, after a few moments. "Can you remember what she said?"

"A little," Maiyn admitted doubtfully. "Not very much, though. Why?"

The fighter moved forward to rest his elbows on the table again, chewing his lip as he frowned. "She said Jaheira would lose her source of strength."

"Khalid..." They sat in respectful silence for a few moments, before Coran stirred again.

"I remember that she told Kivan that he had to get over his revenge before he'd know what to do with himself." Coran snorted slightly in amusement.

Maiyn allowed a small grin to curl at her lips. "And he did," she said softly. "He left Shevarash behind, and became one of Sehanine Moonbow's flock. He seemed... happier, with it."

Coran's eyebrow rose. "Did he really? Well, I never... you seem to have the most remarkable effect on people who were so set in their ways. And quite _happily_ set in their ways, too, until you came onto the scene..."

Maiyn shuffled her feet underneath her stool and looked away, fighting the shy smile that tried to break out. It was quick to fade, however, as her own memories of the seer returned. "She told Xan... that he'd love murder above everything else. And that it would be his undoing." She turned to look at her elven companion. "By reaching out for him, however unconsciously it was done... by taking him to a place his blade wouldn't allow him to go to... Did I murder him?"

There was a lingering silence, and Coran's gaze returned to the drink that rested on the scratched surface of their table. The continued murmur of both the locals, and their companions, continued around them, the only reminder that they were in the presence of other people. The only other noise that could faintly be heard was the crackling of the fire as it burnt fiercely in the inn's hearth.

"I don't think so," Coran eventually answered. "He made his choice, and he would have known the risk when he did so. He did it... Well; you know why he did it."

Maiyn nodded silently, and one of her hands instinctively moved towards her abdomen. It was only when she noticed Coran's eyes watching that she managed to stop it, moving it, instead, to settle on the table. He let out a small sigh.

"It is... a strange sensation, you know," he quietly spoke. "Jealousy isn't something that comes naturally to me, and now, especially... it seems a ridiculous sensation. But, it is there. It has faded, over the past few days, but... it is there."

Maiyn said nothing.

"He was a friend," Coran continued, staring into the distance, a slight crease on his brow. "Right until the end, I would have called him my friend. I do not know what he thought of me... a companion, a comrade. He was more guarded with his feelings and emotions; par for the course of an enchanter I daresay. But not with you. From the first day I spent in your company, I knew he longed for you, yet I recklessly ignored his feelings. After all, it was only meant to be a fling -- you'd still be there had his feelings remained after I'd left."

"But it didn't work out like that," Maiyn noted.

"No," Coran agreed. "No... I am not angry, or resentful, or unhappy. I, of all people, can... _should_ be able to understand. It has been hard... having the shoe on the other foot, as it were. Now I think I know how Briel felt, how the others felt. I feel... _bad_."

"I thought you were..." Maiyn's throat went dry, and she quickly sipped some of her drink. "Well. Dead."

"But I am not," he said, letting his eyes settle back onto her. "And had Xan survived that battle, and left the city with us, I would have bid you a find farewell, and given you every blessing I could have for a long and happy life as a family. I... I'm sorry, Maiyn. I want to be able to offer you comfort, to be able to say the right thing, but I'm dreadfully unused to such occurrences. Instead... all I can offer you is my... support. Yes. My support, my friendship and my company. I would not want you to be alone."

It felt as if he'd both slapped her and embraced her. "Thank you," she said, awkwardly. He gave no sign of noticing her confusion.

"I had planned to travel on from Athkatla, towards the Gate. I would like to see Namara again, and I hoped... that perhaps... well, that you would wish to accompany me? We could make the journey on from there, to return Xan's blade to Evereska, if you want to. I mean, if you would want me to-"

"Yes," she interrupted hastily, reaching over with her hand to cover his own before he could say anything more. She smiled at him; hopeful, relieved, thankful. "That would be nice."


End file.
